Loud 10
by Ninjamon1228
Summary: A watch-like device falls from space and attaches to Lincoln Loud and give him the power to transform into different aliens. Now he, Leni and his dad must work together to stop petty thugs, mad scientist and evil warlords all while trying to keep Lincolns secret from the rest of his family. (Cover art by Petrus-C-Visagie)
1. S:1 Cha:1 And Then There Were Ten

_**Hey guys im back and ive decided to do another story along with the gems get loud. Anyway this will be more of a side project and wont update as much as that story but im still gonna put my all into this one.**_

* * *

 _ **CURRENTLY IN SPACE**_

In the asteroid belt a green and black ship was currently being attacked by a barrage of lasers. Then a much larger ship which had been firing at the smaller ship manage to catch up and got next to the smaller ship. The small ship then went above the bigger ship and started to fire some green lasers at it.

"Hull damage 20%, but systems still operational." A crew member of the big ship said to his captain.

The captain of this ship appeared to be an anthropomorphic squid man with tentacles for a beard, green skin and red eyes. "I have come too far to be denied." The squid man stated as his ship continue to chase down the small ship while still firing lasers at it.

"The Omnitrix shall be mine, and there is not a being in the galaxy that dares stand in my way!"

* * *

It was currently 2:38 PM in Royal Oaks elementary school. Lincoln Loud was currently staring at the clock waiting for it to turn to 2:40. Today was the last day of school which means summer break was right around the corner. "Come on, come on go faster." He said to himself.

"Calm down Lincoln school will be over before you know." The kid next to Lincoln told him. This was Clyde McBride Lincolns best friend. "Sorry that we can't hang out this summer." Clyde said as he looked down at his desk.

"It's ok buddy it's not everyday someone gets to travel around America all summer you and your dads just have a good time." Lincoln reassured his best friend.

"Thanks buddy. So do you and your family have any plans this summer?"

"Well me and my dad are going camping tonight at the local camp ground to celebrate but other than that I'm thinking it will be a regular old summer…well as regular as you can get when you have 10 sisters."

"And remember class I'll be teaching summer school this year and it's not too late to sign up." Lincoln's teacher Mr. Johnson announced.

' _Like that would ever happen who does she think I am Lisa.'_ Lincoln thought to himself.

Finally after the longest two minutes of his life the bell finally rang. "YES, finally." Lincoln shouted as he and the rest of his class ran out of the classroom.

When Lincoln and Clyde step outside the school they faced each other "Well guess this is goodbye. See you when summer ends buddy."

"Yep see ya later Clyde. Clincoln Mcloud forever." Lincoln said as he and Clyde fist bumped and walked in different directions.

"Hey son were over here!" Lincoln's dad Lynn Sr shouted as he waved his hand out of the family vanned named vanzilla.

"I'm coming dad!" Lincoln then ran towards the family van.

Lincoln got in the van and was immediately greeted by his sister's Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily "Hi Lincoln." All of his sister said in unison.

"Hey girls."

"So sport you ready for tonight?!" Lynn Sr asked his only son.

"Yep you bet dad. Thanks again this will be a great way to celebrate the start of summer."

"You bet sport. We'll grill hamburgers, roast marshmallows and tell scary stories."

"Why can't we come?" Lana asked with an upset tone.

"Yeah why is it just you and Lincoln?" Lucy added.

"Sorry girls but Lincoln and I have been looking forward to a little father son time."

"Yeah I don't wanna go to the stinky woods anyway." Lola stated.

"Yeah besides we don't wanna be all _camped up_ down there, hahaha get it?" Luan joked while her siblings groaned and rolled their eyes at Luan's usual humor.

"Good one Luan." Lynn Sr complimented while laughing at Luan's joke.

"Just try not to bring home any Ixodes scapularis I don't wanna have to de-tick you." Lisa stated.

"Alright everyone enough of that lets head home." Lynn Sr then started to drive his family home.

After about 15 minutes of driving the family parked in the driveway of the Loud house. "Alright gang were here and we got the whole summer to hang out." Lynn Sr told everyone as the family got out of the car.

"Yeah dad and im looking forward to it. Well im gonna head in and start packing for the trip." Lincoln told his dad as he headed inside.

When Lincoln got inside he was immediately greeted by his sisters Lori and Luna. "Hey Lincoln." Lori greeted.

"Hey bro, excited for summer break." Luna greeted.

"Hey guys and you bet Luna…hey where's Leni?" Lincoln asked as he looked around for his ditzy sister.

"Well when we got home she said she was feeling stressed so she's in our room taking a nap." Lori explained.

Lincoln then looked up the stairs and gained a worried look on his face ' _I wonder what's wrong?'_ the Loud boy thought to himself. He then shrugged it off and decided it was none of his business. "Well I hope she feels better soon I'm gonna go pack up for my camping trip with dad tonight." Lincoln told his older sisters as he went upstairs.

* * *

It was currently 5:00 PM and Lincoln had gotten all ready for his camping trip. Currently he was going through everything and making sure he didn't miss anything "Bug spray, check, sleeping bag, cheek, alright looks like I've got everything.". Lincoln then turned to face the audience "Well looks like I've got everything, this is gonna be the best camping trip ever it's been to long since me and my dad had some quality time.". Lincoln then got his bag and headed out of his door.

When he left his room he was immediately greeted by the upstairs part of his house usual chaos. Lori was currently talking to her boyfriend Bobby on the phone, Luna was playing her guitar through her amps, Luan was telling jokes while Lily blew raspberry's at all of them, Lynn was playing hallway hockey, Lucy was writing poems and walking aimlessly, Lana was currently chasing Lola while holding two frogs in her hands and Lisa was writing down the twins behavior. However one sibling was missing from the chaos, Leni. ' _I wonder where Leni is?'_

The Loud boy then headed downstairs and immediately saw Leni on the couch looking at the floor. She looked really sad. Lincoln gained a worried expression and went over and sat down next to his sixteen year old sister. "Leni, what's wrong you look down?"

Leni then turned to face Lincoln and Lincoln was surprised with how his sister looked, she had small bags underneath her eyes and didn't have any make up on. "Oh hey Lincoln. I'm fine just…glad schools finally over." Leni said as she looked back down at the floor.

Lincoln grew more concerned for his sister as she was normally the most positive and cheery of his siblings, seeing her like this is completely unnatural. "You don't look so glad is something wrong you can tell me."

Leni then curled up into a ball and buried her head in between her knees "Lincoln am I…dumb?" Leni asked as her voice began to break.

Lincoln was shocked by Leni's question then proceeded to look down at the floor in shame. He and his sister knew Leni wasn't the brightest but for her to actually acknowledge it was heart breaking as he remembered the times his sisters would take advantage of Leni's dimness like when Lori tricked her to making sure Leni would never where the dress that her and Lori both ended up buying or the time during April Fool's Day when Luan used "Kitchen this way" signs and ended up making her walk all the way down town. "Well I wouldn't say dumb." Lincoln said as he scratched the back of his head.

Leni then let out a few quit sobs "I knew it. That's all you guys see me as, just some dumb blond girl."

At this point Lincolns heart felt like breaking completely, he hated seeing his sisters upset but something like this, he knew he had to be there for her. "Leni you are not dumb, you may not be good at school stuff or things like that but you kind hearted, sweet and you make some of the best cloths I've seen, you're smart in your own way."

Leni then looked at her brother and smiled and pulled him into a hug "Thanks Linky you're the best."

Lincoln was quick to return the hug "Anytime sis…hey it was supposed to be a me and dad thing but would you wanna go to the campground with us? you know get your mind off things."

"Are you sure you and dad have been looking forward to doing this together for weeks and I don't wanna take that away from you two." Leni said as she remembered how excited her dad and brother were.

"Leni is anything you'll just make it better plus I hate seeing you like this and I wanna help."

Leni then shed a few happy tears at her brother's kindness and nodded "Sure if dads ok with it I'd love to go with you guys."

Lynn Sr just got down packing her the trip tonight and left his room. He immediately saw Lincoln and Leni sitting on the couch next to each other. "Hey sport ready to go?" Lynn Sr asked his son.

Lincoln and Leni then looked back at their dad standing behind them. "Yeah dad but can I ask you something?"

"Of course sport what is it?" Lynn Sr asked. "I was wondering if Leni could come with us. I know this was supposed to be a father son thing but Leni's been really down lately and I want to get her mind off things.

Lynn Sr then looked at Leni and saw she definitely wasn't being her usual cheery self as her eyes were red and puffy signifying that she had been crying. "Of course sport. Leni what's wrong though?"

"School has just been hard on me. I've barley passed this year and I just hate being thought of as dumb."

Lynn Sr was shocked to hear this "Leni don't ever say that about yourself, your great in your own way. Now come on let's quit this moaning and go have some fun, what do you guys say!" Lynn Sr asked his kids who then proceeded to excitedly nod.

* * *

Lynn Sr, Leni and Lincoln were riding in vanzilla heading towards the Wolverine Camp ground. "Alright guys were almost there, how you doing Leni?"

Leni then gave a small smile and looked at her dad "I'm doing better. Thanks again for taking me guys I know how much you two have been looking forward to this, I just don't wanna get in your guy's way."

Lincoln then pulled Leni into a hug "There's no way you could get in the way, I'm glad you're coming."

"Thanks Linky you're the best."

The three Louds then made their way into the campground. Lynn Sr got a campground number from the front gate and then headed out to the spot. When the three parked they then proceeded to start unpacking supplies from the van. "Ok gang I'll get out the grill and burgers, you two set the up the tent." Lynn Sr told his two kids as he pulled out a grill from the van.

"Got it dad." Both siblings said in unison.

The two then got out the tent and proceeded to set it up "Hey Linky can you please hand me thepoundy thingy I need it to pound this spikey thingy into the ground."

"Sure Leni here ya go." Lincoln then handed his sister a hammer a made sure to not correct here about what the tool was actually called.

* * *

 _ **IN SPACE**_

The squid man's ship was still firing lasers and the small green ship trying to bring it down. Eventually one of the lasers blasted the ship destroying the back end. "Their propulsion systems have been destroyed." One of the crew members said.

"Prepare to board. I want the Omnitrix now!"

The middle of the giant ship started to charge a giant laser,however as it was doing this the small ship fired a green laser at giant ship where the squid man and crew members were and completely destroyed it. However right as it did so the giant ship fired a giant laser at the small ship which completely destroyed a piece of the front of the ship remained. The front piece then proceeded to shoot a pod which was then heading towards earth.

* * *

 _ **BACK ON EARTH**_

After about 30 minutes Leni and Lincoln had successfully set up the tent and Lynn Sr had cooked hamburgers that they were all eating.

"These burgers are great dad thanks." Leni and Lincoln said in unison.

"Well I'm glad you both liked em and when were done we can make smores." Lynn Sr said as he took a bite out of his burger. "I just need you two to go out in the woods and get some wood for the fire."

"Got it dad I'll go right now, you coming Leni?"

"Sure just give me a sec." Lincoln then gave Leni and thumbs up and headed into the woods.

Lincoln was currently walking in the woods with a bunch of sticks in his hand. He was currently gathering wood for the fire his dad was setting up so they could make s'mores. When he was gathering woods Lincoln then proceeded to look up into the sky and saw what looked like a shooting star ' _I wish this summer would give me some excitement.'_

However as soon as he made his wish the "star" then zoomed in his direction "What the, OH NO!" He then jumped back and put his hands over his heads expecting an explosion. However the "star" soon changed directions and crashed a couple dozen feet away from him. "What the heck was that?"

"LINKY!" he heard a familiar voice shout. He then saw Leni running up to him. She then stopped in front on Lincoln and pulled him into a tight hug "Are you ok I heard the explosion!?" She asked as she squeezed her brother.

"Yeah I'm…fine but…if you don't…let go…I won't be…for long." He said as he tried to breath but his sister's tight hug was making it hard.

"Oh right sorry." She apologized as she let Lincoln go "But like what was that?"

"Well whatever it was it didn't crash to far come on lets go check it out." He said as he pointed to smoke raising the distance. He and Leni then proceeded to run toward the source of the explosion.

When they got to the source they were surprised as to what they found. What they saw was a giant crater along with a bunch of broken down trees. Inside the crater was a gray metal pod. "What is that thing?" Leni asked.

Lincoln then step a little closer towards the edge of the crater "It looks like a satellite or something." However as Lincoln finished talking the hole crumpled a bit and he endednup falling in.

"Lincoln! Are you ok?!"

Lincoln stood up and brished the dirt of him "Yeah I'm fine just a bruised-huh?" He was saying but was interrupted.

He then looked over to the pod which had opened. When it opened up it relieved a bulky wristwatch looking device. It was primarily black a gray with various green buttons surrounding the watch face, there was also white pipe looking thing going through the watch. In the middle was the watch face and it showed a glowing green hourglass symbol.

"A watch?"

"What's down there Linky?"

"It looks like a watch. But what's a watch doing in outer space?" Lincoln then proceeded to reach his hand out to pick up the watch looking device. However as his hand hovered over the device it launched itself and latched itself onto to Lincoln's wrist. "AAH GET OF ME! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Lincoln shouted as he waved his hand around.

"LINCOLN!" Leni ran down the whole and grabbed the watched and tried to pull it off "Get…of…my…baby brother."

"Ow…Leni…ow…STOP!"

"Sorry Lincoln I didn't mean to hurt you." Leni apologized as she let go of the watch.

"Its fine I know you meant well." Lincoln and Leni climbed out of the hole as Lincoln grabbed one of the branches he gathered and tried to use it to pry the watch off, however the branch eventually ended up braking. "Ugh this thing won't come off."

Leni then walked over to Lincoln and looked at the watch "Hey maybe one of those button thingys will make it come off." Leni suggested as she pointed to one of the green buttons next to the face of the watch.

"Hm worth a try." Lincoln then pressed the button that was next to the bottom part of face plate. However instead of coming off the face of the watc lifted up and it began to glow green and showed a silhouette of a creature. "Woah what's it doing?"

"Trying pressing it down maybe?"

Lincoln then took a deep breath and put one finger on the face plate "Alright Leni let's just get whatever's about to happen over with." Lincoln then closed his eyes and pressed down on the faceplate.

However, when the faceplate was pressed all of a sudden Lincoln began to change. His arm began to grow what looked like red rocks, then the rocks quickly spread up his arm and circled his eyes.

What stood in Lincolns place was now a tall humanoid which had a body of red rock looking material. Inside the cracks in his body there was a bright yellowish looking magma. His head was surrounded by flames showing only what looked like a face. The hourglass symbol that was on the watch was located on the fiery creature's chest.

"Ugh…what happened?" Lincoln asked as he rubbed his head. He then looked and saw Leni sitting on the ground shaking with her eyes widen. "Leni, what's wrong you look like you've seen a ghost…and what happened to my voice?" Lincoln asked again as he rubbed his throat as he noticed his voice was now deep and raspy.

"L-L-L-Lincoln, l-l-l-look." Leni studdered as she pulled out a small mirror and handed it towards what was now her brother. Lincoln took the mirror and looked at himself.

"AAAAAAAH IM ON FIRE!"

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE CAMPSITE**_

Lynn Sr was currently holding a shovel digging a small hole for the fire. "Now that is a good hole." He said to himself as he looked over the finished hole. "Huh I wonder what's taking those two so long?" He question as he looked over at the path Lincoln and Leni went down. "Eh im sure they'll ok."

5 more minutes past and he began to worry "Ok those two have been out there awhile." He said to himself. He then noticed some smoke off in the distance. "Oh boy that looks like a fire…THE KIDS!" Lynn Sr panicked. He then went to Vanzilla and pulled a fire extinguisher out of the trunk and headed toward the smokes direction.

 _ **BACK WITH LINCOLN AND LENI**_

* * *

"AAAAAAAH IM ON FIRE, I'M ON FIRE!" Lincoln shouted as he began running back and forth.

"LINCOLN TRY TO STAY CALM…um…STOP DROP AND ROLL!"

"Yeah your right I…just gotta…stay…hey wait a second…I'm ok." Lincoln realized as he calmed down.

"Wait what?"

"Leni, I'm on fire and I'm ok in fact I've felt better." Lincoln claimed as he looked over himself.

"Well…as long as you're ok I guess." Leni was still uncomfortable with the situation but Lincoln simply chuckled and nodded.

Lincoln looked behind him and saw a large rock. He gained a smug grin as he pointed his finger toward the rock "Hang on I wanna try something." Leni then backed away while still looking at her transformed brother. "Here goes!" suddenly his finger glowed brightly as a ball of fire formed on the tip of his finger. Lincoln released the fire ball shooting it at the rock destroying it and leaving behind smoking rubble with some pieces still on fire. Lincoln and Leni looked at the rock completely dumbfounded by what Lincoln just did.

"Woah did you see that?!"

"Yeah Lincoln how did you do that?!"

"I don't know I just felt the idea pop into my head and I just tried it out to see if it would work." Lincoln explained while he looked around to see if there was anything else he could blast. "

Wow this is like the coolest thing I've ever seen, just think of all the stuff you could do!" Lincoln grinned and nodded in agreement.

However they were soon interrupted as a blast of white foam it Lincoln putting out his head flame. Lincoln then started to couch wildly "Hey…what was that?" Lincoln looked up and saw his dad holding a fire extinguisher, which was aimed at him, with a angry yet scared expression.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Lynn then ran towards the creature with the intent of hitting it the extinguisher.

However he was stopped by Leni who ran in front of him with her arms out protecting Lincoln "DAD STOP…its Lincoln."

Lynn Sr looked at his daughter confused and was about to speak up but the creature beat him to it "Dad she's right it me." Lincoln said as he got up.

Lynn Sr squinted his eyes at the fiery creature and then came to the realization "Lincoln w-what happened to you?" Lynn Sr asked as he put down the fire extinguisher. "Well, when I was walking this meter fell from the sky and almost smushed me, then Leni ran up to me to see if I was ok, then we checked out the crash site of the meteor, except it wasn't a meteor or a satellite but this cool watch thing that jumped up onto my wrist. And when I tried to get it off I suddenly was on fire, only it didn't hurt and then I realized I could shoot fire and destroyed that rock over there." Lincoln explained rather fast as he pointed to the pile of rubble.

Lynn Sr was breathing deeply as he tried to take in everyone Lincoln just said "Ok let's head back to the campsite and try to figure this all out."

* * *

 _ **ON THE BIG SPACE SHIP**_

"What do you mean, it's not there? This battle nearly cost me my life, and you say the Omnitrix is no longer onboard the transport?" The squid man said as he was floating inside a pod. His body was completely torn part with all his limbs but his right arm torn off and multiple tubes attached to his body.

"Sensors indicate a probe was jettisoned from the ship just before boarding. It landed on the planet below."

The squid man then shifted his head to his right and looked at a large humanoid robot behind him "Go, bring it to me."

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE CAMPSITE**_

"And you two say this watch just jumped up and clamped on to your wrist?" Lynn Sr asked as Leni and Lincoln were roasting marshmallows over Lincolns head.

"Yes but I didn't mean to I swear."

"Yeah dad I was with Linky the whole time he didn't willingly put it on."

"Woah calm down you two I believe you. But what exactly are you is what im wondering?" Lynn Sr questioned.

"I think I'm some sort of alien the watch did fall from space after."

"Yeah that's sounds sciencey enough to be true." Leni agreed.

"I just wonder how long I'm gonna stay like this. I don't want to be fire guy forever how will we explain this to the other…what will Ronnie Anne think." Lincoln said as he looked toward the ground.

"Lincoln you helped me so I wanna help you two, we'll get through this…together." Leni said as she smiled at Lincoln.

"Yeah son no matter what you look like were still family and family help each other out." Lynn Sr added.

Lincoln looked at his sister and father and smiled "Thanks guys I owe you both so much."

Leni and Lynn Sr were about to speak up again however but suddenly the watch's symbol on Lincolns chest began to beep red and after a few beeps, there was a red flash. Leni and Lynn Sr shielded their eyes from the flash but hen it died down Lincoln had turned back to normal "Hey I'm me again!"

"Oh I'm so glad your back!" Leni said as she hugged her brother.

Lynn Sr sighed in relief "Well looks like that thing is only on a timer so thank goodness for that."

Lincoln began trying to pull off the watch but to no avail "This thing still won't come off."

"Well looks like that things not coming off anytime. Alright you two we need to have a discussion about what were gonna do about this watch so two things, one, we keep this to ourselves for now we don't need to freak everyone out by showing them this, we'll show them eventually but not right now so this stays a secret understand." Leni and Lincoln nodded their heads. "And two we should probably look over that watch and see what all it can do to make sure it won't hurt you…or worse."

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE CRASH SITE**_

The robot that the squid man had sent out haf just landed where the watch crashed. The robot began scanning the area and found that the pod the watch was in was now empty. When it saw that the watch was gone it fired a laser out of its hands and destroyed the pod.

The robot then released two disk like drones out of its shoulders. Then the disc drones opened up and flew away.

* * *

 _ **BACK AND THE CAMPSITE**_

Leni, Lincoln and Lynn Sr were currently hovering over the watch on Lincoln's wrist trying to see how it worked. "Ok so how did you two get it to activate in the first place?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Well we pushed this button and-WOAH!" As Lincoln pushed the button the silhouette of the fire creature showed up.

"And that happened." Leni added.

"Ok and then what?"

"Well I pushed it down and then I transformed."

Lynn Sr then grabbed Lincolns wrist and looked at the watch. As he was looking at it he accidentally twisted the face plate. However when he did a silhouette of a different creature showed up. "Woah it never did that before."

"Yeah, what did you do dad?"

"Well I was just looking over it and seeing if there was anything else to it and while I was looking I twisted it."

Lincoln looked over the watch and twisted the top a few times and as he did more creature silhouettes appeared. Lincoln stopped when he reached the silhouette of the fire guy again. "Wow it looks like I can select different creature by twisting the top. And it looks like there's 10 of them." Lincoln explained as he and his sister and dad looked over the silhouette.

"So are you gonna transform again Linky?"

Lincoln thought about and then turned to face Leni hold his wrist out to her "Sure and why don't you pick."

"Really? Wow, thanks!" Leni then proceeded to twist the watch until it stopped at the silhouette she wanted. "Do this one." Leni told Lincoln. "Alright guys step back, ok here we go." Lincoln then pressed the watch down.

Lincolns' hand started to get covered by a blue and white sustenance . It eventually spread throughout his body and legs with his eyes turning green and pupil-less. His entire body was now blue and white. His arms then started to grow longer. Two tentacles busted out of his back and wrapped themselves around Lincoln.

When the green flash died down Leni and Lynn Sr saw that in Lincolns place stood (Or rather hovered) was another alien-like creature. This time it resembled a humanoid jellyfish, its body was blue with white stripes around his body resembling lighting streaks. It had six tentacles with fins on them. His body had three segments, the abdomen was where all the tentacle were connected, the head had the creature's pure green and pupil-less eyes and the thorax had the watch's hourglass symbol.

"So, how do I look?" Lincoln asked with a gurgled voice.

"Wow look at that, you look like a giant jellyfish son." Lynn Sr stated while looking over the transformed Lincoln.

"Wow, your floating Lincoln." Lincoln looked down and saw that none of his tentacles were touching around.

"Wow your right Leni. Hold on let me try something." Lincoln then hovered in the air more and starting to do some loop-de-loops in the air. "Wow, this guy can not only hover he can fly."

"Wow, son that's amazing what else to do you think he can do?"

"Hm, not sure let me think." Lincoln closed his eyes and began to think however as he was doing so he lifted up his two upper tentacles and suddenly they both started to radiate electricity. "WOAH look at this!" Lincoln said as he watched electricity pulse through his tentacles.

"Wow, so flight and electro=kinesis this is amazing!"

"What's electro-kinesis?" Leni asked not knowing what it meant.

"I'll show you." Lincoln fired a lightning bolt at a tree completely snapping it in half "Oh yeah who's bad."

"Just be careful son you don't wanna hurt something or damage anything important." Lynn Sr stated. "Sorry, dad." Lincoln apologized.

"Wow, Linky this is totes amazing just imagine what your other aliens can do." Leni said as she hugged Lincoln.

"Ow…Leni…you're…hurting me." Lincoln said as Leni quickly let go.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!"

"Its fine I don't think this body is very durable. I'm pretty soft, I think this alien is more on the offense than the defense." Lincoln said as he poked his body noticing how squishy it is.

Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr continued to test out the jellyfish aliens ability's until they heard a tree fall relatively close. "Hey did you guys hear that?" Lincoln asked. However, as soon as Leni and Lynn Sr were about to answer a disc-shaped robot come through the woods.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!" Lynn Sr shouted.

The robot then scanned the 3 Louds. When it came to Lincoln it scanned the hourglass symbol on its chest. Lincoln saw that the robot was starring him down. Lincoln then glared at the robot with his pupil-less eyes "Dad, you and Leni hide in vanzilla, I'll take care of this oversized tin can."

"Alright son 86 this UFO." Lynn Sr told his son.

"Just please promise to not get hurt." Leni said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry I won't this thing get the best of me."

The robot then proceeded to fire lasers at Lincoln. Lincoln then swiftly flew past and dodged all of them "Hey I'm getting used to this whole flying thing." He then arrived at the front of the robot. The robot then took its claw and held it back and was about to strike "Oh boy!" Lincoln covered his face with his upper tentacles expecting the robot to strike…but it never came. Lincoln opened his eyes and saw that the claw went right through him as if he was never even there. He also saw that the claw was sparking as it went through him "Intangibility? Nice! Now let's see how much you can take a shock." Lincoln then wrapped four tentacles around the robot's limbs. Lincoln proceeded to violently shock the robot and after about 15 seconds of electrocuting the robot Lincoln unwrapped his tentacles and the robot, which was now sparking and completely charred, drop to the ground destroyed.

"Yeah, and don't you mess with Lincoln Loud again." The watch symbol on Lincoln started to beep red and in a flash of red light Lincoln turned back to normal. "Man am I glad that's over."

However almost immediately another drone came out and started to aim its laser at Lincoln "Oh no not good." Lincoln started to back away from the robot.

However, before the robot fired its laser Leni showed up in front of the drone and hit it with a shovel. The robot fell to the ground and Leni started to hit it in the head repeatedly. "DON'T YOU BULLY MY LINKY!" Leni shouted as she successfully destroyed the robot which was now in flames.

"Man I owe you one Leni." Lincoln said as Leni helped him up "Don't worry about it, you would have done the same for me."

"Are you kids ok?!" Lynn Sr shouted as he ran towards Lincoln and Leni.

"I'm ok, thanks to Leni." Lincoln reassured his dad as Leni ruffled his hair.

"Good. I'm so proud of both of you, good job kids."

* * *

The three then proceeded to head back to the campsite. Leni and Lynn Sr were currently looking over Lincoln as he messed with the watch. "Hey, guys I think I've got this thing figured out. You just hit this button then the top comes up, then you simply twist the top to select what you want to turn into and then slam it down and boom your one of 10 alien heroes."

"Good job I knew you could figure that thing out." Leni complimented.

"Good job son. But it seems that whatever those robots are after the watch."

"Yeah, I figured. So what do we do it won't come off?" Lincoln asked as Lynn Sr scratched his chin.

an idea soon came to Lynn Sr "Well with a device as powerful as that watch clamped on to you my guess is we'd better help you learn how to use it and those aliens and fast."

Lincoln and Leni got giant smiles on their faces "ALL RIGHT!" They both shouted in unison.

 _"Mayday! Mayday! Somebody help us! We're under attack by some sort of, and I know you're not gonna believe me, but, robot."_ The radio that was one the picnic table announced. The three heard this and instantly drew a connection to that and the robots that attacked Lincoln earlier.

"That sounds like those things that attacked me. They must be looking for the watch. Those people are in trouble because of me." Lincoln said as Leni and Lynn Sr gained worried looks

"Lincoln don't say that, this isn't your fault it's whoever made those robot things." Leni said as she comforted Lincoln.

"I think I can help them."

"If you're heading out then we are two, we gotta stick together." Lynn Sr told his son as he put his hand on his shoulder.

Lincoln then looked over at Leni who gained a confident grin and nodded at her brother. "Alright then. let's go team!"

* * *

Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr headed toward the destination of the distress call. Lincoln looked at the watch which beeped to signify that it was at full power. Lincoln then turned to his dad and help out his wrist "You wanna give it a go dad?" Lincoln asked his father.

"Well don't mind if I do." Lynn Sr then hit the button and twisted the faceplate a few times and then decided on a silhouette "Alright son you're good to go."

"Alright here goes."

As Lincoln pressed down on the watch Lincolns arm started to become coated in a blue crystal's. The crystal soon covered his whole body. As the Crystal covered his face it surrounded his eye which became yellow and pupil-less. 4 large crystal spikes started to burst out of his back. What stood in Lincolns place was a 6-foot tall man wearing an orange and black jumpsuit with a body made completely out of crystal. The watch's symbol was located on the upper left side of his chest.

"Woah so what can this guy do?" Leni asked.

Lincoln looked at his crystalized hand "I don't know, but I bet it's gonna be cool." Lincoln answered in a deep voice.

People were currently running away as a giant humanoid robot was blowing up and setting flames to trailers in the campground. Lincoln, Leni, and Lynn Sr walked up and their mouths gapped at seeing the enormous robot. "Looks like papa robot this time. I'll get gearhead's attention you guys get the campers to safety."

"Got it." Leni and Lynn Sr answered in unison.

As they were heading off Leni stopped back and looked at Lincoln "And Lincoln…stay safe." Leni told her transformed brother.

"With your happiness on the line, that's not an option."

The robot continued to walk around while scanning and destroying various objects. The robot turned his head and saw the park ranger attempting to assist a woman who fell down. The robot walked over to them and picked up the park ranger and proceeded to scan him. "Leave him alone! You want somebody to pick on? Try me." The robot looked back and saw Lincoln standing behind him. The robot scanned him and saw the watch symbol on his chest. The robot dropped the ranger on a car and immediately fired a laser out of its right hand which made Lincoln crash into a trailer. The robot fired another laser at the trailer blowing it up. "Well, that could have gone better." Lincoln said from under the rubble.a crystal spike came out and sliced a piece of metal open. Lincoln popped up and saw his hand had transformed into a sharp crystal blade. Lincoln looked at his hand and immediately sprouted more blades from his hand blade "Cool."

Lincoln then got up and charged at the robot with his blade hand. However, the robot jumped up high into the air and then landed on Lincoln "Uh oh, I think I'm in trouble."

As Lincoln was struggling Leni and Lynn Sr were helping the park ranger off of the car the robot dropped him onto. "What is going on here?" the ranger asked as he was helped up.

"Honestly I hardly know what going on myself." Leni answered.

"Now come one!" Lynn Sr added as the ranger, Leni and Lynn Sr ran off right before Lincoln was thrown into the ranger's car.

Lincoln continued to dodge the lasers and saw that Leni was watching completely frozen. The robot fired a laser at a tree behind Lincoln which began to fall towards Leni. Lincoln acted quick and immediately stood over Leni. As the tree feel Lincoln made a giant crystal spike grow from him back with managed to slice the tree in half. "So, we even?"

"Even."

However Lincoln was immediately grabbed by the robot from behind "Uh-oh." The robot then grabbed Lincolns arm with its free hand. However Lincoln reacted quick and turned his hand into a multiple blades which managed to destroy the robots hand. The robot then aimed Lincoln at a restroom and fired its laser launching Lincoln into the building.

"LINKY!" Leni shouted as she and her dad watched the battle from a distance.

Lincoln immediately got up from under the rubble and faced the robot. He then turned both of his hands into blades and crossed between his arms as the robot fired another laser. The laser ended up being scattered all above the place, one even making Leni and Lynn Sr duck so they didn't get hit. Lincoln saw his family members almost get hit and ended up losing his focus and sliding across the ground. Lincoln looked at his bladed hand and got an idea. He then ran up to the robot again "Come on. Burn one in here." Lincoln said as he pointed to his chest.

"Get out of there. Run!" Lynn Sr shouted.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Leni shouted fearing for her brother's safety.

The robot fired another laser but Lincoln was quick to catch it in his hands. He then slide back but was quick to make spikes come out of his feet and staked him into the ground so he didn't move. "What comes around goes around. Let's see how you like getting blasted you techno freak." Lincoln proceeded to redirect the beam and used it to slice the robot in half.

The crowd, who were all watching and were still amazed at what they just saw but had their attention diverted to two people who were cheering on a rock above everyone. "Alright!" Leni and Lynn Sr shouted in unison. "

You go link-uh diamond-headed guy!" Leni shouted as she remembered she had to keep Lincolns transformations a secret.

"Oh, yeah! Who's the man? Yeah!" Lincoln said as he was doing his victory dance. However he soon saw the gestures that Lynn Sr and Leni were making for him to run off before he turned back. "Oh, uh…gotta go." Lincoln stated before he ran off.

"Who was that guy?" One of the crowd members asked as Leni and Lynn Sr sneaked away.

* * *

 _ **MEAN WHILE IN SPACE**_

"Failure? Unbelievable! The puny earth being that is keeping the Omnitrix from me will soon hang on my trophy wall." The squid man claimed as robots were repairing his ship.

* * *

 _ **ON THE ROAD**_

Lynn Sr, Leni and Lincoln were driving in vanzilla on their way back home. Lincoln was currently staring at the watch which was still attached to his wrist "I still can't believe last night happened." Lincoln said as he recalled the events of last night.

"I know right! It was like the craziest thing ever." Leni added as she looked at the watch.

"Well it did happen and we gotta focus on training you Lincoln, who knows what or who else will show up to try and take that watch. So tomorrow the three of us are gonna head to the old abandoned video game factory over by Hurley, think you're up for that son?"

Lincoln then gain a confident expression on his face and looked at his dad "I'm ready for anything." Lincoln claimed as Leni nodded.

"Good and remember the girls can't know about this, at least not yet so you two keep your mouths shut and Lincoln try to find some privacy when you transform ok."

Lincoln then looked back at the watch "You got it dad I promise, I'll make sure this watch ended up in good hands

* * *

 ** _Alright so here it is. I hoped you guys enjoyed it and are looking forward to it. By the way, i know you guys are wondering about the alien that wasn't wildmutt (Yes I know what its called but it gonna hold off for people that don't know what its called" I've decided to give Lincoln a slightly different alien selection. I figured the one's ben got from the Omnitrix were randomized so I randomized them to. Expect 4 more different aliens Ben didn't originally have._**


	2. S:1 Cha:2 Trouble at the Mall

**Well here's chapter two hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr had finally reached the driveway of the Loud house. After the unexpected events of last night, with Lincoln getting a watch that transforms him into aliens, they decided on a whole day of rest before heading to the abandoned video game factory to see what other aliens it could transform Lincoln into. "Alright, guys were back home. Now Lincoln unless it's absolutely necessary I don't want you messing with that watch, ok."

"Got it dad, I promise I won't just treat this thing like some toy."

As they got out of the car Lincoln tapped Leni's shoulder to get her attention "Yes Linky?"

"Leni, I want to talk to you about the watch. This is extremely important and you really can't tell anyone. And I'm not trying to mean when I say this but you have a habit of spilling secrets when you don't mean to but this is something really sensitive so you really need to be careful ok."

Leni thought about what her brother said and she did remember she did have kind of a big mouth. She then breathed deeply and answered "I promise I'll keep things in check, I won't mess this up for you I promise."

Lincoln smiled at Leni's response and pulled her into a hug which she happily returned "Thanks Leni, I know you won't let me down."

* * *

Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr then entered the house. When they went in they immediately saw the whole family sitting on the couch looking at them with happy expressions "YOU'RE BACK!" They all said in unison as they pulled the three into a group hug

"We're so glad you're back!" Luna said.

"We were literally so worried about you!" Lori added.

"Are you three ok!?" Rita asked.

The three were a little confused at first but then immediately pieced together why they were asking that "Yeah we're fine." Lynn Sr said.

"Why wouldn't we be ok?" Lincoln lied.

"WHAT WATCH?!" Leni shouted as Lincoln elbowed her lightly.

"Wait didn't you see what happened at the campground you were at?" Lana asked.

"Uh, we like don't know what you're talking about." Leni lied nervously as Lynn Sr and Lincoln nodded their heads.

"Well then check it out." Lynn Jr said as she grabbed the remote.

She then turned on the TV and showed a recording of the news. " _Last night Wolverine Campground was attacked by what appeared to be a giant killer robot but was saved by some sort of alien creature made entirely of crystal._ " The recording of the newsman said as it showed footage of Lincoln fighting the giant robot as the diamond alien.

"Wow I can't believe that happened where we were camping and none of us even knew about it." Lincoln lied nervously.

"Yeah must have happened on the opposite side of the campground." Lynn Sr added.

"Yeah totes unbelievable." Leni said nervously.

The family looked at the Lincoln, Lynn Sr and Leni skeptically, how they could they have possibly not notice the action. "Anyway, I actually did wish I was there I'm hoping to run some experiment's on that creature. I looked and nothing like it has ever been recorded before." Lisa told everyone.

Everyone then gave Lisa a deadpanned look "Lisa a creature made of DIAMOND shows up and the first thing you wanna do is experiment on it." Lola said while glaring at Lisa.

The siblings (minus Lincoln and Leni) started to argue about what they would do if they encountered the alien. After watching the argument for about 2 minutes Lincoln finally spoke up "Ok everyone, well me, Leni and dad and a really good trip regardless so we're just gonna relax."

The sisters then ceased there argument "You got it bro." Luna said as Lincoln and Leni headed upstairs.

When they both reached the upstairs area Lincoln started to whisper to Leni "Good job keeping your cool down there Leni keep it up."

"Thanks Linky…hey can we go in your room I want to talk you about something I thought of while in the car."

The two went into Lincoln's room and Leni sat down on the bed while Lincoln barricaded the door with a chair to make sure no one barged in on them. "So what is it Leni?"

"Well I was getting an idea in the van and then I knew we just had to do this when we saw the news that showed you as that diamond alien. You should like give your aliens hero names."

Lincoln scratched his chin and thought about what Leni said. "Yeah, your right I should. If I ever get on the news again people might wanna ask me questions and things like that and I can't just tell them my real name."

"Yay, so what do you think we should call them?"

"Well I already got a name for the crystal alien, actually you thought of it after I won my fight last night, **Diamondhead**."

Leni then let out a small excited sequel. "Aw, thanks for using my name." Leni thanked as she hugged Lincoln.

"Hey, it was a good name. Now, what about the fire guy."

"Oh, how about charcoal man."

"Nah to generic. Hmmmm, oh how about **Heatblast**."

"Oh that's a good one. Know what about the jellyfish?"

Leni was about to make a suggestion but they were interrupted "LINCOLN, LENI YOU MIGHT WANNA GET DOWN HERE!" they heard there dad shout downstairs.

Lincoln and Leni headed downstairs and saw their dad on the couch watching the news. "You two might wanna look at this." Lynn Sr said as he pointed toward the TV. " _Breaking news, the Royal Woods Mall is currently under lockdown as armed criminals have taken people hostage in the center area, all citizens are advised to stay away._ The news reporter said as it showed a helicopter camera flying over the mall.

"Looks like those people could use help huh Lincoln." Lincoln gained a confident smirk and nodded. "Honey me, Leni and Lincoln are heading out, we'll be right back!"

* * *

Vanzilla pulled up into the parking lot in the mall. They immediately saw all the police cars surrounding a black van and multiple officers by the front. "Ok, Lincoln its go time you ready for this?" Lynn Sr asked.

Lincoln then activated the watch and began to turn to the silhouette he wanted "Yep. IT'S HERO TIME!" Lincoln then slammed down the watch. His skin began to turn blue with tentacles bursting out of his back. "Oh yeah its go time." Lincoln said as he turned into the jellyfish alien.

"Just stay safe Linky."

"No prob sis, you just worry about the people in there." Lincoln said as he phased through the roof of the van.

"Alright no one move and you won't get hurt." One of the masked criminals said as he and 2 other criminals held up guns to the crowd of people they were holding hostage by the fountain.

"Hey, boss we cleared at the jewelry store." A rather plump criminal said as he ran up to the three while holding a burlap sack.

"Good work Bernie, who says crime doesn't pay." The gang boss boasted.

"Actually I say that!" a voice spoke up.

"Hey who's the guy with the big mouth?!" One of the criminals spoke as he and the rest of the gang looked around.

One of the men looked above them and his eyes immediately widen and his mouth gapped as he saw what was floating above them "B-B-Boys y-you all might wanna l-look at this!" The criminal shouted as the rest of gang looked where he was looking and gained the same reaction. Floating before them was what looked like a humanoid blue and white jellyfish.

"What the heck is that thing?!"

Lincoln then glared at the criminals "Ok here's how this is gonna go, you're gonna return everything you stole and released as those people…or else."

"Oh yeah or else what." A rather skinny criminal spoke up.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Lincoln then stretched out one of his tentacles and wrapped it around the back talking robber and electrocuted the criminal as he cried out in pain. After a 3 second shock the criminal fell to the ground smoking and unconscious. "Anyone objections?" Lincoln asked smugly.

The gang leader then growled at the giant jellyfish "FIRE!" He shouted as he and the remaining criminals fired their guns at Lincoln.

Lincoln simply went intangible as the bullets went right through him "Oops you missed." Lincoln said sarcastically. Lincoln then wrapped two tentacles each at the criminals to the sides of the gang boss and shocked them both and left them like the first one he shocked.

However as Lincoln finished shocking them he was immediately wrapped in a thick rope. The crime boss had lassoed Lincoln and proceeded to throw him into the fountain. The hostage's quickly got out of the way as Lincoln was thrown into the fountain. The gang boss then went over to the fountain with the intents of shooting the creature again. However as soon as he made it to the edge of the fountain four tentacles busted out and wrapped around the boss and dragged him into the fountain with Lincoln. Blue flashes of light came out of the fountain. After a few seconds the gang boss was thrown out with his water wet, smoking, slightly burned with electricity pulsing through him. Lincoln then emerged from the fountain completely unharmed.

Lincoln then piled the unconscious criminals and tired to tied the rope the crime boss had with him around them however his tentacles made it near impossible to tie up the criminals. Lincoln then groaned as an unfamiliar voice spoke up behind him "Thank you so much for saving us."

Lincoln turned around and saw the voice came from a blond girl with a blue streak in her hair wearing a jean jacket. "Just doing my job, no thanks are necessary, I'm just glad you're safe."

"Still if there's anything I can do to return the favor I'd be glad to." The girl said.

Lincoln then looked at the criminals covered in ropes and got an idea "Actually now that you mention it, do you know how to tie a knot?"the girl nodded her head. "Then can you do me a favor and tie these guy's up, these tentacle's do not make it easy to tie ropes." The girl nodded again and begun to tie up the criminals.

"So what's your name?" The girl asked.

Lincoln thought about what he should call himself. Then he remembered how while in the fountain he seemed to be able to breathe under the water "Just call me… **AmpFibian!** " Lincoln, now known as Ampfibian, told the girl.

"Cool, my name is Sam."

"Its good to meet you same, anyway I should go soon, a hero's work is never done."

"Yeah and I should probably text my girlfriend and tell her I'm ok." Sam explained.

"Yeah I'm sure she'll be thrilled to know you're ok. Well see ya." AmpFibian then flew away and phased through the walls.

AmpFibian flew towards vanzilla and proceeded phased through the roof which ended up starling Leni and Lynn Sr. "So how'd it go son?" Lynn Sr asked as the watch symbol started to beep red. Then in a flash of red light Lincoln turned back to normal

"It went well, I knocked the criminals out and the police are in there arresting them and putting all the stuff they stole back. Also no one ended up getting hurt."

"What about you, are you ok?" Leni asked with concern.

"Yep I'm all good one of them threw me into a fountain but it didn't hurt much, I also found out that my jellyfish transformation can breathe under water, its amphibious, speaking off which I thought of a name for it."

"Aw you named it without me."

"Sorry Leni, a girl asked me who I was and I had to answer fast."

"So what did you name it sport, while you were kicking butt Leni told me the names of your other transformations?" Lynn Sr asked.

"I'm calling it AmpFibian."

"That's like totally awesome good one Lincoln."

"Ha I get it AMP-Fibian good one son." Lynn Sr laughed as he got the pun. "Now let's head home.

* * *

Two hours after the incident at the mall Lincoln was lying on his bed wearing only his underwear reading an Ace Savvy comic. As he was reading he heard a knock on the door "Come in."

The door open revealing Luna. "Hey bro I was just wondering if I could borrow 5 bucks I'm head out and I wanna get some grub?" Luna asked as she came into the room.

"Sure here ya go." Lincoln then pulled 5 bucks out of drawer and handed it to Luna.

"Thanks bro I owe you one." Luna thanked as she took the money. However the hand Lincoln used to give the money to Luna had the watch on it and it didn't go unnoticed by Lincoln "Woah wicked watch brah where'd you get it?" Luna asked as Lincoln got a little nervous.

"Oh uh this things? Well I was looking through some old stuff and found this and remembered I won it at the arcade awhile back. Figured I'd put it on and make it part of my signature look."

"Well it definitely looks rockin on ya bro."

She then noticed the green hour glass symbol on the faceplate and something told her she's seen it before "Huh I've feel like I've seen that symbol before." Luna said as Lincoln grew more nervous.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked while sweating.

Luna then thought about it more but decided to shrug it off "Eh I'm sure it's nothing. Thanks for the money again bro, I'm gonna go meet up with Sam."

"Oh isn't that the guy you sent the love letter to a few weeks ago?" Lincoln asked as he remembered the whole love letter incident a few weeks ago.

"Uh, yeah…guy, anyway he had a pretty dramatizing experience at the mall did you hear about it?"

"Yeah I even heard another alien creature saved them he called himself…Amp…fibian…wait did you said HIS name was Sam right." Lincoln asked as Luna grew nervous.

"Uh yeah bro why?" She asked as she began to sweat.

"Oh just making sure just go have fun."

"Yeah you to bro see ya."

Lincoln then remembered the events at the mall while he was AmpFibian _'My names Sam.'_ He remembered when Sam tell him her name ' _I should probably text my girlfriend and tell her him ok.'_ He also remembered. "Could Luna be…hm I'll have to check with her later." Lincoln told himself as he got his comic and laid back down.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr were currently driving down the road in vanzilla heading toward the old video game factory. "Hey dad how come this video game factory shut down?" Lincoln asked.

"Well it used to make these games called 'Sumo Slammers' but for some unknown reason this factory just shut down. No news articles, no interviews no nothing not even the employees said anything." Lynn Sr explained.

"That's like so creepy." Leni said as chills went down her spine.

"Dad are you sure this is a safe place for me to try out my aliens?"

"Oh trust me when your mother and me started dating we went there all the time to…uh…study." Lynn Sr said nervously with sweat coming down his face.

"What did you guys study?" Leni asked.

"Oh…uh…you know, things like…chemistry." Lynn Sr answered nervously again.

"But why would y-" Lincoln was about to asked but was interrupted by his dad.

"Alright enough questions we're almost here gang."

Lynn Sr then parked vanzilla near the front door. They all got out and entered the building. It was very dimly lit with only a few lights flickering on and off. "Wow Lucy sure would love this place." Lincoln said as he looked around.

"Yeah and this place smells funny." Leni added as she plugged her nose.

"Alright you two let's get to business."

Lynn Sr and Leni then got a couple of crates which were still laying around to sit on as Lincoln stood in front of them activating the watch.

"Alright son let's do this."

"Knock us dead Linky."

Lincoln then turned to the watch to one of the silhouettes he hadn't picked. "Alright guys here we go." Lincoln then slammed down the face plate.

As he pressed it down Lincolns whole body turned orange. His body then started to drip off liquid as he be started to soak down and melt into the floor. Then where Lincoln stood was just a puddle of orange goo. But then, seemingly out of nowhere, a miniature flying saucer came and somehow picked all the goo up into a ball. the goo formed into a tall humanoid made of orange goo with green eyes and the watch's symbol on its chest with the flying saucer above the now transformed Lincolns head.

"Woah look at this one." Lincoln said in a high pitched gurgley voice.

Leni looked slightly disguised at the new transformation seeing as how it was completely made of goo "Lincoln no offense but that's disgusting."

Lincoln looked over his orange gooey body "Yeah I guess that's fair."

"So what she we call this one son?"

Lincoln then looked over himself some more and then decided on something "How about we keep things simple with… **Goop!"** Lincoln now known as goop decided.

"Goop is definitely right." Leni said as she was still a little disgusted.

"Now to find out what he can do." Goop looked over to his left and saw a massive pile of debris and narrowed his eyes. "Hmmmm." Goop looked up and saw the flying saucer above him and got an idea.

"What are you thinking over there son?"

Goop then turned to Leni and Lynn Sr "Watch this I got an idea." Goop said as he morphed into a ball. Then the flying saucer, which was carrying Goop, zipped itself and goop toward the debris. Suddenly, almost effortlessly, seeped himself into the rubble with the saucer flying over the debris. The debris then started to shake and rumble. Suddenly out of nowhere the debris was sent flying all over as Goop expanded into a giant slime ball. Goop then shifted into normal sized as the saucer collected any scattered goo. After all of Goop was collected, the saucer zipped back towards Lynn Sr and Leni. Goop then proceeded to form back into its humanoid form.

"So how was that?" Goop said in a boastful ton.

"Wow Linky that was amazing…still kinda gross, but amazing." Leni said as she looked at the scattered debris.

"Yeah son but uh you might wanna look at your stomach there." Lynn Sr said he pointed to Goops chest.

Goop looked down at where his stomach would be and saw that there were multi rocks inside his body. "Oops might have gotten carried away" However the rocks soon starting fizzling and after a few seconds completely disintegrated. "Woah look at that!"

"Wow your body must be acidic." Lynn Sr stated.

"Wow cool."

Leni looked up and noticed the fly saucer hovering over Goop "Hey Lincoln what's that?" She asked as she pointed towards the saucer.

"Hm not sure it seems to be hovering over me. It also seems I can control it with my mind." Goop said as he demonstrated by turning into various shapes and sizes.

"Well there's button on it, should I push it?"

"Sure what's the worst that could happen?"

However as Leni pressed the button the saucer then fell into her hands motionless. Goop suddenly dropped down and turn into a motionless puddle of orange goo on the ground. "AH LINKY WHAT HAPPENED!" Leni panicked as she kneeled down to the pile of goo.

"Can't…feel…my…anything." Goop struggled to say.

"Leni what did you do?!" Lynn Sr asked as he kneeled down to the pile of goo.

"I don't know I just pushed the button on the floaty thingy and then it fell into my hands and then Lincoln turned into a puddle."

"Push…the…button…again." Lincoln asked. Leni was quick to do so as she pushed the button again. The saucer then began to fly again as it scooped up the pile of goo and returned Goop back into its humanoid form. "Well that was unpleasant."

"I'm so sorry Linky I didn't know that would happen."

"It's ok Leni, really. At least we know what it does now."

"Yeah we just gotta make sure no one gets their hands on it. It seems to be the only thing keeping you something, no bones, no muscle just acidic…Goop…eh…eh." Lynn Sr joked as Leni and Goop gave Lynn Sr and deadpanned looked.

"You ruined it dad." Leni and Goop said in unison.

The watch symbol then started to beep red and in a flash of red light Lincoln returned to normal. "Man that alien was certainly something." Lincoln said as he stretched his now solid arms.

"Yeah, and I'll make sure to stay was from the floaty thing from now on."

"So how long does that watch take to recharge sport?"

"About 5 minutes until we can try out another alien. So all we have to is wait and see what these other guys can do." Lincoln said as he looked at the now red hourglass symbol.

* * *

 **Yeah sorry, this chapter wasn't as long as the last one. I really wanted to do the mall scene and I didn't want to make this chapter super long by having the mall scene and all the aliens. So I decided to show you guys one and introduce the rest on the next chapter. Anway I hope you enjoyed it see you next time.**


	3. S:1 Cha:3 Alien arsenal

**Alright here's chapter 3, Its pretty much just getting to see the rest of Lincolns alien. I hope you gus like the alien selection I gave Lincoln.**

* * *

After trying out the new alien that Lincoln has named Goop, The trio then talked about what they observed of Goop and his properties. It's clear that Goops strength was that he can zoom around pretty quick and could fit into the smallest of places, his body is extremely acidic and he could regenerate rather quickly after his goo exploded everywhere. However, his entire being depended on his little saucer so if anyone got a hold of that all Goop would be is a motionless pile of orange goo.

Finally, after their discussion, the watch finally turned green. "Alright, all charged up."

"Yay time to see what else that thing can do."

"Alright, alien number 5 here we come." Lynn Sr said.

"Here Leni you can choose again." Lincoln said as he held out his wrist to Leni.

"Yay I was hoping you would let me pick again." Leni then hit the button on the watch as the top came up. She turned the top and decided on a silhouette of an interesting looking alien "Do this one please."

"Got it Leni, alright here it goes." Lincoln then slammed down the watch.

Lincoln soon found all the veins in his bodying increase in size. Then an extra pair of arms proceeded to burst out underneath Lincoln's original pair of arms. Like his arms Lincoln found him growing an extra pair of eyes. Lincoln started to grow in size. What stood in Lincolns place was now a twelve foot tall alien with four yellow eyes and four arms. His skin was red and he was clearly very muscular. He also had a black strip going from his head to his back. He was wearing an orange T-shirt with a black line going down it, black skin-tight pants, and orange fingerless gloves on all of his hands. The watch's symbol was on his upper left shoulder.

"Woah look at me I'm ripped!" Lincoln said as he noticed his four arms and Began to flex and make possess.

"Wow, Lincoln you're huge!" Leni said as she looked up at the alien which was over twice her height.

"Wow, son you've been working out." Lynn Sr joked. "I know. Hehe, I'd like to see Lynn surprise attack me now." Lincoln said as he continued to look at his red muscles.

"Um Linky, you know I love you and all but I think you'd accidentally kill her if you try and retaliate." Leni replied nervously.

"Hey can guy can dream he."

"So son, why not put those muscles to some use." Lynn Sr stated as he pointed to a broken down machine behind Lincoln.

Lincoln proceeded to crack all of his knuckles "With pleasure." Lincoln then put all four of his hands underneath the machine. Lincoln lifted up the machine almost effortlessly "Woah this thing feels practically weightless." Lincoln claimed as he began to juggle the machine between his upper left and right arms. "

Wow, Lincoln you're amazing." Leni complimented as she watched Lincoln juggle the machine. Then an idea came to the blonds head "You know I could use some help carrying my bags the next time I go shopping maybe you could, pweeeeease?" Leni asked as she looked at Lincoln with puppy dog eyes.

Lincoln then put down the machine and sighed "You know I can't say no to that face."

"Alright, you two enough of that." Lynn Sr said as he began to chuckle. "So other than super strength and definitely other superhuman ability's, is there anything else you can do?"

Lincoln began to scratch his chin with his upper left hand, then an idea popped into his head "Stand back, I saw this in a movie once." Lincoln faced toward the machine he was juggling earlier and pulled all his hands back. He then proceeded to clap his hands together hard. A giant shockwave was created as the machine went crashing towards the wall.

"Ok now that was cool!" Lynn Sr said as he looked at what his son did just by clapping.

"Woah that was like so amazing Linky."

"Thanks guys." The watch symbol then started to beep red as Lincoln turned back to normal. "Aw man, I liked being buff."

"Aw it's ok Linky, if you ask me you're perfect the way you are." Leni said as she pulled Lincoln into a hug.

"Thanks Leni." Lincoln said as he returned the hug.

"So sport, what are you gonna call Mr. Muscle?"

"Hm I'm not sure…Leni why don't you name it."

"Really, um, ok." Leni said nervously as she began to try to think of a good name for the alien. "Um…h-how about… **Four-arms**."

Lincoln thought about the name and smiled "Yeah that's good, simple and effective. Good idea Leni."

"R-Really? Thanks Lincoln."

"You know sport since you mentioned Lynn earlier, maybe you should ask her to teach you how to fight, Four-arms may be strong but you can't just throw random punches and kicks."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I just hope she won't accidentally kill me." Lincoln said as he remembered all the time Lynn wrestled with him, usually against his will.

* * *

After Lynn Sr gave his recommendation the watch proceeded to turn green. "Alright, time to give it another go."

"Oh can I choose this time son?"

"Sure thing dad, have at it." Lincoln said as he help up his wrist to his dad. Lynn Sr then pressed the button and turned the watch to a new silhouette.

"This one looks interesting."

"Alright then let's give it a go." Lincoln said as he slammed the face plate.

Lincoln started to curl up into a ball. His legs started to turn black and talon like. All of his limbs then proceeded to turn black as his hands turned into claws. Ice like chunks started to grow on his arms and legs. His body then started to turn a dark blue. Four dark blue wings then bursted out of his back with the upper wings being bigger, dark blue antenna then sprouted from his head. His eyes turned green and tinted. What stood in Lincolns place was now a black and Dark blue moth like phantom, his wings and antenna folded up giving the appearance he was wearing a hooded cloak. The watch's symbol was on Lincoln's chest.

"This one's interesting." Lincoln said in an eerie voice as he looked at marks on his body which resembled chunks of ice.

"You look really creepy." Leni said as she looked at her transformed brother.

"You look kinda like a phantom." Lynn Sr stated.

"Then Lucy would love this one then…hey I can see my breath."

"Yeah and your mouth isn't even moving when you talk." Leni pointed out.

"Weird. So what do you think he can do?"

The group started to think of what Lincoln's abilities could be as this phantom moth. As they were talking Lincoln noticed a leaky pipe at the roof as his tinted eyes widen. "Guys I think I have an idea."

"What is it sport?"

Lincoln unfolded his cloak revealing large moth like wings and antenna "Just wait and see." Lincoln said as he flew up to the pipe. Lincoln then inhaled deeply, when he blew he proceed to release a dark blue gas out of his mouth which completely covered the pipes above them. When the gas cleared they were completely incased in a thick coat of ice. "Woah, cool." Lincoln joked as he mentally slapped himself ' _Great I'm turning into Luan.'_

"Woah Lincoln, you completely put that pipe on ice." Leni complimented as Lincoln landed in front of her.

"Wow son that's one…cool alien." Lynn Sr joked as Leni rolled her eyes.

"Sorry dad already made that joke."

"Oh…dang it."

"Well I'm gonna do some quick flying practice." Lincoln said as he unfolded his cloak again.

Lincoln then started to fly around the large room and tried to keep his balance. After a few minutes of flying he eventually got the hang of using wings to fly.

"Guys look at me go."

"You're doing great Linky!"

"Might wanna slow down sport, you don't wanna end up running into anything!" Lynn Sr told his son as he notice Lincoln pick up speed.

"Don't worry dad I won't-WOAH!" Lincoln was saying as he noticed the wall in front of him coming in fast.

"LINCOLN LOOK OUT!" Leni and Lynn Sr shouted as Lincoln approached the wall. However as Lincoln approached the wall he didn't slow down, instead something popped up into Lincolns head as he narrowed his eyes. Lincoln was then inches away from the wall, Lynn Sr covered his eyes to avoid watching his son crash into the old brick wall, and Leni was watching motionless but had fear for her brother's safety. However, to her amazement, when Lincoln was about to hit the wall Leni watched as Lincoln completely disappeared into thin air.

Lincoln saw he was outside the factory "Woah another alien with intangibility, not that I'm complaining." Lincoln told himself as he looked at his hand. His hand had turned transparent with a dark blue outline from his point of view. Lincoln then looked back at the wall he phased through and saw that it was now incased in ice "Woah, nice, I like this one."

"Hey dad where did Lincoln go?" Leni asked as Lynn Sr uncovered his face and looked at where Lincoln was and saw he wall he was about to hit incased in ice. "I don't know, he didn't hit the wall?

"I don't know, I thought he was going to but then he disappeared and the wall started to get covered in ice."

"I'm right here." A voice said which made Leni and Lynn Sr jump. "Who said that?! Lucy are you here because if you are then you shou-"Lynn Sr was saying before he was interrupted.

"It's not Lucy it's me, Lincoln." Lincoln suddenly reappeared in front of Leni and his dad with a grin on his face. "Now I see why Lucy does this all the time, its fun."

"Please…never do that again."

"Sorry I promise I won't make it a habit."

"So what are you gonna call it son, OH can I name it?"

"Sure dad you picked it."

"Thanks sport. Ok now let's see, Freeze ghost? No that's to generic, hmmmmm. Oh perfect how about, Big Chill."

"Hm, yes… **Big Chill**. Good one dad."

"No problem sport I sure know how to pick them huh."

"Well we know what to do when it gets hot huh Lincoln."

"You read my mind sis." Lincoln said as he blew a small puff of gas towards Leni. When it connected Leni shivered a little and had a little frost one her face. "Oh c-cold." Leni giggled while shivering.

The watch symbol on started to beep red as Lincoln turned back to normal. "Well that's a fun alien to use, now I just gotta try an avoid making obvious ice puns." Lincoln said as Leni nodded in agreement and Lynn Sr rolled his eyes and chuckled a little.

"Oh I'm sure you'll learn to appreciate real humor." Lynn Sr told his son.

"Yeah I'm sure I will." Lincoln said sarcastically.

* * *

Lincoln then on to explain what he felt in his head when he flew towards the wall. He told them this weird feeling told him to keep going and focus his energy on simply going through the wall. However he had no way to explain it. After Lincoln finished his explanation the watch turned green. "Alright lucky alien number 7 here we go." Lincoln then hit the button and twisted the watch to a new silhouette. "Ok I think I'm gonna go for this one guys." Lincoln said as he showed them the silhouette.

"Well then go for it." Leni said as she excitedly awaited the new alien.

"Let's see what you got son." Lynn Sr said in the same manner as Leni.

"Alright here we go." Lincoln then slammed down the watch.

Lincoln's body started to turn black as his hand was covered in orange tattoos. Lincolns back side and head all proceeded to turn black as all of his black parts were covered in orange tattoos which resembled circuitry. The circuitry tattoos then reached his face as his eyes and mouth started to merge into each other. What stood in Lincolns place was a humanoid creature with a white torso and legs, the back side and head of Lincoln's body was black with orange circuitry looking tattoos all over him. Where Lincolns face would be was just an orange circle. The watch's symbol was located on the Lincolns chest.

"Woah this one feels a little…weird…hey, my voice…it's the same just…robotic." Lincoln said as he rubbed his neck realizing his voice barley changed unlike his other transformation.

"Wow you're like Linc-bot." Leni commented as Lincoln then gave Leni a deadpanned look

"No offense Leni but I am not calling myself that for several reasons." Lincoln told Leni who proceeded to giggle.

"So we just gotta find out what this one does." Lynn Sr said.

"Yeah just gotta find something I could…test on." Lincoln was saying but then noticed something behind Leni and his dad. His eye widen as he looked at what appeared to be an extremely rusty and broken down forklift made for carrying large crate.

"Linky what are you looking at?"

"Hm I have an idea." Lincoln started to walk over to the forklift much to Leni and Lynn Sr confusion.

"Son what are you doing?"

Lincoln stopped when he was next to the forklift "Guys, I think I'm about to do something really cool." Lincoln claimed as he looked at Lynn Sr and Leni. He then looked down at the rusty forklift and proceeded to pile himself onto it. Lincoln's body started to turn blob like as the forklift started to turn black and had orange circuitry tattoos all over it.

"Wow Lincoln what did you do?" Leni asked as he a Lynn Sr walked over to the newly colored forklift.

The forklift then started to move seemingly on its own and drove towards Leni and Lynn Sr startling them a little. The forklift stopped when it went in front of them. Lincolns head suddenly popped out of the top of the vehicle and looked down on the two "Pretty cool huh?"

"Wow sport you completely fixed it."

"He didn't just repair it dad, he upgraded it."

"Yeah I did! Yeah… **Upgrade** I like it Leni."

"Wow really? Thanks!"

Upgrades eye widen suddenly as an idea came to him "Guys check this out!" Lincoln drove the vehicle towards the other direction and suddenly the lifts on the vehicle turned blob like as they started to shapeshift. Then suddenly the lifts turned into mini guns. Leni and Lynn Sr gasped as they saw the new weapons on what used to be a forklift.

"Woah! How did you do that?!" Lynn Sr asked.

"Don't know, the idea just came to my head, kinda like when I went intangible as Big Chill."

Leni then walked over to upgraded forklift and poked the guns "So do they actually work?"

"Stand back and watch." Lincoln said as Leni and Lynn Sr back away a dozen feet. The mini guns began to spin as orange laser game out and started to blast an old conveyer belt. Leni and Lynn Sr took cover as Lincoln blasted the conveyer belt. After 10 seconds of blasting Lincoln stopped and unmerged with the forklift turning it back into a rusted wreck. "Ok guys it's safe to come out!"

Leni and Lynn Sr step out from behind the crate and walked towards upgrade. "THAT WAS AWESOME. Lynn Sr said.

"Yeah that movey thingy is completely gone!" Leni pointed out as the conveyer belt was now completely destroyed leaving only small pieces of debris and a small crater.

"I know, this alien is awe-" Lincoln was saying until he was interrupted. Lincoln was interrupted by a strange gurgling sound. Leni then proceeded to blush. "Hey what was that?" Upgrade asked.

"Sorry that was me, I'm kinda hungry." Leni explained while embarrassed by her grumbling stomach.

"Why don't we take a break from alien testing and grab a bite at the burpin-burger?" Upgraded suggested.

"Sure thing kiddo's we'll just have to wait for the watch to time out."

Upgrade then scratched his chin "Unless…I don't have to."

* * *

Currently Lynn Sr and Leni were heading to the burpin-burger in vanzilla, only it looked different. Vanzilla was now black with orange circuitry running through it. "How you holding up Lincoln?" Lynn Sr asked his son.

Upgrades head suddenly popped up in between Leni and Lynn Sr in the front seat "Doing better than fine dad, how are you enjoying the new and upgraded vanzilla?"

"Its great son, the van feels just like new and then some."

"Yeah so long as you upgrade the van like this, we'll like never have to worry about pushing vanzilla ever again. Although it feels a little weird that I'm sitting on you." Leni stated as she looked down at her seat.

"Eh try not to think about it. Oh your almost there gotta hide." Lincoln then dived his head back down into the van.

The upgraded vanzilla then pulled up next to the window. "Hey Lynn how's it going." The employee asked Lynn.

"Doing just fine Richard just getting some grub."

"Gotcha. Woah what happened to your van?" Richard asked noticing that the van he was used to seeing looked completely different.

"Oh uh I took it to a shop and gave the old girl a paint job. I also got it uh upgraded I guess you could say." Lynn Sr joked as Leni groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well it looks nice. So what will it be?"

"I'll take 3 big belchers and 3 large mountain dews please."

"You got it." Richard then proceeded to give the order to the chefs. Lynn then collected the food he ordered and drove off.

* * *

Lynn Sr drove back and parked next to the video factory yet again. As Lynn Sr and Leni got out of the van Upgrade unmerged from it and transformed back to Lincoln.

"Well that was certainly something." Lincoln said as he stretched his body.

"So how did it feel to become the van Lincoln?" Leni asked as she handed her brother his food.

"It felt like I was the van I guess and I could just do whatever I want with it." Lincoln explained. "Oh and hey dad, I fixed up all the problems with the van, so we shouldn't have any problems with it from now on, or at least for a while." Lincoln told his dad who was looking over the van and seeing that all dents and rust spots were now gone.

"Wow son, I don't know what to say." Lynn Sr said as he whipped away a single tear from his face.

"It's no problem dad, let's just eat." Lincoln said as Leni and Lynn Sr nodded and headed inside.

* * *

After the three finished their meals the watch proceeded to turn green. "Well now that were all filled up, let's get back to seeing what else I'm capable of now."

"Alright Leni it's your turn again." Lincoln said as he held out his wrist to Leni.

"Thanks Linky." Leni then hit the button turned the watch plate to a new silhouette. "Ok this one looks good."

"Alright if you say so." Lincoln said as he slammed the watch down.

Lincoln skin started to turn white. A square appendage resembling a MP3 player busted out of his back. Then something bursted out of his ears resembling headphones with ports coming out of them and the MP3 like appendage connected to each other. What stood in Lincolns place was now an alien about the same size as Lincoln. It appeared to be completely white with circle shaped indents were on the back of his hands that appeared orange. On his legs were what looked like cassette tapes. The MP3 like device on his back had the initials LL on it. The inside of Lincoln's mouth was orange and his eyes were green and squinted. The watch's symbol is located on Lincolns chest

"So what is this one like?" Lincoln asked in a robotic voice.

"Well you aren't any taller." Leni told Lincoln.

Lincoln looked over himself and saw that if anything he was actually shorter "Aw man."

"Don't worry kiddo size isn't everything."

"Yeah I guess you're right, but what can this guy do?" As Lincoln was thinking he turned his head to a broken down wall on the other side of the room. "Hmmmm." Lincoln then walked toward the wall with Leni and Lynn Sr following.

"What's he doing?" Leni asked her father.

"No idea but if its anything like the others I bet it's gonna be cool."

Lincoln stopped walking when he was about 10 feet away from the wall. He then starred at the wall with his squinted eyes. Lincoln begun to rear his head back as far as he could. "Sonic…SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAM!" Lincoln yelled as intense sound waves went out of his mouth and blasted the wall reducing it to dust. As soon the wall was destroyed Lincoln ceased his soundwave attack and smirked at the pile of rubble. When looked back he saw that Leni and his dad were covering their ears and had their eyes shut tight.

Leni opened her eyes and uncovered her ears when she noticed the attack stopped "Lincoln…please…warn us the next time you do that." She told Lincoln who then nervously chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry guess I don't know my own strength." Lincoln said nervously. "its ok son just make sure to tell us next time, ok." Lynn Sr told Lincoln who then nodded. "How about I do it again, but this time you guys cover your ears ahead of time." Lincoln asked his two family members.

The three then headed towards a big pile of crates. "You guys ready this time?" Lincoln asked Leni and his dad. The two then nodded their heads and covered their ears. Lincoln smiled and looked at the pile of crates. Then suddenly his eyes widen as his MP3 like appendage started to glow orange.

Wall…of…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND!" Lincoln scream but then suddenly, out of nowhere, as Lincoln released his attacks 4 exact duplicates of Lincoln appeared with 2 to the original Lincolns left and the other 2 on the right. The pile of crates were quickly destroyed with the pieces flying towards the other side of the room. "Well that was pretty-Woah, who are you?" Lincoln asked as he looked at one of his newly created duplicates. "I think I'm you." Lincoln number 2 answered. "Wait if you're you and you're also you, then who am I?" Lincoln number 5 asked. "I think your all me." Lincoln number 3 said as the other muttered in agreement.

Meanwhile Leni and Lynn Sr were watching the Lincoln's conversation with widen eyes. "Uh son, um sons?" Lynn Sr spoke up.

This managed to get all the Lincolns attention "Yes dad?" Lincoln number 5 asked.

"Well it's just…well your kind of…talking to yourself, or selves."

"I guess I kind of am." Lincoln number 2 said. "I guess I can duplicate myself in this form." Lincoln number 5 added. "Don't forget sound wave attacks." Lincoln prime reminded. "Hey Leni why are you looking at us like that?" Lincoln number 5 asked.

Leni was currently staring at the Lincoln's with sparkles in her eyes. She then let out a high pitched squeal which made Lynn Sr cover his ears and the Lincolns eyes widen. "AH I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, ITS LIKE I HAVE MORE THEN ONE BROTHER NOW AND THERE ALL EQUALLY GREAT!" Leni scream excitedly as she picked up all the Lincolns and pulled them into a group hug.

"Ugh, I love you to Leni but…" "You're squeezing us…" "A little…" To hard…" "For comfort." Lincoln's 3, 5, 2, 4 and prime said respectively.

"Oh sorry Linky's. Still oh you gotta help me design some cloths, with all of us working together it will be done in like a snap."

"We would…" Love to…" "Help you…" Sis." Lincolns 2, 5, 3 and 4 said respectively. "But what are you going to name us?" Lincoln prime asked.

"Oh right I almost forgot." Leni said as she started to scratch her chin. "Oh, uh what's it called when you scream into the sky and it somehow repeats what you said while sounding exactly like you?"

"That would be an echo sweetie."

"Oh right well how about…Echo Echo." Leni suggested.

The Lincolns all scratched all their chins in unison. "Yeah… **Echo Echo**!" All the Lincolns shouted in unsion.

Leni smiled at making her brother, or rather brothers, happy with her idea yet again. The watch symbol on Echo Echo prime started to beep as the 4 other Echo Echo's started to disappear in orange flashes. In a red flash Lincoln turned to normal.

"So how did it feel to be a bunch of clones?" Leni asked.

"To be honest I don't really now. I was still me and the other just came out of nowhere and I didn't really have control of them, although I guess there still the exact same as me both mentally and physically."

* * *

After another 5 minutes of waiting and Leni telling Lincoln and her father some of her new ideas for design which were based around Lincolns aliens, the watch finally turned green. "Sorry Leni gonna have to stop you for now, it's time for number 9."

"Oh ok I'll tell you the rest when we get home."

"Ok dad, it's your turn now." Lincoln told his dad as he held out his wrist.

"Got it son." Lynn Sr said as he activated the watch. "Ok eni-meenie-miny-this one." Lynn Sr decided as we went through the two undecided aliens.

"Ok guys stand back." He then hit down the watch.

Lincoln's hands started to turn Gray and smooth. The Watch's symbol then bursted out of his back. All of Lincoln's skin then started to turn gray as he started to lose his hair. His eyes then sideways and his teeth turned sharp. Lincoln now resembled a gray frog-like creature. However Lincoln suddenly started to shrink.

What stood in Lincolns place was now a 6 inch bipedal gray frog like creature with sharp teeth and big green sideways eyes. He wore an Orange jumpsuit with a black strip doing down the middle. The watch's symbol was located on Lincolns back.

"Linky? Where did you go, did you turn invisible again?" Leni asked as she and Lynn Sr looked around.

"Guys I'm down here." A high pitched voice called to them. Leni and Lynn Sr looked down and saw a gray frog like creature.

"Woah Lincoln is that you?!" Lynn Sr asked as he got on his knees and lowered his head to make eye contact with the now transformed Lincoln.

"Yeah and this is just great look at me, I'm smaller then Lily!" Lincoln said while irritated.

"Remember son size isn't everything."

"I know, but what could I possibly do to giant robots or common criminals. Hm well I suppose for the robots I could enter there nervous centers and rewire them to self-destruct and possibly make them ram into each other. For humans there are a lot of stimuli in the human body which could cause effects such as paralyze, migraines, body spasms and…whoa, did I just say all that and keep a professional tone!"

"I-I think you did son, I didn't know what you said but you did." Lynn Sr said as he was confused at what Lincoln just said.

"Hold on let me try something." Lincoln then picked up a small piece of rubble and begun to write on the ground using the rock like chalk. After about 2 minutes Lincoln had wrote an extremely complicated math formula.

"I…don't understand this at all." Lynn Sr said as he looked at the equation confused.

"Well it's pretty simple you just need to move C over to mark Y then divide the square root of pi by X while making sure to multiply your exponents by half of C…wow so this is how Lisa looks at life."

However as Lincoln was trying (and failing) to explain the math formula to his dad, Leni was looking at Lincoln with sparkles in her eyes. "Then you need to…why is Leni looking at me like that?" Lincoln asked as Lynn Sr looked to see Leni staring at Lincoln.

Leni then gained a massive smile as she walked over to Lincoln and scoop him up and bury Lincoln in a hug "Oh you're just the cutest wittlest alien, yes you are, oh your just so cute." Leni said as she gushed over Lincoln's new form.

"AH…LENI…YOU'RE…CRUSHING ME!" Lincoln yelled as Leni buried him in her chest.

"Oh a wittle hug won't hurt you one bit no it won't."

"YES IT COULD…DAD HELP!"

"You're smart, I'm sure you can brain your way out of this one." Lynn Sr teased his son.

The watch symbol then started to beep red with Lincoln turning to normal.

Leni saw that her brother turned back to normal and let him go "Sorry Linky but you like the cutest thing ever."

"Ugh saved by the bell."

"So son, still feeling any brain power?" Lynn Sr asked.

Lincoln walked over to the equation he written earlier and looked at it while scratching his chin. however he sooned gained a confused expression "Nope I have no idea what that means anymore."

"Yep I figured, sorry son but I have no idea what to call that thing."

"Actually dad, while I was transformed I thought of something."

"What is it Linky?" Leni asked.

" **Gray Matter**."

"Whys that?" Leni asked.

"Well its essentially what brains are made of." Lincoln briefly explained.

"Makes sense, you'd probably give Lisa a run for her money with that form." Lynn Sr claimed.

"Yeah, I should try and get myself a PHD or noble peace prize." Lincoln joked which gained a laugh from Leni and Lynn Sr.

* * *

"Well I guess we just wait for the watch to recharge one more time the-" Lincoln was saying but was loudly interrupted. They heard a loud explosion from the distance. The three ran out the door and saw smoke rising from a part of town.

"What's happening?!" Leni shouted.

"I'll go check the radio!" Lynn Sr said as he ran towards the van.

Lynn Sr then started the van and turned the radio to the news broadcast. " _Attention all residents of Royal Oaks, the dragoon gang are currently robbing a jewelry store over by Mohawk avenue all citizens are advised to stay away from the area."_

"Oh boy those guys again." Lynn Sr said as he remembered all the crimes the dragoon gang have been attacking the local area

. "Lincoln you ready to put an end to those bully's?" Leni asked as she looked at Lincoln with a determined smile.

Lincoln gained a confident grin and nodded "You bet…ITS HERO TIME."

* * *

Lynn Sr was currently driving vanzilla at speed it could never reach before towards the crime scene taking place. "Alright Lincoln were almost there you ready for this?" Lynn Sr asked as he looked at Lincoln through the rearview mirror. "

Yep, I'm ready to but these guys behind bars." Lincoln said as he looked at the silhouette of the alien he's never used before.

"Yeah Lincoln shows those bad guys who's the boss." Leni said as Lincoln gave her a thumbs up.

Lynn Sr proceed to park Vanzilla about 2 blocks away from where the dragoon's were. "Alright son its best that we not drive any further."

"Got it dad, I can make my way there, you two just stay here and stay safe."

Lincoln was currently running in the direction of the jewelry store currently under attack. When he finally arrived he hid behind an ally way to avoid being poked his head out and saw a rusty red truck with a giant mini gun on the bed. There was currently a man with a black hood, wearing a red dragon mask in the drivers seat. The man then started to yell but Lincoln couldn't understand due to the man speaking Chinese. He heard more Chinese shots coming from inside the store. Lincoln saw more men in black hoods wearing dragon mask coming out with burlap sacks over their shoulder. Lincoln activated the watch and turned to the silhouette of the alien he hasn't used yet "Well, no time like the present."

Currently the man in the truck was arguing with 2 others beside the trucks although it couldn't be made out due to the foreign language it was clear that the man in the truck was losing his patience. However the three's attention was soon turned behind them as they heard a shout "HEY, I DON'T BELIEVE ANY OF THAT BELONGS TO YOU!" The dragoon members looked and saw what appeared to be some sort of humanoid. However his appearance couldn't be made out as he was wearing what appeared to be dark teal green armor with the helmet bearing a grill plate, something red was glowing from inside the suit. The figure also spoke in a Russian accent. He also had a strange hourglass symbol on his chest.

One of the men started to talk and was clearly confused by who or what was in front of them. "Look I have no idea what any of you are saying, but I do know one thing, none of that stuff belongs to you. So tell you what, if you put it all back and turn yourselves in there won't be any trouble." Lincoln said as he pounded his armored fist into hand. The three Chinese gang member then burst into laughter. The one with the red dragon masked then pulled out a gun and pointed it at Lincoln. "I still have no idea what you are saying, but go ahead try me!"

"Zàijiàn guài tāi." The gang member said as he pulled the trigger. However as the bullet came into contact with Lincoln's armor it immediately shattered and did absolutely nothing. The Chinese men gasped and looked motionless at the figure. "Hehe, that almost tickled." All three gang members pulled out guns and started to fire at Lincoln however like the first one all the bullets shattered upon coming into contact with Lincoln who remained un-phased by the assault. Soon enough the guns lost all there ammo and the Chinese gang members grunted as they threw the guns on the ground.

"Are you done yet? Good, my turn." The glowing red inside of Lincoln armor started to intensify as the glow radiated outside of the grill plates. Then a powerful ray of energy shot out of the middle grill plate and hit the gang member with a blue dragon mask. The man was blown back at least 50 feet as his chest, which was now exposed, smoking and bearing a 3rd degree burn. "Woah, now that is awesome." Lincoln boasted as the gang member outside of the truck put down his burlap sack and back away with his hands in the air. The gang member in the truck slammed the door of the truck and got out. He then hopped into the back and armed the giant gun. "Uh-oh this could be bad."

The man then pressed the buttons on the triggers and an onslaught of bullets came out of the giant gun. Lincoln put his arms in front of his face in a defensive position. All the bullets proceeded to shatter upon coming into contact with Lincoln. While Lincoln did slide back a few centimeters he still remained unharmed.

After about 2 minutes of nonstop shooting the gun finally ran out of ammo. The gang member looked to see if the job had been done. Despite the masked his eyes widen when he saw the figure not only standing but completely ok. "HAHAHA IS THAT YOU GOT!" Lincoln taunted as his grill plate started to glow. "Now then, I think I'll take another swing." Lincoln fired intense beams of energy out of all 3 of his grill plates. As soon as they came into contact with the gun, the gun, as well as the truck, exploded. The gang member was blew out of the truck and landed unconscious in front of Lincoln. Lincoln looked up and saw the last member standing trying to sneak away. Lincoln then walked toward the gang member. The gang member froze when he heard the metallic foot steps behind him. "Where do you think you're going?" The man in the red dragon mask looked back at Lincoln and put his hands in the air.

"Nǐ shì shuí?!" The man said while still speaking Chinease.

"I still don't have any idea what you are saying but…if you wish to know who I am, just call me… **NRG**!" Lincoln then gave the criminal an armored punch knocking him unconscious. "And stay down."

* * *

As soon as NRG finished taking out the last criminal a bunch of cop cars showed up as well as a fire truck. "Alright hands in the air!" The police men ordered as he pointed a gun toward NRG.

"Wait, wait, you don't understand, I was helping take them down!" NRG said as he raised his hands defensively. The policemen then looked and saw all the gang members' unconscious with the one in the blue mask sporting a 3rd burn on his chest.

"IT'S TRUE I SAW THE WHOLE THING!" A voice shouted from inside the store. The Policemen and NRG looked as a skinny old man in a black suit emerged from the behind the wrecked counter. "This…thing, saved me and my store, he's a hero." The man said as he walked out of the wrecked building.

The police force then proceeded to hand cuff and put the dragoon members in the police car with the one with the 3rd degree burn getting put into an ambulance. The Police chief, the man from the store and NRG were currently standing in front of the wreck store talking. "Thank you again for your service uh, NRG you said you name was?" The police chief asked as NRG nodded his head.

"Thank you so much for saving my store, if there's anything you want, it's yours." The man said.

"Thanks, but all I wanted to do was put those petty thugs where they belong I'm just glad your sa-" NRG was saying but then he saw something in the store glimmer. "Actually if you don't mind there is one thing."

* * *

Leni and Lynn Sr were still parked a couple blocks away from the jewelry store listening to the radio waiting for any updates.

"I'm worried dad, it's been awhile and Linky hasn't come back."

"Don't worry Leni I'm sure your brother has it han-" Lynn Sr was saying but was interrupted by the radio.

" _Breaking news the 3 dragoon members attempting to rob the Shinning Stars jewelry store have been apprehended by what witness's say was a tall Russian man wearing a suit of armor that shot beams of red energy out of his grill plate."_ The news reporter announced.

"You don't think that's Lincoln do you?" Leni asked as her father chuckled

"I knew he could handle it."

"HEY GUYS I'M BACK!" Lincoln yelled as he ran up vanzilla.

"Good job kiddo, we heard about your victory on the radio, so what did they mean about a Russian man in a suit of armor?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Oh, well you know how my voice changes with most of my transformations, well this one gave me a Russian accent. As for the armor, well when I transformed I found that my body became red and glowing, but as soon as my body finished transforming it started to be covered in that suit of armor, but whatever it is, it seems to be indestructible, I was blasted by a giant mini gun for 2 straight minutes and I didn't feel a thing." Lincoln stated as Leni and Lynn Sr's eyes widen at the fact of Lincoln taking such abuse.

"Wow son. That's one tough suit." Lynn Sr stated as he was bewildered.

Leni was about to speak up but noticed Lincoln was carrying a small and long white box "Hey Lincoln what's in the box?"

Lincoln then got in the van and smiled at his siter "Well you see after I saved the jewelry store the man offered me or rather NRG, which is what I'm calling that alien, anything from the store in return for saving his shop. I originally said I was just glad he was safe but then I noticed something and thought, maybe you'd like it." Lincoln explained as he handed the box to Leni.

When Leni opened the box she was at a loss for words. Inside the box was a necklace with a silver chain and a pendant made of aquamarine. "You…got this…for me?"

"Yep, I saw it shine and thought I'd get it for you as a gift. Do you like it?"

Leni then pulled Lincoln into a tight hug "I love it, thank you so much Linky." Leni said as Lincoln returned the hug.

"That was very nice of you Lincoln, good job."

"Thanks dad, now why don't we go home, it's been a long day." Lincoln said as Leni and Lynn Sr nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **And there it is, i hope you all like the alien line up. So heres how this story is gonna go. The next episode is gonna be a loud house episode. They are pretty much gonna be filler episodes and tell the story of the episodes if Lincoln had his aliens. Then its gonna be a ben 10 episode the main story. Of course there will be OC episodes everynow and then. So the cycle will be Ben 10 episode, then a loud house episode with the occasional break in the cycle with OC episodes or two parters.**


	4. S:1 Cha:4 It's a Loud, Loud, Loud House

**Well here's the first filler episode of the fic, like I said they are pretty much Loud house episodes but with an alien twist as well as other different things. Anyway i hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a rare sight today in the Loud House. It was actually quiet all around the house, not a sound in any room. However, the silence was broken as a green flash radiated out of Lincolns door.

The living room was like the rest of the house, no one was even watching TV. However, the vent on the ceiling started to open. The hatch of the vent opened with the 2 of the screw barely hanging on the vent door. Then a small, grey, frog-like creature came out of the vents and landed on the couch.

"And he sticks the landing!" Grey Matter bragged as he bounced on the couch. Grey Matter then turned toward the audience "Money. There just isn't a lot of it in the Loud House. So when you find some, even it's just a micro-cent, you gotta keep it to yourself. Now if you excuse me….CANNONBALL!" Gray Matter explained as he dived into the couch.

"Alright what do we got here, Pre-chewed wads of latex, coiled up pieces of steel, broken I might add, EW who puts underwear down here…Lana. AH HA jackpot!" Gray Matter then popped out of the couch holding a quarter "Come to papa you beautiful mix of nickel and copper." Gray matter said as he kissed the quarter.

Gray-matter then put the quarter in his teeth and crawled up the wall and back into the vent. As he left his sisters (Minus Leni) Came down and looked around the couch. "I swear I heard someone collecting money down here," Lola said as she looked under the couch.

"How do you even hear money?" Lana asked as she looked in the fireplace.

"Haven't you ever heard the expression _money talk's_ hahaha get it?" Luan joked as her siblings groaned and rolled their eyes.

As they looked around Lynn looked at the ceiling and saw that the vent was open "Hey Luce you left you left the vent open," Lynn told her roommate as she pointed to the ceiling.

"Sorry, I must have forgotten."

* * *

Back in Lincoln's room Gray Matter hopped down the vent and landed on the bed and turned back to normal. He then turned to the audience "And now that I can go alien, I'll be better at sneaking around then Lucy," Lincoln gloated as he put the quarter in his pocket. Lincoln was about to sit on his bed and start reading a comic book, but then he heard pounding on his door. Lincoln got up and open his door and saw his sisters (Except Leni) standing outside of his door glaring at him.

"Hand it over bro!" Luna demanded as she held her hand out.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about," Lincoln answered nervously.

"Nice try Lincoln, we know you have, a nickel NO a quarter!" Lola said as Lincoln grew more nervous.

"No I don't actually,"

"Then show us your pockets," Lori demanded.

Lincoln then sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out the quarter he collected from the couch as Gray Matter. "Alright fine you got me, I found it in the couch earlier, happy."

Leni then came out of her room and saw her sisters surrounding Lincoln's room and got curious. "Hey guys, what are we talking about?"

"Lincoln's holding out on us," Lynn answered.

"I just found a quarter in the sofa,"

"Yeah, and we don't know how you got past us, seeing as how all way back to you quarters were impossible to get to seeing as how we covering all areas, but you're handing it over buddy," Lisa demanded as Lincoln mentally chuckled to himself.

Leni's eyes widen as she heard that and looked at Lincoln's wrist and saw that the watch was red. "Look I just got it, ok. And no none of you are getting it, I found it," Lincoln claimed as he put the quarter in his pocket.

"Yeah guys, he found it fair and square," Leni defended.

The sisters then blinked a few times with blank expression. "GET HIM!" They all shouted as they pulled Lincoln into a brawling dust cloud.

Lynn Sr and Rita then went up the stairs and saw that all of their kids (other than Leni) in a dust cloud. "What are they fighting about this time? A nickel under the ottoman?" Rita asked. "

No a quarter Lincoln found in the couch." Leni corrected.

"We better split them up before they start biting," Rita told her husband.

"Ow, Lola!" Lincoln cried out as Lola bit him.

"HEY, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Leni yelled as she pulled Lincoln out of the cloud and broke up the fight.

"Alright, everyone but Leni go and clean the attic! It's punishment for fighting over money!" Lynn Sr told his kids.

The girls (Besides Leni) then proceeded to grumble as they headed to the attic. "That punishment makes no _cents_ , hahaha." Luan joked.

"Up there now…but that was a good one."

Leni then put Lincoln down as he dusted himself off. "Thanks for pulling me out of there Leni,"

"No problem, I'm sorry you're getting punished,"

"It's fine, it's not your fault,"

"Do you want any help?" Leni asked with a smile.

"Are you sure, you weren't part of this though, you don't have to help,"

"I know, I want to though," Leni said as Lincoln smiled.

* * *

"AND I WANT THAT WHOLE ATTIC SPARKLING! EVEN THE BACK CORNER!" Lynn Sr demanded and all the kids looked over the back corner.

"But the back corner was my secret dark place," Lucy said in her monotone voice.

"It's Lincoln's fault we're up here so he can do it!" Lola stated.

"Would you leave him alone!" Leni yelled at her sisters. "I'll help you Linky,"w

"Leni, why are you even here? You literally have nothing to do with this."

"Because I actually care about my brother. Unlike SOME people!"

"AND WATCH OUT FOR THE LOOSE FLOOR BOARD!" Lynn Sr told everyone as Leni and Lincoln headed to the back corner.

"What loose floorboard?" Lincoln asked. However, he was soon answered as he stepped on it and it proceeded to hit him in the face.

"Lincoln are you ok!" Leni asked as she helped Lincoln up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Stupid loose floorboard." Lincoln said as he put the floorboard back. However as Lincoln put it back a piece of paper appeared in between the floorboards.

"Hey what's that?" Leni asked as she noticed the piece of paper.

"I don't know," Lincoln then picked the paper up.

Lincoln then unfolded the paper and saw that it was a letter " _Dear Future residents of 1216 Franklin Avenue, my family always fought over money, so I decided to leave my fortune for you in hope that you will share it. For a clue on where the money is hidden, reflect upon what I said here. Signed, Mrs, Sharon Demonet, the original owner."_ The letter said as Lincoln read it.

"Woah, there's really a fortune hidden around here somewhere?!" Leni asked.

"Apparently, hey guys? Check it out! We found this letter from the original owner! It says she's hidden money somewhere in the house!" Lincoln told the rest of his sisters.

"Yeah right Lincoln. Quit staling, you're not getting out of cleaning the attic." Lori said while in disbelief.

"YEAH!" The rest of the sisters said in unison.

"Fine. Me and Leni will just do it ourselves, and when we do the money will be all ours."

"Yeah!"

* * *

However as Lincoln and Leni walked off Lincoln got hit by the floorboard again and was knocked unconscious.

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln come on wake up!" Leni was shouting as Lincoln woke up.

"Ugh, how long was I out?"

"About 5 minutes, everyone went downstairs by the way."

"Huh weird, let's go see what's up," Lincoln said as he and Leni headed out of the attic.

When Lincoln and Leni came down they saw Lisa with a metal detector. "Lisa, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa jumped a bit when she heard her brother's voice "Uh…just calibrating my dumb human detector." Lisa lied as she proceeded to point the detector at Leni. "Calibrated." Lisa said as Leni looked down in shame. Lincoln then glared at Lisa angrily as he smacked the metal detector out of her hands. She then picked it up and walked away as Lincoln and Leni walked back up the attic.

"Just ignore her Leni."

"Thanks, Linky. So, do you think they're looking for the money?"

"Oh yeah definitely. Hm...OH! Close the attic door, I have an idea." Lincoln asked as Leni closed the entrance to the attic. Lincoln then activated the watch and turned to the silhouette he wanted. He then found the alien he was looking for as he hit down the face plate and started to curl up into a ball.

" **Big** **Chill**!"

"Oh now you can look for the money without even being seen!" Leni pieced together as Big Chill nodded.

"That's the plan, you stay here, and I'll go look around." Big Chill then turned invisible and flew downstairs.

When Big Chill flew down stairs he looked down the hallway a saw Lynn with her hands down the dumbwaiter. Big Chill flew next to Lynn to see what she was doing. "Lucy, see anything?" Lynn asked Lucy, who she was currently holding on to while Lucy was in the dumbwaiter.

"No, nothing yet."

' _Looking in the dumbwaiter, clever.'_ Big Chill then got a devious grin on his face "Boo!" Big Chill shouted into Lynns hear causing her to scream as she dropped Lucy.

"Who said that?!" Lynn said as he looked around and saw no one. "Oh…sorry Luce." She apologized as she remembered she accidently dropped Lucy down.

"It's ok, I found a new secret dark place." Lucy reassured as Lynn gave a deadpanned look.

Lynn then looked around the room again ' _Who was that?'_

Big Chill flew downstairs and saw Lola pacing around the fire place ' _Now that is she up to?'_

"There's nothing up there lola," Lana said as she stuck her now soot covered head out of the fireplace.

"There has to be now keep looking!" Lola demanded as she forced Lana back up with a chimney sweep.

' _The fireplace huh.'_ Big Chill thought as he flew over. He then stuck his head in the fire place and released some ice breath.

"AH COLD!" Lana shouted as she fell down.

"What are you talking about? Its summer, how is it cold in the fireplace?!" Lola asked as Lana shivered like crazy. Big Chill mentally laughed and flew downstairs.

When he flew downstairs he saw that the lights were off with Luna and Luan looking around the furnace. "Hand me the flashlight." Luan asked and Luna walked up to her. "Here ya go sis, stay down here I'm gonna go upstairs and get something that might help," Luna told Luan and she went upstairs. Luan then proceeded to completely enter the boiler and look inside. Big Chill then got a devious smile ' _This is for April fool's day.'_ Big Chill thought as he flew up to the furnace. Big Chill slammed the door close and incase the handle in ice.

Banging could be here from inside the furnace "Luna? I think you accidentally locked the door, Luna? Luna?!"

Big Chill flew back upstairs and looked around ' _Now where haven't I looked...u_ _nder the porch!'_ Big Chill flew outside and down under the porch and saw Lori crawling around.

"Gross, what is this?! Ugh my shoes are getting filthy, Ugh why didn't Mrs. DeMonet just tell us where the money is?" Lori stopped and saw a plastic skeleton in front of her and jumped a little "Oh just a Halloween decoration."

"Who are you calling a decoration?!" Big Chill whispered into Lori's ear.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Lori screamed as she hurried out from under the porch.

* * *

Big Chill flew back up into the attic and turned back to normal.

"So what did you find down there?" Leni asked as she got up and walked to her brother.

"Yep there all looking for the money, but I managed to slow them down."

"So how are we gonna find it?"

"Maybe we could wait for the watch to recharge and I could go Gray Matter, he should be able to figure out the clue."

"Yeah but what if they find the money by the time it recharges, we need to act now."

"Yeah your right. ' _Reflect upon what I said here'_ what do you think that mean?" Lincoln asked as him and Leni scratched their chins.

As they were thinking Lincoln saw something in the mirror "What's that?" Lincoln said as he and Leni walked over to the mirror.

"Look! There's a letter in the mirror." Leni said as she tried to stick in her hand in the mirror.

"No, Leni, look." Lincoln told his sister as he directed her toward where the letter actually was.

"Oh that makes more sense."

Lincoln and Leni then proceeded to stack boxes for Lincoln to climb. Lincoln climbed the boxes and got up to the beam and grabbed the letter "Got it."

"Hey, Lincoln and Leni found another letter." Lucy said as she went up to the attic with the rest of her siblings following suit.

Lincoln and Leni's siblings tried to take the letter as Lincoln and Leni hung on to the beam above. "Ok, ok calm down. ' _Well done. You've found the next clue. But beware. If you fight like my family did, you'll never get to the bottom of the manner.'_ You guys maybe we should listen to her and stop fighting."

"Yeah girls this is getting out of hand." Leni added.

"Yeah…Lincoln and Leni are are right, as soon as we're done cleaning here, we should totally work together to find the money." Lori said as she walked down stairs with a fake smile.

"Hey, Lori's going after the money!" Lola shouted as the girls followed suit.

"This is getting insane." Leni said with a worried tone.

"You're telling me Leni." Lincoln said as he and Leni looked downstairs.

When they looked they saw all siblings in an all-out brawl. "Guys, the letter! Remember what Sharon DeMonet said." Lincoln said.

"Forget Sharon Demonet! It's every man for himself!" Lola shouted as Lincoln and Leni sighed and went back up and closed the entrance.

As Lincoln and Leni sat around the attic go over the letter they could hear all the fighting go on down stairs.

"So are you gonna go Big Chill again?"

Lincoln looked at the watch and saw it was still red "Not right now Leni, watch is still in the red."

"Well, what do you think this letter means?"

"No idea, but we better figure it out fast."

They soon heard banging on the attic door and saw all the siblings enter looking quite beat up. "What do you guys want?" Lincoln asked.

"We looked all over the place and the money isn't anywhere." Lynn explained.

"Yeah, so we obviously missed something in the letter." Luna said as she the rest of the group glared at Lincoln.

Leni then stepped in front of Lincoln with her arms out defensively "Would you leave him alone! Besides you guys didn't even believe the money existed in the first place OR do what the letter actually said NOT to do." Leni scolded her siblings.

"Yeah guy's if all we do is fight none of us are gonna find the money, look at you guys your all beat up and bruised and for what, nothing." Lincoln told his sisters. The girls then looked down in shame. "Look how about this, from now on, whenever we find money, whether it's a hidden fortune or even this quarter, we share it equally." All of Lincoln's sisters nodded their heads and muttered in agreement.

"I'll even share the dollar I got back from Charles." Lana said as she held up a poop colored dollars.

"Let's not." Lincoln said while disgusted.

* * *

Everyone then heard giggling coming from downstairs. They all saw Lily crawling out of her room giggling. Lori walked over and picked up Lily "Aw we're sorry Lily. Did your noisy sisters wake you up?" Lori asked while making funny faces at Lily.

"Hey, what's that stuck to Lily bottom?" Lynn asked while noticing a piece of paper on Lily's butt.

Lincoln walked up and took the piece of paper off of her butt and unfolded it "It's a map!" Lincoln and Leni said in unison as they looked at the paper.

" _If you're reading this, it means you came together and got to the 'bottom' of the matter! Congratulations! You're almost there!"_ Lincoln read as the kids cheered. "But wait. How could she have known the map would be on Lily's bottom?" Lincoln said suspiciously as the others thought about it as well.

"Who cares?! Let's find the money!" Lola shouted as they all headed down stairs.

The kids raced into the back yard and saw a giant X in the dirt "X marks the spot," Lincoln stated as he pointed to the X.

"Ooh! I love solving for X!" Lisa said excitedly.

Lincoln then grabbed a shovel a started to dig. "DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" All of his sisters cheered.

Lucy then walked over to Lincoln holding a shovel "I've got some experience digging holes," Lucy said as she helped Lincoln dig.

"DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG!" The two's sisters cheered.

"Digging is fun for the _hole_ family! Get it?" Luan joked.

Lana then stepped up and cracked her knuckles "Okay everyone, stand back. Luna, a little digging music?"

"You got it sis!" Luna answered as she pulled out an acoustic guitar and started to play.

Lana then dug deep into the ground in mere seconds and pulled out a brief case.

Lincoln took the case from Lana and saw it was locked "It's locked,"

"I got this." Leni said as she took the case. Leni pulled out her barrette from her hair and picked the lock in a matter of seconds.

Leni's sisters gasped in disbelief while Lincoln put on a giant smile. "Leni that was awesome!"

"Thanks Linky…what there's more to my head then just air ya know." She said as she looked at her sisters staring in disbelief. Lincoln opened the brief case and gasped as they saw a giant stack of money. Lola then took the money and checked to see how much there was. "Five…Hundred…DOLLARS!" Lola said with sparkles in her eyes.

"So, if we share it equally, that means we each get, uh…' _where's grey matter when you need him,'_ Lincoln thought.

"$45.4545455 each." Lisa deadpanned.

The then started to run around the yard cheering and jumping around in excitement. Meanwhile Rita and Lynn Sr were watching the kids run around. "It was really nice of you to give up your work bonus. Are you ever gonna tell them that you're Sharon Demonet?" Rita asked her husband.

"Nah."

"I have to admit, it's nice to see them sharing money and not fighting over it." Rita claimed as she looked at the kids.

"Yep. All part of Sharon's plan." Lynn Sr boasted confidently.

"Was destroying the house part of Sharon's plan?" Rita asked as she pointed out all the damage the girls (minus Leni) caused around the house.

"No. No it was not."

"Well, now she can… _Sharon DeCleanUp!"_ Rita joked as she handed him a broom.

* * *

As the kids went back inside and took their share of the money Leni and Lincoln turned to everyone.

"Glad we could all agree on this guy's," Lincoln told everyone.

"Me and Lincoln are gonna hang out upstairs, holler if you need us." Leni told them as she and Lincoln headed up stairs.

When they were gone Lynn turned to everyone "Hey guys did you notice anything weird today?"

"Now that you mention it yeah, when I was looking for the money under the porch I swear I heard the old Halloween decoration talk." Lori explained.

"Yeah and when I was holding Lucy down the laundry chute someone yelled boo in my ear in this eerie voice, but when I looked around, no one was there," Lynn explained to everyone.

"You think that's weird? When I was looking in the furnace down stairs the door was given the _cold_ shoulder." Luan joked as Luna rolled her eyes.

"What she means to say is that when I came back downstairs to check on her the door was closed and the handle was incased in ice." Luna explained.

"Speaking of cold, this freezing gust of wind came up the chimney while I was looking in there. I thought it was Lola messing with me but she actually sounded sincere." Lana explained as everyone but Lola gasped.

"What do you dudes think is going on?" Luna asked. "Let's just not worry about it for now, we just made all this cash so why literally stress over something that is probably nothing." Lori told everyone. They all seem to accept this answer and nodded their heads.

* * *

 **Well there it is everyone i hope you liked it. See you next time for "Michigan B.C."**


	5. S:1 Cha:5 Michigan BC

**Alright here's the chapter Washington B.C. of course I made thing different other then alien selection so that I didn't essentially copy paste the episode with a Loud House skin. Any way I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The Loud siblings were all currently in Lori and Leni's room having a sibling meeting. They were all deciding on where to hang out for the day. "Ok looks like the mall wins with 7 votes to 4." Lori said as she banged her heal on the stand. Leni, Luan, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lily proceeded to cheer while Luna, Lynn, Lincoln and Lisa groaned.

"Man, and I was looking forward to taking a dip in the pool." Luna complained. Lincoln then proceeded to rest his head on his hand looking rather grumpy. Leni then went over to Lincoln and put her hand on his back. "Sorry Linky I know you don't like the mall. But if it makes you feel better there's a new electronics store opening, maybe there will be something you'll like." Leni reassured Lincoln who then looked a little better. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks Leni." Lincoln thanked as Leni smiled at him.

The kids then went out of Lori and Leni's room and headed towards Vanzilla and drove to the mall.

* * *

 _ **GRAND RAPIS APARTMENT**_

A man in a business suit was seen knocking on the door of an apartment "Yo! Animo I know you're in there, open up!" The man in the suit demanded. He then lost his patience and got a key from his pocket.

When the man entered the apartment and saw many glass cages followed by animal noises. The man walked around the room looking at everything looking rather creeped out. "Peu! Smells like a zoo in here," The man complained as he noticed how the apartment smelled. However as he looked around a shadowy figured appeared behind him.

The man walked around some more and stopped to look at a cage. In the cage there was a small green frog hopping around. However as he was looking at the frog he saw the shadowy figure appear in the reflection of the class and looked back and screamed. The man appeared to be an old man with long white hair, pale green skin. This was Dr. Animo. "How did you get in?!" Animo asked sternly. "Pass key. I am still your landlord remember? Maybe not since your rent is 6 months past due." The landlord explained as Animo raised his eyebrow. "All my funds go into my research. NOW GET OUT, your disturbing me!" Animo demanded. "Hm, looks like you were disturbed long before I got here pal!" The landlord claimed. "You and your fury pals are out on the street, unless you pony up the green," The landlord explained.

Animo then began to chuckle " _Pony up,_ interesting choice of phrases. You must be an animal lover," Animo claimed as he picked up the frog from the cage and put it on the floor. "Then you're gonna love this," Animo then put on a chest plate with a dial and a helmet with antenna on them. The land lord then proceed to burst into laughter. "What's that? You a member of the moose lodge or something?" The landlord asked while not taking Animo seriously at all. "This is my transmodulator, phase number one." Animo explained "It creates and accelerates mutations at the genetic level. Observe."

Animo then turned the dial on his chest plate. The antenna on his helmet started too sparked with red electricity. Then a beam of red electricity hit the rog on the floor. The frog then instantly grew to the size of a van. The frog also now had an extra pair of eyes and cow like horns on his head.

After the mutation was completely the Landlord screamed in fear as the giant frog put the landlord in his mouth. The Landlord then started to struggle inside the frog's mouth as Animo started to laugh "I'm sorry. I can't hear you. Sounds like you have a frog in your throat. Or is that the other way around?" Animo joked. The frog then spit out the landlord leaving him on the floor covered in green slime.

Animo then took out a piece of paper and looked at it. "So close to having what is rightfully mine. All I need is a few lousy components to finish my work." Animo explained to no one in particular. However when Animo finished talking he heard his TV and turned to it. " _And make sure to come by to the grand opening of Mike's electronics over in Royal woods mall."_ The commercial explained. "Ah. Just what the doctor ordered."

* * *

 _ **ROYAL WOODS MALL**_

Currently the Loud kids went their separate ways. Lori and Lola were cloths shopping, Luna was currently hanging out in the music store, Luan and Lana were currently in the fountain area with Luan telling jokes to stranger and Lana diving in the fountain for coins, Lynn was currently in a store full of sporting goods trying out different bats, Lucy was currently browsing a book store. Lincoln, Leni, Lisa and Lily were all browsing around Mike's electronics with Leni holding Lily and Lisa currently separated from the group. "Thanks for coming with me Leni." Lincoln thanked as he looked up to Leni as she pushed Lily in a stroller. "No problem, you won't mind helping me pick out cloths afterwards though do you?" Leni asked with a smile. Lincoln then lightly chuckled "Sure I'll help you out Leni." Lincoln said much to the blonds delight.

Lincoln and Leni were currently looking at all the TV's on display. "Hey where did Lisa go?" Leni asked as she looked at Lincoln. "I think she said he was gonna go check out what microwaves this place has, something about a radiation experiment. I just hoped she doesn't get us kicked out." Lincoln said as he remembered his family's tendency of getting them kicked out of places.

However as Lincoln and Leni were looking at the TV's the ground started to rumble. "Hey do you feel that?" Lincoln said as he noticed the ground shaking. Before Leni could answer the ground started to rumble more as the TV's turned static. Suddenly something busted down the wall. Lincoln was quick to dodge to left with Leni quickly grapping Lily and dodged to the right. Lincoln and Leni looked up and gasped, they saw a giants, four eyed horn from with a man with green skin wearing equipment riding the monster frog. "Froggy?" Lily question as she saw the mutant. Animo simply ignored the toddler and got off the frog. Lincoln then gestured at Leni to run away which she actually caught onto and ran away with Lily in her arms.

Lincoln watched the man walk over to a wall full of different machines and proceed to take them and put them in a sack. Lincoln glared angrily at the scientist and proceed to hid behind a fallen TV. He was about to activate the watch but stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Fascinating." Lincoln heard. He peeked his head and saw Lisa starring at the creature in awe. "Now how did an Anura such as this end up like this?" Lisa question. Animo stopped stealing as he heard Lisa and gained a smirk "I'm glad you asked girl, I was the one who turned this creature into how you see it now." Animo explained. "Might I asked how? Genetic evolution such as this should have taken thousands of years?" Lisa asked. "Now I I would just love to explain but as you can see I'm quite busy right now." Animo explained as he raised his hand. "But I could give you a small sample." Animo then proceeded snap his fingers. The frog then proceed to jump in the air and aimed at Lisa. Lisa then closed her eyes tight and covered her face with her hands expecting to be squashed by the giant frog. But it never came.

* * *

Lisa opened her eyes and saw Animo in shock as the frog was lying on its back with its belly charred and smoking. Lisa and Animo then looked to their left and saw what caused it. Standing before them was some humanoid creature made of coals with his head on fire. He had his hand held out implying he was the one responsible for the giant frogs condition.

 **Heatblast!** The creature yelled as he smirked.

Heatblast then turned to Lisa who was staring at him in awe "Get out of her, find somewhere safe." Heatblast told the young genius. Lisa then shook her head and ran off.

Animo then turned to Heatblast looking angry "And who might you be?!" Animo demanded. Heatblast then shot Animo a glare "Just a superhero doing his job, taking down freaks like you!" Heatblast told the mad scientist. "Ha, you're on to be calling other freaks you walking candle stick. ATTACK!" Animo shouted as the frog got up.

The frog them proceeded to shoot its long green tongue at Heatblast. Heatblast then dodged to the left and grabbed the frogs tongue. Heatblast then increased his temperature. The creature then croaked in pain as he retracted his now burnt tongue. The frog then proceeded to jump at Heatblast with the attention of crushing him. Heatblast proceeded to roll out of the wall leaving the frog to hand on broken glass. Heatblast then held both of his hands out and shoot fireballs at the frog.

The frog was blasted into the store next to Mikes Electronics which just so happen to be the pet store. This proceed in releasing numerous animals including hamsters and parrots. Heatblast walked over the frog as it got back on his feet. The frog then growled at Heatblast who was preparing another fireball attack. However he was interrupted by someone laughing manically in the background.

He turned around saw the man that brought the giant frog into the mall laughing. "What are you laughing at greenie?" Heatblast asked the madman. "It's Animo, Doctor Animo! And I'm laughing because you just brought me more test subjects." Animo explained to the fire alien. Animo then proceed to activate his antenna like device and shoot a hamster and a cockatiel that were still in their cages. The hamster then started to grow to the size of a bear. It then gained 3 eyes on each side with them all turning red, it also had jagged uneven teeth with long fangs in the bottom half. The cockatiel's eyes also turned red as it grew to the size of the frog. Animo then proceed to jump back onto the frog "Arise to your full potential, my pets."

The mutant hamster then charged at Heatblast. Heatblast was quick to react as he delivered a fiery left hook to the mutant which caused it to roll backwards across the floor. The cockatiel then flew towards Heatblast with its mouth open. Heatblast then jumped up onto the cockatiel. The cockatiel then tried to shake off Heatblast but he was holding on tight as he grabbed onto the mutants wings. Heatblast then turned up his body temperature and proceeded to burn the mutant's wings. The cockatiel then cired out in pain as it feel onto the floor knocking down multiple shelves.

Anime growled at seeing his creature taking a fiery beating. Heatblast then got of the cockatiel and walked towards Animo glaring at him. "You may be able to handle my pets but mark my words. Today, I will make history, or should a say prehistory?" Animo boasted. "Keep talking wacko, anything you throw at me I can just barbeque." Heatblast stated as Animo grinned "Oh really now?" As Animo was talking the mutant master jumped up from behind Heatblast and pinned him to the ground. "Playing dirty are we? Well two can play that game." Heatblast then proceeded to make flames burst out of his back. The hamster was sent flying through the room burnt an unconscious.

Heatblast then stood up and smirked confidently at Animo "Looks like I'm too hot to handle hehe…great I'm turning into Luan." Heatblast deadpanned as he mentally slapped himself. "You may be able to handle these ones but the next ones won't be as easy. Besides I already got what I came for. Next time I'll have the last laugh." Animo then proceeded to jump onto the cockatiel as it flew off through the hole he made earlier with the frog following suit.

"Something tells me I'm not quite done with him." Heatblast told himself. Heatblast then looked behind him and his eyes widen. Behind him half of the new electronic store was destroyed as well as some of the pet store next door. He then saw the employee hiding under the counter with the eyes peeping out staring at Heatblast. "Um…I'm not gonna have to pay for all this am I?" Heatblast asked. The employee proceeded to slowly shake his head. "Cool."

* * *

 _ **IN VANZILLA**_

"And then this fire guy called Heatblast came and kicked those freaky animal's butts." Lincoln told his sisters as he explained Heatblast fighting Dr. Animo's mutants (while leaving out the fact that he was Heatblast.) His sisters (Minus Leni) were dumbfounded. "Man I can't believe you guys just ran away from the action." Lynn Sr told Lincoln, Lisa and Leni. "And what, literally get eaten by giant rodents." Lori said sarcastically. "Yeah sis, if it wasn't for that Heatblast dude, the whole mall probably would've been destroyed." Luna added. "I admit he was pretty cool, so Lincoln we still up for wrestling lessons tonight?" Lynn asked Lincoln. "Uh, sorry Lynn but I gotta take a rain check. Me and Leni are um already have plans tonight," Lincoln said nervously. "Uh yeah, what he said." Leni added. "Oh okay, but I'm not letting you do tomorrow." Lynn said as she punched Lincoln's arms.

"Hey Lincoln, why did you want Lynn to teach you wrestling in the first place?" Lola asked. "I just uh wanted to learn some self-defense ya know," Lincoln lied. "I'm just finally glad you're taking me up on my recommendation, nice to see you finally trying to pull your own weight," Lynn said as she crossed her arms and nodded her head. "Forget that, what Lincoln and dad did to the van is sick, how did you two do it? It's like the van is new!" Lana asked. "Oh, well I guess after years of watching you and dad working on this sort of stuff, you guys kinda rubbed off on me," Lincoln lied again. "I just wished I could have brought that fire alien back home with us to some test on it." Lisa told her siblings. "Lisa that alien literally saved your life and you wanna experiment on it?!" Lori asked bewildered. "I can't help it, its an alien lifeform what else am I supposed to do." Lisa said as she crossed her arms.

After Lincoln was done answering (and lying) all of his sisters, Leni leaned into his ear "So what are we doing tonight." She whispered so only Lincoln could hear. "Me you and dad are gonna see what's up with that Animo guy and put a stop to him." Lincoln whispered back to Leni who proceeded to nod her head.

* * *

 _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_

"Dr. Who?" Lynn Sr asked as Lincoln and Leni explained to their dad what happened at the mall. "His names Dr. Animo and he used this device to turn a frog, hamster and cockatiel into total freak shows." Lincoln explained. "We gotta go after him dad. We can't just let him roam around and do who knows what." Leni added. "Your right kids, hold on, let me do some research first. You two watch the news for any into about mutant animals." Lynn Sr told his kids as they turned on the news.

Lynn Sr was currently sitting on his desk in his room researching on his laptop. After about a half hour of searching he managed to find what he was looking for. LINCOLN, LENI GET IN HERE!" Lynn Sr called and Lincoln and Leni stepped in. "Did you find anything dad?" Lincoln asked. "Yeah check this out." He then turned his laptop towards his kids showing them a record. "Check this out, 5 years ago, Dr. Animo was a promising researcher in veterinary science, but it turned out he was doing all these twisted genetic experiments where he was mutating animals, and when he didn't win this award known as the verities award, he flipped out." Lynn Sr explained to his kids. "That would explain all those animals he mutated and controlled." Lincoln deduced. "Someone's certainly a sore loser." Leni added.

"You're telling me sweetie. So did you guys find anything on the news?" Lynn Sr asked. "Well actually yes, we were about to call you but you beat us to it. Come see." Lincoln said as he and Leni lead there dad outside. " _There appears to be some kind of giant cockatiel flying though Flint!"_ The reporter announced as it showed footage on Animo riding his giant cockatiel though Flint. "We'd better get going." Leni said as Lincoln and Lynn Sr nodded their heads.

Lynn Sr was currently driving Vanzilla around Flint for any signs of Dr. Animo. "Ugh how are we supposed to find him?" Leni asked as she looked out the passenger's window. "I don't know. Lincoln did he say anything to you that might give any hints?" Lynn Sr asked while looking at his son through the rearview mirror. Lincoln then scratched his chin "He made this quip about prehistory while we were fighting but other than that not much." Lincoln explained. Lynn Sr then began to think about that could mean. But then Leni's eyes widen "Wait I think I know where he is!" Leni shouted. "Really, you sure?" Lyn Sr asked with a hint of doubt. "Give her a chance dad, maybe she's right." Lincoln said as Leni smiled at him. Lynn Sr then breathed deeply before smiling "Where we headin sweetie?"

* * *

Lynn Sr soon found himself parked in front of the museum of natural history. "So this is the place?" Lynn Sr asked. "Positive," Leni answered confidently. The three then headed inside. As they entered the museum Lincoln immediately saw something and bent down to pick it up. It turned out to be a giant cockatiel feather. He then turned to Leni and his dad to show them the feather "Good job Leni." Lincoln said as he handed the feather to Leni. "Something tells me we're on the right track, good job Leni." Lynn Sr complimented. "Thanks guys." Leni thanked. "Come one let's go." Lincoln said as the group moved forward.

As they moved forward they entered a room filled with bones and fossils. "This place is totes creepy." Leni whispered as Lynn Sr and Lincoln nodded in agreement. Lincoln then saw a box next to a T-rex skeleton. When he picked it up he saw that it belonged to Mike's electronics. The group then looked forward and saw Doctor Animo in front of them working on something.

However, Dr. Animo soon got the feeling he was being watched "And who might you all be?" He asked while not facing them. "We're the guys that are gonna take you down! We know about you and your freakazoid experiments Dr. Animo and its over." Lincoln explained as Dr. Animo faced them. "Oh, but it's only just begun. See, I only needed a few components to push my work into phase 2, the reanimation of dormant cells…wait why am I explaining this to you 3, how do you plan on stopping me?" Dr. Animo question. Lincoln then looked to his sister and father. They both proceeded to nod their heads. Lincoln then grinned at the mad scientist as he activated the watch and turned to the silhouette he wanted. He then slammed the watch down as he grew an MP3 appendage on his back.

 **Echo Echo!** Lincoln said as he transformed.

Dr. Animo looked at the transformed boy with fascination.

"Hm fascinating, truly fascinating." Dr. Animo said as he looked at the creature. He then noticed the hourglass symbol on his chest and it immediately looked familiar to him. "Hm, I take it you your also that walking fire starter that interfered with my work at the mall today?" Dr. Animo deduced before laughing. "I'll have fun messing with your genes once we're done here." Dr. Animo said as he rubbed his hands together. "YOU'RE NOT HURTING MY BROTHER!" Leni yelled.

"Well seeing as how you could pose I threat I suppose I can explain the rest to you." Dr. Animo said as he walked toward a model of a woolly mammoth "See I plan on breathing life back into which has long since lifeless," Dr. Animo explained. "Observe!"

Dr. Animo then turned the knob on his chest as his antenna started to pulsate with red electricity. Then a red beam went from the antenna and hit the mammoth. Lynn Sr, Leni and Echo Echo watched as the Mammoth made a trumpet noise and proceeded to walk off the stand. "Behold the genius that is Dr. Animo!" Dr. Animo gloated as he ran off.

"You guys get Animo. I'll take care of jumbo." Echo Echo told the two as they nodded and ran off towards the mad scientist. "Alright ugly let's see how you handle the little guy." Echo Echo taunted as he starred the mammoth down.

* * *

When Leni and Lynn Sr got to the hallway Animo walked down they were immediately greeted by the giant cockatiel as it shrieked at them. Leni and Lynn Sr then back away with their hands up. As they backed away Leni looked to her right and saw an Indian stand with a spear. She then took the spear and pointed it to the cockatiel as she walked up to it. Leni then proceed to smack the spear at the birds fore head causing it to shriek in pain. The cockatiel then tried to snap at Leni but she back away quickly and smacked the bird across the head causing the spear to break. The giant cockatiel then started to run away. "Good job Leni, didn't know you had something like that in you." Lynn Sr complimented as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, me neither I just saw the creature and went for it." Leni explained as they walked down the hallway.

As they got to the next room they saw Dr. Animo messing with the dial on his chest plate. He then saw the two and smirked as he fired a beam a T-Rex skeleton. The skeleton then started to grow flesh and scales on most of its body. The T-Rex then stepped off of its podium glaring at Leni and Lynn Sr with red glowing eyes with flesh still missing from parts of its body. It then proceed to roar at the two as they starred at it frozen.

* * *

Echo Echo was currently hanging on to the mammoths back as it tried to shake Echo Echo off by charging randomly into walls "Can't get rid of me that easily," Echo Echo boasted as the mammoth was trumpeting. Echo Echo then jumped of the mammoths back and faced the prehistoric creature. He then tilted his head back as the mammoth charged at him. Right before the mammoth hit Echo Echo he proceeded to deliver a sonic screech at the mammoth. The mammoth then stopped in his tracks and roared in pain due to its large ears. "Not so tough now are you." Echo Echo gloated as he ceased his attack. The mammoth made a battle cry as it proceeded to charge at Echo Echo again. Echo Echo was quick to react as he jumped out of the way making the mammoth charge and trip over a dinosaur skeleton.

The mammoth then got up and prepared to charge again. However Echo Echo reared his head back. "Wall…of…SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND!" Echo Echo screeched as 7 more Echo Echo's appeared to join in on the attack. The mammoth roared in pained as it took the attack. After 15 seconds of intense sound waves the mammoth then fell to its side unconscious. The Echo Echo's ceased there attack and grinned. "And that's. What happens. When you. Mess with. Lincoln Loud." Echo Echo's 8, 3, 5, 7 and prime send respectively.

* * *

Leni and Lynn Sr currently fell to the ground to dodge the reanimated T-Rex's tail. Dr. Animo was currently riding the T-Rex. "I'd love to stay, but I need to claim the award I so richly deserved." Dr. Animo stated as he rode of on the T-rex. However as Dr. Animo left they heard shrieking and found the giant cockatiel flying up to them. The mutant bird then proceed to grab Leni's shoulder and lift her up in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Leni scream as she was taken. Lynn Sr tried to run after Leni but to no avail "Lincoln!" Lynn Sr yelled. The eight Echo Echo's then ran into the room and saw the bird take Leni. The Echo's then saw a banner which had fallen of the roof and got an idea.

Echo Echo prime was currently sitting in the middle of the banner as the rest we're pulling on it. "Ready, aim, Fire!" Echo Echo prime was shot out of the banner like a slingshot as he shot up in the air towards the bird. As Echo Echo prime was shoot the other proceeded to disappear. As they disappeared Lynn Sr noticed a piece of paper on the ground, he then proceeded to pick it up and look at hit. The cockatiel felt something grabbed onto its tail feather. It looked back and saw Echo Echo hanging on to it. Echo Echo then faced the mutants head and delivered a sonic screech. The bird proceed to screech in pain as the sonic attack reached it. The bird then violently shock its tail feathers which managed to knock Echo Echo off. "LINCOLN!" Leni yelled as she saw her brother fall. As Echo Echo fell the watch started to beep red. Echo Echo then hit the ground leaving a medium sized crater. Echo Echo then changed back into Lincoln as he hit the ground.

Lincoln then climbed out of the crater and saw the cockatiel fly off with Leni "LENI!" Lincoln yelled. Lynn Sr then immediately pulled up next to Lincoln "Somebody call for a taxi?" Lynn Sr asked as Lincoln got in the front.

* * *

As Leni was being flown away by the bird she was breathing heavily with her eyes shut tight "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down!" She repeated to herself. Dr. Animo was currently riding the T-Rex along the road with people running away screaming in terror. The T-Rex then proceeded to step on and destroy a small building. "Ah, I do love my work." Dr. Animo boasted.

The bird was currently hold Leni by her dress while perched on the roof of a medium sized building. Leni was currently on the brink of hyperventilating. However she soon got an idea. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone and dialed in a number

* * *

Lynn Sr and Lincoln were currently driving around in vanzilla looking for Leni and the bird that took her. "No Sign of beak breath." Lincoln said as he looked out the window. "There can't be many places for a parrot the size of an elephant to roost," Lynn Sr stated. "Here, look at what Dr. Animo left behind." Lynn Sr then handed Lincoln the piece of paper he collected from the museum. " _Dr. Kelly accepts verities award._ He's gonna finally pick up, or rather STEAL his award, we gotta find Leni then put a stop to him." Lincoln told his father. "Exactly my thoughts son." Lynn Sr agreed. Then suddenly a ringing sound came from Lincoln's pocket. Lincoln then took out his phone and saw it was Leni. "LENI!" He shouted as Lynn Sr saw the caller ID. "Hang on, Leni. We're coming."

* * *

The bird left Leni hanging by her dress on the antenna on the building hanging off miles above the ground. "Oh boy, not sure how much longer I can stay put." Leni said as she saw her dress ripping.

Lincoln and Lynn Sr pulled up to the building where Leni was hanging from the building. "Oh no, her dress isn't gonna be able to hang on much longer!" Lynn Sr said as he looked up at Leni. Lincoln then looked at the watch and saw it was in the green "Not if I can't help it. It's hero time." Lincoln said as he slam the watch down.

 **Big Chill!** Lincoln shouted as he flew up at high speeds. Finally the top of Leni's dressed tore off as she started to fall. "AAAAAAAAAAH!" Leni screamed as she fell. However after a few seconds Big Chill flew over to her and caught Leni in midair "Gotcha," Lincoln reassured her sister. "Huh?" Leni questioned as she opened her eyes. "O-M-Gosh! Lincoln I owe you big time!" Leni told her transformed brother. "Don't sweat it, I'd be damned before I let anything happen to you." Big Chill told Leni. Leni then smiled at her brother, but then she looked back and saw the giant cockatiel chasing them "INCOMING!" She shouted as Big Chill looked back and saw the mutant bird charging at them. Big Chill then made him and Leni intangible as the bird flew right through them and was covered in frost. The bird started to have trouble staying in the air. Big Chill used this opportunity and flew down to Lynn Sr and proceeded to put Leni down. "Are you ok?!" Lynn Sr asked as he hugged Leni. "Yeah dad I'm fine, thanks to Lincoln. Although my dress is ruined." Leni said as he pointed to the massive tear in the back of her dress. "Don't worry Leni, I'm sure you can fix it no prob. I'll be sure to get revenge on bird brain for you." Big Chill said as he flew off.

Big Chill flew back to where to mutant bird was and saw all the frost that covered it melted. The Cockatiel then glared at Big Chill angrily. "What? Everyone loves ice in the summer, and it looks to be like you really need to cool off…dang it I made the ice pun." Big Chill mentally slapped himself. The cockatiel then shrieked and flew at Big Chill. Big Chill simply went intangible and covered the bird in frost again. "You really don't learn do you?" Big Chill joked as the bird started to lose its balance. Big Chill then flew above the cocktail and proceeded to dive bomb it. The bird then proceeded to shriek as it feel down to earth. Big Chill then flew down to the grounded bird and inhaled deeply, Big Chill then released a stream of gas and completely incased the bird in ice. "One down 2 to go, where's Animo?!"

* * *

 _ **KELLY INDUSTRIES**_

"And here is my verities award. Of course, it was an honor just to be nominated with a distinguished group of scientists." Kelly told two men in suits as he showed them his award. However they then noticed the ground beginning to rumble. They then looked behind them and saw T-Rex bust into the building with a man riding it.

"Kelly, I believe you have something of mine." Dr. Animo said as Kelly backed away. He then stepped off the T-Rex and grabbed the award "I'd like to thank the committee for this honor." Dr. Animo boasted. He then proceed to climb back onto the T-Rex. The T-Rex was about to take a bit into Kelly but then out of nowhere a streaming of gas came out of nowhere and froze half of the T-Rex's face. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" demanded. He looked to where the stream of gas came from and suddenly, out of nowhere, a blue moth like creature appeared with its arms crossed and flying above Dr. Animo. "Why don't you try earning something for once?" Big Chill told Dr. Animo. In response Dr. Animo growled and proceeded to have the T-Rex swing its tail at Big Chill. Big Chill simply went intangible and incased the ancient lizard's tail in a chunk of ice. "I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INTERFERE WITH ME AGAIN!" Dr. Animo shouted at Big Chill. "Don't count on it Greenie." Big Chill then proceeded to fly up to the T-Rex's mouth. The T-Rex was about to bite down on Big Chill but he proceeded to hold the lizards jaw open. Big Chill then proceeded to freeze the creature from the inside-out as he breathed out gas down the T-Rex's throat. The Dinosaur then proceeded to be completely incase in ice both inside and out.

Dr. Animo tried to stay aboard the dino-sical but ended up slipping off. As he fell of the dinosaur he ended up dropping the award and it ended up shattering. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as he looked down at all the pieces. Big Chill then landed in front of Animo "You didn't deserve it anyway." Big Chill told the mad scientist. He the grapped Dr. Animo's helmet and rip it off his head. "MY TRANSMODULATOR!" He yelled as he looked up at Big Chill. Big Chill then threw the helmet to the ground causing a wave of red energy to come out of it. The dinosaur, still incased in ice, then proceeded to turn back into bone. The wave then reached the frozen cockatiel and returned it back to normal while the ice around it broke apart.

* * *

About 15 minutes after Lincoln defeated Dr. Amino police arrived at the building and proceed to put Animo in the back of a cop car "Let me go! I deserve that award! I've got it coming to me! I want it!" Dr. Animo shouted as the police put him in the car. Lincoln then walked up to Animo with a smug grin on his face "Then next time why don't you try earning it." Lincoln told Animo who then proceeded to growl at Lincoln.

Lincoln then went into vanzilla where Lynn Sr and Leni were waiting. "Good job sport, I'm so proud of you!" Lynn Sr complimented. "Thanks again for saving me Linky."Leni told Lincoln. "Don't worry about, I'd do it anytime, for all of you." Lincoln told the two. "So what now kiddo?" Lynn Sr asked."…Sleep?" Lincoln suggested. "Sleep." Lynn Sr and Leni agreed in unison. "Oh and check out the cool souvenir I got." Lincoln then held out the dial that was on Animo's chestplate. "Wow cool." Leni complimented. "Just make sure to hide that well son, wouldn't want you sisters finding out." Lynn Sr told Lincoln who proceeded to nod his head.

* * *

 **Well there it is folks hoped you enjoyed it. Also I little update, remember how I said this might not update often? Well** **I decided on a little system. First I'm gonna get this to the same number of chapters as The Gems get Loud. Then for every 2 chapters I make of that Story I will make one of this story, sound good? Great! Anyway join me next time for "Get The message."**


	6. S:1 Cha:6 Get the Message

**Here's the second Loud House episode with a Ben 10 twist I hope you enjoy. Also, I changed the ending up a little bit and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Lincoln was currently on the coffee table in the living wearing a VR headset. He was currently playing a video game that requires you to dance in order to destroy zombies "Take that zombie, feel my twerking evil jerk." Lincoln the proceeded to dance upstairs. He then proceeded to break dance in the hallway while destroying virtual zombies.

As he was break dancing he was soon stopped as he heard a voice. "Lincoln!"

Lincoln then pulled up his goggles and saw Lori looked at him angrily. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Lincoln yelled as he saw his oldest sister.

"There's only one rule in this house: of my bedroom! If I catch you in here again, I will literally turn you into a human pretzel!" Lori yelled as she put her phone to her ear "No not you Bobby. One sec, okay." Lori told her boyfriend who was listening in through the phone.

Lori then kicked Lincoln out of her room (literally.) ' _I'd like to see you do that to Four-arms.'_ Lincoln thought to himself. Lincoln then put his goggles back on "OH, YEAH!" Lincoln yelled as he danced into the bathroom. Lincoln then danced in front of the toilet and took his goggles off. "Zombies don't need to see this," Lincoln claimed as he put his goggles on the sink and was about to use the toilet but he heard knocking on the door "Occupied!" However his claim fell on deaf ears as the knocking turned to pounding.

Lincoln zipped his pants and opened the door. Lori was standing outside the door talking on the phone "Bobby, you'll never guess what Whitney said to me today."

"That you don't respect a man's privacy?!" Lincoln said rhetorically.

Lori simply ignored Lincoln as she closed the bathroom door on him "No silly! Not even. She was all like…"

Lincoln was about to reach for the watch but quickly shook his head and walked towards his room ' _She's not worth it,'_ he thought as he stomped to his room. However as Lincoln walked into his room his eyes widen "Oh no! My gaming glasses!"

Lincoln ran across the hallway but was stopped by Lola and Lana, who were currently wearing orange sashes with badges on them. "No running in the hallway!" Lana told Lincoln as she chewed on gum.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked with a confused expression.

"Lana, is this maggot giving you lip?" Lola asked while writing down something on a notepad.

"We're the new hall monitors at school, so we're practicing at home," Lana says as Lola give him a ticket.

"If we catch you speeding again, you're going downtown! We already locked up Luan for telling bad jokes," Lola explained as she opened the door to her and Lola's room.

"Hey! Did you hear about the thief who stole the calendar? He got twelve months, hahaha, get it?" Luan joked as she laughed to a rimshot.

"THAT'S FIVE MORE MINUTES, DIRTBAG!" Lola shouted as Luan flinched.

"Okay, okay. I'll walk within the speed limit. I swear." Lincoln promised as he looked at the twins annoyed.

"NO SWEARING!" Lana shouted as she and Lola walked off.

Lincoln then rolled his eyes ' _I can stop a mad scientist riding a dinosaur but I can't escape these two.'_

Lincoln got to the bathroom and opened the door and saw his gaming glasses destroyed and sparking "Someone stepped on my glasses, NOOOOO!" Lincoln heard the front door shut and immediately remembered Lori kicking him out of the bathroom. He ran downstairs and open the front door and saw Lori driving off in Vanzilla. "LORI YOU DIRTBAG!" Lincoln yelled as he stepped onto the porch.

* * *

Lincoln went back into his room and laid down on his bed holding his broken goggles. He sighed and put them next to him. Lincoln heard knocking on his door as he stared at the ceiling "It's open," He said in an irritated voice.

The door open and revealed Leni coming into the room "Linky? Are you ok? I heard you yell outside and slam the door of your room." Leni explained as she sat down next to Lincoln. Lincoln showed Leni his gaming goggles and explained what happened with Lori. "That's just awful, I can't believe she would be so mean! Wait, can't you just turn into Upgrade and fix it?"

"Yeah but it's more of a personal feeling you know?" Lincoln said as Leni nodded her head. "It's just all she cares about is talking on her stupid phone, well I'm gonna give her a call she'll never forget."

"What do you mean?"

Lincoln went over to and opened his draw and pulled out a sheet of paper and showed it to Leni "Why _blank_ is the worst sister ever?" Leni question as she looked at the top of the paper.

"I knew this would come in handy someday. I just didn't know which sister would be getting it." Leni gave Lincoln a deadpanned look in response"What? You know you guys drive me crazy all the time. Remember last Tuesday needle incident?"

Leni looked down and sheepishly smiled. "I mean, you didn't lose too much blood." Leni said as he poked her fingers together.

"Don't worry Leni, I would never give this to you though. But you, Lori Loud, have made my decision very easy." Lincoln said as he pulled out his phone and dialed Lori's number.

However as he dialed it, instead of Lori he got her voice mail _"Hey, this is Lori. You know what to do."_ The voice mail said as Lincoln groaned impatiently.

"Agh. Must be charging her phone. No worries, I'll just leave it on her voicemail." Lincoln heard the beep as he cleared his throat "Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother, Lincoln. There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Lincoln then took a deep breath "You are…" Lincoln proceed to blindly rage at Lori but Luna busted into the room the second Lincoln started yelling and played her guitar which censored Lincoln's profanity. Meanwhile Leni was watching with widened eyes and her hands covering her mouth. "AND THAT IS WHY YOU ARE THE WORST SISTER EVER!" Lincoln finished as he hung up. "So, what do you think Leni?"

"I um, I think you were less brutal towards Dr. Animo's monsters."

However as Leni answered Lori entered Lincolns. Leni glared at Lori angrily at Lori as she crossed her arms "I think you have something to say to our brother!"

Lori responded by rolling her eyes "Yeah, yeah whatever." Lori answered. "Look bro. I just wanna say I'm so sorry I stepped on your stupid toy. So I went out and bought you a stupid new one." Lori explained as she held up new gaming goggles.

Lincoln and Leni were shocked at Lori's unusual generosity "You did what now?" Lincoln and Leni said in unison.

Lori handed Lincoln his new glasses "Also, I'm very impressed you didn't freak out over this. Very mature." Lori complimented as Lincoln and Leni smiled nervously with sweat dropping from their heads.

"Yep that's me. Mr. Mature." Lincoln lied as he chuckled nervously.

Lori left the room as Leni turn towards Lincoln "Oops." She said as she continued to smile nervously.

"Leni what am I gonna do?" Lincoln asked as he paced back and forth.

"Well she clearly hasn't listen to the voice mail yet."

"Yeah otherwise I'd be a human pretzel. I gotta delete that message!"

Leni put her hand on Lincoln shoulder which ceased his pacing "What can I do to help?"

Lincoln and Leni peeked out Lincoln's door and saw Lola and Lana looking over a trail of poop that lead from Lynn and Lucy's room to Luna and Luan's room. They then saw Lori lock the door to her and Leni's room. Lincoln noticed all the locks Lori activated "Really Leni?" Lincoln deadpanned.

"Hey don't look at me those were her idea."

Lincoln then looked at Lori again "Perfect, Lori doesn't have her cell which means it's still charging! So can you get me in there?"

"Yeeeeah about that, after thee um…'Lana' incident, I'm not allowed to bring people into there without her permission."

"Oooooh. Right." Lincoln said as he remembered something Lana did in Lori and Leni's room 2 weeks ago.

* * *

Lincoln then started to think. He then got an idea in his head and shut the door. He then activated the watch and hit it down. Lincoln then started to shrink in size.

 **"Gray Matter**!" Lincoln yelled as he transformed. "Ok here's the plan."

"First you take me over to your and Lori's door." Leni proceeded to pick up Gray Matter in her hands and carry him over to her room. "Make sure to distract Lola and Lana so they won't see me."

Leni walked up to Lana and Lola "What do you want perky?" Lola asked.

Leni saw Lily crawling out of her room naked. "Oh um, just wanted to tell you Lily's breaking dress code!" Leni said as she pointed to Lily.

"Hey dirt bag put some pants on!" Lana yelled as she and Lola ran towards Lily.

"Then once they're out of the way put me on the door knob and give me one of your hair pins." Leni put Gray Matter one the doorknob and gave Gray Matter one of her hair pins.

"Ok given heat radiation, Lori's habits and the way she hit the buttons from a distance…" Gray Matter was analyzing as he unlocked the electronic lock "Bobby's birthday…why am I not surprised." Gray Matter deadpanned.

"Lincoln Lori's coming!" Leni warned as Gray Matter began to pick the other locks with the hairpin.

"Distract her!"

Leni got an idea in her head and walked up in front of Lori. "Lori we totes need to talk about your style." Leni said as she stopped her older sister.

"Um, ok." Lori said as Lori pulled out some pieces of paper.

Gray Matter was eventually able to pick the second lock. "Got it!" Gray Matter managed to open the door and crack and went it. Gray Matter went up to the table where Lori's phone was on. Gray Matter proceeded to crawl up the dresser leg and got to the phone. Gray Matter turned on the phone and turned on the message " _Hey, Lori. It's your dear brother Lincoln…"_ Gray Matter hit the delete the message button.

' _Message deleted_.' The phone said as Gray Matter successfully deleted the message.

"Sweet success." Gray Matter boasted. Gray Matter crawled up the wall and entered the vent as Lori entered the room.

* * *

"And that's how it will go." Lincoln finished as he explained the plan to Leni.

"I can manage that." Leni reassured as Lincoln activated the watch.

"Thanks Leni, it's time to get small." Lincoln then hit down the watch. However, instead of shrinking down, tentacles proceed to burst out of Lincolns back.

" **AmpFibian** …wait what? I selected Gray Matter not AmpFibian!" Lincoln panicked as he looked over his body.

"Lincoln what happened?" Leni asked while confused as to why he wasn't Gray Matter.

"I don't know, I selected Gray Matter but it turned me into AmpFibian."

AmpFibian let out a sigh as he set down at the bed. "Great how am I supposed to sneak around as a giant sushi platter," Ampfibian complained as Leni sat down next to him next to him.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Linky."

"Yeah maybe, thanks Leni."

However as AmpFibian laid down Leni noticed something about his upper left tentacle. "Hey Lincoln, what's going on with your tentacle," Leni told Ampfibian as she pointed to his tentacle. AmpFibian looked to his left and saw his tentacle was pulsating with electricity without his command. AmpFibian pulled his tentacle in front of his face as he sat up. As he did so the tentacle stopped pulsating with electricity.

"What just happened? I didn't do that."

"I don't know, try it again," Leni suggested.

AmpFibian laid down again in the exact same position. AmpFibian's tentacle started to pulsate with electricity again. "Woah why is it doing that?" AmpFibian questioned as he saw his tentacle pulsating without control.

"Is there anything in the room that may be causing it?"

AmpFibian got up off the bed and looked at the area where his tentacle was pulsating. His pupil-less eyes widen as he noticed the power outlet next to his bed. AmpFibian reached out his tentacle toward the outlet. As his tentacle got closed it started to pulsate with electricity. The electric power intensified as his tentacle got closer to the outlet. When touched the outlet both AmpFibians tentacle and the outlet had blue electricity sparking out.

"Woah, Lincoln what are you doing?" Leni asked as she back away to avoid getting hit by sparks.

"I don't know…but I think I have an idea." AmpFibian pushed his tentacle against the outlet. Suddenly the top of AmpFibians tentacle phased into the outlet. "Woah look at this!"

"Wow what are you doing?"

"I think I have an idea of what. Check this out." AmpFibian lifted up its other tentacles and proceeded to phase them into the outlet like the first tentacle. AmpFibians soon found that his his whole body phased into the outlet. The outlet was now violently pulsating with blue electricity,

Leni walked toward the outlet and faced it but kept a safe distance to avoid getting hit by the sparks "Woah Lincoln are you in there?!"

"Yeah I phased into the outlet," AmpFibian explained from inside the outlet.

"That's so cool, what does it feel like?"

"My whole body feels fuzzy and tingly." As he was explaining AmpFibian got an idea "WAIT THIS IS PERFECT, THIS IS HOW I WILL SNEAK INTO LORI'S ROOM!"

"How?"

"I'll simply travel through the house's circuitry and go into your room, come out of the outlet in your room, delete the message, then go back into the outlet and into my room."

"That's perfect!"

"Thanks, well better get on my way, wish me luck."

* * *

AmpFibian proceed to travel through the circuitry in the house. However as he traveled the lights in the hallway started to blink on and off "Hey what's with the lights." Lola asked as she was writing up Lily.

"Must be something with the wiring. Ill fix it later." Lana reassured.

* * *

AmpFibian stopped travelling through the houses circuitry as he reached an outlet ' _Ok, where am i?'_ he asked himself as he looked around through the outlet. As he looked around he saw that there was musical equipment, purple walls and music posters ' _Dang it I must be in Luna and Luan's room.'_

"Alright time to work on some more tunes." AmpFibian heard Luna saw as she grabbed the cord of her amp.

' _Please don't plug it in, please don't plug it in, please don't plug it in,'_ AmpFibian thought to himself as Luna walked toward the outlet. However Luna proceeded to plug the amp into the outlet AmpFibian was in ' _OW!'_ As Luna plug the amp in blue electricity went from the cord into the amp. Luna then plugged her guitar in the amp ' _This isn't gonna end well,'_

"Alright, one two, ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"

However as Luna shredded, her amp immediately exploded. Luna's hair was completely blown to the left with the right part of her body charred. Luna's eyes were widen as she dropped her guitar. Her amp had its top half completely blown off with blue electricity straying off of the wires with the corner of the room charred. "I think…I rocked too hard," Luna said as she fainted.

' _Hehe, oops. Gotta go!'_ AmpFibian then traveled through the circuitry again.

* * *

AmpFibian continued to travel through the circuitry until he stopped at another outlet. He looked around and saw room that was half pink and clean and the other half was dirty and filled with reptiles ' _Oh come on, Lola and Lana's room! I need blue prints of this place.'_ AmpFibian deadpanned. AmpFibian's attention was turned to the cardboard jail which still had Luan in it ' _You owe me Luan.'_ AmpFibian stuck on tentacle out of the outlet and grabbed the box. He then ripped a part of it off and quickly retracted his tentacle back into the outlet.

Luan jumped at the sudden tearing at the box and looked around to see what caused his but saw nothing. She was confused at first but immediately shrugged it off. Luan stepped out of the jail and into the hallway and tipped toed away. However as she left she was spotted by Lola and Lana immediately spotted her "HEY SHE BROKE OUT!" Lana shouted as she pointed to Luan.

"STOP RIGHT THERE CRIMINAL SCUM!" Lana added.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" Luan shouted as she ran down the stairs.

' _You're welcome by the way!'_ AmpFibian thought as he travelled thought the circuitry again.

* * *

AmpFibian stop traveling again as he noticed he wasn't in an outlet this time, he was in an extension cord outside. ' _HOW DID I END UP OUTSIDE?!'_ AmpFibian thought to himself. He looked through the cord as saw Lynn wearing her baseball equipment. He saw the extension cord had an automatic baseball pitcher plugged in. blue electricity started to travel from the extension cord to the baseball launcher.

"Alright give your worst." Lynn said as she hit a button on a remote. The baseball launcher suddenly had blue electricity pulsing through it as Lynn turned it on. The baseball launcher started to shoot out baseballs rapid fire. Lynn didn't react quick enough and was nailed by multiple baseballs "OW, hey, OW , I didn't mean like that, OW!" Lynn then hid behind the tree as Baseballs continued to be fired out.

' _HAHAHAHA, ok now that was great!'_ Ampfibian laughed to himself as he traveled through the circuitry again.

* * *

AmpFibian stopped at another outlet and looked around the room. He saw a green room with many pieces of equipment. On the other half of the room he saw a crib and multiple baby toys. He also saw Lily sleeping in the crib. ' _Now I'm in Lisa and Lily's room…I have a horrible sense of direction.'_ AmpFibian deadpanned. AmpFibian then saw Lisa's come into the room holding a clipboard ' _What's she doing?'_

Lisa went to a rather large and bulky looking device with multiple light bulbs on it. She grabbed a cord and walked over to the outlet AmpFibain was in and plugged it in ' _OW! I'm never gonna used to that,'_ AmpFibian said as he felt the sting from the plug. Blue electricity proceed to travel from the outlet to the device. Lisa walked over to the device and put her hand on a lever attached to the device.

The genius then took a tape recorder and spoke into it "security tesla, test 1." Lisa spoke into the device as she pulled down the lever.

The light bulbs on the tesla started to flicker on. Blue electricity sparked out of the antenna of the tesla. Lisa smiled confidently as she watched her device work. However the electricity started to intensify. Lisa flinched as the lightbulbs on the device as well as her room started to flicker rapidly. Finally after 10 seconds the lightbulbs started to shatter as the device exploded. Lisa was then blasted to the back of the room with Lisa's front side completely charred. Lisa fell onto the floor in a comedic fashion leaving a Lisa shaped silhouette in the wall. Lisa quickly got up and wiped black soot of her glasses and pulled out her tape recorder "Test 1 fail, next time use less power…and have air bags handy," Lisa noted.

' _Well that could have gone worse.'_ AmpFibian thought as he traveled through the circuitry again.

* * *

' _I swear if this isn't Lori and Leni's room…'_ AmpFibian thought as he stopped at another outlet. He looked around and saw two large beds with various clothing items and magazines on the floor. "YES I MADE IT!" AmpFibian cheered as he immediately recognized the room and Lori and Leni's. "Now where that phon…of there it is." AmpFibian said as he saw the phone was plugged into the outlet he was in.

AmpFibian was about to exit the outlet but he heard the door open. AmpFibian saw Lori enter the room heading towards her room ' _I hate you universe,'_ AmpFibian thought while deadpanned. Lori walked over to her phone as blue electricity went through the cord to Lori's charging station. ' _Please don't pick up the phone.'_ AmpFibian thought nervously. However as Lori picked up her phone blue electricity starting to spark around the charging station. Lori soon found herself getting electrocuted.

She quickly dropped her phone and found that her hair was sticking up while pulsating blue electricity. "What just happened?" She question. She then saw her phone on the ground smoking. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Lori proceeded to pick up her phone and try to turn on her phone but to no avail. "This can literally not be happening." Lori said with a breaking voice.

' _I gotta get out of here!'_ AmpFibian then proceeded to travel through the circuitry.

* * *

AmpFibian managed to make his way back to his room where Leni was currently sitting on the bed waiting for Lincoln to return. Leni saw the outlet start to pulsate with blue electricity as AmpFibian came out of the outlet. The watch symbol started blinked red as AmpFibian exited the outlet and turned back to Lincoln.

"Did you do it?" Leni asked.

"Oh I did it alright." Lincoln said as he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Lincoln then explained what happened to Leni "But I didn't mean to it I swear, that alien just over charged the circuitry." Lincoln explain.

Leni put a reassuring hand on Lincolns shoulder "I know you would never do anything like that Lincoln." Leni reassured Lincoln.

"Thanks Leni, I just wish I could apologize, but I can't tell her what actually happened."

"I know, but you should at least check on her." Lincoln responded with nod and headed towards Lori's room.

Lincoln knocked on the door of Lori and Leni's room. "Come in." Lori said with a weak voice.

Lincoln opened the door and came in and saw Lori on her bed curled into a ball "Hey Lori, what's up?" Lincoln asked symmetrically. "Nothing, literally." Lori answered. "What's wrong?" Lincoln asked despite the fact he knew what happened.

Lori then showed Lincoln her broken phone "I don't know what happened but my charging station started to short circuit and my phone got fried." Lori explained as Lincoln's guilt grew

"Lori, I'm so sorry." Lincoln sincerely apologized.

"It's fine, it's not like it your fault."

' _There's gotta be something I can do. If I only could buy a new…WAIT, THAT'S IT!'_ Lincoln thought as an idea came to his head. "Hey Lori, can I see your phone maybe I can fix it."

Lori simply shrugged her shoulders and handed Lincoln her phone "Sure go ahead."

Lincoln then took the phone and headed to his room. As Lincoln closed the door a green flash could be seen from Lincoln's door.

* * *

About 30 minutes after Lincoln took Lori's phone, he came back into Lori and Leni's room. "Hey Lincoln, any luck?" Lori asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Lincoln said as he handed Lori her now fixed phone. Lori gasped as she took her phone and saw it was not only fixed but about as good as new as all the cracks in the screen and dents in the case were gone.

"Lincoln it literally looks good as new! How did you do it?!"

"What can I say this I just have the magic touch." Lincoln answered. ' _And the ability to turn into a techno-organic alien that can make any electronic device more advanced than it should be.'_ Lincoln added in his head

"You sure do bro, I don't know what to say."

"Well before you say anything, I need to tell you something." Lincoln said as Lori gave a confused expression. Lincoln then explained everything that happened with the note and Lincoln leaving a message to Lori. "And I really should've just talked to you about it. It was really immature and I deserve to have you turn me into a human pretzel, so do you worse. Lincoln finished explaining to Lori. Lincoln closed his eyes expecting Lori to pummel him. However Lori instead wrapped Lincoln into a hug. Lincoln opened his eyes and saw Lori hugging him "Um, are you getting ready to strangle me?" Lincoln asked while confused.

Lori chuckled in response t0 Lincolns question "No dumby it's a hug. Honestly I was a huge jerk to you and I'm sorry. Honestly I would have literally done the same thing if I were you." Lori explained to Lincoln.

"So you're not mad?" Lori shook her head in response "So…we're cool?"

"We're cool. Now go have fun." Lori said as she ruffled Lincoln's hair.

"Thanks sis. I'll make sure to talk to you if I ever have any problems from now on."

"Same here." Lori answered as Lincoln left the room.

* * *

 **Now wasn't that ending just sweet. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it join me next time for "The Kraken"**


	7. S:1 Cha:7 The Krakken

**Alright, here's the third Ben 10 episode of the fic. This one took awhile to write so I hope you guys enjoy it. BTW make sure to read the note at the end. I'll be announcing some important stuff in it.**

* * *

All the kids were currently having a sibling meeting in Lori and Leni's room. "And finally, the motion to ration shampoo due to chronic shortages passed. By a _hair_." Luan joked as her siblings rolled their eyes and groaned. "So, the minutes of our last meeting are approved," Lori said as she pounded her heal on the sewing table like a gavel. "Any new business?" Lori asked as Lincoln raised his hand. "Anyone? No one?" Lori joked at Lincoln's expense. "Lori!" Lincoln said as he grew agitated. "I'm just messing with you. Lincoln has the floor." Lori announced. "As you all know, our annual trip to Scratchy Bottom Campgrounds is quickly approaching," Lincoln explained to everyone.

However, at the mention of the campground, all the siblings groaned "That place is the worst. Bears always steal our food." Lynn said as Lily growled like a bear. "And we have to sleep on the hard ground!" Leni added. "And poop in the woods!" Lola added. "I like pooping in the woods," Lana stated. "And the Dipterum Culicidae are the size of Mustela Nivalis," Lisa added as her siblings looked at her confused. ' _Where's Gray Matter to translate when you need him,'_ Leni thought. "The mosquitoes are the size of weasels." Lisa deadpanned. "And then there's Lincoln stupid fear of the 'Hill People' that apparently live in the trees." Lori teased. "Actually I got over that." Lincoln corrected. ' _And I got a watch that can turn me into things that can kick their butts,'_ Lincoln added in his head. "Oh, yeah still that place is literally the worst," Lori said. "Exactly and that's why I talked to dad about our trip and we're going somewhere else," Lincoln explained.

All of his sisters gasped at Lincolns claim "Really!" All of his sisters asked in unison. "Where are we going bro?!" Luna asked. "We are going to Lake Michigan. I managed to do some research and found out that fishing season is starting in the area and thanks to that they are allowing family's with 5 or more members to rent cabins half off. So that means we're spending this weekend by the lake being able to swim, fish and sleep in a warm cabin…with a bathroom I might add." Lincoln explained.

All of his sisters cheered at Lincoln's success "Good job bro!" Luna complimented. "Ah I get to enjoy the fine luxury of indoor plumping while on vacation." Lola said as she daydreamed. "Eh, I'll still poop in the woods." Lana said as Lola backed away in disgust. "When do we leave?" Leni asked "Tomorrow morning." Lincoln answered. "TOMORROW MORNING?!" All of Lincoln's sister said in unison. "Yeeeeah, sorry about that it was kind of a short notice thing." Lincoln told everyone. "Eh, still beats scratchy bottom. Meeting adjourned everyone go pack." Lori announced. All the siblings (minus Leni) went into their respective rooms and started packing.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

The whole Loud family was heading to Lake Michigan in vanzilla. "You kids excited?" Rita asked from the passenger seat. "Yeah this will definitely better then scratchy grounds." Lincoln said. "Agreed!" All his sisters said in unison. "Are we there yet dad?" Lana asked. "Just 15 more minutes' sweet heart." Lynn Sr explain as the kids cheered.

After 15 minutes of driving the family got their cabin by the lake. "Alright kids here it is." Lynn Sr said as everyone got their luggage out of the van. "Wow it's so big." Lori pointed at as she noticed the size of the cabin. "Yeah wow." Lynn added. "Yep we got the big guns for this one gang." Lynn Sr told everyone confidently. "So how many rooms are there pops?" Luna asked. "Enough to have the same arrangements back home." Lynn Sr explained as the kids nodded their heads. The family then proceeded to head into the house.

The kids then proceeded to go into their respective rooms and unpacked. After about 3 hours of hanging out at the cabin relaxing Lincoln came out of his room wearing swim trunks. "Yeah ya going sport?" Lynn Sr asked as he noticed his son holding a towel and heading outside. "Just heading outside for a late night swim." Lincoln explained. "Ok then, stay safe." Lynn Sr told his son. "Oh can we come to?" Lynn asked with the rest of Lincoln's behind her. "Sure guys. I'll wait for you outside. Lincoln said as he went out the door.

The Loud kids soon found them by the lake sure of Lake Michigan. The lake looked rather murky with fog hovering over the lake. "CANNONBALL!" Lana Luna and Lynn shouted as they dived in the lake while jumping of the dock. "Nice one guy's." Lincoln complimented as his sisters resurfaced. "Thanks bro." Luna said. "You guy's coming in?" Lana asked. "Yeah the water feels great." Lynn added.

Lola backed away from the water in disgust "Ew! No way! Who knows what kind of things are slithering around there?" Lola stated. "I think I'm just gonna watch you guys." Leni said as she laid down on a towel. "Suit yourself Leni. Ok guys get out of the water it's my turn for a cannon ball." Lincoln told his 3 sisters as they got out of the water. However as Lincoln ran off the dock Lynn came up from the water and grabbed Lincoln's log causing him to trip and fall into the water head first.

All of Lincoln's sisters then proceeded to laugh. However Leni shot up from her towel and gained a worried look on her face. "Lynn, what did you do that for!?" Leni asked Lynn as she glared angrily at her. "Would you relax Leni, Lincoln's fine." Lynn shrugged. "Yeah Leni Lincoln has _dived_ into worse before." Luan joked as her siblings (except Leni) laughed. Leni then scowled and growled at her siblings.

Leni then got up and ran towards the dock and looked at where Lincoln feel. Leni then saw a flash of green from the water. Her eyes widen but she immediately looked back and smiled deviously at her siblings. Then bubbles started to surface from the water and Leni decided to play along "Uh girls, what's that?" Leni lied as she pointed to the bubbles. The rest of her sisters went to the dock and saw the bubbles.

Suddenly a giant creature covered from head to toe in seaweed and algae bursted out of the water. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It roared at all the girls. The Loud girls screamed in terror (besides Leni who was faking) and ran away with some dropping their flashlights.

When all the girls were gone Leni dropped the terrified act and burst into laughter. She then picked up one of the flashlights her sister and pointed it at the creatures face. "Good one Lincoln." Leni complimented while laughing. As the light shined on the "creatures" face revealing Lincoln had turn into Four-arms. "I know right? Did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless!" Four-arms laugh. "Now if you excuse me I have something I need to do." Four-arms then went on the dock and proceeded to run towards the water. He then jumped off the dock and cannonballed into the water. A giant splash was created and it managed to hit Leni. As Four-arms resurfaced he saw Leni was drenched "Oops, sorry Leni." Four-arms apologized. Leni then ringed some water of her hair "No harm done, its fine." Leni reassured.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE CABIN**_

Lynn Sr was currently sitting by the fireplace reading on of his cook books. He then heard the door burst open and saw Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lola, Lana burst into the cabin. "Girls hush, your mother and Lily are sleeping. "Sorry pops but this is an emergency!" Luna said loudly. "What happened?" Lynn Sr asked. "While our brother was diving Lynn tripped Lincoln and then a lake monster came out of the water." Lucy said in her monotone voice. "You didn't have to tell him that first part." Lynn Jr whispered too Lucy.

Lynn Sr thought about what his daughters told him and came to a realization. "Jr we'll discuss this later. I'll go get your brother." Lynn Sr said as he grabbed a flashlight and headed out. ' _What did you turn into this time?'_ Lynn Sr thought to himself as he left.

"Wow dad's really taking this pretty nonchalantly." Lori said wide eyed. "He probably think's we're lying about the lake monster to cover up what we did to Lincoln," Lucy told everyone. "Yeah probably. Right Leni…wait where's Leni?" Lana asked as she and the rest of the siblings noticed Leni wasn't with them.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE LAKE**_

Four-Arms was currently doing another cannonball with Leni watching from a safe distance. "How was that one Leni?" Four-arms asked as he did another dive. "Not bad keep it up!" Leni encouraged. "Will do." Four-arms said as he started laughing. "What's so funny?" Leni asked. "I just still can't believe I was able to scare everyone, even Lisa. A monster in the lake, how gullible can you be?" Four-arms said as Leni started to giggle "I know right, that was great." Leni complimented.

However as they finished the ground started to rumble and the water started to stir. "Hey do you feel that?" Four-arms asked. "Yeah, what is that?" Leni asked.

Before Four-arms could make a suggested suddenly a giant creature bursted out of the water leaving Leni and Four-arms watching wide eyed with gapped mouths. The creature's appearance could name be made out due to the combination of the darkness and fog but it appeared to have tentacle like arms coming out of its mouth. The creature then wrapped on of its mouth tentacles around Four-Arms and threw him. Leni watched in horror as the creature proceeded to wrap one of its mouth tentacles around Four-arms and dragged him under water. As Four-arms was struggling the creature brought him up to its big blue pupil-less eyes. Four-arms gasped at seeing the creatures face as he managed to break free and swim up to the surface.

Four-arms manage to get to the surface and grasped for breath. He then swam up to the shore where Leni was wait. "Are you ok!" Leni asked as Four-arms walked onto shore. "Yeah I'm fine. Hey remember when I said you'd have to be gullible to believe in lake monsters?" Four-arms asked as Leni nodded her head. "I take it all back."

The watch's symbol on Four-arms shoulder started to beep red as Four-arms turned back to normal. "Well that happened." Lincoln said as he fell on his butt. Leni then helped Lincoln up and walked him down to where her towel was so he could rest. As the two sat down they saw a familiar figure with a flashlight walk up to them "There you two are, man you sure gave your sisters a scare." Lynn Sr said as he walked up to them. However as soon as he looked at Leni and Lincoln's faces, he saw they looked freaked out. "Woah looks like something gave you two a scare as well, what happened." Lincoln and Leni explained how Lincoln used Four-arms to prank their sisters for making Lincoln fall and how an actual lake monster showed up. "Woah that must have been quite a site." Lynn Sr commented. "Should I go after it?" Lincoln asked. "Let's worry about it if it becomes a problem, it could have just been a case of defending its territory. Plus it's late and we got a fishing trip tomorrow, we should get some rest." Lynn Sr told his kids. Leni and Lincoln nodded and went with their dad back to the cabin.

* * *

 _ **TOMARROW MORNING**_

The Louds were currently walking along the dock to the boat Lynn Sr rented for the days fishing trip. "I still can't believe how you pranked us last night, how did you do it?" Lynn Jr asked Lincoln as she remembered the events of last night. "What can I say sis, I know how to think fast and I'm resourceful." Lincoln lied. "I gotta admit bro that was pretty sweet." Luna complimented. "So dad where's the boat we're going on?" Lana asked. "Right here gang," Lynn Sr said as he stopped and showed a moderately sized boat tied down to the dock. "What's in the bucket?" Lori asked as she noticed a bucket on the edge of the dock. Lana then walked up to the bucket and smiled "Ah sweet!" Lana then put her hand into the bucket and pulled out a hand full of worms "It's filled with these little guys," Lana said as her family backed anyway in disgust with Lola's face turning green and puffy. "What's with the bucket of Lumbricina?" Lisa asked, "Bait." Lynn Sr answered. "Um I think I'm gonna stay here and work on my tan." Lola said as she ran off. "Alright suit yourself, so who else is staying and going?" Lynn Sr asked everyone. Lori, Luan, Lucy, Lisa, Lily and Rita stepped back. "Alright you guys all have fun, me and rest of the girls and Lincoln will have all the fun." Lynn Sr said as he, Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr and Lincoln headed towards the boat. "You coming Lana?" Lynn Sr asked. "Eh, I'll pass, I rather go to the shoreline and fish the old fashion way." Lana said as she shoved some worms down her overalls. "Ok sweet heart good luck…and keep you cloths on this time!" Lynn Sr told Lana. "Yeah, yeah I promise." Lana said as she ran off towards the shoreline.

The fishing Louds then got to the boat and saw an old man wearing a red cap and pale vest. "Captain shaw?" Lynn Sr asked. "Who wants to know?" Shaw asked back. "I'm Lynn Loud Sr and these are my kids Leni, Luna, Lynn Jr, and Lincoln. We charted your boat today for a fishing trip." Lynn Sr explained "Well what are you waiting for a grand invitation? Get aboard I ain't got all day," Chaw told the family. "Well ain't that just a warm welcome." Luna said sarcastically as she got on the boat. "Yeah, what's he got better to do?" Lynn Jr questioned. Leni, Lincoln and Lynn Sr simply ignored the man's rudeness and got on the boat.

* * *

As the boat drove off they quickly found themselves in a murky area with no other boats around. "This place isn't creepy at all." Lynn Jr joked. "You got that right, something tells me Lucy is missing out," Luna added as she was sitting down on a crate holding a fishing pole. "So anything interesting to catch out there today?" Lynn Sr asked Captain Shaw. "More than you can imagine." Shaw answered. "Looks like your kids using their breakfast as chum." Captain Shaw pointed out.

Lynn Sr looked next him and saw Lincoln and Leni's head over the boat. "Woah, you two feeling ok?" Lynn Sr asked. "Well I am, Leni…not so much." Lincoln answered as he pointed to Leni who was currently puking her guts out. "I'm…fine…just a little…sea sickness." Leni answered as she pulled her head back." Why don't you go lay down sweetie." Lynn Sr suggested as Leni nodded her head and went over to Luna and Lynn and laid down on a large crate. "So what we're you doing son?" Lynn Sr asked. "I'm just keeping an eye out for the lake monster." Lincoln told his father. "Pfft nice try Lincoln, you're not scarring us with that again." Lynn Jr told her brother. "Yeah dude, not falling for the same joke twice." Luna added. Lincoln simply ignored his sister's comments. "That thing's not taking me by surprise this time." Lincoln whispered to his dad who then nodded.

Lynn then rested her head on the brim of the boat and saw something in the distance. She then got a devious smile "LINCOLN LOOK IT'S THE MONSTER!" Lynn Jr told Lincoln then proceed to run next to her. "WHERE?!" Lincoln asked as he looked out at the lake. However Lincoln simply saw a big piece of drift wood covered with junk and seaweed. "Very funny Lynn," Lincoln deadpanned as Luna and Lynn proceed to laugh "Who's the sucker now bro," Lynn Jr teased, "Leave him…alone," Leni said while still sea sick. "Ah relax Leni, just doing a little prank back," Luna said. "Now kids, this is a fishing trip, not a monster hunt." Lynn Sr told his kids.

"It's called the Krakken." Captain Shaw told everyone as they turned their heads to him. "Whoa. You know about it?" Lincoln asked. "It's my business to know about it," Captain Shaw answered as he handed a photo to Lincoln. "I've been on its tail for years. Folks say my rudder's not right." Captain Shaw added as Lincoln, Lynn Jr, Lynn Sr and Luna looked at the photo. "Gee I wonder why." Lynn Jr said sarcastically. "Yeah dude this isn't exactly proper evidence," Luna added. "Now kids there's no need to be rude," Lynn Sr told his kids. "What else do you know about the Krakken?" Lincoln asked. "Sightings go back hundreds of years on this very lake. Some say it's a myth. Not me. I could take you to a spot where I personally laid eyes upon the beast. That is, if you got the stomach for some real adventure." Captain Shaw explained to everyone. Lincoln looked at his father and smiled. Lynn Sr then smiled back and chuckled "I think we do captain." Lynn Sr said as Luna and Lynn looked down and sighed.

"Sonar. Hi-def video setup. Ultrasound. I got it all and I will find it. Mark my words. It can't hide forever." Captain Shaw said as he showed Lincoln his equipment. Luna then pulled Lincoln away from Captain Shaw. "Bro, I get you're excited but you should stay away from that old dude, he's talking whack dude." Luna told Lincoln who then proceeded to glare at her. "Why? Just because he saw the Krakken, too?" Lincoln told his rockstar sister. "Dude you probably just saw a giant fish," Lynn added. "But Leni saw it to, right Leni?" Lincoln asked. However Leni was currently laying down on a crate with her head in a bucket. "Uh, I don't think Leni can see too much right now." Lynn joked.

Captain Shaw ignored the girl's claims and kept the boat going. However as he was going he came across a barrier surrounding with caution buoys as well as a sign that say…"Do not enter? What's going on?" Captain Shaw question as he saw everything ahead. "Looks official. Maybe we should turn back." Lynn Sr said as he looked at all the barriers. "Nonsense. This is my lake, and I'll go wherever I…" Captain Shaw was saying but was interrupted.

"Fishing boat, stop where you are." A voice said. Then a point with multiple people in blue uniforms pulled up next to Captain Shaw's boat. A man with red hair and beard then stepped up and faced Captain Shaw. "I am Jonah Melville the founder of friends of fish." Jonah greeted. "We've closed this section of the lake for an environmental study. You'll have to turn your boat around." Jonah explained. "Suppose you make me, fish hugger." Captain Shaw said. "Captain Shaw, I'm sorry but I really don't wanna get involved in official business and since I charted the boat for the day, I believe I'm in charge. Isn't that right captain?" Lynn Sr explained to Captain Shaw. "Aw, I suppose." Captain Shaw muttered as he went back to the wheel. "But what about the Krakken?" Lincoln asked. Jonah then proceeded to laugh "The Krakken? Not that old fish story. Look, I'm a marine biologist and anybody who tells you they've seen a monster in this lake is casting without a hook." Jonah explained as Lincoln glared at him. As Jonah and his crew drove off Luna and Lynn Jr walked up to Lincoln. "He's right bro, it's probably just some legends meant to attract tourist." Luna explained. "Yeah and we should probably get to shore before Leni starts puking out her organs." Lynn Jr added as she pointed to Leni who was currently vomiting in a bucket.

* * *

As Captain Shaw was driving his boat away he noticed his sonar beeping. "The Sonar. We found something." Captain Shaw said as he looked at the sonar. Suddenly behind the boat, a cyan shark-like fin came out of the water and was heading toward the boat. Lincoln and Lynn Sr looked back and saw the fin "Or something found us, look!" Lincoln said as he pointed toward the fin. "Woah what is that?" Luna asked. "It looks like a shark fin." Lynn Jr pointed out. "The Krakken!" Captain Shaw stated.

Suddenly the fin went back into the water. A large shadow appeared under the boat as all the Louds (minus Leni) looked down under the boat. Suddenly the water started to become rough as the boat started to rock. "It's headin for the docks!" Captain Shaw stated. "The girls!" Lynn Sr and Lincoln said in unison. Then in front of the boat, the fin appeared again.

Currently, Lola and Lori, we're sitting on the dock with their legs hanging off the edge. "Aw finally a little sun, my skin was literally starting to turn Lucy white," Lori stated. "I know, much better than that stinky boat filled with worms," Lola added.

Suddenly a cyan figure was starting to surface with Captain Shaw's boat chasing it as Captain Shaw blew the horn. "And speak of the devil." Lola deadpanned.

However, as Lola finished talking a giant creature came out of the water. The front part of the creature's body was olive colored with the back being cyan. It had big blue eyes and razor sharp teeth with tentacles in his mouth. The creature then raised its webbed upper legs and completely destroyed the dock launching everyone that was one it into the water. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Lori screamed as she and Lola resurfaced.

"I told you, it's real. The Krakken lives!" Captain Shaw stated as he looked at the monster with binoculars. "Can we save the 'I told you so' speech till after we get away dude," Luna said as she held on to a crate. "Yeah man, sail now. Gloat later." Lynn Jr added. "Ok, Luna, Jr, take your sister and take cover in the lower deck, me your brother and Captain Shaw will get the boat to safety." Lynn Sr told his kids. Luna and Lynn Jr we're quick to grab Leni and head to the downstairs area of the boat.

"Someone's got to the rescue those people." Lynn Sr told Lincoln. Lincoln nodded and dived into the water. Lincoln then resurfaced and activated the watch "AmpFibian to the rescue." Lincoln said as he slammed down the faceplate. Lincoln's body then started to turn into orange goo. Then a flying saucer came and picked up the goo that was floating motionless in the water. The saucer then carried the goo until a tiny rock island nearby and the goo formed into a humanoid being.

" **Goop** …I said AmpFibian not Goop, stupid watch!" Lincoln said as he looked over his body. He then saw the Krakken swimming after people in the water. Goop's eyes widen as he saw Lori and Lola in the front. "LORI, LOLA!" Goop shouted. "Well, here goes nothing."

Goop then formed into a ball as the saucer zipped through the water with Goop following suit. As the Krakken was about to bite down on Lori and Lola Goop managed to scoop the two up collecting them inside his body. Goop then zipped toward the shores while Lori and Lola floating inside his body. Goop then got to the shore and let Lori and Lola out of his body. "You two ok?" Goop asked. Lori and Lola were now both wet and covered in orange slime "Yeah we're fine." Lori said as she wiped slime off of her. "Speak for yourself, I'm soaked and covered in nasty goo!" Lola complained as she looked over her body. "I can always put you back." Goop teased. "Never mind, I'm good, I love orange goo." Lola said as she raised her hands defensively. "That's what I thought." Goop said as he crossed his arms. "Thanks for the save, who are you?" Lori asked. "The name's Goop, now if you excuse me I got a Krakken to stop." Goop then morphed into a ball as he zipped through the lake again.

Goop then proceeded to scoop up more people the Krakken was chasing in his body and slung them back to shore.

On Jonah's boat, the crew was currently looking over the Krakken. "Get us out of here!" Jonah commanded his crew. A guy in sun-glasses then proceeded to drive the boat away from the Krakken as it picked up a boat. The Krakken immediately saw the boat leave and threw the boat it was holding and swam after Jonah's boat. As the Krakken was chasing the boat Goop was zipping quickly behind. The Krakken then resurfaced in front of the boat and roared. The boat then immediately turned around but the Krakken was quick to retaliate as it slammed its upper leg against the water causing the boat too violently rock. "WOAH!" Everyone on the boat said as they hung onto the railing. The Krakken then resurfaced again and was about to attack. However right as it was about to Goops saucer appeared in front of the creature as Goop reformed into a humanoid mid-air. Goop then waved his arm out and fired three goo balls at the Krakken. 2 of the goo balls went into the Krakkens mouth as the third one hit the Krakkens left eyes. The Krakken then roared in pain as the acidic goo hit its eye. The Krakken then retreated back into the water as Goop landed on Jonah's boat.

The Krakken then resurfaced in front of Jonah's boat and ripped a tarp off of an object revealing a wooden crate labeled "Cannery." Jonah then ran up to the box and grabbed on trying to keep the Krakken from taking it "No you don't!" Jonah said as the Krakken dragged the box with its tentacle's.

Goop then jumped into the air and fired goo balls into the creature's eyes. The Krakken then roared in pain as its eyes burned from the acidic goo. Goop used the opportunity to fire goo balls into the Krakkens mouth. The Krakken stopped roaring as I coughed up Goop. The Krakken then retreated back into the water.

Goop then watched from the front as the Krakken swam away. "Thanks for the hands, and the goo." Jonah thanked as he walked up to Goop. Goop then gave a deadpanned look at Jonah "What's so important in that crate that you'd risk your life for it?" Goop asked. "Um, our lunch," Jonah answered nervously. "Your lunch? You mean to tell me you almost got eaten just to stop that thing from eating your lunch? Please tell me you're joking?!" However, as Goop finished talking the Krakken's tentacle came out of the water and dragged the crate into the water.

As the Krakken swam of the watch's symbol started to beep red "Uh-oh. Sorry. Gotta zip." Goop then started to zip back over to Captain Shaw's boat as the watch continued to beep red. "Almost there." Goop said as he got closer and closer to the boat. "I think I'm…" Goop was saying but then splattered onto the side of the boat before he could finish. Goop then turned back into Lincoln as he slid off the boat and back into the water.

Lynn Sr heard the splat on saw Lincoln sliding off the boat and into the water. "Man overboard. Shaw, Lincoln is overboard. Bring the boat around." Lynn Sr told Shaw who was currently aiming a harpoon gun at the Krakken. "Next time you're in my sights, you won't be so lucky." Captain Shaw said as he walked away from the gun.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE CABIN**_

The Louds were all currently sitting by the fireplace with Lincoln, Lori, and Lola wrapped in blankets. "See I told you guy's it was real. That was the thing that appeared last night after I pranked you guys." Lincoln told his sisters. "Yeah, sorry for not believing you bro," Luna said as he looked down. "So Lori, Lola how did you two get out of there?" Lynn Jr asked. "Get this, this 'creature' made entirely of orange goo literally scoop us up inside his body and flew us back to shore," Lori explained. "Yeah and we ended up head to toe in goo," Lola added. "Lucky. That sounds so much better than me catching catfish with my bare hands…do you still have any of the goo?" Lana asked as Lola shook her head and backed away into disguist.

Leni's eyes widen up hearing this and leaned her head to Lincoln's ear "You put them into your body?!" She whispered. "We…never…talk about this," Lincoln whispered back as Leni back away a little. "Alright kids it's been a long and exciting day full of lake monsters and alien heroes, I think it's time we hit the hay." Lynn Sr told everyone. The family nodded and proceeded to head to their rooms.

However Lincoln went up to his father instead "Dad, can I go out and help Captain Shaw catch the Krakken?" Lincoln asked "Are you sure son? I know he was right about the Krakken but the guy seems a little…unstable." Lynn Sr asked his son. "I know, but if he's going out there to hunt down that thing he needs all the help he can get. And who better to help him then the guy with the monster buster on his wrist. Lynn Sr started to think and scratch his chin. After about a minute he sighed and made up his mind "Just be careful." Lynn Sr told Lincoln. Lincoln nodded and headed out the door.

As Lincoln was running towards the dock he saw the trailer park and saw many people packing up their things and leaving. After a blue van left the area Lincoln saw Captain Shaw pacing back and forth angrily. "Captain Shaw!" Lincoln called as he ran up to him. "Lowdown, no-good fish kissers." Captain Shaw said angrily as Lincoln ran up to him. "Captain Shaw, what is it?" Lincoln asked as Shaw turned his attention to Lincoln. "The nerve of those enviro-punks. They shut down the entire lake. Nobody tells me where to sail. And nobody's gonna keep me away from the reeling in the catch of the century, nobody." Captain Shaw explained. "First mate Loud reporting for duty captain!" Lincoln said as he saluted. Captain Shaw then smiled confidently and nodded "You got gut's kid. Follow me."

* * *

Captain Shaw and Lincoln found themselves sailing out in the lake in Shaw's boat wearing wetsuits. "She's probably been chased deep by our fishy friends. Only one way to flush her out, with a little live bait." Captain Shaw explained as he put on scuba gear. "Do you want me to go in with you?" Lincoln asked. "No need. I've got my dive buddy right here." Shaw said as he held up a harpoon gun. "What should I do then captain?" Lincoln asked. "If any of those fish huggers show up, dive in and tell me so I can take care of it, understood?" Shaw explained as Lincoln nodded his head. "Aye, aye captain," Lincoln said. "Good lad. Wish me luck." Shaw then proceeded to dive into the water back first.

Lincoln then grabbed binoculars off of a crate and head to the front of the ship. After 5 minutes of looking out Lincoln saw a speed boat heading towards the boat. Lincoln gasped as he put on scuba gear and dived into the water.

Captain Shaw was currently swimming through the water with his harpoon gun in hand. Captain Shaw dived deeper as he passed a school of fish which quickly swam away. Captain Shaw then saw a shadowy figure in front of him. Captain Shaw gasped and readied his harpoon gun but quickly saw it was just a piece of seaweed. Captain Shaw then looked down to his right and saw the remains of a sunken ship and began to swim towards it.

When he reached it he landed on the remains of a crate and saw a giant orange ball with red veins popping out of it. Captain Shaw then realized someone was swimming behind him. He turned around and fired his harpoon gun at the figure. The figure then swam out of the way and Shaw saw that it was Lincoln and breathed a sigh of relief. Captain Shaw then pointed to what he found and Lincoln looked in amazement. Lincoln then shook his head and pointed up. Captain Shaw looked up and saw a boat floating next to his. Shaw then nodded and swam up.

Captain Shaw quickly surfaced and climbed onto his point. However he was pulled up and was thrown onto the deck. "Don't you know night diving is dangerous, old timer?" the man in the dark blue wet suit said as two others wearing similar wetsuits walked up next to him "Unless, of course you went with a friend." The man added. "I work alone. I ain't got no friends." Shaw answered. "And with a sparkling personality like yours? The man said sarcastically as the 2 other men proceeded to restrain Shaw. "I haven't anything worth stealing either," Shaw added. "Ah, but you have us all wrong. All we want is some information. Like, what did you see down there." The man demanded. "Nothing. Same as always," Shaw lied.

The man then punched Shaw to ground with a left hook. The man then took of his masked revealing Jonah. "Well, I have to be sure." Jonah said.

Unknown to all of them Lincoln was watching from the water and gasped as the man in the wetsuit turned out to be Jonah. Lincoln then reached to his watch and tried to activate it but it was currently in the red. "Come one, work." Lincoln whispered as he tried to activate the watch.

"Take Ahab here with us. Find out if he knows anything back at the cannery," Jonah told his men as he pressed buttons on the device he was using. "We'll come back later with a mini-sub to snag the rest of the eggs," Jonah added as he threw the device into the water. The device proceeded to blink green and sink down into the water ' _Must be some kind of beacon_ ,' Lincoln thought as he watch the device sink down.

"In the meantime, I think his boat just got lost at sea," Jonah said as he activate another device and threw it onto Shaw's boat. Jonah's boat then sailed away. Then suddenly Captain Shaw's boat was blown to pieces. Lincoln then dived back down and swam through the water to avoid getting hit by debris. Lincoln then resurfaced and looked at the sinking boat. "That's it, that guy is going down," Lincoln said as he looked at the watch and saw it was green. "It's hero time,"

* * *

As Jonah's boat was speeding through the lake one of the crew members came out of the control area and pointed towards the sky "Is that a bird?" the crew member said. "Nah. Looks like a plane," Another crew member said. Jonah then looked up and his eyes widen. Flying after them appeared to be a giant black and blue moth with green eyes. "It's a bug! Man the harpoons," Jonah commanded as he saw the creature.

"Give it up. You are totally busted," Big Chill said as he flew after the boat. One crew member then got to the gun that was at the front of the boat and proceeded to shoot bullets of energy at Big Chill. Big Chill simply went intangible as the bullets phased through him. Big Chill then breathed ice breath at one of the crew members guns, the crew member dropped the gun as it shattered when it hit the floor. Big Chill then breathed his gas at the member handling the big gun and proceed to freeze the gun and the crew members legs leaving him stuck.

Jonah growled at the creature and proceed to go to the boats controls. Jonah then flipped a bunch of switch up and pressed a button. Then a bunch of red barrels were released from the boat and into the water. The barrels proceeded to explode but Big Chill dodged the first one and went intangible and avoided the rest of the explosion as well as a falling tree "Can't get rid of me that easily," Big Chill taunted.

Jonah growled at Big Chill again and proceed to speed the boat up. As Jonah was driving the boat he looked back and saw both Big Chill and the Krakkens fin in the water. "It's getting too crowded here!" Jonah grunted as he saw the two. He then looked at Captain Shaw who was currently tied up and unconscious. Jonah smiled deviously as an idea came to his head "Dump the trash overboard," Jonah told one of the crew members as he pointed to Shaw.

The crew member then picked Captain Shaw up and threw him into the water. "Captain Shaw! No!" Big Chill said as he saw Captain Shaw starting to sink. Big Chill then dove into the water and picked up Captain Shaw and flew into the air. Big Chill then looked in front of him and saw that the boat Jonah was one was gone "Cowards," Big Chill said as he took Shaw and flew off.

Big Chill was currently heading back to the cabin and saw it in the distance not too far away. "Almost there," Big Chill said as he saw the cabin. However as he said that the watch symbol started to beep red "Oh, not again."

* * *

Currently Lynn Sr was telling Leni where Lincoln was as the blond noticed Lincoln was gone before she headed into her room earlier. "And then he headed out the door," Lynn Sr finished explaining to Leni. "Dad, why would you let Lincoln go there all alone?! What if he gets hurt?!" Leni asked rather loudly. "Ok quiet down, we don't wanna wake your mother and sister up. Look let's just go out and look for them, I'm sure they're fine," Lynn Sr reassured as him and Leni headed out the door.

However as soon as they headed outside they looked up at the sky and saw Big Chill flying and holding Captain Shaw who was currently tied up. Suddenly Big Chill turned back into Lincoln and the two proceeded to fall. "LINCOLN!" Leni shouted as she ran to where he was about to fall. Leni was able to catch Lincoln before he hit the ground with Lynn Sr catching Shaw. "I hate it when that happens." Lincoln said as Leni put him on the ground.

"And the Krakken's nest was full of eggs. No wonder she's been attacking everything. Jonah must be stealing her eggs," Lincoln explained to everyone. "I can't believe he would just steal her babies, how can people be so cruel," Leni commented. "And I think I know who Jonah is. I did a little checking on Friends of Fish and found out it's not listed on any environmental web site," Lynn Sr explained as he was looking through his phone. "But I did find this. Jonah Melville isn't a friend of any kind of wildlife. He travels around the world poaching rare animals, then crates them up and sells them to private collectors." Lynn Sr explained. "Crates them up?! What a monster!" Leni commented as Lynn Sr showed her, Lincoln and Shaw pictures of Noah capturing various endangered animals. "Wait a second, I bet that crate the Krakken took off their boat had her egg in it," Lincoln said as he remembered Jonah trying to keep the crate that was on his point away from the Krakken at all cost. "I bet you're right son," Lynn Sr said. "We've gotta stop them. They said something about going back to a cannery," Lincoln told everyone.

"All this talk doesn't change a thing. Mommy or not, that beast is mine. Let's go, I've a spare boat down at the docks," Shaw told everyone as he walked off. Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr looked at each other with sly smiles. They then nodded as if they agreed on something and proceed to follow Shaw.

As they got to the dock Leni finished talking on the phone "It'll take a while until the police can get here," Leni explained to everyone. The group then looked back and saw Shaw untying the boat from the dock. As soon as he finished the group then revved up the motor a drove off "What are you doing? Get back here." Captain Shaw told the group as they continue to drive the boat forward. "Sorry Captain." Lincoln apologized. "You don't know that's you're doing. A monster's a monster, and I know a monster when I see one." Captain Shaw told the group. However they still continued to sail off into the distance. Captain Shaw growled and shook his fist. He then looked to his left and saw a small row boat.

* * *

 _ **THE CANNERY**_

A crane was pulling up Jonah who was currently wearing an extremely bulk and high tech mini-sub. He was currently holding a Krakken egg. Jonah was then lowered onto the dock and proceeded to exit the sub. One of the crew members then grabbed the egg from the suits hands and stumbled back a little. "Careful, or you'll be cleaning up the world's most expensive omelet. Jonah warned the worker as he put the egg into a canister where the other egg was being contained in.

Jonah then looked at the canister and gained a devious grin "After we sell these babies to the highest bidder, we'll be kicking back on a beach in the Bahamas." Johan stated as he looked over the eggs.

Unknown to all the workers the boat which had Lynn Sr, Leni and Lincoln pulled up to the latter leading up to the cannery. The three then started to climb up the latter with Lynn Sr going first. "See if you guys can find the eggs," Lincoln whispered to his dad and Leni. "What about you?" Leni asked. "I'm gonna kick some Friends of Fish tail," Lincoln said as he activated the watch and hit the faceplate down. Lincoln's skin started to turn blue and white with tentacles bursting out of his back.

 **AmpFibian**!

As Lincoln finished transforming the Krakken suddenly came out of the water and busted through the deck. The crew members and Jonah looked back and saw the Krakken as they were transporting the eggs. "The bigger the Krakken, the bigger the payday," Jonah said as he went back into the mini-sub

Some of the men proceeded to shot the Krakken but to no avail. As the Krakken got closer one of the workers ran away into the building and the other one was slapped off into the water by the Krakkens tentacles. The Krakken tried to grab her eggs but Jonah scooped them up while in the diving suit. The crane carrying the mini-sub dragged Jonah away as the Krakken tried to grab him while Jonah shot at the monster.

The Krakken started to get pushed back by the blast. However, unknown to he both of them AmpFibian was swimming towards them. AmpFibian then shot up from the water and landed on Jonah's mini-sub. "You want to mess with a monster? Try me on for size," AmpFibian said as he and Jonah eyed eachother down. AmpFibian then wrapped two of his tentacles around the egg canister and started to pull on it. Jonah retaliated as he aimed a gun attached to the mini-sub at AmpFibian. AmpFibian looked at the gun and saw it was pulsating with electricity. AmpFibian simply glared at Jonah who was smirking confidently. "Wanna get fried? Fine by me."

Then a blast of electricity fired out of the gun and hit AmpFibian. However the jellyfish alien didn't even flinch as the blast connected with him. The electricity simply pulsating through AmpFibian body and did no damage at all. "What the!?" Jonah said as he saw the blast did nothing to the creature. "Thanks for the power boost," Ampfibian then managed to pry the egg canister off of the mini-subs claw. AmpFibian then flew down to the falling canister and wrapped his tentacles around it. However he soon dropped the canister as Jonah punched AmpFibian in the face. The canister then fell onto the dock and shattered. The eggs proceeded to bounce of the dock and barley didn't fall into the water as they stopped at the edge of a destroyed part of the dock.

* * *

Lynn Sr and Leni we're currently sneaking through the hatchery by tip toing against the walls. Lynn Sr then motioned at Leni to stop walking as they walked next to a door. Lynn Sr then peaked his head through the door and saw on of Jonah's goons reaching for a giant gun that was hanging one the wall. Lynn Sr then made a bunch of figure singles at Leni however the blond didn't understand what her dad was doing at all.

As Lynn Sr was trying to silently communicate to Leni, the worker that the Krakken smacked off the dock resurfaced and climb the latter back up to the cannery. Lynn Sr and Leni saw as the man climb up and backed away as he stood up and pulled out a gun and aimed it at the two. Leni then hid behind her dad as he raised his hands defensively "All right buddy. We can do this the easy way or the hard way,' Lynn Sr told the man as he pounded his fist into his other hand.

The man simply smirked and walked up to the two as they backed away. However as the man was walking towards them the Krakken's tail busted through the wall behind him. The worker in the other room heard this and hit a button on the control panel next to him. "Go high!" Lynn Sr told Leni as the two jumped up and hung on the hooks above. The hooks then started to automatically move forward as the Krakken's tail destroyed the floor below them making the worker fall into the wall again. The other worker came out of the hand with this giant gun in hand. However as he aimed it at them Lynn Sr kicked the gun out of his hands as he jumped off the hook with Leni kicking the man in the face knocking him unconscious. "Is that the easy way or the hard way?!" Leni asked as Lynn Sr smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

The Krakken, AmpFibian and Jonah we're currently staring at the eggs which had fallen. Johan tried to grab the eggs but the Krakken lifted its tail up grabbing her eggs and bringing them to her face. "My eggs! Jonah shouted as he moved toward the Krakken. AmpFibian was quick to fly next to Jonah and shoved him out of the way from grabbing the eggs causing them to fall into the water "They aren'yourou eggs," AmpFibian said as he dived into the water and wrapped the eggs around his upper right tentacles.

Jonah then followed as he released the mini-sub toward the crane. AmpFibian was quick to dodge out of the way of the falling sub. Johan then proceeded to try and punch AmpFibian but the jellyfish alien was able to dodge quickly "Rescuing babies. Very heroic…" Jonah said as he finally landed a punch on AmpFibian forcing him back and making him drop the eggs "but not very smart," Jonah finished as he grabbed the eggs.

AmpFibian was quick to recover as he rubbed his head and quickly swam after Johan. AmpFibian managed to catch up with Johan and put a tentacle over the glass. AmpFibian then proceeded to shock Johan which made him scream in pain and dropped the eggs. AmpFibian then ceased his attack and grabbed the eggs and began swimming towards the Krakken nest. However the Krakken didn't realize the jellyfish was on her side and hit AmpFibian with her mouth tentacle and collected her eggs in the same tentacle she hit AmpFibian with.

Lincoln then saw the Krakken swim off with Jonah following behind. AmpFibian then started to swim after Jonah. Jonah then released a sound wave from the mini-sub causing the Krakken to cry out in pain as she dropped the eggs. Jonah was quick the scoop up the eggs.

As Jonah was swimming away with the AmpFibian quickly swam in front of Jonah and smacked up against the front of mini-sub causing both of them to fall to the lake floor. When the cloud of sand died down Jonah was pinning AmpFibian to the ground. AmpFibian glared at Jonah as he proceeded to electrocute Jonah.

The electric blast made Jonah yell in pain as his mini-sub short circuited and rockets backwards dropping the eggs. Jonah's mini-sub quickly recovered as he, AmpFibian and the Krakken swam towards the eggs. Jonah was about the grab the eggs but AmpFibian wrapped his tentacle around Jonah's arm and flung him backwards as AmpFibian caught the eggs.

AmpFibian started to swim quickly to the Krakkens nest as the Krakken followed AmpFibians and roaring. AmpFibian and the Krakken reached the Krakkens nest with the Krakken about to attack AmpFibian. However before she did she saw that AmpFibian safely put the eggs back in the nest. AmpFibian then swam backwards away from the Krakken as it laid down and scooped her eggs up in her mouth tentacles.

Jonah was currently eyeing the eggs and swimming towards the eggs. However the Krakken quickly saw him coming and caught Jonah in her tentacles. The Krakken then used her teeth to rip apart the mini-sub causing Jonah to eject. Jonah then glared angrily at the Krakken and pulled a knife out of a pocket in his leg. He then tried to stab the Krakken but the knife collided with her teeth and immediately broke in half.

The Krakken then roared and was about to eat Jonah but AmpFibian quickly swam in front of Jonah holding his tentacle's out defensively. The Krakken, upon seeing her children's savior, ceased her attack and went back to defending her eggs. AmpFibian then glared at Jonah who proceeded to shrug. AmpFibian then wrapped his mid left tentacle around Jonah and shocked him into unconsciousness.

* * *

AmpFibian then swam up to the surface and hanged Jonah by his wetsuit on a piece of broken wood. "Hang here for a while until the police find a nice dry cell for you." AmpFibian told Jonah as he dived back into the water. A police boat immediately came by and picked up Johan.

Meanwhile, Leni and Lynn Sr were watching with Leni's hands on her hips and Lynn Sr with his arms crossed. "Good riddance to bad rubbish," Lynn Sr stated. "I'll say. Hopefully the Krakken can raise her baby's in peace now," Leni added.

"Got one. I finally got me a Krakken." Captain Shaw said as he rowed his boat toward the two. "One of the eggs must have hatch. This must be what the larvae look like. Imagine this trophy mounted on my wall" Shaw added. However in his net was AmpFibian covered in seaweed with his tentacles hanging out of the net. However as soon as Captain Shaw stopped talking the watch symbol on AmpFibian started to beep red.

"I think your catch of the day isn't exactly as advertised." Lynn Sr said as he pointed to the net. Captain Shaw looked back and saw that instead of a jellyfish looking creature in the net was Lincoln. Lincoln took the seaweed off of him and giggled nervously. "But I could have sworn." Captain Shaw said as he scratched his head.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

The Louds we're currently packing their stuff into vanzilla getting ready to leave. "So where did you three go last night?" Rita asked Lynn Sr, Leni and Lincoln as she put her bag into the trunk. "Oh just went out for some late night fishing since Leni simply barfed the whole time on the boat." Lynn Sr told his wife. "Yeah, sorry about that again," Leni apologized as she got in the car. "Don't sweat sis, find anything interesting?" Luna asked. "Um…not really," Lincoln answered. "Well that's too bad, especially after that whole lake monster thing yesterday," Lori said as she recalled the events of yesterday. "Ugh, please don't remind me," Lola said as she remembered getting covered on goo by the alien that rescued her. "I still can't believe there's actually a lake monster in there. I checked and nothing like that has ever been documented before." Lisa said as she looked through the notes she had taken from the people who had seen the monster.

"Well, monster attacks aside, how did you kids like the trip?" Lynn Sr asked as he got in the driver's seat. "IT WAS AWESOME!" All of the kids said in unison.

* * *

 **Ok there it is. Now for the annoucments. First of all, I will not being doing any of the Ben 10'000 episodes, I really don't like future episodes as imo they cause nothing but controversy and make things confusing for the series. Second, I will not be doing all Ben 10 episode or Loud House episodes as some episodes would just to be to hard to convert, or simply would be to easy and short, for example I will not be doing the Ben 10 episode permenant retirment as i don't think i could mix that episode with the Loud House to well. Third of all Kevin, Kevin will not be in this fic, instead I have a plan for giving someone his powers, i won;t say who though but one of the Loud House characters will be obtaining Kevins powers in the future. Anyway with that out of the way join me next time for "Driving Miss Hazey"**


	8. S:1 Cha:8 Driving Miss Hazy

Big Chill was currently flying through Royal Woods invisible and hold a plastic shopping bag labeled "Comic-relief." Big Chill then reached the Loud house and landed behind the trash cans on the side of the house. The watch symbol started to beep red as Big Chill turned back to normal.

Lincoln entered the house and took a comic book out of the bag and turned to the audience "Man this watch is the best! I was just able to fly to the comic book store on the other side of the town and get the new Ace Savvy comic and I didn't need to ask Lori for a ride. See Lori is the only Loud child with a driver's license, so in this house there's no such thing as a free ride. She always made us do her chores or homework for a ride. But for me, not anymore."

However before Lincoln could enter his room Lori stepped in behind him. "Hey bro, I heard the comic book store just got the new Ace Savvy comic in stock. So I'm going to cut you a deal, do my laundry and I'll give you a ride."

Lincoln then gave a sly smile and showed Lori the comic. "Actually I already got the new issue so no need."

Lori's eyes widened as she dropped the van keys. "Wha-wha-what, how?!"

"Oh I have my ways." Lori then gave a quiet growl as she picked up the keys and went into her room "See what I mean?"

Lincoln then saw Leni walking up the stairs holding a laundry basket full of bed sheets and pillow cases. As Leni got to the top she tripped and dropped the basket spilling all the sheets and cases. Lincoln threw the comic into and his room and started to help Leni pick up the sheets. "Thanks Lincoln." The two then finished putting the sheet back into the basket

"So what are you doing Leni?"

Leni then looked down and sighed. "I need a ride to the mall, so Lori told me to make her bed so I grabbed some clean sheets and pillow cases from downstairs."

As Leni was explaining Lori came out of her room and saw Lincoln helping Leni with some sheets and pillow cases. "Leni, what are you doing?"

Leni then gained a confused expression "You told me to make your bed so I got some clean sheets and cases form downstairs."

Lori's eyes then widen "O-Oh, ok."

Leni for even more confused "Why, it was _you_ who told me to do it."

Lori suddenly started to chuckle lightly "Its just that, I kinda expected you to literally make my bed. I kinda forgot to be specific."

Leni gave a hard glare to Lori and lightly growled "Well maybe I actually know what I'm doing ever think of that!"

Lori flinched at Leni's sudden outburst "Ok, sheesh sorry, no need to snap." Lori then went back into her and Leni's room.

Leni then let out a deep sigh and fell to the floor. Lincoln sat down next to Leni and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "Sorry Leni."

Leni then looked at Lincoln and gave a light smile "It's fine, sorry you had to see that."

"Don't worry about it. But wait, why are you doing chores for Lori? Aren't you old enough to drive yourself to mall?"

Leni sighed and looked down "Yeah, but I failed the driving test 12 times. Everyone's given up on teaching me. Dad' still mad about the Fire Hydrant Paperboy Nun Incident."

Lincoln shivered as he remembered Leni's last driving lesson with dad. "But Leni, you've grown so much since then. You, me and dad helped in taking down alien robots, mad scientist and poachers. I'm sure if you just put a little more effort into it I'm sure you can get you license like that." Lincoln snapped his fingers as Leni giggled.

"Thanks, but how can you teach me, you can't drive"

Lincoln simply chuckled and held up his wrist "I sorta do, but we should ask dad first."

* * *

"You wanna what?!" Lynn Sr asked as he was shocked by his kid's request.

"I want to help Leni learn to drive. Please dad you've seen how much she's grown since the last driving incident, I promise you she can do this."

Lynn Sr sighed and scratched the back of his head "I'm just not sure son, you can't even drive a car, how can you help?" Lincoln then gestured at Leni and his father to follow him.

The two followed Lincoln into the garage with all the doors and windows shut and covered. "So what are you going to do sport?"

Lincoln then activated the watch and slammed it down. Orange tattoos then started to cover Lincoln. " **Upgrade**!"

After the transformation was complete Upgrade merged with the van turning it black with orange circuitry. "Get in!"

Leni proceeded to get in the driver's seat with Lynn Sr in the passenger seat. "So how's this going to work Lincoln?" Leni asked as Upgrade's head appeared in front of the wheel.

"Easy, Leni learns and gets used to the controls while I keep the van on the road. As Leni learns the controls I'll give her more control over the van." Upgraded explained as Leni gained a giant smile on her face

"Lincoln that's genius!"

"It could work, you sure you know what you're doing Lincoln?"

Upgrade then moved his head over in front of his dad "Yep. Besides if the Van does break I can just fix it."

Lynn Sr then sighed and looked at Leni "Alright sweet heart I'll give you another chance but if this fails I just can't take anymore, understood?" Leni then gained a serious expression and nodded her head "Alright Lincoln, where do we start?"

Upgrade shifted his face resemble a smiley emoticon "Alright first of all, start the van." Leni then put the keys into the ignition and started the Upgraded Vanvilla "Hehe that tickles."

Lynn Sr opened up the glove compartment and took a remote out, Lynn Sr pressed the button on it with opened the garage door. "Alright sweetie, now, put the van in drive." Leni put her hand on the gear shift and turned it to the D. Lynn Sr's eyes widen as he saw his daughter successfully preform the action without any problems ' _wow, it usually takes her a few minutes to understand that. Maybe she was improved.'_ Lynn Sr thought as he smiled proudly. "Alright sweetie, now pull out."

* * *

Lori was currently collecting the favors her siblings did for her and looked and her bed and noticed something "What's taking Leni so long to make my bed." Lori left her room and saw the laundry basket Leni was holding sitting in the hallway. "Where did Leni go?" Lori then heard vanzilla's engine and headed outside. When she got onto the porch she saw Vanzilla driving down the street and rolled her eyes "Is dad seriously teaching Leni how to drive again. When is he gonna realize that Leni's completely hop…wait, what's up with the vans paint job?"

* * *

Leni was currently driving down Royal Woods Avenue at a steady pace "Wow Leni you're doing great." Leni smiled at her father's praise

"Thanks dad. I guess ever since all this...crazy stuff started, I've begun to focus more on the task at hand you know. I mean look at everything we did ever since you got that watch Lincoln. Robot attacks from space, Poachers and lake monsters it's all just so…intense and if I can't focus then…" Lynn Sr and Upgrade looked at each other with worried looks (as much of a worried look as Upgrade could give that is) and looked at Leni "I guess I've just learned to…focus is all."

Leni drove some more as her father gave her instructions on what to do. Although he struggled at certain parts she managed to keep the van steady and one the road. "Leni I'm so proud of you. And Lincoln I'm sorry I doubted you." Upgrade then morphed his hand in front of Lynn Sr and gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks dad. You know this is actually a lot easier than I thought it would be. I just need to focus."

Upgrade then made a smiley face again "See, I told you, you could do it Leni."

"Alright Leni I think it's time we headed back." Leni nodded as she turned the van around.

Upgrade suddenly unmerged from the van and sat down in the back seat. The watch symbol started to beep red as Upgrade turned to normal. "Alright let's head back."

Leni and Lynn Sr gasped as they saw Lincoln return to normal "Lincoln! What are you doing, I thought you were supposed to help me drive?!"

Lincoln started to lightly chuckle "Leni, you did so much better then you thought…I didn't do a thing!" Leni's mouth gaped as Lincoln made his announcement.

"What do you mean son?" Lynn Sr said as he scratched his head in confusion. "Leni did all that herself, I was really just there for moral support I didn't control the van at all."

"So…you lied to me?"

"Well, yes and no. I didn't control the van at any point during your lesson but if things got out of control I was gonna take control. Leni I had total faith in you, that's why I didn't do anything."

Leni then gave a small smile at Lincoln. "Thanks, Lincoln. Alright, let's go home."

* * *

 _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_

Leni parked Vanzilla into the garage as the three got out "Wow that felt…amazing! I can't wait for my test tomorrow." Leni said as she skipped back into the house.

"Wow, she really has come a far way." Lynn Sr then noticed Lincoln was thought in thought as he looked at the ground "Hey sport what's wrong?" Lincoln was brought back into reality as he heard his father's voice.

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just think about that stuff Leni told us in the van is all, you know all that stuff about needing to learn to stay focused and all."

"Yeah she seemed pretty...serious when she said that huh."

Lincoln rubbed his arm and looked down "Should we see if she's ok?"

Lynn Sr shook his head lightly in response "No, I'm sure she's ok. Things have been pretty intense lately so she probably needs some time to process everything is all."

* * *

 _ **THAT NIGHT**_

Lincoln was currently sleeping in his bed soundly. However he soon started to stir and sat up on his bed and yawn. He lightly coughed a few times "Need some water." Lincoln then got up and headed downstairs.

However as he got down he saw Leni in her PJ's curled up into a ball on the couch "Leni?"

Leni shot up as she heard Lincoln's voice "Oh, hey Lincoln. Why are you up so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing, what's wrong?"

Leni sat back down on the couch and sighed "Nothing just…stressed about my driver's test tomorrow is all."

Lincoln gained a confused expression at Leni's claim "How come, you did so well today."

"I know it's just…I guess I'm just scarred is all."

Lincoln grew a little worried "How come?" Lincoln asked as he sat down next to her.

"Well, I guess it's not so much the driving test I'm scarred but what's going to happen afterwards." Lincoln grew more confused. "Well if I pass this time that means I'm taking another stage in life, that I'm, moving forward, I'm just scarred of what, not really myself but what we will move into."

"Like what?"

"Like what we're going to get ourselves involved in. Think about ever since you got that watch everything's been…crazy. Killer robots, Lake Monsters, armed robberies. And you're always getting yourself involved. I'm proud that you're doing such a great job and helping people just to help them but…I'm scarred that you'll get involved in something that…you won't come back from."

Lincoln immediately wrapped Leni up into a tight hug "I'm sorry Leni. I didn't realize that I was making you worry so much."

Leni returned the hug Lincoln was giving her and gave a small smile "its fine. I just promise me you won't get into more than you can handle."

Lincoln pulled away from the hug and nodded his head "I promise Leni. Now you should probably get back to sleep you got a test to ace in the morning."

Leni t chuckled as she got up "Yeah, you're right. Hey would it be ok if I slept in your room tonight?"

Lincoln looked back at Leni confused "How come?"

"While I was trying to fall asleep Lori tried to sabotage me by messing with my alarm clock and playing a recording of her giving bad advice." Lincoln silently growled as he looked upstairs

"Wow that's really low. Sure just get your stuff."

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Lincoln was currently pacing back and forth in front of the door. "What are you doing Lincoln?" Lincoln looked behind him and saw Lori looking at him with a confused expression.

"Just waiting for Leni to come back from her test _with_ her new License."

Lori then looked at Lincoln suspiciously "Why do you care if she passes or not, I thought you 'had your ways."

Lincoln rolled his eyes in response "I do. But that doesn't mean I don't wanna help or support her."

Lori crossed her arms and smirked confidently "Well I wouldn't waste your time. Leni is doomed to fail like always."

Lincoln then glared angrily at his older sister "Oh really, what makes you so sure?!"

"Oh you know just a feeling."

Lincoln then gave a sly grin "Oh right, because you sabotaged her right?"

Lori's eyes widen "I-I have literally no idea what you're taking about." Lori said nervously as Lincoln crossed his arms.

"Oh Stuff it Lori, Leni told me all about how you tried to sabotage her!"

"Wha, h-how?!"

Lincoln then smiled confidently "You thought Leni wouldn't notice but she did. She slept in my room last night after you fell asleep. By the way dad would like to talk to you." Lincoln then pointed his thumb towards their parent's room. Lori looked down and growled as she headed towards her parents room.

After 30 minutes of waiting Lincoln was sitting on the couch as the door opened. Lincoln got up and saw that Leni had finally came home. Lincoln then ran in front of Leni and looked up for her "How did it go?"

Leni gave a sadden expression and looked down. Lincoln then did the same. However Leni pulled her head up and gave a giant smile "SURPRISE!"

Leni held up a driver's license with her photo and name. Lincoln's eyes widen as he looked at the license "Leni you did it! I knew you could!"

Leni then pulled Lincoln into a tight hug "I have you to thank for it." As Leni was hugging Lincoln the rest of their siblings came down stairs.

"Woah dudes, where's the fire?!" Luna asked as she came down.

"Leni show them."

"Girls check this out!" Leni put Lincoln down and held up her license. Her sister's eyes widen as they all gasped.

"Leni is that a driver's license?!" Lynn asked as she pointed towards it.

"Yep I can now legally drive."

The Loud sisters then cheered "Does that mean you can take us places now?!" Lola asked as he jumped up and down.

"You bet. And don't worry I won't make you do stuff like Lori. Just now I won't always be able to take you places ok?" Leni told everyone as they nodded.

"Thank goodness I couldn't write another poem about Bobby." Lucy stated while putting on a small smile.

"And now I don't have to waste my time doing Lori's homework, it was so easy I think it was actually making me dumber." Lisa added.

"Ok guys calm down give her, her space she just got home." Lincoln told everyone as he got in between Leni and the rest of his sisters.

"Yeah I'm sure Leni's _tired_ right now, hahaha get it?" Everyone then groaned and rolled their eyes at Luans joke.

"So Leni have you thought about getting your own car one day?" Lana asked.

"Yeah actually, I saw this really cool car at the lot last week, its dark green with black stripes and it would be awesome to have that. But I could never afford it, maybe I could get a job and save up."

Lincoln's eyes widen as an idea came into his head. "Hey Leni me and dad are gonna go hang out, I'll see you later."

"Ok Linky have fun and thank you so much again."

Lincoln made his way to his parent's room and saw his dad doing something on his laptop "Hey dad, Leni did it!"

Lynn Sr stopped typing and faced his son "That's amazing, I should go congratulate her." Lynn Sr then got up and was about to head out to the living room but was stopped by Lincoln.

"I think you should to, but, can you give me a ride to a few places I wanna surprise Leni with something."

* * *

 _ **SHINING STARS JEWLERY**_

A skinny old man in a suit was currently polishing gems in a case right next to the counter. He put the gem down as he heard the door's bell ring "Hello what can I do fo…" The man froze when he saw who entered the shop.

Standing in the door was a 6 foot tall man made entirely of crystal wearing an orange and black skin tight suit. In the Crystal man hands was a giant piece of crystal similar to the crystal he was made, if not the exact same. The crystal man walked up to the counter and put the giant crystal down onto it.

"How much is this worth?"

* * *

 _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_

Leni was currently on her phone telling all her friends how she passed her driving lesson. As she was talking she heard someone knocking on her door "COME IN!"

Lincoln then stepped into the room with a bright smile "Hey Leni what's up?" Lincoln asked as Leni hung up her phone.

"Just telling my friends that I can drive now. So how did your day with dad go?"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. While we were out we got you a little something." Leni then got off her bed a walked towards Lincoln "Really? What is it?" Lincoln then chuckled light "I'll show you but first, close your eyes."

Leni proceeded to close her eyes as Lincoln took her hand and led her through the house "So where are we going Lincoln?" Lincoln then led Leni downstairs "You'll see."

Lincoln proceeded to lead Leni outside to the driveway and stopped. "Ok open your eyes."

Leni then opened her eyes and gasp. In front of her was a sleek dark green car with two black stripes going over it. "L-L-Lincoln is that what I think it is." Lincoln then looked up at her sister and nodded "H-How." Lincoln reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue crystal and handed it to Leni.

"I just dialed in a friend you could."

Leni then looked back at the car and shrieked with excitement and picked up Lincoln and hugged him "You're the best brother ever! How can I ever repay you?!"

Lincoln started grasp for breath as Leni loosened her grip "Don't sweat it sis. This is a gift no repayment required." Lincoln reached into his pocket once more and took out the keys to the car and handed them to "So wanna take it for a test drive?" Leni quickly took and keys and nodded as they headed into the car.


	9. S:1 Cha:9 Hunted

**Alright here's the chapter I've been looking forward to. The episode plays pretty differently than in the show and I added some character development with Lincoln in here so that should be good. Anyway, I have a little announcement today is my BIRTHDAY I turn 16 today so that's fun XD. Anyway with that out of the way I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **IN SPACE**_

The squid man's space ship was currently flying over the earth's atmosphere. Inside was a room that was that completely dark. Then lights came from the ceiling revealing 3 aliens.

The first one was an alien that whose whole body was encased in armor that was mostly purple. His joints and belt were all encased in purple pads. His helmet was black with pink outlines. This was Sixsix.

The second one was an alien that resembled a robotic crab. His armor was a goldish brown color, his mouth was sideways, he has legs which resembled scythes and his left hand was a giant crab-like claw. This was Kraab.

The last one couldn't be made out as he was wearing full body armor which was gray and black all over except for a green visor which was on the front of his helmet. This was Tetrax.

"Being the audition."

Suddenly a bunch of disk drones came hovering down as Sixsix jump down onto the floor. One of the pads on Sixsix opened revealing a gun. Sixsix took the gun and shot at three drones destroying them. One of the drones then started firing at Sixsix. Sixsix rolled out of the way and fired a missile at the drone that was shooting him completely destroying it. Another pad on Sixsix opened as he took a grenade out of it. He then threw the grenade and completely destroyed a large group of drones.

More drones flew. Kraab then jumped off the platform and landed on a drone destroying it. He then used his giant claw and grab and drone and threw it at another. Kraab then looked behind him and saw a drone flying towards him. He then grabbed and crushed it with his claw. Kraab then grabbed a weapon from his back and used it to slice a drone that was flying at him in half.

A door then opened in the ceiling dropping down a giant robot. Tetrax then pulled out an oval looking device which expanded and became a hoverboard. Tetrax then jumped on the hoverboard and raced towards the robot. The robot then raised his hand and fired a laser a Tetrax creating a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared Tetrax was completely unharmed showing his body was only smoking. Tetrax then hovered towards the robot and punched it right through the chest and destroyed it.

A holographic screen then appeared in front of the three revealing the squid man's face "Impressive. You are all hired." Then an image of the watch appeared on the screen "Your objective is to retrieve the Omnitrix. The one who succeeds collects the reward. Do not disappoint me."

The three then headed toward some pods as they got in them and got launched to earth.

* * *

 _ **BACK ON EARTH**_

Lynn Sr and Leni just finished setting up a training course for Lincoln somewhere in the forest. Lynn Sr then finished tying a rope "You ready?"

Lincoln then nodded his head as he activated the watch. Crystal then started to cover Lincoln.

" **Diamondhead**!"

"Remember to think out there Lincoln. Don't just try to muscle it. Might isn't always right." Lynn Sr then grabbed a couple of levers.

"Got it dad. Don't worry I'm always the man with the plan." Diamondhead then shifted both of his hands into jagged edges.

"Good lucky Linky!" Leni then backed away from the course and sat down in a lawn chair.

Lynn Sr then pulled on one of the levers. A frying pan then came up and launched a bunch of soda cans toward Diamondhead. Diamondhead was quick to react as he aimed his arm at them and shot small crystal projectiles at them and shot them out of the air.

Lynn Sr then pulled down on a rope releasing few targets behind Diamondhead. Diamondhead turned around and shot all the targets in the bull eye.

More cans came launching at Diamondhead with him being quick to react and aimed arm at the cans and shot them out of the sky. Lincoln then turned around a shot crystals at some pieces of wood, with faces drawn on them, and sliced them into pieces.

Then some targets came up from the ground about 30 feet away from Diamondhead. Diamondhead then rolled forward and aimed his arm and the target and fired more crystals at the targets but none of them hit the bullseye "Darn it."

"its ok son, practice makes perfect. Just keep trying."

"Yeah, you're doing great so far!"

Diamondhead nodded his head as he shot more cans coming at him. Diamondhead then saw a tire coming at him and shifted his right hand into a blade and sliced the tire coming at him in half.

Another tire then came at Diamondhead. He was about to slice it in half but the tire came off the rope and launched at Leni. "Aah!" Diamondhead then fired crystals at the tire causing it to shift in direction. However, some Crystals ended up hitting vanzilla "Thanks for the save Lincoln."

"No problem. Sorry about the van dad."

"Its fine I should be able to patch it up real quick. Now let's go home, don't wanna keep everyone waiting."

The three were currently driving on the road around an empty area of what used to be a forest. "Sorry again about hitting the van dad."

"Ah don't worry sport you didn't mean to."

Leni then put her hand on Lincolns shoulder "So how are your battle skills coming along?"

"Pretty good, I've been going to the junkyard when I have some free time and have been practicing with my aliens. Trust me I'm not taking this thing on my wrist lightly it's not a toy so I've been making sure to think when I use it."

"That's good, we don't know who else is out there or what so you gotta be prepared for whatever could pop up."

"No need to worry dad, Lincoln know what he's doing. Look at all the bad guy's butt he's kicked." Leni then made a bunch of punching motions as Lincoln started to chuckle.

However, as they were driving vanzilla started to make some sounds "Oh boy, that sounds too familiar." Lynn Sr then stopped the van.

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE FOREST**_

Tetrax was currently looking a tracking device in front of Lincoln's training course. Tetrax then pointed the device towards the structure "This is where the Omnitrix was last activated." Tetrax then walked toward the course with Kraab and Sixsix following behind from a distance.

Sixsix then spoke in his alien language, he then proceeded to fly towards the site with his jetpack. "You can say that again. A rock pile like this is better off space dust." Kraab commented.

Tetrax was walking around the course looking at his tracking device. He then stopped and looked down and saw a can with a light blue crystal pierced in it. Tetrax reached to pick it up but Sixsix beat him to it by using a hook-like device attached to the back of his suit. Sixsix then looked at the can but Textrax grabbed the rope of the hook and ripped it off. Sixsix back up as more grappling like devices came out of his back. Tetrax then reached for his blaster. Sixsix then spoke in his language. "Woah! Big talk from a gearhead." Kraab responded from behind Tetrax.

Tetrax then walked up to Sixsix and faced him "Get in my way again, and I'll teach you how to say _dismantled_."

Sixsix then backed away and retracted his weapons. He then spoke more of his language and flew off. Tetrax then walked away from the course. Kraab then jumped up and his legs spun at high speeds as he drilled into the ground.

Ast Tetrax was walking away his foot triggered a rope that was hiding in the dirt. A bunch of wooden planks popped up behind Tetrax. Tetrax then pulled out his gun and shot a beam which destroyed the whole obstical course. Tetrax then flew away on his hover board.

* * *

 _ **AN ABANDONED TOWN**_

Lynn Sr, Leni and Lincoln just got out of a broken down vanzilla and looked around the area and saw that they were in a rundown town which looked like it came straight out of a history book. "Huh. Looks like nobody's home," The latter spoke up

"Yeah, dad what is this place?"

"This is slatterville. This used to be a highly populated town in the pioneer days because of the silver mines, but when the mines ran dry the town slowly lost its citizens and became the ghost town you see now."

"Ooh." The kids said in unison.

Lynn Sr then started to look over the van and found something "Aha! I think I found the problem." Lynn Sr pulled up a black pipe tube from the van that had a Diamondhead crystal pierced in it "Leaky fuel line."

Lincoln then sheepishly smiled and scratched the back of his head "Sorry bout that dad."

"Ah no need to worry, I should be able to patch it up."

"Hey let me help, I could just go Upgrade and fix it right up." Lincoln then proceed to reach for the watch.

"No need sport I got this, why don't you to just go look around."

"Oh, um alright, I think I'm gonna go find I place to practice my powers. Leni you coming?"

"Yep, let's go!"

Lincoln and Leni then walked into a building with broken mine tracks leading into it. The two then got a bunch of crates and put a few next to each other with some distance in between them. The two then put some dirty old bottles on the crates. "You ready Lincoln?"

Lincoln then nodded his head and activated the watch. Lincoln then slammed the face plate down. Lincoln's body then started to melt.

" **Goop**!"

* * *

 _ **WITH SIXSIX**_

Sixsix was currently flying through the air when a device on his arm started beeping. He looked at what appeared to be some sort of tracking device. He then saw a green dot beeping on the device and flew in another direction.

* * *

 _ **GOOP AND LENI**_

Leni was currently watching Goop fire balls of orange goo at the bottles on the crates. However Lincoln was missing every time "AW COME ON!"

"Calm down Linky, remember practice makes perfect remember to stay calm and think."

Goop then sighed and looked down "Yeah, you're right."

However soon the ground started to rumble. Goop and Leni looked and saw something big burrowing in the ground towards them. Goop then zipped towards Leni and pushed her out of the way. The burrowing creature then hit one of the crates that Leni and Lincoln set up and rose up from the ground revealing Kraab.

"What is that thing?!"

Kraab then walked towards the two as they backed away slowly. "Get somewhere safe, I'll handle crab cakes here." Goop then zipped in front of front of Kraab and looked over at him "Oh, man. You put the _ug_ in _ugly_."

"You're one to talk slime ball. Now hand over the Omnitrix and I promise you won't suffer…much." Kraab then held out his claw and clamp it down a few times.

"Dream on, claw boy…wait, Omnitrix?"

Leni's head then popped up from a crate on the other side of the room "Maybe that's the name of the watch?"

"Well if that's the case, sorry crabby the watch and I are kind of attached."

"Not for long." Kraab then clammed his claw again.

"You have no idea who you're messing with."

"I was just about to say the same thing."

Oh yeah? Well it's not polite to talk with your mouth full."

Goop then fired a goo ball at Kraab with splattered over his face "Ah disgusting." As Kraab was trying to get the goo off of him Goop zipped around him and wrapped his body around Kraab's claw sealing it shut "HEY! Get off of me you slimy little pest!" Kraab then started to flail his claw around to get Goop of him. Then Kraab flailed his claw hard to the left and flung Goop to a crate over by the side of the room. Goop then reformed and started to zip around the room trying to confuse Kraab. "Alright I've had enough of this!" Kraab then raised his claw and opened it up. A wave of energy then came out of it. When the wave of energy reached Goop his anti-gravity projector fell to the ground motionless as Goop became a motionless pile of orange goo.

"What…did…you…do?"

Kraab then started to walk towards the motionless Goop "Electro-magnetic disruption. Disabled your anti-gravity projector. You won't be going anywhere except with me." Kraab then walked over to Goop but once he stood on a platform right next to Goop…

"HEY!" Kraab looked behind him and saw Leni with her hand on some kind of switch "NEED A LIFT!" Leni then flipped down the lever. The platform then raised Kraab to the ceiling at high speed. The platform then slammed Kraab into the ceiling as Leni grapped Goops anti-gravity projector and turned it on. The anti-gravity projector then collected Goops goo and formed into his humanoid form. The Omnitrix symbol then beeped red as Goop turn back to normal.

Lincoln then rubbed his head as Leni ran up to him. "I'm never gonna get used to that."

Leni then wrapped Lincoln into a hug "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, just a head rush."

Leni then sighed in relief. "Good. Now come on, let's get out of here before Crabcake wakes up." Lincoln then nodded his head as he saw Kraab smashed against the ceiling with his legs twitching. The two then ran out of the building. However unknown to the both of them, Tetrax was watching from his hover board from the top of the building.

* * *

The two kids then ran towards their dad and vanzilla. Their dad saw the exhausted looks on them and grew a little concerned "What happened?"

"This walking seafood plater burst out of the ground and attack Lincoln!"

"Yeah, and he said he wanted the watch, only he called it the Omnitrix."

"So that's what that things called. Well repairs are done, let's get out of here."

Lincoln then nodded his head "Way ahead of you dad." Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr then got in the van and drove off.

As they were driving Leni was looking out the window "No sign of crab guy yet."

"Don't worry Leni, if he even thinks about showing up I'll make sure to give him a beating he'll never forget."

Everyone then heard a thud from the roof of the van. Leni and Lincoln's mouth gapped as they saw a sawblade with a red edge slicing the top of the van.

"Um, dad, we may have picked up a hitch hiker." Leni said as she back away from the blade.

The sawblade was then pulled up as claws came through the recently created gash in the van. The claw then ripped the van roof apart as another clawed hand came through the gash and started pulling the van roof apart. Lincoln and Leni then saw Sixsix's face as he stopped pulling the van apart. Sixsix then reached in the van and tried to grab Lincoln who was quick to back away. Lynn Sr then hit the brakes and vanzilla made an instant stop. Sixsix was then sent flying off the van and rolled on the ground in front of the van. Lynn Sr then hit the gas and ran Sixsix over. However shortly after vanzilla came to a stop. Lynn Sr then exited vanzilla and saw that vanzilla's tires have been popped by some strange tube like bullets.

Lynn Sr then looked on the road and saw Sixsix get up and up and he appeared to be completely unharmed. Leni and Lincoln got out of the van and the three gasp as they saw Sixsix look at them. Lynn Sr then looked to his left and saw an old mineshaft "In there." Lincoln and Leni were quick to run towards the mineshaft with Lynn Sr following soon after.

Sixsix was about to following them but was stopped when the ground started to rumble. Sixsix looked to his right and saw something burrowing in the ground. Kraab then busted out of the ground and jumped in the air "Remember me?"

* * *

Lincoln, Leni and Lynn Sr then ran into the mineshaft. The three then came across a turn and ran in the next part. The three then stopped and clung to the wall. Lincoln then poked his head from the hallway and looked at the entrance and saw that no one was following them "Whew. The coast is clear."

However, Lincolns accusation was proved false as Kraab busted of the on the opposite side of the hallway. "I wouldn't be too sure Lincoln." Leni said as they back away.

"The Omnitrix. Give it to me!" Kraab then started walking towards the group. Lynn Sr then saw a piece of metal next to him. He then picked it up and threw it at Kraab but he simply opened up his claw and smashed the metal to pieces.

The three then ran in the opposite direction with Kraab following not too far behind. Lincoln then started pressing buttons on the Omnitrix but it was still in the red "Come on. Do something. Anything!" The three then exited the mineshaft and found themselves in the center of the mine which had a large canyon in the middle. "Now what?!" Leni asked.

Lynn Sr looked around and saw a lift "We take a ride." The three then headed towards the cart as Kraab exited the mine right behind them. Lincoln and Leni entered the cart as Lynn Sr pulled a lever. The cart then started to move. Lynn Sr then jumped to the cart and managed to hang on to the edge. Lincoln and Leni were quick to grab his hands and pull him into the cart.

"What a pathetic excuse for prey!" Kraab then opened up his claw and was about to cut the rope. However he was quickly shot in the back by Sixsix and fell to the ground. Sixsix then started to fly after the trio who were still in the cart.

Leni then poked her head out from the cart and saw Sixsix flying towards them. Leni then ducked her head back into the cart as Sixsix started to fire lasers at them. "We got company closing in fast!"

Lynn Sr then looked at Lincoln who was still trying to activate the Omnitrix "We need a plan."

"Yeah you're right. Ok let's see what could there potential weaknesses." Lincoln then started to scratch his chin.

"How can some guy with laser guns have weaknesses!?" Leni shouted as she hung tightly onto the cart.

Lincolns eyes widen as she heard Leni "That's it, there tech! I could just go Upgrade and use their own technology against them."

"Son that's brilliant. Go get em!"

Lincoln then stood up and activated the watch and turned it to Upgrade silhouette and slammed it down. However instead of gaining circuitry tattoos an MP3 like appendage busted out of his back.

" **Echo Echo** …seriously, give me a break."

"Wait I thought you we're going Upgrade?" Lynn Sr asked

"I was but this stupid watch doesn't always cooperate."

"What are you doing to do know Linky?"

Echo Echo then looked at the approaching Sixsix and gained a look of determination "What I have to. You guys get somewhere safe, I'll try to make this work."

"What do you me-"

However Leni got her answer as Echo Echo jumped out of the cart and onto Sixsix.

"SON WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Get somewhere safe I'll take care of the nuts and bolts duo." Echo Echo then punch Sixsix's head which made him lose balance and made him fly into a wall.

The cart carrying Leni and Lynn Sr then entered a mineshaft with Lynn Sr have to hold Leni back from jumping out of the cart. Echo Echo then looked back at his family members "I promise I'll make it back alive."

"You really shouldn't make promises you can't keep" Echo Echo looked to his left and saw Kraab bust from the ground. When Kraab landed he looked down and saw the alien Lincoln turned into "Of the aliens that damn device could have in it, it turns you into this thing." Sixsix then spoke to Kraab. "No I am not _afraid_ of them, they're just annoying."

"You wanna see annoying try looking in the mirror." Echo Echo quipped.

Sixsix then spoke. "Hey whose side are you on anyway!" Kraab responded. Sixsix then walked in front of Kraab and spoke to him.

However as they two were bickering Echo Echo was leaning his head back.

"Wall…"

"Just back off! That rewards mine."

"of…"

Sixsix then responded in his language. "Well, you don't have to get per-"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUND!"

As the two bounty hunters were bickering 9 more Echo Echo's appeared and they are delivered a sonic screech to the bounty hunters. The two bounty hunters were sent flying towards the wall. The two then fell off the wall in a comedic fashion. As they got up all the Echo Echo's made duplicates with the prime making two duplicates making 21 Echo Echo's. "CHARGE!" The Echo Echo's then ran towards the bounty hunters. However half way to them the prime one stopped and sneaked into the mineshaft.

The 20 Echo Echo's then jumped onto the bounty hunters with 10 on Sixsix and 10 on Kraab. The Echo Echo's then started to punch and kick the hunters with the trying to get the Echo Echo's off. "See, this is why I hate these thing!"

Echo Echo prime then made it into the mineshaft and looked back and its clones beating up the hunters "Suckers."

* * *

However unbeknownst to Echo Echo prime tetrax was watching from above. He then looked at the prime Echo Echo walk into the mineshaft, He then looked over at Sixsix and Kraab and saw that they were completely distracted. Tetrax then took the opportunity to fly into the mineshaft and grab Echo Echo prime by his MP3 appendage "Hey put me down!"

Tetrax then flew out of the mineshaft and back into the abandoned town and threw Echo Echo against a minecart. "Billions beings on this planet and the omnitrix winds up on the wrist of a foolhardy youth."

Echo Echo got up and glared at tetrax "Hey I was able to hold down you buddy wasn't I? Besides, like I told those two this thing doesn't come off. I've tried."

"Of course it doesn't. Its power utilizes alien dna, which binds to the host genetic structure. It cannot simply be removed like taking off a ha-" However as he was talking Echo Echo delivered a sonic screech to tetrax knocking him onto the ground which caused him to drop his hoverboard.

"Talk all you want but I'm not going down that easily. I promised my family I would make it back to them so hit me with your best shot."

"Oh yeah? Then why don't you show me how you plan on getting away."

Echo Echo glared at tetrax. Echo Echo then started to duplicate himself around Tetrax. There was then 10 Echo Echo's surrounding Tetrax. The Echo Echo's then reared their heads back "Sound…BARRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" The Echo Echo's then delivered a sonic screech created a dome of sound around Tetrax.

Tetrax grunted in pain from the loud sound. He then took out his blaster and aimed it at the ground. When he fired an explosion of blue energy was unleashed.

When the smoke cleared Tetrax saw that all the Echo Echo's were destroyed. "The prime one wouldn't go down so easily." Tetrax then looked around the area. His attention was then caught by a beeping sound. He looked and saw a red flash leaking out of a barrel.

Tetrax then walked over to the barrel and tore the top half of it off and saw that Lincoln, who returned to normal, hiding inside "Dang it."

Tetrax then lifted Lincoln out of the barrel holding him by his shirt collar "How did you do that?"

Lincoln then stopped struggling and glared at Tetrax "While I was attacking I left another duplicate and took the opportunity to find a place to hide."

Tetrax then looked at Lincoln in thought "Hm, not bad. But still you did not think to consider the Omnitrix timing out revealing your location. The Omnitrix is not some play thing, it's the most powerful weapon in the galaxy. They key to an epic battle between good and evil."

"And which side would you be working for?"

"Well, you're alive aren't you?"

Lincoln's eyes then widened "You're…a good guy."

"My mission to retrieve the Omnitrix at all cost. Since it is attached to you, I will bring it back for its removal."

Lincoln then glared angrily at tetrax "I don't think so, I'm staying put."

"It's not your choice."

"Yeah it is. Remember how I said I promised my family I'd be making it back to them? Well that's a promise I intend on keeping. You say I have no idea what I'm doing with this thing? Well in all honestly, YOU'RE RIGHT I don't. All I know is all this crazy stuff has been happening ever since I got it and what originally wasn't my business now is because of this thing. Now I have to constantly put myself in danger, lie to my loved ones and try to keep innocent by standing from getting hurt. You think I like this stuff? Cause I don't! However I have to do it because if I'm not there to take the blow and stop whoever's out there someone could hurt or worse. This is my watch so it's my problem that, like it or not, I have to take care of. So you're not taking me. I'm staying here to deal with my problem whether I know what I'm doing or not I'm coming back to my family regardless of what you have to say or not. I don't care if I can't transform I'm not going out without a fight."

Tetrax then starred at Lincoln ' _He's serious about this…isn't he.'_

Tetrax mask then took off his helmet. He relieved himself as a Diamondhead alien with green eyes. Lincoln gasped as his eyes widen upon seeing Tetrax's face "You're…a diamondhead."

"A Petrosapien, but yes. Listen, I understand what you're saying but I have orders we've wasted enough time."

Lincoln then started to struggle to try and get free from Tetrax's grip "Let me down!"

Tetrax then looked at where he dropped his hover board and saw it was gone. "Looking for this?" Kraab then revealed himself from behind a building holding Tetrax's hover board. "You're not getting off this planet with the Omnitrix, and just to be sure…"

Sixsix then comes out from behind the building hold Lynn Sr and Leni. "Hands off!" the former said.

"Lincoln run!"

"See, we've decided to work together and split the reward."

Lincoln then gave a cocky smirk "Aw the guys who formerly hated each other formed a bro-mance over money."

"We also decided to work together to split you in half as well. See we didn't get the chance to _thank you_ for leaving your entourage behind to try and put some dents in us." Kraab then fired a blast at Tetrax but the petrosapien was quick to deflect it with his back. Tetrax then started to run in the opposite direction as Kraab fired more lasers at him.

Tetrax then busted into an old building and threw Lincoln onto the floor as Kraab fired more lasers at them. Sixsix then spoke to Kraab. "Don't blow a gasket, metal mouth. I know what I'm doing."

"What are we waiting for? We gotta save them!"

Tetrax lifted Lincoln by his shirt collar "Don't be foolish. Keeping the Omnitrix secure is the only priority."

"I don't care what happens to be or this damn watch! That my family and I'm saving them, I don't care what you have to say!"

"You cannot save them. You would soon be overpowered and captured. The obvious choice is for me to retrieve my hoverboard so that we may leave the planet."

"But-"

"Stay here." Tetrax then put Lincoln down and ran outside. Tetrax then jumped out of a smoke screen that was created by one of Kraabs explosions and proceeded to shot crystals out of his hand. The crystals then hit Sixsix cutting the grappling devices on his back freeing Lynn Sr and Leni as Sixsix fell to the ground.

Tetrax then ran and jumped towards Kraab. Kraab then tried to strike Tetrax with his claw but Tetrax changed his formation and went over his claw. Tetrax then grabbed his hoverboard from Kraab and rolled behind him.

Tetrax then activated his hoverboard and used it to dodge lasers fired by Sixsix. Tetrax then flew over to Sixsix and jumped offed his board and landed on him. Kraab then proceeded to back away as well as Leni and Lynn Sr who hid behind a mine cart. Tetrax then lifted Sixsix up and jabbed him in the gut then delivered a left hook to his face. Sixsix then aimed a missile at Tetrax who blocked it by sprouting some crystals from the ground. Kraab then jumped behind Tetrax and tried to hit him with his claw. Tetrax was quick to react as he grab Kraab's claw and threw him over his shoulder.

* * *

Lincoln looked out from the building he was in and watched the fight. Lincoln then looked at his wrist and saw that the Omnitrix was in the green "Like I'm just gonna sit back and do nothing." However as Lincoln finished talking Kraab raised his head and saw Lincoln who proceeded to back away into the building. Kraab then look to his right and saw Tetrax was bust fighting Sixsix. Kraab then walked into the building and looked around. Lincoln then activated the Omnitrix "I may not know what I'm doing but I know who does."

As Kraab was looking around the room he saw a weak flash of green from behind a table. He then raised his claw and smashed the table to pieces. He then saw that there was no one behind the table as he dug through the pieces of wood. Unbeknownst to Kraab Gray Matter was walking around on the board on the ceiling.

Gray Matter then dropped down on landed on Kraabs head. Kraab then tried to his hand to get Gray Matter off but to no avail "Get off me, you tiny little…" Gray Matter then crawled down Kraabs head and reached his neck area. Gray Matter then stuck his hand down Kraabs neck "There should be a nerve cluster in here somewhere."

Gray Matter then proceeded to grab some wires out of Kraabs neck and tore them out. "Aah! Oh!" Kraab then started to move around franticly as sparks came out of his head. Gray Matter tore some more wires out of his head. Kraabs head then started rapidly spinning. Kraabs head then came to a halt as smoke puffed out of his neck. Kraab then feel to his side motionless.

Gray Matter then climbed out of Kraabs neck "One down."

Sixsix tried to slash Tetrax with his claws but Tetrax was quick to dodge and jab Sixsix in the gut. Tetrax then tried to punch Sixsix some more but the bounty hunter dodged all of them. Sixsix then grabbed Tetrax from behind by his neck and flew up with his jetpack. However after about 2 seconds in the ai the jetpack gave out due to the combined weight and the two fell to earth.

Gray Matter then walked to the crater where the two are but stopped and gasp as Sixsix saw him. Sixsix was about to fire fire but Lynn Sr then jumped to Sixsix back causing him to lose his balance and retract the missiles "Lincoln, Run!" However Sixsix was quick to throw Lynn Sr off of his back behind him. Sixsix then grabbed Lynn Sr by his shirt and activated his saw blade on his other hand.

"DAD NO!" Leni shouted as she watched from a distance.

Gray Matter then jumped onto Sixsix's shoulder and grabbed the lever attached to his jetpack. "Guess who." Sixsix ceased his attack and saw Gray Matter on him and tried to get him off.

Tetrax then got up from the crater and reached out towards Gray Matter "I told you to stay out of my way."

Gray Matter then looked back and tetrax "And you were handling things so well on your own." Gray Matter then quickly shifted his attention back to Sixsix "Wonder what would happen if I did this!" Gray Matter then reached into Sixsix's jetpack and pulled some wires out. Sixsix then took off flying uncontrollably. As he was flying he flew towards a water tower and destroyed most of the stilts under it. Sixsix then hit the ground and slide across it and stopping when he hit Kraab. Gray Matter then looked back at the water tower Sixsix hit and saw it was about to fall. Gray Matter then ran away from the blast zone as Kraab stared at the following tower "I hate this planet."

The water tower then landed on the bounty hunters completely soaking them. "Only one way to beat the summer heat don't you think?" Gray Matter asked as he looked up Tetrax.

"Pretty smart…for a human." Gray Matter then nodded his head and Tetrax pulled out a gun like device with a cube in it. Tetrax then released the cube from the device and it flew towards the now unconscious Kraab and Sixsix. The Cube then grew in size incasing both bounty hunters in it. The cube then shrunk back to its size as Tetrax went over and picked it up.

The Omnitrix symbol on Gray Matter started to beep red as Gray Matter returned to normal.

Tetrax then put the cube in a compartment on his belt "I'll return as soon as I am able."

"But what about the Omnitrix?"

"You said it was your problem didn't you. Besides I think it's in good hands until then, despite your claims I think you do know what you're doing even if you don't realize it. Also this may be of some use in the meantime." Tetrax then handed Lincoln his hoverboard.

"Woah are you for real! Wait, don't you need this so get off the planet?"

"Selective disinformation."

"Huh?" Lincoln and Leni said in unison.

"It means he lied kids."

"Oh and before I go I wanted to compliment you on your hair. Reminds me of someone I used to know and if you end up being like him or even more, then I couldn't think of someone better to get their hands on the Omnitrix." Tetrax then put his mask back on and disappeared in a red light.

"Well that was certainly something." Leni commented as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah and I don't know about you to but I'm starving. What do you say we hit the burpin burger and head home?" Leni nodded in agreement as her and Lynn Sr headed towards vanzilla.

Lynn Sr and Leni stopped as they saw Lincoln in the same place staring at the hoverboard. "You coming son?"

Lincoln then got a smirk on his face and looked at his dad. "Race ya."

* * *

 _ **THE HIGHWAY**_

Lynn Sr was driving vanzilla on his way to the burpin burger with Leni in the passenger seat. However next to vanzilla Lincoln was riding on his new hoverboard slowly getting ahead of the family van.

* * *

 **This was definitely fun to right, I hope it was different enough from the actual episode for you guys. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter "Ghost in the Outfield" AKA a certain Loud House episode I have been looking forward to writing a story about.**


	10. S:1 Cha:10 Ghost in the Outfield

**Alright here is it Chapter 10. Now this is based on a Loud house episode but due to special circumstances that happen in the episode it has an original name. Also huge shout outs to Gundumvid, who is essentially my partner for this story, for naming this chapter as well as well as numerous other elements from this chapter and some of the previous chapters and things soon to come, he's really helped me out. And if i had to say one thing about this chapter is that i juts had fun with it. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lincoln was currently sitting down at the table eating a bowl of cereal while reading a comic book. His eyes widen when he heard his sisters coming. Lincoln then ducked under the table.

"Hey guys! Don't forget my gold tournament's this afternoon. You're all coming right?" Lori asked as her sisters all nodded.

"And after that, you're all coming to my charity fashion show right?" Leni added as they all agreed. "Awesome because I made some totes amazing cloths, I think Lincoln especially will like them."

' _I wonder why?'_ The Loud boy wondered.

"And after that, don't forget my grave-digging competition." Lucy added.

As his sisters were discussing their events throughout the day Lincoln made a shushing sound at the audience and crawled away. However as he was crawling away he ran into Lily "Inkin!" Lincoln proceeded to shush Lily. Lincoln then noticed Lily's bottle on the top of the fridge. Lincoln then put Lily on Lana's skateboard and pushed her toward the fridge. The bottle then fell into Lily's hands and the toddler proceed to drink it. Lincoln then escaped into the living room and headed upstairs.

When Lincoln was halfway up the stairs as cleared his throat and faced the audience "I know what you're thinking _Lincoln, why are you trying to get out of your sister's activities?_ Well, you don't know my life. See with ten sisters I hardly ever have any me time. I'm supposed to go to rodeos, pageants, open mic nights. Leni, Luna and Lucy's activity's I can bear, sometimes even have fun, But I just need some time for myself. Then there's the Omnitrix, ever since I got it I've had even less free time because I have to deal with robberies, psychopaths and bounty hunters bent on killing me…AND THAT WAS JUST THIS WEEK!" Lincoln then sighed and rubbed his head and headed up stairs. But…

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lynn greeted. "You're coming to my softball game today, right?"

"Dang it." Lincoln deadpanned. "Should've done a head count." Lincoln then faced Lynn "Actually, Lynn, I've got some important business to attend to. Like Ace Savvy VS the Car Shark." Lincoln then pulled out a comic and showed Lynn.

"Lame. My team has won out last six games, and you're the only member of this family who hasn't come out to support me."

"That's because I was supporting six other sisters with _their_ things. ' _Amongst other, more deadly, things.'_ Sorry Lynn I just can't do it today."

Lynn then holds her bat threateningly "Sure you won't reconsider?"

However, much to Lynn's surprise Lincoln stepped up and bumped Lynn knocking her back an inch and glared at her "Nice try Lynn but I'm not some weakling you can just push around anymore. I…SAID…NO!"

Lynn then glared back at Lincoln "Ok what is up with you lately. You've been sneaking out of our activities lately, you're hardly at the house anymore, and I don't know why but whenever we get on your case about something Leni and dad always take your side."

"Nothing _is up_ I just want some time to myself and they can actually respect that."

"YOU, ARE, GOING!"

"Make me."

"…MOOOOOM!"

* * *

 _ **AT THE BALL PARK  
**_

Lincoln, his family and Bobby were all sitting on the bleachers watching Lynn's softball game. Lincoln was wearing various squirrel merchandise while giving an unenthusiastic look. Leni was sitting next to him putting a reassuring hand on his back "Sorry Lynn forced you to come Linky."

Lincoln then sighed and looked up at Leni "It's not your fault. It's just, you think after having bounty hunters trying to kill me 2 days ago I would at least earn a little me time." Lincoln muttered to Leni.

As Lincoln and Leni were talking the squirrel's mascot ran onto the field and proceeded to do somersaults "LET'S DO THIS!" The mascot shouted.

"Well, it's a beautiful day at the park. Isn't it Pep?" The ball announcer asked his partner.

"Oh, sure it is." Pep said in a rather un-peppy tone.

The softball announcer then cleared his throat "It's the bottom of the ninth with the Royal Woods Squirrels up 3-nothing. Could this be another shutout for star pitcher Lynn Loud?"

Lynn then walked up to the pitcher's mound as the crowd proceeded to cheer as Lynn walked onto the mound and did some weird motions.

"Loud is performing her signature good luck rituals."

Lynn then proceeded to do a Cossack dance "Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-Hut!"

"Hey, Pep, you believe there's anything to these kinds of superstitions?"

"I don't know." Pep answered still not caring.

"Well, here's the windup and the pitch." Lynn then winds up and pitches. However the opposing hit the ball and knocked it out of the park. Then all the Daisy Hill Daises hit the ball each time and managed defeat the Squirrels.

"Hated that Cossack dance." The announcer stated.

The crowd then proceeded to boo and hiss as the mascot looked on in greif. "DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT, SIS!" Luna shouted.

However Lincoln put on a small smirk ' _Serves that jerk right.'_

The Loud family were all sitting in the parking lot next to vanzilla waiting for Lynn. Lynn then made her way to the family looking rather down. Lincoln then sighed and walked up to Lynn "Look, Lynn, I'm sorry you lost."

However as Lincoln walked up to his athletic sister she proceeded to yelp and hid behind a dumpster. "What? What's wrong?"

Lynn then poked her head from behind the dumpster holding a rotten banana peel. "Stay back! You're bad luck!" Lynn then threw the banana peel at Lincoln but the boy was quick to tilt his head to the left and dodge it.

"What are you talking about?"

"My team has been dominating all season, then the one time you show up, we lose!"

"I can't believe you're blaming me for this. I didn't even wanna come! I am not bad luck, you're just a sore loser."

"Yeah-huh you are! Which is why I'm banning you from all future games. Now scram! I have to make things right with the softball gods." Lynn then proceeded to her Cossack dance "Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut! Hutta-hut!"

Lincoln then growled and tighten his fist ' _Must…resist…going Four-arms.'_

* * *

 _ **THE LOUD HOUSE**_

Lincoln was currently sitting on the couch eating more cereal and reading comics. Then Leni walked up to him and sat down next to him "Sorry about what happened with Lynn today Lincoln."

Lincoln then put down his comic and gave his older sister a small smile "Don't sweat it, its fine. Lynn just…frustrates me sometimes."

"Yeah, I saw." Leni then gave a small smirk "But I might have something that could cheer you up."

Lincoln then gave a confused expression. "What's that?"

Leni then led Lincoln to her and Lori's room and motioned for him to sit on her bed. "Ok close your eyes."

Lincoln then closed his eyes tight. Lincoln heard Leni ruffling through her closet taking some cloths out. "Ok open them up."

Lincoln then opened his eyes and was awestruck by what Leni was wearing. She was wearing a dark blue and black cloak which gave her the appearance of a phantom. She was also wearing sun glasses with green tinted lenses with a black outline. " _Big Chill!"_ Leni said while imitating Big Chills eerie voice.

"Leni! That is so cool! You look just like Big Chill!"

"Thanks. I made some cloths based on your aliens. These are the cloths I'm showing at my charity fashion show today. Don't worry of course I won't announce they are based on you directly."

Leni then took out a cardboard box out of her closest and brought it over to Lincoln. The box had various items that resembled features of Lincoln's alien forms. There was Echo Echo headphones, hats that resembled Goops anti-gravity projector, fingerless gloves that resembled the ones that Four-arms wears, jewelry made from Diamondhead crystals. "Leni this is amazing I didn't realize you were taking so much inspiration from me."

Leni then giggled and took off the Big Chill cloths "Thanks, what can I say when I saw your aliens the idea's just came to me."

As Leni and Lincoln were talking Lynn walked down the hallway and stopped at Leni and Lori's room and saw Lincoln and Leni talking. "So you I'm not gonna force you to come but do you think you can make it to my fashion show?" She heard Leni.

Lynn then stormed into the room "Leni! No! He'll ruin your fashion show just like he ruined my winning streak! HE'S BAD LUCK!"

Leni then put down her Echo Echo styled headphones and glared angrily at Lynn. "Would you stop saying that! He is not bad luck!"

"Yes! He is! Didn't you see how he ruined my game today?"

"What I saw is that you lost your game and forced Lincoln to come." Leni then walked up to Lynn in front of the door "And you know what? YOU'RE BANNED FROM MY FASHION SHOW!" Leni then slammed the door on Lynn's face.

"FINE! BUT WHEN THINGS GO SOUTH DON'T SAY I DIDN"T WARN YOU!"

Leni then looked back at Lincoln and sighed "Sorry about that Linky."

"Eh, don't worry about it. And yeah I'll go it feels kinda wrong not going when I'm kind of your inspiration."

Leni then wrapped Lincoln up in a hug "Thanks Linky. It means a lot."

Lincoln quickly returned the hug. "No problem, so what time is it."

"It's actually tomorrow at 7 PM."

"Got it. Well I'm gonna go hang downstairs."

"Oh Lincoln, before you go I have one more thing for you."

Lincoln then looked back at Leni "Really? What is it?"

"Cloths your eyes again, I'm gonna change your cloths."

Lincoln's eyes then widened. "Wait what?"

"Don't worry just your shirt." Leni reassured.

Lincoln sighed in relief as he closed his eyes. Lincoln felt Leni taking of his shirt and Leni putting a new one of him. Lincoln then felt Leni put on some kind of jacket on him. Leni then directed Lincoln in a different part of the room. "Ok open your eyes." Lincoln then opened his eyes and saw his new getup. Leni put on a put Lincoln in a pure black t-shirt. But what really impressed Lincoln was the jacket Leni put on him. It was the same shade of orange as his old shirt, it had L10 emblazoned in white on a black circle on the left part of the jacket, and it also had white vertical stripes crossing under it. The jacket also had two horizontal white stripes on the right sleeve.

"Woah, this is sweet!"

"Thanks, I figured you could totes use a new look so I got to work. I also made a few spares. I also made the sleeves long so you could hide the watch just in case."

"Wow thanks Leni, I think I can make this work."

"Yay! I knew you would like it, I'll put the others in your room later. Why don't you like go show off your new look to everyone."

"Thanks I think I will, see ya later Leni." Lincoln waved off as he left Leni and Lori's room.

Lincoln then walked down stairs and saw Luna on the couch. Lincoln then sat down on the couch next to Luna. "Hey Luna what's up?"

Luna's eyes widen as she heard Lincoln and back away nervously "Oh, hey bro. Whats uh, whats up?"

"Notice anything new?" He asked while showing off his jacket.

"Um, new hair cut?" She replied nervously "Look I gotta go." Luna then got up from the couch and headed for the stairs.

"Oh don't tell me you're buying that bad luck junk Lynn is saying about me!"

"Look dude it's nothing personal really, but I got a show tonight and I can't risk a string breaking. I just think its best if you sit this show out man." Luna then headed upstairs rather quick as Lincoln growled.

"Great, at least Leni's not against me."

* * *

Lincoln then went through the rest of the day trying to show his new look to his sisters, But everyone time he was meet with the same response. His sisters claimed that they just couldn't risk Lincoln being around them and messing things up. Even Lisa, the one that of everyone Lincoln wouldn't think he was bad luck, shunned him.

"DO ANY OF YOU OTHER THEN LENI HAVE COMMON SENSE!?" He shouted as he was on his last straw. "Might as well get ready for bed." Lincoln then went into the bathroom and changed into his PJ's and brushed his teeth. However when he got to his door he saw that it was boarded up with a note on it " _Sorry, Lincoln, but you can't sleep here tonight. We just can't risk it._ ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?!"

All of his sister (besides Leni) poked their heads out of their rooms "YES!" they then went back in and slammed their doors shut.

Just as they did Leni came upstairs and saw Lincoln standing in front of his door which was boarded up "Lincoln, what happened to your door?" Lincoln then handed Leni the note. As Leni finished reading the note she crumbled it in her hands "Ok that's just too far! Wait, why don't you just go Big Chill and phase in there."

"I could but I don't wanna risk anyone checking in and my cover getting blown."

"Good point. I know let's go tell mom and dad."

The two then made their parents room and explained what happened. "THEY WHAT?!" Rita shouted.

"I can't believe junior would take it this far. I know she's kind of superstitious but this is ridiculous." Lynn Sr said as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, so what do we do?" The loud boy asked.

Lynn Sr then scratched his chin and sighed "Well it's late and knowing those girls and their stubbornness this argument could probably go all night. So how about we settle this in the morning and we set up the tent and camp out tonight. I'll deal with those girls in the morning how does that sound sport?"

Lincoln then sighed and nodded his head "Thanks dad."

Leni then stepped up to the 3 "I'll help you guy's set up the tent. And I'll camp out with Lincoln."

"Thanks Leni that's really sweet of you." Rita complimented.

"Alright then let's go set up shop outside."

* * *

Lynn Sr, Lincoln and Leni then got to work setting up the tent in the back yard setting up a mini campground for Lincoln "Brings back some memory's from the beginning of summer huh you two?" Lynn Sr asked as he finished staking in the tent to the ground.

"Yeah but that was like only a week and a half ago dad." Leni chuckled. "But still that day did kinda change our lives completely…for better for worse." She joked.

However Lincoln was unresponsive. Leni and Lynn Sr looked to see Lincoln was turning the face plate of the Omnitrix looking over all the silhouettes of the aliens "Stupid Lynn, calling me bad luck locking me out of my room, I'll show her." He muttered angrily.

"Son I get your mad and what she did was completely unacceptable, I don't think you should go alien on her."

"I know but she just makes me so mad I just wanna!" However as Lincoln was talking he slammed his fist on the fast plate. However instead of transforming immediately the pipe like things as well as the faceplate of the Omnitrix blinked a few times. Then after a few blinks Lincoln was covered in an emerald flash and started to change in a way he hasn't before.

Suddenly, orange shackles started to cover Lincoln's waist, wrist, arms and neck. Lincoln's spine and arms then started to extended and grow. Lincoln's hands that became claw like. Lincoln's skin then started to disappear off of his body. What now floated in Lincoln's place was a creature that looked like a ghost with orange shackles over his body, his skin was a pale orangish-white, his fingers were long and sharp, and he also had spikes on his elbows. His skin was covered with black lines. He had one single green eye with a black pupil. The Omnitrix symbol is located on the ghost's chest with chains surrounding it and connected to his neck shackle.

"Woah, this is new!" Lincoln said in faint whispery voice.

"Yeah I can't believe you're a new hero son!"

"Yeah and who knows. If there's one more there could end up being a hundred more."

"Yeah, maybe. So, what are you gonna call this one?"

"Now sure. What do you think Leni?"

However as Lincoln looked at Leni she saw she was looking at him creeped out and shivering a little. "What's wrong Leni? You look like you've seen a….oh…right."

Leni then gulped "Sorry Lincoln it's just you, you look really freaky."

"Yes…I do…yes, **Ghostfreak**."

"Well that's fitting." Leni agreed while still nervous. "So what can this one do?"

"Well, I'm a ghost aren't I?" Ghostfreak then proceed to turn invisible and visible repeatedly. "I think the powers are obvious."

"Oh right, so what would those be?" She asked.

"Well if I learned anything from ARGGH and Lucy, invisibility, intangibility, flying and there's one more a know it."

As Ghostfreak was thing he looked at the house and his black pupil dialed back "Yes. The best ability of them all!"

"What would that be son?" His father asked.

"You to stay out here…I'm about to have some fun." Ghostfreak then turned invisible and flew inside the house.

* * *

Lori was currently in the bathroom getting ready for bed in the bathroom brushing her teeth. However as she was doing this Ghostfreak flew through the door and behind Lori. As Lori was brushing her teeth she saw the silhouette of someone or…something in the mirror. Her eyes widen as she dropped her tooth brush and looked behind her. However nothing was there. Lori then breathed a sigh of relief and picked up her tooth brush.

Lori then left the bathroom and headed to her room. But as she walked through the hallway her shadow look extremely different. Her eyes widen and she looked at the wall where her shadow was. But when she looked she saw her shadow was completely normal. Lori then shook her head and went into her room.

" _Lori…Lori…LORI!"_

Lori's eyes widen as she looked frantically around her room "Who said that!"

Lori then felt a something tap her shoulder. She turned around quickly and punch but saw that no one was there. Lori was breathing heavily as she turned around. However as she turned around Ghostfreak proceeded to fly into her body. Lori then let out a shriek as the ghost alien flew into her body and sent her falling on her butt on the floor. Suddenly Lori's body starting to dimly glow orange.

The possessed Lori then got up from the floor and looked at "his" hands. "It worked hahaha!"

The possessed Lori then walked over to the mirror that was on the vanity. "he" then smiled deviously. "Look at me I'm Lori Loud. I'm literally the oldest of my siblings so they all have to literally do whatever I say. HAHAHAHAHA!"

Ghostfreak then flew out of Lori's body while still in a laughing fit. Lori then wrapped her arms around herself and shivered wildly "W-W-W-What j-j-j-just h-happened?"

Ghostfreak then flew out of Lori and Leni's room and entered the hallway. "HAHAHAHA, THAT WAS GREAT!" Ghostfreak then saw the door to Lynn and Lucy's room and his pupil dialed back. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Ghostfreak then entered Lynn and Lucy room and saw it was dark. Lynn and Lucy were already asleep. Ghostfreak then floated over to the sleeping Lynn who was talking in her sleep. "Bottom of the ninth…Lynn wins the whole game…I would like to thank my brother for not showing up and screwing everything up." Lynn said in her sleep, obviously dreaming of her winning her baseball game tomorrow.

Ghostfreak then glared down and Lynn and tighten his fist ' _Oh…I'm going all right…and I'm making sure you fail…sleep tight Lynn.'_ Ghostfreak then punched his hand through Lynn's chest.

Lynn eyes immediately widen as she shot up from bed and released a visible breath. She then wrapped her blanket all over her body and shivered wildly "W-What w-w-was th-that." Lynn then looked around the room and saw nothing but Lucy sleeping and the two's thing which were normally around the room. Lynn then shook her head and shrugged of the eerie feeling and went back to sleep.

"Sleep tight." Ghostfreak whispered.

Ghostfreak then look behind him and saw Lucy. Ghostfreak then floated over to Lucy and stuck his fist through Lucy. However, instead of reacting wildly like Lynn, Lucy remained asleep and gained a small smile on her face. Ghostfreaks eye widened as he pulled his hand back ' _How is it even when I turn into a ghost, you still creep me out.'_

* * *

Lynn Sr and Leni were currently sitting inside the tent waiting for Lincoln. But then, without warning, Ghostfreak appeared next to them causing them to jump and give a small scream.

"Please…don't do that again." Lynn Sr asked while trying to regain his breath from the shock.

"Yeah, it's bad enough we go through that with Lucy we don't need you doing it as well." Leni added.

"Sorry guys." The omnitrix symbol on Ghostfreak then started to blink red as he returned to normal. "But I got a plan."

"For what?" Leni and Lynn Sr asked in unison.

"A plan at getting back at Lynn. And Ghostfreaks just the freak I need."

Lincoln then started to explain his plan of getting back at Lynn using Ghostfreak during her game tomorrow. While Leni nodded in agreement with Lincoln, Lynn Sr showed hints of concern. "Are you sure this is the best thing to do son? Getting revenge isn't exactly…heroic."

"Dad, they locked me out of my room!"

"Yeah dad, if you ask me they deserve it." Leni added.

"I know its just…" Lynn Sr then let out a sigh. "Alright here's the deal, tomorrow before Lynn's game I'll try to convince her otherwise. If I can do that, you let her play her game like normal, if she still thinks you're bad luck…then I guess I'll let you teach her the hard way."

Lincoln and Leni nodded in agreement. However, Leni's eyes widen as she realized something. "Wait, like, how are you going to get there without using one of your aliens and without anyone knowing? I could drive you but everyone might get suspicious."

"Don't worry Leni, I got it covered."

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

The Loud family (minus Lincoln) were currently in the parking lot of the baseball field. Lynn was currently wearing her baseball uniform doing some practice swings with her bat. "Alright! This is the last game before the playoffs and since Lincolns not here it should go perfectly."

Rita then placed her hands on her hips and scowled at Lynn "I still can't believe what you girls did to your brother. We may be letting you do your stuff but don't think that we're letting you go unpunished."

"Eh, as long as me and my team wins I couldn't care less."

Luna then looked down and started to rub her arm "I don't know sis, I'm starting to think maybe we rushed into assumptions way to fast."

Lynn simply rolled her eyes. "Pft, I'm sure Mr 'tough guy' will be fine. All that matters is that I'm winning today.

Lynn Sr then stepped up to his alethic daughter. "Look, Junior, I get you're serious about winning and there's nothing wrong with that, but it shouldn't everything that matters. What should matter is that you are happy and are enjoying the game. None of us will think little of you if you lose Junior."

"But what's the point if you don't win?!" Lynn retorted.

"Well there will always be other ball games and sports…but you only have one brother."

Lynn's sisters (minus Leni) eyes widen a bit as they looked down in shame. They were starting to realize they made a mistake. Lynn however…

"Yeah, yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that he's bad luck and I'm not losing just because of him."

Lynn Sr then sighed and turned to Leni and nodded his head. Leni nodded back as she took out her phone and started writing a text message. She then sent the message and walked towards Lynn. "Hey Lynn, would it be ok if I record your game?"

Lynn then gained a confused expression. "Uh sure, why?"

"Oh, I just don't wanna miss what's going to happen."

* * *

 _ **WITH LINCOLN**_

Lincoln was currently behind the bleachers of the baseball field laying his head against his backpack. He managed to get to the baseball field 45 minutes before is family thanks to his hoverboard, which was currently in his backpack, of course he was careful to hover high enough in the air as to not catch anyone's attention. Lincoln then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out and saw Leni had sent him message. ' _Dad's plan didn't work. Its go time.'_

Lincoln then sighed as he got up and wiped dirt off his jacket. Lincoln then turned toward the audience "Alright time for Operation: Retribution on Lynn and restore my honor in front of my sisters and think of a shorter name for this operation, is a go!" Lincoln then activated the Omnitrix and turned to the silhouette of Ghostfreak and slammed the faceplate down.

* * *

 _ **THE BALL FIELD**_

Both baseballs teams proceeded to get to there places on the field and got ready to start the game with the Royal Woods Squirrels batting and the Hazeltuck Lions on the field. The softball announcer then turned on his mic "Alright everyone this is the last game before the play offs. Both teams both have 6 wins under there belts, whoever wins this is going to the play offs. The tension is high isn't it pep?"

"I can sense that I don't care."

"That's the spirt."

The umpire then stepped up behind home plate and blew a whistle. Then one of the squirrels grab a bat and stepped up to the Homeplate. "And bating the squirrels is Kaitlyn Maxwell." The announcer announced.

The pitcher for the Lions then proceeded to throw a fast ball. Kaitlyn was able to hit the ball a fair distance. She then proceeded to run towards first base as the Lions failed to the catch the ball and started chasing it. However, when Kaitlyn was halfway to first base Ghostfreak's hand, while still invisible, came up from the ground and grabbed her leg which caused her to trip.

The crowd and announcer all gasp as they saw Kaitlyn trip over was seemed liked nothing. "Ooh and it looks like Kaitlyn took a nose dive, someone tell her this is baseball not swim team." The crowd then proceeded to boo at the announcer's joke.

Kaitlyn then proceeded to get up but was pulled down again "Wha-Whats doing that?!

"OUT!"

Kaitlyn looked up and saw the Lion player at first place was holding the ball and snickering. Kaitlyn the got up and sighed as she headed back to the dugout. When she got back all of her team mates were glaring at her "Kaitlyn, what was that?!" A girl with red hair asked.

"I-I don't know its like something grabbed my leg and wouldn't let me get up!"

Lynn then rolled her eyes and looked out at the field. "Well it doesn't look like anything's out there." Lynn said in a teasing tone.

"I swear I'm not lying!"

"Look Kaitlyn just stay in here and rest up I'll handle it." Margo then grabbed a bat and headed onto the field.

"Next up to bat is Margo Willow, can she make up for her teammates sudden clumsiness?" The announcer questioned.

' _I doubt it. Let's have some fun!"_ Ghostfreak then proceeded to fly towards Margo. When Margo got to home base Ghostfreak proceed to fly into her. Margo grunted and took a few steps back. Margo's body then dimly glowed orange as Ghostfreak possessed her.

"He" then smiled deviously as "he" went up to home base. The pitcher then threw the ball but the possessed Margo proceeded to swing "his" bat to early and miss the ball. "Strike one!"

The possessed Margo then did the same for the next two balls.

"Strike two!"

"Strike three! You're out!"

Ghostfreak then left Margo's body leaving the girl confused and walking towards the dugout "What just happened?" She questioned as she rubbed her head.

"Wow, what happened to Margo, it's like she wasn't even trying." The announcer questioned

"I know I'm not trying." Pep added.

Margo then made her way back to the batting cages sporting a headache. Meanwhile all her teammates aside from Kaitlyn were looking at her dumbfounded. "Margo what the heck you usually dominate with a bat what gives?!" One of her teammates asked.

"I-I don't know. One minute I was ready to hit it out of the park but then the next moment I got this mega headache and I felt like I wasn't myself."

"Ugh you two. Would you just quit making up excuses for why you lost and…just play…the game." Lynn said while muttering the last part.

"What's wrong Lynn?" One of her teammates asked.

"I-Its nothing. Now, sit back and watch the master." Lynn then grabbed a bat and headed out to the home plate.

' _So, Mrs. Big Shot is coming out. I'm going to enjoy this.'_ Ghostfreak then proceeded to possess the other team's pitcher. "Play ball Lynn."

Lynn then stepped up to home plate and glared at the pitcher unaware of who it actually was. "Come on hit me with your best shot!"

"Gladly." "he" then proceeded to throw the ball and, much to everyone's surprise, the pitcher threw the ball at an unbelievable speed for a 13-year-old. Lynn had no time to react as the ball sped by her.

Everyone present in the field eyes widened as they saw the girl deliver an unbelievably fast, fast ball, even pep.

"Woah." The usually non-caring announcer said.

Lynn was staring at the pitcher dumbfounded "Wha-wha, how?!"

The possessed pitcher then tosses a baseball up in down in "his" hand and starred at Lynn "What's wrong? Scarred?"

Lynn then glared angrily at the pitcher. "In your dreams."

Lynn then attempts to try and hit the ball but, like the first time, the pitcher threw the ball at unbelievable speeds. Lynn then gritted her teeth and stomped off back to the batting. Ghostfreak then flew out of the pitcher leaving her bewildered and confused.

The crowd was watching completely speechless, except for Leni, who was recording everything on her phone, and Lynn Sr who simply looked down and sighed.

The rest of Lions then proceeded to gather around the pitcher and give her huge compliments and questions on how she did that. "I uh don't know what just happened but…ok."

"I…I don't even now what to say anymore. What about you pep?"

"…No."

' _That was great! Now, time to give the other team to edge.'_ Ghostfreak thought to himself as the teams proceeded to switch sides.

"And first up to bat for the Hazeltuck Lions is Patricia Valentine and pitching for the squirrels is Lynn Loud. And here we see here doing her good lucky ritual dance…again, and with the way the squirrels have been playing they need all the luck they can get."

After doing her good luck dance Lynn proceeded to throw the ball. Patricia managed to hit the ball and started running towards first. While the squirrels were chasing after the ball trying to catch it before it hit the ground Ghostfreak flew up to the ball in mid-air and caught it and proceeded to keep flying towards the fence. "Its going, its going AND IT IS OUTTA HERE! Patricia scores a home run for her team!"

As Patricia was running all the bases the Loud family was watching everything with most of them being completely dumbfounded by what was happening. "I literally cannot believe my eyes right now." Lori commented

"Yeah, those Lions are dominating, what gives?" Luna asked.

"I don't know. But let me asked you girls this, who is not here influencing the game in anyway?" Rita asked most of her daughters.

The Loud girls (other then Leni) looked down in shame. Meanwhile Leni was trying to hold in giggles and focus her phones camera on the game.

"We made a big mistake huh," Lana said.

"The game isn't over yet! Lynn can still win." Lola added.

' _I wouldn't be to sure.'_ Leni thought to herself.

The next Lion then got up got up to bat. Lynn then glared at the batter and threw the ball as hard as she could. The batter managed to hit the all and send it towards the outfield. The squirrels in the outfield tried to catch it but missed it by a few inches. When one them tried to pick it up the ball suddenly rolled in the opposite direction "What?" she continued to try and pick up the ball but everyone time she reached out for it the ball rolled in a different direction "What the heck this ball has a mind of its own!"

Unbeknownst to her Ghostfreak was in front of her lightly smacking the ball in different direction. ' _You have no idea.'_

"Lions score again!" The announcer said as batter for the Lions finished running through all the bases.

The next batter for the Lion then made her way to the base. However, as she was walking Ghostfreak flew into the girl possessing her. The possessed batter then made "his" way to home base and got ready to bat. "He" then made a "come on" gesture with "his" finger. Lynn then growled and pitched the ball. The possessed batter then hit the ball and completely shot it out of the field leaving everyone dumbfounded again. "The lions are sure on there A game today huh?" The announcer asked as the crowd nodded.

The possessed batter then made "his" way back to home base. When "he" finally reached home base Ghostfreak flew out of the player leaving her dizzy and heading towards the batting cage. The omnitrix then started to beep red ' _Oh time to take a break!'_ Ghostfreak then flew back behind the bleachers and turned back to normal.

The rest of the inning went like a normal base ball game with the Lions managing to score 2 more points before having to switch sides. By the time the squirrels had to bat again the Omnitrix was able to recharge with Lincoln turning into Ghostfreak again.

* * *

The rest of the game went just how Lincoln planned. Ghostfreak managed to manipulate everything into his favor from the ball to the players themselves. It was now the ninth inning with the score being Squirrels-0 and Lions-23. Lynn was currently at third base with the squirrels having two outs.

"Things aren't looking good for the Squirrels. Its 23 to 0 with 2 outs. Lynn is currently on third but with the way her and the rest of the squirrels have been playing plus the Lions unbelievable performance today the Squirrels are looking a lot like roadkill."

The crowd then proceeded to boo at the announcer. "WAY HARSH DUDE!" Luna shouted.

"I think you're rubbing off on me pep."

"Oh I have that effect on people."

"Alright batting for the squirrels is Madison Holiday if she can't hit a good one here the Squirrels will be going home without even a point to show for it…so no pressure."

Madison then got up the home base and gulped nervously. The pitcher then threw the ball at Madison who managed to hit it. She then began to speed to first base. As she was running Lynn was running towards home base "I can make it, I can make it, I can make it!" However…

' _GOTCHA!'_ Ghostfreaks hand then came out of the ground and grabbed Lynn's leg causing her to trip. The crowd then gasp at Lynn's falling as she fast planted into the dirt.

"OUT!" As Lynn got up she saw the Lion player at home base had the ball in her hand. Lynn's mouth gapped as she saw that she had lost.

"Well folks there you have it with a score of 23 to 0 the Hazeltuck Lions win!"

The Lions then proceeded to gather around each other and cheer. Meanwhile Lynn was watching the other team watching completely frozen. Lynn then lowered her head and slowly made her way to the dugout to collect her stuff. Meanwhile Ghostfreak was floating above her looking down at the athlete "My work her is done." He whispered as he flew off.

* * *

 _ **THE PARKING LOT**_

Lynn was making her way to vanzilla with her head down. When she got there, she saw her dad was already at the driver's seat of the van with her mom and siblings glaring at her. "What are you guys looking at?!" She said sarcastically.

"So, who's fault was it for your lose this time Lynn?" Lori asked sarcastically.

Lynn didn't respond.

"Yeah our bro wasn't here so what happened?" Luna added.

Lynn remained silent.

"Yeah, you really dropped the _ball_ on this one, Hahaha, get it? But seriously I can't believe you made us think Lincoln was bad luck."

"WOULD YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP! I GET IT I MESSED UP AND NOW I PAID FOR IT WILL YOU ALL JUST LET IT GO!" Lynn shouted.

"Not until you apologize to Lincoln." The twins told Lynn in unison.

"Sigh, we all owe him an apology."

"Fine! Whatever I'll apologize can we all just go home." The kids the went it the van.

"When we get home and you all apologize to your brother I'll give out all of your punishments." Rita told the kids as they look down and nodded.

"I feel ashamed to call myself a woman of science after believing in ridiculous superstitions." Lisa said shamefully.

"Well I hope you all learned your lesson. And Lynn I still have the recording incase something like this happens again." Leni said as she held up her phone which gained a growl from Lynn.

"Now Junior this is what I was trying to warn you about. If you focus to much on winning you forget the bigger picture of having fun and enjoying yourself. Now I don't wanna see anymore of this luck nonsense or those weird dances ok?"

Lynn slowly nodded as her dad.

"Good now let's go home."

Lynn Sr then proceeded to drive the family off in vanzilla. But unbeknownst to the family Lincoln was high in the sky on his hoverboard zooming towards the Loud house. As Lincoln was flying towards the house he then turned to face the audience "Well this went well. My family no longer thinks I'm bad luck, they got what was coming to them, and best of all I got one more alien hero to add the arsenal. Today was pretty great."

* * *

 **Well there you have it. Lynn got what was coming to her and Lincolns got a new alien in the mix. Now i want to make one thing very clear, Ghost freak will not GO ROUGE. I honestly hated how they did that in the original series, he was such a cool alien and to see him turn into a bad guy kinda suck, plus imo it felt kinda forced and outta the blue. I know it was lightly foreshadowed in "Hunted" but other then that not really much of anything leading up to it. Now i did kinda change Ghostfreak in this story, when Lincoln turns into Ghostfreak his personality changes into more a trickster similar to the megawatts, he likes pulling pranks and scarring others. There's also one other quirk to Ghostfreak but you'll have to wait and see for that one. Anyway i hope you enjoyed this (I know i did) join me next time for "A Small Problem" (before you say anything, yes, I do plan on doing the episodes that came before A Small Problem but i really wanna do this chapter and the order doesn't really matter when it comes to this episode.**


	11. S:1 Cha:11 A Small Problem

_**Alright here's the next chapter and i gotta say i loved writing this one it was super fun and i laughed a lot. Also a little note at the beginning my "Gem get Loud" Story will be updating soon, i just wanted to have a little focus on this story before i started to do both at the same time. But enough of that lets get this show on the road.**_

* * *

 _ **DAIRYLAND AMUSMENT PARK**_

Lincoln was currently walking through the park and turned toward the audience "So after that whole "luck" Fiasco the other day, my sisters pooled their money together and got me a ticket to dairy land as a way of apologizing. So now I get to spend the day at the coolest place on earth. But I swear if any giant robots or super villain show up I have just had enough."

Lincoln then spent the whole day going on all of Dairyland's rides as well as playing a few carnival games. He then noticed it was 10 minutes till his dad came to pick him up. "Well I saved the best ride for last." Lincoln then walked up to a ride called "The Milk Shaker." "5 minutes of going 120 MPH, a 9/10 chance of barfing and nothing but G-Force. This is gonna be Awesome!"

However, as Lincoln walked up to the ride the operator stopped him "Sorry, to short."

Lincoln then looked over at the cow measuring stick next to him and saw that he was barley tall enough. "But I'm almost-"

"Sorry pipsqueak, I heard the merry go pigs are perfect for the small kids. NEXT!"

Lincoln then glared at the operator a stormed off. Lincolns eyes widen as an idea came to his head. He then smiled deviously and hid behind some trash cans. "We'll see who's the pipsqueak when Four-arms shows up for a ride."

Lincoln then activated the Omnitrix and tried to slam it down but no avail. Lincoln then tried to forcefully slam it down but no results once again. "Come on you stupid thing work!" Lincoln then slammed the face plate against a garbage can. The Omnitrix then released a few green sparks before Lincoln was engulfed in a weak emerald flash.

When the flash died down Lincoln saw that he had transformed in Gray Matter. "No, no, no, no, no. Anything but being a micro-munchkin even Lily is bigger then me." Gray Matter then felt the ground shake as a crowd of kids came running towards the Milk Shaker. Gray Matter screamed in terror and he jumped out of the way. "Great, better just head towards the exit, I should time out by the time dad gets here."

* * *

Vanzilla had just pulled up the Dairyland parking lot. Lynn Sr proceeded to exit the family van and headed towards the entrance. Lynn Sr then looked around for his son and couldn't find him "Hm, I told him I would come pick him up at 5. He's probably just getting of a ride."

He was wrong however. From a behind a trash can about a dozen feet away Gray Matter saw his dad and gained a worried look. "He's here. Come on you stupid watch time out already, why is it when I don't need you to time out you time out and when I want you to time out you don't." Gray Matter continued to stare at his dad and simply sighed and ran toward him.

Lynn Sr continued to look for his son but no avail. He was about to hed into the park to look for him until…

"DAD! DAD!"

Lynn Sr heard a high pitched voice and looked around "Wha, who said that?"

"DOWN HERE!"

Lynn Sr looked down and saw Gray Matter at the foot of his show "What the? Son why are you Gray Matter?"

Gray Matter then chuckled nervously "Well its kind of a long story. I'll tell you in the van lets just get out of here before someone steps on me."

Lynn Sr nodded and pickup Gray Matter and put him in his pocket. They soon found there way to the van as Lynn Sr got in and placed Gray Matter in the cup holder. "Alright son spill it why are you Gray Matter."

"Well I was trying to go Four-arms to get on the Mil Shaker because the operator called me a pipsqueak even though I was only about 2 inches to short. But then something went wrong with the watch and it wouldn't let me hit it down, then after I forced it, it turned me into Gray Matter."

Lynn Sr then let out a sigh "Son you shouldn't use your powers for things like this. So how long ago did you transform?"

"About 15 minutes ago!"

Lynn Sr eyes then widened "Wait shouldn't you have turned back by now?"

"That's what I thought something must be wrong with the watch."

"Well lets just get you home and try to figure this out then."

"But what about the girls if they see me like this who knows what will happen. Especially Lisa."

"We'll just have to make sure that they don't see you."

"Yeah. At least Leni knows who I am."

Lynn Sr then started to chuckle nervously "Yeah, about that."

"What, what's wrong?"

"Leni not at the house at the moment, she went to the mall with some of her friends."

"OH COME ON. Now no one in that house will now its me."

"Just relax we'll figure this out, let's just go home."

* * *

Lynn Sr then drove vanzilla out of the parking lot and towards the house. When they arrived Lynn Sr put Gray Matter in his pocket and headed in. He was immediately greeted by his wife. "Welcome home honey…where's Lincoln?"

Lynn Sr started to sweat nervously as he tried to think of an excuse "Oh I um, dropped if off at Rusty's. They planned to hang out today. He'll be home later."

"Oh, ok then."

Lynn Sr let out a sigh of relief "So where are the girls?

"Well Leni is still out and the rest are in their rooms, why?"

"Oh just wondering. Now I'm just gonna go upstairs and freshen up." Lynn Sr then quickly made his way upstairs.

"Hmm, he's up to something."

* * *

When Lynn Sr got to the top of the stairs he immediately went into Lincolns room. He then took Gray Matter of his pocket and set him on the bed. Gray Matter then started to breath heavily. "Do you know…how hot it is in there?!"

"Sorry son. Ok I need to go run some errands, you just stay hidden and out of sight."

"Ok, how much trouble could I get into if I just stay in here."

"Exactly, now I gotta go see ya later sport."

"See ya dad."

Lynn Sr then left the room and headed out of the house again leaving Gray Matter in his room. "Well guess I better find some way to entertain myself." Gray Matter then jumped off the bed and clung onto his drawer and crawled up onto his desk. "Now what to do?" Gray Matter looked around on his desk. His eyes widened when he saw a half-eaten bag of jellybeans. "Well, there are some advantages to being small. CANNONBALL!" Gray Matter then dived into the bag of jellybeans. "Now this I could get used to."

However as Gray Matter was eating his door shot open. "Older brother I need to ask something of you." Gray Matters eyes widen as he saw Lisa can into his room. "I am need of a stool sam…" However, as Lisa was talking she saw Gray Matter on the desk inside the bag of jellybeans. Both geniuses had their eyes widen as they stared each other.

Gray Matter then gulped and sweated nervously. "Uuuuum, hi."

Lisa then gasped and pulled a gadget resembling a gun out of her pocket. She then pulled the trigger and a small dart come out of it and his Gray Matters shoulder "Ow! What the heck…was…that." Gray Matter then fell unconscious.

 _ **5 MINUTES LATER**_

Gray Matter started to stir from his sleep and found himself in a room with a crib and multiple baby toys on the floors. Gray Matter tried to walk forward but ran into a wall and saw that he was in a jar. "What the?! Where am I?!"

"Ah so your finally awake." Gray Matter then looked behind him and saw Lisa behind him looking at him through the jar. "Fascinating. Sharp teeth, sideway eyes, gray skin, the ability to speak English and that strange device on your back."

Gray Matter looked at his back and saw the Omnitrix symbol ' _Have I seriously not timed out?!'_

"Tell me, what exactly are you, you fascinating specimen?"

"Um, why don't you let me out of this jar and I'll tell you."

"Nice try, but I'm not your average Homo Sapien I happen to bear a high intellect. Now spill it tiny!"

Gray Matter then growled and clenched his fist. "You wanna see tiny? Just wait till I get big!" Lisa simply raised her brow and didn't look at all intimidated. "Take a picture it last longer."

"Hm not a bad suggestion. I believe my father unit has an old camera in the attic. I shall return." Lisa then headed out the door.

Gray Matter sighed and sat down. "Great, now what am I gonna do." As Gray Matter was thinking he heard a moaning sound coming from behind him. He looked and saw the family cat Cliff staring at him. Gray Matter then gained a devious smile as an idea came to his head. "Come on Cliff I taste just like chicken." Gray Matter said as he proceeded to press his butt against the glass jar. Cliff then hissed at the tiny alien and jumped at him. However, instead of pouncing on Gray Matter Cliffs head banged against the jar and knocked it onto the floor shattering it. "Score 1 for the little guy!"

Gray Matter then heard the attic stairs close "Oh no, Lisa's coming! Gotta hide!" Gray Matter looked around the room and saw Lily's crib with said baby sleeping in it. "I'm sure she won't mind if I just step in for a quick visit." Gray Matter proceeded to jump into Lily's crib and buried himself in her blanket.

Lisa came back into her room holding an old camera. "Ok as per request I'll get some photographic evidence and then I'll need to preform some test on…" Lisa stopped talking and let out a loud gasp as she saw Cliff next to a pile of broken glass. "My subject!" Lisa then frowned at Cliff as she took a spray bottle off of a shelf and use in to spray Cliff "Bad cat, you may have just kept me from making the scientific discovery of the century." Lisa looked around the room and saw that the window and vent were closed. "Hm, he couldn't have gotten far." Lisa opened a drawer and pulled out a head bandana and tied it around her head and grabbed her dart gun. "So you wanna do this the hard way huh, then it's the hard way you're going to get."

As Lisa left the room Gray Matter crawled out of the blanket and stood up. "Alright, this could be bad. I gotta get back to my room."

Gray Matter was about to leave the crib, however…"Fwoggy!" Gray Matter soon found Lily wrapping her arms around him pulling into a hug.

"Ah Lily when did you wake up?"

Lily continued to cuddle Gray Matter. "Fwoggy, fwoggy!"

Gray Matter let out a sigh of relief "Well, at least you can't hurt me."

However as Gray Matter said that Lily proceeded to put Gray Matter head in her mouth and started teething on him "Ah, Lily this is disgusting stop!" His please fell on deaf ears as Lily continued to bite down on his head. After a few seconds on teeth on Gray Matter Lily took the tiny alien out of her mouth and shook him up and down repeatedly "I think I'm going to be sick."

* * *

As Lily continued to play with Gray Matter Lana came into the room looking for something. "Now where did you slither off to?" As Lana was looking around the room she saw Lily in her room playing with something "Hey Lily, what do you got there?" Lana look into Lily's crib and saw that Lily was holding some sort of creature with Gray skin and big green eyes. "Woah what's that."

Gray Matter looked up and saw Lana reaching out for him ' _No, no, no, no, no not Lana!'_

Lana then took Gray Matter out of Lily's hand and looked at him. "Woah, I've never seen a frog like this before. What are you doing here little guy?"

Gray Matter started to sweat nervously but remained quiet ' _Please just put me down.'_

Lana then looked at Lisa's side of the room and saw a little table with restraints on them and various tools in a small tray next to it. "Oh, I bet Lisa was gonna experiment on you huh? Well don't worry little guy I'll put you somewhere safe." Lana then put Gray Matter over her shoulder and walked out of the room.

' _Define safe!'_

Lana made her way to her and Lola's room. "Here it is buddy, case de Lana, oh and Lola to I guess." Lana then made her way to a class cage that had a little swamp environment inside. "Here you go buddy, welcome to your new paradise. And meet your roommate hops." Lana then put a struggling Gray Matter into the cage next to her pet/best friends hops. "Well I gotta go find Mrs. Rattler can't have her biting anyone. Play nice you two." Lana then ran out of the room much to Gray Matter relief.

"Good she's gone." Gray Matter then looked around the cage "Well I suppose I could be worse off. Hey Hops, how's it going." However, Hops was currently staring at Gray Matter with a blank expression. "Uh, you ok?" Hops then croaked as hearts formed in her eyes. She then jumped up next to Gray Matter and started to nuzzle against him "Oh you've got to be kidding me. I gotta get out of here."

Gray Matter started to walk around the cage with Hops following close behind. Gray Matter then walked up to the glass and bang on it "Hm, Starphire glass approximately about 2.4 inches thick and would require at least 249 to crack and 412 to shatter, nothing I could dish out. There's got to be a better way out of here." Gray Matter started to scratch his chin and looked up and saw the top of the cage "That's it!"

Gray Matter then climb up the glass of the cage and used one of his arms to lift it up. Though he was able to lift it up and little but after a few seconds Gray Matter came falling down. "Ugh, I can't do it with one hand I need both, but how?" Gray Matter looked around the cage to see if there was anything he could use to give himself a boost. He stopped when he saw Hops. Gray Matter gained a deadpanned expression and sigh "Hops…mind giving me a boost?" Hops then croaked delightfully and hopped next to the wall Gray Matter just climbed and gestured her eyes in a flirty way to get on her. "Ugh, don't read anything into this." Gray Matter then jumped on Hops back and pushed up on the cage and lifted it up a few inches, he then proceeded to move the lid a few inches to the right. Gray Matter jumped off Hops and started breathing heavily "Ok…that wasn't so hard…I guess." Gray Matter then ran over to the side of the cage where the lid was partially opened. "Sweet freedom."

Gray Matter proceeded to crawl up the wall and jumped out of the cage. He then looked back and saw Hops gawking at him through the cage. "Thanks, I'll uh, send you my digits." Gray Matter then jumped onto the floor as Hops fainted from flattery.

* * *

When Gray Matter landed on the floor he looked around the room "Alright I just need to find the vent." Gray Matter looked around the room for the entrance to the ventilation system and saw it was above the shelf with all of Lola's trophies and tiaras "Bingo!" Gray Matter then ran towards the shelf and began climbing it but as he was doing so…

"LANA WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DOLLY!" Lola shouted as she stormed in the room. Lola looked around the room for Lana and felt something was off "Hm, I'm getting the strange feeling someone's messing with my stuff." Lola then walked towards her shelf and saw Gray Matter climbing it.

As Gray Matter was climbing he got the strange feeling that someone was staring at him and looked behind him. His eyes widened in horror as he saw Lola staring at him.

"AAAAAAAAAAH, GROSS!" Lola then went to her bed and grabbed a fly swatter from under her pillow. She then started to try and smack Gray Matter with it "GET OFF MY STUFF YOU SLIMY FROG!" As Lola was swatting Gray Matter was Running and climbing out of the way each time trying to get to the top. "WHEN I GET MY HAND ON YOU YOUR DEAD!" Gray Matter then screamed in terror as he picked up the pace. He soon found his way to the top and twisted the screws of the vent on went inside. "LANA KEEP YOUR PETS ON YOUR SIDE OF THE ROOM OR SO HELP ME I'll HAVE DAD MAKING FROG LEGS FOR DINNER TONIGHT!"

* * *

As Gray Matter was running through the vents he stopped and breathed a sigh of relief "Am I glad that's over." Gray Matter continued to walk through the vents as he looked back at the Omnitrix symbol on his back "What is your malfunction?! Probably something stupid like the DNA splicing replicator causing a fragment in the amino acid sequence…so this is what is feels like to be smart. No wonder Lisa looks down on everyone, well metaphorically anyway."

Gray Matter stopped when saw a vent grate. He looked down to see where it led but the extremely thin airways made it out to make out. "Well, might as well go for broke." Gray Matter then jumped on the grate a few times before it opened up leading him to fall.

When he landed he saw that he was in the kitchen on the counter "Great, I'm completely exposed no way I can make it back to my room without being spotted." Gray Matter sat down on the counter and rested his head on his hand as he tried to think of a way to get around with out being spotted. He then heard a familiar squeaking sound and got up and looked at the floor where it was coming from. He saw Geo rolling around the floor in his hamster ball. "Hmm?" Gray Matter looked behind him and saw a bag of hamster treats as a devious smile formed on his face.

As Geo was rolling around he heard someone call to him. "Hey Geo!" Geo stopped rolling and looked up at the counter and saw a bipedal frog creature with numerous hamster treats in his hands. "I'll trade ya."

Rita came into the kitchen to get a small snack but stopped when she heard a crunching sound. She looked down and saw Geo on the floor in a pile of hamster treats snacking down. "Geo where did you get all those treats? And why are you out of your ball?"

Gray Matter was currently in Geo's ball rolling around the living room making his way to the stairs "Now I see why Geo never leaves this thing, this is fun!" Gray Matter then reached the stairs and exited the hamster ball and jumped up the stairs. He soon found himself at the upstairs hallway. He looked around and saw that none of his sisters were out much to his relief. He then began to run towards his room, but…

"AHA FOUND YOU!" Gray Matter looked behind him and saw Lisa with her red bandana holding her dart gun.

Gray Matter then made a run for it towards his room but Lisa quickly shot him with her dart gun. "Oh no…not…again." Gray Matter then fell unconscious again.

* * *

Gray Matter started to stir from unconsciousness and try to move but to no avail. When he fully awoke he saw that he was in Lily and Lisa's room strapped to a table. Gray Matter tried to break free of the restraints but to no avail. "Don't bother your not getting away from me this time." Gray Matter looked up and saw Lisa in hospital wear complete with blue rubber gloves and mask.

"Let me go!"

"Not this time, now let's see what that brain of yours hold." Lisa then reached into her tray of tools and pulled out a small device with a small saw blade at the tip.

Gray Matter then started to sweat and gulp "Look I assure you, I'm just as gray on the inside as I am on the out."

"Well we'll just have to see won't we."

Lisa then pressed a button on the bottom of the device which activated the saw blade on the top. Gray Matter watched in horror as he saw his sister preparing to dissect him "HELP! HELP!"

As Lisa was about to start cutting up Gray Matter the door to her room shot open revealing Lori. "Lisa would you keep it down you are literally driving me cr…what are you doing?"

Lisa then deactivated the device and hide it behind her. "Nothing." She lied but with an obvious tone.

"What a second were you about to dissect that frog?"

"It's not a frog its some kind of alien life form."

Lori simply rolled her eyes and went to the table where Gray Matter was pinned. "Yeah, right. It's probably just one of Lana's frogs." Lori then proceeded to unstrap Gray Matter from the table and pick him up. "Besides you remember what mom and dad said, no more dissection experiments the last time you did one Lana cried for literally a week and it took twice that time to get the small of frog guts out of the house."

"But that really is an alien, it can even speak perfect English."

Lori then raised a brow and put Gray Matter in front of her face.

Gray Matter looked at Lori with a blank expression "…Ribbit."

Lori then gained a deadpanned look "Oh yeah, VERY talkative." Lori then walk out of the room as Gray Matter blew a raspberry at Lisa causing her to growl and tighten her fist.

Lori was now walking towards the twin's room to put Gray Matter in but the genius alien had other planes. ' _Sorry in advance Lori.'_

Gray Matter then opened up his mouth and bite Lori's hand with his sharp teeth. "OW! What the heck!" Lori then let go of Gray Matter and rubbed her hand. Gray Matter then jumped into a laundry basket that was on the floor next to him and hid in the cloths. Lori then looked at the floor to try and find Gray Matter but saw nothing. "Ugh, where did that little devil go!" Lori looked around more a few more seconds but simply gave up and went into the bathroom to get a bandage.

Gray Matter then emerged from the cloths and smirked. "Not gonna lie, that felt great." Gray Matter was about to jump out of the laundry basket but…

"Fwoggy!" Gray Matter looked behind him and saw Lily was in the laundry basket with him.

Lily then grabbed Gray Matter and pulled him into a hug. "Oh no, not this again." Lily then began to shake Gray Matter up and down repeatedly again "Lily, let me go!" However, Lily simply kept playing with the alien frog as if he was some kind of toy ' _There's gotta be a way out of this without hurting her.'_ Gray Matters eyes then widen as an idea came into his head "Lily it's me Lincoln!"

Lily then stopped shaking Gray Matter and looked at him with a confused expression "Winky?"

"Yes, its me Linky." However, Lily still looked confused as she tilted her head to the right. "Come on its really me. Remember the day we spent together reading Ace Savvy comics and playing video game? Or the time you me and Clyde got chicken pocks together or the time we painted the house together?"

Lily then gained a huge smile and pulled Gray Matter into a big hug "Winky!"

"Yeah see its me your big brother."

"Winky fwoggy?"

"Yeah, it's a long story but look I need to get back to my room, Lisa and probably Lana are gunning for me and I need to get to a safe haven."

Lily then poked her head out of the basket and looked around. She then gained a smile as she saw a familiar figure "Doggy!"

Gray Matter then poked his head out of the basket and saw Lily pointing at Charles who just came up the stairs. "Lily this isn't the time for…wait a second, THAT'S IT!" Gray Matter then put two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled "Here Charles! Come here boy!"

Charles then turned his head and ran to the one calling his name. He stopped at the laundry basket and saw he had been called by a gray frog like creature. Charles tilted his head in confused. "Charles its me Lincoln." Charles then sniffed the creature and realized it did smell like his master. Charles then barked a few times and wagged his tail. Gray Matter then hopped onto the dogs back. "To my room Charles and step on it. I'll see you later Lily." Charles then ran towards Lincolns room with Gray Matter hanging onto his collar.

"Bye Bye." Lily said as she watched Charles take Gray Matter towards the other side of the hallway.

* * *

In a matter of seconds Charles reached Lincolns room with Gray Matter getting off. "Thanks buddy, that's a treat for you later." Gray Matter then scratched Charles under his chin for a second with the canine running off afterwards. Gray Matter was about to crawl under the door to get back into his room however…

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away from me again!" Gray Matter looked behind him and saw Lisa stomping towards him.

"Oh no you don't you're not hurting him!" Lana then came out of her rooms and stood in front of Lisa with her hands out.

"Stay out of this sibling this is a scientific issue."

"You just wanna cut him up!"

"He is not a frog he is an alien specimen not that your feeble mind could comprehend the duty's I must perform."

"I don't know _**what**_ that means but you're not laying a finger on him you Einstein wannabe."

"Oh you wanna play that game do ya?" Lisa and Lana then charged into one another and started to fight causing a dust cloud.

Gray Matter took the opportunity of the two fighting and crawled under this door into his room. Gray Matter then started panting heavily "What am I gonna do. Its only a matter of time before those two storm in here after me. What am I gonna d- However as Gray Matter was panicking the Omnitrix symbol on his back started to beep red "Yes! Yes, yes, yes FINALLY!" Gray Matter was then engulfed in a flash of red light.

Lisa and Lana then busted Lincolns door open but their eyes widen as they saw Lincoln sitting on his bed. "Hey guys. What's up?"

Lisa and Lana then gained confused expressions but Lisa was quick to shake it off. "Older brother I have the need to ask you if you have seen a bipedal frog like creature crawl into your room. It has gray skin, sharp teeth, green eyes about the same shape of color as yours and a strange symbol on its back."

"Hmm, nope haven't seen it."

"But it just crawled into your room!" Lana pointed out.

"Sorry guy's I don't know what your talking about but feel free to look around."

Lisa and Lana then looked all over Lincolns room for the frog like creature but found no trace of him. "But he just went in here." The two said in unison.

"Sorry guy's maybe you'll see him again one day ' _Or hopefully not'_ but listen, I've had a long day and wanna relax for a bit so could you two give me some privacy please."

"Very well, but if you see the specimen again please inform me."

"No tell me she'll just cut him to pieces."

The two then proceeded to argue again with Lincoln gaining a deadpanned expression. He then pushed the two arguing sister out of his room and shut the door. He then let out a long sigh of relief "Man am I glad that's over, that was a nightmare." Lincoln then walked over to his bed and laid down on it but as he did the Omnitrix proceeded to spark red lighting. Lincoln shot up as he looked at the malfunctioning watch "I gotta get this thing fixed."

* * *

 ** _Ok how did you guys like that one. Anyway i have a little something i wanna point out about Gwens Lucky girl/Anodite powers in this fic. They will be here but heres the shock, none of the loud girls are getting them. Someone outside the family is and it'll probably come as quite a shock to most of you. Anyway with that out of the way join me next time for an OC episode "An Accidental Discovery"_**


	12. S:1 Cha:12 An Accidental Discovery

_**Alright here's my first OC episode in awhile. This one has a lot of heavy story stuff so i hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Luna was currently in the bathroom putting on her make up on and getting freshened up. "Alright, gotta look rockin for today." As Luna was getting ready she heard knocking on the door. "It's open."

The door opened revealing Lincoln as he came into the bathroom hold a towel. "Hey Luna just getting ready to take a shower, what going?"

"Nothing much dude just getting my make up on and getting nice and tidy."

"Really?" He asked with a confused expression. "You're not usually one to care about your appearance anything going on?"

Luna then looked around cautiously and closed the bathroom door. "Promise you won't tell the other."

"My lips are sealed sis."

Luna breathed a sigh of relief and started to rub her arm "Well, you see I'm meeting up with Sam at the mall today for a date."

Lincolns eyes then widened at his sister's explanation. "Oh…Sam huh?"

"Yeah so, I just wanna look good for he, HIM, him, hehe."

Lincoln raised his brow and sighed inwardly "So Luna, when are we gonna get to meet Sam, it's been about 4 weeks now and we haven't seen him at all."

Luna then sweat nervously "I-I know dude, its just…complicated right now is all, look I'll promise you'll meet him at some point its just a little shaky is all."

"How come?"

"It just is ok!" Lincoln flinched and stepped back at his normally chill sister sudden snap. Luna's eyes widen as she realized what she did. "I-I'm sorry dude I didn't mean to snap like that it's just thing with me and Sam are just a little complicated right now is all."

Lincoln walked up to his sister and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I should be apologizing I shouldn't get involved in your personal life, especially when it comes to love."

"Thanks for understanding bro and thanks for not telling the others I don't want them getting involved is all."

Lincoln then gained a deadpanned expression. "oh, don't want them **meddling** or anything?"

"Yeah, do you know how hard it is having 9 sisters getting involved in your…love life…oooooh, hehehe."

"Yeah, I think I know the feeling all too well and then some."

Luna began to chuckle nervously and scratch the back of her head. "Yeeeeeeah, sorry dude guess we can get carried away sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Ok all the time but look you won't tell them, right?"

"I promise."

Luna then pulled Lincoln into a hug. "Thanks dude you're the best. Well I gotta go."

"Ok have fun." Lincoln waved goodbye as his sister ran down the stairs and headed out the door. Lincoln then started to scratch his chin. "Hm, she's hiding something." However, as Lincoln was talking to himself he gained a deadpanned expression and slouched down. "Then again, I'm one to talk, or rather **12** to talk." As Lincoln was getting ready for his shower he remembered the girl named Sam he meet as AmpFibian the day after the Omnitrix stuck to his wrist ' _I should probably tell my girl friend I'm alright.'_ He remembered. "Could that really be her?"

* * *

Luna was currently running down the street on her way to Sam's house. Luna stopped when he stood in front of a two-story house painted navy blue. She walked up to the porch and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the door opened revealing a girl about Luna's age. She had lemon blond hair with a blue streak in it. She was wearing a jean jacket with a skull on the back, a white t shirt with a "The Who" logo on it, ripped burgundy jeans and purple boots. "Luna!" The girl quickly wrapped Luna in a hug which the rocker happily returned.

"Hey Sam, you ready?"

"You bet babe. Hey I need to tell you something." Sam said sheepishly.

"What is it?"

"Well, I may have told my parents about _us_."

"You what?! Why?!"

"Well, I knew we couldn't keep it a secret forever so I figured better sooner than never."

"And what did they say?"

Sam then gained a huge smile. "That's the good news. They were actually really cool with it."

Luna let out a huge sigh of relief. "Well that's good."

"Yeah they pretty much said that my life is mine and I should be free to make my own choices and love whoever I want."

"Wow, there pretty cool."

"Yeah." Sam looked at Luna and saw that her head was down and she a sadden expression on her face. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Luna then breathed in and out deeply "Its just…I still haven't told my family yet and I don't know how they'll react to this, I guess I'm just a little scarred of what they may say and think."

Sam then out her arm around Luna "I'm sure it will be ok. From what you told me about them they seem like they would support you no matter what."

"Yeah I guess, but I think my bro Lincoln might be getting suspicious of us, when we were talking in the bathroom today he seemed to really interested and suspicious when I started to talk about you…then again my little bro's been acting pretty weird lately."

"Weird how?"

"Like he's always in a hurry or always has somewhere to be. I think it started on the first day of summer and I'm not sure why, it can't be to hang out with Clyde because he's away on a road trip for the summer, maybe Ronnie Anne but I'm just not sure."

"Hm kinda sounds like he's keeping a secret huh?"

"Yea…HEY!"

Sam then started to chuckle mildly. "Well anyway we should get going and you should probably not worry about it."

"Yeah you're right he said he'll keep out of my business so I should stay out his. Come on let's go."

The two then started to walk down to the mall. As the two were walking they talked about some concerts that are going on pretty soon and seeing which ones they should go to. However, as they were talking Sam remembered something.

"Oh, Luna I almost forgot to tell you, you won't believe what happened to my mom the other day."

"What happened?"

"Well she went to the bank to deposit some money but while she was there these robbers came and started to rob the place and took everyone including her hostage."

"Woah that really happened?!"

"Yeah but get this, as the crooks were taking all the money this ghost guy, covered in chains, suddenly appeared out of nowhere and beat all the robbers up with these black and white tentacles that came out of these black creases on his body."

"Wow that's wicked, I can't believe all these weird aliens and creatures have been showing up and have been throwing guys behind bars. Didn't you said one of them saved you a couple weeks ago?"

"Yeah, he looked like a giant jellyfish and had electricity powers. I think he called himself AmpFibian. He was blue with lighting like strips around his body, his eyes were green and pupil-less and he had this weird hourglass symbol on his chest."

Luna's eyes widen when she heard the last part "Did you say hour glass symbol?"

"Yeah why?"

Luna recalled the moment where she asked her brother for money a couple of weeks ago. ' _Woah wicked watch brah where'd you get it?'_ She remembered that it appeared to be a black and gray bulky wrist watch with an hour glass symbol on the face plate. "Nothing…just got this weird feeling of déjà vu all of a saddened."

"Eh, I'm sure it nothing. Anyway, were almost there."

* * *

 ** _WITH LINCOLN AND LENI_**

"Lisa actually tried to do that to you?!" Leni asked shocked as Lincoln told her about his trip around the house as Gray Matter.

"Yep things got pretty out of hand."

"Well I'm just glad your safe. So, is the watch working all right."

"Eh as much as it works normally. The other day I stopped a bank robbery as Ghostfreak but I was trying to choose NRG."

"Well at least you stopped them."

"Yeah…hey have you noticed anything up with Luna lately?"

"Like what?"

"Well she's been acting a little secretive lately and I know its none of my business but if somethings wrong I wanna be able to help her."

"Well I have noticed she has been sneaking out the house a little more lately, well more than usual anyway."

"Yeah and here's the thing you know the persons Luna's been into lately."

"Yeah Sam, right? The whole thing with our parents love letters."

"Yeah but here's the thing, the day after I got the watch and saved those people at the mall this girl, about Luna's age, came up to me and her name was Sam, she also mentioned she had a girlfriend. Then later that day Luna came up to me and mentioned that the Sam she sent the love letter to was also at the mall during the whole situation."

"Maybe they are two different Sam's?"

"I'm not to sure, do you think this is the Sam Luna has been dating recently?"

"But didn't Luna say Sam was a guy."

"Yeah but she may be lying, when we were talking in the bathroom today she seemed really serious and nervous when she talked about Sam."

"Well maybe-"

However, as Leni was talking the police radio Lincoln set up on his desk started beeping. " _Attention all units we currently have an attempt at robbery over by Royal Woods mall."_

"Aaaaand why am I not surprised." Lincoln deadpanned.

"Come on I'll drive you!"

* * *

 ** _WITH LUNA AND SAM_**

Luna and Sam were currently in the malls food court having Chinese food. "So, how's your eggroll Luna?" The latter asked.

"Huh? Oh, it good yours?"

"Good. So what's up you seem lost in thought."

"Well…I just can't get that hourglass symbol you were talking about earlier."

"Really? How come?"

"Well it's just…I think I saw the same symbol on my bros watch. Its kind of bulky and colored black and white but the face plate is surrounded by green buttons and the faceplate has a green hourglass symbol although I swear its red sometimes."

"Hm, maybe it's just a coincidence."

"Why maybe but- "

As Luna was talking a loud explosion could be heard from the downstairs area of the mall followed by the screams of people.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Sam yelled.

Luna and Sam shot up from there tables and ran to the glass railing by the food court and looked down. They saw armed men with guns outside of a store with smoke coming out of it with the sides destroyed.

"Oh, geez this looks bad." Luna commented.

Suddenly 2 armed men came up the stairs to the food court and started aiming their guns at everyone. "ALRIGHT HANDS UP ALL OF YOU! AGAISNT THE RAILING!" One of them shouted. Everyone in the food court did as instructed and raised their hands and sat down next to the railing with most shaking in fear and some with tears in their eyes. "Good now no one move or make a sound and you'll all get out of this just fine."

* * *

 ** _WITH LINCOLN AND LENI_**

Lincoln and Leni had just pulled up in the mall parking lot near the entrance. They also saw a black van with bullet proof glass on it. Lincoln then unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car.

"Good luck Lincoln." Leni said

"Thanks sis." Lincoln then ran towards the mall door. He looked in to see if any of the robbers would be there to greet him. Although he didn't see any robbers he did see one of the stores had the entrance destroyed with traces of smoke coming out of it. "Alright its hero time!"

Luna and Sam were currently being held hostage by the robber. They were currently holding onto each other for comfort. "What's gonna happen to us?" The former whispered.

"I don't know, maybe one of those alien heroes will come and save us."

"Yeah hopefully one of them will…" Luna's eyes widen and the rocker froze when she looked downstairs.

"What, what's happening?"

"L-L-Look." Luna pointed down and Sam saw that on the lower level of the mall was a kid about 11 years old with a black t-shirt, orange jacket with white stripes on various places he also had white hair.

"Hey who is that?"

"That's Lincoln!" Luna quietly shouted.

"What?! What's doing here."

"I don't know but he's gonna get himself killed."

"Yeah he's gotta get out of here qui…hey what's he doing with his watch?"

* * *

Lincoln proceeded to activate the Omnitrix and scrolled through the playlist of silhouettes. He finally got to the alien he wanted. "Turn me into Gray Matter again and your dead meat." Lincoln then slammed the faceplate down. However, unknown to him two people were watching.

* * *

"What do you mean what is he doing with his…watch."

Luna and Sam then saw Lincoln get engulfed in a emerald green light. Lincolns body then started to glow red and his figure grew taller and skinless. Armor then started to cover all parts of his body. Finally, a helmet with a grill plate then covered his head. What stood in Lincolns place was now a humanoid figure completely covered in a dark green-teal suit. An hour glass symbol was located on his chest.

" **NRG**!"

Luna and Sam's eyes widen in complete shock as they saw what just transpired. "Luna what the heck just happened to your brother?!" However, Luna remained silent. "Isn't that the armored alien from the news that shots energy from his grill plates?!" Luna remained silent as her lip started to quiver and her breathing became more intense.

* * *

The robbers were currently putting various device from smart phones to laptops in sack while laughing manically. "I tell you this is just to easy." One of them said with a jersey accent.

"I know, but hey more money for us." Another one joked.

"Oh, really now?"

The thieves all looked behind them and gasp as they saw NRG standing at what used to be the stores entrance. "Hey its one of those freaks from the news!" a thief with an eyepatch pointed at.

"Hey! Who are you calling a freak one eye?"

The thief with the eye patch growled as all of them pointed their guns at NRG and fired. However, each bullet shattered upon contact with NRG's armor. All of the thieves gave blank expressions as their guns ran out of ammo while NRG was completely unharmed. "Cute. Now watch this!" NRG then fired beams from his grill plate at the thieves guns melting them. The thieves then put there hands in the air and backed away in fear. "That's right. Unless you guys want to be burned down to your undies your gonna back up against the wall and let the police take you quietly. To I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes sir." The thieves said in unison.

"Good. Now, are there anymore of you?"

"U-up in the food court. Taking the people hostage." The one with the jersey accent explained.

NRG then walked up to the thief and grabbed in by his shirt collar. "If anyone was hurt…AT ALL. You will wish you were never born!" NRG then threw the thief against then headed to the food court.

* * *

The last two thieves were currently pacing around the food court with there guns ready to shoot at moments notice. Finally, one of them sighed gain the others attentions. "What's wrong?"

"What is taking those guys so long how hard can it be to rob an Apple store."

"Hm I don't know maybe there actually taking their time to make sure everything goes well."

"Dude you just put the stuff in the bag, get out and leave. I should've been home by now stuffing my face with oreo's and drinking beer with a huge bag a cash on my lap but nooooo those guys are down there _organizing_ the stolen stuff."

"Well maybe some people just like proper organizing ever think about that!"

The thieves then sighed and looked away from each other shaking their heads. After about a minute of silence one of them sighed and looked towards his partner.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"…Metaphorically or literally?"

However, as the two were talking a beam of energy came from behind the two and shot one of them in the back. The thief was now laying on the other side of the food court unconscious with his back smoking and sporting a burn. The other thief then tossed his gun in the air in shock but quickly grabbed it and aimed it at the source. NRG simply stiffened his body expecting a barrage of bullets to come his way. However, as the thief fired the gun all the bullets simply grazed NRG not even hitting. The thief soon found his gun empty and looked at NRG and laughed awkwardly.

"Really?" NRG deadpanned.

"Hey its hard to work under pressure."

NRG simply sighed and fired a blast at the thief burning his chest and leaving him unconscious. NRG then heard cheering and looked to his right and saw most of the people that were taking hostage cheering and thanking him. "Please, please hold your applause I'm just doing my…job." NRG saw that in the middle of the crowd was Luna looking at NRG with widen eyes and shaking and next to her was the girl he saved as AmpFibian 2 weeks ago. "Luna…Sam." He muttered to himself. NRG then walked up the two girls with Luna breathing intensifying with every step he took. NRG was now facing the two girls with Luna looking completely freaked out and Sam trying to stay calm. "Are you two ok?"

Luna continue to shiver and stare at the armored alien which she saw her brother become. "L…L…Lin-"

However, Sam quickly covered Luna's mouth with her hand and smiled nervously. "Yeah were ok she's just a little freak out is all hehe."

NRG then looked over and stared at Sam. "You are…Sam right?"

Luna's eyes widen further as she started to sweat nervously. "Uh, yes how did you know?"

"Oh um, a comrade of mine told me his name is AmpFibian. You might know him?"

"Y-Yeah he saved me from a similar incident a couple of weeks ago. So, are you two friends?"

"Uh, I guess you could say that. Look I gotta go I'm happy to see you are both safe and sound." NRG then started running towards exit.

* * *

Leni was currently in her car listening to the radio for any signs of Lincolns work inside the mall. While she was waiting multiple cop cars came with the officers entering the mall. Leni then heard metallic foot steps with each one getting louder. She looked out the car door and saw NRG running towards the car. Leni rolled down the car window with NRG stopping next to the car. "So how did it go?"

"It went well no one got hurt." The Omnitrix symbol on NRG started to beep red as Lincoln returned to normal. "But I have something to tell you."

* * *

 ** _WITH LUNA AND SAM_**

Luna and Sam were currently walking back to Sam's house. Luna currently had a freaked-out expression with her arms wrapped around her. Sam had a worried expression as she looked at her completely freak out girlfriend. Sam let out a sigh and stopped walking and faced Luna. "Look, Luna just try to stay calm."

"Stay calm? STAY CALM?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO STAY CALM?! YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED AT THE MALL TODAY! YOU SAW IT, I SAW IT, WE BOTH SAW IT. MY LITTLE BRO TURNED INTO ONE OF THOSE ALIENS THAT HAVE BEEN ON THE NEWS AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STAY CALM?!"

"Ok yeah I guess that is kind of crazy. But look freaking out isn't gonna get you anywhere it just makes you look crazy. Maybe you should just…talk to him about it, I don't know I don't have any siblings much less ones that suddenly turn into armored aliens that shoot beams of an energy out of his face."

Luna proceeded to take a few deep breaths. "Yeah…you're right I just need to keep an eye on him and see if anything's up. But if that really was him…then he definitely knows about us."

"Just try not to worry about it ok."

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks babe."

"No problem. Come one let's go home."

* * *

 ** _WITH LINCOLN AND LENI_**

"So, Sam's a girl?" Leni asked as she drove her and Lincoln home.

"Yeah and it was the same Sam I saved as AmpFibian a couple weeks back."

"Wow so I guess you were right. But why wouldn't she tell us?"

"Maybe she's scarred."

"Why would she be scarred?"

"I think she's afraid of what we'll think of her being in a relationship with a girl."

"Oh, poor Luna. She shouldn't be afraid of something like that were family and we support each other no matter what with whatever we do."

"Yeah but I guess she's just nervous is all."

"Well we should tell her we know and let her now we're perfectly fine with it."

"Um Leni, both times I saw Sam I was an alien so we kinda can't tell her that we know of Sam without getting into _that_ subject."

"Oh yeah, right. Well what should we do."

"Maybe we should keep an eye on her and slowly gain her trust for her to reveal Sam. But let's not get the other involved we don't need them getting involved and interrogating Luna."

"Yeah. OH, we're having a secret sharing meeting tonight, maybe we should try and get a little out of her then."

"Yeah not a bad idea."

Leni and Lincoln finally reached the house and got out of the car and entered the house. Leni sat down on the couch and watch TV while Lincoln headed upstairs. Lincoln was about head into his room but was stopped when he heard an explosion coming from Lisa and Lily's room. Lincoln simply sighed and rolled his eyes and headed into the room. "What did you do now Lisa?"

Lisa got up from her work table and whipped some soot off her glasses. "It appears I may have added to much hydrogen to my formula." Suddenly as Lisa was talking a beeping sound started coming from a box on Lisa's shelf.

"What's that beeping sound?" Lincoln asked.

Lisa then headed toward her shelf and took the cardboard box out and took a device with some sort of meter on it. Lisa gained a confused expression as she looked at the devices meter. "This is peculiar this machine is supposed to measure radiation levels but for some reason its picking up small traces of radiation from in here and our parental unit forbid me from any radioactive experimentation." Lisa then walked around the room pointing the device in various places. She finally stopped and grew more confused when she pointed the device at Lincoln who seemed to be the source. "Strange it seems to be coming from you brother."

"What do you mean?" He asked while both confused and nervous.

"Hm, have you been around any nuclear plants lately?"

"W-What? No."

"Hm well the levels seem simply be lingering and low so you should be fine." Lisa then put the device and away and walked back to her deck.

Lincoln exited the room and headed into his room thinking about what Lisa just said. He then closed the door and sat on his bed and activated the Omnitrix and turned to NRG's silhouette. He then remembered all the times he shot beams of energy out of his grill plate. ' _Was that radiation this whole time?'_

* * *

 ** _30 MINUTES LATER_**

Luna had arrived at the porch of the Loud House and remembered the events at the mall. Luna then took a deep breath and turned the doorknob and enter the house. She immediately saw Leni on the couch watching Operation Desert Storm. The blond immediately saw her Rockstar sister come into the house and greeted her with a smile. "Hi Luna."

"H-Hey sis. What's up?"

"Nothing much, what's wrong you seem stressed?"

"I-Its nothing, just had an unexpected day is all. So, where's Lincoln?"

"He's in his room, why?"

"Oh um…no reason just curious."

"Oh ok, well are you gonna come to the secret sharing meeting today?"

Luna's eyes widen upon being reminded of the meeting her siblings were having tonight. "Yeah definitely!" Luna then quickly ran up the stairs.

"O-Oh um good talk!"

When Luna got to the top of the stairs she looked at Lincolns door and headed towards it nervously. She was about to knock on it but was interrupted by Lisa who came up behind her. "Greetings older sister."

"Oh, hey Lis, what's up?"

"Not much simply finished calibrating a device of mine, it was acting up earlier."

"Ah cool. Hey have you noticed anything…weird about Lincoln lately?"

"Funny that you mention that. The device I was calibrating was a radiation detector and it was going off around our brother for some reason."

Luna then remembered the beams of energy the alien she saw Lincoln turn into shoot earlier and started to breath heavily. "Yeah…weird. Well I'll see you later tonight." Luna then walked away from her genius sister and into her room.

* * *

 ** _LATER THAT NIGHT_**

All of the Loud siblings (aside from Lola) had gathered in Lori and Leni's room for a secret sharing club. Luan was currently telling the time she ended up breaking their mom's china by trying to balance and spin them on sticks.

"and then SMASH all of mom's china plates fell onto the floor and broke into a millions of pieces. You should have seen it, it was really _smashing_ Hahaha get it?" However, all her siblings proceeded to groan at her joke. "Oh come on it was funny."

"Well bad puns aside does anyone else have anything to share?" Lori asked.

Most of the Loud siblings proceeded to simply smile and shrug their shoulders as they already shared everything they wanted to share. However, Luna, who had been staring at Lincoln all night, raised her hand. "Oooooh what else do you have to share Luna."

"Well its not really me but I wanna know, Lincoln what were you up to today?"

"Oooooooooo!" all the sisters (other then Leni) said in unison.

Lincoln and Leni however dripped a few nervous sweat drops. "What are you talking about Luna?" the former asked.

"I mean where did you go earlier today bro."

"I don't know what your talking about." However, this response triggered an angry glare from Luna.

"Actually, I think I remember Leni taking Lincoln somewhere." Lynn explained which made Lincoln and Leni grow more nervous.

"I mean we like didn't go anywhere important."

"Yeah and…hey how did you know we went anywhere weren't you at the mall today?"

Luna's eyes widen as she began to sweat nervously. "I-I mean y-yeah b-but, HEY that's not important I was asking about you dude."

"No, no, no what were you doing at the mall without us Luna we all usually go together?" Lana asked.

"ITS NOT IMPORTANT OK! Look, Lisa didn't you say Lincoln had traces of radiation on him earlier?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. My radiation detector was picking up faint levels of radiation coming off him earlier today."

Most of Lincoln's sister gave the white-haired boy confused looks. "Lincoln why were you covered in radiation…ok never thought I'd say that." Lori deadpanned.

"Like I told Lisa earlier I have no idea."

Luna continued to glare at Lincoln "Uh huh…sure. Hey you guys hear about that alien that took down those thieves at the mall today?"

Leni and Lincoln's mouths gaped at Luna's sudden mention of the alien hero.

"Oh yeah I heard about that on the news today. It was that same alien took down the dragoon gang." Lynn explained.

"Yep. I even heard it had this strange hour glass symbol on its chest." Luna added.

Leni and Lincoln let out silent gasp as they heard Luna's explanation as they grew more nervous.

"What does that have to do with anything? Lucy asked.

"Nothing…just looked familiar." Luna then glared daggers at Lincoln.

Lincoln gulped as sweat dripped down his head. "I um, I'll be right back I'm gonna go get a snack." Lincoln then got up and left the room.

"Yeah…and I gotta use the john." Luna then also got up and left the room.

Most of Lincoln's sisters had confused expression on there faces as they saw the two left. Leni however was sweating nervously and feared for the worse.

* * *

Lincoln had gone down to the kitchen and paced back and fourth and was breathing heavily. "Ok Lincoln just relax, I'm sure she still has no idea."

"No idea about what?!"

Lincoln jumped as he saw Luna in the kitchen doorway glaring at him. Luna then stomped towards him and looked him in the eye. "What is up with you dude?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm talking about is that you've been super secretive lately. You've been sneaking away, acting really weird and it has something to do with this!" Luna then grabbed Lincolns wrist and pointed her finger at his watch.

Lincoln eyes widen as Luna pointed to Omnitrix. Lincoln then glared back at Luna and pulled his wrist away. "Oh, like your one to talk about secrets!"

"What are you talking about dude?"

"I'm talking about Sam!"

"Sam…has nothing…to do with this!"

"Oh yeah? While your yelling at me for having secrets your keeping Sam away from us for whatever reason!"

"I just can't talk about Sam with you guys right now!"

"WHY?!"

"I JUST CAN'T OK!"

"WHY NOT?! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE KEEPING YOU FROM TELLING US ABOUT SAM?!"

"I JUST CAN'T TALK ABOUT HER OK!"

Lincolns eyes widen as his mouth gaped. "…her?"

Luna backed away and covered her mouth after realizing what she just said. A few tears escaped her eyes as she bolted out the door. Lincoln ran after her sister and stopped at the porch and watched Luna run down the street. "LUNA WAIT DON'T GO!"

"Lincoln what just happened?"

Lincoln looked behind him and saw Leni coming down the stairs with a concerned look on her face.

"Luna ran off."

"WAIT! WHAT?!"

"She accidently spilled the beans about Sam. And I think she knows about the Omnitrix."

"HOW?!"

"I'm not sure. But look you go up there and make sure the other don't get suspicious or worried or anything, I'll go get Luna."

Leni nodded and headed upstairs. Lincoln got out of the house and prepared to run after Luna but stopped and looked at the Omnitrix on his wrist. "Well so long as the cats out of the bag." Lincoln then activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down.

* * *

Luna was currently running down the streets of Royal Woods in her PJ's with her head down, eyes closed and full of tears. She knew where she was heading so she didn't need to see. However as she was running…

"LUNA STOP!"

Luna looked behind her and up as she was running and saw what appeared to be a giant blue and black moth with an hour glass symbol on it's chest. Luna immediately noticed the symbol with her eyes widening. She proceeded to pick up her running speed.

"Slow down, I just wanna talk."

"LINCOLN IS THAT YOU?! WHY SHOULD I, JUST SO YOU CAN CONTINUE TO LIE TO ME?!"

"Would you just calm down and stop running."

However, this time Luna didn't respond and kept running.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?"

Big Chill continued to chase after Luna who was still ignoring his pleas to stop. Luna eventually saw a two-story navy-blue house and headed towards it has fast as she could. She proceeded to run up the driveway and headed towards the door. However, before she could make it a blue gas appeared in front of her causing Luna to fall back on her but. When the gas cleared Luna saw that there was a small wall of ice in front of her. Luna looked back and saw Big Chill landing behind her folding his wings and antenna into a phantom-cloak. Big Chill walked towards Luna who proceeded to back away into the ice wall.

"Look just calm down."

However as Big Chill stepped closer to Luna the rocker let out a high-pitched scream causing Big Chill to flinch and cover his ears. "OW that could give Echo Echo a run for his money. Look Luna stop screaming and calm down so I can talk to you."

However as Big Chill was talking he heard the door of the house open and saw Sam come out of it. "Who's out there you know how late it…" Sam quickly saw Big Chill standing in front of Luna who was sitting against a wall of ice. Sam then glared Big Chill and grabbed a bat that was next to the door and ran at Big Chill. "DON'T YOU HURT HER!" Sam then got to Big Chill and started swinging her bat at him but Big Chill quickly turned intangible and froze the bat causing Sam to drop it. Sam then stood in front of Luna with her arms out in a defensive position and glared at Big Chill. "You want her you'll have to go threw me!"

"Would you calm down I would never hurt her, she's my…sister."

Sam's eyes widen as she lowered her arms. "W-What?"

Luna then got up and looked at Big Chill in the eyes. "So, it is you…Lincoln."

"Y-Yeah…it's me."

"Dude…you have so much to explain."

"Yeah…I know. But first how did you find out."

"We may have seen you turn into that armored dude at the mall." Sam explained.

"WHAT! You two saw me, how?"

"While we were being taken hostage at the mall he looked down and saw you messing with that freaky watch and turn into that…thing." Luna explained

"I call him NRG. Look I'll tell you everything…but you have some explaining to do yourself." Big Chill said as he looked at Sam. The Omnitrix symbol on Big Chill's chest started to beep red. Big Chill was then engulfed in a flash of red light which caused Luna and Sam to cover their eyes. When the flash died down Luna and Leni's mouth gaped as they saw that in the ice moths place now stood Lincoln.

"Dude, what's going on?"

"Its…a bit of a long story."

"You two wanna come inside? It's kinda cold out and my parents are away for the weekend."

"Yeah thanks Sam." The Loud kids said in unison.

The three then went inside of Sam's house and sat down on the couch. Lincoln then looked at the two girls nervously with Luna looking directly in her eyes. "Spill it dude, what is going on?!"

Lincoln then looked at the Omnitrix on his wrist and lifted it up to show the two. "Can you guy's keep a secret." Lincoln then explained everything that happened since the beginning of summer. The Omnitrix falling from the sky latching onto his wrist, the robots that tried to kill him and take the watch, the prank he pulled at lake Michigan with Four-arms and the bounty hunters that tried to take him away as well as his interactions with Tetrax and getting a hoverboard. At the end of the explanation Luna and Sam were completely freaked out and dumbfounded.

"DUDE WHAT THE HECK!" Luna shouted

"Ok I'm not usually the kind of girl to freak out but…WHAT THE HELL!" Sam added.

"Yep that's pretty much everything."

"So let me get this straight. That watch fell from space, latched on to your wrist and won't come off, it can turn you into aliens and ever since you got it you've been stopping crimes and have been dealing with other aliens and robots that have been trying to kill you and take it?" Luna asked.

"That pretty much sums it up yeah."

"So wait, all of those aliens that have been appearing suddenly are you?" Sam asked.

"Yep even AmpFibian."

"So that explains why they all have that symbol, it's the same on your watch. Hey any chance one of your aliens is a ghost guy?"

"Yeah, I call him Ghostfreak and I only recently unlocked him. How come you've seen him?"

"No but my mom did while she was at the bank when those people started to rob it thanks for saving her."

"No problem glad I could help…Luna are you ok."

Luna then let out a heavy sigh. "I…I just can't believe everything I'm hearing right now. Does anyone else know about this?"

"Aside from you guys only dad and Leni know and they've been keeping it a secret and I guess also Lily technically."

"Dude…why didn't you tell us?"

"Well for one we didn't want you guys to freak out."

"WHAT LIKE WE'RE DOING RIGHT NOW?!"

"Luna, calm down let him explain."

"And second of all…well you've heard everything I've been through its nothing to scoff at. I'm constantly in danger and dealing with deadly situations and if any of you got in the middle of that and got hurt…or worse. I just couldn't live with myself."

Luna then thought about what Lincoln just said and realized what he meant. "Wow dude. I-I'm sorry I had no idea."

"It's ok Luna I guess it is pretty crazy realizing your brother can turn into a bunch of aliens and whose life is constantly in danger."

"Yeah I guess it kind of is."

The three kids then shared a moment of laughter after all the explaining Lincoln just done.

"So, you won't tell anyone right Luna?"

"Lips are sealed bro I promise."

"Thanks. Sam?"

"Of course, dude. Man, Luna I'm so jealous you got the coolest little bro on the planet."

"Hehe, he was awesome even before he had that watch

"Thanks Luna. Now its your turn for explanations."

Luna and Sam looked at each other then back and Lincoln and chuckled nervously. "Well I guess you told use your secret so I guess we should spill. Me and Sam have been…dating for the last month."

"So, you two are a couple?"

"Yeah pretty much." Sam admitted.

"Luna why didn't you tell us?"

"I guess, I was just kinda scarred of what you guys would think of me having a relationship with another girl."

"Luna, you're my sister. I would never judge you for something like that, so long as your happy I'm happy. Bedside's Clyde my best friend and he has two dads remember?"

Luna then wrapped Lincoln up in a tight hug. "Thanks bro, you're the best."

"Anytime sis. Come on we should head home don't wanna worry the others."

"Yeah we probably should. So, could you not tell the others about Sam yet, I should tell them myself when I'm ready."

"Of course. But I kinda already told Leni but don't worry I'll tell her to keep it a secret."

"That works thanks dude."

"No problem." Lincoln then walked over to Sam and held his hand out. "It was awesome getting to meet you Sam you treat Luna well ok."

Sam then took Lincolns hand and shook it. "It was awesome meeting you two Mr. Hero and don't worry I will."

"Good because if I find out you've been treating her poorly…" Lincoln then lifted up his wrist and showed off the Omnitrix.

"Aw dude don't do that."

"No, Luna its cool. I promise I'll treat her the way she deserves to be." Sam reassured.

"I know you will. Well I guess you'll see you later." Lincoln and Luna then proceeded to walk out the door.

"Hey wait before you guys go I wanna ask Lincoln something."

The two siblings stopped and looked at Sam. "What is it." Lincoln asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me and Luna at this concert tomorrow? It's gonna be rockin!"

"Really? Are you guy's sure cause I don't wanna get in the middle of you guys."

"Nonsense bro if anything you'll just make it better. Besides it'll give you and Sam and chance to get to know each other."

"Well so long as you guys are ok with it I'd love to."

"Rockin, so I guess I'll see you both tomorrow."

"See ya Sam." Both kids said in unison as they walked out the door.

Lincoln and Luna then walked out onto the sidewalk and headed home. As they were walking Lincoln saw that Luna had a blank expression. "Luna, you ok?"

"Yeah dude its just…this is all a lot to take in is all."

"Yeah isn't everyday you find out your brother is a shape shifting hero huh?"

"Nope hehe not at all."

"Hey…what do you say we get home a little quicker?" Lincoln then gained a smug expression and held up his wrist.

Luna then gained a huge smile and nodded. "Do it."

"Alright stand back." Lincon then activated the Omnitrix and turned to a silhouette and slammed the faceplate down. Lincoln was then engulfed in a green light which caused Luna to cover her eyes as Lincoln grew extra arms.

" **Four-arms**!"

Luna looked up in awe as she saw what was in her brother's place was now a tall, muscular, four-armed alien with red skin. "Dude that is so cool!"

"I know right!" Four-arms then pick up Luna and put her on his back. "Now hold on tight." Luna then wrapped her are arms around Four-arms's neck tightly. Four-arms then crouched down and proceeded to jump high into the air and landed fifty feet away from where they. Four-arms kept doing this over and over again much to Luna's pleasure.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"Yep and were almost home."

After about 7 more jumps Four-arms and Luna found themselves back at there house. Four-arms grabbed Luna and set her on the driveway as the Omnitrix symbol on his shoulder beeped red with Four-arms turning back to normal. "So how was that?"

"That was the coolest thing ever! I still can't believe my little bro's a super hero!"

"Yeah it is pretty sweet. Remember you can't tell anyone about this we'll both tell everyone our secrets when your good and ready ok?"

"Don't worry dude I promise I won't say a word and I know you and Leni won't either. Man, I didn't think she was capable of keeping a secret remember all the times she spoiled our surprise party's?"

"Yeah but she's come a really long way since I got this watch. She's not just some dumb girl she's gotten a lot better."

"Yeah, now I really feel bad for all the times we took advantage of that or made fun of her for it."

"It's ok just tell her your sorry and we should probably tell her and dad you know about the watch."

"Yeah but let's wait till tomorrow it's late and I really wanna catch some Z's."

"Amen to that Luna. Well good night."

"Good night bro, see ya in the morning."

* * *

 _ **Well there you have it. This chapter took a while to write and i hope you guys enjoyed it I know I did. Anyway join me next time for "The Alliance"**_


	13. Update and QA

_**Ok this is really just an update and a quick Q/A thing. But first off I wanna thank you all so much. 30 Favs, 31 followers and over 10'000 views and the story hasn't even been out for a month. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and sticking along. I hope you'll guys will keep enjoying and expect many more chapters down the line as aliens.**_

 _ **Now I'm gonna take this time to answer some questions you guys have sent to me, well as much as I can without spoiling anything.**_

 _ **Jonsey**_

 _ **Q:**_ btw Sam isn't a secret to the loud family it was revealed by the creators and Sam is coming in season 3 so it might be best to hold off Sam for awhile.

 _ **A: Yes I am aware but remember this is my fanfiction and I can do what I want with it. Sam will be involved in the next chapter but she's not gonna be part of the main cast just make appearances and play some parts in chapters every now and then.**_

 _ **Q2:**_ is pop-pop coming?

 _ **A2: Yes very soon in fact just be patient.**_

 _ **Q3:**_ do you know how many aliens Ben had in all series cause i sure don't.

 _ **A3: By the end of the original series (Not counting aliens that appeared in Ben 10'000 or Ken 10) he had 19 aliens, 18 if you count him losing Ghostfreak.**_

 _ **Mr. NiceGuy123**_

 _ **Q:**_ When are going to add Cannonbolt, Wildvine(or Swampfire), and some more?

 _ **A: Two things, 1. A new alien is coming pretty soon so look forward to that and 2. Remember he might not unlock the same aliens, like I said I'm giving him different aliens and that includes unlocks, I'm not saying they won't show up but I'm not saying they will either.**_

 _ **tomahawkESP  
**_

 _ **Q:**_ could you possibly have Lucy fall head over heels for ghostfreak?

 _ **A: Dude it would honestly be a sin if I didn't have something like that happen in the future XD.**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **Q:**_ If Lincoln gets another alien at some point could it be a combat oriented one like Bullfrag or Kickin Hawk?

 _ **A: I will say this, the next alien Lincoln unlocks will be one that's great and hand to hand but it won't be either of those two.**_

 _ **Thewittywhy**_

 _ **Q:**_ I'm curious, will you make an Alien Force for this story? Like a story sequel?

 _ **A: I do plan on making alien force and ultimate alien but I'm not to sure I wanna do Omniverse I didn't really like it. Seasons 1 through 3 were ok and the stuff with malware and feedback was cool but other than that I didn't really care for it.**_

 _ **Yellowpikmin88**_

 _ **Q:**_ Hmm well if the sisters aren't getting the anodite powers. And if it's someone outside the family that will come as a shock. But wait, you never said it would be a girl. So could it be Clyde?

 _ **A: (Ok I know I answered this on you PM but I wanna make things clear with everyone else as well)**_

 _ **No it's not Clyde and it will be a girl.**_

 _ **Various guest questions**_

 _ **Q:**_ I have some superhero teams up suggestions that you'll like heres the first suggestion how about Lincoln teams up with Static Shock and Gear to stop Vilgax who has teamed up with Ebon and Hotstreak.

 _ **A: I am sorry to say I have never watched Static Shock before I'm sorry but I'm just not cool like that. But I do wanna do at least 1 crossover other then Generator Rex in the future but what would you guys think of that and what shows do you have in mind I have a few ideas but I would love to hear from you guys.**_

 _ **Q2:**_ How are you going to do the third season episodes the whole season was connected to ghost freak(ze'scary)'s going rouge

 _ **A2: I have an idea.**_

 _ **Hawkeye**_

 _ **Q:**_ are you gonna put Clyde and Ronnie Ann in future chapters

 _ **A: Yes I do but you'll just have to wait.**_

 _ **Pretty much everyone**_

 _ **Q: We want Rath! We want Rath! We want Rath!**_

 _ **A: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING READERS OF LOUD 10, RATH WILL BE IN THIS FIC BUT RATH WILL COME WHEN HE'S GOOD AND READY. THE ONLY PERSON THAT RUSHES RATH IS RATH SO BE PATIENT AND WHEN RATH COMES YOUR ALL GONNA READ RATHS ENTRANCE AND LIKE IT!**_

 _ **Ok I'm pretty sure that takes care of everything. Thanks again for all the views, favorites and follows and I hope you keep reading and enjoying.**_


	14. S:1 Cha:13 The Alliance

**_Alright here's a chapter i know many people have been looking forward to. I know it took awhile but i ended up getting sick so i couldn't really do anything. But enough about that i hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

 _ **IN SPACE**_

The Squids man space ship was currently flying over the earths atmosphere. Suddenly a metal door on the outside of the ship opened and released two disk drones to earth. "Drones have launched. Equipped with the improved internal tracking system they should be able to find and retrieve the Omnitrix." One of the crew members explained.

"They may find it, but retrieving it will not be easy. Who ever posses the Omnitrix continues to be an opponent of extreme danger and inspiring brilliance."

* * *

 _ **ON EARTH**_

Lincoln, Luna and Sam were all at Flips Food N' Fuel drinking flippe's. After a long sip Lincoln reared his head back and delivered a brup "UUUURP!" This was able to get a chuckle out of Luna and Sam.

"Nice one bro, but beat this." Luna took a long sip of her flippe and reared her head back. "UUUUUUUUUUP!"

"Wow nice one Luna."

However, Sam simply rolled her eyes and smiled smugly. "Your both amateurs check this out." Sam then chugged down most of her flippe and reared her head back. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP"

Luna and Lincoln were left with widen eyes and blown back hair. "Woah." They said in unison.

"And that's how its done." All three kids shared a laugh as they exited the gas station.

Outside Leni was currently putting gas in her car. "Hey Leni thanks for taking us to the concert again." Lincoln said.

"It was no problem and Sam its great to finally meet the girl who's been making my little sister so happy."

Sam giggled as Luna blushed with embarrassment. "It's great to meet you to Leni."

"And Sam, Luna thanks for letting me come I hope I wasn't just some third wheel to you guys."

"Nonsense bro it was awesome that you came."

"Yeah snowball you really know how to rock."

"Ah well just trying to enjoy myself with you guys."

As the three were talking a laser beam suddenly came and shot a truck in the back causing an explosion. The three immediately reacted and covered their heads.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Sam yelled.

The three then looked up and saw 3 criminals with biker helmets with the one in the front carrying a giant gun with a dragon looking design. The 2 criminals behind the leader aimed their guns in front of them and walked towards the truck. The leader saw Leni, Luna, Lincoln and Sam starring at them. "What are you looking at?" The leader then aimed the gun at the three and started to fire.

"Everyone get back!" Leni told everyone as the three got behind Leni's car. The laser finally fired and Leni was able to dodge to the right with the laser hit a beam behind her. The blast did however knock her onto the ground.

Luna, Sam and Lincoln watch as Leni was blown to the ground. "Gotta get Leni out of there." Lincoln said as he activated the Omnitrix.

The two criminals came out of the truck and headed towards there leader holding bags. Right as they were about to hand the bags over they heard a thud behind them. The three criminals turned around and saw Four-arms behind them. Four-arms raised his upper arms and slammed down onto the ground creating a fissure which knock the criminals into the air. Four-arms then looked behind him and looked at Luna, Sam and Leni, who had just gotten up, "GO!" the three followed Four-arms instructions and hide behind Leni's car.

Right as they ran off Four-arms saw a man coming out of the truck looking rather dizzy. "You ok?" the man looked at Four-arms but ran away screaming. "I'll take that as a yes." Suddenly a laser came and shot Four-arms in the chest knocking him into the gas station. Another laser was fired but Four-arms was quick to duck under the laser. However the laser proceeded to hit the to hit the gas pump behind him which caused an explosion.

"Lincoln!" Luna and Leni shouted in unsion.

Suddenly Four-arms came from the smoke above the fire. The leader tried to fire another laser but missed. Four-arms landed in front of the criminals and slammed both of this left fist into the ground which knock the leader to the side and even cracking her mask and the two other criminals into the truck.

As the two criminals fell off the Four-arms caught them with his upper hands and lifted them by the jacket collars. Four-arms then used his lower hands to take the helmets off revealing that the criminals were woman. "Woah, a girl gang huh?"

"You got that right." One of them said.

"And a big strong man such as yourself wouldn't hit a girl, now would you?" The other said.

"Actually…" Four-arms then bagged the two's head into each other and dropped them onto the ground. "I've had a lot of experience with girls."

Suddenly a laser came from behind Four-arms and knock him down. "Well that wasn't very polite now was it." The person who fired the laser turned out to be the gang leader with her mask off. She had red spiky hair, pale skin, piercings all over her ears and black lip stick. This was Rojo.

Leni, Luna and Sam, who had been watching from behind Leni's car, had just seen Rojo blast Four-arms.

"Come on get up!" Leni shouted.

"Yeah show her who's the boss around here!" Luna added.

"You gonna let some punk wanna be take you down?!" Sam added.

Four-arms had lifted himself off the ground and looked back at Rojo preparing to fire at him again. Suddenly two lasers emerged from the smoke behind everyone and tried to blast everyone. Rojo and her gand and Four-arms were quick to dodge out of the way as the lasers connected and destroyed the truck.

Rojo got up and looked up and saw all the money from the truck falling to the ground. "Hey this is my heist!"

"You can have it!" One of the other girls said as she and the other criminal girl ran away.

Suddenly two disk-like drones emerged from the and started to fly towards Four-arms while firing lasers at him.

"What are those things?" Luna and Sam asked in unison.

"Those look like those robots that attacked Lincoln the day he got the watch." Leni explained. Leni then looked down and saw a tire in front of her as well as Rojo starting to aim her gun at Four-arms. Leni quickly picked up the tire and threw it at Rojo knocking her down. "Those drones must be after the watch."

Rojo quickly got up and aimed her gun at Leni. "You'll get yours brat!" Rojo then fired her laser at Leni but she was quick to duck out of the way. Rojo then redirected her laser to the roof above Leni and caused rubble to fall onto her and knock her unconscious.

"SIS!" Luna shouted.

"LENI NOOOOOO!" Four-arms gained a pissed of expression as the drones continued to lasers at him. The drones then flied towards Four-arms but he was quick to grab them. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU GUYS RIGHT NOW!" Four-arms reared his hands back and smashed the drones into each other and destroyed. Four-arms turned his head and delivered a death glare to Rojo as he threw the drones at her knocking her onto the ground.

When Four-arms was done he ran towards Leni and picked the rubble off of her.

"He need to get her to a hospital dudes!" Luna said.

"Here I'll call 911." Sam then pulled out her phone and started dialing but stopped as Four arms pick her, Luna and Leni up.

"To slow. The hospital where Mrs. Santiago works at is just down the street." Four-arms then started to jump away and headed towards the hospital.

As he left Rojo picked her self off the ground and rubbed her head. She soon turned her attention to the wrecked drones that were next to her. "Who were you freaks?" She then picked the drones head up ripping it off it's body and looked at it. However the drones visor glowed red and something came out of it and latched onto Rojo's neck.

Rojo screamed out in pain as her body started to changes. After the transformation the drone unlatched its self and fell to the ground completely destroyed. Soon a bunch of cop cars came and stooped in front of Rojo with Police officers coming out aiming their guns at her. "FREEZE!"

Rojo's armed twitched as she turned around revealing her changed body. Her skin was now completely red, her eyes and shoulders now resembled the visors on the drones, her fingers were now sharp robotic claws, she had ridged spikes on her arms with various places of her skin were a darker red with red circuitry going through them. "Ha, already did my time, now you guys pay!" Suddenly Rojo's shoulder pad popped up and fired lasers at the police cars as they officer's ran away. When the cars were destroyed Rojo looked down and picked up the bag of money that was on the ground. "Hahaha, this is gonna be a blast!"

* * *

 _ **THE HOSPITAL**_

"Your sister has suffered a severe concussion. She'll be out for several more hours. She also has several saturations and a broken leg." Mrs. Santiago explained to Lincoln, Luna and Sam.

"She's gonna be ok right?" Lincoln asked.

"Don't worry Lincoln I promise she'll be fine, she just needs some rest and she'll be better in no time. So what happened?"

"Well these criminals showed up at the gas station and started to rob this trunk, then this four-armed dude showed up and beat them all up but Leni ended up getting in the cross fire." Luna explained.

"Woah is this all true?" Mr. Santiago asked as Luna, Sam and Lincoln nodded their heads.

"Well like I said earlier she'll be perfectly fine she should be out of her by tomorrow morning."

Suddenly rumbling could be heard from the hallway. The four poked the heads and saw the rest of the family running down the hallway towards Leni's hospital room. When the family reached the entrance they all stormed in and started to ask a barrage of question to Mrs. Santiago as Sam hid under Leni's bed.

"Ok, ok calm down everyone be quiet one at a time." Mrs. Santiago said as the family calm down.

"Is my daughter gonna be ok?!" Lynn Sr asked.

"Yes, she just needs a little rest and she should be out of here by tomorrow morning and she should only have the cast on for a few days at the most."

"What happened to her?" The twins asked in unison.

"There was…an incident at the gas station." Lincoln answered as Lynn Sr gained a worried look as he saw the Omnitrix was in the red.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lucy asked.

"I could get some of my equipment and preform some test on her." Lisa suggested.

"That won't be necessary sweetie all she needs is rest and she'll be good as new in now time." Mrs. Santiago said.

But we-" Lynn Jr was saying but was interrupted.

"Girls I know you all wanna help Leni but Mrs. Santiago is right Leni just needs some rest and she'll be in tip top shape in no time." Lynn Sr told his kids.

"Your father's right girls now why don't we go home and back a 'Get well' cake for Leni." Rita told her girls.

"Yeah that sounds nice." Lori agreed.

"Yeah really _sweet_ Hahaha get it?" Luan joked as her family groaned.

"Hey mom is it ok if I stay here with Leni I don't wanna leave her alone?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course, you can Lincoln."

"I'll stay here with them to." Luna said.

"Alright you two keep you sister company and make sure she's ok. Just call us when you need a ride ok kiddo's." Lynn Sr said.

"Ok dad." Lincoln and Luna said in unison.

"Ok gang let's go your sister needs her rest." Lynn Sr said as the rest of the Louds left the building.

* * *

 _ **IN SPACE**_

"The drones were all destroyed." One of the crew members told his master.

"Send out more!"

"We may not need to. It seems the drones have some how _merged_. I am receiving one combined signal and that signal is on the move."

"Hm, perhaps one head is better than two."

* * *

 _ **ON EARTH**_

People were currently running away screaming out of a jewelry store Rojo was robbing. As she was walking around Rojo noticed a container containing many rings. She aimed her shoulder pad at the case and fired a laser which melted the glass. Rojo reached her hand into the case on picked up a handful of rings. But as she grabbed them the rings broke apart into dust in her hands. "What?!" She opened her hand up and saw all the rings have been reduced to dust due to her new strength. "No! There worthless now!" Rojo looked behind her and saw a woman and started to walk towards her.

But before she could her head started to feel like it was being electrocuted as she fell to her knees on the floor. ' _Listen to me whoever you are.'_ She heard a voice say in her head.

"Where are you, who are you, how did you get in my head?!"

' _No questions! You are here to serve me.'_

"Guess again. I work for me and only me." However, Rojo soon found the pain in her head intensify.

' _You now possess power you could have never imagine.'_ Rojo then found herself flowing in an unfamiliar space. Suddenly the squid man's face appeared in front of Rojo. ' _But unless you find a way to use it, it will be worthless. Fulfil my demands and I will teach you. Fail me and I will turn you into dust.'_

"So what do you want?"

' _Only one thing. A piece of valuable technology missing from my possession and luckily you are already programmed to find it.'_

Rojo then felt more pain in her head as she was brought back into reality.

* * *

 _ **THE HOSPITAL**_

Lincoln, Luna and Sam were all currently sitting down next to Leni's bed with Lincoln keeping a close eye on his unconscious sisters. "You heard Mrs. Santiago bro she's gonna be just fine." Luna reassured.

"Yeah dude just try to relax." Sam added.

"I know its just…this is all my fault."

"Dude none of this is your fault." Luna said.

"But it is though those drones came for me and Leni ended up getting hurt when she had nothing to do with it." Lincoln looked down and got up of his chair into the hallway with Sam and Luna following suit.

"Come on dude don't blame yourself for this I doubt you sister would want you two. "

"You know, maybe if I went Upgrade into those machines she's hooked up to and make her better." Lincoln said as he reached for the Omnitrix.

"Bro that won't work."

"Then what if I went Ghostfreak I could meld with her or something I don't know. I just wanna help." Lincoln then activated the Omnitrix.

However unknown to him Rojo was flying near by and sensed the Omnitrix activating. Rojo narrowed her eyes and the visor started to zoom in towards the hospital. Rojo then spotted the Omnitrix through the window. "There you are."

Lincoln walked back into her doorway and looked at Leni again. Lincoln walked back into the hallway and kicked a trash can in frustration.

"Just relax bro."

"Yeah everything little thing is gonna be alright." Sam added.

But as they were talking the two girls looked outside the window and gasped. Rojo then crashed through the window into the hallway. Lincoln looked up and saw Rojo looking down at him. The three kids started to back away from the cyborg as she stepped forwards towards them. "Give me the Omnitrix."

"You want it come and get it you robo-freak!" The three kids then started to run down the hallway with Rojo firing at them. The three turned down the hallway and kept running as Rojo fired more lasers which ended up destroying various pieces of hospital equipment. The three-continued running down the hallway but Lincoln stopped when he noticed a door they almost passed. "Stairs!" the three then went through the door and starting running down the stairs.

"Lincoln that _thing_ the girl from the armored car robbery." Sam said.

"Yeah but she's all freaky looking now." Luna added.

"Yeah it's like she merged with those robot drones." The three heard and saw another explosion from the upper levels and started running down again. As the three reached the bottom Rojo came threw the door and jumped down and landed on the floor as the three left ran back into the halls with Rojo fired more lasers at them.

"Ok bro this is just a suggestion but you should really go hero right now!"

The three left the building and into the parking lot with Lincoln looking around for a place to transform. Lincoln saw all the ambulances next to them and the three ran behind them. Just as they did Rojo fired another laser destroying the front door. Rojo started to look around the parking lot with Lincoln, Sam and Luna watching from behind an ambulance. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Rojo looked up and saw the cliff next to the hospital. She then aimed both of her shoulder lasers at the top and started to fire at the cliff causing a bunch of boulders to fall. Rojo smirked as she backed away.

The three kids back up against the truck as the boulders came falling down. Lincoln then set up and activated the Omnitrix. "Going Four-arms!" Lincoln selected Four-arms silhouette and slammed down the face plate. But instead of gaining extra arms coals stared to grow on Lincoln

" **Heatblast** …ah great I need muscle and I turn into a walking bonfire."

"Not exactly the best for stopping falling rocks." Sam stated

"Come on bro you can figure something out."

"I hope, ok let's give this try." Heatblast proceeded to raise both of his hands and started to shoot streams of fire at the falling rocks. However instead of stopping the rocks kept falling only this time they were on fire. "Ok that backfired horribly. Go!" He told Luna and Sam who proceeded to run off in the other direction. Heatblast then looked behind him and saw all the ambulances behind him. Suddenly a light bulb went off in Heatblast's head. Heatblast raised his arms and shot fire at the ambulances which caused them all to melt. Heatblast then jumped over the melted ambulances as the boulders reached the bottom. However, the melted ambulances stopped the boulders and cause them to roll in the opposite direction. "And that's how you save a hospital."

"Bro that was wicked!"

"Wait look!" Sam said as she pointed towards a bridge on the bottom of the road. "Those people will end up being crushed!"

"Ok I didn't think this through all the way." Heatblast immediately started to run down the road and catch up to the rocks but as he was running Rojo flew up behind him and landed on his back causing him to fall. Right as Rojo was about to fire her lasers Heatblast flared up his body and blew Rojo off of him and jump down the side of the road.

As the rocks were falling the construction workers started to panic and running away. Right before the rocks hit the bridge Heatblast fired fireballs from both of his hands at the bridge destroying it and causing the rocks to fall into the water. "Phew glad that's taken care of."

"However as Lincoln was talking to himself Rojo flew up behind him and grabbed him by his back and threw him at a truck. Rojo then fired a barrage of lasers nonstop at the truck and surrounding area causing multiple explosion. After about 15 seconds of nonstop firing Rojo ceased her laser barrage and looked around the smoke for any signs of Heatblast. Once most of the smoke clear Rojo saw Heatblast get up from a crater looking completely unharmed. "Whats wrong, that the best you got you emo cyborg." Rojo growled and gave a death glare in response as she flew towards Heatblast. But before she reached him Heatblast ducked out of the way causing Rojo to fly pass him and almost fly into a gas truck. "You know, you and my sister Lola should take anger management together. But for now, bye-bye." Heatblast then snapped his fingers released a singe spark. When it landed on the ground it connected with a stream of gasoline igniting it. It quickly spread over to the truck Rojo was flying over and engulfed her in flames as she was blown back far away due to the explosion. "And she is outta here!"

* * *

 _ **BACK AT THE HOSPITAL**_

"When I was playing with the watch I must've led her right to you." Lincoln told Leni, who had regained consciousness, while her, Lincoln, Luna and Sam were in a new hospital room.

"Well since they've moved me to a new room and you haven't used the watch since we should be safe." Leni said.

"Yeah, for this second. What about tomorrow or all the days after. It's getting to dangerous for you guys to be around me and sooner or later everyone else is gonna be dragged into this and start getting involved."

"Yeah dude but since we can't get that thing off your wrist there ain't nothing we can do." Luna said.

Lincoln then let out a long sigh. "Yeah…I guess not."

* * *

 _ **DOWNTOWN**_

Rojo had just regained consciousness after being knocked away by the explosion Heatblast caused with the gasoline. As she a number of people started to run away in fear. Right as she saw the people running Rojo felt pain in her head as she found herself floating in an unfamiliar space again with the squid man appearing in front of her.

' _The Omnitrix, where is it?'_

"I couldn't get it, and how nice you didn't tell me I'd be fighting some white haired super hero. I'm trough."

As soon as Rojo finished talking the squid man opened his mouth and ate Rojo leaving her falling in a seemingly endless abyss. ' _get me the Omnitrix and if you fail again your meaningless criminal life will be over! Now this time make him come to you!'_

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT DAY**_

Leni, Luna and Sam were all currently asleep in Leni's hospital room. However Lincoln was still awake and had just finished writing a note which he then placed on Leni's bed. "I'm doing this for you Leni, for all of you."

Lincoln soon found himself at the park sitting on a bench watching a young boy and slightly older girl play catch with a football. "I'm glad we could spend the summer together sis." The boy said.

As Lincoln was watching the two he over heard the radio next to the woman on another bench next to him. " _Reports say the armored assailant has incredible fire power and has blown up several police barricade's before arriving at the police training center just outside of royal woods."_

At the hospital Luna and Sam started to stir from there sleep and wake up. "Hey where's Lincoln?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, hey look a note." Luna said as she pointed to the note on Leni's bed. Luna then picked up the note and unfolded it and read it out loud. " _Dear Leni and Luna I care about you both and everyone else too much to keep risking you guys getting into danger, it's better this way tell everyone else I love them. Love your brother Lincoln_."

As Luna finished reading the note Leni woke up from her sleep. "Luna, Sam, what is it?"

As Leni was talking they all cast their attention to the TV that was showing the news. As they were watching Sam picked up the bed remote and turned up the TV. " _The siege at the police training center continues. Early reports say several officers have been injured.'_

"Lincoln's gone but I'm pretty sure we know where he is." Sam said as Luna handed Leni the note.

"I'm coming to!" Leni said as she started to get up.

"No way sis you need to stay put."

"But I'm worried about Linky!" Just as Leni was about to get up Sam grabbed the bed remote and put the bed all the way down. "Hey I can't get up now."

"That's the point." Sam said.

"Don't worry sis we'll get out bro back." Luna said as she and Sam ran out of the room.

"Luna, Sam, wait come back!"

Outside of the hospital a worker was currently leaning against an ambulance writing something down on a clipboard. As he was writing another worker came up next to him. "They need us down at the police academy." The two quickly got in the ambulance. However, unknown to either of them Luna and Sam had sneaked into the back of the ambulance and closed the doors as it drove.

* * *

 _ **THE POLICE ACADEMY**_

Rojo had just threw a police car, which exploded on impact, at the front of the academy. Rojo then aimed her shoulder pads and fired lasers at the roof of the academy destroying multiple parts of the building as well as the flag pole. However, just as Rojo recreated her shoulder pads she found her legs being frozen by a blew gas. As she grunted Big Chill appeared in front of her out of thin air. "You really need to _chill_ out, hehehe ok now I see why Luan does so much." Just as Big Chill was about to attack again Rojo broke out of the ice and grab Big Chill by his antenna and threw him into a police car.

"He wants his precious Omnitrix so bad he can have it. This is getting fun." Rojo said.

"Who's _he_?"

Right as Rojo was about to fire again Big Chill went intangible and flew through Rojo and incased her in ice. "Sorry, no more Mr. _Ice_ Guy." However, Rojo quickly broke out of the ice and aimed her shoulder pads at Big Chill. But as she did a tank rolled up next to the two and aimed its cannon at them. Right as it was about to fire Big Chill disappeared and flew away leaving Rojo to take the blast. Big Chill reappeared a few dozen feet away from the tank and watched as the tank drove out of the smoke and towards him.

Suddenly Rojo, who was completely unharmed, came from behind the tank and picked it up. "Nice try, but Jack Frost is all mine." Rojo then threw the tank at Big Chill as swat members ejected from the tank. As Rojo smirked as the tank exploded upon connected. However Big Chill soon reappeared behind Rojo. Rojo quickly turned around and tried to slash Big Chill but he quickly went intangible and incased Rojo's hand in ice and proceeded to deliver a serious of left and right hooks to Rojo and finally finished with an uppercut which made Rojo fly back a few dozen feet. But Rojo was quick to get up and fire a laser at Big Chill who wasn't quick enough to react and ended up being shot.

Just as Big Chill was blown back by the laser the ambulance that Luna and Sam had snuck into pulled up in front of the academy with the EMT's getting out. "Who needs help?" Right after the EMT finished talking Big Chill crashed into the pavement in front of them with Rojo landing right next to him on her feet. When the smoke cleared it showed Rojo holding Big Chill by his neck, but she quickly put him down when she saw the EMT's and started to walk towards them.

The EMT's quickly ran off panicking as Luna and Sam opened the ambulance doors. Right as they opened the doors Big Chill got off the ground and saw them. "Luna! Sam!" Big Chill then went intangible and flew through Rojo incasing her in ice and picked up Luna and Sam and flew off into an ally way. "What are you two doing here?"

" _Its better this way'_ sound familiar bro?" Luna said with some anger in her voice.

Just then the Omnitrix symbol on Big Chill started beeping red. "So does that beeping!" Big Chill said as he returned to normal.

"That's not good." Sam said.

"C'mon." Lincoln said as the three ran off with Rojo flying close behind. The three soon found themselves in an obstacle course with Rojo attempting to shoot them. After about 3 blast Rojo couldn't find the kids anymore and started to walk around looking for them. Unbeknownst to here the three were hiding behind a fallen standee.

"Dude you can't just run away from us!" Luna said.

"Don't tell me what I can or can't do, this is my fight, my weird watch not yours!"

"Yeah but you're my weird bro."

"And my weird friend." Sam added.

The three then heard more laser fire and peaked there heads out a little from there hiding place and saw Rojo walking around the training field firing here lasers at various places. Luna looked back and saw doors leading inside and got an idea. "Dudes in there." She said as Sam and Lincoln followed here inside.

The three soon found themselves in a gym with various pieces of workout equipment. The threes stopped when they were in the middle of the room to catch to their breath. "What am I gonna do? None of my aliens can but a dent on that thing." Lincoln said as he tried to catch his breath.

"I don't know bro but we better figure out something fast or we're all toast."

"Yeah if only there was some way to take her down from the inside." Sam said.

"Wait a second, take her down from the outside, Sam you're a genius." Lincoln said.

"I am?"

"Yeah you just gave me the perfect idea for how to stop her."

"Well guess you're not better off without us either huh dude." Luna said.

Lincoln sighed and nodded in response as he activated the Omnitrix. However, this alerted Rojo of where the group was and the three soon found lasers being shot from the roof. The three found cover behind some exercise equipment as Lincoln was trying to find the write silhouette. Once he found what he was looking for he slammed the face plate down and started to get covered in orange tattoos.

" **Upgrade**!"

Right as Lincoln finished transforming Rojo busted through the roof and landed in the gym and started to look around. As she was walking around she had her shoulder pad out ready to fire at a moments notice. But unknown to her Upgrade was hanging on some support beams above here. "Hey." Rojo looked up and saw Upgrade above her. "Mind if I drop in?"

Upgrade then let go of the supports and fell on top of Rojo and started to turn blob-like and attempted to merge with her. Rojo grunted as she stumbled backwards trying to get Upgrade off of her but to no avail. Suddenly blue electricity started to pulsate around Upgrades head as he was trying to merge with Rojo.

Upgrade then found himself floating in an unfamiliar space as the squid man appeared in front of him staring him down with his red glowing eyes. ' _Listen to every word. Be afraid. You cannot run, you cannot hide from me. I will find you and when I do I will retrieve my Omnitrix and destroy you.'_

Just as the squid man finished talking Upgrade found himself back in reality as Rojo tore him off of her and threw him into a support beam. "Ugh, what the…heck was that?" Rojo then proceeded to fire a laser at Upgrade but he was quick to run and dodge out of the way. Upgrade tried to run into Rojo and merge with her again but she dodged out of way and upgrade ends up running into some gym equipment and merged with that instead. "Let's work out." Upgrade used his hands and grabbed Rojo and slammed her into the beam of the upgraded equipment a few times. Upgrade then through Rojo onto a treadmill and proceeded to merge with it and use it to launch Rojo into the previous piece of equipment. Upgrade unmerged from the treadmill as Rojo got up and tried to fire lasers at Upgrade with him being quick to duck under them. Rojo started to fire more laser with Upgrade running to dodge them.

As the two were fighting Luna and Sam were watching from behind a piece of exercise equipment. The two looked up at the ceiling and saw that the support were crumbling and about to collapse. Just then a bunch of swat team members stormed in the building with guns at the ready. "Duck!" Luna and Sam said in unison. The three quickly ducked as Rojo fired a laser at them with them quickly retaliating by firing their guns at her causing her to flinch.

As she was detracted Upgrade ran up to Rojo and tackled her onto the ground. "Now just stay still and I promise this won't hurt…much." Upgrade then started to merge with Rojo and completely covered her as blue electricity pulsated through them.

"Get outta me!" Rojo said as Upgrade unmerged with her.

"Hey I tried to warn ya."

Rojo then got up with the intention of firing more laser. But suddenly Rojo's skin turned to its normal pale color as all the machine parts on her broke apart and fell onto the floor. "I'm…normal."

"Define normal."

"Look I-I don't know what came over me. Come on please you gotta help me." Just as Rojo was talking she saw her giant dragon looking gun in the pile of broken robot parts. "I-I'm just a girl." Rojo then used her foot to pick up her gun and started to aim it at Upgrade but before she could fire it.

"Guess what?"

Rojo looked behind her and saw Luna and Sam running at her.

"So are we!" Luna and Sam said in unison. The two then jumped up and kicked Rojo in the face knocking her unconscious.

"Woah, nice one guys." Upgrade said.

"Thanks bro you weren't to bad yourself out there."

However as they were all talking the whole building started to rumble as all the supports started to break apart. "Guys we gotta go." Upgrade said as Luna and Sam left the building. Upgrade then picked up the unconscious Rojo and walked out of the gym right before it completely collapsed. "Take her away officers." Upgrade said as he handed Rojo to a swat member.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Lincoln, Luna, Leni and Sam found themselves in the hospital parking lot with Leni have a pair of crutches and a cast on her leg. "It's like, so good to get out of that hospital and back home." Leni said.

"Yeah speaking of home, I should be getting back there myself. See ya latter dudes." Sam said as she started to walk off.

"Sure you don't need a ride home Sam?" Luna asked.

"Nah my house is only a 25 minute walk so I'll be fine. See ya later babe and Lincoln I'll be keeping an eye out on the news for ya good luck with all that hero stuff."

"Thanks Sam see ya later." Lincoln said as Sam walked off.

"So pops said he'll be here in about 5 minutes so while were waiting, bro, what happen last night at the gym?" Luna asked.

"What do you mean?" Leni asked.

"Well last night when Lincoln turned into Upgrade and tried to merge with that freaky cyborg chick it seemed like Linc was possessed or something."

"I don't know. I-It was like when I went Upgrade I saw this alien we were both floating through space and he was talking to me, it looked like he had this octopus on his head. He said I should be afraid." Lincoln explained.

"Well that wasn't very nice." Leni said.

"As don't worry about dude, I'm sure its nothing to worry about and if it is, its nothing we couldn't handle, all we gotta do is stay together." Luna reassured.

"Y-yeah, you guys are right, let's just wait for dad and go home and not worry about things too much."

"Agreed." Leni and Luna said in unison.

* * *

 **Alright there it is. I hope you all enjoyed it and it lived up to expectations. Now note Sam isn't gonna be part of the main cast just someone who plays roles and makes appearances every now and then. Anyway join me next time for "The Orange Blur." AKA "A Novel Idea."**


	15. S:1 Cha:14 The Orange Blur

_**Ok here's another Loud House episode and another one I've been looking forward to making. I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

It was a clear sunny day in Royal Woods and Lynn Sr had just got done starting up vanzilla. "C'mon girls it's time for Take Your Daughter to Work Day!" He shouted from outside.

Lincoln, who was sitting on the couch, watched as all of his sister's stampede down the stairs with excited looks on there faces. Lincoln then turned to the audience "Today is take your daughter to work day. Now as you can clearly tell only daughters are allowed to come. Usually I'm pretty jealous that my sisters get to spend an awesome day at my dad's office and I'm stuck at home with nothing to do. In fact this year I originally plan on dressing up as a girl and sneaking in but ever since I got the watch I'm never without _something_ to do so I don't really care anymore."

As Lincoln finished talking his dad peeked in through the front door. "Well I'll see ya later kiddo sorry you can't come."

"Eh its fine. Sure, I miss out on an awesome day at your office but I'm sure I'll find something to do." Lincoln said as he held up his wrist.

"Hehe, I'm sure you will but my office _that_ awesome."

"Hurry Pops! We don't wanna miss the donut cannon!" Luna yelled from the van.

Lynn Sr gained a giant excited smile. "I'll bring you back a jelly filled!" He said as he got in the van. He then drove the van of as Lincolns sisters cheered.

Lincoln simply shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the TV remote. "Ok news, show me some killer robots."

Just as Lincoln turned on the TV Rita came out of her room and saw Lincoln sitting on the couch watching the news. "You know, it's not fair that you should miss out on take your daughter to work day."

"Really?"

"Yep. So I'm officially making today Take Your _Son_ To Work day. You're coming with me."

"Wait, to the dentist's office? I don't know mom."

"Hey, come one. I know it's not as exciting as dad's office, but you're Lincoln Loud. You can make anything fun."

"Well, I suppose that is true. Okay I'm in."

Rita and Lincoln then left the house but just as they did the news announced something. " _And be on the look out for a stolen experimental car that was stolen yesterday from the community college. Details about this car is that its bright red, no top and can reach speeds up to 400 miles an hour."_

* * *

At the dentist office many kids were waiting for there turn to see the dentist. Just then a girl came out looking like she just had a really bad tooth taken out as well as a short man with a dentist coat on and a name tag that said _Dr. Feinstein._ "Ok, Tara, the pain will go away in a few days. In the meantime, here's a lollipop." Dr. Feinstein said as he handed Tara a lollipop. He then turned to his left and saw Rita with Lincoln. "Good morning, Rita."

"Good morning Dr. Feinstein. You remember my son, Lincoln?"

"Sure, I do. Let's see how those permanent teeth are coming in. Open." Dr. Feinstein then pinched Lincolns nose and forced his mouth open and saw that there was some plague building up. "Hm-hm. Have you been flossing?"

"Uh-huh. Every night." Lincoln said.

"Sure you have." Dr. Feinstein said in disbelief as he walked backwards into his office.

Rita then lead Lincoln into a vacant office. "Okay, Lincoln, while I'm working, you can hang out in here and read comics." Rita said as he handed Lincoln a comic book.

Lincoln looked excited at first but gained a disappointed look once he saw the comic. " _Teddy Toothbrush Vs the Evil Ninjavitis?"_

"Mm-hmm. My favorite issue is number four ' _Fastest Gums In The West_." Rita then made a whipping sound and motion.

"Can't I hang with you while you work?"

Suddenly Dr. Feinstein entered the office. "Rita, I have an abscess that needs to be drained. Bring a bucket."

"Actually, I'm good here." Lincoln said as he gagged a little.

Rita then took out a yellow book and wrote something down in it. "Be right there, doctor." Rita said as she left the room.

As Rita left Lincoln took a rolling chair that was next a desk in the room and used it to keep the door to the office shut. He then turned to the patience chair and smirked. "I can make this fun." He said as he activated the watch and slammed it down. Orange tattoos then started to grow on Lincoln.

" **Upgrade**!"

Upgrade then walked over to the patience and merged with it. Suddenly the chair stared to hover in the air a little as the components of the chair shifted into a key board and multiple screens. Upgrades arms suddenly sprouted from the arm rest as his head came from the top of the chair.

"Alright let's see what this chair can do now." Upgrade then started to type on the keyboard. Suddenly the computer one of the computer screens sifted into a laser as the second computer attached to the laser and turned into a targeting system. "Awesome! One small laser for Upgrade, one giant leap for…Lana?!" Upgrade said as he noticed something through the window.

Upgrade looked out the window and saw that his dad's office was just across the street. Through the window he could see Lana and Lynn spinning through the office hallway on wheeled chairs while Luna was firing donuts out of a cannon. "Dad's office is across the street huh? This give me an idea." Upgrade then started to type on the keyboard and suddenly the targeting system centered itself on the donut gun Luna was holding. "Just a little electro-magnetic disruption and I'll just have to look back and watch the fireworks." Suddenly the laser started to pulsate with yellow electricity.

Back the office Luna was still firing donuts nonstop out of the donut cannon. "OH YEAH THIS RULES DUDE!" She yelled. Suddenly an invisible wave of energy passed by causing Luna to flinch a little. "What was that? Eh whatevs" Luna then tried to fire more donuts but to no avail. "Hey what gives?" Luna said as she continued to press the trigger.

"Hey Luna what happened to the donut barrage?" Lola asked as she walked up to Luna.

"Yeah we're literally waiting?" Lori said.

"Yeah _do-not_ stop now, Hahaha, get?" Luan joke.

"Sorry dudes the guns jammed for some rea-"However as Luna was talking she pressed the trigger again and suddenly the gun exploded and Luna, Lola, Lori and Luan ended up getting covered in jelly filling.

"Looks like we all got _jammed_ hahaha…oww." Luan joked but then groaned in pain.

"HAHAHA, HE SHOOTS HE SCORES!" Upgrade laughed as he watched everything from the window. "That's what you get for leaving me behind for the last 10 years!" Upgrade then unmerged from the chair turning it back to normal as the Omnitrix symbol starting beep red with Upgrade turning back to normal.

* * *

Rita had now taken Lincoln into a supply closest. "Let me show you one of the other neat things we've got here." Rita then opened up a cabinet. "We call it Dr. Feinstein's Cabinet of fun."

However, Lincoln gained a disappointed look when he was what was in the cabinet. "Oh. Dental supplies."

Dr. Feinstein then entered the room. "Rita, we have a couple of teens with their braces stuck together."

"Be right there, doctor." Rita said as she wrote something down in her book again and walked off.

"Okay, what have we here? Dental floss, surgical mask, gloves I can work with this." Lincoln had now set up the room to resemble a jewel heist with the dental floss acting as lasers and with a novelty tooth at the end of the room. "Langley, this is agent. I've got eyes on the president's tooth. Security's tight, but tell POTUS I'm bring this molar home." Lincoln said to no one as activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down. Lincolns body then started to melt.

" **Goop**!"

Goop proceeded to shifted his body and skillfully dodged all the floss he set up. Goop quickly found himself on the other end of the room where he picked up the tooth. "Just another routine job for…" As Goop was talking he looked out the window and saw his sisters again. "You have got to be kidding me."

Inside of Lynn Sr's office building him and all of Lincolns sisters were all having a suction cup dart fight. Luna tried to go for a side shot but ended up getting shot at by Leni as Lynn Sr was sneaking through the cross fire. "HA MISSED ME!" Lynn Sr said as he dodged some darts.

"I knew I should have gone Big Chill." Goop said as the Omnitrix symbol started to beep red with Goop turning to normal.

* * *

Rita had now taken Lincoln into a break room and directed him to a fish tank. "The funs not over yet! Let me introduce you to our office mascot."

"Whoa. What is it? A piranha? A barracuda? A Great White?" However, as Lincoln was looking around the tank a tiny goldfish swam by as Lincoln gained a disappointed look.

"Not exactly. Heh. We call him Fisher."

Dr. Feinstein then came into the room with caramel all over his hands. "Rita, I need you. We've got a caramel apple emergency."

Rita proceeded to write some things down in her note book. "I'll be back Lincoln. Do me a favor and feed Fisher." Rita then handed Lincoln some fish food as she left the room.

"You got it." Lincoln picked up a small fish net and started to look around the tank and saw Fisher swimming around. "Crikey!" Lincoln said in an Australian accent. "It's a rare Patagonian dental fish. These babies are known to be fierce predators. I'd better be extra careful feeding them it's bye-bye, pinky," Lincoln tilted the canister down a bit but the lid ended up falling off and all the food ended up spilling. "Whoops! That's a few too many shrimps on the Barbie for this little guy." Lincoln started to use the net to try and get the extra food out but fisher ended up getting in the way. "Fisher!"

Suddenly Fisher jumped out of the tank and into a trunk. Lincoln looked around for fisher but the fish ended up jumping into Lincoln's pants. Lincolns flails around a bit to try and get fisher out. Lincoln was able to successfully kick fisher out of his pants as the guppy bounced against the wall and landed in the tank which Lincoln was quick to seal back up. "I guess it's Lincoln Loud one, Little fishy zip…" As Lincoln was talking he looked out the window and saw something in his dad's office. "Line?!"

In Lynn Sr's office Leni and Lucy where currently ziplining above everyone's cubicles much to the annoyance of the other workers. "Wheeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lucy said as she and Leni zipped by.

Lincoln then let out a long sigh. "Why do I even try? This place will never be as fun as dads." Lincoln soon noticed the arcade next to his dad's office. "But an arcade would be!"

As Lincoln was staring out the window Rita came into the room. "We're gonna be another half hour or so, sweetie. There was more caramel than we thought. Think you can keep yourself amused?"

"Can I?! I mean, I'm sure I can think of something."

"Oh, and would you mind watching my notebook? I don't want the pages to get stuck together."

"No worries, mate! I won't let it out of my sight…" Rita then handed Lincoln her journal and left the room. "While I spend the next 30 minutes blasting zombies to smithereens." However, Fisher blew some bubbles and gave Lincoln a deadpanned looked. "Oh, hush, Fisher. She'll never know I'm gone." Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down. Soon Lincoln started to become covered in chains.

" **Ghostfreak**!" After transforming Ghostfreak took his moms journal and phased through the wall and headed to the arcade.

* * *

In the arcade Lincoln looked like he was having the time of his life playing video games. "Now this is what I call a fun time." Suddenly Lincolns actual watch started beeping. "Uh-oh! Gotta go!" Lincoln quickly ran out of the arcade and went back into the dentist break room.

"Hey, sweetie how's it going?" Rita asked as she entered the room.

"Great. Just been hanging here with my good buddy fisher." Fisher blew more bubbles of disappointment. "Shut it!" Lincoln told Fisher.

"Bad news. Dr. Feinstein sat on a numbing needle and he can't feel anything from the waist down. Can you keep watching my notebook?"

Lincolns eyes immediately widen and he started to panic. "NOTEBOOK?!" Lincoln started to get a flashback of him leaving the arcade. ' _Uh-oh gotta go!'_ Lincoln remembered that he left the notebook on the arcade machine. "Um…yep. I'm on it. So…you got a lot of important work stuff in there?"

"Can you keep a secret? It's not for work at all. I've been writing a novel!"

"Really?!"

"I'm hoping this book could lead to an exciting new career for me."

Lincoln started to chuckle nervously. "So, that was your only copy, huh? I mean, _is_ your only copy. It's not like something happened to it."

"Yep. Seven years of hard work between those two covers. Hey, thanks for being such a good sport today. How about after work, we go to the arcade next to dad's office?"

Lincoln gave a thumbs up as a knock was heard from the door. Rita open and it and Dr. Feinstein rolled in a chair using his arms. "Uh, Rita? I need you to carry me to my 4:00."

As Rita pushed Dr. Feinstein out of the room Fisher blew more bubbles at Lincoln. "Yeah, I know I messed up. But I'm gonna get it back!"

Lincoln proceeded to run out of the dentist and headed to the arcade. He looked at the game he was playing before he left and saw that the journal was still there. "Whew, its still here that was a close one. C'mon lets get you back where you belong." Lincoln then left the arcade and headed back towards the dentist. "Still safe and sound and mom doesn't have to know a- WOAH!" Lincoln was saying as he trip and dropped the book. "Oh-no! Where did it go." Lincoln looked up and saw the book flying through the air. Lincoln tried to run and catch it but the book ended up landing in a car.

"Well could have been worse places for it to land…hey this is one cool looking car." The car that the book had landed in appeared to be a very sleek car with a bright red paint job, no top and resembled a makeshift race car. Lincoln look in the back set in the car and saw his mothers book in the back seat. "I'm sure the owner won't find if I just reach in for the b-"

Suddenly Lincolns flinched and covered his ears as alarms gone off. Lincoln looked up and saw that they were coming from the bank that was right next to the dentist office. "What's going on?!" Lincoln immediately got his answer when a man wearing all black and a ski mask came out of the bank holding a gun a giant stuffed burlap sack. The man, who was obviously a robber, got in the car Lincoln was next to and started it. Suddenly the car bolted off at extremely high speeds leaving Lincoln blown back a little and covered in soot.

Lincoln, after a second of looking completely dumbfounded, he frowned and dusted all the soot off of him. "Oh he is so not getting away." Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and starting looking through the silhouettes and soon gained a worried look. "No way any of my aliens are fast enough to catch up with that car." Lincoln started to think harder and looked to his dads office and saw vanzilla and gained a sly grin. "I'm sure dad won't mind if I just _borrow_ the van." Lincoln turned to Upgrades silhouette and slammed it down. However, the Omnitrix started to blink green a few times before engulfing Lincoln in an emerald light. Suddenly Lincoln began to change in a way he hasn't before.

Lincolns appearance started to become sleeker as his skin started to change color. Sharp spikes started to one his legs and arms in pairs of 3. Lincoln finally gained a Wolverine mask-like fins around his eyes. What stood in Lincolns place was now a feline-like creature with a black suit-like color scheme. His hands, feet, chest and part of his head are covered orange. His eyes were green and pupil-less and his nose was triangular. He has a lightning bolt-like design on his chest where the Omnitrix symbol was.

Suddenly out of pure instinct Lincoln bolted off towards the car at extremely high speeds. "AH WHAT THE HECK! TO FAST, TO FAST, TO FAST, TO FAST, To-" However Lincoln's sudden speed trip was interrupted by him face plating into a street lamp and falling down onto his back in a comedic fashion. "Ok…new alien…very fast…much ouch. Hey where am !?" Lincoln immediately backflipped back up and looked around. His eyes soon widen once he saw where he was. "What the heck?! I'm all the way down town. Wow I'm faster than I thought."

As Lincoln was talking the red car the thief was in bolted past him with numerous cop cars chasing it down. "There's no way those cops can catch up to that guy…but I can. Ok just gotta control it a little." Lincoln got into a running position and narrowed his eyes and bolted off again and a slightly slower pass. He quickly passed all the cop cars and saw the red car coming up and narrowed his eyes. "Hehe I'm not just fast I'm… **Fasttrack**!" Lincoln, now known as Fasttrack, starting getting closer and closer to the red car.

The man in the stolen car was driving through Royal Woods at extremely high speed smiling smugly. "Its almost funny how easy it was to steal this car. Like taking candy from a baby, no one can stop me from ruling the road now!" He said confidently.

"Don't count on it!"

The thief looked to his right and saw Fasttrack running right next to the car at the same speed. "What the hell!? What are you?!"

"I'm a superhero and the names Fasttrack and I'm going to have to take you down."

"Yeah good luck with that freak show. You may be fast but I'm gonna make you eat my dust." The thief then pumped the gas and the car suddenly shot off at much faster speeds. However, Fasttrack merely smirked and picked up the pace as well. In a few seconds Fasttrack managed to catch up with the car again. "What?! How are you doing that?!"

"Sorry, that's for me to know and you to never find out. Now if you excuse me…" Fasttrack then got a little closer to red car and pressed his arm against the side. Suddenly the spikes on his hands came into contact with the car and started scratch the surface causing sparks.

"Hey watch the paint job!"

"Yeah, this is how much I care about that." Fasttrack pressed his spikes against the car again with a smug look on his face.

The thief growled as he hit a button on the car labeled _auto-pilot_. He got into the passenger seat as the car started to drive itself. He reached into the glove department and pulled out what look liked a very hard baton. The thief started to swipe the baton at Fasttrack as the super-fast alien struggled to keep up the speed while dodging the baton swipes.

"Whoa! Hey watch it!" Fasttrack then started to lose his balance and stumble a little but and started losing speed. Suddenly the spikes on Fasttracks legs connected with the back tire of the car and popped. The thief was blown back against his chair as he dropped the baton on his face knocking him out. "Haha he knocked himself out…wait…HOW DO I STOP?!" Fasttrack saw as the car started to lose speed behind him as Fasttrack kept on moving at high speeds. But Fasttrack soon got his answer as he slammed into another street light and fell onto his back. "Ok…I really need to work on that."

* * *

Fasttrack soon found himself back at where the red car made a forced stop. He got there just in time to see the cops putting the thief in the back of one of the police cars and another cop take the money sack out of the red car. "Hey chief there's something else in here to, this yellow book I think its some kind of journal." One of the officers said as he picked up the book.

Fasttracks eyes immediately widen as he saw the book. "Uh, excuse me that actually belongs to me." Fasttrack said as he ran up to the officer.

"Hey aren't you one of those alien heroes from the news? Would you find signing an autograph for my daughter Jessica she's a huge fan of you guys."

"I have fans? I mean yeah sure." The officer then handed Fasttrack and pieces of pen and paper. " _To my biggest fan Jessica, signed Fasttrack._ Alright there you go now I really need that book back please."

"Sure thing here ya go." The officer said as he handed the book to Fasttrack.

"Thanks, now if you excuse me I gotta run." Fasttrack then bolted off at high speeds. "Ok I should make it back in time before mom even realizes I'm gone." However, as Fasttrack was running he gained a worried look when he saw what was in front of him. "Construction!? When did that get there?!" Fasttrack grew even more worried when he saw what he was about to run into, or rather, onto. A big piece a metal which was in a direction making it resemble…" Oh-no ramp, ramp, ramp, ramp, ramp!" Soon enough Fasttrack found himself getting launched into the sky by his own speed as he bolted off the make shift ramp.

Fasttrack found himself hovering over royal woods and the height he was at he could see the whole town. "Woah…awesome view." Fasttrack then started to fall but smiled when he saw the building he was heading towards. "Hey dad's office, that means I'm about to land close to the dentist." However, he soon realized something. "Wait…I'M ABOUT TO CRASH INTO DADS OFFICE! AAAAAAAAH!"

In Lynn Sr's office Lana was currently holding a dart gun wearing an army helmet. "Ok Lola what now?"

"We've dad's cube mate trapped in the coffee room! SAY YOUR PRAYERS MAR-"

However as Lola was yelling Fasttrack suddenly crashed through the window causing Lana and Lola to duck. As Fasttrack crashed through the window he rolled against the hallway knocking down multiple cubicles before finally stopping against the wall landing on his shoulders. "Ok…defiantly gonna have to work with this one a lot." Fasttracks eyes soon widen as he looked up and saw his dad and sisters all looking at him with most have them with confused expressions. "Uuh…hi."

Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna saw the Omnitrix symbol on the creature's chest and gasped. "dudes has he ever turned into that thing before?" Luna whispered to Leni and Lynn Sr.

"No, this one's new." The two-whispered back in unison.

After a few seconds of staring Lily, who was on the floor, giggled and crawled up to Fasttrack which gained a smile from him. However, as she crawled up to him Lily said something with shocked him. "Wincoln!"

Fasttrack, Leni, Luna and Lynn Sr let out a gasp as the rest of the sisters gained even more confused expression. "What did Lily just call that thing?" Lynn Jr asked.

"I think she called it Lincoln!" Lucy said.

Lynn Sr started to laugh nervously as he went over to Lily and pick her up. "Now Lily don't be ridiculous that's not your brother that's obviously some kind of alien like the ones on TV."

"Yeah he's like nothing like Linky." Leni added.

"You got quite the imagination little sis." Luna added.

However, Lily frowned and shook her head and pointed to fasttrack. "Winoln!" She said again.

"Oh, hey look at the time gotta run!" Fasttrack said as he back flipped up and ran out the window of the building leaving most of his family confused.

"Well that literally just happened." Lori said.

"Yes, another alien at my fingertips I don't to do any test on it." Lisa added.

Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna were sweating nervously as they all looked at Lily who was simply staring at the window Fasttrack just ran out of holding her hand out to it.

* * *

Fasttrack was currently running down the side of the building sweating nervously ' _Ok, maybe telling Lily wasn't the best idea.'_ As Fasttrack was thinking the Omnitrix symbol starting beeping red. "Crap! C'mon I'm almost there just a little more!" Fasttrack quickly found himself running into the dentist and quickly stormed into the backroom in an orange blur leaving the people he passed dizzy and confused.

Just as Fasttrack got back into the break rook he was engulfed in a red flash and turned back to normal. "Man, what a rush!" Lincoln said as he sat down on the floor panting.

Just then Rita came into the room. "Lincoln? What happened why are you panting?"

"Long story, but here's your journal." Lincoln said as he handled his mom her journal.

"Oh, thank you Lincoln. Anyway, I wanted to thank you again for sticking it out here, I hope you weren't bored to death."

"Actually, it turned out better then I excepted. I even ended up making a...new friend."

"Aw it's so cute seeing you and Fisher get along. If you want we can still head to the arcade."

"Actually, I think after today I just wanna go home and relax. Maybe we can watch a movie together?"

"That sounds perfect sweetie, let's go."

* * *

 _ **Ok i know what your all gonna say. "Why Fasttrack, XLR8 is so much better, Fasttrack is just some ripoff." Ok look here's the thing, I like XLR8 just as much as the rest of you i think he's cool and i love the power of super speed sonic is my fav video game franchise. But i also really like Fasttrack and i thinks he's cool and different enough from XLR8 to be unique. Here's the main difference between the two, XLR8 is faster (max speed being 1800 MPH) He can control his speed better and can turn better due to his tail, Fasttrack is physically stronger, more durable, has better reflexes and can run on any surface without interference (even ice) So i think the two are different enough. I know there will be people who are disappointed with me for going with Fasttrack but he wasn't used at all in Omniverse and XLR8 was probably Ben's most used alien in omniverse and fasttrack wasn't used at all. I don't think he deserves to be forgotten so once again I'm sorry to you XLR8 fans but this is the choice i made. Anyway join me next time for "Last Laugh"**_


	16. S:1 Cha:15 Last Laugh

**_Alright here's a chapter I've been looking forward to making. Other then secrets this is my favorite episode of the first season. I used to be deathly afraid of clowns when i was wrong and to see Ben just take down a clown the way he did and with my favorite alien was just awesome when i first saw it._**

* * *

At the Loud House Lincoln was currently reading an Ace Savvy comic book on his bed in only his underwear. As he was turning the pages he turned to face the audience "Nothing like taking the day off to read comics in your undies. I earned this I tell you." As Lincoln was reading his stomach started to growl. "Oops looks like its time to fuel up." Lincoln got up and got his cloths on and headed down stairs. When he got downstairs he went into the kitchen and got a pudding cup. He was about to go back upstairs but before he could…

"What?! What do you mean you can't make it?!" Lincoln looked into the dining room and saw Luan talking on her phone with a sadden expression. "You're sick, I'm so sorry…I don't know I guess I'll try to find someone else to go with I guess…yeah talk to you later get well soon." Luan hung up the phone and looked behind her and saw Lincoln and jumped a little. "Oh, hey Lincoln, how long were you standing there?"

"Quite a while, who were you talking to?"

"Oh, it was just my friend Giggles."

"It sounds like somethings wrong, whats up?"

Luan let out a long sigh. "Well dad was supposed to take us to that circus that was in town today but she got sick and now I have one extra ticket that I don't know what to do with."

"Well…why don't I go with you?"

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, I've been to a circus before so it might be fun, plus we don't really spend a lot of time together you know might be fun so spend some time with you to."

"Hm well if that's the case sure, we'll have _tents_ of fun, Hahaha, get it?"

Lincoln simply gave a deadpanned look and rolled his eyes. "Sadly, I do."

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT**_

Lincoln, Lynn Sr and Luan were all currently walking down a street that was filled with people to a giant tent that was set up in the area. "Woah, looks like the whole town came out for the show." Lynn Sr said as he looked at all the people that were walking along.

As they were walking Lincoln was looking at all the food stands and game that were in the area. But then ne noticed a mural a clown with a big blue nose that looked like it was looking at him manically. He turned his head and saw another painting of the same clown with the same expression which caused a shiver to go down his spine. "That's kinda creepy." He said as he passed the painting.

"What is it linc?" Luan asked.

"It just kinda looks like these clown paintings are looking at me sinisterly."

Right as Luan was about to speak up they stopped and saw a man with a striped red and white coat holding a cane standing on a box above a group of people. "Step right up and see…" The man announced "The fingerless freak. Whose strength knows no bounds. Thumbskull!"

From behind a certain a giant hulking man came onto the stage holding a long pipe. He appeared to be very muscular, he had pale blue skin, he wore what looked like a skin-tight prison uniform with white stripes on the sleeves and waist. His most noticeable feature was his hair which was only on his fore head and looked like a big toe nail. This was Thumbskull.

When Thumbskull got to the stage he took the metal pole he was holding and placed it on the back of his head and bent it into a U shape.

"Man, he sure got _bent_ outta shape, Hahaha." Luan joked.

Once Thumbskull finished bending the pole he threw it up in the air. Suddenly a rope-like object came out and grabbed the bent pole midair. Once the "rope" was pulled back it was revealed it wasn't a rope but a long piece of hair. The women whose hair it was had skin similar to Thumbskull. She wore a skin tight black jumpsuit with yellow strips on the sleeves and her hair was split into multiple rope-like ends with black balls on the end of each end.

"And presenting Frightwig! When this beauty lets down her hair, there's no telling what could happen." Just as the announcer finished introducing Frightwig, she proceeded to use her hair to bend the pole into and O shape and put the pole on an anvil.

"Wow, looks like she won that bending contest by a _hair_ Hahaha." Luan joked.

"And last but not least, the freak whose unique skill is as vile as his attitude, Acidbreath!" Acidbreath appeared to have the same skin color as the two freaks prior, he was wearing a black jumpsuit with orange strips on the sleeves. He had a few strands of black hair on his head and his left eye was red with a black pupil and his right eye just had a black pupil. He was also wearing a muzzle.

When he got to the stage, Acidbreath took off the muzzle revealing his mouth which was extremely poor teeth and multiple strings of saliva hanging from the roof of his mouth. Suddenly, Acidbreath breathed out a green gas from his mouth which melted the pole as well as the anvil it was on.

"Ewwww." Lincoln and Luan said in unison as Lynn Sr had a slightly disgusted look on his face.

"I've heard of a dirty joke but this is ridiculous, Hahaha." Luan joked as Lincoln rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna go look around a bit." Lincoln said as he walked off. As Lincoln was walking around he looked down a small path and saw a tent with a light coming out of it. "Wonder whats in there." Lincoln walked up to the tent and peeked an eye inside. When he looked inside he saw what appeared to be a clown looking in the mirror. He was wearing a strange black and white striped baggy jumpsuit with a clown face on the back. His hair was all over the place and bright red with a big bald spot on the top of his head. His whole face and head was covered in white clown make up. He a blue rubber nose with black lip stick. This was Zombozo.

"H-H-Howdy folks!" He said into the mirror obviously practicing his introduction. "Are you ready to laugh? Perfect, you're gonna knock em dead." Zombozo added as he put on his hat. Suddenly a giant tongue came out of his mouth as he licked his lips and smiled manically and laughed.

Lincoln immediately backed away from the tent with his hands up. "Ok, that is so wrong." As Lincoln was backed away he bumped into someone and let out a small scream.

"Woah Linc calm down, its just me." Lincoln open his eyes and saw Luan looking at him slightly worried. "Is something wrong? You looked like you've seen a ghost?"

"Its…its nothing. You just startled be a bit is all. Come on let's go find out seats."

Luan didn't buy it at first but simply shrugged her shoulders and accepted the answer. "Yeah, the shows about to start, wouldn't wanna just _clown_ around outside, Hahaha, get it?" Luan joked as she skipped off towards the tent.

Before Lincoln followed Luan, he looked back at the tent he saw Zombozo in and shivered a little. "I wish I didn't." Lincoln said as he walked off.

* * *

 _ **THE TENT**_

Lincoln, Luan and Lynn Sr and found their seats in the tent and waited for the show to start. Just then a spot light went off revealing the same man who had introduced the three circus freaks outside. "Ladies and gentlemen, children of all ages. The circus of laughter is proud to present, the sultan of smiles, the crown prince of chuckles, the grim tickler himself. The star of our circus, ZOMBOZO THE CLOWN!"

As the man finished announcing a tiny pink car speed onto the stage and stopped in the middle. The front door of the car open and out of it came Zombozo. Everyone in the tent started to laugh wildly however Lincoln looked at the clown with a slightly disturbed look as he couldn't help but remember him seeing Zombozo in the tent.

Suddenly the tiny car zoomed ahead on its own and stopped when it was on the opposite side of Zombozo. Zombozo gestured as the car to came at him. The car revved up its engine as Zombozo pulled a red cape from his sleeve and started down the car. The car then sped forward towards Zombozo but the clown simply covered the car in the red cape and suddenly the car and cape exploded into confetti.

Everyone in the tent watching (aside from Lincoln) Started to laugh harder as Zombozo smiled manically. "If you love clowns, then this is the place to be…you're gonna die laughing." Zombozo said as he stood in front of a large strange machine with glowing blue orbs. "That's a Zombozo guarantee."

As the audience continued laughing Lincoln grew a little more disturb and started to slide of his seat. "Hey guys, I'm gonna go, um, use the bathroom yeah, I'll be right back." Lincoln said as he walked off.

"Alright just don't go _tinkling_ around, Hahaha, get it?" Luan joked as her laughter intensified.

"I was never very good at math, but I believe I have your _undivided attention_." Zombozo joked. "Now how about some volunteers?" Zombozo then looked over at Luan who seemed to be laughing more then anyone else in the audience. "Ah, so full of life…for now."

* * *

Lincoln had found himself running outside the parking lot. He stopped and looked back at the circus and started to breath heavily. "Ok, something is seriously not right about all of this." As Lincoln was talking he heard the sound of glass breaking and hid behind a car and peaked his head out. When he directed his attention to the source of the breaking glass he gasped as he saw Thumbskull, Frightwig and Acidbreath standing in front of a jewelry store and bank. "Woah, the freaks are felons."

Lincoln continued watching as Thumbskull used his giant hands and scooped up a bunch of jewelry. As Thumbskull was stealing jewelry Acidbreath walked up next to a car and used his breath to completely melt the top. Once the car was melted Acidbreath ripped out the car radio.

Meanwhile Frightwig walked up to an ATM machine in front of the bank and used her hair to rip out the ATM machine causing money to fly out of it. "It's pay day, hahahahaha." Frightwig said.

"Not if I can help it." Lincoln said as he watched from behind a car. "Time for a little shock therapy." Lincoln then activated the Omnitrix and slammed down the face plate as tentacles busted out of Lincoln's back.

" **AmpFibian**!"

Thumbskull was currently holding some flat screen TV's but stopped walked when he heard a static sound. Suddenly from behind a car AmpFibian floated above the muscle freak and glared hard at him. "I don't believe any of that belongs to you." Ampfibian said.

"Um, we were just borrowing this stuff." Thumbskull said.

"Yeah, sure you were." Ampfibian raised his upper tentacles and shot out electricity at Thumbskull which managed to launch him back a few feet on the ground. Ampfibian flied over to Frightwig and Acidbreath and wrapped his tentacles around the latter and gave him a shock which brought him to his knees. Frightwig reared back her hair and shot it towards AmpFibian but the jelly fish alien was quick to react as he simply went intangible and Frightwigs hair went through him and conducted AmpFibians electricity shocking her in the process.

After dealing with the freaks AmpFibian went over to the tiny red car they owned and fired electricity at the hood causing the engine to exploded destroying the car and making all the loot in it fly out. "Not going anywhere now are ya?" AmpFibain taunted.

"Don't think were letting you get away with messing with out stuff." Thumbskull said.

"Yeah, no walking sushi platter is gone take away my loot. Get him!" Acid breath said as he breathed out his acid. AmpFibian quickly flew out of the way as the breath melted the cars remains. AmpFibain landed in the middle of all the freaks and shot a glare at frightwig causing her to move back as AmpFibain charged his tentacles. "Don't just stand there like a sore thumb, get the boss!" Acidbreath told Thumbskull who ran away towards the circus.

* * *

In the tent the crowd was all currently laughing their socks off as silhouettes of various circus items floated around the room in various colors. "Yes, laughter truly is the best medicine. For me!" Zombozo said which earned for laughs from the audience.

As Zombozo was preforming Thumbskull walked up behind him rather nervously. "Um, boss, excuse me." Thumbskull said much to Zombozo's annoyance.

"How many times have I told you not to bother me while I'm _eating_!"

"Uuuuuh, we ran into a bit of trouble."

* * *

Back at the parking lot Frightwig had just been knocked to the ground with her body smoking. AmpFibian was currently pinning Frightwig and Acidbreath to the ground with two tentacles wrapped around each of them. Just then a puff of smoke with confetti in it appeared revealing Zombozo.

AmpFibian looked back and shot a glare at the clown. "Well if it isn't the Heath Ledger wanna be himself." AmpFibain joked as he charged his upper tentacles with electricity.

"Ah, you got jokes do ya? Well, I got one that's gonna knock you dead." Zombozo quipped back.

AmpFibian raised his upper right tentacle and fired a lightning bolt at Zombozo. However, right as it was about to hit the clown disappeared into a puff of smoke and confetti. AmpFibian looked around for Zombozo but suddenly the clown appeared right behind AmpFibian and delivered a right hook to the back of his head. Zombozo then reared his foot back and kick AmpFibian knocking him into a metal beam of a tower.

AmpFibian struggled to pull himself up with his upper four tentacles but due to his squishy body Zombozo's attacks really back a punch. "This ain't no killer jellyfish, it's a pile of jello." Zombozo said as the circus freaks looked at the struggling AmpFibian. "Bring the curtain down on this side show."

Acidbreath proceeded to release his breath on a beam of the metal pillar melting it halfway. Frightwig wrapped her hair around another part of the tower and started pulling on it as Thumbskull started to punch the part of the tower Acidbreath melted. "Shows over Zappy." Acidbreath said as the tower started to fall on top of AmpFibian.

Thumbskull walked over to the fallen tower and picked up a piece of metal. "Fish, gone." Thumbskull said as he started to laugh manically.

"C'mon, we got bigger laughs to get." Zombozo said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The freaks then ran off towards the circus. However, unbeknownst to them, AmpFibian emerged from the fallen tower intangible and completely unharmed by the tower. AmpFibian went back to be solid as the Omnitrix symbol beeped red with AmpFibian turning back to normal. After turning back to normal Lincoln got on his knees and started to breath heavily. "Holy shamoly." He said as he blacked out on the parking lot.

* * *

When Lincoln woke up he walked over to where the circus was only to find it was gone only leaving behind piles of trash and food. Everyone around the area was walking around weakly laughing look rather dizzy. Lincoln looked forward and saw him dad sitting on some stairs starring off into space laughing. "Dad!" Lincoln said as he ran up to his rather and shook him a bit.

"Oh, Lincoln, where'd you go?" Lynn Sr asked as he laughed weakily in between his words.

"Where'd I go? Where'd the entire circus go?"

"Oh, I don't know…I remember we were laughing. Hehe it was so funny." Suddenly Lynn Sr started to doze off.

"Dad, no. Wake up, whats wrong?" Lincoln asked as he shook his dad away.

"Oh, I guess I'm just feeling a little glum is all hehehe." Lynn Sr answered weakly.

"Then why are you smiling…wait a minute, where's Luan?

On the road Thumbskull and Zombozo were driving a black car driving down a highway with the former in the driver's seat.

"Did you pack me a snack for the road?" Zombozo asked.

Thumbskull puled pack a certain behind the two and Zombozo looked back and saw a group of people in a laughing daze. The one that stood out to him the most was a girl with brown eyes and brown hair that was in a pony tail.

* * *

Lynn Sr and Lincoln were currently in vanzilla trying to find where Zombozo had taken Luan. "Zombozo must have, zonked out the entire town during the show, while his freaks robbed everyone blind. But why kidnapped Luan."

"I-I don't know, but don't worry we'll find that clown."

"Yeah, if that rubber nose freak thinks he can mess with my sisters and get away with it, he's in for a serious ass kicking!"

"Lincoln, I know your mad but mind your language."

"Sorry dad, I'm just worried for Luan is all."

"I know, but like…I said…we'll…find…him." Suddenly Lynn Sr's vision became blurry as he dozed off with his head landing on the steering wheel.

"Dad!" Lincoln unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed the wheel and tried to keep the van on the road. Lincoln was about to reach for the Omnitrix but gasped as he saw vanzilla was about to drive off the road. As vanzilla started drive down a hill Lincoln managed to dodge all the trees that were coming up. However, it was a short victory as Lincoln looked at saw that the van was about to drive off the side of the hill into a ravine. "How do I stop this thing?!" Lincoln immediately made a hard turn to the right and slammed his foot on the break. The van started to swerve a bit but it managed to stop right on the side of the cliff.

"Phew. Dad are you ok?!

"So…sad. So very, very sad."

"dad, what happened inside the big top, after I left?"

Lynn Sr tried to recall the events of the circus after his son left. Everyone in the audience was laughing uncontrollably. Suddenly blue ghost like figures flew out of the people are were absorbed into the machine Zombozo was in front of, only know a tube-like device was attached to his back from the machine. " _I love the sound of laughter it feeds my soul."_ Lynn Sr remembered Zombozo saying.

"I think that Zombozo robs people of more than just their possessions. I think he steals people's happiness, until there's nothing left." Lynn Sr said.

"…And he's got Luan!"

* * *

At a new location, the circus freaks were setting up for another circus while piling up all their stolen goods. Unknown to them Lincoln was watching them from behind a pile of crates. Lincoln was about to head off in another direction but when he turned around he saw a painting of Zombozo and flinched. However, in the process he ended up knocking down a crate. The circus freaks took notice of this and dropped their boxes and headed towards the source of noise. "Looks like we got somebody who wants to see the show without buying a ticket." Frightwig said as she ripped off Acidbreaths muzzle.

Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and tried to slam it down but the face plate wouldn't go down. "Come on, not again." Lincoln whispered as he tried to pound down the face plate some more.

As Lincoln kept trying to slam the face plate down Thumbskull ran up to the box he was hiding behind and slammed his fist onto the box. Frightwig came up after Thumbskull and did a 360 with her hair destroying the box some more. Finally, Acidbreath jumped up a breathed on the remains of the box. The circus freaks looked at what little remained of the box they destroyed and saw no signs of anyone.

Suddenly a green flash could be heard and seen from behind some stacked boxes. "What was that noise?" Thumbskull asked.

Suddenly the boxes exploded causing some smoke. When the smoke cleared the circus freaks saw what looked like a high tech baseball launcher which was tar black with orange circuitry tattoos all over it.

"I don't know what you are, but I'm gonna tear apart." Thumbskull said as he charged towards the upgraded baseball launcher.

"Like Lynn always says…GAME ON!" Upgrade said. Upgrade then started to fire baseballs at the charging Thumbskull rapidly. All the baseballs hit Thumbskull in the face knocking him back to the other two circus freaks causing them to jump and dodge out of the way as Thumbskull was knocked into unconsciousness as Upgrade fired one last baseball at his chest.

Upgrade quickly aimed at Frightwig and fired baseballs at her but she was quick to spin around with her hair and hit back all the baseballs with her hair causing Upgrade to dodge out of the way. "That all you got?" Frightwig taunted.

"Just warming up Mrs. Split ends." Upgrade peeked his head from behind some crates and fired more baseballs but Frightwig quickly deflected them again with her hair. Upgraded ducked under the box again and stuck his head out from the side and fired some baseballs at her feet. Frightwig moved her foot and dodged the first baseball but the second one came up and hit her causing her to spin around get tied up in her own hair as a third baseball came and nailed her in the head.

Just as Frightwig became subdued Acidbreath landed on a crate above him and spit and stream of acid out at Upgrade. However, Upgrade was quick to move out of the wall as Acidbreath melted away multiple crates in the process. "Didn't your mom ever tell you it's not polite to spit?" Upgrade quipped.

"Who do you think taunt me in the first place." Acidbreath retorted as he opened up his mouth and prepared to fire more acid at Upgrade. However, Upgrade simply fired and baseball at Acidbreaths mouth ceasing his attack. Upgrade then fired an onslaught of baseballs at Acidbreaths face knocking him onto the ground unconscious.

"Strick three!" Upgrade said as he unmerged from the baseball launcher. After unmerging Upgrade walked over to the tent he saw Zombozo in earlier. "Alright you big shoed and rubber nosed freak, let's see how you handle Upgrade." However, as Upgraded finished talking the Omnitrix symbol beeped red and in a red flash Upgrade turned back to Lincoln. "Dang it."

Lincoln simply shook his head and walked inside the tent. He looked around a bit and saw his reflection and flinched a little but quickly got over it when he saw it was just a mirror. "Come on Lincoln Luan needs your help now's not the time to be freaking out over a mirror." Lincoln said as he walked in deeper into the tent.

As Lincoln was walking through the mirror maze suddenly he heard Zombozo's voice echo through the room. "Hiya son. Something tells me you'd be a barrel full of laughs!" While Lincoln flinched upon hearing the clowns voice he quickly got over it and tighten his fist and kept going.

Lincoln continued to walked though the room but ran into a mirror. He back away and looked around and saw he was now completely surrounded by mirrors. Suddenly the faces of Lincolns reflections turned into Zombozo's face. "Hey Mr. Serious how about a…smile." Zombozo said as his face completely covered the mirrors. Suddenly the faces turned into Complete copies of Zombozo but with negative colors the mirrors all disappeared as the Zombozo's tried to grab Lincoln but he simply but on a serious face and ran past all the hands with no intentions of slowing down.

"Whats your story morning glory?" Zombozo kept talking as Lincoln found himself running in a spiral. "Was that your pet fish that gave my freaks such rounds?" Lincoln ran out of the spiral but a giant jack in the box opened up in front of him with Zombozo's face on it. "what about that weird blob outside?" Another jack in the box popped up and launched Lincoln into the air. "Or are you some kind of freak?"

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that one before." Lincoln retorted as some fire flared up in the room taking the shape of Zombozo's face.

Lincoln soon found himself grapping onto a trapeze bar and flipping over to another Zombozo face which closed its mouth giving the impression of eating Lincoln. Lincoln grabbed another trapeze bar but it quickly broke leading Lincoln to fall down onto a spider wed. As Lincoln struggled to get free and spider with Zombozo's face came crawling up to him. "Come on kid. You gotta learn to loosen up, laugh a little." The Zombozo spider went over to Lincolns face and pressed on of his legs onto Lincolns cheek and another one under his throat. "Its what keeps me going." The Zombozo spider used its upper legs and cut apart the web Lincoln was trapped in and caused the white-haired boy to fall.

Lincoln soon faceplanted into some dirt as a spot light went of revealing Lincoln was now in the circus arena. When Lincoln pulled himself up he heard foot steps behind him and saw Zombozo walking towards him. Lincoln saw the blue orbs all over Zombozo's suit and saw they all have blue ghost looking thing floating inside. Lincoln looked at the orb that was in Zombozo's hat and saw what looked like Luan but with wrinkly skin and gray hair laughing with fire surrounding her. "Now don't tell me you're afraid of ol Zombozo?" the clown taunted.

Lincoln looked at Zombozo in the eye and shot him a death glare. "I'd never be afraid of some joker reject! But what do you want?!"

Zombozo snapped his fingers and another spot light went off revealing a large machine with more blue orbs with blue ghost inside. Suddenly a tube which was connected to the machine shot up and connected to a port on Zombozo's back. Suddenly Zombozo started to fly in the air above the machine and laughed manically. Zombozo then lowered himself and hovered above Lincoln. "Only what every clown worth his floppy shoes want, to make people laugh. THEN DRAIN THEIR POSITIVE ENERGY LIKE A SPONGE IN A POOL PARTY! Is that so wrong?"

Lincoln growled and tighten his fist as he looked at he machine Zombozo was connected to. "Is that the machine you use to suck the happiness out of your audience?!"

"I call it the psyclown, clever eh? Soon I'll be taking my acts to the big cities. Millions of people laughing for me! Feeding me, making me stronger."

Lincoln continued to glare ferociously at Zombozo. "I WANT MY SISTER BACK YOU WHITE FACED FREAK!"

"Aw, there's no need for name calling snow ball. Besides, didn't you here, SHE RAN WITH THE CIRCUS!" Zombozo gestured his hands towards another spotlight revealing Luan laying on the ground. Her skin was all wrinkly and she laughed weakly.

Lincoln tighten his fist as much as he could and got up and shot Zombozo a beyond pissed off expression. "You think you're so funny, but I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Lincoln stood up and activated the Omnitrix as Zombozo laughed manically. Once Lincoln found the silhouette he wanted he slammed down the faceplate and was engulfed in a green flash. Lincolns skin then started to disappear off his body.

" **Ghostfreak**!" The now transformed Lincoln announced in his now whispery voice.

Zombozo looked at the chain covered Phantom but simply shook his head and crossed his arms. "Sorry kid, I sell the trick I don't buy em."

However, as Zombozo finished talking Ghostfreak reared back his fist and delivered a right hook to Zombozo's face spinning him around and wrapping him up in the tube he was connected to as Ghostfreak disappeared.

"I'm not afraid of you, never in the million years." Ghostfreak said as Zombozo got himself unwrapped. "But there is one single thing I'm afraid of, losing my family. Especially to some goofball emotional vampire." Ghostfreak reappeared behind Zombozo and delivered another right hook to his nose deflating it and leaving a fist impression on it. "In other words, you're going down clown." Ghostfreak said as he disappeared again.

Zombozo gained an angry look and started to look around for Ghostfreak but soon found a big piece of wood coming at him. The piece of woods collided with his face and knocked Zombozo into the psyclown destroying the big middle sphere. All the other orbs on the machine started to glow red and pulsate with electricity. All the orbs on the machine then exploded with all the blue ghost flying out of the machine. One of the blue ghost entered Luan and turned her to normal. Soon enough everyone who had went to the circus found themselves returning to normal.

Zombozo and just gotten up from the machine and saw Ghostfreak floating in front of him. "I'm warning you to back off!" Zombozo said with fear in his voice.

"You wanna see something…really scary?"

Ghostfreak reached into one of the creases on his abdomen and stuck his claws inside and teared his skin apart releasing several horrendous black and white squirming tentacles.

The sheer shock off the event sent Zombozo crashing into the broken machine once more and disconnecting him from the tube causing him to land on the floor. Zombozo looked up at the ghost alien and crawled backwards towards the machine and started to shake. "Aaw, now don't tell me you're afraid of ol Ghostfreak?" Ghostfreak said as he flew in front of Zombozo.

"Please, no more." Zombozo begged.

However, Ghostfreak held out his hands and unsheathed his talon like claws. "BOO!"

Suddenly, Zombozo's body and head swelled up and the clown exploded into a puff of smoke and confetti. "Good riddance freak!"

Ghostfreak looked to his left and saw Luan on the ground. Ghostfreak floated over to his sister and tried to shake her awake. "Luan! Luan please wake up!"

Luan started to raise her head from the ground with her eye's barley open. "W-wh-what happened?" However, Luan's eyes shut back up and her head fell back on the floor.

"Luan! No!" Ghostfreak pressed his head against Luan's chest and much to his relief heard a heart. "Phew, don't scare me like that." Ghostfreak then picked up the unconscious comedian and floated out of the tent.

* * *

Lynn Sr, Lincoln and Luan, who was currently asleep in the back seat, were all driving away from the circus in vanzilla as cop cars arrived on the scene. "You feeling okay dad?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep, don't worry I'm back to being your positive and cool old man. Way to go scarring that clown into next week." Lynn Sr complimented.

"Thanks. So, what should we tell Luan when she wakes up?"

"We'll just tell her she fell asleep during the show. No need to ruin clowns and circuses for her forever."

"Goodness knows they are for me now."

"Hahaha, same for me son, same for me."

* * *

 _ **Alright there it is. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as I did making it. Anyway join me next time for "The Old and the Restless"**_


	17. S:1 Cha:16 The Old and the Restless

**_Here's another chapter I've been looking forward to making. This chapter can be described in one work...foreshadowing. What do i mean by that? Well just read and find out._**

* * *

It was currently night time in down town royal woods. Multiple fire trunks were parked next to a building which was currently on fire. Multiple firemen were checking on people they had gotten out of the building however some fire man were still trying to put out the fire as one family was still trapped in the building.

A woman and her son were currently backing away from some erupting fire in their apartment. They tried to escape through the fire escape but some wooden beams fell from the roof and blocked the way out. Right as some beams were about to come down and crush them the two closed their eyes and prepared for the worst…but it never came.

The woman and her son opened their eyes and saw what appeared to be a blue and black moth man holding up the beam. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Just your average super hero." Big Chill answered. Big Chill threw the wooden beams aside and held up his hands and shot out a freezing vapor from them. When the gas cleared all the fire in the room had been frozen over and put out. "Come with me." Big Chill said as he held his hand out.

The boy smiled at the moth creature and went up and took his hand. His mother, although a little skeptical, walked up to the alien and took his other hand. Big Chill picked up the two and made himself and the mother and son intangible and flew out of the building as the roof collapse upon the room.

When Big Chill got outside he landed next to one of the fire trucks and turned himself and the people he had solid again and put them on the ground. The firemen went up to the two and sat them down on the fire truck and made sure they were ok. Just then the woman got up and walked up to Big Chill. "Thank you so much for saving us." The woman said.

"No thanks required, just happy to see you and your son are safe." Big Chill said. Big Chill unfolded his cloak and spread his wings and took off into the sky. But as he did so he failed to see someone with a press hat take a picture of him.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

An elderly man was currently in his room at a senior center reading a news paper labeled " **MOTH MAN SAVES FAMILY FROM BURNING BUILDING!** " On the front of the news paper was a picture of Big Chill flying away from the burning building.

The elderly man sighed and put the news paper on a stack with other newspapers that had headlines from " **DIAMOND MAN SAVES CAMPGROUND!** " and " **SPEED CREATURE STOPS EXPIRMENTAL CAR!** "

"Where are all these aliens coming from?" The elderly man whispered to himself. The old man had white hair, a gray mustache and eyebrows. He wore a white button up shirt, blue jeans, a black belt and orange suspenders. He also had a tattoo of an anchor on his right forearm. This was Albert, the Loud kids pop pop. "A Petrosapien, an Amperi, a Citrakayah and a Necrofriggian. Whats going on?"

As Albert held his temples in thought he took notice to the newspaper again and looked at the picture of Big Chill and narrowed his eyes on the creature's chest. On the middle of the moth alien's chest was an hour glass. Alberts eyes immediately widened as he saw the symbol. "It…it can't be." Albert continued to stare at the symbol deep in thought but shook his head and put the newspaper down and breathed in and out to calm himself down. "just calm down Albert. You got a fun day planned with your grandson today, now's not the time to worry about this."

* * *

Vanzilla and just pulled up to a place called "Sunset Canyon Retirement Home" when the car stopped Lincoln stepped out of the van as his mother waved at him. "Have fun with Pop-Pop honey. I'll see you at six." Rita said as she drove off.

Right as Lincoln was about to go into the building an old man carrying a box of stuff was being pushed out by a woman wearing a white nurses uniform. "But, but, but." The old man said as he was pushed off.

"If you would've had your _butt_ back by curfew you'd still have a place to live!" The woman said as she pushed the old man away.

Lincoln, after seeing the event, awkwardly walked into the building. When he got in he stopped at the front desk and ringed the bell on the desk. After ringing the bell Lincoln felt a tap on his shoulder. Lincoln looked behind him and saw no one but when he turned his head back in front of him and saw…

"Pop-Pop!" Lincoln said as Albert pulled him into a hug and laughed. "Your new place is nice."

"Thanks kiddo. It took me months to get in here. I had to wait for three people to kick the bu-uh, move out. This place has got a pool, shuffleboard tournaments, and it's filled with all my old pals. I'm really loving it here." As Albert was talking he took notice of his grandson new attire. "Hey nice duds there, where'd you get em?"

"Oh, Leni made them for me. We've been spending a lot of time together this summer."

"Well that's great. Its nice to hear you and your sisters spending time together. So, what's on today's agenda?"

"I got our whole day planned: arcade, carnival, maybe laser tag? ' _And hopefully it won't be ruined by some cyborg and mad scientist trying to kill me._ "

"Wowsers!" a female voice said from behind the two white heads. When they looked at the source they saw the women that was just pushing the old man out of the retirement home. This was Sue. "That sounds like oodles of fun…if you wanna end up in the ER. I think your grandfather will be happier spending the day here at Sunset Canyon. Right, Albert?"

"Oh, of course. Good call Sue." Albert said in a sadden tone.

"But Pop-Pop-" Lincoln was saying but stopped when Albert put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Lincoln. Sue here take real good care of us. She knows best.

Just then Scoots came driving by on her scooter as Sue pulled velocity speed gun. "Scoots! You're going 5 miles over the speed limit! Someone just lost her pudding privileges." Sue said as she ran off after the elderly women. "Get back here!"

"Hey how about a swim." Lincoln suggested.

* * *

Albert was currently waiting in the locker room of the swimming pool area wearing red swim trunks. He was currently waiting for Lincoln to put on his trunks. "You almost finished their kiddo?" Albert asked.

"Yep just done." Lincoln came out of the changing room wearing orange swim trunks. However, when he left Albert took notice of Lincolns left wrist. On it appeared to be a bulky wrist watch looking device that was primarily black and gray. But what stop out to Albert the most was the face plate which had a green hour glass symbol.

Alberts eyes widen when he saw the face plate and immediately remembered the same symbol being on the moth creature's chest. "Woah…cool watch kiddo. Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, um this thing? I got it at the arcade. I kinda forgot it was on my wrist."

"Ah, I see…well shouldn't you take it off since we're heading to the pool?"

"Um, actually its uh, water proof, yeah, so no need."

* * *

Albert looked at Lincoln for a second with squinted eyes but quickly gained back his happy expression back. "Well ok then. Come on, last one to the pools a rotten egg." Albert said as he ran off with Lincoln following behind.

The two quickly found themselves running towards the pool with big smiles one there faces. "CANNON BALL!" Lincoln yelled as ran towards the pool. However, they were quickly stopped by the sound of a whistle.

The two looked up and saw Sue sitting on the life guard chair holding a whistle. "Cannon ball? Well that sounds like a hoot…if you wanna break a hip! Do you wanna break a hip Albert?" Sue said as Albert shook his head in fear. "Then why don't you grab a seat on the helper chair." Sue gestured her hands towards a helper chair which was moving slowly into the pool with a line of other seniors behind it.

"Good call Sue." Albert said sadly as he headed to the helper chair.

"And speaking of pool safety I have something for you young man." Sue said to Lincoln as she smiled evilly.

Lincoln found himself floating in the pool wearing a bulky life vest and water nose plugs looking rather unhappy. "Where's a cyborg or mad scientist when you need one." Lincoln deadpanned.

"Okay Lincoln splash fight in 3,2-" Albert was saying as the helper chaired lowered him but was interrupted by Sue's whistle again.

"Everybody out! Time to reapply sunblock." Sue announced

"Aww." Albert said in disappointment as the helper chair lifted him back up.

"But were indoors." Lincoln said as he looked at Sue confused.

"Now Lincoln, Sue knows best."

Lincoln simply gained a disappointed look and swam away. It was currently taking most of the Loud boys self-control to keep him from using the Omnitrix to turn into AmpFibian and shock Sue a new one.

As Lincoln swam off Seymour swam by on a pool noodle. "But Sue I-I just got the hang of this noddle and I-" Seymour was saying but was interrupted by Sue.

"Okay, Seymour, you can stay in the water. If you want your skin to flake off like a burnt potato!" Sue scolded the old man.

"Oh…good call Sue." Seymour said as he paddled backwards.

* * *

Lincoln and Albert were now in a different room in Sunset Canyon playing twister. Lincoln spinned the wheel and it landed on…

"Left foot red!" Lincoln called out as the arrow stopped spinning.

Albert lifted up his foot and struggled a bit but managed to but his foot on the space as he blew a raspberry at Lincoln. ' _Man, if I could go Goop I could destroy at this game.'_ Lincoln thought to himself as he spun the wheel again. However, as the wheel was spinning Sue stomped her foot on the arrow stopping it.

"Well, doesn't this look like a great way to end up in traction? Why don't you help scoot with her cat puzzle?" However, as Sue finished talking all three looked and saw Scoots eating pudding right from the dispenser. "I EXPRESSLY SAID NO PUDDING!"

"You'll never catch me, SHREW!" Scoots said as she rode off on her scooter laughing as Sue chased her down blowing on her whistle.

* * *

Lincoln and Albert were now in Alberts room with Albert laying in his bed. Lincoln meanwhile had an annoyed look on his face. "Pop-Pop, do you really _need_ a nap?" Lincoln asked.

"Those are Sue's rules and Sue knows best."

"Can't you Sue's done to you? She convinced you you're old and frail. But you're not. The last time we hung out, you crushed those Navy SEAL's in paintball. How did you do that anyway, its like they were nothing to you?"

"Haha, I guess you could say I've dealt with far worse then them, but that was years ago Lincoln."

"It was last month. Pop-Pop, I think we should go out on the town like we used to."

"Okay, you sold me. Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Lincoln and Albert quickly made their way to the lobby of the retirement home and were attempting to sneak out the front door. However, right as they were about to exit the building Sue came up in a patrol cart and spotted the two white heads. "Where are you two Peppy Pete's off to? Albert, shouldn't you be in bed?" Sue said as he grinned evilly at the two.

"He's not tired." Lincoln retaliated.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had a geriatric expert on the premises." Sue said sarcastically

"And you are? We're just going out to have some fun."

"We'll that sounds like a good way to miss out 6:00 PM curfew. And you know what happens if you miss curfew…YOU'll BE OUT ON YOUR PROVERBIAL KEISTER!"

"Uh…come on Lincoln. Race you to the shuffleboard court." Albert said nervously.

"Pop-Pop, no. We're gonna have a great time, I promise we'll be back by 6:00 o'clock curfew."

"Hm, okay, kiddo. Lead the way."

As they were about to Leave Sue cleared her throat and Lincoln looked back and saw Sue pointed at her watch. Lincoln glared back at Shrew and he rolled down his jacket sleeve and showed off the Omnitrix before leaving the building.

* * *

Lincoln and Albert found themselves at a 50's styled dinner with Lincoln sitting next to the register ordering their food. "Two cheeseburgers, two fries, and two chocolate shakes." Lincoln told the lady at the counter as she typed in the orders into the register.

"Oh, not for me. I'll just have the cottage cheese and melon slices." Albert said as Lincoln gave him a confused look. "Sue says I should stick to food that's a little easier to digest."

"This coming from the guy who cleaned out an entire Chinese buffet?" Lincoln said as he remembered the time Albert eating everything at a Chinese buffet causing it to close up for the day.

"Hehe, I sure took it to 'em. Ah, what the heck? I'll have what he's havin. And put chili on everything?"

Albert and Lincoln quickly got their lunch and chowed down. After they finished Albert let out a fart. "Who stepped on a frog?" Albert joked as they shared a laugh. "That was great Lincoln…but I wanna ask you something."

"What is it Pop-Pop."

"I just wanted to know if you've heard anything about the recent… _alien_ sightings lately."

Lincoln immediately tensed up and started to sweat nervously. "Um, I've heard a few things, why?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought it would be something you were interested in. Funniest thing though, I've heard rumors that all the aliens have an hour glass symbol somewhere on their body, pretty interesting huh?"

Lincoln grew more nervous, was Pop-Pop on to him. Before Lincoln could speak up a waitress's voice could be heard from some intercoms saying "Hey, hit cats and kittens! It's time to do the twist!"

50's styled music started to play in the restaurant as a waiter came up to Albert and offered her hand to dance. "Uh, thank you, but I really shouldn't. Sue says dancing is a great way to slip a disk." Albert told the waitress.

"But, Pop-Pop, you love to dance." Lincoln said while being thankful there was a change in subjects.

"They did call me 'jitterbug' in the plu-uh, I mean the army." Albert immediately took the waitress hand and started to dance with the waitress as she laughed gleefully. Lincoln however raised a brow at Albert, what was he about to say before he corrected himself?

* * *

The rest of the day went exactly as Lincoln plan. The two went to go play laser tag with Albert shoot Lincoln and a little girl shooting Albert. After that they went to the carnival and rode the bumped cars and as they collided with each other Albert's dentures flew out of his mouth and hit Lincoln in the head and the two laughed about it. They then went over to flips food n fuel and chugged down flippees to see who can finish theirs first, Lincoln ended up getting a brain freeze while Pop-Pop ended up winning. After that they went mountain climbing and managed to reach the top and high fived each other as they admired the view.

The two then went to park and Lincoln got them each a hot dog. When he walked up to Albert Lincoln saw he was talking to a biker. "Lincoln, my new friend T-bone here was just telling e about a mechanical bull riding competition."

"We should be heading back. It's almost 6:00 and Sue said-" Lincoln was saying but was interrupted by Albert.

"Aw, nuts to Sue! You were right about her! She got me thinking I'm an old geezer but I still got some pep in my step." Albert said as showed off some dance moves. "Huh? Huh?"

"Yeah, but Sue said if we miss curfew, you'll be out on your proverbial keister."

"You let me deal with Sue. Now, you ready to saddle up?" Albert asked as he finished his hot dog.

"Pop-Pop, we can't."

"Okay, worrywart, then I'm outta here. Let's ride, T-Bone!" Albert then got onto T-Bones motorcycle and the two drove off leaving Lincoln in the dust.

"Pop-Pop, wait! What have I done." Lincoln looked behind him and saw a tree and went behind it. "Luckily I can catch him in no time." Lincoln activated the Omnitrix and selected the silhouette he wanted and slammed it down. Lincoln found his body become sleeker.

" **Fasttrack**!" Immediately after transforming Fasttrack took off like a bullet after Albert.

Fasttrack quickly made his way to a bar and saw T-Bones motorcycle parked next to it and entered it and found T-Bone at the one of the tables. "Woah! What the heck are you?" T-Bone said in surprised as Fasttrack came to a stop in front of him.

"Not important. Have you seen an old man here with white hair and orange overalls?" Fasttrack asked.

"Oh, you mean Cowboy Al? Haven't seen him since he won the competition." T-Bone pulled out his phone and showed Fasttrack a video of Albert riding on the mechanical bull.

"Well if he isn't here where is he?"

Fasttrack soon got his answer when he turned to a TV which had a baseball game on. " _Martinez goes for the catch, and…what in blazes? There's an old man on the field, in his boxers! And there goes the boxers."_ The sportscaster announced as it showed footage of Albert running around the baseball field while Fasttrack covered his eyes upon hearing the last part.

"To the ball…park…hey wait a second how did he get here, win the bull riding competition and then to the ball park before I even got here as Fasttrack…eh, probably just plot convince." Fasttrack told himself as he ran out of the bar.

* * *

When Fasttrack got to the baseball stadium he saw a crowd storming out carrying Albert away. Albert was now skateboard on a ramp doing tricks every time he got into the air. Right as Fasttrack got to the skateboard ramp Albert jumped skated off the ramp and landed on a piece of cardboard on the street and did some break dancing moves. Just then a van labeled _The Heavy Metal Band Horns on Rabbit_ pulled up next to Albert and someone pulled him inside. Albert was now performing a sax on stage as Fasttrack managed to catch up. As Fasttrack was back stage the Omnitrix started to beep red and Fasttrack turned back to normal. After Lincoln changed back Albert stage dived into the crowd and surfed through the crowd while still playing the sax.

Lincoln quickly made it outside and looked around for Albert. "Pop-Pop's curfew is in 30 minutes." Lincoln panicked. Lincoln then heard a plane and looked up in the sky and saw Albert riding in a plane while the plane used its exhaust to spell out _Pop-Pop rules_ in the sky. Lincoln grabbed a guys glasses to get a better look and saw Albert in wearing a parachute.

"LOOK OUT, WORLD! ALBERT'S ABOUT TO TAKE IT TO YA!" Albert shouted as he jumped out of the plane. "YAHOO-AH!"

Lincoln let out a yelp and started running where Albert was about to fall. Lincoln soon found himself in the woods and heard some branches rustling. Lincoln ran through the woods a bit more and saw Albert dangling on a tree by his parachute, Albert then let out a fart.

"Pop-Pop!" Lincoln said.

"Whoops! Guess I had too much chili. Sorry kiddo. I think I overdid it a little today."

"That's okay Pop-Pop. If we hurry we can still get you back in time. Hold on." Lincoln said as he got Albert down.

* * *

Lincoln and Albert got back to Sunset Canyon and tried to sneak through the front door but saw Sue on her patrol car. The two hid in a bush as Sue walked up to the door and looked at her watch and saw that it was a few minutes for 6:00. "Ah, close enough." Sue said as she closed the door.

"Dang it." Lincoln said.

" _Attention, residents! Time for room check!"_ they heard Sue's voice say from a voice box.

"Double dang it" Albert said.

Lincoln lowered his head and let out a sigh and leaned against the wall. "I'm so sorry Pop-Pop. I never should have made you leave and now your gonna get kicked out."

"Ah don't sweat it kiddo, I was the run who got carried away. Besides did you see that day we just had? I don't wanna be livin in a place that makes me feel like an old geezer anyway." Albert said which made Lincoln gain a smile.

Lincoln looked back down at the ground trying to think of a way to fix things. An idea soon came to his head as his eyes widened. "Pop-Pop…I think I know a way to get you in without Sue seeing you but…can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, kiddo but what is it?"

Lincoln let out a deep breath. "Just…try not to freak out." Lincoln rolled up his jacket sleeves and activated the Omnitrix. Alberts eyes immediately widen as he saw Lincoln turning the face plate. Lincoln was able to find the silhouette he wanted and slammed the face plate down and was engulfed in a green light.

* * *

"Albert?! Albert?!" Sue yelled as she pounded on Alberts door. An evil grin came onto her face as she heard nothing. "Well, well, well. Looks like that little brat wasn't able to pull it off after all." Sue pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked Alberts door expecting him to not be there. However, her grin turned into a shocked expression when she saw Albert on his bed reading a newspaper.

"Oh, hey Sue just catching up on the local news. Have you heard about all those alien heroes that have been popping up?" Albert said in a smug tone.

"But how did you…when did you?"

"I got my ways Sue. So heres how things are gonna go from now on you're gonna stop treating me and everyone here like babies, we can take care of ourselves and we deserve respect." Albert demanded.

Sue's shocked expression changed to an angry grin. "Oh yeah? And who's gonna make me give it to you?"

"How about me." A whispery voice said.

Suddenly from behind Albert Ghostfreak appeared which cause Sue to gained a shocked and scared expression as she stepped backwards as she dropped her pen and clip board.

"A-a-a-a-a." Sue stuttered as she looked at the chained phantom.

"What's wrong? You've look like you've seen a ghost…FREAK!" Ghostfreak said which caused Sue to fall on her butt on the ground. "Now, I think you should listen to the old timer there or else this will haunt your dreams…forever." Ghostfreaked reached into his abdomen and pulled his skin apart releasing a volley of horrendous tentacles. Sue faced turned pure white as she let out a high-pitched scream and ran out of the room. "HAHAHAHA THAT WAS GREAT!" Ghostfreak said as he laughed hysterically.

Albert chuckled a bit as he stepped up to Ghostfreak. "You sure showed shrew there." However, Albert lowered his head and let out a sigh as he lowered his head. "Alright kiddo, whats going on?"

The Omnitrix symbol on Ghostfreak beeped red as Ghostfreak turned back to Lincoln. Lincoln then went on to explain him getting the Omnitrix, whats he's been doing with it, and who knows about. "And that's pretty much everything." Lincoln finished explaining. Albert had his eyes closed and his head lowered and he processed everyone. "so, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" Albert said. Suddenly Albert gained a giant smile as he heartedly laughed. "Lincoln, I couldn't be more proud of you. Look at everything you've done, you're a butt kicking super hero following in your grandpa's footsteps. Way to go kiddo."

"Wow, really? So you're not gonna tell anyone?"

"Don't worry kiddo your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks Pop-Pop." Lincoln said as he hugged Albert which he gladly returned. "Well I should get going. Mom's gonna be here soon."

"Yep, I'll see you soon Kiddo keep on doing the right thing."

"I will, bye Pop-Pop." Lincoln waved goodbye as he stepped out of Alberts room.

As soon as Lincoln left Alberts expression became a serious one as he picked up a newspaper of AmpFibian saving people at the mall. ' _So…it does exist. And Lincolns wrist of all places. Should I get involved…nah, he seems to be handling things well enough on his own. Besides…so long as_ _ **he's**_ _not here there shouldn't be to much of a problem.'_

* * *

 ** _Now how was that. Pretty proud of it if i say so myself. Anyway join me next time for "Side Effects"_**


	18. S:1 Cha:17 Side Effects

**_Alright here's a chapter i know some of you have been looking forward to. Honestly it was really fun making this chapter and thinking of ways of effecting Lincolns Aliens that Ben didn't have. Also shout out to quase for thinking of a way of effecting one of the aliens in here._**

* * *

In the apartment district of Royal Woods, a wrecking ball and other constructions vehicles were currently at work outside what appeared to be an old and abandoned apartment building. The wrecking ball swung into the old building leaving a giant hole in it. "Getting paid to smash stuff. You gotta love this job." The worker in the wrecking ball said. He reared back the wrecking ball again and destroyed a part of the roof.

Just then a man came out the previous hole made by the wrecking ball. He appeared to be in his mid-forty's and had bluish skin. He had a goatee and his hair was black, long and messy. His finger nails were completely blackened and overgrown. He was wearing a black hooded shirt with a beetle on the front, a pair of bluish-gray pants with holes in the knees and a brown leather coat with tares in the shoulders. What stood out most about this man was that he had many bugs crawling around him. This was Clancy.

"Get out of our home." Clancy told the construction workers.

"Yeah, well I hate to break it to you pal but this building has been condemned by orders of council women Rebekah." The construction worker in the wrecking ball told Clancy.

"Yeah, so move it, or lose it. This place is coming down, like it or not." The other construction worker said.

Clancy simply grunted and raised his hands. Suddenly hundreds of wasps coming out of his jacket sleeves and started flying towards the workers. One of them managed to get away screaming but the other one in the wrecking ball tried to get out but was surrounding by the wasps and was carried in the air in front of Clancy. "Get these things off of me!" The worker demanded.

"Well, if you think we're bugging you now…" Clancy quipped as he glared at the worker.

* * *

At the Loud House Lincoln was currently laying in bed. His skin was pale, his eyes were baggier then normal and he had snot dripping from his nose. He also had a thermometer in his mouth. Leni was also in his room next to him wearing a hospital mask and rubber gloves.

After a few seconds of having it in his mouth Leni took the thermometer and looked at the temperature. "101. Oh, poor Linky you got a summer cold." Leni said.

"Ah…ah…ah." Lincoln was about to sneeze put Leni quickly handed him a tissue which he quickly blew into. "Thanks, Leni." Lincoln said in a nasally voice.

"No problem. And don't worry, I'll take care of you till you're better."

Lincoln smiled at his older sister's usual kindness. Just then Lincoln heard a knock on the door. "It's open."

Lincoln's door opened revealing Lynn Sr. "Hey sport. Just wondering if…woah what's wrong?" Lynn Sr asked as he noticed his son's appearance.

"He's got a summer cold. His temperature is at 101." Leni explained.

"Oh geez, sorry son."

Lincoln let out a few coughs. "Don't worry about it dad, I just need some rest." Lincoln reassured.

"Ah nonsense. All you need is a dose of a special remedy I can mix up. Come on the farmers market is just up town."

Lynn proceeded to head downstairs with Leni helping Lincoln up and following close behind. As the three went down they saw Luna restringing her guitar on the couch. "Hey where you dudes going? Out to go fight some crime?" The Rockstar asked.

"Actually, dads taking us out to the farmers market to get some ingredients for a cold remedy. Lincoln's sick." Leni explained.

"Oh, sorry bout that bro. That's a huge bummer. Hey mind if I come with you dudes and help out?"

"Sure Luna you can…ah..AHCOO…come." Lincoln said as he wiped his nose.

"Bless you." Leni and Luna said in unison.

* * *

In uptown Royal Woods people were currently gathering around a large area in the town square. As they were doing so Lynn Sr, Leni, Luna and Lincoln came out of the farmers market with Lynn Sr holding a jar.

"You know, it's so hard to find fresh potikadon root anymore. It's all freeze-dried nowadays." Lynn Sr complained as he handed the jar of medicine to Lincoln.

"Are you sure this stuff will help my cold, because my throats killing me." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry son. The stinkweed honey in the song ju yen pien coats your entire esophageal area."

Lincoln took the jar from his dad and as he opened a visible smell could be seen from it. Lincoln and Luna took a sniff of the medicine and stuck their tongues out in disgust as Lincoln put the lid back on. "That the rankest smelling thing ever dude." Luna said as she plugged her nose.

"Yeah…I bet Lana would love it though." Lincoln deadpanned.

"So how did you learn how to make this stuff dad?" Leni asked.

"Oh, your Pop-Pop taught me the recipe. He said he learned it from this monk in China." Lynn Sr explained.

"Pop-Pop went to China before?" Lincoln questioned.

"I guess so."

"Ladies and gentlemen…" They heard a female voice say through a microphone. The group turned their heads and saw a group of people gather around the town square looking at a woman on a stand wearing a purple suit. This was council women Rebekah. "I want to thank all of you for your support of my Royal Woods development program…" As Rebekah was talking wasp started to fly around the people slowly growing in numbers. "Its truly a dream come true." Suddenly big groups of wasps started to fly around everyone. Rebekah looked behind her and saw Clancy slying behind her on a giant group of wasps.

"Better make that a nightmare council woman." Clancey said as hundreds of wasps started to fly around the area.

"AH WASPS!" Leni scream as the wasp started to fly around everyone.

Soon enough people started to run away screaming duking their heads trying to avoid the wasps. Soon enough a giant group of wasps started to fly around Rebekah. "You're not tearing down our apartment building! We' won't let you!" Clancy said as he glared down at the council women.

Rebekah got one look at Clancy's face and gasp. "You're the nut job who wouldn't leave." Rebekah deduced.

"Nice to know we made an impression." Suddenly the wasps started to cover Rebekah as they flew her in front of Clancy.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just bringing you home for dinner. You're the main course!"

Lincoln overhead everything that Clancy said and immediately activated the Omnitrix. "This looks like a job for…ah…ah..ah." Right before Lincoln sneezed he slammed down the Omnitrix and was engulfed in a green light. An MP3 appendage busted out of Lincolns back.

When the light died down Lincoln had transformed into Echo Echo. However, when Echo Echo tried to call his name, like he normally does when he transforms, but his voice was completely staticy and distorted. Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna looked at Echo Echo confused as to what he just said. "Uh, what was that bro?" Luna asked. Echo Echo tried to talk again but his voice was not understandable at all.

"What happened to Lincolns voice?" Leni asked with a concerned tone.

"Its got to be his cold. His sore throat must be affecting Echo Echo's speech patterns." Lynn Sr deduced.

Echo Echo overheard his father's deduction and let out a few coughs and rub his throat. Echo Echo, after getting over his coughing fit, ran up to a large group of wasps that were flying in the air. Echo Echo looked up at all the bugs and reared his head back. When Echo Echo opened his mouth instead of releasing a sonic screech sound waves started to spread out through the whole area and gave off a horrible ear-piercing sound. The sound waves caused everyone in the area to cover their ears and the wasps to start flying around angrily and aimlessly.

"IT'S LIKE NAILS ON A CHALK BOARD!" Leni screamed.

"THESE ARE THE WORST BEAT'S I'VE EVER HEARD!" Luna added.

Echo Echo ceased his attack and started coughing madly as the wasp stop flying around and all aimed at Echo Echo. The wasp then flew down and aimed their stingers at Echo Echo but the silicon suit rendered their stingers useless. Echo Echo unleashed another awful screech which made the wasp fly back and made everyone cover there ears again. Suddenly all the windows in the area broke apart as a result of Echo Echo's attack as the wasps flew away.

* * *

Back at vanzilla the Luna was sitting next to Lincoln in the back as Lynn Sr and Leni sat in the front. "Ugh, and here I was thinking it couldn't get worse." Lincoln said.

"Here, this will help." Lynn Sr said as he handed a jar of medicine to Lincoln.

Lincoln took a sniff of the medicine and immediately started gagging. "Bleh, I think I'm gonna barf."

"Yeah that smells worse then Charles poop." Luna said as she covered her nose.

"Don't worry, it smells worse than it tastes…or is that the other way around." Lynn Sr said.

"Come on Lincoln you have to take it, remember what happened to Echo Echo earlier." Leni reminded Lincoln.

"She's right son it looks like your cold has spread to your alien forms and who knows what your cold will do to them."

Lincoln let out a sigh and looked at the cold remedy. Lincoln closed his eyes and took a sip from it and his eyes bulged as he swallowed it and pulled it away. "Ok…I don't even think Lana would like that." Lincoln said.

"Hey if it helps it helps." Leni said.

"Ugh, I guess but…I can't tell if it's helping her hurting."

"Enough about this sick stuff dudes, what about that bug guy who kidnapped the council lady." Luna said.

"Hmm, your right Luna." Lynn Sr said. "If I remember correctly he said something about tearing down and apartment building. I also think I read something in the paper about an old apartment building near here that's due for demolition."

"Then we have to go save her!" Lincoln said as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

In the abandoned apartment building Rebekah was currently on the floor leaning against the wall as spiders crawled on her. "Please, don't hurt me." She begged

Suddenly Clancy emerged from the shadows and looked down at the council women. "Black Widows." Clancy said eerily. "You shouldn't make any…sudden move. Our grandfather built this building. We grew up here. Just me and my little friends. They are the only ones who understand and no one is evicting us!"

Outside of the building vanzilla had just pulled up in front of the building. "Ew this place could like use a serious fixer upper." Leni said as she looked at the building.

"No kidding this place is more run down then Lori's cooking." Luna added.

"Remember kids, stick together." Lynn Sr said as they all exited the van.

Lynn Sr, Leni, Luna and Lincoln found themselves walking around the old building as they noticed just how run down everything was. There were holes everywhere on the floor, cracks all over the walls and every step they took caused a creak in the floor. As they were looking they saw a branching pathway with Leni and Lynn Sr going left and Lincoln and Luna kept going forwards. When Leni and Lynn Sr went into the pathway they saw that it led into a big room and started looking around. Lynn Sr looked to his right and saw a wall with newspaper articles stabled onto it.

Lynn Sr looked at all the articles and saw that all of them had something to do with bugs. But the one that stood out the most was the middle articles labeled " **BUGS SURVIVE NUCLEAR BLAST** " Lynn Sr looked at the article with a raised brow. "They got to be around here somewhere."

Just as he said that he looked back to Leni who was staring at what appeared to be a giant bugs nest with ants crawling all over it. "I think were close." Leni said with fear and disgust in her voice.

Lynn Sr let out a silent yelp as he back away a little. He quickly shrugged off the shock and looked around the room. "Where's Lincoln and Luna?"

"We're right here." They heard a familiar voice say.

Lynn Sr and Leni look at the doorway they entered through and saw Luna enter it. Behind Luna they saw a shadow of a giant creature and back away a bit. "AH! MEGA BUG!" Leni shouted.

"Guy's wait it's me." They heard a whispery voice say. When the creature emerged from the shadows it was revealed to be Big Chill. However, All the Blue parts of Big Chill were now a dark sickly red and the ice-like marks on his arms and legs were gone.

Lynn Sr and Leni breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't scare us like that Lincoln." The former said.

"Sorry."

"HELP!" They heard a woman's voice shout.

"Dudes that came from right above us." Luna said.

"I got this." Big Chill said as he grabbed everyone. However, as he grabbed them they all noticed that Big Chill's skin felt very hot.

"Lincoln what's up with your skin? It feels super-hot?" Leni asked.

"Yeah, isn't Big Chill supposed to be super cold?" Luna added.

"It must be your fever. The body temperature increase must have affected Big Chill body temperature as well." Lynn Sr said.

"Well let's hope it doesn't affect my intangibility. Come on let's go." Big Chill unfolded his wings and managed to fly through the ceiling while carrying Lynn Sr, Luna and Leni. When Big Chill emerged from the ceiling he set his family members down and noticed something. "Hey is something burning?" The group looked down at the floor they emerged from and saw it was covered in soot and smoking.

They quickly got over it and Lynn Sr saw the council women leaning against wall and ran over to her but quickly stopped when he saw what was on her. "Stop…Black Widows." Rebekah warned.

Lynn Sr and Leni quickly turned white and froze up as their arachnophobia quickly took over. The two were about to scream in terror but Luna quickly wrapped her arms around their faces and covered their mouths and kept the two from screaming. "Don't…you dudes…make…a sound." Luna told the two arachnophobics. "There's gotta be someway to get here out of there."

Just as Luna finished talking Big Chill started to rear his head back. "Ah…ah…ah…ACHOO." As Big Chill sneezed a torrent of flames came out of his mouth and hit Rebekah. When the flames disappeared, Rebekah was covered in soot and all the Black Widows were on the ground burnt and dead. "Uh…oops."

"I'm ok, thanks." Rebekah said.

"Hehe don't mention it." Big Chill said as Lynn Sr helped Rebekah up.

"You are trespassing." The group looked up and saw Clancy looking down at all of them from a beam on the ceiling. Suddenly Chancy's eyes glowed yellow and a giant group of bugs gathered in front of Big Chill. The bugs flew into a giant pile and pushed themselves into Big Chill knocking the sick alien into the wall. As Big Chill attempted to get up Chancy jumped onto another beamed and hissed at Lynn Sr. "We will rule mankind!"

All the bugs started to gather around Lynn Sr and reared back getting ready to attack. "Dad look out!" Leni shouted. Right as the bugs were about to attack Lynn Sr jumped to the left and dodged the bugs as they crashed onto the floor. Suddenly a bunch of termites gathered onto the floor under Leni, Luna and Rebekah. "Termites!" Luna instantly jumped in front of her and got away from the termites but Leni wasn't quick enough to react and the floor collapse under her. Leni managed to grab onto the ledge and was hanging for deal life. Rebekah quickly went over to Leni and held her hand out for her to grab. Leni quickly took the offer and grabbed onto it as Rebekah pulled her back up.

Just then Big Chill managed to pull himself of the ground and glare at Clancy. "Sorry buddy, but I'm the top bug around here." Big Chill weakly hovered off the ground and head towards Clancy and landed right in front off him. As Big Chill looked up at Clancy his eyes glowed yellow and hundreds of ants started to gather around Big Chill. Big Chill started to back up but looked behind him and saw he was completely surrounded by ants. The ants started to crawl up Big Chills legs but as they did they started to smoke and fall off Big Chill with there body's charred. Soon enough all the ants that were around Big Chill had been completely burnt alive.

"Haha, guess I'm too hot to…ha…ah..ah…AHCOO!" A torrent of flames shot out of Big Chills mouth and hit a support beam completely incinerating it. Big Chill started to go on a sneezing spree constantly shooting flamethrowers out of his mouth at various part s of the room.

"We gotta get out of here!" Lynn Sr said as he, Luna, Leni and Rebekah quickly headed down stairs.

As Big Chill continued to sneeze fire the room he and Clancy were in started to catch fire. "You're burning our home!" Clancy stated. However Big Chill continued to sneeze fire. Soon enough the hole room caught fire and the ceiling started to collapse. "NO!" Clancy's eyes glowed yellow and a huge swarm of wasp came in and surrounded themselves around Clancy.

Outside Lynn Sr, Leni, Luna and Rebekah had just headed out the door outside. Right as they left the whole building started to collapse as it was engulfed in flames. When all the smoke of the falling building cleared it revealed nothing but fallen rubble with all the fire put out. Suddenly some piles of charred wood started to move around and from it emerged Lincoln completely covered in black soot. "Ugh good thing I can't feel my head." Lincoln said as his father, sisters and council women surrounded him to make sure he was ok.

As they all looked over Lincoln more of the rubble started to move and from it emerged Clancy who had been protected from the fire from all the wasp that surrounded him. Clancy got on his knees and looked down and saw a giant pile of dead bugs. "No, no!" Clancy said as he picked up the bugs. Clancy then shoot the group in front of him a glare. "You will all be sorry. We will exterminate the entire city!" Suddenly thousands of wasps came from all over and surrounded themselves around Clancy and flew him away.

"This has been a really weird day." Rebekah said as he held her head.

"Welcome to our world dude." Luna said.

"Ugh, I'm completely covered in soot." Lincoln said as he and Leni dusted him off.

"Hey, where'd that fire sneezing moth go? I wanted to thank him." Rebekah asked.

"We'll let him know."

"Can you make your way back home?" Lynn Sr asked. Rebekah nodded in response and walked off.

"So where do you think bug brain crawled off to?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn Sr scratched his chin in thought and then came to an answer when he looked up at the cliffside. "Only one way to exterminate an entire city." Lynn Sr said as he pointed to a power plant.

* * *

Lynn Sr was now driving vanzilla one the cliffside heading towards the powerplant. Meanwhile in the back-seat Leni was sitting next to Lincoln, who was shivering madly. "Turn on the heat dad, it's freezing in here." Lincoln said as he continued to shiver.

"It's already on sport and you're shaking like an earthquake. Leni give him another dose of the song ju yen pien." Lynn Sr said much to Lincolns horror.

"Come on Lincoln its good for you." Leni said as she grabbed the jar. Lincoln sighed in defeat and went to take the jar but as he was doing so Luna spoke up.

"Woah dudes check this out. I just got done asking Lisa about bug facts and check out what she said. Ants can lift 10 times their own weight, grasshoppers can leap 100 times their length and cockroaches can hold their breath for over an hour." Luna said as she read the text Lisa sent her.

"That's cool and all Luna but how does this help us?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah shouldn't we be figuring out how to kill them?" Leni added.

"I figured it would be good to know what those little guys can do and by the looks of things they're tougher then they look."

"She's got a point kids. It looks like unless we can start up another ice age or get a tanker full of pesticides I think hosting a bug barbeque is out best bet." Lynn Sr explained.

"And if your cold turned up the heat on Big Chill…" Leni said.

"Then imagine how hot the real fire guy's gonna be." Lincoln finished with a smug grin.

The group soon found themselves walking in the power plant with Lincoln still shivering madly. Soon the hallway they were in turned dark and red alarm light went off.

"Oh boy that doesn't sound good." Lincoln said.

"Yeeeeah red beeping alarms usually aren't." Luna responded

" _Core temperature rising…"_ They heard a female robotic voice say through an intercom. " _approaching critical."_

"He must be fooling around with the reactors controls let's go." Lynn Sr said as they all quickly ran to a room with steam coming out of it.

" _Core temperature critical. Meltdown imminent."_

"What do we do? All the controls are smashed." Leni asked.

"We'll have to shut it down manually, ugh if only Lisa was here." Lynn Sr said.

"So how do we pull the plug on this thing dudes?" Luna asked.

"Lisa's talked to me a bit about nuclear reacts, much to my annoyance." Lincoln said. "If I remembered correctly there's usually a manual override system."

"Well it's a god thing she crammed all that in your head." Leni said. She soon noticed a cockroach crawling on the desk she was leaning on and jumped.

The group looked in front of them and saw Clancy walked up to them with a bunch of bugs following behind him. "Came for a front row seat?"

"If this place goes nuclear you're gonna wind up blowing along with the rest of us." Lincoln pointed out.

"We don't think so." Suddenly cockroaches started to crawl out of Chancys cloths and completely cover him as Clancys eyes glowed yellow. "When the reactor goes supercritical, we'll be snug as bugs in a rug."

"Of course." Lynn Sr realized.

"what is it pops." Luna asked.

"When we were exploring the old apartment building I found a wall covered in news paper articles about bugs and the one in the middles had and story about cockroaches being able to survive a nuclear blast."

"So, he's gonna wear a bug suit to protect himself from the explosion? Ok major grossness." Leni said as her faced turned green in disgust.

"Don't worry leave it to me." Lincoln said as he walked up to Clancy and activated the Omnitrix. Once Lincoln got to the silhouette he wanted he slammed the face plate down and turned into…

" **Heatblast**!" He announced in a stuffier voice. However, Heatblast was different. His usual yellow magma and fiery head were now a chilly blue.

"Wait, somethings weird about you." Leni said.

"We don't have time for observations. You guys try and shut down the reactor. I'll take care of bugsy." Clancy, who was now in a massive cockroach suit, stepped up to Heatblast with each step he took quaking the ground. Heatblast jumped at Clancy but the latter simply smacked Heatblast to the other side of the room knocking him into the glass window.

Meanwhile Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna took the opportunity to leave the room. But this didn't go unnoticed by Clancy who turned his head and looked at them leaving. "You can't escape us." Clancy said as he pointed his finger toward the door commanding a large group of wasps to go after them.

Heatblast and managed to get up from the ground and glared angrily at Clancy as he got his hands ready to shoot a fireball. "That's it. Time to turn up the heat blast around here." However, when Heatblast tried to fire he got no results and ended up sneezing some mist. "Hey, what happened? You should be a bunch of briquettes by now…my cold! It froze my flames. Ugh great Big Chill sneezes fire and now this, what is it, sick day or opposite say?" When Heatblast finished ranting he was met with a right hook by Clancy.

As they were fighting Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna were currently running towards the reactor. As they were running Lynn Sr looked behind him and saw the massive army have wasps heading towards them. "Uh-oh! Hey you kids remember the expression mean as a hornet?" Lynn Sr said and Leni and Luna looked back and saw the swarm of wasps.

" _Meltdown in 5 minutes."_ The heard the voice say as they kept running. The three ceased there running when they saw a hose in front of them and got an idea. Leni took the head of the hose as Lynn Sr turned the valve. A powerful burst of water shot out at the wasps leaving them motionless on the ground.

Chancy had lifted Heatblast up by his leg and proceeded to throw him into a control panel. "Uh!" Heatblast grunted as he got up. "Hey man, maybe we can talk about this? My sister Lana is really into bug and that kinda stuff so maybe you two can have a friendly converstation." Suddenly Heatblast's hand formed a blue orb which shot out a beam of ice at Clancy freezing his arm. "Huh I guess Heatblast going Big Chill and vice versa isn't so bad after all."

Lynn Sr, Leni and Luna had just arrived at the reactor core as the voice spoke through the intercoms again. " _Core temperature critical. Meltdown in 1 minute."_ The voice said as roaches crawled behind the three.

Heatblast had shot out another beam of ice at Clancy freezing his other arm. The ice quickly broke apart however. Clancy got in front of Heatblast had charged at him knocking both of them through the glass and into the reactor room.

Meanwhile Leni and Luna were currently fending off bugs with brooms as Lynn Sr messed with the manual controls of the reactor. "Hurry up dad we can't hold these bugs off much longer." Leni said.

" _Meltdown in 30 seconds."_

Just then a beam of blue energy came from above them freezing the bugs as Heatblast created a ice pillar to slide down on while Clancy fell to the side. "Did somebody call for a hero?" Heatblast asked.

"Yeah." Luna said. "But when did Heatblast become Big Chill?"

"I guess for some aliens getting a cold isn't just an expression."

"Ugh its no use kids." Lynn Sr said as he looked back at everyone. "I can't figure out the first thing about these controls." Just then Clancy got up and charged at Heatblast. "Lincoln, look out!"

As Clancy charged at Heatblast he created an ice ball in his hands. Heatblast quickly turned around and fired the ball and when the mist cleared it revealed Clancy completely incased in ice. After smirking at his success Heatblast looked up at the reactor core. "Stand clear. I've got an idea."

" _10…9…8…7…"_ as the timer went down Heatblast raised his hands and fired beams of ice out the core and started to freeze it as steam came out. " _6…5…4…3…2…"_ Right before the counter went to 1 Heatblast had completely managed to freeze the reactor core. " _core temperature falling. Returning to below critical limits."_

"Alright." Leni cheered.

"Good job bro!" Luna added.

"Way to go, Lincoln." Lynn Sr added.

"Thanks, heh heh. Now, can we please get some hot chocolate or something?" Heatblast asked as he fell to his knees.

* * *

Vanzilla was now driving away from the power plant as Lincoln sat in the front seat with a triumphant smirk looking good as new. "Bad guys on ice, the reactor's chillin', and I think that steam knocked out the last of my cold." Lincoln said

"I'm so glad your feeling better Linky." Leni said.

"Don't you just love it when things work out?" Lynn Sr said.

As they were driving Luna looked down on the floor and saw a cockroach crawling around. "Sorry roach dude. But this is gonna hurt you _a lot_ more then its gonna hurt me." However right as Luna was about to step on the roach more roaches started to crawl around in the van. Leni let out a high pitched screamed as Lynn Sr slammed down om the breaks.

The group exited the van and saw Clancy, still in his cockroach suit, standing on the top of the van. The four backed up as bugs started to crowd them. "We didn't appreciate that cold shoulder you gave us in the power plant." Clancy said as he jumped off the van and revealed his face.

Lynn Sr reared back his fist and tried to punch Clancy put the bug man simply grabbed his arm and threw him against vanzilla and walked up to him.

Meanwhile Lincoln was trying to activate the Omnitrix and he Luna and Leni backed away from the bugs. "What about bro, I thought you but the bug dude on ice?" Luna asked.

"He must've thawed out." Lincoln continued to try and activate the Omnitrix but to no avail. "Dang it. We're on our own, any idea how to get rid of them?"

The three continued to to try and avoid the bugs as they tried to think of how to get rid of the bugs. Leni's eyes widen as she though of something. "I got it!" Leni said as she opened up her purse. Leni proceeded to pull out the song ju yen pien cold remedy and opened the jar and raised it up in the air.

Clancy was currently holding Lynn Sr by his neck against vanzilla. He turned his head back when he head Leni shout…"COME AND GET IT!" the smell from the remedy started to attract all the bugs toward Leni, including the ones that were on Clancy.

"What's happening?" Clancy asked as he saw all of his bugs leaving him. "Stop!"

Leni then threw the remedy off the cliff. "Fetch!" All the bugs followed the falling jar down into the river bellow the cliff. Lynn Sr got up from the side of the van and glared at Clancy who procced to laugh awkwardly. The loud father proceeded to rear his left fist back and punched Clancy in the back of the head knocking him into the railing on the side of the road.

"Woah, wicked left hook dad." Luna complimented.

"Thanks, I'm gonna call the police, make sure he doesn't go anywhere.

The three loud kids nodded in response but as they did so…

"ACHOO!" Leni and luna sneezed in unison. "Dang it."

* * *

 **NEXT TIME ON LOUD 10**

 _News reporter:_ _We don't know where these aliens are coming from but they appear to be here to help._

 _?: I will see to this matter myself._

 _Lisa: Have you all noticed the alien all have this symbol on them._

 _Lori: I've literally never seen him take it off since he got back from that camping trip with dad and Leni._

 _Lucy: Lincoln….please…tell me what's going on._

 _Lincoln: I guess I've been having a lot of nightmares lately._

 _Albert: Lincoln, did this alien say_ _ **anything**_ _to you?_

 _NRG: You're the alien from my vision!_

 _Albert: It can't be…_

 _Leni: Pop-Pop…how do you know his name?_

 _?: THE OMNITRIX IS IN THE HANDS OF A MERE CHILD?!_

 _Fasttrack: Sorry but gotta run!_

 _Ship drone: We may have found a more…effective way of leading him to us._

 _Lincoln: …where is everybody?_

* * *

 _... **Secrets Part 1: Vilgax Attacks**_


	19. S:1 Cha:18 Secrets Part 1:Vilgax Attacks

_**...he's here**_

* * *

Currently on the highway at night, multiple police cars were chasing a black and white armored car. Also following behind was a news helicopter which was capturing everything that was happened and broadcasting it. "We're live on the scene of a high-speed police pursuit of an armored car stolen earlier today from the federal preserve in Michigan." The news reported announced as the armor car speed through the road. "It is believed the thief's also have a hostage."

Suddenly as the car was driving some crystals sprouted from the ground in front of the vehicle and popped the front right tire. The car came to an immediate stop after the thief driving it slammed the breaks and spun the car around.

The police cars stopped and surrounded the armored car from the front. The car door opened and one of the thieves came out with a middle-aged man in a gray suit holding him threateningly. Another thief came out of the other door and pointed what resembled a cross between a gun and a cannon. The weapon started to spark with electricity and fired a beam at a cop car sending it into the air as the officers ran from the attack.

The thief smirked cockily at his success as smoke piled through the air. However, once the smoke behind him cleared it revealed a humanoid made entirely of crystal wearing a black and orange jumpsuit with an hourglass symbol on his upper left chest. "Wait, whats this?" The reporter said as the thief look behind him and saw Diamondhead.

The thief took a few steps and aimed his weapon at the crystal alien but Diamondhead quickly swung his arm, which he shifted into a blade, and cut the gun in half making the thief drop it. The thief panicked at started to run away but Diamondhead narrowed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly a giant crystal spire came up below the thief and trapped him inside. "Yes, it looks like we have _another_ alien sighting."

Diamondhead looked up at the trapped thief as more smoke cleared behind him revealing the other thief holding the hostage. Diamondhead simply narrowed his eyes and looked back at the thief and raised his hand and shifted it into a lethal blade and smirked. The thief looked in a shock in fear and he let go of the hostage and put his hands up and gulped.

* * *

 _ **IN SPACE**_

In the squid man's spaceship all the monitors in the room were playing the news feed of Diamondhead. " _We don't know where these aliens are coming from but they appear to be here to help."_

"The Omnitrix…" The squid man said as he watched the news feed. "Wasted on such heroics!"

"Shall we dispatch more drones to retrieve it?" One of the squid man's drones asked.

"No…" Suddenly the pod in the middle of the room opened releasing steam and shaking the whole room. As it opened a small bug like robot crawled out. But just as it did a giant armored foot came down and completely destroyed it. When the steam cleared it revealed the shadow of a large humanoid being with piercing blood red eyes. "I will see to this matter myself."

* * *

It was currently 10:00 AM in Royal Woods Michigan. In the Loud House all the Loud siblings were going about their morning doing their usual routines…except one.

"Aah!" Lincoln screamed as he shot up from his bed. After getting over his rude awakening we sat back on down and panted heavily as a few drops of sweat came down from his head. Suddenly his door opened causing him to flinch. When the door completely opened it revealed Leni with a concern look on her face.

"Linky, are you ok?" Leni asked as she sat down next to Lincoln. "I heard you scream."

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine, just…didn't get a lot of sleep last night is all." The Loud boy answered.

"Oh, did you have another nightmare?"

Lincoln let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, and there all dealing with that squid alien I saw when I merged with Rojo. Ugh, they've been keeping me up all week."

"Just try to think about them. they're just dreams they can't hurt you." Leni got up from the band and offered Lincoln her hand to help him up. "Now come on why don't we go make some breakfast."

Lincoln put on a small smile and took his sisters hand and got off from the bed. "Yeah you're right. I'm probably just over reacting." Leni smiled and nodded in response as her and Lincoln headed downstairs into the kitchen.

Lisa was currently in her room hanging pictures on a white board while biting on a pen. All the pictures she had hung up had been cut from newspaper articles discussing the alien sighting's in royal woods. There were pictures of Heatblast, AmpFibian, Diamondhead, Goop, Four-arms, Big Chill, Upgrade, Echo Echo, NRG, Ghostfreak and Fasttrack. Lisa had even drawn a diagram of Gray Matter from memory which was also on the board.

As Lisa was examining the photo's she took the pen from her mouth and started drawing circulars on all the photos. Lisa had circled a symbol on all the aliens which resembled a hour glass. "What does it mean?" Lisa asked herself as she scratched her chin.

Suddenly Lisa heard a knock on her door and Lori's voice could be heard from the other side. "Lisa come on it's time for breakfast." However, her words fell on deaf ears as Lisa continued to go over the pictures. "Lisa don't make me come in there!" Soon enough Lori came into the room glaring at Lisa. "Lisa are you literally deaf because…hey whats all that?" The oldest Loud asked upon noticing Lisa's white board.

"Lori…" Lisa said as she turned around and looked up at Lori. "Have you heard of all the alien sightings lately?"

"Well, duh. I don't think there's literally anyone who hasn't. They're pretty much all over the news with story about them saving people and stopping criminals. Why?"

"Well, after a few weeks of observing them I've discovered something." Lisa took a laser pointer out of her pocket and directed it to the hourglass symbol on each alien. "I've discovered that all the aliens have this symbol somewhere on their bodies."

Lori looked over the circled parts of the alien photo's and saw that Lisa was right. On each and every alien there was a gray hourglass symbol. "Wow, you're right…although…"

"Although?" Lisa said in confusion.

"It's just…I feel like I've seen before. Somewhere."

"Hmm, do enlighten me."

Lori crossed her arms and continued to look at the pictures of the aliens in though trying to think of where she's seen that symbol before. However, she sighed as her thoughts came up blank. "I'm not sure. But I know I've seen it _somewhere_ before."

Suddenly Lori and Lisa heard many knocks on the door and looked back and saw the door open with all their siblings (minus Lincoln, Leni and Lucy) coming in the room with Luna holding Lily. "Hey whats taking you guys so long?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, it's pancake Friday and Lincoln, Lucy and Leni and the rest of us are waiting for you. Honestly pancakes are the thing worth waking up before 11." Lola said sternly.

"Hey what's all that junk?" Lynn asked

"These fellow siblings are photographs of the various alien life forms that having been appearing in the general area as of late." Lisa explained.

Luna's eyes immediately widen upon hearing her genius sister's explanation. Her eyes darted over to the board and saw photos of all of Lincolns aliens and a drawing of Gray Matter. Luna started to sweat nervously when she saw Lisa had circled the Omnitrix symbol on all the aliens.

"Oh, those guys are so cool." Lana said as she looked at all the photos on the white board. "That jelly fish alien is my favorite."

"Well I think that moth guy is really _cool_ , hahaha, get it?" Luan joked as her siblings rolled their eyes and groaned.

"So, uh Lis, what are you doing with all those photo's?" Luna asked nervously.

"Well after observing the aliens since they first showed up I've discovered that they all have this hourglass like symbol on them." Lisa explained.

The siblings that have just entered the room (except Luna and Lily) went over to the white board and saw all the spots Lisa had circled. "Woah you're right Lisa. That's so weird." Lana said as Luna gulped nervously.

"I know right. And I swear that symbol is literally giving me a huge case of déjà vu. I swear I've seen it before." Lori explained.

The Loud siblings that were already looking at the photo's squinted their eyes and looked at the hourglass symbol that was on all the alien. Strangely enough it did look familiar to them. "You know, now that you say it Lori there is something familiar about it." Lana said.

Luna's nervousness continued to grow as her siblings started to gather facts. And it was clear that the reason it looked familiar to them was because they saw Lincoln's watch before. "Maybe it's just a coincidence." Luna said with a nervous smile.

"Hmmm, nah, something like this has got to mean something." Lynn stated.

Luna gulped nervously as she tried to think of a way to change the subject. Suddenly Lily started giggling as she pointed to all the pictures and said…"Wincoln!" Luna's eyes instantly widened as she covered Lily's mouth while her siblings drew their attention to the two.

"What did Lily just say?" Lola asked.

"Nothing! She didn't say anything!" Luna said rather quickly.

"No, no she said something." Lynn said

"Ok see you guy's downstairs me and Lily will be waiting for you dudes." Luna said as she quickly took Lily out of the room.

"Well that was weird." Luan said.

"Yeah, I've never seen Luna act so nervous before. So, what did Lily say?" Lana asked.

"IF I am correct, which I usually am, I believe our youngest sibling had pointed to the photographs of the extraterrestrials and called them Lincoln." Lisa explained.

"Weird why would she call them…wait a second…I know where I've seen that symbol before!" Lori said.

"Where?" All of her sisters in the room said.

"Lincolns watch!" However, her sisters gave her confused expressions. "His watch? It's black and bulky and on his right wrist."

"Oh yeah, it's really weird looking." Lola stated.

"Yeah and you know I've literally never seen him take it off since he got back from that camping trip with dad and Leni." Lori started scratching her chin as she tried to remember what the watch looked like. "Didn't the face plate have this green hourglass symbol?"

"Green?" Lana said in confusion. "I thought it was red."

"Um, nope I'm pretty sure it's green."

"I don't know Lori I'm with Lana on this one." Lola said. "That time we interrogated him about that quarter he found in the sofa I'm pretty sure I saw that the face plate was red."

"The point being…" Lisa interrupted. "It seems that Lincoln's watch saw the same symbol that all the aliens seem to be wearing."

"Well, maybe we could _watch_ him and see what's up, Hahaha." Luan joked.

"Hm, perhaps some observations of our brother unit could lead us to some discovery and possible connections."

"Pfft, as it." Lynn laughed. "Our brother involved with those butt kicking aliens, yeah that'll be the day."

"Ugh, can we worry about all this sci-fi junk later or so help I will eat all your guy's pancakes." Lola said sternly. The rest of the sister's eyes immediately widen as they dropped their conversation and ran out the door and headed downstairs. But right as they were about to storm down the stairs they saw Lucy walking up the downstairs looking gloomier then usualy.

"Hey Luce what's up?" Lynn asked.

"Nothing." The young goth said in an almost breaking voice. "I just never thought my own brother would keep secrets from me." Lucy walked past all her sister's and back into her and Lynn's room.

"What do you think that was about?" Lana asked.

"Eh, she's always miss gloom and doom." Lynn said shrugging off her roommate's behavior. "Now come on I'm starving." All of her sisters simply agreed and headed downstairs into the kitchen. However, when they went down they failed to see their brother on the couch looking rather down.

* * *

Lincoln and Leni had just made it downstairs and were standing under the doorway to the kitchen. "Where do you think everyone else is doing?" Lincoln asked as he looked around for the rest of his sisters.

"Who knows." Leni answered while shrugging her shoulders. "Well I'm gonna get started on the pancakes feel free to join whenever." Leni added as she walked into the kitchen.

Lincoln nodded in response as Leni walked into the creature. Lincoln was about to head into the kitchen but suddenly he got a massive migraine and held his head in agony. Suddenly images of a giant silhouette of a humanoid creature with piercing blood red eyes came into his head. ' _I'm coming for you.'_

Lincoln was brought back into reality as the image in his head disappeared. He looked at his hand and found he was slightly trembling as he panted and sweated. "Hey bro." Lincoln jumped as he heard a familiar voice talk behind him. He looked behind him and saw Luna holding Lily. "Woah, you ok dude? You look pretty stressed."

"Y-yeah just…have a bit of a head ache." Lincoln answered. "So, where's everyone else?"

"Yeeeeah, about the other…" Luna said nervously. "They're kinda discussing all the _alien_ sighting lately and Lily almost blew your cover dude."

"Goo-goo." Lily said innocently.

Lincoln sighed in annoyance as he looked Lily in the eye. "Lily you gotta stop doing that. The others can't know ok." Lincoln told the toddler.

"Poo-poo." Lily said sadly as she looked down.

"It's ok Lily." Lincoln said with a smile. "Just try not to it again ok." Lily looked back up at Lincoln and nodded her head. "Good, now why don't you and Luna go into the kitchen, Leni's already in there."

"Sound like a plan bro." Luna said as she took Lily into the dinning room. "You coming bro?"

"You two go I'll be in soon."

"Sounds good." Luna answered as she headed into the kitchen with Lily.

When Lincoln saw his sisters leave he let out a deep sigh and sat down on the couch. When he sat down Lincoln got another glimpse of the giant alien and held his head in agony. The vision disappeared as quickly as it appeared. "What's going on?" He muttered to himself. Right as Lincoln was about to get up from the couch and go to the kitchen…

"Hey Lincoln."

Lincoln jumped clean off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. Lincoln sat up from the floor and rubbed his head and saw Lucy standing on the other side of the couch. Lucy covered her mouth with her hands as she saw Lincoln hit his head and quickly helped him up. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to make you hit your head like that." Lucy said

"Lucy, you really need to watch where your popping up!" Lincoln said in a surprising angry tone. Lucy took a step and flinched at her brothers surprising outburst. Sure, she normally got an annoyed reaction from people she scared, which was a little entertaining to her, but never something like this. Lincoln quickly realized the tone she spoke with Lucy with and lowered his head in shame. "Sorry…I've just been a little stressed lately."

"I-its fine." Lucy said as she put on a smile small. "What's wrong you've been distant lately, even more so then me."

"Its nothing. I'm fine really."

Lucy saw Lincolns face and knew he was lying. His eyes were baggier then usual showing he hasn't gotten much sleep lately. And lately he hasn't been spending much time around the house or around her and her sisters, minus Leni and Luna for whatever reason. "Lincoln…please…tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked with genuine confusion.

"Lincoln don't think I haven't noticed." Lucy said in a surprising serious tone. "You haven't gotten much sleep lately your eyes are baggy and more so then usual, you spend most of you time out of the house and, other then Leni and Luna, you haven't been spending much time with us lately. Please you can tell me what's up."

"Lucy, I appreciate that you're looking out for me but…I don't wanna talk about it so just drop it ok."

Lucy's face immediately shifted into a sadden frown. "Lincoln…when I shared my secret of Princess Pony with you said I don't need to hide anything from you, that I could tell you anything…I guess you just don't trust _me_." Lucy lowered her head and headed towards the stairs as Lincoln looked at her with a sad expression.

"L-Lucy, wait." Lucy stopped walking and looked back at Lincoln. Lincoln struggled to find words as he stuttered under his own tongue. Lincoln lowered his head in defeat as he couldn't find the right words to say. Lucy simply looked down at the floor and walked up the stairs as the rest of his sisters walked into the kitchen.

Lincoln let out another sigh as a realization came to him. He held up his right arm and lowered his sleeve and looked at the Omnitrix with an angry expression. Lincoln raised his fist up and was prepared to hit the Omnitrix "This is all your fault you stupid…"

"Lincoln." Lincoln lowered his fist and rolled up his sleeve and looked behind him and saw his mother, who had just come out of her room, looking at him. "What are you doing sweetie?"

"N-nothing. whats up?"

"Well I actually came to get you." Rita explained. "Pop-Pop's on video chat on the computer in me and your fathers room and he says he wants to talk to you in private."

"Oh, really?"

"Yep and don't worry I'll make sure to save some pancakes for you."

"Ok, thanks mom." Lincoln got up from the couch as Rita headed into the kitchen. When Lincoln got into his parent's room and sat down at the desk inside and saw that Albert was on the laptops screen sitting in his room at Sunset Hills.

"Hey, how's my favorite super hero doing?" Albert asked with his usual smile.

Lincoln tried his best to but on a smile but it was clear he was hiding something. "I'm doing fine Pop-Pop."

Albert saw the expression on Lincolns face and grew a little concerned. "You sure kiddo, you seem a little out of it today."

"Yeah I'm fine. I guess I've been having a lot of nightmares lately."

Albert raised a brow as his curiosity grew. "Really? Well why don't you tell your Pop-Pop what's troubling you eh?"

Lincoln let out a sigh as he started to tell Pop-Pop about everything leading to his nightmares. He explained the events about what happened with Rojo and her getting merged with a drone and turning into a super powerful cyborg and breaking Leni's leg. He then got to the part where he merged with Rojo as Upgrade. "And ever since then I've been having nightmares about that alien and they only keep getting worse."

Albert was deep into Lincolns explanation taking in every detail. He only grew more concerned when Lincoln explained the drones and cyborg Rojo's appearance. "Lincoln, tell me…what did this alien look like?"

"Well, he had sickly green skin, awful blood red eyes and he had tentacles for a beard."

Alberts eyes immediately widened upon Lincolns explanation. He had a horrified expression on his face ' _it's impossible_.' Albert thought to himself as his expression became very series. "Lincoln." He said in a tone as serious as his voice. "Did this alien say _anything_ to you?"

Lincoln was shocked by his Pop-Pop tone and expression. Normally he's care free and easy going but now he looks as serious as a person can get. "Yeah, he said… _I'm coming for you._ "

Albert silently gasp at what his grandson just told him. "Lincoln…stay…right…there! I'm coming to get you!" Albert said as he got up from his chair.

"Pop-Pop what do you me-" However before Lincoln could finish his question Albert disappeared from the computer screen leaving Lincoln confused. "What just happened?"

* * *

Albert was now backing various items in a bag at a rapid pace with some of them looking really high-tech. "It's impossible it has to be." He said as he briefly stopped stuffing things into his bag. "HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE!" Albert took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself down. "Just relax Albert, all you need to do is get the Rust Bucket and get Lincoln to Mount Rushmore as fast as possible."

* * *

 **IN SPACE**

The squid man was currently sitting on the captain's chair of his ship as his drones were scanning the Royal Woods Michigan area with there computers. "Master, it seems we are unable to locate the Omnitrix." One of them said as he faced the squid man.

"No matter. I have pin pointed its location." The squid man said as the computers showed screens showed images of Lincolns aliens do various heroic deeds. "I know just how to draw this earthling out."

Outside of Royal Woods it was mostly quite with no cars on the road and grassy fields surrounding the area. Suddenly the earth started to rumble as a giant showed come over the town border. Suddenly the squid mans space ship appeared in the sky as the sheer force of it creating huge gust wind. A compartment opened up on the bottom of the spaceship releasing many bug-like drones into the air. Finally, a giant spiked metal sphere dropped down from the ship and crashed onto the road below. The sphere started to roll at high speeds into the town as one of the bug drones shot a laser destroying the "Welcome to Royal Woods sign."

* * *

Lincoln was currently sitting outside the house leaning against vanzilla. He was thinking of his conversation with his Pop-Pop, why did he get so serious when talking about the alien from his nightmares and where was he going to take Lincoln. "You ok sport?" Lincoln was snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his left and saw Lynn Sr and Leni standing right next to him with the former having spoken up. "Leni told me what's going on with you."

"I'm doing ok I guess. I just hate how I have to lie to everyone about this. And when I explained by nightmares to Pop-Pop he got super serious and told me he was coming to get me." Lincoln explained.

"Where's he taking you Lincoln?" Leni asked.

"I don't know. Before I could he shut off video chat. I don't think I've ever seen him that serious before."

"Well I think Pop-Pop's going to have to wait son." Lynn Sr said as he pointed to the distance. Lincoln and Leni looked to where their father was pointed and saw a massive cloud of smoke in the distance. "We got trouble." Lynn Sr and Leni were quick to get into vanzilla. Lincoln was about to get into vanzilla but hesitated at first due to what his Pop-Pop told him to. He looked back the smoking area as another migraine and vision of the squid man over took him. He quickly shook off the feeling and got in the van deciding that the people were more important.

The Bug drones were currently flying around the Royal Woods area shooting lasers destroying parts of building and cars as people ran away screaming. One of the drones shot a laser a gas tank at a gas station causing the whole building to exploded.

Meanwhile vanzilla was heading towards all the destructions with Lincoln deciding on what alien to turn into. "Things look really bad here son think you can handle it?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Don't worry dad I got-" As Lincoln was talking the van hit a huge bump causing him Leni and Lynn Sr to jump into the air. Soon after that vanzilla started slowing down.

The three got out of the van and Lynn Sr saw that the front left tire had been popped. "Ah, we got a flat and I don't have a spare on me." Lynn Sr said.

As Lynn Sr was looking over a tire Leni saw a bug-drone flying through the area. "Uh, I don't think we have to go much farther." Leni said with fear in her voice.

Lincoln looked up and saw the drone racing towards them and quickly decided on a silhouette. "You guys stay here, I'll handle this." Lincoln said as he slammed down the faceplate. Lincoln's body then started to get covered in armor.

" **NRG**! HAHAHA NRG is G.O.O.D!" Right after transforming NRG shot a beam of radiation at the drone and completely destroyed it. "I'll destroy all the robot's you guy's stay here and see what you can do about the tire."

"Got it. Good luck son." Lynn Sr said with a thumb's up.

"Stay safe." Leni said. NRG nodded in response and ran off down the street.

Two drones were currently firing their lasers at cars as some by standers ran away. As they were firing two beams of radiation came from behind them and destroyed them. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." NRG quipped as he looked at the remains. However, when NRG looked behind him he saw dozens of drones flying above him. "Ugh, me and my big mouth. Why do I get the feeling you were expecting me?" The inside of NRG suit started to glow brightly as beams of radiation came out of all 3 of his grill plates. NRG guided the beams towards the drones and they instantly destroyed them upon coming into contact. NRG continued to fire onslaught of beams at the drones destroying them. Soon enough all the drones were destroyed.

NRG started panting heavily after unleashing so many beams of radiation. However, before he had a chance to rest a bola-like device came from behind a smoke pile behind NRG and pinned him to a building with blue electricity. "Hey, who did that?!"

NRG looked up and saw giant metal sphere with spikes all over rolling over to him. Once it was right in front of his it opened up releasing a large cloud of steam and revealed a silver tube with a door that had a red light on it.

The door opened releasing for steam. When it completely opened a shadow of a creature with blood red eyes. The creature looked up at NRG with the most intimidating glare he was ever seen. When the creature emerged from the machine each step he took crumbled the pavement and quaked the ground. When the steam fully cleared the creature could be seen in its entirety.

It appeared to be a bulky and large humanoid standing at a towering 14 foot tall. Its torso, legs, chest, shoulder, hands and extremely sharp claws had reddish-black armor plating on them. Its skin was a sickly green and splotchy. Its arms had red creases in them with long dark crimson rods sticking out of them as well as it shoulders plates. Its face was the most horrifying feature, its face was squid-like with long dangling tentacles coming from it resembling a beard. Its mouth was covered by a black mask with tubes connected to it. His eyes were pupil-less and blood red.

"You! You're the alien from my visions!"

"At last we meet. The being that had caused me so much trouble!"

"…Who are you?"

"I…am **Vilgax**. And I have come for the Omnitrix!"

* * *

Just outside the scene Albert was driving in what appeared to be a long RV which was primarily dark blue with black stripes over a rusted bottom. It also had giant anchors painted on the southern part of both sides of the RV. It had some satellite equipment on the roof with two antennae on the front of the vehicle. This was Alberts RV the Rust Bucket.

As Albert was speeding through the roads he had a serious look on him as he breathed heavily. "I gotta get Lincoln to Mouth Rushmore before _he_ gets to him. I just hope I'm not to late." Albert continued to drive through the roads but his eyes widen when he saw a familiar vehicle stopped in the road. Albert quickly slammed on the breaks and stopped in front of it.

Albert got out of the Rust Bucket and Saw Leni and Lynn Sr looking over vanzilla. The two quickly turned their attention to Pop-Pop as he left the RV. "Pop-Pop?" What are you doing here?" Leni asked.

"I could be asking you two the same question young lady! what are you two doing here?!"

"We saw some trouble happening in this area and we came over here to check things out." Lynn Sr explained. "Although when we were driving the old girl here got a flat tire."

Albert quickly took a look around the area and noticed someone was missing. "Wait where's Lincoln?!"

"He told us to stay here while he went off to go fight those bug robots." Leni explained.

"HE'S WHAT?!"

"Pop-Pop…what's going on?"

"No time to explain, get in the RV!" Albert shouted as he got back in the RV. Lynn Sr and Leni looked at each other in confusion. Lincoln was right Albert was acting more serious then both Louds have ever seen anyone be. The two quickly complied with Albert and got in the Rust Bucket.

* * *

"Let me guess, you're not with the good guy." NRG said as he struggled to get out of the restraints. Suddenly NRG's armor started to glow orange and radiate with intense heat and almost looked like it was melting. However, instead of his armor melted the metal rods connected the electricity melted and released NRG from the ground. "Woah, this is new." NRG said as he looked over his now glowing armor. All but his hands stopped glowing as NRG charged at Vilgax. When NRG reached Vilgax he proceeded to unleash a barrage of punches to the tyrant's legs. When NRG ceased his attacks, he saw that Vilgax's armor didn't even have a scratch on it. Vilgax proceeded to pick up NRG and threw him sending him flying through a multitude of building.

NRG fired a beam of radiation freeing him from the pile of debris he was under and rubbed his helmet. "Ugh…he's…to…strong." NRG said as he struggled for breath. Vilgax, who was still in his original position, crouched down and proceeded to jump at a remarkable height and landed just a few yards away from NRG creating a quake and small crater when he landed. NRG quickly got up from the ground and started at the warlord walking slowly up to him. "I gotta slow him down!" NRG reared his hands back and clapped them together. Suddenly electricity started to sizzle in his armored hands. NRG brought his hands together and slammed them into the ground. Suddenly the ground started to glow red as a massive geyser of lava erupted right into of NRG.

Vilgax's eyes widen a bit as he saw the lava slowly approached. He stepped back a bit but soon found himself sinking into the ground. Vilgax looked down and saw that the road had turned into tar from the lava's sheer heat. Vilgax struggled to escape to tar but to no avail. If NRG's expression could be seen he would be smiling smugly as stepped up to the struggling Vilgax as the lava disappeared into the ground.

As NRG walked up to Vilgax Albert came onto the scene driving the Rust Bucket towards them. Albert got one look at Vilgax and an expression of shock overcame his face. "No, it can't be." Albert said as he starred at the squid man.

NRG stopped walking at looked at the struggling Vilgax with his arms crossed. "Not so tough when you can't move huh?" NRG quipped as Vilgax gave him a death glare. Suddenly the Rust Bucket pulled up in between NRG and Vilgax leading NRG to step back. When the door opened it revealed Leni with a serious look on her face. "Leni?"

"Lincoln, Pop-Pop said to get in like now!" Leni said surprisingly sternly.

"Pop-Pop?" before NRG had a chance to question Leni the Omnitrix symbol started to beep red as NRG turned back to normal.

"Lincoln get it!" Pop-Pop said even more sternly. Lincoln was a little confused at first but took a chance at the still struggling Vilgax and quickly got in the RV. Leni quickly closed the door as Lincoln got in as Albert hit the gas and sped away from the scene.

When in the RV Lincoln saw that not only were Leni and Albert was in it but also his father. "Dad, Leni, Pop-Pop? What's going on?"

"Well when we were trying to find a way to get vanzilla moving again Albert came with his RV and asked where you were and picked us up." Lynn Sr explained.

"Yeah and Lincoln trust me when I say this you do _not_ wanna pick a fight with Vilgax." Every was left shocked at Alberts claims. How did he know the name of the creature that had just attacked Lincoln?

"Wait, what?" Lincoln said in complete confusion

"Pop-Pop how do you know his name?" Leni asked.

"Albert, what aren't you telling us?" Lynn Sr asked.

Albert tensed up for a second but simply ignored his family's question and kept on driving. However, as he kept driving some explosion came from behind them causing Leni and Lincoln to fall down to the to the back of the RV.

Lincoln opened up the certain to the window and he and Leni saw two bug drones flying after them. "Two robot goons closing in fast!" Leni panicked.

"Hold on." Albert said. Albert quickly shifted the direction of the Rust Bucket dodging laser fire from the two drones. The two drones kept up their pursuit and continued to fire laser at the RV.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Lynn Sr said as he tightened his seat belt.

"Look Lynn, I'm going to drop you and Leni off back home and I'm taking Lincoln to Mount Rushmore. Trust me things will get a whole lot worse if I don't."

"Why?!" Leni asked as tried to hold to something. "Mount Rushmore is like 4 states away, and whats at it anyway?"

"Leni this is no the time to explain."

"So, you just want to take me and Rita's son to Mount Rushmore without any explanation?" Lynn Sr said.

"Look you're just gonna have to trust me Lynn."

Another explosion came from behind them causing Lincoln to fall on the floor. "Well if you have to take dad and Leni home then we gotta get rid of those drones so we don't lead them there." Lincoln said as he activated the Omnitrix and slammed the face plate down.

" **Big Chill**!" After transforming Big Chill quickly went intangible and flew through the roof of the RV.

"Lincoln wait!" Albert said as he saw Lincoln leave.

Big Chill ignored his Pop-Pop's pleads and continued to phase through the roof. When Big Chill got outside we looked up and saw the bug drones chasing them down and flew towards them. The drones tried to fire lasers and moth alien but Big Chill simply went intangible to avoid them. When Big Chill got up to the drones we turned solid again and stood on top of one and made a "come on" Motion with his finger. The other drone fired lasers at Big Chill but he simply went intangible and the lasers hit the other drone destroying it. Big Chill flew up to the other drone while still intangible and flew through it freezing it from the inside causing it to fall and blow up.

Big Chill flew down to the destroyed and frozen drone and smirked at his success. "What's wrong can't take the cold shoulder?" Big Chill quipped. However right as he was about to fly back in the air, Vilgax, who had leaded from all the way across town, came from above and grabbed onto Big Chill's leg as he flew up in the air.

"Give me the Omnitrix." Vilgax demanded.

"How about…no." Big Chill went intangible and sent Vilgax falling back down to the ground. However, Vilgax landed on his feet and was completely unharmed by the fall and jumped back up towards Big Chill and attempted to grab him but Big Chill quickly dodged to the left. "Who is this guy?!"

When Vilgax landed back down on the ground he was right in front of the Rust Bucket. Albert quickly stopped the RV and drove in the other direction. "Pop-Pop what are we doing we need to help Lincoln." Leni said.

" _I_ will, after I get you two to safety. Then I'll need to get some _special_ help." Albert explained much to the annoyance of Leni and Lynn Sr due to his vagueness.

"Let me guess, at Mount Rushmore." Lynn Sr said with some slight sourness in his tone. "Albert, you're really freaking us out."

Big Chill was still flying away from Vilgax, who was know running on top of buildings trying to catch him. When Vilgax got to the end of the building he was running on he jumped up and managed to grab onto Big Chill. Before Big Chill could react he and Vilgax ended up crashing into a building creating a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared Vilgax emerged from the rubble holding a weakened Big Chill by his neck. "I grow tired of this." Vilgax said as one of his claws on his other hand glowed red.

Vilgax proceeded to touch the Omnitrix symbol with his claw and suddenly Big Chill was engulfed in a red flash and turned back to Lincoln. "Hey, how'd you do that?"

"A child…" Vilgax ignored Lincoln's question and tightened his grip on Lincoln and was clearly growing angrier which every passing second. "THE OMNTIRIX IS THE HANDS OF A MERE CHILD?!" However Vilgax seemingly got over his shock of seeing Lincoln and hovered his hand over the Omnitrix. Suddenly the Omnitrix started to pulsate with green electricity. An instant after a massive burst of green energy came out of the Omnitrix and sent Vilgax rocketing towards the building behind him. Vilgax quickly got up after crashing into the building and stared down at Lincoln. "It seems the Omnitrix has already merged with your DNA."

"Um, I don't suppose that means you'll let me get away?" Lincoln said nervously as he crawled away.

"Hardly." Vilgax retorted sourly.

Lincoln started to panic as Vilgax started to walk towards him. Lincoln quickly looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was in the green. "Well…" Lincoln said with a smug expression. "I'll just have to do it myself then." Lincoln instantly activated the Omnitrix and slammed it down with his body becoming sleeker.

" **Fasttrack**!" Fasttrack immediately back flipped off the ground and started running towards Vilgax. Vilgax simply narrowed his eyes and reached out his hands in attempt to grab the speeding alien. However, at the last second, Fasttrack ducked down and slid right between Vilgax's legs and started to run off in the distant.

Vilgax turned around and looked at the dust cloud speeding off and tighten his fist and growled. "This child has no idea who he's dealing." Vilgax's spiked sphere vehicle rolled up behind him and opened up. Vilgax got in the sphere and started typing things on the computers in there but as he was doing so…

" _Lord Vilgax_." He heard on have his drones say from a communicator.

"What is it." Vilgax growled clearly annoyed and agitated.

" _Well we've been monitoring the events that have just transpired from here and after seeing who the earthling with the Omnitrix is and after doing research about the surrounding area, we may have found a more…effective way of leading him to us and rendering him unable to do anything to resist you."_

"…Then do it."

* * *

Fasttrack had just made his way out of town standing right outside the city he was just in. Fasttrack stopped running and put his hands on his knees while panting heavily. "I think…I…lost him." He said in between breaths.

As Fasttrack struggled for breath the Omnitrix symbol beeped red as Fasttrack turned back to normal. A moment afterwards the Rust Bucket pulled up right next to Lincoln. The door shot open and Leni came out and pulled Lincoln into a tight hug. "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok!" Leni said as she picked Lincoln up in the hug.

"Thanks…but can you put me down now?" Lincoln asked as Leni set him back on the ground. The two quickly got back in the RV as Albert slammed the gas and speed off.

"Lincoln are you ok?" Lynn Sr asked.

"What were you thinking?!" Albert said in semi serious and angry tone. "I told you not to pick a fight with that tyrant!"

"Sorry Pop-Pop I didn't know he was that strong." Lincoln answered. "But Pop-Pop how did you know his name and what he was capable of."

"Look kiddo I'm sure you all have questions and are completely confused right now."

"Completely confused is an understatement." Leni interrupted.

"Look there's just no time to explain right now." Albert continued. "Look I'm gonna drop you two off back home where it's safe and I have to take Lincoln to Mount Rushmore before Vilgax finds us again. I need you all to trust me."

Lynn Sr, Leni and Lincoln all looked at each other in deep thought. They all simply sighed and nodded in response. "Alright fine, but when this is over you giving us some serious answers Albert." Lynn Sr said sternly.

"I promise when this is all over I'll explain everything."

After about a half hour drive in awkward silence Albert stopped the RV right in front of the Loud House. "Alright everyone we're here." Albert said as he and Lynn Sr unbuckled their seatbelts. "Now when we get in there we're simply going to tell the others I'm going to take Lincoln on a little trip. So, play it cool ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement as they all left the RV.

When the got to the door Lynn Sr took a deep breath as he reached for the door handle. However right as he was about to grabbed the door creaked open a tiny bit. "Weird, the door's already open." Lynn Sr pushed the door open and when they saw the inside of the house they were in complete shock.

The whole room was dark and almost all the items in the living room had been destroyed. There were holes in the walls of various sizes along with giant cracks. The stairs had been almost completely broken down with almost every step cracked in half. Most of the windows in the room had also been smashed.

"What happened in here?" Lincoln said as he, Lynn Sr, Leni and Albert looked over the room.

"Maybe out sisters had another fight." Leni said with fear in her voice.

"No, your sisters may break things when they get into fights but this…something completely different happened." Lynn Sr said as they entered the house.

Albert was in complete silence as he looked around the room. He was sweating nervously and he was visibly trembling. ' _please…tell me he didn't get to them.'_

"Where is everyone." Lincoln said as the four looked around the room. Suddenly a shine could be seen from the wrecked coffee table. Lincoln went over and dug through the rubble and picked it up. It appeared to resemble a silver disk with a button on the tope of it. "Hey, what's this."

"No clue, I've never seen anything like it before." Leni said.

"Press the button on the top." Albert told Lincoln.

Lincoln looked at Albert confused as to how he knew what this thing was. How many things was his Pop-Pop hiding? Lincoln quickly got over the feeling and pressed the button on the top of the device. Suddenly a small hologram of Vilgax appeared.

" _Hello Omnitrix boy. As you can see your family is no longer here. We are currently getting to know each other. Here's how this is going to work, you will bring the Omnitrix to me at the place you earthlings call Mount Rushmore. Fail to show and they suffer the consequences. It's your choice boy. Them, or the Omnitrix._

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON LOUD 10**_

 _Leni: What do we do?!_

 _Albert: We'll get there in no time now._

 _Fasttrack: Hey…_

 _Diamondhead: What's…_

 _Heatblast: Going on!?_

 _Rita: WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING?!_

 _Upgrade: LEAVE HER ALONE!_

 _AmpFibian: Where's Lucy?!_

 _Ship: Self destruct in tee-minus 10 minutes_

 _Vilgax: You don't deserve this power_

 _?: You can insult me…you can torture me…but no one…LAYS A FINGER ON MY FAMILY!_

 _Lucy: LINCOOLNN!_

* * *

 ** _Stay tuned for Secrets Part 2: Loud-gax_**


	20. S:1 Cha:19 Secrets Part 2: Loud-gax

_**Here it is everyone. The season 1 finale. I put everything i could into this to make this as intense and awesome as I possibly could. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed righting it.**_

* * *

 _ **VILGAX'S SHIP**_

Currently most of Vilgax's drones were hard at work inputting various commands into computers all over the room. The room they were all in was mostly empty except for various computer consoles around the border of the room and a large device in the middle of the room. It appeared to be circular with a large cylinder shaped part in the top left part of the circle that looked like it was meant to hold someone's arm in place. Overall the device looked like it was meant to restrain a person.

As the drones were calibrating said device the door to the room opened. All the drones ceased working as Vilgax stepped into the room. One of the drones walked away from his station and stepped in front of his master. "Lord Vilgax, we have finished calibrating the device for extracting the Omnitrix." The drone told his creator.

"And have you captured those humans that will lead the earth boy to us?" Vilgax added on.

The drone nodded his head and turned to face another drone. The other drone nodded as he typed some commands on the computer he was at. When he finished the walls on the other side of the room started to open up. When the walls completely split it revealed Rita, Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola and Lisa all pined up against the wall hanging by energy cuff by both their arms and legs. Meanwhile Lily was incased inside a soundproof energy bubble due to her crying.

"Please! Let us go!" Rita yelled as she struggled to move but to no avail.

"We literally haven't done anything to deserve this!" Lori added.

As everyone continued to struggle and pleaded to have them be let go Luna and Lucy were simply breathing heavily and nervously as they sweated bullets. ' _Come on Lincoln, where are you?'_ Luna thought as she struggled to break free.

"SILENCE!" Vilgax's voice boomed. All the Louds immediately shut up upon the warlord's demand. They all looked up and saw Vilgax slowly approaching them and all their eyes widened as they stared at the humanoid squid in complete fear.

"W-wh-what do you want with us?" Lana fearfully asked.

"Nothing from you," Vilgax answered. "All you're here for is to lure an induvial into my grasp. And is he dares think about defying me again…" Vilgax proceeded to press his claw against Lana's throat as the 6-year-old dared not to move a muscle. "I think you know where this is going." Lana gulped and nodded her head in response and Vilgax pulled his claw back.

"So when you get your hands on this guy you'll let us go right?" Lola asked as she started crying from fear.

Vilgax stepped in front of Lola and narrowed his eyes causing the pageant princess to flinch and press up against the wall. "No." He answered. "Had he gone with me without struggle the first time I would have been merciful and would have simply destroyed him. But he has defied and angered me. So not only will I destroy him but this entire miserable planet as well."

All of the Louds silently gasp at his claim as there fear of the alien continued to rise. "But what do you want with this guy," Lori asked.

"He holds the most powerful device in the universe. And I intend on using to conquer the universe. The **Omnitrix**." The warlord answered.

"Omnitrix? I have never heard of such a device." Lisa answered as she tried to not let fear overtake her voice.

"Of course you haven't. Your feeble human mind cannot even comprehend such a device." Vilgax mocked much to Lisa's anger. However, she knew better then to retort as she figured this alien would have no problem in snapping her in half if he wanted.

"But what does this guy have to do with us?" Lynn asked as she struggled to break free of the energy cuffs holding her to the wall.

Vilgax proceeded to chuckle darkly causing everyone to flinch as well as make them enter a state of confusion as to why he was laughing. "So, he never told you?"

Everyone continued to look at him with the same expression of fear and confusion. Luna meanwhile had her eyes widen as she knew where this was going. ' _Oh no.'_

"Then allow me to enlighten you." Vilgax turned to one of his which proceeded to nod and typed some things on the panel it was on. When it was done a hologram image of a bulky black and gray wristwatch with a green hourglass symbol on the faceplate. "This is the Omnitrix."

All the Loud (minus Luna) looked at the device on the screen confused. However after a second of observing it all their eyes widen as they recognized the device. Luna meanwhile closed her eyes tightly and knew that her family had figured it out. ' _This is bad, this is really bad!'_

The other Louds continued to look at the device they now recognized completely dumbfounded. "That's…not what I think it is, is it?" Lori asked.

"LINCOLNS WATCH!" All the louds expect Luna and Lucy yelled in unison.

"So, you do know of it," Vilgax said in a taunting tone. "The Omnitrix turns the users DNA into any sentient creature in the galaxy and so far all its been used for is foolish heroism."

"B-but, s-so what your saying is…" Rita was stuttering to say but before she could finish…

"Lincoln was all those aliens that have been showing up lately." Everyone but Lucy looked to Luna with widen eyes. "I…kinda knew about it."

Everyone else gave a loud gasp, except for Lucy who continued to silently look at the floor. "You knew!? This whole time?!" Luan asked.

"Well, not the _whole_ time," Luna replied sheepishly. "But a good chunk of it. I sorta found out by accident."

"And why didn't you tell us?!" Rita shouted.

"Well…"

"ENOUGH!" Vilgax roared which immediately made everyone shut up. "None of that is important for you will _all_ be destroyed, along with your pitiful excuse for a planet."

"You won't get away with it."

Everyone looked to see Lucy, who was gritted her teeth and breathing heavily, staring at the warlord through her bangs. Despite her eyes being covered everyone could see she was looking at this monster directly in the eye. Needless to say, they were all surprised by her of all people doing this.

"If what you say is true…if it's really Lincoln that's been doing all of this…then I know that you'll never get away with any of this. I know him he's always there for us even when we drive him insane. He'll come save us and when he get his hands on you…"

 _ **SLASH**_

Vilgax interrupted Lucy's speech and swiped at the young Goth with his claws. Everyone closed their eyes tightly expecting the worse to have happened to the 8 year old. When everyone opened there eyes they slightly gasp as they saw Lucy's face…uncovered. Vilgax had completely cut off her bangs revealing her baggy crystal blue eyes.

"A single…word…more out of you and it will be your whole head coming off." Vilgax said in dark tone as he glared hard at the back talking girl. Lucy expression changed to one of pure fear as she looked back down at the floor and struggled to breathe with her own fear slowly choking.

Vilgax turned and glared at the rest of the family. "Any more comments?" All the Louds slowly shook their heads in response hoping not to anger the warlord even more. "Good."

"Lord Vilgax." Vilgax turned his head and looked at the droid that called his name. "We are detecting the Omnitrix coming into close proximity of us."

"Prepare my pod," Vilgax demanded as he walked off. As we walked out of the room the doors in front of the imprisoned Louds began to close. "Enjoy your last moments of living Louds."

* * *

 _ **2 HOUR EARLIER**_

" _It's your choice boy. Them, or the Omnitrix"_ Lincoln, Leni, Lynn Sr and Albert had just finished watching the holo-message and were in state of complete. Leni had her hands over her mouth shaking in fear, Lynn Sr was breathing heavily as he stated disk, Albert had an expression of pure anger with a vein coming throbbing out of his fore head. Meanwhile Lincoln was staring at the disk with an emotionless face with his eyes being shadowed by his hair.

"He…he took them." Leni struggled to say. "He took our family. What do we do?!"

"I…I don't know." Lynn Sr said as the message constantly replayed in his head as well as images of the worst possible thing happening to his wife and kids came up.

"I do." Leni and Lynn Sr turned their heads to see Albert looking at them with a serious expression. "Where gonna go to Mount Rushmore, get what we need, and take Vilgax out ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"But how are we supposed to stop hi when _we_ don't even know what's at Mount Rushmore!?" Leni yelled at a tone no one has ever heard her have before. "Since today all this talk about Mount Rushmore, this Vilgax guy, NONE OF US KNOW WHAT'S GOING EXPECT YOU! WHAT'S GOING ON?! JUST TELL US!"

"Leni now isn't the time. I told you I would explain everything when this is all over. Ok?" Albert answered while preparing to leave the house expecting everyone to follow.

"NO NOT _OK_! YOU'RE ASKING US TO RUSH INTO A FIGHT AGAISNT AN ENEMY WHO COULD CLEARLY KILL US WITHOUT GIVING A DAMN ALL THE WHILE HE HAS OUR FAMILY HOSTAGE. MEANWHILE WE DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS GUY! WHAT'S KEEPING YOU FROM TELLING US?!"

Albert flinched a little at Leni's outburst before sighing and trying to think of something reasonable to say. "Leni, look…"

 _ **SMASH**_

Everyone stopped there talking upon hearing the sounds of something being broken. They all turned their attention to Lincoln and flinched upon seeing his expression. Lincoln had crushed the holo-disk in his hand and his expression showed that he was completely pissed. He was breathing heavily and gritting his teeth with several veins throbbing from his head. Most notably his eyes were practically glowing. "Vilgax…" The boy growled "When I get my hands on you I'm gonna tear you apart."

Everyone's eyes widen upon Lincolns dark tone and surprisingly violent claims. "Lincoln, I understand how you're feeling but we gotta think rationally about this otherwise things are only gonna get worse." Lynn Sr reassured.

Lincoln took some deep breaths and looked at the crushed holo-disk. His dad was right, if he ran on anger alone it would only make things worse and keep him from thinking straight. Lincoln took on last deep breath and looked at Albert with a serious expression. "So, Mount Rushmore?"

Albert gained his own serious expression and nodded. "Yes. Come on everyone, to the rust bucket." Everyone nodded as they all followed Albert into the RV.

"So how are we gonna get there in time?" Leni asked.

Albert looked back at his granddaughter and smirked. He then proceeded to push the coordinates of Mount Rushmore into the RV's GPS. After doing that he lift up a compartment which contained a single red button. When Albert pressed the button the headlights of the RV lifted up and shifted to the side of the RV with rocket boosters coming out. When the boosters turned on the Rust Bucket started to take off at high speeds. "YEEHAW!" Albert shouted as he avoid obstacles on the road. "We should get there in no time. About 2 hours give or take." However when Albert looked at everyone they were all giving him a cold stare. "What?"

After a second of silence Leni was the one to answer. "So…are you going to tell us what's going on or not?"

Albert looked back at the road and sighed. "Look, I rather tell you guys when everyone is here for me to explain to so that way I won't have to do it twice. So can you just wait till we save everyone?"

Lynn Sr, Leni ad Lincoln all looked at each other and sighed. "Fine." Leni answered. "But don't think for a second that we're letting you off the hook pop-pop."

"Trust me…I didn't think you would."

* * *

 _ **2 HOURS LATER**_

The long drive to Mount Rushmore could be described with 2 words…awkward silence. For the whole drive hardly any words were spoken. The silence would occasionally be broken by Lynn Sr, Leni or Lincoln asking Albert questions about Vilgax and what he was capable of.

Although vague, none of his answers would help calm the nerves of the group. It was clear Vilgax was a near unstoppable tyrant or wasn't above killing or even wipping whole planets in order to get what he wants. Albert did give a brief summary on how he knew Vilgax saying he's been a long time enemy of his. He also told them about how he thought he had gotten rid of Vilgax once and for all about 25 years ago. But it was clear he's back…and he's stronger than ever.

"Trust me he's not one to taken even the tiniest bit lightly." Albert finished saying. He then looked at the GPS and saw they were almost at their destination. "Ok gang, were almost here. Remember, be ready for anything." Lynn Sr, Leni and Lincoln all nodded with serious expressions on their faces when suddenly…

"Hey…do you guys feel that?" Leni asked. Everyone at first gave confused expressions and looked outside to see what the blond was talking about. However they soon got their answer when the ground started shake violently. Albert stopped the RV and everyone looked outside with their eyes immediately widening when they looked up into the sky.

They all looked to see the clouds parting as Vilgax's ship coming in through the middle of the clouds. Before they could react a compartment on the bottom of the ship opened and VIlgax's spiked sphere pod coming falling down to earth. When it landed it created a massive crater in the ground as well as create a giant dirt cloud causing everyone to cover their eyes.

"Everyone get back in the Rust Bucket!" Lincoln told everyone much too there shock.

"Lincoln don't tell me you plan on facing him alone?!" Leni asked in horror.

"Don't you remember what happened last time?!" Lynn Sr added.

"Yeah I do." Lincoln said. "Look I'm gonna let him take me so that way I can get in and distract him long enough for you guys to come in and help me bust everyone out. Can I count on you guys?"

Lynn Sr and Leni looked at Lincoln like he was crazy. Was he seriously gonna let Vilgax take him and try to distract him until they got there. Albert however…"Ok Lincoln, just try to keep him busy until we arrive, make sure everyone is safe."

"Albert what are you…" Lynn Sr was saying before getting interrupted by Albert.

"Look Lynn, I hate to say it but it's out best option for getting back the girls and to get rid of Vilgax."

Lynn Sr and Leni turned to Lincoln who was currently staring at the giant metal sphere waiting for it to open to reveal Vilgax. The white haired boy turned to his family and nodded seemingly reassuring them. Lynn Sr and Leni let out a sigh as they told Lincoln in unison "Just be careful." Lincoln nodded again and turned to face the sphere as the 3 others behind him went back into the rust bucket. Once back inside Albert slammed the gas down and drove past the pod and speed towards the mountain.

Once they were gone the sphere released a cloud of steam as it started to open up. When the pod open Vilgax step out with the ground quaking at every step. Despite his intimidating appearance Lincoln glared at Vilgax right in the eye fearless. "So," Vilgax spoke, "you came."

"Yeah." Lincoln answered simply. "Now let my family go!"

Vilgax narrowed his eyes at the child and quickly picked him up by his head and put him in front of his face at eye level. "Not until I collect what is rightfully mine." Vilgax then proceeded to forcefully throw Lincoln into his pod. Vilgax stepped back into his pod and closed it shut. Afterwards some of the spikes on the sphere popped out and shifted into rocket boosters which flew the sphere back up into Vilgax's ship.

* * *

 _ **WITH ALBERT, LENI AND LYNN SR**_

Albert was now rushing to the mountain side at top speed. He needed to get where he needed to go quickly if he was gonna save his family and take down Vilgax. Albert made a quick left turn and started to drive on the mountain side as Lynn Sr and Leni clung onto parts of the RV for dear life. "So where exactly are we going pop-pop?" Leni asked as she clung to the table.

"Somewhere I didn't think I would have to enter ever again." Albert answers.

Albert continued to drive on the mountain but stopped once he hit a dead end blocked by a "Road Closed" sign. When Albert stopped he reached below the compartment area and pressed a button that was hidden from view. Suddenly the ground started to shake a the ground below them began to lower them into the mountain.

"Wh-whats going on?!" Lynn asked as he tightened his seatbelt.

Albert didn't answer his son in laws question as they all continued to get lowered into the unknown room. When the platform finally stopped they all exited the RV they found themselves in an enormous room mostly colored crimson with drawers all over the walls.

Lynn Sr and Leni followed Albert was he continued opening drawers looking for a specific item. When he opened one the two looks in the drawer and saw each one contained what look liked an extremely high tech piece of weaponry. "Pop-pop, what is this place?" Leni nervously asked.

"Work." Albert said as he opened another drawer and finally found what he was looking for. "Or at least used to be." He finished as he put on some high tech goggles.

"Wait, I thought you were in the army?" Lynn Sr questions

"Well…" Albert started talking as he pulled out the device which was revealed to be a large cannon that was connected to the goggles he was wearing. "That's not exactly the truth."

* * *

 _ **VILGAX'S SHIP**_

"A child…" Vilgax said as he looked over Lincolns DNA structure. Vilgax's ship was currently grounded in a field next to the American landmark. "I should have expected as much. The Omnitrix being used as a play toy." Meanwhile Lincoln was being restrained in the circular device with his legs and right arm being held by energy cuffs and his left hand, with the Omnitrix on it, being contained in the cylinder part of the device which was currently surrounded by various sharp weapons as well as many disk drones hovering all over the room.

"Look squid face!" Lincoln insulted. "I came willing just like you said, now where my family is?!"

Vilgax stepped up in front of Lincoln narrowing his eyes at the loud boy clearly angered by the insult. "You had best watch your tongue boy! And as for your family…" Vilgax stepped out of the way of Lincoln's vision and the boy watched as the walls in front of him opened up revealing the kidnapped members of his family still restrained to the wall and Lily in or sound proof bubble. The girl's eyes immediately widened as they looked in front of them and saw Lincoln restrained.

"LINCOLN!" All the girls shouted in unison.

"Girls! You're ok!" Lincoln said with pleasure at seeing his family unharmed.

"Uh, define OK!" Lola retorted.

"I mean…you're not dead." He replied sheepishly.

"Lincoln Loud you have some serious explaining to do here!" Rita shouted causing Lincoln to nervously sweat before turning to Vilgax.

"NOW LET THEM GO!" Lincoln demanded.

"You are in no position to be making demands child." Vilgax growled as he stepped in front of Lincoln. "Besides, who said I was going to let them go?"

Lincoln let out a loud gasp before his face changed to one of pure anger. "WE HAD A DEAL!"

"I do not make deals boy. I make demands."

"YOU MONSTER!" Luna shouted from behind the warlord.

"WHAT DO YOU EVEN WHAT THE STUPID WATCH FOR ANYWAY INK BRAINS!" Lincoln shouted as he gritted his teeth.

"The fact that you don't know shows are ignorant your whole kind is." Vilgax stated as he stepped in front of Lincoln. "You hold the key to a power struggle, so ancient, so vast, it is beyond all of your feeble compressions. Picture an entire army, each in command of an Omnitrix, all in my command. I will be invincible. I will rule the universe! And the only thing standing between me and my destiny…is you."

All the loud family silently gasp at his explanation. His attentions were pure evil. Lincoln alone is powerful enough with the Omnitrix with only his morals and humanity holding him back. But an entire army of highly trained troops that didn't care for innocent lives. It was too dark for words.

"He plans on duplicating the device to make an endless supply of soldiers that will be 100% obedient to him." Lisa summarized. "If he succeeds…nothing will stop him."

All of the loud girls were shaking in fear from the plan. But Lucy was clearly suffering the most. ' _Lincoln…please…you have to stop him.'_

* * *

The platform back at Mount Rushmore had risen back up to the surface carrying the Rust Bucket with it. Albert had taken the cannon he got from the abandoned base and quickly turned the RV around. "This weapon is keyed into Vilgax's bio-signature, hopefully it will take him down for good this time." Albert explained.

"But how will we find them?" Leni asked.

"Lynn, there's a button in the compartment in from of you, press it." Albert explained. Lynn Sr nodded his head and opened up the compartment in front of him. Sure enough there was a small red button on the roof of it. Lynn Sr quickly pressed the button and jumped a little in surprise when a blue holographic map appeared in front of him. "GPS assisted tracking system. It's locked onto the watch's signal. You navigate.

"Prepare for takeoff." Vilgax ordered as he crossed his arms. "Once were in orbit I'll enjoy putting an end to this miserable plant, once and for all!" Vilgax then turned his head to the restrained Loud girls. "But first…"

The Rust Bucket was currently going downhill towards the direction of the Vilgax's ship which was preparing to fly up into the sky. "There's the space ship!" Lynn Sr pointed as the ship continued to raise up in the air.

"We have to get aboard!" Albert said as he started to put more speed into the RV.

"Get aboard?" Leni nervously said. "How do we do that?"

Albert lightly chuckled as the area where the radio was turned over and revealed a control panel with two big red buttons. "Just wait and see." In the front of the RV the headlights once again separated from the main part of the RV but this time the whole front bummer came up with it creating a jet booster battering ram combo which quickly speed the RV off the cliff towards the giant space ship with Lynn Sr and Leni covering their eyes and screaming in terror.

Vilgax had picked up and energy sword from the barrage of weapons that surrounded the device restraining Lincoln. "Before I claim my prize I will take great pleasure in eliminating your family right before your eyes."

Lincolns immediately raised his head and gave a death glare at the conquer with bloodshot eyes. "You wouldn't" Lincoln growled.

Vilgax ignored Lincoln completely and stepped up to the imprisoned girls wielding his sword. The Louds have never been this terrified in their lives and their body's shook violently and with most of them crying tears of fear. "Now, which one of you should I kill first?" Vilgax looked at all of his trembling prisoners but then darted his eyes to Lily who was still crying in her sound proof bubble. "Ah yes, the cry baby."

"NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T!" Rita cried out as she was about to watch the squid alien strike at her youngest child.

Vilgax however ignored the mother's words and raised his sword up and was about to strike and the 15-month-old. But before he could he was interrupted by a strange sound which gained his attention.

"What a second was that…" Lynn was saying.

"A car horn?" Lori finished.

Everyone soon got there answer when suddenly the rust bucket flying into the ship leaving a giant hole in the wall. The rust bucket rammed into Vilgax sending him crashing into the wall while dropping his sword.

"WHAT THE HECK!" All the loud girls shouted as the door of the RV opened.

" _Warning hull breach! power surge!"_ a synthesized voice from the ship announced.

Albert immediately stepped out of the RV equipped with the cannon he got from Mount Rushmore. "Claws of my family Vilgax!" Albert told the warlord as he took aim.

"Pop-Pop?!" The loud girls shouted in confusion.

"Dad?!" Rita added in the same tone as her daughters.

Vilgax got up and darted his eyes to the old man holding the cannon and narrowed his blood red eyes as he instantly knew who it was. " **Baxter**!" the warlord said with complete sourness in his voice. Albert proceeded to fire the cannon at Vilgax releasing a large blue beam of energy which created a large explosion upon coming into contact with Vilgax sending him through the wall.

Right after firing the laser Lynn Sr and Leni stepped out of the RV and rushed towards there imprisoned family. Needless to say they were shocked upon seeing them as well as their Pop-pop.

"Dad!? Leni!?" The loud daughters all shouted.

"What are you all doing here?!" Rita added.

"Getting you out!" Leni said as she ran to a red button that was next to her restrained family. Leni quickly pushed the button and was relieved to see that it had worked. The energy cuffs restraining her family disappeared leading to them all falling to the floor on their butts. With Lily the energy bubble trapping her vanished into non-existence. Rita was quick t get up of the floor and pick up Lily cradling her safely in her arms.

Meanwhile Albert took off the cannon dropping it onto the ground and rushed to the device Lincoln was trapped in. As he was trying to figure out how to get Lincoln out all the previously captured Louds had gotten up on their feet and looked at the two white haired louds.

"Wait, Pop-pop you know that dude?" Luna asked.

"It's a long story." Albert answered.

"Which you WILL be telling!" Rita shouted as she held Lily close to her. "And you two Lincoln! You both have some serious explaining to do when this is all over!"

"Look, honey I promise we'll explain everything when we get home." Lynn Sr reassured his wife.

"Wait…you KNEW about all this!?"

"W-well…"

However there conversation was cut short as they turned their attention to Lincoln who started groaning in discomfort. They all looked at the cylinder device holding Lincolns Omnitrix arm started to pulsate with blue electricity.

All the family members watch as Lincoln's body started to morph. The Louds that didn't know about the Omnitrix watch in complete shocked as Lincoln morphed into Fasttrack. "Hey…" The newly transformed alien grunted.

"The speed alien." Rita muttered as Fasttrack started to morph again and became Diamondhead.

"Whats…" Diamondhead continued.

"The diamond creature." Lola muttered as Diamondhead morphed into Heatblast.

"Going on?!" He finally finished.

"…Lincoln." Lucy muttered as she watched her only brother morph into the various alien heroes.

"The power surge must be affecting the watch!" Albert answered.

Heatblast then started t morph again and changed into Four-arms. After transforming Four-arms struggled to free himself from the device and thanks to his immense strength managed to break free.

"No way." Lynn Jr muttered in disbelief.

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW?!" Rita shouted.

Right after Four-arms broke free Lori looked behind everyone and her eyes widen when she saw what was coming. "Um…guys, we got company." Everyone looked behind them and saw a swarm of disk drones heading in their direction.

Four-arms quickly rushed in front of everyone and reared his fist back in an attempt to punch an incoming drone. However right as he was about to punch the drone his body morphed again and he completely phased through the drone. Lincoln looked at himself and saw that he had transformed into Ghostfreak "Dang it!"

Right after looking over himself Ghostfreaks body morphed once again as another drone came flying by. Ghostfreak and transformed into Gray Matter and latched himself onto the drone and crawled into the drones openings. "A little alien know how and the toaster is toast." Gray Matter quipped as the drone started to glitch out.

Meanwhile Lana and Lisa were looking at the frog-like alien slack jawed. "Lisa…is that…" Lana said.

"Yes Lana…" Lisa answered. "Yes it is."

Gray Matter quickly jumped onto another drone and right as he landed he morphed into Upgrade and immediately merged with the drone. Right as he merged a couple of drones flew in front of the watching family with their targets set on them. However right behind them was the drone Upgrade was merged with which was now twice as big as the normal drones and was tar black with orange circuitry on it. "Why don't you pick on some your own size!" The upgrade drone started to spin around and sliced the other two drones from with his sawblade-like edges.

The others all watch as Upgrade continued to destroy more drones. Meanwhile the ship they were all in started to fall out of the sky. "We got to get this space ship under control!" Albert said as he rushed to the control panel.

"He can fly a spaceship?!" Rita said in complete surprise.

"At this point nothing surprises me." Leni stated.

"Talk about out of this world." Luan joked followed by nervous laughter.

"Luan, now is LITERALLY not the time!" Lori growled as she gritted her teeth.

While Upgrade was still fighting the drones Albert was typing some things on the control panel in order to get the falling ship under control. However as he was doing he saw he failed to notice a pair of glowing red eyes emerging from the smoke behind him. But Leni did notice…

"POP-POP LOOK OUT!" Leni quickly rushed to Albert and pushed him out of the way. But this lead to Vligax smacking Leni all the way across the room almost leading to her falling out the hole the Rust Bucket created.

Leni quickly got up and her eyes widen as she rolled out of the way of Vilgax's foot attempting to stomp her. Vilgax however picked up Leni and held her by her collar.

"LENI!" Everyone shouted in concern.

Upgrade had just got done dismantling another droid when he looked over to see Vilgax holding Leni. His eye turned into a frown as he was prepared to do what he had to do to save her.

"Your weapon won't help Baxter! As you can see, I'm a lot stronger then in our last encounter." Vilgax taunted as he continued to hold up Leni. "Now surrender, or watch her take a leap of faith!"

Before Albert could respond Upgrade came charging past everyone with his eye set on Vilgax. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Upgrade shouted as he charged at the conquer. Upgrade then tackled Vilgax causing him to drop Leni on the floor as Upgrade and Vilgax Fell out of the ship.

"LINCOLN!"

As they were falling Upgrade let go of Vilgax and spread out his blob-like body turning him into a makeshift parachute as Vilgax fell down into the forest below. As he fell with a loud impact Upgrade started to glide over to Mount Rushmore hoping to land on the mountain top. "Huh, that went a lot better than I thought it wo-" However Upgrades talking was interrupted as he suddenly morphed into Goop and fell at full speed and ended up splattering all over Theodore Roosevelts face. "Ugh…sometimes…I hate this watch."

Meanwhile back on the ship everyone watched as Albert continued to fiddle with the control panel. Once he was done he smirked at his handy work until the ship started to shake violently. "Quick, everyone, we need to get out of here!" Albert said as he pointed to the rust bucket. As they all ran towards the RV the ceiling started to collapsing leaving parts of it to fall down into the room.

All the Loud quickly rushed into the Rust Bucket with Albert getting in the driver's seat and immediately speeding off with everyone in tow…or so they thought.

* * *

Back on the mountain Goops Anti-gravity projector finally caught up with him and collected all the goo that was on the presidents carving. The projector quickly took Goop to the top of the mountain and formed Goop into his humanoid form. "Ugh, I'm never gonna get used to be all splattered like that." Goop said as he rubbed his head and looked around. "Well…at least I finally shook him."

However his claims were instantly proved wrong as a blur jumped out of the forest below him. The blur revealed itself to be Vilgax who had just leaped all the way from the forest to the mountain top and landing behind Goop. "You…have got to be kidding me."

Vilgax turned around and started walking towards Goop with the slime alien back up as a result. "You are a slippery little slime ball child, but not more." Vilgax attempted to reach his hand out a grab the Omnitrix but Goop quickly formed into a ball and zipped behind Vilgax.

Right as Goop zipped behind Vilgax his body morphed into Echo Echo. Right after transforming Echo Echo unleashed a sonic scream at the warlord. Vilgax grunted in discomfort but quickly shook it off and started walking towards the sound alien. Echo Echo ceased his attack when Vilgax kicked him sendning hi crashing towards a rock and landing back and the ground with a thud. "Ugh, I'm going to feel that tomorrow."

"For you…" Vilgax started talking. As Vilgax walked up to the fallen Loud boy the rods on his arms dug into his body causing his muscle mass more than doubled when they were completely submerged in his body. "there is no tomorrow." Vilgax lifted up both of his now extremely muscular arms and brought his hands together. Right as his hands were above his head Echo Echo's body morphed once again.

Vilgax brought down his fist attempting to crush Lincoln and in the process Theodore Roosevelts head cracked all over. What resulted was the president's head completely falling of the face of the mountain. After the dust cleared Vilgax looked around for what he thought would be the remains of his enemy…but then…

"Phew, dodge just in time." Vilgax looked behind him and saw Faasttrack standing on rock above Vilgax. Vilgax growled and narrowed his eyes at the speed alien and hopped up to the rock he was run and started swing his fist at him. Luckily Fasttracks speed and reflexes allowed him to dodge the barrage of punches.

Fasttrack then speed behind Vilgax and reared his fist back in an attempt of punching him in the face but Vilgax caught his arms and threw him into a nearby rock causing. Suddenly from the dust cloud that was created crystals were shot out with Diamondhead emerging from the dust with his arms turned into jagged ends. "Special delivery!" But his assault was to no avail as the crystal projectiles shattered upon coming into contact with Vilgax's arm. Diamondhead quickly changed tactics and turned his hands into blades while ducking from a punch from Vilgax.

Diamondhead proceeded to swipe his arms at Vilgax's legs but his arms shattered upon contact with Vilgax's armor. "Dang it." Diamondhead said as his hands grew back. "That went a lot better in my head." Vilgax quickly grabbed Diamondhead by his faced and slammed him into the ground with tremendous force causing a massive dust cloud.

When the dust cleared it revealed Diamondhead laying in a crater with cracks all over his diamond skin. Vilgax reared back his fist in a final attempt to end the young hero. Diamond head quickly covered his eyes as his body started to morph again. When Vilgax slammed his fist down he was meet with nothing but stone as his fist got stuck in the mountain.

Diamondhead and morphed into AmpFibian just in time before Vilgax brought his fist down and had instinctively went intangible. AmpFibain uncovered his eyes and seen what had happened and, if he had a mouth, smirked. "Yes! Sometimes I love this watch. See ya!" AmpFibian mockingly waved as he phased into the mountain and away from Vilgax.

Vilgax managed to get his fist out of the mountain and growled as the crimson rods came back up and returned his muscle mass to normal. The warlord looked up and saw his ship starting to crash into the ground. He quickly leaped up onto the ship and jumped into the hole made by the rust bucket earlier.

"LOUD! BAXTER! WHEN I FINALLY GET MY HANDS ON YOU-" However Vilgax's shouting was interrupted by the sounds of coughing. The alien warlord looked around for the source with his eyes narrowing as he found it. "Well…isn't this a pleasant surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile the Rust bucket was speeding through the ship with "All" the Loud family hanging on to something dear life. "You all may wanna hang on to something." Albert told everyone. "This may get a little bumpy!"

Albert activating the jet ram on the front of the RV again and started crashing through the walls of the ship. Right as the ship was about to crash on the ground the Rust Bucket came shooting out the tail end of the ship.

* * *

AmpFibian had just phased through the other side of the mountain and started looking around for any traces of his family. "Come on, don't switch on me now!" AmpFibian begged the Omnitrix as he looked around.

AmpFibian then looked right in front of him and his eyes widen. In front of him was the Rust Bucket with Vilgax's ship about 50 yards behind. "Come on, Come on." AmpFibian said as he flew closer to the RV.

AmpFibian stopped and breathed a heavy sigh of relief when he saw the door open with Lynn Jr falling out getting on her knees with her face completely green. "Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke." She struggled to say as her checks puffed up. Right after her everyone else proceeded to exit the RV.

AmpFibian quickly flew to everyone causing most of them to flinch upon seeing him. "Guys! You're all ok!"

"Y-yeah…but…is that really you…Lincoln?" Lori stuttered to ask.

AmpFibian lowered his head and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"And all those aliens on the news…they were all you?" Lola asked.

"Yeah." He answered again.

"LINCOLN LOUD!" Everyone flinched and turned to see Rita with her face completely red with anger. "YOU ARE GOING TO TELL US ALL WHAT'S GOING ON RIGHT NOW MISTER!"

AmpFibian raised up his upper 4 tentacles and waved them frantically. "I know, I know. Look, I promise I'll tell you guy's every…wait a second." AmpFibian stopped talking and took a look at all of his sisters who were all grouped together aside from Lily who was being held by Rita "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9…oh no…where's Lucy?!"

Everyone's eyes widen as they looked frantically looked around for the young goth girl. However as everyone was looking Lynn Jr froze in place with her body violently shaking. Everyone continued to look around for the 8 year old but to no avail. Until…

"You mean this one?"

Everyone froze in place upon hearing a familiar fear filling voice. Everyone turned around and watched in horror as Vilgax exited the mostly wrecked shipped and everyone paled out when they saw what, or rather _who_ he was carrying. In his hand he held Lucy by her head as she was practically choking on her own breath with her being on the verge of falling unconscious due to sheer terror.

AmpFibian flared at the warlord holding his sister completely pissed off. He quickly flew in front of everyone and his whole body started to radiate with electricity. Everyone behind the jellyfish alien were forced to cover their eyes due to the sheer intensity of the electricity. "LET HER GO!"

Vilgax didn't flinch at all from his opponent's and held Lucy out in front of everyone. He proceeded to tighten his grip on the girl causing her to scream in pain as trickles of blood ran down from her forehead. AmpFibians eyes widen in horror as he watched the warlord torture his little sister. "Now, what's it going to be?" Vilgax spoke up. "You, or her."

AmpFibian stared at the warlord holding Lucy hostage and breathed heavily and contemplated his options. After a few seconds…he finally gave in. He floated I front of Vilgax and got on his lower 4 tentacles with his head down.

Vilgax simply stepped in front of the yielding hero and press the Omnitrix symbol with a glowing claw. In a flash of red AmpFibian reverted back to Lincoln who was one his knees with his head down. "How noble." The warlord mocked as he picked Lincoln by his head.

"Now…let her go." Lincoln demanded.

"…No." Lincoln immediately gave a death glare at Vilgax as the rest of his family silently gasp and watched in fear. "I need a way of making sure you don't defy me again." The squid alien explained. "So, if you try _anything_ I will crush…her…skull."

As Vilgax turned around and started walking towards his ship Rita and Albert with looking at the warlord with extremely pissed off expression. Suddenly something in Rita snapped and, to everyone surprise, she started run towards Vilgax. "LET THEM GO!"

The Louds all gasp in shock as they watched her charge towards the warlord. Meanwhile Vilgax simply turned his head back and reared his foot forward. When Rita got close enough Vilgax reared his foot back and kicked Rita "lightly" in the gut launching her back about 50 yards.

"RITA/MOM!" Everyone shouted in unison as they rushed towards her to make sure she was ok.

Vilgax simply looked back and everyone and narrowed his eyes. "Any more objections?" Everyone looked up at Vilgax with Albert being more pissed off then over. However no one was able to say anything. "Good."

Vilgax continued walking towards his ship but Albert's eyes widen as he remembered what he did in there. "Vilgax don't go in there!" Albert pleaded.

However his words went ignored by the conquer as he stepped inside his ship and immediately took off into the air. "Foolish earthling, why would I…" However Vilgax was cut short by red alarms going off in the ship. He immediately dropped Lucy and Lincoln on the ground and rushed to the control panal. "The auto-destruct launch sequence has been initiated!"

Right as Vilgax went to try and shut down the auto-destruct Lincoln quickly went over to Lucy and helped her up. "Lucy are you o-" However Lincoln was cut short when Lucy wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his chest while trembling. Lincoln was surprised at first but quickly returned the hug and petted her head to try and calm her down. "It's gonna be ok, I'll get us out of her.

"T-thank you. I knew you'd come save us." Lucy said with a muffled voice since her head was still buried in her brother's chest.

Lincoln simply nodded but then a thought came into his head. "Lucy, why didn't you get into the RV with everyone else?"

Lucy pulled away from the hug and her face turned into a frown as she remembered what happen while her family escaped. "I tried to…but when we escaping the ceiling started collapsing and I got trapped under the rubble" Lucy then lifted up her left pant leg and Lincoln's eyes widen at what he saw.

"Your leg! It's broken!" The white-haired boy gasp. "So no one tried to help or even saw you?!"

Lucy looked down and frowned as she gritted her teeth. "…No, someone did see me. But they didn't do anything to help."

"Who was it?"

"It was…"

"LOOOOOOOOUD!"

Lincoln and Lucy looked back to see Vilgax stomping towards them completely enraged. The console where he was trying to shut down the auto-destruct sequence and short circuited and broke, most likely Alberts handy work. Lincoln quickly pushed Lucy out of the way as Vilgax grabbed the Omnitrix and held Lincoln up to his face by.

"YOU AND YOUR FAMILY HAVE BEEN A THORN IN MY SIDE FOR FAR TOO LONG! I AM GOING TO ENJOY TEARING YOU LIMB FROM LIMB BEFORE THIS SHIP HAS THE CHANCE TO-"

But suddenly Vilgax was interrupted by something no one was expecting.

The Omnitrix started too wildly to spark with yellow electricity which blew Vilgax all the way to the other side of the room. When Lincoln stood back up he look at the Omnitrix's face plate and saw it was glowing yellow and spinning around. "Lincoln what's going on?!" Lucy shouted as the face plate came up on its own.

"I don't know it's never done _this_ before." Lincoln said as he looked at the watch's faceplate. Suddenly, while still glowing yellow, it showed a silhouette of a new, but familiar, alien.

However, Lincoln didn't have any time to look over the new silhouette as Vilgax quickly came up from the wall he was blown towards and started to charge at the boy. "LOUD!"

Lincoln quickly went wide eyed as he slammed down the core of the Omnitrix without given a second thought. Vilgax stop in his tracks as he and Lucy were blinded by an extremely bright emerald flash. From within the flash Lincoln started to change in a way he hasn't before.

Long dangling tentacles busted out of Lincoln's chin as well as all around the bottom of his head. Lincoln's body started to became extremely bulking as he grew in size. Creases form in his arms as rods came out of them. Finally his skin started to turn a familiar sickly green color.

What stoop in Lincoln's was a 14 foot tall bipedal humanoid alien with splotchy green skin, long tentacles for a beard and piercing emerald green eyes. He had creases in his arms with dark orange rods coming of them. He was also wearing wildly colored armor. His chest plate was seafoam green, his shoulder pads were bright red with yellow rods coming out. His face had tar black mask covering his mouth which were connected to light blue tubes. The top half of his leggings were dark blue with the bottom half being pink and the armor and his feet being green. His hands were light purple with his claws being dark purple. The Omnitrix symbol was located proudly on the middle of his chest.

When the flashed died down Vilgax narrowed his eyes at the transformation while Lucy gawked at it. "Well… isn't this a surprising turn of events." Vilgax stated as he started down the transformed Loud boy.

Lucy stared at the transformation in complete shock. Time almost seemed to stop for the young Goth girls as the 2 enemy's stared each other down. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Lucy finally worked up the ability to speak at the breath taking scene. "Lincoln…your…Vilgax."

Lincoln heard his sister's words and looked over himself. It's true he had turned into the same alien species as Vilgax. Almost a carbon copy other than his armor color and eyes. However…he wasn't truly Vilgax. "No…" He responded in a similar voice to Vilgax, with less intimidation in his voice. "I'm not Vilgax. I'm… **LOUD-GAX**!" Lincoln, now known as Loud-gax, announced with his voice echoing over to the room.

Vilgax simply stared at his dopple-ganger and started darkly chuckling. "Well, isn't this interesting." Loud-gax turned his attention back to Vilgax narrowing his eyes right at his. "It seems the Omnitrix has copied my own DNA. Not only that but it appears you have also gained by enhancements as well. But none of that matters, I can and will destroy you with ease. The most you can do is delay the inevitable."

" _Warning self-destruct in tee-minus 10 minutes. Preparing to enter orbit in tee-minus 9 minutes_." A robotic voice on the ship warned everyone.

"But the question remains." Vilgax continued. "Will I destroy you with my own two hands, or will you blow up along with the rest of the ship."

"There's also a third option." Loud-gax stated as he took a battle stance. "I kick your butt and Lucy and me out of here!" Loud-gax turned his head to Lucy and gestured for her to hide while he handles Vilgax. Lucy nodded and crawled away from what would definitely be an intense battle.

Both of the squid aliens stared each other down with their pupil-less eyes getting ready for the fight. This was it, only one side would walk away from this. If Vilgax won not only would he get the Omnitrix and conquer the whole universe but also destroy the entire. If Loud-gax won it would ensure the safety of the whole universe but more importantly to him his family would be safe.

After what seemed like eternity of staring each other down both opponents charged at each other. Each step they took quaked the entire ground. Both reared back they left and right fist respectively and prepare to strike each other. When the two foes punched there fist collided and what resulted was a massive shockwave which launched all the nearby debris back. They seem to be completely even in power.

However Vilgax quickly countered and grabbed Loud-gax's wrist with his other hand and threw him over his shoulder against the wall. Loud-gax quickly got up but was pushed against the wall as Vilgax unleashed a barrage of punches at Loud-gax's face.

After getting nailed an unknown number of times Loud-gax managed to duck under one of Vilgax's punches which resulted in the warlord's fist getting stuck in the wall. Loud-gax quickly responded and preformed a series of jabs to Vilgax's chest causing him to step back. Loud-gax then brought his fist together and reared his combined fist down and struck Vilgax with an uppercut launching him to the other side of the room landing on his back.

Loud-gax started to charge at his fallen opponent with the intent on preforming a pile driver on him. However Vilgax quickly picked himself up and reared his foot back and kicked Loud-gax in his gut sending back.

"Pathetic." Vilgax said as he ran to Vilgax and delivered a right hook to his face send him back even more. "You think we are evenly match but you are completely mistake." Vilgax reared back his left field as the the crimson rods dug into his arms and increased his muscles mass and delivered a massive punch to Loud-gax's chest launching him against the wall leading him to land back onto the floor with thud. Loud-gax struggled to get up as Vilgax stepped forwards. "You don't deserve this power." Vilgax grabbed Loud-gax by his head and threw his to the other side of the room. "You don't even how to use any of your forms to their full potential all because you insist on pointlessly helping people." Vilgax then reared his foot back and kicked Loud-gax to the center of the room. "Why save the world…when you can conquer it."

Loud-gax attempted to get up but fell back down. All the punishment he received from Vilgax was really taking a toll on him. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. Meanwhile Lucy was watching from behind a piece of metal with her widens widening from horror as she watched her brother get tossed around like a rag doll. "Lincoln, come on! You have to get up!"

However her words didn't go unheard by Vilgax who looked away from his opponent and narrowed his eyes at the 8 year old. He then turned his attention to the cannon that Albert shot him with earlier and walked up to it. "Even though this weapon is keyed into my bio-signature I am curious to see how it affects a human target." Vilgax picked up the cannon and aimed it at Lucy. "Why don't we find out?"

As the cannon charged up Lucy tried to get up in run but her recently broken leg rendered her immobile. Lucy's eyes widen in her horror as the cannon completely charged up and fired its laser. Lucy covered her eyes expecting the beam to strike her and end her life then and there…but it never came.

Lucy uncovered her eyes and actually gasp as opposed to say the word. In front of her was Loud-gax, who was currently on one knee. He had taken the blast for Lucy as shown by his Seafoam green chest plate which was now crack with some blood leaking. His breathing was heavy and it seemed like he was about to collapse at any moment.

Vilgax threw the cannon to the side and started walking up to the transform boy and chuckled at his pain. "How heroic." He mocked. "Taking the blast for your kin despite the fact that you're both going to be destroyed anyway." Vilgax then reared back his right fist with his still increased muscle mass. "Now, this is the end for you. You and your whole planet."

Vilgax rocket his fist towards Loud-gax but his eyes widen upon the results. Loud-gax had caught Vilgax-s fist in his left hand and managed to keep him at bay. Right as Vilgax was about to respond his face was meet with a lightning fast right hook right in between his eyes from Loud-gax.

Vilgax rubbed his face in discomfort as he watch Loud-gax stand up and glaring at him fiercer than ever. "Listen to me you squid faced monster." Loud-gax said as he stepped up to Vilgax. "You can insult me…" Suddenly as he was talking the orange rods on Loud-gax's arms dug into him and increased his own muscle mass tremendously. "You can torture…" Loud-gax then reared his now increased fist back. "But no one…LAYS A FINGER ON MY FAMILY!" Loud-gax rocketed his fist at Vilgax's face launching him across the room and creating a shock wave as a result.

When Vilgax collided with the wall the ceiling finally collapsed completely burying him in metal debris. Once the punch had been done Loud-gax looked at the pile of metal covering Vilgax and let out a sigh of relief as he fell to his knee's panting. However before he could catch his breath.

" _Warning! Self-destruct in tee-minus 2 minutes. Entering atmosphere in tee-minus 60 seconds."_

Suddenly the whole ship started to shake as it prepared to raise up into the atmosphere. Loud-gax quickly got up onto his feet and rushed to Lucy. "We gotta get out of here!" Loud-gax quickly said as he picked up his sister.

"But how?!" Lucy asked.

Loud-gax looked around the room and in his head for a solution. There wasn't enough time to go and look for an escape pod and he the console control the ship had been completely destroyed. Loud-gax then took noticed of the hole the Rust Bucket made and walked up to it and looked down at the ground. Luckily they were still in the same area they had just risen up. "Hold on tight! I'm going to jump for it!"

Lucy looked at Loud-gax like he was crazy. "Are you serious?!"

"Look I know it's crazy but it's our best bet for getting out of here. Do you trust me?" Loud-gax looked back at Lucy as he held her tight against his chest. Lucy looked at Loud-gax straight in the eye for a split second. After looking back down towards the ground she nodded her head and hung to her transformed brother for dear life. Loud-gax held on to Lucy tightly to ensure his safety as he back up a little. He then ran toward the direction of the hole and took a leap of faith.

Right after Loud-gax and Lucy took the jump Vilgax had managed to get some of the rubble he was buried in off him. However he was still unable to get up as he was trapped under a giant metal pipe. As Vilgax continued to the struggle the alarms on the ship went off again indicating the self-destruct sequence was about to be completed. "LOOOOOOOOUD!"

* * *

Currently the rest of the Loud family were watching the ship raise in anticipation. All of them were worried sick wondering if Lincoln and Lucy were still alive in there. But suddenly they all watched in horror as the giant space ship rocketed into the air reaching the top of the sky.

Although from their perspective the ship seemed like a small dot in the sky they all watch in horror as the worst thing they feared came to be…the ship exploded. Everyone watched as all that remained from the ship was a big cloud of smoke.

Most of the family dropped to their knees as they looked at the remains in the sky. Almost all of them were in tears and they assumed their Lincoln and Lucy had gone down with the ship. However Leni stood looking at the smoke completely frozen. She didn't know how to react, she was…stuck. But suddenly her eyes widen as she saw a blur coming out the smoke and started fallings towards them. "WAIT, LOOK!" Leni shouted as she pointed to the sky.

Everyone looked up at where Leni was pointing and watch as the Blur come down closer and closer to them. All of them squinted their eyes trying to make out what it was. However their eyes quickly widen as they saw it was about to crash into them. All the Louds quickly got up and move out of the way just in time as the figured crash into the ground.

What resulted was a massive dust cloud and crater as the Loud watched with anticipation as to what it was. Albert quickly got in front of everyone fearing for who it was. However their suspicions were cleared as they heard and saw something red beeping from in the cloud before becoming a bright red flash.

Everyone covered their eyes at the flash despite it being mostly covered from the dust cloud. When everyone looked back their eyes widen with complete relief and thankfulness as they saw who it was.

Standing in front of them was Lincoln carrying Lucy. However they all noticed that Lincoln was in pretty rough shape. His cloths were torn all over with cuts and bruises all over his body as well as a black eye and giant bruise on his the side of his chest.

Lincoln grunted as he set Lucy gently down on the ground. After taking a few deep breaths he looked forward to see his family looking at him with tears in their eyes and complete shock in their expression.

Lincoln sheepishly smiled at everyone but his eyes widen and his pupils dilated as he fell down face first onto the ground and succumb to his injuries and fell unconscious.

"LINCOOLNN!"

* * *

 ** _There it is everyone, I've been planning this chapter since the very beginning to make sure it was worthy to be the season one final. I just want to hanks everyone who's ever read this story. Even if you were just someone skimming through storys looking for a quick read thanks. To all of you who left reviews I can't tell you how much I enjoyed reading them. Its great to get your feedback and ideas for the story and I could've have done it without you. Anyway why don't we take a quick re-cap of everything_**

 ** _ALIEN PLAYLIST_**

 ** _original:_**

 ** _Heatblast_**

 ** _AmpFibian_**

 ** _Diamondhead_**

 ** _Goop_**

 ** _Four-arms_**

 ** _Big Chill_**

 ** _Upgrade_**

 ** _Echo Echo_**

 ** _Gray Matter_**

 ** _NRG_**

 ** _unlocks:_**

 ** _Ghostfreak_**

 ** _Fasttrack_**

 ** _captures:_**

 ** _Loud-gax_**

 ** _CHAPTERS_**

 ** _Ben 10 episodes:_**

 ** _And Then There Were 10_**

 ** _Washington BC (renamed Michigan BC)_**

 ** _The Krakken_**

 ** _Hunted_**

 ** _A Small Problem_**

 ** _The Alliance_**

 ** _Last Laugh_**

 ** _Side Effects_**

 ** _Loud House episodes:_**

 ** _It's a Loud, Loud, Loud House_**

 ** _Get the Message_**

 ** _Driving Miss Hazy_**

 ** _No Such Luck (renamed Ghost in the Outfeild)_**

 ** _A Novel Idea (renamed The Orange Blur)_**

 ** _The Old and the Restless_**

 ** _OC episodes:_**

 ** _Trouble at the Mall_**

 ** _Alien Arsenal_**

 ** _An Accidental discovery_**

 ** _Arcs:_**

 ** _Secrets Part 1: Vilgax Attacks_**

 ** _Secrets Part 2: Loud-gax_**

 ** _And there you have it folks every single thing that's happened so Far. You know it's funny this originally started as a side project but I quickly fell in love with writing in and mixing the scenarios between the two shows. I plan on putting more work into this for us all to enjoy so look forward to that._**

 ** _Anyway, stay tuned for Season 2...Coming soon._**


	21. Announcements

Hello everyone Ninjamon1228 here to make some announcements and to share some idea's I've been having.

First and most importantly…I HAVE A COVER ART FOR THIS STORY! I want to give a huge thanks to Petrus-C-Visagie for making the best damn piece of cover art for my story. Here's the link to it on his Devianart art/Loud-10-Cover-735404862 I highly suggest you check out his other pieces of art and his fanfics as well. He is an amazing artist/writer and you can look forward to him making more pieces of art for this story and others so give him the praise he deserves.

Next up, some things concerning Season 2.

Don't worry its coming soon. So just be patient. You know what they say, good things come to those who wait ;).

So I wanna tell you guys some idea's I have for the future. Not necessarily season 2 for all them but just some things I would like to do in the future and I wanna hear your guy's thoughts.

So first things. Review from a guest known as "Requester" who asked if I could put in some aliens that are from other serious like Predator.

I thought about and I think it would be cool to do something like that. HOWEVER, I will only do ONE of these, I'm not gonna get carried away so I'm only going with one non Ben 10 creature. Here's some of the one's I've been thinking about.

Alien - Alien (Redundant I know)

Silver - Sonic the hedgehog

Darkrai – Pokemon

Bowser – Mario

Those are the ones I could think of and stick with so what do you guy's think. Should I go with one of these guy or is there something else that would work better. Anyway I'll leave a poll for it on my profile so go in and cast your vote on what I should do.

Next is non-cannon transformations. These include TenTen (Sixsix form) and Sludgestriker (Lenopan form) I always thought these aliens were cool and it was a shame that ben never transformed into one in the actual show. So what do you guy's think about this? Yay or nay?

Last thing I want your guy's opinion on is a Skurd transformation. I honestly don't plan on doing Omniverse. I just didn't like it that much and I don't feel I could give my 100% in writing something base on something I didn't like.

But one of the few things I did like about Omniverse was Skurd. His personality was hilarious and his abilities were awesome. So for a Skurd transformation I think it would work like what it did in the show. He would attach himself to someone and give them alien enhancements (of course just for the aliens he currently has unlocked in the Omnitrix)

So that's all I wanted to say for now. See you guys for the first chapter of season 2 where things are only gonna get better.


	22. S:2 Cha:1 Answers

**_Alright everyone here it is, the first episode of season 2. This is my longest chapter so far as I wanted to make the reactions of the family as realistic as possible. I hope you all enjoy it I know I enjoyed right it._**

* * *

' _W-where…am I?'_

Lincoln tried looking around but all he could see is darkness. It was pitch black to the point where he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. If he could even move his hand in front of his face.

' _What…what happened?'_

Lincoln tried to recall the last events that he could remember. Although his head was killing him he was able to remember a few moments. Vilgax's kidnapping of his family, him turning into Loud-gax, Lucy and her broken leg…

' _LUCY! Is she-OUCH! Ugh, my body hurts like no tomorrow.'_

Lincoln tried moving his body but to no avail. Almost all parts of his body were aching in injured. But he also felt like his injured parts were covered in some sort of fabric. Was he bandaged up?

"Lincoln…Lincoln…Lincoln!"

' _Huh? Who said that?'_

Lincoln suddenly heard a voice out of nowhere. He tried to deduce he it was but it came out hazy to him. He just couldn't recognize it as he was right now. Maybe if he heard it again…

"Lincoln! Please you have to wake up!"

' _Wait a second…Leni?'_

He finally recognized the voice. It was Leni's voice. But wait, why would Leni be asking him wake up? Was he asleep? Where even was he?

Finally, after what felt like forever, Lincoln started to open his eyes. He at first winced at the bright light that meet his eyes. But the white haired boy quickly recovered from the flash of light and got a good look at his surroundings. He was in…his room?

Sure enough, he was. He immediately recognized the small room that used to be a linen closet. He also quickly recognized his dresser that was next to his bed and all the posters on his wall. When he looked down at his body sure enough most, if not all, parts of his body were wrapped up in bandages. Once again his sister, and probably his mother, went overboard in treating him. Though considering what he just went through maybe this time it was justified.

"Wha…"

However before he could get a word in he was quickly pulled into a near bone crushing hug. Lincoln winced at the action at first but opened his eyes and found that Leni was squeezing the boy against her chest with tears of relief coming from her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Leni whispered in a breaking voice as she buried her head into his white hair.

Lincoln gave a small smile to his affectionate sister and returned the hug. "Yeah, I'm glad you're ok to Leni." Lincoln said with his voice slightly muffled.

After a good minute or so the two siblings pulled away from the hug. Lincoln sat up on his bed with some struggle due to both the bandages on his body and the soreness his injury's caused.

Leni looked back at her brother a whipped away he tears from her eyes and sniffled a little bit. After regaining her composure she sat back in the chair that was next to Lincoln's bed and looked at her brother in the eye with a small smile. "How are you feeling?" Leni asked.

"Well other than my body hurting like a dickens, pretty good." Lincoln answered as Leni breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, you were out of 12 hours I was beginning to think…"

"WAIT 12 HO-OUCH!" Lincoln interrupted Leni but groaned in pain as he shot up. Leni immediately got up and sat Lincoln back down.

"Take it easy Linky you're in rough shape." Leni told Lincoln in a soft tone.

"Yeah your right." Lincoln responded as he tried to relax his body. "What happened while I was out anyway?"

Leni took a deep breath as she tried to remember everything that happen after Lincoln blacked out. "Well…after Vilgax's ship exploded you came crashing down while holding Lucy. After you set her down you fell unconscious and we rushed back here and got you and Lucy patched up."

Lincoln nodded in response and looked at his close door. "So how's Lucy?"

"She's ok. She's should be in bed resting her leg was in rough shape. Also I think somethings going on between her and Lynn." Leni answered.

Lincoln rose a brow at the last part. "What do you mean? What's going on?"

Leni leaned back on her chair trying to think of what could be going on but draw a blank. "I'm not sure. During the ride back her Lucy was shooting Lynn dirty looks the whole time and every time Lynn tried to talk to her Lucy just scoffed at it and pretty much pretended like Lynn didn't exist."

Lincoln's eyes completely widened during Leni's explanation. He remembered Lucy almost telling him about one of their family members not helping her while she was stuck under rubble on Vilgax's ship. Could Lynn have been…

"Lincoln. Are you ok?" Leni asked in a concerned tone.

Lincoln snapped back into reality and saw he was viscously gripping his blanket and his breathing had intensified. After taking a deep breath Lincoln looked down at his bed and gave a small nod. "Yeah…just…thinking."

Leni raised a brow at first but shook it off and decided to dwell on it later. "So, like, I probably have to say this but the others…know."

Lincoln let out a sigh as he held his head. "Yeah, I figured. I gotta a lot of explaining to do. So where is everyone?"

"Well, other then maybe Lucy they should all be downstairs Pop-pop's here to and mom is not making it easy on them." Leni answered.

Lincoln shivered a little at the last part. Everyone knew when Rita got mad she either yelled at them like no tomorrow or would trap them in the most uncomfortable silence ever. Seeing as how they couldn't hear anything from downstairs it was most likely the latter.

"Well, might as well get it over with." Lincoln groaned as he got the edge of the bed. "Mind helping me up?"

Leni nodded her head and put her arm around Lincolns and helped her little brother off the bed. Lincoln stumbled a bit at first but Leni quickly caught him before he hit the floor. When the two left the room Lincoln was able to maintain balance and was able to walk on his own.

Lincoln decided to peek down the stairs to check the situation. Sure enough it was exactly as he expected. His mother and all of his siblings aside from Leni, Luna and Lucy were all giving a killing glare towards Lynn Sr, Luna and Albert who were sitting in front of them on a "repaired" coffee table. He was just looking at all of them and he could feel the awkwardness from the scene.

Lincoln turned to Leni and put his finger on his lips signaling him to be quiet. Leni nodded in response as Lincoln slowly tip toed down the stairs. As he was going down Lynn Sr, Luna and Albert quickly noticed him coming down as their eyes widen. Lincoln saw that they noticed him and signaled them to be quiet.

The three quickly understood what Lincoln was trying to do and stayed quiet. Right as Lincoln got to the bottom Lana scratched the back of her head and tried to get rid of the silence. "Sooooo it's been a while. Should we maybe, I don't know, check on them?"

"Sound good to me."

Rita and the rest of the Loud siblings looked back and saw Lincoln with Leni behind him smiling everyone. All of them quickly stormed Lincoln into a group hug which slowly started choking him.

"Linc you're ok!" Luna shouted as she joined in the dog pile.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" Lola added and she grabbed his left leg.

"You literally almost gave us a heart attack!" Lori also said as she was right next to Lincoln in the pile.

"Girls…can't…breathe!" Lincoln slowly said as his face turned blue.

"Ok, ok, everyone off of him!" Rita shouted. Everyone almost immediately got off of Lincoln and sat down next to him on the floor as Leni caught him before he could fall. Lincoln started to turn back to his normal color as he started breathing again.

Before he could saying anything Rita quickly got on her knees and pulled her son into a motherly hug. Lincoln was a little surprised at first thinking she would be absolutely furious with him. Lincoln got over his surprise and returned the hug. "I'm so glad you're ok." Rita spoke softly.

Lincoln breathed an inner sigh of relief. Maybe she wasn't that upset and was just happy everything turned out for the best.

Rita pulled away of the hug and took a deep breath and looked down at her son. "Now…YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO MISTER!"

Never mind, she's peeved.

Lincoln flinched at his mother's outburst. He really shouldn't be surprise but ironically he was. He looked at his sisters sitting next to him and most of their expressions matched his mothers and being angry that he would keep something like this from him.

Right as Lincoln was about to speak Albert came up to them with his hands up. "Ok everyone I know both me and Lincoln have lots of explaining to do but give the kiddo some space. He's in rough shape and he's been through a lot the last couple of days."

Rita glared hard at her father at first but dropped it sighed. "Fine. But once everyone calms down both of you have some serious talking to do." Rita told them and them both nodded in agreement.

"I promise I'll tell you guy's everyone. But first, how's Lucy." Lincoln asked as he stood up.

"She's in her room resting. Not sure if she's asleep her not." Lynn Jr answered. However this earned a hard glare from Lincoln which caused her to flinch a little "What?"

Lincoln turned away from Lynn and started walking up the stairs. "Nothing… _we_ just need to talk about something involving Lucy later."

Lynn Jr sweated nervously at the remark as her brother walked up the stairs. Did he know? It's not like she wanted to do it but the situation was bleak.

When Lincoln got up the stairs he quickly got to Lucy and Lynn's room. He opened the door and found the room was pitch black with the only light in the room being the small rays of sun light that shone through the curtains.

"LINCOLN!"

Lincoln looked towards the source of his name being called and saw Lucy looking at him while laying on her bed. Lincoln took notice the large cast on her leg. He quickly looked back at his Goth sister and ran up to her and hugged her which she quickly returned.

"I'm glad you're ok brother." Lucy said as he hugged Lincoln tightly which surprised him as to the grip she had.

"Forget about me how are doing?" Lincoln asked in concern as he looked at her cast.

"It's not as bad as its looks. Sigh, I'll only have to wear it for about a week and a half." The eight year old explained gaining a sigh of relief from Lincoln.

When Lincoln looked back at Lucy's face he gained a face of confusion as he observed Lucy. Lucy also got confused as she watched her older brother observe her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What happened to your bangs?" The Loud boy asked as he stared at her exposed blue eyes.

Lucy at first gained a dead panned looked and wondered why he was asking that as he's seen her without her bangs back on Vilgax's ship. However she also remembered he was battling said owner of the ship while he was with her so she dropped her expression on assumed that he just didn't notice.

"When we were prisoners on Vilgax's shipped I may have mouthed off to him and he cut off my bangs with his claws." Lucy summed up. Lincoln growled a little at Vilgax's action but took a deep breath and looked at Lucy sympathetically.

"Lucy…I'm so sorry you guys got caught up in all of this…and for not telling any of you." Lincoln closed his eyes and held his head low expecting her to be disappointed or made at him.

…But to his surprise Lucy gave Lincoln another hug and buried her head in Lincolns shoulder. "It's ok big brother. I'm just glad you're ok." Lincoln was a little surprised by his little sister's actions at first but quickly returned the hug.

As they were hugging Lucy's eyes popped open and her face reddened in embarrassment as she pulled away from the hug. "So you were… _all_ the aliens?" Lucy shyly ask.

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked confused as to why she was acting like this.

"…even Ghostfreak?"

Lincoln gained a deadpanned expression at Lucy's questions. Given his Goth sister's habits and interest he knew where this was going. "Lucy…did you have a crush on Ghostfreak?"

Lucy turned away from Lincoln with her face red from embarrassment and fidgeted with her fingers. "Maybe…"

Lincoln simply sighed and rolled his eyes followed by a light chuckle. "Let's just…forget about that."

"Agreed." Lucy quickly said as she started rubbing her arm and laughed a little.

After the two shared a good laugh Lincoln got up the bed and offered a hand to his younger sister. "Well, looks like I got a lot of explaining to do to everyone, need help up?" Lincoln asked which earned a nod from Lucy.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lucy took her brothers hand and got off the bed. She did wince a little when she got on the floor but Lincoln quickly but his arm around Lucy's shoulders allowing her to balance on one foot. With some struggle Lincoln was able to help Lucy out of the room and gave her a piggy back ride to get to the bottom of the stairs.

Most of the family was waiting on the couch and heard the two come down. Lynn Jr smiled a bit when she saw her roommate and tried to talk to her. "Hey Luce, how are you feeling." However Lucy and Lincoln simply glared at Lynn with the former quickly turning her head away. Lynn Jr frowned a bit and lowered her head gaining confused looks from everyone.

"She's doing fine." Lincoln simply answered in a slightly angered tone. " _Not that you care_." He muttered in a volume no one heard.

Once the two were down stairs Rita come up and picked Lucy up from Lincoln and sat back down on the couch and put Lucy next to her. "Ok, now that everyone's here. Lincoln, dad, who's going first?" Rita asked with her eyes glaring at the two white heads and her arms and legs crossed.

Lincoln and Albert looked at each other for a moment subconsciously deciding who should tell their story first. After a moment or 2 Albert cleared his throat and stood up. "Well considering I've kept my secret for much longer I think it's only fair that I go first."

Everyone had their eyes on Albert, while some of the Louds knew about Lincoln and the Omnitrix none of them knew what was up with Albert. Rita focused her glare on her father and had her attention completely focused on him.

"So you know how I told you kids how I was part of the army in my old days?" Albert started explaining. Everyone nodded, they remembered all the war story's he would tell them when he would come to visit or when they would go hang out with him.

"But you weren't really part of the army were you." Lynn Sr asked which gained a nod from Albert. "So what was that weird bunker in Mount Rushmore all about?"

"I was part of something far more secret and intense…The Plumbers." Albert told everyone.

"Plumbers?" The twins said in unison with their brows raised. Everyone else's expression matched Lola and Lana's.

"Yes, but it's not the kind of plumbers your thinking of. Officially we didn't exist. We were the guys that fixed the problems no one else could. Extraterrestrial, extrasensory, extraordinary." Albert continued his story.

"So it was your job to _flush_ them out huh? Hahaha!" Luan jokes which no one even responded to.

"Luan now's not the time." Rita tells her comedian daughter.

"Sorry." Luan apologizes as she lowers her head.

"So all this time whenever I was going hero I was actually following in your footsteps." Lincoln says as he looks up at his Pop-pop with a smile.

Albert gave a light chuckle as he ruffled his grandson's hair. "Looks like it kiddo and I couldn't be more proud."

"So wait," Lori interrupted. "You knew literally everything that was going on?"

"Not until Lincoln told me." Albert explained. "Trust me I was just as surprised as you all when those aliens came popping up out of nowhere."

"So did you know about the Omnitrix before Lincoln told you about it?" Leni asked.

"Not really just myths and rumors. I wasn't at all expecting it be pop up on Lincoln's wrist of all places." Albert continued explaining.

"Fascinating. An organization specially trained on protecting earth from extraterrestrial lifeforms while having access to technology that puts some of man's greatest achievements to shame. Pop-pop would you be so kind in letting me get a hold of some alien tech." Lisa ask Albert while Lincoln just rolls his eyes at the response he expected Lisa to have.

Albert simply smiled and gave a light chuckle. "Well so longs as its ok with your parents I don't see why not."

"EEEEEEEH-Mm-mm I mean, thank you for your generous donation." Lisa squealed but quickly gain her composer back.

"…Mom you ok?" Lucy asked as she looked up at Rita.

Rita currently had her head in her hands while shaking her head constantly. Though it was muffled everyone could her deep breaths. After a moment Rita took her hands off her heads and pinched the bridge of her nose while still shaking her head.

"I just can't believe any of this." Rita said as she stood up. "All this time, all this time. All those years where you were gone, where you left me and mom alone before she passed. This whole time we thought you were in the army but you actually just some _space cop_!"

Albert stood up and walked to his daughter and tried to calm her down. "Look sweetie I know this is a lot to take in but-"

"BUT NOTHING!" Rita yelled. "All this time, all those stories. LIES! Do you know how long you were out of my life for before you retired? How much you missed because you were away on _work_!"

Albert tried to find the words to say but couldn't find any. It was true, he was often away on Plumber missions and often had to leave his wife and daughter alone while he was away. "I know. And I'm sorry." Albert simply said which just earned a scoff from Rita.

"Look, honey-" Lynn Sr tried to say but was interrupted by his wife in a similar way to Albert.

"AND YOU!" She yelled causing Lynn Sr to flinch. "You knew all this time that our son, our only son is some sort of super hero risking his neck over who-knows-what!"

"Mom's right." Lori agreed. "Lincoln how could you, dad, Leni and Luna not tell us about any of this." Lori asked as all but said siblings and Lucy and Lily nodded in agreement.

"Well first of all to prevent something like this from happening." Lincoln answered with a small smile while everyone continued to give him the same look. "And because-OUCH!" Lincoln winced in pain as he felt his injury's again.

"Lincoln are you ok!" Leni asked as she crouched down next to him.

Lincoln grunted and nodded in response. "Yeah my body still hurts like no tomorrow though." Lincoln answered as he stood back up. "Don't worry I can fix this."

Everyone that didn't previously know of Lincoln's secret went wide eyed as he help up his left wrist and activated the Omnitrix. "Lincoln don't you dare-" However Rita's orders fell on deaf ears as everyone was blinded by a green flash.

"Ah why the bright light!" Lola complained.

When the flash died down most of them cringed in disgust when in Lincolns place was a puddle of orange goo. Suddenly a UFO-like device came out of nowhere and gathered all the goo into a ball. Finally what formed was a tall humanoid made entirely of orange goo with emerald green eyes.

" **Goop**!" He called out in a high pitch staticy voice.

"Wow." A majority of the Loud siblings gasps as they watched their brother be replaced with the slime alien. Rita simply pinched her nose again and shook her head.

"Goo-goo!" Lily said excitedly as she tried to reach out to the alien.

The sister's watching in awe continued to be amazed as they watched all the gashes on Goops body which were left from before transform all simultaneously filled themselves and regenerated. In a matter of seconds Goops body was completely injury free. "See, good as new." Good said as he showed off his slimy body.

Immediately after healing Lana went up to him with a toothy grin. "That's so cool! You're slimy."

Goop gave a light chuckle at his tomboy sister moving around him and checking his body out. "Yep, just be careful when tou-"

However before Goop could finish Lana put her hands in Goops leg. After wiggling her fingers in him for a second she felt her hands starting to burn. "AAAAAAH!" She cried out in pain as she pulled herself out of Goops body and rubbed the slime off her hands and onto her overalls. "What was that?"

Goop simply sighed and face palmed. "I was trying to warn ya, my body's not just slimy its acidic. Can burn through rock in a matter of seconds."

"Intriguing, a slimy, acidic lifeform capable of generation. Brother would you please give me a slime sample?" Lisa ask as she holds a tray up to him.

Goop raised a brow at first but simply shrugged and dripped a bit of slime from his hand onto the tray. However the slime quickly burned through the tray and onto the floor.

Lisa looked back at Goop with a deadpanned expression. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

Goop merely chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm still mad at you for trying to dissect me as Gray Matter."

Right as Lisa was about to speak up Lori eyed Goops anti-gravity projector with a raised brow and walked up to him. "What does this do, its got a button on it?" Lori asked as she reached to press it.

"Wait! Don't" Goop pleaded. However it fell on deaf ears as Lori pressed the button on the device. The projector fell motionless into Lori's hand and Goops body turned into a motionless puddle on floor.

The sister's and Rita went wide eyed as they saw the motion puddle of goo on the floor. Meanwhile Lynn Sr and Albert were trying to hold in a light chuckle.

"Lori!" Leni shouted as she pushed her older sister and grabbed the device from her. Leni pressed the button on the projector and it hovered out of her hands on gathered Goop's goo and formed him back into his humanoid form.

As soon as Goop reformed he groaned and rubbed his head. "Ugh, I hate it when that happens."

Lori also groaned and rubbed the back of her head and glared at Leni as she sat up on the floor. "You didn't have to literally push me you know."

Meanwhile Lola was staring a Goop bugged eyed. "Wait…that's the…EEEEEEWWWW!" Lola shouted in disgust. "You put me and Lori in your body back at the lake!"

Lori looked back at Goop and went bug eyed at the memory. He did put Lori and Lola inside of him during the kraken attack. "Omg you did!"

Goop simply scoffed and crossed his arms. "Hey it was either that or have you two get eaten by a giant fish which sounds better to you?" Lori and Lola raised your fingers and opened there mouth…but couldn't really find anyway to retaliate. "Uh-huh thought so."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Everyone flinched and turned to Rita, whose face was red with anger, and back up a little bit. "Lincoln…" She started saying after a deep breath. "Turn back this instant."

Goop raised his hands and scratched the back of his head. After a light chuckle he responded. "Yeeeeeah, about that." Rita raised an eyebrow and frowned at the response. "The Omnitrix is sorta on a timer and I have to wait for it to time out before I can change back."

"A timer? Lame!" Lynn Jr called out. However this earned a death glare from both Goop and Lucy. Lynn Jr gulped at both stares and lowered her head pretty much saying "Shutting up now."

Everyone turned their attention back to Rita who was taking deep breath's trying to calm herself down. "Fine, but when you change back you are taking that insane device off."

Goop, Lynn Sr, Leni and Albert all looked at each other awkwardly. Lynn Sr coughed a little and came up to his wife. "There's a small problem with that honey." Lynn Sr started explaining.

"What do you mean Lynn?" Rita said in an annoyed tone while holding her temples.

"It doesn't come off mom. We've tried to take it off before." Leni explained.

"Yeah mom." Goop vouched. "I remember being told that it's bound to my DNA nothing on earth has the ability to take it off."

Right as Rita was about to retaliate they were all focused on Goop as the Omnitrix dial on his chest started beeping red. In a flash of red Goop turned back into Lincoln completely injury free. Right as Lincoln was about to say anything Rita grabbed his left wrist and held it up. "Oh, it's coming off alright. Lana get your power tools, Lisa get anything from your room that may be helpful."

Lisa rubbed her hands together and smirked. "I'm going to enjoy this." The genius stated as she went up the stairs.

Lana meanwhile frowns and looks up at her mother. "But mom, you heard what they said. Plus I think it's pretty cool that Lincoln has these pow-"

"I said, get your tools young lady." Rita said again as she dragged Lincoln outside and into the garage. Lana gulped in response. She's never seen her mother this way before and it definitely scared her. With a small nod Lana started heading up to her and Lola's room to get her tools. As she went up she looked at Lincoln and silently said 'I'm sorry' with her lips.

As Rita dragged Lincoln into the garage the Loud boy got slightly annoyed at his mother's action and decided to speak up. "Mom why are you doing this?" Lincoln asked as he tried to bury his feet into the ground and stop his mother from dragging him around.

Rita simply glared down at her son thinking it was obvious why she was doing this. "Because I'm getting that infernal contraption off your wrist and putting an end to this hero nonsense." Rita explained.

Lincoln went dumbfounded at his mother's explanation. He already explained how it couldn't come off but _hero nonsense_? He's saved the lives of his family and others and locked up more criminal then he could count and she was calling it nonsense? "What do you mean by nonsense, I've helped so many people with the Omnitrix!"

Rita growled at her son's words at first but regained her composure and simply worked on bring her son to the garage to take off the Omnitrix. "It's not your place to do that Lincoln. You should just leave it to the people whose job it is to handle people like that."

Lincoln continued to frown at his mother's words. Was she serious? Did she really think that the like of the police could handle the people and creatures he's taken down? "Mom are you even hearing yourself right now?" Lincoln responded. "You've seen the some of the stuff I've faced. The Krakken, those drones and do I even need to mention Vilgax. Do you really think the cops could handle things like-"

"I WON'T HAVE MY BABY BOY RISK HIS LIFE FOR THINGS THAT HE DOESN'T NEED TO GET INVOLVED IN!" Rita interrupted. "And besides you wouldn't even need to deal with things like those if that watch wasn't on your wrist."

"But it is." Lincoln tried to reason. "It is on my wrist and that's just something I have to accept. I have to do these things otherwise people could get hurt or worse and there's nothing I, or anyone can do about it."

"Lincoln, it's coming offend of discussion." Rita simply said as she opened the garage door. Lincoln was about to respond but decided to remain quiet and let his mother learn the hard way that it wouldn't come off.

* * *

 _ **30 MINUTES LATER**_

Rita currently had hardware goggles on and was running a saw blade against the Omnitrix…again. All the Loud family has watched Rita use almost all of Lana's tools on the Omnitrix to try and take it off. However each and every time she used one the tool ended up breaking, wrapped or bent.

Rita stopped the saw she had against the Omnitrix and saw it had been completely wrapped. She took the blade off the saw and threw it onto the floor. Rita took off her goggles and looked at the Omnitrix and saw that it didn't have even a scratch on it. With a heavy sigh she rubbed and shook her head. "Ok…it's not coming off."

"We tried to tell you mom." Leni said as she crossed her arms.

"All my tools." Lana sighed as she looked at all her broken tools with Lola patting her back.

"I'll get you new ones Lana." Rita sighed as she sat down on a stool.

"I told you mom it doesn't _just_ come off." Lincoln said while looking at his wrist to make sure both the Omnitrix and his arm were unharmed.

"We'll see about that brother." Lisa said as she stepped up. Lisa was currently wearing a lab coat with blue rubber gloves on her hand while holding a clip board. "You said it was bound to you DNA so all I need to do is find the base of your DNA and alter it so that the Omnitrix rejects it and jumps off." Lisa explained with a rather sadistic grin on her face.

Lincoln paled and gulped as he watch Lisa pull a small device that looked like it would fit perfectly on his arm. The rest of his family paled a little bit as they watched Lisa walked up to Lincoln and hook the device onto his Omnitrix arm. ' _This ain't ending well.'_ Leni, Luna and Lucy thought in unison.

Once Lisa hooked the device onto Lincoln she plugged a cord into it and attached it to her laptop and started analyzing the data. However…she raised a brow at what she saw.

"Ok, first we um…move this bit over here, wait no that won't work." She muttered as she looked at the alien data. "Ah-ha all I have do to is…wait that doesn't make any sense." She continued working but to no results.

After about 5 more minutes of looking at the data before here Lisa continued to look over everything and found herself feeling something she's never felt before…

"How's it coming Lisa?" Lori asked.

"I…I…I…I" Lisa mumbled as her hands started to twitch.

"Lisa, are you ok?" Rita asked as she looked at the computer Lisa was on.

"...THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!" Lisa yelled out making most of the family flinched. Lincoln and Leni meanwhile gave smug smiles as they both knew that Lisa was smart but the technology of the Omnitrix was surely something she could only wish to understand.

"None of these calculations make sense! I can't understand any of them, whenever I think I got it down something else comes up that completely throws the solution I had out the window! I can't even mark down a single atom!" Lisa cried out as she shut off her computer and pulled her hair.

While Rita and Luan went to comfort Lisa Lincoln hopped off the table he was one and unhooked the device from his arm. He then went up to the other and looked at his mother in the eye. "See mom I told you it can't come off." Lincoln started saying as his mother stood up. "This is why I have to do these things, it's stuck on my wrist so it's my responsibility."

"Nope. No, no, no, no, no." Rita shook her head and walked up to Lincoln. "Lincoln, you're **grounded**!"

"WHAT?!" Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lynn Sr said in unison.

"Sweetie let's talk about this." Albert tried to reason with his daughter but was stopped as Rita put her hand in front of his face.

"No, my decision is final." Rita said as she turned to Leni and Luna. "You two are also grounded for keeping this a secret." Leni and Luna tried to retaliate but were stopped by Rita shushing them. She then turned to Lynn Sr and Albert. "And I don't know what. But I'll think of something to deal with you two."

"Mom this isn't fair!" Lincoln retaliated.

"Fair?" Rita responded. "I'll tell you what isn't fair. Some alien watch sticking itself onto my son's wrist and said son using it to play super hero where he could very much end up dead." Rita told her son. "In fact, you're not even allowed to leave the house until I can trust you to not go off on some _alien stunt_!"

Lincoln growled at his mother's action and looked at her dead in the eye. "At least leave Leni, Luna, dad and Pop-pop out of this. Hey have nothing to do with me they were just doing what I wanted them to do."

However Rita simply shook her head and frowned. "No, my decision is final." Rita said in a 'plain and simple' tone. "Everyone, in the house now"

As soon as Rita started walking back to the house Lincoln went red with anger. He let out a small scream in irritation as he punched the table next to him in frustration. "SHE JUST DOESN'T GET IT!"

Lori simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in response. "She's right Lincoln." Lori simply said. "You really shouldn't be getting involved in this kind of stuff it just isn't what you should be doing. I mean think about all you literally do is play video games and read comics in your under pants."

This however earned a hard glare from Leni as she stepped up to Lori and pressed her finger against her chest. "Oh what do you know Lori!?" Leni shouted at the 17 year old. "For your information he's, like, done far more stuff then you can even think of!"

"That's enough girls! No fighting!" Lynn Sr told the two.

"No dad Lori's right." Lynn Jr back her oldest sister up. "Besides if anyone in this house should be doing all that stuff I think it should be the one who actually has the skills to do."

This earned a deep growl and death glare from Lucy as she watched her roommate make various 'hero' poses. "Oh, stuff it Lynn." Lucy said coldly as she limbed backed to the house.

Everyone watched in silence and then turned to Lynn with everyone but Lincoln, who was glaring at her in the exact same manner as Lucy, with confused looks. Lynn simply wave a nervous toothy smile and sweat dropped as she speed walked back to the house.

Lincoln just dropped his head and sighed. "Just…forget it." Lincoln said as he put his hands in his pockets and walked back to the house.

"Lincoln…were really sorry." Leni said as she walked up to her brother.

"Yeah dude. Major bummer." Luna added

Lincoln took a look back at his 16 and 15 year old sisters for a second before letting his head down again with his eyes shadowed by his air and kept walking back to the house in silence.

After a moment of silence Luan finally broke the silence and tried to lighten the mood. "Well, this was certainly an _extraordinary_ sequence of events huh?" …it didn't work.

After another awkward silence Lola walked up Leni and looked up at her big sisters. "So, what kind of stuff did Linky do?" The pagent princess asked.

"Yeah and what kind of things did you do as a plumber Pop-pop?" Lana added as she walked up to Albert and tugged at his pants.

"Well, I certainly have my fair share of stories to tell." Albert chuckled as he remembered all the adventure's he would have before he retired.

"Can you tell us?" Luan asked.

"Totes." Leni said with a smile. "Ok so there was this one time where Lincoln saved me from a giant mutant cockatiel…" Leni started explaining to everyone.

* * *

Back with Lincoln it had been 2 hours since his mother had grounded him from doing any hero work. He was currently lying down in bed with the lights off and his body buried in his blanket. It was bad enough that his mother grounded him for trying to help people. But she wouldn't even listen to reason.

What was he supposed to do? Just give up his hero work? People were always gonna be out there plotting or trying to hurt others. And there were still beings out there in space that would surely come after him and the Omnitrix. Plus there was Vilgax, yeah everyone saw the ship he was still in explode but he's seen enough movies and read enough comics to know that it would take much more than that to take someone like him out for good. He's still out there…somewhere…

 _Knock…Knock...Knock_

Lincoln groaned at first at hearing someone knock on his door. But he knew whoever it was would just keep knocking until he answered. At the very least he should see who it is. "Who is it?" the Loud boy grunted.

"It's Lucy." Lucy answered from behind the door.

Lincoln let out a sigh and sat up at the end of his bed. Though he did wanna be left alone maybe it would be better to have someone to talk to and Lucy was one of his closest sisters. "It's open."

Upon hearing her brothers approval she opened the door and went it to the almost pitch black room. While she did like the darkness and enjoyed being in it, it was just…unnatural to see any of her siblings willingly be in it. And Lincoln no less. "You doing ok?" Lucy asked as she sat next to her brother.

Lincoln simply sighed and lowered his head. "Well, mom just grounded me from being a hero and I can't even leave the house. How do you think I'm doing?" Lincoln asked in a sarcastic tone. Lucy at first flinch at her brother's way of speaking, she's never really seen him act like this before. Lincoln's eyes widen as he realized how he just spoke to Lucy and lowered his head in guilt. "Sorry, it's just…frustrating."

Lucy looked at Lincoln sympathetically and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok. I understand. This must be hard for you huh?" Lucy asked.

Lincoln sighed and laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah it is." He answered simply. "Mom just doesn't understand I have to do these things otherwise no one else will and bad things will happen and things will only get worse."

Lucy listened to her brother and nodded. "Yeah." Lucy simply said. She then remembered the conversation from earlier. When Lincoln was tell them the reasons of why he kept the Omnitrix a secret. He wasn't able to say the other reason due to being interrupted by his wounds he still had before he went Goop. "So what was the other reason?"

Lincoln sat back up on the bed and looked at his sister with a confused look and a raised brow. "What do you mean Luce?" Lincoln asked.

"Eariler today you were telling us why you kept everything a secret from us. What was the other reason?" Lucy asked again.

Lincoln immediately knew what Lucy was talking about. He was listing off the reasons why he didn't want to tell his family about his hero life. Lincoln lifted himself the very edge of the bed and pointed at Lucy's cast. "That's why." He simply answered.

Lucy gained a confused expression and looked at her cast and moved it around a little. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked unsure as to what Lincoln meant.

Lincoln lowered his head and rested it on his hands which he brought together. "Cause I knew that if you all knew about people would come after you. They would hurt you unless I did whatever they say. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt or worse just because of me. I'm so sorry Lucy."

Much to Lincolns surprise, after his explanation, Lucy wrapped her arms around her older brother and pulled into a hug. "It's ok. You were only trying to protect us, thank you brother." Lucy said in a comforting tone.

Lincoln was surprised at first. It normally wasn't like Lucy to be talking like this and be so understanding. Normally she was monotoned and seemed to be almost emotionless at times. Seeing her act and talk like this was something completely new.

But he wasn't complaining at all. He was happy she was listening to him and understood his reasons for why he did what he did. So he simply smiled and returned the hug.

After a good minute of hugging the two broke away and simply sat next to each other. After a moment Lucy looked toward Lincoln and saw that he was still wearing the black t-shirt that he wore with the jackets Leni made him. He gave a small smile and nudged him a little. "You look good in black you know." She said with a small laugh.

"Of course you'd think that spooky." Lincoln chuckled as he ruffled his sister's hair.

After another grew moment Lincoln gained back a serious expression and tilted his head down a little. "So…" He started saying in a tone that matched his expression. "It was Lynn wasn't it?"

Lucy's expression changed back to the one she normally had before she lost her bangs and lowered her head. She knew what Lincoln was talking about "Yeah." She said as she clenched her fist. "She saw me trapped…and she didn't do anything to help." Lucy continued saying as tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Lynn." Lincoln gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "I'm going to have a _very_ serious talk with her later."

Lucy wiped her eyes and manage to stop the tears from coming out. She nodded her head in agreement. "Thank you."

Right as Lincoln was about to say something static started to come from the police radio on Lincoln's dresser. Lincoln jumped off the bed and pressed the button next to the beeping red light.

" _Attention all units…attention all units…_

 _We have word that members of the Dragoon gang have taken a large group of people hostage at the old video game factory._

 _We also have notice that there leader is among them."_

As soon as the radio shut back off Lincoln and Lucy pretty much froze in place at the announcement. Lincoln lowered his head and shut the radio down and put his hands in his pockets.

"Lincoln." Lucy said as she carefully got off the bed. "Those people need help. They need a hero."

Lincoln however just sighed in response. "But what can I do, you heard mom no more ' _Hero nonsense_ ' or ' _alien stunts_ ' she won't even let me out of the house."

Lucy closed her eyes while looking up at Lincoln. Then an idea came to her head. "You're right. What _can_ you do?" Lucy said. Lincoln looked back at Lucy and raised a brow. "But what about Four-arms, Big Chill, Upgrade, what could they do?"

Lincoln's mouth gapped a little as he started piecing together what Lucy was saying. "Lincoln what would all those aliens in the watch do? In fact what would you yourself do?" Lucy continued.

"Lincoln even before you got that thing on your wrist you _were_ a hero." Lucy claimed much to Lincoln's surprise.

"What do you mean Luce?" Lincoln asked with no idea with what Lucy was talking about.

"Lincoln you're always there for us when we needed someone." Lucy started to explain. "Whenever we needed help, or were in a situation you were always there to help us. When you took the blame for my book clogging the toilet you took the blame just because you knew I couldn't handle all the teasing. You took it all for me and helped me with my poems or whenever I had a problem you were always there to listen and help me."

"Lucy…" Lincoln muttered as he remembered all the time Lucy would come to him for help and support for things like her poems or personal issue's.

"And then there's Leni and her fashion, Lola and her pageants, Lisa and her experiments. No matter how crazy we get, or how selfish we can be, you're always there for us. I don't know how you put up with it." Lucy chuckles the last part.

"It's not easy I'll tell you that." Lincoln said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"I bet." Lucy agreed. "Lincoln, you took a laser blast for me. Do you think anyone else would've done that?" Lucy asked which earned a head shake from Lincoln. "Exactly. Lincoln you shouldn't let anyone, not even mom, stop you from doing the right thing. Whose gonna help those people. Whose gonna be the hero?"

Lincoln closed his eyes and thought about what Lucy said. She was right, those people needed to be saved, they needed a hero. So what if his mom punished him? Yeah it would suck but it didn't matter he had a job to do and he was going to do it.

"Lucy…" Lincoln said with a grin and a determined look in his eyes.

"Get me my jacket."

* * *

Lincoln was back wearing his hero outfit. He was walking down the stairs of the house heading to the door. His face had a neutral frown with his eyes shadowed by his snow white hair. Time seemingly slowed down with every step he took down the stairs. But he finally got to the bottom of the stairs and head to the door. But when he put his hand on the knob…

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Rita asked as she glared at her son with her arms crossed as she leaned against the doorway leading to the dining room.

Lincoln remained silent as simply stared at his hand on the door knob. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was doing.

"Answer me mister!" Rita demanded as she straighten herself.

"The dragoon gang has taken people hostage at the factory." Lincoln simply said not averting his eyes from the door knob.

"Then we'll let the _proper_ authority's take care of it Lincoln." Rita stated as she stared hard at her son.

"That won't work mom and you know it." Lincoln simply said not at all affected by his mother's tone or stare as he turned the door knob.

"Lincoln I told no more of this hero nonsense now get back here or-"

" **OR WHAT**!"

A moment of silence fell into the room. Rita was in complete shock at the tone and volume her own son just yelled at her with. Finally, after what felt like forever, Lincoln sighed. "I don't care what you do mom. Get rid of my video games, sell my comics. I don't care I'll take whatever you throw at me. But those people need help and I'm the only one that can help them." Lincoln told his mom as he opened the door and activated the Omnitrix.

"Lincoln get back here this-" However Rita was cut off by Lincoln slamming down the core of the device which engulfed him in an emerald flash.

What stood in Lincoln's place was now a 5 foot tall feline like alien. Its legs, arms, chest and face were dark orange with the rest of its body being black and suit-like. Its nose was triangular and it had a wolverine mask-like fins over his eyes. His arms and legs each had three spikes on them.

" **Fasttrack**!" He announced in a high pitched voice. Immediately after transforming Fasttrack zipped out of the house becoming an orange and black blur.

After watching her son transform and zip out of the house she clenched her first and growled. "When I get my hands on that boy-"

"Mom stop!"

Rita looked back and saw her the rest of her family standing behind her. Leni, being the one that called her, step up to Rita. "Mom you need to trust that Lincoln knows what he's doing. I know I do." Leni tried to reason.

"Leni, no. Mother knows best." Rita countered.

"YOU DON'T THINK IM NOT WORRIED!?"

Everyone went silent as they watched Leni clench her first and started to form tears in her eyes. "You think...I'm not worried about him to?" She said quietly. "I've always been worried. Nothing scares me more than the potential of my baby brother getting himself hurt…or worse." Leni continued.

"Then you know why he shouldn't be doing this." Rita summarized.

However Leni simply raised her pointer finger at her mother. "I'm not finished yet. I understand why you're worried but it's just something you have to accept." Leni continued after taking a deep breath. "Mom you should see what he does when he's out fighting, you'd be proud."

Right as Rita was about to speak up Luna stepped up next to Leni. "Yeah mom. Plus you know what they say a hero's not afraid to give his life."

Rita backed up a bit and lowered her head. Were her daughter's right? Was this something that Lincoln both knew and needed to do? Right as she was about to speak up Lana beat her to it.

"Yeah mom Leni, Luna and dad have been have been telling us all about Lincoln's good deeds and it's awesome. There was this time he held a dinosaurs mouth open and froze it from the inside as Big Chill." Lana explained.

"There was also the time he stop this cyborg lady by taking over her body. She got a real _down-grade_ hahaha! But seriously he's been doing a good job from what they've told us." Luan added as she stepped up.

As Rita continued to process everything her family was telling her Albert stepped up right in front of her. "Look Rita. I know I have no excuse for keeping my life a secret from you and I am truly sorry for that. But Lincolns been doing an amazing job with the Omntrix so far. Far better than anyone could be. You need to trust the kiddo."

After hearing what everyone had to say Rita let out a deep sigh and headed out of the house. "Everyone come on…we're going after him."

Fasttrack was currently speeding through Royal Woods towards the old factory he would train at. Luckily due to this fact he would know the place a lot better and would have a home field advantage.

As Fasttrack was running through the street he remembered everything that his mother told him before he left on her. He thought for sure would punish severally for his actions. Fasttrac simply closed his eyes and shook his head to clear away the thought. ' _Can't worry about that right now. Just gotta focus on saving the day.'_ Fasttrack thought as he kept speeding.

After only 1 minute of Running the speed alien reached the outskirts of the abandoned factory. He already saw all the cop cars that were surrounding the entrance with the officers themselves scouting the area trying to handle the situation. ' _There not gonna be able to much, gotta do this myself'_ Fasttrack thought as he zipped to the side of the old building.

"Hey did you hear something?" One of the officers asked as his comrade as he could have sworn he heard a _zipping_ sound.

"I don't hear anything Johnny." The other cop responded with a gruff voice.

Fasttrack quietly scanned the left side of the building looking for a way in that he knew was there. After a moment he smirked as he headed towards a crack in the wall. Fasttrack walked up to the cracked and managed to fit himself in the crack.

After some struggling Fasttrack managed to squeeze through the crack and got into the building. After stretching out his body Fasttrack let out a sigh. "Geez, good thing Fasttrack's got a slender body."

"Hei na shi shenme!"

Fasttrack gasp as he heard the familiar Chinese language that the Dragoon gang spoke. After a quick look around the area Fasttrack quickly dived inside a wooden crate that was nearby. Fasttrack peeked an eye through a hole in the crate and watched as a man wearing a skin tight black stealth suit and a sky blue dragon mask passed by holding an AK47.

Fasttrack narrowed his eyes as he watched the gang member look around with his gun ready to fire. As soon as the man passed by fasttrack jumped out of the crate and landed behind the man without making a sound.

Fasttrack quietly stepped behind the man and lightly tapped his shoulder. The gang member instantly turned around and aimed his gun but to his surprise found nothing there. He scratched his head in confusion and decided that it was probably just a draft.

However when he turned around he was meet with a multitude of lightning fast jabs to the face curtesy of Fasttrack. After stopping the onslaught fasttrack grabbed the man by his collar right as he was about to fall to his knees. "Ok Dragoon scum, where's the hostages and you're leader?" Fasttrack demanded.

"Du…ome…tong." The gang member weakly muttered.

"Ugh, don't any of you speak English?" Fasttrack grunt as he rolled his eyes. After deciding the now unconscious man would be of now use Fasttrack opened up a crate and threw the man in it and closed it up. "Guess I'm searching blind."

Fasttrack looked a bit above the crate he threw the member in and saw a cable connected to the ceiling with a hook on it. The transformed boy jumped up and grabbed the metal cable and started shimmying up towards the ceiling.

Once he reached the top the cheetah-like alien looked around his room and found what he was looking for. "Found you." He quietly muttered. In the very middle of the room he saw a multitude of Dragoon members carrying guns wearing dragon mask of varying colors. He also saw a large group of people all tied up together with duck tapes over their mouths. What really caught his eye was the person he was specifically looking for.

Sitting on a large stack of crates like a throne appeared to be a women in her mid-thirty's. The top half of her face was covered up by a dark purple dragon masked that appeared to be of much higher quality then the goons. She wore a skin tight suit that looked like it was made of black scales which exposed her stomach. She wore blood red high heels and her hair stretched all the way down to her legs and was a blazing red color.

Letting out a deep sigh the women picked up a glass of wine next to her and took a sip. "How long does it take to collect a ransom?" She thought out loud in a Chinese accent as she crossed her legs.

"Huh, one of them does speak English." Fasttrack muttered as he continued to look at the area.

As she was sitting down one of the members in an orange masked walked up to her "Wèishéme wǒmen shènzhì yào zhèyàng zuò?" The gang member asked.

The leader of the gang immediately frowned and growled at her underling. "Are you questioning your leader?" the women asked. The goon immediately backed up and shook her head rabidly. Seeing the fear of her member, the leader smirked and silently laughed. "Good, but if you must know we owe a great deal of money to another organization and so I figure, with the company these poor saps work for, we'll have enough money to pay those medieval jerks back and still have some left over."

' _Medieval jerks?_ ' Fasttrack wondered as he kept watching the conversation. Finally, after deciding he's seen enough Fasttrack went back down the rope and went to take

"Yǒngyuǎn de qíshì?" The member asked.

"Yeah that's them." The leader answered. "Even heard they found something. Some black and green blob creature that can merge with stuff. Bunch of lies if you ask me but hey money is money so you won't hear me complaining."

"Oh is it now?"

All of the present members turned their heads and saw Fasttrack walking into the light in front of everyone. All of the hostages went wide eyed and silently cheered as they knew it was one of the alien heroes here to save them.

All of the members aimed their guns at the alien and were prepared to shoot him. However they all lowered their guns as their leader hopped up from her makeshift throne and signaled them to stand down. "So, your one of those alien heroes I've been hearing so much about huh?" The leader asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," Fasttrack answered as he glared at the women. "And I'm guessing you're the big bad in charge here?"

The women simply chuckled a bit and placed her hands on her hips and struck a pose. "In the flesh." She smirked. "I've heard a lot about you and your buddy and let me say you sure gave some of my men a good beating at the beginning of summer. I've been wanting to pay you and your little hero club back for that. I just wish it was that armored Russian man with the energy blast"

Fasttrack simply huffed and stood his ground. "Look I already have enough going on in my life so how about this? You release the hostages, turn yourselves in and save you and your boys a serious ass kicking." Fasttrack stated as he punched his palm.

The Dragoon leader simply frowned at the statement and looked at Fasttrack in the eye through her masked. "Kill him." She ordered

All the members aimed their guns and started to fire at the alien. However Fasttracks reflexes came into full use as he started to zip around the room dodging all the bullets while leaving after images to take the blow.

One by one Fasttrack unarmed all the members by either punching them hard in the face or by giving them deep cuts in their arms using his spikes. In less than a minute all the members were disarmed with their guns all over the floor. The leader silently gasped as she watched all her goons get disarmed by the single alien. However her face quickly gained a smirk as she saw a gun land by her feet. She picked the gun up and started heading towards the hostages.

The Dragoon Members surrounded Fasttrack in a circle. Despite not having their fire arms they were all prepared to engage in hand to hand combat. One of the members lunged themselves at the feline creature trying to tackle it. However Fasttrack was more than ready for it and grabbed the man's arm and threw him over his shoulder and into another member.

One goon tried throwing a punch at Fasttrack but he quickly dodged and responded with a left hook to the stomach and sent him flying with an uppercut.

Fasttrack looked behind him and saw threw members with knives in their hand. Right as they ran up to Fasttrack the alien jumped up and did a 360 kick to their faces causing them to drop their weapons. While he was still in the air Fasttrack flipped upside down and grabbed the members to the left and right heads and up smacked them against the member in the middle knocking them all out.

When Fasttrack landed he looked behind him and saw the last member that was standing shaking in fear. Fasttrack smirked at the scared member and made a "come on" motion with his finger. The member quickly backed up and raised his hands in the air and laid down on the ground surrendering.

"Weakling." Fasttrack looked back and saw the leader of the gang leader holding a gun to one of the hostages head. "Ok, look here's what's going to happen. You're going to lay down on the ground and surrender…" She then loaded the gun and put her finger on the trigger. "Or there will be a whole lot less hostages for you to worry about."

Fasttrack growled at the woman's threat at first but took a deep breath and composed himself. He needed to stay calm, it was the only way to make sure that none of the hostages would come to harm. Fasttrack closed his eyes and lowered his head and started to focus.

The dragoon leader smirked at the aliens actions. "So giving up. Wise choice. And here I thought there would be some blood staining the floor tonigh-"

 _ **ZOOM**_

In less than a second Fasttrack zoomed at an undetectable speed across the room with his arm held out implying he landed a strike. The dragoon leader had her mouth gapped as she stood motionless in the same position.

Suddenly parts of her suit tore off revealing deep cuts over her body. She fell to her knees and dropped the gun she was holding. She weakly looked back at Fasttrack who was walking towards her. Finally she fully onto the floor and looked up at Fasttrack with blurred vision. "W-who…are…you?" She weakly asked.

Fasttrack crouched down and smirked at the fallen gang leader. "Most folks just call me, orange Joe." Fasttrack answered right before she fell unconscious.

* * *

Back outside the police were still surrounding the area trying to think of a way to handle the situation. One of the officers walked up to a big buff man in his mid-forties that had a badge that had " **Chief** " on it. "Sir, we haven't heard anything in a while should we-"

However he was cut off by the doors to the factory bursting open. All the cops aimed their guns expecting members of the Dragoon gang. However they were meet by all the people that were taken hostage walking out of the building.

Once all the hostages were out they all saw Fasttrack walked out of the building and in front of the chief. "What is the meaning of this?" The police chief calmly asked.

Fasttrack simply smirked and walked next to the chief and patted his shoulder. "There all yours officer." Fasttrack said.

The chief was a brow at first but then motioned some of his men to come to come in with him. When they all went inside they were all shocked to see most of the dragoon members, including the leader, unconscious and defeated.

One by one the officers gathered up the members of the gang and hand cuffed them before putting them in the back of their cars. Once they gathered everyone the chief went up to Fasttrack, who was leaning next to the entrance, and shook his hand in gratitude. "I don't know how to thank you for handling the situation at hand."

Fasttrack simply shrugged his shoulders and waved him have. "Don't sweat it chief just doing my job."

The police chief gave a nod of approval and headed back to his car and drove off with the rest of his squad. As soon as they were gone Fasttrack gave a satisfied sigh as he stretched out.

However Fasttrack's eyes widened as he felt other looking at him. Turning his head and glancing behind him he turned around and saw all of his family standing in front of vanzilla looking at him. As if on cue the Omnitrix symbol on Fasttrack started to beep red and in a flash Fasttrack reverted back into Lincoln.

Complete silence described what was happening during the current moment. A single gust of wind blew by as the single boy stared at his now present family.

"Busted." Lynn Jr muttered with a smirk.

After another moment of silence Lincoln took a deep breath and walked up to his mom. "Look…mom I know your mad at me, but you saw what I can do. So punish me however you want…but this is something I need to-"

However Lincoln was cut off by Rita crouching down to Lincoln and wrapping him into a hug. Lincoln was a little shocked at first but returned the hug expecting it to be another passive-aggressive moment. "I'm sorry." Rita whispered at a volume Lincoln could here.

Lincoln was once again in shock by his mother's actions. That was the last thing he expected to hear from his mother. "What do you mean?" The white haired boy asked.

"For…how I've been acting." Rita explained. "After thinking about it and hearing what the others have to say…you're right. I should trust that you know what you're doing and that it's your responsibility."

"Mom…" Lincoln muttered before Rita went on to speaking again.

"Look, it scares that me that you're purposely getting yourself involved in these kind of situations. But it's like you said that thing is stuck on your wrist and there's nothing we can do about. It has to be you." Rita explained with a small smile.

Lincoln smiled back at his mother and gave a small nod. "Thanks for understanding mom."

"Just promise me you won't do anything out of your league." Rita asked.

"I promise." Lincoln reassured.

"I love you." Rita said as she hugged her son again.

"I love you to mom." Lincoln returned the hugged.

"Aaaaawww." Everyone present said as they watched the scene. Leni even took out her phone and took a picture of the mother and son.

Right after they pulled away from the hug Rita looked toward her husband and dad who were both giving her small smiles. However Rita responded by lightly glaring at them. "I'm still mad at you two though." Rita told you two.

Albert and Lynn Sr flinched a little and gave small nods. "Well, let's go home gang, it's getting late." Lynn Sr nervously said as everyone yawned in agreement and headed into the family van.

* * *

Vanzilla, with everyone in tow, just pulled up to the Loud house. Everyone yawned as they all stepped out of the van and onto the driveway.

"Well this is certainly gonna be an eventful summer." Lola said as she stretched out.

"But that's what makes it fun dude." Luna said as she hopped out. "You never know what's gonna happen next."

"Yeah." Lola agreed. "Lincoln you gotta show us all your aliens later." She added as she jumped around her brother.

"Ok, ok, but later ok its getting late and I wanna get some sleep." Lincoln said which earned a satisfied nod from the tomboy.

"I will figure out that device." Lisa mutters under her breath.

"What was that Lisa?" Leni asked as she heard Lisa say something but couldn't make it out due to the volume.

"Nothing!" Lisa quickly says as she speeds into the house.

Everyone was confused at first but quickly shook it off. "Hey Rita since it's late is it ok if I camp out in the rustbucket on your driveway?" Albert asked as he stepped up to his daughter.

Rita simply stared at Albert for a moment earning a nervous sweat from the retired plumber. Afterwards she simply sighed and nodded her head. "It's fine." Albert smiled gratefully as he wished everyone else good night before heading into his RV.

Right as everyone was heading into the house Lucy tugged on her father's pants to get his attention. "Yeah Lucy?" Lynn Sr asked. Lucy signaled him to come closer which he complied to and bent down to her level. Lucy put her head to her father's ear and whispered into it.

Lynn Sr gained a confused expression at his daughters request and scratched the back of his head. "Well…so long as there ok with it I don't see why not." Lynn Sr said which gained a small smile from Lucy.

" _Don't see why not_ with what dad?" Lincoln asked as he turned to the two.

"Well Lucy is wondering if you'd be her roommate instead of Jr." Lynn Sr explained.

Lincoln's eyes widen a bit from simply glared at Lynn and nodded his head. "I have no problem with it _right Lynn_." Lincoln said while empathizing the last two words.

Lynn Jr gulped a little and nervously sweat a little but gave a small nod in agreement. "Yeah sure, I'm cool with it. I'll even set up shop in Linc's room and he and Lucy can share." Lynn Jr explained while fast which gained a hum of approval from Lynn Sr.

"Well alright then." Lynn Sr simply said. "You two can sleep in each other's rooms tonight and move your stuff tomorrow."

"Sounds good dad." Lincoln said as he and Lucy headed into the house.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lucy said after Lincoln helped her up the stairs.

"No problem Lucy." Lincoln said with a smile. "I'm more than happy to."

Lucy nodded in gratitude with a small smile. "I'll be in soon I'm gonna go to bathroom and get ready for bed." Lucy said as she slowly limbed to the bathroom. Lincoln nodded as he headed into what was now him and Lucy's room and hung his jacket on the door knob.

While preparing to get ready for bed he heard the door behind him open and frowned when he saw Lynn come into the room. "What do you want?" Lincoln asked coldly.

"Just getting my stuff." Lynn said as she pointed to her bed.

Lincoln continued to glare at his athletic sister which caused her to look around the room trying to avoid his gaze. "Fine." He said as he turned away from her.

Lynn gave a small smile and went to her old bed and started to gather her things. "So rooming with Luce now huh, you're going to love it." Lynn said as she picked up her pillow. This however caused Lincoln to tighten his fist and give a silent growl. "I'm telling ya you're going to love it she's great company and she's never Loud it's almost like you have the room all to yourself." She continued.

Finally Lincoln snapped. He ran towards Lynn and picked her up her shirt and held her against the wall. "Hey what's the big idea!?" She shouted as she watched Lincoln give her the fiercest glare she's ever seen.

"GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T GO ALIEN AND SEND YOU TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT _NOW_!" Lincoln shouted right at her face.

"What are you talking about?!" Lynn countered.

"I know what you did!" Lincoln countered. "You left Lucy on Vilgax's ship TO DIE!"

The room immediately fell silent after Lincoln's claim. Lynn's eyes widen as her pupils dilated. Lincoln did know. Her lip quivered as she tried "W-well it's not like I _wanted_ to leave her!" She retaliated.

"You saw her and didn't doing anything!" Lincoln countered as he tightened his grip on Lynn.

"What could I have done?! She was trapped under metal! If I had tried to do anything we both probably would have ended up dead and what would be the point?!" She tried to explain.

Lincoln growled hard at Lynn and threw her onto the floor. "YOU'RE PATHEIC!" Lincoln shouted as Lynn started to get up. "And you say you could be a better hero then me! It doesn't matter how little or how much you can do, a hero is supposed to save others even if when they can't do much a hero tries to save other not matter what the circumstance or difficulty! What you did was cowardly!" Lincoln called out.

"Oh yeah, and I suppose you're an expert on the subject?! You're only a hero because of that watch! Without it you're nothing!" Lynn yelled out as she got.

Lincoln took a deep breath and tried to restrain himself from going alien and tearing Lynn a new one. "Get out." He quietly said.

"What was that?" Lynn asked as she frowned at Lincoln.

"I said GET OUT!" He yelled. Lynn flinched a little but gained back her frown and picked up her stuff and walked out of the room.

Lincoln took another deep breath and tried to calm himself down. After regaining his composure he turned to the audience. "Well, this has certainly been an interesting day. My whole family knows about the watch and are probably going to get involved with my hero work. Can't tell if that gonna be for the better or the worse. And I'm definitely going to be teaching Lynn a lesson in the future I'm also probably going to have to sleep with one eye open due to Lisa probably wanting to try and experimenting on the watch again."

As soon as Lincoln finished talking to the viewers…or….readers, Lucy came into the room in her pajamas. "What was that Lincoln? I heard shouting from in here." She asked as she got into bed.

Lincoln simply sighed and got into his new bed. "It…was nothing. Good night Luce." Lincoln said as he smiled at his younger sister.

"Good night Lincoln," Lucy replied. After turning off the lights the two quickly fell asleep and waited for new adventures to come.

* * *

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed it. It took forever to right but I say it was worth it. Also a little announcement the poll on if/what none Ben 10 transformation I should give Lincoln is up on my profile. I thought it was up but I found out I did something wrong and there was something else I needed to do to get it up so now its up so please vote...or don't whatever its a free country. Anyway join me next time for "The Loudest mission Relative Chaos"_**


	23. S:2 Cha:2 The Loudest Mission

**_Hey guy, so what do I do after releasing my longest chapter yet? Make an even bigger one because I juts love to f*** around. In all seriousness I was expecting this chapter to be this long at all. I ended up putting alot of stuff in it so I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

It had been almost a week since the entire Loud family has found out about Lincoln having the Omnitrix. Overall things have been going rather smoothly. Though Rita was still worried for Lincoln's safety she has gotten used to Lincoln going alien rather for helping others or his own enjoyment. Plus being his mother…she could take advantage of the opportunity. Rita had revealed to Lincoln that the book she was writing was just about a bored dentist assistant that talked to her fish. However a boy with a watch that gives him super powers sounds like a much read so Lincoln has agreed to let her right about all the adventures he's had. But in hindsight it's pretty ridiculous, I mean who would read a story like that?

…

Anyway, another thing has been clear since the family had learned about the Omnitrix. Lincoln really was the man of the house. Lincoln had been used to stopping arguments with his siblings and now that he can freely go alien on them things have been so much easier for him. Whether it using Diamondhead crystal's to pin the twins to the outside tree until they agreed to stop fighting or using Ghostfreak's tentacles to stop the whole family from brawling…expect Lucy who just…starred at the volley of squirming tentacles in fascination.

Although things haven't been easy for Lynn as Lucy and Lincoln have pretty much given her the cold shoulder 24 7. Although Lucy and Lincoln haven't told the rest of the family. They both decided it's something Lynn needs to do herself. And they would make sure she does so eventually.

* * *

As of this current point in time Lori was in the driver's seat of vanzilla driving down the road…only she wasn't driving. Her arms were crossed as she leaned on the seat looking rather impatient. Vanzilla currently had a familiar tar black color scheme with orange circuitry tattoos all over it.

"Can't you go faster Lincoln?" Lori asked as she tapped her foot on the floor of the van.

Upgrades head popped up from the front of the steering wheel. If Upgrade had more than just a circle for a face he'd have a rather annoyed expression. "Yes." Upgrade simply answered.

A moment of silence passed and Lori looked outside and saw that they were still going at the same speed. "I thought you said-"

"I _can_ but I'm not gonna _._ " Upgrade interrupted. "It's called a speed limit and I rather not get pulled over."

"Can you please just hurry up we have to say goodbye to Bobby and Ronnie Anne!" Lori yelled in frustration as she tried to slam on the gas but to no avail.

"Can't I just stay in the car?" Upgrade asked in between laughs as Lori's constant attempts to slam the gas pedal was tickling him.

"No! You are saying goodbye to your girlfriend IN PERSON!" Lori yelled as Upgraded moved his head to the passenger seat.

"Ok, 2 things. 1 she's not my girlfriend and 2 I mean why can't stay _in_ the car, I can't exactly walk into their house like this Lori." Upgrade told his oldest sisters as he stretched his head to be at eye level with her.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked legitimately confused with a raised a brow.

Upgraded responded with as much as a deadpanned expression as he could give. "You're joking right?"

Lori continued to stare at Upgrade confused until she realized what Upgrade meant. This however earned a frown from the oldest Loud child. "Don't you plan on telling Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked slightly irritated.

"Why would I do that?" Upgrade asked in a similar tone.

"Because Ronnie Anne is your-"

"Don't. Even. Say it." Upgrade interrupted as he narrowed his circle. "Besides it's not goodbye! They're only going away for the weekend."

"It might as well be forever." Lori stated as she started crying which caused her mascara to run down her face. "I don't know what I'll do without my Bobby Boo-boo bear!" She balls as she covers her face.

Upgrade simply sighed in annoyance and turned towards the audience. "See, this is why _I'm_ the one driving."

* * *

Thankfully once they had gotten to the Santiago's house Upgrade was forced to unmerge from the van as the Omnitrix turned him back to normal. However this lead Lori into being able to drag Lincoln into the house. Currently Lori and Bobby, who was wearing his work uniform, were balling their eyes out while holding each other while Ronnie Anne and Lincoln watched with annoyed expressions.

After who knows how long Bobby pulled away a little bit a looked at Lori. "Here, babe. This is for you." Bobby reached into his shirt and pulled out a blue hoodie that has a cat wearing a business suit on it. "I wore it all week under my uniform."

"Ah, Boo-Boo Bear." Lori says as she takes it and immediately starts to embrace it. "It smells like love. And corndogs."

The two quickly went back to crying into each other much to Ronnie Anne and Lincoln's annoyance. Ronnie Anne looked at her watch as saw how long they have been crying her and groaned in annoyance. "Ugh. It's been 20 minutes. I'm calling it."

Lincoln nodded in agreement and both 11-year-olds went to their older siblings and started to pull them away from each other. Ronnie Anne was a little surprised by the grip Lincoln had as Lori was slowly pried off Bobby.

"So, are you excited to visit your grandparents?" Lincoln asked Ronnie Anne as he kept pulling on Lori. _'Man I wish I could turn into Four-arms right now.'_

"Yeah." She answered as she struggles to keep hold on her brother. "And my aunt and uncle, and their four kids. It's crazy. You'd like it considering all the crazy stuff you go through."

' _You don't even know the half of it.'_ Lincoln mentally responds with a deadpanned expression. "So how are you going to deal with it?"

"It's only two days, then everything's back to normal." Ronnie Anne reassures.

"TWO DAYS!" Lori wails. Finally the two younger siblings manage to pull their older siblings away from each other. Lincoln starts to drag Lori away but right as Lincoln was about to leave front door Lori sticks herself to the doorframe. "BOBBY!" She shouts as Lincoln starts to pry her off.

"LORI!" Bobby shouts back as Ronnie Anne drags him down the hallway.

"I'LL THINK OF YOU EVERY MINUTE!" Lori shouted as she tried to reach out to her boyfriend.

"EVERY SECOND!" Bobby yelled back as he also tried to reach for his girlfriend.

Finally Lincolns pries Lori away from the door causing her to run back to vanzilla crying as Bobby looks out the window downtrodden. Lincoln just rolls in eyes in response and unruffle's his jacket as Ronnie Anna walks out.

"I like you new look." Ronnie Anne compliments as Lincoln looked back at her.

"Thanks, Leni made it for me. Anyways have a nice trip." Lincoln says as he waved his hand.

Ronnie Anne punches his arm playfully in response. "Smell you later, Lame…oh?" Ronnie Anne turned a little bit surprised as she punched his arm.

"Something wrong." Lincoln asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Dude have you been working out because I swear I just felt some muscle on your arm." Ronnie Anne asked as she squeezed his arm.

"Uh. Yeah." Lincoln answered as he pulled his arm back. "Anyway I got something I gotta do see ya later Ronnie Anne." He says as he walked back into the van. Ronnie Anne simply shrugged her shoulders and walked back into the house.

Once in vanzilla Lincoln gained a deadpanned expression once he saw Lori crying into the steering wheel. "Come on Lori get over it, it's only 2 days." Lincoln says as he started the car.

Lori lifts her head from the steering wheel and glares and Lincoln. "I literally can't believe your taking your girlfriend leaving like it's nothing and that you didn't tell her about the Omnitrix.

Lincoln face palmed in response and sighed. "You know what, not even going to respond to that. Can we please just go Lori?"

"What's got you in such a rush?" Lori asked in an annoyed tone as she started backing up.

Lincoln put his hands behind his head and leaned into the back of his seat and looked at the roof of the van. "The day I took the leader of the Dragoon gang down she mentioned something about owing money to a bunch of medieval jerks and if there's people out there that are able to boss them around then the sooner I find and take them down the better." He started explaining.

"Me and dad have been trying to find any suspicious activity going on but nothing so far." He finishes as he saw a familiar car pull up into Ronnie Anne's driveway.

"You know most 11 year old boys play video games and throw rocks at stuff during their summer breaks. Not look up information on crime organizations and then turn into an alien that shoots beams from there face or crystals from their hands and go take down that organization." Lori response and she starts driving home.

"Jealous?" Lincoln says with a smug smile and tone.

"Oh shut it twerp." Lori responds.

* * *

Back at Ronnie Anne's house said girl and Bobby's mother Maria pulled up to her house and came into her house where Ronnie Anne was waiting at the front door. "Hi sweetie." Maria said as she hugged her daughter. "Oh, sorry I had to work a double shift again. I wish I didn't have to leave you on your own so much."

"It's fine." Ronnie shrugs with a smile as she takes her mom's purse. "I mean, how many kids get to practice kick flips inside the-" However Ronnie Anne cut herself off as she realized what she just said while Maria gave her a suspicious look. "Uh, I'll get out bags."

"You packed for us?" Maria asked legitimately surprised. "How'd I get so lucky with you?" Ash asked again as Ronnie Anne came back holding her family luggage.

"I also made us sandwiches." Ronnie Anne continued. "And put together a toy bag for Bobby, you know how bored he gets in the car."

"You make me sound like a Bobby." Bobby said as he popped up from his room while whipping away some stray tears and sniffling. "Did you pack my sticker book?"

"Yes I did." Ronnie Anne answered. "Now come on let's go." She continued as she and Maria walked out the door.

"Ok." Bobby says as he followed his sister and mother. Once they were in the car Bobby immediately opened up his toy bag and got out his sticker book. "So do you think we'll see any of those cool aliens while were there?"

"I'm not sure Bobby." Maria answered as she started the car. "So far they've only been spotted in Royal Woods. Although there were some reported sightings at Mount Rushmore not too long ago."

"Oh man I hope we see some of them." Ronnie Anne said enthusiastically. "They'll just the coolest."

"Totally." Bobby agreed. "I wanna get one of their autographs as a gift for Lori. I just wish I knew what here favorite alien is."

"Well you can see if any are there when we arrive, come on you two." Maria says as she starts driving.

* * *

After about a 3 hour drive the Santiago's arrived in a large city. They parked in from of a large 4 story building which was primarily yellow and had multiple fire escapes along the walls. One corner of the building appeared to lead into a small store.

"We're here." Maria said as she parked the car in front of the store portion of the building.

"Ho-ho! The bodega's looking good!" Bobby said with his face covered in stickers.

"Are you ready to spend two wonderful says with your family?" Maria asked.

* * *

Inside the building multiple people were walking around preparing for something with all of them being Hispanic.

One was an elderly women that was of medium height. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white frills on the sleeves along with a seafoam green apron. She had her hair in a bun with yellow earrings. This was Rosa Casagrande.

Another was an elderly man that was the same height as Rosa. He wore a moss vest with a lighter green under shirt and dark green pants. He had black bushy eye brows with a gray mustache and his forehead completely bald with gray hair on the back of his head and behind his ears. This was Hector Casagrande.

"Hector, you were supposed to put up all the decorations this morning!" Rosa scolds her husbands as she walked across the hall carrying a crock pot.

Following Rosa was a child about 2 years old wearing a white shirt with red shorts. He also appeared to be mimicking every movement Rosa was making. This was Carlitos Casagrande.

"I was helping customers." Hector defended as he stepped out of the doorway.

"You were _gossiping_ with the customers." Rosa retaliated knowing how much he likes to talk with his customers about things that have been happening around the city.

"I do _not_ gossip." Hector denied while shaking his head. "By the way hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?"

He gossips

Rosa simply groaned in responds and walked into the other just as an old looking parrot came flying out into the hallway carrying a dog bone. The parrot let out a squawk almost as a laugh. "To slow!" The bird says as it flew away with a large dog with blonde fur with brown ears came running after the bird barking while Carlitos copied the dog's movements.

"Sergio!" Rosa scolded the bird. "Give Lalo back his toy!"

Just then a teenage girl came out. She wore a light blue dress, pink socks and dark red boots. She had orange beaded bracelets and yellow earing with red lipstick. Her hair was in a big bushy pony tail that looked rather…messed up. This was Carlota Casagrande.

"Carl!" Carlota yelled angrily. "Did you use all my hair product again?!"

Just then a young boy with his hair styled slide into the room. He wore a red hoodie with blue jeans. He had bushy eye brows and had a tooth missing. This was Carl Casagrande.

"This kind of handsome doesn't happen on its own." Carl retorted as he showed off his hair. Carlota simply rolled her eyes and picked up Carl and started rubbing his hair into hers. "STOP IT! YOU'RE SMOOSHING THE FLAIR!"

The two siblings fighting was interrupted by a sudden camera flash. The flash came from a women wearing a pink dress that had a greenish blue pattern on the top part of the dress. She had a yellow beaded necklace with an orange charm and orange earrings. This was Frida Casagrande.

"I love seeing my baby's playing so sweetly." Frida said before running off crying into the other room with Carlitos mimicking her actions. Carlota put Carl down afterwards and both of them fixed their hair before walking off into the rooms opposite of each other while glaring at one another.

Just then a boy jumped from the room Carl went into. He had a yellow shirt with blue jeans along with a red cape. He had baggy eyes a big smile which showed off his overbite. This was CJ Casagrande a kid with Down syndrome.

"I'm Super CJ!" He yells as he made whoosing noise and pretended to fly around as Carlitos mimicked him.

"Okay Super CJ, just watch where you're going." A man said as he walked carrying a book before he walks into a wall himself. "Oof! Huh, whoopsie."

The man wore a green sweater vest with a long sleeved beige undershirt with an orange tie. He had brown jeans with a black belt with a yellow buckle. He also had square glasses and rectangular eyebrows. This was Carlos Casagrande.

Right after he ran into the wall Carlos readjusted his glasses and cleared his throats and looked into his book. "Ooh! Did you know that sea anemones glow when they're scared." Carlos pointed out from his book.

"Dad it's the weekend. You're not supposed to be doing professor stuff." Carlota pointed out as she walked through the hallway carrying some folded cloths.

"Oh this isn't for work. It's just for fun." Carlos pointed out as he started reading again.

"Nerd alert." Sergio mocks as he fly's through the room.

"Carlos, put this on the table for me, please." Rosa asked as she put a casserole dish into Carlos's hand before going off into the other room. However Carlos was to invested with his book allowing Lalo to eat up the casserole while Carlitos imitates the dog. Meanwhile CJ was still playing super hero in the back ground.

"Where should we put this?" Frida ask as she comes into the room while holding a curtain.

"No no no!"

"Right Here!"

"Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"They're gonna be here any second!"

As the Casagrande's were fighting CJ stopping jumping around and notice something in front of all them and smiled. "Bobby!"

All the Casagrande's stop fighting and looked in front of them and saw Maria, Bobbie and Ronnie Anne standing right in front of them.

CJ wasting no time in running in front of them and jumping into Bobby's arms. "CJ! How ya doing buddy?" Bobby asked as he caught the boy. "You grow anymore and you're gonna have to carry _me_!"

The rest of the casagrandes came rushing up the santiago's and greeted them as they carried Bobby and Maria off while taking their luggage and leaving Rosa with Ronnie Anne. "Oh Mija, I'm so happy I get to have you for two whole days!" Rosa says as she wraps Ronnie Anne in a tight hug.

Ronnie Anne put on a fake smile and patted Rosa's back returning the hug. "Yay, two whole days." She says rather unenthusiastically.

After Ronnie Anne and Rosa followed everyone into the main room Hector was seen taking the Santiago's luggage to a door that was jutting against all the stuff that was inside. "There's room for your luggage in the hall closest." Hector says as he quickly opens the door, throws the luggage inside and quickly closes it before the landslide happens. "Plenty of room."

In the living room all the casagrande's were getting things ready while Bobby starts getting food from the table that was set up.

As Bobby was getting food Rosa walks up to the teenage boy and gasp "Roberto! You're all bones as skin!" She then begins to scoop more food onto Bobby's plate. "Eat! Eat!"

Bobby licks his lips at all the food on his plate saw Sergio and dropped his plate in shock as he backs up in fear of the bird. "Sergio…you're still…alive." Sergio hisses at the Hispanic in response as Bobby frowns.

Ronnie Anne immediately begins pointing and laughing in response to her older sibling's fear of the parrot. "Looks like your little buddy missed you." However right after she mocked him Lalo came crashing down onto Ronnie Anne and starts rapidly licking her face. "Lalo get off of me!"

"Looks like your little buddy missed you too." Bobby laughed back at Ronnie Anne as Lalo continues his assault.

From the kitchen Maria and Frida watched As Ronnie Anne pushed Lalo off of her while sporting a massive cow like from all of Lalo's licking. "So have you told the kids yet?" Frida asked with a enthusiastic smile.

Maria quickly closed the kitchen shutters and signaled Frida to be quiet. "No, not yet." The Santiago mother answered. "And please keep it a secret."

"Ay, don't worry." Frida reassured. "I won't tell anyone."

However as soon as Frida stopped talking Hector opened the shutters and whispered to them. "Are you talking about the secret?"

"I might have told Papa." Frida admitted.

"Hector! I said to be quiet about the secret!" Rosa silently scolds as she walked into the kitchen.

"And Mama."

"Are we talking about the secret?" CJ asked as he ran into the room.

"Okay, I told everyone." Frida admitted with a guilty chuckle's.

"Guys, please don't say anything." Maria asked as she started petting CJ's head. "I haven't found the right moment to talk to Bobby and Ronnie Anne. It would be such a big change. I want to make sure they're on board." She finished explaining.

Maria figured it would be hard to separate her kids from Royal Woods. Bobby had Lori and so many different jobs there and Ronnie Anne had her group of friends and, although she would never admit it, Maria knew Ronnie Anne had a crush on Lincoln.

"I will help convince them." Frida said as she figured she and the rest of her family could easily get the two Santiago's on board with the idea.

"I appreciate it, but-"

"We'll _all_ convince them." Both Frida and CJ interrupted the nurse before the two went out of the room.

"Great idea!" Hector agreed before closing the shutters.

"I will light my…special candle." Rosa says as she pulls out a candle with Elvis's picture on it. "It works every time." She declared before walking out of the kitchen leaving with a worried frown.

* * *

"You guys are going to love all the changes we've made to the bodega." Hector declares as he leads the males of the family and Ronnie Anne outside.

"As long as you still got those ice pops I like." Ronnie Anne says as she started to go down stairs. But before she could Carlota grabbed Ronnie Anne's arm and started to drag her away. "Woah!"

"Ronnie Anne, you don't wanna do to the boring bodega. Ugh." Carlota states as she drags Ronnie Anne into her room.

Back with the guys Bobby was about to open the door but was quickly stopped by Hector who pushed Bobby out of the way and forced the door close. "No Bobby! There's been some vicious new street gangs in the neighborhood!" As Hector was explaining Lalo crawls to the corner of the room and starts whimpering. "Lalo is especially terrified of the one that usually comes over here."

Hector pulls out a tin of sardines from his pocket and opens it up. He then opens the door and crack and throws the tin outside before shutting the door and peeking outside. Just then a large group of vicious black cats came and started rushing at the tin tearing it to shreds. The Casagrande males and Bobby take the opportunity to run outside and towards the bodega.

"So this gang has cats?" Bobby asked in confusion as he ran to the store.

"This gang _is_ cats." Hector stated as everyone made it safely into the bodega.

* * *

Back in the main part of the building Carlota had taken Ronnie Anne into her room and began to look through her closet for outfits. She smiles as she found what she was looking for and took out two black blouses with yellow streaks. "Check it out! I found some really cute dresses at the thrift store for you."

"Uh." Ronnie Anne stutters as she looked around the room trying to find a way out of the situation. Finally she spotted what appeared to be a picture taken out of a newspaper with lip stick marks on it. "Hey what's that?" Ronnie Anne quickly asked as she pointed to the photo.

Carlota raised a brow at first and turned to where Ronnie Anne was pointing. When she saw what she was pointing at she blushed a bit and gave a shy smile. "Oh, it's just a picture of one of those _dreamy_ alien hero's that have been showing up lately."

Carlota took the picture of her wardrobe door and handed it to Ronnie Anne. When Ronnie Anne looked at the photo and saw it was a picture from a newspaper of a muscular four armed humanoid. The photo also had red lipstick marks implying Carlota kissed the picture…multiple times. "Oh, how I wish I get with him." Carlota says with hearts in her eyes.

* * *

"AH-CHOO!"

Back in Royal Woods Lincoln and Leni were currently sitting next to each other with Leni reading a magazine and Lincoln playing a video game. Leni set the magazine on her lap as she raised a brow at Lincoln's sudden and violent sneeze. "You ok Linky?" Leni asked with slight concern.

Lincoln simply paused his game and looked up at the ceiling. After blinking a few times the white haired boy gave a small nod. "Yeah, just…feel weird."

* * *

Back with the actual plot of the chapter, Carlota and Ronnie Anne were now wearing matching outfits which consisted of a black blouse with yellow streaks, a black cap with yellow highlights around the bottom, hoop earrings and black boots with yellow rein stones.

"Ooh!" Carlota admires her handy wor- I mean Ronnie Anne's outfit. "Now you're gonna get all the boys attention."

Ronnie Anne however was rather uncomfortable with the new look which was apparent in her expression and her looking over herself. "Uh, Carlota, this isn't really my style." Ronnie Anne admits. ' _Altough…I wonder if maybe Lincoln would-'_ She starts thinking but was interrupted by Carlota bring over a perfume bottle.

"Here." Carlota says completely ignoring what her cousin said. "This covers up the moth ball smell." She then sprays Ronnie Anne which completely covers her in a pink cloud of perfume which causes the youngest Santiago to cough. "Wouldn't it be fun if we could do this every day?" Carlota ask as she sprays herself with the perfume.

"That would be kinda hard since we live in different states." Ronnie Anne says with a frown as she gestures her hands like a scale.

When Ronnie Anne finished talking both her and Carlotta, who posed as she saw it coming, got their picture taken by Frida. "Oh my gosh." She said with an excited tone and expression with a chuckle. "You two already look like sisters." Frida then leaves the room breaking out into tears.

"Wait what?" Ronnie Anne asked, confused as to what her aunt just said.

"Oh, hey, hey! I have a fun idea." Carlota states trying to change the topic before pulling out some kind of paper. "Let's wax out legs!"

Ronnie Anne quickly gained a fearful expression and held her leg trying to protect it. Needless to say…the topic was changed.

* * *

Back in the bodega CJ was currently hanging onto the door opening and closing it causing the bell to constantly ring. "Look, Bobby! We got a new bell." CJ says as he closes the door again.

"Okay, CJ, let's not wear it out. It cost me 12 dollars." Hector states as he rubs his fingers together.

"Grandpa, I love what you've done with the place!" Bobby compliments as he looks over the story with Carlos reading a book and Carl leaning against a crate of oranges glaring at Bobby. "But have you ever considered putting the milk in the rear of the store?" Bobby suggest as Hector starts thinking about his question. "Then, other people would buy other things on their way to it. It called "impulse shopping". I learned that at my super market job."

Hectors eyes quickly widen as he saw the potential to get more money of sucke- um, customers. "You're a genius!" Hector compliment as he put his arm around Bobby's body and pulled him into a half hug smiling at his grandson's idea.

Carl simply scoffed at Bobby and began walking over to the watermelons. "Yeah but can he do-" He then grabs and watermelon and holds it above his head but it was clear that he was struggling to keep it up as his arms to give out. "THIS!" The watermelon quickly proved too much for him as it fell onto his body and Carl struggled to get it off. "LOOK AWAY!"

Carlos completely ignored his son's struggle against the melon and kept reading his book. "Did you know that _male_ seahorses are the ones who give birth? Look at that." Carlos pointed out as he kept reading.

* * *

Back with Ronnie Anne, she had just left Carlota's room with her now sore and red legs covered by her socks. "Ow, ow, ow." She winced in pain with every step she took towards the kitchen.

"Ow, ow, ow." Carlitos copied from inside his crip.

Ronnie Anne popped her head from window of the kitchen and shushed the baby. "Shh, Carlitos! I'm just getting a snack. We don't want grandma to find out." Ronnie said knowing how her grandma went overboard when it came to feeding her family.

"Shh!" Carlitos mimicked putting his finger to lips.

Ronnie Anne simply narrowed her eyes at the small child and closed the shutters and went to the fridge. Ronnie Anne simply took an apple putting when she closed the fridge door Rosa was standing in the door way. "Aha!" Rosa said with her arms on her hips causing Ronnie Anne to jump. "I always know when someone in my house is hungry."

"But, but-" Ronnie Anne stuttered as Rosa seats her down at the table.

"Sit." Rosa says as she starts setting the table. "Don't you wish Grandma could cook for you every day?" Rosa ask as she starts putting food on the table.

"It'd be great, but by the time it got to Royal Woods, it would be a little cold." Ronnie Anne said in a similar tone she talked to Carlota with.

"What?!" Rosa gasped mishearing what Ronnie Anne said. "You got a cold? You know what really opens up the sinuses? Hot sauce!" Rosa then takes out a bottle of hot sauce causing a mini explosion on her food.

* * *

In the bodega Bobby was handing two large bags of groceries to a customer who had fallen victim to impulse shopping. "I just came here for milk. How did I spend 150 dollars?" The customer questions as he takes his bags and leaves.

"That milk trick really worked! You are natural!" Hector compliments as he hugs Bobby. "You'll be running this store in no time!"

"Wait. What?" Bobby asked in a suspicious tone.

"I mean, did you hear Vito Filliponio whitens his teeth?" Hector quickly changed the subject.

* * *

Back in the apartment building Ronnie Anne was completely stuffed after from eating Rosa's food. "Ugh…I think I have a stomachache." Ronnie Anne said while nauseous.

"I have an old Casagrande remedy for that, lick your finger…" Rosa then licks her finger and lifts up Ronnie Anne's hoodie exposing her belly button. "And put it in your belly button."

Ronnie Anne quickly pulled her hoodie back down. "I'm suddenly feeling better!" Ronnie Anne shouts out as Carlota comes into the room.

"Ronnie Anne! I just had another great idea. Let's pierce your ears!" Carlota suggested as she pulled out a pair of tweezers and a piercing gun.

"Not now! She's eating!" Rosa said as Carlota frowned.

Suddenly Frida came out into the living room pointing her camera at everyone. "Ok, smile with your eyes." Frida told everyone before taking a picture. "Ronnie Anne blinked." Frida stated as she looked over the photo. "One more!"

"Not now mom! I'm about to pierce her belly button." Carlotta smirked holding up various make up tools.

"Wait, you said ears!" Ronnie Anne stated.

"She's not done eating!" Rosa yelled at the two girls in front of her.

"I only need two seconds. Come on!" Frida persisted.

Ronnie Anne used the situation of them arguing to her advantage as she goes under the table and starts crawling away. Ronnie Anne managed to reach the couch and pulls out a magazine and leans into the sofa starting to relax.

" _Squawk_ ShowTime!" Sergio announces while perched in the seat next to Ronnie Anne.

Suddenly, in less than a second, all the casagrande's came into the living room and sat down completely focused on the TV. "Uh, what's happening?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Ooh! Our shows on! The Dream Boat! Carlota explains.

"This is Lori's favorite show." Bobby says as he runs into the room and sits himself down. "So it's mine too."

" _Next time on The Dream Boat, who will Karen send overboard tonight?_ " The announcer of the show explained as it showed three different men with completely different styles.

"Ugh. I hope it's Brock. He has no style." Carlota said clearly not liking that certain contestant.

This caused an argument from the whole family each stating which contestant they disliked and why they should be the one to go overboard. However their arguing was stopped when they turned back to the TV which was suddenly switched to the news.

" _We interrupt this current program for an important broadcast."_

Everyone, except for Ronnie Anne and Cj, groaned in response to the sudden announcement. What could be so important that it interrupted there show?

" _In Royal woods Michigan we have reports of another alien sighting."_ All the Casagrande's, Bobby and even Ronnie Anne gasped at the announcement and glued to their eyes to the Television. Although it seemed Hector was the most invested.

" _During a high speed police chase after a van which had some dinosaur bones stolen from the natural history museum a cheetah like creature was seen single handedly stopping the van and retrieving the bone, returning them to the museum while the criminals responsible were put behind bars."_ The reporter explained while the Casagrande's watched with complete interest.

" _Now, back to our regularly scheduled program."_ The reporter finished as the TV showed The Dream Boat again.

"Oh if only it was that four armed hunk of muscle." Carlota gushed after the report finished.

"Please that slime alien's easily the best." Carl claimed while Carlota stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Grandpa, everything ok?" Bobby asked noticing how seriously Hector was watching the surprise news report.

"Wha- oh, yeah completely fine. Just fascinated by those aliens is all." Hector started as he leaned back into his seat while Rosa simply sighed and shook her head.

'… _I wonder if Albert or Phil knows about this…'_

After everyone calmed down from the alien sighting on TV Frida took a picture of Ronnie Anne and petted CJ's head. "Oh, sweetie, wouldn't it be nice if we could do this every day?"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Ronnie Anne asked as, so far, her whole family have been saying that to her all day. Just then Lalo comes into the room and seats himself onto Ronnie Anne as everyone else made room on the couch for the dog. "I have to go to the bathroom." Ronnie Anne says as she frees herself from Lalo and walked off.

* * *

In the bathroom Ronnie Anne had finally managed to get some peace and quiet with her magazine. However as she was reading Carlota came into the room startling the young Santiago. "Ronnie Anne, you missed it! Blaine walked the plank." Carlota explained as Frida come in taking a picture of Ronnie Anne.

"How much did you love the show?" Frida asked.

"Who do you think Karen will pick tomorrow night?" Rosa asked as she stepped into the room.

"It better be brock!" Hector shouted from the living room.

"He doesn't deserve her!" Bobby retailed causing another argument between the family.

* * *

Later that Night Ronnie Anne was in the guest bed with her mother who was constantly tossing and turning on her while snoring. Ronnie Anne jumps off the bed and grabs and pillow and goes into the living room and starts to sleep on the couch. "Finally, some peace and quiet." Ronnie Anne sighs in pleasure.

However immediately after that moment a train horn is heard and said train passes by the building rattling the apartment causing a loud noise. Ronnie Anne sighs at her jinx and tries to go back to sleep. However Ronnie Anne wakes up again to the sounds of meowing. Ronnie Anne goes to the window and sees the gang of cats meowing on the fire escaped. Ronnie Anne closes the window which manages to cut out the noise but when Ronnie Anne goes back to the couch she sees the Lalo had taken over the sofa. "Really Lalo!"

Ronnie Anne tried to push Lalo off the bed but is unable to due to the dog's massive size. Ronnie Anne does manage to get her pillow back which ends up waking up Lalo.

Ronnie Anne goes into the room Bobby was in but sees him sleeping in a rather awkward position so she decides that sleeping with him isn't the best idea. She then goes to the hall closest but ending up in a pile of junk when she opened it.

Ronnie Anne goes to the bathroom with the idea of sleeping in the bathtub. However when she opens the curtain she finds Sergio on a perch. "I'm naked." Sergio squawks at her causing Ronnie Anne to leave.

Ronnie Anne finally finds herself under the kitchen table where she was finally able to get to sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was at the table having breakfast together while Ronnie Anne was looking like she needed more sleep. "This weekend's gone by so fast. I'm really gonna miss everybody." Bobby says sadly while Ronnie Anne gains a smile of relief that it will all be over soon.

"Nuh-uh." CJ says as Hector and Carl, who were sitting next to him, turned their eyes to him.

"Yes-huh, CJ. I'm gonna miss you." Bobby said in the same tone.

"Nuh-uh." CJ said again. "Cause you're not leaving ever! Mom said so! As a secret!" CJ blurted out causing all the Casagrande's act in surprise as CJ blurted out what they were trying to hide.

"Wait. We're not leaving?" Ronnie Anne frowned upon hearing what CJ just announced. "Mom, what is CJ talking about?"

"Ok, well, here it goes." Maria says as she prepares to deliver the news. "Ronnie Anne, Bobby…I've been thinking about this for a long time. I hate that you guys have to be alone so much, and we have this great family here. So, when I found out that I could get a job at the city hospital, I thought maybe we could move here? What do you guys think?"

Ronnie Anne's mouth gapped at her mother's words as she drops her spoon onto the table. "But, but where would we even stay?" Ronnie Anne asked trying to find a way to convince her mom not to go along with this.

"You can live with us! We got plenty of room!" Rosa offers as all the Casagrande's group together encouraging the decision.

"That sounds awesome!" Bobby claimed much to his little sister's dismay. "Maybe I can work at the bodega!"

"You can take over the bodega." Hector added. "I mean, after I retire."

"And after _I_ retire." Carl butted in. "Until then, you work for me."

"This calls for a celebration. A moving in party! I will make a feast and a giant cake!" Rosa quickly started planning as all the others agreed with the decision. Frida then took another photo of Ronnie Anne who was looking distraught and dismayed clearly not on board with the decision.

* * *

"Come on Lincoln pick up!"

Ronnie Anne was currently sitting on the stairs with her laptop. She was trying to set up a video chat with Lincoln to fix the situation she was in. She figured since Lincoln was part of such a big family he would have experience in things like this he would be able to help. Plus there was no way Lori would just _let_ Bobby move away from Royal Woods. However Ronnie Anne was having a small problem…Lincoln wasn't picking up.

"Come on yeah could he be?!" Ronnie Anne wondered as she shook her laptop impatiently. Eventually she heard a _ding_ sound signifying the call had been answered. "Lincoln finally what took you…wait, Luna?"

Sure enough instead of seeing the white-haired boy on the screen she saw Lincoln rocker sister Luna on instead. "Sup Ronnie Anne. Sorry, my little bro's not here right now I heard someone calling him on his laptop and figured I'd answer it to see who it was." Luna explained.

"Well where's Lincoln I need to talk to him?" Ronnie Anne asked the rock star.

"Oh, he kind of…busy right now." Luna said nervously while scratching the back of her head.

* * *

"UNCLE, UNCLE!" A thief in a ski mask repeatedly screams while Diamondhead had him in a head lock and constantly punching his face.

* * *

"Yeah he might be awhile." Luna answers the young Santiago.

Ronnie Anne groans in response and slams her fist onto the stair case she was sitting on. "Great, now what am I supposed to…wait, is Lori there?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yeah she downs stairs chillaxing. Want me to put her on?" Luna asked. Ronnie Anne rapidly nodded her head in response which earned a thumbs up from Luna.

After a minute Luna put her brother's laptop in front of Lori who was sitting on the couch wearing the cat hoodie Bobby had given her. "Hey Ronnie Anne what's up?" Lori asked.

…

"YOU'RE WHAT?!"

* * *

"Ok men get ready to storm in the place!" A police officer outside the bank told the rest of his squad. "On Three! One…Two…Thr-"

Before he could reach three a large group of people wearing ski mask came running out of the building with some of them holding unconscious members. "Oh gosh please take us away! Get us away from that monster!" Most of the thieves shout at once before all of them going into the back of various squad cars.

The police present had dumbfounded expression as they watch the thieves pretty much arrest themselves. They all turned back to the bank and saw Diamondhead coming out with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. "You're welcome." Diamondhead said before walking off.

Once all the cops were gonna Diamondhead leaned against the wall and sighed in satisfaction. "Another job done by super hero Lincoln lo-"

 _Ring…ring…ring_

Diamondhead hummed in curiosity when he heard his phone ring. He pulled his phone from…somewhere, and managed to answer the call his diamond finger. "Yello." Diamondhead greeted.

"LINCOLN WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lori's voice yelled from the phone causing Diamondhead to wince and move the phone away from his face.

"Geez women where the fire? I'm at the bank on the west side of the town. You know, the one mom usually goes to." Diamondhead answered.

…

"Lori? You still there?"

…

"Hello?"

Suddenly Vanzilla with Lori at the wheel came speeding right in front of the crystal alien. As if one cue the Omnitrix dial beeped red and Diamondhead turned back into Lincoln. Lori used the Opportunity to grab Lincoln by the arm and forced him into the passenger seat of the van before speeding off again.

"Whoa! Lori what the heck?!" Lincoln asked after bulking his seat belt and getting pushed back into his chair due to the speed they were going at.

"RONNIE ANNE AND BOBBY ARE MOVING!" Lori answered as she kept speeding through the road.

"Wait. What?!" Lincoln gasp in surprise to the news.

"Yeah! And I don't know what Bobby's thinking but I'm going to tell him what he should be thinking!" Lori explains rather loudly.

"Wait, why do _I_ have to come along?" Lincoln asked legitimately confused.

"BECAUSE RONNIE ANNE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" The oldest loud sibling scolded her younger brother.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Lincoln retaliated.

"Lincoln, we are literally about to cross and bridge and your Omnitrix is probably still recharging do you really want to get into an argument WITH ME RIGHT NOW?!" Lori yells with her teeth almost looking like fangs.

Lincoln gulped and looked at the Omnitrix and saw that it was indeed still in recharge mode. Without anyoption Lincoln just tighten his seat belt and stayed quiet.

* * *

Back at the Casagrande's Rosa was about finished frosting the cake as everyone else but Ronnie Anne, who was walking back and forth anxiously, were getting things ready making and setting up decorations over the place.

Finally Ronnie Anne hears a car horn and looks out the window in relief and sees Vanzilla pulling up outside. "Oh, I wonder who that could be I'll just let them in." Ronnie Anne says while acting like she didn't know who was coming. A buzzer sound is heard from the intercom followed by a knock of the door. Ronnie Anne opened the door which revealed Lincoln and Lori coming in. All the Casagrande's look at the two louds in confusion as the two looked completely fine.

"Woah, how'd you two make it by the gang of cats without a scratch?" Hector asked as he and the rest of the family came up to them.

"I have my ways." Lincoln says with a smug smile while putting his hands behind his head as Lori rolls her eyes.

Outside the building all the cats that have been terrorizing the streets were all currently frozen inside of a giant chunk of ice.

Back in the Casagrande building as the rest of the family came up to greet the two Louds Carl takes notice of Lori and starts pretending to do one armed pushups. "Five thousand-" Carl says before he looks up at Lori and stands back up. "Oh. How embarrassing. I didn't see you guys walk in."

Ronnie Anne simply rolls her eyes and ignores her cousin and starts introducing the two Louds. "Anyway, this is Lori, Bobby's girlfriend." Ronnie Anne introduces which manages to upset Carl. "And this is Lincoln." She then gestures to the white haired Loud.

"Your boyfriend!" Frida says excitedly before snapping a picture of the two.

"No, I'm not!/No, he's not!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne said respectably in unison with blushing faces. Although Lincoln had a bit more annoyance in his voice while Ronnie Anne was embarrassed more than anything.

Ronnie Anne then went on to introduce her extended family. "This is my mom's brother, Carlos, his wife, Frida, their kids Carlota, CJ, Carl and Carlitos, and my grandma and grandpa." Ronnie Anne introduced everyone gesturing to said relative when he said their name. "Anyway, Lori, you must _really_ miss Bobby. He's in the bodega. Let's go." Ronnie Anne then quickly drags Lori outside to meet Bobby leaving Lincol with the rest of her family.

"Hey Lincoln your from Royal Woods to right?" Carlota asked as she stepped up.

"Yeah, why?" Lincoln asked with a raise brow.

"I was just wondering if you've ever met any of those alien heroes. Specifically that Four armed hunk of muscle?" Carlota asked with a dreamy tone.

"Wait. What?" Lincoln asked feeling completely awkward at what Ronnie Anne's cousin just told him.

"My sisters got a huge crush on that four armed alien hero that's been appearing in Royal Woods." Carl explained with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh…really?" Lincoln sweated nervously.

"I can't help it." Carlota defended herself. "He's tall, strong, and heroic. Oh the things I would want to do with him."

' _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"Lincoln." Rosa interrupted. "After such a long drive, you must be famished."

"Yes! Yes I am!" Lincoln said rather fast trying to stray away from the conversation.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Bodega Bobby had a pricing gun and was putting price tags over various items while his body was covered in tags. Hearing the doors bell ring Bobby turned around to see Ronnie Anne with Lori who was waving to him. "Bobby, look! It's beautiful, devoted girlfriend. She came all this way to see you." Ronnie Anne then pushed Lori into the store and quickly leaves the two alone.

"Wow, babe, this is the best day ever." Bobby claims as he runs up to Lori who frowns at him. "First I get a sticker gun and now _you're_ here?"

"Bobby," Lori begins saying in a serious tone "What is all this about you moving away?"

"I know it may seem like a shock, but don't worry." Bobby says trying to calm his girlfriend down. "I have everything figured out. My grandpa said I could work in the bodega with him, and this place is really rad. Let me show you around. You're gonna love where I put the milk." Bobby then takes Lori's arm and starts dragging her around the store.

"But-but-but..." Lori stutters as Bobby drags her around.

* * *

Lori was now back in the building with Ronnie Anne with the formers face covered in pricing tags. "What do you mean you didn't convince him?" Ronnie Anne asked as Lori slouched down.

"He talked about the bodega for 40 minutes until the beef jerky guy showed up, and at that point, I had literally reached my limit." Lori explained.

Ronnie Anne sighs and starts tapping her chin trying to think of a new idea. "We gotta do something to get Bobby's attention." Ronnie Anne then remembers when Carlota had her try on the outfit she got her saying with it ' _Ooh! Now you're gonna get all the boys attention.'_ Ronnie Anne gasp at the memory and grabbed Lori's armed and started dragging her away. "I know!"

"What is with this family and the arm pulling?" Lori asked seeing as how she had been pulled by the arm multiple times today by both Ronnie Anne and her family.

* * *

With Lincoln he had just finished eating Rosa's food and is feeling bloated similar to how Ronnie Anne was after she ate her grandma's food. "I think I ate too much." Lincoln groaned nauseously.

CJ then walked up Lincoln wearing a pirate hat wielding a foam sword. "Hey Lincoln wanna play Pirates?" CJ asked the white haired Loud.

"Aw, I'd love to play pirates CJ, but I have a stomachache." Lincoln explains as Rosa steps up to Lincoln.

"I can take care of that." Rosa then licks her finger and sticks it in Lincoln's belly button much to his confusion.

"What are you-" However Lincoln stopped talking when he suddenly felt better. "Oh." He then puts a pot on his hands and grabs a wooden spoon. "Let's do this. Engarde!" Lincoln then started to sword fight with CJ.

After the two left Ronnie Anne came into the room and grabbed Carlota, who was painting her nails, by her arm and dragged her into the hallway with her and Lori. "I need you to do a makeover." Ronnie asked her older cousin.

"Finally!" Carlota cheered as she started to tug on Ronnie Anne's cloths. "We'll start by throwing out all of these cloths. I usually donate, but nobody is gonna want these."

"No me, her!" Ronnie Anne said annoyingly as she pointed to Lori who waved at the oldest Casagrande child.

"Oh. See, I didn't mean that." Carlota says awkwardly. "You have just a really…unique look. It's sorta rugged, yet-"

"Dude, move one." Ronnie Anne interrupted fed up with the current conversation.

* * *

In the bodega Bobby was currently stocking fruit as Carl was leaning on a stool against the freezer. Carl smiled deviously and took a peanut out of his pocket and threw it at Bobby. Bobby looked behind him and saw only Carl whistling casually. Bobby shrugged it off and went to another part of the store.

Just then the bell to the store rang and Carl watched as Lori came in with a new look. She was wearing light blue dress with a dark blue belt. Her hair was straighten out and she wore a dark blue head band with a red rose on each of the ends and beige hoop earring as well as red lipstick.

"Va-va-voom!" Carl said as he ran up in front of Lori trying to act suave while over taken by infatuation. "Bonita Chiquita! Forget about Bobby. You're too beautiful for him. You're a ten! He's a four."

"You're very cute, but I _really_ need to talk to Bobby." Lori told the 2nd youngest Casagrande.

"Ah, playing hard to get?" Carl continued as Lori gained an annoyed look. "Challenge accepted. You will be the gazelle and I will be the puma." Carl roars playfully but ended up tripping over the stool he was on and ended up knocking over a bag of flour which exploded all over Lori ruining her new look.

"Whoa babe! Are you ok?" Bobby asked as he came up to the flour covered Lori. "Um…I'm gonna have to charge you for that that flour." Bobby explains leaving Lori with an annoyed look.

Right as Lori left the store to go talk to Ronnie Anne Anne again Hector came into the bodega with Lincoln next to him. "And this is the bodega Lincoln." Hector says as he shows Lincoln around.

"Wow it looks nice." Lincoln complimented. "I see you put the milk in the back, nice trick."

"Thanks, it was Bobby who came up with it." Hector explains as Bobby walks up to them.

"Hey Lincoln! What's up?" Bobby greets the Loud boy with their trademarked "Bro-hand shake."

"Nothing much, your grandpa just wanted to show me the bodega." Lincoln explains as Hector nods his head.

"Ah, cool this place is the best! Feel free to look around." Bobby encourages which Lincoln nods to and walks around the store.

As he was walking around Hector and Bobby went to the back of the counter with Hector looking over all the work Bobby had done. "Good job Bobby I've never met someone who could tag as fast as you." Hector compliments.

"Thanks grandpa I have been told I'm great with stickers." Bobby says.

Just as hector was about to speak he up he heard the stores bell ring and frowned when he saw the people coming in. "Bobby get down." Hector whispered to his grandson. Bobby raised a brow at first but saw the people coming and ducked under the counter.

As Lincoln was looking through the different aisles of the bodega he heard the bell of the store open and saw who came in. Lincoln immediately took cover behind the aisle he was in and readied the Omnitrix.

Standing in the bodega were three guys that pretty much scream "Stereotypical black gangster." They were all wearing sunglasses, leather jackets with the sleeves ripped off wearing white t-shirts underneath. They also had leather jeans with silver chains hanging from them. The guy in the middle had a gold chain around his neck and a scar on his right eye prettying much saying that he was leader.

"Well if it ain't ole Casagrande." The guy with the gold chain necklace said while chewing some bubble game.

"What do you and your boys want Zach, I told you not to come around here." Hector told the gangsters.

"You hear this guy, you this guy right now?" Zach laughed with his goons before slamming his hands down on the counter. "You really think you can boss us around gramps?"

"Maybe not him but AmpFibian gonna shock some sense into you." Lincoln whispered as he selected AmpFibian's icon and slammed the core down. However…

" **Ghostfreak**! …Eh, this works to." Ghostfreak said before disappearing.

"Listen unless you want be to call the cops I suggest you-"Hector was saying before Zach pulled a gun on him.

"You might wanna rethink that old man." Zach said as Hector frowned at the boy and hold his hands. Hector smirked revealing a gold tooth and chuckled at the old man. "That's right now here's what's you gonna-" However as Zach was talking he was interrupted by the sudden feeling of being punch hard in the gut causing him to drop his gun.

Everyone looked confused as they watched Zach struggle to get up but then sudden get jabbed in the face making him spit. Everyone, even Bobby, watched as Zach continued to get beat up by supposedly nothing. "Yo Zach watch you doing, you trippen?" One of the gang members asked.

"I-I don't-" Zach couldn't even finish as he was lifted up into the air and was thrown out the store through the door. Suddenly everyone went wide eyed when Ghostfreak appeared in front of the door looking at the now unconscious Zach. The gang members back up in fear when Ghostfreaks eye moved to his back and looked directly at them. "Boo." Ghostfreak whispered causing them to white out.

"Let's get out of here!" The two gangsters yell as they ran out of the two and carried Zach away.

A brief silence passed before Bobby's face lit up and he walked in front of the ghost alien. "That. Was. AWESOME!" Bobby yelled out as Ghostfreak sweat dropped a little.

Meanwhile Hector was looking at the phantom alien with fascination. "An Ectonurite…" Hector whispered under his breath.

"Uh, I gotta go. Glad I could help." Ghostfreak said awkwardly as he prepared to leave.

"Right before you leave can I get your autograph as a gift for my girlfriend?" Bobby asked as he holds up a pen and paper.

"Pfft!" Ghostfreak snickered at the situation. "Sure thing buddy." Ghostfreak says as he signs the paper Bobby had with the pen. "Hope she likes it."

"Thanks bro." Bobby says before Ghostfreak disappeared.

* * *

As for Lori and Ronnie Anne things haven't been going well for them. After the incident of Zach, Lori didn't look too amused when Bobby gave Lori the paper Ghostfreak autographed.

Lori and Ronnie Anne got the idea to set the roof up like the dream boat as a sort of "Dingy date" For Bobby and Lori. However the cat gang, which had thawed out of Big Chill's ice, ended up acting Bobby's mango guy causing Bobby to go and rescue him.

Ronnie Anne and Lori then tried to use a love potion belonging to Rosa by putting it into a cookie for Bobby to eat. However Bobby once again had Bodega business helping a guy name Vito find the milk. While Bobby was doing this Sergio ended up stealing the cookie and falling head over talons for Bobby.

Lori was no dragging Lincoln by his arm towards Vanzilla holding her bag. "We're leaving?" Lincoln asked as his oldest sister continues to drag him to the family wagon. "But Mrs. Casadrande's baking a cake."

"Lincoln," Lori said with massacre running down her face. "I literally just lost my boyfriend. Do you really want to argue with me right now?" She said angrily.

"Babe, where are you going?" Bobby asked while covered in feathers curtesy of Sergio.

"What do you care?!" Lori asked as she stomps up to Bobby furiously. "Why don't you just go back to your precious Bodega? You clearly care about it more than you care about me!" Lori then starts breaking out into tears.

"I'm just gonna go help Mrs. Casagrande with the frosting."" Lincoln chuckles nervously before rushing back into the apartment. Once Lincoln went back inside he went up to Ronnie Anne who was watching everything play out though the window.

"Lincoln, what's happening out there?" Ronnie Anne asked irately.

"I don't know. But it was too much drama for me." Lincoln explained. He could do a lot of things but fixing a hurt heart was not one of them.

However when Ronnie Anne looked outside her expression turned happy when she saw both Lori and Bobby hugging each other while smiling. "Wait a minute. They're hugging, and Lori's smiling. She must have finally convinced him! Yes!" Ronnie Anne cheered while pumping her fist up.

When Lori came back into the apartment Ronnie Anne immediately ran up to 17-year-old and hugged here. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I knew we could do this! I'll go pack up my stuff." Ronnie Anne says as she begins heading off to pack her bags.

"Uh, Actually…" Lori says sheepishly.

"What?" Ronnie Anne says as her mood takes a complete 180."

"I know I came here to convince Bobby not to move, but after talking to him, I think he should stay." Lori tried explaining to Ronnie Anne.

"After he totally forgot about you?" Ronnie Anne asked completely flabbergasted.

"But he didn't." Lori explained with a smile. "He's actually been thinking really hard about how we can make this work. We'll only be apart till the end of summer, and then we can both go to college here where your Uncle Carlos teaches."

"Well, that's great for you guys but what about me?" Ronnie Anne asked while glaring at Lori. "Lincoln, come on, back me up here." She pleaded to the white haired boy.

"I don't know, Ronnie Anne. I think your family's pretty awesome." Lincoln said while Lincoln some cake frosting off a whisk. "I mean, who can make a cake like this?"

"UGH!" Ronnie Anne shouts in frustration as she slaps the whisk out of Lincoln's hands and stomps off.

* * *

Later that night Ronnie Anne was sitting down on the porch frustrated with her arms crossed and rest on her legs. Everything she planned to try and convince Bobby to not move had failed. Lori had turned on her. And even Lincoln, who she considers her best friend, wasn't any help.

As she was sitting down her mother came out side and sat next to her. "Are you okay, honey?" Maria asked her daughter. "Lincoln said you were out here."

"Mom, I don't wanna move." Ronnie Anne told her mother. "I like my life back home. I have my own room. I can do my own thing. Here, I can't even go to the bathroom without an audience."

"I know it would be an adjustment, but think how nice it would be to be part of a big family, and they all love you so much." Maria said trying to encourage the idea.

Ronnie simply lowered her head and gritted her teeth while clenching her fist. "UGH! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!" Ronnie Anne shouts as she shoots up and starts running down the streets.

"RONNIE ANNE! WAIT!" Maria pleaded as she watched her daughter run off into the street light lit streets. "Oh, no."

* * *

Back inside all the Casagrande's, Bobby, Lincoln and Lori were all were all sitting together in the living chatting amongst each other. They all turned their attention to Maria when she stormed into the room with a worried look on her face. "Ronnie Anne ran off!" Maria told everyone.

"WHAT!?" Everyone present gasp as they ran up to her.

"What happened?" Carlota asked.

"I was outside talking to her about the move and then she got frustrated and ran off!" Maria explained as she buried her head in her hands. "Oh, I should have known keeping this a secret was a bad idea."

"It's not your fault Mrs. Santiago." Lincoln says as he pats her back in comfort. "I'll go get Ronnie Anne."

"Bro are you sure?" Bobby asked worried as Lincoln gets his jacket from the coat rack.

"Yeah there's been some shady activity happening at night lately." Carlos explains.

"One of us should go with you." Frida adds.

"Don't worry guys." Lori reassures as she crosses her arms. "Lincoln can take care of himself just fine." She explained, abet, with some dryness in her voice.

Lincoln nodded in confirmation as he put his jacket on. "Don't worry guys I'll be fine. I'll text Lori when I find her."

"Please Lincoln." Maria pleads. "Find my daughter." Lincoln gave a salute in response as he headed out.

Once Lincoln was outside Lincoln looked on the pavement and saw foot prints made of water from Ronnie Anne stepping in various puddles from when he ran off. After looking at where they lead Lincoln went into and alley and activated the Omnitrix turning into…

" **Big Chill**!" He announced before flying off and following the yet show prints.

* * *

Ronnie Anne had been running for about a half an hour now. Her feet were sore and her eyes were red from crying. Finally she stopped running and looked around. She couldn't identify where she was. Although it appeared to be some sort of abandoned area full of old run down warehouses.

After finding a good place to sit down she pulled her hoodie over her face and started to quietly sob. She just didn't want to move. She did love her family but she had so many things she didn't want to leave behind. I would just be too much she would be losing.

But what could she do? It was 10 against one and even some of her closest friends were going for the idea. She knew she couldn't just stay here forever, she had to go back to them eventually. But what would she do when she got back? How would she explain to them that she just ran off out of sheer frustration? What would she…

" _Hurry up! We need to get all of this out of here before sunrise!"_

Ronnie Anne lifted her head from here knees and looked around. Where did that voice come from and what was it talking about? Ronnie Anne got up and started to quietly look around the area trying to find the source of the voice.

Finally after a minute a minute of searching Ronnie Anne sees some lift coming from one of the warehouse. She quietly walked toward the warehouse and skimmed the walls of it trying to find a place where she could peek in. She was eventually able to find an entry way into the old building and peeked inside.

Needless to say she was both confused and shocked at what she saw.

All around the room, transporting crates full of who-knows-what, were people wearing outfits that appeared to be from medieval times. They all had chain mail armor their arms, waist and legs were covered in steel armor. They also had cloaks covering the front half of their body which was red with black outlines. It had a shield symbol on the top with a cross bones symbol beneath the shield. Every single one of them also had a silver mask which covered their face.

Ronnie Anne looked around the room and felt like she was in the middle of a renaissance fair mixed with illegal transporting.

However Ronnie Anne soon took notice off a man that really made her spine shiver.

He appeared to be much bulkier then the other men around. He had black armor around his shoulders, arms, waist and legs with a piece of armor around his head resembling a crown. The armor on his shoulder pads had sharp spikes on them. The piece of clothing where the shield and cross bone symbols were, were mixed into his clothing rather than a cloak like the others. He also had a golden mask covering his face as opposed to a silver one. Next to him he had two men that looked like everyone else guarding him while wielding spears.

"How close are we?" The man in the golden man asked as he watched his men transport the cargo.

"We are beginning to move the last 10 crates ma, lord." The knight to his right spoke up.

"Good. The faster we get done the less of a chance we have at drawing attention to ourselves." The clear leader of the group said.

Just then a knight came running to him holding what about to be a holographic tablet. When he reached the intimidating gold masked man we kneeled down to them sort of like someone bowing to a king. "Lord **Enoch**." The knight spoke up to the man know known as Enoch. "You have a message."

The knight handed Enoch the tablet who then pressed a few buttons on the holographic tablet. This brought up a video chat window on the tablet revealing an old man with wrinkles over his face, lines under his eyes. His hair was dark gray on the top with the bottom part being a lighter shade of said color.

"Hey Enoch, how ya doing?" The old man asked with a smile.

"What is it this time **Phil**?" Enoch asked the man known as Phil clearly irritated by him.

"Hey why you gotta be like that?" Phil asked jokingly. "I thought we were buds. I handed you over that little Mechamorph pup didn't I?"

"Yes." Enoch answered simply. "And so far it's caused more problems than I can count."

"You just gotta find out what makes it tick and then it'll do whatever you say. Just keep trying." Phil told Enoch in a rather casual manner.

"I'll say it again. What is it this time?" Enoch asked again with his patience growing thin.

Phil simply sighed and shook his head with his expression not changing at all other than his eyes closing. "You're no fun. I found out the location of one of the keys to that thing in Mount Rushmore."

"And?" Enoch asked taking interest into the subject.

"Fort Knox." Phil answered. "Buts it's under really heavy guard. You might need some help in getting to it."

"And you're sure?" Enoch asked making sure not to be taken for a fool.

"Hey have I ever let you guys down before?" Phil asked as he shrugged his shoulders up. "Me and the big guy go way back."

"Hmph," Enoch huffed. "Very well. Thank you for the information."

"No problem." Phil waves. "Of course I'm sure you know my usual price?"

"You will get your reward _if_ it is there." Enoch told the elderly man.

"Fine." Phil shrugs before hanging up.

"I look forward to the day where he become useless." Enoch says as he hands the device back to the still kneeling knight before him.

Ronnie Anne, after watching everything transpire, decided it was time to get the heck out of there! If these guys saw her, especially after hearing Enoch and Phil conversation, they definitely would do some bad things to her. However as she started to run she ended up tripping over a pebble and falling on the ground with a thud.

"Go check that out." Enoch commanded his men after hearing the noise from outside.

Ronnie Anne heard Enoch's ordered and tried to quickly stand up and make a break for it. However the young Santiago stumbled a bit but managed to stand up. However as soon as she was about to make a run for it she was grabbed by her hood and saw that one of the men had gotten ahold of her.

"And what do you think you are doing here?" Enoch said as he walked behind the knight carrying here.

* * *

Lincoln was currently running through the abandoned area looking for Ronnie Anne. While he was flying around as Big Chill he manage to spot Ronnie Anne running into the area full of abandoned warehouses. Right as he spotted the Santiago the Omnitrix started timing out forcing him to land and turn back to normal. He did take the opportunity to text Lori where he found Ronnie Anne and she responded saying she and Bobby will be there soon.

Lincoln continued looking around the area seeing where Ronnie Anne might be. As he was looking around he heard speaking from somewhere and ran to go find the source thinking Ronnie Anne was maybe talking to herself since he couldn't make out the voice due to distance.

However when he made it so the source he found that Ronnie Anne was being dragged into an old warehouse by someone who looked like a knight wearing a silver mask. Lincoln frowned at seeing the scene and silently followed theme. Lincoln checked the Omnitrix but growled internally when he saw it was in the red. It never seemed to be ready to activate when he needed it most, that or it just screwed with him by malfunctioning or giving him the wrong alien.

When Lincoln got to the building he hid behind and large wooden crate and peeked through to see Ronnie Anne tied up in rope facing a man with a gold mask.

"Look I promise I won't to tell anyone just please let me go." Ronnie Anne pleaded to Enoch and as she struggled against the rope.

"I'm afraid we can't do that young lady." Enoch told the Hispanic girl. "We can't risk the information of the **Forever Knights** getting out to anyone."

Ronnie Anne gulped as she backed up against the wall. "What are you going to do to me?"

"You'll find out soon." Enoch said darkly causing Ronnie Anne to shiver. "Put her in the truck with the rest of the cargo."

Lincoln watched as the two men next to Enoch picked up Ronnie Anne by her shoulders. Though Ronnie Anne squirmed and tried to free herself both the tightness of the rope and grip of the knights that carried her proved too. Lincoln growled at the two men and looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was back in the green. With a sigh he decided that he had to do it. ' _Everyone's finding out aren't they?'_ Lincoln thought.

"LET HER GO!" Lincoln shouted as he came out of his handing place.

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne gasp in surprise as her and all the Forever Knight took notice of the boy.

"Another intruder." Enoch growled in annoyance to having not just one but two people snoop in on them and children no less. "And what do you plan to do if we don't boy?"

"Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said as he activated the Omnitrix without looking at it. "Try not to freak out." Ronnie Anne raised a brow as Lincoln turned the faceplate on his watch. Lincoln smirked evilly when he got to a particular silhouette. ' _Since my family's not around I have no reason not to use this one.'_ Lincoln then slammed down on the watch engulfing Lincoln in an emerald flash that filled the whole room.

"Ah, what the heck?!" Ronnie shouted as she was blinded by the bright light.

When the light died down Ronnie Anne's eyes widen as she silently gasp at what was before her and all of the Forever Knights.

Even all the knights in the room backed up in fear at what was standing before them. What replaced Lincoln was a 14 foot tall bipedal humanoid. He had tentacles around his have dangling like a beard with splotchy green skin and piercing emerald green eyes. He had armor of all different colors over his body with orange rods coming out of creases in his arms.

" **LOUD-GAX**!" His deep intimidating voice echoed through the room.

Ronnie Anne started at the squid alien in complete fascination. Did Lincoln seriously turn into this thing? She definitely had some questions for the boy when this was over.

Enoch looked at the transformed boy at back away behind his men. "GET HIM!" Enoch ordered. Though his men hesitated due to the intimidating appearance of the creature 4 of them came rushing at Loud-gax wielding spears.

Loud-gax didn't even blink and swatted all the men away with a single back hand sending them crashing into the wall. Loud-gax narrowed his eyes at the two knights carrying Ronnie Anne causing them to flinch. Loud-gax crouched down on one knee and slammed his fist into the ground sending a massive fissure to them. The knights and Ronnie Anne were sent flying into the air but Loud-gax quickly jumped up into the air and caught Ronnie Anne in his arms landed on the other side of the room. Ronnie Anne blushed a bit as Loud-gax set her down gently on the floor. "Stay here, I'll explain when I'm done." Loud-gax told the young Santiago who nodded in response.

Loud-gax then began to run towards Enoch as his men ran in front of him to protect him. However this proved in effective as Loud-gax slammed his fist into the ground creating a shockwave sending in the ground launching the group of knights into the air.

"Lord Enoch we have to get out here!" One of the knights say as he and another help Enoch up. Enoch looked at all the supplies and crates that Loud-gax had destroyed and back at the trucks which had dropped some cargo due to the earthquakes the squid alien had produced. Then looked back at Loud-gax who was slowly walking towards them. Deciding this opponent was way too strong for them Enoch nodded and he the rest of the Forever Knights started running away to the vehicle. Loud-gax was about to chase after them but before he could Enoch pushed a button that was on the wall. Loud-gax looked up and saw a large metal crate landing on top of him.

However Loud-gax claws came out of the crate and effortlessly tore apart the crate that landed on him. He didn't even look hurt, more annoyed then anything. But when he freed himself he saw the truck with the Forever Knights in tow speed. "Next time." He mutters as he walked over to Ronnie Anne who watched everything completely dumbfounded.

When he reached the youngest Santiago Loud-gax used his claws and cut the ropes Ronnie Anne was tied up in. When she was freed Ronnie Anne rub her wrist and looked up at Loud-gax. "Dude, what the heck?"

* * *

"So all this time all of those heroes have been you?" Ronnie Anne ask as she sat on Loud-gax's shoulder while the two looked around for Bobby and Lori after Loud-gax had explained everything to Ronnie Anne.

"Yep." Loud-gax casually answered. Suddenly Ronnie Anne started to go into a laughing fit holding her stomach. "What's so funny?!" Loud-gax asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh man, you won't believe the crush Carlota has on your four armed guy." Ronnie Anne struggled to saw through her laughter.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Loud-gax pleaded remember what Carlota said at about Four-arms earlier that day. "Anyway I'm surprised at how easy you're taking this."

"Yeah well after everything that's been happening lately I figured both of us have a lot less to worry about than this." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Good point." Loud-gax agrees knowing all the craziness that been happening to one another recently. Even though Lincoln's been going through far more then Ronnie Anne but that beside the point. "So why did you run off anyway?"

Ronnie Anne's face turned to a frown as she sighed. "I guess it's just, I love my family I really do. But it's just everything is changing so fast ya know. I don't know say goodbye to everything I've come to know at Royal woods."

"Yeah I get that." Loud-gax tries to sympathize. "But let me explain something to you. Sometimes when life throws things at you, you just have to take it. Look at me, ever since I got the Omnitrix I can't go one day without ending up doing something crazy like meeting a lake monster or having my family get kidnapped by a galactic warlord. But I've come to deal with it knowing it's my responsibility and if I don't step up no one else will. Ya get what I'm saying."

Ronnie Anne hummed about thinking about what the transformed Loud boy meet. "So you're saying I should just try and take things life throws at me head one the best I can?" Ronnie Anne asked after giving it some thought.

"Exactly." Loud-gax snaps his claws. "It'll be hard at first but who knows you might end up enjoying yourself."

Ronnie Anne chuckles a bit from Loud-gax words. "When did you get so smart Lame-o?" Ronnie Anne jokingly asked as she punch's his shoulder pad playfully.

"Since I've had someone trying to kill me on a weekly basis." Loud-gax says as the two share a chuckle. However they were both interrupted by the Omnitrix symbol starts beeping red. In a flash of red light Lincoln turned back to normal making Ronnie Anne fall onto Lincoln's chest. "Ow." Lincoln groans.

"Sorry about that." Ronnie Anne apologizes as she helps Lincoln up.

Suddenly the sound of a car driving and headlights caught the two's attention. They looked behind them and saw Lori and Bobby pull up next to them in Vanzilla. Immediately Bobby gets out of the van and hugs Ronnie Anne tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're safe." Bobby says as Ronnie Anne starts to choke.

"I won't be…if you keep…choking me like this." Ronnie says as Bobbys lets her go.

"Ronnie Anne why did you run off like that?" Lori asked as she stepped up.

"Sorry about that. I just needed some time to think about things and after talking about it with Lincoln I think I'm ready to face what's ahead." Ronnie Anne explains.

"Please don't do that again." Bobby pleaded. "Aunt Frida practically flooded the apartment worrying about you."

After all of them shared a laugh at Ronnie Anne and Bobby's incredibly emotional aunt they all hop inside Vanzilla and drive away from the old and abandoned area.

* * *

Once they had arrived back at the Casagrande's everyone pretty much swarmed Ronnie Anne with questions on if she was ok while choking her with hugs. After everything settled down Ronnie Anne walked to her mother with a sad frown. "Sorry for running off like that mom. I was just frustrated and I wasn't thinking straight." Ronnie Anne apologized.

"It's ok." Maria said as she pulled Ronnie Anne into a soft hug. "I'm just glad you're safe." After a minute Maria pulled away from the hug and sighed. "Honey, I would never make you move if you didn't want to. I really wanted to make this feel like home for you, but if it doesn't then we don't have to stay." Maria explains as all the Casagrande's look down with sad expressions expecting her to take the offer to stay at Royal Woods.

"Actually…" Ronnie says making everyone look back up. "After thinking about it and talking with Lincoln about it…I wanna stay." Ronnie Anne said making all the Casagrande's happily gasp.

"Really?" Maria asked confused. "What did he say to you that made you change your mind?"

"He told me that even though it'll be an adjustment maybe it _will_ be nice to be a part of a big family." She explains as she looks back at the Casagrande's. "Especially this one."

The whole family cheers and they all go up to Maria and Ronnie Anne and envelop the in a giant group hug. After a moment or two Carlos was the first one to break away from the hug. "Well since you're staying we all have a surprise for you."

Ronnie Anne raised an eyebrow as all the others pulled away from the hug and began leading her to the wall closest. Rosa then opened the door causing Ronnie Anne to flinch expecting a giant pile junk to fall out. However she opened her eyes to find, not a junk pile, but a small bed room that had been set up with a dresser drawer, a bed and a mini fridge. "What is this?" Ronnie Anne asked as Frida takes a picture of her stepping into the new room.

"Well, we thought you might need a space of your own." Carlos explains.

"I put those up." Carl said while gesturing to some skateboarding posters. "And if you ever wanna go skating, I have been known to shred like a boss."

"And I picked out some Hoodies for you." Carlota said as she gestured to a rack of hoodies that were all like the one Ronnie Anne had one. "We'll work out way up to dresses."

"And I stock the fridge with those ice pops you like." Hector said as he pointed to the mini fridge. "You can pay me back later." He added which earned a hard elbow nudge from his wife.

"I cleansed the room of evil spirts." Rosa explained holding up an incense. "And spiders." She added while holding a can of bug repellent.

"And I hung some pictures of our beautiful family." Frida says as she gestures to a bunch of pictures of them that she hung over Ronnie Anne's bed. "I even put up one of you and your boyfriend." She adds pointing to a picture of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne that was put over an orange heart.

"I'm not her boyfriend!/He's not my boyfriend!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne respectively say in unison while embarrassed.

"And I made this." CJ says holding up a sign. "It says **Ronnie Anne's room. Keep out!** " CJ says before giving Ronnie Anne the sign.

"Wow, guys." Ronnie Anne said completely touched by everything her extended family has done for here. "This is incredible. I don' know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything mija." Rosa said as she pulled Ronnie Anne into a hug. "Now come on everyone I got a full table full of snacks that not gonna eat itself." Rosa adds as she pulls away from the hug.

Everyone cheered as they headed into the living room to celebrate the Santiago's moving into the Casagrande household.

* * *

The next morning Lori and Lincoln were putting their things into Vanzilla getting ready to leave. Currently Lori and Bobby were hugging each other fell well. "I'm really gonna miss you, Boo-Boo bear, but I'm so excited for our future together." Lori says as she looks at Bobby lovingly.

"Me too, babe. I'll be counting down the days until I see you again." Bobby says in the same tone.

"As will I." Carl says while holding onto Lori's legs.

Bobby chuckles at his younger cousins actions. "Carl, could we have a minute?" Bobby ask.

"Fine." Carl hesitantly replays. "But remember, my gazelle, if he ever mistreats you…" Carl then opens his jacket revealing a "tattoo" of Lori on his chest labeled _Mi Amor_ "This Puma will be ready to pounce!"

"WHO USED UP ALL OF MY LIMITED EDITION BLACK EYELINER?!" Carlota yelled incredibly angry from inside the building.

Carl immediately covers his chest backs up and chuckles and smiles sheepishly. "Gotta run!" Carl quickly says as he runs back into the building.

Lori and Bobby chuckle a little at Carl's expense before hugging each other one more time. Meanwhile Lincoln was putting his and Lori's stuff into Vanzilla's trunk as Ronnie Anne walks up to him. "So I guess this is goodbye." Lincoln says to Ronnie Anne as he closes the trunk.

"Yeah. Smell you later, lame-o" Ronnie Anne says as she hold her fist out.

Lincoln closes his eyes expected Ronnie Anne's usually punch to the shoulder. Though it didn't hurt as much as it used to it was more out of instinct that he flinched at it now. However much to his surprise Ronnie Anne actually hugged him. After getting over the shocked Lincoln smiled and hugged her back. "Whoa. You've never hugged me before." Lincoln says sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't get used to it." Ronnie Anne immediately goes back to her tough tom boy nature. "And don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"Thanks." Lincoln says as he prepares to get into Vanzilla. But Lincoln quickly stops himself and goes back to Ronnie Anne. "Oh, and before I go, here's something that might help you out. I always help me." Lincoln then whispers into Ronnie Anne's ear and the girls eyes widen upon hearing the tip.

"Really?" Ronnie Anne asked in curiosity

"Trust me."

* * *

Later that night Ronnie Anne and Lalo were currently in her room with Ronnie Anne leaning on her bed frame while enjoying an ice pop. Ronnie Anne then turns to the audience much like Lincoln. "Well, things are definitely gonna be different for me. My whole family just quadrupled in size. My backyard is now a fire escape, and I definitely need a lock for that bathroom door. It's gonna be quite an adventure, but I'm up for it." She explains to everyone reading. "Huh. Lincoln was right. It _does_ help talking to you guys."

Just then Sergio fly's into the room and perches on Ronnie Anne's and perches on her bed. " _Squawk,_ dream boat!" The parrot tells the Santiago girl.

"Ooh! Guess our show's on. Gotta run!" She tells us before hopping onto Lalo's back like a horse. "Giddy up, Lalo!" Lalo then carries Ronnie Anne into the living room to go watch The Dream Boat with the rest of the family as Sergio looks at a picture of Bobby on Ronnie Anne's wall.

Sergio looks at the picture of Bobby above Ronnie Anne's bed with hearts in his eyes still affected by the love potion. "I meant Bobby." Sergio says as he takes the picture and flies off.

* * *

 **2 DAYS LATER**

"Really?! That's great!" Maria says over the phone. "You're going to love the neighborhood. You have a good day to." Maria says before hanging up the phone.

"Who was that mom?" Ronnie Anne asked as she stepped up to her.

"Oh, that was the women who just bought out old house." Maria explained much to her shock.

"You sold the house already? Wow, that was fast. They're in for a surprise." She mutters the last part under her breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Maria asked not hearing the last part.

"Nothing!" Ronnie Anne quickly says. "So who bought it?"

"Oh, this women whos moving from Tokyo with her daughter." Maria explained.

"Oh cool, I'm sure they'll love it. It's definitely won't be boring." Ronnie Anne smirks.

Maria raises a brow at her daughter's claims but shrugs it off deciding not to dwell deeper on the subject.

* * *

 **IN THE SKY'S**

A plane was currently flying above the Michigan area of the United States. The plane looked like it was getting ready to land in the Detroit area.

Currently inside the plane near the front sat two women. One was a Japanese women that looked like she was in here last 30's. She had long silver hair tied up into a bun with oval glasses with a green trim over hazel brown eyes. He wore a dark green coat with a sky blue undershirt and jeans which went to her knees along with black flats.

Sitting next to her was a Japanese girl whose appearance could be made out due to a blanket covering her body. How over silver hair like the woman next to her was seen on what little of her head showed. She also has crystal blue that were drifting into slumber. Before she went to sleep the girl muttered one thing.

"… _Royal Woods huh?..."_

* * *

 ** _See, told you it would be be big. Anyway whole bunch of stuff is coming in the future so look forward to all that. Anyway join me next time for an OC chapter..."Wendy"_**


	24. S:2 Cha:3 Wendy: Part 1

**_It's finally here everyone. I am really sorry this took so long, I did not plan for it to take so long to make. I have been really busy with school work and also just trying to have some me time to relax so squeezing this in with all of that was really hard. But hey summer is coming soon so I'll have plenty of time to work on this :D. Although that wasn't the only reason it took so long. I also had trouble trying to figure out what I wanted to do with the new character and what I wanted to do with her specifically. But thanks to my good friend Qazse we decided on something I'm sure you'll all like. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say, I hope you enjoy this._**

* * *

It was currently a perfect sunny day in Royal Woods Michigan. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was the perfect temperature, birds were singing, flowers were blooming. All and all it was quite peaceful.

Other than the sounds of nature, there was one other thing that could be heard was the sound of a single car going down the road. The car appeared to have a heavy amount of luggage tied to the top with a respectable pile being in the back seat.

Driving the car was a Japanese woman that appeared to be in her late thirties. He had silver hair that was tied into a rather big bun. She wore oval glasses with a green trim over her hazel brown eyes, a dark green coat with a sky blue undershirt, jeans which went to her knees alongside black flats. This was Karen Yoroi.

"Already excited huh Wendy?" The women asked in a Japanese accent to the girl next to her with a smile.

Sitting next to her in the passenger was a girl. Her body looked like one of a 14 or 15-year-old. She had long, free-flowing silver hair which went all the way past her butt along with ocean blue eyes. She wore a long-sleeved white shirt with the word "Kawaii" inscribed in a shiny bronze color on the back written in Japanese. She also had azure blue jean shorts and had sparkly silver slip on shoes. This was Karen's daughter, Wendy Yoroi.

Wendy was currently starring out the window of the car they were in with wide open eyes and a giant smile. "Yes mother, it's amazing!" Wendy said in a voice that had little less of an accent to it than her mother. "This place is nothing like Tokyo! Everything's so bright and green and-" However Wendy cut herself off when she saw something speed by them.

Though it was too fast to make out completely it seemed to have a black and orange color scheme. Wendy looked out the window to see if she could spot it again but it was long gone.

"Something wrong Wendy?" Karen asked, wondering why her daughter suddenly stopped talking and was looking out the window.

"Something sped by us," Wendy answered as she continued to look for whatever it was that just speed by.

Karen simply smiled and gave a light chuckle at her daughter's curiosity. Wendy never really got out much, even back in Tokyo. She simply assumed her daughter saw something that peaked her endless curiosity of the new environment they were in and didn't think much of it. "I'm sure it's nothing important. Besides we're almost at our new house."

Sure enough, that was all it took to get Wendy's attention. She leaned forward in her car seat and start out the front window with stars in her eyes. Not too far ahead, she could see her new home. The house previously belonging to a woman named Maria Santiago.

Karen simply chuckled at her daughter's reaction. This would certainly be a new experience for her considering she didn't really do too much back in Japan. She was completely homeschooled and mostly stuck to her studies and was rarely if not, didn't at all socialize with other people.

Now they were in a new neighborhood. Karen was sure that Wendy would want to go out and explore the new area since it was completely different from their previous living quarters. Back in Toyko, they lived in a decently sized apartment with Karen working at a local college. They've had to move to Royal Woods due to Karen getting a job offer at one of the local colleges that paid much better than the one she worked at back in Japan. She would start working there as soon as summer ended.

Karen had never been _to_ overprotecting of Wendy and was willing to let her daughter look around the neighborhood. However, she was scarred Wendy wouldn't really get social norms and would be bullied for that. The last thing she wanted for Wendy was for her being bullied due to her simply not knowing how things went in the outside world. All she could do is hope for the best.

Once they reached the house they both exited the car. When Karen got out she immediately started stretching trying to straighten up her body after such a long drive. After stretching for a good moment Karen gave a satisfied sigh as she looked at the new house. However, the look was quick as she quickly turned around and saw Wendy was already on the sidewalk looking around the area with wide eyes and a big smile.

"Wendy!" Karen called out getting the girls attention. "Don't go running off on me yet!" She finished with a chuckle.

Wendy nodded and ran towards her mother and gave a small bow as an apology. "Sorry, mom. I'm just really excited."

Karen simply smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair. "It's fine. Tell you what, why don't you go set up your stuff in your new room and then you can go explore."

Wendy let out a happy gasp as she nodded her head and went to the car. Karen silently laughed at her daughter's excitement. She was the type to get excited about new things and right now they were surrounded by new, she was certainly going to have a blast if things work well, maybe even make a friend. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad for her after all.

Once Wendy got to the car she pulled out a big and heavy red suitcase with a cherry blossom pattern. Despite the size and expected weight of the luggage Wendy was able to pick it up with no struggle at all and carry it into the house. Right before she entered the house she turned to her mother who was starting to get some things out of the car. "Where's my new room by the way?"

"Down the hallway. There are two rooms to the right, take your pick." Karen answered as she took out her own plain brown suitcase.

Wendy nodded and went into the house into the house. Once she was inside, sure enough, she found two rooms on the right side of the hallway with the doorway to the left leading into the kitchen. She entered the first room and smiled at what she saw.

The room was respectable in size, a little bigger than her room back at her old apartment. The room had brown carpeting, similar to the main room, with the walls painted a very dark pink. The bed was located against the wall directly in front of Wendy with a small nightstand next to it. The left wall of the room had a rather large dresser with a mirror attached. Other than that the room was relatively empty, most likely due to the previous owners taking all that they could out and to their new home.

Wendy looked around the room and nodded deciding that this is the room she wanted without even looking at the other room. Wendy put her suitcase down on the bed and started unpacking.

After about an hour Wendy had gotten all her things out of her suitcase and the car and have back from into the new room. She had all her clothes folded and put in the drawer. She had a small sky blue lamp on the nightstand next to her bed which was now made with a white blanket over it. She also had various anime posters on the wall ranging from Dragon Ball Super, Fairy Tail and Full Metal Alchemist, as well as various Manga, stacked neatly on top of her drawer.

Once she was down she nodded at her handy work and left the room and saw her mother in the living room moving some things around. "I'm all done, mother." She said as she walked up to Karen.

Karen stopped moving the table and sighed while getting down to eye level with her daughter. "Alright, like I said I'm ok with you going around the neighborhood, but be _very_ careful. And be back before dark ok."

"Yes mother, I promise," Wendy says with an innocent smile.

Karen lets out a small smile and gave kissed her daughters forehead. "I love you, Wendy. Now go have fun."

"I love you to mom," Wendy says before she starts skipping out of the house.

Karen watches as her daughter skipped down the sidewalk off to go explore her new neighborhood. Once she was out of sight Karen went back in and sat on the couch and started taking deep breaths. "Just relax Karen, she'll be fine. Maybe she'll even make a friend." Just as Karen finished saying that she slumped down on the couch and took another deep breath. "I just hope her condition won't cause any issues."

* * *

Wendy was currently skipping through the area taking in everything she saw. Everything seemed to fascinate her from the all the different house, to the bird flying the sky and even the small things like the trees. Sure, she's read plenty of books about how different areas have different flora, fauna and living quarters as well as watch various documents going more into detail about different places in the world but experiencing it for yourself was something completely different.

"I wonder what I should do first." Wendy asked herself as she looked around the neighborhood. "Should I go up to someone's house and introduce myself or should I find someone who is already outside. I've heard some people don't like it when you just go up to their houses, but then again who knows if someone is outside today, then again-"

 _BUMP!_

"Ow."

Wendy was snapped out of her rambling when she heard someone groan. She looked down and saw a boy that looked to be about 11 years old. Similar to her, the boy had white hair. Although his hair had a tuft in it. He had emerald green eyes and wore a plain black t-shirt along with an orange jacket which L10 emphasized in white on a black circle. There was also some white strips on the jacket with on going down through the black circle on the right side and one going around his left sleeve. He also had blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

Wendy looked down at him and laughed nervously. He must have bumped into her and she didn't even noticed. Her mother always did tell her she was quite oblivious to things around her, especially when she starts rambling.

"Sorry about that, didn't see you there." Wendy apologizes as she held her hand out to help him up.

The stopped rubbing his head and looked at the source what knocked him over and what was about to help him up. When he saw her his eyes widen a bit. Time seemed to slow down for him as he eyed her long, free flowing silver hair and her ocean blue eyes. His cheeks seemed to turn pink when he looked at her but he quickly shook his head and took her offering hand.

When he took Wendy's hand, she yanked him up with surprising strength that actually caused him to go air born for a quick second and land on his feet.

"Don't worry about it." The boy said with a smile as he rubbed his arm, surprised by the girl's strength. "That's some arm you got there."

Wendy simply smiled and giggled. "Thanks."

The boy simply chuckled at the girl's response and got another look of her. "Hey, I don't think I've seen you around here. Are you new to the neighborhood?" The boy asked.

Wendy nodded in response. "Yep, I moved into the blue, one-story house down the street from here." She explained which caused the boy to give a surprised expression.

"Wait, that's the Santiago's old house." The boy said which caused Wendy to tilt her head in wonder.

"Oh, you know the family that lived there?" Wendy asked which the boy returned with a nod.

"Yep, my friend Ronnie Anne and my sister Lori's boyfriend Bobby once lived there. They now live with their extended family but I didn't expect them to sell the house _that_ fast. It's only been about three days." The boy explained. "Well welcome to the neighborhood, my name is Lincoln Loud."

Wendy bowed a little as her form of greeting. "It's nice to meet you Lincoln. My name is Wendy, Wendy Yoroi."

"So where ya from Wendy?" Lincoln asked the girl he now knew as Wendy.

"My mother and I moved her from Tokyo Japan."

"Wow, that's definitely far away," Lincoln said with a small chuckle. "Well, you're going to love it here at Royal Woods. There's a lot of cool stuff around here like the arcade, Dairy land and the mall just to name a few."

Wendy eye's practically sparkled with excitement as Lincoln listed the place. "They sound fascinating!" She said with e=nothing but excitement in her voice hoping to go and see what makes these places cool.

Lincoln was a little confused at her way of talking. The words she used made her sound like Lisa but the way she talked made her sound like Leni in a way. Was this how people in Japan normally talk? ' _…A crap was that racist?'_ Lincoln quickly got rid of those thoughts and just figured that this was how she normal talked. If there was one person that knew how unique and different people could be from sheer experience…it was him.

"Yeah, they are." He answered. "I'm sure you'll really enjoy them." As Lincoln was talking an idea popped into his head. "Hey, since you're new here why don't I introduce meet some people that live around here?" Lincoln offered.

Wendy gained a surprised expression from Lincoln's offer. He only meets her 5 minutes ago, and from her bumping into him no less, and not only did he tell her about all the amazing places around the area but now he was offering to introduce her to his family. "Really? Are you sure it's ok?"

Lincoln smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm sure they won't mind. Follow me it's about a 20-minute walk from here." Lincoln gesture Wendy to follow her and Wendy responded with a toothy smile as she started to walk next to him.

"So what's your family like Lincoln?" Wendy asked hoping to get some information on Lincoln's family before she meets them.

Lincoln chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Well, just to give you a warning my family is kinda crazy." He started to explain to Wendy giving him his full attention. "First off, I have ten sisters."

Wendy's eyes completely widen in surprise. Did he seriously have 10 sisters?! "Wow really?! The average number of children for an American family is usually around 4. That's a very surprising gap!"

Lincoln chuckled a bit from Wendy's reaction. This was how most people reacted when he told them about his family. Well, except for explaining how much children a family in his country usually has. Once again, sounds like something Lisa would say. "Yep." He responded. "And to top it all off I'm the middle child. I'm 11 years old by the way."

"Oh! You're about as old as me then!"

"…wait…what?" Lincoln asked in complete confusion.

"I'm 11 years old too." Wendy answered, completely naïve to Lincoln's confusion.

Lincoln was still confused by Wendy's explanation. She looked more like Luan or even Luna's age. Heck, she was almost taller than Luna. Was she really only 11 years old?

"Really, you look more like a teenager?" Lincoln asked which caused Wendy to let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, I know," Wendy responded. "My mom says I grow pretty fast. She said I looked like a 4-year-old when I was only 2."

Lincoln was completely shocked by this. He's seen some pretty strange and weird things this summer, but this was something else completely. He wondered why this was for her but decided not to question it. He didn't know if it was a sensitive subject for her or not and the last thing he wanted to do was to accidentally make fun of her.

"Well, that's…cool." He responds trying not to show his curiosity. Although the new information that she was his just…struck something inside of him. He felt his face heat up and his heartbeat starts to increase. But this wasn't the same heartbeat increase he got when he was fighting. It seemed to be something else, nice even.

However Lincoln quickly shook his head to try and get rid of the feeling. ' _Come on Loud! Now's not to time to be acting all weird!'_ Lincoln scolded himself before regaining his normal expression and turning towards Wendy again. "So what about you? What was your life like before you moved here?"

Wendy opened her mouth to speak but stuttered a bit. What was she gonna talk about? Her life didn't exactly give her something to talk about. "Well…there's not really a lot to talk about," Wendy admitted while frowning a bit.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked surprised by her sudden mood change.

"Well, I didn't really do all that much." She replied. "I have been homeschooled my whole life and didn't really get out all too much. I never really socialized with anyone, much less someone my own age."

Lincoln gave a sympathetic look towards Wendy. It must have been a lonely life for her. Not really getting to know anyone or even go outside all too much. "So I'm guessing you've never even had a friend before?" Lincoln ask.

Wendy simply nodded her head and looked at the ground. "Yeah."

"Well…" Wendy heard Lincoln say and saw that he was looking at her with a big smile. "You can consider me your first ever friend."

Wendy instantly stopped in place and started at Lincoln with widened eyes. "R-really?" She stutters to ask.

Lincoln simply continued to smile and nodded. "Of course." He answers. "You seem like a really nice girl and I would really like to get to know you and hang out with you. If that's ok with you of course."

Wendy continued to look at Lincoln with the same stunned and surprise expression. He really wanted to be friends with her? She was afraid that she would have trouble being around people and socializing due to her inexperience with such things but this boy she just meet today was really willing to be her friend just like that?

Taking a second to process everything she quickly gained a giant smile and pulled Lincoln into a giant bear hug that would but the hold of a boa constrictor to shame. "I would love to be friends!" She said with complete glee as Lincoln's face started turning blue. "Oh, this will be great! We can have sleepovers, go to places, and share our interest with each other! Well, that's what I hear people do with friends at least." Wendy listed as she kept her hold on Lincoln.

"Yeah…sounds…great. But…could you…please…let me go. Too…tight…loosing…air." Lincoln struggled to say as he was locked in Wendy's extremely tight grip. ' _Geez, she puts Leni's hugs to shame.'_

Wendy opens her eyes and quickly realized what she was doing and dropped Lincoln down on the ground. "I'm sorry!" She apologized as Lincoln started to turn back to his normal color. Unknown to both of them Wendy's cheeks had a tint of pink to them as she realized she was hugging, or rather straggling, Lincoln.

"It's fine," Lincoln said as he stood back up and straighten his clothes. "Come on, it's not too much longer." Lincoln finished as the two started walking again.

After a few minutes of walking, Lincoln had learned that Wendy was actually a big fan of anime and manga. While he was more of a comic book guy himself he was willing to give them a try to see if he could share a common interest with Wendy.

* * *

Finally, the two had reached Lincoln's house which was a yellow two-story house. Wendy quickly notices that the yard was cluttered with things like soccer and footballs, Frisbee's a bicycle and various other items. "Your yards really cluttered." Wendy comments.

"Yeah, I know," Lincoln responded in a deadpanned tone knowing his siblings rarely clean up after themselves. "I'll introduce you to my mom first. She should be weeding the garden right now."

And he was right. When the two made it to the side of the house they saw Rita wearing brown overalls picking weeds out of the ground. "Hey, mom." Lincoln greeted which got her attention.

"Oh, good Lincoln you're here," Rita said as she stood up. "I could really use Echo…" However, Rita quickly stopped herself when she saw Wendy standing next to Lincoln. "Oh, Lincoln, whose this?"

"Mom, this is Wendy Yoroi." Lincoln introduced. "She just moved into the Santiago's old house. Wendy, this is my mom, Rita Loud."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Wendy greeted in her usual style.

"It's nice to meet you too Wendy, welcome to the neighborhood." Rita greeted back. "So how old are you?"

"I'm 11 years old, just like Lincoln," Wendy answered much to Rita's surprise due to her appearance.

Rita turned towards Lincoln for confirmation and the white-haired boy nodded his head. "Well…ok then," Rita responded trying not to sound awkward.

"So mom, is it ok if I introduce Wendy to everyone else?" Lincoln asked.

"Of course Lincoln, but uh…" Rita said as she moved to Lincoln's ear. "You did give her a warning right?" Lincoln nodded his head in response knowing she was asking if Wendy knew of the huge size of their family. "Ok, just try and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

"I will mom," Lincoln answered. "Come on Wendy, I'll introduce you to the rest of my family."

"Yay!" Wendy cheered as she followed Lincoln to the inside of the house.

Once they were inside Wendy got a good look around the living room and saw the doorway that leads into the dining room and the stair which led to where all the kid's rooms as well as the bathroom. Wendy also the Louds pet bird Walt sleeping in his bird cage as well as Walt rolling around in his ball on the floor.

"You have a very lovely home." Wendy complimented as she watched Geo roll pass her legs.

"Thanks. Now, who should I introduce you to fir-" However Lincoln was soon cut off when an all too familiar voice suddenly spoke up behind them.

"Who's this?" Lincoln let out a scared scream as he jumped into the air from sheer shock. However, Wendy was unaffected and actually caught Lincoln in her arms before he could reach the ground. When she turned around she was meet with monotone look and voice of an 8-year-old with tar black hair, almost chalk white skin and blue baggy eyes. She wore a black dress over and black and white long sleeved shirt alongside with matching knee socks and black shoes.

Lincoln let out a sigh upon seeing his younger sister and her usual habit of popping out seemingly out of nowhere and giving people a spook, he didn't even realize the position he was in with Wendy. "Ugh, why do you always have to do that Lucy?" Lincoln sighed as Wendy raised a brow wondering why he reacted like that.

Lucy didn't respond right away. Instead, she noticed the new girl caught Lincoln when she scarred him and her brother didn't seem to either care or notice. Lucy gave a barely visible smirked and decided to use the opportunity. "Enjoy yourself Lincoln?"

Lincoln was confused at first to her 8-year-old sister's statement but looked at himself and saw the position he was in. Wendy was carrying him. Lincolns face quickly went scarlet red while Wendy simply giggled.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Wendy asked somehow not noticing Lincoln extremely blushing face.

"…Yes please." Lincoln answered simply. However, Wendy went straight forward and dropped Lincoln on his butt causing him to groan a bit.

Wendy realized what she did and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's fine," Lincoln says as he stands up. "So to answer your question Lucy, this is Wendy, she just moved into the neighborhood and I decided to introduce her to our family."

"Lincoln said I was his new friend!" Wendy started with sparkles in her eyes.

Lucy took a look at the two, seemingly scanning them. After taking a moment to look at the two standing next to each other she smirked a little. "Hi, I'm Lucy." Lucy greeted after she gained back her usual stoic expression. "Tell me, Wendy, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Wendy tapped her chin in thought. "Well I can't say that I've looked into such things in the past but I suppose anything is possible."

"Hm, you should come to one of my séance's, me and the spirts can enlighten you," Lucy suggested which caused Wendy to tilt her head in curiosity and for Lincoln to get shivers down his spine.

"Ok spooky slowdown," Lincoln said as he stepped in front of Wendy. "She just got her let's try not to freak her out on her first day, capisce?"

"Ok." Lucy simply answered. "I'll be in our room working on my poems if you need me or decide you do want to take part in my affairs," Lucy said as she walked upstairs. But as she went up she took one last peek at Wendy and Lincoln walking into the dining room. Lucy gave a small smirk as she watched them disappear into the room.

' _This will be an interesting development.'_

"She seemed nice." Wendy full heartedly said as she and Lincoln walked into the dining.

"Yeah, Lucy may seem a bit spooky and creepy at first but she's really nice when you get to know her," Lincoln explained knowing that Lucy may seem creepy to people at first glance but if you get to know her she's a really nice and simply misunderstood person. Especially since her eyes used to be hidden behind her bangs before Vilgax cut them off.

"Poo-poo!"

As the two were walking into the dining room they heard a voice which Lincoln quickly recognized due to the catchphrase alone. Crawling in front of the two was a baby wearing only a diaper with a small tuff of blond hair with a single tooth.

Wendy let out a squeal upon seeing the youngest Loud and picked her up causing Lily to giggle. "And who are you, you wittle cutie pie?" Wendy asked in a puppy dog voice causing the 15-month-old to giggle even more.

"This is Lily, my baby sister," Lincoln answered as Wendy continued to coo over the baby girl.

"Well she's just the most adorable thing ever, yes she is." Wendy continued while Lily enjoyed every second of it.

"Goo-goo!" Lily cheered happily.

"Seems she likes you already." Lincoln chuckled seeing as how Lily was already taking a liking towards Wendy.

"Heads up!"

Suddenly from the other room, a soccer ball came bolting in through the air and nailed Wendy right in the back of the head. However…she didn't even flinch or notice it. As Wendy continued to hold Lily in her arms Lincoln looked at her with a surprised expression and widened eyes. She just took a soccer ball to the back of the head and didn't even notice.

"Um, Wendy, did you…feel that?" Lincoln asked as he gestured to the back of his head.

"Feel what?" Wendy asked in legitimate confusion.

Lincoln blinked a few times before answering. She really didn't notice. "…A soccer ball just nailed the back f your head."

Wendy let out a surprised gasp. "Really, when?"

Lincoln couldn't even find the right words to react that. It was just…wow. "Um…never mind."

Wendy simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to adoring Lily but right as she was another Loud sister came running into the room. She was a bit taller than Lincoln and had thick brown hair tied into a short high ponytail.

"Woah, that's one hard head you got there." Lynn Jr complimented as she picked up her soccer ball.

Lincoln just sighed and shook his head at his 5th oldest sister's antics. Leave it to her to not watch where she kicks a ball. The loud family has been hit by those things far more than even Lisa could count. And the fact that Lynn was already in deep doo-doo with both Lincoln _and_ Lucy.

"Thanks…what does that mean?" Wendy said as she put Lily down.

Lynn…" Lincoln lightly growled. "Would you watch where you're kicking those things, someone could have gotten hurt."

"Would you relax Linc," Lynn said causing Lincoln to frown. "She's fine. Who is she anyway?" Lynn added causing Lincoln to sigh and shake his head.

"I'm Wendy, Lincoln's new friend." Wendy introduced herself.

"Well Wendy, you seem like a pretty tough girl to take that soccer ball to the back of the head." Lynn complimented much to Wendy's confusion as she still didn't realize that she was just struck on the back of the head. "So how about we see how tough…" The two white heads watched as Lynn walked to one end of the tables and put her arm on it. "With some arm wrestling."

Instead of responding Wendy simply tilted her head in confusion. "What's arm wrestling?"

Lynn simply looks at Wendy completely dumbfounded. Did she really not know what arm wrestling was? "Do you seriously not know what arm wrestling is?"

Wendy shook her head in response. "I'm afraid I don't. Is it some sort of game?"

Lincoln frowned at Lynn's request at first. Just looking for an excuse to show her _toughness_ to someone new. However, he quickly remembered Wendy's surprising strength from when she pulled him off the ground and when she hugged him. Smirking, Lincoln whispered to Wendy what arm wrestling was.

"Oooooh, that sounds like fun!" Wendy cheered as she went over to Lynn and got into the proper position. "Is this how you do it?" The white-haired girl asked as she locked arms with Lynn.

"Yep," Lynn smirked as she got ready. "Now I'm sure Lincoln explained the rules to you right?" She asked getting a nod in response. "Good. So it might be hard since it's your first time, and against me no less, but I'm sure with time and practice you'll get it down." Lynn explained rather confidently.

Lincoln simply smirked as he leaned against the wall with his arms cross. It was normal for Lynn to sound cocky and/or overconfident while doing these type of things. God knows how much she trash talks when he and all his sisters get together to play games. ' _This should be good.'_ Lincoln thinks to himself knowing that Lynn might be in over her head on this one.

"Ok, on three." Lynn states.

"1…"

"2…"

"3!"

 _ **SMASH!**_

"Oooooh!" Lincoln winced at the sight.

In what seemed like less than a second Wendy had completely slammed down Lynn's hand against the table. Hard enough that it even left a small crack in the wood. Lynn was currently biting her lip to avoid letting out a loud scream of pain.

"Does this mean I win?" Wendy asked innocently.

Lynn slowly nodded her head and started to massage her now red and throbbing hand. "Yep." Lynn barely squeaked out. "Now if you two could excuse me, I have to go."

The two watched as Lynn made her way out of the dining room and presumably went upstairs. And once she had made it to the top…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Wendy didn't seem to pay much mind to the scream coming from the upper level. Lincoln, however, was lightly chuckling at the situation. Despite what Lynn did, she was still part of his family and he would never stop caring about her…but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate the karma that was happening now and would definitely happen in the future.

"Well, that was fun," Wendy says with complete honesty. "Do you wanna play Lincoln?"

Lincoln slightly flinches at the request. Unless he was in alien form, there was no way he could even come close to matching the surprising strength his new friend had. "Uh…I think I'm good." Lincoln answers with a nervous smile. "Why don't I show you the rest of my siblings, there's still 7 to go."

"Oh, ok." Wendy agreed much to Lincoln relief. "So who else is the-"

"Yo dudes, what was up with that scream?"

Wendy and Lincoln looked towards the entrance to the kitchen and saw a girl that was about as taller as Wendy if not a tiny bit shorter.

"Oh hey, Luna." Lincoln greeted. "That was just Lynn getting owned in arm wrestling. Oh, this is Wendy by the way. She's new to the neighborhood."

"Wicked!" Luna said as she walked up to Wendy. "Welcome to the neighborhood dudette. Name's Luna Loud, resident rock star."

"Greetings Luna! It's very nice to meet you." Wendy greeted back with a strong handshake causing Luna to almost lose her balance and fall down.

"Woah!" Luna said as once she got her arm back. "That's a wicked arm you got there dude."

"What do you mean my arm is wicked?" Wendy asked with a small frown. "I don't believe it's done anything wrong."

"No Wendy, she means your arm is cool." Lincoln corrected the socially unaware girl. "It was a compliment."

"Oooooh!" Wendy realized. "Why thank you then. You're wicked as well Luna."

Luna raised a brow in confusion and turned to Lincoln to see if he could answer the obvious question she was wondering. "Sorry Luna, she's not too familiar with social norms."

"Ah, ok." Luna realized. "Well, I'm sure you'll pick up on them. You're pretty lucky to have my little bro as a friend."

"I know." Wendy agreed. "He's really nice." She complimented causing Lincoln to gain a little pink to his cheeks.

"He sure is," Luna said ruffling Lincoln's hair a little bit as she started to leave. "Well I'd love to spend more time with you dudes but I got a date with you-know-who."

Lincoln nodded knowing who Luna was talking about. "Ok Luna, tell them I said hi," Lincoln asked gaining a thumbs up from Luna before she left a door.

"Oh, I've heard of dates before. It's when to people who like each other go out and do stuff together right?" Wendy asked as she watched Luna walk out the door.

"Yep," Lincoln answered. "Now come one, why don't I show you the upstairs." He suggested which earned an eager head nod from Wendy. As the two left the dining room they were about to head up the stairs but stopped when they saw a man on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Lincoln." Lynn Sr greeted as he spotted his son with Wendy going up the stairs. "Who's the girl your with?"

"Oh, dad." Lincoln noticed once he called out to him. Lincoln and Wendy went back down the stairs and in front of Lynn Sr. "Dad, this is Wendy she's new to the neighborhood and I thought I'd introduce her to our family. Wendy this is my dad, Lynn Sr."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Wendy greeted with a bow. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home."

"Well it's nice to meet you too Wendy, and you're welcome anytime." Lynn Sr greeted back. "So when did you run into each other?"

"Oh, well I ended up literally running into her earlier while I was um, _scouting_ , the neighborhood. We ended up talking to each other and one thing led to another and I'm now showing her around the place." Lincoln summarized with Wendy nodding in confirmation.

"Lincoln says we're friends!" Wendy added causing chuckle lightly.

Lynn Sr gained a sly smile as he looked at the two whiteheads. He moved towards Lincoln's ear and whispered quiet enough so that Wendy couldn't hear. "Already making your move huh son? You're a chip off the ole block."

Lincoln face went a deep red color as his eyes practically popped open. "D-dad!" Lincoln stuttered. "It's not l-like t-th-that, w-we just meet!"

Lynn Sr simply gave a hearty chuckle as he sat back down on the couch. "Whatever you say, son." He said with a wink causing Lincoln to become even more embarrassed with Wendy being confused. "Now you two go have fun."

"Y-yeah." Lincoln said trying to hide his blush. "Come on Wendy let's go."

Wendy nodded as the two started to head up the stairs. Although she just had to ask…"Lincoln, why is your face red? Do you have a fever?"

"WENDY…no."

Lynn Sr simply chuckled as he watched the two kids go upstairs. "He likes her." Lynn Sr was sure of himself as he laid back on the couch and watched the news in case something came up. "Although considering how old she must be it might be a little complicate…meh. It isn't nearly as bad as Clyde's crush on Lori, yikes. Although speaking of Clyde I wonder how he's doing. Lincoln said he hasn't been able to reach him lately. I hope there all ok."

* * *

Once Wendy and Lincoln had made it upstairs Lincoln had managed to erase his face of his blush and compose himself. "Alright now that were done with _that_ ," Lincoln said awkwardly. "I can show you everyone else, assuming there up here."

"Oh, goodie!" Wendy cheered.

"How about I introduce you to my oldest sisters, Lori and Leni," Lincoln suggested.

"Oh, I think I remember you mention Lori before. She's Bobby's girlfriend right?" Wendy asked getting a nod from Lincoln in response. "Well then I would love to meet her and Leni."

' _I don't think there's anything you don't love doing since I've meet you.'_ Lincoln mentally chuckled. "Well that's good, Leni's really nice and Lori is…well, she's good people when you get to know her." He explained as Wendy nodded in understanding.

The two made it to the last door on the left side of the hallway. Wendy noticed the high security on the doorway and asked Lincoln why the door had so many locks on it with Lincoln saying that Lori and Leni are sensitive about their privacy.

Lincoln knocked on the door a few times and wait for a response…

"Not it!"

"Not it…dang, it."

After that ordeal, they heard someone walking into the room. When the door open it revealed a tall teenage girl with light blond hair with sunglasses resting on her head. "Oh! It's Lincoln and…" Leni then notices Wendy behind Lincoln. "Who's this."

"Who's there Leni?" Lori asked from her bed.

"It's Lincoln and a new girl," Leni answered.

"A new wha-" Lori stuttered as she sat up on her bed.

"Come on in you two." Leni offered which the two accepted which gave Lori a good look at Wendy.

"Leni, Lori, this is Wendy she just moved into Bobby and Ronnie Anne's old house and we ran into each other and I'm introducing her to everyone here," Lincoln explained with Wendy nodding in confirmation.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you." Leni complimented causing Lincoln to sheepishly smile and scratch the back of his head.

"Yes, Lincoln is a very kind person," Wendy added causing Lincoln's cheeks to turn a light shade of pink.

Lori narrowed her eyes at the scene. She could have sworn that she saw Lincoln give a light blush at Wendy's compliment. That didn't sit right with her. Ronnie Anne was supposed to be his girlfriend, just because she moved didn't change that at all.

Leni also noticed the light blush Lincoln sport and reacted differently. Instead, she just giggled at the scene and put two and two together. Although she did originally think that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were a couple she has since come to accept that Lincoln just didn't think of Ronnie Anne like that. Although this new girl…maybe she could have some fun with this.

As the two teens were observing Wendy Lori decided to get up and "interrogate" Lincoln's new friend. "Wendy," Lori began. "Just let me ask you this, how old are you exactly?"

Lincoln simply sighed at Lori question. Not only were they both about to learn about Wendy's abnormal growth but the tone Lori had when speaking to Wendy just said she was up to something.

Wendy, however, was oblivious to Lori way of speaking and simply answered Lori's questions not thinking too much about it. "I'm 11 years old. Just like Lincoln."

Lori's eyes widened in disbelief. She took a look at Wendy, pretty much observing her. Yeah, there was no way this girl was 11 like her brother. At the very least she's Luan's age.

Leni however simply tilted her head in slight confusion. "Really? You're only 11?" Leni asked. Wendy simply smiled at Lori and nodded her head. Leni simply shrugged her shoulders and decided to take Wendy's answer as truth. What would even be the point in hiding her age after all?

Lori was still in disbelief, however. "Seriously 11?" Lori asked suspiciously. Wendy simply gave the same response she gave Leni. "There is no way you're only 11. Literally no 11 years old looks like that."

"Not true eldest sister."

Everyone turned to the still open doorway and saw a child with big glasses coming into the room holding a clipboard with her left hands and a pencil in her right.

"Who's this Lincoln?" Wendy asked.

"This is Lisa, she the genius in our family," Lincoln answered.

"Indeed," Lisa confirmed. "Greeting fellow Homo-Sapien." Lisa greeted with a handshake. "To end you're suspicions Lori, there are a number of conditions that cause the human body to grow abnormally such as dysplasia and chondrodystrophy."

Wendy nodded at Lisa claims knowing she was right. "True. Dysplasia is a condition when the human body undergoes abnormal development and growth and chondrodystrophy is when there is abnormal growth at the ends of one's bone."

Everyone looked to Lisa to see if what Wendy was saying was true. Lisa nodded confirming that the white-haired girl was right. "Exactly, I must say I'm impressed you seem to know you're stuff."

"Thanks…although," Everyone looked towards Wendy with a raised brow. "I don't seem to have either of those."

"You don't?" Everyone asked Wendy.

Wendy nodded her head and started twirling her hair awkwardly. "Yeah, my doctor has confirmed that I don't seem to be experiencing any of those conditions. This just seems to be natural.

Lisa hummed in curiosity as she wrote something down on her clipboard. "Interesting. Might I ask who your doctor is?"

"I actually don't know who my doctor is," Wendy admitted leaving everyone else confused. "My mom sends him things like my blood samples and x-ray but I've never met him in person. He says that I'm perfectly healthy though."

Lisa hummed and started rubbing her chin starting to go deep into thought. Lincoln noticed this however and frowned. He knew what Lisa was thinking and he was not going to let Lisa experiment on Wendy. He's been in the position as one of her lab rats…or rather lab alien and he didn't want anyone to go through that.

"Lisa." Lincoln growled getting the young genius's attention. "no."

"But Lincoln-"

"No."

"But she-"

"No!"

"But-"

"Pecking order!"

Lisa immediately paled out and dropped her pencil and clipboard. Wendy looked confused and looked back to Lori and Leni with the former having gone pale like Lisa and the latter simply getting a chill down her spine. Lisa shakily picked up her stuff and started too walked out of the room. "You win this round brother."

Lincoln nodded in triumph and turned to a still confused Wendy. "What was that?" Wendy asked wondering why everyone seemed to freak out once Lincoln said "Pecking order."

"Oh, it's just something I've come up with to get my sisters to stop fighting whenever something happens. Or to get persistent sister's off my back." Lincoln explained with Wendy seemingly understanding.

"So what is it exactly?" The white-haired girl asked again.

"Sorry Wendy, it's a family secret. Leni explained.

"And it's too horrifying to speak off." Lori shivered.

Wendy simply shrugged off Lori's reaction and was about to start up conversation again…but then. "Lincoln…where's your bathroom?" Wendy asked rather shyly.

"It's at the very end of the hall in the direction we came in," Lincoln explained. Wendy quickly thanked Lincoln and headed out of the room to go do her business. Once she left Lincoln looked back and saw that Leni was giving him a sly smile. "What?"

"You like her." Leni teased which caused Lincoln's face to go magma red. "You do! It's, like, all over your face!"

"L-Leni! C-come on!" Lincoln stuttered which only cause Leni to giggle even more than she already was.

"Leni, don't be ridiculous," Lori stated in a confident tone. "Lincoln doesn't have a crush on Wendy."

"Thank you, Lori."

"He already has a girlfriend."

"Dang it, Lori!"

"What, it's true." Lori said in a "matter of fact" tone.

"No. It is not. Ronnie Anne is _not_ my girlfriend. I do _not_ have a crush on Wendy. And this conversation is over." Lincoln stated as he left the room and closed the door.

"…He has a crush on her." Leni said as she sat back down on her bed.

Lori simply scoffed and sat back on her bed as well. "He better not," Lori muttered quiet enough so Leni wouldn't hear.

Back outside Lincoln slapped his face a few times in order to get rid of his still hot blush. Upon getting rid of it he sighed and shook his head. ' _W_ _hat_ _is with my sisters every time a meet a girl?'_ Lincoln asked himself. Every single time he brought up the subject of a girl his sisters would go nuts. And don't even start with Lori's delusion of him and Ronnie Anne being a couple.

Lincoln was brought back to reality when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Wendy coming out with her hands lightly damp. "I'm all done," Wendy said as she walked up to Lincoln. "So who's next?"

"I'll show you Luan next. But just a little warning she can be a bit…unpredictable." Lincoln warned causing Wendy to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" The Japanese girl asked.

"You'll see."

The two reached the door to Luan and Luna's room as soon as Lincoln finished talking. Wendy was about to reach for the doorknob but Lincoln put his hand out to stop her. Wendy watched as Lincoln suddenly got an umbrella out of nowhere and put it over their heads. Lincoln opened the door and suddenly a bucket of water came from above the door and came down on top of them. Luckily the umbrella block all the water and the bucket rolled off to the side.

"Aw, why do you got to go and _soil_ my fun, hahaha! Get it?" Wendy saw that in the room laying on the bottom half of a bunk bed was a girl with a plaid yellow skirt, braces and brown hair in a ponytail.

"Hilarious," Lincoln said sarcastically.

"Really?" Wendy questions. "I don't get it."

Lincoln and Luan looked at Wendy strangely. Did she not either get the joke or that Lincoln was being sarcastic. ' _Oooooh, right_.' Lincoln mentally face palmed remembering social norms weren't exactly Wendy's strong suit. "Ok Wendy, first off, I was being sarcastic."

"Oooooooh." Wendy quickly caught on.

"I'll take the second of all Linc," Luan said as she got up to face the two whiteheads. "I was making a pun. When I said _soil_ my fun I was making a joke on how you two both ruined my prank and how the water spilled all over the place." Luan explained. Normally Luan hates explaining jokes but she made an exception for this one, considering she didn't get sarcasm…

"Ooooh, I get it now!" Wendy said with a small giggle causing Lincoln and Luan to sweatdrop.

"Yeah, sorry about that Luan. Wendy's new to the neighborhood and she doesn't quite understand social norms." Lincoln explained with Wendy awkwardly nodding in confirmation.

Luan simply waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll catch on in no time." Luan then extended her hand out to Wendy. "Nice to meet you, Wendy."

"Nice to meet you Luan I'm Wendy-OWW" Wendy was saying but the second she took Luan's hand she suddenly felt an electric shock which caused her to flinch and wince a little.

"Well hello Wendy Oww, hahaha. I'm Luan Loud, this houses residence prankster." Luan explain. "Although at this point I'm sure it's not a real _shocker_ hahaha." Luan jokes showing a joy buzzer in her hands.

"Oh, I get it, because you shocked me," Wendy explained to herself as Luan snapped her finger and winked at her.

"See, you're already catching on."

Wendy giggled in response to Lincoln rolling his eyes and taking Wendy's arm. "Well as fun as the puns and getting pranked I still need to show Wendy to the twins." Lincoln started to drag Wendy out of the room. Although when he pushed the door open, he barely manages to push Wendy out of the way of another bucket of water that somehow got up there. "How do you do this?" Lincoln question not noticing the position he was in.

"You have your tricks, I have mine," Luan said proudly as she crossed her arms and held her head up. Luan then notices the position Lincoln and Wendy were in and snickered. "Wow, Linc didn't picture you as a lady's man."

Lincoln rose a brow at first but then noticed the position he was in. His face quickly went cherry red when he saw that he was laying on top of Wendy, whose face had a light pink blush. Lincoln quickly got off of the white-haired girl and helped her up with Luan just enjoying the show of pure awkwardness her brother was showing.

"Sorry about that Wendy," Lincoln said quickly after coughing awkwardly.

"It's fine," Wendy said as she straightened her clothes out. "It was nice seeing you Luan."

"See you two later," Luan said as she put on her Groucho reading glasses and started to read a joke book.

"So who else is left Lincoln?" Wendy asks as the two left Luan and Luna's room.

"Just Lana and Lola, they're my younger twin sisters. Although they are complete opposites personality wise. You'll see what I mean when you see them." Lincoln explains to Wendy following him down the hall.

The two soon found themselves at another door in the long upstairs hallway. When Lincoln opened the door Wendy's eyes open in shock and Lincoln simply facepalmed. Inside the room were two individuals who couldn't be made out due to a dust cloud the two were creating because of them fighting.

"Why am I not surprise?" Lincoln groaned as he stepped into the room. "Don't worry about it this happens a lot, I know how to deal with it." Wendy watched as Lincoln walked up to what she could assume was the fighting twins. When Lincoln reached the dust cloud and put his hands in and broke up the fight by hold the twins by the back of their clothes.

Wendy saw the two twins in full. They both had blond hair and a missing tooth, but that's where the similarities end. The one in Lincolns left hand had dirty overalls and a red cap and the one in Lincoln's right hand was wearing a tiara, a pink dress and had makeup and earrings on.

"What is it this time you two?" Lincoln sighed.

"LANA WAS USING _MY_ CRYSTALS TO CLEAN HER TEETH!" Lola shouted.

"I can't help it if Diamondhead crystals make good toothpicks." Lana defended.

"Diamond-who?"

The twins froze when they saw Wendy in the doorway looking confused at the argument they were having. What did they mean by Diamondhead crystals?

"We'll settle this later you two," Lincoln whispered to his twin sisters. "Girl's this is Wendy, she just moved in. Wendy these are the twins, Lana and Lola." Lincoln introduced everyone in the room to each other after putting the twins down.

While Lana went to go actually greet Wendy Lola simply starting observing Wendy and looked over her body, clothes, and hair. After Wendy and Lana greeted each other Wendy noticed Lola looking at her. "What are you doing Lola?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Just looking at what you got," Lola stated. "Let's see, your hair is nice but it's messy and all over the place, your clothes are nothing to write home about but with your body, you could fit into some nice things," Lola muttered which earned a confused look from Wendy, an eye roll from Lincoln and a gagging motion from Lana.

"What was that?" Wendy asked in the same tone.

"Oh, I'm just seeing what I could improve. I have to ask, have you ever thought about doing anything with your hair? It's so long and unkempt and your clothes are pretty boring." Lola ranted which earned deadpanned reactions from Lincoln and Lana.

"Oh, I usually just wear whatever's comfortable and I usually just let my hair do whatever it wants," Wendy explained not taking any offense to what Lola just said.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lola repeatedly says as she shakes her head. "Wendy, I know beauty potential when I see it and you have a lot of it. We just need to change some things. There are some hairstyles we could do if you don't wanna cut it, maybe change your shoes to heels and-" However Lola was cut off my Lana who covered Lola's mouth.

"Barf!" Lana says which caused Lola to give a very angry expression. "I doubt she wants to do any of that fancy princess junk. I think she looks fine. Especially her hair it's so long and messy and it's like Lincoln's, but shinier." Lana explained.

Lola was about to retort in her signature Lola fashion but then she got a look at Wendy and Lincoln next to each other and cupped her chin in thought. "You know, now that you say that Lana, she and Lincoln do have a couple similarity's."

"I know right?" Lana laughed off which earned a giggle from Wendy and a head scratch from Lincoln.

"Anyway, getting back on topic," Lola began again. "You could seriously use a wardrobe change and how come you haven't gotten your ears pierced yet." The others, other than Wendy, simply groaned in response to Lola's Faison plans to Wendy.

"That's awfully nice of you Lola but I don't really care about my appearance all too much." Wendy states with a nervous smile.

"Please, I insist." Lola rather forcefully persuaded as she tried to pull Wendy away.

"Lola, you heard her she doesn't want to do any of that fancy smancy stuff," Lana said as she walked up to Wendy with something cupped in her hands. "Here, wanna see my lizard Izzy?" the tomboy ask revealing a small lizard in her hands.

"Gross!" Lola gagged. "I doubt she wants to see any of your slimy disgusting-"

"I would love to," Wendy said interrupting Lola and causing her to look in disbelief. Lana gave Lola a smug look which caused the girly girl to grit her teeth. She would get Wendy on her side. Wendy held out both of her hands which signaled Lana to let Izzy onto them.

Right as the lizard got on Wendy it started sticking his tongue out and crawled around her. Wendy started to giggle as Izzy started crawling up her arm tickling the white-haired girl. "Well you're a curious little lizard aren't you Izzy?" Wendy laughed as Izzy made her way to Wendy's shoulder.

"That's Izzy for ya," Lana confirmed. "She loves getting to know people." Right as she said Izzy jumped into Wendy's hair causing the Japanese girl to yelp as the lizard starts crawling around. "Izzy! No, bad lizard!" Lana scolded after she retrieved her from Wendy's hair. "Sorry about that."

Wendy just waved it off and smiled. "No harm was done. It's ok." Suddenly something came to Wendy's attention. "Hey, what time is it?"

"It's almost 7:30. Why?" Lincoln asked he checked the alarm clock on Lola's half the room.

Wendy gasped a little at what she heard. Was it already that late? Time must've flown by when Lincoln was showing her around his house. "I have to go. I promised my mom I wouldn't be late."

"Aaaaaw." The twin reacted, sadden to see the new girl have to go so quick.

"Well that's too bad, I was hoping we could do some more stuff together," Lincoln complained. However, a lightbulb popped up in his head as an idea came to his mind. "Hey, why don't you came back tomorrow?"

Wendy let out a happy gasp at Lincolns offer. "Really?! I would love to!" Wendy instantly agreed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow Lincoln. Thank you for everything." Wendy then wrapped Lincoln into another one of her chocking bear hugs.

"Yeah…no problem." Lincoln struggled to say while the twins were slightly laughing at the scene. Wendy released Lincoln from the bear hug allowing him to properly breathe again. "I'll tell everyone you said bye and that you're coming over again."

"Thanks, Lincoln. Well goodbye everyone." Wendy said before she raced out of the house. However, she quickly stopped herself and remembered something from earlier. "Hey, before I go can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, when I was heading to my new house earlier today something passed by the car. It was moving too fast for me to make out but it left behind an orange and black blur. Do any of you have any idea what that was?"

Lincoln instantly froze at the question. He knew all too well what she was talking about… _him_. Or more specifically, him as Fasttrack. He had gone the speedster alien earlier today to catch a movie that was happening in the next few towns.

"Oh, that's just one of the alien heroes that have been popping up," Lana said completely nonchalantly causing Lincoln to pale a bit. "

"Really?!" Wendy gasp. "Aliens?!"

"Yep, and let me tell you, their just the coolest things ever." Lana continued while nudging Lincoln a bit causing him to smile sheepishly. "Who knows, maybe you'll run into one them."

"Amazing." Wendy aw'd at the information. "Lincoln is this true."

"Y-yeah, totally. And yeah they're pretty cool, I'm sure you'll run into one sooner or later." Lincoln explained while sweating a little. "Anyway, you don't wanna keep your mom waiting right?"

"Oh, you're right. Goodbye, everyone, I'll see you all again tomorrow." Wendy bows before running out of the house this time.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting over Royal Woods Michigan, the sky a light orange with a hint of purple at the bottom of the sky. Wendy was currently walking home with a smile on her face remembering everything that has happened. She moved into a new home which means a brand new start, she already made a friend and got to know him a bit and saw he was definitely someone she was glad to have a friend and met his huge family. Not only that, he invited her over again.

At first, she was afraid due to her lack of social skills she would have trouble making friends, but not only did she make one, and on her first day no less, he actually wanted to spend more time with her. The memory brought a light shade of pink onto her cheeks. ' _He really was a nice boy. I can't wait to tell my mom about today.'_ It just felt perfect. Like nothing could go wrong.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we got here."

Huh…well fu-

* * *

 ** _Ok, I need to explain some things. 1. I am changing this into a two-parter. I had so much I wanted to do it would be easier to make this a two-parter then cram it all into one chapter. that just makes things easier for me and you guys. This chapter was mainly meant to introduce Wendy to the Louds. I promise you things will pick up._**

 ** _2\. As I explained, in the beginning, its been hard for me to find time to work on this so I will not be setting any set release date for chapters, you'll get them when you get them. Sometimes fast and sometimes slow._**

 ** _3\. the amazing artist Petrus-C-Visagie has made another piece of Loud 10 art. I'm not gonna tell you what it is though, you gotta check it out for yourself here's the link_** ** _art/Loud-10-Ghostfreak-plotting-743785275_**

 ** _4\. I thought it would be cool to give the characters a theme. Just songs to think about that I think suit the characters at hand pretty well. Here's what I got so far_**

 ** _Lincoln's theme: Orange revolution_**

 ** _Lincoln's battle theme: Just a Little Faster_**

 ** _Wendy's theme: Shine (RWBY)_**

 ** _Wendy's battle theme: I Burn_**

 ** _Leni's theme: Believe in Myself (SA2)_**

 ** _Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. Stay tuned for "Wendy Part 2"_**


	25. Good News Everyone

Good news everyone!

Tomorrow is my very last day of the 10th grade. After tomorrow its summer vacation for me. WOOHOO! Sorry I haven't updated lately, I really didn't want to make you guys wait long but you know studying, finals and all that junk I would really want to wish out of existence with the dragon balls.

But I'm not here to talk about what could have been, I'm here to give you all and update and answer some questions.

Firstly, the pole for deciding if Lincoln should have a non-canon transformation is over. The winner is that Lincoln will be remaining with only Ben 10 aliens. Sorry those who voted otherwise but, much like the 2016 election, the majority has spoken or better or worse. Here are the poll results.

12 votes for only Ben 10 transformations

7 votes for Xenomorph

5 votes for Silver

1 vote for Darkrai

0 votes for Bowser

For the second announcement, I'm gonna hold a bit of a contest. Know, as you all know Wendy is an OC of mine, but I plan for there to be one more. Here's where the contest will be put up, I want one of YOU to decide what this OC will be all about. I want you to PM me with your ideas, I will **not** take any ideas for the OC in the reviews. This OC is gonna have some relation to Wendy, what that relation is, you'll have to wait and find out. Here's a list of requirements.

Must be 10 years old.

Must be male.

Powers and ability's CAN NOT be of alien origin, there's a reason for this, trust me.

His personality must have a confident and a little bit of cockiness to it, otherwise, personality is yours to think of so long as those 2 traits are small bits of it.

Try to be a little bit original. Don't just rip off some other super hero or something like that, inspiration is fine so long as it isn't just a copy paste.

This contest will go for an unprecedented amount of time, just till I see fit really. So I look forward to your guy's ideas. I will choose what I personally see is the best. So, may the most creative and awesome idea win. I wish you guys luck.

Now for the Q's and A's

Q: tylerchavis97: I've been thinking for a while now, and are you gonna introduce Albedo anytime soon?

A: Albedo will be in the story, but not until Alien Force.

Q: eecobeo: Is Wendy a robot or she half alien and the alien half is a sturdy species

A: You'll have to wait and find out.

Q: Guest: Great chapter, one question, did the omnitrix change Lincoln's eyes color green?

A: No, in the actual show the characters don't actually have eye colors, so I figured Making his eyes green wouldn't be that big of a deal, might as well since Ben has green eyes. Just staying in theme.

Q: Guest: Awesome chapter. Question: why did you refer to him as "orange Joe"?

A: It's a Futurama reference.

Q: Guest: Will you do the chapter where big chill gives birth to the small big chill babies?

A: You'll have to wait and see.

Q: Guest: If you're not going to have Lincoln turn into a xenomorph will you have it appear someday.

A: Sorry, but no. Sticking to cannon aliens. There might be Easter eggs and various other reference's, but in terms of affecting the story, nope. But speaking of Easter eggs, look forward to Secrets of the Omnitrix if you're a fan of those because there will be a lot in there, especially reference one of my fav movies of all time.

Now for some of the general question asked by everyone.

Will Lynn by redeemed

Will Lynn become Kevin 11

Who will be Lucky girl/anodite

Yes, Lynn will be redeemed, you'll just have to wait for that. I can also assure that none of the Loud family will become evil.

No, she will not. I have already decided who Kevin 11 will be. I've actually hinted to it in a chapter, I won't say which, but I have.

I've already said that none of the Loud family will be the Anodite or Lucky Girl. Someone will be, but none of them.

Ok before I end this. I wanna give another shout out to my good friend Petrus C Visagie. He's made two more pieces of Loud 10 fan art since the last chapter, here are the links to it and make sure to check out his other works and follow him.

art/Loud-10-Wendy-Yoroi-743928811

art/Loud-10-Leni-s-Big-Chill-outfit-745508155

Also, one last thing. I wanna give a recommendation to those of you looking for more Ben 10 Crossovers. I wanna give a shout out to a fav author of mine called Emiyn. He's made Ben 10 crossovers for Fairy Tail, Rwby and My Hero Academia and they are all amazing. Be sure to check them out and give this guy the credit he deserves.

Well, that's it for now. I'll see you later everyone.

* * *

 ** _Ok, so this is a little edit to this, so I decided that since I'm almost finished with the next chapter I'd show you guys a little bit of the beginning. Enjoy this sneak peek._**

Wendy looked behind her where the source of the voice originated. What she saw…made her cringe a little bit. Behind her was a rather dirty looking man wearing a plain white t-shirt with dirt and holes all over it and blue jeans in a similar condition, he also lacked shoes. His face was also very dirty having a very scruffy beard and uneven hair with splotches. His face had a light tint of pink and he had a brown glass bottle in his left hand. His appearance made Wendy shiver a little.

"Well…howdy there little lady." The man greeted with a rough voice followed by a hic up. "What's a little girl like you doing here at this time?"

"Um." Wendy started saying becoming a little uncomfortable with the man in front of her. "Just…going home from a friend's house." She said backing up a bit.

"Ah, a friend huh?" The man responded staggering toward Wendy in a dizzy motion causing the white haired girl to become even more uncomfortable. "I bet he's a pretty nice guy. I'm also a pretty nice guy if you get to know me."

Wendy gulped a little as the man walked closer to her. "I'm…sure you are sire, but I really need to get home now." Wendy stated as she turned around and started walking away. However she flinched and stop as she felt what was surely the man grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't go now." The man said with another hic up. "You haven't gotten to know me yet, how will you know I'm a nice person."

Wendy simply smiled nervously at the man feeling _very_ uncomfortable with the situation she was in. "I'm sure you are, but my mom wanted me to get home before it gets dark and the sun's gonna set soon."

The man simply chuckled and tighten his grip on Wendy's shoulder. "I'm sure she won't mind if she knows you're with a nice guy, right?"

"W-well." The Japanese girl stuttered. "M-maybe but…"

"See, then there's no problem." The man interrupted as she started to pull Wendy. "Come on, I wanna show you something fun."

"What do you-"

" **GET AWAY FROM HER!** "

Wendy and the man looked toward the source of the voice and were both surprised. The man reacted in fear and Wendy reacted in surprise. Charging towards them was a small alien about the size of Lincoln with a white silicon suit with an mp3-like appendage on his back.

"CHAIN. OF. SOUND!" Echo Echo reared his hands back almost as if he was about to throw something. Suddenly as his hands reared back all the way a clone of Echo Echo appeared holding onto the originals hands. Right after that more clones appeared hanging onto each other's feet like monkeys in a barrel. After about 10 clones appeared the original Echo Echo whipped his other selves towards the man like a…whip.

The last Echo Echo clone on the chain collided with the man's jaw kicking him and sending him flying backwards. Wendy covered her mouth in surprised watching the man fall back onto the ground unconscious. The Echo Echo's all let go of each other standing up with 5 of the clones disappearing leaving only 5 clones. The 4 copies walked towards the man with the intention of subduing him in case he ever got up with the original walking towards Wendy.

"Are you ok?" Echo Echo asked with a gentle smiling making sure she was ok.

Wendy looked at alien in shock, surprise and awe. She had no idea why he…or _they_ just did that to the man but considering he was getting a little too close for comfort, she didn't make any complaints. Plus the fact that she was talking to what was without a doubt an alien was also part of her speechlessness. She remembered Lincoln's Sister Lana saying something about alien heroes showing up recently, this must be one of them. "I'm just fine, thank you for…"

However something stopped Wendy in her tracks. She looked right into Echo Echo green squinted eyes. They gave her a serious case of déjà vu. But…why? She's never met this alien before…let alone any alien. But, for someone reason when she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was looking at something familiar. But what? "Your…eyes." Wendy said slowly as she leaned closer to Echo Echo to stare more closely into the aliens eyes causing said alien to sweat nervously with Wendy unaware of who it actually was.

If Echo Echo was in his true form he'd be sure he would be blushing. "What, about my eyes?" Echo Echo asked quickly.

"They just look so…familiar." She answered. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but, have we meet before?"

Echo Echo was completely stunned by this. There was no way she knew he was really Lincoln Loud. They just met earlier that day, heck she only just arrived in Royal Woods _today_ but she was already on to him? No way! ' _I gotta think of an excuse fast!'_ Echo Echo panicked in his head. "I-I don't believe so, see and save a lot of faces so it's kinda impossible to recognize everyone I see." Echo Echo quickly said.

Wendy nodded in understanding but kept eye contact with the alien. "I suppose that's understandable. I just moved into town today so there's no possible way you could know me. But still…your eyes just remind me so much of someone but I can't put my finger on it. Do you by any chance-"

However Wendy was quickly interrupted by Echo Echo who was trying to get out of this situation as soon as possible. "Oh would you look at the time! I would love to stay and chat but I gotta get this guy to the cops before he wakes up! You get home safe ok? Come on boys!" And just like that Echo Echo 1 and his four clones, who were caring the still unconscious man, quickly took off.

"O-oh…ok, bye." Wendy waved off with a small smile. Sighing a bit, she quickly turned around and made her way home. ' _Why did his eyes look so familiar?'_

Thankfully Wendy had managed to make it back home before the street lights turned on and the sun went down. Going up to the door, she gave it a knock. Almost instantly the door shot open and Wendy was quickly pulled inside. Before she even knew it her mother pulled her into a tight hug, but Wendy didn't seemed to be effected by how tight it was, really she was just stunned by how fast everything happened.

"Oh, Wendy, you're finally back!" Karen quickly said as Wendy just giggled and returned the gesture. Luckily Karen was used to her daughter's extremely tight hugs. "Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Did you meet anyone?! Why were you gone so long?!" Karen asked question after question.

Wendy just innocently giggled at her mother's usual protective nature. "I'm fine mom. Nothing bad happened. I mean, there was this incident with this weird man and this alien but other than that, nothing happened on my way back."

"…"

Wendy watched as her mother completely paled out with her jaw dropped. Weird man...alien…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

 _One explanation later_

"And that's what happened on my way back." Wendy finished explaining.

Karen was sitting on the opposite couch to Wendy in the living room. Her eyes were widen and pupils dilated. Hearing about the man, Karen knew _exactly_ what that man was trying to do and had she been there, would have given him the beating of a life time. And the alien, she thought they were just rumors meant to attract tourist at first, but hearing it from her daughter, she know knew it was true.

Holding her hands to her head she tried to process everything her daughter had just told her. "So, you're not hurt?" Karen asked.

"No, the man just grabbed my shoulder and the alien saved me." Wendy simply answered.

Karen let out a heavy sigh of relief. This was one of many reason why she was so protective of Wendy over the years. Granted it definitely wasn't the _main_ reason why but certainly one of them. The true reason was something completely different. Should she keep doing it? No. She just can't keep her daughter cooped up her whole life. That was one of the reason they came here. A new job for her, and a fresh start for both of them. She can't let one thing that happened stop her. The world is a harsh and cruel place, you can't avoid it.

"So other than…that, did anything else happen?" Karen asked hoping something _good_ happened.

Wendy's eyes immediately lit up as she remember what she couldn't wait to tell her mother. "Yes, I actually made a new friend and meet his whole family today!" Wendy explain. This caused Karen's mood to take a complete 180.

"Really?! Oh, sweetie that's wonderful! What's his name?" Karen asked. This was amazing. After years of a sheltered life, her daughter was able to make a friend on her first day here. And meet his family? She just had to know about this boy.

"His name is Lincoln Loud." Karen's daughter answered. "He's part of a family of 13, he has 10 sisters."

Karen…definitely wasn't expecting that. 10 sisters? That's certainly the biggest family she's heard any single person having, not including extended family. "That's certainly…interesting." Karen said slowly. "So, what's Lincoln and his family like."

"Oh, they're just wonderful!" Wendy said full heartedly. "Lincoln is really nice and sweet boy. And his sisters are so unique. Lisa smart but young, Leni is really nice, Lana has some really cute pets, and Lily is the most adorable baby ever. I just couldn't describe them all right now. Lincoln actually invited me back over again."

Karen smiled in response. This was amazing. Not only did this boy quickly becomes friends with her, but with 10 sisters, she could end up making even more. Maybe this really was for the best. "That's just great honey. Hey, since they invited you back, why don't we both go so I can get to see everyone for myself and maybe have dinner together?" Karen suggested.

Wendy quickly smiled and nodded her head. "That's sound amazing. I'm sure they'll love it!"

"That's good, I'll have to think of a dish to bring. I don't wanna make them feel like were just taking advantage of them or what not." Karen replied.

"Ooh, can you make katsudon please?!" Wendy asked eagerly.

"That does sound pretty good. Alright then."

"Yay!"

"Alright, calm down." Karen said with a giggle. "It's been a long day so why not get some rest so we're both ready to go tomorrow."

"Ok mom." Wendy instantly responded. "Good night." Was the last thing she said before heading off to her room."

Karen closed her eyes and took a nice long breath. Things were looking up for them in this new country. Wendy's on her way to making a lot of friends. Karen may make some adult friends for herself. And with those aliens running around, things would certainly be interesting. But most importantly, she can finally forget about that _that_ scumbag once and for all. For she cared, he could be dead.

But that not important at all right now. What is, is that her daughter is already having the time of her life here making a new friend. She can't wait to meet him.

…Wait… _him._

A boy.

A friend…who's a boy…

"Oh, sh-"


	26. S:2 Cha:4 Wendy Part 2

_**Ah, its finally up, while it wasn't as hard as the last chapter it definetly took its time. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy it, theres plenty of what I know you guys love. Foreshadowing and humor. Enjoy :D.**_

* * *

Wendy looked behind her where the source of the voice originated. What she saw…made her cringe a little bit. Behind her was a rather dirty looking man wearing a plain white t-shirt with dirt and holes all over it and blue jeans in a similar condition, he also lacked shoes. His face was also very dirty having a very scruffy beard and uneven hair with splotches. His face had a light tint of pink and he had a brown glass bottle in his left hand. His appearance made Wendy shiver a little.

"Well…howdy there little lady." The man greeted with a rough voice followed by a hic up. "What's a little girl like you doing here at this time?"

"Um." Wendy started saying becoming a little uncomfortable with the man in front of her. "Just…going home from a friend's house." She said backing up a bit.

"Ah, a friend huh?" The man responded staggering toward Wendy in a dizzy motion causing the white haired girl to become even more uncomfortable. "I bet he's a pretty nice guy. I'm also a pretty nice guy if you get to know me."

Wendy gulped a little as the man walked closer to her. "I'm…sure you are sire, but I really need to get home now." Wendy stated as she turned around and started walking away. However she flinched and stop as she felt what was surely the man grabbing her shoulder.

"Don't go now." The man said with another hic up. "You haven't gotten to know me yet, how will you know I'm a nice person."

Wendy simply smiled nervously at the man feeling _very_ uncomfortable with the situation she was in. "I'm sure you are, but my mom wanted me to get home before it gets dark and the sun's gonna set soon."

The man simply chuckled and tighten his grip on Wendy's shoulder. "I'm sure she won't mind if she knows you're with a nice guy, right?"

"W-well." The Japanese girl stuttered. "M-maybe but…"

"See, then there's no problem." The man interrupted as she started to pull Wendy. "Come on, I wanna show you something fun."

"What do you-"

" **GET AWAY FROM HER!** "

Wendy and the man looked toward the source of the voice and were both surprised. The man reacted in fear and Wendy reacted in surprise. Charging towards them was a small alien about the size of Lincoln with a white silicon suit with an mp3-like appendage on his back.

"CHAIN. OF. SOUND!" Echo Echo reared his hands back almost as if he was about to throw something. Suddenly as his hands reared back all the way a clone of Echo Echo appeared holding onto the originals hands. Right after that more clones appeared hanging onto each other's feet like monkeys in a barrel. After about 10 clones appeared the original Echo Echo whipped his other selves towards the man like a…whip.

The last Echo Echo clone on the chain collided with the man's jaw kicking him and sending him flying backwards. Wendy covered her mouth in surprised watching the man fall back onto the ground unconscious. The Echo Echo's all let go of each other standing up with 5 of the clones disappearing leaving only 5 clones. The 4 copies walked towards the man with the intention of subduing him in case he ever got up with the original walking towards Wendy.

"Are you ok?" Echo Echo asked with a gentle smiling making sure she was ok.

Wendy looked at alien in shock, surprise and awe. She had no idea why he…or _they_ just did that to the man but considering he was getting a little too close for comfort, she didn't make any complaints. Plus the fact that she was talking to what was without a doubt an alien was also part of her speechlessness. She remembered Lincoln's Sister Lana saying something about alien heroes showing up recently, this must be one of them. "I'm just fine, thank you for…"

However something stopped Wendy in her tracks. She looked right into Echo Echo green squinted eyes. They gave her a serious case of déjà vu. But…why? She's never met this alien before…let alone any alien. But, for someone reason when she looked into his eyes, she felt like she was looking at something familiar. But what? "Your…eyes." Wendy said slowly as she leaned closer to Echo Echo to stare more closely into the aliens eyes causing said alien to sweat nervously with Wendy unaware of who it actually was.

If Echo Echo was in his true form he'd be sure he would be blushing. "What, about my eyes?" Echo Echo asked quickly.

"They just look so…familiar." She answered. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but, have we meet before?"

Echo Echo was completely stunned by this. There was no way she knew he was really Lincoln Loud. They just met earlier that day, heck she only just arrived in Royal Woods _today_ but she was already on to him? No way! ' _I gotta think of an excuse fast!'_ Echo Echo panicked in his head. "I-I don't believe so, see and save a lot of faces so it's kinda impossible to recognize everyone I see." Echo Echo quickly said.

Wendy nodded in understanding but kept eye contact with the alien. "I suppose that's understandable. I just moved into town today so there's no possible way you could know me. But still…your eyes just remind me so much of someone but I can't put my finger on it. Do you by any chance-"

However Wendy was quickly interrupted by Echo Echo who was trying to get out of this situation as soon as possible. "Oh would you look at the time! I would love to stay and chat but I gotta get this guy to the cops before he wakes up! You get home safe ok? Come on boys!" And just like that Echo Echo 1 and his four clones, who were caring the still unconscious man, quickly took off.

"O-oh…ok, bye." Wendy waved off with a small smile. Sighing a bit, she quickly turned around and made her way home. ' _Why did his eyes look so familiar?'_

* * *

Thankfully Wendy had managed to make it back home before the street lights turned on and the sun went down. Going up to the door, she gave it a knock. Almost instantly the door shot open and Wendy was quickly pulled inside. Before she even knew it her mother pulled her into a tight hug, but Wendy didn't seemed to be effected by how tight it was, really she was just stunned by how fast everything happened.

"Oh, Wendy, you're finally back!" Karen quickly said as Wendy just giggled and returned the gesture. Luckily Karen was used to her daughter's extremely tight hugs. "Are you ok?! Are you hurt?! Did you meet anyone?! Why were you gone so long?!" Karen asked question after question.

Wendy just innocently giggled at her mother's usual protective nature. "I'm fine mom. Nothing bad happened. I mean, there was this incident with this weird man and this alien but other than that, nothing happened on my way back."

"…"

Wendy watched as her mother completely paled out with her jaw dropped. Weird man...alien…

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

 _One explanation later_

"And that's what happened on my way back." Wendy finished explaining.

Karen was sitting on the opposite couch to Wendy in the living room. Her eyes were widen and pupils dilated. Hearing about the man, Karen knew _exactly_ what that man was trying to do and had she been there, would have given him the beating of a life time. And the alien, she thought they were just rumors meant to attract tourist at first, but hearing it from her daughter, she know knew it was true.

Holding her hands to her head she tried to process everything her daughter had just told her. "So, you're not hurt?" Karen asked.

"No, the man just grabbed my shoulder and the alien saved me." Wendy simply answered.

Karen let out a heavy sigh of relief. This was one of many reason why she was so protective of Wendy over the years. Granted it definitely wasn't the _main_ reason why but certainly one of them. The true reason was something completely different. Should she keep doing it? No. She just can't keep her daughter cooped up her whole life. That was one of the reason they came here. A new job for her, and a fresh start for both of them. She can't let one thing that happened stop her. The world is a harsh and cruel place, you can't avoid it.

"So other than…that, did anything else happen?" Karen asked hoping something _good_ happened.

Wendy's eyes immediately lit up as she remember what she couldn't wait to tell her mother. "Yes, I actually made a new friend and meet his whole family today!" Wendy explain. This caused Karen's mood to take a complete 180.

"Really?! Oh, sweetie that's wonderful! What's his name?" Karen asked. This was amazing. After years of a sheltered life, her daughter was able to make a friend on her first day here. And meet his family? She just had to know about this boy.

"His name is Lincoln Loud." Karen's daughter answered. "He's part of a family of 13, he has 10 sisters."

Karen…definitely wasn't expecting that. 10 sisters? That's certainly the biggest family she's heard any single person having, not including extended family. "That's certainly…interesting." Karen said slowly. "So, what's Lincoln and his family like."

"Oh, they're just wonderful!" Wendy said full heartedly. "Lincoln is really nice and sweet boy. And his sisters are so unique. Lisa smart but young, Leni is really nice, Lana has some really cute pets, and Lily is the most adorable baby ever. I just couldn't describe them all right now. Lincoln actually invited me back over again."

Karen smiled in response. This was amazing. Not only did this boy quickly becomes friends with her, but with 10 sisters, she could end up making even more. Maybe this really was for the best. "That's just great honey. Hey, since they invited you back, why don't we both go so I can get to see everyone for myself and maybe have dinner together?" Karen suggested.

Wendy quickly smiled and nodded her head. "That's sound amazing. I'm sure they'll love it!"

"That's good, I'll have to think of a dish to bring. I don't wanna make them feel like were just taking advantage of them or what not." Karen replied.

"Ooh, can you make katsudon please?!" Wendy asked eagerly.

"That does sound pretty good. Alright then."

"Yay!"

"Alright, calm down." Karen said with a giggle. "It's been a long day so why not get some rest so we're both ready to go tomorrow."

"Ok mom." Wendy instantly responded. "Good night." Was the last thing she said before heading off to her room."

Karen closed her eyes and took a nice long breath. Things were looking up for them in this new country. Wendy's on her way to making a lot of friends. Karen may make some adult friends for herself. And with those aliens running around, things would certainly be interesting. But most importantly, she can finally forget about that _that_ scumbag once and for all. For she cared, he could be dead.

But that not important at all right now. What is, is that her daughter is already having the time of her life here making a new friend. She can't wait to meet him.

…Wait… _him._

A boy.

A friend…who's a boy…

"Oh, sh-"

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

 **ROYAL WOODS SCIENCE LAB**

In an underground location in the current town, there were currently 2 scientist in the room closing up shop. Currently around the lab what looked like a variety of weapons, from weird looking guns to a bazooka. "Can we wrap things up already, I'd like to go home." A scientist with a black mullet complained.

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horse." The other scientist which made messy brown hair answered. "Just gotta finished setting the traps. When you work for the military you can't be _too_ careful you know."

"True." The first scientist admitted. "Does pay well though, so I can't complain."

"Exactly." His colleague agreed. "Aaaaaand…done! That's the last of the traps set."

"Sweet, then let's get out of here, I'm starving."

"Preaching to the choir brother.

The two scientist then left after turning off the light and walking into the hallway towards the exit. But before passing a vent that was on the side of the wall. However, right when the two scientist left something started to bang on the vent from the inside.

"Ow, my wrist." A voice said from inside.

"Geez, use your elbow!" Another voice from inside said rather lazily.

"Is that the best you can do?! My grandma punches harder!" A gruff voice said.

"Try, using your head. It's what you guys tell me to do all the time." A cheerful voice said.

"Not like that you idiot!" Another voice said.

"Oh, my turn to try!" A rather idiotic voice said.

"NO!"

 _CRASH_

However all the other voices went unheard when one of the people in the vents became visible completely while destroying the vent grate from crashing into it. The person was wearing a stereotypical thief outfit expect instead of a ski mask, he wore a biker helmet with a yellow visor and his helmet and cloth were dark blue.

"Yay! I did it! I am the best!" He cheered himself on.

"Damnit Engine!" another thief came out wearing the exact same outfit only it being the basic shade of blue. "What happened to leave no trace?!"

"Oh calm down Chapel." Another thief wearing aqua said as he came out of the vent. "We're stealing military grade weapons. No matter what we do, I'm pretty sure they are going to notice something is up."

"Oh shut up Bucker." Chapel complained.

"Quit complaining sissies." The gruff voice said revealing a man older than the others with a bright red uniform and helmet. "I don't care if we use bagel as a battering ram so long as we get some heavy artillery maggots."

"But…we're not gonna right Commander?" Said thief pleaded wearing a…pink outfit and helmet.

"We'll see Princess Peach." Commander responded.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU GUYS?! IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S LIGHTISH RED!"

"Will you be quiet!? What if someone is still here." The lazy sound voice said coming out of the vent showing this one was a little fat and wearing…yellow? Gold? Orange? Whatever color.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Gruff for once." The last person finally came out with his uniform and helmet being a maroon color. "I for once, don't wanna another meeting with one of those alien guys after that incident me and gruff went through at the mall awhile back."

"Thank you Simon." Gruff said.

"Don't get used to it."

As everyone else was bickering, Bucker began to take a look at everyone with something on his mind. "You know I just realized something." Bucker said getting everyone's attention. "Seeing all of here, the colors we're wearing, even out freaking names…I feel like we're ripping someone off."

Everyone went silent and looked towards Bucker. After a few second Engine was the first person to speak up. "Oh my gosh! He is right…we are totally ripping off the teletubbies. We could get sued for this."

Everyone put their attention towards Engine. Behind their mask, most of them anyways, were looking at him with bored and annoyed looks.

"Yes Engine." Chapple began. "We are ripping off the teletubbies….by stealing military gear."

"Enough babbling ladies, we can some weapons to snag!" Commander interrupted. "Bagel, get in there."

"Right away sir." Bagel said before running into the room.

"Uh, permission to speak freely sir." Gruff asked with uncertainly.

"Ok, now I know we're ripping someone off." Bucker said but was ignored.

"Permission granted." Commander responded.

"Why on earth would you send _him_ in first?" Gruff asked in complete disbelief on why the hell Commander would send in the 2nd most incompetent member of their group.

"That's easy son. In there is some of the most state of the art military weaponry. You think they would leave things like that unguarded, without a doubt they have an extreme amount of security measures in that room." Commander explained.

"So booby traps then." Chapple said bluntly.

"Exactly." Commander replied.

"Oh, I get it sir." Simon said. "When expecting booby traps…"

"OH GOSH SO MUCH PAIN!" Bagels voice screamed from inside the room. Currently the group could hear the sparking of electricity, the sparks of fire and of course gun fire from inside the room.

"Always send in the boob. Excellent plan sir."

"Thank you Simon." Commander thanked his right hand.

"You are such a kiss ass." Gruff responded from beside Simon.

"Seriously, we are _so_ ripping off someone right now." Bucker said a little louder. But was once again unheard.

"Don't worry Mister Cinnamon Bun! I am coming to save you!" Engine said

"Oh good, Engine's going in. 2 boobs are better than 1." Chapple said.

"Yeah. Especially if there in pairs. Bow chica bow wow." Bucker claimed.

"You're disgusting."

"Hey, you have your dreams and I have mine."

"Yeah, and currently one of those dreams is grabbing a high tech rifle from in there and shoot you in the head." Chapple claimed causing Bucker to flinch and back up.

"Shutting up now."

"If you ladies are done gossiping, we can go in and get what we came for. I'm pretty sure Bagel and Engine are done setting off all the traps." Commander interrupted.

"I AM ON FIRE!"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they got em all." Gruff said before they all headed in.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

It was currently 5:00 in the afternoon and Wendy and Karen were currently walking towards the Loud house with Karen holding a dish and having a stern look on her face unlike Wendy who was excitedly skipping in front of her mother.

"I can't wait for you to meet them mom. They're amazing!" Wendy happily said as she went a little further.

"I'm sure they are sweetie." Karen said forcing a smile. "Especially that…boy Lincoln."

"Is something wrong mom?" Karen's daughter asked noticing the slight change in tone of her voice when mentioning Lincoln.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" Karen quickly said. "I'm just looking forward to meeting this Lincoln Loud."

"Oh, ok." Wendy innocently replied. "I'm sure you'll like him."

Karen simply nodded her head and kept her forced expression like. Nice boy? She'll be the judge of that. She won't let her…past experiences affect her daughter's life. She'll give this boy a chance. It's the least she can do.

Finally the two arrived at the house. Karen took notice of all the things laying around the yard and some things even on the roof. Karen quickly shook her head and ignored it. This couple had 11 kids. No one should expect that they could keep things 100% clean. Then again that could just be her O.C.D talking.

Walking up to the porch, Wendy was quick to knock on the door with Karen still holding the large bowl of Katsudon. "Coming!" They heard a voice from inside. After a few seconds the door opening revealing a blond woman that Wendy recognize. "Oh Wendy." Rite immediately recognized the Japanese girl. "Oh, who's this?" She added when she saw Karen.

"Hello, I'm Karen Yoroi, Wendy's mother." Karen introduced with a handshake with Rita gladly accepted. "My daughter told me about you all yesterday and I was hoping we could have dinner together to all get to know each other better."

"Hello Karen, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rita Loud." Rita introduced herself. "And we would love to have you for dinner. I just have to check with my husband first. Why don't you two have a seat on the couch while I go check with him? He's currently in the kitchen making dinner."

"Oh?" Wendy said with interest as Wendy already made her way into the house. "Your husbands doing the cooking?"

"Yes." Rita answered simply. "Trust me, his cooking is to die for."

Karen simply smiled and nodded in reply. "Well I certainly look forward to eating some if you'll have us." Karen then remembered the dish in her hands and offered it to Rita. "Here, I brought something. I made it myself."

"Oh thank you, you didn't need to do that." Rita said as she took the dish. "What is it?"

"It's katsudon. Wendy's personal favorite food." Karen explain as Wendy eagerly nodded her head. "It's a Japanese dish consisting of deep fried pork with cooked eggs in a sweet and salty broth placed over rice."

"Well that certainly sounds exotic." Rita said with a smile. "I'll go put this on the table on tell Lynn Sr you're both here. In the mean time you two make yourselves comfortable. All the kids should be upstairs, so they all should be down in time for dinner. I hope you can deal with their antics during dinner."

Karen smiled and let out a small giggle in response. "We'll be find. Truth be told we would actually look forward to a little excitement. I'll life back in Tokyo was a little…boring."

"Well I can definitely guarantee it _won't_ be boring." Rita concluded as she walked in the dining room.

Karen gave a small smile as she sat down next Wendy. Rita was a good first impression of the family. She was still a little on edge about Lincoln but seeing a mother like Rita did boost her impressions on the whole family so far. Hopefully during dinner she'll get a chance to get to know everyone in the family. Especially Lincoln.

Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs. Both white heads looked behind them and saw another white head coming down stairs. Wendy quickly gained a huge smile and got up towards the boy while Karen narrowed her eyes. There he was. The boy Wendy's age with white hair, emerald green eyes and an orange jacket.

"Wendy!" Lincoln said happily when he saw the girl running towards her. Before Lincoln could say anything Wendy had already wrapped up Lincoln on a hug that puts a Boa Constrictor to shame. "Ack…Wendy! To tight!" Wendy quickly realized what she was doing and let Lincoln go with a small laugh and pink cheeks.

Karen, who was watching the whole thing, narrowed her eyes more as her grip on the side of the couch tighten. Here he was. His appearance was at least ok. He didn't look like a ruffian. Karen got up and walked towards Lincoln with her hands behind her back and maintained a professional posture.

Lincoln took notice of the women walking towards them. He did get a little intimidated by her appearance and her posture looking very stern and professional. Thankfully weeks of dealing with the stuff he's been through since the very first day of summer definitely boosted his bravery to untold levels an 11 year old should have. But this wasn't some thug with a gun or knife he could just transform on or punch. This, was a friend's parent. A whole different type of intimidation came from this.

"Wendy, is this your mom?" Lincoln asked as the Karen stop in front of them while giving Lincoln a serious stare down with her narrowed eyes causing the boy to sweat nervously.

"Mhmm." Wendy confirmed with a nod. "Lincoln met my mom, Karen Yoroi. Mom, this is Lincoln." Wendy introduced the two white heads to each other.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Lincoln greeted by extending his hand.

Karen kept her posture eyeing the boy a little more causing Lincoln to grow more nervous. After a moment Karen took Lincolns hand and shook it. Lincoln took notice of the strength of her grip but it wasn't abnormal strength like Wendy somehow had. This was likely a sign of authority and/or professionalism. "Likewise." Karen had to admit though. His manners did seem acceptable, so far. She wanted to keep up the intimidation act up a little more to see if this was how the boy really was or if this was a façade to just get on her good side.

"So what are you two doing here?" Lincoln asked with legitimate curiosity.

Karen however, raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is that a problem? I seem to recall my daughter telling me that you inviting her over again. Did you want to cancel last minute?" She said with continued narrowed eyes.

Lincoln paled out a little and waved his arms in front of him. "N-n-no that's not it! I-its j-just I'm legitimately w-wondering. N-nothing like that, just a question! Honest!" Lincoln quickly defended himself causing Wendy to raise an eyebrow at both her mom and Lincoln.

"I see." Karen responded causing Lincoln to release a sigh of relief. "We are both here to have dinner with your family. From the way Wendy described them I'm very curious to get to know all of you myself especially the boy who befriended my daughter on the spot."

Lincoln's eyes widen upon hearing this. ' _Oh boy. She's one of those moms.'_ Lincoln thought to himself. The kind of mom that immediately go into protective mode. He had to dread carefully through this. But of course there was one problem…

"KID TIME FOR DINNER!" Lincoln hear his dad's voice from the kitchen.

His sisters…

Just then Rita came out of the dining room and seen all the white heads together. "Ah, Lincoln good you're already down here. And I see you already got to know Karen."

Lincoln nodded his head and tried to erase any form of intimidation Karen had induced on him away. "Yep, so are they staying for dinner?" Lincoln asked with Wendy eager for a response and Karen putting on a small smile adjusting her glasses a bit.

"Yep, luckily Lynn Sr made a little extra of his famous Lynnsagna tonight and with the dish Karen brought over we should have just enough for everyone." Rita explained causing Lincoln and Wendy to smile and Karen to bow a little.

"Thank you very much Rita, I look forward to it." Karen thanked while gesturing towards Wendy to do the same. "Shall we seat ourselves?"

"Sure thing, we just gotta get some extra chairs from the closet." Rita explained causing Karen to nod and follower her to the dining room.

"Please, let me help you out." Karen offered.

"Oh, you don't have to do that you're our guest." Rita insisted.

Karen simply smiled and shook her head. "Please, I insist. It's the least I can do after you allowed us to stay for dinner. Especially just all of sudden."

"Well if you insist." Rita conceded as the two mothers headed into the dining room.

When the two left out of sight and Wendy turned to Lincoln with an innocent smile on her face. "I think my mom's really warming up to you."

This caused Lincoln to weakly chuckle and lower his head. "Yeah…let's go with that."

Just then the two looked back and saw all of Lincoln's sister coming down the stairs. When the Loud girls saw Wendy almost all them reacted positively and ran down towards the girl with Lori frowning a little and Lynn flinching a bit and rubbing her hand that got sore from arm wrestling yesterday.

"Wendy! What's up dude?" Luna greeted as the rest of the sisters got down the stairs.

"Me and my mom are here for dinner." Wendy said bluntly but in her usual cheery way.

"Your moms here?" Leni asked with the rest of the sisters interest peaked.

"Yep." Wendy confirmed. "She really wants to get to know all of you. And she seemed really interested in learning about Lincoln when I talked about him."

All of the sister's eyes widen and turned towards Lincoln whose head was now down. ' _Oh boy, she's one of those moms.'_ All of the sisters thought.

Lincoln quickly noticed the look his sisters were giving him. All of them pretty much said ' _good luck'_ which wasn't really helping the white haired Loud. He also got a couple of slaps on the back and Lucy telling him that she'll plan his funeral in case things go south.

All of the Louds, as well as the Yoroi's, were currently sitting at the dining table eating. All the kids seemed to take a liking towards Karen's katsudon and the bowl was quickly empty. Luckily Karen saw this as a compliment that the family enjoyed her cooking so much. She even agreed to show Lynn Sr how to make it.

"So Karen. It's nice to have you and Wendy here for dinner. We sometimes feel we don't connect enough with other people in the neighborhood so it's good we're all doing this don't you agree." Lynn Sr asked hoping to start some conversation.

"Yes it is." Wendy responded after taking a sip of her drink. "Me and Wendy never were the social types back in Japan so it's nice to already start getting to know some of the people who live here. In fact that's one of the reasons we moved her. Not only did I get a job at a college that pays really well but to also get away from the big city and maybe get a new start."

"Oh, so you're a college professor?" Lisa asked with her interest peaked.

"Indeed. You must be Lisa. Wendy told me you were the child genius." Karen deduced.

"You are correct. I myself actually teach and tutor and a local university. I'm even a junior Nobel Peace Prize recipient." Lisa stated as she took out her document from…somewhere and showed it.

Karen was certainly surprised. She adjusted her glasses just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she saw it was the real deal, she was certainly impressed. "Well Lisa, I must say I'm impressed." Karen complimented earning a "thank you" nod from Lisa. "You two certainly have a prodigy child here." Karen then told Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Thank you Karen. But we think all of our kids are special. They each have their own talents. Lisa's just so happens to be academics." Lynn Sr stated motioning towards all of his kids.

"Yeah!" Lola said as she stood up on here chair. "Lisa may be the 'brains' of the family. But she doesn't have any of this." Lola stated as she made one of her signature poses causing Lana to roll her eyes. "You're looking at the winner of over 100 beauty pageants including some regionals and nationals."

"Wow, that's amazing Lola." Wendy, who was sitting next to Lincoln complimented.

"That certainly is an impressive winning streak." Karen added. "I can't say I ever cared for things like that but I can't deny talent where it is."

"Yeah Lola the spoiled princess of the family." Lana said with a smirk earning a glare from her twin. "I'm more a handy women, have any problems with your car, plumbing or wiring, I'm your girl." Lana boasted as she handed Karen a business car."

Karen looked at the business card with a small smirk and put it into her pocket. "I must say you certainly have some active kids. Might I ask what everyone else does?"

Lynn Jr was the first to step up. "I'm the athlete of the family. You name it, basketball, baseball, le cross, soccer, you name it, I probably dominate at it." Lynn Jr bragged earning eye rolls from some of the family members.

"She literally turns everything into some kind of sport." Lori added.

"Although you might wanna rethink your baseball skills Lynn." Leni stated with a smug grin.

Lynn Jr responded with an angry glare. "Oh shut up!" She snapped. "I still have no idea what went wrong during that game." However this earned a slight scolding from Lynn Sr tell the daughter that was named after him to behave when they have guest. Although Lincoln was struggling to hold in a laugh, something Wendy noticed and rose an eyebrow at.

After that, the rest of the kids went on to describe their traits to the Karen and Wendy. With Lucy telling them about her poetry and séances, the latter of which Karen found a bit creepy but kept a polite demeanor, and Lori telling Karen how she's usually the most responsible of the Loud kids, Luna and her music which did peak Karen's interest a bit, and Leni explaining her fashion designing skills evening tell Karen how she made Lincolns jacket. Then came Luan and her jokes which some made Karen laugh a bit and others…not so much.

When the family got to Lily Karen reacted almost the exact same way Wendy did. Cooing all over her cuteness and playing a bit with her which the youngest Loud didn't object to at all just like with Wendy. ' _I guess they both like cute things.'_ Lincoln thought to himself after Karen finished tickling Lily's belly.

And then finally came the Loud child she came for…

"So Lincoln…"

' _Oh boy.'_ All the sisters thought.

The white haired Loud boy tensed up at the women calling his name. Reluctantly he turned his head away from his food and towards Karen trying to keep a straight face. "Yes Mrs. Yoroi." Lincoln said politely.

"Well I would like to know what things you're good at and if you have any plans for the future." Karen said simply but Lincoln knew that this was more of Karen's interrogation of him.

"Oh um," Lincoln stuttered. "I've been looking into…crime fighting." Lincoln simply answered with the rest of the family looking his way with slightly worried glances.

"Oh, you mean like a police officer?" Karen deduced.

"Uh, yes!" Lincoln quickly answered gaining sighs of relief from his family. "I even have a police radio in me and Lucy's room and have been learning of difference police code words and stuff like."

Karen looked at Lincoln for a moment…then smiled. So far Lincoln has been a pretty good kid. And his family sure wasn't bad. Granted there had been a few tussles between the Loud siblings now and then at the table but that was certainly to be expected in such a large family. She'll give the boy a chance. But so help her if he does anything to Wendy…

"Well I must say that's an admirable career choice Lincoln." Karen compliment before taking a bite of Lynnsagna.

Lincoln smiled at the compliment. Thank god it was over. Karen's finally warming up to him. Lincoln was able to quickly figure out that Karen was the kind of over protective mother, and not in the same way Clyde's dad are over protective of Clyde. This was more the line of 'you get anywhere near my daughter and your butt will be handing over my fire place' kind of protective.

However just then, all of his sister but Lori look over at Lori with a sly look. Pretty much mentally communicating with each other and deciding on something. Thankfully Lincoln didn't notice and here was company so he couldn't either signal to stop them nor result to his _usual_ methods of dealing with them.

"Yeah, Linkys the best older brother _ever_." Lola said sweetly…too sweetly.

' _Whaaats going on?'_ Lincoln thought to himself. He looked towards Lola with a raised brow while Wendy just ate her food with her usual innocent expression. Lincoln knew all too well what that tone usually meant. She was up to something.

"Yeah he's always helping us with stuff." Lana added in the exact same tone.

' _Oh no, they're doing it.'_ Lincoln started to internally panic. After Lana spoke there was no denying what his sisters were doing. They were _meddling_! AGAIN! There trying to get him on Karen's good side so he could get closer to Wendy. Lincoln groaned a little and tried to hide his face.

"Is something wrong Lincoln?" Wendy asked not knowing the situation he was currently.

"Nope…just…don't know why I _didn't_ expect this to happen." Lincoln answered.

"Yeah, he's always going out of his way to help us out with problems we have. Even if it ends up troubling him in the end." Lucy said honestly. This certainly was true, Lincoln certainly did look out for them even if it did bring him inconvenience…especially recently.

"He even help me get my driver's license!" Leni added happily. Leni then turned to her left and saw Lori not engaged in the conversation on getting Karen to like Lincoln. Doesn't she know the rule? When one of the sisters meddle with Lincoln, they _all_ must.

Giving her older sister a nudge, Lori realized what was going on and rolled her eyes. What were they doing? Lincoln is supposed to be with Ronnie Anne damn it! But…she must respect the sister code. With a sigh she looked at Karen and gave her piece. "He also sometimes helps me watch everyone when mom and dad are out so I can vouch for him being responsible."

' _WHHHHHHHHHY!'_ Lincoln mentally screamed with his face red from embarrassment. He should have _knew_ it would happen. He should have _expected_ it to happen. Why he didn't, he may never know.

"I can defiantly say he sure _responds_ to our problems. Hahaha, get it?" Luan punned earning eye rolls from everyone but Lynn Sr and Wendy who let out small laughs.

"He sure is a rad little dude." Luna added ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, you can certainly count on him for everything right?" Lynn Jr added. While most of the sisters reacted positively Lynn Jr was more focused on the cold stare Lucy gave her when she said that.

"Linky!" Lily giggled.

Meanwhile all Rita and Lynn Sr knew what they were all doing. Although they allowed it to happen. They could tell what kind of mother Karen was and they knew that their daughters were simply trying to get Lincoln on Karen's good side so he could be around Wendy without having to incur a mother's wrath.

Karen was certainly surprised to say the least. Hearing all the things his sisters had to say about him definitely left a good impression on her. "Well it certainly sounds like your son is a very responsible and caring boy." Karen complimented.

"Yeah!" Wendy said with a giggle causing Lincoln to get more embarrassed and his sister's mentally high fiving each other.

"Thank you for the compliment Karen." Rita stated. Then, she got an idea. "Hey I know, why doesn't Wendy stay the night?" Rita suggested.

' _NOT YOU TO MOM!'_ Lincoln screamed in his mind. Was all of his family in on this? Ooooh boy, the next chance he gets…

"Hmmmm?" Karen hummed, thinking about the offer. This could be a good thing. Not only would Wendy get to know the Louds better but this is a new experience for her. She was still a little skeptical about this. Lincoln was still a boy and she certainly had some… _experience_ with one of those. But so far Lincoln has left a good mark on her, so maybe…

"I don't see why not." Karen answered.

Wendy's eyes practically sparkled with delight while Lincoln was trying so hard to not just turn into Ghostfreak and disappear on everyone. Of all the time Karen could turn off her over protectiveness why did it have to be now? Then again this might not be a bad thing. He did like Wendy and was happy to have meet and befriend her…but he knew _why_ his sisters did that and it was trying to make him and Wendy a little more than friends.

"Then it's settled!" Lynn Sr said with the clap of his hands. "Wendy can sleep over with us and we can bring her back tomorrow morning. Don't worry we know where you two live, Lincoln actually told us you moved into Bobby's, Lori's boyfriend, house."

"Well isn't that a coincidence." Karen chuckled.

After that everyone worked together in clearing the table and putting all the dishes in the sink for cleaning. Karen was then seen leaving the house with the Louds and Wendy behind her. Before she left Karen got down to eye level with her daughter which, given her height, wasn't that much of a challenge. "Wendy, I want you to do everything Rita and Lynn Sr tell you to do. Please behave yourself."

"I will. I love you mom." Wendy said as she hugged her mother which she was quick to return. After a moment the two separated and made her way outside and back home.

Once Karen left Lincoln walked towards a still excited Wendy. "So Wendy, why don't you go into me and Lucy's room and set up a spot for yourself." Lincoln suggested.

"Ok!" Wendy was quick to reply as she headed upstairs. Once Wendy was all the way upstairs Lincoln turned back towards his sisters with an angry glare.

"I know what you all are doing." Lincoln claimed as he pointed his finger at them.

"What are you talking about dude?" Luna said rather slyly.

"What you guys always do whenever a girl is involved. You're meddling! You did it from Ronnie Anne and now you're doing it with Wendy." Lincoln explained.

"To be fair, I literally wasn't a part of this. I was just following the sister code." Lori defended. Although it was clear Lincoln didn't care.

"Look, just please stop." Lincoln pleaded. "She's new in the neighborhood meaning I get to make a completely new and fresh impression and I actually _do_ want to be her friend. So can you girls please just leave us alone?"

All of the sisters, aside from Lori who just headed upstairs, looked at each other and gave innocent but suspicious smiles. "Whatever you say Lincoln." All of them said at once.

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at everyone and made an 'I'm watching you' gesture with his finger and heading upstairs. Once he was gone the sisters dropped their act and looked at each other. "So we are going to medal right?" Leni asked.

"Like Michael Phelps at the Olympics." Lynn Jr quipped.

* * *

Back inside Lincoln and Lucy's room, Lucy had informed that Luna and Luan are letting her stay in there room tonight. That way Lincoln and Wendy could have the whole room to their selves. While Wendy was happy with this and to an extent Lincoln the Loud boy knew this is what they planned.

"You and your sister's room is nice Lincoln." Wendy commented getting a good look at both sides of the room. She could definitely tell whose side with who. Especially when it came to the beds with one of them having a coffin in it.

"Thanks, here I'll show you some of the stuff I have." Lincoln said as he took off his jacket and put it on the coat rack next to his bed. However in doing so, he left a certain alien device exposed. Wendy quickly noticed the watch had a green hourglass symbol on it. Something about it seemed so…familiar. But what?

"What's with the watch Lincoln?" Wendy asked with a tilted head.

Lincoln's eyes quickly widen. He forgot that by taking off his jacket he left his biggest secret exposed. Luckily, he already had an excuse for it he's used before. "Oh, I just got this at an arcade and thought it was cool. Nothing more." Lincoln answered trying not to sound suspicious.

However Wendy wasn't entirely convinced. She knew she's seen at least that hourglass-like symbol before somewhere and she's never been to an arcade or much of anywhere before. So why did it look so familiar. "Are you sure? Because I think I've seen it before."

' _Dang it!'_ Lincoln forgot he saved her from that man as Echo Echo yesterday. She must have gotten a good look at the Omnitrix's symbol last night. Plus Wendy was already on to him somehow recognizing him through his eyes. He just hopes maybe he could get off the hook with her for now at least.

"I-I'm sure that's just a coincidence." Lincoln said rather quickly. "Here, why don't I show you my-"

" _Attention all units! Attention all units!"_

Lincoln was interrupted and both white heads attention was brought to the police radio that was on a desk besides Lincoln's bed. Lincoln mentally face palmed. Leave it to the universe to have something come up when his new friend was staying the night. Hopefully it was something simple that didn't really need him to come in.

" _Oxford bank is currently under robbery with the culprits in possession of some recently stolen experimental military grade weapons!"_

' _Ok but why though?'_ Lincoln groaned mentally. Ever since he got the Omnitrix the universe just _had_ to screw with him all the time.

"Oh no! That's horrible!" Wendy said covering her mouth with her hand with a worried expression on her face. "What do you thinks gonna happen?"

Lincoln lowered his head and tighten his fist a bit. What was going to happen? If those criminals really did have those types of weapons then what could they do? They needed his help, but how? Wendy was here with him and he couldn't just leave her. "I don't know." Lincoln simply answered.

As if on cue the door to the bedroom shot open showing Lynn Sr. The look on his face pretty much told Lincoln that his dad also heard the news. "Lincoln, can I talk to you for a moment?" Lynn Sr asked anxiously.

Lincoln however gestured his eyes towards Wendy pretty much implying that he is _not_ just gonna up and ditch. Lynn Sr noticed this and came a big suspicious smile. "Wendy could you please excuse us for a second?" Lynn Sr asked.

"Sure." Wendy replied not really seeing anything wrong.

Lincoln frown, but nonetheless followed his dad out into the hallway. Once they were both outside, Lynn Sr closed the door and started whispering to his son. "So you heard it to huh?" he asked.

"Yes I did dad." Lincoln replied irritably. "But I can't just up and leave Wendy just like that. You saw how her mother was, she would kill me plus Wendy's feeling would get hurt and I actually want to be her friend."

"I know, I know, but there has to be something we can do to make everything work out." Lynn Sr stated as he held his chin. Suddenly a light bulb went off in his head. "I got it, why don't we take her with us!" Lincoln's father suggested.

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Lincoln quickly accused. "We can't just bring here on a mission with us she doesn't even know about the Omnitrix and I think she's actually onto me about it."

"Wait, what?" Lynn Sr asked, confused as to what Lincoln said.

"Last night after I saved her, she looked into my eyes as Echo Echo and I don't know how but I think she recognized by in a way. And when I took off my jacket she saw the Omnitrix and recognized the hourglass symbol on it from last night to." The white haired boy explained.

Lynn Sr cupped his chin and hummed in thought. "Well we don't actually have to take her to the scene, just say we're going out on some errands, say we'll be back, go do the mission real quick and go back. We don't have to actually _ditch_ her and if she is catching on, maybe it's better we tell her then for her to tell others if she figures it out on her own."

Lincoln thought about it for a second and nodded his head with a sigh. "Alright, we'll take her so long as we keep her out of danger. As for the second thing, I'll think about and will tell her for sure if she gets to close, but we gotta becareful dad, a lot of people are learning about the Omnitrix and theless people know the better."

* * *

Wendy was currently sitting on Lincoln's bed kicking her feet over the edge waiting for Lincoln and Lynn Sr to finished talking. However, as she was waiting her mind was wandering. Specifically on the watch Lincoln was wearing and the alien that saved her yesterday.

For someone both things, and even just Lincoln in general, for some reason just connected. The hourglass symbol on the watch was exactly the same as the one on the chest of the alien that saved her yesterday, with the exception that the alien's symbol was gray with the symbol on Lincolns watch was green.

And those eyes. When she looked into that aliens eyes they looked so familiar. Although for some reason, when she looked into Lincolns eyes…they felt the same. She felt like looking into Lincolns eyes was like looking into the aliens and vice versa.

It all felt so…connected. But why, and how? Maybe she should talk to Lincoln about this. After all, he is where this all come from. Right?

"Hey Wendy."

Speak of the devil. Wendy was snapped out of her thoughts and turned her head towards the door and saw Lincoln coming in. "So hey, we were wondering if you wanted to come with me and dad out of the house for a bit. It's just errands, nothing big." Lincoln explained with some nervous sweat.

Wendy, not seeing anything wrong, smiled and jumped off the jump. "Sure, sounds nice." She said enthusiastically. It's nothing big anyway so why not. Plus this might give her the chance to talk to Lincoln about what's been on her mind. The two white heads got on their shoes with Lincoln putting his jacket back on and the two headed out tovanzilla with Lynn Sr already being at the driver's seat.

* * *

After about a 30 minutes car drive, the three made their way to Davison. It was a mostly silent car drive with a few conversation but nothing worth bringing up.

"So Lincoln," Wendy began. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What is it Wendy?" Lincoln asked.

"It's just-"

"Alright you two, we're here." Lynn Sr interrupted. The area they were in was just a normal district with some stores and cars parked around. Although one thing they noticed was that there wasn't any people walking around the area. But Lincoln and Lynn Sr knew why.

"So Wendy, me and Lincoln will be right back, will you be ok here by yourself for a bit?" Lynn Sr asked as Lincoln got out.

"Oh yeah, I'll be fine." Wendy replied. She doesn't mind waiting. It's not like anything to exciting is happening. She can wait a few minutes and tell Lincoln what's been on her mind afterwards.

"Alright, we'll be back soon, Ipromise." Lincoln told Wendy as she waved them off and watched them walk off.

* * *

Wendy was starting to get worried. It has been about 7 minutes since they left and she didn't think they'd take that long. It's not that she was impatient it's just they said they wouldn't take long but they've been gone longer then she would thought. She knew they wouldn't just leave her, not only did she feel they weren't like that at all but this was there only form of transportation, they wouldn't really have anywhere to go.

After thinking it over for a second, Wendy unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the van and headed in the direction she saw Lincoln and Lynn Sr heading. She had no idea if the two had made any turns so she just went straight and hopped for the best.

As she was running, she was getting a strange feeling in her legs. It felt tingly. She didn't really have any proper way to describe it, but she didn't care. She felt like she was going faster and just kept running with her goal in mind.

After about a minute of running, something caught Wendy's attention. She saw the red and blue lights that were on the top of police car. Coming to a stop she took a look at the scene, this also caused the weird feeling in her legs to go away. She saw a number of police cars and officers outside a building.

Taking a look at the structure, she saw it was a bank. But not just any back, it was…

' _Oxford bank?'_ Wendy wondered. ' _Wasn't that the place mentioned on the police radio at Lincoln's?'_

Sure enough it was, taking a look at the area she found some more notable features of the scene. There was a large group of people surrounded by police, likely either by standers or people that escaped the bank. There was a team holding shields wearing all black, likely a line of defense in case any of the criminals inside came out and started firing.

However among the people around the area, one caught her eye. ' _Is that…!'_ Sure enough it was. She quickly recognized the man with the sea-green sweater and brown slacks. Sure enough, it was Lynn Sr. But what the heck was he doing?! And more importantly, to her that is, where was Lincoln?

They said they were just here on errands. Did they accidentally get caught up in this? They wouldn't come here on purpose, right? There were so many questions's running through her head right now but with no answers. Walking up to Lynn Sr probably wouldn't do any good since the police would probably stop her from coming into the area, so what could she do?

Looking through the area more, she caught some glimpse of some windows on the side. She noticed the shadows of some people. Quickly running towards the windows, she peeked her head out and saw something that made her eyes go completely wide.

Inside the building was a group of people wearing typical thief outfits expect with biker helmets instead of mask. And they were in a wide variety of colors which gave her a strange case of déjà vu. Some of them were on the floor looking beat up while others had various high tech looking weaponry like a purple gun with pink needles and a special looking sniper rifle.

What really caught her attention was the other person, or rather _alien_ , in the building. The alien that was clearly fighting against the culprits was a tall, four-armed, red and muscular alien. It was wearing black pants, an orange shirt with a single black strip going vertically through the middle and orange fingerless gloves. The alien looked to be panting heavily, but holding its own against the robbers.

However Wendy took notice of what was on the aliens shoulder. The hour glass symbol on its shoulder. The _exact_ same symbol that was on the alien that save her yesterday and Lincoln's watch. Wendy almost instantly connected the three to the watch symbol and started getting an idea in her head. However, there was one thing she had to check to make sure…

The eyes.

Wendy looked right into the eyes, or rather at least 2 of them. Although they were yellow, unlike Echo Echo's and Lincoln's eye which were green. She felt they were the same. Four-arms was exhaust as seen from his breathing and the few bruises on his body. But his eyes showed determination. Determination to not give up.

When she looked into those eyes, unlike with Echo Echo, she was sure of what she saw. Lincoln. ' _Is…is it possible? Is it really him?'_ she asked herself. It seemed ridiculous, but she was sure of it. Those eyes from not only this alien but the other one as well as Lincolns eyes, they all seemed the same to her. Plus Lincoln's watch have the same symbol the aliens had on them was also another connecting factor.

Wendy had to get in there. Lincoln was struggling and she had to help somehow. Looking throughout the side of the building for a possible way in. After only a few seconds she found it. A vent without its grate. This must have been how Lincoln got in before turned into… _that_. She'll make sure to find out how he does that later.

Crawling into the vent was a bit of a hassle due to her abnormal size for someone her age. But she did manage to crawl her way through and began making her way to where the fight was.

* * *

Four-arms was definitely struggling with the thieves. They had somehow had gotten hold of some military grade weapons and manage to put up a decent fight. Originally he tried to go NRG to try and defend against the weapons, but of course the watch didn't give him what he wanted.

He had to get in close in order to do some damage. He originally thought it was going to be a lot easier said than done since the guy in basic blue had some sort of modified sniper rifle. Thankfully, he couldn't aim for his life, so Four-arms didn't have to worry about him.

However he still had to take care of everyone else. He was able to take down the dark blue and pink one rather easily, mainly due to their apparent stupidity and having the weakest weapons of them all. We was able to take down the orange one with some struggle since he had what looked like a combination of a grenade launcher and blade.

Finally he had just recently taken down the marron one who wielding a purple gun that shot pink crystal. Thankfully Four-arms' tough skin managed to resist the needles but they still stung.

However this Four-arms was getting exhausted. This certainly was harder than usual for dealing with human criminals. Normally he'd only expect this amount of fatigue form things like Dr. Animo's mutant's and Vilgax. Granted the latter of which gave him _much_ more of a problem than anything he's faced.

Currently the ones still standing were the red one, the aqua one and the one with crap aim. "So…you ready to give up yet?" Four-arms grunted holding up his upper left first.

"I'm about ready, how about you guys?" Bucker said extremely bluntly holding some sort of energy sword.

"Oh my gosh, you are such a coward!" Chapple said from his perch.

"Says the guy who hasn't done crap since we got here." Bucker retorted. "Seriously a blind person has better aim then you."

"Would both of you shut up!" Commander said holding a shot gun. "We came here to do something and dag gonnit we're gonna finish it even if it kills us."

"I'll admit, you're certainly the most determined gang members I've faced." Four-arms admits. It's true, it seemed like these guys didn't care how much they got up, whether it was determination or stupidly high stubbornness, who knows. But still…"By the way, what's up with your guy's outfits, they look really familiar."

"See! I told you we were ripping someone off!" Bucker stated loudly.

"Forget about that!" Chapple said as he took aim. "Just get him!" Chapple then proceeded to fire off some rounds at Four-arms…but they all simply grazed him and hit the floor. "DAMN IT HOW'D I MISS!?"

"Wow, great effort man." Bucker said sarcastically. "Well might as well give it a try. AAAAAAAH!" And just like that, Bucker charged at Four-arms like a complete idiot. However Bucker was easily taken down as Four-arms grabbed his wrist which held the weapon and twisted it causing him to drop the weapon. Four-arms then threw Bucker over his shoulder while still holding onto him. Then he proceeded to throw the criminal at Chapple at his sniper post.

"Oh, son of bit-" Was all Chapple said before Bucker was chucked straight at him knocking them both out.

As the two fell to the floor, it was then a familiar white haired girl crawled out of an open vent. Right as Wendy left the vent she quickly ducked back when the bodies of Chapple and Bucker fell to the ground. Looking past both of them she saw Commander still holding his shot gun backing away from Four-arms.

"Alright 6 down 1 to go. So why don't we make things easier for the both of us and-" However, interrupting Lincoln was an all too familiar beeping. "No! Not now!"

Blinding Wendy and Commander for a second was a bright red flash. When it died down Commander stepped back in surprise and Wendy's eyes widen and her pupils dilated when she saw the results.

' _It is him!'_

Standing in front of them was Lincoln Loud. Sporting a few bruises from his fight Lincoln's frowned a bit. ' _Of all times for it to time out, why now?!'_ Lincoln was at this point convinced that the Omitrix didn't have a legitimate timer, more like it just timed out whenever it was most inconvenient for him.

"Well…this…certainly wasn't what I was expecting." Commander stuttered as Lincoln tighten his fist and got into a fighting stance. "Well, makes things easier for me!" He said bluntly as he cocked his gun.

This caused Lincoln to grit his teeth and shake and back away a bit. But Wendy…she suddenly felt something stir inside of her. "Sorry son, but you know what they say. Today…is a good day to die." Commander then aimed his shot gun Lincoln.

"…!"

Something suddenly snapped inside of Wendy. She felt something stir inside of her as her face twitched. Seeing this man point his gun at Lincoln. Her friend. He was getting ready to _kill_ her friend. Wendy found herself doing things she's never done before. Snapping her eyes shut, her brows switched to a frown and she gritted her teeth. When she opened her eyes…they were different. They were no longer crystal blue, they were blood red. Wendy felt something she never had before.

 _Rage._

" **GET AWAY FROM HIM!** "

Lincoln and commander looked backed and saw Wendy looking right she was about to strike. Lincoln was at first completely shocked to see her but flinched upon seeing her, especially her now red eyes. Commander flinched to back away a bit and bracing himself. "What in sam hell?" Commander said out loud.

Wendy didn't respond. Instead she immediately jumped towards the shot gun wielding. With impressive speed and strength, enough to even leave some backlash, and reared her arm back with her hand forming a fist. When she reached Commander she rocketed her arm forward to punch him right in the chest.

But right as her fist was about to connect something happened. Her arm glowed a faint bronze color. It was bright enough for anyone to notice…but it was there. When Wendy's fist made contact Commander was instantly launched towards the wall on the other side of the room. When Commander hit the wall, cracks were formed from the impact before he hit the floor.

Landing on her feet, the glow from Wendy's arm quickly disappeared as the girl suddenly fell to her knees from sudden exhaustion. Her eye color turned back to normal and she took deep breaths.

Lincoln was left in complete shock. Not only did Wendy suddenly show up out of nowhere. But she showed a look he didn't think the girl could make after meeting her. And on top of all that, she just preformed something he thought only his aliens forms could do.

"Lincoln…" Wendy managed to breathe out as she stood up.

"Y-yeah?" Lincoln said after he sort of recomposed himself.

"What's going on?"

* * *

After that scene Lincoln and Wendy went back through the vents as the cops arrested the gang. Lynn Sr saw that Wendy was with Lincoln and quickly rushed to the two asking what happened. After Wendy explaining why she came and what she did, Lynn Sr was certainly surprised.

The ride back home was spent with Lincoln explaining his situation to Wendy. Wendy was certainly surprised but was also excited and impressed with Lincoln. Wendy went on to explain the weird feeling she got when meeting with Lincoln and his alien's and the strange feeling of being reminded of the boy.

When they got home the three explained what happened to the family. Rita was quick to scold Lincoln and Lynn Sr for bringing along Wendy but recomposed herself and was glad to see they were safe. The girls reacted rather positively to Wendy learning of the Omnitrix, especially the girls that were planning on… _helping_ the twowhite heads, seeing the opportunity's they know could make situations with since Wendy knows.

* * *

It was now late into the night and Lincoln and Wendy were both in the formers room with Lincoln in bed and Wendy in a sleeping bag. It was almost completely silently with only the sounds of the night leaking in through the window.

"Hey…Wendy." Lincoln said breaking the silence.

"Yeah Lincoln." Wendy answered back shifting her position a bit.

"I'm gonna need you to keep everything we told and saw a secret at all cost, ok?" Lincoln asked.

"Even my mom?"

"Yeah, sorry but I want as few people to know as possible and so far only my family and about 2 others know about the Omnitrix. Please Wendy." Lincoln begged.

Wendy stayed silent for a moment before closing her eyes and smiled. "Alright Lincoln. You can count on me. Anything for a friend."

Lincoln blushed at the comment. But nevertheless he smiled back. "Thanks Wendy, you're the best."

This time, Wendy blushed. "Thanks Lincoln, good night."

"Good night Wendy."

* * *

 _ **And there it is. I bet you guys can't guess what the bad guys in this chapter were based off of XD I wasn't subtle in the least and I have NO REGRETS. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it, stayed tune for next chapter where its gonna be a bit of a combonation of the Loud House episode City Slickers and a certain Ben 10 episodes you all have look foward to seeing.**_


	27. S:2 Cha:5 Lucky Slickers

**_Alright, the wait was long but I promise you it was worth. I've been looking forward to this chapter so much and I wanted to make it absolutly perfect for you guys. You all deserve nothing but the best for being so patient with me. (Although my keyboard going on the fritz for a few days didn't help much but whatevs)_**

* * *

It was currently the middle of the night in a bust city. A local jewelry shop was closed and pitch black. However the flash of a flash light turned on eliminating some of the darkness. We see 3 people in black holding burlap sack filled with stolen jewels. "We sure lucked out eh boys?" The first guy said with the others laughing in agreement.

"Luck huh?" The thieves stopped in their tracks when they heard what they thought was the voice of a young girl. Two grunts could be heard from behind the first thief causing him to turn around and find 2 of his men gone. He looked in front of him again and was met with a fist to the nose.

The thief stumbled back a bit and dropped the sack he was in spilling some of the jewels he stole. When the thief regained his composure he looked in front of him and saw various neon designs but couldn't make out the person wearing them. The thief quickly pull out his gun but the girl back flipped multiple times dodge it. As she was back flipping the strange necklace on her neck glowed yellow on certain parts.

The girl landed on her feet and looked to her feet and saw a sharp looking gem next to her. She quickly picked it up and threw it at the thief but the man quickly dodged it. "Ha, missed." He taunted.

"Did I?" She retailed. The thief raised a brow and looked back and saw the jewel hit the wall and fell down onto a plant in the store. When the jewel slid to the bottom part of the large leaf the momentum caused it to shoot up and launch the gem up into the air. When the gem fell it pierced right into the thieves' foot causing him to scream in pain and jump on one foot.

But this made him bump into a wall causing the light bulb on the ceiling to fall down onto his head and knock him out cold. The girl still hid in the shadows nodded at her work and quickly exited the building as some police cars pulled up.

"FREEZE! PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A police men shouted as he and some other officers came in with their guns. But upon seeing the sight they lowered their guns to see two of the thieves tied up and muffled and another one knocked out with some glass on him. As the police looked around the area one of them picked up a card in the shape of a skull with the initials L.G. on it.

Meanwhile the girl was on the roof of the building watching the police put the thieves into custody. Due to the moon light, the girl's appearance could be seen in full. She had a purple neon skull mask covering everything but her mouth and eyes with her black hair in a ponytail. She wore as skin tight black shirt and pants with black stealth gloves. The shirt had red neon highlights around the neck, sleeves and bottom of the shirt and her pants had white neon highlights around the bottom of the pants right above her black heels. She also had a purple belt with some pouches on it. "Don't worry everyone, this city is safe." The girl said.

" _So long as Lucky Girl is here."_

* * *

Currently vanzilla, with Lori, Lincoln and Wendy in tow, was driving on the freeway. Soon they found themselves approaching a city that was pretty familiar to the two louds. "There it is! The big city! AAAAAAAAAH!" Lori screamed in excitement causing Wendy and Lincoln to cover their ears.

"You sure are excited Lori." Wendy said as she rubbed his ears.

"Yeah a little _too_ excited." Lincoln said in annoyance. "Warn us the next time you do that."

"Sorry you two. But an you believe it? As soon the summers over, I'll literally be going to college her." Lori ended with another scream.

"Wat happened to the warning?!" Wendy and Lincoln asked irritably.

"Sorry. I just know how much I'm going to be a city girl at heart." Lori ended with a happy sigh as she fantasied about all the joys about being a city girl. "Hey Wendy, I know you didn't get out much but did you ever experience anything in Tokyo?"

"Hmmm, not really." Wendy said as she put a hand on her chin. "I mostly just stayed in our apartment, the most I ever got to getting out was when mom would take me to one of her College Board meetings."

"Oh, then maybe you can come with me!" Lori suggested. "We can both be city girls together."

"Sorry Lori but me and Wendy have other plans." Lincoln told his oldest sister before turning to the audience. "We're visiting Bobby and Ronnie Anne this weekend, so Lori can get to know the city better. I came for moral support but I also invited Wendy so I could introduce her to Ronnie Anne…and for some of that delicious Casagrande cuisine."

"Oh yeah, I literally forgot. Are you excited to see Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked.

"Oh yeah, we're going to have a blast. I'm sure you'll love meeting her Wendy, she's awesome." Lincoln explained fantasying his own day with Ronnie Anne which usually ending up with him being humiliated or striped of his dignity…or both. But nevertheless he sighed happily.

"She sounds nice." Wendy concluded with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, I've missed her."

* * *

Currently as vanzilla was arriving at the Casagrande's bodega, said family was currently setting up for their arrival. Carlos is just standing in the hallway reading a book with Lalo sleeping as Hector was trying to put up a sign saying _Welcome Lori and Lincoln back._ Just then Frida and Maria came into the hallway carrying some food.

"A little lower." Frida says to Hector.

"A little higher." Maria suggested instead causing Hector to groan.

"Why do we even need a sign?" Hector complained. "When did we become sign people?"

This however got the Casagrande's resident nerd to speak up. "I just watched a fascinating documentary on the role of signage into expanding our freeway systems. It seems that-"

But before Carlos could continue even more Frida shoves a taquito into his mouth shutting him up. "Here, honey. Try my taquito's!" Frida says as she and Maria wink at each other.

Just then Carlota came into the hallway carrying two dresses. "Ronnie Anne!" She called out looking for said girl. "I narrowed it down to two dress!" Carlota then turns to Carlos and Hector. "Has anyone seen her?" Hector and Carlos shake their head in response. "Ronnie Anne!" Carlota shouted running off.

Right as she left Ronnie Anne popped up from behind Lalo. When she saw the coast was clear she let out a sigh of relief. "I may smell like a dog all day, but it's worth it!" Just as she said that Lalo licked her causing her hair to become a cowlick. Ronnie Anne simply shook it off and head in the opposite direction of her cousin. Ronnie Anne still wore the same outfit that she had loved but with an added feature. She had a necklace around her heck that had a strange charm attached to it.

"Out of my way! Out of my way! I'm cleansing the place of unkind spirits!" Rosa said as she ran through the door ways burning sage with Carlitos mimicking her.

Just then Sergio came flying into the hallway. "Can't see! Mayday! Mayday!" Sergio squawk flying around in circle a few times before diving bombing the later Hector was on causing him to fall onto Carlos and dropping the sign.

CJ then walked into the hallway and stopped to look in front of him to see 3 certain people. "Lincoln and Lori and here! Hooray!" The rest of the Casagrande family quickly came into the hallway to see Lincoln, Lori and Wendy standing in front of all them. Frida waste no time in taking a picture.

"Hi Cj!" Lori greeted as Cj came running up to them and giving Lincoln and hug with the white haired boy took no time in returning along with Lori.

"Hey buddy, long time no see!" Lincoln greeted.

"You made it!" Hector says excitedly as him and the rest of the family grouped around the 3.

"Welcome back!" Carlota added.

"How are the road signs on your way here?" Carlos asked.

Just then Carl walks in wearing blue footie pajama's rubbing his eyes. However he quickly notices Lori with Lori noticing him. Carl ripped off his pajama's revealing a white tuxedo. "Greetings, my lovely gazelle!" Carl says trying to be smooth.

"Oh, hey Carl." Lori said clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

As they family huddles around the Louds, Maria was the first to take notice of Wendy. "Hey Lincoln, who's this?" Maria asked.

"Oh right, I almost forgot to introduce you all to her." Lincoln says as the Casagrande's back up to get a clear sight of the new girl. "Everyone, this is Wendy Yoroi. She and her mother are the ones that moved into Ronnie Anne and Bobby's new house. I invited her here to so she can meet all of you." Lincoln explained.

"Greetings everyone." Wendy said formally with a bow. "Me and Lincoln are friends and I'm hoping to get to know all of you if you'll let me."

"Of course senorita!" Rosa said bringing the girl in for one of her signature hugs. "Any friend of Lincoln and Lori is a friend of ours. Please come in! Come in!"

Lincoln and Wendy wasted no time in following the Casagrande's inside leaving only Lori and Hector behind. "Bobby's down in the bodega." Hector told the eldest Loud sibling much to her enthusiasm. "Go say hi! But if he's trapped himself in the dairy case again, don't let him out. He has to learn."

In the living room, Rosa was showing Wendy and Lincoln the huge spread of food she had prepared. "I wasn't sure if you wanted breakfast or lunch, so I made both!" Rosa said as she gestured over to the table.

"I could eat both." Lincoln said.

"It smells delicious." Wendy added drooling a little bit over it.

Rosa responded by pinching both of Lincoln and Wendy's cheeks. "Te adora, ninos!" She said in Spanish before serving them both plates of food.

Right as both of them were about to dig in and Cj snuck up behind them and hit the back of their heads with his plastic sword wearing his pirate hat. "Gotcha, Lincoln. Gotcha, Wendy! Let's go. Time to walk the plank!"

"Walk the plank?" Wendy said with confusion.

"Relax Wendy." Lincoln said reassuring her. "Okay, we respect the laws of the sea, but can we eat first?" Lincoln asked.

"Sure." Cj said crossing his arms and walking away. "I'm a pirate, but I'm fair."

"What was that about Lincoln?" Wendy asked still confused as to what just happened.

"Oh Cj was just playing pirates, we did the last time I was here. Cj is a really fun guy." Lincoln explained with Wendy nodding and smiling in understanding.

"Oh ok, maybe I can join you two!" Wendy said excitedly causing Lincoln to smile.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll love that!" Lincoln said as he and Wendy walked off.

Just then Ronnie Anne walked into the room and instantly noticed Lincoln. A smile came to her face as she sneaked up on him not noticing Wendy. Right when Ronnie Anne got behind Lincoln she punched his arm and right as she did so, the charm on her necklace glowed. Lincoln being punched resulted in him dropping his food and it all being eaten by Lalo.

"Welcome back Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said as Lincoln and Wendy looked back at Ronnie Anne with the former rubbing his arm.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said excitedly as he saw his friend. "I brought you a present." Lincoln then reached into his back pack and pulled out a wrapped present and handed it to her.

Ronnie Anne quickly ripped off the wrapping paper and then opening the box revealing a yellow Royal Woods sweatshirt. "Oh cool, a Royal Woods sweatshirt."

…I just said that.

Anyway, Ronnie Anne took of her purple hoodie and threw it onto Cj's pirate hat and put it on. "I got it at Gus's Game and Grub. "Sorry, if it smells like garlic knots."

"Beats smelling like a dog. Thanks" Ronnie Anne said before punching Lincoln again. Ronnie Anne then took notice of Wendy who was staring at her the whole time. "Woah, who's the beanpole." Ronnie Anne said looking up at the girl to meet her eyes.

"What's a beanpole?" Wendy asked causing Ronnie Anne to gain a confused look before gesturing Lincoln to explain who the tall girl is.

"It's nothing Wendy." Lincoln said giving a light nudge to Ronnie Anne. "Wendy, this is Ronnie Anne. Ronnie Anne, this is Wendy. She's the girl that moved into your old house." Lincoln explained.

"Oh cool, mom told me a little bit about that." Ronnie Anne said walking up to Wendy. "So I'm guessing that means your friends with Lame-o here huh." She added gesturing towards Lincoln who rolled his eyes at the usual nickname.

Wendy frowned a bit however finding it a bit mean. "Why are you calling him a lame-o? Isn't that kind of mean?" Wendy said surprising Ronnie Anne a bit.

"Relax Wendy, it's just a nickname Ronnie Anne has for me." Lincoln explaining quickly. "It's not meant to be mean, just to tease me a little and I'm ok with that, teasing each other is kind of our thing."

"Amongst other things." Ronnie Anne said punching the Loud boys shoulder.

"Oh ok." Wendy said. "I apologize for the misunderstanding." She added politely.

"Ok, what is up with her?" Ronnie Anne quietly asked Lincoln getting confused at the white haired girls behavior.

"She's been home schooled her whole life." Lincoln explained. "She's not really accustomed to social trends and other stuff, I'm helping her improve her social skills."

"Ah." Ronnie Anne nodded.

Lincoln smiled in response before noticing something peculiar about Ronnie Anne. His eyes went below her head where he saw the necklace with the charm on it. "Woah, cool necklace, where'd you get it."

Ronnie Anne seemed to tense up at the question and sweated. "O-oh, uh, this thing?" She said stuttering. "I just found it at some store and thought it looked cool."

"Hmmm." Lincoln hummed in suspicion. He knew that tone all too well. He would use it all the time when trying to make excuses for the Omnitrix to those who didn't know about it. Ronnie was hiding something, and it had to do with that necklace.

Although before Lincoln could interrogate her, Frida opened the divider in the kitchen and held up Ronnie Anne's phone which was currently ringing. "Ronnie Anne, its Sameer calling." Maria said handing her niece the phone.

"I'll call him back later." Ronnie Anne said, declining the call and shoving the phone in her pocket.

"Who's Sameer?" Lincoln and Wendy asked in unison.

"Oh, Sameer is part of Ronnie Anne's little group of friends. They're thick as thieves!" Frida explained before tearing up. "It's so sweet!" She said before sobbing.

"Cool! We'd love to meet them." Lincoln said with Wendy nodding in agreement.

"No, no! This weekends all about you two." Ronnie Anne said as she started forcing them out. "Come on, we got some catching up to do and I can help improve Wendy's social skills." She stated before the three of them left the room.

"Hey! Get back here with my prisoners!" Cj said as he started to chase them down.

* * *

Currently in the Bodega Bobby as sweeping up the floor as Lori came in and with an expression that was 100% happy. "Boo-Boo Bear!" Lori yelled as she ran up to Bobby.

"Babe!" Bobby responded as he embraced his girlfriend which she was glad to return.

"Oh, you're so cold." Lori said as she pulled away from the hug.

"I just got out of the dairy case." Bobby admitted a bit embarrassed. "Come see my latest improvement to the bodega." Bobby then directed Lori to the cash register and opened it up. Lori squinted her eyes to try and see what improvement Bobby made. "I organized the money, the presidents face the same way." Bobby explained.

"You're such a business man." Lori complimented.

"Thanks!" Bobby said before his mood turned a little down. "But it took me so long, now I have work until five."

"That's totes ok." Lori reassured. "I can spend the day exploring the city!"

"I hope you love it as much as I do!"

"I'm sure I will I'm a city girl at heart." Lori said as she had another fantasy of her twirling in front of a crowd of people. However she didn't realize she was actually doing it until she noticed that Bobby somehow got stuck in the dairy case.

"Babe, can you get me out?" Bobby asked holding a soda. "I was trying to get you a soda!"

* * *

Currently inside of Ronnie Anne's room the three were playing a fighting game with Wendy and Ronnie Anne having the controllers with Lincoln just watching after losing to Ronnie Anne. However currently Ronnie Anne was getting her virtual butt kicked by Wendy.

" **KO!** " The video game said as Wendy won the match.

"Yay/Dang it!" Wendy and Ronnie Anne said respectively.

"Geez, you're surprisingly good at this Wendy." Ronnie complimented.

"Thanks Ronnie Anne!" Wendy said with a bright smile.

Ronnie Anne felt a nudge on her elbow and looked back at Lincoln who was giving her a sly smile. "Are you letting her win?" The boy asked.

"Uh yeah, definitely!" Ronnie Anne quickly responded. "Boosting her confidence, you know." However, in Ronnie Anne's head…' _He must never know.'_ After regaining her composure, she picked up the control on Wendy's lap on handed it to Lincoln. "So Lincoln, how about another round between us?"

"Maybe later! Let's go see the city. I'm sure Wendy would love to get a look around and finally see what a city is like." Lincoln said putting a hand on Wendy's shoulder causing a tint of pink to come to said girl's cheeks.

"Yeah, the way Lori described it made it sound really fun!" Wendy said excitedly.

Ronnie Anne noticed the shade Wendy's cheeks were in and narrowed her eyes a bit. She felt a weird feeling in her stomach for a second but it quickly passed. Shaking her head a bit she said "Eh, there's nothing to see. Just a bunch of tall building and smelly subway cars." In a bored tone.

But just as she said that Maria popped up poking her head into the room. "Oh, honey. There's much more to the city than that. You should definitely show Lincoln around.

Ronnie Anne watches as Lincoln, Maria and Wendy look at her blinking two times at the same time. Then Frida comes in and they all blink three times together at Ronnie Anne.

"Do it, Mija. You know we're just gonna stare at you until you agree." Frida encourage with the three of them nodding in conformation.

"Ugh, fine." Ronnie Anne said reluctantly as she dragged Lincoln and Wendy out.

* * *

After they left however, Mari sat down on the bed and grabbed both controllers offering one of them to Frida. "Come on Frida, let's see what you got!" Maria challenged as both of them starting playing.

Currently in Carlota's room. The eldest Casagrande sibling just finishing helping out the eldest Loud sibling with a wardrobe change. "Wow! This is literally the city girl look I was dreaming of! I can't believe you had all this." Lori thanked as she now wore exactly the outfit she fantasied herself in which consisted of a red beret, a light blue coat with a blue ascot, blue skirt and white gloves.

"When you thrift as much as I do, you pretty much have everything." Carlota bragged, gesturing to her closet.

"Surprise Pirate attack!" Cj said suddenly emerging from the closest with his pirate hat and sword. The two girls laugh as Cj circles around them a couple of times before leaving the room.

Right as Cj left, Carl walked in baring a mustache made of pudding. "Lori, my love, allow me to be your guide today. I can show you the most romantic spots of our fine metropolis. Carl said trying to be smooth…again. Although this only earned a giggle from Lori.

"Oooh, fancy words from someone with a pudding mustache." Carlota said with a blank tone and expression. Carl growled and wiped off his 'mustache' in response.

"That's very sweet, Carl. But I think I can manage on my own." Lori said confidently.

"I understand." Carl said leaning against the door railing. "For the record, strong, independent woman enflame the passion of my heart." He continued to shift his eyebrows in a flirty sense.

"Literally adorable." Lori said bluntly making Carl lose his cool.

Carl in turn growls at Carlota again. "Thank you for ruining my vibe!" Carl says as he storms out and Carlota stick her tongue out at him.

"Well, I better get going. Can't keep the city waiting!" Lori says happily as she begins to leave. Right as she was about to leave however, something caught her eye. On Carlota's desk was a variety of drawings with different designs on them for something that looked like a costume for a kid about Lincoln's age with each one incorporating a skull mask. "Hey Carlota, what are these?"

Carlota looks to where Lori as pointing and her eyes practically pop out as she reaches for the drawings and picked them all up keeping them from Lori's view. "Oh these?! There nothing, just something I'm holding onto for a friend! You better get going like you said you can't keep the city waiting!" Carlota says nervously fast she pushing Lori out of her room and slams the door shut.

"Well that was literallyweird." Lori said in confusion before shrugging it off and walking outside.

* * *

Currently Lincoln and Wendy were following an unenthusiastic Ronnie Anne threw the city as she pointed things out in a tone that matched her expression. "And there's a building, and another building, ooh, an even taller building. Whoo, good tour."

"There are a lot of buildings." Wendy said looking around as Lincoln started to lose breath.

"Hey Ronnie Anne!" Ronnie Anne started walling faster at the call of her name while Lincoln and Wendy looked towards the source. Looking, they found three kids with two having a skate board and one on a bike.

The first kid was a bit on the short side with tan skin, big frizzy hair that was mostly covered up by a green helmet at the moment and a unibrow. He wore a striped sleeves shirt with blue out lines, short jeans and red shoes.

The second kid on the bike was black, wearing a checkered hat, red coat with a hood over a pink shirt short jeans and white shoes with some blue on them.

The third and last kid was a girl about as tall as Wendy with blond hair with bangs that covered her left eye. She wore a blue hoodies, long jeans and pink shoes with white bottoms.

After seeing the kids, Lincoln and Wendy quickly ran up to Ronnie Anne. "Hey those kids are calling you!" Lincoln said as he and Wendy caught up to Ronnie Anne.

"Yeah, aren't you going to say hi?" Wendy asked.

Suddenly Ronnie Anne took off her Royal Woods sweat shirt and tied it around her waist leaving only her necklace and white tank top. And pink back pack she decided to bring along for some reason.

"Hey, didn't you hear us?" The short kid asked.

"Duh, obviously not." Ronnie Anne said in a matter of fact tone.

Ronnie Anne shifted her eyes trying to avoid eye contact with the group of kids. This however earned uncomfortable stares from the group of kids. This caused Lincoln to look at them nervously as Wendy just looked at them with her usual innocent smile.

Trying to break the ice, Lincoln walks up the black kid and shakes his hand. "Hey, I'm Lincoln and this is Wendy." Lincoln introduces himself. "I'm sure Ronnie Anne has told you all about me." He says confidently as Ronnie Anne tenses up.

"Actually…no" The black kid said surprising Lincoln and making Wendy's eyes widen a little. "I'm Casey." He reveals his name. "That's Sameer," He said gesturing towards the short kid. "And that's Nikki." He added gesturing towards the girl.

"Sup." Nikki says, leaning on Sameer's head. "How do you two know Santiago?"

"Uuh." Ronnie Anne stammers before punching Lincolns arm. "Linc's part of my rough and tumble past and Wendy is his new friend he introduced me to today."

"I didn't know you had a rough past." Wendy said with a gasp.

"Ha!" Lincoln laughs. "The only rough and tumble was that church carnival ride that made us puke up our cotton candy." Lincoln admitted causing the three city kids to gained confused looks.

Ronnie Anne just put on a big obviously fake and forced smile and grabbed Lincoln and Wendy's arm and started pulling them away. "We should get going."

"You guys wanna hang with us?" Lincoln asked causing Ronnie Anne to become even more nervous.

"Yeah, it'll be super fun!" Wendy encouraged.

"Heck yeah!" Casey replied.

"Sweet!" Sameer agreed.

"You bet!" Nikki added.

Once all the kids came to an agreement, Ronnie Anne put on another fake smile as all the kids started walking together.

Unknown to the group of kids however was a certain individual watching them from the top of a building. More specifically though, he was eyeing a certain Hispanic girl. His appearance couldn't be made out because of a black cloak with red outlines he was wearing, but what could be seen was some of his skin which was bone white pale and the person's glowing amber eyes. After watching the group leave, he spoke in a ghastly sounding voice.

" _I finally found you…"_

" _Lucky Girl."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori's city experience hadn't gone at all like she planned. She did end up getting a latte at a coffee shop. Only to have it spilled on her as people constantly bumped into her telling her things like "Shove it!" or "Outta the way!"

She did try calling a taxi but all of them ended up ignoring her and when a bus drove by it end up driving past a big mud puddle causing it to splash all over Lori.

Back with the group of kids, all of them were currently sitting at a fountain eating hot dogs together. Semeer, after taking a bite, just had to ask, "So what do you guys do for fun on 300th street?"

This though, caused Wendy and Lincoln to gain confused looks. "300th street?" Wendy said in confusion causing Ronnie Anne to tense up.

"Yeah, what are you-" Lincoln was saying but was stopped as Ronnie Anne squirted ketchup onto Lincoln's shirt.

"Oops, my bad. Sorry Linc." Ronnie Anne clearly fake apologized as she went back to eating her hot dog.

Lincoln set his down and got out a napkin to wipe his shirt clean. As he was doing this, a pigeon came up and started to peck at his hot dog. Lincoln shoes it away but this only attracted more pigeons that started to swarm around Lincoln. "Ah, these pigeons are crazy!" Lincoln said defending his hot dog.

Luckily Casey saves Lincoln by throwing some bread crumbs getting the pigeons off of him. "Aren't they just as crazy uptown?" Casey asked confused.

"What do you mean?" I'm not from-" Lincoln tried to say but was stopped as Ronnie Anne pushed him into the fountain.

"Lincoln!" Wendy says in worry and she helps him out as Nikki chuckles at him.

"Uh you looked hot." Ronnie Anne states.

This however actually earned an angry glare from Wendy before looking towards the three city kids again. " _Anyway_." She said in a stern tone that reminded Lincoln of Wendy's mother. "To answer your question, we live in-"

"Hey Wendy, what's that." Ronnie Anne interrupted pointing in a random direction.

"What's what?" Wendy asked looking in said direction. Ronnie Anne though took this opportunity to to flip Wendys messy silver hair over to her face completely covering it. Wendy simply spat her tongue out multiple time trying to get the hair out of the way.

This time it was Lincolns turn to glare at Ronnie Anne after getting Wendy's hair back to its normal position. This earned more chuckles from Nikki as she looked at the two white heads. "So, Lincoln Wendy, you two a couple or something?" Nikki asked out of the blue.

"W-what?!" Wendy said with a now red face.

Lincoln, who was blushing just as much was about to answer until Ronnie Anne stepped in. "No there not!" Ronnie Anne suddenly snapped standing up. This earned stares from everyone present as she suddenly realized what she did and sat back down with red cheeks.

"Anyway…" Lincoln said awkwardly. "No we're not. Wendy moved in were Ronnie Anne used to live and we just quickly became friends." He explained.

"Ah ok." Nikki said. "I was just curious, sorry about that."

Lincoln and Wendy simply waved it off as their faces started to cool off. Before anymore conversation could be started, they heard the screams of people in the distance. "Woah! What that's?!" Casey asked as all of them got up and head towards the source.

Once they arrived they saw a building under construction. Looking to the top, two workers on a lift. However the steel wool on the lift started breaking. Once it snapped the construction workers started dangling from the now hanging pulley screaming for help.

While most of the kids watched in horror, there were two who simply watched with a determined face. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Lincoln rolled up his left sleeve and saw the Omnitrix was in the green and headed off towards the nearest alleyway with only Wendy seeing him go off. For Ronnie Anne, the charm on her necklace glowed yellow as she headed for the nearest alleyway in the opposite direction of Lincoln.

Once Lincoln found a secure spot away from anyone's view, he activated the Omnitrix and turned towards the silhouette he wanted. "Come on Big Chill." Lincoln said as he slammed down the watch and was covered in a green light.

However when the green light disappeared instead of a blue moth alien in its place, a pile of orange goo was found. A flying saucer-like device came fly out of nowhere and formed the goo into a humanoid form. " **Goop**!" The transformed boy called out looking over himself. "Eh, could have been worse. But it looks like this city is in need of a hero!"

On Ronnie Anne's side of things, she found her own place hidden from view and took off her back pack and unzipped it revealing various pieces of clothing. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out an all too familiar skull mask. "Time for this hero to get to work." Ronnie Anne said as she put it on and her charm glowed again.

"HELP! HELP!" The construction workers yelled as they hung on for dear life.

Along with Ronnie Anne's friends and Wendy, a group of people had come and watched helplessly as the construction workers dangled from the broken lift. "Time to save the day in the big city." Goop said as he was about to leap into action.

"There's no need to fear everyone!"

Goop as well as everyone stop to look as they saw Lucky Girl make her appearance wearing the same outfit and mask she wore last night as well as on all her other outings. "Leave this to me!"

"Oh my gosh, it's Lucky Girl!" Nikki said with sparkles in her eyes.

' _Lucky Girl?'_ Goop thought as he starred at the supposed hero. However his eyes soon widen as he gave her a close look over. The hair, the skin color, and most importantly, the exact same necklace. ' _WHAT THE HECK IS SHE DOING?!'_ Goop internally screamed.

"Everyone, step back. Let a hero handle this." Lucky Girl said as she surveyed the area. Looking around she saw another construction worker trapped in a truck that had been crushed by a steel beam. Surveying the area for, she smirked when she saw a bench with a couple of wooden blanks on it.

Running up to it, her charmed glowed. Something Goop took notice of. ' _Ok, that's gotta be it. But what is it exactly?'_

Lucky Girl proceeded to jump onto the wooden blank which launched to smaller blank into the air. One of the planks ended up breaking into a wrecking ball and hitting a switch which caused the wrecking ball to fall down onto the truck which got the steel beam off freeing the man inside. The steel beam then ended up hitting a button to an elevator causing it to up at high speeds.

The elevator ended up crashing into some spare wood causing them to fall down to Lucky Girls direction. "LUCKY GIRL, WATCH OUT!" Casey, Sameer and Nikki yelled in unison. Lucky Girl looked up and saw the wood about to fall onto her. She kept moving dodging pieces of wood that kept falling down. Finally she dodged the last pieces by jumping into a cement truck which caused it to back up and hit a large pipe which ended up angling itself right under the construction workers like a make shift slide.

"Slide on down! It's safe!" Lucky Girl yelled from below. The workers looked at each other reluctantly let go and slide through the giant pipe. Thankfully the two workers slide safely to the ground. Everyone cheered as the workers stood up completely unharmed.

"That was awesome!" Sameer said.

"Yeah! Lucky Girl is totally awesome!" Casey agreed.

"Totally!" Nikki agreed. "I'm gonna see if I can get her auto-hey, where'd she go?"

Sure enough, looking around the area, Lucky Girl was gone. However a certain gooey alien watched as she sneaked away unnoticed probably trying to find a place to take off the costume. Narrowing his eyes, Goop looked over to Wendy, who was watching everything silently, and gestured for her to follow. Wendy nodded as she headed over to Goop who morphed into a puddle to avoid being seen.

Meanwhile in the alleyway, Lucky Girl was standing in from of her back pack. Lucky Girl proceeded to take off her skull mask revealing Ronnie Anne herself. Taking off the rest of her costume and dressing herself back in her white tank top and Royal Woods hoodie wrapped around her waist and of course her special necklace. "Good job Lucky Girl, you did a really good job today." Ronnie Anne said to herself as she put her back pack back on.

"You sure did!"

Ronnie Anne tense up and slowly turned around and saw Goop and Wendy staring at her. "Lincoln! Wendy!" However Ronnie Anne quickly covered her mouth at what she just said.

Goop assured Ronnie Anne by waving his hands. "Relax, she knows, its ok." Goop said causing Ronnie Anne to breathe a sigh of relief. "Now, what's all this about _Lucky Girl_." Goop finished emphasizing the last part.

Ronnie Anne tensed up again as she sweated nervously. "Yeah! How did you do all that cool stuff?!" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Uh, uh, w-well, you see," Ronnie Anne stuttered trying to make out her words.

She was interrupted by the Omnitrix symbol on Goop beeping red a few times before engulfing Goop in a red flash turning him back into Lincoln. Walking it up to her, Lincoln put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Ronnie Anne, it's ok to tell us. We're not gonna tell anyone, ok?"

Taking a deep breath, Ronnie Anne relaxed a little. "Ok, if you told me about your powers, I should tell you mine. But before I ask, mind telling me why you told her?" Ronnie Anne asked pointing at Wendy.

Lincoln rubbed the back of his head and chuckled a little in response. "Actually Wendy, kinda figured it out on her own. What sealed the deal is that she saw me turned back. Figured it was better to tell her right then and there." He explained with Wendy nodding in confirmation.

"Ok." Ronnie Anne said with her eyes still narrowed a bit at Wendy. Shaking her head, she turned to face both of them at once. "So, check this out." She said hold up the charm on her necklace.

"I'm guessing that's what's allowing you to do all that stuff? I saw it glow." Lincoln said with his hand on his chin.

"Yep!" Ronnie Anne confirmed.

"So what does it do?" Wendy asked looking over the charm.

"Ok, so you guys aren't going to believe this, but the charm is magic." Ronnie Anne said.

"Really?!" Wendy said in surprised as Lincoln looked indifferent.

"Are you sure you haven't been spending too much time with your grandma?" Lincoln asked a little skeptical to Ronnie Anne's claim.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and gave Lincoln a deadpanned look. "No, lame-o. I'm telling the truth."

"Ok, I believe you." Lincoln said putting his hands up. "So where did you get it?"

"Ok, so it happened a little bit after I met the gang."

* * *

 _Past Ronnie Anne, Sameer, Casey and Nikki were seen with a tour group walking through a museum with old mystical artifacts exhibited over the area._

"So the local museum was giving tours for free in celebration of its 30th anniversary. So we figured we might as well go and check things out." Present Ronnie Anne explained.

" _And behind this impenetrable glass is the recently discovered and only known existing copy of the Archamada Book of Magic Spells." The tour guide described gesturing to a book in glass casing. "It contains ancient witchcraft and rituals from the late 1600's."_

 _Past Ronnie Anne let out a bored sigh as she put her hands in her hoodie pockets. "This is so boring." She complained. "Why did we even come here in the first place?"_

" _Hey don't look at me, it was Nikki's idea." Past Casey said pointing to said girl._

" _I'd just thought it'd be interesting. At least we got in for free." Past Nikki said trying to liven things up a bit._

" _True." Past Sameer agreed. "Besides, I could think of more boring things to do."_

"Then all of a sudden, something crazy started happening." Present Ronnie Anne continued.

 _All of a sudden the museum started shaking. Everyone was asking what was happening as they started holding on to stuff. Suddenly all of the people in the room started floating up into the air as they hit the sealing while panicking._

" _WHAT THE HECK IS HAPPENING!" Past Nikki screamed as she struggled to get off the ceiling._

" _I don't think this is on the tour!" Past Casey panicked._

" _No duh!" Ronnie Anne snapped._

" _Wait, what's that?!" Sameer said gaining everyone's attention._

 _They all watched the entrance as blood red mist came out of a window in the room going towards the case with the book of spells on it. The mist disappeared show a man with a black cloak with red outlines. He had black wrappings around his arms, hands and feet. He had a strange tattoo on his right arm. His pants were black and went from below his knees to halfway up his chest with red straps on the top. Around his neck was a brown strap with 5 charms on it. His skin was extremely pale with his face resembling a skull. In his hand was a wooden staff with a bird head. This, was Hex._

" _The Archamada Book of spells." Hex said with his voice echoing and ghastly. "All of its power, shall soon be mine!" Suddenly one of the charms arounds Hex's neck started glowing. "Fah-me-doof!" Hex chanted which caused the glass incasing the book to shatter. Hex then reached and grabbed the book._

" _He's taking the book!" Ronnie Anne shouted as she and her friends watched while stuck to the ceiling._

 _This unfortunately got Hex's attention as he turned around as his staff glowed. Suddenly on the ceiling started falling down as gravity returned to normal. However Ronnie Anne remained near the ceiling as she quickly grabbed the chandelier._

 _Hex simply smirked as he looked at the book. But before he could do anything, he heard a voice. "HEY UGLY!" Hex looked up and saw Ronnie Anne smirking at him from the chandelier. "WATCH OUT BELOW!" Quickly, Ronnie Anne unhooked the chandelier from the ceiling and, before he could react, landed right on Hex causing him to drop the book as well as one of his charms falling off._

 _Ronnie Anne got up and smirked at Hex while proudly putting her arms on her hips in triumph. Just then her friend came up to her and constantly congratulated her and patted her on the back. As Ronnie Anne rubbed the back of her head while still smiling proudly, she looked near her feet and saw the charm that feel off Hex. Picking it up, she looked over it and notice it glow._

 _Just then the doors shoot open causing Ronnie Anne to stuff the charm in her pocket out of instinct. They all looked to see the police bust into the place arm ready to fire against the individual._

 _Hex groggily woke up and saw the police coming towards him. He looked to see the book on the far end of the room. Growling, one of his charms glowed as he turned into red mist again and escaped._

* * *

"And that's how I got the charm." Ronnie Anne concluded.

"Wooooah." Wendy said in fascination.

"Did they ever catch the weird magician guy?" Lincoln asked with some concern in his voice.

"Nah." Ronnie Anne answered rather casually causing both white heads to sweat drop. "Haven't seen or heard of him since that night."

"Hmm." Lincoln hummed. Knowing your typical super villain, they were most likely biding their time waiting for the right time to strike. Just like Vilgax did with him. "What about the Lucky Girl thing? When did that start?"

"Well, after a got the charm I thought it looked cool, so I had Carlota make it into a necklace. And then the crazy stuff started. All of a sudden all this good stuff started happened to me, a 20$ bill flying into my face, winning a raffle for that new Ace Savvy Comic and, you should have been there for this, at a sea food restaurant, Carl was about to take my piece of shrimp and then ended up with a bucket of live shrimp falling onto him with one going up his nose." Ronnie Anne finished with her laughing and Lincoln and Wendy chuckling a bit.

"So all of that made you wanna be Lucky Girl?" Wendy asked.

"Well, what really sealed the deal was when I was walking around with my grandpa. Some guy tried to rob an old lady and when my grandpa tried to stand up to him, one of them came up to me about my necklace and I was actually able to take them down with supplies from a hot dog cart." The Hispanic girl explained.

"Wow, that's really cool Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said in a completely genuine voice.

Ronnie Anne light blushed a looked away. "T-thanks, I guess you were kinda my inspiration since you did the whole hero thing first alien boy." Ronnie Anne teased punching his arm.

"Hehe, yeah." Lincoln said rubbing his arm. "So does anyone else know besides us?"

"Believe it or not, Carlota." Ronnie Anne answered.

"Carlota's the one with the big pony tail right?" Wendy asked.

"Yep that's her." Lincoln answered, rather surprised. "Why did you tell her?"

"Well I remember you telling me how your dad and Leni knew about the Omnitrix, so I figured having at least one person know about the charm would be a good thing. Plus she did design the costume so I ain't complaining." Ronnie Anne said with Lincoln and Wendy nodding.

"HEY! RONNIE ANNE! LINCOLN! WENDY! WHERE YOU GUYS AT?!" The three's conversation was cut short when they heard Nikki's voice calling out to them. Ronnie Anne put her back pack back on and the three headed out of the ally way and saw the group they were with looking for them. Running up to them, the three quickly noticed them and ran up to them. "Hey, where did you guys go? When Lucky Girl left the scene we looked behind us and saw you guys were gone."

"Oh, we um." Lincoln stuttered.

"We were trying to find Lucky girl to get her autograph!" Ronnie Anne quickly said. "Right guys?" Wendy and Lincoln nodded their heads quickly in agreement.

"Ah ok." Casey said. "No dice though?" The three shook their heads instantly.

"Ah well, maybe next time." Sameer said. "Come on, we know this really cool place to check out."

The group wasted no time in following the 3 city kids. Thankfully they bought everything the 3 told them and Ronnie Anne's secret was safe.

Meanwhile Lori was trying to navigate the subway with a map, but ended up getting on a train that was going the complete opposite direction of her intended destination.

The six kids had come to the tallest building in the entire city. They, along with other people that were with them, stepped out of the elevator. "Welcome to the top deck. Don't forgot your complimentary photo on the way out." The elevator operator told everyone.

Heading out of the elevator, the group made their way to the end of the deck where they could see the city in its entirety. "Woooooah." Wendy said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, this is some view!" Lincoln agreed. "Our tallest building doesn't come close to this, though it does provide a great view of my friend Liams chicken farm."

This comment however, got the city kids very confused and Ronnie Anne nervous. "I've never heard of a chicken farm in the city." Nikki said skeptically.

"We don't like in the c-" But once again Lincoln was cut off by Ronnie Anne.

"Hey look a blimp!" Ronnie Anne said quickly and loudly as she pointed towards the sky. But when everyone looked all they saw was that there was no blimp in the sky. Everyone turned to Ronnie Anne confused. "Ah you missed it!" she simply shrugs.

As everyone looks back into the sky, Lincoln looks at Ronnie Anne suspiciously as she rubs her arm. Lincoln then took notice of something. She saw the sweatshirt around her waist. "Hey, Ronnie Anne, it's pretty cold here. Don't you wanna put your sweat shirt on?" Lincoln asked.

Ronnie Anne quickly caught on to what Lincoln was doing and started sweating nervously. "No I'm good." She quickly said.

"Then can I borrow it?" Lincoln ask again. "This jacket is pretty thin and doesn't protect me from the old much."

"No, I'm sure it does good enough." Ronnie Anne said in a serious tone with a matching expression.

Lincoln is having none of it however. Lincoln forcedly takes Ronnie Anne's sweatshirt off her waist. "Just let me borrow it!"

Ronnie Anne growls in annoyance and grabs her sweatshirt back. "What's your problem?"

Lincoln proceeded to grab Ronnie Anne and pull her away with Wendy noticing and following the two. Once they were away from the other 3 kids, Lincoln lets go of Ronnie Anne "I know what's going on. You lied to your friend and them you're from uptown instead of Royal Woods." Lincoln called out causing Wendy to gasp and Ronnie Anne to break eye contact.

"Ronnie Anne, why would you do that?" Wendy asked.

Ronnie Anne just grunted in annoyance and continued to look away. "What? That's ridiculous!"

"I'm not dumb. Are you embarrassed about being from Royal Woods?" Lincoln accused.

"Just drop it Lincoln." Ronnie Anne responded clearly wanting the conversation to end.

"Well you can do what you want, but I'm not lying about where I'm from. Right Wendy?" Lincoln said turning to his fellow white head.

"Right." Wendy said with a nod as both of them headed to the city kids.

Ronnie Anne starts getting nervous but that soon turned to anger as she grabbed both and Wendy's arm causing them to turn back to her. "Why do you have to mess everything up for me?" Ronnie Anne accuses. "I didn't ask for you to come here in the first place. _Either_ of you."

This hurt Lincoln. Yeah he knew Ronnie Anne can be a jerk, it was always in good harmless fun. But _this_. This was just hurtful. It also affected Wendy to, causing her usual happy mood to sadden.

Pulling their arms away, Lincoln grabs the sadden girls hand and walked away. You're right, maybe, we'll just go! Come on Wendy!"

"Ok." Wendy said quietly.

As the two storm off, Ronnie Anne starts feeling guilty. She just hurt the person she considers her best friendsfeelings pretty bad, not to mention Wendy's. All because she wasscarred her new friends wouldn't like her if they knew where she was really from. But did they really compare to Lincoln?

* * *

Currently in the Casagrande apartment, the whole family was sitting down watching tv. Lincoln and Wendy were currently heading to go pack up there stuff with Lincoln trying not to be noticed as Wendy was just being pulled by him with no resistance as her hair covered her eyes.

" _Squawk!"_

However Sergio's squawk altered every one of the whitehaired kid's presence and the whole family turned towards them. Lincoln quickly noticed this and turned towards everyone nervously as Wendy just continues to look down at the floor. "Hey everyone, Me and Wendy just remembered we need to go home. So we're gonna pack."

As the two leave, the two then turn to notice Lori who was in her ruined outfit sobbing before going into Carlota's room.

Bobby quickly gets up and runs over to her. "Babe, are you ok?" Bobby goes into the room and saw Lori curled up into a ball sobbing on the bed. Bobby waste no time in sitting down next to her and embracing his girlfriend which Lori quickly buries herself into him.

"I'm sorry Boo Boo Bear, but there's just no way I can live in the city." Lori manages to say while crying into Bobby's chest.

"But what about our plans?" Bobby asked. "We're supposed to go to college here together."

"That was before I fell in a manhole!"

"Oh Babe. When I first got here, I walked right into the back end of a police horse." Bobby admitted. "Luckily for me, he hadn't eaten lunch yet." This managed to get Lori laughing a bit as she raised her head up a little bit. This got a positive reaction out of Bobby as he caresses. Lori reacts by placing her head on his shoulder. "Life isn't always easy here. But once you get the hang of it, it's really great and I know you're gonna love it." Bobby finished by giving Lori a peck on the forehead.

"ThanksBobby." Lori said hugging her boyfriend tightly. "I feel a lot better."

* * *

In Ronnie Anne's room Lincoln was currently packing stuff up in his back pack as Wendy still had her downcast expression and sat on the bed. "I just can't believe Ronnie Anne right now." Lincoln said frustrated.

"Uh-huh." Wendy muttered with no emotion in her voice.

"It just, what's so bad about being from Royal Woods, her home town!" Lincoln continued.

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, does it really matters if she _is_ from Royal Woods. If those city kids do like being around her, they wouldn't care, much less judge her for it."

Uh-huh."

The third time saying is what got Lincoln looking back at Wendy. His expression went from irritated to sad when he saw the usual happy girl with limitless curiosity sadden. "Wendy are you ok?" Wendy shook her head in response. "Do you wanna take about it?"

Wendy put her head up revealing her sadden eyes before averting her gaze. "I've never had anyone mad at me before." Wendy admitted.

"Oh, yeah." Lincoln quickly caught on. "Being sheltered like that your whole life not only kept you from experiencing the good things, but also the bad things huh?"

Wendy nodded her head in response before looking back down. "Does it always feel this bad to have someone angry at you?"

Lincoln sighed and scratched the back of his head trying to think of a response. "More the most part, yeah. Sometimes you feel annoyed, angry back, and some people don't care, but for the most part, it sucks having someone angry at you."

Wendy nodded in understanding after taking all of Lincoln's words in. "Do you think Ronnie Anne will stop being mad at us?" Wendy ask.

"I don't know." Lincoln sighed rubbing his temple. "But I rather not be here if I have to lie about where I'm from. So why don't we-"

 _Vrrt!_

Lincoln was cut off by the vibrating sound coming from his pocket. Reaching into it, he pulled out his phone and saw a text message from Ronnie Anne herself. Frowning a little, he reluctantly decided to see what she had to say. Although he wouldn't be surprised if it was a butt text.

 _R.A. – Hey Lincoln, I bet you're pretty mad at me, and I wouldn't blame ya for feeling that. I was a real jerk, and not in the fun way. I shouldn't have hurt you and Wendy's feelings like that. Come to the museum I talked about so we can start over. But if you rather not see me, I understand._

Lincoln looked over the text. Ronnie Anne normally wasn't one for stuff like this, so maybe this showed that she really did want to apologize. Looking back and forth at Wendy and the text, Lincoln decided to let Wendy call the shot.

"Hey, Ronnie Anne just texted me and said she wanted to apologize to us at that museum she got the charm, you wanna give her another chance?" Lincoln asked showing the text to the white haired girl.

Wendy looked over the text before giving a small smile. "I would like that." Wendy said getting up.

"Alright, let's go." And just likethat the two white heads made their way back outside.

* * *

The two quickly made their way to the museum where Ronnie Anne had told them to meet up. True to her word it was the same museum she said she had encountered the wizard and had gained the charm that turned her into Lucky Girl.

Going inside, the two quickly found Ronnie Anne in the main plaza area of the museum. Ronnie Anne heard the sound of footsteps coming up to her and saw the two coming her away. Giving a small smile, Ronnie Anne walked up to the two with them noticing she had her Royal Woods sweatshirt on.

"Hey guys." Ronnie Anne greeted putting her hands in the sweatshirts pockets.

"You have something you wanted to say to us?" Lincoln said getting straight to the point.

"Yeah." Ronnie Anne then took a deep breathe. "I do want you here. Both of you. It's good seeing you again and Wendy's been pretty fun to hang out with so far."

Wendy gave a small smile at Ronnie Anne's words as Lincoln made his response. "I just don't see the issue with your friends knowing you're from Royal Woods."

"I don't know. I guess I just wanted them to think I was a city kid so they'd hang out with me." Ronnie Anne admitted looking to the floor with a sadden expression.

"If they were really your friends, they'd like you for who you are, not where you're from." Lincoln said with Wendy nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. " Ronnie Anne said looking at the sweatshirt she was wearing. "So why don't you guys stay the night and I promise I'll tell them tomorrow, it's getting pretty late."

"That sounds-"

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The groups attention was quickly caught by the multiple screams of terror. Turning to the source, they saw that stairs leading to the second floor of the museum seemed to come to life tossing and turning the trapped people on them as the wood started breaking from the bending.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln looked at the scene and then at each and smirked.

"Lucky Girl." Lincoln said.

"Loud 10." She responded.

"Let's do this!" They said together bumping fist before going off in different directions.

Ronnie Anne quickly found a secluded spot and started to put on her costume in a hurry.

Meanwhile Wendy had followed Lincoln behind a pillar as he activated the Omnitrix. "Alright come on time for Four-arms of justice." Lincoln as he slammed down the watch. However instead of getting extra arms, armor covered his body.

" **NRG** …ugh, why do I even try picking anymore?" NRG complained as he and Wendy head out along with Ronnie Anne on the other side.

"Everyone, remain calm! We're going to get you down!" Ronnie Anne shouted as she and NRG got to work. Unbeknownst to the three hex was watching from the window with the red curtains blowing from the wind.

"I knew I'd find you here, Lucky Girl. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hex laughed manically as we watched the chaos unfold.

Ronnie Anne started to make her way up the stairs but as she did the wood from the stairs peeled itself off and launched itself at NRG and Wendy. Wendy quickly got behind NRG who crossed his arms in a defensive position. The wood collided with the armored alien but didn't even phase him.

As Ronnie Anne got up the stairs, the entire banister ended up flying of the wall leaving everyone screaming and pleading for dear life. Ronnie Anne struggled to stay on but end up letting go. However her charm glowed which lead her to handing on her feet perfectly on a wooden pillar.

However Ronnie Anne watched as a person was sliding off the remaining banister and started falling. Wendy quickly took action and caught the person and getting them out of the way of a falling wooden pillar.

Just then the banister went flying across the room again. NRG was quick to catch it and stop it in its tracks. "I've got it." NRG grunted as he stopped his armor feet into the ground trying to gain his footing and a better grip.

"But who's got them?" Ronnie Anne said as she looked at the people still hanging on. Just then her charmed glowed and Ronnie Anne started to take action. Using her weight, she shifted the column she was on back and forth and used her momentum to jump and grab the chandelier on the ceiling. Once again she moved back and forth and stuck her feet onto the banister stopping herself. "Everyone, grab on." The people wasted no time in taking hold of the chandelier causing it to rock again.

NRG ceased his hold on the railing and let it fall to the ground while NRG panted trying to catch his breathe. "I wanted Four-arms but noooo! Had to give me the freaking tin man." NRG complained.

Meanwhile the chandelier everyone was hanging onto started to fall leaving everyone to scream as they fell quickly to the ground. Suddenly Ronnie Anne's charmed glowed leaving the Chandelier to stop right before it hit the ground. All of the people quickly got off and headed outside the building. But once they left the doors slammed shut on their own.

Right as Ronnie Anne got off her hands started glowing with energy and came together on their own as she was being dragged into the air by an unknown force. It was then everyone took notice of Hex as he controlled the energy and through her through the room. "Give me my charm." Hex demanded as he flew through the air.

Ronnie Anne was able to make a stable recovery by grabbing the large red drape over the window by grabbing onto it slowing her fall and making the drape fall to the ground. The drape ended up falling on Hex as a suit of armor on display fall down onto him. "Should'a said please." Ronnie Anne marked before running of following a sign advertising a tour of underground tunnels.

Hex quickly recovered and levitated the drape off of him as well as the armor and was about to follow Ronnie Anne until…

"HEY!" Hex turned his head and narrowed his eyes at NRG who was standing behind him with Wendy standing by. "Take this!" NRG wasted no time in blast a beam of radiation at Hex. Hex counted by shooting a beam of magic out of his staff. The two continued to trade beams until Hex got in a crouching position with his body glowing red.

"Check mate Skeletor!" NRG mocked as he shot another beam at Hex. However when the beam collided with the wizard he suddenly exploded into red mist making NRG step back. "It was a fake! He duped us!"

"We gotta save Ronnie Anne before he get to him!" Wendy said pointing towards a pathway that would lead them to the backyard of the museum.

"Right!" NRG agreed. "Let's go."

Ronnie Anne had managed to make it to the underground tunnels of the museum. The scenery definitely didn't help calm her nerves as the place look liked it was from the 1800's with the spider webs everywhere and some human bones and skulls spread out.

Ronnie Anne navigated through the tunnels but stopped for a second to catch her breath. Unknown to her Hex was on the other side of the wall to her. Hex knew this however and smirked as he levitated in the air with his staff and spare hand glowing. " **Eterna…mobilis!** " Hex chanted get ready to attack.

On the other side Ronnie Anne leaned against the wall. This caused a loose brick in the wall to fall out. This ended up being a low bearing brick which caused the cave to shake making Hex lose his focus as the ceiling and wall came down on him.

Ronnie Anne looked at the fallen debris but soon found herself jerking off where she fell due to a coffin filled with multiple human skeletons with one of them leaning on her. As Ronnie Anne recomposed herself she saw that Hex had made a magic shield around him protecting him from the fallen debris.

Ronnie Anne wasted no time in running away as Hex flew after her firing a magic attack. Ronnie Anne's charm glowed as the Hispanic super hero ducked for cover causing the beam to go over her. When the beam collided with the wall, it made a short cut to the backyard of the museum which was an old grave yard.

Ronnie Anne ran outside into the old cemetery and hid behind a tree hoping to lose Hex. Ronnie Anne peeked her head out a bit and saw Hex slowly walking down the path way. However, what she didn't notice before it was too late was that the tree root suddenly came to life and wrapped around Ronnie Anne's ankle and pulled her into the air. She was unable to act as other roots came around her and wrapped themselves around her to tightly for her to struggle to break free.

"No!" Ronnie Anne said as another root grabbed her necklace and threw it over to Hex. Ronnie Anne could only watch as Hex caught the charm and smirked at her before the roots completely covered her blacking out her vision.

Ronnie Anne suddenly felt warm. The vines around slowly glowed red as they disintegrated. Once the vines around her eyes were burned off, she saw that it was NRG using a constant beam of radiation to burn the vines off her as Wendy, who was next to NRG, watched with a concerned look.

"Ugh, thanks." Ronnie Anne said as she sat up.

"Where is he?" NRG asked.

"Uh guys." Wendy said catching both of the Heroes attention. "I think I found him."

They all looked out and saw Hex floating above the graveyard with all 5 charms around his neck along with a familiar looking spell book floating in front of him. "Time to turn this city into an old memory." Hex said as all of the charms around his neck glowed along with his eyes.

" **Rava…Bilatis…galametro!** "

After Hex chanted the spell a cyclone appeared in the sky as lightning struck down various places. Heavy winds were created scooping up things all over the city such as lamp post, cars and even people. Chaos was started all throughout the city.

" **Citaro-Macola!** "

But as Hex was chanting, NRG took the opportunity to take a shot and shot Hex with a beam of radiation causing him to crash to the ground after losing focus. Along with this the cyclone disappeared ceasing the chaos.

NRG, Ronnie Anne and Wendy wasted no time in headed to where Hex landed. They saw him on top of a stone structure having a magic shield around him and used magic to heal the radiation burn he got from NRG. "You dare challenge me?" Hex said as he spread his arms out. " **Darkela-vortium!** "

This caused red mist to come of Hex's staff. As the mist came into contact with the stone gargoyles the eyes of the statues glowed red and suddenly the statues came to life.

One of the gargoyles with wings flew toward NRG and tried strike him but the armor was way too tough despite its stone body. NRG managed to swat it away as another bigger statue with a tail came out him. Although its punches didn't do any actual damage, they did manage knock him back and almost cause him to fall. "Ugh, why do these things have to come alive at night? We're not even in New York!" NRG grunted as the animated stone creature kept up its assault.

NRG managed to throw it off of him but then the biggest and strongest statue come at NRG grabbing him and ramming him through the graveyard.

Hex raised his staff into the air and started to create the cyclone again. However he was stopped when a stone was thrown at his chest knocking some wind out of him. Hex looked to see Ronnie Anne and Wendy with former having a stone in his hands. "Luck can only get you so far. Nothing beats good ole fashioned skill." Ronnie Anne proceeded to the throw the stone at Hex aiming for his forehead…however...

"MMMMMMMMMM!" Hex grunted in extreme pain with his eyes practically popping out of his head as the stone connected with a…lower area. This actually made Wendy and Ronnie Anne wince as they watched Hex fall and unconscious and hold his private areas.

 _Hex gets owned: 1_

"Well…that works." Ronnie Anne said as she and Wendy looked at Hex's unconscious body.

Just then the flying gargoyle came flying at them. Ronnie Anne looked behind her and ran off in that direction. Wendy looked to her side and saw a large pole with a big chunk of stone connected to it. ' _I can do that thing Lynn showed me.'_ Wendy managed to effortlessly lift the pole up and help it in a batter up position. "Going…" Wendy said as the statue flew closer. "Going…" right as the Gargoyle came into hitting distance Wendy swung the pole like a bat completely destroying the gargoyle. "Gone!"

With NRG he managed to cling onto the giant gargoyle as he heated up his suit to extreme temperatures. "Even stone melts at a certain point!" and as he said the stone actually started to melt as NRG clung onto it and soon enough it was nothing but a puddle.

NRG looked in front of him and saw the tailed gargoyle. NRG wasted no time in shooting three beams out of his grill plate at max power at the statue. It stood no chance withstanding the radiation beams as a hole was blew through its chest which caused it to crumble entirely.

After defeating all the statues, Ronnie Anne found the neck piece that Hex wore that held all his charms. Meanwhile Hex was doing his best to stand back up while holding his privates still feeling everyone that hit him. Managing to somewhat compose himself Hex saw that the charms weren't around his neck.

Hex narrowed his eyes at Ronnie Anne and was about to take them from her, but NRG caught him by his cloak and held him up in the air. "Time for the magician to disappear. NRG then threw Hex into an open coffin with Wendy shutting it back up with a large stone slab.

They both looked toward Ronnie Anne who still had all the charms in her hands. "I could fly, shoot bolts of electricity, bring trees alive. I'd be unstoppable." Ronnie Anne said listing all the powers she could have. All she could do with all 5 charms. Although…

"Or…I guess I could just be me."

Ronnie then threw the charms onto the grave in front of her and picked up a shovel besides her. She then proceeded to smash the charms breaking all of them. What resulted was the energy all coming out and going into the sky creating something similar to the aurora borealis.

Around 15 minutes later, the police arrived and found Hex trapped in the coffin and proceeded to arrest the wizard.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The three kids were currently walking through the city blocks with Ronnie Anne wearing her Royal Woods sweatshirt hoping to find Ronnie Anne's city friends in their usual spot. They have been mostly walking in silence, until Lincoln decided to speak up. "You know, us three make a pretty good team."

"Yeah, we did something incredible last night." Wendy said with a big smile.

" _Made_." Ronnie Anne said looking a little sad. "After all, my powers history."

Ronnie Anne looked down, both literally and emotionally, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she saw Lincoln giving her a reassuring smile with his hand on her shoulder. "Hey you did the right thing destroying those charms, who know what would have happened if someone else got a hold of them."

"He's right Ronnie Anne." Wendy agreed. "It's better for them to not be around at all then to have them be used for evil purposes."

Ronnie Anne eyed them for a bit before smiling herself. "Thank guys that means a lot."

"Anytime." Lincoln said giving a thumbs up and a wink. "Besides, power or no powers, you're incredible. And there's always a spot on our team if you're around to help."

Ronnie Anne blushed at the statement and looked right into Lincoln's eyes. Resisting the urge to shed some happy tears she nodded her head and bumped fist with the boy. "Of course I'll help. Someone needs to keep you from screwing up." Ronnie Anne teased causing Lincoln to roll his eyes but still smile with Wendy giggling at the site.

"Hey there they are!" Wendy said pointing towards what she was looking at.

Sure enough, there they all were. The same place they ran into them yesterday. Taking a deep breath Ronnie Anne walked up to them getting the city kids attention. "Hey, can I talk to you guys?" Ronnie Anne said with her friends being all ears. "I haven't been honest with you. I'm not from the city. I'm from a small town named Royal Woods. Both of us are and Wendy lives there to, she just not from there. I'm sorry I lied. I get that you don't want to hang out anymore.

Nikki, Casey and Sameer all look at each other for a moment before smiling. "Of course we still wanna hang out with you." Casey said.

"Yeah we don't care. I mean, I'm from Kansas." Sameer reveled catching Lincoln and Ronnie Anne off guard while not effecting Wendy.

"Wait, what?" Nikki said in a confused tone. There was a short pause before she snickered and rubbed the short boy's helmet. "I'm just messing with you."

Just then Casey sniffed the air and smelt a certain fragrance. "Hey, let's get something to eat. I'm suddenly craving garlic knots."

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln smile at each other before they all head off to try and find some good old fashion small town food.

Ronnie Anne, Lincoln and Wendy were now outside the Casagrande apartment. Ronnie Anne was currently laughing as she spoke. "Oh man, let me see that photo one more time."

Lincoln then pulls out a photo they got from the same building they had their fight yesterday at and it showed Ronnie Anne pulling Lincoln's pants down with Wendy looking at Lincoln with her face red from blush.

"I might need to get this a redo on this one." Lincoln said with Wendy nodding with her cheeks dusted pink.

"Guess that just means you'll have to come back and visit again. Both of you." Ronnie Anne said giving the photo back to Lincoln along with a slug to the arm. "Hey Wendy, sorry again about yesterday, I was being a huge jerk to someone I didn't even know, do you think we could be friends?"

Wendy's eyes quickly turned to sparkles as she lifted up Ronnie Anne and put her into one of her signature hugs with tightness that would put the biggest and strongest snakes strangling methods to shame. "YES! THAT WOULD BE ABSOLULTY WONDERFUL!" Wendy said with Ronnie Anne turning blue.

"Please…let…go." Ronnie Anne literally chocked out. Wendy realized the stat Ronnie Anne was in and quickly let go allowing her to breathe again.

"I'm sorry."

"Thank for the pep talk, Boo Boo Bear." Lori said as she and Bobby came into view. "I'm excited to be a city girl again." Lori then has yet another city girl fantasy but it quickly ended as a tow truck started to take Vanzilla away. "Hey! That's my van!" The teenager yelled before running after it.

"Babe, watch out for horse butts!" Bobby shouted as he, Ronnie Anne,Lincolnand Wendy started to run after her as well.

* * *

 _ **Now how was that for a chapter? Like I said I wanted this to be perfect as it not only combines a Loud House and Ben 10 episode but it also reveils something big. Ronnie Anne is Lucky Girl, and we all know what that means for the future, but that will happen when it happens. Anyway, join me next time for a bit of a simiplar chapter...Tattlers Tale. (Note Wendy will not be in the next chapter, she is a major character but won't be showing up all the time.)**_


	28. S:2 Cha:6 Tattler's Tale

**_Hey Everyone just finished another chapter of the Loud 10 story I love so much. Just letting you all know, this one isn't as long or as action-filled as the other chapters but I felt after the last few chapters that were very long and had a lot of stuff in them, a nice simple chapter would be nice for all of us._**

 ** _But...I also need a little break from long chapters so I could work on my WHOLE NEW STORY! That's right all my loyal readers and guest that are just dropping by, I have posted an all-new story, it brings together 2 of my favorite anime ever My Hero Academia and RWBY. If you love this story, I guarantee you'll love that one so go check it out if you want._**

 ** _And with that outta the way, here's the chapter._**

* * *

It was currently night time in Royal Woods Michigan. Most of the Loud siblings were in their pajama's hanging out in Lori and Leni's room. Currently, Lynn and Lana were having a pillow fight, Luna was bouncing Lily in her hands, Luan was braiding Lucy's hair as the Goth read a book and Leni was painting Lori's toenails.

Tonight was currently 'secrets night' where all the Loud siblings got together and talked about bad things they did that they kept secret from their parents.

Although, one Loud sibling was currently missing from the meeting.

"So then, bam!" Lincoln said as he was currently telling a story. "My remote control plane smashes right into Dad's disco ball, and it broke into a million pieces!"

After hitting Lana with a pillow, Lynn let out a loud gasp. "Oh no!" She spoke as she dodges a pillow retaliation from Lana which ended up hitting Leni knocking her off Lori's bed. "The one he got from winning the Royal Woods 'Dance your Pants off' contest?! He's so proud of that thing!"

"I know." The Omnitrix wielder replied. "If he ever finds out, I'll be as dead as disco."

"Huh, a life or death secret, sound familiar Lynn?" Lucy asked, never taking her eyes off the book she was reading.

Lynn immediately tensed up and started sweating nervously. "Uh, nope. Doesn't ring a bell!" She said fast as she finished a big forced smile.

Lincoln and Lucy glare at her for a second before turning their eyes are saying "Uh-huh."

The rest of the Loud siblings look at each other in silent due to the awkward silence. Deciding to break the silence, Lori cleared her throat getting everyone's attention. " _Anyway._ You're not the only one hiding something from dad."

"Oooooooh!" Luna, Lana, Lisa, Lily, and Lynn said as everyone paid attention to Lori.

"I accidentally scratched the car with my Rhinestone purse!" Lori then went on to tell them when she parked the car once but due to the little space between cars, she ended up denting the car next to her. Lori then tried to squeeze between the two vehicles but in the process ended up scratching vanzilla with her purse.

"You think that's bad? Remember the blackout last week?" Luna then told them how she plugged in all her amps and turned them to super volume, but when she played her guitar the whole city ended up losing power.

"I actually fixed that for ya," Lincoln said with a bored tone remembering how he went to the city's power plant and went Upgrade to fix the power outage.

"Oh, sorry bout that bro," Luna replied scratching the back of her head.

"I rather enjoyed the darkness," Lucy spoke up again. "Speaking of which, does anyone know how to get black paint out of lace? I painted Mom's wedding dress for my dark betrothal to Edwin." Lucy the explained how she set up a wedding ceremony in the basement with a bunch of disfigured dolls with her vampire bust Edwin in the middle with Lucy wearing a black wedding dress.

All of the siblings looked at her a bit freaked out before Lincoln turned to the audience. "What can I say? We're not angels, even a superhero, so sometimes we mess up. But the great thing is, if you need to get something off your chest, you can always trust your sibling."

Just then, they all heard a knock on the door. "Well, not all of them."

Lincoln then walks up to the door opening it. As he did, the only Loud sibling, not present, Lola Loud.

"Watcha guys talkin about?" Lola says immediately as she walked into the room.

All the Loud siblings tense up as they quickly make excuses to get Lola off their back. Lola was someone they could never trust secrets with since she is the family's resident Tattle Tale.

"Quantum physics!" Lisa said.

"Monster trucks!" Lynn said.

"Bobby!" Lori said.

"Politics!" Leni said.

"Baseball!" Lynn said…again.

"Aliens!" Lincoln said.

"Jokes!" Luan said.

"Global warming!" Lana said.

However, Lola wasn't buying it at all and looked at them all suspiciously. "Your telling secrets again aren't you?" Lola narrowed her eyes at them. "It's not fair! I never get included!"

"That's because you're a tattle-tale Lola," Lincoln said straight out as the rest of the sibling's nod in agreement.

"I am NOT!" Lola scoffs.

… _chirp, chirp, chirp._

"Okay, I admit I used to be a tattle-tale but I've changed. I've kept Lincoln's secret right?" Lola argues as she continues to try and get in on the secrets club.

"We all know about that dude," Luna said bluntly.

"Yeah, and I can't even count the number of times you accidentally let it slip your tongue in public," Lincoln said crossing his arms at her.

"What?" Lola said nervously as she crossed her arms and looked away. "Name _one_ time."

"How about the time you almost shouted my name when I was fighting thugs at the mall, when you almost bragged about it at one of your pageant's, or when ask me to transform at the pool or-"

"Ok, ok, I get it!" Lola interrupted her brother. "But I wasn't thinking those times, I'll do better from now on, and with your secrets. I promise." She finished putting her hand to her heart.

However, all the siblings just mumble to each other voicing their disagreements. Lola hears this and growls throwing her tiara to the ground and stomping off. "MOM! THEY WON'T LET ME IN THEIR SECRET SECRETS CLUB!"

After she left the siblings once again look at each other with Lisa breaking the silence. "Mmm, so where were we?"

"I broke Dad's disco ball, Luna caused the blackout, Lori scratched the car, and Lucy ruined Mom's wedding dress." Lincoln listed out with the respective sibling he talked about nodding in confirmation. "Who's next?"

"Ooh! Ooh!" Lana called out raising her hand. "So, you know how Dad was yelling at Charles for chewing up his boots? That was me!" She told everyone trying to control her giggling.

All of the siblings burst into laughter until Luan realized something. "Wait a second, weren't those steal toed?"

* * *

 _ **MEXT MORNING**_

Currently Lincoln was sleeping in his and Lucy's room. As Lincoln started to stir he screamed when he saw Lola standing on his bed looking at him with a rather creepy smile. "Morning Linky," Lola said in an overly sweet tone. "I need you to turn in Echo Echo for me, I need a butler for my tea party and some chores mom told me to do done."

Lincoln gave a bored look in response. "Yeah, I'm not using the most powerful device in the universe for that." He responded as he put the blanket over him again.

Lola frowned and took the blanket away and threw it across the room. "Oh really? I'd hate for Dad to find out who broke his precious disco ball!"

Lincoln gasp loudly. How the heck did she know that! She wasn't there when he told the rest of his siblings. "Who told you that?!" He demanded. Lola simply shrugged looking in a different direction.

Right before Lincoln could activate the Omnitrix, a groan caught both his and Lola's attention. They both looked to the other side of the room and saw Lucy groggily sitting up and wiping the sleep from her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked a bit annoyed that she was woken up. "Lola, what are you doing here?"

Right before Lincoln could response, Lola walked over to Lucy rather smugly pulling out a chauffer's hat. "Oh, good your up. I need someone to play 'Drive me around while I practice my pageant wave."

"Yeah, no." Lucy immediately replied.

"Oh, ok. I guess I'll just play dress up with mom's wedding dress." Lola said as Lucy and Lincoln's eyes widen. "Oh, wait. I can't. Because _someone_ ruined it."

Both Lincoln and Lucy let a loud gasp. Again! How does who know the other sibling's secrets!? "Who told you about that?"

"Yeah, how did you find out both of our secrets?!" Lincoln yelled as he stood up from his bed.

Lola simply shrugged again and tossed the butler suit and hat to Lincoln and Lucy respectively. Both siblings just sighed as Lucy put on the hat and headed outside as Lincoln activated the Omnitrix.

Just then something occurred to Lincoln that might get him out of this. The Omnitrix. It might give him another alien like it usually does and gives him a legitimate excuse out of this without Lola getting on his back. It might also buy him some time so that he can find out how the heck Lola found out above all this.

"Just letting you know Lola, this thing doesn't always give me what I ask for so I can't guarantee anything," Lincoln said smugly as Lola just looked impatient.

Slamming down the core of the Omnitrix, when the flash died down Lincoln had, in fact, turned into Echo Echo. "OH COME ON! NOW YOU GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!"

Lola smiled victoriously as she pulled out a list. "Well now that that's settled here's my list of chores. I'm gonna need about 5 clones." Lola said as she walked away leaving Echo Echo to take the list and sigh while making 5 clones.

Echo Echo one ended up being Lola's butler tea party, Echo Echo two ended up doing her laundry, number 3 made her bed, number 4 dusted all her trophy's, number 5 helped with the dishes with number 6 washing her princess Lucy did end up driving Lola in her car as she practiced her pageant waves.

* * *

In the living room, Lori was on the right side of the couch texting on her phone, Luna was in the middle watching TV and Lynn Sr was on the left side of the couch reading the newspaper. Lola then came up the couch and looked up at Luna. "Luna, can I have the middle?" Lola asked.

"Sorry, little dudette. I snagged it first." Luna answered as Lola turned around and examined her nails. "Oh, okay. I hope your show doesn't you know, _end_ suddenly. I hear there have been a lot of _blackouts_ recently." Lola then turned back to Luna with a wicked grin as Luna gasp loudly.

"Who told-" However Luna stopped herself when she remembered that Lynn Sr was next to her. Frowning, Luna got off the couch and set Lola down on the middle as she sat on the floor.

Lola then motioned her head over to Lori. "Lori, can I have head scratchies?"

"No." She said bluntly, never taking her eyes or hands off her phone. "I need both hands for texting."

"Oh, I just thought you wouldn't mind since you've been _scratching_ a lot of things lately." Lola said, continuing her blackmailing of her siblings. Lori gasp loudly as she starts irately scratching Lola's head with one hand, but…"Two hands, please."

* * *

Now in Lola's room, the princess of the family had now forced most of her family into a tea party. Luna is playing the mandolin while dressed as a minstrel, Lynn was painting Lola's toenails dressed as a common townsfolk, Lana was actually wearing a dress and Lincoln, who had turned back to normal, as still her butler.

" _With a moo moo here, and a moo moo there…"_ Luna sang clearly annoyed, irritated and wishing she was anywhere but here.

"Uh, I believe he had a _pig_." Lola corrected.

Luna gritted her teeth as her mood only turned sourer. " _With an oink oink here, and a oink oink there…"_

"How's my pageant trophy's coming Lis?" Lola asked gesturing to the kid genius who was currently reorganizing all of Lola's pageant awards.

"Yes, I've organized everything by color, date, and shininess," Lisa said in a bored tone.

"Good, that was irritating me for so long now," Lola responded as she turned to Luan who was dressed as a jester. "Jester! How about a joke?" She said clapping her hands twice.

"Why do the chicken coups only have two doors?" Luan started with absolutely no enthusiasm. "Cause if they had four, they'd be chicken sedans. Ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?"

"Yes!" Lola laughs completely enjoying herself. "Isn't this fun everyone?"

However, all the siblings just grumble having the complete opposite experience that Lola was having. They were all being forced to do stuff only because Lola was black mailing them all with their secrets. But that begs the question. How the heck did she get them?! Something was up, and they were gonna get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Later that night all the Loud siblings other than Lola were once again in Leni and Lori's room discussing one thing and one thing only…

"Well, I think we all know why we're all here," Lori announced with all the sibling's attention turned to her. "Lola knows out secrets, and literally torturing us!"

"Clearly we got a rat!" Lynn says as she looks at everyone suspiciously.

"But the question is, who is it?" Leni added as she looked over everyone.

"Indeed," Lisa said as she adjusted her glasses and glared at everyone. "Now which one of you low-lives is it?"

And just like that, all the Loud kids got into a huge fight creating a huge dust cloud. As they were fighting Lincoln was knocked out of the cloud. When he landed he felt something pierce his butt and yelped in pain.

Lincoln stood up and took the object out of his butt and saw it was Lola's tiara that she threw down last night…the night before she found out everyone's secrets. "What the?" Lincoln looked over the tiara and gasp once he saw something on it.

"GUYS STOP!" Lincoln yelled at the top of his lungs. All of the Loud siblings ceased their fighting and put their attention to Lincoln. "I know who the rat is, and her name rhymes with _granola."_

Leni let out a loud gasp as she dropped Lisa causing her to groan a bit in pain. "Like, how?" Leni asked.

"Take a look for yourself." Lincoln then showed everyone the tiara and it turned out to have a mini microphone on it that let her listen in to their secrets club. "She put a microphone in her tiara, and eavesdropped on our meeting!"

"Well now we know who the rat is, but what do we do about it?" Lori asked as the others tried to think of a plan to get Lola of their butts.

"Yeah, she still has all out secrets!" Lana added irately.

As everyone was muttering ways to get back at the houses spoiled princess, Lincoln held his chin in thought. Then, it finally hit him. "But what if we had one of her secrets?" Lincoln suggested getting everyone's attention.

"Fat chance. Lola's a pro, she always covers her tracks." Lynn said as she and the rest of the siblings knew whenever Lola did something that could get her in trouble, every single time she somehow covered her tracks making either look like nothing else happened, or pinning it on someone else.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Even Lola." Lincoln said confidently. He then activated the Omnitrix and turned it to a specific silhouette. "And I have a _little_ friend who can help us.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Currently, most of the Loud kids were pampering Lola in hopes of distracting her and keeping her out of her room so Lincoln can snoop around in there. Currently, Lisa was organizing Lola's cereal having two bowls with one labeled 'YES' and filled with marshmallows and another labeled 'YUCK' filled with bran.

"Just 10 more minutes, and I'll have all your cereals separated for you, Lola," Lisa said as she continued to organize the cereal.

"Oh, good job Lisa. Don't let any of that icky brain mix with those yummy marshmallows." Lola said as she laid back on the couch with Luna playing music and Lynn doing her toenails. "Uh, smooth jazz Luna. Nice try." She ordered Luna who was playing the double bass. "How bout a little adult contemporary instead?"

"Sure!" Luna said also pretending to go along with this. "Anything for you sis." Luna then started to change the music to Lola's liking.

"Almost done with that second coat," Lynn said as she continued to paint Lola's toenails. "Then onto the third!"

Lola decides to take the moment and close her eyes and relax. Seeing this, Lynn nodded her head sending a signal to Lincoln who was hiding in the dining room. Lincoln quickly goes up the stairs and when he got to the door to Lana and Lola's room he activated the Omnitrix and slamming it down.

" **Gray Matter!** " the now transformed boy called out as the flash dyed down.

Gray Matter wasted no time in going under the door and entering the twin's room. "Alright, if I was a spoiled brat where would I had valuable information?"

Gray Matter looked around the room and noticed the bed first. Climbing up the frame, Gray Matter crawled around the bed a bit before finding a note. "Ah, now let's see what this holds." Taking the note, Gray Matter got out from under the mattress and read the note in all its glory. " _If you're reading this, you must be snooping. Get out of my room…or else. Signed Lola."_

Gray Matter growled a bit as he gets rid of the note and looks around the room again. "It appears my kid sister is more clever then I give her credit for. She's not just gonna leave anything lying around. I gotta think more outside the box, more than just looking around the trash or her diary. But what? There's got to be something or _someone_ on her. Someone that has a grudge against her."

Just then gray Matter was blind a bit by a ray of light. Wincing a bit, he saw that some sunlight from the window was being reflected by one of Lola's 1st place tiara's. Just then it hit the small alien. "That's it!" Gray Matter said slamming his fist into his palm. "No one has a bigger grudge against Lola then the girls she dominates all the time."

Smirking, Gray Matter went to the window and opened it up a crack and proceeded to climb down. Once he hit the ground he looked and saw…"What the? A cactus?" Looking over the cactus he saw there was another note on it. " _If you landed here, it means you were snooping in my room. Enjoyed the pricklies. Signed Lola."_

Gray Matter smirked after he was done reading the note. "Sorry Lola, this little guy is about to hit you where it _hurts_."

* * *

Later, after he turned back to normal, Lincoln made his way to a building call _Miss Liza's Pageant Training Center._ Inside Lincoln was currently in front of a group of girls he recognized as girls Lola would often compete against in her Beauty Pageants.

Although currently, he wasn't having any luck getting any dirt on his sister. "Seriously. _No one_ had dirt on Lola Loud?" He asked in hopes of at least one of these girls having something, _anything_ on Lola. However when they heard the name that the girls called ' _The devil Child'_ all the girls ran off screaming at the top of their lungs. "Sheesh! What did she do to those girls?"

"Psst! Over here!" Lincoln heard from another girl. Looking to where the voice was coming from and saw a girl who was completely hidden in the shadows of the door she was behind with only her eyes being visible. Lincoln approaches the closest the girl was in and was quickly pulled into by said girl with the door slamming shut.

"Hey. I'm gonna help you. Not because I like you, but because I'm tired of always coming to second to Lola!" She said with a lot of venom put into the Loud princess's name.

"Wait? Is this Lindsey Sweetwater?" Lincoln asked remembering how every time he saw Lola compete in a pageant a girl name Lindsey Sweetwater came in second.

"Do you want the dirt or not?" She asked irately grabbing Lincolns jacket and pull him down to eye level.

"Sorry. Proceed." Lindsey then whispered what she knew into Lincoln's ear. Once he heard the secret. Lincoln gasped loudly. "Holy…"

* * *

"Shamoley!" Luan said as Lincoln finished telling everyone what he know knew as the sisters looked completely astounded to what they just heard. Did Lola seriously do that?!

"Man, that is juicy!" Everyone looked at Lynn and saw she was just talking about the burger she was eating and proceeded to give her a bored look with some facepalming. However, Luan snaps her finger in approval to the joke. "And you got some good dirt on Lola too."

"Yep, and now, it's time to take her down!" Lincoln said raising his fist to the air while the other sisters cheered.

* * *

"Holy shamoley!" Lola gasp as her siblings glared angrily at her after explaining what they knew. "Who told you about that?!" She yelled grabbing onto Lincoln's shirt.

However, all of her siblings shrug exactly like she did really adding in salt to the wound. "If you tell Mom and Dad _our_ secrets, we'll them yours! Now if you'll excuse us, those who can trust each other are going to go hang out." Lincoln said as the rest of the sisters nodded and left the room with Lincoln leaving a sadden Lola.

* * *

Now that they were out of Lola's grip, everything went back to normal for the rest of the Loud siblings with all of them except Lola and Luan in Lori and Leni's room once again sharing secrets but without the threat of Lola blackmailing them.

"So then, kaboom!" Lisa explain as it was her turn to share secrets. "Mom and Dad's bedspread was burnt to a crisp"

Right as Lisa finished Luan barged into the room with a worried look while holding a bowl of popcorn. "Guys! I just saw Lola marching into Mom and Dad's room! I think she's ratting her out!"

This tense up all the kids as the chatted to each other nervously. Was Lola seriously going to do this? After they just got huge dirt on her. "She wouldn't dare" Lincoln said as he stood up.

"If she's taking us down, we're taking her with us!" Lori said as the others nod their head not giving it a second thought.

The siblings waste no time heading downstairs and to their parent's room ready to spill the beans on Lola for revealing their secrets. But when they got there they saw Lola walking out of the room…depressed?

"Thank you for telling us the truth sweetie," Rita said as she saw Lola out. "But you know I have to punish you. You're grounded until further notice." The Loud mother told her 6-year-old daughter with a pat on the head before closing the door with the siblings looking dumbfounded.

" _You're_ grounded? What's going on?" Lincoln asked completely confused as to why Lola was punished but not them.

"You guys are off the hook," Lola says holding her arm and avoiding eye contact. "I took all the blame for all the stuff you did."

All the Loud siblings gasp. Did Lola really do that? Lola Loud? The girl who would a temper tantrum whenever something, even the littlest thing, didn't go her way and would pin the blame on anyone else the first chance she got. She…took the blame?"

"Why would you do that?" Lincoln asked completely confused about why she would do that.

Letting out a sigh, Lola gave her answer. "Cause I really wanted to be included in your group."

"Then why'd you threaten to tell on us and do all that stuff?" Lincoln asked as the other sisters rose their eyebrows.

"It was the only way I could get you to hang out with me!" Lola answered quickly before lowering her head. "But then I realized I went about it the wrong way. Instead of using your secrets against you, I should have tried to earn your trust." She said as she headed upstairs as her voice started to break. "If you need me I'll be in my room until mom says otherwise. Care packages are welcome."

As she left for her and Lola's room the rest of the siblings look on in sadness. As she left Lincoln smiled as an idea came into his head. "Girls, I got an idea."

* * *

In Lola and Lana's room, the former girl was laying on her bed playing the harmonica wearing a pink bandana with her hair curled. Just then she heard a knock on the door grabbing her attention and saw Lincoln and all of her sisters come into her room. "Hey, Lola, you know, we talked it over and decided…you're in! You've earned our trust!"

Lola let out a happy gasp as she smiled widely and ripped off her prison outfit to go back to her regular clothes and did a dance of joy. "OH, YES, YES, YES, YES!"

The girls and Lincoln immediately settle down and get comfortable as they start their Secret Secrets Club with the addition of a very happy Lola.

"Aw, so you guy's won't believe how bad I mess up the other day!" Lynn says as everyone paid attention to her. "I was in the living room, practicing my pile driver on Mom's ironing board."

And Lola just listens in pure bliss. Her siblings trusted her and finally allowed her to in on the one thing they did without her before. She was spending much enjoyed time around the family she loved.

Later, everyone had said everything they wanted to and decided to end the meeting. "Aw, you guys, that was so much fun! Thanks!" Lola said as all of her siblings left, even Lana who was going to the bathroom. "Get home safe!"

But as she turned back she saw Lincoln had not left. Lincoln was leaning against her bedroom smirking at her. "You were gonna tell the stuffed animals weren't you?"

Lola tensed up a bit as she shifted her eyes between Lincoln and her stuffed animals before looking at Lincoln smirking on crossing her arms. "Hey, it's not like their gonna tell anyone."

Lincoln chuckled a bit as he walked up to Lola with a question in mind. "Hey Lola, I have to ask you, if you really wanted to do stuff with us why didn't you just ask? It didn't have to be the club, it could've been watching TV, playing games, anything."

Lola looked at Lincoln a bit before looking away lowering her head. "Well…I either feel like you guys just wouldn't want to or wouldn't be able to. You're all so busy all the time, Lori's going to college soon, Leni has or cloths, Lucy has her poetry and then there's you. I miss you Lincoln." Lola quietly surprising her brother a bit.

"What do you mean you miss me?" Lincoln asked a bit confused about what she was saying.

"It just, ever since you got that watch you're never around to spend time with us…with me. I miss all the stuff we did together, you helping me out with my pageants, doing my hair and makeup. But ever since you've become a hero, it just feels like you're far too busy for that." Lola said closing her eyes in sadness.

But suddenly Lola's eyes widen when she felt Lincoln pulling her into a hug. Lola quickly returned it and buried her head into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lola, I didn't realize my hero time was cutting into the time I spend with the girls, that I spend you." Lincoln then broke the hug but kept his hands on Lola's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Tell you what, whenever you want to spend time with me, just tell me and I'll reserve the whole day and we can do whatever you want."

"Even when I'm a huge pain?" Lola said lowering her head feeling like she didn't deserve this, especially after everything she just did blackmailing them.

"Hey you are _not_ a pain," Lincoln said raising her head to look him right him the eye. "I wouldn't go out there every day and risk my life so that a _pain_ could go on with their life without having to deal with the things I do. I would go out there and risk my life so that my _sister_ that I _love_ wouldn't have to deal with the things I do and know that her big brother will protect her no matter what."

Lola looked at Lincoln with her mouth gapped slightly before smiling a shedding a few tears as she hugs her brother again. "Thanks, Linky. You're the best big brother ever. I promise I'll do a better job at keeping your secret."

"Thanks, Lola," Lincoln said as he patted her back a few times before breaking the hug and heading out. "Remember, anytime you wanna hang out, just ask and I'll make time."

"I will, goodnight Linky," Lola said as she hopped into bed.

"Good night Lola."

* * *

 ** _Now how was that for a feel-good ending :D. I think we can all agree that before "The Episode that Shall Not be Named" Lola was the least favorite Loud Sibling due to her personality and was in desperate need of character development. While the latest episodes have been doing that with all the siblings lately I wanted to do a little more and felt this was something that would happen due to Lincoln's hero work causing him to be home and around his sisters less. I like to try and develop the sisters to better themselves and see there falls as shown at the very beginning of the serious with Leni and her slowly getting better throughout the story._**

 ** _BTW I never did this last chapter so I'll do it now._**

 ** _Lucky Girl's Theme: Just Another Hero - My Hero Academia_**

 ** _Vilgax's Theme - Frieza's Theme - Dragon Ball FigtherZ_**

 ** _Vilgax's Fury - Beerus's Theme - Dragon Ball FigtherZ_**

 ** _(Thank you whichever Guest suggested that for both of Vilgax's themes)_**

 ** _But for next time...Lincoln will have to team up with one of the greatest heroes of all time..._**

 ** _DEADPOOOOOOOOOOOL  
_**

 _ **and together, they must team up to face the great threat in the galaxy, no, the universe.**_

 ** _Loud 10 and Deapool_**

 ** _VS_**

 ** _THE GINYU FORCE_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _#NOTCANON_**


	29. I am so sorry!

_**I am so, so, SO sorry everyone!**_

 _ **I never intended for you guys to wait this long at all. I have just been so busy lately you with school and other projects. Trust me, I get that you guys hate waiting, I hate it to and I hate having to make you guys wait. I love seeing all of your reviews and it's awesome to know that you guys love this story so much.**_

 _ **There's also the fact that the next chapter I'd said I'd make, is really hard for me to write. It's just supposed to be a non-canon chapter just meant for laughs, but being funny for a whole chapter is a lot harder I thought it would be XD.**_

 _ **So here's the thing, I'm still gonna make the Deadpool chapter, but I'm gonna make it a oneshot separate story like I did with the Gems Get Loud Christmas speical. For this, I'm gonna continue with the main story, so hopefully it won't take too long.**_

 _ **So, feel free to PM me questions about various things and I'll do my best to answer them without revealing any spoilers to the story.**_

 _ **So, stay tuned for the actual next chapter…**_

" _ **Split Minds"**_

 _ **In this chapter, Lincoln makes a…new friend I guess you could say ;). My buddy Qazse will know what I'm talking about.**_


	30. S:2 Cha:7 Split Minds

**_Finally! It's freaking done! After 2 months! I am so sorry, but like I said, I'm busy now-a-days, but I promise you, I work hard on these chapters, all for you guys to enjoy. Trust me, I'd update daily again if I could._**

 _ **Although...before you start reading the chapter..I'd like to get serious for a moment.**_

 ** _4 days ago...my grandma Linda died._**

 ** _It just came out of nowhere. Me and my parents just got ice cream from a stand in Flordia, and then a message came from the hospital saying she died._**

 ** _My parents rushed back to Michigan to the funeral. I stayed in Flordia. I didn't want to leave my Uncle Bill and Aunt Kathy alone after this._**

 ** _My grandma Linda was awesome. When I was a kid I would stay with her, my aunt, and cousins. We would always talk about various subjects, watch TV and just have fun together. She meant a lot to me. And now..she's gone. All I can say now is that God is taking good care of her in heaven._**

 ** _I bring this up because I wan't to let you guy's know how important family is. If you have any family, spend time with them. Bond with them before it's to late. You never know what you have until it's gone after all. And if you just gianed new family, young or old, get to know them and spend as much time with them as possible. You might find not just new family, but a new friend._**

 ** _I also say this to know how much I appriciate you guys._**

 ** _Seeing you guy's review this story, read it, follow it, favorite it, I can't tell you how happy it means. When I first started writing, I was so scarred. I was afraid that everyone would critize my work and just bash it. But it turns out, that wasn't the case. This story now has over 100'000 views. And I want to know how thankful I am for that. Knowing so many people love my work or just read it. If your a follower that reviews every chapter, thank you so much for stinking around, I can't tell you how happy that makes me. and to those who just didn't like this story enough to read the whole thing, well I doubt you'll read this, but I still want to say thank you for checking it out._**

 ** _I'll admit, Im still a little scarred whenever I upload, but seeing all you guy's idea's for my story, your compliments, it makes it all worth it._**

 ** _I appreciate all of you. I hope you keep reading and know that I think so highly of you for it._**

 ** _With that all said...on with the chapter. I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

Currently, in an unknown location, was a lab. The lab was mostly dark except for a large screen showing pictures of various creatures. The scientist were all wearing very light green haze mat suits with red goggles that hid their appearance. And currently, all the creatures they were looking at had one thing in common…

An hourglass symbol somewhere on their body.

"Astounding." One of the scientists said as he looked over all the pictures. "To think, a single device has the ability to transform one into such a variety of aliens."

Just then the doors to the lab open. The scientist looks behind them and immediately got on one knee and bowed.

The person coming into the room was non-other than Enoch, the leader of the forever knights along with his two bodyguards.

"Halt," Enoch said raising his hand signaling the scientist to cease there bowing to their leader. "Have you made any progress on those aliens and the device that the boy has?" Enoch asked referring the white-haired boy he meet not long ago that turned into a Cthulhu like creature that completely dominated over him and his men.

"We've documented all known transformations as well as their ability's ma Lord." One of the scientists stated as we went to the control panel and started typing. The result was various data entry's each detailing each of Lincoln's transformations as well as all the known abilities they were able to gather and document.

"Excellent," Enoch compliment as he looked over his shoulder out the door. "You may enter _Doctor._ "

Everyone in the room watched the entrance into the lab as they heard footsteps coming closer and closer. Then, finally, they saw the person Enoch had called _Doctor_ come in."

He certainly had a…unique appearance. His face, other than his brown eyes, nose, and mouth, was covered by a metal mask. He had red hair and wore a typical white lab coat with a black shirt underneath, blue long jeans, black boots, and blue rubber gloves.

"You have all the data?" He asked simply in a monotone voice but a frown shown on his face.

"We wouldn't call you here if we didn't," Enoch said rather politely to the man.

Not changing his expression, the Doctor moved forward and pushed the other scientist out of the way and went to go look at the data of the various aliens. He looked at each data entry in great detail. However, looking at each alien caused his blood to _boil_.

But, as he was looking he caught one that sparked an interest in him. "Interesting." He muttered when looking at them, not one, but two entry's that caused his brow hidden by his mask to rise.

"Something catch your eye?" Enoch asked intrigued at what caught this man's attention.

He hired this man for a reason. From his sources, he was told that this man knows about almost every alien in the galaxy. And that he hated them all. It was unclear as to why, he was never told, but it didn't matter to the Forever Knight leader. All he cared about was the information and abilities this man had, and hating the aliens was even better considering what they were planning.

"Yes, these two specimens right here." The Doctor stated as he brought up pictures of AmpFibian and NRG. "I've never seen them before."

Everyone in the room's attention to was drawn to what he had said. He's…never seen them before. "Interesting, if you of all people have never seen these aliens before, then that means they are either a new species or…"

"From an entirely different galaxy." The Doctor said with a sadistic grin. "To think these _parasites_ exist even in different galaxies. It _disgusts_ me."

"Indeed," Enoch agreed as he and his guards walked up to the Doctor. "But, that is why we have called you here, we were told that there was no one else on the planet that had your information and _hate_ for these creatures. And the Forever Knights mission is to rid these pests from existence."

The Doctor turned back to look at Enoch with a grin that said nothing good. "Then, I'm more than happy to assist your group with these goals." He said holding his hand out.

Enoch quickly took his gesture and shook hands with him finalizing their partnership. "Glad to have you have you aboard…"

" _Doctor Zed."_

* * *

Currently at the Loud House, Lincoln and Wendy were sitting at the dining room table with many pieces of paper scattered around the table as well as many paper structures, otherwise known as origami which Wendy was currently showing Lincoln.

"Aaaaaand…Done!" Lincoln said as he finished up a paper swan. "How's this Wendy?"

Wendy took the swan from Lincoln inspected its structure and folds. "Not bad, although you should really start putting more pressure on your folds, otherwise you'll risk it undoing itself," Wendy said as she handed the swan back to Lincoln.

"Got it." Lincoln said, immediately working on a new one but with his friend's instructions in mind.

"Thanks for having me over again Lincoln, its nice spending time with you," Wendy said sweetly as she rested her heads on her arms

Lincoln soon had a massive blush on his face after what Wendy just told him. He didn't know why, but Lincoln often felt, weird, to put it lightly, whenever he was around the Japanese girl. And whenever she complimented him or just said something nice got his heart beating fast as well. "R-really?" He stuttered facing away from her so she wouldn't see his blush.

"Yeah." Wendy answered not noticing the state Lincoln was in. "I never realized how fun it was to spend time with other people. I never realized why she kept me so isolated, meeting new people is so much fun!" She said enthusiastically.

"Well, I can't say every person out there is worth meeting," Lincoln said with a nervous chuckle remembering all the evil people's he's fought and locked up in the past. "But I agree, the world is an amazing place to go out and explore."

"Yeah it really-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARG!"

A loud scream from the kitchen cut Wendy off and scared both white heads leading to the paper on the tabling flying and them to hold on to each other. After a second they realized what they were doing and quickly pulled away with big blushed on their face.

"We should…go check that out." Lincoln said as he lightly slapped his face to get rid of his blush.

"Yeah." Wendy said with pink cheeks and a small smile on her face.

The two got up from the table and went to the source of the loud scream, the kitchen. What they saw was Lola with her hand under the fridge trying to grab something. What was truly noticeable was that she didn't have a tiara on her head like she always does.

"Lola, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked with a raised brow, confused as to what his younger sister was doing.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy added taking notice of the very agitated expression on the pageant princess's face.

"Yeah somethings _wrong_!" Lola shouted with nothing but frustration in her voice causing Lincoln and Wendy to flinch at the volume. "When I came in the kitchen for a snack Geo had the nerve to roll RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, MAKING ME TRIP WHICH CAUSE MY TIARA TO FALL UNDERNEATH THE FRIDGE AND NOW I CAN'T GET IT BACK!"

Both white heads had to cover up their ears at the volume Lola was shouting but still heard what she said, or rather screeched like a banshee. After their ears recovered Lincoln walked up to his pageant princess sister. "Relax Lola, it's gonna be ok." Lincoln said gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

"How?! I lost my tiara!" Lola shouted again.

"Relax, I'll just go Gray Matter and get it out of there." Lincoln told her causing Lola to smile wildly and hug her brother tightly. But before he could go for the Omnitrix Wendy stopped him.

"No need Lincoln, I'll get it." Wendy chirped as she went to the fridge and put her hand underneath.

"Wendy are you sure you can-" However before he could finish he and Lola's eyes widened like dinner plates and their jaws fell as much as they could when they saw Wendy lift the fridge off the ground with one hand. Granted she did struggle a bit as shown by her grunt as she lifted it up. After she got it a few inches off the ground she took her other hand and reached under the fridge and quickly got the tiara. Once she had the piece of jewelry in hand she dropped the fridge back on the ground resulting in a loud thud.

"Here you do." Wendy said casually as she handed the tiara to the still flabbergasted Loud girl.

"Uuuh, thanks." Lola said quietly as she took her tiara and put it on her head still trying to process the sight of Wendy lifting up the large and heavy fridge with just one arm.

"Is something wrong?" Wendy asked noticing the dumbfounded expression on both Lola and Lincoln's face.

"No, it's just…never mind! Thank you." And with that Lola quickly left the kitchen leaving only a smiling Wendy and a still surprised Lincoln.

"You're welcome!" Wendy waved enthusiastically, obvious to her surprised expression and tone.

When Lola left that just left a still dumbfounded Lincoln and a smiling Wendy in the kitchen. Finally Lincoln snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Wendy with a surprised look. "How did you do that?"

"Do what." Wendy asked confused to what he was asking.

"How did you lift the fridge?" Lincoln clarified.

"It was easy, I just put my hand under the fridge and lifted up." Wendy explained simply with a positive tone and a smile still present on her face.

Lincoln sighed in response and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wendy that's not…you know, never mind. I really should stop questioning stuff like this." He said in defeat knowing well that ever since the beginning of this crazy summer vacation to just accept whatever comes his way and not question it.

"Alright then!" Wendy chirped positively making Lincoln chuckle. It amazed him how cheerful she was. She still needed work on her social skills but she was making good progress. Granted she was still learning slang and how sarcasm works, but still it was progress.

However, unknown to anyone in the house, they were being watched.

* * *

Outside of the large families family, there was a large van with all its windows closed up to prevent anyone from seeing what was inside. What was inside was a small surveillance system with monitors that showed points of view that seemed to be looking into the house through windows and other peepholes around the area.

The ones spying on the family were none other than the Forever Knights along with Doctor Zed. Despite the many cameras that they were able to set up around the area, they only had their eyes set on the ones that could see the white-haired boy. Lincoln Loud, their target.

Doctor Zed was taking a longing look at Lincoln as he and Wendy left the room. Despite having a metal mask on his face, his expression showed on of, surprisingly, disappointment. "To think, this boy using such a device to play hero and become the _enemy_." He said while shaking his head.

"Indeed, it is truly disgusting." Enoch agreed with Zed continued looking at the surveillance. "But that is why we called you Doctor Zed. So, what shall we do to capture the boy and get his device?"

"We wait," Zed said simply surprising Enoch a bit.

"Pardon?" Enoch asked confused at Doctor Zed's 'Plan.'

"As I said, we simply wait." The doctor started explaining. "We continue to follow the child around and wait till he's alone and secluded or exhausted. That way we can capture him while attracting little attraction to ourselves."

Though Enoch's expression was hidden behind his mask, it seemed like he wasn't perfectly on board with that plan. "With all due respect Doctor, wouldn't it be much faster and quicker if we take him by force."

"And make ourselves known to the world? Allow him the chance to transform and throw us all in prison? Enoch, I may know a lot about aliens but if this boy is as strong and smart as both you and all the sightings have shown, then that is the absolute worse direction we could take for this mission." Zed said being completely blunt about the faults in Enoch's plan and without changing his tone to boot.

Enoch tightens his fist at this. He hated when people talked him like that. He was the leader of the forever knights, he should be treated with nothing but absolute respect! However, they needed to stay on Zed's good side.

The doctor's reputation was something to awe at with his knowledge about the extraterrestrials was almost unmatched, they couldn't afford to have him against them. This meant, no threatening, no blackmail, and of course, no disrespecting. Much to Enoch's aggravation, Zed was to be treated…equally.

However, Enoch still wasn't gonna give in all that easily. "I understand the boy's power and surprising intelligence in planning, but we know he has a rather big family so if we could just-"

But before Enoch could finish Zed turned around to look at him with a death glare causing Enoch and his guards to flinch. "Enoch, don't even finish what you're going to say. That family in there is innocent and that boy is using that device and turning into those abominations probably he thinks it's _cool_ as the young people say. They have no idea of the true nature of those disgusting creatures." Zed then walked up to Enoch slowly causing his two body guards to stand in front of and protect their leader. That, however, didn't stop him as he continued to glare at the leader of the Forever Knights. "Enoch, you hurt that family…and I will not help you."

Enoch remained silent before releasing a silent sigh "Fine." He said reluctantly.

Doctor Zed's glare turned back into his monotone expression as he back up from Enoch. "You'll get that device Enoch. Just be patient. Good things come to those who wait."

* * *

Back inside the house of the Loud family Lincoln and Wendy were simply relaxing in the living room watching some TV. Lincoln was currently showing Wendy some American TV. His show of choice was his favorite wilderness survival show.

Wendy seemed to be interested in it looking at the screen with a face that showed nothing but pure interest. Lincoln was simply eating some popcorn from the bowl and more so watching Wendy in amusement as opposed to the show.

It really did was amazing seeing how interest Wendy was in literally everything. It reminded him of himself when he first found the things he loved…ramped up to 11.

The first time he introduced her to a Flippy she drank the whole thing in one gulp and got a giant brain freeze. When he took her to the arcade she surprisingly dominated at all the games and got the high score on a few of them. And she absolutely couldn't get enough of his dad's cooking, Lynn Sr's dishes quickly became a part of Wendy and even Karen's favorite foods.

"Wow, it's amazing the many things they are able to do with sticks," Wendy said as she continued to watch the program.

Lincolns snapped out of his thoughts and focused on the tv while nodding at Wendy's claims. "Yep. When you're in the wild you're left with nothing but your wits and survival instincts. You gotta make the best with what you got." The Loud boy explained much to Wendy's enthusiasm.

The Japanese girl gave a big smile at her friend in response. "That sounds really tough but fun! Think we might get to do stuff like that sometime?" She asked.

Lincoln gave a bright smile and nodded. "Hey, with how crazy this summer has been for me so far, I'd honestly be surprised if we didn't do any of that." He responded causing Wendy to brighten up even more if that's even possible.

The two continued to watch the show some more with Wendy asking plenty of questions which Lincoln was more than happy to answer. Normally he would have been annoyed at people constantly asking questions about things like movies or comics since that keep him from enjoying them for himself but with Wendy, he didn't seem to mind. In fact, he actually felt happy about answering her questions.

But, just as the two were getting into the topic of navigating with the stars the TV automatically changed to the news due to a news break.

"Ah great, what is it this time?" Lincoln asked with a monotone expression and tone. Yeah, being a hero is cool and all, but sometimes you just want a day to hang out with your friends and family.

" _Breaking news. A group of criminals has broken out of prison and are currently in a high-speed car chase. We now bring you live footage of the chase."_

 _The footage then switched live feed of the chase they were referring to. Numerous police cars were currently in the midst of chasing down what looked like an army jeep with a huge back gun with people in uniforms that Lincoln and Wendy recognized._

 _They were the exact same group of idio- I mean thieves that tried to rob the bank when Wendy first came into town._

 _Currently, the orange one was at the wheel with the red and pink one next to him on the front. The blue, aqua and dark blue guys were in the back and the maroon one was in the very back with the gun._

" _YEAH FREEDOM!" Commander shouted while blasting his shotgun in the air._

" _I wouldn't call getting chased the police freedom," Bucker said from the back._

" _Oh shut it, Bucker, we got out of that shit hole at least." Chapel said as he tried to snipe the police cars…and missed._

" _The power of the spoon is infinite!" Engine said idiotically dramatic while holding a bent metal spoon._

" _And you guys said digging out with spoons wouldn't work. Proved you wrong." Bagel said rather smugly but still with his positive attitude._

" _Will you all shut up!?" Gruff said as he tried his best to avoid gunfire. "I can't constraint on not getting shot at while you guys are annoying the living hell outta me! Simon why aren't you shooting them!?"_

" _Because this gun doesn't have any ammo!" Simon said as he held onto the useless gun for dear life._

" _What?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Gruff yelled back._

" _I did!" Simon responded both angrily and irately. "When you said 'quick grab a car, the cops are after us!' I said 'Wait, this gun has no ammo in it!' way to pay attention dumbass!"_

Lincoln and Wendy couldn't help but watch with amusement. Despite them being criminals there bickering couldn't help but make them look like a bunch of jokes. It didn't help at all that the car they were in was playing some kind of Mexican music which only added to the comedy.

"So should we take care of them before they hurt anyone?" Wendy asked as she got over her laughter which caused her to hold her gut in slight pain from laughing so hard.

Lincoln got over his own laughing fit by wiping a tear from his eye and nodding. "Well, I would be more worried about them hurting themselves but yeah we probably should probably go catch them so they don't cause any trouble."

And with that Lincoln got up and was about to head out the door. However he failed to notice his little sister Lisa coming into the house holding a quite large amount of items. What resulted was both siblings running into each other and Lisa's items ending up flying into the air.

One particular item was a little telsa that was turned on. The electrical device ended up falling on Lincoln giving him a shock of blue electricity. As he was being electrocuted the electricity surged through his body and into the Omnitrix causing it to open up on its own and flash blue for a moment before going back to normal.

Lincoln managed to throw the telsa off him without much issue. Thankfully the voltage was low so he just felt a little tingly. Nothing that wouldn't fade with time. "Lisa, what is all this stuff?" He asked as Wendy helped him up."

"Equipment for an experiment I'm working on involving electrons dear brother." Lisa said in a professional manner as she started picking up her dropped stuff.

"Really?" Wendy said with some interest. "What are you working on? Trying to find how electrons from different elements interact with other elements with a different electron count?"

"Negative." Lisa. "This is actually a favor for Luna, I owe her for letting me borrow Chunk last week. I'm currently tampering with electrons charge to make the electricity they charge different colors for a show she's doing." She explained getting an eyebrow raise from Lincoln and an affirmative nod from Wendy. "So far I've perfect green, purple and as you personally experienced from that Telsa a blue electricity like the electricity your AmpFibian transformation uses."

"Yeah, I could tell." Lincoln said with an annoyed tone while Wendy giggled a little bit remembering the comic sight of Lincoln getting a small shock.

"Well, I must be off, I promised our older sister at least 5 color's." And with that, Lisa gathered the rest of her things and went upstairs.

"Alright well let's get going. I'll text Leni so she can drive us." Lincoln explained which caused Wendy to tilt her head a bit in wonder at his plan.

"Isn't one of your aliens super-fast though?" She asked thinking it would be a better plan to just use an alien with super speed to both catch up to them as well as stop them.

"Yeah but the Omnitrix doesn't always give me what I want." He told her remembering the oh so many times the Omnitrix gave him a transformation he didn't choose. "Trust me the last thing we want is for me to try transformation into Fasttrack and get Echo Echo instead."

Wendy nodded at the new found information for her and the two proceeded to go outside. Lincoln quickly pulled out his phone and texted Leni, which he knew she was in her room, and told her that there was something going on.

They only had to wait a few moments for Leni to come down with the keys to her car and with a smile on her face. "Come on you two let's go!" She said enthusiastically. "This is perfect, I was like soooo bored. I was hoping for something to happen!"

"Well then today's your lucky day sis, we got a car chase from some escaped idiots me and Wendy fought when she first arrived." Lincoln said as he and Wendy got into the car.

"I can't wait to see you in action. It's gonna be _tubular_." She said excitedly causing Leni to giggle and Lincoln to deadpan.

"You girls had to teach that word didn't you?" He directed at Leni knowing full well his sisters were to blame for some of the _new_ vocabulary Leni was learning.

Leni continued to giggle as Wendy remained oblivious to the two siblings little discussion. "What?" She argued innocently. "She's cute when she says it."

"Let's just go before she says anymore slang you taught her." Lincoln pleaded earning a nod and a small laugh from Leni. Right as they took off, the white van containing the Forever Knights and Doctor Zed took off after them.

* * *

On the road, Leni was driving them to where the chase was taking place using the radio as a guide to find the road it was going on at. After about a half an hour of driving they managed to find the general location it was located. Even though they were still a fair amount apart, they could hear the police sirens and the Mexican music the group of thieving idiots were playing with their car.

"Alright Lincoln, were close. This is probably as close as I can get to it, you'll have to get in there on your own." Leni said as she closed in as close as she could. Sure enough, this was as far as she could get as if she got any closer she would outright be on the scene and would probably get in a load of trouble.

"Got it!" Lincoln said with a thumbs up. He was more then used to these situations. He was always capable of catching up to things like this one way or another. He was the man with the plan after all.

"Good luck Lincoln." Wendy cheered for her friend as he opened the window and unbuckled his seatbelt.

"Be safe." Leni said. She knows Lincoln can more than handle himself, but she's still his big sister. No amount of alien powers will keep her from telling him to be safe and to come back unharmed.

"Thanks. And don't worry, I always aim." The boy responded with a confident smirk.

Lincoln then went to the Omnitrix and turned it on. "Alright give me someone good." And with that he slapped down the face plate and proceeded to transformed. When the green flash that the watch made when Lincoln transformed died down, in Lincoln's place was…

" **AmpFibian!** " Huh, not my first choice but I'll roll with it." And with that, the jellyfish-like alien flew out of the car and headed towards the chase.

Unfortunately, AmpFibian wasn't the fastest flyer and was actually gaining more distance between him and the car chase. "Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" AmpFibian said in frustration as he tried to catch up but with no success. "Come on Lincoln! Think! There's gotta be a way I can catch up!"

AmpFibian looked around to see if there was anything he could use for a speed boost to catch up. Then he noticed the perfect thing. The telephone poles. He may not be able to catch up with a physical body but surely turning into electricity would give him more than enough speed to catch up. "Here goes nothing!" With that said, AmpFibian flew straight into the wires instantly merging with it.

' _Alright!'_ AmpFibian cheered in his head at the success of his plan. Wasting no time, AmpFibian took off through the circuitry. And just like he predicted, he was much faster now. It took him mere seconds to catch up with Leni again. He quickly zoom past Leni and quickly caught up with the job cars. Although he couldn't see in the traditional sense due to be electricity, he could kinda sense where everything was.

He then proceeded to catch up with the ones that caused the chase in the first place. He couldn't help but snicker to himself when he heard even more of their bickering. It's like they were a comedy group then a gang of criminals. Now all he had to do was…

' **Are all Humans this dumb?'**

"What the?!" AmpFibian got briefly disoriented causing him to lose some distance. What the heck was that? For a second there he could feel like there was a voice inside of his head. But that's…impossible, right? No. He current worry about that now, he had a job to do right now. Besides, he was probably just hearing things.

Speeding back up, AmpFibian caught up to the group of idiots again. AmpFibian actually went a little ahead of them knowing that when he exited he would slow down and lose them again. He had to time his exited right and be the right distance.

"Ok, in 3…2…1!" and just like that AmpFibian phased out of the telephone poles and became physical again. Just like he predicted, the cars were catching up to him fast. Already knowing what to do, AmpFibian flew in front of the group's car…and was hit by the windshield.

"What in sam-hell!" Commander shouted as he readied his shot gun.

"I can't see! I can't see!" Gruff said as he started swerving on the road due to AmpFibian blocking it with his body.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Bagel screamed in terror at seeing the monster sized jellyfish on the windshield.

"Ok, I've heard of birds on windshields, but freaking jellyfish?" Chapel said from the back seat.

"I love seafood." Engine said but was ignored.

"Uh, guys." Bucker said getting his colleagues attention. "I'm pretty sure that's another one of those aliens. You know, like the one that kicked our ass last time."

"…Oh." Commander realized.

"What's going on up there?!" Simon yelled from the back still holding onto the gun without ammo.

"Nothing!" Chapel yelled. "Just keep creaming like a sissy we'll handle it!"

"On it! AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

' **This was seriously your best plan?'**

"Ok, who the heck keeps talking!?" AmpFibian yelled in both frustration of that voice that just seemed to enter his head and even…fear for where it was coming from. For some reason it feels like there was something in his head that…wasn't himself.

"We're not talking! We're panicking!" He was brought out of his thoughts at what Bagel said as he was still cowering in his seat.

"We're not doing that either!" Commander said aiming his shotgun at a now wide eyed AmpFibian. "We're shooting him."

' **Just go intangible and shock them all.'**

For some reason, AmpFibian complied. Quickly, he went intangible letting the shotgun blast go through him simply breaking the windshield. "Hey that's cheating!" However the commander's words were ignored as AmpFibian glared at him…with blue eyes.

His tentacles wrapped around the gruff criminal and shocked him into unconsciousness. We then went on to Bagel and Chapel electrocuting them as well. "Oh hell no!" Bucker stated as he went for his sword and tried to stab the jellyfish alien. AmpFibian however reacted instantly and went intangible making the plasma sword go through him.

This caused electricity that his intangible form emitted to conduct through the sword and shock bucker taking him out. AmpFibian then set his sights towards Grudd. "Don't taz me be bro!" Gruff pleaded letting go of the wheel causing the car to go out of control.

"Hm, no." AmpFibian went on the shock Gruff anyway knocking him out leaving his head on the wheel which caused the horn to go off. AmpFibian then stretched his tentacles over to the hood of the car and zapped it, taking the engine out and stop the car.

The jellyfish alien looked behind him and glared at the last standing person. Simon flinched and raised his hands and lowered to floor. "Wait! I surrender!" Simon then curled up into a ball in defeat.

AmpFibian simply shook his head at this. "Pathetic."

But afterwards AmpFibian grunted and wrapped himself in his tentacles. He seemed to be in pain from the look of things. After a moment, he calmed down and started taking deep breaths. When he opened his eyes again, they were back to green.

"Ugh!" He grunted as he felt a major headache form. He looked around and saw the unconscious bodies of the red and blue criminals. "Woah, I think I went a little too hard them. Gotta learn some self-control."

And with that AmpFibian left and merged with the telephone pole's electricity again just as the police showed up.

As AmpFibian was flying back he felt another pain in his head and held it in pain and fell to the ground. He continued struggling as he felt something was trying to burst out. At least that was the best way he could describe it. He honestly didn't know what it was.

First he swore he heard voices in his head, then when he fought the red and blue group, he went way rougher then how he usually was and now something was going on in his head.

Thankfully, the Omnitrix started beeping red signifying he was about to change back. But not before…

' **Hmph, guess we'll settle this later.'**

And with that last thought that definitely wasn't his, he changed back. When the flash died down, Lincoln was sitting against the barrier of the road holding his head and breathing heavily. Something was seriously up. Voices were in his head, he didn't seem to act like himself back and his head was killing him.

As he was taking his breather, Leni car pulled up next to him. Before he had time to react, Leni and Wendy came out of the car to check on him. "Are you on Linky?" Leni asked concerned for the wellbeing of her little brother.

"You seem a bit off?" Wendy stated noticing Lincoln's expression and how much his body was shaking.

"It just, feel really weird. And my head is killing me." He explained as he tried to get up but stumbled. Thankfully Leni caught him before he could fall and Wendy helped support him.

"Are you sick?" The japanease girl asked as she felt his head. But surprisingly, she didn't feel anything. He wasn't sick. So what could it be?

"I-I-I" Lincoln just couldn't explain. How could he explain everything he felt recently to the two? At least in a short time span. This was something that would be easier explained back at the house. "I'll tell you when we get home, for now I just need a breather.

Wendy and Leni looked uncertain, but they complied. They were worried about him but if he needed some rest then they should let him be. As long as he promised to explain this later, that was all that mattered.

Unknown to them, the white van was following them the whole time with the people inside taking detailed notes about everything.

* * *

 **Back at the Loud House**

Once the group made it back to the house, Lincoln sat down at the dining room table. Lincoln's nerves were still on edge as shown by his slightly trembling hands. Wendy sat down next to him and put a hand on his back to help comfort him and calm him down.

Leni just came back from the kitchen and handed her little brother and cup of ice water. "So what's going on? I saw how you fought those people and you're usually not that rough, not unless you have to be like with Vilgax."

"It was rather unsettling." Wendy said remembering how unusually brutal Lincoln was when taking down the red and blue gang. The way he acted just…didn't seem him. She might not have known Lincoln long but she knew him enough to know that wasn't his style.

"Yeah, I don't entirely know what's up." Lincoln responded as he took a long sip from the water Leni brought him. To add to his list of problems he was already having today, he felt like someone was watching him.

"Well, why don't you tell us _what's_ been happening exactly." Wendy suggested. Explaining what was happening was probably a lot easier then figuring out what it was as a whole anyway.

"Alright." Taking a deep breath, Lincoln begun explaining. "When I transformed into AmpFibian I started hearing…a voice inside my head. It was really weird, I don't know how to describe it. And Then I felt my body wasn't in my control and was doing things on its own."

Leni and Wendy looked at each other uneasily. It sounded a little…bizarre. Granted every single day of this gosh dang summer was bizarre as it could get, but still. It could be Lincoln just needed a break.

"Sound like you might just be stressed out Linky." Leni suggested. After all, she often had times where she overworked herself when making a dress sometimes at the cost of sleep which made her feel…not good things to say the least.

"Are you saying I'm crazy or something?" Lincoln asked mildly upset at what his sister seemed to be applying.

"No! Not at all!" Leni immediately responded waving her hands around. "I'm just saying that you've been pretty busy and stressed lately. You just, like, need a small break."

Hearing this, Lincoln calmed down. "Yeah, maybe your right." He has been doing a lot recently, especially these last few weeks. Perhaps it really was all just nonsense in his head.

"Actually if I may provide by hypothesis into the situation."

All three looked behind them to see Lisa once again today holding her clipboard and pen. "What do you mean Lisa?" Wendy asked, curious to what the child genius had on her mind about the situation.

"Well I heard everything you just listed brother as well as watched the nerves and your conclusion doesn't add up." She stated making everyone wide eyed. Was she saying something else was going on with Lincoln?

"While both stress and loss of sleep can cause personality shifts as shown by your brutal beating down of those criminal buffoons, there hasn't been any cases of, quote 'voices' end quote, in your head." She explained.

"Then, whats going on, they can't be happening for just no reason." Lincoln tried to deduce. Lisa was the smartest person he knew so maybe she could help.

"Indeed." Lisa confirmed getting confused looks from everyone pretty much saying 'Where is she going with this?' "Remember this morning when you bumped into me?"

"Yeah I was electrocuted." Lincoln said in a deadpanned tone more than remembering the accident from this morning.

"Correct, but, there was something you failed to notice." She said, gaining everyone's interest. "You failed to see the effects the electric charge had on your Omnitrix. When you were zapped with my tesla, it glowed blue and the face popped out on its own before going back to normal."

"So, wait, your tesla that was went for one of Luna's shows put a voice in my head and made me overly aggressive?" Lincoln asked in pure confusion. Maybe Lisa didn't know what she was talking about this one.

"No." Lisa deadpanned at her older brother deduction. "It can't just be a coincidence that the electric charged affected your electric based alien somehow, I believe we should conduct some experiments to find any abnormalities."

"What kind of experiments?" Lincoln asked with his and Leni's eye's narrowed at her. Everyone in the house knew that helping Lisa with an experiment meant one of three things. Pain, some weird effect on your body, or scarring, physically or mentally.

"Relax, it'll be a simple brain scan test on you and your alien forms. By scanning your brain waves in your human and alien forms we can see if there's anything that needs to be check on." She described.

Lincoln and Leni calmed down after hearing this. It didn't sound _too_ bad, especially by Lisa Loud standards. However, Wendy asked the oh-so important question, "What do we do afterwards?"

"Well if we don't find anything out of the ordinary, it could simply be a glitch causing these occurrences since some of your alien forms to alter your personality. It would most likely be a minor glitch that would hopefully pass in time." She explained while writing down on her clipboard.

"And if there is?" Lincoln asked gulping a little in nervousness.

"Well I do have one potential solution, but we'll get to that when if something happens. Come now, best we take care of this as soon as possible."

Lincoln and Leni looked nervously at each other before ultimately following there little sister with Wendy following behind, not nearly as nervous as the Loud siblings.

When they made into Lisa's room, the tiny genius wasted no time in seating Lincoln onto a stool. Next she got a machine that had a few blinking lights and two monitors. However, the most distinguishing part of the machine was a bundle of wires with one end of each wire attached to the machine and the other end having suction cups on them.

Before he even knew it, Lisa attached the suction cup wires to her brother's head. "There, now that were all set up, I just need to turn on the machine." She said as she went to a large switched with two parts labeled ON and OFF.

"Is this safe?" Lincoln mildly panicked fearing for his safety.

"Of course, I've used it many times. It just scans your brain waves and displays them on this screen." Lisa explained while pointing to one of the screens on the machine. "Behold!"

Lisa then flipped the machine on. Everyone watched as electricity surged from the wires on Lincoln's head to the machine. The two monitors turned on with both showing the exact same thing. A pink wave that was going at a steady pace up and down like those machines that measure heart rate at the hospital.

"So what's happening?" Leni asked not really getting what Lisa was doing with the machine. And based on his expression, Lincoln was clueless as well.

Wendy However…

"Oh, I get what you're doing, you're measuring his brainwaves!" Wendy realized what was going on perfectly.

"Precisely." Lisa said with a nod and a small smile. She had to admit, she was impressed with the girls intelligence. "On the first monitor are the regular waves a human should have when not face with an intellectual challenge, much like you are now as shown by your own brainwaves being exactly the same."

"Oh, I think I get it now." Lincoln said with a smile. However that smile soon dropped once he remembered one of Lisa's keywords. _Human._ "Wait, how will this work for my alien forms? You said these are brainwaves for the _human_ brain."

"Lincoln, sapient life is still sapient. So long as their minds work as the same capacity as our's it should still be the same. The only transformation that should have different wave lengths would be Gray Matter due to the obvious increase in IQ."

"Obvious? Are you implying something?" Lincoln asked narrowing his eyes at Lisa due to her voice of words.

"…Noooooooo." Lisa said with a big, obvious fake smile which pretty much told everyone she was lying.

Lincoln was not amused.

"Well, the two screens are the same, now what?" Leni asked hoping to solve the problem quickly so her brother would be ok.

"Simple, our brother here transform's and see if it's happening with any of his other forms." Lisa explained writing down more on her clipboard.

"Alright, anything specific?" He asked wondering if there was a specific alien she wanted to check on. He was willing to help his little sisters with experiments regarding his alien forms…within reason.

"Try on of your humanoid transformations. Like Four-arms or Fasttrack." Lisa instructed.

Lincoln nodded and activated the Omnitrix. The first silhouette that popped up was AmpFibian. ' _Not turning into you again.'_ Lincoln thought, frowning at the silhouette. However when he turned the face plate to select another alien…

"What the?!"

It was AmpFibian.

Lincoln turned it again. AmpFibian. Lincoln begun to sweat nervously and kept turning it. However every time he did it would just be AmpFibian's silhouette.

"Uh girls, something is really wrong here!" Lincoln yelled getting their attention. All of them asked what was going on and Lincoln proceeded to show them the Omnitrix and how it was only letting him choose AmpFibian.

"That's, like, super creepy." Leni commented at seeing the rather weird sight.

"Could this be the problem?" Wendy asked thinking that whatever is making the Omnitrix stay at AmpFibian was what was making Lincoln act up and hear things in his head.

"Well, looks like we have no choice," Lisa said dramatically gaining everyones attentions. "Lincoln, transform."

Lincoln's eyes widen at what his little sister said. "But, AmpFibian was the alien that all that weird stuff was happening." He stated worried about once again transforming into the alien that caused all this trouble in the first place.

"If this alien is the source of the problem, then transforming into might just be the solution we need to get to the bottom of this." Lisa said professionally. And then…"And it's the only alien you can turn into right now so man up and slam the dang thing down."

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at her insensitivity, but she was right. If AmpFibian was all he could turn into, and if AmpFibian was the cause of all this, then if Lisa had something to fix this then…he had no choice.

"Alright, everyone stand back. If I freak out again, I don't want to accidently hurt any of you." Lincoln told Leni and Wendy in worry. If he loses himself again and hurts them, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

Wendy and Leni nodded and stepped back into Lily's side of the room. Thankfully the youngest Loud sister wasn't in the room at the moment so there was hopefully now chance at her being harmed.

"Alright here it goes!" Lincoln then slapped down the watch and for the second time today transformed into the electric alien AmpFibian. Only when he transform…he had a blank stare that didn't show emotions.

Lisa hardly had time to observe the transformation when her brain scanning machine started acting crazy. She looked back to see what was up, she was actually surprised. "Two…brain waves?" Sure enough, the monitor showing Lincolns brainwaves had two waves on it. One was acting normal and the other was going crazy. "Lincoln are you-"

"AAAAAAARGH!" Suddenly AmpFibian let out a Loud Grunt in pain and started squirming around. He held in head in tremendous pain causing the wires to come off him. When he opened his eye they were flashing between green and blue. "H-he-h-help m-me!" He grunted.

"Lincoln!" Leni and Wendy yelled in worry for the boy as he kept rolling around on the ground in pain. Leni pull her transformed brother into a hug with Wendy held on his tentacles trying to make him sit still. Lisa's eyes widen as she ran to the closest to get something that should hopefully help.

' **Stop fighting it! It'll be easier for both of us if you let it happen!'**

"N-no! Get…out of…MY HEAD!" AmpFibain shouted as his sister tighten his grip on him to try and calm him down.

"Linky! Please! Get a hold of yourself!" Leni pleaded as she continued his hug.

"Stand back!" Leni and Wendy looked to see Lisa running at them holding what looked like a speical helmet with a red button on the front of it.

"What is that?" Wendy asked in a panicked tone.

"That possible solution I was talking about, now hold him down, I need to get this on his head and turn it on!" Lisa quickly explained. Leni and Wendy wasted no time in each taking three tentacles and pinning AmpFibain, whom was still struggling, to the floor. Lisa quickly placed the device onto AmpFibian's head and pushed the big red button immediately. "Let's hope this works."

"Hope?!" Leni and Wendy shouted in unison.

Just then, a massive outburst of electrical energy was released blowing the three girls against the roll and causing the room to be filled with a blinding light. All the girls could do was be pinned against the wall and close their eyes as electricity continued to illuminate the room to insane proportions.

Finally, it stopped. Lisa, Leni, and Wendy well back down to the ground as the electrical surge stopped. All three girls groaned as Leni managed to lift herself up and rubbed her head which was now slightly aching. She opened up her mouth to speak but before words could come out the door busted open with the rest of the family coming into the room with worried looks.

"What just happened here!?" Lynn Sr asked while holding Lily.

"That was quiet _shocking_ Hahaha! But seriously, what the heck was that?" Luan punned making some of the family roll their eyes in annoyance.

"Lisa!" Rita yelled at her 2nd youngest as the child genius stood up. "What did we tell you about experimenting with Lincoln and his watch?"

"Wait, it's different this time!" Lisa defended herself as she waved her hands in front of her face.

"Different how?" Luna asked crossing her arms not entirely believing her claims.

"Linky!" Lily said, gaining everyone's attention, pointing to the AmpFibian who was still on the floor.

The twins quickly rushed over to the jellyfish alien and helped him sit up. AmpFibian was still disoriented as shown by his half-lidded eyes. Thankfully, they were green.

"Ugh, thank God that's over." AmpFibian groaned as he held onto the twins for support.

"You ok Linky?" Lola sked in concern for her big bother.

"What just happened?" Lana added in.

"And what's that thing on his head?" Lynn asked, gesturing to her own head.

"It's something Lisa made to help Lincoln." Leni explained as she helped Wendy stand up. The response made the Loud family either gained a confused look or a concerned one.

"Help? What's wrong with him?" Lucy suddenly asked causing everyone to jump at the sudden scare.

"Yeah, he literally looks fine." Lori stated after she and the rest of the family got over Lucy's usual scare tactics.

"Well, something was going on in his head and Lisa dragged us all up here to try and help him." Wendy explained getting everyone's eyes on her. "Something's wrong with his AmpFibian transformation."

"Affirmative." Lisa confirmed, going back to her usual tone and mannerisms. "That device on his head is surprising something going on in that transformations brain."

"Y-yeah." AmpFibian added still getting supported by the twins. "But we still need to figure out what exactly is going o-"

" **You. Ruined. EVERYTHING!"**

Everyone stood still. What…was that? That voice didn't belong to _any_ of them! Despite not recognizing the voice, everyone turned their eyes to Lucy.

The goth didn't move her eyes to look around, but she knew everyone was staring at her and promptly shook her head. "That wasn't me."

" **Yeah! Because it was me!"**

Everyone looked toward the source of the voice. AmpFibian. The jellyfish alien eyes widen when he saw everyone looking at him. The voice did sound very close to him. Right next him actually. But he didn't say anything. "I didn't say anything." He told everyone.

" **I'm talking! Look at the dang helmet!"**

Everyone did what the voice said and looked at the device on AmpFibian's head. Under the button of the helmet was a small monitor that showed what the brain scanning device showed. And just like when his brain was scanned after he transformed, it had two brain waves. A normal one. Lincolns. And a second one that was going wild…the voice.

" **Finally! Are all humans this slow?"** The voice said in pure irritation at how long it took everyone to realize what was going on.

"Hey wait a second, YOU'RE THE VOICE IN MY HEAD!" AmpFibain yelled in both realization and anger. This was the thing that was making him feel like he was going crazy.

" **Gee, how'd you figure that one out?"** The voice said with pure sarcasm, further irritating the transformed boy.

"Ok, how and why are you in here?" AmpFibian asked, want some answers. Now!

" **Hpmh, I'm sure you'd like to know that."** The voice responded, not feeling inclined to tell this human anything.

"Ok look, you're in _my_ son's head. I believe you owe us some answers!" Rita stepped up, glaring at the brain monitor on the helmet as if she was looking at the face of the voice.

" **I don't I have to tell any of you anything!"** It responded.

"Ok, yelling at it isn't going to get it to say anything. Just leave this to me and I'll handle it professionally." Lisa said getting a stool and putting it in front of AmpFibian and climbed up on it to where she was at eye level with the helmet. "So, let's start simple, do you have a name?"

" **Yes, I have a name."** The voice responded in snarky manner but Lisa remained unaffected by its attitude. **"Ra'ad."**

Lisa nodded and wrote it down on her clipboard. "Intersting," The genius muttered. "So what are you exactly?" She asked with the Loud's and Wendy watching, intrigued by the whole thing while AmpFibian looked rather impatient.

" **I'm an Amperi. Which is my speices and the speices of what your brother transformed into."** The voice, now known as Ra'ad, responded in a now neutral tone. It seems he could handle talking to Lisa. At least she was smart…for a human.

"I was hoping to find out the name of some of these specimens the Omnitrix can turn one into." Lisa said with a little glee in her voice to finally know the name of another speices of her brother's transformation. Before now she only knew Diamondhead's speices name because of Lincoln's encounter with Tetrax. "So, how did you end up in my older brother's cerebral cortex?"

"… **Well it's quite a long story."** Ra'ad told everyone hoping that might get everyone to lay off with the question.

…it didn't work.

"We got nothing but time." Lisa said in an unchanging tone with the rest of the watchers narrowing their eyes and crossing their arms. Meanwhile, AmpFibian went from impatient to both impatient and irritated about being the 3rd wheel in this conversation…IN HIS BODY!

"… **UGH! Fine! I'll tell you."** Know realizing he didn't really have any options at all, he complied in telling the Louds about him.

" **My speices comes from the planet Tesstos from the Andromeda Galaxy, a neighboring galaxy to the Milky Way. Not long ago, I was taking from my planet by someone named Aggregor. I don't know what he was, but his power was frightening. I don't why he took me, but there was nothing I could do, he just seemed to…absorb all my attacks. He placed me in a cell and said he would 'gather more.' I didn't know what he meant, but, I knew it wasn't looking good for me. He placed me in a speical cell that kept me from using my powers to escape. It was looking bad for me, I thought for sure I was going to die. But…then a stroke of luck came my way. Aggregor's ship flew into an electrical storm that effect the ship. The cell deactivated allowing me to leave. But, that the easy part. I knew I couldn't just take an escape pod, I would either be caught again, or he'd find me for sure. However, another stroke of luck appeared again. Another ship was flying by, my ticket out. Using all my strength I turned my body into electricity and waited till the ships were right next to each other. And then I phased into the next ship…but, I didn't anticipate the effects it would have. My body merged with a device. I couldn't escape. I felt myself losing consciousness. And then suddenly, I was awake…but my mind was combined with another. Lincoln Louds. My entire being was taken into the Omnitrix."**

Everyone was in complete awe after hearing Ra'ads story. It was sad, mysterious, and seemed to open up more question about this Amperi inside the Loud boy's head.

Everyone was silently staring until AmpFibian broke the silence. Finally get a word in edgewise. "So let me make sure I got everyone. You're from an entirely different galaxy,"

" **Yes,"**

"You were taken from this guy named Aggregor,"

" **Correct,"**

"You escape but got trapped into the Omnitrix and now you're in my head."

" **That sums up everything,"**

"SO what now? Are you trying to get _out_ of our brother head?" Lori asked, stepping up in front of everyone.

" **No, I was trying to meld with his body but this device is keeping me from doing anything."** Ra'ad explained leaving everyone wide eyed.

Everyone gasped at his words. Meld. Take over. Ra'ad was attempting at taking over Lincoln's body!

"You were trying to steal our bro's body?! So not cool dude!" Luna yelled as she glared at the device as if it were Ra'ad himself.

"Why can't you just leave the Omnitrix?" Leni asked. While she was very mad at the Amperi for attempting to take over her baby brother's body, she still tried to think of any other solution to Ra'ads problem.

" **Don't you think I would if I could?"** Ra'ad stated the obvious. He tried that already. Many time. But it was just impossible to bypass this things security.

"So Lisa, how is exactly is that device keeping Ra'ad from stealing Lincolns'd body?" Lynn Sr asked, curious as to how something she made was keeping a body snatching alien at bay inside his son's head.

Meanwhile Lily was blowing Raspberry's at Ra'ad

"Quite simple really. This device scans the brain electrical current. So, when you but it on, your brain waves stay normal despite anything. The stabilizing must be keeping the two different minds inside Lincoln's head separate and stabilized, preventing him from melding with his conscious being." She explained as if it was something matter-of-fact…which it wasn't.

Like with Lisa's usual explanations for things she does or works on, no one quite got it. Except…

" **In laymen's terms, the helmet is keeping his body's electric current at a rate that's normal for humans. So I'm stuck."** The true Amperi explained in away everyone understood.

"Correct." Lisa confirmed. "It was supposed to be a mind-reading device but things didn't work out that way."

" **Hmph. Mindreading. My kind can already do that."** Ra'ad stated in a rather smug tone, getting everyone to gasp.

"Wait! I can read minds!" AmpFibian said, rather excitedly. Since he was an Amperi, he should be able to do this.

" _ **I**_ **can read minds.** _ **You**_ **haven't even trained yourself in doing something like that. In fact, I'm able to keep track of what everyone in this house is doing due to my powers. I know where all of you are at in this house at all times."** Ra'ad, once again, semi-bragged. Due to his experience, he was able to track the electrical flow of all the Loud family, giving him info of what all the family was doing at all times so long as they were in sensing distance.

All the family got _really_ uncomfortable with this **.** Some alien that was trying to take over Lincolns body was practically spying on them and they didn't even know it. If this was true, he knew everything they were doing in the house.

Lynn Jr, however, wasn't intimidated by this fact and walked up to AmpFibian with her eyes on the helmet Ra'ad was using to communicate. "Oh yeah, prove it creep." Lynn Jr challenged, trying to be intimidating.

" **Alright then,"** Ra'ad accepted the challenge. He was going to have fun with this. **"Alright everyone turns out our little sport star here, likes to motivate herself before a big game. And I'm not referring to those stupid rituals or dances she does. She like to chant and praise herself when she thinks no one is around to hear. Does this sound familiar Lynn? "I CAN WIN. I FEEL GREAT. I. CAN. DO. THIS!"**

 _Everyone_ turned their eyes to Lynn Jr. Her face had become a new shade of red and her eyes widen as much as humanely possible and her pupils had shrunk. She very hesitantly nodded her head slightly. Before she knew it, her siblings and Wendy were giggling which had turned into complete laughter. Lynn Jr buried her head into her shoulders like a turtle as much as she could as she walked backed to the group after Rita and Lynn Sr had calmed down everyone.

"Well, with that hilarious realization, I do find the need to point out something." Lisa said after wiping a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. "While the device will keep Ra'ads body melding at bay, it might have a drastic effect on your electro-kinesis."

AmpFibians eyes widen as he held up a tentacle. He tried to light it up with electricity, but all he got were some weak sparks coming out of it. "Dang it! Hardly a spark."

" **Great. I'm trapped here, and you're powerless. We're both completely helpless. Hope you're happy."** Ra'ad said with complete sarcasm and irritation in his voice. Not only could he not carry out his plan on stealing Lincoln's body and hiding away somewhere, the boy himself was completely defenseless. If they were attacked, they were goners.

"Well it's better than you just stealing my body and doing who knows what." AmpFibian said, crossing his tentacles.

"So how do we get him out? I don't think an exorcist is going to work in this situation." Lucy told everyone. She did have amazing knowledge about possession but this was a different sort of scenario.

"Hpmh." Lisa hummed, grasping her chin in deep thought. "This is just a theory, but, maybe we can conduct Ra'ads conscious into another device, much like he with the Omnitrix when escaping this _Aggregor's_ ship."

" **Wait…what?"**

"Yes, this could be quite possible. If I could somehow link the Omnitrix up with a device with a powerful enough matrix, I should be able to transfer Ra'ads consciousness into something else freeing Lincoln."

" **HOLD ON! I never agreed to this!"**

"We're not asking for your opinon." Lola said while sticking her tongue.

"Yeah, you're trying to steal my brother body. We're gonna show you why you never mess with the Louds!" Lana shouted with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Plus, with the situation we _currently_ in, we don't have much of a choice, Hahaha! Get it?" Luan punned making everyone groan.

" **Please, stop with the electric puns!"**

"We should go gather everything we need. Father Unit, I request a ride." Lisa said while writing down everything she should need for the process.

"You got it, come on gang, we're heading out. Lincoln, stay in here and out of sight." Lynn Sr ordered which AmpFiban responded with a salute.

"Excuse me, Mr. Loud," Wendy said getting his and everyone else's potential. "Can I come with? I wanna be able to help Lincoln out in any way I can."

"Aaaaaw!" A majority of the Loud sister's gushed. This girl was just so sweet and innocent. Perfect for Lincoln.

"Of course you can come with. Will you be alright by yourself Lincoln?" Lynn Sr asked with a concerned brow raise.

"Of course. At least I won't be lonely with such _great_ company." AmpFibian said sarcastically while pointing towards the helmet.

" **Feel the same way** _ **buddy.**_ **"**

"Just be safe, and don't leave this room." Was what Rita said before she, the rest of the family and Wendy left the room and headed towards Vanzilla to go gather the supplies to conduct Lisa's experiment.

Now AmpFibian was left all on his own. Well, not exactly. Ra'ad was still around…yay. "Well, hope you don't get to comfortable in there, once they come back, you are outta here." AmpFibian said confidently, leaning back on a chair.

" **So, I tell you my story about being trapped…and you're trying to pull me into a different trap. Some hero** _ **you are**_ **."** Ra'ad mocked, hopping to hit Lincoln's buttons and maybe get him to take the helmet off.

"You're the one who tried to steal my body!" AmpFibian yelled in anger at Ra'ad and his hypocritical statement. "What were you gonna even do with my body?"

" **Simple. Get off this planet, and find somewhere to hide where no one will find."** Ra'ad explained. However this caused AmpFibian angry expression to harden.

"Wait, so you were just gonna hide under some space rock your whole life with _my_ body? Why even try to stay alive then if all you're gonna do is hide in one spot for your whole life." AmpFibian asked wanting some answers. Why would someone go through such trouble to try and stay alive only to waste there life hiding in fear never doing _anything_.

" **Look, I don't have to explain myself to-"**

 _CRASH!_

Before Ra'ad could finish talking a strange black capsule was thrown through the window, break it. Just then, the capsule opened and released a net entangling AmpFibian.

"H-hey! What the heck?!" AmpFibian shouted, unable to move in the restraints.

" **This is exactly what I was talking about! Who's there?!"** Ra'ad demanded.

Just then the door was kicked open revealing someone in lab coat with an iron mask over his face. He maintained a calm expression. All the alien could do was watch as the doctor walked towards him and raising his foot over his face.

"I do apologize dear boy but I have a job to do." Was what they heard Zed say before his boot slammed down on his face, rendering AmpFibian unconscious.

* * *

" **Hey! Wake up!"**

"…Ugh…"

" **Come on! Wake up already!"**

"W-what…what happened?"

" **We got kidnapped genius."**

"Wait! What?!" AmpFibian was suddenly wide awake. When his vision fully returned, he saw he, thankfully, still had the helmet on. But more importantly, he was trapped inside of sort of glass tube. The setting looked like some sort of lap with many different consoles in the room that looked like things only Lisa or Gray Matter could understand.

No one was in the lab at the moment, but AmpFibian did see a door leading out of the lab. Normally he would have just gone intangible and escape easily but this helmet was keeping him from using his powers. And if he took it off Ra'ad will probably body jack him.

"So wait, what happened exactly?" AmpFibian asked, hoping that maybe Ra'ad was aware of everything that happened while he was out.

" **Well after your family left, he got tangled up in a net someone threw through the window, then some weird looking scientist guy knocked you out cold, then he put you in a van and it turns out he's working with that Forever Knights group and now we're here."** The true Amperi explained.

"Wait…the Forever Knights?!" AmpFibian remembered them all too well. The group he ran into when Ronnie Anna was moving in with her family in the city. But, what did they want with him?

"That would be correct."

AmpFibian looked toward to source of the voice and saw it was coming from the door which was now opening revealing the masked Doctor Zed. "Good to see you're finally up Lincoln Loud."

If AmpFibian had any eyebrows, one would have been raised. "How do you know my name?" The transformed alien's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, ever since your little encounter with the group in the city, they became _very_ interested in your transformation device. They hired me for my extensive knowledge on extraterrestrial beings. So I'm here to help them get that device off." Zed explained while performing some actions on one of the consoles.

"And then what," AmpFibian demanded to know.

"Simple, I erase your memory of all things alien, and then I'll need to erase your family's memory and then we'll be out of your hair forever. Easy and painless." Zed explained with an unchanging tone.

AmpFibians eye's widened. Memory erasing! His family! Oh heck no! "If you hurt my family I promise you-"

"Did you not hear me, I said easy and painless. I have no intention of hurting you're loved ones." Zed repeated himself. Hopefully, the boy understands it this time.

"Wait. Really?" AmpFibian said in pure confusion. He still didn't like this guy, but to hear a villain has no plans on hurting him _or_ his family. It's a bit…surprising, to say the least.

" **I don't trust this guy,"** Ra'ad said, adding his two-cents.

"I do not lie!" Zed's voice became nothing but venom filled when Ra'ad spoke up. This cause AmpFibian to flinch a little and back up as much as he could in the glass tube.

"So…why are you not gonna hurt me or my family?" AmpFibian asked. He was very curious as to why this villain isn't either taunting him for capturing him, or explaining how they're going to kill him.

"Because, despite what you're doing, you do not mean to do any wrong. Your family is innocent as well, I'm just making sure things are as they should be." The doctor explained looking AmpFibian dead in the eyes.

"Wait? Wrong!? What are you talking about? I've done a lot of good things!" AmpFibian defended himself. What did this guy mean by doing wrong? Yeah, he was far from perfect but he was a hero.

"Indeed you have. And I honestly commend you for that. However, what I'm referring to is you making people think those aliens you turn into are heroes." Doctor Zed explain as he finished calibrating the console he was working on.

"Wait, what?" AmpFibian just couldn't get a read on this guy. Did he have some problems with the aliens he turned into?

" **And what's that supposed to mean?"** Ra'ad asked in irritation. Not only was this guy creepy beyond the belief. He was starting to piss him off with how racist he was being. **"Care to explain?"**

Doctor Zed got up from his head and looked at the jellyfish alien with a stone cold glare. He started to walk towards the tube AmpFibian was in making said transformed boy lean against the glass and sweat nervously. "Gladly."

Doctor Zed then reached for his mask and undid some locks on it that was keeping it attached to his face. When the locks from each side were undone, he grasps the metallic mask, ready to take it off. "I'll show you what _your_ kind did to me."

When he took off the mask…AmpFibians gut was turned.

Doctor Zed's face was hardly recognizable as human. It was completely mangled with dark purple scars all over it with parts of his lips gone exposing his jaw despite his mouth being closed.

AmpFibian could hardly make words after seeing the doctor's face. Zed saw the transformed child's expression and put his mask back on, hiding his face one again. "Wh-wh-what h-h-h-happened?"

Zed practically snarled at the questions. " _Aliens_ happened." He answered with nothing but pure venom and hate in his voice. "20 years ago, I was abducted by those filthy creatures. They tortured me. Experimented on me. For. Five. Whole. Years."

"When they released me, I vowed that I would make them pay. Soon, I joined the plumbers, I'm sure you're aware of that group." AmpFibian's eyes widen. That was the secret organization his Pop-pop was a part of…a helper of the Forever Knights…was a plumber?! "While I was there, I researched all I could about various alien species. They're strengths, weaknesses, everything."

"I also took the time to experiment on the various alien criminals we locked up and did to them what they did to me. However, soon I was found out and kicked out for being _inhuman. But,_ I got what I wanted. And know I'm aiding in the Forever Knights to bring extinction to alien kind."

AmpFibian was completely stunned by Zed's words. He was completely insane! Just because some bad aliens experimented on him, doesn't mean he should try to end all aliens' lives. Yeah, AmpFibian knows there were bad aliens like Vilgax. But there were still some good ones like Tetrax. Maybe he could try to reason with Zed…

" **YOU'RE ABSOLUTELY CRAZY!"**

Or Ra'ad could but it and probably make things worse.

"Crazy…CRAZY!" Zed yelled in pounding his fist against the glass making AmpFibian flinch. "You try calling me crazy after 5 years of being taken apart, and put back together, over, and over, and over again!"

"And besides, you're one to question me. You're trying to steal that boy's body and running like a coward. Were you not?" Zed question, knowing full well what this alien was trying to do this boy.

"…"

Ra'ad was silent.

"That's exactly what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make some calibrations." Zed said as he started to leave the room. "As I said, I have no intention on hurting you or any human. I just wanted to show you the true nature of aliens."

And with that, Zed left the room. All AmpFibian could do was sadly sigh and sit down, with no way out.

* * *

 **The Loud House**

Meanwhile, the Louds and Wendy were in a panic. They were looking all over the house for AmpFibian, but he was nowhere to be seen. And Lisa's broken window certainly didn't make it any better.

He wouldn't just up and leave like that…unless…the helmet failed. What if Ra'ad somehow took over Lincoln's body? Did he leave somewhere? All things were aiming for the worst.

"He's not in his room!" Leni said coming into the living room.

"He's not in the garage!" Luna added coming from the front door.

"He's not in the vents!" Lucy said sticking her head out of the vent on the ceiling.

"He's not in the chimney!" Lana said poking her soot covered head from the chimney.

"He's not in the basement!" Wendy said coming upstairs.

"He's not anywhere!" Rita said in worried as all the rest of the family gathered up in the living room.

"Where could he be?" Luan asked, worried about her brother.

"He wouldn't just leave like that." Lola said in a similar tone.

"No he wouldn't." Lynn Sr confirmed. "Any idea what happened Lisa?"

"Believe it or not, no." Lisa said slightly panicking. "I took extreme precautions with that helmet, it shouldn't have failed."

"But what if it did?! Some space jellyfish might be using Lincoln's body more who knows what!" Lynn Jr yelled in frustrated worry.

"He could literally be literally be in space right now!" Lori shouted while waving her hands around panicking.

"Lincoln…" Wendy said quietly, extremely worried for her friends safety. Her worried expression soon turned into a harden frown as she walked towards Lisa. "Lisa, you have to have some way of finding Lincoln, just think. Please!" Wendy practically pleaded.

"Hmm, give me a minute." Lisa cupped her chin and paced back and forth in thought. Just then, it hit her. "Wait, that's it! The tracking chip!"

"Wait chip? You chipped Lincoln?!" Rita asked/scolded.

"Weeeeell, I might have chipped all of you." Lisa revealed making everyone gasp and frown.

"You said you didn't chip us!" Leni yelled pointing at Lisa.

"Yeah, I lied." She said bluntly. "Besides, at least we can find him now."

All the Louds sighed and nodded. If it can help find Lincoln, then that's all that mattered. They could talk about this again later.

Lisa then pulled out the device she used to track her family and began punching in the command to only track Lincoln. Everyone watch in anticipation as they watched Lisa fiddle with the device. Finally, Lisa's expression turned to a smile. "I've got him! He's still on earth, and not too far either!"

"Where is he?!" Everyone asked in unison.

When Lisa narrowed down the location, her brow raised in confusion. "Strange, according to this he is in Royal Woods castle." She told everyone.

"Wait, Royal Woods castle? But that's place has been abandoned for, like, ever." Leni said, remembering the castle from history class in school.

"Why would he be there…unless…the Forever Knights." Lynn Sr said with his eyes widen.

"Wait, that group Lincoln ran into when Ronnie Anne was moving?" Lucy asked, remembering when Lincoln told them about his encounter with the group.

"Dude, do you think they took him?!" Luna yelled in worried.

"Only one way to find out! We have to go there." Wendy said, taking charge. "Come on everyone, we're going to get Lincoln back!" She ordered before running out the door, surprising everyone.

…there was a _loooooong_ silence after Wendy's surprising change in attitude. It was broken by Lori who coughed nervously and pointed towards the door. "I'm following _her._ " She said with everyone nodding.

* * *

 **Royal Woods Castle**

After driving to where Lincoln was located, thanks to Lisa's tracker. They saw the old abandoned castle looking not so abandoned. The castle structure was fixed up and the symbol of the Forever Knights was everywhere. Guard's holding high tech spears were patrolling every nook and cranny. Needless to say, everyone was stunned.

"To think, a crime organization was right under our noses." Rita said in shock for how close such a deadly group was to her own home.

"Lincoln's in there somewhere." Leni said sticking her head out forward to getting a better look at the place.

"But how do we get in, those guards are a bit _prickly_ with those spears, Hahaha, but seriously, what's the plan?" Luan asked/joked.

"We can't all go, we'll be caught for sure." Lynn Sr said putting a hand to his chin, thinking of a way in. "Ok, Leni, Wendy and Lisa, you're all with me to go get Lincoln back, everyone else, stay here and try not to get caught."

Everyone nodded and saluted at the Loudfathers plan. The three he called for got out of the van and prepared to break in while the rest stayed behind. They just had to succeed with this plan.

* * *

 **The Lab**

AmpFibian was still in the same position he was when Zed left. All he could do was sulk and sigh sadly. He was completely stuck, his family had no idea where he was, and he couldn't use his powers because of the helmet and Ra'ad.

" **I've been looking through your memories, your life and family is pretty crazy huh?"**

Great, just the voice AmpFibian _didn't_ want to hear.

"Shut up!" AmpFibian snapped. If he had to sulk, he wanted to do it in peace.

" **Geez, what's gotten into you?"** Ra'ad asked despite knowing full well why he's in a mood right now.

"Oh I don't know, how about the fact that I'm trapped, about to be experimented on by some mad genocidal scientist for my watch, can't use my powers. And the fact that it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" The human turned Amperi shouted in pure pent up anger. If it wasn't for Ra'ad, he wouldn't have this helmet on which was keeping him from busting out of this place. "You know, I don't agree with Zed's claim on aliens at all, but he was right about one thing, you're complete coward!"

"… **You're right…"**

"Huh?"

" **I said you're right!"** Ra'ad sighed. **"I'm nothing but a coward. Even on my home planet, I really only survived on hit and run tactics. Huh, it's kinda funny, a human child is braver then me by a mile."**

AmpFibian took the new info about the Amperi in his head seriously. His tone…it sounded sad and genuine. "But why, couldn't you have just tried to, you know, get better at fighting and stuff?"

" **I guess I never really had a reason to. Nothing to fight for. I was surviving, that's all that mattered."** He explained. His life could be describes in a few words. Hide, eat, and don't die.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Now AmpFibian was starting to feel bad for Ra'ad. Somehow, he knew he was telling the truth. Just having nothing at all to live for…just surviving for the sake of it…it was just sad. "What about siblings?"

" **Don't have any."**

"Parents?"

" **And my planet, once you hatch, you're on your own."**

"So…no family at or, not even any friends?"

"… **no…"**

Now AmpFibian was starting to feel bad. Sure he was still a bit mad at him trying to snatch his body, he could only imagine how scarred the true Amperi is right now. Someplace he knows almost nothing about and he's just trapped inside his head after being kidnapped from his planet by some other alien.

And then AmpFibian had an idea.

"Well…what do you think of my family?"

Ra'ad was taken a bit off guard by the question. What was he trying to do? But, it's not like he had anything better to do. **"Well like I said earlier, it's absolutely insane."**

AmpFibian chuckled and shook his head. "Well yes, but anything else? Like, how do they make you feel?"

Once again, Ra'ad didn't see the question coming. It all just seemed to come out of left field. But once again, Ra'ad might as well answer. **"Honestly…I feel kinda jealous. Having people there who care about you and want to see you ok. It makes me wish I had someone like that. It must be really nice."**

"It is," AmpFibian responded. And then, Lincoln said something he didn't think he'd say to Ra'ad when he first appeared in his head. "You can stay if you want."

" **What?"** What did he just say? Did he just say if he wanted to…stick around?

"You can stay in my head if you want, then you can experience what it's like to have a real family. But you can't take over my body." AmpFibian offered. After hearing Ra'ad's story and how he feels…its least he could do. He was already there anyway, plus it might be fun.

" **I-I-I, I don't know."** Ra'ad didn't really know how to respond to this. The boy he tried to take over was now offering for him to just stick around in his head.

"Come on, you already said you like the idea of having a family, plus, you gotta admit, taking down all those villains and being a hero is kinda fun. Come you, you _can't_ say it isn't fun whenever we beat the snot outta some evil doers.

" **Yeah, it is pretty fun to see there expression when you just rush in, fist-blazing as a tetramand."** Ra'ad chuckled, remembering all the times smaller villains would beg for mercy whenever this orange themed boy went to town on them. Finally, Ra'ad let out an amused sigh. **"Alright kid, ya sold me."**

"Alright!" AmpFibian cheered. This might be the start of something either pretty awesome or potentially annoying. Either way, this was happening.

AmpFibian put his tentacles on the helmet and prepared to take it off, "Alright, ya ready Ra'ad?"

" **Yep! Wait. How do you know I won't try to steal your body when you take it off?"** He asked, wondering why Lincoln didn't think he lied to him just for this moment.

If AmpFibian had a mouth, he'd have an amused smirk. "Because, I trust you."

And with that, AmpFibian took the helmet off letting it fall to the ground. Immediately, AmpFibian felt his electric potential come back as his body pulsated with a powerful electrical surge. "ALRIGHT!" He cheered lighting up his body like a Christmas tree.

"Hey Ra'ad, still there?" Lincoln asked making sure his new friend was alright.

' **Yep, still hear.'** Ra'ad confirmed from inside the Loud boy's head. Since he didn't have the helmet on anymore, Ra'ad could only communicate to AmpFibian through his thoughts. **'And hey, thanks…for everything.'**

"No problem bud, now let's bust outta this joint!" AmpFibian then went intangible and went through the glass tube containing him.

* * *

Back with Lynn Sr, Leni, Lisa, and Wendy. The three have managed to infiltrate the castle successfully. They were first able to enter the castle walls by climbing up a tree. And due to all the statues, bushes around the castle, there were plenty of hiding places to keep hidden from the guards.

However now, they were in a bind, the only place they could go now was a door down a hallway…under heavy guard. There were 4 guards with weapons that seemed to be a little worse than spears the guards on the perimeter of the castle.

"So how are we gonna get past them?" Leni whispered as she peaked around the corner to get a view of the guards.

"Well we better think of a plan fast because if we stay here to long we'll get caught for sure." Wendy reminded them.

"Wait, I think I got something!" Lynn Sr said causing everyone to hundle around him. "Ok, so I'll go in a use an intimidating shout, and when my shout's done, Leni, I'll need you to come in and use your shout. What do you think Lisa can you give us a number crunch?"

"Of course." Lisa said as she go out a calculator. "If my calculations are correct, which they always are, I'm deducting a 32.33 infinitely repeating chance of success."

"Ok well that's a lot better than how we normally do, anyway, afterwards we-"

Meanwhile Wendy just continued to grow more frustrated. While they were stuck there trying to think of a plan, Lincoln was being kept against his will having who knows what happen to him. She clenched her eyes shut, gritted her teeth, and tighten her fist.

When she opened her eyes, they were blood red. All she could think of was getting Lincoln back as soon as possible. Inhaling deeply, she shouted with all her might

"WENDY YOROI!"

…and rush towards the guards.

"Oh my gosh she just ran it!" Lynn Sr and the two other Louds gasped loudly at seeing Wendy just rush in aimlessly. "Let's go! Stick to the plan! Let's go! GO!"

When they went in to go help Wendy…they saw she didn't need help. Wendy was currently beating the guards something fierce. Two guard were already out with one having his mask nearly shattered and another clenching his gut in extreme pain.

The two guards that were still up weren't having better luck. One of the guards swiped his weapon at Wendy but the Japanese girl side stepped out of the way and grabbed the weapon from the guard and snapped it in half.

Wendy then grabbed him by the leg and swung him and threw him at the other guard knocking them both out.

Needless to say, the Louds were both astounded…and scarred beyond belief.

Wendy didn't respond to the group watching her and just stomped up to the door, with each step she took cracking the ground, and reared her fist back, and punched the door. The result was the door rocketing off the hinges and slamming into a few other guards on the other sides.

"Come on! Lincoln needs us!" Wendy shouted at the others while glaring at them with her blood red eyes.

The louds all gulped nervously and followed the 11-year-old in the next room.

However, Wendy's outburst didn't go unnoticed at all and as soon as the group made it to the next room a whole squad of Forever Knight guards showed up a pointed there weapons at them all.

The Louds quickly flinched and raised their hands up, but Wendy simply crack her fist and glared at the massive group of guards. "What?! Anyone else want some?!"

Wendy then prepared to strike at the guards but before she could attack, all the guards were suddenly electrocuted with blue electricity. Before they all knew it, the guards were all smoking and unconscious.

The surprise was enough to snap Wendy out of her rage and gain a confused expression. "What the-but how?" Leni question as she poked one of the guards to make sure he was out.

"Guys! You're here!"

The four of them looked up to see none other than AmpFibian floating in front of them.

The four gasp and smiled with Wendy jumped forward and landing on top of the jellyfish alien and hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're ok!" Wendy said as she nuzzled her cheek against him not knowing the transformed Amperi was choking in her hold.

"Ack…! Wendy! To tight!" He pleaded.

' **Hehe, you must be in paradise huh buddy?'** Ra'ad teased from the confines of AmpFibian head.

"Shut up Ra'ad!"

"Wait, Ra'ad?" Lisa asked with her brow raised. Suddenly she noticed something a let out a gasp. "Lincoln! You're helmet! It's off."

Hearing this, Wendy let go of her friend allowing oxygen in him again. He looked up to see everyone to look at him concern. AmpFibian quickly caught on and waved his tentacles in front of his face to reassure everyone. "Relax everyone, me and Ra'ad came to an agreement, he's gonna stay in the good ole noggin with me. He's on our side now."

' **Sup.'**

Everyone wasn't entirely convinced but AmpFibian made sure everything was alright. "Trust me guys, it's cool. He explained the whole situation to me and he just needed a friend. I promise you, it's alright."

Everyone eased up a bit after hearing this, but they still were a little worried, Ra'ad was just gonna stick around in Lincoln's head? Well…if that was the best they could do, and if Ra'ad was truly cool, it couldn't be helped.

"I'm just glad you're ok." Wendy said gently as she hugged AmpFibian again in a less aggressive matter making the blue alien turn red.

"T-thanks Wendy." AmpFibian stuttered.

' **Lincoln's got a girlfriend~.'**

' _You're never gonna let that go are you?"_ AmpFibian asked in annoyance, using his mind to communicate with Ra'ad.

' **Not even for a second.'**

' _Greeeeat…"_

"Ahem." Both were brought out of the moment when they heard Leni coughing at them. Both looked to see Lynn Sr, Leni and Lisa looking at them smugly with their arms crossed. Both separated with red faces as Wendy spoke up. "W-we should get out of here."

"Oh really? And how do you plan on doing that?"

Everyone looked to see Zed coming in with another squad of guards from each end of the hallway all readying there weapons against the Louds. "I tried doing this the easy way Lincoln, but know it's time to do this the hard way." Zed then snapped his fingers and all the guards activated there weapons, ready to use them at a moment's notice.

"You got nowhere to run boy. Come quietly and we won't have to get rough."

AmpFibian glared at the Doctor until an idea came into his head. Gaining a smug face, he picked up his family members and Wendy and wrapped them tightly to make sure he didn't drop them. "Tell me Doc, what powers does AmpFibian have?"

' **Oh I know where this is going.'**

"From what I've observe and from what Ra'ad has spoken, flight, electro-kinesis, underwater breathing, and mind reading. Why?" Zed asked, slowly growing impatient.

"Well, you're almost right, you forgot one ability." AmpFibian stated making Zed raise a brow.

"Oh really, and what might that be?" He asked, growing semi-curious.

"Gladly." AmpFibian then floated up into the air, keeping a firm grip on everyone he was carrying. "SEE YA, WOULDN'T WANNA BE YA!"

And with that AmpFibian made himself and everyone he was carrying intangible…and flew through the wall.

All Doctor Zed could do was stare at where left. He'd been played.

By a child.

The Zed's expression quickly turn to one of pure rage as the guards around him back up in slight fear.

…

…

"DAMN YOU LOOOOOOOOOOUD!"

* * *

AmpFibian had managed to fly everyone outside the castle walls and successfully escape the Forever Knight base.

' **Good thinking their kid, well played.'**

"Thanks, Ra'ad," AmpFibian responded, gaining confused looks from everyone.

"Who are you talking to?" Leni asked.

"Ra'ad, he's in my head remember, without the helmet, he can really only talk to me," AmpFibian explained getting nods from everyone.

"Oh right, that's gonna be hard to get used to. Knowing there's something living in your head." Leni added with a slight concern expression. Yeah, Lincoln said Ra'ad was alright, but she's always gonna worry.

"By the way, How'd you guy's find me?" AmpFibian asked, curious about how his family knew where and who took him.

"Lisa chipped you," Wendy said bluntly making the said girl flinch.

AmpFibian immediately frowned. "What?! You said you didn't do that!"

' **Yeah, I was gonna tell you about that.'**

"Can we talk about that later, we gotta go!" Lisa said pointing to the direction of the van.

"Fine. But this conversation isn't over." And with that, AmpFibian flew towards Vanzilla where his family was waiting.

"LINCOLN!" Everyone cheered as AmpFibian landed, setting his passengers down safely.

As if on cue, the Omnitrix finally started beeping red.

' **Well, I guess it's time I head out for now. See you the next time you transform. Thanks for everything Lincoln Loud.'**

After speaking those words, AmpFibian flashed red, turning back to human. His family quickly pulled him into a group hug saying they were glad he was ok.

"Glad you're ok brother," Lucy said with a small smile.

"Don't ever get kidnapped again!" The twins said in unison.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm fine. And don't worry about Ra'ad, he's gonna stay in the Omnitrix, but we both came to an agreement. Trust me, he's cool." Lincoln reassured everyone, making sure that subject was put to rest.

"He's not cool, he's _shocking!_ Hahaha! Get it!" Luan joked, making everyone but Wendy and Lynn Sr groan.

"Ra'ad also says to please stop with the puns." Lincoln deadpanned.

"Never!"

"Alright everyone, let's all discuss this at home, it's been a long day and we're all tired." Lynn Sr said, prompting everyone to get in the van. All the Louds did as they were told and, along with Wendy, got into the van. But before Lincoln got in, he turned to the audience.

"Well, today's certainly been something. We know where the Forever Knights are and now they have some genocidal mad doctor on their side. Thing's may not look good, but I can handle it. So long as I got my family, I can do anything. Also, my new friend is living in my head. It might take some getting used to but hey, I talk to all you, how bad can it be?"

And with that said, Lincoln got into the van, preparing himself for everything to come.

* * *

 _ **And there you have it, this idea has been in my head for a while and I'm glad I could finally get this done for you all.**_

 _ **Btw, the idea for Doctor Zed came from my head Qazse. I swear, this story wouldn't be half of what is if it wasn't for him. Make sure to send a lot of thanks to that guys. He's freaking awesome.**_

 ** _Anyway, I'm gonna tell you guys some things I'm sure you are all asking._**

 ** _1\. How did Albert know about Amperi's and not Zed. Well Albert was a much higher ranking plumber then Zed, so he knew about more of the Plumber's secrets, like other galaxys._**

 ** _2\. Is Aggregor going to show up already? No. He won't be appearing until UA. This is really just a giant foreshadoing for him. He is my favorite Ben 10 Antagonist after all,_**

 ** _3\. Is Ra'ad always in Lincoln's head? No. Only when Lincoln transforms does Ra'ad appear. When he's human, no Ra'ad._**

 ** _Anyway, I think that covers everything. I'll see you guy's next time for..._**

 ** _"Future Tense"_**


	31. S:2 Cha:8 Future Tense

**_What's this? An update that didn't take a month to come out? It's a Turkey Day miracle XD! But in all seriousness, school has been easing up a bit lately which left me more time for this, Dokkan Battle and Minecraft. So I've actually been able to enjoy myself lately._**

 ** _This was a chapter that's been planned for a quite a while. Specifically foreshadowing future involvement with one specific character. I'm sure you'll be able to guess who is it after reading it._**

 ** _Anyway, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy the chapter everyone._**

 ** _Oh! and Happy Thanksgiving! and if you don't live in America Happy Random Week._**

* * *

It was currently nothing but sunny skies and warm weather in Royal Woods Michigan. There wasn't a bad cloud in sky, it wasn't too hot or too cold. Overall, a perfect summer day for going outside and having fun.

And that was what the entire Loud family was doing at the moment.

All of the Loud kids and their parents were outside all doing various activity's all for the purpose of having a fun summer day. Lori was currently with Luan, Lucy and Leni taking pictures of them while they making finger gun poses, Lynn was juggling around a soccer ball with her legs,, Luna was playing her guitar and singing about how much she loved just sitting around having fun, Lily was playing with Cliff the cat, Lana was playing in the mud, and lastly Lola was sitting on Lincoln lap while the white haired boy braided her hair.

"Thank for doing this for me Linky." Lola said with a genuine smile on her face as she snuggled into her brother's lap.

"Of course, I told you I'd make time for you." Lincoln said sweetly as he continued to braid his little sister's hair.

Meanwhile Rita and Lynn Sr were currently working on the garden next to the house, specifically, pulling out dandelions. When Rita stood up to take a breather, she was currently covered in said weed. "Ich, I'm covered in dandelions." She groaned as, not only that, but her body felt sore from working on the garden so long.

"Well you look _dandy_ and I'm not _lion_." Lynn Sr joked/complimented as he stood up, also covered in dandelions. However all this earned was an unamused expression from his wife.

However, everyone was interrupted from there activity's when they heard the honking of a car horn. Everyone looked to the streets to see a car holding luggage and having a family they didn't recognize in it.

All of them had giant smiles on their faces with perfect teeth that shined in the sunlight. There were two adults in the front and four kids in the back. The male adult was rather round in shape with light dark skin and brown hair that went down to his ears. He wore a white shirt with a blue sweater tied around his shoulders, tan shorts with a black belt.

The adult female was about as tall as Rita and had a lightly muscular body. She wore pearl ear rings and red lip stick and a white bracelet on her left hand. She had her own pink sweater wrapped around her shoulders with a white sleeveless shirt and brown poofy pants with a brown belt.

The oldest kid was a girl about as old as Lori. She had tan skin with long black hair and a teal head band. She had yellow circular ear rings, a teal sweater tied around her shoulders, a white sleeves shirt and blue shorts with two yellow buttons.

The 2nd oldest was another girl about as old as Luan. She even had a pony tail and braces on her teeth like the comedian. Her skin was dark and her ponytailed hair was dark brown and being held up by a light purple bow. She had pearl earrings, a light purple sweater around her shoulders, and a white long sleeved shirt with tan shorts.

The 3rd oldest was a boy with light tan skin, brown eye brows and hair with a mole on his left cheek. He had a white sweater around his shoulders, a blue shirt and dark blue shorts.

The last and youngest child was a boy about as old as Lisa who had a tooth missing like the twins. He had fair skin with light brown curly hair and square glasses. He wore a yellow sweater around his shoulders, a white shirt and tan shorts.

All the Loud family could do was stare at the unknown family as they drove down the street and eventually stopped at a house they knew was up for sale.

"Who's that?" Lola asked as she stood up from her older brother's lap, luckily he had finished the bradding. "They look so…so…perfect!"

"Yeah I'll say." Lana groaned while rubbing her eyes. "Their shiny teeth hurt me eyes." How is it that looking into their smiles felt like starring at the sun?

"I don't know, there smiles kinda creeped me out." Lincoln said as a shiver went up his spine. He couldn't help but feel like those smiles…weren't quite genuine. "Although it looks like they bought the Crowley's old house."

"Wow, guess we got another new family moving in. This neighborhood is getting livelier every day." Lynn Sr said as he looked at the house where the new family had stopped. First Wendy and Karen and now these people? Lynn Sr can say that the summer wouldn't leave him or his family out of new activity's to do at least.

"Let's put off weeding until tomorrow and welcome them to the neighborhood." Rita suggested as, while she did want to welcome them to Royal Woods, she wanted an excuse to get of weeding for now. But then she looked over herself and noticed all the dandelions she was covered in. "As soon as I clean up."

"On it!" Lynn Sr then pulled up a leaf blower and turned it on in front of his wife and in a matter of moments all the dandelions that were stuck on her were blown off, cleaning her right up. Well, except for her hair which was now blown to the side.

* * *

Lynn Sr and Rita, after fixing her hair, were now standing in front of the house of their new neighbors. Lynn Sr had also brought on of his famous dishes as a house warming gift.

As soon as Lynn Sr knocked on the door, it immediately opened revealing the two adults with big smiles on their faces. "Hi! We're your neighbors. I'm Rita Loud, and this is my husband Lynn." Rita introduced her and her husband to them as they all exchanged handshakes.

"Great to meet you. I'm Bumper Yates and this is my wife Jancey." The man, now known as Bumper introduced himself and his wife back.

It was then that Lynn brought up the dish he brought. "And I brought you a little housewarming gift. Some of my famous lynn-sagna" He said as he handed the dish to Jancey.

"Thank you. How nice. Though, we really don't do dairy." Jancey said as she held the dish in her hands. She was grateful that there new neighbors were already being neighborly, dairy just wasn't good for their family.

"It makes our kids sluggish." Bumper explained. "We could share it with the needy."

"Oh, won't you come in?" Jancey offered, stepping aside and gesturing to the inside of the house.

"Uh, we won't take up too much of your time. We're sure you have a lot of unpacking…to…do…" Rita was saying but was silence when her and her husband stepped inside. The inside of their house was already completely furnished with no cardboard boxes in sight. In fact, all the furniture looked really fancy and expensive. All in all…beautiful.

"Or…not." Lynn Sr said, completely dumbfounded.

"Wow," Rita chuckled as she looked over everything. "How did you do that so fast?"

"We don't like putting things off. It sends a bad message to the kids." Bumper explained as he and his wife laughed heartily, followed by Rita and Lynn Sr joined them with their own, more nervous sounding, laugh.

"Oh, speaking of our kids…" Jancey said as the Loud parents saw the oldest Yate child come into the room.

"Hey, Mom and Dad. Can I borrow the car tonight?" She asked with a smile that matched her parents exactly. "I have to be at practice and then my computer coding class."

"Of course Beatrix." Jancey said as she picked up to bags that had a box inside of them. "Don't forget to eat your protein-based before class, and your carb-based after."

The oldest Yates child, now known as Beatrix, took the snacks from her mom just as the 3rd oldest Yate child entered the room holding a trophy, a large one at that. "I got first place in the State Math Bowl!" He said as he held it up.

"Great work Bumper Jr!" Jancey complimented her son as the Loud parents watch in astonishment. "You can put that in the trophy room."

Rita and Lynn Sr watched as the boy, now known as Bumper Jr, enter the trophy room and set his trophy down on a lower shelf. The two got a clear look at the room and saw it was completely filled with spotless, gold, 1st trophy's and 1st place blue ribbons each having the name of one of the Yate's kids.

Just then the 2nd oldest Yate child enters the room holding a letter in her right hand and a case containing an instrument in the left. "I got the internship at the UN!" She said happily, holding up the letter.

"That's fantastic, Belle!" Jancey said, proud of her daughter.

The 2nd oldest Yate girl, now known as Belle, then opened up her case, taking out a fiddle. "And I finally nailed that tricky passage of Bach's Partita in D Minor!" Belle then proceeded to play out said music piece on her fiddle.

The Loud parents were left astonished at her playing while her parents applauded her. "Almost. But watch your transitions." Bumper told his daughter to which she nodded and put away her fiddle.

Just then the final and youngest Yate child came into the room. "Will you guys take me to my gallery opening tonight?" he asked his parents.

"Of course, Beau." Jancey answered.

"Gomawoyo!" He thanked with a boy.

The Loud parents gained confused looks to the boys, now known as Beau, words and turned to the Yate parents for confirmation. "He's in a Korean-English immersion program." Jancey answered, picking up on what the Louds were wondering.

It was then that all the kids left the house to go partake in their daily activities. As soon as they left, the Loud parents turned towards the Yates with Rita asking an obvious question. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how come you're kids are doing all of that? It's summer."

"Oh, we like to keep our kids minds stimulated year round. We wouldn't want them getting rusty." Bumper answered there question with Jancey nodding in confirmation.

"Well It's definitely working because you kid are impressive." Rita complimented, still completely astounded by the skills sets and trophies their kids have.

"Yeah." Lynn Sr said in agreement. "Is there anything they're _not_ good at?"

"Well, we feel like they have to be well-rounded. It's such a competitive world out there. It's a competitive world out there." Jancey explained. After all, there are lots of competition in all sorts of areas, job market, music, art. Gotta have plenty of skills to outshine the competition and have a successful future.

"If we don't encourage them to realize their full potential, we're failing them." Bumper added. It was a parent's job to make sure there kids will have a successful life when they eventually leave the nest after all. "I'm sure you guys can relate."

Later, after spending a little more time with the Yates, Lynn Sr and Rita were now walking home. All the while there faces had an unsure expression on them as they kept remembering all the stuff the Yates told them about keeping their kids well rounded to prepare them for the future.

* * *

"So…" Rita began with her tone matching her expression. "They were nice."

"Oh yeah," Lynn Sr agreed in the same manner as his wife.

…

…

" **WE'RE FAILING OUR KIDS!** "

* * *

Before any of the Loud kids knew it, they were all in Vanzilla. All of the kids asked where they were going but Rita and Lynn Sr simply told them that they would find out. But that didn't stop them from complaining.

"Where are we going?" Lana asked for what was now the 3rd time. "I was supposed to meet the guys at the mud hole this afternoon."

"Your father and I signed you up for some extracurricular activities today." Rita said, finally telling her kids what exactly was going on.

"We just feel it's really important for you guys to be well-rounded in this competitive world." Lynn Sr said, quoting what Bumper said to him and Rita.

"Well-rounded?" Lynn Jr asked with an eyebrow raised in excitement. "Ho ho! You want us to buld up? Sweet!" She said as she pulls out a dumbbell and starts lifting it.

"No, Lynn. You're going to the learning center" Lynn Sr immediately said, making Lynn Jr go wide eyed.

"You're great at sports, honey, but to realize your full potential, you could use a boost in your academics." Rita explained to her 5th oldest. While Lynn Jr wasn't really bad at school, she had about a C, B average.

"But…It's _summer_!" Lynn Jr said in shock. Kids shouldn't be learning in the summer…well, unless your name is Lisa Loud. "Besides, I'm great at math! A TD plus extra points equals 7! But if you go in for the conversion, that is 8. Boom! Math!"

However this just ended up with her parents dropping her off at the learning center anyway.

"FLAG ON THE PLAY!" The athlete shouted in anger as she threw a flag on the ground.

There next stop was a ceramics studio.

"A ceramics studio? Are we lost?" Lisa asked in confusion as to why they were there of all places.

"No sweetie, this is _your_ stop." Lynn Sr revealed, shocking the young genius. "You're great at science, but to be well-rounded, you need to embrace the arts."

They then drop her off before she has a chance to retort and quickly drive away. "YES, GOOD CALL! I WAS JUST ON THE VERGE OF CURING THE H1N1 VIRUS, BUT HEY, WHY DON'T I GO MAKE A COFFEE MUG INSTEAD!" She shouted in the direction where Vanzilla was driving in pure sarcasm and anger.

There next stop was the community college where they dropped off Luna. "What they hey, Pop Star?" Luna asked her father, now confused as to why they were suddenly set on making her and her siblings do all this dumb stuff. On summer vacation no less!

"Luna, we love your fun lingo, but to get ahead in life, it wouldn't hurt to brush up on your English." Lynn Sr stated, irritating the rock star.

"That's wrack brah!" She yelled at him in frustration.

"And Lori, Leni," Rita called on, making the two oldest siblings flinch in fear. "You'll be taking SAT prep classes. That's the best way to get into a good college."

"But I literally already have a college picked out." Lori said as she and Leni stepped out. She was already planning on going to the college in the city where Bobby's uncle taught, and nothing was going to change her mind.

"Please don't make me do this." Leni begged in a whimpering voice. She had to get through the toughest year of school in her life. And she still had more to go! The last thing she wanted was more stuff to worry about. It was summer and she shouldn't be worrying about this sort of stuff.

"I know you're scarred Leni, but this the best way for you to prep you when you graduate High School. We'll pick you up later!" Rita said as they drove. That didn't do anything to ease Leni's nerves as she now had a sickening feeling growing in her stomach.

"IT'S SUMMER. WE SHOULDN'T BE DOING AN EDUCATION!" Luna yelled as Vanzilla drove off.

The family's next stop was city hall, where they dropped off the family comedian, Luan.

"Life isn't all about isn't all about laughs honey. We think you'll learn more about serious matters by interning at the mayor's office." Rita explained to her 4th oldest daughter

"Well, _mayor_ day be ruined, too! Hahahah!" Luna punned before gaining a blank expression and tone. "But seriously, I don't wanna do this."

Vanzilla then proceeded to drive over to a basketball court, which was Lucy's, of all people, stop. "Basketball?" The Goth groaned in disgust at the idea of doing… _sports_.

"We love how independent you are, honey, but when you get out into the real world, you'll need to know how to work with a team." Lynn Sr explained to his spooky 8-year-old which gained a glare from her that made him shiver.

"Of humans? Bleh." She gagged as Lynn Sr quickly drove away.

The next stop was a community center where they dropped up the pageant princess Lola.

"Volunteering at a soup kitchen will look great on your resume." Rita told her as they quickly drove off to avoid her usual temper which was bound to explode.

"You know what _won't_ look great? ME IN A HAIR NET!" She practically exploded in pure fury.

They then finally dropped of the final sister, not counting Lily who was currently sleeping in a car seat with her blankey, off. Lana, who was dropped off at a Finishing School.

"Finishing School with teach you some valuable social graces." Lynn Sr explained to the tomboy as he drove off.

"I'VE GOT SOCIAL GRACES UP THE WAZOO!" She yelled, followed by a loud belch.

Now the two parents were driving with proud smiles on their faces. Now they only had 1 of their children to take care of for extracurricular activities. "Alright Lincoln, you're going to love what we have in store for you." Lynn Sr said confidently.

Rita then looked to the back of the car where Lincoln was sitting…and gained a deadpanned expression. "Uh, Lynn." Rita said, getting her husband's attention.

"Yeah honey?" He asked with an unchanged expression.

"He's gone." Rita said in a deadpanned tone.

Lynn Sr's eyes widened as he looked back to see that what his wife said was true. The seat where Lincoln was sitting was empty, leaving Lily as the only one in the van with them. The disappearance of there only son could be very easily explained.

"Dang it. We should ofhand cuffed him." Lynn Sr said with a frown. They didn't account for Lincoln using the Omnitrix to get away.

* * *

"Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!"

Currently Big Chill was flying away from Vanzilla has fast as he could. He didn't care where he was heading, so long as it wasn't something his parents had planned for him. Especially after what they made his sisters do.

' **Could call getting outta there.'** Ra'ad said in Big Chill's head. Considering he experiences almost everything Lincoln does, he was also on board for bailing out of that ever his parents had planned.

"Yeah, no way was I gonna stick around for what they had instore for me." He responded. Big Chill had gotten rather used to Ra'ad being in his head. It was nice having someone to talk to while in alien form. Although he could go without the Amperi making wise cracks at every opportunity. "Who knows what they had instore for me. The Police academy, Military school, or worse… _summer school._ "

'… **don't see how that's worse than the other two, but, whatever.'**

"It's a matter of Principal Ra'ad. Summer time, is not learning time." Big chill explained as he lowered himself in the air a little bit and turned invisible to avoid being seen.

' **touché. So, why do you think your parents are suddenly all about this 'well-rounded' stuff?'**

"Hmmm, might have to do with that new family that moved in." Big Chill suggested as he rubbed his chin. It would make sense, new family moves in, his parents go visit them, and then this happened. It does all add up.

' **Makes sense. So, what do you wanna do now?'**

"Let's just keeping flying around until we find something to…hey, is that…?"

When Big Chill looked down, he found someone he didn't expect to find. Currently standing outside of a store that had televisions at the window and writing in a journal was none other than oldest Yate child Beatrix.

Big Chill practically growled and narrowed his compound eyes at her. Big Chill was sure of it. It was her family that made their parents ruin him and his sister's summer fun. Whether intentionally or unintentionally, it didn't matter to the ice moth.

' **So, wanna go rough her up?'**

"What? No! I don't wanna hurt her or her family…at least not yet." While Lincoln didn't really wanna hurt the Yates, if this kept up with his parents…a little scare couldn't hurt. "Let's just spy on her and see what she's up.

' **Alright then, your call.'**

Going along with his plan, Big Chill set a course for the dark haired girl. Once he landed, he kept his invisibility on and walked towards the girl to see exactly what she was up to. The ice phantom saw that she was constantly looking switching looking at the tvs in the shop and writing, or drawing, in her journal.

' **Oh…'**

' _What? What's up?'_ Big Chill asked in his head, making sure not to do anything that would alert the yate girl.

' **Look at what she's watching.'**

Big Chill rose an eyebrow in wonder, but proceeded to do what Ra'ad said. When he looked to the tv's Beatrix was in front of…he was pretty shocked to say the least.

" _And here we have our most popular news story. The Royal Woods alien heroes."_ It was none other than the news showing various clips of Lincoln in various alien forms doing his heroic acts.

" _Ever since the beginning of the summer season, the town of Royal Woods Michigan has been the hotspot for all sorts of alien sighting. It is still unknown where they came from, or even why. But ever since they had showed up, they made a name for themselves in stopping criminal activity and making Michigan a much safer place. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'll be sleeping a little bit better, knowing that these aliens are protecting us from evil doers. And now we bring you to whatever FOX is forcing you to watch if you can't find the remote and don't want to stand up."_

' **Way to make a name for yourself.'**

' _Hehe, thanks.'_ Big Chill said while rubbing the back of his head. But he then turned to Beatrix after remembering why he was there in the first place. ' _But why is she watching it?'_

"Amazing." Beatrix said in a whispery voice as she closed the journal, putting the pencil in the rings of it, and hugging it close to her chest. "I wonder…if I'll get to meet any of them." She asked her self while…

' _Is…is she blushing?'_ Big Chill thought in surprise as he watched her cheeks turn a light shade of pink…after watching a news story on him.

' **Hehehe, HAHAHAHA! Wow, you really do get around huh bud!'**

"SHUT! UP!" Big Chill growled through his teeth, despite having a never opening mouth.

"Huh? Who said that?" Beatrix asked as she looked around for the source and the whispery sounding voice. Big Chill quickly covered his mouth and started to sweat in worry. He may be invisible but he still didn't wanna risk somehow getting caught.

Beatrix looked around the area a few times to see who had talked, but a beeping sound interrupted her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her form and let out a small gasp as she put it and her journal away. "Can't be late." She said as she went into her car and drove away.

As soon as the car was gone, Big Chill released a sigh of relief. "That was a close one." He said as he flew back into air.

' **So, teasing you aside, what do you think that was all about?'**

"Not sure, guess she's just a fan. I've seen a few before." Big Chill explained, deciding to ignore the first part.

' **Like Carlota?'**

"…yes." The ice moth groaned. Ra'ad really wasn't gonna hold back on stuff like this isn't he? "So, I'm outta of ideas of stuff to do, you got any ideas?"

'… **Wendy's house?'**

"…Yeah why not." And with that, Big Chill was off to his friend's house. Thankfully Wendy was a cool neighbor to hang around with.

* * *

 **WENDY'S HOUSE**

"So they really made your sisters do all of that?" Wendy asked as she hung upside down on her bed while reading a One Piece manga. Meanwhile Lincoln was sitting down on her bed and laying against the frame with some Dragon Ball Z manga in his hands.

"Yeah, it's crazy! its summer fun time not 'well-rounded' time or whatever they call it." Lincoln complained as Wendy simply smiled without a care.

"Yeah. My mom does agree that it's important to have a proper education, she does think it shouldn't be all someone focuses on. Even when she kept me home school, we still have plenty of fun time." Wendy explained as she sat back up on the bed. It was her mother that made her the anime/manga fan she is since Karen herself is a huge fan herself.

"I wish she would give me parent's advice then." Lincoln said which made him and his japanease friend start laughing together.

"Lincoln." Speak of the devil, the door opened to reveal Karen coming into the room looking at the Loud boy. "Your families' here to pick you up."

"Well, had to sooner or later." Lincoln said as he put down the manga and got off Wendy's bed. "Thanks for having me Wendy, I'll see you later."

"Bye Linky." Wendy said making Lincoln stop and blush.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered.

"I said 'Bye Linky' I hear some of your sisters call you that sometimes. You don't mind do you?" She asked with a worried tone and expression.

"U-um, uh, no! Its-its fine, just…gotta go! Bye!" Lincoln as he quickly left the house and ready to face his parents.

"Byyyyyyye~" Wendy waved with her smiled back.

Karen then put her arms on her hips and looked at her daughter with a raised brow. "Is something going on between you two?" Asked in a tone that was part worried and part scolding.

"Like what?" Wendy asked innocently, not getting what her mother was implying.

"I mean…never mind. Just tell me in _anything_ happens between you to." Karen said before she closed the door to the 11-year-olds room.

Back outside, Lincoln walked to Vanzilla and saw that all of his sisters were back from there 'activities' and all had unamused faces on them, showing they did _not_ enjoy what they did today. All the while his parents were frowning at him at the front.

Once Lincoln entered the family van, he quickly took his seat and buckled up and saw his parents were still frowning at him. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms, despite knowing exactly why his parents were frowning at him.

"You know _mister_." Rita scolded her son.

"You used your powers to get away from us." Lynn Sr adding as he started driving away.

"Yeah, sorry I didn't wanna do any of that pointless stuff you made my sisters do." Lincoln said in raised voice as he practically standing from his seat.

"Yeah, I don't blame Linc at all, today was totally bogus dudes!" Luna complained with all of the other sisters nodding in agreement.

Lynn Sr simply sighed and shook his head as he looked in the rear view mirror to look at his kids. "Look, we're just doing this so you all have a successful future in this harsh world." Lynn Sr tried explaining with Rita nodding in agreement.

However all they got were grumbles of complaint from their kids as they all averted their eyes away from their parents. Both parents just sighed as they looked forward. "Let's just go home." Rita said with her husband nodding in agreement.

The next morning, all the kids came down from their all rooms all having faces that were just as unamused as they were yesterday. All of them were very much _not_ looking forward to what their parents were making them do.

"Educational comics." Lincoln said in a bored tone as he held up what his parents were making him read, "Don't know if this is better or worse them summer school."

"At least you don't have to spend the day making ceramic gravy boats." Lisa said as she held one up while wearing an apron.

"At least you can talk the way you want to brah. Uh, I mean, milady." Luna groaned in practically agony at saying that. Her teacher was _very_ against the vocabulary she used.

Just then Lynn Sr and Rita exited there room, appearing to have just woken up and faced there kids with some rather good news. "Kids, what are you doing? Summer or not, it's Saturday, go have fun."

All of the Loud children instantly brightened up and dropped all of the stuff for their 'well-rounded' time and quickly went outside to go about having actual summer fun.

Now outside, the kids were doing more or less the same things they were doing yesterday. Selfies, soccer, Cliff, etc. Only now Lola was driving around in her princess car while Lincoln was reading a comic, although not Ace Savvy, Lincoln decided to pick up and read a Spider Man comic, he didn't know why, but it just…felt right.

Meanwhile Rita and Lynn Sr were just overlooking there kids having fun, looking quite proud of themselves. Just then the Yates came in all with their usual giant shiny smiles while pulling a wagon of small trees behind them.

"Hiya, Louds!" Bumper greeted as he and the rest of the family turned towards the Loud family.

"Hey there, neighbors!" Lynn Sr greeted back. "Got some fun plans for the weekend?"

"Yes we do!" Jancey said, gesturing to the tree's they were pulling. "We're doing some volunteer work for the city, plantings trees!"

"It's all about turning down time into _well-round_ time." Bumper explained as he and his family headed off.

"Najung-e boja!" Beau said in Korean as he followed the rest of his family.

Just as they leave, Rita and Lynn Sr looked at each other in the same manner as yesterday.

* * *

And also like yesterday, before any of the Loud siblings knew it, they were now on the interstate wearing yellow vest picking up pieces of trash, all of them having either bored, or angry expressions on their face, in the latter camp was Luna.

"What happened to 'It's Saturday?' The only thing I should be picking up is my axe." Luna said in frustration as she violently stab the trash.

"You'll thank us for this one day." Lynn Sr said with a content smile on his face as he did his own trash pickup.

But just then, a car speed by driving over a mud puddle causing it to splash on land all over Leni who shrieked in response.

"But probably not." Lisa said as Leni raised up her mud covered sunglasses to show a not so happy expression.

"This. Is. The. WORST!" Leni shouted in nothing but anger and frustration, startling the others.

It was at this gained that Lincoln gritted his teeth and threw his crash bag, grabber and vest on the ground. "That's it!" He yelled gaining everyones attention as they all watch him walk over under a road bridge above the road to a point where on-going drivers wouldn't see him. "If you want this place clean, then I'll clean it right up." He stated as he activated the Omnitrix.

"Lincoln…" Rita said in a warning tone.

However it was all for naught as Lincoln slammed down the face plate and was covered by an emerald flash. Before anyone had time to react, two large streams of fire came from under the bridge heading straight for them. All of the Louds had to cover their eyes from the blinding flames. Once the light went out, they all opened there eyes to see that the interstate ground was smoking and all the trash on it had been completely incinerated.

They all watched as Heatblast came out from under the bridge dusting off his hands. "There, no more trash."

All of the sisters quickly cheered for their brother as they went over for him and clapped for the fire alien.

"Way to go Linky." Leni said as she used the heat Heatblast was emitting to dry up the mud covering her and peeling it off.

"That was a real _burn_ , Hahaha, get it?" Luan thanked with a pun.

"Heatblast for the win!" Lana cheered.

Meanwhile Rita and Lynn Sr were having opposite reactions. Lynn Sr just sighed and lowered her head while Rita pinched the bridge of her noise in frustration. "That's _not_ how you were supposed to do it." She whispered.

 _Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Oh cool! It's Heatblast!"

"No way! He's my favorite!"

Just then the Louds all saw that people have stopped on the side of the road, all taking pictures and filming the flaming alien while complimenting him. Heatblast smirked a bit as he walked up and waved his hands in the air, basking in the glory.

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Heatblast cheered as the crowd kept doing what they were doing.

' **Kinda showboating don't you think?'**

"Hey, after these last couple days, I think I deserve to bask in the glory, a little bit," Heatblast defended himself as he struck a pose for the camera's with Lola photobombing in the backround.

' **Alright. Fair point.'**

* * *

Now arriving back home, the Loud sibling all entered the house with proud smiles on their faces due to Lincoln pretty much doing all the work in a second.

"Way to bring the heat bro." Luna said as she ruffled his white hair.

"Gotta admit, that was pretty smart Lincoln." Lori compliment.

"Alright everyone," Rita said, still not liking the way Lincoln did things, making the kids flinch in fear in case she had something else for them all to do. "I guess since we got down _really_ early, you're all free to do what you want." She said, making the kids cheer.

But just then Lynn Sr came into the house holding some coffee. "Guys, I just ran into Bumper Sr at the coffee shop, and he said they're taking their kids to the symphony for cultural enrichment!" He announced to everyone making Rita gasp.

"What?! Wash up kids, we're going to the opera!" Rita told everyone making the kids groan.

Lincoln panickly went to activate the Omnitrix to turn into an alien that would get him out of his. "Getting away now!" He said as he tried to activate the watch. But, he quickly saw that it was in the red. "Dang it."

It was then that Rita grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the car. "You're not getting out of it this time young man."

Later at the opera, Rita, Lynn Sr and Lily were contently listening to the Opera. "Do they all looked enriched?" Rita asked as the parents and baby opened there eyes to see that most of their kids were sleeping, not even listening to it. The only exception was Lisa, the young genius actually enjoyed the opera so this was really more a pleasure for her.

But it didn't just stop there. Everyone time the kids thought they were finally done with the day, one of the parents ending up running into one of the elder Yates which ending up in the kids doing all sorts of things that just made them miserable.

Collecting money for schools, seeing if the neighbors we're registered to vote, pulling weeds in various gardens, it just didn't seem to end. While Lincoln was able to use his powers to get a major speed boost on the events, much to his parent's disapproval, it could only go so far in the endless amount of 'well-rounded' time.

It was finally night time and most of the Loud kids entered the home looking completely drained and exhausted. "Can we please go to bed?" Lynn Jr practically pleaded.

"Of course." Rita responded with a smile on her face. "Jancey says kids need 10 hours of sleep for maximum brain growth."

"Oh well thank goodness for Jancey." Lisa said with both sarcasm and a little bit of relieve.

But as the kids were walking up the stairs, Rita noticed that one of them was missing. Specifically Lincoln. "Alright, where's Lincoln." Rita asked putting her hands to her hips.

"Night patrol." Leni answered. "He said he needed _some_ action to get all of today out his head, and right now, I wish I went with him."

"Of course." Rita said with a deadpanned expression. "What are we gonna do with that boy?"

"Well, Lincoln aside, I think we deserve some R&R." Lynn Sr said as he sat down on the couch. Rita nodded in agreement and went to go sit with her husband as he got the TV remote. "You wanna watch that show where they reenact old movies with cars?"

"Do I?!" Rita replied enthusiastically.

Lynn Sr turned on the show, but just as he did, it was interrupted by a news report.

" _We interrupt Cats-ablanca for this speical news reports."_ The announcer said as it cut to a scene of news reporter Katherine Mulligan at a forest Pier with the Yates with Beatrix having a Sea Turtle in her arms.

" _I'm standing here with the Yate family who just saved an endangered Sea Turtle who had somehow gotten stuck in the lake."_ Katherine announced before reaching her mic out to the family.

" _We want our kids to appreciate the important of protecting wildlife."_ Jancey said into the mic with her family nodding in agreement.

"Dang it! We didn't think of that one!" Rita yelled irritably.

Lynn Sr quickly got off the couch to run up the stairs to get his kids when suddenly…

THUMP!

THUMP!

THUMP!

" _Hey,whats that?"_

* * *

 **THE PIER.**

At the pier where Katherine and the Yates were, the interview they were doing was suddenly silence when they heard loud thumping sounds.

"Whats going on?" Beatrix asked as they all looked around to find the source. All their attention was drawn to the water which was vibrating violently. Beatrix took a closer look into the water and saw a dark and very _big_ shadow of something in the water coming up. When suddenly…

" **ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!"**

Just then, something gigantic emerged in the water. What resulted was the dock being destroyed and Katherine and the Yates being flown towards the shore. Luckily Beatrix kept a tight grip on the sea turtle, preventing it from being harmed.

When everyone to look up to see exactly what came up from the water, they had expressions of pure fear. In front of them was what looked like a mutated snapping turtle the size of a small house. It had four eyes, 6 legs with sharp claws, a shell covered in spikes, and its tail resembled a ball and chain. And riding on the mutant turtles neck was someone wearing an old fashioned scuba suit, preventing anyone from seeing who it was.

"Ah, I've been looking for that turtle." The scuba diver said in a muffled voice. The man got off the giant turtle and walked toward Beatrix, who was currently frozen in fear.

"Beatrix! Run!" Jancey called out to her oldest child, but she went unheard as the teenager was breath rapidly as she held on tight to the sea turtle her family saved.

When the scuba diver got to Beatrix, he took off his helmet revealing none-other…

Then Doctor Animo.

"I heard stories about a sea turtle appearing in this lake and I just had to check it for myself." He said with a wicked smily. "It should be fine candidate for my experiments. So if you would just hand it over to me peacefully, there won't be any trouble."

Beatrix tried to move her legs, but the fear in her wouldn't allow them to. All she could do was watched as Dr Animo reached out for the turtle in her arms which was now flailing around trying to escape.

And just as Animo was about to grab it…

"Not so fast Animo!"

Suddenly a barrage of crystals were fired in between Beatrix and Animo, causing the mad scientist to back away quickly and for Beatrix to snap out of her fear-ridden state.

Dr Anime stopped to look at the source of the crystal barrage and growled at what he saw. "You!" He yelled facing Beatrix's savior.

Beatrix herself looked to the side herself and her eyes went wide at who she saw. Standing before them was the alien hero Diamonhead.

"Animo!" Diamondhead growled back at him. "How'd you get out of prison?"

"That's for me to find, and for you to never to find out!" Dr Animo said, clenching his fist at the alien hero. He knew it was that same boy that ruined his plans the first time. Not only was this chance to obtain a rare animal to mutant, but also to get some long awaited revenge.

"Well it doesn't matter because I'm sending you right back there!" Diamond said as he turned his right arm into a sword and readied for battle.

' **Really? That's your best one-liner?'**

' _Shut up Ra'ad!"_

Dr Animo growled and walked backwards toward the mutant snapping turtle for protection. "Creature, attack!"

Following his masters order, the mutant turtle let out another ground shaking roar and charged at Diamondhead at rather surprising speeds for a giant turtle. Most likely a boost from being mutated.

Diamondhead decided to go for the defense and place his palms flat on the ground and made a giant wall of crystal in between him and the mutated animal. The turtle rammed into the wall and cracked it, but didn't penetrate it.

As the turtle continued ramming his head into the wall trying to break it, Diamondhead took the opportunity to run towards Beatrix and help the girl up. She saw he fearful expression of looking at Dr Animo and his monster, to one of awe at seeing Diamondhead at work.

Ignoring it, he took the girls hand and helped her stand up. "You ok?" He asked. He may not like the Yates all to much, but he could just tell something about Beatrix was…different.

"Y-yeah." Beatrix responded quietly.

"Good, now get away quick, protect the turtle!" Diamondhead ordered to which Beatrix responded quickly and ran to where the rest of her family were while keeping a firm hold on the sea turtle. It was at this point that Dr. Animo's monster broke the crystal wall and roared at Diamondhead.

The crystalized alien responded by firing crystal shards at the monsters face. However all they did as shatter against its head and not do any damage.

' **Not working!'**

"I can see that!" Diamondhead responded as he jumped out of the way of another charge. The turtle quickly turned around and opened its mouth wide at Diamondhead, who saw a bright light forming in its mouth.

The boy turned Petrosapion eyes widen and seemed to know what was going to happen as he brought his hands together and formed a shield in front of him. Just then the mutant turtle launched a large stream of fire from its mouth, hitting the crystal shields. "Fire? Seriously?"

"You won't beat me this time you little nuisance!" Dr Animo cheered for his mutant as he watched from a distance.

It was then that Diamondhead felt a something trying to crush him. He instinctively made dropped his shield and pushed up trying to keep whatever was coming down on him at bay. Turns out the turtle was using the fire as a distraction to keep in close to the alien hero and trap him in his jaw.

Though Diamondhead was able to keep it at bay, the turtles jaw was slowly getting the upper hand and the crystal aliens grip started to loosen. The turtles jaw was slowly closing on Diamondhead.

 **Uh if you have any ideas, now's the time to use them!'**

' _I'm thinking!'_ Diamondhead mentally screamed back.

' **Think faster!'**

Meanwhile Beatrix was watching from the sidelines in worry. The alien hero that had just saved her life was currently in danger himself and all she was doing was watching. She had to something. He save her! She couldn't stand around and do nothing. And just then, something hit her.

"Muzzle its mouth!" Beatrix yelled out as loud as she could.

"Beatrix!" jancey gasped out as her family looked at her in shock.

Luckily Diamondhead heard the girl's ideas and smirked. "Not a bad idea." Diamondhead said as he spread out his feet a bit. Diamondhead then used his limbs to spread crystals around the mutant turtle's mouth. In a matter of seconds the turtle's mouth was full of crystal keeping him from closing his mouth.

Diamondhead jumped out of its mouth and smirked as the turtle roared and flailed its mouth around trying to get the crystal out. "It's rude to talk with your mouth full." Diamondhead quipped.

' **Booooo.'**

' _I'm not asking for your approval!'_ Diamondhead responded in his mind before noticing the turtle was glaring at him through all of its eyes. Diamondhead simply glared back and made a 'Come on' gesture with his finger.

The mutant snapper roared again and charged towards the hero. Right as it charged at the right distance, Diamondhead jumped up high in the air and landed on the turtle's spiky ball tail. "Now let's anchor this ship." Diamondhead then placed his palms on the tail and spread crystal around it in large amounts. Soon enough, large chunk of crystal was around the ball and chain like tail. And it was _heavy_. The crystal around its tail kept it rooted to the ground in sheer weight keeping the turtle from moving.

With its mouth muzzled and tail anchored, all the monster could do was wore as it was completely immobile.

"No! No! NOOOOO!" Dr Animo yelled. His plans, foiled. Again! By the same boy!

However, the mad scientist screams drew Diamondheads attention to him as he turned around and glared at him. Animo flinched and quickly started to run away but a wall of crystal popped up in front of him, stopping him. Animo tried to run to the left but as soon as he tried another crystal wall came up. The same happened with the right direction.

All Animo could do was back against the wall as Diamondhead walked up to him, still having his glare. As soon as the crystal alien as right in front of him, all Animo could do was smile and laugh nervously. "Mercy?"

"Um, no." And with that, Diamondhead slugged Animo right in the eye, blackening it and leaving him unconscious.

It was then Diamondhead tore of Animo's scuba suit revealing what he thought he would find. Another mutating device like he used the first time he encounter the mad scientist. Ripping it off his chest, Diamondhead threw it onto the ground and crush it.

What resulted was the mutant turtle starting to shrink and being freed of all the crystal Diamondhead made around him. And just like that, it had turned into a plain ole snapping turtle.

"Done and done." Diamondhead smirked as he dusted his hands off.

' **Good job kid.'**

"Um, excuse me." Diamondhead looked to the side and that Katherine and her camera man we're standing right in front of him with Katherine shoving her mic in Diamondhead face. "I'm Katherine Mulligan for Royal Woods news. Would you mind if I ask you a few questions about the battle you just fought?"

Diamondhead raised his wands and waved them a bit to try and get them to move a little. "Uh, sure. Just let me go check on something real quick."

Diamondhead then went past the news people and headed to the oldest Yate child who was still holding the turtle and staring at the alien hero with stars in her eyes. "You ok?" He asked in legitimate concern.

"Y-yeah." She responded, gettint rid of her awestruck face. "Thanks for the save back there."

"I should be thanking you." Diamondhead said with a thumbs up. "If it wasn't for that muzzling idea, I would have been toast."

"Well-"

"Beatrix! Get away from him!" Diamondhead and Beatrix looked to see the rest of the teen's family speed walked towards them with Bumper grabbing his daughters arm and pulling her away.

"Uuuuh, hi." Diamondhead said to the Yate family confused as to why they just did that. He then saw that Bumper and Jancey were frowning at him with the rest of their kids hiding behind there parents.

"Listen here _you_ , stay away from our kids!" Jancey yelled at Diamondhead making him surprised. Meanwhile Beatrix just looked away and rubbed her arm nervously.

"What do you mean?" Diamondhead questioned, now frowing at the Yates. "I just saved your lives!"

"We don't want our kids hanging around such inhuman creatures." Bumper said making Diamondhead glare at him. "This place would be a lot better if you or your alien would just go away instead of starting fights every which way."

"Come on kids, we're leaving." Jancey said as she, her husband and their kids started to leave. Diamondhead continued glaring at the family and grumbling, but saw Beatrix turn around to face him and mouth out 'I'm sorry.' Diamondhead smiled a bit at her and waved goodbye, to which she responded with a smile before facing forward again.

' **Racist Jackasses'**

' _Ra'ad!'_ Diamondhead scolded the ampere for his language.

' **It's true though. At least one of them is nice'**

"So about those question?" Diamondheads attention was drawn back towards Katherine as she was eagerly awaiting the interview of a lifetime with one of the alien heroes.

"Well, uuuh, the thing is I'm late for something. So gotta go, next for sure though!" And with that, Diamondhead ran off into the woods as fast as he could before he timed out.

"O-oh. O-ok then! Next time." Katherine said, a little bit discouraged.

As Diamondhead was running through the woods to avoid the media, the Omnitrix started beeping red. In a flash of red, Lincoln returned back to normal, thankfully without anyone in sight. "That was a close one." Lincoln said as he straightened out his jacket.

Just then he heard a rustle in the bush. Was someone following him? He quickly grabbed a stick and held it like a bat ready to defend himself. But what emerged from the boat was a snapping turtle smiling at him. Lincoln looked at the snapping turtle and smile. "Hey, you were the guy Animo mutated her? You ok little guy?" He asked to which the turtle nodded. "Good, now go back home, don't wanna make your turtle pals worry do ya?" He said while patting its head. The turtle shook his head in response and started walking in the direction of its pond.

Once the turtle disappeared, Lincoln looked at the Omnitrix and saw that it was still in the red. "Guess I'm walking home."

* * *

 **A FEW DAYS LATER**

About 3 days later, Lynn Sr and Rita could be seen relaxing on the couch. They were stilling following after the Yates example of making their kids 'well-rounded.' Granted they still had to deal with Lincoln using the Omnitrix to either make a massive shortcut or to flat out get out of it. But they were doing the best they could.

Their attention was drawn to the door where they saw Lana enter with a stack of books on her head wearing a green dress with a blank expression on her face. "Hey, mom and dad." She greeted in an equally blank tone. "I passed Finishing school with honors."

And then Lynn Jr entered the room wearing clothes that were just plain nerdy. She was also holding a big math trophy. "I took first in the State Math Bowl."

Next Lori and Leni entered the house. "We just took our practice SAT's. My verbal score went up 200 points." Lori said while Leni came in after her making grumbling sounds that couldn't be made out.

Next up was Lisa who came in with a wagon of various ceramic dish sets. "Behold the fruits of my ceramic labor. 13 full plate setting."

After Lisa, Lucy came in wearing a basketball uniform with her hair in a ponytail while spinning a basketball on her finger. "I made the all-star team."

And then Lola and Lincoln came in wearing the same yellow vest when they cleaned up the interstate. "We cleared the entire interstate from here to flint."

Next Luna came in holding a large stack of papers. "I tutored some new citizens in English, then registered them to vote." She said as one of the papers from the stack fell.

The paper was picked up by Luan who was wearing a business suit with her hair in a bun. "I helped solve the city's parking crisis."

"Wow, guys! This is amazing we're so proud of you." Rita said to her kids. She was extremely proud and happy that her kids were on their way to having a successful future.

"What say we take a little break and get our ice cream on, huh?" Lyyn Sr suggested. After everything there kids have done, an ice cream break was the least they deserved.

"Sorry daddy. Ice cream doesn't look good on a resume. Especially if you spill it." Lola answered, surprising Rita and Lynn Sr quite a bit.

"Plus, it'll literally make us sluggish." Lori added, unknowingly quoting Jancey's opinion on dairy.

"Well, how about a trip to the movies?" Rita suggested, starting to feel a little uneasy.

"I don't see how that will help us get ahead in life." Leni stated, further shocking the Loud parents.

"Regretfully, I must concur," Luna added. "Now we must excuse ourselves to study our state capitals flash cards." And with that, the Loud kids all went upstairs, not acting like the children that Lynn Sr and Rita had the honor and joy of rising.

"No ice cream?" Lynn Sr said in a shocked and worried tone.

"No movie?" Rita said in the exact tone.

"WE'RE FAILING OUR KIDS."

* * *

"Kids! Come outside!" All the kids pop out of their rooms and responding to their fathers call for them and meet their parents outside, still with blank expressions on their faces.

"Can we make this quick? You're cutting into our 'well-rounded' time." Lisa said with the rest of her siblings nodding with her.

"Forget about 'well-rounded' time." Lynn Sr waved off with Rita nodding in agreement with her husband. "Forget about everything. Just go have fun."

All the kids gained surprised expressions at this. After all that, they just wanted them to forget about it and go back to having fun? There has to be something behind this. "Is this a trick?" Lola asked with a suspicious look and tone.

"No." Rita confirmed. "We're sorry we've been forcing all these activates on you guys. We got so caught up in worrying about your future that we forgot about your present."

"But what about college?" Lori asked.

"And our resumes?" Lucy added.

"And embracing the arts?" Lisa said.

"That's stuffs important, but there'll be plenty of time for that." Lynn Sr assured everyone. "You're kids. And it's summer. You should enjoy being kids in the summer."

All the kids cheered in response. Finally, it was all over. No more of that 'well-rounded' stuff. They could finally do what kids we're meant to do in the summer. Have fun until you drained yourself dry. And that's exactly what they all did.

All the Loud family went back to what they loved to do. Lincoln reading comics, Lola in her car, Lana in the mud, Lily playing with Geo, Lynn Jr playing soccer, Lisa with her science equipment, Luna shredding on her axe, and Lori taking pictures of Lucy, Leni and Luan…only Luan was slowly lowering a fake spider to Leni.

"Leni, there's ah…whatever." Lori simply decided to just let it happen as she smiled and readied her camera for an instant upload. "Say hi to the internet!"

"AAAAAHHH! SPIDER!"

Meanwhile the Loud parents were watching their children contently. This is what their children should be doing. Just being themselves and having fun. They knew they would be ok for the future, one way or another.

Just then, the Yate family came walking by with their signature smiles, and stopped to greet their neighbors. "Hey, Louds." Bumper greeted. Lincoln heard the man wave to his parents and narrowed his eyes at them. He still remembered what they said about what they said about him, indirectly although, and definitely wasn't exactly happy to see the family. Especially after how they influenced his parents.

"We're off to the postal museum." The Yate father told their neighbors.

"Learning about the past will help our kids shape the future." Jancey added on. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just having fun." Lynn Sr said in a nonchalant manner.

"Fun?" Bumper asked with a slightly puzzled expression. "What's the purpose of that?" It just didn't seem like fun would help any kid prepare for the future. So what would be the point?

"Well, we think that in this competitive world, it's good to let kids unwind a little." Rita explained with her husband nodding in agreement.

"Huh, we never thought of that one." Jancey said, put a finger to her chin with a thoughtful expression.

Bumper then checked his watched. "I guess if we switch from the 12 o'clock tour to the 12:15 tour, we can squeeze in…seven minutes of fun." The Yate father deduced before turning to his children. "What do you say kids?"

The Yate children smiled in response, but they seemed to be more…genuine and excited smiles as opposed to the ones their family usually had.

The Yate children ran to the join the Loud children in their activities. Bumper Jr was with Luan, making her laugh with Mr. Coconuts, Beau joined Lincoln in reading comics, Belle was currently playing her fiddle along with Luna, and Beatrix was joining Lynn in Soccer.

Meanwhile the parents were all watching their respective kids just having a fun summer day. And then Lynn Sr asked the Yates…"Hey, while the kids are playing, you wanna watching videos of old people falling out of boats?"

"Do I?!" The Yate parents responded eagerly.

* * *

 **LATER**

A little bit after the Yates left, all the Loud kids were picking up there stuff, preparing to go inside. Once all the sisters were side that just left Lincoln outside all by himself. The Loud boy stretched out, breathing deeply through his nose before sighing in content.

Lincoln just decided to look around the area a bit, enjoying the sight. But, it was then he noticed something in his yard that he didn't recognized. Walking to the item, he saw that it was a journal. "Have I seen this before?" He asked himself. It looked familiar, but he knew it wasn't one that belonged to his sisters.

Then it hit him.

"Wait a sec, this is Beatrix's." Sure enough, this was the same journal he saw her writing in the other day. She must have dropped it while she was here.

Soon enough, Lincoln's curiosity took over him. He remembered her writing in this journal while watching news story about him in his alien forms. What was she writing in here? The white haired boy look around to make sure no one was watching him, and when he was in the clear, he opened it to find something quite surprising.

The first page of the journal contained a _very_ detailed pencil drawing of Four-arms. The drawing was so food it almost looked like a photograph. But that wasn't it. The page was also detailing all of Four-arm's abilities and move. Super strength, high jumping, sonic claps. It was pretty much a full analyses.

Turning to the next page, Lincoln saw the exact same thing only for NRG. He continued turning pages and saw one for every one of his alien forms. Except Gray Matter and Loud-gax of course.

"Wow, these areimpressive." Lincoln said as he continued looking over each page. It really was pretty cool how she was essentially documenting his aliens. "I should probably return this."

* * *

 **THREE HOUR LATER**

After waiting a couple hours, Lincoln made his way to the Yates house with Beatrix's alien journal at hand. But it did make him wonder. All the other Yates seemed to be against aliens. Granted not at Zed's level. Not even close. But still, why was Beatrix different? Hopefully he could get some answers.

Knocking on the door, Lincoln only had to wait a few seconds before it was answered. And coincidently, it was the oldest Yate child herself that answered the door. "Oh hi, Lincoln was it. From the Loud family."

"Yep. And you're Beatrix right? Nice to meet ya." Lincoln said they shook hands. "Anyway, I found something that belongs to you." Lincoln then showed Beatrix her journal making the Yate girl gasp and quickly grab it and hold it close to her chest.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I was looking everywhere for this!" Beatrix said gleefully. But, her eyes soon widened as her face turned a light pink color. "Um, you…didn't happen to…look inside it, did you?"

"Uh, yeeeeeah." Lincoln admitted making Beatrix gained a panicked expression.

"Ok, Lincoln, please do me a favor and don't tell my family about this. Please." The teenager practically pleaded.

"Alright, Alright I won't. But if you don't mind me asking, why? I saw what was in your journal and it was really cool and impressive." Lincoln admitted. Honestly, Beatrix's drawings were even better then Lisa's.

"Hehe, thanks." Beatrix sleepily said. "Well, the thing is, my family aren't really fans of them."

"Oh really?" Lincoln said with a blank tone and expression. Yep, still remembered the experience.

"Yeah, they think they're inhuman abomination's that can't solve any problem without violence and creating lots of collateral damage." She said, unknowingly being extremely bunt to all the boy who was all the heroes.

"…Oh."

"As for me, I don't know, I just feel like there's more to them. I don't know why, but I just wanna do what I can to support them. I know they're doing good, but my family just won't listen." She explained, sound kind of sad about it.

Lincoln felt a bit of sympathy for the oldest Yate child and smiled softly at her. "Well you know what," Lincoln said getting her attention. "I think they really appreciate you."

"You really think so." She asked, raising her head up a little bit.

"I know so." He said confidently. And he wasn't lying at all to her. She did really help him out during his fight with Animo.

"Wow…thanks Lincoln." Beatrix said sweetly. The Yate child then looked around to see if anyone was watching, once she saw that no one was, she leaned in close to Lincoln's ear. "And between you and me, I'm kind of a Sci-fi nerd."

"Really?" Lincoln said with a smile.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a guilty pleasure." She admitted. "Well, thanks a lot for returning my journal."

"No problem, and hey, Beatrix," He called out, getting her attention. "If you ever need a place and person to talk about aliens with, I'm always free."

"Really?" She said with interest. Lincoln simply nodded and gave a thumbs up in response. "Wow, thanks. I might take you up on that when I'm free. I'll see you later Lincoln."

"See ya later Beatrix." Lincoln said before closing the door and walking home, putting an end to another summer experience.

* * *

 ** _Alright, this was slightly longer then I thought it would be, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. And I hoped you did. Now to answer some potential questions._**

 ** _1\. Are the Yates like Zed? HECK NO! While the Yates aren't fond of the alien heroes, they are nothing like Zed. They are essentially just Xenophobic. For comparison, they think in a similar manner to Will from the actual Ben 10 series to Lincolns aliens._**

 ** _2\. Will we be seeing more of them. Yep, I have some plans. I really hate it when shows introduce us to some really cool or interesting characters and have them rarely show up, or not show up other than for that one episode. It's kinda why I don't like writing about the popular ship, you know Lincoln x Ronnie Anne or Izuku x Ochaco for RWBY Academia. I like doing some unique. Fun fact, Haiku was gonna be the original ship with Lincoln when I was planning this fic, before I even started writing chapter 1 even, but decided on making an OC instead because I wanted to do something fun and unique._**

 ** _Well, that's about all I can think of, so with that, I'm off, see you next time for a chapter where Lincoln spends some time with another family..._**

 ** _Next chapter..._**

 ** _"Time with the Casagrande's"_**


	32. S:2 Cha:9 Time with the Casagrande's

**_So...this is a long chapter XD. Ok, in all honesty, I didn't think it would be NEARLY this long. It just kinda happened. So was I planning this? No. Am I ok with this? Yeah. Do I find this hilarious? Oh, absolutely XD._**

 ** _So, before I start this chapter I wanna say a few things._**

 ** _1\. Huge shout out to someone I consider one of my best friends online. Petrus-C-Visagie. I'm sure you all know him as the guy who does the cover art for this story as well as RWBY Academia. Well, I wanna give a shout out and tell you guys to go check out his stuff. He also helped me out with a part near the end of this chapter. Not only is he an amazing artist but he's an awesome writer. His drawings are top notch and he does so much more than Loud House stuff, he really deserves so much more praise then what he's already getting. And his writing is fantastic. He's currently doing a Loud House and Ed, Edd N Eddy crossover story and (after watching Ed Edd N Eddy again) I have to say he nailed it with combining the two shows and having everyone stay in character. Go check out his Devianart and Fanfic account and tell him how awesome he is because he really is._**

 ** _2\. Now TomahawkESP brought this up in his review and I want to make everyone clear on something. NO HAREMS! I stated this in RWBY Academia, but I really don't like Harems. In my opinion, they ruin stories with hos crazy they get and they just go against my morals. If you like them, that's perfectly fine. We all have opinions, that's what makes us human. They just aren't for me. There is one story I do like that has harems and once again I stated it in RWBY Academia and you can just find it by looking at my profile._**

 ** _and lastly...ugh. Things like this need to stop happening, my heart just can't take it. First my amazing Grandma, then Stan Lee and now this :'(_**

 ** _R.I.P_**

 ** _Stephen Hillenburg_**

 ** _You gave us one of the most iconic shows and characters of all time_**

 ** _thank you_**

 ** _And with all that said, here's the ridiculously long chapter._**

* * *

"Bye, mom! Bye, dad!" Lincoln shouted as he exited the house. Lincoln decided that today would be his day off. No crime fighting. No getting kidnapped. No action at all. And what better way to spend his day off then hanging out with Ronnie Anne.

"Bye Lincoln!" His dad shouted from inside the house.

"Call us when you get there," Rita added.

"Alright!" Lincoln shouted back as he went to the side of the house. Lincoln peaked around a bit to make sure none of his neighbors could see him. One he was in the clear, he did behind the trashcans, out of sight. What followed quickly was a green flash of light.

' **Hey what're you- AAAAAAAH!'**

Before Ra'ad had a chance to finish, an orange blur left the trashcans with none other than Fasttrack running out into the road heading in the direction of the big city where Ronnie Anne lives as fast as he could.

' **Warn me next time kid!'**

"Sorry about Ra'ad." Fasttrack said with a sheepish smile. "Just a little excited for today." He'd been wanting to visit Ronnie Anne again for a while now but with everything's, that's been happening recently, he hasn't had a lot of free time.

' **Oh yeah, gonna go spend some time with your girlfriend.'**

"Ok look! I already have to deal with Lori telling me Ronnie Anne is my girlfriend, I don't need you doing it too!" Fasttrack yelled in frustration. He was so sick and tired of people saying he and Ronnie Anne were in a relationship. They were friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

' **Oh right. Wendy's your girlfriend right?'**

"Ok you know what…I'm just gonna start ignoring you." Fasttrack just decided to give up and just focus on getting to Ronnie Anne. As he said, nothing was going to ruin today.

' **Alright then, I'll be playing pool if you need me.'**

"When did you get a pool…I almost fell for that."

 _*CLANK*_

' **Fell for what?'**

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE**

Back at the Loud House. Most of the Loud sisters were sitting down on the couch watching tv together. The only one absent from the whole thing was the eldest sibling Lori Loud. However, it didn't take long for said girl to come down the stairs and see the rest of her sisters watching TV.

Hey girls," Lori said waving her hand.

"Hey, Lori." All the sisters said in unison as they turned to face the 17-year-old.

Lori smiled and looked around the couch and rose a brow when she found one of her siblings was missing. "Where's Lincoln."

"Goo-goo," Lily said from Luan's hands while pointing at the door.

"He _fast_ and _tracked_ outta this joint. Hahaha! Get it!" Luan joked making everyone groan and for Lily to blow a raspberry.

"Lincoln went to go see Ronnie Anne in the city," Lana said, pretty much translating what Luan meant with the bad joke.

"What?" Lori gasped. "He's going to Ronnie Anne's place without me?" Lori couldn't believe Lincoln would do this to her. Not only not telling her that he was going to see his girlfriend but also not bring her. She wanted to see her Bobby-boo-boo bear.

"He doesn't have to everything with us Lori," Leni spoke up as she stood up and walked towards her only older sister. "Lincoln just wanted some time off to spend with her after all the crazy stuff that's been happening. And I'm kinda on the same boat as him." She explained making Lori raise an eyebrow.

Then Leni brightened up and grabbed Lori's shoulders surprising her "Hey I know! Let's, like, have a girl's day out at the mall? We haven't had one in a while."

Lori put her hand to her chin and thought about it. It was true, it has been a while since she and Leni had some personal sister time together. Heck, it's actually been a while since she's been to the mall. Giving Leni a soft smile, Lori nodded. "Yeah, why not. It might literally be what I need right now."

"Eeeeeeh!" Leni squealed as she pulled Lori into one of her signature bone breaking hugs, making her go blue from the lack of oxygen. "This is gonna be, like, so much fun!"

"Great…now please let me go…before I…suffocate." Lori managed to speak out. Leni quickly responded as she let go of her older sister and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Leni said with a small blush of embarrassment. "Come on! Let's get our purses and go. We'll take my car." The light blond said as both of them went up to their room to get there stuff.

"Welp," Lana said as she got up and dusted her hands. "Since those two are doing their own thing, Lola, you wanna help me with something." She asked, facing her twin.

"Help with _what_ exactly?" Lola said with a suspicious luck. She was willing to listen to what her twin wanted help with, but if it was anything that would get her dirty in any way or make her puke, no way.

"I was thinking of building a tree house in the backyard. Come on, please. Think how cool it would be to have our very own treehouse." Lana said nudging her pageant princess of a twin, who was now deep in thought.

"And what would I have to do exactly?" Lola asked in interest. The treehouse things did sound pretty nice, but still…

"You would just have to help me cut and move wood. The worst that could happen to you get some wood shavings on you and those wash out easily." Lana reassured her.

"Hmmm, alright I'll help out," Lola said as she got up.

"Alright! Come on! We're burning daylight!" Lana said as she grabbed her twin sister's arm and ran out to the backyard.

"I'm off to," Lucy said as she walked towards the door. "Me and Haiku are gonna go work on some new poems." And with that, the Goth girl left the house.

"I'm gonna go work on some sick jams," Luna said as she headed upstairs.

"I got some new jokes I wanna test out," Luna said as she stood up with Lily still in hand. "Come on Lily, you can be my audience."

"Poo-poo!" The baby complained but went unheard as Luan still dragged her away anyway.

"I still have work to do on my cure to the H1N1 virus," Lisa said as she headed up to her room.

That only left Lynn as the only sister in the room. Looking around, the athlete raised her arms into the air in glee and grabbed the TV remote. "Sweet! TV's all mine. Sports channel all day baby." She cheered as she turned on her favorite channel.

* * *

Back with Fasttrack, the speedy alien was still running to his destination. But it wasn't long until he saw the big city. Smiling widely, the boy turned alien sped up and ran as fast as he could towards where his friend lived.

It didn't take long for him to make it to the city from his house. When you have an alien that can move faster than the speed of sound, it made getting to faraway places more of a chore than a really long trip.

Closing in the Casagrande Bodega, Fasttrack diverted his course to a nearby alleyway. Once he was in the clear, the Omnitrix started beeping red. In a flash of red light Fasttrack changed back to Lincoln.

Just as he changed back, Lincoln immediately felt the heat of the city. Today was a bit hotter than it was the last time he came here with Lori and Wendy. Lincoln took off his jacket and wrapped it around his waist leaving him in just his black tee-shirt.

Currently, Ronnie Anne was packing things into her mom's cars. Maria's car was currently filled with various camping supplies. Tents, sleeping bags, skewers, everything you could need. Putting a dark pink sleeping bag into the trunk, the young Santiago took a second to wipe some sweat off her head.

"Hey, I'm looking for this jerk named Ronnie Anne, you know her?"

Ronnie Ann quickly narrowed her eyes and shifted her gaze to where she heard the voice. "Who wants to know?" She asked as she turned around, ready to beat down who whoever said that. But what she saw was the face of a familiar white-haired boy.

Ronnie Anne's expression quickly turned to a smile as she ran up and quickly greeted Lincoln with her signature arm punch. "How'd you get here lame-o?" Ronnie Anne asked as Lincoln chuckled and rubbed his arm.

"Let's just say I took the Fasttrack express," Lincoln said while pointing to the Omnitrix.

"Sweet, so why are you here?" Ronnie Anne asked. She was glad Lincoln was here, but she was still wondering why exactly.

"Well, after a bunch of crazy stuff that's happened lately, I figured I would take the day off from hero stuff today and maybe we could hang out together." But as Lincoln explained this, Ronnie Anne's expression turned to a less happy one as she rubbed her arm. Lincoln quickly picked up on this and frowned. "What? What's wrong?"

"Well…you see," Ronnie Anne struggled to say. She didn't want to burst Lincolns bubble, but she had to tell him. "Me, Bobby and my mom are going camping this weekend. And we're just about to leave."

"What?!" Lincoln gasped out. Just like that, his day off was ruined.

"Yeah, mom said it would be nice to go out in the woods for a few days after living in the city for a couple weeks." Ronnie Anna explained as she leaned against the car.

Unbeknownst to the two, Ronnie's grandpa Hector was listening in on the two's conversation from the Bodega. He always had a knack for picking up on gossip, even if it was with his own family. But as he was listening, his eyes were glued to one thing. The Omnitrix on Lincoln's wrist.

"That watch…" He muttered as he hid under the counter. "It can't be."

Hector saw Lincoln lower his head. He had heard everything the kids say to each other. Perhaps he could get some answers from the boy _and_ fix his free weekend problem.

Taking a deep breath, Hector put on a casual smile and walked outside just as Ronnie Anne was patting Lincolns back, trying to make him feel better. "I couldn't help but listen to your problem muchacho." Hector said, making Lincoln and Ronnie Anne jump a bit.

"Granpa! H-how much did you hear?" Ronnie Anne asked in a panicked tone. She practically prayed that her grandpa didn't hear any of the alien or hero stuff Lincoln mentioned.

"Oh not much," Hector said shrugging his shoulder, doing a rather well job at lying. "I just heard that Lincoln now has nothing to do this weekend since he couldn't spend it with you."

"Oh ok," Lincoln said as both he and Ronnie Anne breathed a sigh of relief. Good, Hector didn't hear any of the alien or hero stuff. "So what about it?"

"Well, I was just thinking, what if you spent the weekend with us in the city!" Hector suggested with a toothy smile, surprising both 11-year-olds.

"Really?" Lincoln said with a raised brow. That was certainly an unexpected offer.

"Hey that sounds pretty good, you'd get some time away with your crazy family to spend some time with my crazy family." Ronnie Anne approved of the idea. Granted it was still weird that her grandpa just suddenly offered, but hey, if it made lame-o happy, then she was all for it.

"I'm not sure," Lincoln said as he looked at the ground. "Would it be ok with everyone else?"

"Oh, of course, my boy!" Hector waved off. "We'd more than love to have you here for the weekend." The watch aside, the whole Casagrande family did really like the Louds. So Hector was sure the rest of his family wouldn't mind having Lincoln over, heck CJ would be more than happy since he and Lincoln quickly became friends.

"Well, I guess if everyone's ok with it, I'd love to stay over," Lincoln said with a smile. It would be nice to get to know the rest of Ronnie Anne's family better.

"Wonderful!" Hector cheered, patting Lincoln on the back making the Omnitrix wielder stumble a bit. "I'll just tell the rest of the family while you call your folks to tell them the news." And with that, the Hispanic man went inside the apartment to explain Lincolns visit.

Right as Hector enters, Bobby comes outside with a backpack holding a sleeping bag on top. The older Santiago sibling quickly sees Lincoln and smiles while walking up to his brother from another mother. "Lincoln! What's up bro, when you get here?"

"Oh uh, just earlier." Lincoln hastily answered. "I took an uber, my dad knows a guy so I got here at half the price." He said with a nervous smile and sweating forehead. Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne just facepalmed. Lincoln really needed to work on his lying skills.

"Oh cool," Bobby replied. Of course, he fell for it. "Is Lori with you?"

"Nope, sorry Bobby, just me," Lincoln replied.

"Oh ok, because we're going camping anyway and I don't wanna disappoint her by not being able to spend time with her. So what about you, what's up?"

"Well, Lame-o here came to hang with me, but due to our plans, Grandpa offered him to spend the weekend with the rest of our family." Ronnie Anne explained with Lincoln nodding.

"Sweet!" Bobby replied enthusiastically. "Trust me Lincoln, you're gonna have a blast."

Just then Bobby and Ronnie Anne's mother Maria came out wearing a pink sweater, purple plants on plants. The Hispanic women quickly saw Lincoln and let out a small gasp. "Oh, Lincoln. I didn't know you were coming." She said with a worried look on her face. "Sorry, but we kinda already have plans.

"It's alright Mrs. Santiago," Lincoln reassures her with a wave. "Your dad already set up some backup plans for me."

"Really?" Maria asked with a raised brow, to which Lincoln, Ronnie Anne and Bobby nodded in confirmation. "Well alright then, you two ready to go."

"Yep," Bobby replied before turning to Lincoln. "See ya later Lincoln." Bobby and Lincoln said goodbye to each other with a bro handshake.

"Try not to have too much fun Lame-o." Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln as she punches his arm and head into the car.

"See ya later!" Lincoln waved off as the Santiago's took off for weekend camping.

Right as they left, Hector came back outside with a satisfied smile on his face. "Good news amigo! Everyone is perfectly fine with you staying here. They're actually quite excited." He explained which made Lincoln brighten up.

"Sweet!" He cheered. "It's still kinda surprising you made the offer in the first place. No offense."

"None taken chamaco." Hector replied. But then his eyes darted over to the Omnitrix. Well, better now than never. "Although, there is one thing I would like to discuss with you. If you don't mind of course."

Lincoln's face turned to one of slight confusion as rose an eyebrow. What did he want to talk to him about? But regardless, he did just invite him into his home so having a little talk was the very least he could do. "Sure, what do you wanna discuss?"

"First let's take this to the Bodega," Hector said, pointing behind him with his thumb at the Bodega. "It's air-conditioned in there."

Lincoln's eyes quickly widen as he runs to the Bodega and holds the door open for Hector. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He wanted to get out of this heat. Now!

Hector simply chuckled at the Loud boy's antics and went inside. "Gracias," Hector said as he entered with Lincoln coming in close behind and closing the door. "Get behind the counter, I just gotta take care of a few things."

Lincoln did as he was told and went behind the counter where Bobby usually worked at. Just as Lincoln did this, Hector poked his head outside to make sure the coast was clear. Once he was done, he turned the sign to closed and started closing all the curtains to the windows keeping anyone from looking

As he was doing this, Lincoln was just watching confused about the whole thing. "Uuuh, what are you doing?" Lincoln asked. Was Hector closing up shop? But it was the beginning of the afternoon and a man like him didn't seem like the type to just randomly close.

Hector didn't respond and just kept closing off the Bodega, making sure no one could peep in and spy on them. Once everything was taking care of, Hector walked behind the counter in front of Lincoln. "That discussion I wanted to have, it's about this." He said quietly as he grabbed Lincoln's wrist and pointed at the Omnitrix.

Lincoln quickly went into panic mode and pulled away his wrist and put his jacket back on to hide it. Leaning against the counter, Lincoln smiled nervously and was sweating nervously. "Wh-what a-are you talking about?" Lincoln asked in an equally nervous tone. There was no way Hector knew about the Omnitrix…right?

"Before I go any further, you wouldn't happen to know a man named Albert Baxter would you?" Hector asked, wanting to make sure of this first. The second he first saw Lincoln, the white-haired boy quickly reminded him of his old friend.

Lincoln's eyes widen in complete surprise. That was the name of his Pop-pop. "Uh, yeah," Lincoln responded I a tone that matched his expression. "He's my mom's dad. My family calls him Pop-pop."

At this news, Hector released a loud gasp. "He's your grandfather?" He asked, to make absolutely sure he heard that right. Lincoln nodded, confirming the information. This was following by Hector laughing heartedly and grabbing Lincoln by his shoulders. "I should have known you were related to him once I saw you! Your hair is exactly the same!"

Lincoln pulled away from Hector's grasp and gained a confused expression. "Wait, wait, wait, wait….you know my Pop-pop?"

Hector laughed again in response. "Knew him? Haha, we were amigos back in the day. We used to work together." The old Casagrande realized making Lincoln gain a thoughtful expression and rub his chin.

"Work together?" It was then Lincolns eyes widened in realization. There's no way. "You didn't use to be a…plu-plum-"

"A plumber?" Hector finished with a grin taking Lincoln back a bit. "Why yes, yes I was!" He said rather dramatically while putting his arms to his hips and puffing his chest out.

Lincoln didn't react to the hero-like pose and instead just smiled brightly. "That's awesome!" Lincoln cheered making Hector grin in a little self-pride. "You and my Pop-pop really worked together?"

"Better believe it muchacho." Hector said with a little smugness. He couldn't help but be a little prideful for his plumber days. This was the first time he's really talked about it with someone else. Other than old amigos of course. "In fact, step a little to the side for a second."

Lincoln tilted his head in confusion but did as told. He watched as Hector pulled out a laptop from under the counter and started it up. Lincoln continued watching Hector fiddle with the laptop until…

"Hey there Hector, how goes it?"

Lincoln's eyes widen. He knew that voice.

"Albert! Mi amigo! How goes it?" Hector responded to his old friend. Lincoln peaked and saw that Hector was video chatting with none other than his Pop-pop.

"Doing just fine hector. We just got a new flavor of pudding at the retirement home." Albert responded on his end. Completely unaware his grandson was on the same end as Hector.

"Ah Bueno, Bueno. Hey, I got a surprise here for you." Hector told his old friend, making him curious.

Hector then faced towards Lincoln gestured him to come up. Lincoln smiled wildly and happily went next to Hector and waved at the computer screen. "Hi, Pop-pop! It's me!"

"Lincoln?!" Albert said completely surprised. It was then that the Oldman put on his glasses to make sure he wasn't seeing things and sure enough, there was his favorite grandson. "Kiddo! It is you, what are you doing with that bum?" He asked with a grin.

"Haha, you're divertidísimo." Hector said with the roll of his eyes. "Lincoln happens to be staying the weekend with us and I was just telling him how we used to be plumbers together."

"Yeah! I never would have guessed you were friend with Ronnie Anne's grandpa." Lincoln said with his smile never leaving his face.

"Hehe, yep. Me and Hector go way back." Albert confirmed while taking off his glasses. "Hey, have you heard anything from Phil lately?"

At this Hector shook. "Nah, he's probably on some tropical beach trying to flirt with some ladies." He said with an amused smile while Lincoln raised a brow.

"Yep, that sounds like Phil," Albert said with a smile while shaking his head.

"Who's Phil?" Lincoln asked. Here they were talking about some guy that Lincoln didn't even know and not telling him about this Phil guy.

"Oh, he's another old friend of ours, Albert's partner actually." Hector explained gaining an 'Oooooh' from Lincoln.

"Yeah, Phil was great," Albert said as he started off into distant memories. "Although I haven't heard from him from a while, I'm sure the old birds doing fine."

"Or getting his butt kicked by senoritas." Hector joked making the two white-heads laugh.

"Well, I gotta go. It was nice talking to you Hector, and Lincoln, I'll see ya later kiddo. Keep up the good work with the hero stuff." Albert waved bye before signing off.

"Wow. That's amazing. I bet you got a lot of Plumber stories." Lincoln said, vaguely asking to hear some stories from back when Hector was still a Plumber.

"Yep," The old Casagrande sighed happily. "We sure had some good times. Just now Lincoln that only my wife knows about this. I also know that you told Ronnie Anne about the Omnitrix." Hector relived making Lincoln go wide-eyed. "Don't worry, I'm just asking you to keep this on the low is all."

"Can do!" Lincoln responded with a salute which Hector returned. But then something came to Lincolns head. "Hey, I was wondering…" He hesitantly asked making Hector raise an eyebrow. "Do you know a man named…Zed?"

Hector released a silent gasp before his face turned to one of pure seriousness. "How do you know that name?" He asked in a tone that matched his expression to a T.

This made Lincoln flinch a bit from his tone and expression, but he quickly regained his composer. "He was working with this group called the Forever Knights. He said he used to be a Plumber but was kicked out."

"And for a _very_ good reason." Hector immediately responded. "Lincoln, that man was a psychopath in every meaning of the word. The things he did, he turned the prison of the Plumbers into a torture chamber of alien experimentation. He was a maniac bent on alien genocide."

"Geez," Lincoln said with an audible gulp and a sick feeling in his stomach. He knew Zed was sick and twisted but this…this was intense.

"Indeed," Hector said grimly. "Lincoln, if you ever run into him again, you have to take him down. A man like that is too dangerous be left on the loose."

"Right," Lincoln said with a determined expression.

"Excellent." It was then that Hector expression softened to what it usually was. "Now why don't we stop with all the conversación seria and start having some la diversion."

"Yeah, that would be nice," Lincoln replied. He knew his fair share of Spanish from both Ronnie Anne and Spanish class.

"Wonderful!" Hector cheered as he and Lincoln walked to the exit. "I'm gonna open up the Bodega again. Meanwhile, why don't you go have some good time with the rest of the Familia."

"Alright. See you later Mr. Casagrande!" Lincoln waved as he opened the door to leave.

"Lincoln please, call me Hector." The old Hispanic man told the white-haired boy. He was the grandson of one of his best friends, there was no need for formalities. Lincoln smiled brightly at this and waved goodbye just as he left the bodega to begin his weekend with the Casagrande's.

* * *

 **ROYAL WOODS MALL**

Back in the town of Royal Woods, the two oldest Loud siblings were currently spending their girls day in their favorite store. The clothes shop.

"Ok, what do you think of this one?" Leni asked as she stepped out of the changing room. He was now wearing an amber knee high dress with short sleeves. She struck a pose while Lori rubbed her chin in thought.

"Not bad, but it doesn't really compliment your hair color." Lori critiqued. So far this was the 3rd dress Leni had tried on with. In Lori's opinion, the 2nd dress was the best which was a pure white dress with a sunhat to go with it.

Leni took a look in the mirror and hummed to herself before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right, it's a nice color and not really, like, me."

"Yeah, now move over. It's literally my turn." Lori said as she got up carrying some clothes of her own to try on.

"Ok, just let me…huh?" Leni was saying but something then gained her attention making her narrow her gaze to get a better look.

"What? What're you looking at?" The eldest Loud sibling asked.

"Is that…IT IS! Lori, look! It's Wendy." Leni said pointing to where she was looking.

Sure enough, Lori saw the Japanese girl in the same store as them. She appeared to be looking at various clothing items on hooks and shelf. She also has an indecisive look on her face. Leni knew what that meant. She needed some fashion help.

"Come on let's go see what's she up to!" Leni said as she dragged Lori by her arm.

"Wendy! Wendy!" Leni shouted trying to gain her attention.

Sure enough, it worked. The 11-year-olds attention was drawn to the two oldest Loud girls and Wendy was quick to gain a smile and run towards them. "Lori! Leni! I didn't know you two were here."

"We didn't know you were here either. It's, like, so good to see you." Leni replied happily, brightening up Wendy's smile.

"So what are you doing here?" Lori asked with a raised brow.

"Well after Lincoln told me about it, I thought exploring the mall might be fun. I asked my mom and she agreed to let me spend some time exploring here." Wendy explained gaining nods from the two blonds. "And I heard about shopping sprees and I thought I'd try it for myself."

It was then that the Loud girl's eyes widened and they let out a loud gasp. "Wait, you've literally never cloths shopped before?" Lori asked.

Wendy simply shook her head in response.

"You know what this means, right Lori?" Leni asked facing her older sister.

"Absolutely." She responded, facing Leni with both of them smiling brightly.

"FASHION TIME!"

Wendy had to cover her ears from the high pitched squeal the sisters made. "What do you mean?" Wendy asked in confusion as to what the two girls meant.

"Just trust us, Wendy," Lori said as she popped up to Wendy's right with Leni coming in on the left each grabbing the respective sides arm.

"Once we're done here, you're gonna be totes fabulous!" Leni added. And then the two girls dragged Wendy away, preparing to introduce the girl to the wonders of fashion.

* * *

 **THE CASAGRANDE'S**

Back with everyone's favorite 11-year-old superhero, Lincoln and just left the Bodega and went inside the building where the family lived. Once he went up the stairs he was quickly meant with…

"WELCOME LINCOLN!" The entire family, minus Hector, were already in the main hallway with a sign that said 'Welcome Lincoln.' Needless to say, he was surprised quite a bit.

"Wow, did you guys prepare all this just now or did you know I was coming." He said with a light chuckle as the family went over to him, with CJ being quick to give him a hug.

"Lincoln!" Cj cheered with Lincoln quickly returning the hug.

"Good to see you to CJ," Lincoln said as he patted his back with Frida taking a photo.

"Good to see you again Lincoln," Carlos said as while holding a book under his arm.

"Nice to see you all too. Thanks for having me." The white-haired boy said as he and CJ pulled away from the hug.

"Oh Lincoln, you should now that you are always welcome here," Rosa said kindly as she pinched his cheeks.

"So, Lincoln," Carl said as he walked up to Lincoln. "Does your lovely sister Lori ever talk about me?" He asked acting confident.

"Uh…no." Lincoln answered making Carl drop his act and lower his head. "But, she did want me to tell you she said hi." Lincoln quickly adding making Carl brighten up again.

"Really?" He asked with Lincoln nodding his head. "Yes! I knew she thinks of me! Bobby better watch out now!" he cheered with his hands in the air.

Meanwhile, Carlota was just looking at the scene with a confused brow with Carlitos copy her movements. "Why do you give him false hope like that?" She asked.

"Same reason I give my friend Clyde false hope, they need the confidence," Lincoln answered making Carlota just shrug her shoulders.

"Come Lincoln! It's going to be so much fun having you here!" Frida said as her and the family practically dragged Lincoln into the main room.

Once there Lincoln already saw that the table was already laid out with a large variety of food all cooked by Rosa. "Wow, how did you do this so fast?" The Loud boy asked as he and CJ went to go get some food.

"Grandma's a super chef," CJ said as he and Lincoln started to fill up their plates. "Hey Lincoln, wanna see my room when we finish eating?"

"Sure, I'd love to CJ." Lincoln quickly replied.

"Oh Lincoln, you're a twig," Rosa said as she walked up to him. "Here, have some of my famous tamales." And just like that Rosa started pilling on tamales on Lincoln plate. Lincoln wasn't complaining however and just let Rosa fill up with the plate while CJ watched with his usual smile.

"Gee thanks, they smell amazing," Lincoln said, practically drooling over the delightful smell the tamales filled his nose with.

"Por supuesto mi chico." Rosa said with a content smile as she walked off.

Just as Lincoln was about to chow down on the food, a loud squawking from behind startled him. Luckily Lincoln was able to keep a firm grip on his food. Years of dealing with Lucy gave him practice in keeping a firm grip on things he's holding whenever he's surprised.

Turning around, Lincoln saw the Casagrande's parrot Sergio starring at him. "Oh hey, Sergio right?" Lincoln asked the bird.

" _Squawk!_ Nice hair old man." Sergio said making Lincoln deadpan.

"Now now, Sergio, mind your manners." Carlos scolded while keeping his face in a book.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Lincoln said as he walked away from the bird.

Just as planned, once Lincoln was done eating, CJ had dragged his friend over to his room. "Wow, nice place you got here CJ," Lincoln said as they walked in. CJ's room was painted blue on all the walls and ceiling with darker blue carpet. There were posters for things like superheroes all over the walls and various bins around the room containing some of CJ's things like his pirate costume and some Legos.

"Thanks. I decorated it myself." Cj said as he closed the door.

"Yeah, you did a good job buddy." Lincoln complimented as he took a look at the various posters on the wall. It was mostly superhero stuff like Superman, Ironman, Thor. But when Lincoln looked at the poster at the far end of the room, he got pretty excited. "CJ, you watch ARRGH!" Sure enough, there was a poster for the ghost hunting show in the room.

"Yeah!" Cj said raising his hands in the air. "It's my favorite show!"

"No way! Mine too!" Lincoln said making CJ smile wider.

"Hooray! I love it when Spector goes in those scary places to find the ghost." CJ said as he and Lincoln sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Me and my best friend Clyde actually got to go in with him one time." Lincoln explained as he told the time where he and Clyde got in the set because they were mistaken for crew members.

"Really!?" CJ said in surprise.

"Yeah, we even saw him get covered in ghost goo. It was pretty scary." Lincoln wasn't gonna explain what really happened. He wasn't gonna ruin the show for CJ or anyone for that matter by saying what really mattered. Plus, they did actually catch a ghost in the end.

"Wow. That's so cool!" CJ said as he got up from the bed. "Wanna see my ghost hunting gear Lincoln?"

"Sure." Lincoln watched as CJ opened on of the bins and pulled some things out and put them on. CJ was now wearing a purple bike helmet with neon green strips, a black jumpsuit with an old vacuum cleaner strapped to his back. "Woah, nice gear."

"Thanks," CJ replied as he grabbed on tight to the hose of the vacuum. "Grandma says she takes care of all the ghost, but I'm not taking any chances."

"Smart move." Lincoln compliment while pointing to his head. "Hey CJ, since I'm staying here tonight, why don't I sleep in here with you?"

CJ instantly smiled widely at the idea. "Yeah! It'll be like a sleep over!" He was more than happy to have Lincoln spend the night in his room. They could have fun all night long playing games and watching TV.

"Awesome! I just need a sleeping bag." Lincoln explained to which CJ pointed to his closet.

"There's one in my closet," CJ said. Lincoln went over to the closet and saw it was filled with all of CJ's cloths. On the floor of the closest, he saw a bright blue sleeping bag.

"Thanks, CJ," Lincoln said with CJ smiling widely in response.

Just then the two heard knocking on the door and look to see CJ's dad Carlos enter the room. The Casagrande father looked around till his eyes were on Lincoln. "Ah Lincoln, I thought I'd find you in here." He said while smiling at the Loud boy.

"Hi, Mr. Casagrande." Lincoln greeted as he set the sleeping bag down. "Did you need something?"

"Yes actually, I was hoping to get your opinion on something," Carlos stated making Lincoln raise a brow in interest. "CJ you don't mind if I take Lincoln away for a bit do you?"

"Go ahead, dad." CJ responded. "Me and Lincoln are gonna have a sleep over tonight anyway."

"We,ll that's great." Carlos responded with a smile as he grabbed Lincolns arm. "Come on Lincoln, I want you to tell me what you think about this."

Lincoln simply obliged and allowed Carlos to take him to where the thing he wanted to show him to. In only a few moments, Carlos had dragged Lincoln into what he assumed what was his and his wife's room. "Sit here," Carlos instructed as he saw Lincoln down in a chair that faced the wall.

Lincoln only had to wait for a second for Carlos to bring out a chalk board with various things written on it. It seemed to be something for marine biology as it seemed to have some sort of fish drawn on it while also labeling all the parts on it. More than half of which were parts Lincoln didn't even know were actually words.

"What am I looking at exactly?" Lincoln asked in a confused tone and expression.

"This is what I've been showing during my college summer school lectures," Carlos explained gesturing to the chalk board.

This however only confused Lincoln even more. Carlos wanted his opinion on this? Lincoln wasn't even sure if he had an opinion on it. He hardly understood anything about it. This was college level stuff. "So why am I here exactly?"

"Well, I was actually hoping you could give me some advice," Carlos revealed gaining a bit of interest from the white-haired boy. "See, lately my class has been falling behind recently and they haven't been paying attention in class."

"Well, it being summer school probably doesn't help," Lincoln said with a light chuckle with Carlos lightly nodding. "So what exactly have you been doing? I'm no school fanatic but I guess I can try to lend a hand."

"Well, what I do is that I draw a picture of the fish that you see here and label different parts. Then I go into an in-depth explanation about what said part does and why the organism has it." Carlos explained as Lincoln slowly grew a face of boredom as he rested his cheek on his hand. "What do you think?"

"Seems kinda…basic. Doesn't it?" Lincoln said as he picked himself up with Carlos gaining a curious look.

"What do you mean?" Carlos asked as he pulled out a pencil and notepad, prepared to write down any potential ideas he may have.

"Well, it just doesn't seem interesting. No offense but everything just seems kinda bland." Lincoln explained trying not to be harsh with his words.

"Well, what do you think could fix that?" Carlos asked with a worried tone. He really didn't want to seem boring with his class. He thought of himself as a funnish teacher. Even if he was teaching he still wanted to keep his students interested in the topic.

"Well, maybe instead of writing out something, show something or _do_ something," Lincoln suggested making Carlos take down notes.

"Do what exactly?" Carlos asked further.

"Well…" Lincoln began scratching his head trying to think of something. He then smiled as a lightbulb went off. "Why don't you actually show them some marine life in action?"

"What do you mean by that?" The Casagrande father asked getting more interested in Lincoln's idea.

"Well, say your teaching about sharks. Why don't you show them a video of a shark attacking something! Give them some action! It'll get them interested while also staying on topic." Lincoln suggested. Everyone loved some action.

Carlos rubbed his chin in thought. He never thought about that before. Instead of just writing down stuff and explaining it, actually, show it to his students. "That might work!" Carlos said with a smile. "Plus the ocean does have very beautiful scenery so bright colors could also grab my student's attention."

"See!" Lincoln said while patting Carlos's back. "Now you're thinking. You just gotta put yourself in the student's perspective. What would _they_ wanna see?"

"Thanks, Lincoln," Carlos said putting everything Lincoln just told him in his notebook. "You've been a big help, hopefully, this'll get my class back on track."

"Hey, they don't call me the man with the plan for nothing." Lincoln shrugged off. He was more than happy to help anyone that needed it. That what a hero does after all. "So since we're done with that, can I asked you something?"

"Anything." Carlos immediately responded. After the advice, Lincoln gave him, the least he could do was listen to what Lincoln had to say.

"Well, it's about my sister Lori." Lincoln began explaining. Carlos seemed to pick up on this quickly and begun nodding.

"You wanna know if she'll get into the college I teach at?" He asked with Lincoln nodding and adverting his gaze. "Well, I can't say anything definitive I will say she has a very good shot at getting in." He explained which made Lincoln smiley brightly.

"That's really great to hear…huh, makes me wonder whats going on right now at home." Lincoln wondered, cupping his chin with his hand.

"I'm sure everything's fine," Carlos reassured while patting Lincolns' shoulders.

"CARL! LINCOLN! ARE YOU TWO STILL TALKING!? THE DREAM BOAT IS ABOUT TO START!" Frida yelled from the living room.

"Ooh! Showtime, care to join us Lincoln?" Carlos asked with Lincoln nodding his head.

"Yeah! Me and my family watch that together too." Lincoln told him Making Carl smile brightly.

"Excellent! My bets are on Eric getting thrown overboard this week." He whispered into Lincoln's ear.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" They heard Frida yell, making them both flinch.

"Uh, nothing dear! We're coming!" And with that, Carlos grabbed Lincolns arm and ran out to the living room with the Loud boy in tow.

* * *

 **THE LOUD HOUSE**

Back at the Loud House, or more specifically the backyard, the sun was starting to set. Currently, the twins Lana and Lola were working on the tree house. Currently, both were inside with Lola dusting off some wood shavings on the floor and Lana working and finishing the window.

"Alright, got the window installed. How're you doing Lola." Lana asked only to deadpan when she saw her twin sister cleaning up the wood shavings.

"Just making things nice and clean. Like me." Lola said as she threw the shavings out the window.

"You know, it would be easier to do that _after_ we're done with the treehouse," Lana explained while Lola just rolled her eyes in response.

"Well excuse me if I want things nice and tidy in here." She said while crossing her arms.

Now it was Lana's turn to roll her eyes as she walked to where the exit is. "Whatever, I'm gonna go get some extra screws just in case." But when Lana tried to leave she found herself running into the wall. Looking up, she gained a blank expression and faced Lola.

"Lola…" Lana said gaining said girl's attention.

"What?" She asked walking up to her tomboy twin.

"Where's the door hole?"

"It's right there see I drew it with a magic marker," Lola stated as she pointed to a drawing of a door outlines with a pink marker.

"You were supposed to cut it out with the power saw," Lana said with growing irritation in her voice.

"I'm gonna!" Lola said in a matter of fact tone while putting her arms on her hips.

"Oh really?"

"Yes!"

"…then go get the power saw." Lana said gesturing to the 'door hole.'

"Ok, I will." Lola said as she walked towards the 'exit.' But just like Lana, she ran into the wall. Looking over the wall, she repeatedly tapped against the wall and quickly realized her mistake gained a panicked expression. "I see the problem."

"OH DO YA!"

* * *

 **THE CASAGRANDE'S**

Back in the city, everyone had just got done watching the dream boat. Followed by a lengthy argument about their opinions about the contestants. Lincoln was just washing his hands after using the bathroom. Drying his hands, he opened the door to see Carl leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Finally, what took you so long?" Carl complained as Lincoln rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, just had to take advantage of the situation. You wouldn't believe the bathroom lines at my house." Lincoln explained, remembering the numerous amounts of time he had to rush using the bathroom because his sisters kept pounding at the door demanding to be let in.

"Yeah, it's only like that when abuleo cooks dinner. Trust me, one bowl of his chili will turn your stomach into a bomb ready to blow." Carl explained as he walked next to Lincoln.

"Yikes," Lincoln shivered as the image forms into his head.

"Yeah, thankfully that only happens if abuela is sick, so it doesn't happen often, but that's beside the point," Carl said as he started nudging Lincoln's arm. "I was wondering if you wanted to head to the skate park with me, I can show you how a pro shredder does it."

"That sounds pretty fun, I don't think I've been to a skate park before," Lincoln said before realizing something a frowning. "Wait, I don't have any equipment though."

"Pfft, no worries my friend. I have plenty of spares and at adjustable sizes." Carl says with a grin. "What's wrong, scarred to be shown up."

It was then that Lincoln narrowed his eyes and Carl and grinned. "You're on!"

"Excelente. Just let me get my stuff and we'll be on our way." Carl then went to his room and Lincoln only had to wait about a minute before Carl came back out with a duffle bag. Most likely filled with skating equipment

"MOM, ME AND LINCOLN ARE HEADING OUT!" Carl yelled so his mom could hear.

"Be back before the street light turn on Mijo," Frida said as she poked her out from her room. "Oh, and did you remember to bring your anti-bacteria wipes?"

"Yes! Moooom!" Carl groaned in embarrassment while Lincoln chuckled at the sight. Carl quickly caught on to this and glared at Lincoln. "What are you laughing at? You're the one who is about to be shown up at the skate park."

Lincoln ceased his laughing and glared back with a smirk. "You'll see about that." The Omnitrix wielder stated as he and Carl left the building.

After about a 15 minute walk, the two boys quickly found themselves in the skate park and saw the many kids that were already there on skateboards, roller skates, and bikes doing tricks and just having a good time.

"Alright," Carl said as he opened up the duffle bag. "Suit up, grab a board and we'll show you how we shred in the big city."

Lincoln nodded with a grin and grabbed some equipment from the bag and started gearing up. Now bearing shoulder and knee pads, Lincoln looked around the bag and saw that there wasn't any helmet that would fit him. "Uh Carl, we got a bit of a problem here. None of your helmets fit me."

"Hm, maybe we can find someone with a spare around-"

"Hey is that who I think it is?"

"Yeah! I recognize that white hair anywhere."

"Yo Loud, that you?"

Lincoln and Carl turned around and saw none other than Casey, Sameer, and Nikki wearing their own protective gear and having their skateboards or in Casey's case a bike, and walking towards the two boys.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Lincoln greets as he and Carl walked up to them.

"Sup Linc," Nikki waved.

"Aren't you guy's Ronnie Anne's friends?" Carl asked, sorta knowing who they are but still wanting confirmation.

"Yep," Sameer confirmed. "You're her cousin Carl right?" He asked, remembering when Ronnie Anne would talk about her family to them.

"I've been told that," He said smugly while leaning on his skateboard.

"So what bring you back to the city Lincoln?" Casey asked.

"Well, I originally came here to hang out with Ronnie Anne, but she's camping for the weekend so her family invited me to stay with them for the weekend," Lincoln explained with the group of kids nodding.

"Ah cool," Nikki replied. "So you here to shred then?"

"Well, I was," Lincoln started explaining making the city kids raise an eyebrow. "But Carl doesn't have any helmets that fit me."

It was then that Sameer smiled and walked towards Lincoln while taking his helmet off. "Here," He said while handing over his helmet. "This should fit you just fine, show us what you got."

Lincoln smiled and took the helmet and just like he said, it fit him like a glove. "Wow, thanks, guys." He said while grabbing a skateboard from Carl's bag. "Alright Carl, you ready?"

"Ready to show you how it's done," Carl said as he walked towards one of the numerous bowls in the park. "Stand back, I'll go first."

Everyone watched as Carl got on the skateboard and quickly forwarded himself into the dome. Carl quickly skated the side of the bowl and launched up into the air doing a flip and landed back with ease. He then did this one the other side this time doing a quick hand stand and once again making an expert landing.

Everyone continued watching in awe as Carl continued launching up in the air and doing tricks. It was then the young Casagrande decided to change things up and skated outside the bowl and went over to some railing and started to grind on it.

Once he ran out of railing he skated over to a rather large ramp and started skating back and forth on it slowly gaining momentum for a big jump. Once he got what he needed, he speeds up and leaped up air into the air and proceeded to do a triple flip.

Landing flat on his board at the last second, Carl skated off the ramp and back to the group who were all now wide-eyed with gaping mouths. Noticing there expression's he stepped on the front of his board, making it launch into the air. He caught it and grin smugly at them. "And that, my friends, is how it's done."

The group of 4 immediately started clapping for the Casagrande and his amazing skills on a board. They had to admit, he does shred like a boss.

"Nice moves!" Sameer cheered.

"Not bad kid," Nikki said with a snap of her fingers.

"You definitely have some skills." Casey complimented.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone." Carl said while bowing, completely basking in the glory. Carl then turned towards Lincoln with a grin while crossing his arms. "Your turn muchacho."

Lincoln grinned in response and picked up the skateboard he was borrowing. Getting into position, he placed the board on the ground and stood on it. Grinning smugly, he looked behind him and saw Ronnie Anne's friends waiting with anticipation and Carl still with his smug face. "Well, we're waiting." He said.

"Alright then…here I go!" Lincoln then speed forward before any of them had time to react.

They all watched as Lincoln skated on the sides of the bowl only increasing his speed by kicking against the ground. Once Lincoln decided he was fast enough, he leaned to change his direction and practically shot out of the bowl and into the air and managed to do a triple 360 flip.

Lincoln then changed his trajectory towards one of the ramps where he successfully landed and proceeded to go back into the air on the other side where he grabbed the board into his hand and did a handstand. He then got back on the board with his feet and landed back on the ramp.

He then proceeded to go back into the bowl and used it to gain more momentum, he went back into the air making the board spin before slamming it down on a long piece of railing, grinding on it. Once he ran out of rail he jumped back into the bowl and made one last jump into the air, landing next to the group.

"So, not bad for a small town boy huh?" He said rather proudly. He looked to see all the city kids' practically slack jaw after witnessing his performance.

The silence was slowly broken by Nikki who began clapping followed shortly by both Sameer and Casey as they started clapping and grinning. "That was, hands down, the coolest thing I have ever seen," Nikki said as she Sameer and Casey gathered around Lincoln.

"Thanks, and thanks for the helmet Sameer," Lincoln said as he took off the helmet and returned it to its owner.

"Dude, after that performance, feel free to borrow it anytime," Sameer said as he put it back on his head.

"Seriously man, where'd you learn to do that?" Casey asked just having to know where the heck Lincoln learned to do all that.

"Let's just say I've been on boards a lot tougher to handle then that one, so it was pretty easy in comparison," Lincoln answered them, technically not lying. The hoverboard he got from Tetrax took him forever to fully handle so a simple skateboard was pretty easy.

Lincoln then turned to Carl and saw the Casagrande was still in a state of shock and awe. "Carl," Lincoln said snapping him out of it. "So, how'd I do?"

Carl blinked a few times before giving a light grin and putting his hands in his pocket. "I'll admit, you got skills."

"You weren't so bad yourself," Lincoln replied as he started taking off the safety gear. "Come on, we should probably head back before it gets dark."

"Yeah," Carl replied quickly. "Trust me, you don't wanna face Abuela's wrath when you're late for dinner."

Lincoln nodded as he and Carl put everything back in the duffle bag. Before the two left, Lincoln turned to the 3 city kids and waved them goodbye. "I'll see ya guys later," Lincoln called out to them as he and Carl left.

"See ya later Loud!" Nikki called back.

"Come back anytime!" Sameer told them.

"Just make sure to teach me some of you sick moves!" Casey asked as Lincoln waved again in response.

* * *

 **ROYAL WOODS GRAVEYARD**

It was currently midnight in Royal Woods. The graveyard was quiet. Not a sound to be heard. It also seemed like no one was here. Who could blame them? Who on earth would want to be at a creepy graveyard at midnight? It seemed like something from a horror movie. Doing exactly this seemed like you were asking for the killer to come and do this.

However, there were some people who not only did this but liked to do this. Two girls specifically.

One being Lucy Loud, the 8-year-old Goth you all know and love. And another Goth girl.

This girl was older than Lucy and had a similar slender figure and pale skin. She had long black hair that also had a reflective shine to with her bangs covering her right eye with her eye that was still revealed showed that she had purple eyeshadow. She wore a long purple dress with a black belt with a skull on it along with dark purple fingerless gloves. This was Haiku, Lucy's best friend and a fellow Goth.

"Hello Haiku, it's good to see you again," Lucy said in her usual monotone voice as she faced her best friend.

"Yes Lucy, it had been a while." Haiku greeted back. However, the older Goth girl quickly noticed something different about Lucy which caused Haiku's normally emotionless face to raise a brow. "What happened to your bangs?"

Lucy tensed up at the question. She had completely forgotten about that. "Oh, um, just an accident with my sisters involving a razor. It's no big deal, they'll grow back."

"Hmm." Haiku hummed in suspicion. She could tell Lucy was lying…but she could also tell why. Whatever truly happened to make her lose her bangs must have been a traumatic experience for the 8-year-old. So she wouldn't dwell on it…at least not yet.

"Alright then." She responded making Lucky mentally sigh in relief. "Come. Let's connect the spirits so they know we haven't been ignoring them lately."

Lucy nodded as both Goth girls went into a meditating position, ready to connect those who have passed.

* * *

 **MORNING IN THE CITY**

Back in the Casagrande's apartment, Lincoln was slowly starting to stir from asleep. He found himself wrapped up in a sleeping bag while on the floor in CJ's room. Letting out a loud yawn, Lincoln sat up and looked around the room and saw that CJ was still sound sleep.

Lincoln was about to lye back down and get some more sleep, but then something caught Lincoln's attention. Specifically his nose. Standing up and quietly exiting the room, Lincoln followed his nose and soon found himself in the kitchen.

Looking inside he found Rosa in there working on various dishes, most likely for breakfast. The old Casagrande women seemed to pick up on Lincoln presence and looked behind her to see the white-haired loud poking his head through the door. "Ah Lincoln, you're up already?

"Yeah, I guess I'm used to getting up early. It's the only way to get a few minutes of peace and quiet at my place." Lincoln explained as he stepped into the kitchen. "I see your already cooking breakfast."

"Of course!" Rosa said clapping her hands together. "I always get up early to cook my family a delicious breakfast."

Lincoln nodding and looked around the kitchen to see the large proportions of food she was making for breakfast alone. "Well, you certainly go all out. Need any help?"

"Why that would be maravilloso. Gracias Lincoln, you can stir that pot right there while I set up the table." Lincoln gave a thumbs up in response as Rosa got out a set a dishes and silverware and headed to the table to set them out.

Lincoln went over to the stove and saw the pot that Rosa told him to stir the contents of. He looked inside of it and saw it was some kind of breakfast soup with an incredible smell. Taking the spoon out, he decided to give it a taste test and quickly noticed it was on the spicy side. "Ah, hot!"

It was still good, but still pretty spicy. As Lincoln was stirring, he noticed all the different spices on the cabinets. The white haired boy repeatedly looked between the soup and the spices until an idea came to him. "I wonder if I could make this better."

Go through his idea, Lincoln grabbed some spices from the cabinet and looked at the name of each one. He wasn't an expert chef by any means but he learned some things from his dad so he knew a few things. Taking the spices he knew would work, he added a bit of each to the soup and started stirring, Tasting it again, it still had its spiciness but also a nice mix of sweetness.

"Lincoln!" Rosa yelled from the dining room. "Everything is set up!"

"Alright!" Lincoln said as he picked up the pot and headed into the dining room. But when he got there he saw the entire family was already there ready to eat. "What the, how did you get here so fast?"

"You'd be surprised how fast we can get ready," Carlota answered while leaning on the table.

Lincoln simply gave an impressed nod as he went to serve everyone the soup gaining a 'Thank you' or 'gracias' from everyone while Rosa went back into the kitchen to get everything else for breakfast. Once she returned Lincoln was already seated. "Alright everyone, dig in!"

After hearing that, all the Casagrande's and Lincoln quickly started eating the food laid out before them, started with the soup. Lincoln watched a bit anxiously as they all took a sip and immediately smiled, having a positive language.

"Wow, you outdid yourself with this Mama," Frida said with Carlitos mimicking her movements while in his baby chair.

"Yeah, this the best soup you've ever made!" Carlota said as she quickly sipped up more.

"Spicy and sweet. That's a new one." Hector said as he had some more himself.

But after hearing that, Rosa gained a confused expression and looked over her own bowl. "Sweet and spicy? That's not how I made it." She said as she took a sip and smiled. "But it is very good."

"Oh, that would be me," Lincoln said rather nervously making all the family turned towards him. "I gave it a little taste and thought it could use a little more to it so I added my own little touch. I hope you don't mind."

"Don't mind? Lincoln, I didn't know you could cook." Rosa said with a smile as she walked up next to the Loud boy.

"Well, not really. My dad showed me a thing or two so I thought I tried to add a little something to it." He replied modestly while the rest of the family smiled at him.

"Well, I'd say it was a success chamaco because this is delicious," Hector said as everyone raised their spoons in the air in agreement.

"Uh, everyone," Frida said with a nervous smile. "I think someone had a little too much of the soup." She said while gesturing next to her.

Everyone looked to see Carlitos smiling at everyone while having a bad smell coming from his pants. It was pretty easy to tell that he had an accident, luckily he was wearing a diaper underneath.

"Not it!" All the Casagrande's said while putting a finger to there nose.

Unfortunately, Lincoln was a little too slow to react and was the last one to call it. "Dang it," Lincoln said as he got up and grabbed the baby from his chair.

"His room is right next to me and Carlos's, diapers are next to his changing station," Frida told Lincoln as he nodded and headed to said destination.

Entering Carlitos rooms, it was pretty much the same as Lily's side of her and Lisa's room, what with baby stuff all over the place and a changing station. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up."

It didn't take long for Lincoln to take care of Carlitos's accident. He's had plenty of practice with Lily and, if he was being honest, Carlitos's number 2's weren't nearly as bad as his baby sisters. "There you go buddy," Lincoln said as he put the youngest Casagrande down and dusted off his hands.

But as he did so he noticed Carlitos did the exact same thing he did. He knew Carlitos like to copy others, maybe Lincoln could see this for himself. Lincoln waved his hands around in the air and saw Carlitos did the exact same. "You sure like copying people huh?" Lincoln said with an amused smile.

It was then a fun idea came to his head. Pulling out his phone, while Carlitos copied him, Lincoln looked at his song playlist and found something that he knew the 2-year-old would enjoy doing.

Pressing play, Lincoln played none other than the song _Macarena._

Setting his phone back to let the music play, Lincoln proceeded to along to the song with a smile on his face. Carlitos watched as Lincoln continued dancing to the song, positioning his body, Carlitos slowly started copying Lincoln's movements.

Once he got the hang of it, Carlitos smiled brightly and proceeded to dance along without even needing to look at Lincoln to copy. The two boys just continued dancing to the ever-popular song without a care in the world, until suddenly…

 _Snap!_

Both boys stopped at the sound and looked behind them to see Frida standing outside the room with her camera pointed at them taking pictures of them dancing. "Don't mind me! Keep going!" She insisted. She just had to keep snapping pictures of this adorable moment.

Lincoln and Carlitos looked at each other and just shrugged in unison before going back to dancing. Meanwhile, Frida kept snapping photos and weeping about how adorable and sweet the moment was.

Once the song was over, both boys ended up laughing with each other with Lincoln patting the young Casagrande's head. Just then Carlitos saw the family dog Lalo run by in the hallway and started following him while running on all fours.

"So Lincoln," Frida said as she turned to the boy. "How are you enjoying your visit?"

"It's been a lot of fun," Lincoln answered making Frida give a toothy smile. "It's kinda like my family, but different."

"That's wonderful to hear! It's good to see you getting along with everyone." Frida then exited the room and made a gesture with her finger telling Lincoln to follow her. "Come. I want to show you something."

Lincoln did as told and followed the Casagrande mother and once again entered her and her husband's room similar to yesterday with Carlos. Only this time Frida lead Lincoln to the closest and when she opened it revealed numerous amounts of scrapbooks of huge sizes. "Woah, you made all of these?" Lincoln asked as he looked over the stack.

"Yep, each one taken and developed by me," Frida said as she got on her tippy toes to reach the top of the closet where she pulled out 4 scrapbooks. "Here, these are filled with all pictures I took of me and Carlos's kids."

She set them on the floor for Lincoln to take, and the Loud boy went to take the one on the top. Only when he grabbed it he struggled to lift it due to the weight. And Frida carried four of these with ease? He had to admit, the mother was stronger than she looks.

Setting it back down, Lincoln saw that it was a scrapbook of Carlota since pictures of her were on the front, opening it to a random page he stifled a laugh at what he saw. It was a picture of a 12-year-old Carlota looking like Lucy just gave her a makeover. "What's this?" He asked while trying to stop laughing.

"Oh, that's Carlota when she was going through a bit of a 'Goth phase," Frida answered while lightly giggling herself.

"MOOOOOM!" They heard Carlota yell from the living room making them flinch. "ARE YOU SHOWING OFF EMBARRASSING PHOTOS OF ME?!"

"Uh, no Mija!" Frida yelled back nervously. "You stay here and keep looking, I'll go get us something to drink." She whispered to Lincoln before leaving the room.

Lincoln nodded and set all three books on the last book off the stack, with some struggle, and looked through the various photos of the Casagrande family. Seeing them at different ages, things Frida's kept from them like baby teeth, it made him smile at how much she loved her family.

And it got Lincoln thinking about his own family. All the good times he's had with them. The ups and the downs. And there was a lot of each. But despite everything, he wouldn't trade his family for the world. Maybe when his time here was over, he should spend a little more time with them.

"I'm back!" Lincoln jumped a little and looked back to see Frida holding a pitcher of a yellowish-orange drink with some glasses. "Oops, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," Lincoln said as he regained his composer. "I'm used to it from my sister Lucy. You know Mrs. Casagrande, it's really cool how you take pictures of everyone in your family like this."

"Of course." Frida immediately replied as he started pouring a glass of the drink for herself and Lincoln. "I never miss a moment to capture a moment of mi familia."

"I can see this, these books weight a ton." Lincoln joked getting a laugh from Frida. "Also, it's kinda getting me thinking about my family a bit."

"Oh really?" Frida asked as she took a seat to listen to what he had to say about his own familia.

"Yeah, I guess it's gotten me think about how much they mean to me…and how I haven't been spending as much time with them this summer." He explained making Frida frown a bit at the change of his tone.

"Really?" Frida softly said, hoping to get the Loud boy to open up.

"Well, let's just say some things happened during the summer and it's gotten me pretty busy. And it's been keeping me from spending as much time as I want with them. I mean there are some sisters I'm been spending time with, but still, not all of them." Lincoln explained. While he has been pretty much spending the whole summer with sisters like Leni and Luna, and recently with Lola and Lucy, his hero life has been keeping him from being with most of his sisters more then he would like.

Hearing this, Frida gave a soft smile. "Lincoln, here's how I see it." She started explaining with Lincoln giving his full attention. "I may not know what's going on with your life, but I think regardless of what's going on. Just make time. Even if something unexpected happens, it doesn't mean you should react to it immediately. Family should always come first."

Lincoln thought about what she told him and looked her in the eye. "You really think so?"

"Of course." She confirmed. "Listen, when I went to art school, I had a dream. A dream of traveling the world and spreading my artwork across the globe. But then, I met a man who made me forget about all that. My husband. Once we both graduated from our respective school, we lived together, then we got married, and had four beautiful children. I'll admit, there will always be a small part of me that wants to go out to achieve that dream I had, but I wouldn't leave my family for anything. Plus in a way, I'm still living my dream."

"I'm taking care of and taking photos of the best familia I could ever ask for. Plus I still make time for working on paintings. What I'm saying is that regardless of whats going on in your life, never forget about family. Afterall-"

"They will always be there for you?" Lincoln finished making her nod.

"Si."

Lincoln thought about everything she just told him…and smiled. "Thanks, I needed to hear that."

"Anytime." She said as she handed one of the glasses to Lincoln. "So, while we are on the subject of family, I was wondering…how do you feel about Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln was taken aback by the question and almost dropped his drink. "Wh-wh-what?"

"I just want how you honestly feel about my niece. I may have been quick to assume you two were a couple. I apologize for that." Frida said with a sheepish smile.

"Well…I don't know. I do get quite annoyed when people call us boyfriend and girlfriend." He said bluntly making Frida avert her gaze and take a long sip of her drink. "But, I don't really know. I'm not sure…if I would be something I would want."

Frida looked down at hearing this but still gave a small smile. "I understand. Just, when you tell her that…let her down easy, complacer."

"Trust me, I wouldn't wanna do anything to damage me and Ronnie Anne's friendship." He replied making Frida smile. "You know, you're a really nice person to talk to."

"Thank you muchacho…just don't get on my bad said." Frida said with a devious smirk.

"Really?" Lincoln said with more of an amused smirk. "Sorry but it's hard to believe someone like you has a bad side."

"Oh trust me Lincoln." Carlos said as he poked his head out of the door. "She may be sweet on the surface, buts she's the devil if she wants to."

"No no, honey. He's probably right." Frida said casually as she watched Lincoln take a drink. A smirk grew on her face as she looked into her own drink. "Enjoying your tuna fish water?"

Lincoln did a double take as he choked on the drink a bit before swallowing hastily. "Tuna water?!" Lincoln said as his face turned green.

"Yes, it really has a zing to it. Don't you think?" She asked while talking a long slow sip.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Lincoln groaned while holding his stomach. But then he soon heard Frida giggling with a devious look on her face.

"Gotcha!" She said while trying her burst not to go full gut laughter. "That's not tuna fish water, it's just citrus juice. And you said I had no devious side."

"Haha, very funny." Lincoln said while laughing a bit himself. He had to admit, it was pretty funny. Lincoln just hoped that Frida and Luan would never meet.

The two shared a good laugh until a vibrating sound came from Frida's pocket. She reached into it and pulled out her phone and saw something that made her smile. "Oh, Maria just texted me, she, Bobby and Ronnie Anne should be home by 8."

"Alright, I'll text my folks and tell them to pick me up then." Lincoln said as he quickly got out his phone and texted Lori to pick him up. Where he could go Fasttrack but 1. He didn't want the other Casagrande's to get suspicious of him and 2. Lori would probably like to see Bobby.

"Well, until then, why don't you spend some time with my daughter?" Frida suggested making Lincoln raise an eyebrow. "She's the only one you haven't spent time with."

Lincolns' eyes widen at the realization. "Yeah, you're right. Man, time flew. Well, I'll see you later Mrs. Casagrande, thanks again for the talk."

"Anytime Lincoln." Frida waved off as Lincoln left the room.

Entering the living room, Lincoln quickly found the last Casagrande he has yet to hang out with on the couch painting her fingernails. "Hey, Carlota," Lincoln said getting the girls attention.

"Hey Lincoln, what's up?" Carlota asked as he put the nail polish down.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and maybe do something." Lincoln requested making the oldest Casagrande sibling surprised.

"Really?" She asked making sure she just heard that right.

"Yeah. I kinda spent some time hanging out with everyone else before you and my family is coming to pick me up tonight so I figured it might be fun." Lincoln suggested. Despite how Carlota…felt, about one of his alien heroes, she did seem like a nice. She actually kinda reminded him of both Leni and Lori.

"Yeah, that does sound pretty nice," Carlota said as she got up and closed up the nail polish bottle. "Just give me a bit to get ready and then we can head out."

"So about 3 hours then," Carl said with a smirk as he walked by.

Carlota simply rolled her eyes in response and headed to her room. "No. Don't worry Lincoln I won't be long, just wait for me outside."

"Alright then." Lincoln said as he put his hand in his jacket pockets and headed out.

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Carlota and Lincoln were now walking through the city together. Carlota did apologize if the wait was a little long, but Lincoln brushed it off saying it's nothing he wasn't used to. AS they were walking, Lincoln was looking at all the various places along the streets.

There were stands for tourist, restaurants. Lincoln even saw a street performer or two. All the awhile Carlota was talking about things they could do. "So I was thinking I could take you to some of my favorite thrift stores, but if that's really not your thing I'm open to suggestions."

Lincoln hummed in thought as he looked around the city to find anything of interest. So far nothing really caught his eye. Everything he found was either pretty basic, stuff he could already do in Royal Woods, or flat out a tourist trap.

But then he found something that actually caught his interest. It was a staircase that leads into a place built underground with a sign saying 'Singing N Drinking' a karaoke bar.

"Hey, Carlota," Lincoln said making her look back at him. "How about that. I've never been to one of those places before."

Carlota looked to where he was pointing…and flinched. A sickening feel built up in her stomach as she started to lightly hyperventilate. Immediately turning around she started to walk away at a rather fast pace. "N-no, no, no. Not that." Carlota stuttered as Lincoln expression turned to a confused one as he started to follow her.

"Why not, what's wrong with it?" Lincoln asked as Carlota speed up again, now speed-walking away.

"Uuuum," Carlota began, trying to thinking of excuses. "T-trust me, it isn't as fun as it looks. The floors are sticky the food's bad. You're not missing much."

Lincoln wasn't buying it. Her tone. Her expression. He's seen that kind of thing before. Carlota was lying…but there was something behind it. He was about to try and ask her about it, but just then.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Casagrande."

"Didn't think I'd see _you_ here."

Carlota froze. She knew exactly who those voices belonged to.

Lincoln looked behind him to see two girls that definitely didn't look nice. The first one was a blond girl with pale skin, blue eyes with pearl earrings, red lipstick, and red mascara. She wore a pink shirt that showed off her belly along with tight jeans and expensive looking black high heels.

The second girl had dark skin and brown hair with diamond earrings and dark blue eyeliner and lipstick along with green eyes. She wore a turquoise dress that went past her knees with long sleeves and high heel boots.

Just looking at them, Lincoln could tell that they weren't nice people. Lincoln looked backed at Carlota and saw she was trying to bury her head between her shoulders and was actually shaking.

The white-haired boy started to frown as they watched the two girls step forward.

"Haven't seen you in a while." The blond said in a mocking tone.

"Who's the pipsqueak with ya?" The dark skinned one asked while glancing at Lincoln.

"Pipsqueak?" Lincoln repeated while glaring at the two.

"Just keep walking Lincoln," Carlota said in a quiet tone as she started walking away.

"Aaaw, what's wrong? Not gonna perform?" The blond one spoke up again as she gestured to the karaoke bar.

"No," Carlota spoke through her teeth.

"But you have such a beautiful voice… _sunny_." The dark skinned one said while putting a lot of emphasis on the last work.

Sunny. Carlota's eyes shot open and she froze at hearing that. Before Lincoln knew what was happening, Carlota ran off as fast as she could while burying her head in her hands.

"Carlota wait?!" Lincoln called out to her in concern as he watched her run off into city. Before he could take off after her, he heard the other two girls laughing and pointing where Carlota was, apparently enjoying what they just made Carlota did. Growling, Lincoln walked up to them and stomped on each of their feet making them yell in pain and hop on one leg. Once that was done, he started to run off in search of the Casagrande girl.

* * *

"CARLOTA! CARLOTA! COME ON WHERE ARE YOU?!" Lincoln yelled as we ran through the city. He knew his odds of finding Carlota were low. The city was big and he hardly knew his way. And he couldn't go alien as he would cause way too much of a scene. Even if he got one of his aliens that could go invisible, he'd risk changing back without finding a place to hide.

"Come on, where could she be? Come on Lincoln think." Lincoln said as he banged on his head trying to think of an idea to find Carlota.

As he was walking, he ended up going into the city park. Finding a bench, Lincoln sat down he rubbed his chin in thought. "Alright, how do I find her? And what do I do once I find her?" Lincoln didn't just want to find her. He wanted to help her.

Being a hero aside, Lincoln considered Carlota a friend. And he'd do anything for his family or a friend. They might not have interacted much, but after his time with Casagrande family and of course Ronnie Anne and her family, he'd consider all of them his friend.

Getting up, Lincoln took a look at the scenery…and went slack jaw at what he saw. In the middle of the park was a single tree. And under that tree…was Carlota. Turning to the audience, Lincoln said. "You know, I should just stop trying so hard and just let things happen as they happen."

Running to the tree, Lincoln saw that Carlota was rolled up into a ball, still and unmoving. He slowed down to where he was gently walking in front of her. "Carlota." He said quietly, trying to get her to open up.

Carlota jumped a bit in surprise and Lincoln got a clear look at her face. Her eyes were puffy and her mascara was running. She had been crying. Seeing who it was, Carlota buried her face, hiding it again. "Oh…hey Lincoln." She said in a weak voice.

"Carlota…are you ok?" Lincoln asked as he sat down in front of her. Carlota didn't say anything and just tried to bury herself deeper, trying to ignore the problem.

Lincoln, however, wasn't going to give up that easily. "Carlota, what's wrong?" He persisted.

"Just drop it Lincoln," Carlota said with some irritation in her voice. She just didn't want to talk about it right now. After what just happened, she just wanted today to be over.

Lincoln frowned. Now he definitely wasn't giving up. "Carlota, I know something is wrong. And not just with those jerks from earlier you were acting weird once I mentioned the karaoke bar." Lincoln said making Carlota start breathing heavily. Lincoln soften his expression and put a hand on Carlota's shoulder. "I wanna help you. But I can't if you don't tell me anything."

"…I don't wanna talk about it." Carlota said trying to end the conversation.

"Why not?"

"Because…you'll laugh," Carlota said as she back up against the tree.

"I promise I won't laugh," Lincoln reassured, but all he got in response was a whimper.

Sighing, Lincoln scratched his head in thought. This was going to be hard. She definitely had some sort of problem, but what good was the Man with the Plan if he had nothing to go off of. Just then, a lightbulb went off in his head. If the story was embarrassing enough that she thought he would laugh…then maybe he should do some sharing.

"One time, me and my friend Clyde set up a 'Girl Guru' stand to help raise money for our school," Lincoln said with a smirk.

This made Carlota look up at Lincoln with a completely confused expression. What the heck was he talking about? "But I ended up giving the worse advice, at the end of the day, it turned into a stand of my angry costumers throwing salt and vinegar pies at me."

That did it. This managed to make Carlota start cracking a smile. He saw that she was doing her best to repress it, but was failing. He just found his opening. "This other time, me and Clyde were babysitting me baby sister Lily, we changed her diaper, but it ended up getting launched into the ceiling fan, hitting all of us."

He was getting closer. He could see the teenage girl's cheeks puffing up, showing she was trying to hold in a laugh. He just needed one more story to push her to the edge of laughing.

"And then, during April fool's day, my sister Luan set up all these pranks over the house. Ronnie Anne was also coming over, so to protect her, I set all the pranks off myself. I ended up with a bucket stuck to my leg, pie in my hair and no eyebrows."

That did it. Carlota was now laughing her butt off clenching her gut in pain and rolling around on the park grass. Lincoln just decided to smirk and watch her while crossing her arms. "So what was that about laughing at other people's embarrassment?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Carlota said in between her laughs as she calmed herself down. "I didn't mean to laugh."

"It's alright. Looking back at it now, it was kinda funny…expect April fool's…that was a lot of pain, but that's beside the point." Lincoln said as he looked Carlota in the eyes. "Now, it's your turn to share. What's wrong?"

Carlota's smile dropped as she leaned against the tree again. Sighing, she nodded. It was only fair that she tells Lincoln her story since he shared not only 1, but 3 of his. "It was over 4 years ago, a musical the mark the beginning year of high school." She started explaining with Lincoln giving all ears.

"I was the lead role. I always was. I loved performing and sing on stage. But…then everything changed. When I went out to perform, my leg got tied up in some rope. Once I got on stage, I tripped. At first, I didn't think it was the biggest deal, just a bit of clumsiness. But that rope tied around to my leg, it was supporting the background. Before I knew it, the entire background of the stage came falling down on me. And along with it came multiple lights, props, almost everything. When I surfaced, I looked to see everyone laughing at me. The audience, the other kids, the composers, even some of the teachers were."

"But that wasn't the last of it. I looked up to see the giant paper machete sun slowly moving back the fourth with the rope holding it up on the ceiling slowly falling apart. And then, SNAP! The rope broke and the sun fell right on top of me. I ended being covered in the stuff, my hair was messed, my clothes were ruined and then, everyone started calling me…"

"Sunny?" Lincoln said quietly, remembered the nickname the mean girls said to her.

"Yeah," Carlota answered. "After that, everyone started teasing me about non-stop. Tripping me. Calling me sunny. And when I tried to perform again…I froze. All I could imagine was everyone laughing at me and making fun of me. I just couldn't perform anymore."

Lincoln frowned at hearing this. He's always hated, bullies. Who didn't? Especially since becoming a hero. But this wasn't just some villain he could go alien on and beat. This was some actual psychological problems someone was having. And he was going to fix it.

"Carlota, I am so sorry," Lincoln said as he stood up. Carlota just looked down in response as Lincoln held out his hand and gained a determined look on his face. "But you know what I think? I think you should go up on that stage at the karaoke place and prove all of them wrong."

"Huh?" Carlota said as she took Lincolns hand to stand up.

"Carlota, you love singing right?" Lincoln asked with a serious tone.

"Yeah, I really do," Carlota answered with nothing but the truth. She really did love going up on stage and singing for other. It was one of her favorite things before she got stage fright.

"Then why should let some jerks stop you from doing what you love?" Lincoln responded while looking right into her eyes.

"Lincoln I just can't-"

"Look, I get it. I've been humiliated before. But I never let it get me down, and I certainly don't stop. If I quit every time I was humiliated or made fun of, I'd never leave my room…yes it happens that much" Lincoln said making Carlota look down in thought.

"But, if you love performing, if you love singing, you shouldn't let anyone stop you from doing it," Lincoln told the oldest Casagrande sibling with a confident smile.

Carlota sighed in thought. She really did love it. Singing, performing. She loved it even more then thrifting. But, ever since then, she just lost her confidence. "Lincoln, I would love to back on stage. But I just don't know if I can knowing everyone will see my face."

Lightbulb! After hearing what Carlota said, Lincoln rubbed his chin as an idea came to mind. "Your face huh? Come on, I think I know how to fix that." He said as he grabbed Carlota's arm and started pulling her.

"Lincoln, what are you doing?" She asked as she tried to keep up.

"I think I have an idea about how you can perform on stage."

* * *

Back in the Casagrande apartment, specifically Carlota's room said girl was sitting on her bed as she watched Lincoln go through her closet where she kept her accessory's and dresses she got from thrift stores. "Lincoln, what exactly are you doing?" Carlota asked after 3 minutes of watching Lincoln rummage through her things.

"Looking for…ah ha! This!" Lincoln then emerged from closest with none other than the mask Ronnie Anne wore when she was Lucky Girl. "Put this one and let your hair down."

Catching the mask he threw towards her, Carlota raised a brow in confusion but did as he instructed. Putting the mask on her face, and undoing her ponytail, the mask was now completely covering Carlota's face other than her mouth and her hair was now flowing freely, going past her shoulders.

"So what exactly is your plan?" Carlota asked kinda wanting to get to the point right about now.

"Simple," Lincoln said as he held up a mirror to Carlota. "You said you couldn't go on stage with people seeing your face, now people can't see your face."

Hearing this, Carlota tensed up…but also a small part of her was a little…giddy. "I…I don't know," Carlota said as she still felt a little unsure about everything.

"Come on, everything will be fine," Lincoln said as he sat next to her and patted her back. "So long as you wear the mask, no one will know it's you."

"But-"

"I'll give you some advice my sister Luna gave me one time. She said if you're ever nervous about going on stage, just close your eyes and pretend no one is there. It's just you singing for yourself." Lincoln told her as Carlota looked down, thinking about his words. "Come on please, I promise nothing bad will happen."

Carlota closed her eyes in deep thought, and stood up. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she nodded with a determined face behind the mask. "Alright. I'll give it a try."

"Alright!" Lincoln cheered as he stood up. Lincoln then went back to the closest and pulled out a piece of clothing. "And you're also gonna need an outfit to go along with it." He added as he handed Carlota a violet colored dress.

Taking the piece of clothing, Carlota looked at Lincoln with a rather impressed expression. "When did you get so good at stuff like this?"

"I hemy me sisters out with stuff all the time. Guess it's just a habit now." Lincoln shrugged with a smile.

"Well I'll admit, you're rather mature for your age." Carlota said with a smirk as he put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. Yes, I am." Lincoln nodded as he went to go leave the room. But instead, he found himself face first in the wall. "I meant to do that!" Lincoln said as he actually left the room with Carlota giggling.

* * *

 **KARAOKE BAR**

Heading back out, it didn't take the Loud and Casagrande duo to make it to the bar. Lincoln entered and immediately started bobbing his head to the music. He looked around to see the place. The bar had colorful lights going all around the place, the bar was in the very back with some people sitting at it. Meanwhile tables were set around the middle where people were eating and enjoy the sick beats. But the most notable thing in the joint was the giant stage that had multiple mics on it with a DJ next to it. The karaoke stage.

Lincoln smiled and looked back only to frown when he saw Carlota not taking a single step past the entrance while shaking. Smiling gently, Lincoln walked over to her and held her arm. "It'll be alright."

"I'm just really nervous," Carlota said in a squeaky voice.

"Look, I called in and signed you up as an anonymous singer. No one will see your face. No one will know your name. It'll be ok." He persisted. He then saw that Carlota was staring in a specific direction. He looked to where she was looking and narrowed his eyes to see the two bully girls from earlier. "Forget about them. Remember what I told you. Just close your eyes, and just imagine your all by yourself."

,Ok." Carlota said while gulping. "Ok, ok. I can do this."

"Yes you can." Lincoln reassured while looking at her eyes. "Now get back stage, you're on in 20 minutes. I'll be in the audience watching. Remember, you can do this!" And with that, Lincoln went off to go find a free table to sit at.

* * *

 **20 MINUTES LATER**

And just like that, the 20 minutes have passed. The music stopped as the DJ tapped his microphone to get everyone's attention. " _Alright everyone, if I could have your attention!"_ The DJ announced making everyone present turn towards him. " _We got someone coming up here, but she's preferring to keep her name a secret, so give a big hand for our mystery singer here!"_

Just then the spotlight turned on and shined on Carlota. The oldest Casagrande quickly saw the audience and started hyperventilating. She quickly looked through the audience to find Lincoln in the front row.

Lincoln caught on quick to what she was going through and made a gesture for her to just take a deep breath and close her eyes. Carlota shakily nodded and took a deep breath and clenched her eyes shut tight while looking down and holding onto the mic in her hands tightly.

" _So, what do ya wanna sing?"_ The DJ asked with a smile on her face.

Carlota then started to slowly side step towards the Dj and leaned in next to his ear and whispered someone to his ear. " _Ya sure? That's, uh, that's a pretty intense tune."_ All Carlota did was take another deep breath and nod. " _Alright then, just get on center stage and I'll crank up the beat."_

Carlota gulped and did what she was told. ' _Alright…it's just me…it's just me.'_ Carlota told herself. And…she did it. In her head, she just imagined herself standing in her room. No one watching her. No one judging her. Just her.

And then…the music started.

Carlota:

 _Are you listening?_

 _Hear me talk, hear me sing?_

 _Open up the door_

 _Is it less, is it more?_

 _When you tell me to beware._

 _Are you here, are you there?_

 _Is there something I should know?_

 _Easy come._

 _Easy go._

As she was sing, the crowd started smiling and bobbing their heads to the song. They had to admit, whoever this girl was, she had a really good voice.

Lincoln was smiling brightly. She was actually doing it. Deciding to get the crowd a little more hyped, he did something Luna taught him. He starting clapping his hands in rhythm to the music. Sure enough, some caught onto this and started clapping themselves.

Carlota:

 _Noddin, your head,_

 _don't hear a word I said,_

 _I can't communicate,_

 _when you wait,_

 _don't relate._

 _I try to talk to you,_

 _But you never even knew._

 _So what's it gonna be?_

 _Tell me can you hear me?_

At this point, Lincoln could see that Carlota actually rose her head up and started dancing a little to the song she was sing. This got the crowd even more ramped up as they continued clapping with a few even cheering.

But Carlota didn't even notice it. All she was doing was singing along. Having fun. She was actually doing it.

Lincoln looked to where the two bullies from earlier were sitting and saw they were the only ones not cheering. They were simply rolling their eyes and adverting the gaze from the disguised Casagrande. Lincoln simply smirked triumphantly and continued to watch the performance.

Carlota:

 _I'm so sick of it!_

 _Your attention deficit!_

 _Never listen. Never listen._

 _I'm so sick of it!_

 _So I'll throw another fit!_

 _Never listen. Never Listen._

 _I scream your name!_

 _It always stays the same!_

 _I scream and shout!_

 _So what I'm gonna do now_

 _IS FREAK THE FREAK OUT!_

Everyone:

 _HEY!_

At this point some the crowd was cheering loudly, some even singing along. But at this point Carlota actually started jumping around, further enjoying herself. But Lincoln noticed something. The mask was coming loose. Lincoln got up and started to lightly panicked and tried to signal Carlota to tone it down with the dancing, but it was no use.

With one last jump in the air, the mask came flying off her face. The crowd and DJ cheered as they finally saw the face of the mystery girl. Meanwhile, the two girls jaw dropped. There was no way it was her.

And then something else happened, Carlota opened her eyes. Lincoln flinched and covered his own eyes afraid that Carlota was gonna start freaking out, but peeked out to see the opposite. Carlota was still going.

Carlota:

 _Whoa-_

 _Whoa-_

 _Whoa-_

 _Whoa-_

Strangely enough, she didn't care. She was having too much fun to care. After all these years after the incident, she was finally back on stage, singing her heart off. Having the time of her life.

Lincoln saw this and smiled brightly and started to cheer louder as Carlota kept going.

Carlota:

 _Patience running thin, running thing, come again_

 _Tell me what I get_

 _What I get_

 _Opposite,_

 _Opposite._

 _Show me what is real,_

 _If it breaks, does it heal?_

 _Open up your ear._

 _Why you think that I'm here?_

 _So what's it gonna be?_

 _Tell me_

 _Can you hear me?_

 _I'm so sick of it!_

 _Your attention deficit!_

 _Never listen._

 _Never listen._

 _I'm so sick of it!_

 _So I'll throw another fit!_

 _Never listen._

 _Never listen._

 _I scream your name!_

 _It always stays the same!_

 _I scream and shout!_

 _So what I'm gonna do now is_

Everyone:

 _FREAK THE FREAK OUT!  
HEY!_

Carlota then ended the song with a knee slide to the front of her stage and saw everyone's reactions. Everyone was screaming, cheering, clapping. No longer did she hear people laughing and making fun of her and calling her sunny.

She looked to see she no longer saw those two mean girls at the table. They must have left during her performance. She didn't care. All she was focusing on is what was happening now. And she was loving it!

" _Well, I gotta say, that was probably one of the best performances I have ever seen here!"_ The DJ said with everyone raising their glasses and cheering. " _Give it up for our mystery performer!"_

"Actually…" Carlota said making everyone look towards her. "It's Carlota…Carlota Casagrande!"

The DJ smirked and nodded. " _Give it up for Carlota Casagrande everyone!"_

Everyone in the crowd cheered as Lincoln climbed up and stage and smiled up at Carlota. "You did it!" He cheered.

Carlota smiled brightly and nodded. She did do it. After years of being terrified of being humiliated again. She got back on stage and did doing what she loved. Maybe…things were looking bright.

* * *

Later, Lincoln and Carlota were seen walking back to the apartment with Lincoln smiling brightly. "That was amazing Carlota! You really are a great singer!"

Carlota just gave a light giggle and lightly smiled. "Thanks."

Lincoln then walked in front of the eldest Casagrande sibling and looked her in the eye. "See. I told you. You just had to go up there and just do it." He said as Carlota lightly nodded. "So, are you gonna start doing that often?"

At this, Carlota stopped and looked away and scratched the back of her head. "Well…"

"What?" Lincoln said frowning.

"I will admit…I did love doing that. But, I think I'm still a little nervous about everything." She revealed. While hearing that applause did boost her confidence, she was afraid it just might have been an 'In the moment' thing.

"But Carlota-"

"Look, Lincoln, I appreciate everything you did for me. I really do. But…I just want some time to think about it. Alright?" Carlota said with a soft smile.

Lincoln sighed, but still nodded his head. He didn't want to leave without her being sure of herself, but he didn't want to push too far. "Alright." He said simply.

"Thanks." Carlota then bent down and pulled Lincoln into a hug. Lincoln was surprised at first, but smiled and returned it. Once they broke apart, they saw they made it back. "I'm gonna go up in my room. Thanks again for everything." She said as she went inside with Lincoln not following.

Lincoln just leaned against the villain and cupped his chin. "I know she can do it, but she just needs one last boost in confidence." Lincoln then closed his eyes and tried to think of something. There had to be something that could completely eliminate her fear. Perhaps if someone else told her how great shew as on stage. Someone she admired. Suddenly an idea came to him.

Gaining a deadpanned look, Lincoln look towards the audience. "The things I do to help."

* * *

Back in Carlota's room, she had just put her hair back in its usual ponytail and looked at herself in the mirror. She recalled today. Her performance. She loved doing it. But could she continue doing it?

She might have been able to do it today, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after that. Today might have been a good day, but for all she knew tomorrow she could go back to freaking out again.

Groaning while holding her head as a headache started to form, she was about to lay down in bed until…

 _Click!_

 _Click!_

Turning towards her window, she went over it to see pebbles being thrown at it. She opened her window and right as she was about to yell at the punk do it, a larger rock was thrown next to her head and landed on her bed.

She looked to see that the rock had a note taped to it. Picking it up, it said " _Please come down. I would like to talk to you."_

Raising a brow, she looked at her window and didn't see anything. But she decided to go down. Exiting through her window, she went down the fire escape and back onto the streets. At first, she saw no one, but then she could hear footsteps behind her.

"Hey, I heard you knew me?"

Carlota looked behind here…and went wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Standing in front of her was none other than Four-arms. One of the aliens from Royal Woods. The one she had a personal _preference_ for.

"Well, what are you doing here big boy?" Carlota said in a flirty tone while fluttering her eyelashes.

Four-arms was taken aback and bit and gulped nervously. But he quickly recomposed himself. He had a job to do. "I wanted to let you know I heard your performance at the karaoke place." He said

Carlota went wide-eyed and blushed a bit in slight embarrassment. "You…heard that."

Four-arms just nodded and smiled nicely. "Yep. You could say I was hanging around." He revealed which technically wasn't a lie. "You have a nice voice you know."

"Y-you really think so?" Carlota said, trying not to go absolute fan-girl right now.

"Yep. I would love to hear more some time." He said surprising the Casagrande.

"R-really?" she asked. Was her crush actually talking to her _and_ telling her he liked her singing.

"You betcha, is something wrong?" He asked despite knowing what was going on. He couldn't just tell her, he had to get her to open up again because to her, Lincoln Loud and Four-arms were completely different beings.

"I guess I'm just…scarred." She revealed,

"Of…"

"People not liking me. Laughing at me. Saying I'm not a good singer." She explained as she held her head down.

"Why care?" Carlota looked up and saw him looking serious with both sets of arms crossed. "Why should you care what other people think? You love to sing don't you?"

"Well…yeah of course." She said with a nod.

"Then do it!" He said raising his upper arms in the air. "You can't please everyone. Not even me. Despite my efforts, I know not everyone is happy with me. But do I let that stop me? No."

Carlota held her hands together and looked down in thought. Maybe he was right. She enjoyed doing it. And wasn't that all that mattered in the end?

"Look," Four-arms then put a hand on Carlota's shoulder. "Just close your eyes and imagine it. Just imagine yourself singing, dancing. And see how you feel."

Carlota nodded and did what she was told. Closing her eyes, she started imagining. It took a moment or two, but soon she found herself on stage. Singing, dancing. Doing everything she loved. There was no crowd. Just her. Having fun.

He was right. She should just go for it. Sing just because she loved it. Sing not just for the satisfaction of the audience. But because she loved doing it.

Smiling, she opened her eyes and saw that Four-arms was gone. Looking around to see where he went, she saw a piece of paper on the ground with some writing. Picking it up, she read what was written.

 _I hope to hear your amazing voice again._

 _Don't stop doing what you love._

 _P.S. turn the page around_

Carlota turned the page around and silent gasp. On the other side of the paper was Four-arms autograph. Smiling widely, she hugged it close to her chest and went back inside.

Meanwhile, Four-arms was hiding in an alleyway watching the whole thing. He smiled. Hopefully, that will give Carlota the confidence she needs.

' **Lincoln…'**

"Yeah?"

' **You're a good kid.'**

"Thanks," Four-arms said with a smile.

' **Although you do know now that her crush for this form will probably increase ten-fold right?'**

"…Shut up Ra'ad."

* * *

Back inside, Carlota was in her drawer hanging up the piece of paper Four-arms left for her. But not the part with the autograph. The half of the paper she left visible was the message. The message to tell her to keep doing what she loved. Letting out a pleased sigh. She turned around to leave her room and saw Lincoln exiting the bathroom. "Hey, Lincoln." She said getting her attention.

"Yeah, Carlota?" He asked with a smile, hoping to hear what he thought she was going to say.

"I gave it some thought and decided…I wanna keep going on stage." She relieved.

Lincoln smiled brightly pumped his fist. "Alright! Good for you. So, what made you decide?" He asked with a smirk. Despite knowing what happen, he wanted to her words on it.

"Well, I guess you could say someone told me the words I need to hear." She relieved while looking up.

"Well, whatever happened, I'm glad it did," Lincoln said completely genuine in his tone. He was happy he could help her with some personal issues.

Lincoln then looked back to see the rest of the Casagrande family in the living room. A smirk grew on Lincolns face as he looked up at Carlota. "Hey Carlota, you're gonna tell your family right?" He asked.

"Of course." She answered. Why wouldn't she tell her family? And even if she didn't she knew they would find out sooner or later. Her family had a reputation of being snoopers…including her.

"Why tell them, when we could _show_ them?" He suggested.

A smirk grew on Carlota's face as she heard the idea. "I'm listening."

Back in the living room, the rest of the Casagrande family were just sitting in the living room doing their usual things. Hector was sleeping with Carlitos copying him, Frida was looking at some pictures while Carlos had his head in a book. CJ was just sitting next to his mom with his usual smile with Carl was just leaning on the sofa next to Lalo.

Just then Lincoln came up in front of them and cleared his throat getting their attention. Even making Hector wake up from his nap with Carlitos still copying him.

"Hi, Lincoln," CJ said with a wave.

Lincoln waved back and face the rest of the family. "Hey guys, so, before I go I wanted to do something for you. None of you would happen to have a guitar would you?"

"I have one," Hector said as he reached behind the couch and grabbed an acoustic guitar. Handing it to Lincoln, he asked. "You play?"

"Eh, well, I've picked up some things from my sister Luna so I think I can give you guys a show," Lincoln said as he stepped back and all the Casagrande's had their eyes on the white-haired boy. "Mrs. Casagrande, you have a video camera?"

"Of course," Frida said with a smile as she pulled one out.

"Do you mind recording this? Trust me, you're not gonna wanna miss this." He requested. Frida raised an eyebrow in curiosity but none the less complied. She wasn't one to miss anything special she could take a picture of and record.

Seeing that the Casagrande mother was recording, Lincoln took a deep breath and…

"Aah-aaah-aaayy!"

Doing this and playing a through strings, this got some 'Ooohs' from the Casagrande's as Lincoln started the real performance.

Lincoln:

 _What color is the sky_

 _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor!_

 _You tell me that it's red_

 _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor!_

 _Where should I put my shoes_

 _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor!_

 _You say put them on your head_

 _Ay, mi amor! Ay, mi amor!_

 _You make me_

 _Un poco loco_

 _Un poquititio loco_

 _The way you keep me guessing_

 _I'm nodding and I'm yessing_

 _I'll count it as a blessing_

 _That I'm only_

 _Un poco loco_

All the Casagrande's smiled and bopped their heads to it. They had to admit, Lincoln was doing an amazing job at playing the Hispanic songs. But just then, something happened that made their jaws drop.

Coming from the hallway, Carlota suddenly ran in and came to a halt next to Lincoln. She quickly took a deep breath and started dancing along to the music. And then she did something that most of the family haven't heard her do in years.

Carlota:

 _The loco that you make me_

 _Is is just un poco crazy_

 _The sense that you're not making_

Lincoln:

 _The liberties you're taking_

Lincoln and Carlota:

 _Leaves my cabeza shaking_

 _You are just_

 _Un poco loco_

They couldn't believe it. They're daughter was singing. Ever since the incident at the musical all those years ago. Carlota couldn't even preform in front of them. But now, here she was. Four years later and she was singing and dancing her heart out along with Lincoln.

Frida practically had rivers coming out of her eyes at the sight.

Lincoln and Carlota:

 _Un poquititit-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-ti-to loco!_

Once the song was over. The family immediately got up and started crowding them and applauding with Frida pulling her daughter in for a hug, still crying rivers. "Mija! It's so good to hear your beautiful singing voice again!" Frida choked out.

"I'll say, what made you do that. I thought you had strange fright?" Carlos asked, just having to know what help his daughter start doing that again.

"Well…" Carlota began as she turned her gaze to Lincoln. "Someone told me something I need to hear." She said as the rest of the family looked to Lincoln and started crowding him.

"Oh, Lincoln! We cannot thank you enough for helping my Granddaughter sing again." Rosa said as she pulled Lincoln into a hug.

"Hey, it's no problem at all," Lincoln said as he broke away from the hug. "Just doing my best to help out." He then looked to Hector and looked to see the retired Plumber nodding and giving him a thumbs up.

"Besides…" He began to say again while looking at Carlota. "Anything for a friend."

Everyone in the room smiled at each other just enjoying the moment. That is until…

 _Honk! Honk!_

" _Squawk!_ There back!" Everyone heard Sergio say as he pointed out the window. Everyone looked back to see the car containing the Santiago's pull up. "They're back!" All the Casagrande's cheered.

Then all of a sudden Rosa's eyes widen as she loudly gasps. "I don't have any food ready! I have to get cooking this instant!" She said as she bolted into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Lincoln looked back out the window and smiled when he saw a different ride pulling in. "Looks like my ride's here too!" Lincoln said as everyone looked back out to see Vanzilla pulling in with Lori as its only driver.

Carl saw this and smiled widely as he ripped off his clothes to reveal a white tuxedo. "My Gazelle!" He said as he ran to go see Lori.

Carlota just sighed and shook her head but still smiled "I'll go get him." She said as she started walking out.

Lincoln then turned to face the remaining family and waved at them. "Thanks again for having me. I'll see you all later." He said as the rest of the family waved him off.

"Bye Lincoln!" CJ said as he watched his friend leave.

"Come back anytime chamaco." Hector said with a smirk.

Lincoln waved to them one last time before heading downstairs. Outside, he already saw Lori and Bobby holding onto each other calling each other pet names. Rolling his eyes, Lincoln looked around for someone in particular but ended up getting punched in the arm. "Hey lame-o" Ronnie Anne greeted as she stepped up behind him. "Hope you weren't bored to death here."

"Actually, I had a lot of fun," Lincoln revealed as he rubbed his arm. "You're lucky to have a family like them."

"I guess I am." Ronnie Anne said with a small smile.

"Lori!" Both kids look to see Carlota carrying a struggling Carl under her arm with the latter calling out to Lincoln's sister. "No force on this earth can stop my love for you!"

"Except me, now get back in there," Carlota said as she opened the door to the apartment building and threw her younger brother back inside.

Carlota then looked to see Lincoln behind her. Smiling, she walked up the Loud boy. "Hey Lincoln, I just want to thank you for everything again." She said as Ronnie Anne stepped back and looked at the conversation in curiosity.

"It's no problem. I'm just happy I could help you out." He said making the oldest Casagrande child give a small giggle.

Lincoln then watched as Carlota took a pen and piece of paper from her pockets. Writing something down, she then handed it to Lincoln. Lincoln looked at the paper to see a phone number is written on it. "Your number?" he asked.

Carlota nodded in response. "Yep, talk to me sometime. And one more thing."

"What is-?!" Suddenly Lincoln's face went bright red at what happened next. Carlota had leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

It was only for about a second and Carlota laughed a bit at seeing his reaction. "I'll see ya later Lincoln."

"Y-yeah. See ya." He stuttered as he walked to his family van.

All the while Ronnie Anne was watching with her jaw essentially dropping as much as it could. Regaining herself, she turned to her older cousin. "Ok…what the heck was that?!" She asked completely stunned.

"I'll tell you later. Just now that he's a pretty great guy. You know if you wanna make a move on him, you should do it soon." Carlota explained as she walked back inside.

Ronnie Anne was taken back by this a little, but soon shook it off and went back in the building. But not without a weird feeling growing in her stomach and a growl escaping her mouth.

Lincoln only had to wait for a few minutes for Lori to get into the van. "Ready to go home Linc?" She asked as she buckled her seat belt.

"Yep, so, anything happens while I was gone?" He asked, curious about his sister's activities while he was gone.

"Well me and Leni went to the mall, Luan made Lily listen to her comedy routine, Luna worked on some new music, Lana and Lola got stuck in a tree house, Lucy went to the graveyard, Lisa did some weird science stuff and Lynn pretty much had the TV to herself the whole time." The oldest Loud sibling said as she started driving away.

"Ah, so nothing new…wait, what was that about the treehouse?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

 ** _OH MY GOSH ITS FINALLY OVER XD._**

 ** _In all seriousness, I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for so long and I had so much fun writing it. As I said the last chapter, I love giving the side characters more attention and the Casagrande's might be some of my favorite side characters of any cartoon and I can't wait for when they get their spinoff show._**

 ** _So sorry if this episode didn't have any Ben 10 like action. I wanted this to be more Loud House-esc after the last few chapters._**

 ** _And speaking of the chapters, getting ready for the next few. I'm officially announcing a new story arc known as_**

 ** _"Disagreements"_**

 ** _What does that mean? Well you might have noticed that not all of Lincolns sisters are all crazy about him with the Omnitrix. And this arc is gonna go into them, so stay tune for the first part of the story arc with..._**

 ** _"There for you"_**


	33. Announcement

Hey everyone, Ninjamon1228 here with a speical announcement. Now this has something to do with a pretty speical day that's coming up. What is it? I'm not gonna say, I'll see if some of you can figure it out, but it has to do with this story.

If you figure it out, don't say what it is, keep it a surprise for those who haven't or can't figure it out.

So what I'm going to is open up a Q and A. I want you guys to ask me questions. And here's the kicker, they don't have to be about this story or fanfiction in general. They can be is you want to, but feel free to ask me anything. Like 'what do I do in my free time' or 'what's your favorite animal' things like that.

I only ask that you keep the questions appropriate. I'm not gonna answer anything nasty.

Also, leave them in THIS chapter. It'll be easy for me to organize your questions if you leave them all in one place, so don't PM me and don't leave them in another chapter, otherwise they will not be answered.

And this isn't a requirement but I do ask for anyone that doesn't have an account to at least come up with a name, just so I don't have to make a big section of question under Guest.

Well, that's all I have to say, I hope you have a good day or night depending where you are and I look forward to seeing what you guys have to ask me.


	34. HAPPY ANNIVERSARY LOUD 10

**HAPPY ANNIVERSERY EVERYONE!**

That's right, 1 year ago today was the day I uploaded the very first chapter of Loud 10. Man, it's hard to believe its already been a year since I made this story. And I wanna thank each and every one of you who has stuck around to see this story develop it what it is now. Trust me this story is far from over and I have a lot more planned for it, but none of it wouldn't have been possible without your support. So once again, thank you.

And now onto your guy's many questions.

Omega Delta

Q: When will you be introducing the character equivalent to kevin and gwen?

A: For Kevin, ill just say this, soon. As for Gwen, who says I haven't yet ;).

Qazse

Q: Besides the obvious No such luck, and Brawl in the family. What do you think is the worst episode/s in the now 3 seasons on the show.

A: One of the Boys. Not only am I not a fan of gender-bent episode, they just feel like they're there just to be there, I hate the stereotype it made out for boys. It made us seem like a bunch of jerky slops. I like to think of myself as a nice guy and yeah there might be a dish or two in my room but I wouldn't call myself messy. Also it made it seem like brothers are nothing but a bunch of scum bags to each other which is far from the truth. I have two brothers myself and we get along pretty well. I often go over my brother house to play games like Smash Bros and DBZ Xenoverse with him and even house sit for him and watch his Rabbits when he's away and my oldest sibling Mike and I talk a bunch on Facebook. Yeah, some brothers might be jerks to each other but that isn't always true.

Looneytyne22

Q: Who's your least favorite character in either Loud House or Ben 10?

A: Oh that's a hard one. For Ben 10 I would have to say Kai. She's annoying, just feels like a copy of Gwen but not nearly as fun to watch and I'm a Benulie shipper for life. For Loud House I really don't think I can answer this. There's no character that I really dislike.

Trentmillenium619

Q: 1. What's your plan for the possible Alien Force sequel/arc of this story, not to mention Ultimate Alien and omniverse.

2\. Who's going to be the Love interest for Ben in the Future? (Personally like Wendy)

3\. If 10 yr old Ben and current Lincoln ever fight who would win?

4\. When and how are you going to do the Ben 10,000 episode?

5\. Would the omnitrix get an upgrade similar to what happened in the reboot except more noticeable?

A: 1. I am going to do both AF and UA,

2\. I'm sure you all have a good guess at who Lincolns love interest is going to be in the future,

3\. I'm…not sure. Ben is more aggressive while Lincoln is the smarter fighter, I'm gonna let you guys debate it out for yourselves who would win

4\. I'm not going to do Ben 10,000 episodes. I'm gonna be honest with all of you, I REALLY don't like time travel. It causes all sorts of problem, and I don't mean in the 'Space-Time Continuum' stuff, I mean the show in general. By showing the characters in the future, you ruin any suspenseful moment with them. Like with Gwen in secrets of the Omnitrix when the wildvines took her, we knew she was gonna be fine, not because she is a main character, but because we know she has a future. Plus with Ben 10, we have multiple futures. Ben 10'000, Ultimate Ben and Omniverse. Seriously PICK AND TIMELINE AND STICK WITH IT ALREADY! Plus I don't think Lincoln would end up the way Ben did. yeah he would be serious, but I don't think there is anything that would keep him from being the family loving boy he is. At least not in my fic.

Imo, the only series that I think did Time Travel right, are Back to the Future and DBZ. BttF explained everything that can occur during time travel perfectly and showed the consequences of the events and how it affects the timeline. Meanwhile, DBZ made it so that if you time traveled, you not only went to a different time, you also went to a different timeline, keeping time travel from being just some cheap reset button to make plot easier.

5\. I've been thinking about that and right now it's a big maybe.

TvFan2244

Q: 1. Is there hope for Lincoln x Ronnie Anne? (My favorite ship)

2\. Will other people find out Linc's secret?

3\. Do you plan on making future Loud House stories?

4\. Are the other Aggregor prisoners like Ra'ad gonna make an appearance?

5\. When will you bring Phil in?

A: 1. Eeeeeh…sorry

2\. Yep, won't say who but the team will grow.

3\. Not at the moment but I would like to, well not counting the sequels to Loud 10.

4\. Not until UA.

5\. Soon enough.

Crossoverlover242

Q: Will Lincoln get waybig, or go to the null void first, or will he meet the tetraman princess looma just as a teen if the try to take over the world, and is it your birthday if so happy birthday to you dude have ey ol good day.

A: I want Lincoln to transform into every alien Ben has at least once so I will say he will get any alien Ben has turned into at least once. Lincoln will go to the Null Void at some point. Just gonna say this, if the event happened in Omniverse it is extremely unlikely I will do it. My birthday is in the month but that's not whats going on.

Loud10fan.

Q: Ok so I have three questions, 1) When you write your stories, how do you get them to be so creative, and unique? 2) Are you planning to add the Ben 10 reboot alien worlds to your story? And 3) is Lynn the most jealous sister towards Lincoln cause he have the Omnitrix?

A: 1. Honestly I just write what comes to me and what seems good, it also helps I have a bunch of friends that help me with ideas so that would be the secret to my success. 2. Once again, big maybe. 3. Possibly, don't worry I'll get to Lynn soon.

.9

Q: I was wondering if the next chapter you're going to make is Tabby, Polly, Haiku, and Giggles or at least one of them finding out about Lincoln's omnitrix like how Sam found out.

A: Well it won't be the next chapter but in the future I would like to do scenarios like that with those characters.

TheFreezerStreets

Q: If you had to pair Lincoln with someone THAT IZ NOT RONNIE ANNE who would it be?

A: Haiku. I don't know why but I love the idea of these two together.

Yellowpikmin88

Q: What I'd like to know is when will Clyde enter the story?

A: Don't worry, he'll be coming.

MiniFannn

Q: 1) Will there be any hope for the Yates family to ever like aliens?

2) Do you plan on making other Loud House fanfic besides this?

A: 1. There's always a chance

2\. No plans at the moment but I would like to.

Sucramstock

Q: I have three questions.

First question: which Ben 10's episodes will be in this story?

Second question: Will be a movie like "Secret of the Omnitrix" to meet Azmuth and get Way Big?

Third question: Another movie like "Destroy All Aliens" to face blue Upgrade and Evil Way Big as Asmuth?

A: 1. Don't really have a plan for that, I just do the episodes I think work. 2. Yes SotO will be in here. 3. Eh, bit iffy that movie, I won't say no but it's not a yes.

1

Q: Would Lucy and Lana be terrified of Toepick's face?

What are some of your other favorite shows besides RWBY, My Hero Academia, Steven Universe and Ben 10?

Will Lincoln ever team up with Zak Saturday?

Will any of the Loud sisters romantic interests from L is for Love by any chance be half alien themselves?

A: 1. Lana yes, Lucy probably not. 2. Ninjago, DBZ and Fairy Tail are some big favorites of mine. 3. Once again, if it happened in Omniverse, chances are really low. 4. Haven't thought about that, have to think about that.

Danman22ful

Q: So my questions involves Rita.

1\. Is Rita still upset at Pop-pop for lying to her?

2\. Does she still feel really uncomfortable for Lincoln going Alien, and still want to remove the Omnitrix from him?

A: 1. I feel like no matter what, a part of her will always be upset, but she can learn to just accept it. 2. Once again, I think she always will but she understands that Lincoln and Lincoln only is the only one capable and handling the treats shown throughout the summer.

61394

Q: Here's my question

What did you think of the new special Loudest Music

A: Honestly might be my new favorite episode. Features one of my favorite sisters, super catchy music, and the ending was just perfect. And you better believe I'm making it into a chapter.

Hawkeye

Q: Anyway I have two question about your RWBY Academia story if that's ok.

1) are you gonna add glynda good witch to the story cause that would be cool.

2) are you gonna use the beacon academy uniforms instead of UA uniforms cause their much cooler in my opinion.

A: 1. Yes I will, I plan on adding for RWBY characters to that story then just team RWBY and JNPR.

2\. Hmm, maybe I will. I'll think about it.

Jackson

Q: What will you do if at somepoint an official crossover with something happens in the show? I know that might be a big if but it's good to be prepared.

A: I'll just watch the episode and see what I can make of it, same with every episode based chapter.

Ok gonna pause right here to talk about Cecilio Mendoza. Ok dude, you really need to learn spacing. Not trying to insult you but you wrote so much and just bunched it all up together I can hardly read what you posted. I want to answer your questions but it's too hard to make out what you said for me.

Eecobeo

Q: Is Ronnie and going to be an anodite seeing as how she's the one who has magic

Also I forgot his name but he appeared earlier in the loud house he wasn't really friends with Lincoln you got it took advantage that his sister worked at the arcade restaurant for free stuff to be invited to his birthday is he going to be Kevin 11

A: 1. definitely a possibility ;)

2\. Maybe he will be Kevin maybe he won't. Just have to wait and see for when the Kevin character comes into the story.

Alpidayraktar4

Q: 1. are you going to do the episode about ghostfreak when he escaped the Omnitrix and all that

2\. What about the werewolf and mummy episode's

3\. and what about canonbolt episode are you going to do it

4\. And are you going do that two part episode were come and he bring back ghostfreak and with the mummy and werewolf and evening else

5\. Are playing to do any of the Ben 10 movie's

6\. So how goes everything with the Kevin 11 episode you did say you were going to do them right

7\. What about wildvine is he going to be in this

8\. What about thet episode lucky girl return and hex and charm charmcaster and everything else

9\. Are you planning to do that episode were Ben and Gwen switch bodies and Gwen get the spell book

10\. And what about that episode were vilgax and kevin 11. team up for the Omnitrix and with the master control and everything else

12\. Are going to do alien force and ultimate alien and omniverse after this story or what

13\. And what about upchuck are you planning to do he's episode

14\. And what about the episode's with the negative 10 and all that

15\. And what about ditto are you planning to do him

And that it l hope you can answer them all

A: Oh boy, long list.

No, I've stated that Ghostfreak isn't going rouge.

We'll have to see, I can think of scenario's where I can do those without Ghostfreak going rouge but nothing is iron clad yet.

Cannonbolt will be in one of the Loud 10 stories but I won't say if I'll do the exact episode or not.

That's gonna be a no since Ghostfreak isn't going rouge.

Yes, Secrets of the Omnitrix is a guarantee and when I get there I would like to do Alien Force and Heroes unit.

It won't be exactly like the actual episode but a character with Kevin's powers is going to be in the story.

Yes he will be.

I do plan on doing that episode.

I want to, I just need to think how it will go with the proper characters.

I do want a chapter where Lincoln temporarily gets the master control but it won't go exactly like that. Why? You'll know once I introduce the character with Kevins powers.

AF yes, UA yes, Omniverse no.

Upchuck will appear at some point in one of the stories but like cannonbolt I won't say if I'll do the exact episode or not.

I will do the Negative 10 episodes.

Ditto will appear at some point.

Alex

Q: I'd like to ask what are the odds of Lincoln and his family (I'm thinking mostly his sisters; Leni, Luna, Lori, Lola, and Lily) meeting up (by dimensional/universal jumping/transitioning) with the original owner of the Omnitrix; Ben Tennyson himself. And his team (the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien era, NOT Omniverse [that show stank]).

A: 0. Sorry, don't plan on doing anything like that.

Brendan

Q:When charmcaster be part of loud 10?

A: I won't say when but she will be a part of this story eventually.

Now for the Guest questions

Q: Is Lincoln going to get ripjaws and have Lincoln and his sisters fight those mushroom creatures that would be aswome and have Lincoln unlock feedback from omvisere and will the whole town see live on t.v Lincoln turning into an alien.

A: 1. Ripjaws will appear at some point, That is an episode I would like to do, Feedback will appear at some point, no.

Q: 1. Will Lincoln ever tell Ronnie Anne that he's all those aliens?

2\. Will Lincoln ever meet Azmuth and Professor paradox, and maybe even Ben Tennyson from another dimension to mentor Lincoln?

3\. What new aliens are you going to give Lincoln? (Hopefully not ones that aren't from the show, no offense if you thinking of adding something like bowser of a xenomorph.)

A: 1. …Have you been reading the last few chapter?

2\. Yes, yes, no.

3\. We already had a poll on this, only aliens from Ben 10. I did have a dream of Lincoln turning into a Namkian but I'm not gonna bother you guys with another poll like that. You guys made a decision and I respect it.

Q: My question is will you let somebody do a reaction fanfic like the loud watch or Ben watches with the louds

A: If I can see it before its uploaded and I like what I see, I don't see why not.

Q:Will Lincoln ever forgive Lynn after what she done or will he and Lucy and leni hold a grudge?

A: You'll have to wait and see. Just know though that Leni doesn't actually know. Only Lincoln and Lucy do. I'll be going into Lynn more in a very soon to come chapter so look forward to that.

Alright, that about covers all the questions you guys asked. But, even though nobody asked this but I feel like this question might be lingering in some of your guy's mind and I'm going to answer this anyway. What are my top 10 favorite Loud sisters? And before I start the list, I wanna say I don't hate any of the sisters. If they are lower on the list, its not because I dislike them, its just I like the other sisters more, that's all. Yes there are some things I dislike about them, but I can say that about even the sisters I like the most.

So with that out of the way, here's the list.

1\. Leni.

Yeah big surprise I'm sure XD. But this fanfic aside, I just really like Leni. She's obviously one of the nicest Loud siblings and possibly the most caring, not just to her family but to her friend's as shown in episodes like Everybody Loves Leni. Yeah she's kinda the stereotypical dumb blond that likes clothes but they do more with her than just that and honestly, some of the scenes with her are pretty funny and don't just rely on that cliche to be funny. I admit the episodes that focus on her could be a bit better, I don't think they're bad by any means but most of them are more just average level, but when she shines, she really does and that's why I made her the main sister on Loud 10. I feel like there's more to Leni then meets the eye as shown with moments that show her as surprising pretty smart and clever.

2\. Luna.

Once again, a big shocker thats high on the list XD. I would say Luna is probably the most popular sister with the whole fandom and I see why. Her personality is great. I love her design, especially the paperclip earrings, and as someone who grew up with not 1, but 2 siblings that love music and are actually in a band (Not the same band) I get a lot of the music references she makes. Plus I love hearing her sing as she's got an amazing voice. plus, like Leni, she's one of the most caring siblings and she's actually got a bit of a shy side to her as shown in L is for Love. Also I love the example she sets and the lessons she learns as shown in episodes like House Music and Really Loud Music. She pretty much shows that, if your passionate enough, that you can achieve your dream no matter what nut always stay true to yourself and hold the people you love and helped you on your way dearly. Why is she below Leni then? Well like I said before the list, I simply just like Leni better, simple is as that.

3\. Lori.

Now here is a really surprise. Lori is, sadly, one of the most hated siblings and I'm really not cool with that. I won't go into too much here because I'll give a much better explanation as to why I like Lori so much in my next real chapter of this story. Just now that with sibling like her, at her age, there's probably a lot more to them then they let other people know. Even there family and I can really relate to it myself with past experiences.

4\. Lucy

Another Loud House fandom favorite. Lucy somehow manages to be both creepy and adorable at the same time and I love it. The episodes that revolve around her are probably my favorite as I can relate to them so much. Such as Sleuth or Consequences when it came to rather embarrassing guilty pleasures. What are mine? Nice try. And head Poets anxiety where it showed her being nervous to actually show off her stuff to an audience and I pretty much went through the same thing when I first started writing fanfiction. Also I love it whenever she scares people as I love to that to my mom whenever I see her distracted. I just walked behind her and scream making her pretty go into a panic attack XD. Ah, me and Lucy have a lot in common. While I'm not goth, far from it, we share some of the same issues and enjoy giving people a scare.

5\. Luan

Ok, I'm one of those people who actually like bad puns, so I love watching Luan and writing her in my story. And my sister bek, she hates bad puns, so, thanks to Luan, I have a whole bunch of material to spam her facebook messenger with XD. So thanks to Luan, whenever my sister is done with college classes, she opens her phone to see a whole list of puns on her facebook messenger. And about her April Fools Day Pranks. Three words. ITS. A. CARTOON. Seriously, it's just irritating whenever people say things like she's a sadist for stuff like that. It's a cartoon with unrealistic physics and no continuity other than when Ronnie Anne moved. It really doesn't matter. Also, have you even SEEN shows like Ed, Edd N Eddy? They stuff and pranks they pull on that show make Luan look like a pranking chump. Yeah, you could argue that EENE is more cartooney that Loud House, but its still the fact that its a cartoon.

6\. Lily

Cute and adorable. Not really much to say since she's a baby. And because of this, she doesn't have too much of a character but I still like to watch her for all the cuteness and mischief she brings.

7\. Lola

Yeah, she can be a spoiled brat but I like her. The episodes that revolve around her are some of my favorites such as Tattler's Tale and Gown Out. It shows she's actually a bit insecure and kinda lonely which are things I can sometimes relate to. While at times I prefer to be alone, sometimes I just wanna hang out with my brother and do stuff. Plus, it makes me laugh every time whenever the other siblings and even other adults are terrified of her. I don't know why, but I love seeing her go into boss or demon mode. and if liking a 6-year-old boss around adults is wrong then hey I don't wanna be right.

8\. Lana

Oh boy I'm gonna get some hate for this. I wanna make this absolutely clear. I really don't dislike Lana, I don't. I love her design, her tomboy personality and we both have a love of reptiles and amphibians. And episodes that revolve around her such as Scales of Justice and Toads and Tiara are once again some favorites of mine. So why is she so low? Listen, I'm a guy with an overactive imagination and sensitive eyes. And when I say sensitive eyes I don't mean I can't look at bright things for longs, I'm a gamer looking at bright screens is a must. What I mean is when I see things, like slapstick, for example, I can actually feel it for myself by looking at it. And Lana completely grosses me out. Whether its eating trash, her obsession with poop and other stinky stuff, it just makes me sick to my stomach and gag. I really don't wanna put her this low, I wanna put her in top 5 but with what she does to me, I just can't.

9\. Lynn

Ok, the fact that Lynn is down here has nothing to do with NSL. Honestly, I just pretend that episode doesn't exist 90% of the time, and the other 10% I pretend my version is canon. The reason she is down her is that, I just can't connect to her is all. She's a sports jockey and I know nothing about sports, so I feel like she's made so much sports references and they just go way over my head. Plus episodes that revolve around her are just kinda average for me. Yeah, I do like Lynner takes all and Net Gains but the lessons they teach in those episodes are so cliche I kinda find myself bored with them and feeling I've just watched them 1000's of times before.

10\. Lisa

Yep, Lisa is my least favorite. Once again I don't hate her or any other sibling, but I just don't enjoy watching Lisa as much as most of the others. The episodes that revolve around her I just don't really like because I find myself bored with them. The only Lisa based episode I like is Friendzy, that actually is one of my top 5 episodes of season 3 though. Plus, I have absolutely nothing in common with her other than the fact that we both love science, but I'm more of a life science guy while Lisa is more into chemistry and physics so I don't really count that. Also, she is so hard to write for because of this I constantly have to google science facts for her. Plus, Lisa is, in my opinion, the most boring sibling to watch as she is the only sister who hasn't actually made me laugh. Most of the time when Lisa is on screen, she gets a smile out of me at best.

Well, that's about everything I wanted to say to you guys. Thank you again so much for reading my story for a whole year, and here's to another year of glorious fanfics. And speaking of fanfics, go to my profile...you might see something new ;).

Also, share with me your top 10 Loud sisters, I'm quite curious as to what you guys think and what your opinions are.


	35. S:2 Cha:10 There For You

**_Yes! I finally got this done! I can't tell you how much I have been looking forward to writing and releasing this chapter. It might be my favorite chapter I have written so far, honestly. I'm not gonna say more so you guys can just get right to reading, but fair worning, things get a litte emotional near the end so, get ready for that._**

* * *

Lincoln slowly started to stir from his sleep as the sunlight coming from outside leaked out the window. Letting out a loud yawn, he sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes. As we woke up, he felt something moving on his lap.

His eyes widen when he saw some sort of black thing on his lap. Letting out a scream, he feel off his bed and landed on his butt. Rubbing his sore rear end, he heard squeaking and saw that flying up from his bed was none other than Lucy's pet bat Fangs.

Let out a sigh of relief, Lincoln smiled and stood up and patted Fang's head. "Look, I get that you like sleeping in my bed, but you gotta stop scaring me in the morning, alright?" Lincoln told the flying mammal. Oddly enough, Fangs rather approved of Lincoln's moving in and actually warmed up to the white haired Loud, sometimes preferring to go into his bed then to go with its owner.

Fangs smiled and let out a little squeaking noise before flying into the vent, most likely to go to where his owner was.

Just then, Lincoln heard the door to the room to bust open. He looked to see the surprising sight of Lori running into the room with a worried look on her face.

Before Lincoln even had time to react his oldest sister ran over to him and started looking over him, seemingly checking him for injuries. "Are you ok?!" She asked frantically. "I heard screaming!"

"A-ack! L-lori! What are you doing?" Lincoln asked as he tried moving away from his sisters repeated checkup over his body.

"I'm literally trying to make sure you're not hurt! Now hold still!" She answered as she only seemed to speed up her checkup.

"I-I'm fine!" Lincoln answered as he grabbed Lori's arms and pushed them away. "Fang's just scared me is all."

"You sure you're ok?" Lori asked in a genuine tone. This surprised Lincoln quite a bit. Lori never seemed so…caring before. Granted all of his family cared for each other but the way Lori was acting right now, he'd expect it more from sisters like Leni.

"Yeah I'm fine. Really." He said gently trying to calm down Lori. "Is everything alright?"

After this Lori's eyes widen as she stood back up and looked at Lincoln with a rather nervous smile. "Uh yeah! Everything fine. Just…wanted to make sure you'll alright. I mean you literally don't know whats going to happen with you. Especially with _that_ on your wrist." She answered while pointing to the Omnitrix, making Lincoln raise an eye brow.

But right now, he didn't wanna dwell on what was happening. He just woke up and he still needs to get ready. "Well alright then. Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get my clothes on."

"Oh ok." Lori response with an unchanged expression.

Lincoln just gave a blank look at his sister as she stood in place. Did she seriously not take the hint? "Which means you have to leave. So I can take my PJ's off, so I can put my day cloths on." He explained in a tone that matched his expression.

Lori's eyes widen as her nervous smile widened. "O-oh right. Yeah, I, uh, guess I'll get going now." Lori said as she started to walk out of the room, rather slowly for Lincoln's taste. And right as she went out, she looked back at Lincoln and said one more thing before closing the door. "I'll be here if you need me Linky."

Lincoln dawned a confused expression after she left before going to his drawer to get one of shirts to go with his jacket. "Well that was weird." He said to the audience. But then he stopped when he quickly realized something. "Wait a second…did she just call me Linky?"

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Lincoln was down the stairs all ready for the day. All he was missing was a good breakfast in his stomach. He was just about to head into the kitchen to make some when…

"Ah Lincoln! There you are." Suddenly, for the second time today already, Lincoln was meet with Lori just speeding up in front of him. "What took you so long?"

"I-I just had to get my clothes on and brush my teeth." He explained while backing up a little. "Are you sure everything's alright you're acting really weird."

"Is it literally weird for an older sister to be worried about her younger brother?" Lori said innocently with a smile that was just too plain overly sweet.

Before Lincoln could retort, Lori grabbed him by the shoulders and moved him to a seat at the table. "Here sit down while I go make you breakfast." She said before going into the kitchen.

"Wait. Lori? Cooking? Oh no." Lincoln groaned as he already felt sick to the stomach. It was common knowledge in the Loud House that Lori's cooking…could use some improving to say the absolute least.

All Lincoln could do was watch as Lori came out of the kitchen holding a plate of bacon and eggs as well as some orange juice. "Here you go." Lori said as she set the plate and cup of juice in front of him.

Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat and picked up the silver ware. No way out of it, maybe if he ate it fast enough he wouldn't notice.

Scooping up some eggs, he put it in his mouth…and it tasted good. Eating some more, he realized his taste buds weren't tricking him, Lori actually cooked a pretty good breakfast. "Wow, this is really good Lori."

"Thanks, I opened one of dads cook books." She said while ruffling his hair. "Only the best for you."

"Well thanks Lori I really…wait a minute." Lincoln's eyes widened as he realized something. The nervous smiles, the over sweetness, the breakfast, this only meant one thing.

"Alright what do you want?" Lincoln said in an accusing tone with his eyes narrowed at his oldest sister.

"What do you mean?" She said genuinely confused with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what's going on Lori, the smiling, the breakfast. You want something don't you?" He said while crossing his arms.

Lori let out a small gasp and held her hands to her heart, acting hurt. "Can't an older sister just be nice to her younger brother just because?" She said. Lincoln wasn't buying it and just raised an eyebrow. "I really don't want anything, honest."

Lincoln dropped his suspicious look and gained a confused one. "So…you don't want anything?" He asked with Lori shaking her head. "You're just being nice?"

"Yes."

"Well…thanks Lori." He said with a smile gaining another smile from his eldest sibling. "It means a lot."

"Anytime little bro." Lori said as she hugged her brother, which he returned. "Remember, if you need anything, you know where to find me." And with that, she left the room.

Lincoln just smiled and went back to his breakfast. "Still a little strange, but hey, still nice."

* * *

Later, Lincoln was now sitting on his bed playing his handheld video game console. So far nothing's popped up today so he's been able to relax so far. But knowing his life that probably wasn't going to last long.

Just then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw he got a text from Wendy.

 _Wendy. Y: Hi Lincoln! Do you want to come over today?_

Giving a smile, Lincoln texted back.

 _Loud 10: Sure, just be prepared if anything comes out. Knowing me something is bound to pop up lol._

 _Wendy. Y: That's fine. I like the excitement anyway_ _, see you soon._

Nodding, Lincoln put his phone back in his pocket and closed up his game system. Getting up, he was about to leave when…

"Going somewhere?" Lincoln jumped up and screamed and looked to see Lucy sitting on her bed with her poetry.

"When'd you even get in here?" He asked frantically as he slowed his heartrate down.

"The vents." Lucy simply responded.

"Oh, right." Lincoln breathed out as his heartrate returned to normal. "And yeah, I'm going to Wendy's house."

"Ok." Lucy responded as she closed up her book and looked at Lincoln. "By the way, how has Lori been acting today?"

Lincoln raised a brow at the strange question but still answered it. "A bit weird honestly. She's been a little bit _sweet_ and a little bit protective from what I've seen today." He explained with Lucy nodding. "Why? Wait a minute did you but a hex on her?"

"No, I only save those for special occasions." She said with a small smile which made Lincoln shiver a bit. Lucy then put her natural expression back on and looked Lincoln in the eye. "I'm asking because she came in here last night."

"She did?" Lincoln asked, slightly confused and curious. "What did she do?"

"She just came in and stared at you while you were sleeping." She explained.

Lincoln felt slightly creeped out at hearing this. Lori just watched him sleep? "So…is that all she did?" He asked making sure Lori wasn't taking after Luan suddenly and did something like put his hand in a bowl of warm water.

"No, all she did was stare at you." She further explained. "I was connecting with the spirits rather than sleeping at this time so I could sense her presence. And I could also tell that she was…disturbed and…scarred."

"Disturbed and scarred?" Lincoln asked in confusion. "At what?"

"I'm not sure." Lucy answered. All she could sense from Lori were those feelings, nothing else. "But I think you should talk to her. Something might be up."

"Yeah, especially if it makes her stare at me while I sleep." Lincoln said, still creeped out that Lori just watched him last night, regardless of what she was feeling. "Thanks for the info Luce."

"Anytime." She said as Lincoln left the room.

Right as Lincoln was down stairs, he looked to the dining room and saw Lori was in there reading some sort of fashion magazine. Tapping his chin in thought, he remembered what Lucy said. ' _I think you should talk to her. Something might be up.'_

He really should talk to her. But was now a really a good time? He already promised Wendy he'd be there a soon as he could and getting Lori to open up…might not be the easiest thing to do. She didn't really have a reputation of being the most sensitive Loud sibling…unless it was an issue dealing with Bobby but this wasn't.

Maybe for now, just asking for now and dealing with it later when he had some more time. Stepping to the doorway and knocking on the wall, he got her attention. "Hey Lori."

Smiling, Lori quickly put her magazine on the table and stepped up to Lincoln. "Hi Lincoln, do you need something?" She said rather…anxiously, which is something Lincoln noticed.

Deciding not to pry on it, Lincoln just spoke as he planned. "Uh, not really. I just wanted to, well…" He said while scratching his head trying to think of the proper words to use.

"Yeah?" Lori said with full attention on her little brothers words.

"Well, I just wanted to see if everything was alright with you." Lincoln said with a small smile and gentle tone.

Lori's smile turned from anxious to nervous when he asked this. "O-of course everything's alright."

"Ok, well it's just Lucy said, uh...well…" Lincoln struggled to find words again despite knowing full well what Lucy told him.

"Lucy said what?" Lori said in a confused tone.

"…You know what, nevermind. Just…remember near the beginning of summer, the whole incident with my gaming goggles?" He asked with Lori nodding. She remembered when she accidently broke his headset and got him a new one. "Well, we both promised that if we ever had any problems, we'd tell each other. So if there is anything going one, you can talk to me."

Lori smiled gently and went down to her brother level and pulled him into a soft hug. Lincoln didn't waste a second a returned it. "Thanks Lincoln. That means more then you know."

"Anytime." He said as they pulled out of the hug. "Well, I'm gonna head off to Wendy's place. She invited me."

"Oh I'll drive you!" She said rather excitedly as she went to go get the van keys.

"That's fine Lori, it's only a 20 minute-" However Lincoln stopped talking as he saw that Lori was giving him puppy dog eyes. Letting out a sigh of defeat, he nodded but still smiled. Despite being probably the most powerful 11-year-old in the universe…he still has weaknessess. "Alright, why not."

"Awesome! Just wait for me in the van!" She said happily as Lincoln left the house to go the family van.

* * *

 **WENDY'S HOUSE**

Later Lincoln was now in Wendy's room with him and said girl watching TV in her room while snacking on something that Lincoln had never tried before. And he appeared to be enjoying it a lot. "Wendy this is great! What was it called again?" He asked after swallowing.

"Mochi!" Wendy replied while snacking on her own plate of the said dish. "It's my favorite dessert!"

"I can see why, this is amazing!" He said while eating another one.

Wendy smiled sweetly before her eyes popped open upon remembering something. "Oh! I wanna show you something!" She said as she went to her closet.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked as he turned away, just in case.

"Well while you were gonna for the weekend, I ran into Lori and Leni at the mall and they help me pick out some cloths. I wanna show you and see what you think." She said from inside the closest.

"Wait what?" Lincoln said as his cheeks turned red. Wendy wanted to essentially model cloths for his opinion. Oh boy…

"Ok…give me on for second…aaaaaand done!" She said as Lincoln heard the closest doors open. "You can turned around now!"

"So what do you think?" She asked as Lincoln looked at her with a red face. Wendy was now wearing a white short-sleeved dress, violent pants that went to knee level, and she kept the same shoes she originally had one. She also had a purple beaded bracelet on her left wrist and she put her hair into two twin tails.

"Pretty cute huh?" She asked with a sweet smile while Lincoln, who had managed to get rid of some of his blush, smiled a nodded.

"Yeah, I think you look nice." Lincoln said sincerely. As if he didn't already have a problem with controlling his face lighting up around her, this wasn't making it easier.

"Thanks." She said as she went back to sit down on the bed. But when looking to Lincoln, he saw that the boy had suddenly become lost in thought. Nudging his shoulder, she snapped him out of it and looked at the white haired boy in concern. "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Uh yeah, it's just, you mentioning Lori has got me thinking about how she's been acting today." Lincoln answered while lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Wendy mimicked this and lied down next to Lincoln and looked at the ceiling. "Is it anything bad?" She asked in both curiosity and worry.

"Well no…at least, I don't think so." He answered still not sure himself on the entire thing. "It's just been weird. She's been getting a bit over protective, sweet, and she called me Linky."

"What's wrong with that last one? I've heard a lot of your sisters call you that, and I've been doing that to." Wendy reminded him, making him blush.

"Uh yeah." Lincoln said embarrassingly. He was still getting used to Wendy using that nickname for him, especially since she's been using it more than his actual name lately. "And for the most part you're right. Leni, Luna, Lucy, and the twins. I'm used to them and sometimes the others calling me that, but Lori, I can't even remember the last time she called me that, not since I was a toddler at least."

"Have you tried talking to her?" Wendy asked as she sat up a bit. She remembered how good Lincoln was at getting people to open up about their problems. He told her about when he helped Leni at the very start of the summer and more recently with Carlota in the city.

"Well, sorta." Lincoln answered as he sat up completely along with Wendy. "I tried asking her what was up and she said everything was fine, but I could tell that she wasn't telling the truth. So later I think I'm gonna try and get her to open up a little more. I'm not gonna pry on it, at least not yet, but if something is up, I gotta find some way to help her."

Wendy just smiled sweetly as she put a hand on Lincoln's shoulder. The Loud boy blushed a bit rom her sudden touch and looked to see her smiling at him. "You're a really nice person, you know that right?"

Lincoln simply chuckled and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah I've been told." He said as he and Wendy shared a good laugh.

Just then the two heard the door open as saw Karen coming in and looking at Lincoln. "Lincoln, some of your sisters are here to pick you up, they say it's important. And they also wanted to see if Wendy could come, which I'll allow." She said making Wendy brighten up.

Ever since coming to Royal Woods, Karen has gotten quite fond of the Loud family as her and Rita often meet for a 'Mom's night out' every once and a while. Plus it gave Wendy a whole group of friends so she was mostly ok with Wendy going out with them. But she still has her eye on Lincoln.

"Awesome! Thanks mom, come on Lincoln!" Wendy said excitedly as she grabbed Lincolns hand and rushed out him hanging on for dear life as Wendy was actually picking him off the ground.

The white haired duo zoomed past Karen and went out to the driveway in the front. Once there Lincoln was allowed back on the ground and regained himself after letting go of Wendy's hand.

"Lincoln, we got trouble." Lincoln and Wendy looked up to see Leni looking at them through her car window.

"City hall is being hijacked dude!" Luna said from the back seat of the car as the rock star had tagged along.

"Alright! Come on Wendy! It's-"

"HERO TIME!" Suddenly Lincoln was interrupted by a third voice coming from the car. Specifically the front.

Looking behind Leni, Lincoln's eyes widened when he saw none other than Lori sitting on the passenger seat of the car next to Leni with a wide smile on her face.

"Lori?!" Lincoln and Wendy said in unison. Why the heck was Lori there?! She's never tagged along for something like this.

"Uh yeah, I, like, forgot to tell you but Lori's with us." Leni said with a nervous smile as she gestured toward Lori who had waved at the two 11-year-olds.

"And I'm ready for action!" The eldest Loud sibling said as she pumped her fist.

"Uh ok, but, why are you here exactly?" Lincoln asked in a curious tone, trying not to sound offense. It just seemed strange that after everything she's done today, Lori wants to come along for some hero stuff. She never seemed interested in it in the first place so why now.

"Well, we told her we were heading out to get you and she said she wanted to come." Luna explained with a nonchalant tone. "So we figured 'why not."

"Alright then." Wendy shrugged with a smile as she skipped towards the car.

"Uh, well…alright then." Lincoln said a little uneasily as she also stepped into the car and sat down next to Wendy with Luna on the opposite side of him.

"So why did you want you to come Lori?" Lincoln asked as Leni started driving to said destination.

"I just wanted to help is all." Lori said as she looked into his eyes. "Can't have you getting hurt or anything can we."

"Uh, yeah." Lincoln said as he leaned into his seat. Lori's behavior has just been getting stranger and stranger. "Lori, this is serious stuff. Are you sure you're up for it."

"Don't worry little bro, I was born ready!" She said rather dramatically which didn't help ease Lincoln all too much.

"Well…if you think you can handle it." Lincoln said which gained an excited smile and nodded rapidly.

Meanwhile Lincoln just sighed and tried to relax in the car seat while turning towards the audience. "Why do I get a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

At City Hall, almost the whole police force was there surrounding the building along with a crowd of people being held back by both police tape and police all around.

" _EVERYONE JUST STAY CALM!"_ A police women said through a megaphone. " _WE ARE TRYING TO ASSESS THE SITUATION AT HAND! SO FAR THE MAJOR NOR ANY OF THE STAFF IN THE BUILDING HAS BEEN HARMED! WE WILL ATTEMPT TO NOGATIAT WITH THE CAPTORS INSIDE!"_

"Alright so whats the plane Linc?" Lori said as Leni parked her car a fair distance.

"Well first we got to get inside." Lincoln said as the group moved between alleyways trying to get into close proximity of the city hall without the police seeing them.

"You know, those bogus activities mom and dad had us do actually might come in handy here." Luna said making everyone looked at her confused. The rocker then took out her phone and showed everyone what appeared to be a blue print of the very build they were trying to get into. "Since Luan interned here she got the layout of the place."

"Wow, talk about lucky!" Leni cheered as everyone took a look at the schematics.

"It looks like there's a vent in the back corner of the building." Wendy pointed out as she zoomed in the picture to what she was talking about. Sure enough, there was a rather big vent opening in the back left corner of the building.

Lincoln peeked through the alley they were in and looked around the place to see if he could see it from here. While he couldn't see the vent, he did see that one particular area of the building was unguarded. "And that's also a blind spot." He said with a smirk.

Lincoln then turned to the rest of the group and cleared his throat. "Alright every-"

"Ok everyone! Here's the plan." Suddenly, Lori of all the girls, interrupted him. "We get into the building, take down the villains in there, and save the day!" She said making everyone look at her confused as she suddenly put her hands to her hips and marched forward like she was leading the charge.

"Ok, like, what just happened?" Leni said with a confused tone and look.

"I think she just took charge dude." Luna said with Wendy nodding in agreement.

Lincoln growled a bit in annoyance before turning to everyone. "Well, she's got a good of what to do at least, so let's just go along and hope this goes well." He said as he started to follow his oldest sister with the rest following shortly behind.

The group now found themselves at the back of the building where there was thankfully no police. Most likely due to the fact that there was surprising no entrances or exits here. "Alright the vents up there, so how are we going to get to it?" Lori said as she put her hand on her chin.

Lincoln simply smirked and cracked his knuckles. "Well Big Chill should have no problem getting us all up there." He said confidently as went for the Omnitrix. Once he activated it and slammed the core down however…

" **Echo Echo** …ah good grief." The now transformed boy groaned at the usual wrong transformation.

' **You should just stop trying to pick at this point.'**

"Quiet you." Echo Echo said in frustration at the Amperi in his head.

"So how we getting up now bro?" Luna asked while scratching the top of his head. They couldn't just wait around for the Omnitrix to give him the right alien for the job, who knows how long that would take.

"Why don't we just stand up on each other's shoulders?" Lori suggested. If they all got up on each other they might be tall enough to reach the top."

Leni didn't really think to highly of this idea and shook her head. "Lori, I don't think that's gonna-"

"Wait, that's it!" Echo Echo said interrupting Leni. "Lori, that's perfect."

"Really?" Lori said genuinely surprised but quickly shook her head and crossed her arms confidently. "I mean yeah. It literally is."

"But, like, how?" Leni asked in confusions. It just didn't seem like a good plan.

"Simple. Wendy, get on," Echo Echo said as he pointed to his shoulders.

Wendy nodded and sat down on the transformed boys shoulders. He blushed at first but quickly regained himself and walked himself and Wendy to where they were almost right below the edge of the building.

Everyone watched as Echo Echo cloned himself right under them making another Echo Echo that was carrying the original on its shoulders with Wendy on the original. And then another clone, and another, and another, and it just kept cloning until it was tall enough to reach the top.

As soon as the Echo Echo tower was there, Wendy quickly hopped up and waved to everyone below. "It worked! I'll get the vent open while you guys get up!" She called out with Luna making an 'ok' gesture with her fingers.

All the Echo Echo clones disappeared leaving only the original back on the ground. "Going up?" he joked making the others deadpan at him.

' **Luan's been rubbing off on you hasn't she?'**

' _Probably.'_

Once Echo Echo got everyone, including himself, up on the building the group was now crawling through the vents. "So what now?" Lori asked making everyone shush her.

"Queit." Echo Echo said. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

Lori nodded her head and repeated her question with a quieter voice. "So what do we do now?"

"We crawl around till we find where the bad guys are at." Leni answered as the group continued to move forward.

"Yeah, so you dudes keep your eyes and ears peeled." Luna said with everyone nodded.

For a while everyone just kept crawling through the vents in the building. Checking every grate they came across to see if anyone was there. Certainly they were fruitless as every opening they looked to lead to an empty room. They were about to turn around to go another direction until…

"Yo, Gruff! What about the Blue Goo Dolls?"

"NO! Red Zeppelin!"

"You all hear that?" Wendy said quietly with everyone nodding.

"Yeah, I think it's coming from there." Echo Echo pointed to a nearby grate that they hadn't checked yet. Crawling up to it, Echo Echo looked through it only to groan. "Oh good grief."

' **Not these idiots again.'**

Sure enough, looking through the vent, Echo Echo saw none other than some of the members of the red and blue gang. Specifically, Gruff and Bucker. Only the head gear on there uniforms seemed to be different as now they were wearing ski mask of their respective color along with yellow ski goggles covering their eyes.

"The Blue Fighter!" Bucker told Gruff who shook his head in response.

"Uh, The Grateful Red!"

"Oh, God no! Screw you!" Bucker yelled back.

"Seriously, these idiots again." Luna said with a blank expression. She seriously couldn't believe they got out of jail…AGAIN!

"How many times have we run into these guys again?" Leni asked with a bored tone.

"Wait again? As in multiple times?" Lori asked with worry in her voice.

"Yep, well, might as well get it over with." Echo Echo said as he got ready to kick the vent open.

As Bucker and Gruff continued to argue, Chapel walked over to them. "Oh my gosh, are you two idiots still fighting?!" He yelled in frustration. These two have been at each other's throats since this morning.

"Yeah we have! This guy just can't get over the fact that his gang names are lame!" Bucker said as he and Gruff faced Chappel. "Blue-Tang Clan!"

"The Red Kennedy!" Gruff said back. "Besides, there's already a blue man group! Let's at least try to be original."

"Are you two ladies still arguing over team names?!" Commander said as he walked in on them. "I thought we already agreed on Commander and the Mutts."

"Uh, I think you mean The Chapel Experience." Chapel said in a matter of fact tone as they were suddenly interrupted by a bunch of muffled voice a group of people who were tied up and had duct tape over their mouths.

"Hey, would you all quiet down over there!" Simon said as he stood next the group of hostages, which just so happened to include the mayor.

"Oh! Maybe we should hand out some snacks to everyone. Everyone likes snacks!" Bagel suggested while standing next to Engine.

"Oh, I love snacks!" He said in his usual idiotic tone. "Especially those tine juice boxes that make me feel big."

 _Crash!_

Just then everyone heard the sound of the vent in the wall being busted opened and watched as Echo Echo, Wendy, Leni, Luna and Lori jumped out of them.

"Ah shit." Chapel said as they all saw yet again that kid that could transform into those alien heroes with some of his sisters and that Wendy girl in front of them again. And it never ended well for them.

"Alright, let's just get this over with." Echo Echo said casually as he dusted his hands off.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gruff said, irritated at the boys words.

"Ok look, after all the times I fought you morons I haven't bothered to remember half of your names, but I think I got your themes figured. Gruff stubborn leader, lazy slob, ass kissing nerd, flamboyant weirdo, egotistical jerk, perverted pig, and the hopeless moron." Echo Echo said extremely blunting and gesturing his head to each gang member he was referring to respectively.

"HEY! Who do you think you are?!" Commander said very offended. "I am be NO means _flamboyant_!"

"And while I appreciate the compliment, I'm not gruff." Chapel pointing out.

"I don't kiss butts, that's gross." Engine said.

"I work twice as hard as these guy. Why would you say I'M lazy?" Bagel asked in an offended tone.

'… **Wow.'**

"…Ok on second thought, you're ALL equally stupid." Echo Echo decided. How on earth did they not know which person he was referring to which each insult he said?

"Ok so how does this normally go?" Lori asked not quite used to the situation.

Right before Echo Echo could say anything, Engine beat him to it. "Oh well usually we start by doing something illegal, the alien then finds us and we fight and then he beats us up, we go to jail and then we dig with spoons."

Everyone was silent for a minute until Bucker spoke up. "Yeah that….basically sums it up."

"And that's how it's gonna stay!" Echo Echo said confidently as he stepped up. "Girl's you all take care of the hostages, I got this."

Leni, Luna, and Wendy saluted in response and ran off to go untie everyone. Lori was a bit indecisive and followed the others at a slower pace and kept her head turn to keep looking at Lincoln.

"Oh yeah!?" Simon challenged as he stepped up with surprising confidence. "You and what army?"

Echo Echo then smirked and all the Red and Blue gang could do was watch as Echo Echo started cloning himself until there was 14 Echo Echo's. "How about this army?" All the Echo Echo's said in unison.

Simon made an 'eep' sound and slowly started backing up as Gruff faced him. "You just had to open your mouth didn't you?"

"I'll shut up now." Simon squeaked as the Echo Echo's reared their head back ready to start doing what that alien does best.

* * *

"Don't worry, we got you dudes." Luna said as she and Wendy started untying the ropes holding the people that were captured.

"Hey Lori you help me get the tape of their mouths." Leni requested but was unanswered. "Lori?" once again no answer. Leni then looked behind her and saw Lori was standing a few feet away and was looking in the room where Echo Echo was fighting.

"Lori, what are you doing?" Leni asked a little worried about what was going on in her older sister's head.

Lori then turned around to face the group with a confident smile. "You guy's stay here, I'm gonna go help Lincoln."

The rest of the group went wide eyed with this statement. "But Lincoln told us to help the hostages." Wendy pointed out.

Lori then frowned and looked at Wendy in the eye while gesturing to the doorway. "I can't just leave him alone to fight a gang of criminals."

"Does it really count as alone if you can clone yourself?" Leni asked while putting a hand to her chin and thinking about her own question.

Luna nodded before voicing her own reasoning. "Plus those dude aren't exactly competent." The rock star pointed out as she knew those guys were probably the biggest group of idiots in the world. "Besides, Lincolns done just fine without your help."

"Yeah, and imagine how literally better it would be _with_ my help." Lori pointed out in a matter of fact tone.

"Uh I'm not sure-" Before Wendy could voice her reasoning, Lori interrupted her.

"Relax girls, it'll be fine. Trust me." And with that, Lori went off to go help Lincoln.

Everything was silent for a minute before turning to each other with worried expressions. "This isn't gonna go well is it?" Leni asked with Wendy and Luna shaking their heads.

* * *

"Alright, you guys have enough yet?" Echo Echo smirked as he stood in front of the red and blue gang who were looking like they've seen better days.

"Listen you, I may be hurting all over, partially deaf, and have been punched in a man sacred jewels, BUT I REFUSE TO GIVE UP MY PRIDE!" Commander shouted in prideful stupidity.

"WHAT?!" Bucker shouted as he had slight hearing lose as well. "YOU REFUSE TO LET GO OF YOUR BRIDE?!"

"WHAT?!" Gruff shouted in a similar manner. "YOU'RE REFUSING TO GO TO THE TIDE?!"

"WHAT?!" Engine shouted as well. "THERE'S MUFFINS IN THE BREAKROOM?! WHERE?!"

That didn't even sound like what the others said but…whatever.

"Well, I tried." Echo Echo said to the audience before getting into a fighting stance. If these idiots wanted to get beat up even more, then so be it. At least it was kinda fun to have a bunch of living targets. "Now get ready for-"

"Hi-yah!" Suddenly Echo Echo was interrupted by the sounds of a female voice and before he knew it Lori was next to him in her own fighting stance surprising everyone. "Ready to literally get your butt kicked."

"Lori! What are you doing?!" Echo Echo demanded with a growl. What the heck did Lori think she was doing! She could get herself hurt, except against Chapple, good thing he couldn't aim.

"I'm helping you. Duh." She answered as if it were obvious.

"But I'm-"

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up." Bucker said as he stood forward. "Now hold on! We are the Motley Blues!"

"Bull shit! The Talking Red!" Gruff argued but Bucker didn't even acknowledge him.

"Who are you…no seriously who is she?" Bucker asked as neither him nor any of his comrades have seen this particular girl before.

Echo Echo simply sighed and smacked his forehead in frustration. "Everyone, this is my sister Lori."

"Hi Lori." All the gang members greeted in unison.

"Enough talk. Let's get down to business." She said in a dramatic super hero voice making her younger brother groan.

"Well we kinda already were before you interrupted." Simon point out with everyone else nodding.

"Yeah, you kind of ruined the moment." Chapple added.

"Lori!" Echo Echo groaned. "I thought I told you and the others to go help the hostages."

"And last I check, I'm the oldest so I get to make the decisions." The decisions she said while crossing her arms.

Echo Echo growled at this. Was now _seriously_ the time for sibling superiority!? He already had enough of this at home. "Lori! This isn't the house! This is serious!" Echo Echo yelled at her making her glare at him.

"Which is why _I_ came to help!" She said in her defense.

Meanwhile the red and blue group just sweat dropped at watched as they argued right in front of them. "So…" Simon spoke up with a cough. "Should we…interrupt them?"

"Nah, I'm enjoying this." Gruff said as he watched the two siblings argue while eating popcorn.

"Hey where'd you get that popcorn?" Bucker asked as everyone noticed the snack in Gruff's hand.

"From the popcorn machine." He answered while pointing to the side.

Sure enough, everyone looked to just see a popcorn machine in the corner of the room. "What the- how did none of us notice that?" Chapple asked with everyone else shrugging.

"I don't need your help!" Echo Echo retorted as he and Lori were glaring into each other's eyes.

"Well what if something happened?!" She retorted.

"I've been fine so far! What has been with you lately? Before you wanted nothing to do with all this alien and hero stuff and then suddenly you start acting like you're in charge of the whole thing!" Echo Echo yelled back.

"Um, excuse me." Before Lori could retort, they were interrupted by Bagel clearing his throat. "Maybe you two should sit down and discuss your problems in a turn based discussion." He suggested.

"Bagel what the heck are you doin?" Commander demanded.

"Helping them with their issue's." Bagel answered making his team members, expect for Engine, shake their heads. "Now, the first step is healthy communica-OW"

Before he could finish, Chapple smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't help them you idiot! They'll the enemy. Shoot them."

"…so can we start fighting now?" Bucker asked.

"Oh my goodness, YES!" Echo Echo said as he charged at them and split into 5 clones and charged.

Lori then looked around the room for anything she could use and smirked when seeing a loose pipe in the wall. "I'll show Lincoln how helpful I can be."

"Ah, stop cloning yourself!" Simon yelled as he tried to shoot Echo Echo only for a clone to appear and the one he was trying to hit disappear.

"Hey Lincoln!" Lori called as she ripped the pipe out of the wall. "Catch!" She then threw the pipe at Echo Echo who only just now heard Lori.

"Watch wha-AAH!" Before he could react the pipe hit Echo Echo right in the head knocking him down.

"Oh geez, the back of your head." Simon said as he backed away. Granted it didn't hit him, but it looked like it hurt.

"Lori!" An Echo Echo who was fighting Chapple yelled in frustration.

Lori smiled nervously in response. "Sorry."

Just then Bucker appeared in front of Lori and unsheathed his plasma sword. "Ok, I don't want a hit an incredibly hot girl like yourself, but I gotta do what I gotta do."

Right before Lori could both retort and get ready to defend herself, an Echo Echo came in and unleashed a sonic scream at Bucker causing him to drop his sword and get launched into the wall.

"Lori, please leave!" Echo Echo told his oldest sister. "Even if I can clone myself, its hard to keep track of both you and fight these guys at the same time!"

' **Plus cloning feel weird.'**

"Not now Ra'ad!" Echo Echo retorted as he ran off to the fight.

"Lori lightly growled at the interruption. She could've handled that pervert. SO what if he had that sword, everyone kept saying they were incompetent so how bad could it be.

Just then Lori's eyes feel upon the dumbest member of the group. Engine. Just starring at the fight and holding his gun like the idiot he was and trying to count the amount of Echo Echo clones. "1, 2, 4, 7, 3…wait, that's not right."

That's how she could show him. She could take him down and show how useful she could be. Then he'd want her to come along on all missions and then she could keep a proper eye on him from now on. But as she was sneaking up on him, she failed to see that Engine's finger was on the trigger of his gun.

"I hope you brought your wallet, because the rent in he-" But as Commander was talking an Echo Echo clone came and round house kicked him in the face. "Damn it you little runt, you messed up my one liner!"

"Yeah, this is how much I care." Echo Echo then delivered a sonic scream to the gruff leader and sent him flying.

"Hi commander." Engine greeted as he saw the bright red themed gang member fly through the air.

Just then the door to the other room opened up revealing all the hostages they took all untied and ungagged. "Hey, the hostages are free!" Engine pointed out before looking up. "Now what was I supposed to do when that happened?" Engine thought for a moment before it clicked. "Oh yeeeah! I was supposed to sh-"

"Gotcha!" Suddenly Lori came from behind the idiot criminal and tackled him.

"Ah! I am being violated!" Engine shouted as he was brought to the ground.

But…as we was…

 _BANG!_

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Suddenly all the Echo Echo's and the red and blue gang stopped fighting at the sound of the loud gunshot followed by someone screaming.

Everyone looked to see, with Lori and all the Echo Echo's jaw dropping, to see that the bullet had hit one of the freed hostages in the shoulders making everyone else that was in the room to gather around him.

"He's hit!" someone in the crowd screamed.

"Quick! Someone stop the bleeding!" They heard Wendy say from within.

Lori, the Echo Echo's and reds and blues were silent until Engine spoke up from under Lori. "Hooray! I did it! I am the best!"

Just then, Echo Echo growl viciously and spawned as many clones as he could and unleashed a sonic scream at each gang member. It was powerful enough to shatter all the windows in the area and it resulted in knocking all of Echo Echo's targets out cold.

* * *

Later, an ambulance was called at the scene, the police had already taken care of the red and blue gang just leaving the injured man to be rolled into the ambulance on a gurney. It was then that Lincoln decided to walk up to a man wearing a nurse's uniform. "Is he gonna be alright?" Lincoln asked with concern.

The nurse smiled softly and patted Lincoln on the head. "Don't worry son, he'll be just fine." He reassured the Loud boy. "It was just a shot to the shoulder and the gun appeared to be a low caliber gun so it's just a matter of removing the bullet and treating the wound, he'll be good as new in no time."

Lincoln gave a small smile and nodded in thanks before turning away to his group. He then saw Lori and coldly glared at her as he walked up to them.

Lori saw this and rubbed her arm sheepishly. "Look, Lincoln, I am so-"

"Don't. Say. Anything!" Lincoln quietly snapped as he walked to the car.

Lori looked to her two sisters and Wendy and saw that, while they weren't glaring at her, they adverted there gaze and just followed Lincoln to the car. Lori simply looked down and sighed before walking to the car himself.

* * *

The car ride home was…awkward to say the least. The only thing that was said the whole time was Wendy saying that they could just go home and she'd walk home, to which Leni just nodded.

For the rest of the time, everyone just didn't talk to each other. Lincoln looked out the window at the sun which was slowly starting to disappear into the sky giving way to night time.

Lori wanted to turn around and talk to her brother but stayed quiet and just looked out the window herself.

When they arrived at the house, Lincoln quickly stepped out of the car and started to speed walk inside, just wanted to get today over with after what happened back at City Hall. But before he could even reach the walkway leading into the door, he was interrupted by the sound of none other than Lori's voice.

"Lincoln wait." Lori quickly said as she ran behind him.

Lori stopped and took a sharp intake of air though his nose. "What?" He said in an irritated tone without turning around.

"L-look, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." She said quietly while looking down and holding her hands together.

This didn't mean anything to Lincoln however. The Omnitrix wielder tight his fist and clenched his teeth and turned to glare at his sister right in the eye. "Do you really think _sorry_ is gonna fix what happened back there?"

"It, it was an accident." Lori stuttered as she back up a bit and adverted her gaze. "Look, next time will be different."

"Next time?" Lincoln said with a brow raised. "No, no, no, no! There's not gonna _be_ a next time. Not after today."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Lori asked with a nervous smile trying to ease the tension Lincoln was making.

" _What do I mean?!_ Lori! Someone got _shot_! And guess what?" He said in a _very_ angry tone making not just Lori, but the other 3 girls flinch. "It could have all been avoid if you had either A. did what I asked you to do or B. not come at all!"

Lori flinched again and practically shrunk down and looked down at the ground and poked her fingers together. "I just…wanted to help."

"I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP!" Lincoln completely snapped making Lori back up. "I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I JUST WANT YOU TO GO AWAY!"

Lori silently gasp. As did the others. Everything was completely silent. All that could be heard was Lincoln rough breathing. His face red from anger with some sweat coming off it.

Lowering her head to where her eyes were shadowed by her hair, Lori did her best to hold back her tears. "Alright." She said quietly. "If that's what you want."

Before anyone could say anything else, Lori ran into the house as fast as she could, slamming the door in the process.

All Lincoln did was watch while still breathing heavily. Finally, he got her off his back. Now all he wanted to do was crash into bed, and forget today ever happened. However, he felt some eyes watching him from behind and looked to see Leni, Luna and Wendy looking at him with nervous looks.

Lincoln could tell they had something to say to him and groan. "What?"

The girls all looked at each other before Leni decided to step up. "Don't you think you were a little…rough?" She said while holding her arm.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln groaned with an exhausted look on his face.

"Dude, I know she messed up, but it was just an accident and it could've been worse." Luna pointed out in support. Yeah someone got shot, but the nurse said it wasn't anything serious. It could have been much worse and everyone makes mistakes.

"Yeah but-" Before Lincoln could say anything, Wendy stepped up in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lincoln, you told me today that Lori looked like something was wrong with her. What if this whole thing has something more behind it?" She told him making Lincoln gain a thoughtful expression. "She probably feels hurt now, you said you wanted to help her."

Hearing all this, Lincoln felt a huge feeling of guilt build up inside him. It was true, he figured that her coming along and doing what she did was part of what was going on with her. But all he did was well and her and told her to just…go away.

"Now I feel like a huge jerk." Lincoln admitted with his head down.

Wendy then put her hand under his chin and lifted his head up so he could see herself and his two sisters smiling softly at him. "Go talk to her." Wendy told him.

"Yeah, I will." Lincoln nodded as he went to the house to confront his eldest sister on the situation.

* * *

Once inside the house, Lincoln slowly went up the stairs. The guilty feeling in his stomach just got worse and halted his speed to go confront Lori. Would she even want to talk to him? Honestly, he wouldn't be surprised is Lori didn't want anything to do with him ever again.

And really, he would understand if that was the case.

After what felt like hours, Lincoln finally made it up the stairs to the hallway where everyones room was. Taking a deep breath, Lincoln moved towards Lori and Leni's room.

He was about to open the door but as he reached his hand out, a breeze coming from inside creaked the door open a crack. It was already open.

Lincoln then grabbed the door and entered the room and closed the door to where it was only open a tiny crack so he wouldn't make any noise.

Inside, he saw Lori on the end of the bed curled up into a ball and facing the wall. Tiptoeing to the edge of her bed, Lincoln stood in front of the mattress of his eldest sister. "Lori." He said gently trying to get her attention.

"…What is it Lincoln." She said in a quiet, almost emotionless voice.

Sighing sadly, Lincoln looked down with an expression of guilt. "Lori, I…I wanted to…apologize for what happened outside, I was out of line and a huge jerk, I shouldn't of-"

"You don't have to apologize alright." She said with a slightly raised voice. "You were right. I just wanted to help but all I did was mess things up. I tried to deny it but you were right…you don't need me."

Lincoln's guilty feeling grew worse as he climbed up onto her bed and sat himself in front of her. "Lori, what's going on?" He asked. He was determined on understanding why Lori's just been like this lately.

Silence.

Lincoln scooched a bit closer to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lori, we promised each other we'd tell each other any problems we are having. I wanna know why you've been acting like this lately, the need to help, the overprotectiveness. Please…tell me why."

Lori didn't response for a moment, but the 17-year-old took a very deep breath and shook a bit when she told him.

"I had a nightmare."

Lincoln's eyes widened a bit. A nightmare? That's what caused all this? He was going to need to know a little more than that. "And what was this nightmare about?"

It was then Lori started to shake and hug herself tightly. Lincoln instantly noticed this and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. Lori noticed the gesture and opened her eyes and her expression looked…traumatized.

"I was…in college." Lori managed to breathe out as Lincoln kept his hand on her shoulder. "Everything seemed so real. The classes, the room, I thought it was actually happening."

"But then, when the day was over…I got a call, from mom." It was then that Lori started to hyperventilate. Lincoln started rubbing her shoulder trying to calm her down. It didn't work completely but Lori managed to slow it down enough to where she could talk.

"The way she talked…she sounded horrified. It was about you and your hero work. You fighting some villains, and usually, you succeed, you save the day and everything turns out well. But mom said that…you failed, and you…and you…you were…"

Lori couldn't even finish as she started hyperventilating worse than she ever had before. But Lincoln didn't need her to finish. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated. She dream…that he was killed.

"But Lori…I'm still here." Lincoln said in a shaky voice. "I'm fine."

"I…know." She managed to breathe out. "But…it felt so real. I thought you actually…died. And I wasn't even there to try and stop it. To try and help you. To try and keep you safe."

"But the worst part is that could be a reality." She continued make Lincoln back up a bit. "I'm going to college when summer ends…and I won't be there for you."

"But…Lori…nothing is going to-"

"BUT IT COULD!" She yelled, scarring Lincoln. It was then that she could no longer hold back the tears in her eyes as they started to flow down her face slowly. "I've never told you this before…but whenever you go out to go hero, I'm scared to death."

"I'm so scarred that eventually, you'll run into something out of your league and…you won't make it." She reveled in a breaking voice as Lincoln could only watch. He couldn't think of anything he could say about this.

"But…the worst part about it is…I'm afraid you won't need me anymore."

Lincoln's face turned slightly confused. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

"You wanna know why I tried sabotaging Leni's driving test at the beginning of summer?" She asked with Lincoln nodding. "Because, I knew that if she passed everyone would want a ride from her instead of me and that no one would need me for anything."

"And ever since I learned about that stupid watch on your wrist…I was afraid you would just completely forget about me."

"Wh-what do you mean?" The white haired boy gently pushed more.

"You can do literally anything with that watch. You don't need me or anyone for that matter anymore." She stated as tear continued to go down her cheek.

It all made sense now. The over protectiveness, the helping. She was afraid. Afraid of him not coming back, of him just getting hurt. But most of all…she was afraid of being forgotten

Right as he was about to try and say something, Lori spoke again. "Just look at me." She said quietly as she wiped her face with her arm and looked at all the tears that it wiped up. "I'm supposed to be the big tough oldest sibling that bosses around everyone…what would they say if they saw me now?"

Lori just clenched her eyes shut and tried to keep anymore tears from escaping her eyes.

But…

Her eyes then widen as she felt two arms wrapped around her and hold her tightly.

Lincoln was holding hugging Lori as tears started to build up in his own eyes. And then…he spoke…

"Well…I think you're pretty great."

Hearing this come from her baby brother as he held onto her tightly, she could hold back her tears as they started flowing down her face completely unrestrained. Breathing heavily, she quickly turned around to her hug brother close.

It was then that tears started to flow down Lincoln's face as he buried his head in Lori's chest and she buried her head in his hair. The two just sat there in each other's embrace just crying into each other and release their emotions.

"Lori…" Lincoln spoke up as he lifted his head up a bit. "I'm so sorry. But know that no matter what, no matter what happens, I'll always need you for everything. To talk to when I need advice, to hug when I'm sad, to pick me up when I fall. I promise I'll always need you, and I promise I will never in my life forget you."

Lori managed to give a small smile in her brother's hair while still letting all her tears out. "I'm sorry to. I'm sorry for when I've been unbearably bossy, or just a plain jerk to you. But just know that no matter what, all I wanna do I look out for and protect you. I love you Lincoln, I love you so, so much."

"I love you to Lori." Lincoln responded as the two tightened their hold on each other and continued to cry into each other.

And that was all they did for who knows how long. But they didn't care. All they did was hold onto each other and let all there tears out and enjoying each other's embrace.

Finally, after an unknown amount of time, the two lifted their head while still holding onto each other and saw that both of their faces were both red and puffy from crying for so long.

This got a small laugh out of the two as they looked at each other's eyes. "Look at us." Lori giggled. "Our faces look like tomatoes."

"At least I'm not wearing mascara." Lincoln quietly laugh as Lori ruffled his hair in response and laughed a little.

The two then went back to holding onto each other tightly, but no longer crying, just smiling and be with one another. It was then that Lori opened her eyes as an old memory came back to her. "You know, this reminds me when you were a baby." She revealed making Lincoln look up at her in wonder.

"Really?" He asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, you would cry a lot and I would hold you and calm you down. Usually with a song, I still remember the song I sang to you every day to get you to go to sleep." She told him making him smile.

"You do?" He asked again.

Lori nodded and took a deep breath…and sang.

Lori:

 _Let's go in the garden_

 _You'll find something waiting_

 _Right there where you left it_

 _Lying upside down_

 _When you finally find it_

 _You'll see how it's faded_

 _The underside is lighter_

 _When you turn it around_

 _Everything stays_

 _Right where you left it_

 _Everything stays_

 _But it still changes_

 _Ever so slightly_

 _Daily and nightly_

 _In little ways_

 _When everything stays._

When Lori finished her song, she heard the sound of faint breathing and looked down to see that Lincoln had fallen asleep with his head snuggling into her chest. She smiled and patted his head as she laid herself and him down. "Still works." She whispered.

She then reached for her blanket and pulled it both over them and gave a sisterly kiss to his forehead. "Good night Linky. Thank you." And then, Lori laid her head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep herself.

* * *

A little later into the night, the door to Lori and Leni's room slowly opened and Leni slowly went into the room. "Hello, anyone in here?" She asked in a whispered voice.

She then looked around and when she spotted Lori's bed. "Aaaaaaw!" She gushed silently as she tiptoed over to get a better view.

She watched as a sleeping Lori held onto a sleeping Lincoln like a stuffed animal, both still in their day clothes, just smiling and resting peacefully with each other. "I think I'll sleep on the couch tonight." She whispered to herself. She figured the two should just have this totally sweet moment together.

But first…

Leni quickly took out her phone and snapped a pic of the two and smiled at the resulting photo. "Totes posting this online." She said as she grabbed a blanket and heading out.

* * *

 ** _And there it is. I don't do emotional stuff too often, but I think I did a good job with this one._**

 ** _Now, I said in my anniversary Q &A that I'd talk about why I like Lori so much here, and for that, I'm going to have to tell a little story about my life._**

 ** _I used to have a dog named Cyrus. And he was my best friend. We've been together our whole lives, my parents got him a few months before I was born. And I have so many memories with him, I would play with him out in the yard, we'd watch TV together, he'd always be there for me when I was sad, I couldn't imagine my life without him. And then, a few months after I turned 15...he died. But before he died, I hardly spent any time with because of that. I could hardly live with the fact that my best friend that been with me through everything, would be gone. So I started to avoid him, so that way, when he did die, I wouldn't feel as hard. And I feel so awful for that. A week before he died, I never left his side, I petted him at all times, help him eat and move. And when he died, it was so hard for me. My parents buried him in the window next to my room so when I wake up, I could look outside to his grave and say hi._**

 ** _And that's what I feel like Lori is going through. That she's leaving for college soon and will have to leave her family so who pushed them away by being aggressive and spending time on her phone so she can avoid. I know there's nothing saying this, but its how I feel. And the fact that she wants to feel needed, and always be able to be there for her siblings is like how I felt with Cyrus, how he would always go to me when I was sad and make me feel better and how I would always play with him and make him feel loved._**

 ** _It really pisses me off that most fans of the show just write her off and bossy and a jerk without even looking into things. There can be so much more to a character or even a real person if you just think about things a bit from there perspective._**

 ** _And I just wanna say, if you have any family, pet or human, do whatever you can to spend time with them. They'll always be the people that will love you, and help you, and be with you no matter what. And never them for granted because, before you know it, they'll be gone, and there's you can do to get them back._**

 ** _And I just wanna say how much I appreciate you guys. I read all your reviews and PM's and its cause of you that I can write this amazing story for you guys and even though I don't know most of you personally, I like to think of you all as great friends that I can rely on and talk to if I'm having problems or anything at all._**

 ** _You all mean so much to me, and I can't express my thanks._**

 ** _Now, stay tuned for the next part of disagreements_**

 ** _"Lisa's Pesky Malfunction"_**

 ** _Goodbye, and I hope you all have an amazing day._**


	36. S:2 Cha:11 Lisa's Pesky Malfunction

_**OH MY GOSH! IT'S FINALLY COMPLETE**_

 _ **I can't thank you guy's enough for waiting so dang long for this. You guy's are all awesome and I respect you all so much. I won't keep you any further, I hope you all enjoy the chapter.  
**_

* * *

Night time. One of the few times of the day when the Loud House was quiet. All the Loud were asleep and silently breathing. Granted there were some that made some noise like with Luan and how she sleep punned, but nothing that would keep anyone in the house or neighborhood up.

However, there was currently one Loud who wasn't asleep and was very much awake.

"Come on, come on! What's the secret?!" The voice of the second youngest Loud sister was heard from the room of her and Lily.

Despite the time being 3 in the morning, Lisa was up. However her eyes were red and baggy showing signs of fatigue. But despite this, there was no way she could sleep. Not with what she was up to at the moment.

She had put a sheet over her younger sister Lily's side of the room as well as put noise cancelling headphones over her ears so Lisa could work without worrying about the infant hearing her and waking up. The absolute last thing she needed right now was Lily crying and waking the whole family up.

What was Lisa doing may you ask?

Currently trying to find out the technology of the one and only Omnitrix. However, much to Lisa's complete agony, she was getting absolutely nowhere in her studies of the device.

Growling, Lisa pound her fist on the desk in her room as she looked over all the different amount of data she's tried to calculate about the device that ultimately just made things harder for her. "How is this even scientifically possible!?"

Every time she has tried to make a base around what the technology of the watch could be centered around, it just blew up in her face, thankfully not literally like most of her experiments, there was just no reasonable scientific conclusion to any kind of hypothesis she tried to make.

"How can this device change an induvial DNA so much as to rewrite there personality traits and even increase one's intelligence!?" Lisa yelled quietly as she started to pulling her hair.

"If only I had that device. The I could simply reverse engineer it and examine each individual component to figure out how they react with each other to and finally find out just how the Omnitrix works." Lisa groaned out as she face planted on the desk.

But just the, he eyes widened.

"Wait…that's it." Lisa realized as she raised her head up. "If I can detach it from Lincoln's wrist, I can finally find out the secrets of that scientifically impossible device. Not only that, but all that power would be in my hands. The things I could be able to do with those powers." Lisa started to fantasize about all the things she could accomplice with the power of the Omnitrix. Creating machines in like the world has never seen with Upgrade. Increasing her already massive IQ and making unbelievable discovery's with Gray Matter. The possibilities are endless.

And the only thing standing in between her and that…was her brother's wrist.

"If it's bound to his DNA, then all I need to do is alter his DNA a bit in order for the Omnitrix to reject Lincoln and leave his wrist." Lisa plotted with a devious smile as she rubbed her hands together.

"And then, It'll be all mine. Muahahahahahaha-" However, Lisa's maniacal laugh was cut off by herself yawning and rubbing her blood shot eyes.

"But first, bed time." Lisa told herself as she finally went into her bed and went to sleep. Dreaming about the day to come.

* * *

 _ **MORNING**_

Once day light had hit the Loud House, it was the usual chaos that would happen on a daily basis. All the sisters were doing their usual routines. Luna's music could be heard from upstairs, Leni was busy making some cloths and Lily was just walking around being a baby.

Meanwhile Lincoln and Wendy, who was invited over, were on the couch in the living room playing video games together. Lincoln had a _very_ hard time believing that Wendy had only just started playing video games and she was somehow dominating him at almost every single game he had. Except racing games, both white heads found out quickly that Wendy sucked at racing games

"Yes!" Wendy cheered as she won yet another round of the game they were playing. Lincoln just sighed and smiled, it was nice seeing Wendy happy.

He could just stare at that smile of hers all day and be happy himself…' _Wait…where'd that come from?'_ Lincoln thought as his cheeks took a sudden change of pink.

Wendy then turned to Lincoln and saw the color in his cheeks and tilted her head in curiosity. She's seen this a lot before and it's always got her curious. Why did Lincoln's cheeks turn pink or red so much around her?

And why did it happen to her as well?

She couldn't explain why, but whenever she caught herself thinking about Lincoln, or when she hanged around him, she felt her cheeks heat up and funny feeling in her chest, like her heart was trying to burst out of her chest.

She just had no way of explaining this phenomena. Her first thought was to ask her mother…but she didn't. Normally Wendy would tell her mom anything but for some odd reason it felt like it would be a bad idea so she kept to herself.

But the real strange thing was…she seemed to enjoy this feeling. The feeling, and just Lincoln in general, made her feel warm, safe, happy. Pretty much every positive emotion there was, she was feeling when she was around Lincoln or just thinking of him.

His caring and heroic nature. His determination and drive. His likable personality. Everything about the Omnitrix wielder just made Wendy feel things she's never had before. Maybe she could talk to him about it sometime?

Just then Wendy was brought out of her thoughts when she heard steps coming down the stairs. They both looked to see Lori coming down the stairs. When she came down the stairs she noticed the duo starring at her and looked to Lincoln and smiled. "Hey Lincoln." She said with a small wave.

Lincoln returned the smile and gave a wave of his own. "Hey Lori." He responded as Lori gave him one last wave before going into the dining room.

Wendy witnessed all this and turned to Lincoln with a smile of her own. "So are you two ok now?" She asked, remembering what went down in the previous day.

"Yeah." Lincoln simply responded as he turned to Wendy. "We talked about things and were all good now."

Wendy gave a toothy smile in response and nodded her head. "Good!" She chirped cheerfully. "I like seeing you all get along a lot better."

Lincoln chuckled sheepishly in response. "Well I can't say we always get along and we get into _more_ than our fair share of fights, but in the end, we always look out for each other."

Wendy couldn't help but blush again. There it was. That kind of talking and attitude that always got her to feel that good kind of feeling around him. Just as Wendy was about to make a response…

"Ah…ah…AHCHOO!" Wendy suddenly let out a loud sneeze while being able to cover her mouth.

Lincoln turned to Wendy in slight concern as he put a hand on her shoulder. "You alright?" He asked as she wiped her nose with her sleeve. "That was a big one."

"I'm fine." Wendy answered with a smile. "It's just…I have a feeling someone is watching us." Wendy said as she started looking around the living room.

Lincoln simply shrugged in response and leaned back on the couch, not thinking much of it. "Eh, you get used to it when you live in a house like this. Plus the whole super hero thing." He answered in a relaxed tone, not all too worried. "Just ignore it."

Wendy frowned a bit but simply shrugged it off in the end and just relaxed on the couch next to Lincoln.

But, both were unware to a small spy camera peeping in on both of them, cleverly hidden inside the lightbulb. The camera belonging to none other than Lisa Loud.

Currently Lisa was inside her room monitoring her brother. She was determined to get that watch for herself. She just had to wait for the right moment to get Lincoln so she could perform the procedure for taking it off.

So far she hadn't found the right time and opportunity yet, but she would wait as long as possible. She knew her elder brother would have sometime when he was vulnerable. She knew she couldn't just sneak in at night at take him because of him sharing a room with Lucy, and the goth knew EVERYTHING that was going down at night…somehow.

Lisa just had to wait. It was her only choice. Wait till her brother was alone and/or vulnerable and get on with what she set up for removing the Omnitrix. It was for the best, in Lisa's opinion, she was better fit for it due to her much higher intellect and great ideas for using the various forms. All Lincoln did was hero work and personal gain, not a very wide horizon.

"Come on, let's talk go for a walk and get some fresh air." Lincoln suddenly said as he got off the couch.

"Alright." Wendy agreed with a smile as she hopped off as well and followed Lincoln outside.

Lisa saw this while observing and proceeded to release a drone she built and released it into the sky out of her and Lily's room's window. Of course the drone had a camera attached to she could continue to spy on Lincoln she flew it from the safety of her room.

"And that's what happened." Lincoln finished explaining to Wendy. He just got explaining what went down with Lori the previous night.

After hearing the story, Wendy smiled warmly at Lincoln. "I'm glad you got everything worked out with her." She said, causing Lincoln to blush and look away at her smile.

"Hehe, yeah. Like I said we fight over a lot of things but we always end up making up later on." Lincoln said modestly making Wendy giggle.

"I actually saw the picture Leni posted on Facebook." The Japanese girl revealed making Lincoln give a small sigh.

"Yeah, me and Lori saw it a little after we woke up." He said, a little bit embarrassed. When he first saw it, it already had over 300 likes.

However Wendy simply giggled again and nudged Lincoln's arm a bit. "Come on, you two looked so cute together." She said causing Lincoln to groan and blush but still give a small smile.

However, as they were walking, they quickly heard the sound of something speeding towards them and look to the road. Before they knew it, they saw someone and a rather big and bulky motorcycle speed by.

Before either white heads could respond, they heard and saw a few police cars come by and give chase. No doubt chasing after the speeding cyclist.

As they watched the police cars go off into the distance, Lincoln turned to the audience and shrugged. "I just can't seem to catch a break."

Lincoln then turned to Wendy. "Wendy, make sure the coast is clear." Wendy nodded at his orders as Lincoln went to a bush to transform in. It only took a moment to see a green flash coming from the bush Lincoln was in and then…

" **Fasttrack!** " Wendy watched as an orange and black blur came from the push and start going after the police chase.

"Go get em Lincoln!" Wendy cheered while waving in the direction that Fasttrack went in.

' **Why does it feel this is just a Monday to Friday thing with you?'**

' _Eh, ever since I got this watch I've had crazy experience after crazy experience. It's best to just savor your sanity and just accept everything that comes your way.'_ Fasttrack responded in his thoughts.

Meanwhile Fasttrack passed the cop cars and started to catch up to the road hog on the motorcycle. Fasttrack got a clear view of the person and saw it was a rather large man with a big nose, big brown mustache and typical biker jacket and jeans.

"Hehe, I rule the road now!" The biker gloated to himself.

"Sorry! Not today pal!" The biker looked to his side and gasp when he saw Fasttrack giving a smug smirk. "I'll show you speed!"

"Bring it on freak!" The biker said as he hit a button on the bike activated some nitrogen boosters on the bike causing it to go much faster.

The biker then looked behind him and smirked and snorted when he didn't see the alien behind him. "Haha, showed him!"

"Oh really now?"

The biker's eyes widened behind his helmet and his jaw dropped when he looked ahead to see Fasttrack in front of him…running backwards with his arms crossed. "I'm the world's best backwards runner!"

The biker watched for a few moments but then clenched his teeth and growled at the alien. "I'll show you ya freak of nature!" The biker said as he pressed another button on the bike which caused some front mounted machine guns to unfold themselves.

However Fasttrack simply smirked and flipped up into the air, avoiding the bullets. He ended up landing on the back of the bike causing it to lose some balance on the road making the biker make sharp turns to try and get it back to balance.

Once the bike was steady, the bike grabbed a crowbar from his belt and growled at Fasttrack. The biker swung his weapon but the alien easily grabbed it and took from the biker and threw it into someone's lawn.

Fasttrack simply smirked at the biker, who gulped in fear. The transformed boy then pointed forward. "You should really keep your eyes on the road."

The biker looked in front of him and his eyes widened as he saw he was heading straight for a light post. He quickly grabbed hit the brakes but he ended up hitting the brakes to hard and ending up flying right off the bike.

Meanwhile the biked ended up flipping onto its side and skidding on the ground and took more than a little damage from the quick stop. All the biker could do was groan as he the police cars caught up with the officers already prepared to put on the cuffs.

Fasttrack simply smirked in victory and dusted off his hands. "All's well that ends well."

' **Hey how'd you pull off that backwards running thing?'**

"Pure skill my friend." Fasttrack responded. "Nothing but pure skill."

' **So pretty much just went for it and it worked out then?'**

"…Shut up Ra'ad."

Later, Ra'ad had caught back up with Wendy, who was waiting outside his house. Going into a bush, he just then changed back and walked up to the Japanese girl. "Hey, sorry about that."

Wendy simply gave him a small giggle and waved it off. "Don't worry about it, after seeing you head off I decided it was better to wait for you at your house."

"Thanks for that." Lincoln responded with a smile of his own. "Wanna stay for lunch? I'm pretty sure my dad is making Spaghetti and Lynnballs."

Wendy couldn't help but laugh a bit at the name. Lynn Sr always had to have his name somewhere in the dish he was making. "Sure, I'd love to."

And with that, the two white heads went inside ready to enjoy some of Lynn Sr's amazing cooking.

* * *

"LUNCH IS SERVED GANG!"

The whole Loud family, along with Wendy, were sitting in the dining room table. They all licked their lips as Lynn Sr placed a dish of Spaghetti with Meatballs, or Lynnballs as he called them, to everyone on the table.

"Thanks for having me over Mrs and Mr. Loud." Wendy thanked the two parents as her own plate was handed to her. Wendy could already feel her mouth started to water from the smell of the dish and how good it looked.

"Oh it's our pleasure Wendy." Rita said as Lynn Sr handed his wife her own dish. "We love having you here. Plus Karen and I have become such good friends."

"Plus I know Lincoln likes having you around." Lynn Sr said as he sat down while slipping his son a wink.

Lincoln blushed, knowing what his father was doing and tried to hide his face with his arm. "Hehe, yeah Wendy's really cool to be around." He mumbled while most of his sisters giggled.

"Aw, thanks Lincoln." Wendy said with a bright smile causing the Loud boy to blush harder.

The only sister that didn't have a bit of fun at witnessing there brothers embarrassment was Lisa. The genius sister simply and quietly ate her meal the second it was given to her. But despite her eating, her eyes were focused on one thing. The Omnitrix.

Lisa had been spying on her brother for days now, working on ways to get the Omnitrix off him somehow so she could put it to good use herself. And she may have found a way. All she has to do is get Lincoln onto the device. There's no way he'd agree so she'd have to take more…extreme measure's into making him do what she wanted.

Lunch went on as normal. Everyone simply talked about things going on recently. Lincoln and Wendy told everyone about the biker incident this morning. Lisa did pay attention to that story. She felt like Lincoln…could've done better when dealing with the situation. He should have just stopped him right away instead of just toying with him at first. It would've defused the situation and avoided that lamp post from being damaged.

Just all the more reason the Omnitrix would be better in her hands.

The rest of the meal was rather uneventful. After everyone shared what they had to it was mostly everyone simply eating in silence with an occasional comment here and there.

Once everyone was done, Wendy felt a buzzing in her pocket and took out her phone. "Oh, sorry everyone but mom needs me back home. Thanks for the meal!" Wendy said as she quickly got up a did a polite bow.

"Alright, bye Wendy." Lincoln waved his friend goodbye.

"See ya!" Everyone but Lisa said.

Wendy gave everyone another big smile before she headed for the door and left the house.

As everyone got up to put the dishes in the sink, Lisa walked up to Lincoln and cleared he throat to get his attention. "Elder brother, I wish to speak with you."

"Uh, ok." Lincoln responded. "What about?"

Lisa took a quick look around to make sure no one was paying attention to them. When she saw no one was, she spoke up. "I wish to speak with you privately in my room, if that's ok."

Lincoln rose an eyebrow, but nodded. "Alright then, when?"

"As soon as possible would be adequate." The young genius answered before walking out of the room and presumably walking upstairs to her and Lily's room.

Lincoln couldn't help but hum in thought. This seemed to just come out of nowhere. Why would Lisa want to talk to him? Yeah she was infinitely curious about the Omnitrix but usually she tells him she wants to discuss it. But this request seemed kinda…vague.

Eh, what's the worst that could happen? He's dealt with Lisa's science stuff even before he got the Omnitrix so this should be a cakewalk. Might as well see what she wants and then just go about the rest of the day.

Putting any worries aside, Lincoln put his plate in the sink, and headed upstairs to meet Lisa.

Entering the room of the two youngest, Lincoln stepped in quietly incase Lily was asleep. Looking around, it was quick to see that the room was dark. Quietly closing the door behind him, he whispered "Lisa? Where are you?"

However, suddenly Lincoln felt a quick and painful prick to the neck. He didn't even have a chance to respond before he feel to the floor and blacked out.

* * *

Wendy was now approaching her home. Her mother didn't tell her why she needed her to suddenly come home, only that it was something important.

Thinking over the possibilities in her head, Wendy entered her home. However she was met by her mother, who was unaware of her presence inside, on the couch talking to someone on the phone.

"Yes, she's doing fine." Karen spoke to the person on the phone. Wendy could hear the other person on the other line, but couldn't make out any words.

"Yes, she's still undergoing sudden growth spurts but she hasn't been having health problems of any kind." Were they talking about Wendy? That's all the 11 year old could guess.

"No, she hasn't been…acting out. Her behavior has been normal, in fact even better since she came here and made some friend with the neighborhood kids." Wendy couldn't help but smile at hearing that. She really had the best time of her life since coming here and meeting her new friends. Especially Lincoln.

"Wait, what?" Wendy's eyes widen at Karen's tone. "Now hold on, what do you mean social activity might be bad for her?"

"No, no, no, no! Now you listen to _me_! She is my daughter and I'll decide what's best for her and what I think is best for her is seeing her outside and smiling with kids her age!"

"WELL YOU CAN TAKE YOU DEGREE AND SHOVE IT RIGHT UP YOUR-"

"Mom…"

Karen's eyes widen at the voice of her daughter. Taking a deep breathe, Karen spoke one last time into the phone. "Bye." She then hung up and put her phone in her pocket before turning to her daughter. "So…how much did you hear?"

"Just a little bit." Wendy said sheepishly with her head down.

Karen sighed sighed sadly and went down to hug her daughter. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, just had a…disagreement with your doctor." She revealed to Wendy. "But don't worry, it's nothing you have to worry about."

"Ok," The 11-year-old said quietly as she looked down at the floor. "Mom…why can't I meet my doctor?" Never once has Wendy met him. All she knows is that Karen sends him information on her health, condition as well as some blood samples.

Karen took a deep breathe. "It's just…complicated." The mother answered. "Everything's just complicated. You're doctor, you're height-

"Dad?" Wendy said extremely reluctantly.

Karen tensed up tremendously and started to visibly shake. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she gave a small nod. "Y-yes." She painfully whispered back.

Taking a deep breath Karen continued. "Look, Wendy, I love you so much. And I want you to have a great childhood. One where you won't have to deal with all this…grown up stuff that I and so many others have to deal with every day. I promise I'll tell you, but for now, I just want you to be happy, ok?"

Wendy took a moment to take in everything her mother said and gave her a small smile. "Alright, thanks mom." Karen smiled at her daughter's response and held her tighter. "So what did you need my help with?"

It was then that Karen's face was covered with an embarrassed blush as she smiled sheepishly. "O-oh well, I was going to ask you to help me find something but I kinda found it a little bit after I texted you." Karen laughed nervously. "Sorry about that."

Wendy giggled and stood up from her mother's embrace with Karen standing back up as well. "It's fine." Her daughter said. "Would it be ok if I head back to Lincoln's theme?"

Karen sighed with a smile on her face and nodded. "Of course sweetie."

Wendy gave her mother one last hug before heading out the door and going to Lincoln's house once again today. Once her daughter was out of sight, Karen's smiled fell into a frown as she let out a sigh and sat down on the floor.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually Karen…"

" _Everything."_

* * *

Lincoln slowly started to stir from unconsciousness. He slowly started to open his eyes as he tried to adjust to the light of the room, which wasn't even that bright. "Ugh, my head." He groaned as he felt his head practically pounding. He tried to move his hand to massage his head…but couldn't.

His eyes shot up as he looked to see he was completely restrained. His head shot around wildly to try and find where he was and saw he was still in Lisa and Lily's room. Lisa…wait a second! "Lisa!" Lincoln called out as she was the only one he could think of that would do this.

"Oh good, you're up." Lincoln looked to the side to see Lisa behind some sort of console while wearing a lap coat, safety googles and rubber gloves.

Lincoln scowled at her as he tried to break free. It would be easy if he could reach the Omnitrix but Lisa made that part extra restricted. "Alright Lisa you've got some explaining to do!"

Lisa kept her calm expression and look towards Lincoln. "Oh nothing much just simply preforming an extraction." She explained as Lincoln heard something to his left.

Lincoln simply smirked as he saw a device with claws on it hovering over the Omnitrix. "You're gonna try and take the watch off again?" Lincoln gave a confident smirked and leaned back on the table despite being restrained. "Go ahead, all the other times failed, what can of a brother I would be if I didn't let you at least try."

Lisa narrowed her eyes and glared at her older brother. "We'll see about that." The child genius challenged as she hit a button on the console.

Suddenly the claw like device hovered over closer to the Omnitrix. Green lights came out of it and started to scan, but it didn't scan the Omnitrix, it was scanning Lincoln's arm. Lincoln rose a brow at this strange happening. "Uh, shouldn't it be scanning the Omnitrix?"

Lisa cleared her throat and kept her eyes on the console. "You would think but as you had pointed out that has always proved futile. But I believe I have found another way."

It was then that Lincoln seemed to tense up and audibly gulped. "A-and what would that be?"

Lisa then looked up from the console at Lincoln. "Remember when you said that the Omnitrix was bound to your DNA?" Lincoln hesitantly nodded. "Well it got me thinking into what would happen if your original DNA was perhaps altered?"

Lincoln eyes widen as he froze. Was she planning on changing his TRUE DNA?! "Lisa that's crazy!" He said loudly. "Why are you even doing this?!"

"Quite simple." She said casually. "I simply believe the Omnitrix would be better in my hands, or rather wrist." She explained making Lincoln narrow his eyes at her. "There's so much good your alien forms could be used to help advance this world. Technology, medicine, construction, the possibilities are endless. But you don't seem to see any of that and just waste it."

Lincoln just couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Lisa seriously calling his hero work wasteful? "So saving other people's live is just trivial then?" He asked harshly but got no reaction from Lisa. "You're acting just like Vilgax!"

Lisa stopped what she was doing and looked Lincoln in the eye. "He wanted it to conquer the universe, I'm trying to improve life as we know it." She stated firmly. "You'll see it my way once I revolutionize the world as we know it."

It was then Lincoln knew there was no convincing her otherwise, there was really only one thing he could do know. "HELP!"

Lisa cringed at the volume and put her finger over her lip. "Would you be quiet! I need to focus!"

"HELP! HELP! HELP!"

Lisa growled but kept her eyes on the console. However, the sudden jiggling of the door knob drew both of their attention. When it opened they saw the oldest Loud sibling Lori coming into the room with a semi-irrated look on her face. "Lisa would you keep things quiet in here I'm trying to call Bo-"

However Lori stopped talking as she saw Lincoln on the restraining table. There was an awkward silence until Lisa nervously spoke up. "It's uh…not what it looks like…"

Lori responded. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!" Lori wasted no time going to the table and tried to pull the restraints of her brother.

Lisa quickly panicked and went over to try and stop Lori. "Stop! You mustn't interview with the process!"

It was then Lincoln explained the situation. "She's trying to alter my DNA so she can take the Omnitrix for herself!"

Lori's eyes widen as she turned to Lisa with a harsh glare. "Are you crazy! Who know what that could do for him!?"

It was then that Lisa glared back at Lori and tried to, and failed, to pull her back. "It was for the good of science! You wouldn't understand!"

"Uh guy's what's going on in he-LINKY!" It was then Leni walked into the room and saw what was happening and was quick to go and help Lori into trying to free Lincoln.

Lisa groaned as more of her siblings started to interfere with her work and quickly went back to the console and to try and speed things up before her two oldest siblings could get Lincoln out. Speeding things up as much as she could, Lori and Leni's interference were making things a lot for difficult than it should be.

It was then that Lori noticed the claw like machine scanning Lincoln. Putting two and two together, she figured that was the main machine that was meant for changing her brothers DNA and was quick to start to try and pull on it to keep it from doing its job.

Lisa immediately stopped her work on the console and went to go and try to stop Lori again. "Stop! You'll throw the calibration off!" She tried to pull on Lori's shorts to pull the older sibling away from the device.

However, it was all for not as suddenly the device started to spark and released a ray of light on the Omnitrix. Everyone's eyes widen as the lights caused the Omnitrix to start glowing. "Uh, what's going on?" Leni asked cautiously.

Before anyone could offer an answer, suddenly green electricity came out of the Omnitrix and spreading throughout the room. Some of the bolts ended up directly hit Lori, Leni and Lisa. The entire roomed was developed from a green light before dying down a few moments later with smoke now filling the room.

After a few seconds, numerous amounts of footsteps could be heard coming toward the room and just like that, the rest of the family was at the door trying to look past the clouds of smoke. "Lisa!" Lynn Sr called out. "What did you do this time?"

"What did we say about the explosions sweetie?" Rita lightly scolded as she narrowed her eyes to try and see better through the smoke clouds.

"It wasn't my fault! Lori and Leni intervened!" A rather squeaky voice spoke back making the rest of the family raise a brow.

"Uh, something wrong with your voice there Lis?" Lynn Jr asked while rubbing her own throat for emphasis.

"That isn't all that's wrong with that little mad scientist!" It sound like Lori's voice only more…metallic.

"Ugh, my head." A deep feminine voice said through the smoke.

"Ok, what the heck is going on here dudes?" Luna said in a confused tone with the rest of the family silently asking that question as well.

Finally the smoke cleared everyone's eyes widen and their jaws dropped at what they saw. In the middle of the room was a smile pile of broken down machine parts but that wasn't what caused everyone's reactions.

On the left everyone saw what looked like Upgrade, but instead of Orange circuity tattoo's, they were light blue circuity tattoo's.

Right next to Upgrade was what looking like Diamondhead, but its body was more feminine and it had a seafoam green and white jumpsuit on its body.

On the right side of the room, though it was hard to see, there seemed to be what looked like Gray Matter only it had a green jumpsuit with black highlights.

And one thing about all of them is that none of them had the Omnitrix symbol on their body.

The entire family was too stunned to say anything, they just watched as the Upgrade creature got up first. It rubbed its heads as it sat up and looked at the rest of the family. "Oh thank goodness you're all here! Lisa literally tried to experiment on Lincoln!" It spoke in the metallic Lori voice.

While some of the family members eyes widened at the information. A few of them had strange expressions on their face as they stared at the Upgrade creature. "What? Is something wrong?" It continued to talk in Lori's voice.

"Uh, Lori?" Lana was the one to break the silence. "Is that you?"

"Uh yes of course it is." The creature, which was apparently Lori, answered. "Why are you all looking at me like that? Is something wrong?"

The rest of the Loud family looked at each other awkwardly until Lola stepped up while pulling out her hand mirror from her pocket. "You uh, might wanna look at this Lori."

Upgrade Lori tilted her head in confusion as Lola opened her mirror up allowing for her to look at her reflection. And then…

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

Lori single eye widen as much as she could as she let out a scream that forced everyone to cover their eyes at the volume. Lori looked at her hands and the rest of her body as she saw that she had turned into Upgrade. "WHY DO I LITERALLY LOOK LIKE UPGRADE?! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!"

"What! What happened to who?" Sudden the Diamondhead head creature shot up and started looking around the room. It then looked around the room and stopped at Lori. "Lincoln? Why are you Upgrade, and what's with the different colors? It's not bad or anything but, like, I thought orange was your favorite color?"

Lori's cycloptic eye widened as she started at the Diamondhead creature. "No, I'm Lori. And Leni? Is that you?"

"Uh yeah, like, who else would I be?" Diamondhead, who was apparently Leni, answered with a raise brow. "Wait, Lori?! How are you Upgrade?"

"Uh Leni," Lola said with her mirror still out as she handed it to Leni. "You might not wanna talk about other people transforming."

Leni then took the mirror and saw her reflection. Hey eyes widen as she stood up instantly and looked over her body. "What the heck?! Why am I Diamondhead?!"

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Lynn Jr said as she looked back and forth at Leni and Lori's new forms.

Lucy then put a hand to her chin and spoke up. "Didn't you say Lisa was doing something to Lincoln?" She asked which made Lori and Leni's eyes widen.

"You're right!" Lori answered as her eye turn into something resembling and angry face. "Where'd that little mad scientist go?"

" _Um, emphasis on the little part."_

Everyone looked toward the source of the squeaky sounding voice and saw the Gray Matter creature as standing up and looking at all of them. "It looked like I, Lisa Loud, have transformed into the form out brother refers to as Gray Matter.

Everyone starred at her silently until Lynn Jr broke the silence. "You know, other than being tiny, there's not really much of a difference."

It was then that Rita spoked up to Lisa with a scolding tone. "Lisa Loud what on earth did you do?"

Gray Matter looked around awkwardly as everyone grossed their arms and waited while Lori and Leni glared at her which was more intimidating due to their new forms. Letting out a sigh of defeat, Lisa explained. "I tried to make another attempt of removing the Omnitrix from our brother's wrist so I could use it for myself."

Everyone who didn't know gasped at this and glared at the young genius turned alien. "Lisa, we talked about this, under no circumstances are you to _ever_ try to experiment on your brother OR the Omnitrix." Lynn Sr scolded with a frown.

"Yeah, and now you're all _scrambled_ hahaha, get it? But seriously, you really messed up this time." Luan added.

It was then that Lucy's eyes widen. "Wait, where's Lincoln?"

" _I'm right, pprrrr, here!"_

Everyone looked to see the pile of broken machinery start to shake. Suddenly something emerged from the pile that made everyone's eyes widen. It appeared to be a new alien that was just as tall as Echo Echo. It had blue skin with rosy cheeks and pure green eyes with black outlines. The alien also had white gloves that went down to its elbows covering three fingers hands. It had ivory colored hair that was straight up and it wore an orange dress split into three segments separated through black highlights. It also had the Omnitrix symbol on the mid-section of the dress. And finally it had two sets of purple fairy wings that were purple with pink spots.

"I heard, pprrr, everything that happened, Lisa, you really screwed up this time!" The alien, who was Lincoln, yelled as she glared at his little sister.

"Uh, Lincoln…" Luna spoke. "You got a new form dude."

"Wait what?!" Lincoln said as he looked over his body and saw feature's he knew none of his aliens had.

It was then Lola spoke as she started with wide eyes which soon sparkled as a giant smile came to her face. "AND IT'S SO CUTE!"

Before he knew it, Lincoln was wrapped into a bear hug by Lola as she held onto him tight, not enough to prevent breathing, but enough to prevent escape. "You look like a little fairy!"

Lincoln's eyes widen as he managed to get one arm free and looked towards Leni. "Hand me that mirror!" Leni nodded and tossed Lola's pocket mirror to see what he looked like. When he saw himself in his entirety, his jaw dropped as he growled lightly. "Oh you've gotta be, pprrrr, kidding me!"

' **Ahahahaha, you're a dress!'**

Lincoln growled again as he responded in his head. ' _We share the body remember? That means technically YOU'RE wearing the dress as well.'_

' **Hehehe…ah dang it you're right.'**

Lincoln smirked in victory a bit before he started struggling against Lola's grip. "Ugh, Lola please let me go!"

Lola smiled and laughed sheepishly as she let go of Lincoln allowing him to dust himself off. "Sorry about that." The 6-year-old pageant queen apologized.

"It's alright." He responded with a small smile before turning to Lisa with a glare. "And you!" Lisa gulped a bit as Lincoln walked towards her. "I don't know what you did but you better fix this right, pprrr, know!"

' **Why are you purring?'**

' _I can't help it!'_

Despite the tense atmosphere, Lisa cleared her throat and spoke up. If I had to guess, when LORI started messing with my machine, it's most likely reacted with the Omnitrix and caused it to short circuit releasing energy and altering our DNA similar to Lincoln when he uses the device normally."

However Lori narrowed her eye at Lisa's explanation and the way she described it. "Hold on, are you saying this whole situation is literally MY fault?!" She asked as she stepped up to the 4-year-old.

"Well it was YOU who interfered with the process." Lisa stated matter of factly.

Lori growled and raised her fist into the air. "Why you little-"

"Enough!" Everyone in the room flinched at Rita's voice as the mother turned to her transformed 4-year-old daughter. "Lisa, I don't care what your excuse if, you shouldn't have been experimenting on him _or_ the Omnitrix. Once we find a way to transform you all back, you WILL be punished."

Lisa's mouth gapped at this but she simply lowered her head and nodded. "Yes mother."

Rita simply nodded back. But then her eyes widened as she remembered something. "Hold on, where's Lily?!"

Everyone immediately started to look around the room for the youngest Loud child. They look in her crib and closest but found nothing.

As Lola walked around, she suddenly heard a squishing sound below her and looked to see what it was and, to her disgust, saw she stepped in a puddle of light purple slime. "Eeew, Lisa why do you just have purple slime on the ground."

Lisa, after looking in a trash bin in the room, looked towards Lola and rose a brow. "I don't."

Lola simply scoff and gestured down to the puddle. "Then what do you call-" But before she could finished, she saw the puddle start to move on her own and stepped back.

"Something wrong Lola?" Her twin Lana asked.

Lola slowly stepped back while looking at the puddle with slight fear and disgust. "Uh guy's somethings happening to this."

Everyone looked to where Lola was and before anyone could say anything, a hovering sound caught everyone's attention and suddenly a familiar looking UFO-like device came from under Lily's crib and started hovering over the light purple slime.

They watched as it collected all of it and started to form into the shape of a small humanoid-blob. And then…

" _Goo-goo!"_

"LILY?!"

While everyone else could only stare with wide eyes and dropped jaws, Lynn Jr couldn't help but start laughing. "Pfft, Lily turned into Goop!"

"Dude!" Luna said with narrowed eyes. "This is so not funny!"

"It's a little funny." Lynn Jr whispered with a tiny smirk.

"Oh my gosh! My baby!" Rita said with a worried tone as she went down and got on her knees in front of Lily. "Are you alright sweetie?"

However all Lily did was say "Goo-goo!" again and hopped into the air with the aid of the anti-gravity projector and land on top of Rita's held and settled down on it with a happy look on her face.

A few of the family members couldn't help but 'Aaaw' at the scene as Rita released a small smile and patted Lily's slimy body softly. "Well, I guess this could be worse." They then watched as Rita pulled out her phone and started typing on it before holding it up to her ear.

"What are you doing honey?" Lynn Sr asked his wife.

"Calling someone who might know how to fix this." Rita answered as she waited for the person she was calling to pick up.

As Rita waited, everyone heard the door opened and tensed up a bit at who it could be, and if they saw the situation right now. However there worries were put aside when they head the person's voice. "Lincoln? Where is everyone?"

"Oh thank God." Lincoln said while releasing a sigh of relief. "It's just Wendy. WE'RE UP IN LISA'S ROOM! WE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!"

Everyone heard footsteps coming up the stairs and in a matter of moments, they saw the Japanese girl step up to the door frame and look at everyone. "I'm here what did you need to show-" However Wendy saw everything and everyone that was in the room and simply said.

"Go on."

* * *

 _ **Half-an-hour later**_

After explaining everything to Wendy, the girl agreed to stay and try to help out in any way she could. Meanwhile the transformed kids were silently waiting on the couch. Rita was able to connect the help she spoke of and said he should be here soon.

Leni actually grew to like being Diamondhead and bit and couldn't help but take the opportunity to make some quick jewelry. Getting the hang of the form was easy after watching Lincoln do it for so long so in her experience, things certainly could have been worse.

Meanwhile Lisa was sitting on the coffee table in time out. As much as she would like to use her now even more enhanced brain, she knew she was on thin ice with everyone and simply sat down silently.

And Lori was torn between her transformation. While yes, things could have been worse and she was confident they could fix this, she really preferred being human. After all, what would Bobby say if he saw her like this? But thinking about that wouldn't help. She just had to keep a cool head and wait for things to turn up.

Meanwhile Lincoln wasn't all too happy. As far as he could tell all this alien could do was fly. No enhanced strength or speed, no sort of elemental powers. Just a fairy-like alien that could fly at average speeds. And for some reason the Omnitrix wasn't timing out AGAIN. Ra'ad told him it was probably because the Omnitrix might be link to the transformations his sisters yet through so hopefully fixing them will reset the Omnitrix to turn him back from this lame form.

Just then they heard knocking at the door and Rita, with Goop Lily still on her head stood up and walked towards it. "Alright, that should be him."

Everyone watched in anticipation as Rita never said exactly _who_ she connected to help out the situation. But they quickly saw who it was when she opened the door.

"Hey gang! How are my favorite grandkids today!" It was none other than the Loud kid's Pop-pop and Rita's father Albert.

"Pop-pop!" Everyone but Rita and Wendy said as they looked to the elderly man with a smile, or in Lori's case a single widened eye.

"Oh! This is the Pop-pop you've told me about Lincoln!" Wendy said who currently had Lincoln sitting on her lap which was making the form Lincoln was in rosy cheeks glow brighter.

Albert looked toward the Japanese girl and smiled at her before going up and holding out his hand. "Ah so you must be Wendy, my grandson's told me a lot about you. Nice to finally meet ya, name's Albert Baxter."

Wendy smiled back and shook his hand. "Wendy Yoroi. Nice to meet you to sir."

Albert simply chuckled as they finished their handshake. "Please, call me Albert." He told her before turning to everyone else. "So, it looks like some of you aren't exactly yourselves lately huh?" He said trying to ease the mood.

The only one who laughed was Luan as she said, "Nice one."

Lincoln then decided to speak up. "Pop-pop, not that it isn't great to see you, can we please get to the point here?"

Albert cleared his throat in response and nodded. "Yes, sorry about that gang just had to get it out of my system. Rita explained the situation to me and first I have to say Lisa, you really shouldn't mess with stuff like the Omnitrix. It's an incredibly complex piece of technology that's thousands of years more advanced than anything earth had. It's not something to just be mess with."

Lisa looked down in shame before nodding. "I just thought that…I could do so much more with it."

Lincoln glared at her in response before turning back to Albert. "So do you know what, pprrr, is going on?"

"I believe I do." Albert said with a relaxed smile. "The Omnitrix ended up scrambling all of your DNA and turned you into the forms of the aliens inside the Omnitrix."

Lori face palmed in response. "Yeah, we kind of already figured that out, but how do we fix it?"

"Right, right, sorry." Albert responded. "All we need is a device called a DNA stabilizer. It's a device we plumbers used if we were ever infected with some sort of alien disease. To summarize it stabilizer's ones DNA to its base stat fixing any potential problems or anomalies it might have."

"And you're positive this will fix the kids?" Rita asked as Lily made herself more comfortable on top of her mother's head and let out another 'Goo-goo!'

"Without a doubt!" Albert said confidently. "The only problem would be…finding one."

"What about the base in Mt. Rushmore?" Leni asked as she stood up. "Would it have one?"

Albert scratched his chin in thought. "Hmm, maybe. But no telling if it would work for this situation since it would be rather out of date."

Everyone let out a disappointed sigh as the entire family sat down where they were in response. They may knew how to fix the four transformed girl and by extension there brother, but they didn't have the means of doing it.

That is until someone spoke up.

' **Hey uh, Linc, I got good news and bad news.'**

"What is it, pprrrr, Ra'ad?" Lincoln responded with his chin resting on his hand.

' **I think I know where we could get an up to date DNA stabilizer.'**

Lincoln immediately shot up. "You do!" He said getting everyone's attention. "Guys! Ra'ad said he know where we can find a current DNA stabilizer!"

Everyon quickly gasped and smiled at the news and crowed around waiting for more information on the subject. "Where is it?" Lincoln asked with a hopeful smile.

'… **That's the bad news.'**

Lincoln's smile faltered. "Where?"

'… **Weeeeell…'**

* * *

 **ONE CAR DRIVE LATER**

"Of freaking course." Lincoln said as he and his family and Wendy over looked Royal Woods Castle. The home base of the Forever Knights.

"Uuuugh, why can't anything be easy?" Lynn groaned as she looked through binoculars as saw Forever Knight Guards patrolling around the area.

"So there's a DNA stabilizer in there?" Lisa, who was on Albert's shoulder asked.

"According to Ra'ad yes." Lincoln responded as he floated up a bit to see more of the area around them. "He has the power to sense electrical devices and the like so I don't think he's wrong."

"Yeah but getting it is not going to be easy." Lucy said as she looked up at her brother. "I doubt they're just gonna let you walk in and use it."

"Easy on the sarcasm Luce, we'll think of something." Luna commented as she looked forward with her own pair of binoculars.

"Well we better, otherwise it's gonna be Good _Knight_ everyone, hahaha get?" Luan punned making everyone groan.

"Not now luan." Lori said as her one eye somehow looked deadpanned.

"Alright everyone, I have a plan." Albert said getting everyone's attention. "Ok, we'll have two groups. Lynn, Luna, Luan, Jr, Lucy and the twins stay here and hold down the fort. We'll contact you if we're in a bind."

The mention names all grouped together and saluted to Albert as the elderly man turned to the ones he didn't mention. "The rest of you, we're all going to be sneaking in and finding the DNA stabilizer then getting out of there."

Everyone nodded but Rita felt a bit unsure. "But, what about Lily?" She said as she looked up to the purple slime baby on her head.

"Don't worry, she's turned into a polymorph. They're extremely resilient." Albert told her in a sure tone. Rita still felt unsure, but this was needed to turn her and the rest of her kids back to normal.

"Alright." Rita said with a determined look. "Let's do it."

With the two groups decided, the first group stayed near the location of Albert's RV to make sure things were fine and they weren't found.

And the second group was quick to head to the castle's walls. They looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone spotting them. Albert pointed up and Lincoln flew up to the higher level where they needed to head. Looking around, he saw there weren't any guards nearby and made an 'Ok' symbol with his hands.

They nodded and Leni was quick to place her hands on the ground and suddenly a pillar of crystal came up from underneath everyone and elevated them upward to where they could simply hop on the castle ground.

"Nice job Leni!" Wendy complimented as she and everyone hopped off the crystal pillar and onto the castle.

"Thanks!" Leni said with a smile.

"Alright, where do we go from here?" Lori asked as she stepped off and onto the castle.

"Alright Ra'ad, you're our map, where's the stabilizer?" Lincoln asked while putting a hand to his forehead.

' **Alright, go down the way you are, head downstairs and it should be the third door on the right. That leads to the weapons room, which should be where they are keeping it.'**

"Got it." Lincoln nodded before turning towards the group. "He said we go down this way, head downstairs and the third door on the right. It should be there."

Everyone nodded as they started to follow Lincoln to their destination. They stealthily moved throughout the halls. They moved quietly and carefully and peaked through any corners for potential guards. So far they were in the clear as they kept moving.

They finally managed to reach the stairs leading to the lower levels of the castle and started moving down, but froze when they heard the doors open below. They tensed up and stood perfectly still at hearing this. Lincoln cautiously peaked a single eye down a small crack at the ground and gasp at what he saw.

It was Doctor Zed currently on the phone. "Yes what is it?"

Everyone rose a brow at the voice, but Albert tensed up even more as his eyes widened. ' _No way.'_ The retired plumber thought as they all listened in on his phone call.

"Well it's good to hear you're making progress on the Mechamorph, it'll be a great weapon once it's under our control." He continued walking straight, not looking or going up the stairs thankfully. "Fine, I'll be on my way, but I better like what I see."

And with that, he exited the room and went the opposite way the group was heading. Everyone let out a silent sigh of relief as they headed down the stairs.

' _So…'_ Albert thought grimly. ' _He's still around.'_

They then looked through the window of the door and saw two guards standing in front of the door that led to the weapons room. "How do we get passed those guards?" Rita whispered.

Everyone hummed in thought, before hearing Leni crack her knuckles. "Leave them to me."

The two guards stood perfectly still in front of the door leading to where the Forever Knights stored their weapons and various other devices. So far nothing was happening.

"Hey boys." Both guards turn to see Leni look at them with her hands on her hips and smirk on her face. "Room for one more."

Both guards readied their weapons and charged at the transformed teenager, but she reacted quickly and formed both her arms into blades and collided with the guards spear's and smirked at them. "Geez at least, like, buy me dinner first."

Leni then managed to bring back on of her arms making on of the guards stumble and try to regain their footing while using her now free arm and snap the other guards spear in half. She then punched him in the face cracking his mask on knocking him unconscious.

The other guard was able to regain his footing but before he could do anything, Leni formed her right armed into a bunch jagged edges. She then shot out crystal shard at the guard and pinned him to the wall through his clothing before punching his face and knocking him out.

"All clear you guys!" Leni called out to the door.

The rest of the group then walked into the hallway and saw Leni's work with the guards and few of them let out some long impressed whistles. "Nice job sis." Lori said with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Thanks." Leni smiled before looking to Lincoln. "I learn from the best."

Lincoln couldn't help but give a prideful smile as he flew over to the door. "Is this is Ra'ad?"

' **Yep, should be right in there somewhere.'**

"Alright, we just gotta get the, pprrr door open." Lincoln said as he looked at the code pad right next to the door.

"Leave this to me." Everyone look to see Lisa on Albert's shoulder as she pointed to the code pad. Albert nodded and putting Lisa on his hand held her over the pad. Lisa smirked as she carefully started to undo the screws holding the device to the wall with her tiny fingers and managed to get it loose and reveal the wiring inside.

"Just a simple matter of rewiring things." She then got to work on connecting and disconnecting various wires and even biting threw some with her new sharp teeth. Finally after connected a purple colored wire to a dark green one, the door finally opened.

"Alright, let's get the stabilizer and get the heck outta here." Lori said with the others nodding.

Entering the room, the group noticed that the room was filled with many different containers each one holding some sort of alien device. Each on cautiously looked around while checking each container so see if one of them held the device.

"Woah, look at all this alien tech." Wendy said as he looked inside one container and saw that it held some sort of small metal rod.

"Doubt they even know what most of it does." Albert said as Rita, with Lily still safely on her head, walked next to each other.

Wendy hummed in response before reaching into the container containing the metal rod. "Maybe this is it?" She then grabbed it and noticed it was a lot heavier then it looked, but she could still easily lift it. When she took it out, she noticed a button on the side and simply pressed it.

Suddenly the rod started to shift and transform as it seemed to contain a lot more parts then it looked. The rod grew longer and became a long stick. Then the up started to shift into a round cylinder shape. Wendy watched before her eyes as she now held a large metal hammer in her hands.

"Woah," Wendy said with stars in her eyes. It was like the hammer was made for her. The handling and weight were just perfect for her.

"Not what we're looking for but nice find." Albert complimented. "That hammer is made from a special metal that absorbed kinetic energy and releases it when swung."

Wendy 'Oooh' with interest as she held the hammer over her shoulder and continued looking.

Lori was currently looking near the top right corner of the room at each device and couldn't help but be a little disturbed by everything. "It's like something literally out of a horror movie."

Just then Lori took noticed of something particular. It seemed to be a strange looking gun with a bland gray color scheme. Taking it out of the container, she raised it up in the air. "Is this is Pop-pop?"

Albert looked to the gun and smiled wildly. "Well I'll be, that it!" Everyone quickly perked up as Lori ran over to Albert and Rita where everyone else was heading. When they reached them, Lori quickly handed Pop-pop the stabilizer. "Now all we gotta do is make sure the setting are right and you kids will be back to normal in no time."

" _Is that so?"_

Everyone gasp and looked behind them to see none other than Enoch and a large battalion of Forever Knights blocking the exit to the room. "I do believe you have something that belongs to us."

"Enoch." Lincoln growled as Leni transformed her hands into blades while Lori backed up and Rita held Lily close with Albert and Lisa simply glaring at the nights.

"You did quite a number on my guards outside." Enoch stated as he moved forward. "It's just too bad Zed had to leave just a few minutes prior, he would've just _loved_ this."

"So that psycho really does work for you now huh?" Albert asked as he looked Enoch right at the eye holes of the mask the Forever Knight leader wore.

Enoch didn't answer and simply waved his hand forward. "Seize them!" The batlion behind him quickly charged at the group. Albert held onto Lisa tight as he took Rita's hand and lead them away.

Leni was quickly to fight back and swung her sword hands and started to go to town on the knights while forming her right hand his jagged edges and started shooting with her right hand and swing with her left. When one of the guards tried to strike her, his weapon broke against her diamond hard skin and he was promptly swatted away.

Lori was quick to scoop up Lincoln in her arms and run away with Wendy following closely behind. However as they were running some guards were able to run up in front of them and stopped them in their tracks.

As they pointed there weapons at them, the group slowly started to back up as Lori glared at them. "If you want my brother you'll have to go through me first!" Lori declared. Suddenly, catching everyone off guard, Lori's eye started to glow and before anyone knew it, she shot a laser out of her face at on the guards knocking him out and sending him into the wall.

Lincoln and Wendy's eyes widen with Lori soon following as she saw what she did. "Since when can Upgrade do that?" Lori asked with surprise.

"Since now I guess!" Lincoln said with a shocked tone.

"Can you do it again?" Wendy asked as she gripped her new found hammer tightly.

"Hmm, let me see." The oldest Loud sibling answered as she narrowed her circle eye at another guard. Just then her eye started glowing again and she successfully shot another laser at the guard.

The remaining guards started to tense up as now they were the ones backing up. Lori saw this and started chuckling as she set Lincoln down on the ground. "That's right! My name is Lori Loud! And you will fear my laser face!"

As Lori went to town on shooting guards with lasers. Lincoln and Wendy headed off in another direction to try and help out some of the others.

Just then, Enoch himself appeared right in front of them with 4 other knights behind him. Lincoln and Wendy both looked up and glared at them as Lincoln stepped up. "You'd better step off!"

Enoch simply scoffed and looked down at the fairy like alien. "Oh, or else what? This form of yours is hardly intimidating."

Suddenly Lincoln started to do what sounded like a combination of constant purring and growling as his wings started to buzz constantly. Suddenly an orange dust like substance started to come out of his wings and was blown over to Enoch and his lackey's who back up in caution of the mysterious substance.

"What is this?" Enoch demanded as the dust covered them all. "And why am I feeling so…so…" Enoch didn't even get to finished when suddenly he and his guards fell to the ground.

Lincoln opened his eyes and he and Wendy looked with wide eyes to see Enoch and the 4 men beside him starting to snore. "Huh, sleeping dust." Lincoln said with realization to this aliens abilities. "I, pprrrr, guess there are worse powers to have."

Lincoln let put his hands on his hips in a heroic pose and puffed his chest out. "Watch out Forever Knights! To my **Pesky Dust**!"

Everything was silent for a moment before Wendy spoke up. "Aw, that's cute." She said sweetly making Lincoln groan and lower his head.

' **What reaction were you expecting with a name like Pesky Dust?'**

' _Just…shut up Ra'ad.'_ Lincoln, now known as Pesky Dust, thought back.

Meanwhile, two guards were closing in on Rita and Albert with Lisa holding on tightly to Albert's shoulder and Lily tightly onto her mother's head. "Alright you Forever Knight's, why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Albert challenged as he cracked his knuckles.

Rita gulped and tried to respond, but the fear in her was too great and all she could do was back up and gulp. Lily, feeling her mother's fear, look up at the two guards and glared at them. "Goo-goo!" Suddenly before anyone knew it, Lily zoomed off Rita's head and splattered over one of the guard's face.

He dropped his head and clung onto the light purple goo but all it did was stretch out and kept on tight to his face. He then moved backwards into his fellow knight knocking them both to the floor. Lily took the opportunity to stretch her body over to the other guards face and pulled their heads together with great force and knocking them out.

All Albert, Lisa, and Rita did was stare with wide eyes as Lily hovered back over to Rita's head and sat herself back down on it. "Goo-goo!" Lily said cheerfully.

Rita couldn't help but lightly chuckle at pat her daughter's slimy body softly. "That's my girl." The mother said.

Finally that left only one guard on his lonesome. He trembled at bit as everyone in the room narrowed their eyes at him and slowly approached him.

Wendy then gripped the hammer tightly as she stepped forward with her eyes turning red. "This one's mine." The Japanese girl said as stepped up.

The knight could be heard gulping as Wendy reared the hammer backed and winked at him. "Bye~" And with that, Wendy swung her hammer at his chest hard, sending the knight back as fast as a bullet right out the door and sending him into the wall. Needless to say, he was KO'd.

Wendy smirked as her eyes turned back to blue. She pressed the button on the hammer and everyone watched as it condensed itself down back to a small metal rod. "Definitely keeping this." She said as she put it into her pocket.

"Alright, let's get that stabilizer ready and, pprrr, get outta here before more goons show up." Lincoln said with the others nodding.

"Alright, I think I have everything down." Albert said as he finished applying the setting to the destabilizer. "All you girls line up."

Lisa then hopped off Albert's shoulders onto the ground with Rita taking Lily off her head and putting her on the ground next to where Leni and Lori were lined up.

They all flinched as Albert aimed at them and fired a beam of yellow electricity at them which blinded everyone. This lasted for a few second until it stopped with the tip of the gun smoking. And when everyone looked at the girls…

"Oh thank God, I'm back to normal!" Lori said as she look over her now human body.

"Yep, same with me!" Leni added as she put a hand through her hair before sighing contently. "Not gonna lie though, it was kinda fun being Diamondhead."

"Goo-goo!" Lily said as she gestured her arms to Rita who happily picked her up.

"Glad to see you normal sweetie." Rita said while tickling her baby girl's stomach making her giggle.

Just then the Omnitrix symbol on Pesky Dust started beeping and in a flash of red light, Lincoln was back. Wendy then stepped up to her friend and gave him a light hug. "Glad to you back to normal Lincoln."

Lincoln's face quickly went red as he laughed nervously. "Hehe, yep, back to normal."

Just then they heard Lisa breathe a sigh of relief as she dusted her human hands off. "Well now that everything is better, we can all head home right gang?" However Lisa flinched when they saw everyone, even Lily, looking at her with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

Just then Lincoln stepped up to her and look down at her. "Lisa, what you did wasn't just insane, but also _very_ stupid. Honestly what were you thinking?"

Lisa said nothing and simply lowered her head in shame. Lincoln just sighed and shook his head. "Look, you can't just experiment on anyone or thing you want. You could get someone hurt, or worse. You will willing to dissect me as Gray Matter even before you knew my secret. Even if that wasn't me it was a living creature with feelings."

Lincoln took a deep breathe before speaking again. "Look, I get why you do these things, despite being a genius, you're still a 4-year-old who is naturally curious about things and doesn't think about the consequence of doing that kinda stuff. But you need to learn that there _are_ consequences to these kinda things. One being it's going to be quite a while before I start trusting you again. Alright?"

Lisa gave a small nod. "I understand brother."

"Good, now come on, let's get outta here before more knight show up." Lincoln with everyone quickly agreeing and heading out.

"Hey dad," Rita said with Albert turning to her. "Thanks for helping us today, it means a lot. And, would you like to stay at our house for dinner."

Albert couldn't help smile warmly and nod. "I'd love to sweetie, I'd love to."

* * *

 ** _Once again, sorry this took so long. Real life can be a b**** sometimes and between school, my job, and me wanting some free time to back stab people as Spy in TF2, I just haven't found time to write to much. But things in school have been slowing down and I've been finding the strength to write again. HUZZAH! Now if you excuse me, I gotta get to writing to Fairy Tail Z.  
_**

 ** _Stay tuned for the last chapter of the disagreements arc..._**

 ** _"Doctor Animo and the Mutant Ray"_**


	37. S:2 Cha:12 Dr Animo and the Mutant Ray

**_Here it is ladies an gentlemen. The finale to the Disagreements arc. I'm really proud of how this turned out and I think this might be one of my best chapters yet. I won't say anymore, just read and I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Currently, Lynn Jr was outside playing basketball by herself in the yard of the Loud House. "5 seconds left in the game…" She monologue as she held the basketball and looked with narrowed eyes at the hoop connected to the top of the garage. "Scores tied, and Lynn Loud has once chance to make the shot and win the game."

A moment of silence passed before Lynn threw the ball at the hoop. Time seemed to slow down for the athlete as she watched the ball fly towards the hoop. It bounced on the rim a bit making Lynn start to sweat from her forehead. She then watched in anticipation as it started to roll around the rim before coming to a stop.

Finally Lynn watched as the ball fell in the right direction and went through the rim before bouncing on the pavement. Lynn shot her arms up in the air before running around in circles in victory.

"She shoots! She scores!" She cheered before doing a victory dance. "Lynner Lynner Chicken Dinner!" After a minute or two of dancing, Lynn picked up her ball and headed inside out of the summer heat.

Taking a second to stop by the fridge, Lynn took out a canned root beer and then proceeded to head upstairs. Once she was up, she took a second to look out what used to be her and Lucy's room and sighed. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she headed to the room she traded with Lincoln. Hey, her own room, she can't complain much.

Opening the door to the linen closet turned room, she kicked the basketball under the bed as she took a look around. It wasn't bad. She could fit all her sports stuff under her bed or hang it on the wall as well as the few posters she had. And the drawer fit all her cloths. It's not much but hey, neither was the one she shared with Lucy so once again, nothing to complain too much about.

It was kinda lonely though, and quiet,

Deciding she's spent enough time in the room, Lynn closed the door and headed back downstairs while opening up the root beer and started to drink it. But as she was going down the stairs, she saw her Goth sister Lucy coming up the stairs.

Lynn knew things were…shaky between her little sister and brother to say the least right now. She still couldn't quite grip exactly _why_ they were on edge with her. Yeah she may have just looked at Lucy trapped in Vilgax's ship and simply left without trying to do a thing…but what could she have done.

As strong as she admits to being, she can't exactly lift up metal. Granted, she probably could have told everyone what happened, but everything was happening so suddenly and so fast she just couldn't find proper words at the time and everything just simply… _happened._

Deciding to take a chance at talking to her, Lynn raised a hand up and said. "Sup Luce."

Lucy continued walking up the stairs and said. "Hey Lynn."

Lynn couldn't help but smile. She actually talked back. No hateful glares, no sort of remark at her expense. Just a simple hi back. She was making progress. Maybe just give it a bit more time and she'd be home free. Just act like nothing has happened.

Going back down to the living room, Lynn looked around to see if anyone was around and saw that the TV was completely free. Her parents were having a date night and while Lori was in charge, as of recently she wasn't nearly as bossy as before. Granted she still had her rules but not nearly to the extent of military officer Lori, just enough to keep everyone in line without going overboard.

For Leni, Lynn remembers her laying down to take a nap. Luna was on a date with that Sam guy, Luan was in her and Luna's room, the twins were out with the bluebell scouts today and Lisa was currently ground from doing any sort of experiments after the incident 2 days ago so she's probably just reading or something and Lily was just doing baby things.

As for Lincoln, he was most likely either doing hero stuff, or hanging out with Wendy…or both.

Deciding just to kick back and relaxing, Lynn took another sip of her root beer and hopped onto the couch and quickly turned on the TV before kicking her feet up onto the table and relaxing.

Around an hour later, Lynn was still watching TV but turned to the door when she heard the knob turning. Turning to the door, she watched it open and saw Wendy coming in and giving a very familiar white haired boy a piggy back ride.

"Uuuuh, Wendy? What are you doing with Lincoln there?" Lynn asked as she watched Wendy close the door with her feet before turning to Lynn with her usual smile.

"Oh, he was just tired and I'm currently giving him a hand." She answered sweetly as Lincoln simply groaned, making the Japanese girl giggle. "He was rather busy with hero stuff today."

"Reeeest…" Lincoln managed to groan out as Wendy proceeded to hold him bridal style before walking over to the couch and sitting him down next to Lynn.'

"He had to take care of three incidents today almost simultaneously. It really took it out of him." Wendy explain as she patted his head as Lincoln sighed in content and sunk into the couches cushions.

"Just one day…" Lincoln groaned as he looked up at the ceiling. "Is it really all too demanding to ask for one day with no villains? No need to go hero? Just a simple normal summer day where I can just sit back, and relax with my friends like every other kid in the world?" Lincoln complained as Wendy saw next to him on the arm of the chair.

However what the two heard then was a scoff and they turned to see Lynn simply looking at the TV. "Dude, stop complaining, it was you who got into the hero business so come one, stop complaining and shape up like a champ!" She finished by standing on the couch and pumping up her muscles.

While Wendy simply stared awkwardly at her, Lincoln frowned and scoffed at her. "Like you could do any better."

Lynn rolled her eyes and laid back on the couch and crossed her arms behind her head and smiled confidently. "Come on, I could totally do better. I was learning how to fight way before you got that watch. I could take down bad guy's way faster than you."

Lincoln in turn rolled his eyes and didn't even bother looking at Lynn. "There's more to it than just beating up bad guys you know."

Lynn simply blew a raspberry and tilted her head towards Lincoln. "Like what?"

It was then that Lincoln sat up as Wendy decided to stand up and back away, leaving this discussion to them. "Um, how about saving people? Easing down the situation to keep things calm and people safe. There's plenty of times where being a hero isn't just beating up villains. It's very stressful and you gotta have the right mind for it."

"Pfft, how hard can it be?" Lynn said confidently.

It was then that Lincoln had enough and stood up and walked in front of the TV and glared at Lynn. "Lynn! Being a hero is very stressful. I hardly get any free time now-a-days, and I deal with plenty of intense stuff. Remember _Vilgax_ and _Lucy_?"

Wendy rose an eyebrow at hearing this while Lynn glared back at her brother. Lincoln's told Wendy about Vilgax, but what happened to Lucy? He explained how she used to have bangs that covered her eyes and this Vilgax guy cut them off, but was their more to it than that?

"Well it's not like I could have done anything to save her!" Lynn yelled back as she stood up, while Lincoln remained unfazed. "Besides _Mr. Hero_ , without that watch you wouldn't be anything!"

Lincoln narrowed his eyes at Lynn before speaking. "You really think that's all there is to it?" Lincoln asked in a quiet tone as Lynn crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. "Being a hero isn't about the power you have, it's the how you go about it."

"And what are you trying to say?" Lynn asked through her teeth.

Lincoln decided to be as blunt as possible. "Lynn, you're competitive, egotistical, and sometimes even selfish. Those aren't good traits for a hero, you'd probably end up showing the world who you are just for try and gain fortune and fame."

"And what's so bad about fortune and fame?!" Lynn yelled back as she through her hands in the air. "I would be totally awesome yet you insist on going through more trouble to keep everything a secret when you could be the most famous person in the world."

"Two reasons." Lincoln stated while holding up two fingers. "1, heroes do things without expecting anything in return, saving and helping people is what truly matters. 2, If I were to become famous, everyone would also know about my family, including my enemies, meaning they could come after you. So excuse me for trying to keep you safe!"

Lynn simply crossed her arms and let out a 'pfft' in response. "I can take care of myself just fine." It was then that Lynn gave a confident smirk as she leaned forward and looked Lincoln dead in the eyes. "How about we take this outside. No aliens. Just one on one. Then we'll see who's really the boss."

Lincoln was silent for a moment after hearing Lynn's challenge. Wendy got worried as he saw Lincoln close his eyes and look down, seemingly in thought. However, she watched as Lincoln looked back up at Lynn and gave a simple. "No."

Lynn's eyes widened as she then glared at her brother and growled a, "What?"

Lincoln then started to walk away, but kept on talking. "Lynn, over all the years you pushed me around with your superior strength, forcing me to go to your events like that baseball game early in the summer, or making me your punching bag, I learned on thing. Standing up for myself. And that's what I'm doing. No aliens, I _won_ ' _t_ fight you Lynn, I don't care what you do. And plus, beating you in a fight what prove anything."

"And why's that?!" Lynn yelled back.

It was then Lincoln stopped and turned his head to glare at Lynn right in the eye with a look that actually made the athlete flinch. "Because, you're not worth it. You never were."

And with that said, Lincoln walked up the stairs, out of the room. Wendy looked nervously between Lincoln and Lynn before giving the latter an awkward smile and following the former up the stairs.

After both white heads left, Lynn breathed heavily through her nose and tighten her fist to the point where the color was disappearing from them. "Not worth it…" She said quietly before…

"WHAT DOES HE MEAN NOT WORTH IT?!" She screamed in fury as her body practically turned red from anger as she started pacing back and forth angrily.

"WHAT DOES HE EVEN KNOW?!" She continued shouting in rage. "HE THINKS JUST BECAUSE HE HAS THAT STUPID THING ON HIS WRIST HE'S A BIG SHOT! WELL IF I HAD THAT WATCH, I COULD SHOW HIM HOW IT'S DONE AND WHO'S NOT WORTH IT!"

It was then that Lynn started to stomp up the stairs and headed to the room of the house's resident genius. Before going in, Lynn took a deep breath and put on her best façade in order to keep her rage hidden from Lisa.

Entering the room with an all too sweet smile, Lynn found Lisa reading War and Peace on her bed and cleared her throat to get her attention. "Yo Lis, what's up?"

Lisa looked up from her book and adjusted her glasses. "Well seeing as how I am forbidden from any kind of experimentation until further notice I am stimulating my mind through the act of classic literature." She explained.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah that's great." Lynn said quickly before looking around the room. "So hey, it just so happens I've been having trouble sleeping lately and I was wondering if you had anything to help with that?"

Lisa hummed for a bit before putting a book mark in the book and closing it and walking to her one of many older sister's. "It just so happens I do, wait here one second." Lisa then walked into her closest and after a while, she came back out holding a jar of substance that resembled salt.

"Here." The child genius said, giving the jar to Lynn. "Just sprinkle a bit on your food during dinner and you should be out like a light. Don't worry, it's tested and acts like salt so you're food should still be good."

"Great! Thanks Lis!" Lynn said as she quickly left the room with the jar in tow.

* * *

Later that night, Lynn peaked her head through the doorway that leads into the kitchen and saw her father finishing up making his LynnBurgers for his family. Stepping into the kitchen with the far of sleeping salt behind her back and coughed to get her father's attention.

Lynn Sr looked to his daughter and gave her a smile. "Hey there Jr." He greeted with the wave of the spatula he was holding. "Looking forward to tonight's dinner?"

"You bet dad!" She said rather enthusiastically before looking at all the plates set around the counter for her and her family for dinner. "Hey, I was thinking, why don't I help you set the table tonight?"

Lynn Sr raised an eyebrow at the request at first, but then gave the 13-year-old a smile. "Wow, that's really nice of you, thanks Jr."

"Hey, you know me dad, always helpful." Lynn explained while using one hand to hold two plates up while still keeping the sleeping salt hidden from her father.

Once she was in the dining room, the first thing she did was put the first plate on the table in front of the first chair she passed by. But with the second plate, she headed over to the chair Lincoln sat down at and set in front of his chair.

Taking on look into the kitchen, she saw her dad busy finishing the last burger and singing to himself. Smirking, Lynn then lifted the bun of Lincoln's burger and then proceeded to open up the jar of sleeping salt. Gently, she sprinkled a bit on the burger before quickly putting the bun back on and closing the jar.

Nodding at her handy work, she then hid the jar behind the potted plant in the corner of the dining room. She then went back into the kitchen to finish setting up everyone's food as to not seem suspicious in any kind of way.

Later everyone was sitting together for dinner. Lynn pretty much kept to herself the whole time and let everyone have their conversations. Just in the middle of dinner, a car honk was heard outside and Lucy proceeded to get up from her chair.

"I'll have to be excused, I'm going over Haiku's for a sleep over." Lucy told everyone as the rest of her family waved her goodbye.

"Of course," Rita reassured with a smile. "Have fun sweetie."

Lucy waved everyone goodbye as she stepped out the door to head out before Lynn Sr said something. "Don't forget to be ready at Noon tomorrow. Remember, you're all going to the swamp to watch the turtles hatch." He explained which made Lola groan and Lana raise her arms up and cheer.

Lucy nodded with a thumbs up before finally heading out the door to go hang out with her fellow Goth friend.

Meanwhile Lynn smirked as she watched her little sister left the house. Good, she overheard Lucy calling Haiku and agreeing to go over her house earlier, so this was completely perfect. All she had to do was wait for the sleeping salt to kick in on Lincoln's food.

About 15 minutes later, everyone was just about finished with their food, it was then that Lincoln let out a very audible yawn that made Lynn smirk as she drifted one eye to look over at her brother who was starting to look incredibly drowsy.

"You alright Lincoln?" Lori and Leni asked in unison as they saw and heard the yawn Lincoln let out.

"Yeah, yeah, just…feeling tired right now." Lincoln explained tiredly as he rubbed his eyes and yawned again.

"Well you have been working really hard with the hero stuff lately, maybe you just need a break." Rita suggested with a nod from Lynn Sr.

"Yeah sport, you gotta learn to take it easy every once in a while. Why don't you get some sleep and tomorrow we'll all have a good relaxing day at the swamp." His father suggested.

Lincoln nodded tiredly with a small smile. "Yeah, you're probably right." It was then that Lincoln got up from his chair and waved to everyone. "Good night everyone."

"Good night Lincoln." The rest of his family said as he groggily head upstairs to get some sleep and hopefully get rid of this sudden drowsiness.

Lynn smirked to herself as she watched her brother head upstairs. It was then that she did up and stretched while letting out a fake yawn. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little pooped to. See you all tomorrow." Lynn waved off and heading upstairs, not giving anyone a chance to speak.

* * *

 _ **THAT NIGHT**_

3 in the morning. It was at that time Lynn decided to go about her plan. Getting up from her bed, Lynn opened on of the top drawer's on the dresser and took out a screwdriver.

Opening the door a bit, she peeked out to make sure none of her sibling were still up. Sure enough, the coast was clear. Opening the door more, Lynn quickly tiptoed to Lincoln and Lucy's room. She then opened the door quietly and peaked in that room. She saw Lincoln sleeping heavily on his bed and looked to the other side to see Lucy's bed vacant, just as she thought.

Quietly entering the room, Lynn then tiptoed over to her sleeping brother. Gripping the screwdriver tightly, Lynn gently took his wrist with the Omnitrix on it and proceeded to stick the screwdriver under the faceplate of the watch and wriggled it around.

"Come on, get off that stupid wrist already." Lynn mumbled as she kept wriggling the screwdriver underneath the faceplate.

However just then, Lynn watched as she managed to pry the faceplate completely off the Omnitrix and watched as it flipped into the air before landing out in the middle of the room.

Lynn started to sweat nervously as she watched both the face plate and Omnitrix emanated green electricity. She flinched as she watched Lincoln's face start to scrunch up as if he was about to wake up. However, she breathed a sigh of relief as Lincoln's face went back to breathing slowly in slumber.

Lynn quickly picked up the faceplate of the Omnitrix as she bit her nails. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She cursed silently as she looked around for something to attach it back together.

However then she saw the desk next to Lincoln's bed and saw some glue on it. "Gotta fix this, gotta fix this!" She muttered as she sped walked over to the desk and picked up the glue.

Turning the faceplate upside down, she then spread the glue around the rim of the detached part. Once the glue was applied, Lynn walked back over to where Lincoln's wrist was and quickly put the faceplate back where it belong. Lynn backed up a bit and breathed a sigh of relief as the face plate stuck, and Lincoln was still fast asleep.

"I gotta get outta here." Lynn whispered to herself as she left the room to go back to her own and falling asleep and pretend nothing just happened.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

"Oh, this is gonna be so cool!" Lana said happily as she bounced up and down in her seat.

She's been looking forward to this all summer. Turtle day at the Royal Woods swamp. There would be all sorts of stuff there. Mud, fellow reptile lovers, games, themed food, and of course, getting to watch baby turtles hatch and take their first step into the water.

And currently her entire family and Wendy were only a few minutes away from their destination.

Meanwhile Lynn was nervously looking between the front of her and the Omnitrix on Lincoln's wrist. So far it still had the face plate on and Lincoln didn't report anything about the Omnitrix not working or working weird. So maybe it was just a dream? Yeah. A dream. Nothing actually happened and the Omnitrix wasn't going to have any problems with it.

"I've never been to a swamp before." Wendy said, which broke Lynn from her train of thought. "What's it like?"

"Ugh, it's muddy, wet and smells disgusting." Lola stated as she crossed her arms and frowned. If there was one person in the van who wasn't looking forward to this trip, it was her.

Lana scowled at her twin before stepping in. "Don't listen to her Wendy. Swamps are awesome. They have all sorts of cool animals and plants, and at Turtle-fest, there's gonna be a bunch of turtle themed stuff and we'll actually get to see baby snapping turtles hatch!" She explained happily.

Wendy put a finger to her chin in thought. "That does sound exciting." She said before looking forward with her usual smile. "I guess I'll see for myself."

"Swamps are alright." Lucy stated. "I enjoy the foggy environment."

"Baby turtles would be cute to see." Leni said with a slightly excited smile.

"Yeah, it sure sounds _snappy_ , get it?" Luan punned, earning a groan from everyone but her dad.

"Alright gang, we're here!" Lynn Sr announced as he stopped the van.

"Let's get to it dudes." Luna said as she and everyone else left the van.

Once getting outside, most of the family were surprised to say the least. All around there were people wearing some form of turtle merchandise where it was a hat shaped like a turtle or a simple turtle t-shirt.

"Wow, there are literally more turtle fans then I thought there were." Lori said in surprise as Lana crossed her arms.

"Told ya." She said in a smug tone.

"Goo-goo!" Lily said from her mother's hands as a women with a turtle hat walked by them.

"It appears the Chelydra Serpentina's popularity is more than meets the eye." Lisa stated as she looked around at all the people that were at the swamp. "Although most appear to hillbillies."

"Well I gotta say I'm looking forward to a day full of fun." Lincoln stated as he stretched out and took a deep breath through his nose and sighed happily. "This is just what I need."

"That's the spirit Lincoln." Lana said enthusiastically before grabbing her brother's wrist. "Now come on, hurry up, we gotta hurry or we'll miss the turtle's hatching!"

Everyone simply chuckled as they walked after the two with Lola in the back crossing her arms and scowling. "Let's just get today over with." She mumbled.

After walking through turtle-fest, the Loud family and Wendy made it to the area where most of the people were crowded around and somehow managed to get to the front were some areas were marked by a wilderness protection group as 'Turtle Egg Area.'

"So, where are the eggs?" Lori asked as she looked around the area.

"Underground." Lana stated as she watched the area excitedly. "Turtles bury their eggs underground to keep them safe.

"Dudes, something's happening!" Luna pointed out as she the dirt start to move.

Lana and the rest of the crowd let out an excited gasp as they saw that, indeed, the ground around the area was started to shift. And just then, they saw baby snapping turtles emerge from the ground.

Everyone in the crowd aaww'd at the sight as they watched the babies start to waddles over towards the water to start their life.

"There so cute!" Lola squealed as she watched the babies emerge. Just then she heard someone next to her clear their throat and looked to see Lana looking at her smugly with her arms cross. Lola then adverted her gaze and crossed her arms herself. "I mean, their alright."

However just then the crowd's eyes widen as they actually saw some of the turtles that had headed into the water comeback and start to hide in the tall grass.

Wendy rose and eyebrow and turned to the Loud family. "Uuuuh, is that supposed to happen?" She asked with uncertainty.

"No. No somethings wrong." Lincoln said as he looked around cautiously.

"Something's scarring them!" Lana said angrily as she started looking around for who or whatever cause the babies to be scarred.

"Uh…dudes…" Luna said nervously making everyone turn to her. "I think they are running from _that_!"

Just then everyone in the crowd looked forward and saw the water started to rapidly ripple and something big starting to come out of it. Suddenly a giant mutated frog like creature croaked and jumped out of the water.

The crowd started to runaway screaming as the giant frog hopped around the area, creating small earthquakes. The Louds were watching with gaped mouths as Wendy turned to them. "What the heck is that thing?!" She screamed.

"I know that frog." Leni said as she glared as the giant amphibian.

"Yeah, that's Animo's frog!" Lincoln instantly realized.

"Great, that psycho dude got out of jail again." Luna pointed out.

"Well that sure has me feeling _froggy_! Hahaha, get it?" Luan punned.

"Not the time Luan." Rita pointed out.

Just then, the giant frog noticed the family and shot its tongue out at them, causing them to jump and dodge. "Kids! Come with me!" Rita yelled as she held onto Lily tightly with a majority of the family following the mother with Leni, Wendy, both Lynn Sr and Jr, and Lincoln staying behind.

But as Lincoln got up from rolling out of the way, he failed to notice the faceplate of the Omnitrix dethatching from the rest of the watch and falling onto the ground. As Lincoln back up from the giant frog to form a plan, he felt like someone was behind and turned around to face…

"Dr. Animo…" Lincoln growled as he glared at the green skinned evil scientist who was now wearing mechanical arms that resembled a gorilla's as well as his usual animal mutating and controlling machine.

"Lincoln Loud." Animo growled back. "My most hated adversary."

"Got out of jail again I see." Lincoln retorted as the two started circling each other. "Keeping up with your hobby of freaking-a-fying animals."

"Mock me now, but I promise this will be the day I defeat you!" Animo retorted as he tried to punch Lincoln, but the 11-year-old was able to dodge to the side.

"Ok, 1, way to cliché, 2, if I had a nickel for every time a bad guy said that, I'd be the richest man on earth." Lioncoln quipped while dodging another punch.

"I will not be denied my place in history!" Animo yelled before turning to his giant frog. "Destroy him!"

The frog immediately followed its master orders and hopped over to Lincoln, causing the white haired boy to start running from it. Lincoln then turned to the others that stayed while avoiding the frog. "I'll handle the frog! You guys get Animo!"

"Right!" Wendy and Leni responded as Lynn Sr nodded and Lynn Jr just watched everyone thing happen while standing next to her dad. Suddenly Wendy reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar metal rod. Pressing a button on the rod, it then shifted into the metal hammer Wendy took from the Forever Knights.

"You brought that with you?" Lynn Sr asked with his brow raised.

"Never know when you might need it with this family?" Wendy said with a playful smile to which everyone nodded.

"True." Lynn Jr agreed.

Wendy then charged at Animo while getting her hammer ready to swing. When she reached the mad scientist, she swung her hammer with power and speed and although Animo, thanks to his gear, was able to catch it, he found himself struggling with the 11-year-old girls surprising strength.

"What the?!" He struggled as he and Wendy both applied force to their respective side as they tried to one-up each other. However Animo soon found a rock thrown at his face, disorienting him and giving Wendy the advantage.

The rock was thrown by Leni and she was quick to pick up another and was ready to throw that one. "You're, like, so going down!" She yelled as she threw the rock at Animo's torso. This gave Wendy the opportunity to pull her hammer back and swing it at Animo's face and send the scientist flying a few feet.

Back with Lincoln, he managed to back flipped away as the frog shot its tongue at Lincoln. Lincoln, having enough of just dodging, activated the Omnitrix without looking down at it. "Alright froggy, time to send you back to the pond." Lincoln said as he slammed down on the Omnitrix and was covered in a green flash.

The others heard the flash and turn to Lincoln was he finished transforming…only to have their faces turn to one of confusion.

"Uh…Lincoln…" Leni said unsurely at the sight in front of her.

"You're…You're…" Lynn Sr tried to make out.

"NR…Fibian?" Wendy said with a tilted head.

Sure enough, Lincoln had turned into what looked like what would happen if AmpFibian had put on an NRG suit as the body shape resembled AmpFibian with having the main body with tentacles attached the bottom segment, only for every part of the body to be covered in dark teal-green armor.

Meanwhile, Lynn Jr looked to the Omnitrix symbol, and her body froze when she noticed one detail. No Faceplate. "Oh no…oh no, oh no, oh no." Lynn Jr mutter extremely nervously.

Meanwhile Lincoln, or Nr-Fibian, looked over himself with extremely confusion. "What the heck is this? Some weird fusion thing?" He question as he looked over his armored covered tentacles. "Ra'ad, you know what this is?"

…

No response.

"Hello? Lincoln to Ra'ad?"

…

Still no response.

"Oooook, not responding to me for some reason." Nr-Fibian couldn't help but feel a little…weird. Not just because of the strange transformation, but also because of Ra'ad not talking to him. He's gotten kinda used to having the Amperi talk to him from his head and it felt kinda…loney without him.

Shaking his head, the alien fusion got his bearing at stared down the giant frog in front of him. "Ok, worry about that later, time to see what this…thing can do." NR-Fibian told himself as he got ready for action and charged at the mutant frog...at a kinda slow speed.

The frog was easily able to jump outta the way of the alien fusion and land on top of said alien making the hero groan. "Ok…" NR-Fibian said with his voiced muffled. "Not fast…so let's try this!"

Suddenly orange electricity sparked out from under the frog making it croak in pain as it was sent flying into the air and landed on its back away from NR-Fibian.

However the fusion wasn't doing too well itself as he screamed in pain as it released electricity before finally stopping with his body smoking. "Ok…using electricity while covered in metal armor…not the smartest idea."

Meanwhile Animo groaned as he started to get up. As he rubbed his head, he felt a glow next to him and saw none other than the face plate of the Omnitrix radiating with green energy. Animo watched as a tiny crab crawled onto the faceplate, only to sudden be covered with the green energy and grow wings similar to Big Chill and eyes of said alien as well.

Grinning like a mad man, Animo picked up the face plate and inspected it. "Fascinating." The mad scientist muttered before putting it in his pocket.

Meanwhile NR-Fibian was struggling to fight the giant frog. He was having a hard time dodging its attacks due to his slow movement speed, and every time he tried to attack it with his electricity, he would get zapped as well.

As NR-Fibian was panting, he suddenly heard a whistle and everyone looked to see it was Animo. The frog stopped its assault and hopped in front of his master as Animo jumped on. "Let's go!" Animo said while pointing.

Everyone then watched as the frog with Animo in tow hopped into the swamp. NR-Fibian didn't have a chance to attempt a chase as in a flash of red light, he turned back to human.

Everyone quickly called out his name as they ran up to him. "Linky?! Are yo alright?!" Leni asked with worry as she helped him and up and inspected his body for injuries.

Meanwhile Lynn Jr hid behind her father as she tried to be as invisible as possible at that moment.

Meanwhile Wendy turned her hammer back into the small rod and put it in her pocket as she looked to Lincoln with concerned eyes. "You alright?" She asked.

Lincoln gave a thumbs up and a nod. "I think so, glad it's over though." He said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"So son, why the heck did you turn into a weird alien fusion thing?" Lynn Sr asked as he tried to think of the right words to call what he just saw.

Before Lincoln could give an answer, they heard the sounds of footsteps and saw the rest of the family coming up to them.

"How did it go?" Lola asked.

"Did you take care of Animo?" Lana followed.

"Well, he kinda just ran." Leni said in a confused tone, remembering that Animo suddenly just left while he was actually kinda winning.

"What?" Rita asked in worried tone.

"Why would he just up and run?" Luna wondered.

However it was then that Luan looked to Lincoln's wrist and noticed something peculiar. "Hey Linc, what's wrong with the watch?" The comedian said as she pointed to it.

Lynn Jr froze like a statue.

Lincoln rose an eyebrow at first but looked to the Omnitrix and gasp. The faceplate was gone and the main part was radiating green energy. "What the heck happen to the Omnitrix?!"

After a second of silence, everyone suddenly glared at Lisa and crossed their arms. The child genius caught onto this and waved her hands and shook her head in denial. "It wasn't me!" She quickly said. "I haven't performed any sort of experiment, Omnitrix or not, since the last time. Honest."

Everyone believed her. It was VERY obvious to tell when Lisa was lying and she wasn't talking like she usually did when she was so, they were back to square one in figuring things out.

It was then that Lynn Jr couldn't take it anymore. The guilt. The pressure. Her own stupid conscious. It just made her break as she yelled…

"IT WAS ME!"

Everyone was silent for a brief moment before Lincoln glared at Lynn and said slowly. "What…"

"I said it was me ok!" She yelled again as everyone but Lincoln gasp. "I got jealous and tried to use a screwdriver to take it off but I ended up taking the stupid faceplate off and then this happen! Happy now!" She finished explaining.

Lincoln tightened his fist as he took a long breath through his nose, taking all of his self-restraint to not explode on Lynn right then and there. "Lynn…" He said through his incredibly clenched teeth. "Of all the stupid, selfish things for you to do…this has got to be, the worst." He scolded as he was visibly trying to hold in his anger. Lynn didn't respond and simply let the boy vent. "Seriously, and right after Lisa tried to do the _exact same thing!_ And for what? Just to use it for yourself to boost your own already inflated ego. You know, it's moments like these that really justify me sabotaging that baseball game!"

Lynn's eyes widen. Sabotaging her baseball game? He didn't mean…

"What was that?" Lynn growled as she started to piece things together.

"You heard me." Lincoln stated with an unfazed expression. "That Baseball game that would have gotten you into the playoffs. The one you banned me from after you blamed me for being bad luck when you _forced_ me to come to it in the first place! That night you all made me camp outside, I unlocked Ghostfreak and I'm sure you noticed rather strange _paranormal_ things going on in that game."

It was then Lynn pounced on Lincoln full of fury as she tried to punch him but Lincoln managing to dodge every time. "YOU STUPID BAD LUCK JERK!" The athlete yelled as she continued to try and punched her brother but to no success. "THAT WAS THE LAST GAME BEFORE THE PLAYOFFS AND YOU RUINED IT! YOU SCOLDED ME FOR NOT BEING HEROIC WHEN YOU USED YOUR POWERS TO RUIN MY GAME YOU SON A-"

 _SMACK!_

Suddenly, stopping Lynn in her tracks was a strong and audible slap across her face. However the slap didn't come from Lincoln, it was from a very angry Lucy. Lynn brought her hand up to the visible red hand mark on her cheek as Lincoln got up from the ground. "Luce…" Lynn said slowy but flinched when seeing the Goth's expression.

"You. Have. No. Right on saying what a hero is after just leaving me on Vilgax's ship!" The 8-year-old yelled as the rest of the family and Wendy gasped.

"Hold on, what?" Leni asked as the rest of the family watched quietly.

"When I was ended up being trapped on Vilgax's ship, stuck under metal, Lynn just _watched_ me struggle before leaving with everyone else." Lucy explained making all the Loud sisters gasp loudly and glare at Lynn.

"Dude, how could you?" Luna asked, not believing that Lynn could leave her own sister and roommate like that.

"Well what was I supposed to do?!" Lynn yelled back. "I can't exactly lift metal!"

"That's not the point!" Lucy yelled making Lynn flinch. "The way you looked at me. The way you just turned your back and left…" It was then that everyone notice that tears were flowing down Lucy's eyes. "It made me feel like I wasn't even _worth_ saving."

Sniffling, Lucy added one more thing. "You didn't even tell anyone I was left behind."

"I-I-I…I was…I was scared and…didn't know what to say…" Lynn said quietly with her head down.

However Lucy didn't speed and simply buried her head into Lincoln's chest and quietly cried as Lincoln held her close as Lynn simply looked down as guilt started to replace all her anger.

Seeing the tense situation, Wendy spoke up. "Look, everyone." She said, getting everyone's attention. "Clearly, everyone has something to talk about and work out. So, why don't we get the faceplate of Lincoln's watch back, try to fix it, and then we can take care of all this."

"Agreed." Rita instantly agreed. Wanting to end this moment for her family and work things out more peacefully and in a better place than a swamp. "Did anyone see where it went?"

Everyone muttered before looking around for where it could have landed. As Leni was looking in a particular spot, she suddenly remembering Animo's sudden retreating and her eyes widened in horror at what she pieces together.

"Guys…" Leni said getting everyone's attention. "I think I know where…or who has it…"

* * *

 _ **DEEPER IN THE SWAMP**_

Currently, most of the Loud family and Wendy were now on a swamp boat, looking for where Animo is hiding. The only ones not there were Lynn Sr and Lily since Rita decided it was too dangerous to bring her along and Lynn Sr offered to take Lily back home and come back to get everyone when they took care of everything.

"You see anything Lana?" Luna asked while looking through the left area with binoculars.

"Nope." The tomboy answered while looking through the right area. Lana then took her binoculars off and turned to Lisa, who was looking at her phone. "Lisa are you sure we are heading the right way."

"Positive." Lisa answered. "During the 60's astronomers build an observatory her to observe the stars due to the clear skies that this area usually has. But it was shut down in the 80's for unknown reasons. If Animo is anywhere in this swamp, it's there and if I entered these coordinates right, we should be there in no time."

"Good, because I've spent more time in the swamp then I've wanted to today." Lola said as sat down next to Lori who was eyeing the back of the boat just in case anything tried to ambush them.

"Yeah, and if a guy like Animo is able to use that piece to access all that alien DNA…I don't even wanna think what could happen." Leni said, horrified of the many things the mad scientist could do with even a fraction of the watches power.

"Let's not focus on that." Wendy said, trying to lift everyone morals. "Let's just focus on getting the piece back."

Everyone nodding in agreement to that. It was then that Lynn looked to Lucy and saw that she was still giving her the cold shoulder. Sighing, Lynn simply looked out the boat.

 _SCREEEEEEECH!_

Everyone flinched at the loud high pitched noise. "You all hear that?" Rita said nervously as everyone else nodded slowly.

Looking into the sky, everyone saw a silhouette of a large creature through the fog. It then started to get bigger as it got closer until it was close enough that everyone saw what it was. It was a giant bat-like creature covered in red-coals that were constantly on fire. It was like Heat blast had mixed with a bat.

"It's Heat-bat!" Luan screamed as the Heat-Bat screeched at them again.

"Really Luan?!" Lori yelled. "Literally not the time!"

"I actually wasn't trying to make a pun, but yeah that was a wasted opportunity." Luan realized while ducking for cover."

"Everyone hold on!" Rita yelled as she pulled the lever on the boat and sped it up with the Heat-Bat chasing after them.

It was then that the bat shot a stream of fire out of its mouth making everyone duck to dodge it. "I guess this answers the question of Animo being able to unlock the power of the watch!" Leni yelled as he avoided being fried.

"Everyone hold on!" Rita yelled as she continued to make sharp turns with the boat to dodge the Heat-Bats fire blast.

It was then Lincoln sat up and glared at the Heat-Bat and activated the Omnitrix. "I've had enough of this stupid bat!" He growled as everyone turned to him.

"Uh Lincoln, maybe the best idea." Lori said in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, who knows what you'll turn into." Wendy added.

However then the Heat-Bat shot out a stream of fire right above the boat making everyone duck for cover. "Uuuh, I don't think we got a lot of options dude." Luna said with everyone gulping and hesitantly nodding.

Lincoln then rose his hand up, ready to slam it down. "Give me something good." He begged as he slammed it down and was covered in a green flash.

When the flash died down, everyone looked to see an alien that looked like Pesky Dust, but with Big Chill wings that were half the size of the actual Big Chill, as well as Big Chill eyes and antenna and ice chunks covering his arms and legs.

"Huh, snow fairy." Luna pointed out before holding her chin in thought. "That sounds like a good idea for a song."

Meanwhile Pesky Chill let out an irritated purring sound as he stood up. "Great, I'm and ice cold Tinker Bell."

Just then the Heat-Bat screeched again and charge down at the boat and used its feet to grab Pesky Chill by his shoulders making everyone yell out his name in worry.

Meanwhile Pesky Chill was struggling to break free from its grip as he tried to focus on any kind of power this fusion could have. "Come on, come on, please do something." Just then icy blue power powder came out of his wings and started to attach the Heat-Bat.

The Heat-Bat screeched in pain as dust attached to it and started to cool down its flames and slowly covered its body in thin frost. And when some of the dust reached its face, its vision got disoriented as the feeling of drowsiness got to it.

This caused it to drop Lincoln who screamed as he fell down before trying to flap his wings to at least slow his descent. Big wings on a tiny body wasn't the best combination. But thankfully the boat his family was in came under him and Wendy managed to reach up and catch the falling alien fusion.

"Phew, I owe you own, pprrr, Wendy." Pesky Chill said in relief as Wendy gave him a small smile.

"Don't sweat it." She reassured before the Heat-Bats screeching got everyone's attention.

It got over the feeling of drowsiness Pesky Chill gave him before and flared its flames to get rid of the frost its body was covered with.

However Rita narrowed her eyes at the bat as she took the opportunity to sharply turn the boat to the side and slammed the brakes. This cause a large splash of water to cover the Heat-Bat making it screech in pain as its flame were putting out.

With its flames doused, the Heat-Bat retreated as Pesky Chill flashed red and turned back into Lincoln. "It's gotta be retreating to Animo!" Lincoln called out as he turned to his mom. "Follow that bat!"

"Aye aye, son!" Rita said as she drove the boat at full speed after the mutated bat.

After a while of following, the group finally found what they were looking for. A large abandoned observatory that age certainly wasn't kind to as holes were found all over the structure and plenty of swamp flora covering the building.

"Geez, like something outta a slasher flick." Luna pointed as chills went up her spine.

"I know, isn't it beautiful." Lucy pointed out with her usual monotone voice, making everyone stare at her uncomfortably.

After boating around the area for a bit, Rita found a good place to stop the boat and enter the observatory at. Once inside, everyone looked to see a giant device resembling a giant telescope suited up to become a ray gun. "Look like freak-a-mo's been busy." Lana commented.

Just then, the ground started to shake and everyone looked to the intently rippling water below. Suddenly Animo's giant mutant frog jumped out aiming to squish the Louds and Wendy. Luckily everyone was able to react quickly enough and dodge to the side.

"Rude, to come in without knocking, isn't it?" A familiar voice asked as everyone got up.

Everyone looked up to see Dr. Animo himself sitting on the seat of the large device and madly grinning at everyone. Lincoln was quickly to get up and glare at the doctor. "Enough with the crap Animo!" Lincoln yelled. "You have something that belongs to me and I want it back!"

"Ah yes, a very interesting piece of technology." Animo commented, not really bothering with Lincoln's demands. "Its power it potentially limitless. I will utilize its alien DNA to good use."

"And what do you mean by that?" Lori asked as she crossed her arms and shot the doctor her own glare.

"With this telescope, I will be able to transmit by transmodulator signal off a satellite and blanket the planet with its power." Animo explained as everyone has a growing feeling of dread. "And with that, I will have created an entirely new, much more interesting world order!"

"As fascinated as I am with the power of that device." Lisa admitted as she glared at the doctor. "We can't allow you to change the very structure of the world. Everything would go to chaos!"

"Aaaaw," Animo mocked. "But chaos so much more fun than ordinary life."

It was then that Animo turned to the front of his device and entered his arms into the arm holes of the giant mutant ray. "In fact, why don't you all be the first to feel the privilege of this new life and be my first human test subjects."

As Animo started to laugh evilly as the device started to glow green with energy from the Omnitrix part as the mad scientist aimed the ray at the louds. Specifically…Lucy.

Lucy's eyes widened as she saw the beam come directly at her, time seem to slow down for the goth as the beam came closer and closer to her…and then…

"LUCY LOOK OUT!"

Suddenly Lucy was pushed out of the way by none other than Lynn Loud. Lucy turned to see Lynn looking at her with a concern expression right before she was hit with the ray. Everyone looked in horror as Lynn screamed in pain as her body started to morph from the effects of the ray.

When the ray deactivated, everyone gasp as they saw Lynn and become some sort of Big Chill beetle like creature that could only hiss, flap her wings around a little bit, and release audible breaths.

"LYNN!" Leni screamed in horror while the twins held onto each other for any kind of comfort.

"Oh my goodness…" Rita gasped out as she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"I think I'm gonna be sick dudes…" Luna said as she started to go green.

"Same. I can't even make a joke about this." Luan said in horror while holding her stomach.

Meanwhile Lucy could only stare at the creature Animo turned into. That could have been her. But Lynn…she…she…"She saved me..." Lucy said quietly as her breathing intensified.

Lincoln simply looked on. Eyes widened in horror at the sight of one of his sisters being turned into some mindless mutated alien monster.

However he then heard Animo muttered something about making sure that the test was truly a success. This made Lincoln grit his teeth in rage as he quickly reached for the Omnitrix and activated it.

"You're going alien again?" Wendy questioned as she watched Lincoln hover his hand over the core.

"Yeah, I have to." Lincoln simply said as he slammed down the core.

When the green flash died down, everyone looked to see a being that resembled Ghostfreak. It had Ghost aliens pale orangish-white skin, and chains and shackles over his body and one single green eye with a black pupil. However the difference being that the body was big and bully, even having legs and feet. But one distinguished feature was that it had a beard of long, constantly squirming, black and white tentacles for a beard.

"What the heck is that a combo of?" Lola asked, feeling a little disturbed by the transformation.

"Yeah, I see Ghostfreak but what else?" Lisa asked with curiosity.

However Lucy looked to the fusion and seemed to know what the fusion was. ' _Ghostfreak and Loud-Gax.'_

Ghost-Gax took a second to look at his palm before clenching it into a fist and looking at everyone. "We don't have time to worry about that!" He yelled at everyone. "We have to stop Animo before he turns the whole world into what he turned Lynn into."

The rest of the group looked to each other before nodding and looking to Lincoln. "So what's the plan?" Lori asked as Ghost-Gax nodded.

"Mom, you and Lucy stay and watch after Lynn." Ghost-Gax instructed to which both Loud girls in question nodded and gather next to the mutated athlete.

"Wendy, think you can handle Batty?" Ghost-Gax asked the Japanese girl.

Wendy then proceeded to pull out the metal rod and shift it into her hammer before nodding. "Consider it done."

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lana, Lola, and Lisa. Can I count on you all to handle Froggy?" Ghost-gax asked the group of his sisters.

While Lola flinched a bit at the idea of facing the giant frog, everyone else saluted with determined expression.

Ghost-Gax nodding in approval before glaring at Animo and growling. "Animo's all mine."

Just then Animo shot the ray again, making everyone dodge. Just then the giant frog jump to the left of the group while Heat-Bat flew down to the right. While the frog croaked at everyone, the bat screeched, but was then halted by Wendy swing her hammer full force at the mutated bats face.

The bat looked up and it actually seemed too flinched when it saw Wendy's eyes go from blue to red. "Try picking on someone your own size!" She yelled before swing her hammer at the bats torso, launching it to the upper level of the observatory.

With the frog, Ghost-Gax glared at it as put his hands under the mutant amphibian's body and lifted it up and managed to throw it to the bottom level where the shallow water was. "Keep Froggy busy while I kick Animo's butt!" Ghost-Gax ordered with the group of sisters going down the stairs to keep the frog at bay.

Animo growled as he saw Ghost-Gax narrow his eyes at him. "You're mine Animo! You better change my sister back!" Ghost-Gax yelled as he leaped at Animo.

However, Ghost-Gax found himself jumping a little bit too high then intended and ended up jumping just over Animo and he seemed to take a little while falling down, as if gravity had a lesser effect on him.

"Was that supposed to be a warning shot?" Animo mocked as he turned his ray over to Ghost-Gax.

"Maybe!" Ghost-Gax yelled back as realization of what happened struck him. ' _Damn it! Too heavy to fly like this. And it seems I float down instead of slamming, this could be a problem.'_

"Well you should have done the job while you could have!" Animo yelled as he fired his ray at Ghost-Gax.

Ghost-Gax put his arms into a defensive position for any kind of shielding from the ray…only for nothing to happen. When the ray hit him, he was unaffected. "Hey, nothing happened." Ghost-Gax said with relief.

"You'll altered state seems to make you immune to the effects of my ray." Animo quickly realized before grinning. "No matter, it's only a matter of time before you change back."

"Not if I stop you first!" Ghost-Gax said as he tried to charge at Animo again, only for Animo to rotate his ray at high speeds and use it to slam Ghost-Gax into the wall. As he got up, the alien fusion rubbed his head before glaring at Animo. "This might be harder than I thought."

With the group of Loud sisters against the frog, they just reached the bottom area as the Frog got up and roared a loud croaking as it looked at the group of girls.

"So, does anyone literally have any ideas?" Lori asked as she saw the Frog get ready to attack.

Lisa hummed as she cupped her chin. "Perhaps if we can render it immobile or disorient it, we can keep it at bay." Lisa suggested as everyone hummed in thought.

It was then that Leni looked at the creatures four giant red eyes. "Girls, I have the perfect plan." She announced as everyone turned to her and saw Leni pull out her phone. "If we use the camera flash on our phones to blind it, we can, like, keeping it from seeing us at all."

"Leni that's…a really good idea." Lola complimented, making Leni smile brightly.

"Yeah, what a _bright_ idea! Get it?" Luan punned, making everyone groan.

"Ok, you all distract it. When it's standing still, just leave everyone to me. Mutant or not, I know how frogs work." Lana told everyone, with them nodding.

"Alright dudes, let's show this froggy dude who's boss!" Luna screamed out, with the others following suite.

The frog croaked loudly as it shot out its tongue at the group leaving them all to run away in different directions.

As the frog tried to eye the spread out girls and attempt to attack, suddenly Luna walked to its side with her phone ready. "Say cheese dude!" She said right before taking a picture with the flash on right at it's face.

The frog roared as the sudden bright light made it instintivly hop out of Luna's reach. While it did hop towards Leni, the cloths maker managed to jump out of the way before aiming her phone at it. "Let me get your good side!" She said before flashing it, making the frog roar again and change direction.

The frog just so happened to land next to Luan who was already ready for it. "Hope you aren't feeling to _froggy_ for a picture! Hahahaha!" She punned right before taking a picture making the frog once again change directions.

It was then that Lola and Lisa got to both side of the frog and proceeded to flash all four of its eyes at once. This caused the loudest roar croak of all as the frog leaped so far ahead, it ended up slamming its head into the wall causing some rubble of wood and stone to fall from above onto its head making it croak in pain.

"Alright! It's my turn!" Lana said as she ran up to the mutant frog and climbed up his back. Before the mutant frog had a chance to recover from the constant flashes and the head injury, it felt its skin around its neck being rubbed rapidly.

This caused it to raise its head up and slammed its hind leg up and down like a dog. Lana simply smirked and kept at it. "Oh, you like that, don't you? Don't you?" She said in a puppy dog voice.

Just then Lana slide down its neck and started scratching its chin. This did it for the frog as it proceeded to roll on its back and go limp.

As Lana dusted her hands off, she turned to her sisters who were watching in amazement.

Except Lola who simply had a deadpanned expression and simply said. "And Lana tamed the giant monster frog because of course she did."

However just then the Heat-Bat came flying down from the ceiling and slammed into the body of the giant frog, leaving both of them unconscious. Just then Wendy jumped up from the body of the knocked out Heat-Bat and smiled at everyone has she held her hammer over her shoulder.

"Woah, how did you handle that thing Wendy?" Luan asked as everyone saw that the Japanese girl was covered head to toe in soot.

"Oh, it was easy. He started listening to me after a few slams to the head." She said casually making everyone wide eyed.

Meanwhile with Lucy, Rita, and the mutated Lynn were staying close together as the fight was going on. Ghost-Gax was having a hard time fighting Animo as his jumps were also off due to his floatiness and weight and the random intangibility wasn't helping much either.

As Lucy simply watched everything go down, she eyed the ray and noticed a hatch on it that was labeled ' _Caution'_ and it seemed to be the right size for her to fit into.

Putting on a determined expression, Lucy got up and started to run to a position where she could jump for it. "Lucy where are you going?!" Rita yelled as she watched her 8-year-old daughter run off.

Still running, Lucy turned her head back to look her mother in the eye and say, "I'm going to save my sister!"

With Animo, he noticed on his computer that the satellite he was aiming at was coming into position. "Ah yes, who says one man can't change the world!" He grinned as he got ready.

Meanwhile Ghost-Gax had to take a knee and started panting. "Geez…this form…has a lot less…stamina then I thought it would…" He said in between breathes.

"Get ready planet earth! Dr Animo is about to make history!" Animo praised himself as he got his machine ready.

"NOOOO!" Ghost-Gax suddenly yelled. Just then his tentacle beard stretched out towards Animo and the scientist found himself being smack across the face with the black and white tentacle beard.

Ghost-Gax eyes widened as his tentacle beard retracted and went back to normal size. However his eyes quickly narrowed as an idea came to his head. "Oh, you are so in trouble now!"

Streching out his beard again, Ghost-Gax used it to start constantly smacking Animo across the face over again. He then used them to restricted Animo while one single tentacle went to Animo's arm and made it move to where Animo started smacking himself in the face. "Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself? Why you hitting yourself?" the fusion mocked as he then lifted Animo out of his chair to face him.

"Not much you can do with your ray now huh?!" Ghost-Gax roared point blank at Animo.

However he got the unexpected response of Animo of laughing evilly. "What's so funny?!" Ghost-Gax demanded to know.

"I already set it to automatically fire, as soon as the satellite is in place!" He revealed making Ghost-Gax eyes widen. "And there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

Just then the room started shaking and the ray started to raised up and aim up towards the sky as everyone could only watch. "Behold! The start of a new age of evolution!" Animo cackled widely as the ray charged up.

But then…it stopped.

Animo stopped cackling as he watched the ray stop glowing and go back down. "What? My ray! What happened?!"

"Looking for this!"

Everyone looked up to see Lucy holding onto the top of the ray and in her left hand was none other the face plate of the Omnitrix.

"Lucy! You got the piece!" Ghost-Gax said in joy and relief and Lucy gave a small smile and nodded.

"No...No! NOOOOOOO!" Animo yelled as his planned was foiled yet again. Just then Animo heard Ghost-Gax clear his throat and when he turned to face the alien fusion, he was quickly met with a punch to the face that knocked him out cold.

Once Ghost-Gax dropped the mad scientist on the floor, Lucy spoke up again. "So what do we do now? We have to fix Lynn."

Ghost-Gax hummed to himself as he looked to the device Animo was wearing. "I think I have an idea.

A few minutes later, the Loud family, aside from Lincoln and Lucy, and Wendy were group around Lynn as Ghost-Gax was now wearing the machine Animo had over his arms and Lucy was still on the way holding the face plate.

"Alright Lucy, remember, put it on backwards." Ghost-Gax instructed to which Lucy nodded and proceeded to do as she was told.

"Lincoln, are you sure this will work?" Rita asked with intense nervous and worry for her already mutated daughter.

"Can it literally be any worse then what she is now?" Lori asked with a raised brow.

Rita looked to Lynn before taking a deep breath and nodding while saying, "Do it."

"Alright, everyone stand back!" Ghost-Gax told everyone. Just then he charged the ray up and proceeded to fire the beam at Lynn.

Everyone turned away from the bright light, but when it died down, they looked to see Lynn, in her normal human state. "Ugh, my head." Lynn groaned as she stood up. "What happened?"

"LYNN!" Everyone yelled as they put her in a group hug

"Oh, my baby's back to normal!" Rita said with relief.

"Good to see you back dude!" Luna added on.

"Uuuuh, what's going on?" Lynn asked with confusion. Just then her eyes widened as she remembered. She took the mutant beam for Lucy.

Speaking of which, hearing that it worked, Lucy crawled out of the ray again with the faceplate and couldn't help but give a warm smile at seeing her older sister back to normal. It was then she frowned as she turned to Ghost-Gax. "To bad we can't fix you like that."

However, suddenlt the Omnitrix start beeping red and Ghost-Gax quickly thought of something. "Maybe we can! Quick! Toss me the piece."

Lucy didn't know what he was planning, but threw it at him anyway. Ghost-Gax caught and quickly put it over the Omnitrix symbol just as he changed back.

When Lincoln appeared from the red flash, he looked to the Omnitrix and smiled when seeing that the faceplate was securely on. "Alright! It worked!" Lincoln announced making everyone brighten up even more.

However it was then that Lynn got out of the group hug and turned to Lincoln as he and Lucy got up from the ray and looked to everyone. "Look, Lincoln, I can't tell you how sorry I am for pretty much causing all of this. You were right, I'm just an ego maniac who cares only about herself most of the time. And leaving Lucy behind like that, and not even telling the others…that was just cowardly and pathetic. I understand if you hate me."

It was Lynn lowered her head and was waiting for Lincoln to confirm everything she just said. However, much to her surprise, she found a pair of arms wrapping around her and pulling her in for a close hug.

Lynn opened her eyes and saw Lincoln holding her in a tight embrace which she slowly and hesitantly returned.

"Lynn Loud Junior you listen to me right now." Lincoln said firmly but softly. "You're my sister. My family. I will _never_ hate you." He said making Lynn start to tear up and bury her head in his shoulders as he patted her back. "Look, yes, sometimes, you let your ego and anger get the better of you. But that's just who you are. You're competitive, strong, and determined. You just take it too far somethings, you just gotta learn how to keep it under control, alright."

"Yeah. I will." Lynn said with a broken voice as tears fell from her eyes.

"I will never stop loving you. Never forget that." He reassured her to which she nodded.

It was then that Lincoln pulled away a bit to look Lynn right in the eye. "But Lynn, _trust_ , is something else entirely. And something you need to _earn_ back. Understood?"

"Yeah. I do." Lynn said quietly as she rubbed the tears from her eyes.

It was then that Lynn pulled away from Lincoln to walk up to Lucy. "Look, Luce, I am _so_ sorry I made you feel like that back on Vilgax's ship. I didn't tell anyone because I was scared…and the thought of anything bad happening you or worse, I-I-I don't even think I could live with myself if that happened." She told Lucy, was listening intently.

"And I miss having you as a roommate." She kept going. "I miss seeing you write your poems. I miss hearing you sighing throughout the day, and I just feel lonely without you there every one morning when I wake up. I understand if you say no, but please, let me move back in."

All was silent for a minute before Lucy spoke up. "Lynn, what you did really hurt me." The Goth spoke. "I'm used to people just forgetting that I'm there. For people to just forget about me. I know I usually talk about death and all that stuff, but to actually be in a position where I wasn't only just die, but be killed, and to have someone know I was around for once but do _nothing_ , it felt like I wasn't worth anything."

Lynn lowered her head in shame and guilt. What Lucy was saying was true. Lucy was practically a ghost with people unaware of her presence until she announced herself in the form of scarring whoever is in the room, it was just her life. But in the position of Vilgax ready to kill them all with a snap…it was horrific to say the complete least.

"But…" Lucy continued talking, making Lynn raise her head a bit. "When you willingly took that blast me…I just remembered all the times you were there for me. Supported me, protected me, it reminded me you really do care."

"I agree with what Lincoln said. It will honestly be a while before I can completely trust you again…but yes…I would love to move back in."

Lynn practically threw herself onto Lucy as she held her tightly and cried into her shoulder. "Thank you Lucy."

Lucy put on a small smile and patted Lynn's back and held her close. "Your welcome…sis."

Everyone smiled warmly at the scene before Rita spoke up. "Come on kids, let's go home."

Everyone nodded as they proceeded to follow their mother back to the swamp boat, ready to leave the swamp.

* * *

 ** _There it is everyone. The end of an Arc I had so much fun writing. Character development is something I love writing more then anything and not meaning to toot my own horn but I think I nailed it._**

 ** _I wanna make one thing clear to everyone. I don't hate any of the Loud sisters. At most, I think they can boring and annoying, but I don't hate them. They all have their strong and short comings and yes they do go a little to far sometimes such as Lynn in NSL and Luan during April Fools day to name a few. But one thing we can all agree on is that when it comes to people knowing us, we would rather people know us for the good things, rather then the mistakes we make._**

 _ **We all make mistakes, but we don't only those to define us. Yes, the Loud sisters can screw up. But so does Lincoln, a lot. Just as much of his sisters in fact. Heck, even in this fic. Do you think Lincoln spooking his sisters during the Loud, Loud, Loud House chapter was all to Heroic? No, but it isn't what truly define us. Honestly I and along with a lot of other people can probably relate to Lynn in having anger issues. We just simply learn to just take a deep breathe and try to think rationally.**_

 ** _So to sum it all that, I don't hate Lynn at all, just like Lincoln and the rest of her family with her and each other._**

 ** _Lilo and Stitch put it best._**

 ** _"Ohana means family. And family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten."_**

 ** _With all that said, there two people I wanna give thanks to._**

 ** _First is tomahawkESP for giving me the idea for Pesky Chill_**

 ** _Second is yellowpikmin88 for giving me the idea for Ghost-Gax._**

 ** _Thank you both for those idea's, you guys rock._**

 ** _Now, stay tuned for the next chapter of Loud 10_**

 ** _"House Music"_**


	38. S:2 Cha:13 House Music

**_Well this one didn't take long did it, lol. Yeah I knew this one would be to long so I decided to knock it out right away and I think I did pretty good. I hope you all enjoy._**

* * *

Currently in the house of the Loud family, the houses resident musician was sitting on her bed simply strumming her signature purple guitar with a smile on her face. However one thing was on her mind. The Royal Woods Family Fun Fair.

Every summer the town would throw a giant fair where family could go to ride carnival rides. Play, most likely rigged, games. Eat delicious junk food. But the big event Luna was currently thinking of was the Talent Show. Where people would go up on stage and try their best to do whatever they have planned.

"I hope everyone will be up for my idea." Luna talked to herself. She was gonna ask her siblings if they all wanted to do a family band for it. Yeah almost none of them have any real musical talent, but that wasn't the point. She just wanted to have fun with her family and for them to have some fun as well. They needed it after everything that's just happened recently.

However Luna was then brought out of her thoughts when she heard her laptop that was next to her, start beeping. When she saw what it was about, she smiled brightly when seeing it was a skype video call from her girlfriend Sam.

Gently setting her guitar down on the bed, Luna laid down while putting the laptop in front of it before answering the call. She was quick to see her girlfriends face smiling at her and wave. "How's my little rock star doing?"

Luna blushed and gave a small smile at the nickname before looking back at Sam. "Doing good babe." Luna answered back, making Sam giggle. "Just getting ready for the Family Fun Fair tonight."

Sam perked up after hearing that. "Did your family agree to your band idea?" She asked eagerly.

"I was about to go ask them actually." Luna answered while pointing her thumb to the door of the room.

Sam 'ooooh' before nodding in understanding. "Well I really hope they'll go for it. It would be so cool to see!"

"Yeah, it would be totally wicked for me and the fam to rock that stage today." Luna said with excitement as she imagined her and her siblings each playing an instrument and just preforming together and having fun as a family.

"Yep…So Luna," Same began saying in a tone that made Luna's eyes widen. "I'm really starting to think we should tell the rest of your folks soon."

Luna looked down with a concerned look on her face. She really had been neglecting to tell her family about her relationship with Sam. Heck, she didn't even intend on telling Lincoln and Leni, that just kinda happened by accident. "Yeah, I guess we should huh?"

Sam gave Luna a comforting smile as she nodded. "How about we do it today at the fun fair?" The blond musician suggested.

"Huh?" Luna asked while lifting her head up a little.

"At the Family Fun Fair." Sam explained. "My brother has a dentist appointment today so I can't make it right away, but I should be there when the talent show begins. After you and your family finishes up, we can go up and tell them."

Luna rested her head on her arms as she hummed in thought. She should tell them. After everything they've been through in the last couple weeks alone, this wouldn't be much right? Just simply introduce Sam to everyone else and show them that Sam is the _girl_ she is dating. The family knew that Lincoln is a transforming hero that is constantly in life threatening situations. If everyone is ok with that surely they would be ok with her being with Sam right?

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Luna nodded. "Alright. Let's do it." She said with confidence.

Sam gave Luna a sweet smile as she nodded herself. "Good girl." She said in a sweet tone making Luna blush again. "I'll see you later luv."

"See ya later luv." Luna said in a British accent making Sam giggle before she disconnected.

Luna then closed her laptop before getting off the bed. Her expression turned to one of nervousness for a bit, but the rocker shook her head and slapped her cheeks to get rid of that feeling. "Get it together Luna. You got a family to rock out with." Luna told herself before picking up her guitar and heading downstairs.

Once there, she saw all her siblings gathered in the living room all talking at once. Though it was hard to make a single thing out, she was able to get the gist of them discussing what they wanted to do for the family talent show.

Deciding to get everyone's attention, Luna quickly ran up to her room again and brought an amp down to the living room. Plugging it in and connecting it to her guitar, Luna strummed it. The loud noise got her siblings to stop arguing and turn their attention to Luna. "Dudes, I got the perfect idea for what we could do for the talent show. We should start a family band!" She told everyone excitedly.

All the Loud siblings were quiet for a second as they all blinked simultaneously before Lori spoke up. "But we literally have no musical talent." The oldest sibling pointed out.

"Yeah, I couldn't carry a tune if it had a handle. Hahahaha!" Luan joked as a rim shot was heard in the distance somehow.

However Luna was discouraged at all by her family's reason and simply encouraged them with a few words she knew by heart. "As my idol Mick Swagger says, rock and roll isn't about being the best. It's about having fun." She told her family, who started to brighten up and get into the idea. "NOW WHO'S READY TO HAVE FUN?!"

All of her siblings cheered at her words as they started to follow her outside.

* * *

Later, all the Loud kids were in the garage practicing their instruments. Luna was playing her guitar, Lori was playing the trumpet, Luan was playing her whoopee cushion, Lynn was playing the Tuba, Lincoln was playing a cello, Lucy was playing an organ, Lola was playing symbols, Lana was using paint cans and sticks a drum set, Lisa was on keyboard, and Lily was using her rattles while Leni was doing some vocal warm ups.

Naturally, all of them sounded absolutely awful together. But they didn't really about that. As the kids played together they all could help but smile and laugh. They were doing something as a family and they were just having plain simple fun.

Just then Lynn Sr came into the garage holding a rake and looked around frantically. "AGH! WHAT IS THAT HORRIFIC SOUND?!" The Loud father asked in torment. "Is the cat fighting with the possum again?"

"No dad, it's us." Lincoln answered while playing his cello. "We started a family band!"

Lynn Sr perked up at hearing this and dropped the rake he was holding. "Oh! You know your old man used to be in a band back in college. But it…ended in a…sour note."

"What happened?" Luan asked with a raised brow.

"Well, I played the cowbell but apparently they didn't think it was _cool_ enough, so they…kicked me out." Lynn Sr explained as he lowered his head and he remembered everything that went on that day.

All of his kids looked at him with sympathy as they gave an. "Aaaaw…" At hearing the story of their dad.

"Well pop-star, you can be in our band!" Luna encouraged with a smile making Lynn Sr bring his head up.

"Wait, really?" He asked to make sure he heard that right. But after hearing the encouraging words of his kids, he couldn't help but grin and say, "Well…if you all insist…KA-BOW" Suddenly Lynn Sr ripped of his cloths to reveal his old band uniform…with the dance torn at his butt that allowed everyone to see his undies. However he was unaffected by this as he started to play the cowbell.

Meanwhile all the kids starred at him awkwardly as Lisa spoke up. "I sure hope _that_ isn't contagious." The genius said as Lynn Sr continued to rock out to his own cowbell playing.

Meanwhile Luna snapped out of it as she pulled out some sheet music. "All right dudes, let's try busting out this jam." She announced to everyone getting their attention. "It's called Plastic Bag Blown Through The Gutter Of Life. Lyrics by Lucy," Lucy took small bow. "Music by yours truly. One, two! One, two, three, four!"

The kids and Lynn Sr all proceed to start playing their instruments again. But as they were playing, the family dog Charles came up to them and started howling. "Dudes! Charles wants to sing lead!" Luna said with a smile as she brought Charles up to the microphone.

But as the family was playing and enjoying themselves, Luna suddenly heard he phone ring. Putting Charles down as the dog continued howling into the mic, Luna looked at it and saw it was her roadie Chunk calling her.

Answering it, Luna held the phone up to her ear as Chunk spoke, but couldn't hear him due to the noise her family was making. "Yo, Chunk! What's that? I can't hear you! Hold on a sec!" She told him before turning to her family, she told them, "You guy keep practicing! And remember, it's not about being the best, it's all about having fun!"

Heading outside the garage, Luna smiled and held her phone to her ear again. "Ok Chunk, what's up dude?"

"Oy! Have you heard mate, Mick Swaggers in town!" Chunk told Luna, who proceeded to gasp very audibly. "He's gonna be scoutin for local talent at the Family Fun Fair!"

Luna was currently trying to get breathing back on track. Her idol, Mick Swagger himself, in Royal Woods looking for talent. "Mick…in town…" She said before she gave a 1000 watt smile. "This could be my big break!"

Just then Luna started to fantasize about going on tour with Mick. Mick introducing her as the greatest young talent he's ever meet and her rocking on stage in front of millions.

Shaking her head to get back into reality, Luna said, "Thanks for the call brah. I've got work to do." She then turned to the garage and saw her family still playing the loud lousy music, only this time Luna didn't seem too happy to see or hear it. "A _lot_ of work."

Hanging up the phone, Luna walked back to the front of the garage and announced to everyone, "Okay people, from the top! This time we have to kick it up a notch."

However it was then that Leni spoke up. "Uh, Luna, what am I supposed to do? I don't have an instrument." She pointed out.

Luna was quickly to run over to Leni and hand her some sheet music. "Here, why don't you sing back up." Luna told her as she handed the paper to Leni.

Leni smiled and eagerly nodded. "Alright, just give me a second to do some vocal warm ups." She told Luna before proceeding to do said vocal warm ups to make sure her voice would be good.

Just then Lynn Sr came by stilling dancing and playing his cowbell. "Um…rockin dad, but could you dial it back just a bit?" Luna asked trying to sound as nice as possible to her dad.

Just then Lynn Jr tried to play her tuba only for no sound to come out. "Ugh, can't get this Tuba to work!" She complained.

Luna then comes in and grabs the Tuba and shook it and heard something rattling inside. Luna then blew in the Tuba hard and suddenly Geo in his signature ball came flying out and landed in one of the pipes on Lucy's organ.

When Lucy played the keys on her organ that corresponding to the pipe Geo landed in and launched the hamster out. Geo then proceeded to bonk Lori on the head causing the oldest sibling to drop the sheet music she was holding.

When she bent down to pick it back up, Luan squeezed her whoopee cushion to make a loud farting sound causing those around to laugh while Lori looked irritated at Luan. "Nice tootin sis!" Luan joked.

However Luna looked irritated herself and tried to get everyone's attention. "Guys, can we focus, please? We need to-" However as Luna was talking Lynn Sr came by again still playing his cowbell. "Dad! Dad!" Luna tried to call out.

However then she heard Lincoln playing on the cello and actually sounding pretty good as Luna gave him a thumbs up. "That's it bro! You got it!" She praised before going after he father again.

Lincoln smirked as he pulled out some sunglasses and put them on while started to spin his cello for a cool effect. However on the third spin, he put a little too much into it and it ended up spinning away from him. "Oops!" Lincoln said as he watched his cello plow over Lana's paint cans which proceeded to roll off and carry Lisa, Lola, and Lynn Jr off.

What resulted was all of the Loud sibling except for Luna to collide with each other and end up in a big pile.

Just then, Luna let out a growl of frustration as she walked over to the pile of siblings. "Dudes!" She suddenly yelled. "This is the worst rehearsal I have ever heard!"

"But…you said it doesn't matter if were good." Lincoln said in a confused tone, wondering what got into his normally chill sister.

"Forget what I said bro! Mick Swaggers gonna be at the show!" Luna told everyone who gasp at the information.

Just then Lynn Sr came up and finally stopped playing his cowbell and had growing excitement over the news Luna just told everyone. "Mick Swagger!? Sweet!" The father said excitedly as he started to play the cowbell again.

"No! It's not sweet!" Luna yelled at her father, who seemed oblivious to her words. "This is my chance to be discovered and you guys ARE MESSING IT UP!"

However Lynn Sr continued to play the cowbell and ignored Luna's words as the rocker tried to get his attention. "Dad. Dad! DAD!" It was then that Luna got extremely frustrated and…

"That's it. YOU…ARE OUT OF THE BAND!"

Suddenly those words echo through the garage as Lynn Sr drops his cowbell and starts running away with his head in his hands sobbing. Luna then turned back to see her siblings looking at her in disbelief. "What?" She said irritably.

"You literally just fired your _own_ dad!" Lori pointed out while glaring at the 15-year-old.

"I'm not gonna let Captain Cowbell ruin my big chance." Luna pointed out as she started to pick up the sheet music off the ground. "Now, let's get back to work. We're gonna be here all day. So, if you guys have plans, cancel them. If you gotta pee, hold it. We really have to nail this!"

"What?! No way!" Lincoln said as all of her siblings get up and start calling out Luna on the way she was acting.

"All right. You're all out of my band!" Luna yelled at everyone as they crossed their arms and glared at her.

"No!" Lincoln yelled back. " _You're_ out of _our_ band!" Lincoln said as he caught a music sheet that was about to fall on his face. "Cause we're gonna play without you and we're gonna have fun!"

"Yeah!" Lana agreed. "And we'll pee whenever we want to!"

"Fine by me. You're all holding me back anyway." Luna told everyone as she started walking away. "And when I'm on tour with Mick, don't call me for tickets!" Luna then bent down to pick up her guitar only for Luan to squeeze her whoopee cushion for another fart gag making Luna growl at the prankster before picking up her guitar and leaving.

* * *

Luna was now sitting alone in her room with her guitar and trying, and failing to write a good enough song. "Who needs them anyway?" Luna tried to tell herself. "Not me. All I need is a new tune."

Luna then started to play her guitar and sing softly. " _They don't understaaaaaaand. Girls gotta have a baaaaaand."_

However Luna dislikes the lyrics and tone of the song and starts playing a more hardcore style. " _Time for me to go solo. You know what they say. YOLO!"_

After, immediately hearing what she sang, she groaned and laid back on her bed. "UGH!" She groaned loudly. "What are you thinking? This is more Mick! You just used the word YOLO!"

Next Luna switched to her keyboard and tried to at least find a good tune. "Nah. To pop-y." She said while playing a pop-tune. She then tried a lower tune and shook her head depressingly. "Nah. Too depressing." She then played a bit of a techno tune. "Nah. Too 90's! UGH!" She yelled as she threw her headphones off.

Just then she hears the sounds of music and laughter and looked outside and saw the rest of her siblings playing music together and laughing. Having fun. Closing the curtains and window so she wouldn't have to see it and hear, Luna laid down on the floor and put her autistic guitar on her body.

" _I stink and can't write a single song…"_ she sung depressingly with a breaking voice. " _Wow there's a big crack in the ceiling."_

Luna suddenly felt the urge to cry, but she sniffled and managed to stop herself while sitting up as an idea came to mind. "Maybe I just need a change in scenery."

* * *

Luna was now sitting down at one of the table with plenty of paper and a pencil, still struggling to come up with a good song. Sighing again, Luna tore up her latest draft and through it behind her. But then she head a tiny splash and looked to see she had accidently threw it in the soup of a man wearing a trench coat, a big hat, and her had a big grey beard and sunglasses.

"Oh, sorry about that dude." Luna apologized as the stranger looked up at her.

"No worries." The stranger said in a British accent. "What are you writing?"

"It's supposed to be a song." Luna said as she held her head low. "But I'm wicked blocked."

"Maybe I can help." The stranger offered. "I've dabbled in music before. Have a seat."

Luna took the man's offer and sits down at his booth before picking up a fry and asking him, "You gonna finish that brah?"

"It's all yours." He said kindly as Luna ate the fry. "So, what's going on?"

"I really gotta kill it with this song. And everything I write is garbage." She explained to the stranger who listened closly. "I actually tried to rhyme with YOLO."

"Oooh…" The stranger cringed.

"I know right." She agreed before pointing to his soup bowl that still had the crumbled up paper in it. "You mind?"

The stranger then passed her the soup bowl as Luna started using a spoon to slurp it up with as the stranger asked, "So, what's so important about this song?"

"I'm supposed to perform at the Family Fun Fair Tonight, and Mick Swagger's gonna be there!" Luna told the stranger who softly nodded at hearing her words. "It's my only chance to impress him! So I gotta be at my very best!"

"Hm…" The stranger hummed and he lightly stroked his beard. "Wasn't it Mick Swagger who said Rock and Roll isn't about being the best, it's about having fun?"

"Yeah…" Luna said as she sunk into her seat and lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Well…when was the last time you had fun?" He asked.

Luna looked up as memories of her playing with her family instantly came into her head. Everyone simply playing, laughing, having fun. It was then Luna realized the huge mistake she made and quickly got up from the booth. "Dude! I gotta go!" She said before taking another fry and running off as the stranger nodded and smiled at her.

* * *

Later at the Family Fun Fair, it was filled with what one would expect from such an event. Family's all together, having fun, eating food, riding the rides and playing the games.

And currently with a certain Loud family, all but one sibling were gathered together next to the stage for the talent show with Rita taking pictures of them. "Ooh! Look at my little rock stars!" Rita said excitedly as she took a picture.

"My favorite genre is Death Metal." Lucy said in her usual monotone voice.

"SO CUTE!" Rita gushed.

However just then, Luna ran up to the group holding her purple guitar. "DUDES!" She called out to them. "Got room for one more?" She asked

However all of her siblings simply gave her blank looks, still unhappy with her from earlier. Meanwhile Lincoln crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at her. "What about impressing Mick?" Lincoln asked in an accusing tone. "We don't wanna _hold you back_."

"I'm sorry about all that stuff I said. I acted like a real bone head today." Luna admitted with a guilty tone and expression. "I forgot the one rule of Rock and Roll. It doesn't matter if you play my best Mick. All that matters if having fun. And the only time I have fun is doing it with you guys." Luna told them all. "So, what do you say? Will you take me back?"

Her siblings simply stared at her in silence for a moment, before giving her warm smiles and Lincoln putting a hand on her shoulder. "Heck yeah!" Lincoln encouraged making Luna brighten up. "It wouldn't be a family band without you."

"Grab some sheet music." Luan encouraged. And when Luna bent down to pick some up, the comedian used her whoopee cushion again for the fart gag, but this time everyone shared a good laugh at the joke.

But just then, Luna realized something. "Wait. It's not a family band yet. Where's dad?" Luna asked as she faced her mother.

"The place he always goes where he's sad." Rita explained. "The Whirl-n-Twirl."

Luna quickly ran over to the ride and saw her father riding it while still having his face buried in his hands. "DAD I'M SORRY!" Luna yelled as she waited for her father to spin back around again. "PLEASE COME BACK TO THE BAND…IT WON'T BE FUN…WITHOUT YOU!" She yelled in between moments of Lynn Sr spinning over to her.

"YOU MEAN IT?!" Lynn Sr yelled back as he came back around.

"YES!" Luna yelled back.

"OPERATOR! STOP THIS RIDE!" Lynn Sr told the man in charge of working the ride. The man obliged and stop the ride causing Lynn Sr to fly out and land on the ground. However this didn't affect him at all as the Loud father quickly got right back up. "APOLOGY ACCEPTED!" He yelled before revealing his band uniform again and pulling out his cowbell. "THE BELL IS BACK!"

Luna smiled at her father's enthusiasm and her ability to get him back on board and feeling better after her outburst at him earlier. Thinking of something, Luna walked over to her mother and pulled out a tambourine for her. "Mom, we're gonna need you too!"

"Oh, honey." Rita said, feeling rather flattered. "I don't know how to play."

"That ok mom." Lincoln reassured with his sisters nodding. "Neither do most of us."

"But we're gonna have fun!" Luna encouraged.

Rita simply smiled and shrugged and took the tambourine and started playing it while doing the exact same dance as her husband as he played the cowbell.

"Heaven help us. It _is_ contagious." Lisa said in a frightened tone as she watched her parents shake their rumps.

Later, the entirely Loud family was up on stage rocking out using their respective instruments as Luna sang lead with Leni being her back up as they sang in unison. " _Plastic bag blowing in the gutter! Lost and alone like toast without butter!"_

It was then that Lincoln spoke up to Luna as he stepped playing the cello. "Luna! Take a solo!" The Omnitrix wielder encouraged.

"Yeah, but you're the one who knows how to play the best!" Lincoln encouraged further with the rest of her family nodding in unison.

Luna smiled and couldn't help but oblige as the rest of the family stopped playing and Luna did a knee slide to the front and did an amazing guitar solo that made everyone in the crowd cheer. Once she was done, Luna turned to her father. "Dad! Cowbell solo!"

"Seriously?!" Lynn Sr asked, never feeling more alive in his life. "I knew this day would come! Okay, here we go!" He said as he started to perform his solo with the crowd still cheering.

After the song was over, the family got off the stage as Luna took on second to sigh in satisfaction. However then she spotted the stranger she met at the diner smiling and clapping. Luna then got off the stage and walked towards the stranger. "Hey, mate!" He greeted the rocker. "You guys looked like you were having fun out there!"

"We were." Luna confirmed proudly.

"And you were brilliant!" He complimented. "You got some real talent."

"Thanks. And thanks for that little talk back at the diner. It really helped straighten me out. I was being horrible to my family, all to impress a guy who didn't even show up." She told him. Despite everyone, Mick Swagger didn't show up. Oh well, she had a great time with her family and that's what mattered.

"Oh I wouldn't say that…" The stranger said which made Luna raise a bow.

However just then, he lifted up his hat and pulled his, what turned out to be fake, beard down and revealed himself to be Mick Swagger himself.

Luna simply because starstruck as Mick put his disguise back on and all she could mutter was, "Muh-Muh-Muh-Muh-Muh…"

"Hey honey, I got us funnel cakes!" Lynn Sr said as he walked up to them holding two funnel cakes. He then noticed the disguised musician and asked, "Who's this?"

Mick pulled back his disguise again and said, "The names Mick Swagger mate! And you were great too!" He complimented. "I love that passion on the cowbell!"

Lynn Sr ended up getting into the same position as Luna as all he could mutter was, "Muh-Muh-Muh-Muh-Muh…"

Mick simply shrugged before putting his disguise back on, and right as he was about to walk off. "You gonna finish those?" He pointed to the funnel cakes. The two simply kept stammering in star struck as Mick simply shrugged and took them anyway. "Cheers mates!"

As the two kept stammering in starstruckness, suddenly the two heard a voice that made them snap out of it…

"Luna! You were great!"

Both snapped out of there shock from seeing Mick Swagger and looked to see what Luna knew was a familiar girl with blond hair and a blue streak in her hair.

Luna drew a sharp nervous breath from seeing her, but smiled and waved to her with a blush on her face. Lynn Sr looked at what happened with a raised brow and asked her 3rd oldest daughter, "Luna, do you know this girl?"

Taking another deep breath, Luna turned to her father. "Yeah, uh, dad about that. Could you gather everyone up please? I have something I need to tell you guys." She explained as Sam nodded approvingly and Lynn Sr raised an eyebrow, but nodded nonetheless.

A little later, Lynn Sr had gathered the rest of the family as Luna and Sam stood in front of them. Luna started to breathe nervously a little. But then Sam put a hand on Luna's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

Getting a hang of herself, Luna took a deep breathe before facing her family. "So, dudes, I have something to tell you." Luna told everyone, getting all of their interest peaked. "So, you all know that I've been dating someone named Sam right?"

Everyone nodded in unison before Rita was the first to perk up and say. "Oh! Are we finally gonna get to meet him?" She asked, making the rest of the sisters asked that same question with excited smiles on their face.

However Leni simply looked to Luna and gave her a supportive smile and nod. This seemed to ease Luna a bit as she continued. "Well, yes. Everyone…" She then stepped to her right and gestured both her arms to Sam. "Everyone. Meet Sam Sharp…my _girlfriend._ "

Everyone but Leni, went silent and wide eyed as Sam waved to everyone, starting to feel a tiny bit nervous herself. "Hi everyone. It's really nice to meet all of you."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Rita spoke up. "So Luna, how come you didn't tell us about this?" She questioned simply.

Luna took a deep breathe before explaining. "I was scared." She told everyone. "I was scarred what you might think of me dating another girl. I was scared you all would think I was disgusting…or shameful. But Sam just makes me so happy…and I can't stand the thought of not being with her. So…I just hope none of you think less of me for it."

Luna held her head down as Sam smiled warmly at her. Everything was silent as Luna was waiting for her family's response, and hesitantly, she looked up a bit and was surprised to see her whole family smiling warmly at her.

And just then, everyone pulled her into a family group hug.

"Luna, you literally should have told us how you felt about this." Lori said as she rubbed Luna's hair.

"Yeah, if Sam makes you happy, then she makes us happy." Luan supportive as Luna looked up at everyone.

"So you're all ok with this?" She asked for complete confirmation.

"Sweetie, of course we are." Lynn Sr said in a warm tone. "We want you kids to follow your dreams and goals so you can live a happy life. And if Sam makes you happy, then were perfectly fine with you being with her, regardless of if she's a girl or not."

Luna then gave a shaky smile as tears built up in her eyes. She then pulled herself deeper into the family hug. "You dudes are the best."

"Awww." Sam let out at seeing the scene in front of her. But just then, looking around, she saw a distinctive lack of white hair. "Hey Luna, where is your brother?"

Everyone's eyes widened as they pulled away from the hug to see that, indeed, Lincoln wasn't with them.

"Strange. Usually I'm the one disappearing." Lucy commented.

"Yeah, where'd he go?" Lynn Jr asked as she looked around.

"ATTENTION! CAN I GET EVERYONE ATTENTION PLEASE!?"

Just then the Louds and Sam, and everyone at the Fun Fair, stopped what they were doing and turned towards the source of the voice and saw…

"Uuuuh, why is Wendy wearing a suit and sunglasses?" Lana asked as Lola looked and rubbed her chin.

"No clue, but she makes it work." The pageant princess compliment.

"May I all present to you…" Wendy started to announce.

"ECHO AND THE ECHOS!"

"WHAAAAAT!?" The Loud family all let out as the curtain to the stage was lifted and revealed four Echo Echo's on stage with the first one holding a microphone, the second one holding a guitar, the third one holding a bass, and the fourth one on drums.

Everyone at the Fun Fair instantly crowded at the stage after seeing the alien hero, heroes? On stage as the one of drums clapped his sticks together and went, "A one, a two! A one, two, three, four!"

Echo Echo 1:

 _Echo and the Echo's…_

 _Echo and the Echo's…_

 _Echo and the Echo's…_

Echo Echo 2:

 _I'm not like the other guuuuuys._

Echo Echo 1:

 _Echo and the Echo's…_

Echo Echo 3:

 _I'm not like the other guuuuuuys._

Echo Echo 1:

 _Can't you see it in my eyes._

 _I'm the one, I'm the one!_

Echo Echo 2:

 _Two!_

Echo Echo 3:

 _Three!_

Echo Echo 4:

 _Four!_

Echo Echo 1:

 _I'm noooot like the other guuuuuuys._

Echo Echo 2 & 3:

 _He's not like anybody eeeeeelse._

Echo Echo 1:

 _That's not completely right._

 _There's a few that I'm just like!_

 _Echo and the Echo's!_

 _We're gonna make you smile!_

 _Me, myself, and I, and him,_

Echo and the Echo's:

 _Are all the same GUUUUUUY!_

Echo Echo 1:

 _Echo and the Echo's._

 _Come on now don't be shy!_

 _Me, myself, and I and him,_

Echo Echo 4:

 _That's me!_

Echo and the Echo's:

 _Are all the same GUUUUUUY!_

 _All the same GUUUUUUY!_

 _All the same GUUUUUUY!_

 _All the same GUUUUUUY!_

 _All the same GUUUUUUY!_

When the song was done, everyone in the crowd erupted with applause as the Echo Echo's all bowed as Wendy lowered the stage curtain.

Once it was closed, 3 of the Echo Echo's disappeared as the original was covered in a red flash and turned back to normal. Just then Wendy suddenly appeared behind him and pulled him into one of her signature hugs. "You were great!" She said.

"Thanks…" Lincoln managed to say through her tight grasp. Wendy then released Lincoln, and the two proceeded to share a laugh together.

Just then they heard someone clearing their throat, the two looked together to see the Loud family and Sam looking at him with crossed arms and smirks. "You little show stealer." Luna teased as Lincoln rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah, what can I say? I couldn't help myself." Lincoln admitted. Just then he noticed Sam and looked between her and his family. "So, do they know?"

"Yep." Sam said simply. "And they are totally cool with it."

Lincoln smiled widely at hearing that news. "Well that's good. About time you two told everyone." Lincoln said, making Luna and Sam blush a bit in embarrassment. "Oh, and Sam knows about the Omnitrix you guys."

"Yeah, she told us after we saw your little performance." Lynn Sr told him.

"HEY! WHERE'S MY DRUM SET?!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard that and looked behind the stage for the source of the voice and looked to see a number of people back stage looking like they lost something.

"Who took my bass?!"

"I can't find my piccolo!

"MY LUCKY TAMBOURINE! NOOOOOOO!"

As the family looked at everyone looking for their suddenly lost instruments, Luna's eye widened in horror as she looked at a particular spot. "OUR INSTRUMENTS WERE SWIPED TO DUDES!" Luna screamed as the rest of the family gasp.

Luna quickly ran over to the spot they put their instruments after they were done with their performance, was cleared. Including Luna's purple guitar. "No…that was my signature axe…" Luna said quietly as she suddenly buried her head into Sam's chest and cried softly while her girlfriend comforted her.

Lincoln then frowned as he turned to everyone. "No one makes my sister cry and gets away with it. I'm gonna find whoever stole all those instruments and take them down!"

"How are you gonna find them?" Sam asked as she held Luna close.

Lincoln held his chin in thought for a bit, and then snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind. "I got something. But why don't you all head home. You can all get to know Sam better while I get the instruments back."

Everyone looked to each other before Lynn Sr looked to Lincoln and nodded. "Alright son, we're leaving this to you."

"Good luck Lincoln." Wendy told him.

"Please, get my axe back bro." Luna said with Lincoln replying with a salute.

* * *

Later, Lincoln was walking through the Fun Fair, looking for anything suspicious. So far, he wasn't finding anything, but he wasn't about to give up, he just need to find something that could lead him to the thieves.

But just then, Lincoln saw something in the corner of his eye that made his head snapped in that direction. He saw a figure in a dark cloak walking in between the porta-potties. Looking around for anyone that could be watching him. Then, very quietly and carefully he began walking after the cloaked figure.

Once he went in between the portal potties, he followed the footprints the figure left. It was only about 5 minutes of walking until he stumbled into some kind of abandoned left that hade many holes in it that it made it difficult to determine where the actually entrance was.

Hearing some voice coming from inside, he peaked his head through one of the smaller tent holes…and deadpanned at who it was.

"Ok, ok, ok…let me get this straight. Of all the things you could have stolen from the Fun Fair…you two choose…instruments?" It was Chapple, and the rest of the Red and Blue gang.

"Ok…on hindsight that seems like a pretty bad idea…" Bucker said slowly.

"And in every other sight." Gruff added.

"Ok yes, instruments may not be the most valuable thing to steal, but you know what is?" Simon asked while holding a large burlap sack.

"Please, do enlighten us." Commander said in an uninterested tone.

"But bright lights hurt my eyes!" Engine pointed out in his usual stupid tone.

"Yeah, and I don't have my tanning oil!" Bagel added making Chapel groan.

"It's a figure of speech morons!" Chapple yelled at the pair.

Just then, Simon set the burlap sack and down and opened it up to reveal…

"AH! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL AM I?!" Mick Swagger yelled as his head was freed from the sack.

"Wait hold on…is that Mick Freaking Swagger?" Gruff asked in surprise.

"Yep, saw him eating some funnel cake where wearing a fake beard and just grabbed him." Simon explained. "It was easier than I thought it would be."

"I just don't get how you saw through my brilliant disguise." Mick Swagger said as he tried to struggle free.

"The fact that you had the same voice has Mick Swagger, the same hair color, and your beard had a tag that said 'The Fake Beard Emporium' kinda set off a few alarms." Simon said sarcastically as Mick Swagger stopped.

"Huh…" Mick Swagger said in realization that maybe his disguise wasn't as brilliant as he thought it was.

"Well I'll be, kidnapping a celebrity will definitely get our name out there." Chapple pointed out while starring down at Mick.

"Simon, I will say this, I am impressed with your villainous deeds." Commander said as Simon did a quiet squeal.

' _Holy crap, actual praise. Respond appropriately.'_ Simon thought to himself before responding. "Thanks I did it myself." He said. _'Dang it!_

"Indeed. Good man Simon." Commander responded.

'… _Just take it.'_

"So can I have his auto-graph?" Bagel asked.

"NO!" Everyone but Engine yelled.

"What about the crystal man? Can he have an auto-graph?" Engine asked as everyone turned to him.

"Crystal man?" Bucker asked in confusion. "What are you talking aboooooouuuuut…"

However everyone then turned to the entrance to see Diamondhead glaring at everyone. "Ah, crud…" Chapple said.

"It's him! It's the alien kid!" Simon yelled in a panicked tone. "We're dead! We are dead! All dead! All gonna die! Dead. Men. Be. We! A cornucopia of pain and despair is coming out way to ensure our demise! We are SO Going to Die-e-e-e…"

"Can someone please slap him?" Diamondhead deadpanned

"Dibs!" Gruff yelled before smacking Simon.

"Ow!"

"Thank you." Diamondhead said before narrowing his eyes at the group. "So I assume you know why I'm here?"

"…The Family Fun Fair?" Engine asked honestly making Diamondhead sigh as he formed a crystal ball in his hands and throwing it full force at Buckers head.

"Ah! Cheap shot!" Bucker yelled before falling unconscious.

"Alright you diamonized bugger, eat led!" Commander yelled before shooting his shot gun at Diamondhead. However Diamondhead simply yawned as the bullets deflected off his body until Commander was out of ammo. "Huh, it would appear bullets have no effect on diamond skin…go figure." Commander realized before Diamondhead punched the ground and made a crystal spire come out of the ground and uppercut Commander.

"Commander no!" Bagel yelled before charging at Diamondhead. "I will avenge yoooooou!"

However Bagel charged Diamondhead simply moved one step to the left and raised his left arm leaving for Bagel to charge head first into it and fall back first onto the ground. "At what point did you think that was going to work?" Diamondhead asked as Bagel mumbled some unintelligible things before blacking out.

"Ha! Got you!" Chapple yelled as he suddenly jumped in front of Diamondhead with a machine gun and proceeds to fire rapidly until he finally ran out of bullets and…

"H-h-h-h…HOW?!" Diamondhead yelled as literally every single bullet missed him. "I'M LIKE THREE FEET IN FRONT OF YOU?! HOW DID YOU MISS ME!?"

"Uh-well…I…I" Chapple tried to say before sighing and lowering his head. "You know what, just knock me out so I can get this over with."

Diamondhead simply shook his head before simply jack slapping Chapple unconscious.

Meanwhile Engine was simply looking at everything while talking in his head. ' _If I'm gonna help my friends, I'm gonna have to stratergize.'_ He thought. ' _I know! I'll give him a distraction!'_

"Hey! Look behind you!" Engine yelled, getting Diamondheads attention. "It's Simon with a bazooka!"

"Huh?" Diamondhead then looked behind him to see that Simon was trying to load a Bazooka. "Well I'll be, thanks for the heads up!" Diamondhead then fired crystal shards out of his palm and used them to pin Simon to the ground.

"ENGINE! WHAT THE HELL?!" Simon yelled as he tried to break free from the restraints, but to no avail.

"Oh, I am become error." Engine said, realizing his mistake.

"So, you wanna try anything?" Diamondhead challenged as he formed his right arm to a blade.

"…Blarrrgh." Engine said as he suddenly fell to the ground limp.

"Uuuuh…ok then." Diamondhead said before walking over to the bag Mick Swagger as in and cutting him free. "You alright Mr. Swagger?"

"Yep, and I gotta say mate that was some show!" Mick complimented as Diamondhead helped him up.

"Well I am to please." The hero said before posing heroically.

"Well, if there's anything I can do for ya, just ask mate." Mick offered him.

Diamondhead hummed for a bit before looking at the pile of stolen instruments and seeing Luna's guitar in front. Diamondhead then walked over to it and picked it up before presenting it to Mick. "I happened to know who this guitar belongs to and it would happen that she's a huge fan of hers. Would you mind signing it for her?"

"Ha, always thinking of other ay mate." Mick said in approval as he took out a black permanent marker and signing his name on the guitar's front. "There ya go. And leave the rest of this to me. I'll call the cops and they'll return the instruments and lock these hooligans up."

"Thanks, Mick, you have a good day." Diamondhead waved bye as he started walking away.

' **Man, those guys just get dumber and dumber don't they?'**

' _No kidding…oh! Ra'ad! How are you doing? What happened to you after Lynn tore the faceplate off?'_

' **Oh gosh it was horrible. Our mental link was separated and on top of all that I was stuck in a limbo of psychedelic colors! Everything was constantly spinning! And my voice was echoing when I tried to talk!'**

' _So…you were high?'_

' **Yes, but without any of the enjoyment!'**

' _Oooook then. Let's just go home.'_

* * *

At the Loud House, the Loud family were all gather in the living room with Luna sitting on Sam's lap and Wendy sitting on the chair of the couch.

"Don't worry luv, I'm sure he'll get it back." Sam reassured her girlfriend.

"Yeah, Lincoln always finds a way." Wendy added in.

"I know dudes, I'm just…" But before Luna could finish, suddenly the door opened up and revealed Lincoln hiding something behind his back.

"Did someone lose a guitar?" Lincoln asked with a grin as he held out Luna's purple guitar.

Luna let out a happy gasp as she quickly got up and took the guitar from Lincoln. "Dude! Thank you so much!" Luna said happily as she hugged it.

"There's a little more than that." Lincoln pointed out as Luna looked at him with a raised brow. "Look at the front."

Luna then looked at the front of the guitar and let out a high pitched squeal at what she saw. "Dude…is this…"

"Mick Swaggers autograph?" Lincoln finished for her. "Yep. I, uh, ran into him and got him to sign it for you."

Just then Lincoln was pulled into a hug that nearly broke his spine as Luna then showered his face with butterfly kisses all over. Lincoln tried to protest but couldn't find the breath to say anything over the bone breaking hug.

Meanwhile everyone else simply watched the scene and lightly laughed as another summer event came to a conclusion.

* * *

 ** _This was a fun chapter to do. Short, sweet, simple. The rest of the family now know about Sam, and don't point out they already knew in the show. This is my story and I do what I want with it. So yeah not really much to say here. So I'll simply leave you with this..._**

 ** _Stay tuned for the next chapter where we return to Great Lakes City with..._**

 ** _"Carlota's Pet."_**


	39. Happy 3rd Anniversary Loud House

Happy third anniversary Loud House

Three years ago today the first very episode of Loud House aired it's very first episode and now it's turned into what it is today. 3 seasons with a 4th on the way, a Casagrande spin off which I am SUPER looking forward to and a Netflix movie which I have high hopes for.

Honestly, the Loud House has become one of my favorite cartoons of all time, I thought it was just gonna be another bad nick show like so many others that were airing at the time but I couldn't be happier to be more wrong as I have loved almost every second of it since I first watched it when it came up after Band Geeks.

I owe this show so much as it's the show I wanted to first write fanfics of and now it's turned into everything I have on this sight now. Yeah, I may not upload Gem Get Loud anymore as I started writing that when Steven Universe wasn't AS serious as it's turned into now. I think I started writing it a little bit after the In Too Deep serious of episodes so I was confident in making something good...but then the show upped everything to 100 with episodes like Back to the Moon, the Zoo arc and I kinda lost confidence since I was still a new writer at the time.

So then I got inspired by a story called Lincoln Loud Alien Hero by ChaosMageon and since I've been a big fan of Ben 10 since, like, ever so I thought, what if I did my own Loud House Ben 10 story, so I got brain storming and look at what I have now, a story with 845 reviews, 219 favs and 195 followers and a giant 175,864 views and I couldn't be happier about it.

And then eventual I made my two other stories RWBY Academia which has its own freaking TvTropes page, and Fairy Tail Z, the story I am most looking forward to getting into the future of.

None of it would have happened if it wasn't for the Loud House so I wanna say thank you to Nick and all who work/worked on the show for creating this master piece. Yeah the fandom might be a little toxic but I'm a Sonic the Hedgehog fan, I can handle a toxic fan base. But like I said a couple chapters ago, I rather focus on the positive side of things and I wanna thanks some people in the community for helping me out this much.

Jamesdean5842 - You were the person who helped me and supported me when I first started writing and I can't thank you enough for the support you gave me back then.

Gundamvid - Even if we haven't talked in awhile, you helped me come up with a few things for this fic and a very major thing that's coming up soon so thanks man.

Gamelover41592 - You are probably the only person who has reviewed on every single chapter of this story and I always look forward to reading your reviews and it means a lot to me that you have been reading since the beginning. Thanks for the support man.

YellowPikmin88 - Someone I talk to frequently and gives me ideas for stuff and another very frequent review I love reading reviews of and talking to. He's helped me decide on a few things for a few different stories and has also given me a lot of support. I really appreciate you man.

MariusWales: A talented drawer and someone I like to talk to now and then, I always look forward to hear from you and see your work. He's drawn the cover for Gems Get Loud and Fairy Tail Z so go check out his DevianArt because he is a great drawer.

Qazse- I honestly don't know where to begin with this guy. Honestly he is pretty much the co-writer of this story as so many idea's have come from this guy. Doctor Zed, Wendy, the RvB gang, so many jokes, references and future stuff is all because of him. He has given me so much support, so much help, I just can't thank you enough dude, you are just awesome. 

Petrus-C-Visage - Probably, my absolute best friend online. First off I wanna also thank musizlover2008 for introducing as to each other in the first place, so thanks a lot for that man, your another person I look forward to seeing the review's of and I appreciate your support. Now back to Petrus, now only has he drawn the cover for two of my story, this one and RWBY Academia, but he has drawn so many other things to other pieces of my fanfic, to so many other stuff from Loud House, to KND, to Steven Universe, he is just a very talented drawer. And writer as his stories Loud Edventures and Ed Academia are fantastic so go check out his DevianArt and Fanfic account if you haven't already because he is just uber talent. Not only all of that, but I don't think I've ever talked to someone as much as him. We talk almost everyday and I can't thank you enough for that dude, whether it's doing a scene for one of our stories, to just talking about real life, our conversations are the high light of my day and like I said, you're probably my best friend online. Thank you so much man.

I think that's about everything I wanted to say, so once again thank you Loud House and I can't wait to see what the future holds.


	40. S:2 Cha:14 Carlota's Pet

_**FINALLY! Man I've been looking forward to this chapter forever. I've had the concept in my head for so long and now I finally get to use it and write it. A lot of things happen in this chapter and I can't help but be happy for it...well...almost completely happy.**_

 _ **For those of you who are a fan of Death Battle...oh man, do I have some things to say about that. I'll get to it after the end of the chapter, but just know for now, that Death Battle did Ben 10 awful injustice and just seemed to DC biased.**_

 _ **But enough about that, just enjoy the chapter for now.**_

* * *

 _ **UNKNOWN LOCATION**_

In a dark room only lit by various computer monitors, multiple scientist were at work either recording data down or working on something. And that something was currently incased in the middle of the room in a glass container and…

" _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**_ "

A loud and painful try was heard from the creature contained in the black box was blue electricity was sent surging through the box, harming the creature. Said creature resembled a dog of sorts but lacked hind legs and only had fore legs, a tail and a head. Its body was covered with green circuitry and it had a green circle for a face.

"Energy stabilized." One of the scientists recorded. "Subject is putting less resistance upon receiving a controlled shock of concentrated electricity."

As everyone kept working with the creature shrieking in pain from the controlled shocks, just then the doors burst opened getting all the scientist attention as one of the guards that was outside came into the room. "He's coming!" The man yelled as all the scientist tensed up.

They received the call that this man was coming by the lab. They pretty much put work into overtime when they got the word. They knew how this man was right and how tough he was both physically and when it came to expectation. He expected better than the best and when he didn't get that…things got ugly to say the least.

Everything was quiet as the sounds of footsteps approaching started to echo through the room. They started to see a silhouette of someone coming into the room until they fully stepped into the lab. Doctor Zed.

The metal masked scientist took brief glances over the room, all the scientist tensed up as his gaze fell on them. Zed simply kept his expression under his mask as he started walking with his arms crossed behind his back. He stopped when he reached the container of the creature, who was whimpering in pain with his body smoking. Narrowing his eyes, Zed spoke. "How's progress?"

One brave scientist gulped as he stepped up. "We haven't gained control of his will yet, but we have found a successful electrical pattern to make it lower resistance and not lash out." The scientist explained, hoping it would satisfy Zed a little bit.

Zed didn't respond and simply hummed as he lowered his gaze to the creature. The alien seemed to notice this and looked up to meet Zed eyes, causing it to shake in fear and back away as far as it could in the confined space. " _Shiiiip…"_ It cried out quietly and weakily.

Zed simply huffed as he narrowed his eyes. "Galvanic Mechamorph. An unnatural alien made speices. Then again, they hardly be called that since when it comes down to things all they are, are walking pieces of technological potential. That is one good thing these beasts can be used for." Zed said as all the scientist paid attention to his words. "Break past that programming they call a 'will' and they are simply robots that can cater to our every need with their technological enhancing abilites."

"Y-yes sir." One of the scientists stated. "The weapons and vehicles that they can provide the Forever Knights would be remark-"

"YOU'RE THINKING TO SMALL!" Zed snapped causing all the scientist to back up nervously. "Weapons and Vehicles, that's scratching the surface. Armies, impenetrable planetary defenses. Creating entire buildings in seconds and even reproducing normally limited resources. Once they know their place, their benefits to humankind will bring about a new era entirely." He said with a sick grin that made the small Mechamorph cower even more.

"Back to work everyone!" Zed commanded as all the scientist scrambled to get back to their stations. He then turned back to the Mechamorph with a psychotic grin. "You should feel honored. You'll be the first of many of your kind to serve under the superior speices."

" _Ship…_ " It cried out fearfully.

"Activate the electric charge again. But keep it at a steadily level to where you can manipulate it's flow and direction." Zed ordered the scientist at the controls in front of the container containing the alien. He was confused at first, but he wasn't gonna disobey an order from Zed. Activating the charge, the alien cried out in pain again. Doing what he was ordered, the scientist adjusted the output of the charged to several connecting streams as opposed to a spread-out charge.

Zed smirked darkly as he took over the scientist post and began making his own adjustment. Using the electrical streams to control the alien's body like a puppet on strings while the alien whimpered in constant pain. However, all Zed do was chuckle at the alien misery as he kept adjusting the controls. "Now all we have to do it get into that head of your and program you to humanity's side." Zed said as he turned a knob making the electrical current connected to the alien's head increased in power.

" _SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"_ It shrieked in nothing but pure agony from the electrical charge trying to manipulate its mind.

Zed simply grinned as he kept calibrating the controls to get complete control over the creature's mind. "Just stop resisting. This'll go a lot easier if you go along with it." Zed said in a more commanding tone then a recommending one.

As Zed continued to try and manipulate the creature, it kept wailing in pain. However, that wailing soon started to turn to growling as its green color started flashing into a different color repeatedly. It kept changing from green to red as it started to growl like a beast. Zed gave a sadistic look at this, but gasp when he saw something. "Its energy is increasing!" He yelled as the he saw the energy the creature was radiating start to raise to unstable levels.

"Stabilize it!" The mad doctor ordered. But when the scientist around the room went to work to try and stabilize everyone, all the computers it the room started smoking and glitching before finally exploding as the creature roared.

" _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**_ "

Everyone was helpless as they watched the creature release a powerful and gigantic pulse of energy that broke the containment box it was in and broke the rest of the machinery in the room. Everything went up in smoke and flames as the fire alarm went off and the sprinklers in the room activated to try and douse the fire. Zed got up and was somehow unaffected by the smoke and roared. "DON'T LET IT GET AWAY!"

But it was already to late. Unknown to everyone the creature quickly went into the vents and navigated outside the facility. When it slid in between the grates in the vent, it was still weak as the lights its usually green circuitry patterns were glowing dimly. Looking around, it spotted multiple vehicles near where it escaped and, as fast as it could, suddenly merged into the truck it chose. The truck was now a tar black color with green circuitry patterns over it. The main circle that made the creatures face appeared on the front of the truck as it drove away.

* * *

Lincoln plopped back first into his bed and sighed with contentment. He was back in his old linen closet turned bedroom. And honestly, he was happy with it. It might be small, but it was his own space and hey, it the small size made it nice and cozy to just lay down and relax in. Yeah, he would honestly miss being roommates with Lucy and even Fangs, but he was glad Lucy and Lynn were starting to make up. Honestly, it seemed like everything about his family was stable right now.

Lincoln couldn't even begin to count the amount of times his family fought over stupid and ridiculous things. Even during this summer there was the whole money incident, the Lori texting thing, and of course more recently with the problems with some of his sisters revolving around the Omnitrix. But now that those are over and resolved, things never seemed so… _peaceful_ in the house.

It's almost as if the Omnitrix brought them all together. Yeah, there were some hardships along the way, but everything just seemed to work out for the best. There might always be some villain around the corner, but he's handled every obstacle so far and he'll only continue to fight on, and now he's got his family and plenty of friend by his side.

But there was one problem he was currently facing right now.

A slight case of boredom.

Nothing seemed to be going on today. No robbers or villains. A lot of his sisters are out or spending time with each other. His parents are at work. Wendy's spending the day with his mom. He's just having trouble finding something to do. Heck, just someone to talk to would be nice.

Wait…someone to talk to.

Lincoln got off the bed and opened his drawer and dug through looking for something. After about a minute of digging, he pulled out a small slip of paper he got not to long ago. Carlota's phone number.

' _Talk to me sometime.'_ The memory of the eldest Casagrande sibling echoed in his mind. He remembered that weekend perfectly. Getting to spend all that time with Ronnie Anne's extended family. Hanging out with CJ, skating with Carl, dancing with Carlitos, finding out Hector is a plumber, cooking with Rosa, helping out Carlos, talking with Frida. And then there was Carlota.

He smiled at the memory of helping her break her stage fright and start singing in front of others again. He did end up forming a pretty good friendship with her. Granted it still weirded him out that she has a gigantic crush on his Four-Arms transformation, but he could always look past that.

It's been a decent amount of time since then, maybe he should give her a call.

* * *

 _ **GREAT LAKES CITY**_

Currently in the Great Lakes City, in a certain apartment building homes to a Hispanic family, a 17-year-old girl was currently curling her hair and getting ready for a big event tonight. "Ok Carlota, get ahold of yourself." Carlota Casagrande told herself as she looked her reflection on the mirror in the eyes. "Tonight's the night of the karaoke competition, you've been practicing for weeks and you didn't get over stage fright for nothing you can do this."

However right after her pep talk, worry immediately began to sweep over her as she started to hyperventilate. "Oh but what if I pick a bad song? What if I end up singing the same song as someone else? What if I trip and fall over something and land flat on my face? Ugh! What am I gonna do!?"

She then buried her hands in her face and breathed heavily. "Come on, what am I gotta do. I thought I got over this." She muttered to herself. Ever since Lincoln came and helped her she felt like she could go up on any stage again, but now that it was something that would be a big deal to her, the nervousness and fear just seemed to come back 10-fold.

She just needed someone to talk about this to. Yeah there was her family, but she didn't feel comfortable telling her about this. Especially since they would probably all come to the competition and while she wasn't embarrassed about her family like most girls her age but like with the talking it would make her uncomfortable.

She just needed someone who knew how to simply listen and talk to you simply and not just tell her the stuff she wants to hear and tell her what she needs to hear.

 _Beep…beep…beep_

Carlota looked up from her hands and at her bed and at her open laptop and saw that the beeping was about. Someone was requesting a video chat with her. But, "Who's number is this?" Carlota asked as she saw that it was a number she didn't recognize. Carlota wasn't sure what to make of the unknown number, but simply shrugged her shoulders and proceeded to answer.

" _Hey Carlota! Whats up?"_ Lincoln said as he appeared on her laptop.

Carlota smiled widely as she saw the white-haired Loud child on her laptop. "Lincoln!" She replied in a happy tone. "Long time no see! How have you been?!"

Lincoln chuckled a bit at Carlota enthusiastic tone and answered her. "I've been fine. Things have been pretty crazy around here, but things have been going well recently." Lincoln answered as Carlota listened and smiled. "What about you? How have things been in your household?"

Carlota hummed a bit as she though of ways to sum things up. "Things have been about the same around here. Which is pretty crazy so I'm sure you know how things get in a big family."

"Oh yeah." Lincoln agreed as both of them shared a laugh.

AS both of their laughter calmed down, Carlota remember the contest and her nervousness and decided to ask the boy who helped her in the first place for advice. "Hey Lincoln, can I talk to you about something?"

Lincoln sense the tone in her voice and quickly nodded and prepared to help out his friend's problem. "Of course, what's wrong?"

"Well, remember when you helped me with my stage fright?" She asked to which Lincoln nodded. "Well ever since then I've been returning there more often, and I've actually made quite a name for myself. But today is a big competition and I can't help but get a little nervous and I was wondering if you had some advice for me."

Lincoln hummed for a bit for in thought as he rubbed his chin. Just then a thought came to him as he looked Carlota right in the eye. "Alright Carlota, just listen to me. A few of my sisters, like Luna, went thought his. Even me on occasions. Here's what you do…"

Carlota leaned forward to the computer monitor so she wouldn't have a chance at not hearing what Lincoln was about to say.

"Don't worry so much." He answered in a casual tone.

"Huh?" Carlota questioned, being a little taken back by the casual answer and tone.

"Like I said, don't worry so much about it." Lincoln repeated as he begun to explain what he meant. "When people want something so bad they often end up tripping over their own feet, making themselves the reason they failed. You've said you've been doing this more often right? Well just treat this like all those times. Don't think about it so hard, and just do your best."

Carlota took in his words and smiled. This was what she's been needing to hear. He was right, she's just been overthinking this to much. All she needed to do what relax…and have fun. Smiling softly, Carlota said. "Thanks Lincoln, I really needed to hear that." She said sincerely with a small smile on her face.

"Anytime." Lincoln reassured as Carlota giggled. "So, how long before this competition?"

"About an hour." Carlota answered as she laid down on her bed with the laptop in front of her. "We can just talk until then if you want?"

"That's sounds great actually." Lincoln answered as he perked up.

And that's what they did. For an hour straight the two simply talked to each other about various topics. Likes, dislikes, random topics that would pop up such as favorite movies, sweets, foods. Overall, they simply enjoyed each other's company through computer screens.

However just as they were in the middle of talking, a ding went off on Carlota's phone and she sighed but still kept her smile. "Sorry Linc, I gotta go. Gotta get there in time you know."

Lincoln nodded in understanding and simply smiled. "It's alright, it was really fun talking to you Carlota. We should do it again some time."

"Totally!" She instantly agreed. "Bye Lincoln!"

"See ya later Carlota, good luck!" Lincoln said before the chat ended.

Carlota sighed happily before getting of the bed and stretching. She quickly changed into the cloths she picked out beforehand and ran out the door of her room.

She started to head to the exit of the apartment before a voice interrupted her. "Who were you talking to?" Carlota looked behind her and saw he younger cousin Ronnie Anne leaning against the wall with her hands in her hood pockets.

Not finding a reason to keep it a secret, Carlota tolled her the simple truth. "Lincoln." She stated casually.

However, Ronnie Anne was taken back by this and her eyes widened. "Uh what?" She said for confirmation that she wasn't just hearing things.

"Like I said, I was talking to Lincoln Loud." She stated again, not wanting to make a big deal out of it.

"Ok, _why_ were you talking to Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked, still completely confused by the whole situation.

"Well remember when he visited us not to long ago?" Carlota asked to which Ronnie Anne nodded. "Well he really helped me out last time, so I gave him my number in case he ever wanted to talk again. And, well, today he called me and we just talked and had fun." Carlota explained simply, wanting to finish this up and get to the karaoke bar. "What can I say, he's just a really nice guy."

Ronnie Anne couldn't help but look up and smile at memories of Lincoln came to her when Carlota talked about Lincoln like that. "Yeah, lame-o has that kind of personality." She stated as Carlota nodded in agreement and started to head to the door leading downstairs and out of the building.

"Well I gotta go, see ya later Ronnie Anne." Carlota waved her cousin goodbye before leaving. Once she was outside, Carlota but on a brave face and took a deep breath. "Alright, just go in, and do my best."

* * *

 _ **LATER THAT NIGHT**_

The sun was setting at Great Lakes City when a certain Casagrande exit the Karaoke Bar with a giddy smile on her face. In her hands she held a trophy colored in gold and golden-red with a microphone on the top of it and a plague on the bottom of it labeled ' _ **Queen of Karaoke: Carlota Casagrande**_ '

She actually managed to win the competition. She simply calmed herself down, didn't worry about too much, and simply had fun. And it let her win the whole thing. Hugging the trophy, she sighed happily and as she said. "Thanks Lincoln." She would definitely would be telling Lincoln about this later. He really helped her out on this.

She simply walked home with a skip in her step as she watched the sun slowly start to go down on the beautiful city she called home.

 _CRASH!_

Carlota stopped as she heard the noise. It sounded like a bunch of metal trash cans falling down. Looking around for the source of the noise, it seemed to come from the alleyway next to her. Peeking in, she saw a pile of trashcans had indeed been knocked over along with some trash bags falling down onto the ground.

She flinched when she saw they were moving due to something or someone moving around under all the junk. However, she calmed when she saw the lump moving around was small in size. It was probably just a stray dog or something. She was about to shrug it off an leave…until something illuminating caught her attention.

Looking again, Carlota's eyes widened as she saw a faint green glow leaking out of the pile of trash bags. However the light was weak and flickering like a dying lightbulb. Curiosity getting the better of her, she carefully moved the trash bags out of the way. She gasped and backed up a little and what she saw. Under the pile of junk, was the creature that escaped Zed. It was breathing heavily and seemed to be in an extremely weak state as shown by the dim flickering light coming off its circuitry marks.

Carlota was at first a little freaked out and afraid of the strange unknown creature, but her expression softened and turned to one of concern when she saw the state the creature was in. "Aww, poor thing are you alright?" Carlota asked as she got on her knees and reached her hand out to the creature.

However the second the creature saw this, it got defensive and growled at her. Carlota flinched as pulled her hand back. She then watched as the creature appeared to be ready to lunge at her and attack her…only for its body to tense up and it to lay down and weakly breath.

Seeing that it was in critical health, Carlota reached out for it again. All the creature could do was weakly growl and try to warn Carlota to back away. "Hey, hey, hey, its ok." She said softly. "Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you." Carlota then put her hand on the creature head. It flinched and was expecting for the human girl to hurt it…but only felt gentle rubbing. It looked up to see Carlota giving it a sweet smile while gently petting it. "That's it, its ok. See."

Carlota kept petting the strange creature reassuring it that she was nice and friendly. After a minute of it, the creature actually began leaning into the warm comforting hand and nuzzling it with its face. Carlota giggled and simply continued her head pets, especially since she started to hear it purring. "Yeah, feels nice doesn't it?" She asked sweetly with the same soft tone from earlier.

" _Shiiiip._ " It purred gently.

Carlota hummed as she examined the creature while still petting it. It certainly didn't look like any dog or…whatever it was that she's seen. Humming for a bit, she used her other hand to reach into her pocket and pull out her phone to take a picture of it. Maybe if she showed her dad he would know what it was.

However the creature looked up and eyed the device as Carlota got ready to take a picture…only for the creature to jump at the zone. "Hey! What the heck?!" Carlota yelled as she saw the creature started to merge with her phone. Suddenly green energy surged throughout the creature as it then jumped out of the phone and back on the ground.

Carlota managed to get over her freak out of the scene as she tried to turn on the phone…only for it to give the zero-battery sign. Carlota groaned as she glared at the creature. "You drained my phones battery! Bad!" She yelled while pointing her finger.

However the creature didn't seem to notice this as it started to jump up and down while chirping happily. " _Ship! Ship! Ship! Ship!_ " it let out happily with the phones battery re-energizing it. Its circuitry was now longer dim and blinking an was now giving off a steady simple glow. Carlota noticed this and calmed down and simply smiled and shook her head.

"Well, I guess it helped at least." She said as the creature started moving around in circle. Giggling at its antics, Carlota started turning away and was about to leave. "Well glad I could help ya out. Bye bye." She said as she started walking away.

" _Ship?_ " The creature seemed to question as it tilted its head and watched Carlota leave.

As Carlota was walking away, she suddenly felt the feeling of someone watching her and looked behind her and saw the creature was following her and stopped when she looked and simply looked at her with a tilted head. " _Ship?_ "

Carlota rose an eyebrow at first and, while still watching the creature, took a few steps forward and saw that the creature went forward as well, following her. "Ummm, are you following me?" Carlota asked while the creature looked up at her in response.

" _Ship, ship!_ " It responded with Carlota…not understanding anything at all.

Humming as she watched the creature look at her with its tail waggling, she walked up to it and knelt down so she could get closer to it. "Do you…wanna come with me?" She while scratching what would be its chin.

" _Shiiiip._ " It purred happily as it leaned into the hand.

Carlota couldn't help but smile warmly at it. Yeah she's never seen a creature like this before but it seemed that someone hurt it and she had helped it. Granted she was a little freaked out that it merged and drained her phones battery, but still, it was kinda cute and it seemed to already take a liking to her. However, one thought came into her mind. Her family. She had no idea how they would react to her bringing…whatever this thing was home. She looked again at the creature and let out an 'aaawwww' when she saw it nuzzling into her hand.

She couldn't just leave it behind. Who knows what happened to it to put it in that weakened state she found it in. Smiling, she put her hands under the creature's forelegs and lifted it up in the air. It made no resistance and simply looked down at Carlota as she rose him up higher than her head. "Hey, how about I take you home little guy?" She offered sweetly.

" _Ship! Ship! Ship!_ " It seemed to chip eagerly in agreement, making Carlota giggle.

"Awesome. So I think you should have a name I can call you." She stated as she looked the creature right in the face. "Do you have a fun?"

" _Ship?_ " It tilted its head at the question.

Carlota simply laughed and already decided on something. "Guess I'll call you Ship." She stated as the creature, now known as Ship, seemed to simply say his name in agreement. Carlota then opened up her purse and gently put Ship inside. "Just hang out in here ok, I'll get use home."

" _Ship!_ " Ship said in contentment as he snuggled into the bag.

Once Carlota got home, it was a little past dark, but her curfew was still a little later then it was now, so she was fine. Going up the stairs, she looked inside her purse and saw that Ship was still there and was now sleeping soundly. " _Ship…Ship…Ship…_ " it hummed peacefully in slumber.

' _So cute!'_ Carlota thought as she smiled sweetly at the sleeping creature. In her left hand was the trophy she won at the karaoke bar and she knew she would end up having to explain both to her family. Granted Ship would definitely be the bigger shock so…that was going to be fun.

Once inside the main room of where her family lived, she looked around and only saw Bobby on the couch texting someone, most likely Lori. "Hey Bobby, where is everyone?" Carlota asked, getting the attention of her cousin.

Bobby looked up from his phone and at Carlota. "They all went out somewhere together. I decided to stay behind and watch the Bodega till it was closing time. Now I'm just texting Lori." He explained before looking back at his phone as it vibrated with a text and quickly texting back.

Carlota chuckled and shook her head over her cousins usual texting habits with Lori. "Well when they get back, tell them I've hit the hay. I'm kinda tired." She told him as she started walking to her room.

"Got it." Bobby said with a thumbs up. "Good night cuz."

"Good night Bobby." She said before entering her room. When she was in, the first thing she did was take off her shoes and place her trophy on her nightstand as well as gently setting her purse down on it. She opened it and once again saw the peacefully sleeping Ship. She carefully put her hands under him, making sure not to wake him up, and set him on one of the pillows on the bed.

Once that was done, she silently changed into her sky-blue pajama's and gently laid herself in bed and pulled the blanket over her as she petted Ship. "Goodnight Ship…" She whispered as she started to go into slumber while still petting Ship in her sleep.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

The sunlight shined through the windows of Carlota's room. The rays of light eventually met the 17-year-old Casagrande's eyes, causing her to stir and slowly open them up. Her vision was blurry at first, but she eventually adjusted to it and let out a yawn as she sat up. She looked to her side and smiled warmly when she saw that Ship was still in the pillow she set him in last night. She lightly patted his head, however this caused the dog-like creature to stir a bit.

" _Shiiiip…_ " Ship said in a groggy tone as he looked up and saw Carlota's face. However that seemed to by the key waking him up as it quickly lunged at Carlota's face, knocking the girl back down on the bed and causing her to laugh as Ship started nuzzling her cheek.

"Hehehe, morning Ship." She said as she let the creature she brought in continue its affectionate nuzzles.

But eventually she had to get up, so she picked up Ship and stood up before placing him down on the bed. Ship simply watched as Carlota got ready for the day. Getting dressed, doing her hair and make-up. Once she was done, she walked up to Ship and patted his head. "I have to go eat breakfast with my family ok. I promise I'll introduce you to them soon, so just stay in here ok?" She told Ship who purred to the pats.

" _Ship! Ship!_ " Ship chirped.

"Good boy!" Carlota said as Ship watched her leave the room.

Breakfast with the family was as it usually was in the Casagrande household. Rosa would make a ridiculous amount of food for everyone to eat, Hector and Bobby would discuss about the Bodega, Frida would randomly take pictures of everyone, Carlos would randomly point out facts from his books, and Carlota, Ronnie Anne, Maria, Carl, and Cj would simply have small talk while Carlitos would just copy whatever person he had his eyes on.

"So, Carlota," Frida spoke up as she looked over to her oldest daughter. "Where did you go last night? You missed out family outing."

Carlota took a deep breath, this was it. She had to tell them about both her singing competition, and biggest of all, finding Ship. "Well, there are somethings I want to tell you guys." She said as she stood up getting all eyes on her. "So, you all know how I've been singing again recently?" She asked to which everyone nodded. Carlota took another deep breath and smiled. "Well the nearby karaoke bar just did a singing competition…and I won."

Everyone was silent for a moment until the entire family stared applauding while getting up and going over to Carlota and congratulating her. Frida was quickly crying water falls as she held her daughter tight. "Oh Mija! I'm so proud you!" She cried loudly as Carlota gave a small smile and patted her mother on the back.

"Congradulations Carlota." Maria said.

"Way to go cuz." Ronnie Anne congratulated

"Way to go Carlota!" CJ cheered with his arms in the air.

"Did you by any chance win any prize money?" Hector asked with a grin but was immediately meant with a hard shoulder nudge to the gut by Rosa.

"I actually did win a trophy." Carlota told everyone as she managed to get out of her families grasp. "Its in my room, I'll go get it." She then went to go get to her trophy…and Ship. He was certainly going to leave an impression. She took a quick breath as she opened the door to her room and said. "Alright Ship, it's time to meet my family and don't worry their nice so just-"

However, Carlota soon noticed she wasn't talking to anyone. Her eyes widened as she took a look around the room. "Uh, Ship? Where are you?" Carlota called out as she started to quickly look around the room for any sign of the dog-like creature. She looked in her closest, under the bed, under the pillows and sheets. Panic soon began to find its way into the Casagrande as she failed to find Ship. "Ship! Where did you do?!" She quietly screamed in worry.

"Carlota!" Carl voice yelled from outside. "What's taking so long?!"

"Uuuuh, nothing!" Carlota yelled back nervously. "Just…had to take care of something!"

This was bad. Really bad. Ship was probably wondering around the building somewhere and if someone saw him, they were probably gonna freak out and startle Ship. And considering he's probably an unknown speices, who knows what he could do if he felt scarred or threatened.

She took some quicks breaths to try and calm herself down. She would just have to quickly show her family the trophy and find Ship before anything bad happened. She quickly grabbed the karaoke queen trophy and went back to the kitchen. She quickly flashed a big and toothy smile, trying to hide the fact that she was worried, and show off her trophy to everyone.

Frida was quickly moved to tears again and took a bunch of photos of Carlota holding the trophy. After the photo barrage, Carlos walked up and adjusted his glasses while looking at the small plague on the trophy. "Karaoke queen. Sweetie we are so proud of you." Carlos said he gave his daughter a quick hug with Carlitos copying him.

"Hehe, thanks dad." Carlota said quietly while quickly looking around the room for Ship in case he was around in here somewhere. However her efforts proved fruitless as Carl then stepped up. "It's not bad I guess, but someday I'm gonna have an entire room full of trophies." He said confidently with his arms crossed making most of them roll their eyes.

"Anyway," Rosa said as she clapped her hands. "Mija, we are so proud of you. You must take us the next time you go, I've been wanting to hear you sing again ever since Lincoln was over."

"Yeah, sure sounds great." Carlota said simply, still managing to hide her worry. Just then when she looked around again, she noticed one less family member in the group surrounding her. "Uh, where's Ronnie Anne?" Carlota asked as she looked around for her younger cousin.

"Oh, she went to her room for a quick ice-pop." Maria explained, knowing that Ronnie Anne went to go get one from her mini fridge while Carlota went to go get her trophy. Carlota couldn't help but worry a bit. What if Ronnie Anne ended up running into Ship? She just had to hope that-

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?!"

…Crap baskets.

Carlota tensed up completely as the rest of the family quickly responded to the yelling of Ronnie Anne and went to her room as their voice's were filled with concern.

"What happened sweetie?" Maria asked with a worried tone.

"Did you see any evil spirits or spiders?" Rosa asked while holding up a can of spider repellent and incense.

"Uuuh, not exactly." Ronnie Anne said as she turned her head around to face her family. "We, uh, we kinda have a visitor." Just then Ronnie Anne moved to the side and everyone gasped at what they saw. Ship was in Ronnie Anne's room and was currently eating an ice pop off the floor.

"AAAAHH!" Frida shrieked making everyone wince at the pitch and volume. "WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

Hector eyes widened as he looked at the creature as it looked up at the family due to Frida's shriek. ' _Is that…a Galvanic Mechamorph?'_ He thought since even with all his years as a plumber…he's never seen something like this before.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Carlos stated as he quickly tried to go through an encyclopedia of the various speices of earth.

Just then Maria came in holding a broom stick while glaring at the strange creature on the floor. "Well it doesn't matter what it is, its leaving. Now!" Maria then raised her broom and was prepared to use to it to chase things out of their home, until…

"STOP!" Carlota suddenly ran in front of Ship and held her arms out defensively. Maria ceased her actions as the rest of the family watched with widened eyes as Carlota knelt down and picked up Ship and held him close. "Don't worry, they're not gonna hurt you." She said soothingly to Ship as she turned to her family. "And he's not gonna hurt you."

"Wait, Carlota do you know what that thing is?" Carl asked with a raised brow as he pointed to Ship who was nuzzling into Carlota's chest as his older sister held him close.

"Everyone, meet Ship." Carlota introduced before explaining how they met. "I found him hurt after that karaoke contest. I helped him and he kinda didn't wanna leave him. I swear I was gonna tell you about him and I'm sorry for not doing it sooner, but I couldn't just leave him."

Everyone was silent as they heard Carlota's explination. However, the silence was broken as Cj came up laughing as he ran up to the two. "That's so cool Carlota!" He said as he looked at Ship, who looked back at him and tilted his head. "Can I hold him?"

Ship looked to Carlota, seemingly asking him about the boy in front of him. Carlota simply smiled and nodded her head reassuringly. "Don't worry, he's my little brother. He won't hurt you." Carlota then slowly handed Ship to Cj. "Be gentle with him ok."

Cj nodded eagerly as he carefully transferred Ship from his sisters' arms to his own. Ship tensed up a bit at being held by the stranger, but he seemed to calm down when he saw the child smiling at him with no malicious intent. "Hi their Ship. My name is Cj."

" _Ship._ " Ship said as he seemingly sniffed CJ for a bit before nuzzling his check.

Cj started laughing in responded to Ship's actions. "Hehe, he likes me!" He said cheerfully as the rest of the family couldn't help but 'aww' at the scene.

"See." Carlota said as Cj continued to hold Ship. "Ships really nice, but I think some people hurt him and what if they go back after him. Can I keep him? Please, I promise I'll take care of him."

The adults in the roomed hummed as they all thought about the situation. "Well…I don't know." Carlos said as Carlota flinched a bit in response. "We don't even know what speices he is Carlota, I looked and it doesn't match any known discovered speices on Earth."

"It would help to know what it was before we took it in." Maria said in agreement.

As most of the adults muttered amongst themselves to come to a decision, Hector seemed to look between Ship and the group behind him. He then looked to his wife and saw her with her crossed and gesturing her head towards the group of adults, practically saying 'You should tell them.'

Hector sighed in response but nodded nonetheless. He then opened his mouth and was about to explain what he knew and would possibly have to reveal his plumber past…but this was for his grand daughter and its possible that there could be a group after this Mechamorph and who knows what would happen if they got a hold of it. This would be the best for both sides…until…

"Wait!" Everyone looked to Ronnie Anne as she suddenly got everyones attention. "I think…I know a guy who might know a thing or two about this stuff."

Everyone raised a brow at this. Who could Ronnie Anne possibly know that would know about Ship and what he is? However, Hector seemed to have a good idea of who Ronnie Anne meant and his eyes widen with realization.

"Uh, what's their name sis?" Boddy asked in a confused tone.

* * *

"Yo Lincoln, what're you doing bro?" Luna asked as she walked out of the kitchen and saw her brother on the couch doing something with cards.

"Play Solitaire." Lincoln explained simply as he set a card down on top of another. He then sighed and shook his head. "I really hate this."

"Well what were you expecting in a card game made for the lonely dude?" Luna asked while chuckling as the rest her head on the top of the couch.

"Joy?!" Lincoln yelled which only made Luna laugh more.

"Well I'm heading out dude, me and Sam are going on a date." The rocker said as she headed to the door.

"Alright, have fun…unlike me." Lincoln grumbled.

"Don't worry bout it dude, I'm sure something will come up soon." Luna reassured before heading out the door to go meet her girlfriend.

Lincoln let out another sigh as he simply through the cards in his hands on the table and leaned back on the couch. Like yesterday there simply seemed to be nothing to do. There wasn't even anything on TV at the moment so that was another option thrown at the window. It's extremely ironic. Not too long ago, we would have loved for a 'Do Nothing Day' and now he was bored out of his mind. It's like he simply got used to his newfound like of constant action. Ah well, its like Luna said, just wait and something should come up. Right?

 _Vrrt…Vrrt…Vrrt…_

Lincoln felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and took it out. When he saw who was calling, he smiled and quickly answered it. "Hey Ronnie Anne what's up?" Lincoln greeted as he heard Ronnie Anne speak on her lines. "No I'm not busy." Just then Lincoln gained a confused expression and what she said next. "Wait…you found a what?" Ronnie Anne then spoke more. "Yeah, yeah, I'm on my way, be there soon." Lincoln then hung up and got off the couch.

Once outside, Lincoln quickly turned into Fasttrack and ran as fast as he could to Great Lakes city.

* * *

Fasttrack had now arrived at the Casagrande's home, as if on cue the Omnitrix starting to beep red as he turned back to normal with a red flash. Adjusting his jacket, Lincoln went inside and quickly found Ronnie Anne sitting on the stairs waiting for him. "Sup Lame-o, thanks for coming on short notice." She greeted as she punched his arm.

Lincoln chuckled in response and simply shrugged. "Eh, not like I was doing anything anyway." He admitted to her. "So where's this thing you told me you found?"

Ronnie Anne scratched the back of her head as she explained more. "Well, it wasn't really me who found it." She explained causing Lincoln to raise a brow. "Carlota found it and the rest of us kinda just found out about it by accident."

Lincoln nodded in understanding, until the specific words Ronnie Anne said got his attention more so then anything else. "Wait, us? Does this mean your whole family knows about this?"

Ronnie Anne was silent for a bit before slowly nodding. "Yeeeah…" She said slowly and a bit nervously. "Yeah, the rest of my family found out about this as well, and considering the situation I figured you would know the most about this stuff."

"Wait…" Licnoln hummed as suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Did you tell them about the Omnitrix?" He asked with a slightly accusing tone.

Ronnie Anne quickly waved her hands in front of her and shook her head. "No! No I didn't do that. But…this might go into alien category." She told him that last part a little quietly.

Lincoln simply groaned and rubbed his temple while shaking his head. "But Ronnie Anne, the fact that they would know that I know about this stuff, might up suggesting some things, like the Omnitrix." Lincoln explained knowing full well that showing his strange alien knowledge to others could end up with them learning about the Omnitrix somehow.

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry but we could really use your help.. Lincoln please." Ronnie Anne pleaded as she grabbed his arm.

Lincoln was hesitant a first, but sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, alright. I'll help, but whatever happens is on you." He told her as they started walking up the stairs.

"I can deal with it." She shrugged off before patting him on the shoulder. "Knew I could count on you lame-o."

Lincoln sighed and shook his head, but still smiled. Guess he couldn't help but help any of his friends, and Ronnie Anne was certainly one of his closer friends. Not as close as Clyde but her and Wendy are certainly amongst some of the people other then his family that he trusted the most. He probably would end up helping any of them with almost anything regardless of the circumstances.

Once the two reached the main room, they saw the entire Casagrande family simply sitting their waiting. Carlota and Cj were sitting together with their backs turned to everyone doing something while Carlitos tried to watch and copy. Ronnie Anne cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Everyone, the help is here." Ronnie Anne announced as she gestured to Lincoln, who waved to the family with a slightly nervous smile.

"Lincoln?" Maria asked with a confused expression.

"What are you doing here bro?" Bobby asked with a similar expression to his mother. While it was always a fun time seeing Lincoln, he was confused as to why Ronnie Anne would call him to deal with the situation…and how'd he get here so fast?

"Ok, look I know it seems weird but trust me, he knows his stuff about this." Ronnie Anne explained quickly while pointing her thumb at Lincoln..

"Uh yes!" Hector suddenly jumped in. "Besides, Lincoln came all this way, so why not give him a chance." After hearing this, Lincoln gave Hector a thankful nod with the Casagrande giving him a thumbs up in response.

"Lincoln?" Carlota gasped as she turned around and stood up and quickly ran over to the boy. Lincoln didn't even have time to react as the eldest Casagrande sibling lifted him up into a tight but gentle hug. "It's really good to see you again."

Lincoln chuckled and returned the hug and patted her back. "Yeah it's good to see you to Carlota." Lincoln greeted back as the two then separate with Lincoln easily landing on his feet. "I was told you something interesting?"

"Yeeeeah." Carlota said slowly. "You might just wanna see it for yourself. Cj, bring him over here."

"Him?" Lincoln muttered.

"Ok!" Cj said as he got up and seemed to pick something up. Cj then walked backwards over to Lincoln before speaking to the white haired boy. "Lincoln…meet Ship!" Cj then turned around and…

" _Ship! Ship!_ " Lincoln got a full view of alien-dog known as Ship. Lincoln starred at it with widened eyes as the creature looked him with its circle face. Lincoln quickly pieces together the similarities between Ship and his Upgrade transformation. This must be some dog or animal version of Upgrades speices.

"Heh, that's quite the find." Lincoln said with a small smile as he started scratching Ships chin causing the Upgrade-pup to purr happily.

"So, you know anything about this bro?" Bobby asked as the rest of the family gathered around and looked at Lincoln with the exception of Hector who simply gave Lincoln a sympathetic look. Lincoln sweated nervously a bit as he tried to find ways to explain this without telling them all about the Omnitrix.

Just then, a light bulb went off. "Well, you guys know how I'm from Royal Woods right?" Lincoln asked with everyone else nodding. "Well…I happen to see a lot of the alien heroes over there and this one happens to look like the alien hero Upgrade. Maybe they have similar abilities." Lincoln explained as the family who were unaware of Lincoln's secret hummed in thought.

"I suppose that makes sense, I think I remember seeing some of those aliens before." Maria stated as she scratched her chin in thought.

"So, we have an alien in the house…not sure how I'm supposed to feel about that?" Carlos muttered while thinking of the potential pros and cons of this entire situation.

"So, what exactly _can_ it do?" Carl asked as he leaned on the couch with his arms crossed with Carlitos copying him.

"Well, I've seen Upgrade merge into technology and be able to control it and even improve it. Maybe Ship can do the same." While it was weird for Lincoln to be explaining his transformation and abilities like this, it was better then just revealing everything to them, and they seemed to be believing it.

"Oh yeah! I actually saw him to that!" Carlota stated as everyone turned to her. "When I found him he merged with my phone and kinda drained the battery, but it seemed to help him a bit."

"Well that's interesting." Frida said while taking a picture of the Upgrade-dog. "So should we test it out?"

"Oh! I have an idea!" Cj said as he handed Ship to Carlota and ran into the kitchen. After a minute or two, he came back out holding a toaster and setting it on the ground. "Let's see what he does with this."

"A toaster?" Ronnie Anne asked with some mild confusion but still couldn't help the fact that it was kinda funny.

"Well, its not my good toaster so I don't see why not." Rosa stated with a shrug.

"Alright then, go ahead Ship." Carlota said as she set Ship in front of the toaster.

Ship circled around the toaster a few time, giving it what seemed like a few sniffs. When he was done, he jumped up into the air before landing on the toaster with his body turning goo like and started to merge with the appliance. Everyone watched as the toaster now turned a tar black color with green circuitry over it. " _Ship! Ship!_ " Ship chirped as his circle face appeared on the front of the toaster.

"Cool! It worked." Bobby said as all the family gathered around to see the Ship fused toaster.

Just then Frida took a picture and couldn't help but smile. "I have to admit, it is pretty cute."

Just then Ship unmerged with the toaster and quickly jumped into Carlota's arms and immediately started nuzzling her cheek. "So, can I keep him. Please?" Carlota asked for the second time today.

All the adults in the room hummed for a bit until Carlos finally spoke up. "Well personally I think-"

 _CRASH!_

Everyone was taken by surprise when they heard the sound of the window breaking. Before anyone could ask what happened, a small metal pod rolled on the floor and stopped once it was in the middle of the entire group. It suddenly blinked red before releasing a purple gas. Everyone quickly started coughing as the gas leaked through the room. "No one breath it in!" Lincoln yelled as he covered his mouth. But it was to late for some as Carl, Carlos, Frida, Rosa, Bobby, and Maria were already knocked out due to the gas.

"Lincoln…" Ronnie Anne struggled to say. "What's going on?!"

"I don't know…but its probably someone after Ship!" Lincoln managed to say as Carlota held her breath the best she could and held Ship close, who didn't seem to like the gas either.

"Be…on guard." Hector managed to choke out.

Just then the doors were forced open and two men with hazmat suits came in. And behind them was a man that Hector and Lincoln knew all to well. Zed. He had a respirator along with his metal mask so he wouldn't be effect by the gas. At this point Ronnie Anne couldn't take anymore and she fell unconscious.

"Zed…" Hector managed to growl. "Still a psychopath I see."

"Hmph, Hector Casagrande. I remember you from the plumbers." Zed said as he suddenly punched Hector in the face causing the old man to uncover his face and get knocked out by the gas.

"Hector!" Lincoln yelled through his mouth. He then glared at Zed and held his breath as he prepared to use the Omnitrix. However Zed deliver a strong kick to the 11-year-olds guts knocking the air out of Lincoln and making the boy cough and his vison get blurry from the gas.

"Ah, Lincoln Loud. I'll admit I wasn't expecting to see you here." Zed said as he looked at the boy who was slowly starting to become unconscious. "Sadly I don't have time to deal with you, we're here for one thing and one things only." Zed then turned to the men in the hazmat suits. "Get the Mechamorph."

The two hazmat men nodded and walked over to Carlota who was weakly holding Ship in her arms. Due to the gas, they couldn't put up any resistance when one of them took ship and put him in some containment box. "Ship…" Carlota said weakly as she was finally rendered unconscious.

* * *

Groaning was heard throughout the room. The gas had cleared up and slowly the Casagrande's and Lincoln were slowly getting up. "Ugh, what happened?" Frida asked while rubbing her head.

"Were we asleep?" Cj asked as Bobby helped him up.

"I don't know, everything's a blur." Bobby stated as he tried to remember what was going on before they all blacked out.

It was then that Carlota got up and started rubbing her head as she groaned. However, she felt around trying to feel for something. Only for her eyes to widen when she couldn't feel what she was looking for. Panic made its way into her as she looked around and failed to see Ship anywhere in the room. "Where's Ship?!" Carlota yelled getting everyones attentions.

However, Lincoln and Hectors eyes widened as the past events came back to them. "Oh no…" Hector said under his breathe.

"They got him." Lincoln growled as he tightened his fist. The Forever Knights took Ship.

"Who took Ship?" Maria asked with a worried tone as she and Frida helped Rosa up.

Lincoln and Hector looked to each other and nodded with a sigh. No beating around the bush this time. If the Forever Knights had Ship, who knows what they were planning to do with him. They had to get him back at any cost, even giving up their secrets. "The Forever Knights…" Hector told them. Everyone's eyes widened at Hector explanation as Rosa nodded in approval. "They are a group of people who are bent on the extermination of all extraterrestrial life."

Everyone gasped at the information but couldn't help but be a little confused. "Wait, dad, how do you know this?" Carlos asked with complete confusion evident in his voice.

"It's about time them Hector." Rosa said with her arms crossed. "The family deserves to know."

"Know what mama?" Frida asked with just as much confusion as her husband.

Lincoln put a hand on Hectors shoulder and nodded to him. Hector nodded back and explained further. "I know about them, because of my past job." Hector told them. "I know you all thought I was a simple salesmen, and to an extent I was, but I was really part of a secret organization called the Plumbers. We were a group that was supposed to protect the planet from anything most of the world wouldn't understand. Aliens, super-natural occurrence's, anything that couldn't be explained."

When Hector finished his explination, needless to say, everyone but Lincoln and Rose, and Ronnie Anne to an extent, were feeling pretty overwhelmed. "That's uh, that's a lot to take in dad." Maria said quietly getting a lot of nods in agreement. Maria then realized something and looked to Rosa. "Did you know about this mom."

"Si." She said with a nod. "Before we got married, I knew there was something about Hector he was hiding and I eventually got him to spill about it." She told everyone with Hector nodding in confirmation.

"Ok, just calm down Carlos, breathe." Carlos told himself as he took a few deep breathe to calm himself. "So, why didn't you tell any of us about this?"

"I wanted to protect you all." Hector told them all, taking them back a bit. "I'm thankful everyday you all didn't have to see any of the stuff I had to when I was working for the Plumbers. I was afraid that if I told you, you'd end up being dragged into it one way or another. And if any of you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing it was because of me and my history that caused one of you to be harmed. But, I'm sorry for keeping things a secret all these years."

After his explanation, Rosa smiled sweetly at him and walked over to her husband and planted a kiss on his cheek. "You did the right thing mi amor." She told him reassuring, getting a small smile out of him.

"Grandpa…" Bobby said quietly at first before, "THAT'S SO COOL!" The sudden loud statement took Hector off guard as he looked at his grandson with a surprised expression. "I knew all the business stuff was awesome, but you used to be an intergalactic cop, that's so cool!"

Hector couldn't help but chuckle and smirk pridefully. "What can I say, I'm a man of many talents." He stated as he and Bobby high fived.

"You gotta tell us some stories Grandpa! And some of your skills!" Carl asked with some enthusiasm but still tried to keep his cool guy act.

"So what about the people that took Ship?" Carlota asked quietly with nothing but concern for the alien dog.

"Yes, we can talk about this later everyone but right now we need to know about that group that knocked us out and alien-napped Ship." Carlos told everyone, even though he was very interested in his fathers secret past, there were more pressing matters at hands.

"How are we gonna find Ship?" Carlota asked as tears started building up in her eyes. "What if they hurt him, or, or, what if they try to-to-" Carlota couldn't even finish her sentence as she buried her face in her hands and quietly sobbed. Her parents quickly went to comfort her while Carlitos hugged her legged, no longer copying other in this moment.

Lincoln looked at Carlota sadly before sighing and whispering something to Hector and Ronnie Anne. They both nodded at him, seemingly in approval as Lincoln got everyones attention. "Ok, I also have somethings I need to reveal. And I think I can find where Ship is."

Most of them looked to him surprised while Carlota looked up from her hands with her mascara now running. "You can?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, just…try not to freak out and please keep this on the low." Everyone nodded as they watched Lincoln roll up his coat sleeves and pressed a button on his watch making the core come up. He then twisted it a few times before slamming down on it, creating a bright green light that blinded everyone.

When the light went down, everyone looked only for their eyes to widen and jaws to drop to see…

" **AmpFibian!** " The Amperi announced as everyone saw him in all his glory.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh…Lincoln…WHAT THE HECK!" Maria yelled as everyone was completely stunned frozen.

"Yeeeeah, remember when I said I saw a lot of the alien heroes at Royal Woods…" AmpFibian said slowly while rubbing the back of his head with his upper right tentacle. "Well, I have a lot of info on them because…they're all me."

As if everyone wasn't stunned enough, they just found out that Lincoln didn't just have the ability to transform to transform in that jellyfish alien…but all the ones that have been appearing at Royal Woods since the beginning of the summer. "OK bro, so let me get this straight, all those alien heroes, the ones that have been all the rage around Royal Woods, have been you all this time?" He asked with a squinted eye and pointing his finger at him.

"Yeeees." AmpFibian said slowly.

"That…is…so…COOL!" Bobby, Carl, and Cj yelled at the same time.

"Bro, I knew you were awesome, but this takes the cake!" Bobby complimented as he walked up to AmpFibian and patted him on the back.

"Lincoln! You're so cool! You're like a real live Superhero!" Cj stated while jumping up in down in excitement.

"Not gonna lie, I'm impressed." Carl said with a thumbs up.

"Lincoln couldn't help but blush a bit at all the praise and chuckle sheepishly. "Well what can I say, I do my best."

"Did you know about this?" Maria asked Ronnie Anne.

Ronnie Anne nodded in response and explained. "Yeah, kinda need to be saved after I ran away from finding out we were going to move here. So, he transformed in front of me."

"That means it was Lincoln who saved Hector and Roberto from that street gang. Oh Lincoln, we can't thank you enough for saving them." Rosa said with nothing but gratitude in her voice.

"No thanks needed, just doing my job." AmpFibian reassure earning a sweet smile from the Casagrande grandmother.

"Wait…you're all the heroes…" Carlota asked quietly as she stared wide eyed at the transformed boy.

"Yeeesss…" Lincoln said awkwardly, knowing full well what Carlota meant. The 17-year-old kept her expression but started to blush in embarresment. Everything was quite with the only sound being Carlos clearing his throat.

' **Well…this is awkward.'**

' _Ra'ad, just…just…not right now.'_ Lincoln groaned mentally in response. "Look, Carlota I'm sorry but I swear I have a legitimate explanation why-"

"Look, lets…talk about it later, ok." Carlota said as she turned around to hide her embarrassed face. "You said you can find Ship?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, with this form I can." AmpFibian explained as they got back to the matter at hand. "So, with this form I can sense electrical currents and patterns. Since Ship and his species can merge with electrical devices and the like, they must give off some form of electrical waves or magnetic fields. If I can find those waves, I can find where they might have taken Ship."

Everyone gasped at AmpFibian's explanation. He could really find Ship. "How long does it take you to do this?" Frida asked anxiously with Carlota nodding rapidly as well, both wanting to find Ship as soon as possible.

"We'll see, ready Ra'ad?" Lincoln asked as he closed his eyes and put two tentacles on his forehead.

"Um, who's Ra'ad?" Carlos asked, but was given no response as AmpFibian was already focused.

' **Yeah, I think I got a read on something, but I'm gonna need a little help.** '

AmpFibian subconsciously nodded as he tried to track different electrical and magnetic fields in the area. Trying to find a specific one. He knew how Upgrade's felt since he's actually experienced being that alien. It took a few more moments that the others would have liked, but eventually his eyes shot open as he got a hold of a signal. ' _You feel that?'_

' **Yeah. It's weak, but its there and its left a path.** '

"Alright everyone, I got it. I can lead us where he is." He told everyone, making them cheer.

"Good job Lincoln." Hector complicated before he turned to his family with a serious expression. "Ok everyone, this is something serious. We can't all go, we gotta stick to a small group for the best possible odds. Maria, Frida, Rosa, Bobby, Cj, Carl and Carlitos, you all stay here. Me, Lincoln, Carlos, Carlota, and Ronnie Anne will go rescue Ship."

Everyone at the staying said nodded, knowing the situation was very dangerous, even Carl agreed. Everyone who was going nodded and gathered around Hector, except Carlos who gulped and started to get nervous. "A-are you sure that I-I'm the best for this mission dad?" Carlos asked anxiously.

However Frida suddenly came up and grabbed Carlos by his sweater vest and smacked him across the face. "Listen to me Carlos, a group of alien terrorist just kidnapped the alien dog our daughter rescued, and your dad thinks you can help get him back. So no complaining and be a man!" She yelled to his face before giving him a kiss on the lips and letting him go.

"…I love that woman so much…" She said quietly before the group who was going grabbed him and started heading outside to the Casagrande van.

* * *

Later, Carlos was driving the Casagrande's family van, a yellow van with the Casagrande name on a red logo, and currently they were driving through a part of Great Lakes city that had been abandoned long ago for classified reason. It was in a state of ruin filled with broken down building, stray animals, and cracked roads. "Geez, this sure give me a warm fuzzy feeling." Ronnie Anne said sarcastically as she took a look out the window.

"I still why know why they close off this part of the city. I'm pretty sure its illegal just being here." Carlos said with fear evident in his voice.

"We're going after a group of criminals bent on alien genocide along side a 11-year-old superhero. I think law has been thrown out the window Carlos." Hector said bluntly with a blank expression with Carlos sighing and nodding.

"Are we getting any closer Lincoln." Carlota said with pure anxiety. All this time she couldn't help but think about all the horrible things they were doing to Ship this whole time. She just hopped he would be alright in the end and they could rescue him.

"Yeah, really close actually." AmpFibian answered as he closed his eyes and suddenly shot them open and yelled. "STOP!"

Carlos quickly slammed the brakes, causing everyone to fall a bit but quickly get up. AmpFibian quickly told them to get out, to which they did so immediately. Once out of the van, the Hispanic family watched as AmpFibian flew around for a bit with his eyes closed in concentration. Finally, they saw him float in front of a building that had the top half almost completely demolished. "In here." He told them.

They all followed the transformed boy into the old building where they saw what looked like a set from a post-apocalyptic movie. Old broken-down items like chairs and a desk scattered around the floor, cracked and leaky walls and ceiling. "Are you sure this is the place?" Ronnie Anne asked skeptically as she couldn't really imagine how this place could be the big base of operations.

AmpFibian hummed as he looked down at the floor. Suddenly they all watched as the Amperi become intangible and phased through the floor. Everyone looked to each other in silence for a moment before suddenly a panel on the floor blasted off from an electrical blast from below. They all looked down the new whole to see a red flash and when the dust settled, Lincoln standing in a hidden staircase. "Woah…" Everyone but Hector said as he looked down the staircase.

"Well done Lincoln. Came on everyone, vamos, vamos." Hector said quietly as everyone followed him and Lincoln down the stairs. It was incredibly quiet as they went down the stairs, the only sounds being the footsteps everyone was making when they stepped down.

Finally they reached the bottom and found a plain metal door. No locks. No keypad. Just a door that could easily be open. "So, do we go in?" Carlos asked from the back of the group."

"There's absolutely no defenses to this entrance…its gotta be a trap." Lincoln stated as he looked at the Omnitrix and saw it was still in recharge mode. If they were led into a trap, they would be defenseless.

"Yes." Hector agreed. "It's never this easy."

It was then that Carlota took a deep breath and stepped in front of the door with a determined but worried expression. "Ship is in trouble. This is our only lead. What choice do we have?" She asked seriously as she turned her head to them.

Everyone was silent as they took in Carlota's words. The silence was broken as Ronnie Anne spoke up. "She has a point."

Everyone couldn't help but nod in agreement. Carlota then nodded and placed her hand on the door handle. "Here we go." Carlota stated as she pulled on the handle and slowly opened the door. Everyone stepped into the room that was completely black and dark with no sound being made at all. Right as Carlos was about to speak up, a single light went off in the room to reveal Zed sitting in a chair with a small wooden table next to him. In his hand he had a glass of whiskey with the bottle and some kind of remote control next to it.

"Ah, Hector Casagrande." Zed greeted as he set down his glass while the group glared at him. "How long has it been? 25? 30 years maybe?"

"Not long enough." Hector retorted.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH SHIP?!" Carlota snapped as Carlos and Ronnie Anne held her back from charging at the mad scientist.

"Ship?" Zed asked with smirk. "Is that what you named it? Not many people I know name pest and rodents." This insult cause Carlota to growl and grit her teeth at the metal-masked man.

"Enough with the games Zed!" Lincoln yelled. "What did you do with him?"

Zed simply chuckled as he stood up and grabbed the remote. He pointed it behind him and clicked a button. Another light went off and it showed a long metal table with Ship on it. Only he was different. His green circuitry had turned red and he seemed to have a more vicious aura to him.

Everyone gasp and was unsettled at what they saw. "What happened to him?" Carlos asked with concern as he took a step back.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Carlota yelled with unbridled rage.

"Simple." Zed said with a simple smirk. "I merely made him start seeing things our way and unlocked his hidden potential."

"You took control of his mind?!" Ronnie Anne yelled before the second part of what Zed said came to her. "Wait, what do you mean by unlocking his hidden potential?"

"Watch and learn." Zed told them as he clicked on the remote again. Ship let out a vicious growl as his body started twitching before shape shifting into a helicopter with a mini gun attached. "The Galvanic Mechamorphs have unlimited technological potential. I simply unlocked the barriers they had to allow them to transform into whatever I see fit." He explained with a sick grin that cause a sick feeling to come to the groups stomach.

"However…" Zed said as everyone tensed up. "I feel like a test run is in order to make sure everything is how I prefer it." Zed then raised his hands and put them in a snapping motion. "Mechamorph…attack." He ordered as he snapped his fingers.

" _ **SHIIIIIIP!**_ " Ship roared in a deep voice as he started to fly in the air and aimed the mini gun at the group.

"Everyone scatter!" Carlos yelled as they all ran off in different directions.

Ronnie Anne and Lincoln paired up as Ship started firing his weapons at them. "Please tell me the watch is ready?!" Ronnie Anne yelled as she and Lincoln proceeded to run away from bullet hell.

Lincoln grunted and looked at the watch but saw it was still in the red. "No good. Need more time!" He said as the two went off to find cover.

With the other three, Carlota was currently yelling at Ship, trying to get him back to normal. "Ship! Please! Don't let them do this to you! You're not a weapon! Please come back to me!" Carlota yelled in a desperate attempt to get the new friend she made back from this psycho's control.

However all this did was get Ship's attention as he aimed his weapon at Carlota. Before she had an attempt to do anything Hector came in a grabbed her arm tightly and pulling her away before Ship fired. Hector, with a tight grip on Carlota, and Carlos were also running to find cover. Luckily, they found a small amount of cover in a fallen stone pillar and hid behind it. "Carlota, Ship can't understand you so long as Zed in under his control." Hector explaining to Carlota who was peaking over the stone pillar at Ship who was currently searching for them while Zed was simply standing there smirking.

"What do we do dad?" Carlos asked as he was currently in a panic.

Hector hummed for a bit in thought but looked up to see the remote in Zed's hand. "He must be using that to control Ship." The retired plumber muttered as he stood up. "Carlos, you and Carlota stay here. I'm gonna show Zed this old man can still kick some butt."

Before either of them could voice any protest, Hector jumped over the stone pillar and ran at Zed. Zed and Ship noticed this, and the latter proceeded to aim his weapon at the old man, but the former held their hand out in protest. "No, no. He wishes to challenge me, then by all means let him. Handle the others."

" _ **Ship!**_ ' He responded as he went off to find the others.

Once Hector reached Zed, he quickly tried to pull a punch, but Zed simply moved to the side to dodge the punch making Hector stumble a bit. After regaining his footing, Hector turned around to glare at Zed. "Still up to your sick ways Zed?" The Casagrande said as he readied his fist.

"I prefer to call it justice." Zed retorted in a polite tone. "I'm simply paying aliens back for what they did to me and most likely other individuals. As well as preventing it from happening to anyone else. And I have no intentions on harming other humans, really. I could have easily killed you and your family when you were taking your nap or made the gas poisonous instead of simply knocking you out, but I didn't."

However Zed then returned the glare Hector sent him and cracked his neck. "However, I won't hesitate to destroy anyone who gets in my way."

"If that's the case, then stop taking and let's do this the old-fashioned way." Hector challenged.

"With pleasure!" Zed growled as the two started to engage in combat.

Back with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, Lincoln was still trying to get the Omnitrix back online again as Ronnie Anne peaked from their hiding spot. "Please tell me that things recharged by now?" Ronnie Anne asked with both worry and irritation in her voice as she saw that Ship now spawned laser canons and spotlights on him for more fire power and to find them more easily.

Lincoln kept trying to push the button but was only met with a beep of denial and a red light. "Ugh, just a little more time!" He told her.

"Well you better hurry it up lame-o because my grandpa is trying to fight that masked guy." Ronnie Anne told him as she witnesses the fight between the two ex-plumbers. She saw as Hector landed a punch of Zed's gut and grabbed his arm before spinning around and tossing him. Zed quickly got up and flipped over hector and kicked him in the back, knocking the old man down with Hector managing to roll away as Zed tried to step on his face before getting up and engaging the mad doctor again.

"Come on, come on…" Lincoln muttered as he tried to get the Omnitrix to turn on again.

"Uh Lincoln…" Ronnie Anne suddenly spoke with a fearful tone. "Look."

Lincoln peaked up from the hiding spot and his eyes widened when he saw that Ship was approaching the spot where Carlos and Carlota were hiding with its weapons at the ready. Looking at the Omnitrix, he saw that it was still in recharge, but he had no choice. He had to keep Ship from getting to them. Suddenly Lincoln jumped up from his and Ronnie Anne's hiding place and shouted. "HEY SHIP!"

Ship suddenly stop and quickly turned around and instantly had his sights on Lincoln. " _ **Ship!**_ " he roared as he quickly started to go after Lincoln with his weapons already starting to charge up.

Lincoln gulped nervously, but suddenly heard a beeping sound and saw that the Omnitrix was back in the green. "Alright Ship, Its Hero Time!" Lincoln then slammed the core down but didn't transform immediately. The pipes and core of the Omnitrix blinked a few times before engulfing Lincoln in an emerald flash and changing him in a brand-new way.

Lincolns body grew taller as a long tail grew on him. Two long antennae suddenly sprouted on his head and his eyes came together to make one singular eye. Finally, his finger tips changed in a drastic way, becoming cylinder like. When the flash died down, it revealed that Lincoln had turned into a tall creature with a black and orange color scheme. He had one single large green eye on the center of his face as well as a long tail and two antennae that had what looked like plugs on the tips. He had four finger and two toes, and his fingertips also had plugs on them.

"Woah," Lincoln said as he looked over the new transformation. His voice also sounded staticky. Just then he held up his hand and watched as electricity surged through his finger tips and smiled wildly. "Don't know why, but I'm liking this form."

' **Look alive kid! You can admire yourself later!** '

"Right!" Lincoln said with a serious tone as he narrowed his eyes at Ship who was now right above him. Ship roared as he aimed his laser canon's at Lincoln. Lincoln stood his ground as the canons charged up before releasing two powerful red energy blast his way. Suddenly Lincoln smirked and crossed his arms as he made his antenna move forward in front of him. Once the blast connected, instead of doing damage to Lincoln, the boys antenna was actually absorbing the blast.

Once the attack ceased, Lincoln grinned toothily, and he aimed his arms further. "Hey Ship! What comes around goes around!" Lincoln fired off two blue beams of electricity out of his hands that were easily twice as powerful as Ship's attack. When it connected, Ship roared in pain as he was sent flying through the room before managing to stop in midair, but with some damage on his body.

"Woah, nice work Linc." Ronnie Anne complimented before looking at Lincoln's new form. "So, what do you call this one."

Lincoln hummed for a bit before snapping his finger as something game to him. "How about… **Feedback**!"

' **Oh I get it, that's pretty good.** '

' _Thanks, I thought so to.'_

With Zed in Hector, the two were currently locked in a power struggled as they tried to push each other with the other refusing to let up. However Zed soon noticed Lincoln, now known as Feedback, and growled. "A Conductoid, it had to be a Conductoid!" Zed growled in irritation, knowing full well that a Conductoid was one of the worst possible match ups to pit a Mechamorph against.

"Don't let your guard down!" Hector yelled as he suddenly slugged Zed across the face, making the mad doctor cough out some spit.

Carlota and Carlos were watching and the former currently had a look of worry on her face while the latter was scratching his chin in thought. "Lincoln!" Carlota yelled. "Try not to hurt Ship! He isn't himself right now!"

"Hold on Carlota, I think I have an idea." Carlos said as he watched Feedback absorb more of Ships attacks. "That form Lincoln is in can absorb energy. And since Ship has energy in him, maybe he could absorb it directly from Ships body and return him to normal."

Carlota gasp at her father's plan as she yelled to Lincoln again. "Hey Lincoln!" The 17-year-old yelled to get his attention.

"Don't worry, I heard!" Feedback reassured as he fired another blast at Ship. This time Feedback fired the beam right at Ship's circle face. This cause the Mechamorph to get disoriented and started flying around in circles. Feedback used the opportunity to jump up and get inside of Ship through the helicopter door and inserted his antenna and tail into Ship's control panel. "Sorry Ship, but I gotta calm you down."

Feedback then started to absorb energy directly from Ship. Ship cried out as he stopped flying and crashed to the ground. His body started to distort as it rapidly tried to transform but found himself unable to due to Feedback's continues energy absorption. Finally, Ship was forced to change back into his normal state. Feedback retracted his tail and antenna and smiled when he saw Ship was slowly turning back from red to green.

"Alright!" Ronnie Anne cheered as she ran up to Feedback.

"It worked!" Carlos cheered as he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride that his plan worked.

"Ship!" Carlota yelled as she quickly ran over to the alien-dog and picked him up. "Are you alright?"

Ship groaned weakly at first, his vision blurry as he looked up. But when he could see clearly, it was like he was completely reenergized as he saw Carlota's face and quickly started nuzzling the girl, making her laugh. " _Ship! Ship! Ship! Ship!"_

"Ship! I'm so glad your ok!" Carlota cheered as she hugged Ship tight and close.

Zed was completely livid. Again. AGAIN! Lincoln Loud had ruined his plans. "Nooo…" He growled while taking his focus off Hector. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I was in control!"

"No anymore!" Suddenly Zed was meant with a strong punch to the gut making him drop the remote as Hector breathed heavily and wiped some blood coming from his nose. "You've lost. Stand down."

Zed support himself with his left arm and growled at the group starring at him. "Not yet…" He said quietly. "FOREVER KNIGHTS! ATTACK!"

Suddenly the walls to the room opened up and revealed a numerous amount of knights all with weapons and the ready. They all marched into the room and aimed their weapons at the group.

Zed then stood up and grinned victoriously at the group. "Now, come with us or things are gonna get ugly."

Carlos let out an audible gulp and back away nervously. "What do we do?"

' **Think we can take them kid?** '

' _This many? And with the others with us? I don't think so. We're in a rough spot Ra'ad.'_ Feedback responded mentally. This barrage was bigger than any other Forever Knight groups he's face, and even during those times he's had capable help. Things were different this time.

" _Shiiiiip_!" Ship growled as he leaped from Carlota's arms.

"Ship, try to calm down." Carlota pleaded quietly, trying not to make the situation worse for any of them.

"I'd recommend you listen to here." Zed stated in a mocking tone.

However, Ship growled again. The Mechamorph-dog then looked at Carlota as his body glowed. Carlota noticed this and was about to ask what was up, but Ship suddenly jumped up onto Carlota's body and his body suddenly splattered.

"Ah! Ship-Mmm-what are you doing?!" Carlota yelled as Ship's body spread out over Carlota's entire body. Everyone, even Zed and the knights, were to taken back by this to even speak.

However, Ships body then started to solidify and take form on Carlota's body, until resembled armor. Carlota was now wearing Ship as full body armor. The mid and lower parts of Carlota's body, as well as her upper legs and lower half of her arms. Her left arm was covered in a strong gauntlet that went up to her elbow and her right hand had an arm cannon attached to it. Her legs had strong armor on the lower half of the legs and her feet. Her upper body also had armor as well as shoulder pads attached to it. Finally, a helmet formed on her head that had sharp ridges on them and a green gem on her forehead. The suit was completely tar black, but then green circuitry patterns appeared all over her body, with a lot of them highlighting her armor pieces, with Ships circle eye appeared on the center of Carlota's body. Finally, a transparent green visor came down over Carlota's face with her ponytail outside the helmet.

"Woah…Ship…did you do this?" Carlota asked as she moved her body around and found that the armor didn't restrict her movement at all.

" _Ship! Ship!_ " Ship responded with his eye glowing as he did. Suddenly Carlota's right arm moved on its own, most likely due to Ship, and the cannon glowed a bit before firing three consecutive energy blast at the knights, causing explosions and knocking the knights back.

Carlota couldn't help but smirk as she looked at the arm cannon. "Ok. This is what I'm talking about."

Zed growled again as he shouted. "ATTACK!"

Carlota and Feedback quickly got to action. Feedback was using his antennae and tail to absorb the Forever Knights energy attack created with the weapons and firing them back at double the power. While also giving the occasional punch and kick.

Carlota was firing simply energy blast from the arm cannon Ship equipped her with at the Knights while dodging their attacks. It seems Ships armor also increased her speed and athletic abilities as well.

When she saw a large portion of the knights coming at her, Ship took control again and morphed the arm cannon into a gauntlet like the other hand. Then the lower half of the gauntlets came up and covered her hands. When they came back down, she was carrying three neon green saw blade in each hand. Carlota smirked and threw one batch of sawblades and then immediately throwing the other. The attack ended up pushing the forever knights back, cutting their cloths and weapons.

Her right arm formed back into a cannon as it then shot up a strong just of green wind blowing more knights away. She then fired a green blade of energy at another group and when it connected it suddenly froze them all in ice.

Her arms then both formed into long thick needles. Carlota brought the needles together causing them to rapidly spark. She then aimed them at the enemy group and firing powerful electric sparks from them, electricity the knights.

As Feedback knocked another knight out with his tail, he looked to Carlota to see how she was doing, and his eye widened as he saw what was behind her. "Carlota! Look out!" Feedback yelled.

Carlota looked behind her and glared when she saw a battalion of about 30 knights charging at her with their weapons ready. Both of Carlota's arms formed into arm cannons as they glowed with intense energy as she crossed them together. "Wait…wait…" She said as they got closer and closer.

Finally when they were only 7 feet away, Carlota slammed her arms on the ground and shot out two burst of intense green flames at the group of knights, sending them flying and cooking at intense speed and heat. She then turned around as her left hand turned back into a gauntlet. She then aimed her cannon and shot out a barrage of glowing green orbs that stuck to the knights upon contact. They tried to get them off, but they proved two sticky to do so when suddenly they started blinking and all exploded at once.

Carlota then ran over to more knights and swung both her arms incredibly fast creating a sharp energy wave, almost like claws, that slash the knights up. She then aimed her arm cannon behind her and started firing magnet shape projectiles that homed in on various knights that exploded on impact.

Zed couldn't believe what he was seeing. Despite the giant battalion of knights, he brought, they were all being easily taken down by Feedback and Carlota in her Ship suit. He knew this was a losing battle, so he finally conceded. "Everyone! Retreat!"

"Retreat!" Lots of the knights repeated as they all got up, some having to rely on the support of others to move and were quickly escaping the premises upon Zed's orders.

As they were leaving, Zed looked back at the group, who were all together and were crossing their arms in victory and gritted his teeth at them. "Don't think for a second that this is over. I will have my way someday." He then threw down a flash bang, blinding everyone, and when they got there vision back, everyone was gone.

On cue, Feedback flashed red and reverted back to Lincoln as Ship's body turned to goo again as he slithered off of Carlota's body and back to his normal state and shook his tail while looking at Carlota. Carlota chuckled in response and picked him up. "Good boy." She said while giving him a kiss on the head. She then turned back to her family and Lincoln and said. "So, can I keep-"

"No need to ask again Carlota." Carlos said with a smile. "You can keep him. But you have to take care of him alright?"

Carlota let out a high-pitched squeal as she hugged Ship tight, with Ship chirping happily in response. Hector smiled at the scene before turning to Lincoln. "Lincoln, why not stay the night with us, you must be tired."

Lincoln let out a yawn and a chuckle in response. "Yeah, thanks for the invite." He said as Hector gave him a thumbs up.

"Now let's get out of here." Ronnie Anne told everyone as she walked towards the stairs. "Let's go before they decide to come back."

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all started to head out, it was then Lincoln decided to talk about Carlota about something. "Listen, Carlota, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about going Four-arms on you that one time. I shouldn't have used your emotions like that and I only wanted to help you out with your issue's."

However, Carlota actually gave Lincoln a warm smile in response and rubbed its head. "Don't worry about it, alright." She reassured him. "I mean, yeah it was kinda awkward finding that out, but honestly after everything that's happened since then, I really should be thanking you."

"No thanks needed." Lincoln told her. "Still, sorry for using your crush of Four-Arms on you."

Carlota actually let out a bit of a laugh in response. "Like I said, its ok. Yeah definitely a little more than awkward learning I was kinda crushing on an 11-year-old boy, but I can get over that. At least he's an awesome friend."

Lincoln couldn't help but blush a little at her words and nod. "Yeah, anytime you need help, just give me a call." He told her as Carlota nodded in thanks and ruffled his hair. And with that, the Casagrande's added a new interesting member into their family.

Things are only getting weirder from here.

* * *

 ** _Now you all see why I was so excited for this. Like I stated, Carlota is one of my favorite side characters and I am really looking forward to the Casagrande arc and spin off show._**

 ** _As you've noticed, I decided to stray away from the big bulky suit Julie has with Ship in canon and decided to go for a different approach. The Ship suit in this is based around Mega Man, specifically Mega Man X. I figured it would look cooler and be a lot sleeker then that bulky suit. Also, all the weapons used were from Mega Man. Let's see who can guess them all._**

 ** _Now for what I've mentioned in the beginning...the Ben 10 vs Green Lantern Death Battle...oh boy, ok spoilers in coming for those who haven't watched it...Hal wins...and it's complete Bullshit. How so? Just stick with me and I'll explain._**

 _ **First off, they down-played Ben SO HARD! They go over quite a few transformation, and only used like 5. And they didn't even get into the ones that could have a real effect on the battle. For example, Feedback or Chromostone could have absorbed Hal's light constructs, Toepick could have used his fear factor to effect Hal, Nanomech could have flew inside him and then he could have transformed to Diamondhead to kill Hal from within. And that's just a mere fraction.**_

 _ **How Hal wins is by him traveling back in time to the beginning of the fight and use a giant pair of f***ing scissors to cut Ben's arm off so we could use the Omnitrix...SO MUCH IS WRONG WITH THAT. Let me explain again.**_

 _ **1.) Alien X would have noticed the sotobro effect, the sotobro effect is essentially a ripple in the time stream that can be sensed by being that can control time, and would have followed Hal into the time portal instead of letting him go. And Hal doesn't even retain his memories when he time travels as during a comic where Hal travels to the future, all his memories are wiped. And theirs no evidence supporting that it would have been different going to the past.**_

 _ **2.) The Omnitrix has a special function that keeps the Omnitrix from being removed, and that would include his arm being cut off by a giant f***ing pair of scissors. And even when Ben DID get his arm cut off, the AI took control of his hand and it still function even from another dimension.**_

 _ **3.) This also applies to the scissors things, the Omnitrix is fast enough to react and transform him into the alien he needs during the Big Bang, they even point this out. I find it hard to believe that it couldn't react fast enough to give him an alien like Goop or Ghostfreak that wouldn't be effected by the scissors.**_

 _ **4.) Alien X. WHERE DO I EVEN START WITH THIS ONE?! first off I already mentioned the Sotobro effect and how Alien X would know that Hal was time Traveling, but theirs one other thing. When Alien X was erasing Hal from existence, it should have been instantaneous. a direct quote from the show about Alien X's species...**_

 _ **Kevin: they could blink, and we'd all be gone.**_

 _ **Alien X would have erased Hal instantly, not a slow Thanos dust snap.**_

 _ **Also, they mentioned how Alien X wouldn't be durable enough to stand up to a lot of Hal's attacks...THEY LITERALLY POINTED OUT THAT ALIEN X SURVIVED A UNIVERSE DESTROYING ATTACK!**_

 _ **And another thing, its officially stated that Celestialsapiens can only harm OTHER Celestialsapiens.**_

 _ **5.) They stated that Alien X was unable to stop they Anihilaarg, but that was untrue. Ben simply wasn't aware of the situation at hand, and when he did become aware of it, it was to late to stop so he did the next best option.**_

 _ **Honestly, this goes down as my least favorite death battle. They got so much stuff wrong and did Ben so many injustices its not even funny. I'm honestly convinced this was entirely biased towards DC winning and nothing else.**_

 _ **Sorry for this sour note, but the one last thing I have to say...may get you all excited...**_

 _ **Next Time...on Loud 10...**_

 _ **Lincoln: Hold on, aren't you their house keeper.**_

 _ **?: What you didn't hear? They came back early.**_

 _ **Wendy: Whenever I'm around him I just feel all fuzzy you know.**_

 _ **Lori: Wait? He came back early, summers only half way over though.**_

 _ **Lincoln: Since when can you do that?!**_

 _ **Ra'ad: Lincoln, this kids giving me a lot bad vibes.**_

 _ **Wendy: Lincoln...there's something I wanna tell you...**_

 _ **Season 2 Finale**_

 _ **Clyde Returns Part 1**_


	41. S:2 Cha:15 Clyde Returns Part 1

**_An old friend returns..._**

* * *

Lincoln was smiling as he made his way through the streets of Royal Woods. He was on his way to meet up with his Japanese friend Wendy for an entire day of fun. Honestly it baffled him how much the two bonded over the short times she's been there, but now, he honestly can't imagine how his life would be without her now. Plus, whenever he was around her, he would feel nothing but good feelings. His heart would start beating uncontrollably, his face and body would heat up, sometimes he couldn't find the right words to come out of his mouth. And he would feel content in simply just sitting next to her all day, enjoying her company.

Lincoln quickly shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head, he couldn't let them distract him right now. He would have the whole day to spend with Wendy. Granted he would certainly start feeling these things around Wendy since he always did whenever they hung out, but that was fine. Right? It was normal to feel this way, right?

Granted he's never felt this way when dealing with any other girl, not even Ronnie Anne or Paige, but still. It was fine. Maybe some time he could introduce Wendy to the rest of his friend group. Rusty, Zach, Liam, Girl Jordan...Clyde...

It was then that Lincoln's mood dampened a bit. Clyde. His absolute best friend since meeting each other while in their Ace Savvy and One Eyed Jack costumes respectivly on Halloween. Gosh he missed him like heck. Clyde had to leave right at the beginning of summer. He and his two dads were going on a road trip all across America.

This were all right. I mean, he got the freaking Omnitrix so he certainly wasn't lacking any sort of excitement in his summer. And he was far from lonely. But still, Clyde's his best friend, he couldn't help but miss him. Especially since recently he begun to worry. Usually he and Clyde would still contact each other via video chat or cellphone or even a letter when Clyde wanted to send Lincoln a post card...until recently.

It was as if every bit of communication between the two stopped. Every time he tried to call Clyde either by phone or by video chat, it would never go through. And he hasn't sent any letter lately either and Lincoln himself couldn't really send any letters due to the whole constantly traveling thing.

He just hoped everything was fine and that he was just over thinking everything. Like earlier, he just had to push everything aside for now and focus on his day with Wendy.

"Alright now," Lincoln said as he pulled out a sheet of paper. "We got hanging out at the park, getting flippee's, browsing various stores at the mall, Gus's Games and Grub-"

"Excuse me."

Looking up from the paper, Lincoln saw a 17-year-old male that was a ginger like his friend Rusty. He had a black rolling suitcase and was wearing a green Zelda t-shirt. "Sorry, don't just wanna run ya over." He said in a joking manner.

Lincoln chuckled in response as he moved to the left. "It's fine, what with the luggage, running away?" Lincoln asked in a joking manner as well.

The ginger chuckled in response as he shook his head. "Nah, just heading back to my house since I'm no longer petting sitting for the Mcbride's anymore." He explained simply while pointing his thumb backwards.

Lincoln froze. Did he say...the Mcbride's? Clyde's family? "Um, sorry, could you repeat that please?" Lincoln asked in a quiet tone, loud enough for the ginger to hear at least.

The ginger rose a brow at this and answered his question. "Like I said, I'm done petting sitting for them. I'm Bryce Caudle, their pet sitter for their cats."

Lincoln was utterly confused. Summer was only half-way over and the Mcbrides would be travelling all summer, why would their pet sitter be leaving now? "But aren't the Mcbrides supposed to be gone all summer?"

"What you didn't hear? They came back early." Bryce explained, further shocking Lincoln and making his heart skip a beat. Right as Lincoln was about to ask why, Bryce seemed to be one step ahead and explained. "They said something about something happening that made them have to come back, I didn't pry into it too much."

Lincoln still had a bunch of question going on in his head, but knowing that Bryce probably didn't have the answers, he simply nodded his head. "Thanks, I didn't know that. I'll have to see it for myself."

Bryce nodded his head in response and gave a thumbs up. "No problem, they should be back by now actually, you have a good day dude." And with that, Bryce walked off leaving Lincoln alone.

Lincoln couldn't believe it. Just after thinking and worrying about Clyde...this is all dumped on him! The Mcbrides are back, but only because something happened apparently. This worried him. This might have something to do with Clyde no longer contacting him. He wanted to go and see things for himself but...Wendy...he'd promised he would hang out with her today.

Mentally debating which option to choose, he finally sighed as he came to a decision. Pulling out his phone, he texted Wendy.

Loud 10: Hey Wendy, I know we were supposed to hang out today, but something came up. It's not an alien or hero thing, but it is something I really do need to check. I promise I'll make it up to you later.

Hitting send, he hoped that Wendy would understand. He was sure she would, she was just that kind of girl, he still felt bad having to cancel on her.

However, it wasn't long before he got a response.

* * *

Wendy was currently looking over herself in the mirror. She wanted to make sure she looked good enough for her day with Lincoln. She knew her appearance wasn't really something neither Lincoln or even her cared about all that much, but still, didn't hurt to touch up a bit.

Just then, she heard knocking on her door and instantly responded with. "Come in!"

The door opened instantly afterwards and Karen stepped into the room with a smile on her face as she entered her daughters' room. "Hi sweetie." Karen greeted as she saw Wendy looking into the mirror. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for my day with Lincoln." Wendy said positively, which caused Karen's smile to fade a bit. "He's taking me out today."

Karen's eyes widened as she froze. "T-t-t-taking y-you out..." She stuttered. "L-l-l-like a-a-a d-date?"

It was now Wendy's turn to freeze as her cheeks turned red. "N-no mom..." She said in a quiet yet somewhat shy tone. "We're just hanging out today. It's nothing like that I swear."

Karen breathed a slight sigh of relief, but was still a little cautious. "So..." Karen began slowly, trying to think of a good way to say what she was thinking. "You've been spending a lot of time with this boy since we moved her, huh?"

"Yeah!" Wendy replied with her usual happy go lucky attitude again, but still with pink on her cheeks. "I know he's the first person I met coming her, but I don't think I could have run into anyone better."

Karen gulped; she noticed the ever-small change in Wendy's tone when she talked about Lincoln. "Wendy, tell me," Karen asked nervously. "Lincoln...how do you feel about him?"

"Huh, what do you mean?" Wendy asked as she looked to her mother with a curious expression and her head tilted. "He's my friend."

"I know, but that wasn't what I meant." Karen explained, further confusing Wendy. "What I mean is, how do you feel about him? Like, your feelings and emotions."

Wendy was caught off guard by the question, but a took a bit to think about it. How she felt about Lincoln. Honestly, she's never thought to much about it before yet...she already felt like she knew the answer. "Well...I feel...good around him." Wendy started to explain. "He's kind, selfless, heroic. Whenever I'm around him, I just feel all fuzzy you know. Like I could just spend all day around him doing nothing and it'd be a great time. My heart beats fast and all I can do is...smile."

Karen felt her blood go cold. Her fears were confirmed. Her daughter was in love with Lincoln Loud. And she could tell this wasn't some playground crush or a simple feeling that could fade. Karen knew...this was true legitimate love and feelings. And some how she knew Lincoln probably felt the same.

This scared Karen. She was just a little older than Wendy when she met him and now...

She just didn't know how to go about this. Karen honestly thought Lincoln seemed like a good kid from a good, and very large, family. But still, she couldn't help but be scared. What if Wendy went through the same thing she went through? Karen couldn't stand to imagine her daughter going through what she did.

And then there's an even bigger thing going on. What he did to Wendy to make her like this and what could potentially happen to her in the future because of this.

But still, she had to think about Wendy's happiness. And if this made Wendy happy, maybe she should just cross her fingers and hope for the best.

"Wendy, I think-" However Karen was interrupted by a loud dinging sound coming from Wendy's pocket.

Wendy took out her phone and saw it was a text from Lincoln. When she read it her smile did falter a bit, but she shook it off and simply told her mother what it was about. "Lincoln said he had to cancel today, something important come up apparently."

Karen couldn't help but sigh silently in relief a bit, granted she did feel a little guilty about it, and told her daughter. "Well I'm sure that it must be really important for him to cancel like that."

"I know it is." Wendy said with confidence in her voice. "Besides, he said he'd make it up to me so I'm not too upset." Just then an idea came to Wendy as she looked at her mother. "Hey, why don't we have a day together."

Karen practically lit up at her daughters offer as she clapped her hands. "Oh, that sounds wonderful! There's a new ice cream place in town that I've been dying to take you to!"

It was Wendy's turn to light up as she clapped her hands rapidly. "That sounds wonderful!" She said enthusiastically.

Both mother and daughter then started to walk out to the car together, with Karen having a thought as she and her daughter stepped outside. 'Maybe I should explain to her what those feelings mean.'

* * *

Back with Lincoln, he was currently running as fast as he could towards the house of his best friend. He had to see this for himself. He had to see if his best friend was really back and more importantly, if he was ok.

Soon Lincoln saw the house he was heading towards in the distance and started going even faster to get their even quicker. After about a minute or two of running, Lincoln came to a halt as he saw the Mcbrides house. Sure enough, he that in their driveway was the Mcbrides car as well as the RV they've used for their road trip.

"They really are back." Lincoln muttered as he stared at the house for a bit. But then he surprisingly smiled and quickly ran to the house to meet up with the Mcbrides for the first time in over a month. Despite still being worried he couldn't help but get excited at the idea of seeing his best friend again and possibly being able to hang out with him for the rest of the summer. He wondered how he would get along with Wendy.

Finally, he made it to the front porch of the house and look up at the front door. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he gently knocked on the door. It was silence for a moment before he heard a "Just a second!" come from inside the house.

Lincoln recognized the voice and smiled, and he watched the door open a crack and an eye peak through. The eye spotted Lincoln and widened as it closed again, but Lincoln could hear more footsteps coming up to the door and the sound of a chain lock being undone and the door opening to show two men.

The first was a tall skinny fan with light skin, dark red hair, an oval shaped hair and pointy nose, along with bags around his eyes. He wore a red collared shirt with rolled up sleeves, brown slacks, and white sneakers.

The second man had dark skin and was round in shape and he had black hair that was thinning. He wore a teal sweater vest, a black bow tie, and a blue shirt underneath his sweat vest. He also had jean and wore brown loafer shoes.

This was Howard and Harold McBribe. Clydes dad.

"Lincoln!" Harold exclaimed happily with a smile. "It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you to Mr and Mr. Mcbride." Lincoln greeted with his own smile as he shook both of their hands. "I wasn't expecting to see you till summer ended."

"Yes well..." Howard started saying nervously as he fidgeted his hands. "Something...happened while we were on our trip and we thought it would be better to come home." Lincoln noticed Howard seem to be shaking when he was talking about it.

It was then that Harold put his hands on Howards shoulders to calm his husband down. Once Howard calmed down enough, Lincoln decided to speak up. "So, is Clyde around right now?"

Both Mcbride parents tensed up at the question and it was Harold that spoke up. "Well, yes he is." he said slowly.

"Is he ok?" Lincoln asked almost instantly. "He's ok right?" He was still worried sick about his best friend. What if the reason they had to go back was because something bad happened to Clyde.

"Yes, yes, he's just fine." Harold reassured, Lincoln felt relief for a bit, but then Harold continued. "However, something's going on with him that quite...unexpected."

Lincoln rose a brow and still had a bit of a worried expression on him. "Unexpected like that?"

"Well..." Howard began. "It's complicated. When it popped up we were all freaking out and we didn't know what do to do. We tried to handle it, but eventually we decided it would be easier to deal with it here and stop the road trip. This is clearly more important."

Lincoln nodded in understanding before asking. "So, what happened to Clyde, can I see him?"

Both Harold and Howard hummed, unsure what to say. They both huddled around each other and whispered to each other at volumes Lincoln couldn't hear. After a moment or two of talking, they both turned to Lincoln with Harold saying. "You can see Clyde...just, try not react to much if he shwos you thr problem. He's quite senstive about it at the moment."

"Trust Mr. Mcbride, the last thing I wanna do is hurt Clyde." Lincoln reassured them as if there was anything wrong with Clyde, he'd go through heck and back to help fix it.

"Thank you Lincoln." Howard said to the white-haired boy. "I knew we could trust you."

"Of course!" Lincoln said with a salute. "So, is he in his room?" Both of Clyde's parents nodded in confirmation as they allowed Lincoln inside their house. "Thanks Mr and Mr Mcbride." and with that, Lincoln head to the room of his best friend.

Lincoln knew by heart where is Best Friend's room was and he was in front of the door in less than a minute. Lincoln put his hand on the door knob and slowly started turning it so it wouldn't make any noise. Opening the door a crack, he peaked in and saw none other than Clyde sitting on his bed reading a book.

Clyde was an African American boy with a black afro, big circular glasses with black rims. He wore a blue and yellow striped shirt with an open white collar and black jeans. However, one odd thing that made Lincoln raise an eye brow was the fact that Clyde was wearing yellow rubber gloves for some reason. He wasn't even cleaning he was just reading.

Lincoln carefully slipped into the room and quietly closed the door. He smiled as he saw that Clyde still hasn't noticed him. Lincoln then cleared his throat, making Clyde's eyes widen as he looked to the direction where it came from and saw Lincoln when he said. "No time no see buddy."

Clyde was silent for a second, with the book falling out his hand glove cladded hands on onto the bed. Suddenly Clyde broke out in a huge smile and quickly jumped off the bed to tackle Lincoln in a hug. "LINCOLN!" Clyde yelled as Lincoln returned the hug to his best friend. "I've missed you so much buddy!"

"I've missed you to bud." Lincoln said as he patted his friends back before they both sepereated from the hug. So how was your road trip, I know it had to be ended early but how was it before what ever happened, happened?"

Clyde seemed to get a litte nervous when Lincoln brought it up, but he managed to shake if off and explain how thing were for the first 3 quarters of the trip time. "It was awesome!" He told his best friend. "We got to visit around half the states and we saw so many different land marks. The Grand Canyon, the liberty bell, Fort Knox, and that's just the beginning. I got a whole scrap book I can show you later."

"That sounds awesome buddy!" Lincoln said enthusiastically as they both sat on the bed. "I've had my fair share of event happen this summer as well."

Lincoln then went on to explain a few things that have been going on over the summer at Royal Woods, while not telling Clyde about the alien stuff...yet. He explained how Leni made the new outfit he was wearing, how he's been spending more time with his family. He then went into detail about Ronnie Anne moving away, him spending time with Ronnie Anne's family. And then he told Clyde about Wendy and her mother moving into Ronnie Anne's old house and how much time he's been spending with the girl.

"Here's a picture of her." Lincoln said as he pulled out his phone. However, he failed to notice that Clyde put his hands behind his back when Lincoln pulled out the electronic device. Lincoln then pulled up a selfie he and Wendy took together.

"Wow, she's tall." Clyde commented as he quickly noticed the height difference between the girl in the picture and him and Lincoln. "Guessing she must have some sort of bone growth condition to make her grow like that.

"Maybe but I'm not sure, not even Wendy knows." Lincoln explained as he told Clyde about how Wendy doesn't seem to have any recorded condition that causes unordinary growth, at least according to her doctor.

"That is strange." Clyde agreed. Just then something came to Clyde's mind as he turned to Lincoln with an excited smile. "Hey, have you seen any of the alien heroes that have shown up around here lately?"

Lincoln's eyes widened a bit as he could help but give a bit of a smug smile and cross his arms behind his head. "Yep. And let me tell you they are pretty cool."

"Awesome." Clyde said in awe before going on. "Not gonna lie, I thought they were all just a bunch of rumors when the stories first popped up, but when I saw the actual news stories, I honestly couldn't wait to get back home and hopefully see one for myself!"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool." Lincoln said with the same tone and smile as before...until something Clyde said made him remember something. Finding out why Clyde came back in the first place.

Putting his hands on his lap, Lincoln took a deep breath as he was about to ask what could be a sensitive question. "So Clyde..." Lincoln began slowly as Clyde turned his head over to his best friend. "What exactly caused your trip to be cancel and made you come home?"

It was then that Clyde's mood took a 180% as he started shaking nervously. He looked to his gloved hands and tightened his fist. Lincoln quickly noticed this and pieced together the problem must stem from there. "Look, if you don't wanna talk about it we don't have to-"

"No, I should tell you." Clyde interrupted as he stood up and walked in front of Lincoln. "You're my best friend and I should be able to trust you with this."

Lincoln gave a small smile at what Clyde said. He was right. Friends, espicially best friends, should be able trust each other with everything...including a secret identity. He would wait until Clyde was finished though. "I'm guessing whatever it is has to do with your arms being covered?" Lincoln asked.

Clyde nodded his head in confirmation when he begun to explain. "It just...happened. It came out of nowhere. My dads were checking us into a fancy hotel for the night, and they gave me a bag of quarters to play at the arcade right next door for a bit. Naturally, I was excited and went over their immediately and looked through the various games. I then saw an Ace Savvy fight game and went over their first and started playing, after wiping down the controls with an anti-bacteria wipe of course."

"I choose One Eyed Jack of course and played through the story mode. I was doing pretty well, almost beating the high score actually...and then it happened. My hands started to feel tingly and the screen started flickering. I thought it was because it might have been an old system. But it didn't stop and at that point it felt like my hands were buzzing."

"When I looked, I was shocked to see my hands were somehow...pulsing with electricity. RIght as I noticed suddenly a big spark was created from my right hand that spread all over the machine and shut it down. I started hyper ventilating and back away into another machine. When I pressed my hand on it, once again electricity surged from my hands and shorted out the machine and caused all the quarters to come up."

"At that point I was completely freaking out. I ran out of the arcade as fast as I could. I was going to run to my dads to tell them about this, but on my way over, I tripped once I crossed the road. When I used a pole to support myself up, I found it was a pole that connected to traffic lights. My hands did it again and caused the traffic lights to constantly flicker and actually explode causing a traffic jam."

"Needless to say when I told my dads, things really got hectic. We were all freaking out and we had no idea what to do. Since it seems electricity was the problems, we got these gloves for my hands and they seemed to work, granted with some slip ups here and there. We tried to contact some doctors but not a single one had ever seen what's going on with me or what do to. So we then decided it would be better and safer to come up and hopefully figure something out."

Lincoln was completely silent through Clyde's story. It was certainly surprising to say the least. Kinda reminds him of when he got the Omnitrix, at first he and Leni were completely freaking out. However eventually he learned to get the hang of things and now he was at where he was now. It's amazing to think how he started with an arsenal of 10 aliens and now he has 15.

"So...these powers you developed." Lincoln said with a small smile, trying to make it sound like more of a good thing then a bad thing. "Did you ever try to get control over them."

"No, I was to freaked out." Clyde admitted as he and his dads were to scared of these developments to even try to get a handle on them. "We all thought it was best to try and contain them, I mean, I told you what happened when they first started appearing and that was just the first time. There were other incidents."

Lincoln simply got off the bed and put his arm around his friends shoulder and gave him a smile. "Clyde, you probably developed super powers. It's like something out of a comic book, think of the possibilities if you learned how to use them."

"Maybe, but this is real life Lincoln." Clyde stated with a sigh. "Who know what trying to use them would do to me or others. It's not like a comic book where I can become an instant super hero."

"Yeah, maybe..." Lincoln muttered before looking at his wrist. Clyde not only told him his secret, but he's his best friend. If anyone outside his family deserved to know, it was the boy who's been with him for all these years and would always go out of his way to help him no matter what. "Clyde I wanna show you something."

"What's that?" Clyde asked as Lincoln separated from him and lifted up his coat sleeve to show a big bulky black and gray watch that had a green hourglass symbol on the face plate.

"Just watch, remember when I told you about the alien heroes earlier?" Lincoln asked as Clyde nodded. "Well you're about to see a whole new side of them right now."

Just then Lincoln activated the Omnitrix causing the face plate to pop up. Right before Clyde could question what he was doing, Lincoln rotated the face plate before raising his hand and slamming it down on the core, before he knew it, Clyde was blinded by a bright green flash.

When the flash died down, Clyde looked around for Lincoln, but was shocked and slightly disgusted to see a pile of orange goo on the floor. Suddenly a UFO-like device came out of nowhere and started to hover around the pile, collecting the goo up into a ball. Suddenly the it lifted the goo ball up and made it form into a humanoid shape with green eyes.

"Goop!" The transformed alien announced while striking a pose.

Clyde's jaw was dropped as far as he could and his eyes widened so much that his glasses started to fall of his face and were hanging from the tip of his nose. It was an awkward minute of pure silence until...

"AA-"

"Don't freak out!" Goop interrupted before Clyde could start screaming and freaking out over the transformation.

"...aaaaaaaaah." Clyde yelled quietly, sounding more like wheeze then a panicked scream.

"You good?" Goop asked cautiously as he carefully readjusted Clyde's glasses.

"You...you just transformed..." Clyde managed to get out as he punched his chest to try and keep his heart from bursting out of his chest. "You just transformed into one of the aliens."

"Uh-huh." Goop said with a nod. "Pretty cool right buddy?"

"B-b-b-but how?!" Clyde yelled quietly, not wanting to alert his dad. "How is this even possible."

"That, my best friend, is a long story." Goop answered as he pointed to the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. "See this?" Clyde nodded in response. "It's called the Omnitrix, it's a device filled with the DNA of tons of different alien species across the galaxy."

Goop then went on to explain to Clyde all that's TRULY went down during the summer with the Omnitrix. Fighting aliens, monsters, common criminals, and of course all the different adventures such as meeting a lake monster, defeating an evil clown, Ra'ad being in his head, even talking about how Ronnie Anne gained a magic amulet and how Carlota now has an alien dog.

Once Goop was done, he was expecting Clyde to freak out more, but instead he saw Clyde smile widly and stand up with his hands in the air. "Dude! That's so cool! You really are like a comic book super hero!"

"You better believe it Clyde!" Goop said with his hands on his hips making a heroic pose. "Like you with your powers, I was confused and even a little freaked out at first. But eventually, I learned to get used to it and use all my powers and now look at me."

"You became a totally awesome hero!" Clyde cheered again. "Just like Ace Savvy!"

"Yep." Goop agreed with a nod before he spoke up again. "And what's Ace Savvy without One Eyed Jack?"

Clyde's eyes widened as he instantly realized what Lincoln was talking about. He looked at his hands and was still a little afraid of his powers going out of control again...but if Lincoln was around helping him, and his experience in dealing with this sort of thing. "So...you really need me on your team."

"I want you on my team." Goop said as he kneeled down and put a hang on Clyde's shoulder. "Clyde, you've been with me for so long. You've always helped me with everything no matter how stupid it ended up being. And I still want you, if we can get a handle on your powers, we can become an unstoppable duo, taking down every villain that threatens this world. Are you in?"

Clyde took a moment to ponder everything, think of the possibilites...and smiled. "Clyde Mcbride reporting for duty Lincoln Loud."

"Awesome!" Goop cheered as the Omnitrix flashed red and he changed back to Lincoln.

"So, where do we start?" Clyde asked with enthusiam in his voice, seemingly forgetting about his fear he had for his powers.

"Come by my house tomorrow, you just came back and you should have some time to settle back down." Lincoln told him as he walked towards the door. "Plus it'll give me time to think about how you could use your powers."

"Alright, thanks a bunch Linc. I can tell this is gonna be awesome!" Clyde said with excitement as he was already looking forward to actually being a super hero team with his best friend! How could you get any better than that?

"No problem." Lincoln then opened the door to his friends' room and was preparing to leave, but turned his head back to say one more thing. "Glad to have you back bud."

* * *

WITH WENDY AND KAREN

Back with Wendy and Karen, the mother and daughter were currently sitting together at the new ice cream shop in town. Karen had a peanut butter cup and vanilla ice cream cone and Wendy had a cookies and cream flurry.

"I'm glad we got to do this." Karen said with content as she took a lick from her ice cream. "I just love spending time with you sweetie, but I'm still sorry that Lincoln had something come up."

"It's ok mom!" Wendy replied with her usual bright smile as she put her spoon back in her flurry. "I know Lincoln has a good reason and I love spending time with you."

"Same here." Karen replied with a small smile. It was then that Karen remembered what she was going to talk about Wendy with, causing her smile to falter. Wendy's feeling towards Lincoln.

There was no avoiding it. And she would be a bad mother if she just tried to keep Wendy away from Lincoln. She refused to be one of those moms who pretty much keep their child away from the opposite gender. She was better than that.

Still, didn't make her feel any better.

But, better to just rip off the bandaid.

Clearing her throat, Karen spoke up. "Wendy, there is something I want to talk to you about." Wendy looked up from her flurry with an ice cream lip and tilted her head due to her mouth being full. "It's about those...feelings you said you had for Lincoln."

Wendy swallowed as her cheeks turned pink as she used a napkin to wipe her mouth. "What about them?" She asked in a semi-flustered tone.

"I think I know what they mean." The mother revealed making her daughter raise her head and her expression changed to a slight surprised one.

"Really?" The 11-year-old asked as Karen nodded.

"Yes." Karen then took another deep breath as she prepared to tell Wendy a short little story.

"I was about your age, maybe a year or two older, when I met a certain boy in school. I don't know why, but whenever I was around him, or talked to him, or even thought of him I would get like you said how you felt. Flustered, happy, fuzzy."

"Over time we got to know each other for, learn of our interest, our personalities and families. And over all the feeling never went away. In fact, it only grew. And then I finally found what I was feeling...love."

Wendy listened to ever word, and when her mom finished, she processed everything that was sad...and she began to rapidly breath as her face started turning red. If her mother was implying what she thought she was that means...

"I'm in love...with Lincoln?" Wendy asked quietly to no one in particular, but Karen heard and slowly nodded her head.

"Tell me this honey, those feelings you said you had when you even think about Lincoln, are they serious. Do they really feel like they are a true part of you that won't simply fade away?" Karen asked in a gentle but serious tone.

Wendy's face went red as she put down her flurry. She put her hands to her heart as all the memories she had with Lincoln came to her mind. Even if they were recent, they all felt the same to her. Happy. Flustered. Fuzzy.

Something she didn't want to end. Something that never went away and somehow...she knew they wouldn't. These feeling that Lincoln made for her, they were nothing short of true and undying.

Love.

"Yes." Wendy said as she suddenly grew a happy smile as her heartbeat increased. "I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Lincoln Loud."

Karen felt her heart skip a few beats at hearing that from her daughter, but still gave her daughter a small and supportive smile. "Tell him." She said at volume loud enough so that Wendy could still hear her.

"What?" Wendy lightly gasp as her face once again turned red.

"If this is how you truly feel. And your serious about this. I think you should tell him." Karen explained as Wendy was taken back by this. Before Wendy could question anything, Karen spoke up again. "If he can really make you happy, and you can make him happy. Do it as soon as you can so that if this is serious and turns into something that one of a kind in the future, you can have so much time to cherish the simple moments while your both young."

While Wendy was still taken back by her mother's statements to confess feeling she just learned she had to Lincoln to said boy...she nodded. It made sense, it would honestly feel better to confess these feeling then let them bottle up anyway and if she and Lincoln were to get in a relationship...it might end up being one of the greatest thing she's ever and could ever experience in her life.

Making up her mind completely, she turned to her mom and asked her. "How should I do it?"

Karen simply gave Wendy a warm smile. "Just tell him."

"Huh?" Wendy hummed in question.

"Simply get a moment alone with him and tell him how you feel." Karen detailed more. "You don't need some sort of extravagant event or big show. Just simply look him in the eye, and tell him how you feel."

Wendy thought about her mother's advice for a moment, a smiled. "Yeah, you know what they say, less is more."

"Exactly." Karen comfirmed. "If he truly does like you that way as well, then a simple 'I love you' will be enough."

"Thanks mom." Wendy said with a completely genuine tone and small and sweet smile.

"Anytime sweetie." Karen replied as even though she was terrified of her daugther exploring these kinda of things due to what happened with her and him...she couldn't consider herself a good and loving mother she tried to keep Wendy from pursuing her happiness.

All she could do was simply hope for the best and pray Wendy would be happy and safe.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Wendy was approaching the Loud House as she constantly went over what she would say in her head. She had a simple plan, go to Lincoln's house, get Lincoln alone in his room, confess how she felt, and if Lincoln felt the same and get a new boyfriend.

Walking up the path to the front door, Wendy took a deep breath as she gave herself a pep talk. "Alright Wendy, just do what your mom told you. Just tell him how you feel once you and him are alone." She told herself before knocking on the door.

It was long before she heard footsteps approaching from inside and witnessed the door opening. The one opening the door happened to be Leni, who smiled as she saw it was Wendy at the door. "Oh Wendy, it's good to see you!" Leni greeted with her usual peppy tone as Wendy smiled toothily

"It's good to see you to Leni!" Wendy said as they both shared a hug. Wendy's also began to bond with other members of the Loud family, almost seeing them as he sisters as well. Especially since she's an only child. "Is Lincoln home?"

"Yeah, he's up in his room." Leni answered as she pointed her thumb to the stairs. However, Leni then noticed the tints of pink on Wendy's cheeks and gave the Japanese girl a sly smile. "How come? There something you wanna ask him?"

Wendy's cheeks went from pink to red as she tried to cover her face with her hair and avert her gaze. "M-maybe..." She said shyly.

Leni's eyes proceeded to widen as a big wide smile slowly started to appear on her face. "Are you planning on telling him you like him?"

"..." Wendy was silent as she used her hair to completely cover her now lava red face. It was complete silence for a moment before Wendy started to slowly nod her head.

Leni gasped before she started squeal like a fangirl at a very high pitch that made Wendy cover her ears. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're finally telling my baby brother how you feel!"

"I mean...yeah..." Wendy said in the same tone and with a shy smile now as she started to uncover her face.

"Wendy, I'm so proud of you" Leni encouraged as she gently took Wendy's hair and removed it from the girls face so she could look her in the eye. "I know Lincoln will say yes."

"Really?" Wendy said as she held her hands together as what Leni said started to fill her with reassurance and hope. "You think he will?"

"I know he will." Leni corrected with a supportive smile. "I've seen the way he acts around you and talks about you. I know for a fact he feels the same way."

Hearing this...Wendy felt stronger than ever about doing this. She just didn't like Lincoln, Lincoln liked her as well! This was probably the best scenario that could happen. Gaining a determined expression, Wendy looked Leni in the eyes and said. "Thanks Leni, now I got a boy to confess to."

Leni nodded as Wendy quickly went up the stairs. Sighing happily, Leni sat down on the couch before saying. "Those two are gonna be so cute together!"

Wendy quickly made her way to the door of Lincoln's room. She was aware of Lincoln moving back to his old room that used to be a linen closest ever since the incident at the swamp when Lynn broke the face plate off the Omnitrix.

Smiling happily, she raised her fist to knock on the door, but...

"So, you really think that would work?"

"If my calculations are correct. Besides, wouldn't hurt to try."

Wendy rose an eyebrow. She heard two voice coming from inside the room. Both male as one of them was squeaky and belonged to one of Lincoln's form, Gray Matter. The other however, she didn't recognize.

While she was upset someone was around, she knew there would be other moments where Lincoln would be by himself so she wasn't too worried. She simply knocked on the door and heard a 'Come in' and proceeded to do just that.

Unknown to her, Leni and Lori were peaking their heads from behind the wall that lead to the staircase. "So she's really gonna do it?" Lori asked, Leni having told her what Wendy was planning. Lori had gotten over the whole Lincoln and Ronnie Anne thing ever since she and Lincoln had their discussion not too long ago.

"Yep." Leni quietly sqeual with stars in her eyes. "This is gonna be amazing!" However, Leni soon realized something and face palmed. "Dang it!"

"What? What's wrong?" Lori asked immediately afterwards.

"I forgot Clydes in there with Lincoln." Leni explained since Wendy wanted to be alone while confessing to Lincoln.

Lori's eyes widened at the news as she turned to Leni. "Wait, he came back early? Summers only half way over though."

"Well apparently something happened that caused his family to end their road trip early so Clyde's back in town right now." Leni explained causing Lori to groan.

"Well there goes all my blue shoes." The eldest sibling complained remembering all the times that Clyde's nose bleeds around her caused most of her shoes to get ruined.

Once Wendy entered the room, her thoughts were proven right as she saw Gray Matter in the room doing something with a white board, but also another boy she didn't recognize sitting on the bed.

Gray Matter quickly looked to Wendy and smiled as he saw her come in and close the door behind her. "Ah! Wendy! I'm glad you're here." Gray Matter said as he climbed to the top of the white board while the other boy looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"You are?" Wendy asked quietly as pink came to her cheeks again.

"Yeah!" Gray Matter said as he gestured to the boy sitting on the bed. "I wanted you to meet my friend Clyde. He's back in town now and I wanted to introduce you too. Clyde, this is Wendy, the girl I told you about."

"Oh," The boy known as Clyde said as he stood up and held his hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you Wendy. My name is Clyde Mcbride."

"It's nice to meet you too Clyde!" Wendy said as he took his hand and shook it, only for abnormal strength to cause her to lift Clyde off the ground as she shook his hand.

"Ow..." Clyde groaned as he moved his arm around to make sure it was still intact after Wendy's greeting. "That's some arm you have."

"Thanks!" Wendy beamed with her usual bright smile. "I get that a lot." It was then that Wendy looked back to Gray Matter and tilted her head. "So, what'cha doin?"

"Ok, get this Wendy, Clyde has powers!" Gray Matter annouced as Clyde flinched and sheepishly smiled and laughed.

"Well, it's all a work in progress right now." Clyde explained as he adverted his gaze.

"Really?" Wendy asked while holding her hands together. "What are they?"

"Well..." Gray Matter then jumped on the white board causing it to turn around and reveal all the drawings Gray Matter made on them. It seemed to be a bunch of calculation for energy release and absorption. "From what I've calculated, it seems Clyde has gained some sort of ability that lets him release and even absorb energy from various sources."

"And currently I can't seem to control them." Clyde said in a saddened tone as he lowered his head.

Wendy patted him on the back to cheer him up, until an idea came to her head. "Why don't you treat your body like a light bulb?"

Both Clyde and Gray Matter looked to Wendy with a raised eye brow and confused expression as they asked in unison. "What?"

"Well think about it, when you turn a light switch one, you're essentially sending a signal to the lightbulb to begin absorbing energy from the wires it's connected to so it can light up." The Japanese girl explained as the two boys nodded in understanding. "Well maybe treat your body the same way. Find out what makes your energy powers tick and use that to send signals to your body to signal it to either absorb or release energy or just not do anything at all."

"That could work Wendy you're a genius!" Gray Matter compliment as Wendy smiled shyly with her cheeks lightly turning red. "Clyde, what does it feel like when you absorb or release energy?"

Clyde put a hand to his chin as he tried to find a way to explain the feeling he got when his powers activated. "Well, my hands kinda tense up and then start to get tingly. Is that something to work with?"

Wendy hummed for a bit before smiling and nodded. "Yeah. When you want to absorb or release energy, try to get that feeling again. When you don't, try relaxing and don't stress to much about trying to keep it in, just let it happen."

"Huh, I never thought of that before." Clyde admitted sheepishly. "I was too busy freaking out over this to try and relax."

Wendy giggled in response as she went further in depth. "Well that's probably what's wrong. If you freak out your mind can't focus and it leads to things getting out of hand."

Clyde couldn't but be impressed by Wendy's explination and how she talked to him. It reminded him of talking to his therapist Dr. Lopez. "Thanks for that Wendy, you really know how to talk to people."

"Well, I learned from the best." Wendy said while glancing at Gray Matter and giving the tiny brainiac a wink, causing his grey cheeks to turn a light red.

Before Clyde could speak up again, the police radio on Lincoln's drawer started up and an annoucment came through. "Attention all units, attention all units, we have a 32-65 happening at the corner of Flint City."

Gray Matter and Wendy groaned in unison as Clyde rose an eye brow. "What? What's wrong?" He asked in a confused and concerned tone.

Both simply shook their heads in response as Gray Matter spoke up. "No, 32-65 is a special code give to the biggest group of idiots you've ever seen. The red and blue gang."

"Red and blue gang?" Clyde said fearfully as he started shaking, even with the way his best friend described them he couldn't help but be afraid at the idea of a street gang being in town.

"Don't worry Clyde, trust us." Wendy reassured while putting a hand on Clyde's shoulder. "You could just stand in place and you'd win against them. They're that incompetent."

"You know, that's a good point." Gray Matter said as he scratched his chin. "This might just be the perfect opportunity for you Clyde?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Clyde stuttered in response.

"Well these guys are the biggest idiots in the galaxy, and since you're just getting your powers and learning how to use them, this might be a great way to practice with them." Gray Matter explained as Clyde went wide eyed and Wendy smiled and nodded in agreement.

"H-h-hold on a second!" Clyde protested. "You w-want me to go out and face an entire street gang alone?!" It was then that Clyde took out the paper bag he always had in his pockets and started breathing rapidly into it.

Wendy couldn't help but giggle in response as she put a hand on Clyde's shoulder to calm him down. "Not by yourself Clyde, me and Lincoln will be here to help you."

"Yeah Clyde." Gray Matter reassured. "We're a team, and a team sticks together and helps each other out every step of the way."

Clyde took a few more breathes from his bag before processing Wendy and Gray Matter's words. "You two really think I can help?"

"Absolutely!" They both said in unison.

Clyde hummed for a bit, still unsure. But eventually he faced both of them and nodded. "Alright! If you guys are so sure on this, I'll tag along."

"Alright! Welcome to the team Clyde!" Gray Matter said as he hopped from the white board to the bed.

"This is gonna be so exciting!" Wendy cheered.

Clyde chuckled nervously and held his arm with his oppisite hand. "I'm still a little worried about all this."

"Don't worry, like Lincoln said, we'll both me looking out for you." Wendy assured him as she opened the door.

"Yeah, now why don't you guys wait outside while I time out, even if we are facing a buncha jokers Gray Matters not exactly a good fighter." Gray Matter asked as Wendy nodded and happily skipped out and Clyde saluted and marched out like he usually does whenever he and Clyde make plans together.

And when the tiny alien was alone...

' **Hey, I got something I need to tell ya.** '

"What is it Ra'ad?" Gray Matter responded, now starting to realized that Ra'ad hadn't spoken when he reunited with Clyde or when he was discussing things about Clyde's powers.

' **That Clyde kids powers...it's giving me a sense of déjà vu, and not the good kind.** '

"What do you mean?" Gray Matter asked with confusion in his voice. "Clyde's awesome, he's my best friend."

' **Yeah, I've seen your memories of him and he's seems like a nice kid...a dorky sometimes sad kid, but a nice kid. But what I'm talking about are these 'powers' he's somehow developed. I feel like I've seen them before and I don't like it.** '

"So...his powers could be bad?" Gray Matter asked again with a concerned tone this time.

' **I don't know. What I'm saying is that if your keen on training him to use them, be cautious because who knows what could happen.** '

"Don't worry Ra'ad, we will." The tiny genius reassured.

' **...I hope so.** '

And with that, the Omnitrix symbol on Gray Matters back started to beep red and in a red flash, Gray Matter turned back to normal.

Taking a moment to think about that Ra'ad said, Lincoln got off the bed and started to head outside. "Don't wanna keep them waiting." He said to himself quietly.

* * *

The group of 3 kids quickly made their way to where the radio said the crime was taking place. They saw police cars parked outside what seemed to be an old way into a subway that wasn't used anymore. When Clyde saw the scene, he gulped and spoke up.

"Now what? They'll never let us through." The african-american boy asked with worry and unsureness.

"Easy Clyde." Wendy said as she gestured the boys to follow her. They did and they saw she led them to a vent. Clyde watched as Wendy suddenly slipped her fingers though the grates and tore it off from the wall easily making Clyde's eye widen.

"That grate had to be screwed on, how did you do that?!" He quietly yelled as Wendy gently set the grate down next to the now open vent.

"Trust me Clyde, Wendy's tough as nails. Metamorically and literally." Lincoln explained as Wendy blushed from the compliment.

"Thanks Lincoln." She said sweetly making it Lincoln's turn to blush as Clyde rose an eyebrow at the ordeal. Wendy then faced forward and started to crawl in the vent. "Now come on team! Let's go."

Lincoln nodded as he crawled in the vent after Wendy. Clyde still felt unsure about everything, especially since they were essentially breaking in, but nonetheless started crawling after the two white heads.

Inside the abandoned subway station, sure enough, the red and blue gang were there. All of them but one sitting on an old bench while the one not sitting was Commander. He was currently marching back and forth in front of everyone as he spoke.

"This is UNACCEPTABLE men!" Commander yelled as he stopped marching and looked down at all of his sitting teammates. "When we formed this team, we set out to make easy money, get our names out there, and get respected among the criminal organization. So, can any of you explain why we keep failing?"

"Cause we're a band of idiot losers that suck balls." Chapple said in a deadpanned tone.

"Every one of your plans is God awful." Gruff stated bluntly.

"We keep running into that kid that can turn into superpowered aliens." Bucker pointed out as he remembered every single painful experience dealing with that white-haired kid.

"All the above." Simon added.

"That was a rhetorical question!" Commander yelled back.

"Well we gave you rhetorical answers, so there." Engine said back with his usual happy-go-idiot tone.

"Would you shut up." Chapple scolded as he smacked the back of Engines head.

"Listen men, enough is enough!" Commander said as he resumed his marching. "We've been humilated, beaten senseless, and had memes made about us."

"There was one of me saying 'One does not simply get their ass kicked this easily." Simon said with a lowered head and a depressed tone.

"Oh man I love that one." Gruff said in the opposite tone as Simon.

"Anyway!" Commander yelled, getting the topic back on track. "Today, I saw we've had enough. Enough losing. Enough humiliation, and most of all, enough losing to that snot nose little albino brat and his freak of nature transformation. I mean seriously, they've got to me the ugliest darn things I've ever seen. I mean, if that moth formed of his walked into a bar with a pope and an ostrich he could-"

However, Commander stopped talking as he saw all of his teammates stand up and start to slowly walk away. Commander quickly pieced together why and said. "He's right behind me isn't he."

Everyone slowly nodded as Commander turned around to see Lincoln crossing his arms and tapping his foot with narrowed eyes, Wendy with her hammer deployed and Clyde hiding behind Lincoln. "So, what could I do again?" Lincoln asked in an irritated tone.

"Uh...nothing." Commander said with a quiet tone.

"Hi there" Bagel said with his usual happy tone. "Sorry it's such a mess here, we didn't have the time to tidy up."

"Oh trust me..." Lincoln said as he activated the Omnitrix and slamming it down. A green flash was created as coals started to cover Lincoln's body.

"Heatblast!" The fire alien announced as he glared at the group. "Things are about to heat up!"

"...Oh I get it because he turned into a fire alien." Simon stated as we slowly started to back off.

"Um...mercy?" Bagel asked only for a fire ball to be thrown at his face causing him to fly to the wall and fall face down.

"I'm gonna assume that's a no." Bucker squeaked out as he started backing up.

"I just don't get how you guys keep breaking out of jail." Wendy said with a sigh as she shook her head.

"Oh that would be me this time." Gruff stated as he took a step forward. "See, during the whole incident with Mick Swagger, when I saw the kid taking us down, I played dead and crawled away when the cost was clear. Broke everyone out once I figured out why I cared."

"And it had nothing to do with the fact that the author forgot to write in Gruff being beaten up." Engine said with his idiotic tone.

"What was that?" Chapple asked in confusion.

"I like pancakes!" Engine responded, making Chapple groan.

"Enough chit chat, let's get started already!" Heatblast announced as he bumped his fist into an open palm. "Ready Wendy, Clyde?"

"Totally!" Wendy said as she slammed her hammer down.

"U-u-uh, ye-yeah t-totally." Clyde stuttered while raising his fist and putting on a forced smile.

It was then that the fight started, and it went down as usual.

Commander would try to make smart remarks while trying, and failing, to attack. Chapple would shoot from a distance and miss every shot. Engine would spout random nonsense and run around firing blindly. Simon would cower and try to work up the courage to pull the trigger...right before getting knock out by a hammer swing by Wendy. Bagel would scream and shoot blindly as well. And Gruff was hiding, not out of fear because of laziness.

But Gruff wasn't the only one hiding. Clyde was also hiding due to fear. He watched from behind a pillar in the room with his gloves now off. He did peek his head out to watch and he couldn't deny what Wendy and Lincoln said, this group was a bunch of idiots.

But he still couldn't help but be afraid for multiple reasons. What if the enemy actually manage to corner him? What if his powers went hay wire again and he ended up being a danger to his friends rather than a help? All these thoughts couldn't help but fill his head and make him unsure of himself.

But when he peeked his head out again to watch, his eyes widened.

He saw Gruff emerge from his hiding spot with a rocket launcher aimed right at Heatblast. Suddenly Clyde's instincts took control of him as he suddenly found himself running towards Heatblast right as Gruff was pulling the trigger. "LINCOLN LOOK OUT!"

Before Heatblast could respond, he ended up being pushed by his best friend to the floor as a missile grazed them and ended up blasting the back wall to smithereins.

"Woah." Heatblast said as he looked up and smirked at Clyde. "Nice save buddy."

Clyde couldn't help but chuckle and smile back at the fire alien. "No problem Linc-" But before Clyde could finish, he was interupting by the sound of sparking. Clyde's eyes widened as he felt that tingly feeling in his hands.

When both Clyde and Heatblast looked at the source, they saw Clyde's hand on the Omnitrix symbol. Before either of them could say anything, energy started to surged from the Omnitrix to Clyde and spread throughout him. The glasses wearing boy screamed in what seem liked pain as suddenly his body was thrown back into the wall and creating a dust cloud.

"Clyde!" Heatblast yelled in concern as he stood right up. "Clyde are you alright?!"

"Uuuugh." A groan emerged from the dust cloud. "I...I think so but..."

"But what?" Wendy asked in concern as suddenly a bright light emerged from the cloud.

When the light caused the dust cleared, everyone in the room watched with a stunned expression was Clyde stood there...but change. Clyde's head, upper body, and right armed now looked excatly like Heatblast.

Clyde took a moment to look over himself, he was almost completely speechless and let out a, "Woah..."

"Ok seriously, what the hell?" Chapple suddenly said from the opposite end of the room.

"Since when can you do that?!" Heatblast yelled with confusion but also some excitement. "You look awesome!"

"Are you feeling ok?" Wendy asked as she was still feeling concerned about the whole thing.

Clyde was silent for a moment as he continued to look over himself and then finally spoke. "Yeah...I think...I think I feel good."

Clyde then looked up at Chapple, and suddenly his eyes narrowed as he felt new instincts take over him as he raised his right hand up and threw a fireball at Chapple, knocking him out before the criminal to respond.

"Hehehe...HAHAHAH!" Clyde suddenly laughed. "I don't just feel good! This feels awesome!" Once again, before anyone could respond, Clyde suddenly began to throw a barrage of fire balls across the room at the various criminals and knocking them out.

It was then that Commander was the last one standing. As Clyde slowly approached him. He tried to grip his shot gun but Clyde responded faster and fired a stream of fire at Commanders chest causing the red dressed criminal to howl in pain from the heat.

"Yeah! How do you like Clyde Mcbride now!" Clyde yelled in triumph, but he suddenly stopped his attack when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Clyde! That's enough!" Heatblast yelled Clyde ceased his attack. Suddenly Clyde looked at his hands and back at Commander and his smoking chest.

It didn't seem like it would cause permeant damage, but it would require treatment. "I-I'm sorry." Clyde said as his face turned to a frown. "I didn't mean to take it that far."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, relax it's alright." Heatblast reassured his best friend. "You just got a little too into it is all, just gotta learn how to control yourself. A little self-restraint is all."

"Yeah Clyde, you were great! That was pretty cool!" Wendy complimented causing Clyde to scratch the back of his head.

"Well I was only trying to keep up with you gu-UGH!" Clyde suddenly surged with energy again as he was forced to take a knee. Heatblast and Wendy looked concerned at first but then witnesses as Clyde's Heatblast parts slowly started to change back to normal.

"Ah...my head." Clyde groaned but soon noticed he was back to normal. "Wow..."

"It must be temporary, like the Omnitrix." Heatblast deduced with his hand on his chin. "So, how was day one in the field?"

"It...was...AWESOME!" Clyde said in excitement causing Heatblast and Wendy to chuckle and nod. "I mean, at first it was terrifying, but then I saved my best friend from a missle, and then I somehow absorbed power from your watch and transformed and actually defeated some bad guys!"

"Yeah, really gets the blood pumping huh?" Wendy asked with a smile as she retracted her hammer.

"Totally, I gotta go home and write this in my diary!" Before the other two could say anything else, Clyde suddenly ran to the open vent and started crawling out.

"Well, he seems eager now." Wendy stated with a chuckle.

"Yep, you better go one ahead, I doubt I could squeeze in that vent like this." Heatblast said in a joking tone as he gestured to his whole body.

Wendy laughed a little in response. "Ok, cool." She responded. However, she then remembered what she was going to do today and turned to Lincoln after taking a deep breath. "Hey Lincoln," She begun saying as Heatblast turned to her and listened. "I was wondering at 7 tonight, if you could meet me at the parking lot of Gus's Game's and Grub. I can't say why but it's important."

While Heatblast was confused as to why Wendy couldn't tell him what was up right now, he wouldn't pry into it and simply accepted her request. "Yeah sure, I can make it."

"Great!" She said enthusiastically before clearing her throat. "I'll see you there." And that was the last thing Wendy said before she crawled in the vent to leave.

"Huh, wonder what she wants to talk about?" Heatblast asked himself.

' **Hey, you gotta listen to me.** '

"What is it Ra'ad?" Heatblast asked as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, simply waiting to turn back.

' **Lincoln, this kids giving me a lot of bad vibes.** '

"Is this about Clyde again?" Heatblast asked with some annoyance in his voice.

' **Just listen to me alright. This kids powers aren't right. You saw how he somehow transformed after absorbing the Omnitrix's energy. Who know's the potential side effects that could have if done to much. And did you notice his eyes?** '

"What about his eyes?" Heatblast asked in confusion.

' **They gained black marks around them. They were just like Aggregor's!** '

"What, you mean that guy who kidnapped you?" Heatblast asked as he remembered the name from when Ra'ad explained why he was in the Omnitrix in the first place.

' **Yes! Look, I'm not trying to make Clyde sound like a bad guy, but I'm really thinking you should be careful and see how he acts.** '

Heatblast in response frowned and sighed. "Alright, maybe you got a point. I'll keep an eye on him but I promise you, Clyde's nothing like this Aggregor guy."

' **I'm sure he's not, I'm just looking out for both of ya kid.** '

"Thanks Ra'ad," And with that said, the Omnitrix symbol beeped red and in a flash of red, he turned back to Lincoln.

Lincoln sighed again as he rubbed his head before going through the vent and leaving the premises.

* * *

 ** _7 O, CLOCK PM_**

Lincoln walked toward the location Wendy told him to meet him at. The parking lot of Gus's Game's and Grub. A place he, his friends, and on an occasion his sisters. He always enjoyed coming her and didn't question it. But this time he did.

For the rest of the day he couldn't help but wonder why Wendy wanted to meet him here. She even texted him and asked him to come alone. He also noticed Wendy seemed to act differently around him today. She seemed both peppier and also shyer. Often blushing or averting her gaze whenever he said something nice about her.

Then again, he did the same sometimes.

He finally reached his destination and almost instantly found Wendy standing under a street light. Walking up to her, she heard his footsteps and turned to face him. "So," Lincoln said as he put his hands in his coat pockets.

This was it. No turning back. Wendy took a deep breath and spoke. "Lincoln...there's something I wanna tell you..." She said quietly, but Lincoln could hear it.

The boy in question rose an eyebrow and asked. "What is it?"

Wendy then started walking towards Lincoln and, catching the Omnitrix wielder off guard, softly grabbed his hands causing both to blush. "Lincoln...when I first got to Royal Woods, I was excited...but also scarred. I've never really socalized with others before and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to make any friend. But then I meant you and I've had the time of my life."

Lincoln felt his cheeks heat up even more as he started to take deeper breaths. "Well...I'm glad I could be your friend. It's been awesome hanging out with you this summer."

Wendy smiled sweetly and her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red as she continued. "There's more than that. When I first met you, I felt some things that I couldn't explain. At first, I thought it was just happiness from making a friend. But over time, they never went away. They just got stronger. And when I talked to my mom about it the other day...I think I know what it is."

Lincoln made an audible gulp as he tried to keep himself together. "And what would that be?"

It was then that Wendy said it...

"Lincoln Loud...I'm in love with you."

Lincolns whole face went red. He felt his heartbeat increase tremendously. Before he could even think of anything to respond with, Wendy suddenly pulled him closer...and connected their lips. While Wendy closed her eyes to treasure the moment, Lincoln's eyes widen as much as they could. However, after a few seconds he started to relax and lean into the kiss...enjoying every second of it.

As they two continued their loving lip lock, unknown to them, a certain African American boy had saw and heard everything. And once he saw the two kiss, he lowered his head and walked away, seemingly saddened.

However, Lincoln and Wendy didn't even notice. As they simply kissed and savored the sacred moment.

* * *

 ** _Next time on Loud 10..._**

 ** _Lincoln: So, what does this make us now?_**

 ** _Luna: Dude, we're so proud of you two!_**

 ** _Lincoln: Everything ok buddy?_**

 ** _Clyde: Why do we always have to follow YOUR lead._**

 _ **Ra'ad: This is** **exactly** **what I was warning you about!**_

 ** _Four-Arms: You need to calm down!_**

 ** _Lori: What's happening to him?!_**

 ** _Wendy: That's...my...LINCOOOOOOOOLN!_**


	42. Update and Announcements

Hey everyone, Ninjamon1228 with a status update here.

I'm doing this to explain a few things as well as answer some questions and to make some announcements.

Now first off, the big one. Why did I make Clyde Kevin 11? I'm sure some of you, cough cough Danman22ful, think it would make more sense for Lynn Jr to be Kevin 11. Well…it really wouldn't.

Kevin, and by extension Clydes, powers are from being half-osmosian. And Osmosian genes aren't like Anodite genes where they can lay dormmate and not do anything for the one who has them, Osmosian genes are always present and give the one who has them the power of an Osmosian. If Lynn was part Osmosian, so would the rest of the Loud kids and even one of their parents.

And before anyone says I could have done things differently like make the powers an X-Men-like mutation or something else, I didn't want to do that. I know this is fanfiction meaning I can do what I want, but it feels disrespectful to the original Ben 10 writers to re-write or write over that. I wanna keep some of the original ideas present and Osmosian heritage is one of them.

Another reason is that Clyde is confirmed to be adoptive, and we know nothing of his birth parents. It's honestly the perfect opportunity to write some awesome back story stuff and character development for Clyde and even Lincoln. Much more so then if Lynn or anyone else was in that role.

And the last reason, well this one goes back to what I said earlier. This MY story, and I'm free to write it my way. All of what you seen is either my ideas or ideas my awesome friends came up with such as Qazse, Petrus, YellowPikmin and Gundamvid who was actually the one who gave me the idea for making Clyde Kevin in the first place.

So, if you're upset with the decision, or disappointed…then all I can say is I'm sorry. It's my story, I like what I'm doing with it, and I'm gonna keep that way. If your not ok with that, then you can simply just not read this story.

Now to answer some questions/concerns some of you have.

To a guest asking why I'm making Wendy look older…I'm not. She's just really tall, about as tall as Luna. I name two conditions in real life where that actually happens in Wendy's debut chapter. Plus theirs a reason for her abnormal height and it's actually going to be explained next chapter so stay tuned.

For all you people asking about Rath, I will say he will Debut in season 3.

Also about the Big Chill episode where you Ben 10 fans know what happens, that will also appear in season 3.

To those asking if I'll do the movies…

Secrets of the Omnitrix – Yes

Race against time – No

Destroy all Aliens – Maybe

Alien Swarm – Yes

Also a bit of an announcement. I've been discussing this idea with a few of my friends lately and I'm ready to tell everyone else about it. Once season 2 ends, I will be making a separate story home to Loud 10 one shots. These are non-canon short stories related to this story. They are simply for fun and aren't connected to the main story. As such chapters may show Lincoln with aliens and abilites he won't get for a long time. I already have a few ideas for it, some of them from other people such as a one shot by Harriet546. And if you guys have any ideas for One shots I would love to hear them, under a few condition.

They make sense, meaning they aren't just a bunch of random nonsense.

You have a name. Doesn't have to be an account, just a name so I can give proper credit.

That's about it.

Just a hint to what the first entry of that one-shot series is going to be. It's about a certain white-haired Omnitrix user handing a certain ring wielder his emerald green ass.

And one last thing before I end it here. Since Clyde's being brought into the story…who should I pair him with? Theirs two popular Clyde ships in the fandom and I'm gonna let you decide who I should pair him up with, with a poll on my profile page. The choices are either Clynn (Clyde x Lynn Jr) or Clyku (Clyde x Haiku.)

Well that's all I wanted to say. The Season 2 finale is currently a work in progress, and I hope you all look forward to when I finish and release it.


	43. S:2 Cha:16 Clyde Returns Part 2

**_Tension rise..._**

* * *

Lincoln and Wendy were unaware of how much time has passed. But right now, that didn't matter in the slightest. Both were completely content in locking lips and holding in each other. Or more specifically Wendy holding Lincoln as due to the height difference between the to causing Wendy to wrap her arms around Lincolns waist and hold him up at her level while Lincoln had his arms around Wendy shoulders.

In reality about a minute passed before the two eventually had to separate in order to breath. When the two parted, they took deep heavy breathes as they looked at each other's eyes with fire red faces.

Everything was silent for a moment until Wendy finally managed the will to speak up. "That…felt…really…"

"Nice." Lincoln finished for her with a small smile.

Wendy then averted her gaze, but also had a small smile on her lips. "Yeah…really nice." She said in quietly sweet tone. Wendy then swallowed a lump in her throat as she lowered her head but lightly tightened her grip on Lincoln. "Lincoln…I'm sorry I just laid all this on you without warning…"

"No! No! No! I-it's fine r-really." Lincoln stuttered as his face practically glowed red. "Plus…I feel the same way."

Wendy's eyes widened as she slowly turned her head to look Lincoln right in the eye. The Loud boy could swear that her eyes started sparkling. "You do?" She asked quietly but with a slightly anxious tone.

"Y-yeah…" Lincoln said while looking away from Wendy with a small but sweet smile. "Everything you said about me…I feel about you." Wendy's eyes were practically glittering as Lincoln spoke up. "When I first met you…you were easily one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. And spending all this time with you has been nothing short of amazing. Meeting you and gaining the Omnitrix aren't just the highlights of my summer…but my entire life."

Wendy eyes started to fill up with tears. Lincoln was concerned at first but just then Wendy started laughing happily. After a moment Lincoln started to laugh along with Wendy as the girl kept a tight hold on him as she started spinning around in the parking lot laughing away as Wendy shed a few tears of pure joy.

After a few minutes of pure joy and simply laughing in each other's embrace, Wendy finally stopped spinning around and lifted Lincoln high into the air to where she had to look up at him and give him a loving smile.

Lincoln looked down at Wendy and saw her smile and sheepishly laughed as he asked. "So, what does this make us now?"

Wendy hummed for a bit before lowering Lincoln and bit and giving him a quick peck on the lips causing his face to heat up again as Wendy giggled at his flustered state. "I think the right term is 'Boyfriend and Girlfriend."

While Lincoln was caught off guard by this but couldn't help but give Wendy his own loving smile from the idea. "Yeah…I'd like that." He said warmly.

Wendy couldn't help but squeal like a fan girl for a few seconds but manage to recompose herself and pulled Lincoln into a gentle warm hug with her head resting on his shoulder. "I'd love that to." She told her new boyfriend.

"So, what now?" Lincoln asked his new girlfriend. "Should we tell the others?"

Almost immediately Wendy nodded. "Yeah, I think it's only fair to tell your family and my mom." Wendy told her boyfriend before frowning a bit. "I don't like keeping secrets from here. I already don't like keeping the Omnitrix a secret from her."

Lincoln couldn't help but feel bad for making his girlfriend go through that and offered something. "If it'll make you feel better…we could tell her that to."

However, much to Lincoln's surprise, Wendy shook her head. "No. I won't make you give up your secret just for me."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked with an unsure expression.

"Positive." Wendy reassured. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I tried to force you to do something I know you don't wanna do."

"Thanks Wendy." Lincoln said gratefully, but still couldn't help but say. "But if keeping the secret ever gets to you, just let me know."

"Thanks Lincy." She told her boy friend while giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just then Lincoln yelped as Wendy threw him up into the air and caught him to hold him bridal style. "Now come on, we gotta go explain us to everyone."

"Uuuuum…" Lincoln hummed awkwardly as he wrapped his arms around Wendy while looking at the position he's in. "Can you put me down now please?"

"Nope!" Wendy said instantly with a peppy tone. "I may not force you to tell anyone about the watch, but I said nothing about this!" She stated as she started walking towards Lincoln house. While Lincoln sighed, he couldn't help but smile contently and simply lean into her embrace with Wendy noticing and simply held him closer as she walked off.

* * *

 _ **CLYDE'S ROOM**_

Currently, to say the Mcbride child was having a nervous breakdown was an understatement. Clyde was walking in constant circles around his room. He was breathing heavily as he rubbed his arms with the opposite hand. However his gloves were off and his hands could be seen constantly surging with blue electricity with an occasional spark flying off and ending up zapping parts of the floor and leaving it with black soot spots.

He had witness Lincoln and Wendy's kiss at the parking lot of Gus's Games and Grub. He was originally heading over there as sort of a celebration/welcome home thing as we wanted to try some of their pizza and play a few arcade games after being absent for half the summer…but once he saw his best friend and the Japanese girl kiss…he lost his appetite.

And Clyde couldn't help but let things get to him and think of every single bad scenario to spawn from this event. "What if he doesn't need me anymore? What if now that's he's with Wendy he'll just toss me aside?" Clyde asked himself as images of his best friend abandoning him for Wendy.

"Come on Clyde, he wouldn't just do that would he?" Clyde then told himself as he tried to calm himself down. "You've been with him for most of his life. He wouldn't just leave you after gaining a super attractive girlfriend who he obviously loves and she obviously loves him but that wouldn't put a dent in our friendship, right? Right? Right?!"

At this point Clyde had to take out his paper bag and start breathing into it as his hands continued to surge uncontrollably. However, this was what caused Clyde to stop hyperventilating. Holding up his arms and looking at the electricity surging through them, he suddenly started to slowly smile and then eventually start to laugh. "Hehe…that's it. Once I mastered my powers, Lincoln definitely won't leave me. I'll become a valuable asset of his team and then I can finally sweep Lori off her feet with my new superpowers!"

At this point, Clyde started to rub his hands together as the black lines around his eyes become more prominent as the electricity surged more powerful then before as Clyde looked back towards his various gadgets that used energy and grinned to himself. "Better start practicing."

* * *

Back with the brand new couple, Wendy was still carrying Lincoln bridal style as they approached Lincoln's house and walking up to the door. While they headed to the Loud House, Wendy had Lincoln pull out her phone and text her mom to met them at Lincoln's house so they could tell her along with Lincoln's family. Lincoln also texted his whole family to meet in the living room and to expect Karen to visit.

Once the two approached the door of Lincoln's home, Wendy finally set Lincoln down on his feet. When Lincoln stood back up, he had a brief headrush but Wendy help him balance at and get proper footing. He thanked her, earning him a kiss on the check causing him to get a bit flustered.

Lincoln, after cooling down his face, knocked on the door and was almost immediately answered as Leni opened the door. She quickly gained a huge smile as she looked at the to before asking in anticipation. "So, are you two…"

The two 11-year-olds didn't respond and simply looked away from each other with pink cheeks and small smile's and held hand. Leni's eyes slowly widened as she quickly covered her mouth with both of her hands to muffles her squeal and she stepped up and down hyperly. "Oh, M, gosh! I'm so happy for you to!" She quietly yelled as not to alert the others in the house. "You both are totes adorable together!"

"Hehe, thank Leni." Wendy said sheepishly and she grabbed Lincolns arm and gently pulled him closer to her. "I do have quite the handsome boyfriend."

Lincoln's face burn red as he leaned into Wendy and said. "Thanks, be-beautiful." Lincoln said in an awkward tone as he wasn't quiet used to being in a relationship yet. However, Wendy seemed to think it was cute and giggled as she leaned her head on his own head.

Leni had to muffle another squeal at the scene before being able to speak again. "Well everyone else is in here waiting for you two, including you mom Wendy. I'm, like, guessing one of you told her to come over so you can tell her?" Both nodded in response as Leni gave them a supportive thumbs up. "Well, don't wanna keep everyone waiting."

Despite the nervousness the two were feeling, they nodded and proceeded to follow Leni inside. Once in, they saw the rest of Lincoln's sisters sitting around the couch. They didn't seem to notice the two as they were all busy talking with each other. Lincoln then got all their attention's by separating from Wendy's grasp and clearing his throat. All of his sisters stopped talking and looked to him as he asked. "Hey, where's mom and dad at?"

"They're in the kitchen with Wendy's mom." Lana answered while pointing her thumb to the entrance to the kitchen. "Talking about…whatever adults talk about."

"Can you get them please." Wendy asked as he fidgeted with her hands. "We have something we need to tell everyone, including them."

Everyone rose an eyebrow while Leni was practically beaming with excited anticipation. It was then that Lola decided to fulfill the request. "MOM! DAD! MRS. YOROI! LINCOLN AND WENDY WANT YOU IN HERE!" She yelled make everyone else wince at the volume.

"Dude, how about a warning next time." Luna told her while rubbing her ears. However, this got a 'really' expression sent at her from everyone. "What?"

"Says the girl who _blows the roof off this joint_ whenever they played, hahahaha!" Luan joked before quickly gaining a deadpanned expression. "But seriously, you're playing was so loud one time it sent pieces of the roof falling."

"Ok touché." Luna admitted with a sheepish smile.

Just then the three adults in the house walked out of the kitchen with Karen having a concerned look on her face. "Is something wrong? You yelled for us."

"Nothing's wrong, I think, these two just wanted to tell us all something." Lynn Jr explained while gesturing her head to the 11-year-olds.

Lynn Sr and Rita looked to each other before nodding and gathering around their kids as Lincoln and Wendy walked in front of everyone. Meanwhile Karen seemed to already know what news the two would bring and swallowed a large lump in her throat before slowly walking to the ground and standing next to Lori.

Once everyone was gathered, Lynn Sr asked. "So, what do you want to tell us all sport."

Both Lincoln and Wendy looked at each other, with Lincoln having a nervous expression while Wendy gave him a reassuring nod. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves, Lincoln finally spoke up. "I'm glad you could all show up for today. Me and Wendy have something to tell you."

This caused most of the family's eyes to widen a bit. Leni look like she was about to explode from excitement. As for Karen, she simply looked down, breathed slowly, and put on a brave and supportive smile. Lincoln then looked to Wendy and asked her. "You wanna tell them?"

His response was Wendy nodding with an excited smile. Everyone then watched as Wendy took Lincoln hand, making them gasp, as Wendy's heartbeat increased. However, despite that, she managed to get a hold of herself enough to say. "Lincoln and me…are _together_!"

Everything and one was in complete _silence_. No sounds could be heard. Not even any crickets or frogs from outside. This unease silence caused Lincoln and Wendy to become extremely anxious and nervous. They breathed heavily as their hearts felt like they could burst out of their chest. They tightened their grip on each other's hand to comfort each other. And then…

" _ **SQEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAL!**_ " Like fangirls fueled by radio-active sugar, all the Loud girls squealed at the news to the point where the on squealers had to cover their ears and all the animals in the house were running around like crazy from the noise. It was a miracle none of the windows are any other glass item in the house didn't break.

"LOOOOOOUDS!" They could hear their neighbor Grouse yell from next door. "KNOCK OFF THAT RACKET! I'M WATCHING MY SHOWS!"

While this caused the girls to stop their fangirling, but they still had extremely happy silence as they rush the new couple and quickly started to say their congratulations and compliments.

"Dude, we're so proud of you two!" Luna told the couple as she patted them both on the back. Then she started to quickly think about maybe having a double date with her and Sam and them.

"You two are literally perfect for each other." Lori complimented as she was happy to see her brother enter a relationship. She'll admit, after getting over Lincoln being with Ronnie Anne she had been planning to try and get these two together. Guess things happened on their own.

"While I'm normally impervious to such as human emotions like 'love' I must say…YOU TO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Even Lisa couldn't help but be excited and happy for the new couple.

"We knew you'd score a girl eventually Lincoln." Lana complimented by patting her big brother's arm.

"I mean I've had my doubts but we're so proud of you Linky!" Lola stated earning a deadpanned expression from Lana, which she responded with an eye roll.

"Goo-goo!" Lily said happily while being carried by Luan.

"Well aren't you a couple of _snow-whites_! Hahaha, get it?" Luan joked as she ruffled both of their hair.

"Hehe, thanks everyone. I did earn myself quite a man." Wendy said as she gained a cat-like smiled and grabbed Lincoln's arm to hold the white-haired boy close, making him laugh nervously as his face become flustered.

"Y-Yeah, and Wendy's the most awesome girl I've met." Lincoln said quietly enough for everyone to be able to hear it. This earned him a kiss on the cheek from Wendy making his face an even deeper shade of red.

"Aaaaaaw~" All the Loud girls said in unison as Leni quickly took a picture of the two with her phone.

"Totes posting this online." Leni said happily as she started to make a post of the picture of them together.

"Way to score dude! You got yourself a good one!" Lynn complimented while giving them both a shoulder punch, making Lincoln wince and for Wendy…not to really feel it all too much.

"Way to go big brother." Lucy said as a small smile came to her face. "May your romance bloom like a blood flower in the full moon night." This statement caused a few of the sister to take a step away from the goth 8-year-old.

While the new couple blushed in all the compliments, it was then that the grown-ups stood up and walked towards them. Rita and Lynn Sr had smiles on their faces while Karen's expression was hidden since her head was held down. Rita was the first to speak up. "Well congratulations you two. I always suspected you both had an eye for each other and I'm happy to see you saw that in one other."

"Called it!" Lynn Sr cheered with a pumped up first. "Knew you liked her. You really are a chip of the ole block huh son?" Lynn Sr couldn't help but be proud of his son. While he was unaware of who made the first move, he'll get that information later, but it reminded him of when he and Rita first got together at the British Eatery. After that, it was one date and they were sealed for life, getting married years later and eventually creating the family they have now. Who knows, maybe it would be the same for these to.

"Wendy…Lincoln…" Both of the mention kids couldn't help but flinch. It was Karen talking. Both of the 11-year-olds moved their heads slowly to the silver haired women as her face was still hidden.

"Y-y-yes mother?" Wendy stuttered nervously. Even though it was Karen herself that helped Wendy with confessing her feelings, she couldn't help but be a little scared of what her mother would have to say about her new relationship.

Once again, everything entered a complete silence. Lincoln swallowed a lump in his throat as his family looked around the room awkwardly. Just then they saw Karen's head start to slowly rise and they all prepared for the worse…only to be met with a warm smile from the Japanese women. "I'm really happy for you two." She said warmly.

Everyone was caught off guard by the reaction, thinking that Karen was going to enter a 'Over-Protective Mode' but were met with a calm one. Wendy couldn't help but smile sweetly and jumped towards her mother and hug her. "Thanks mom!" She said happily as Karen caught her daughter and patted her back.

"…anything to make you happy." She muttered so quietly no one could hear her. She then put her daughter down and looked towards Lincoln. The Loud boy flinched at first, but calmed down when he saw him give her an approving nod.

However, Karen's face then turned into a frown for a split second before she looked towards the Loud parents. "Lynn Sr, Rita, may I please talk to you in private for a moment?" She requested as all the Loud's attention were focused on her now.

Rita and Lynn Sr looked at each other awkwardly before Rita told Karen. "Well, that's gonna be hard in his house. The walls are thin so privacy is a rarity around here."

"Not to worry." Lisa spoke up as she walked toward the adults. "My bunker in the backyard is soundproof, you three can have a private talk in there."

"Oh, I forgot about the bunker, thanks Lisa." Lynn Sr said as he and Rita started heading outside to the backyard with Karen catching up and raising an eyebrow.

"Why do you have a bunker in the backyard?" Karen asked in confusion.

"Piece of advice, don't come here during April Fools." Rita told her and she and Lynn Sr shivered at all the bad memories before dragging Karen outside. Meanwhile they could hear the voice of the girls constantly asking questions to the new couple.

Once in the backyard, the three parents quickly made there way to where Lisa's bunker was and opened the hatched. They then all climbed down into it and sealed the hatch shut. When they all went all the way inside, Karen took a look around and took note of the thick metal walls and the rations of food and water. "Impressive." Karen nodded, still amazed by the brilliance and Ingenuity of the 4-year-old.

"Well it certainly works." Rita commented as she took a water bottle for herself. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk about Karen?"

"Yeah, do you have any kind of problem with Lincoln and Wendy's relationship?" Lynn Sr asked with a concerned tone as they all took a seat on the floor.

"Well, no, not exactly." Karen said nervously. This was it. She was going to tell the Loud parents everything. She was beyond terrified…but she had to do this. Especially if Lincoln and Wendy were gonna have the long term relationship Karen was confident they would have. "It's just…I'm afraid."

"Afraid. Of what?" Rita asked with concern evident in her tone as she and Lynn Sr were giving the Japanese women their full undivided attention.

Taking another deep breath, Karen kept explaining things to them. "Of the future. Of Wendy's future." Rita and Lynn Sr nodded in understanding as Karen went on. "I've had to keep Wendy sheltered her own life. Homeschooled her. Did everything to make sure she never stopped smiling. So…seeing her start to do things on her own like this…it scares me. I'm afraid she'll end up seeing or doing something that will make her smile disappear. And love can be a complicated subject with many different outcomes. Please don't get the wrong idea, I really do think Lincoln is a good kid, it's just-"

"It's alright, we understand." Rita told Karen as she gave her a comforting smile. "Watching your kids grow up, find things out by themselves, develop relationships. It's terrifying. You're always afraid something is going to happen to your kid and you just…can't do anything.

"Yeah, I still remember the time Lori first told she was in a relationship with Bobby." Lynn Sr said with a hearty chuckle at how he reacted.

"Yes. I still miss that glass coffee table." Rita said with a deadpanned expression as Lynn Sr tensed up as he let out an awkward laugh.

Karen couldn't help but give a small laugh at the scene, but she quickly frowned again as she still hasn't told them the _complete_ story of why she had to treat Wendy the way she has for the past 11 years. "There's…more to it then that." Karen said in a grim and sadden tone that instantly made Lynn Sr and Rita turn their attention back to her. "There's another, more serious reason why. You know how Wendy is so different then most 11-year-old girls right? How she's so tall, incredibly strong?"

Lynn Sr and Rita rose a brow and gained a confused expression. "Yeah, it's kinda hard to miss." Lynn Sr stated causing Rita to nudge his arm hard with her elbow.

"Yes, we do." Rita said in a more gentle tone then the blunt one her husband used. "What about it?"

"…It's not natural." Karen muttered quiet enough for the Loud parents could here. Both were a bit taken back by that statement but let Karen go on. "It's not just an abnormal growth…a genetic mutation…or anything like that. Someone _did_ this to her."

Lynn Sr and Rita's eyes widened in both surprise and horror. The way Wendy was, her height, her strength…someone else caused her to gain this? "Wh…what do you mean by that?" Rita asked with a trembling tone.

Karen gripped her legs tight as she started trembling. Tears started to build up in her eyes, but she kept them from flowing. "His name was Akinari. We met in grade school. I had an immediate attraction to him, as well as him to me I found out a few months later. Soon after that, we were a couple. We did almost everything together for years. It was almost impossible to keep us apart. And over the years our bonds only strengthened. When we went to college, he majored in the advanced sciences and I trained to become a teacher. And then a month after we graduated…he popped the question."

While Lynn Sr and Rita listened with open ears, they couldn't help but be confused by the story and how it strayed from topic. But they were sure Karen was going somewhere with this and let her go on.

"We got married 6 months later, and for the first 5 years, things couldn't have been better. I become a college professor while Akinari was actually asked to become a scientist and researcher for the Japanese Government. I thought our lives were perfect, and then something amazing happened, I became pregnant with a beautiful baby girl and 9 months later…I gave birth to Wendy."

"That's a really sweet story Karen, but what does this have to do with Wendy's condition?" Rita asked as she started to feel like things were getting to off topic.

They watched as Karen's trembling intensified as a few tears started leaking out. Lynn Sr and Rita quickly grew concerned and were about to go over to her to comfort the single mother, but Karen held her hand up to stop them while wiping away her tears. "I'm fine, it's just…listen and you'll see."

Karen took another deep breath as she continued. "Then, a month after Wendy was born…something changed in him. At his work with the Government, they were currently developing a serum to push the human body far past its limits. Stronger, fast, more durable. A super solider project like in comics you could say. However, every time they tried to utilize it, it would kill the subject as it would try to change an already developed body forcibly, causing fatal consequences. But as they were trying to find ways to stabilize the project, apparently a thought occurred in my husbands head…what would happen if the serum had time to grow and work…in an _undeveloped_ body."

That part really sent a shiver down the Loud parent's spines. She didn't mean that her own husband…

"For three months, he would bring home a suitcase that he never showed me the contents off. He always just told me it was paperwork. Simply nothing to worry about. And I believe him…until one night. I was sleeping soundly in bed, but then I woke up to hear Wendy crying. I saw that my husband wasn't in bed either, so I assumed he was taking care of Wendy. However, Wendy was crying a lot louder than I've ever heard her before. So I got up and decided to help him out since it seemed Wendy was being extra fussy that night…but what I saw…made me sick to stomach."

"In one arm, Akinari held Wendy. In his other hand…a needle with a strange liquid. And I watched him inject it in Wendy's arm."

Both Loud parents felt their hearts stop at this as they froze, and their faces turned to one of pure horror. "Yo-you're husband…tried to use that serum…" Lynn Sr struggled to say as the words couldn't come out due to the intense and shocking reveal of what her own husband did to his own daughter.

"On Wendy…" Rita finished as she now struggled to hold back tears.

At this point Karen completely broke down. She buried her face in her hands as she started to sob quietly. Rita and Lynn Sr quickly rushed over to her side and started to comfort the Japanese woman. They couldn't blame her for how she was right now. They couldn't begin to imagine what that must have been like to see her own husband, who she's loved for years, try to make a potentially lethal science experiment out of Wendy when she was just a newborn.

After about 5 minutes of Karen crying, the silver haired women managed to calm herself down with her eyes now red and puffy. Sniffling, she wiped her eyes and said. "Thanks." Taking a minute to make sure she was ok, Rita and Lynn Sr took their seats back in front of her for Karen to finish her story.

"So, after I saw that, I was so shocked that instinctively grabbed the lamp on the desk next to the door and smash it over his head. It knocked him out and I caught Wendy before she could fall. I gripped her tightly and quickly called his workplace. They showed up quickly and arrested him and ask me to take Wendy to their doctors to make she was ok. He was thrown into maximum security and while Wendy was being looked after, I learned he did it all in secret. Stealing the serum and using it on Wendy all without any of his peers or bosses knowing. Then when the doctors finished with Wendy, they said it was a miracle. She was perfectly fine in healthy…but three months of serum was already injected into her and couldn't be taken back."

"They explained to me what would potentially happen to her. Incredible strength, speed, and stamina. Increased durability. And potential other effects since it was still in the early stages, they said to expect just about anything. So far over the years I've seen all these effects from Wendy, including her abnormal growth. They told me it would be a good idea to shelter Wendy, to keep an eye on her as she developed to make sure she wouldn't end up becoming a danger to herself or others. Things seemed fine for the 11 years I've had her, so I thought it was finally time to let her go out and experience what the world is really like. Interact with other people and make friends. And I thought the best way to do that was to move to another country. I remember the stories of my grandmother telling me how she and my grandfather took their honeymoon in Michigan and so I decided to move here with Wendy. And that leads us to where we are now."

It was…a lot to take in to say the absolute least about everything. Now everything about Wendy made sense. Why's she's so surprisingly strong. So tall for her age. All because of what her father did to her with that super solider serum. They honestly couldn't blame her for how she treated Wendy. Having some on you loved for years and years suddenly pull _that_ on your newborn child…it was disgusting and dishonorable to put it mildly.

"Karen, we are so sorry. We can't begin to imagine what you've been through." Rita said softly as she moved back to the single mother's side and patted her back.

"If you don't mind me asking…what happened to your husband?" Lynn Sr asked carefully, curious to what the fate of the man was.

"…He was sentenced to death." This news made the Loud parents blood go cold as Karen explained. "They said was he did was a serious matter that violated all their rules. He went behind their backs, stole an experimental serum and used it on a child, our child no less. A month later…he was executed."

Rita and Lynn Sr had absolutely no idea how to respond to all of this. It was just so… _intense_. However, they didn't need to say anything as Karen stood up, wiped her eyes, and actually gave them a smile. "Thanks for listening to me. It's not every day I get to speak about this to other people. Now you know why I'm so scared of Wendy started to do things on her own. I'm afraid something will happen and…"

However, Karen's concerns were put to rest as Rita put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile. "Karen, I promise you Wendy will be fine. Yes, she may have things that almost every kid doesn't, but she'll still be fine. She may struggle from time to time, but that's part of growing up. It scares us parents and there's little we can do once they leave the nest, but all we can do is hope and watch as our kids blossom into adults."

"And trust us Karen, this isn't just father's pride her, Wendy won't find a better, more caring person then our son Lincoln." Lyn Sr told her as he wrapped an arm around his wife who nodded in response to her husband's words.

"I suppose you're right." Karen couldn't help but agree. Then, dropping another bombshell, Karen smirked as she looked them both in the eye. "I guess I should be proud my daughter's dating a super hero."

Both Loud parents froze as they watched as Karen put her hands on her hips and grinned at them. "U-u-u-um, we have no idea wh-what you're talking about." Lynn Sr stuttered nervously. Did Karen somehow know about the Omnitrix?

"Ye-yeah, I think you have Lincoln mistaken with someone else." Rita added in with a way to big smile.

Karen simply scoffed playfully and shook her head. "Don't try to play games with me. I know all about Lincoln and that weird watch he has."

Lynn Sr and Rita flinched as they suddenly felt a whole lot small as the latter asked. "Did either of them tell you…"

However, much to their surprise, Karen shook her head. "No, I figured it out." The Japanese woman revealed, surprising the other two adults. "I first took notice of how every single one of the aliens that show up have an hourglass symbol somewhere on their body. The exact same symbol on Lincoln's watch. At first, I thought it was simply a coincidence, however, I notice that the aliens usually only appear in Royal Woods, but there were some reported sighting at Great Lakes City…but only the times when Lincoln was visiting. And finally, it seems your son never seems to be around whenever those aliens show up."

Rita and Lynn Sr were wide eyed. Karen…really hit the nail on the coffin for this one. "Wow…good deduction." Rita managed to say.

Karen couldn't help but laugh a bit as she adjusted her glasses. "I'm an avid reader Rita. And mystery and detective stories are my favorite. So, once I got to some investigating, it was easy to put the pieces together and figure things out."

"Huh, I think you're the first person to actually figure it out without having to see it firsthand." Lynn Sr pointed out as the only time people have figured out Lincoln had the Omnitrix was when he told them it was him such as with Sam and the Casagrande's.

"Well you don't need to worry about me spilling the beans." Karen reassured them. "Your families secret is safe with me, and for the kid's sake I'll pretend to be oblivious. But it does show me how responsible Lincoln is and that he's capable of protecting my daughter and making her happy."

Rita and Lynn Sr sighed in relief as they gave Karen a grateful expression. "Thank you, Karen, that's really generous of you." Lynn Sr said sincerely as Karen nodded.

"Your both quite welcome." Karen said before stretching out causing some audible cracks. "Now, I'm feeling quite exhausted. I think me and Wendy should head home."

"Yes, and Karen if you ever need someone to talk to, me and my husband are always willing to listen." Rita told her friend as Karen smiled gratefully and nodded.

"Thank you." She said quietly before the three headed back outside.

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT DAY**_

The very next day, Lincoln was walking by himself towards his best friend's house. He was hoping to get another day to practice with Clyde's powers and hopefully ease Ra'ads worries about Clyde possibly being dangerous. At first we was concerned that since he and Wendy we're a couple and should be spending more time together, but Wendy texted him and told him that he should still get plenty of time with him and his best friend. She really was the best.

Sighing contently at the thought of his girlfriend, Lincoln looked up and smiled as he saw the Mcbrides house and speed up his pace to get there faster. Once he was there, he was quickly met with Harold who happily let Lincoln inside while thanking Lincoln for whatever he did with Clyde to make him so happy and excited last night.

Once inside the house, Lincoln quickly made his way to Clyde's room where he knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Clyde's voice came from inside.

"It's me, Lincoln." Lincoln answered back.

"Lincoln?!" Before the white-haired boy knew it, Clyde's door opened, and he was quickly dragged inside. Once Lincoln had a chance to realize what was happening, he saw that Clyde had dragged him into the room and clung to him. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Uuuuh, why?" Lincoln asked with a confused tone and expression. Why would Clyde have the impression that he wouldn't see him again.

Clyde's eyes widened as he realized what he said and quickly let go of his best friend and sheepishly held his arm with his other hand. "Oh, uh, no reason, just uh…nevermind." Clyde stuttered to say as he didn't want to reveal that he saw Lincoln and Wendy's kiss. He didn't want Lincoln to think he was spying on him.

"Oooook." Lincoln said awkwardly before looking over Clyde and noticing something…off about him. "Everything ok buddy?"

Clyde rose and eyebrow as he looked back at his best friend. "Yeah, I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Lincoln asked with an unsure tone. "Your eyes looking really baggy, did you get any sleep last night."

Clyde put his hands under his glasses and felt around his eyes were the black marks were, but simply waved it off. "Don't worry Linc, I may have gotten to bed a little late last night but I assure you Clyde Mcbride is ready for anything."

Thought Lincoln was still skeptic to everything, he decided to give his friend the benefit of the doubt and say. "Alright, if you're sure."

"Great!" Clyde said instantly afterwards as he then got into what he wanted to tell Lincoln. "So, I've been working on my powers ever since I got home last night. Check this out." Lincoln then watched as Clyde closed the curtains to his room and heads over to the light switch before shutting out. Despite the dark, there were a few rays of sunlight that allowed Lincoln to see as Clyde but his hand on the wall right next to the light switch. Suddenly Clyde's hand surged with electricity that was conducted into the wall. What resulted was the lights turning on, with the light switch switched off.

Lincoln let out a long whistle in response. "Impressive." The Omnitrix wielder complimented as Clyde removed his hand. This caused the lights to go off, but he fixed that by simply flicking on the light switch.

"Thanks, I also been practicing absorbing energy with all those battery's over there." Clyde pointed to the other side of the room and Lincoln looked, to his surprise, saw a rather big pile of batteries on the floor. And if Clyde was meaning what he was saying, they were all drained of their energy.

"However…" Lincoln then looked back to see Clyde fidgeting with his hands and staring at his wrist. More specifically, the Omnitrix. "I haven't felt anything like absorbing the energy from your watch and transforming like that." Clyde then started to slowly reach out for it. "Maybe if I do it again…"

However, before Clyde could touch it, Lincoln jerked his hand back and took a step back. "Um, maybe let's not do that. I mean what if one of your dads walked in on us?" Lincoln explained with a sheepish smile. In reality, we was more afraid of Ra'ads words about the energy making Clyde act…not himself.

Although Clyde frowned at first at his friend denying him asking to the Omnitrix, as well as his hands suddenly twitching, he simply shook it off and managed to call himself down. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yo-you're probably right."

There was an awkward silence between the two for a moment. After a few minutes, Lincoln cleared his throat as he spoke up. "Hey, why don't we just walk around town and see if anything happens."

Clyde immediately brightened up at the idea and grabbed Lincoln's wrist that didn't have the Omnitrix and quickly started to head out before Lincoln could say anything. "Sounds like a great plan buddy!"

"Woah! Clyde slow down!" Lincoln yelled as Clyde quickly yelled to his dads that the two were heading out before dragging his best friend outside.

* * *

Later, after Lincoln managed to separate from Lincoln's wrist, the two best friends were walking through the streets simply waiting for something to happen. While Clyde was looking and walking around anxiously, Lincoln kept a calmer demeanor as he simply walked with his hands in his pockets while glancing from left to right now and then.

"So how long does it usually take for a crime to occur?" Clyde asked, finally breaking the silence the two had as they walked around town. "Does it usually happen during the day or night, will I need to focus on certain attributes depending on the situation? How quickly should we handle the situation. Should I have brought a first aid kit or-"

"Clyde, Clyde, Clyde, calm down." Lincoln interrupted Clyde's question barrage. "Look, the best thing to do when you're a hero is to just wait for something to occur, then go about the situation the best way you can and adapt as it goes down. That's the best advice I can give, just go with the flow."

Lincoln then saw that Clyde took out a notebook and pencil and was writing everything Lincoln said down. "Just…go…with…the…flow. Alright, thanks buddy." Clyde said as he put the notebook away and put the pencil behind his ear.

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's usual antics. All concern from earlier was gone as he simply chalked it up to Clyde simply being Clyde. He was anxious, awkward and tend to over think things from time to time…but that's what made him Clyde Mcbride. His best friend. And Lincoln wouldn't have it any other way.

Just then he heard a ding on his phone and pulled it up. It was the local news app he installed. "What's that Linc?" Clyde asked as he peaked his head over Lincoln shoulder to look at the phone.

"News app. Installed so I can get the information of what's happening around town." Lincoln explained. The two then read the article as Lincoln rose an eyebrow. It was news about shady characters being reported underground in the Royal Woods caves. The underground cameras caught pictures of figures wearing trench coats and matching hats.

Lincoln hummed a bit as he noticed something about face area's that were mostly covered in shadow due to the coats and hats. But Lincoln used his fingers to zoom in around there faces. It was barely noticeable, but Lincoln could eventually make out their faces…or rather what's on their faces. Iron mask.

"Forever Knights!" Lincoln gasped out as Clyde looked to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who are they?" Clyde asked, completely oblivious to the group Lincoln was talking about.

"Long story short, bad news." The white-haired boy said seriously. "And if they're here, they're up to no good. Come on Clyde, we gotta get down to the caves." Clyde nodded as the best friend duo quickly took off to the caves. But since they were dealing with the Forever Knights, Lincoln texted Wendy and his family to meet him and Clyde in the caves incase they needed back up. Can never be to careful when dealing with these guys.

* * *

Soon Lincoln and Clyde were in the underground caves of Royal Woods. Caves that have been here for who knows how long since they were discovered around 50 years ago already dugout. There were many theories on why and who dug the caves, but so far nothings been proven. So, the town used the caves and the mystery as a tourist attraction. Thankfully they seemed to be barren today as Lincoln and Clyde walked through the caves wielding flashlights.

"So where do you think they are?" Clyde whispered as he followed close behind Lincoln. He had trouble holding the flashlight at first due to his powers causing the light to go from dim to very bright rapidly. Eventually he got the hold of it and steadied the light. But this didn't stop Clyde from glancing at the Omnitrix every now and then, like his hands were fidgeting to touch and absorb more energy from it again.

"Not sure." Lincoln responded from in front of Clyde, unaware to his friend looking at the alien watch. "Just keeping going, stay quiet and try to find where they are."

Then as if on cue, they heard the sounds of banging echoing through the tunnels. They stood still and listened to where it was coming from and deduced that it was coming from the north east tunnel and speed walked down there. Sure enough, the sound got louder as they went forward. They soon started to see a light at the end of a tunnel and quickly hid behind a wall. Lincoln and Clyde peaked their heads out of the walls to witness that, sure enough, a group of forever knights with various digging equipment and even explosive with him.

"What do you think they're doing?" Clyde whispered.

"No clue, but it can't be anything good." Lincoln explained as he and Clyde went back behind the wall. Lincoln then rolled up his sleeve and activated the Omnitrix. Clyde's eyes suddenly became glued to the piece of alien tech as his hands started to surge with electricity.

Currently, the group of five Forever Knights were busy at working adding onto the underground tunnels. Two of the knights were busy busting rock with pickaxes while another two were shoveling dirt from the corners. Meanwhile the last one was working on the explosive they brought just incase they ran into something they needed to blow up. "We had better hurry up." The Forever Knight working on the explosive said to his cohorts. "Lord Enoch want's this done fast."

"Then he'll be very disappointed today." All the knight's stopped working and looked to the source of the voice and saw Four-Arms with both sets of arms cross and glaring at the Forever Knights, meanwhile Clyde was standing behind Four-Arms, but his eyes were on the Omnitrix symbol on the muscular aliens shoulder.

The knights quickly gripped their tools to use them as weapons as they all prepared to charge at the duo. Four-Arms simply cracked his knuckles and neck when Clyde spoke up. "Linc, let me absorb the watch again so we can take them down together!"

"Uuuuum…" Four-Arms let out indecisively.

' **Lincoln! No! Bad idea!** '

"Uuuuuh…ON YOUR LEFT!" Four-Arms suddenly yelled as he quickly punched a pickaxe wielding knight that was coming in from the left. Clyde tried to call out to Four-Arms again but was ignored as Four-Arms charged at the group.

Clyde surprisingly growled in irritation at his best friend ignoring him and fighting the bad guys on his own. However, the glasses wearing child noticed that the red aliens back were completely bare as he was focus on his front side fighting off the knights. Rubbing his hands together, causing them to spark a bit, Clyde quickly ran over to the 12-foot-tall alien and jumped up onto his back and started climbing to his shoulders.

Four-Arms was unaware of Clyde climbing on him as he was busy holding off the knights by taking their weapons with his upper hands and punching them away with his lower set of arms. It was honestly pretty easy. It seems like these knight's didn't really have much combat experience. And other then the explosive, no real weapons. This group was probably sent her to sneak around the tunnels and dig…for whatever they were digging for. But as he was fighting…

' **Hey! Clyde's going for the Omnitrix!'**

Four-Arms stopped fighting and looked back and gasped as he saw Clyde hanging onto his shoulder with his hand over the Omnitrix symbol. "Clyde no!"

However, it was too late as Clyde completely put his hand on the Omnitrix symbol and started to absorb the energy from the watch. Like before, Clyde started to change and mutate to match the form his best friend was in. His skin started to turn a sickly red color as he started growing taller. An extra set off arms grew under his regular arms that ripping through his shirt. Just then a giant muscular arm grew out of his right side over his original arm. Finally, his glasses fell off and revealed the left side of his face had changed to match Four-arms with having 2 yellow eyes.

Landing with a thump on the ground, Clyde took a second to look over himself and actually grinned like madman and started laughing rather manically. "Alright! No, it's really on!" Clyde yelled with his voice sounding much deeper. Just then another giant arm grew above his original left arms as he quickly charged at the group of knights as they started to try and retreat.

"Going somewhere!" Clyde yelled as he used his right giant arm to grab on of the knight's legs and lifted him up in the air and used him to slam another knight away. Using his other giant arm, Clyde grabbed another knight by his face and the slammed the heads of the knights he had in his grasp together and _hard_. He then finished the job by slamming them both into the ground hard enough to leave craters and shake the cave. "Who else wants some!" The mutated Clyde yelled as he went to town on the two remaining knights.

Four-Arms back up from the scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Clyde, the anxious, awkward, boy…was acting so vicious. The last time he was burning Commander with Heatblast's powers, the Omnitrix wielder simply thought it was because Clyde wasn't used to this and needed to learn how to hold back…but this…this was something else.

Rights as Clyde was pinning two knights against the wall and started gripping them hard enough for audible cracks to be heard, Four-Arms knee it was time to step in and stop his friends rampage. Running up to his mutated friend, the red alien wrapped all over his arms around Clyde and pulled him back.

"Hey!" Clyde yelled as he tried to escape the grip. "What are you doing!?"

"Keeping you from going to far!" Four-Arms yelled back as he released Clyde.

Turning around and glaring at the four-armed alien, Clyde retaliated. "I knew I what I was doing! I was taking out the bad guys!"

Shaking his head, Four-Arms said in a stern tone. "Clyde, our job is to stop the bad guys. We take them _down_ not _out_!"

Four-Arms was actually surprised as Clyde growled, gritted his teeth, and tightened all six of his fists. The transformed Loud boy couldn't remember a single time his friend did _any_ of those actions…except when involving Bobby but this was to an entirely different scale. "Why do we always have to follow YOUR lead?"

Four-Arms scoffed as he crossed his arms. "We do not always follow _my_ lead."

"Oh yeah!" Clyde yelled back as he poked Four-Arm's chest with his upper left arm hard. "Whose idea was it to baby sit Lily? _Yours!_ Whose idea was it try and survive in the wilderness? _Yours!_ Whose idea was it to try and steal cookies and end up blowing our money on Kale puff? _Yours!"_

"…Ok…those were _some_ moments." Four-Arms pretty much had to admit. "But what about all the good times we've had? Catching a real ghost? Ending up in the yearbook together? The SMOOCH concert with Luna?"

"That's not the point!" Clyde yelled poke with another strong poke. "The point is we always go along with that _you_ wanna do while I'm just your sidekick!"

"You're not my sidekick! We're partners! Friends!" Four-arms tried to reason with his hands up in piece. "What's gotten into you?"

' **This is exactly what I was warning you about!** '

' _What?'_ Four-Arms asked mentally.

' **That's not Clyde talking! The energy from the Omnitrix is doing things to his sanity! It's making him mentally unstable. You have to calm down and release the energy!** '

"From now on, we do things my way!" Clyde yelled as he pointed to himself.

"Clyde, listen to me." Four-Arms tried to reason with a worried frown and raised hands. "I'm sorry if I ever made feel like that. I just wanted us to have together doing crazy stuff. But this isn't you talking. The energy's making you go crazy with power; you need to release it."

"Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you!" Clyde yelled back hostilely. "You'd like to be the only one with powers. To be the famous superhero everyone loves while I just get left behind!"

"That's not it! Please just listen!" Four-Arms yelled back.

"I'm sick of everything going your way! Who's the one with the big family?! _**You**_! Who's the one with the alien watch?! _**You**_! Who ended up getting a beautiful girlfriend?! _**YOU!**_ " Clyde yelled as the rest of his arms started to bulk up along with getting slightly taller with each claim.

The last statement caused Four-Arms to gasp. "Wait…how'd you find out about me and Wendy?"

"I saw your little scene in the parking lot." Clyde explained before yelling again. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! I've been chasing after love for years! Doing everything I could! Yet you actually got a girl to confess to _you_! I'm sick of you getting everything while I'm stuck in your shadow!"

Before Four-Arms could respond in anyway, Clyde suddenly charged at him and tackled the transformed whitehead to the ground. Four-Arms was shocked to see Clyde raise his fist to attack him, but he got over quick enough to catch the fist as well as the other. This led the two into a power struggle as Four-Arms managed to speak again. "You need to calm down!" Four-Arms plead as he looked Clyde in the eyes. "This isn't you Clyde! This isn't my best friend! It's the power! It's doing things to you!"

"Maybe I like what the powers doing to me!" Clyde retallied as he used one of his middle arms to try and reach for the Omnitrix. "Maybe I'll take more of it! Give me that watch!"

Four-Arms managed to catch Clyde's other hand with his lower left hand before he could reach the Omnitrix. As the two were struggling with each other, they failed to notice that the Omnitrix started beeping red, and Clyde's unnatural arms started to get smaller and retract back into his body. Just then, in a flash of red, Four-Arms changed back as Clyde started to de-mutate more. When the flash died down, it showed both Lincoln and Clyde turned back to normal but were still fighting.

And as the two were fighting…

"Lincoln! Where are you!?" It was Wendy's voice echoing throughout the cave. "Me and the rest of your family are here!"

"Wendy!" Lincoln yelled as he continued to fend off Clyde. "I need help! Get over to me as fast as you can!"

"Don't worry son! We're on our way!" His father's voice echoed.

However, it was then that Lincoln slipped up and Clyde was able to get his hand on the Omnitrix. "Let's see what happens when _I'm_ one with the power!" Clyde yelled as he started to absorb energy directly from the watch while also pulling on it hard to try and remove it forcibly. However, just then the Omnitrix started to pulsate with energy just like it did with Vilgax during Lincoln's first encounter with him. Suddenly a green pulse blast was released from the Omnitrix which forcibly sent Clyde off Lincoln and flying into the wall. Clyde then landed on the floor with a thud as energy was pulsating violently throughout his body.

Lincoln didn't notice however as he finally stood up and was able to catch his breath. Just then he heard the footsteps on many people behind him and turned back to see Wendy running towards him along with his entire family behind her. "Lincoln!" Wendy yelled as she quickly ran up to him and picked him up into a hug. "Are you ok."

"Yeah…I'm fine." Lincoln managed to say as his face was still in a worried frown over Clyde.

Speaking of which, Lana was the first to take notice of the African American boy. "Woah, what happened to Clyde?"

Lincoln's eyes widened at the mention of his best friend and released himself from Wendy's grasp and looked to see his Clyde breathing slowly while on his hands and knees. "Clyde are you-

" _ **AAAAARGH!**_ "

Everyone was taken aback by Clyde's loud and slightly distorted sounding groaning. "Dude, is he ok?" Luna asked in a concern but slightly fearful tone.

However, fear is what took over as they watched as Clyde's body started to change. He started to grow in size to the point where his pants were incredible stretched out and his shirt was ripped off. Body parts started to come out of him as he screamed in pain as wings and a tail forms as well as his already existing body parts change drastically.

"What's happening to him?!" Lori shrieked in fear and disgust as the rest of the family couldn't say anything as they stepped back. Thankfully they left Lily with Karen for this so she wouldn't have to see it. But this didn't spare anyone else from the sight as the twins held each other and hid behind their parents, who were also holding each other.

Clyde then started to gain extra arms as his normal arms started to change with one crystallizing and another growing goals.

At this point, Lori was hiding behind Leni while Luan and Luna hid behind the tunnel wall but couldn't help but watch. And Lucy and Lisa were actually feeling _disturbed_ by the changes happening to Clyde in front of them. Even Lynn Jr started to shake in her cleats at this.

Meanwhile Wendy was clutching Lincoln tight as the Loud boy could only watch in horror at what was happening to his best friend.

Finally, a massive energy wave was sent out from Clyde that blind everyone. When they could see again, they witnessed the full effect of what happened to Clyde. Clyde was now 11-feet-tall. His skin was mostly a sickly red all over. He had four arms with his top left resembling Diamondhead, his top right resembled Heatblast, and his bottom arms both resembled NRG. And all of his arms had Ghostfreak's shackles on them. He had white lightning streaks like AmpFibian's over his chest. His upper back was tar black with orange circuity tattoo's like Upgrade. He had wings like Big Chill but the pattern of the wings resembled Pesky Dust's. He has a Feedback tail on him and his legs looked like Fasttracks but more bulk to go along with the rest of his body. His head still had his hair style while his mouth resembled Echo Echo's. The left side of his face looked like Four-Arms with 2 yellow eyes and his right side had Gray Matter's eye. Lastly, the lightning streaks on his body seemed to have vein's in them containing an orange goo like substance similar to what Goop is made of.

Clyde look liked an amalgamation of all of Lincolns aliens…well, almost. It seemed he didn't have any traits from Loud-Gax, thankfully.

All the Louds and Wendy were to freaked out, even the likes of Lucy, to utter any words as the mutated Clyde groaned and stood up. " _Uuugh, my head._ " Clyde's voice sound distorted, almost demonic in nature. However, once he saw his hand, the mutated boy was able to look over himself and see what he's become. " _What…what happened to me?!"_

Clyde then spotted Lincoln and growl as he tightened his fist. " _You! You did this to me!_ "

Lincoln was taken back by this, but tried to reason with the amalgamed11-year-old. "Clyde, no, please just calm down and let us-"

But before Lincoln could finished, Clyde shot out a fireball out of his Heatblast hand at the Omnitrix wielder, but Wendy was quick to grab her boyfriend and jumped out of the way. Once his attack missed, Clyde growled and aimed his Feedback tail upwards and fired an electric blast at the ceiling causing a hole to open up outside. Before anyone could do anything else, Clyde flew out of the caves and into the outside.

Everyone was silent as they tried to process the events. After about 5 minutes, Lynn Jr finally broke the silence and muttered…

"Oh God…"

* * *

Vanzilla was now speeding down the roads of Royal Woods as the Loud family and Wendy were in hot pursuit to find the mutated Clyde. He shouldn't be to hard find given the circumstances, but still, they needed to find him face. Who knows how all that energy and powers are affecting his sanity and rationality?

"So, wait, the reason Clyde came back early was because he actually developed superpowers?" Leni asked in a shocked tone as everyone else, expect for Lynn Sr who was focusing on driving, looked to Lincoln with a similar expression after he explained things to them.

"Yeah." Lincoln nodded back. "But Ra'ad told me thing weren't right. Absorbing energy from the Omnitrix is messing with his mind. He's not himself." It was then that Lincoln put his hands on his knees and looked at the floor of the van solemnly. "If only I listen to Ra'ad, then maybe none of this would have happened. This is all my fault."

Wendy was quick to comfort her boyfriend as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's not your fault. No one could have seen this coming. We'll find him and fix this somehow I know we will."

Despite the situation, Lincoln couldn't help but shed a small smile at his girlfriend words. "Thanks Wendy…" He said quietly as Wendy lightly pecked him on the cheek.

"You said this mutation occurred from absorbing energy from the Omnitrix correct?" Lisa asked as she held up a clipboard and a pen in her hand. "If you give me enough time, I think I should be able to come up with a potential solution."

"Thank you so much Lis." Lincoln said extremely gratefully.

"But first we'll need to find Clyde." Lynn Jr spoke up. "How are we gonna find him, we probably has all of Lincoln's powers now meaning he could be anyway."

 _CRASH!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"MONSTER!"

"RUN AWAY!"

"MY WATERMELON!"

"…I'm gonna guess he's where the screaming people are running away from." Lucy stated in her usual tone and face.

"Riiiight." Lincoln said slowly. "Dad, step on it!"

"Aye, aye son!" Lynn Sr said as he slammed on the gas and headed towards where the mayhem was happening.

Clyde was currently on a blind rampage. Sure enough, the energy and mutation was driving him mad. And he did indeed have all of Lincoln's powers as we went terrorizing the streets. He was using Echo Echo's sonic screeches to break windows and all glass around the air, setting things on fire and piercing cars and buildings with crystal's, freezing over the streets with Big Chill's ice breath and even melting parts of the roads with NRG's radiation.

Landing on the ground with a thud, all citizens in the area were running away as fast as they could while screaming at the top of their lungs. Just then Clyde picked up a car that was parked to the side and threw it at a building causing the front of the car to get stuck onto the building. This made more people start running away screaming as the driver's seat door to the car opened to show a man with green skin, four eyes, brown hair with a goatee and a blue and yellow striped shirt. "Don't worry it's just a rental!" The green skin man reassured.

It was then that Vanzilla arrived on the scene and all the occupants of the Loud family van witness everything that was going on. "You're right Lincoln, Clyde's lost control." Rita commented as she witnessed all the destruction that was happening.

"I'm putting an end to this." Lincoln said determinedly as he reached the door and stepped out of the van. However, Wendy decided to follow him outside, not wanting him to go do this alone.

"Be careful Linc!" Luan called out in a concerned tone with the rest of the family voicing their concerns.

However, Lincoln didn't respond as he, with Wendy right behind him, quickly ran up to the mutated 11-year-old. Clyde didn't seem to notice at first, but once Lincoln and Wendy were close enough to him, the white-haired boy called out to him. "Clyde! You have to stop doing this!"

Clyde's attention was caught as he turned around and narrowed his three eyes at the couple and growled. " _What do you want_?" Clyde said viciously, the affects the energy being shown in his voice alone. " _You and your girlfriend here to show me up some more?!"_

"Clyde, please you have to listen to us!" Lincoln tried to reason with Wendy backing him up.

"We just wanted to help you!" Wendy added in with Lincoln nodding in confirmation.

" _Help me? Help me?! Look what you did to me!_ " Clyde yelled while gesturing to his mutated body and showing off the amalgamation of aliens he had become. " _You turned me into a freak! And you say you wanna help me!?"_

"I didn't do any of this!" Lincoln yelled back in retaliation. "It wasn't my idea to absorb the powers of the watch, I tried to stop you, but you persisted. This isn't you Clyde. The energy is making you go crazy we just need you to calm down so we can help you."

"He's right Clyde." Wendy stepped forward as she tried to reason with the mutated boy. "I may not know you like Lincoln does, but he's told me so much about you. How you to are always there for each other. How your more then just his best friend."

" _Yeah right!_ " Clyde retaliated by slamming both his NRG arms on the ground. " _It's more like I'm always there for him when_ _ **he**_ _gets into trouble and I always end up paying for it._ "

"Clyde, where's all this coming from. I know the energy is messing with your mind but there has to be more to it then just that." Lincoln pleaded as he looked up right into Clyde's mutated face. "Look, I'm sorry, I really am sorry if I did anything to hurt you, or make you feel inadequate. I really didn't mean for it to seem like that. But come on, we can work this out! I thought we were best friends!"

" _Yeah…_ " It was then that Clyde said something that made Lincoln's blood practically freeze as his heart almost stopped.

" _ **We were.**_ "

Lincoln eyes widened as his pupils practically dilated into dots. Clyde…the boy he's known for most of his life. Who was always there for him. Who he was there for. The boy he'd been missing all summer long so far…just said that.

Lincoln's eyes become shadowed by his hair, but Wendy looked and could tell that his expression was extremely dark. Wendy quickly tried to reach out for her boyfriends' shoulder to try and calm him and down and say it wasn't really Clyde speaking, but the energy affecting his mind. But it was too late. She watched as Lincoln activated the Omnitrix faster then he's ever done before and slam it down covering Lincoln in an extremely bright green flash that blinded everyone nearby.

When the flash died down everyone witness what Lincoln turned into. Everyone in Vanzilla blood ran cold at the sight, with Lucy in particular having her eyes widened as she knew what transformation that was, being the only Loud other then Lincoln himself to know what it was.

"D-d-did Lincoln just turn into…" Lola stuttered to say as the horrible memories from earlier in the summer came into her head.

" _Him?_ " Leni finished.

Stomping an green armored foot onto the ground creating a small crater, the transformed boy roared his name.

" _ **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOUD-GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!**_ "

' **Lincoln…calm down, that's wasn't really Clyde talking, it's the ener-** '

"Not…now Ra'ad." Loud-Gax growled viciously as he and Clyde glared each other down.

Sensing the situation, Wendy quickly back away as Lynn Sr drove vanzilla away. It was intense silence as the two starred each other down. Both were tightening their fist preparing for the inevitable clash. And then…they charged at each other.

 **Cue: We Will Rock You**

Every step they made as they ran towards each other shook the very ground. Both left craters under their feet with every step and as they got closer, Loud-Gax rears his right fist back as Clyde reared his Diamondhead fist back. They then punched forward at full force, their fist colliding and causing a giant shock wave from the force that knocked all nearby object away to the point where the only thing that remained standing were the streetlights built into the ground, and even those struggled to stay up.

"So, you wanna fight." Loud-Gax growled as he quickly readied his other fist. "FINE THEN!" Loud-Gax then rocketed his fist upward and delivered an uppercut to Clyde's jaw. The mutated boy was sent flying into the air but manage to catch himself with his wings.

Clyde growled in retaliation as he aimed his Heatblast arm forward and started firing a barrage of fireballs towards Loud-Gax. But the Cthulhu-like alien was simply able to swat away the fire barrage with no harm to him.

' _Hmmp, don't seem to be as strong as the original Heatblast.'_ He noted mentally as the fireball Clyde sent his way weren't nearly as strong as his own fireball as Heatblast. If he had to guess, only about 1/10 as strong.

" _Try handling this!_ " Clyde as he inhaled and sent a sonic screech towards Loud-Gax. The transformed boy grunt in pain as the sound attack definitely wasn't pleasant, but he tough it out and jumped up high to Clyde and smacked with out of the air to the ground with enough power to cause Clyde to go through and tear up the road.

Clyde groaned as he stood back up but looked forward to see Loud-Gax charging him. Clyde inhaled again, but instead released an icy mist similar to Big Chill. When it connect it covered Loud-Gax , he ended up being covered in frost that halted his charge, but he quickly managed to break free but it gave Clyde enough time to fly back up and started through orange Goop goo from his various hands at Loud-Gax.

Loud-Gax was quickly hit with the goo barrage and quickly tried to claw it off, but due to the stickiness it proved tough. However, he was unprepared for Clyde grinning madly and shoot fire balls again and when it collided with the goo covered Loud-Gax…

 _BOOM!_

Combining the goo and fireball created a quite large explosion that sent Loud-Gax flying and landing back down with a thud. " _How do you like that?_ " Clyde said with a pumped-up fist and a mad grin.

However, Loud-Gax quickly got up…without a scratch. Clyde gasped as Loud-Gax cracked his neck and raised his fist up. "I can do this all day."

Clyde growled as he quickly charged at the transformed Loud boy. Loud-Gax steadied himself and grabbed the street light next to him and yanked it straight from the ground and held it like a baseball bat. Then as Clyde was coming in, Loud-Gax swung it and struck Clyde with it and sent the mutated 11-year-old flying and crashing to the ground.

Loud-Gax quickly continued his assault as grabbed the road and pulled up hard before slamming into back down and creating a shockwave that sent Clyde into the air again. Loud-Gax then quickly ripped parts of the road off and jumped towards Clyde and struck him with the pieces of road he grabbed making them break apart upon impact and sent Clyde crashing into a building.

Clyde quickly recovered and shot radiation blast with his NRG hands at his opponent. Loud-Gax crossed his arms to defend against the orange beam, but still winced when they came into impact. Just then the orange rods in Loud-Gax's arms started to dig into his arms and increase his muscle mass.

Using the increased physical strength this action granted him, Loud-Gax powered through the beams and started charged again. This action caused Clyde to become surprised and stopped firing. But this gave Loud-Gax what he wanted as he quickly ran up to the mutated Clyde and slammed his fist at the center of his chest causing a massive shout of pain and even some blood to be coughed up by Clyde.

However, Loud-Gax didn't simply stop and that and started an onslaught of punches that started to practically jack hammer Clyde into the ground. Despite the pain and force, Clyde managed to use his Feedback tail and connected it with Loud-Gax's chest and started conducted electricity right into the transformed whitehead.

The surprised attack caught Loud-Gax off guard as he was electrocuted. But just then he managed to power through the electric attack and grab the tail and disconnect it from his chest and used it to lift Clyde up and start spinning him around at high speeds in the air.

Once it was at the point that Clyde became a spinning blur, Loud-Gax slammed Clyde into the ground hard causing a giant crater to be formed. Not giving the mutated boy a chance to recovered, Loud-Gax picked him up by the tail and repeated the process.

Once Clyde was slammed down again, Loud-Gax jumped up high into the air and came down fast and landed directly onto Clyde causing the mutated 11-year-old to let out a loud roar of pain.

 **End Music**

Despite his injury's, Clyde managed to look up and glare at Loud-Gax who was glaring back. "I'm sorry it had to come to his…but you left me no choice." Loud-Gax then reared his fist back and aimed It right for Clyde's head. And as he was about to strike…

' **Lincoln stop**!'

"I told you to butt out Ra-" But right before Loud-Gax could finished, a familiar beeping caught there attention. Both Loud-Gax and Lincoln looked to see the Omnitrix symbol started to beep red. "Oh no…"

" _Oh yes!_ " Clyde cheered with a mad grin.

And then in a flash of red, Loud-Gax transformed back to Lincoln. Wendy was currently watching everything was behind an alleyway and gasp in shock in worry as Lincoln was now defenseless. And despite the major injuries and damage Loud-Gax caused, it seems like Clyde was still able to get up and fight.

And that's just what he did. Clyde, though with some struggle, managed to get up and look down at Lincoln. " _Looks like your lucks run out Lincoln._ " The mutated Clyde then used his Diamondhead arm to pick Lincoln up by his head. " _Now let's see how tough you are without being one of those alien heroes!_ "

Clyde then actually chucked Lincoln into a streetlight. Lincoln cried out in pain from the impact as he fell to the ground with a thud. Wendy cried out in worry as she left her hiding spot and quickly went over to check on Lincoln. "Are you alright?!" Wendy yelled as she helped sit Lincoln up.

The Loud boy winced at the sudden movement but managed to open a single eye and give Wendy a slight smile. "Yeah…just a little bruised is all." He weakly groaned out as Wendy continued looking at him concerned.

" _Well, isn't this sweet_." Wendy then looked back to see Clyde approaching them with the grin of a mad man. " _Your precious girlfriends come to protect you. It doesn't matter. I'll take you both down! Right here! Right now!_ "

As Wendy looked at Clyde…she suddenly felt her blood start boiling. She just witnesses someone who was supposed to be her boyfriend best friend since childhood, not just throw Lincoln into a metal pole, but do all the things he's currently done so far. Her eyes start to rapidly flash between blue and red. Suddenly her whole body started to flash with a bronze glow that got brighter and brighter with each flash. Clyde soon noticed this, and his eyes widened as he started backing up as the girl slowly turned to him with a stare that was nothing short of _completely vicious._

"How…dare…you…" Wendy growled as she stood up. Then, roaring into the sky, she yelled at the top of her lungs…

"That's…my…LINCOOOOOOOOLN!"

The very ground shook causing Clyde to lose his balance and fall on his knee. An enormous amount of bronze energy erupted from Wendy's body blinding the mutated 11-year-old and even pushing him back a bit. When the glow died down, Clyde looked forward and gasp at what he saw. Wendy was starring him down with blood red eyes as a bronze aura shined powerfully throughout her body. Before the mutated boy could respond or react, Wendy suddenly appeared in front of him in the blink of in an eye and drove her fist into his chest knocking the wind out of him and making him cough of blood. "My turn…" Wendy muttered before grabbing Clyde's right NRG arm and using it to flip upward and deliver a roundhouse kick to him and sending with crashing right through a building.

Clyde rubbed his head as he struggled to get up. Not only did his battle with Loud-Gax take a toll on him, but Wendy seemed to have unlocked something powerful within her. " _I won't be beaten_!" Clyde growled as he aimed his Diamondhead hand at Wendy and started firing crystal shards at her. Wendy didn't even attempt to dodge as when the crystal's collided with her, they didn't even leave a scratch as they shattered upon impact with her. " _What the?!"_ Clyde said in surprise.

However, this managed to catch him off guard as Wendy rocketed upward and head-butted Clyde right in the chest. Clyde roared in pain as Wendy quickly flipped and preformed an axe kick right onto his forehead and sent him rocketing down in an instant.

Clyde tried to get up but groaned in struggle as all his injuries were taking effect. He then looked up and saw Wendy rear both of her fist back and aiming at him. "I win." Wendy said quietly before zooming down at top speed and striking Clyde with both her fist. What resulted was a large dust cloud forming as well as massive shock waves as Lincoln watched in amazement. The Loud boy then manage to get up and walk up to the sight.

When the dust cleared, it showed Clyde unconscious and Wendy standing on his body. Her bronze aura still present as she stared at her fallen opponent. But just then, Wendy's eyes flashed blue as her aura disappeared. She was forced to take her knee as she felt all her energy suddenly drained away. Lincoln was quickly to go down into the crater and help his Girlfriend out. "Wendy…how did you do that?" Lincoln asked in amazement and curiosity. He knew Wendy was strong…but not _that_ strong.

"I…I don't know…it just kinda…happened." Wendy answered as she honestly had no idea what just happened. One second, she was feeling madder than ever before. Then she felt some surge of power and went to town on Clyde. Before she could offer any kind of explanation, they heard a horn honking.

Looking out of the crater, they saw vanzilla approaching and when it stopped almost everyone in it rushed out of the family van to check on the situation. They were about to go in the crater, but stopped when they saw Clyde in there with them. "Is he…" Lana asked from behind Luna's leg.

"He's unconscious, don't worry." Lincoln reassured.

The Loud family sighed in relief, but that didn't change things much as they all saw his mutated form perfectly clearly. "So, what now?" Leni asked in a sadden tone.

"Is he gonna stay like that?" Lucy asked as a true frown came to her face that was different from her normal expression.

"I…I don't know…" Lincoln said solemnly as he looked at his mutated childhood friend. "I know the things we said were because of the energy...but…what if he stays that way?" Lincoln couldn't bare the thought. The idea of his best friend turning into a mutated monster, it broke his heart.

"Actually, I may have found a solution." Everyone gasped as they all turned to Lisa as she held up her clipboard.

"What?! How?!" Lincoln asked immediately afterwards, desperate for any chance to save Clyde.

Lisa cleared her throat as she looked at her clipboard. "Well, the energy he absorbed originated from the Omnitrix which caused for the mutation. The energy must constantly be flowing through and stored in his body in order to keep the transformation up. So, we simply need to remove the energy."

"So, how do we do that?" Lynn Jr asked with a raised brow.

"Simple. Lincoln." She stated as everyone looked toward the boy in question as Lisa continued. "Didn't you recently require a transformation that is able to absorb and release energy. As well as store it in your body."

Lincoln's eyes widened as he soon caught on to what Lisa was saying. "Feedback! I could remove all the energy he absorbed!"

"It's worth a try." Wendy encouraged as she stepped back as Lincoln quickly activated the Omnitrix and began looking for Feedbacks silhouette. Soon he found it and raised his hand up to hit down on it. "Turn me into anything else, and your dead meat." Lincoln told the alien watch as he slammed down on the core and was engulfed in a green flash. When the flash died down…

" **Feedback**!" The transformed boy yelled in triumph as everyone watching cheered at seeing the correct alien come up. Feedback then narrowed his eyes as he connected his antenna and tail to Clyde's chest. "Let's hope this works." Feedback back prayed as he started to absorb energy.

Everyone watched as the both of them were covered in bright green light from the process. Feedback grunted as Clyde's body seemed to try and repel him, but he toughed it out and kept his plugs hold on Clyde and continued to absorb energy. Clyde then started to violently shake as he grunts from seemingly pain. But amazingly, they watched as his mutated parts were actually started to disappear. His face started to slowly go back to normal as his NRG arms retracted into his body and disappeared. The same happened to his wings and tail as his Diamondhead and Heatblast arms started to slowly return to normal as well as his legs. Finally his body started shrinking and eventually…Clyde was completely normal.

Feedback gasped as he saw this and disconnected from Clyde before aiming his tail and antenna up and releasing all the energy, he had stored up inside out as a massive blue beacon. Once he released all the stored-up energy, Feedback looked up and gave a small smile at seeing Clyde's normal body and quickly went to pick up his friend and looked him over to make sure no signs of mutation were there. "It worked…" Feedback said quietly and extremely relieved.

He then looked up to his family and said. "Let's take him home. He'll be out for a while."

His sisters, mother and Wendy all nodded at the idea while Lynn Sr pulled his phone out. "I'll tell his dads he'll be spending the night with his us."

Feedback nodded before looking back at the unconscious Clyde. "Come on buddy. Let's get out of here."

* * *

 _ **THE NEXT MORNING**_

Clyde groaned as he started to stir from his slumber. "…Uuuugh…what happened…" Clyde groaned as he struggled to open his eyes. After a few moments, he did but winced as the sunlight his eyes. He adjusted his glasses to…wait…his glasses. But he lost them when he…

Panic quickly hit Clyde as he looked over his body for any sort of abnormalities or mutation…and nothing. His body looked and felt normal. Sighing with relief, Clyde told himself. "Thank goodness. Just a dream."

"Actually…it wasn't."

Clyde jumped in surprise and saw Lincoln leaning on the door to his room. His arms were crossed, and he had an unreadable expression on his face. "Everything that happened yesterday happened."

Clyde felt his blood run cold as he looked at his hands. "So I really…

"Yep."

"And I…"

"Uh-huh."

Lincoln then pointed out the glasses he was wearing. "You started keeping a spark set of glasses here remember. After the tennis ball launcher incident with Lynn."

"Oh, right. Hehe." Clyde chuckled sheepishly before he frowned and looked down. "Look, Lincoln. About everything that happened, I can't even begin to-"

"Clyde." Clyde flinched as Lincoln spoke in a louder firmer tone. Lincoln then started to walked towards Clyde as the African American boy closed his eyes, expecting a firm yelling or even a punch of his best friend…but the felt arms wrap gently around him. Clyde opened his eyes to see Lincoln hugging him. "I'm so glad you're back to normal."

Clyde couldn't help but return the hug and smile. "Yeah, good to be back buddy." They then separated as Lincoln sat down on his bed next to Clyde. The African American boy then frown as he looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Look, Linc, about all the stuff I said…"

"You don't need to say anything." Lincoln reassured his best friend. "I know you had energy on the brain, you don't need to apologize." Clyde sighed in relief that things were still good between them, but then Lincoln spoke up some more. "But there is something I wanna ask you…"

Clyde tensed up at what Lincoln's request could be and gestured Lincoln to go on. "I know you said you had energy on the brain…but that stuff you said about feeling like a side kick and always going along with what _I'm_ doing, and be honest with me, do I ever make you feel like that?"

Clyde averted his gaze away from Lincoln and held his arm nervously as he finally spoke up. "Well…you do usually come up with most of our plans…and we do usually follow your lead on most things."

Lincoln then looked down and frowned as he sighed. "Clyde, I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way."

Clyde then gave Lincoln a sympathetic smile on put his hand on the whiteheads shoulder. "Hey, it's alright. You don't need to-"

"No, it's not alright." Lincoln interrupted. "We're supposed to be best friends. Partners. Equals. If I've been leading the charge on some things, then that's going to change. Clyde, if there's ever something _you_ wanna do. Or if _you_ have any ideas, then lay them on me."

"Really?" Clyde asked with an expression that was both happy and lightly surprised. Lincoln nodded as Clyde's expression went full on happy. "Thanks Linc."

"Anytime buddy. Were in this together." Lincoln told his best friend.

It was then that Lincoln held his arms out for another hug and said. "Clincoln Mcloud?"

Clyde was quick to return the hug and repeat what his best friend said.

"Clincoln Mcloud."

* * *

 _ **And that wraps up season 2 everybody! A lot of stuff happened this season and I'm extremely proud of it.**_

 ** _And I do have to remind everyone that this is the halfway point for the series. I plan on making 4 seasons and 2 of them are done. But trust me, I still got a lot planned for seasons 3 and 4 and I hope you stick around for them. I don't plan on slowing down anytime soon._**

 _ **Also, to go along with the release of this finale, I have officially started that one-shot series I talked about. Go check out, I'm sure a lot of you are going to love the first one-shot posted to that, I can say it was one of the most satisfying things I've ever written.**_

 _ **And one last thing I wanna ask you guys since Loud 10 is halfway over, what's your favorite chapter so far? I'm curious to see where in the story you guys thought I was at my best and what your favorite parts were.**_

 _ **Well, that's all I wanna say. I'm gonna work on my other stories for a bit, but stay tuned to the Season 3 premier...**_

 _ **Really Loud Music**_


	44. S:3 Cha:1 Really Loud Music

_**Here it is everyone. The long awaited start to Season 3. This is probably the Loud House episode I was looking forward most to turning into a chapter for this story for one reason. Really Loud Music is my favorite Loud House episode, bar none. I think it does everything an episode of this serious should do and I honestly can't think of anything bad to say about. The music is great, the characters were great, it had amazing development for Luna and so much more.**_

 _ **I had so much fun writing this and I know you guys are gonna like it.**_

 _ **Oh, and to answer a Guest reviews question, no, Wendy is not secretly a bad guy and she's not faking anything.**_

* * *

Luna Loud was currently sitting alone in her and Luans room. Her Mick Swagger signed guitar in her hand as she put on headphones, put a mic in front of her, and finally put a thumb drive into a recording device. "Here we go!" Luna said confidently as she started to play.

Luna:

 _Rock n Roll is running through my veins…_

Chorus:

 _Hey! Hey!_

Luna:

 _Electric soul like wires to my brain…_

Chorus:

 _Hey! Hey!_

Luna:

 _I can't be wrong, don't need direction!_

 _I can find my way!_

 _Play it Loud! Play it Loud!_

 _I got no time for turning it down!_

 _Play it Loud, play it proud!_

 _I live it!_

 _I breathe it!_

 _Don't tell me I don't need it now!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Turn it up until your speakers blow out…_

 _Until your speakers blow out…_

 _Until your speakers blow out…_

 _Until your speakers blow out!_

Once Luna was finished, her mic was now on the ground, her stool she was sitting on was now on its side with Luna's foot on it. But none of that bother the young rock star. Once she was done, she gently set down the guitar, turned off the recording device, and took out the thumb drive.

Once that was done, she climbed up to her bed on the top half of her and Luan's bunk bed and got on her already open laptop. "All right, let's do this." She said as she inserted the thumb drive into her laptop and looked at her Mick Swagger poster that was right on the ceiling above her bed. "Wish me luck, Mick!"

Luna then pressed a key on her laptop and brought up a video labeled, " **America's Next Hitmaker** "

The video then showed two chairs facing the opposite direction of the camera, but two people then spun the chairs around to reveal themselves with one being a man and one being a woman. The women had long brown hair, brown eyes, a pink scarf around her neck, a long red dress with a yellow belt, and yellow hoop earrings. The man was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt underneath and had black hair and green eyes.

" _Hey there! I'm Michelle_." The women introduced herself with a smile.

" _And I'm Doug._ " The man introduced himself with a suave smirk.

" _And we're the producers of America's Next Hitmaker!"_ Michelle explained as it showed a logo for said show before cutting to Doug and Michelle walking on a stage towards a spotlight.

" _Here's how it works,"_ Doug began explaining. " _Submit your original song, and if you can make the top five, you'll get to perform before millions on live TV!"_

" _And if your song gets the most viewer votes, you get a record deal!_ " Michelle revealed as Luna felt her excitement growing at the news despite already knowing.

" _So, upload your submission now!"_ Doug encouraged before finishing off with. " _Cause maybe you got the song the whole world will love!"_

"You know I do!" Luna said confidently as she got ready to press the submit button…before stopping. "Wait…the whole world?" Luna said as her confidence slowly turned into uncertainty. "I mean, I love my song but will everybody?"

Luna then closed her laptop and took her thumb drive out as she said. "Maybe I better thing about this."

Luna then put the drive in her pocket and climbed off her bed as she started to go into thought about her song. She thought it was good. Really good. Like one of her best songs ever. But she wasn't the one judging it. The whole world was. Around 7 billion people. Who knows how they would feel about her song?

As Luna had all this in her head, she was suddenly brought back to reality by…music? Coming from the bathroom of all places? Luna looked in to see Lana working on the toilet, that wasn't surprising, but what was surprising was that suddenly, out of nowhere, Lana started singing.

Lana:

 _A plumber's job is never done._

 _Especially in this house!_

Lana then threw her plunger to the side as she closed the lip to the toilet and jumped on it while doing a little dance

Lana:

 _I've been dubbed the number one,_

 _To get the number twos to go down!_

Lana then flushed the toilet, but instead of doing what it should normal do, the toilet turned into a mini geyser that pushed the tom boy up.

Lana:

 _But when life throws me a storm,_

 _I just sing along!_

Lana then grabbed a bucket and used it to redirect where the toilet water was shooting and proceeded to pull out a wrench and used it to fix the plumbing.

Lana:

 _To the bang, bang, of those pipes,_

 _That's my kinda song!_

Lana then finished by catching the bucket as the water stopped gushing out and landing right on the toilet bowl. Just then Luna poked her head into the bathroom and said. "Killer song, Lans!"

"What song?" Lana asked with confusion as she didn't know what Luna was referring to.

"The one you were just singing!" Luna pointed out, still feeling impressed by her little sisters sing abilities she never knew about.

"I don't know what you're talkin about. I wasn't singing." Lana said as she knew for a fact she wasn't singing. She then looked to the toilet and smiled as she patted the seat. "But this puppy will be once I've replaced her trip lever."

Luna then gained a confused expression herself. She swore she just heard Lana singing a toilet jam, but the tom boy was talking like it never even happened. Before the rock star could asked another question about it, she suddenly heard lively music coming from Lana and Lola's room.

Luna then went to said room and opened the door to see Lola looking at a mirror, and then started singing.

Lola:

 _It is hard to make looking this good look easy._

She then dropped her mirror and spun around to look at herself through her heart shaped mirror on her vanity.

Lola:

 _And it takes a few mistakes to be just right._

 _Looking perfect is a gift!_

 _When I feel meh, I act as if!_

Lola then pulled out a tube of lip gloss and applied it to herself.

Lola:

 _A little lip gloss keeps me going all day long~_

Lola then suddenly emerged from her closest in a different outfit and with her hair down with a spotlight shining down her on as she walked onto her bed and wrapped herself in one of the drapes hanging on the top of it.

Lola:

 _When my high heels hit the floor,_

 _The applause becomes a roar!_

 _And I hold the last note loooooooooong~_

 _That's my kind of sooooooooong~_

Lola then grabbed one of her teddy bears and started to do a dance while holding onto the plush animals and finishing with…

Lola:

 _My kind!_

"Sweet performance, Lols!" Luna complemented as she ran into the room in front of Lola with her arms on her hips. "You doing that song at your next pageant?"

"What song?" Lola asked with some confusion. "My pageant talent is martial arts right now." Lola then proved this statement by throwing the teddy bear she had into the air and preforming a drop kick on it followed by a 'hi-yah!' sound.

As Luna watched Lola use her moves on the poor stuffed animal, she suddenly heard an all too familiar explosion occurs from the door across of the twin's room. Quickly hearing some hip-hop music, Luna peaked into Lily and Lisa's room to see the genius off the family start doing her own number.

Lisa:

 _Yippee-ki-yay, yo, yo, yo,_

 _I make this Bunsen burner start to overflow._

 _Mix some dope rhymes with a little H20,_

 _My idiom for indium is shine like gold._

Lisa was then on a neon glowing dance board that was also a periodic table. She then started to break dance on it while rapping.

Lisa:

 _Barium, Radium, don't you be afraidium._

 _I'm packing the palladium,_

 _They'll call it Lisa Stadium!_

 _Reppin' my hood from coast to coast,_

 _I'm better than sliced bread, they callin' me burnt toast!_

Lisa then finished her rap by pulling out a toaster and eating the piece of toast that came out of it causing all the lights and periodic dance board to disappear.

"Uh, Lis?" Luna asked as she walked in with her finger on her chin. "What were you just doing?"

"Uh, working, per uzh." Lisa explained casual while pointing towards her desk.

"So, you weren't just rapping?" Luna asked as she wanted to be absolutely certain about what she swore she heard and saw. So far, she heard both the twins sing, but afterwards said twins stating they weren't singing at all, with genuine tones to boot!

Lisa then proceeded to shake her head. Denying Luna's claims. "Get it together dude!" Luna told herself as she felt like she was going crazy at hearing 3 of her siblings sing and dance but then said siblings denying what she heard and saw.

Lisa then grabbed a mini latter stool and climbed up it to be eye level with Luna. "Do I detect some psychological distress?" Lisa asked as Luna frowned and nodded her head softly. "I've been known to dabble in the soft sciences. Take a seat." Lisa then gestured to Lily's crib.

A few minutes later, Luna was now in Lily's crib and sitting in it like it was a therapist chair while Lisa sat down next to it on a wheeled chair with a note pad. "So, I was about to hit sent, but then I wondered, is this the song the whole world will love?" Luna explained her problems to Lisa as the genius wrote everything down on the notepad. "And that's when I started hearing things. Lola singing a show tune, Lana doing her toilet jam."

"And me, spitting sick rhymes about the periodic table." Lisa finished for the rocker as she quickly realized what was going on with her older sister. "It's clear these aural hallucinations are projections of your inner uncertainty. Your subconscious is flipping between stations, trying to find the right sound for your song."

"Dude! That makes total sense!" Luna agreed as she found sense in what Lisa was saying to her. She's been worried about her song being the one the world would love, and that it might not be good enough, that her mind was trying its best to find the right song and projecting her thoughts through her siblings. But she soon frowned as the question again popped into her head. "So…what is the right sound?"

Just then Luna heard some smooth music and she exited the room to find Leni coming up the stairs looking at her phone. She then started to sing.

Leni:

 _Is it a crush?_

 _Or maybe it's chemistry._

 _Maybe it's all in my head._

 _Lori look at this threat!_

 _Tell me what you see?_

Leni then went into her and Lori's room and showed Lori, who was reading a Teen Control magazine, her phone which showed her text history with her boyfriend Chaz. It showed Leni showing Chaz a picture of her in a beautiful dress and Chaz simply responding with 'Cool.'

Leni:

 _When he IMs my friends,_

 _Is he trying to get me?_

 _Look at this one again,_

 _What do you think it means?_

Just then Lori stood up and put her hands to her heart and looked at her sister with a comforting expression.

Lori:

 _He's got to like you for you._

 _And your music to!_

 _Don't want to call it "like"_

 _If it isn't true._

Suddenly the room was filled with heart shaped pillows and candles as Lori took Leni's hand and they both walked off the bed.

Lori:

 _It's online, it's not life_

 _And the real world takes time_

 _Just to figure out what's right or wrong._

Suddenly it was night outside as Lori waved her hand to the night sky as a shooting star went by.

Lori:

 _Throw down that slow jam groooooove~_

Lori and Leni then faced each other with smiles as they finished the song by singing in unison.

Lori and Leni:

 _We got our own kind of sooooooooong~_

 _Ooooooooh~_

Similar to Lisa's song, when the two oldest siblings finished, everything in the world went back to normal. Luna was simply watching the whole thing while writing stuff down on a notepad. "Huh, maybe that's the kind of song people want to hear, something deep and soulful."

But just Luna said that, she suddenly heard cheerful music coming from right behind her. She looked to the door that lead into her and Luan's room when suddenly the door burst open to reveal a Jack in the Box that opened up to let none other then her sister Luan popper out and start singing her own song.

Luan:

 _Every now and then I think the world's a scary place,_

 _But I remember it looks better with a pie thrown at your face!_

The Jack in the Box Luan stuck her tongue out like a path for the actual Luan to coming rolling out on her unicycle and for her to throw a pie at her own face. Luna then suddenly found herself in a class of water held by Luan.

Luan:

 _If the glass looks half empty,_

 _Break off the empty half,_

 _And use it as a pirate's leg give everyone a laugh!_

Luan then split the glass in half and used the empty half as a leg for Mr Coconuts who was dressed as a pirate.

Luan:

 _Rubber duckies, windup monkeys, 6-foot-leprechauns!_

 _Well, life's my stage, a laugh parade,_

 _Yeah that's my kinda of song!_

 _Hey! Hey!_

Luan finished her song by juggling the things she's mentioned as well as Luna before Luna came flying out of the flower Luan always wears.

When Luna, got up, she rubbed her head and immediately decided. "Can't be that one." Luna said as that song was far to whacky and crazy for the whole world to love.

Just then she heard some gloomy music coming from what was once again Lucy and Lynn's room. She opened to door to see the room now had a Transylvanian vibe to it as well as a large coffin with a rose in the middle of it. The top half of the coffin emerged to reveal Lucy holding her Edwin bust and start singing…well, sorta singing.

Lucy:

 _The universe is empty._

 _And there's nothing to be sure of but darkness._

Lucy then laid right back into the coffin.

Lucy:

 _There's no music in the void,_

 _So why bother anyway?_

Just then Lucy hovered out of the coffin and sprouted giant bat wings as it started to lightly snow.

Lucy:

 _Embrace the emptiness._

 _Own the futility._

 _The only song worth singing…is silence._

The last part of Lucy's song ended in an echo as a single year rolled down her eye.

"Heavy man." Luna commented as she held her chin in thought. "Maybe that's what people will dig. Something dark and somber."

"Lynn-sanity in da house!"

Suddenly Techno-music was heard as Luna was hit by a basketball from behind that lead her crashing into Lucy, sending them both to the floor. Suddenly Lynn entered the room and started singing her own song.

Lynn:

 _Get pumped! What!_

 _Get ready! Huh!_

 _This beat's about to get heavy, oh yeah!_

 _Rough riders!_

 _Ole!_

Suddenly Lynn got into Luna's face faces as the backround change to show all the first-place trophies Lynn has.

Lynn:

 _I'm a walking trophy,_

 _Got my beat,_

 _Got my drums._

 _Give me a T-R-O-F-Y_

Lisa:

 _I think you spelled that wrong!_

Lynn:

 _That's my kind of song!_

 _Yeah!_

 _All right!_

 _Whoo!_

Lynn then finished her song by picking up a football off the ground and slamming it down on the floor in victory.

Once that was over Lucy looked to Lynn with her usual monotone voice, but those who knew Lucy could see she had a tinge of gratefulness in her expression. "I appreciate you not using Edwin to throw to the ground like you used to."

Lynn then smiled at her goth sister and lightly ruffled her hair. "Course Luce, I don't wanna damage anything else between us."

Luna couldn't help but smile at the scene. Ever since the two started connecting again things have been going great between them, hardly any fighting or arguing. But that smile only last for a quick moment as Luna looked to her notepad again and thought about the song her head projected for her as she exited the room and walked down the stairs. "Okay, so maybe people want a song that gets the blood pumping." However, Luna soon frowned as she still couldn't think about that to do for the song contest. "Oh, I don't know. The more I hear the more confused I get!"

Just then, Luna heard country music and looked to see the source was in the dining room where her mom and dad were currently handling the bills.

Lynn Sr had his arm around Rita as he started to sing.

Lynn Sr:

 _Darling, keep me company on the rocky road of life._

Rita:

 _We'll just sing in harmony as the kids all scream be quiet!_

Rita and Lynn Sr:

 _So, let's turn up the radio and driiiiiive!_

Suddenly the scene changed to resemble an old west bar as Rita and Lynn Sr were now dressed in Cowboy gear.

Rita:

 _I'll be out of tuuuuune~_

Lynn Sr:

 _I'll be out of tiiiiiime~_

Rita:

 _Don't have much to looooose~_

Lynn Sr:

 _But we'll be fiiiiiiine~_

Rita and Lynn Sr:

 _We're gonna keep singing loud and wroooooong~_

 _Cause that's our kind of soooooong~_

Rita and Lynn Sr then finished off their song by looking to each other and embracing in a short but sweet kiss.

"Huh, maybe a country song is the answer." Luna said with a smile as she prepared to write down on her notepad…before electronic music started to play. "But of course, here comes another one."

She then looked forward to see Lincoln and Clyde playing the game 'Dance Battle' together. One thing to note about Clyde is that he was wearing a special pair of gloves Lisa made to completely insulate Clyde's strange energy abilities. And just like with the rest of her family, the two started singing while playing the game.

Lincoln and Clyde:

 _And the beat goes on and on!_

 _Even if we get it wrong!_

 _Cause friends don't think, they're just in sync!_

 _Best buds! Amigos! The list goes on!_

 _Can't keep up,_

 _Can't sing along,_

 _That's our kind of soooooooooong!_

The song then finished as the two best friends completed the level they were on.

Luna then sighed as she looked to her notepad. "Or…maybe that's the ticket, something people can dance to." Luna then started to walk up the stairs as she got into thought about the right kind of song she should use. "Come on dude, what's the right one. There has to be a song the whole world will love…right?"

Luna then entered her and Luan's room and went over to the window and opened it before laying her head down on the window edge. "Maybe some fresh air will help."

However, just then Luna heard some more music going on and looked to see none other then Lincoln's new girlfriend Wendy approaching their house as suddenly the Japanese Girl started to sing her own song as she saw her boyfriend through the window.

Wendy:

 _Anywhere you wanna go,_

 _Anything you need to know,_

 _All the best in life…I wanna get it for you._

Wendy then snuck closer to the house and looked at Lincoln sitting on the couch talking and laughing with Clyde before blushing and putting her hands to her heart.

Wendy:

 _Lately I just feel so fine._

 _I imagine that you're mine._

 _In my world you're gold…I only wanna protect you~_

Wendy then went over to the middle of the Loud's yard and pulled out her hammer and started twirling it like a baton as she recalled all the adventure's they've been on so far.

Wendy:

 _And whatever I want, I get!_

 _I want a shooting star!_

 _Whatever I need, I have,_

 _When I'm with you!_

Wendy then put away her hammer as she took out her phone and looked at all the pictures her and her boyfriend took together as she walked towards the door.

Wendy:

 _Follow me inside! Outside!_

 _Though the stratosphere,_

 _The moon is shining for you; knows that I adore you._

 _Suddenly all the…sadness will just slip away,_

 _And you will see what I mean,_

 _If you follow me in my dreeeeeeeeeeeam!_

Wendy then finished her song by putting her phone back in her pocket and letting herself into the Loud House.

Luna then lifted her head from the edge of the opened a window and rubbed her chin. "Hmmm, maybe a love song. Who doesn't like romance?" Luna thought out loud with a smile.

However, some more music interrupted her thoughts as she looked outside to see the source again and looked outside to see a surprising sight. A burning building with people trapped outside in the near distance.

Suddenly the music got louder as she saw a familiar orange and black blur leave the house as the music came but was unable to see who was singing it.

 _Orange Blur…speeds by,_

 _Fasttrack the Hero!_

 _To fast…for the naked eye,_

 _Fasttrack the Hero!_

As the music picked up Fasttrack could be seen entering the burning building and was using the winds created by his speed to put out the flames in each room he entered before grabbing everyone he could and quickly speeding in and out rescuing more and more people.

 _Fasttrack!_

 _He can really move!_

 _Fasttrack!_

 _He's got an attitude!_

 _Fasttrack!_

 _He's the fastest thing alive!_

Fasttrack then entered a room where a four-person family was. Suddenly the ceiling was about to come down on them best Fasttrack quickly reacted by running around in circle around the family creating a tornado that pieces of the falling ceiling up.

 _Look out, when he storms through!_

 _Fasttrack the Hero!_

 _Don't doubt, what he can do!_

 _Fasttrack the Hero!_

 _Fasttrack!_

 _He can really move!_

 _Fasttrack!_

 _He's got an attitude!_

Fasttrack then grabbed the family when it was safe and quickly took them outside with the other people he's rescued right as the fire department came to the scene and quickly started to put out the fire with no one being trapped inside the building. The crowd that consisted of bystanders, rescued people, and authority figures like the police and firemen all cheered for the alien hero.

 _Fasttrack!_

 _He's the fastest thing alive!_

 _He's the fastest thing alive!_

 _He's the fastest thing aliiiiiiiive!_

The song then finished as Fasttrack gave a quick smile and wave to the crowd before speeding off back home. Luna then frowned as she got out her notepad and started walking around. "Maybe that's it, a song with some action behind it." However, Luna's head was swarming with different song types as he listed them out to try and find the right one. "Or maybe a love song, or rap, or country."

At list point Luna let out a loud groan in frustration and ended up accidently throwing her notepad and pen up into the air leading them to fall to the floor. "It's hopeless…" Luna said in despair as she lowered her head and walked out of the room.

If only Sam were hear. But she and her family are out of town right now visiting some distant family members, and a phone call or text wouldn't be the same then getting some support from her girlfriend in person.

?:

 _The mic drops,_

 _We don't stop!_

Suddenly Luna heard music. _Real_ music. Music that wasn't just in here head. Looking to the side to the source, she saw Lily dancing next to a radio which was currently playing an incredibly catchy song.

Radio:

 _Pretend the suns never coming up._

 _High tops, tube socks._

Just the door opposite to her room opened and she saw Lori emerge from her and Leni's room and said. "Ooh, I literally love this song!" The eldest sibling said with a smile on her face.

"Shut up, so do I!" Lola said as she emerged from the backround with an equally wide smile. The two blonds then joined Lily in dancing to the song.

Radio:

 _Guess it's just whatever…_

 _Whatever._

 _Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there!_

 _Make this last forever!_

"Make a hole! Make a hole! This song is my jam!" Lynn Sr said as he, most of the Loud family, Clyde, and Wendy came up the stairs due to the music and joined Lola, Lori, and Lily in the dancing.

Radio:

 _Yeah there's nothing worse than that guy over there!_

 _And nothings better than the best, best, best thing ever!_

Just then Lynn Jr emerged from her room and quickly joined her family, with Lucy slowly approaching as she said. "I should hate it…but I don't." The goth admitted with a tiny smile as she went to join the rest of her family.

"Likewise." Lisa agreed as she peaked out of her room. "Curse this inane yet diabolically catchy tune!" Lisa then simply shrugged it off as she went to go join her family in synchronized dancing.

Radio:

 _Friday nights, summer lights._

 _Just me, my friend, and I._

 _Top down, peel out._

 _But I'm yelling at my mom causing I'm still too young to drive_

 _Yes it's just whatever…_

Just as Luna was walking toward them, she heard barking and looked to see Charles, Walt, Geo, and Cliff come up the stairs and join in on the dancing.

And not just them. Somehow the song was broadcasting to through the globe as most everyone danced to it ranging from the Loud's neighbor Mr. Grouse, to Great Lakes City, to other contents like Africa and Aisa.

And in the Royal Woods prison, the Red and Blue gang as well as all the inmates and guards there could be sing dancing along to the song.

Radio:

 _Put your hands in the air like the ceiling ain't there._

 _Make this last forever!_

In a suburban area a few states away, three kids could be seen dancing along, one a short one with three long strands of hair wearing a yellow polo shirt, one with an orange shirt and black ski hat, and the last one had stubby hair and an olive green jacket.

Just then a kid with blue hair appeared also dancing and saying. "This is how the son of a shepherd dances!"

Radio:

 _Yeah, there's nothing worse than that guy over there!_

In another state, 5 kids in a giant tree house were dancing to the song as the bald kid with sunglasses said. "Kid Next Door…break it down!"

Radio:

 _And nothings better than the best, best, best thing ever!_

Underwater of all places, in front of a pineapple a sponge with SquarePants and pink sea star could be seen dancing along. "Oh yeah! Go Spongebob!" The sea star encouraged.

Back at the Loud House, the Loud's, Wendy, and Clyde and ended dancing at the same time right as the song finished, leading to the Loud's to cheer and laugh together.

As Luna watched this, she put her hand to her head in realization. "Dude, bubblegum pop! That's the kind of song the whole world loves!" The rocker said as she instantly knew what kind of song to back for the contest.

"Whew, what a workout." Lynn Sr said as he looked to his whole family and their two guests. "Who wants Flippees? I'll drive!"

Everyone quickly cheered in agreement as they all ran down the stairs to Vanzilla. Except for one family member. "Luna are you coming?" Rita asked as her 15-year-old daughter was still upstairs.

"You guys go without me. I've got a contest to win!" Luna said confidently as she pumped her fist and went into her and Luan's room.

* * *

Luna was now in a similar set up to the start of the day with her microphone and recording device, only instead of a guitar, she was playing an electric keyboard.

After taking a deep breath and said. "Alright, take two." The Rocker told herself before she started to play and sing.

Luna:

 _Clock is ticking…_

 _Time is running out, every second counts…_

 _Overthinking…_

 _I can't turn it off so I'll tune it out…_

Suddenly the scene changed to Luna being in a pink car with other teenage girls with a fair on the dock in the backround.

Luna:

 _All we know is la la la la la!_

 _So might as well just la la la la la!_

Luna was now on the Ferris wheel of the fair sharing a seat with two of the girls that were in the car.

Luna:

 _We just want to la la la la la!_

 _All day loooooooooooong!_

Luna was now with the rest of the girls in the middle of a bumper car area jumping up and down.

Luna:

 _Everybody loves this, everybody does this,_

 _I'm just gonna do it too!_

 _We don't need a new song, we already got one,_

 _I'm just gonna give you…_

Luna and the girls were now in the bumper cars as the other girls left neon tracks behind them as they drove with Luna in the middle.

Luna:

 _What everybody waAaAaAants!_

 _What everybody waAaAaAants!_

 _What everybody waAaAaAants!_

 _What everybody waaaaaaaaants!_

 _Guess I want it to._

Luna then finished up her song and turned off the recording device and taking the thumb drive to her laptop. "Now that's a song the whole world will love." Luna said confidently as she inserted the thumb drive and. "Upload, and…submit!"

And with that, Luna submitted her song to America's Next Hitmaker. Luna then laid down on her bed and looked at her Mick Swagger poster before crossing both her fingers. "Fingers crossed Mick! Maybe someday I'll be opening for you."

* * *

The next day, the Loud family were all simply sitting at the couch together watching TV. Just the they heard Luna squeal happily as she rushed down the stair holding her phone out. "I'm in! I'm in! I'm in!"

"In what? In what? In what?" Leni asked in a similar manner to Luna.

Luna then jumped across the rest of the stairs and jumped onto the floor and announced. "America's Next Hitmaker!" She revealed. "I just got an email saying my song made it to the top five!"

All her siblings cheered all pulled Luna into a group hug as Rita and Lynn Sr overheard the announcement from the other room and came in and smiled at their Rockstar daughter. "We knew you could do it!" Leni told the 15-year-old.

"Is it the song you've been playing for the last couple of day?" Lincoln asked as he and the rest of his siblings remember Luna working hard on one certain song recently.

" _Play it loud, play it Loud! I got no time to turning it down!"_ Lana, Lola, Leni, and Lynn Jr sung in unison.

"Actually, I submitted a different one." Luna revealed to them. "I really want to win this contest, so I needed a song the whole world would dig."

"Well it looks to like you nailed it!" Lynn said as she gave Luna and shoulder check in congratulations. "Way to dominate!"

"Thanks dude." Luna said as she stood up. "But watch the diaphragm. I still gotta sing."

"So, what happens now?" Lori asked as she wanted to know the details of this contest.

"Oh, right." Luna said as she looked at her phone that with the email she got opened up. "It says I need to go to the studio set up here in Michigan and meet up with Michelle and Doug."

"Mind if I come with you?" Lincoln asked as he stepped up. "Never know when you might need some back up."

Luna then smiled at her brother and patted his head. "Sounds good to me dude. Let's go!" Luna agreed as both brother and sister took off together to the studio were America's Next Hitmaker would take place.

* * *

The two siblings soon arrived at their destination. They entered in through a door on the back and when they entered as saw the inside, they were in awe.

"Woah…" Luna said in amazement as she and Lincoln saw was a huge stage with hundreds of seats in front of it and even some seats on the upper levels like what you'd see at an opera.

"This place is huge!" Lincoln said as he swore it was thousands of time bigger on the inside then it was on the outside.

The two then talked to the middle of the stage and got a good look at everything. Just then they heard the sound of a throat clearing rather loudly and looked to the source to see none other then the host of America's Next Hitmaker Michelle and Doug approach them with rather unimpressed looks on their faces.

"Excuse me, I think you might be in the wrong theater." Doug said as he and Michelle approached the Loud siblings. "The auditions for 'So You Think You Can Head Bang' are down the streets."

Lincoln frowned at Doug's tone. Great, they seemed to be the stereotypical famous people who are jerks. Before Lincoln could retort, Luna spoke up and didn't seem to react to what was clearly Doug insulting her. "No, dudes. I'm here for America's Next Hitmaker. I'm Luna Loud, one of the finalists." Luna told them before she reminded them of her song and proceeded to sing a small part of it. " _All we know is la la la la la!_ "

Doug and Michelle's moods quickly took a 180 as they almost instantly recognized the tune and smiled at Luna. "Love it!" Michelle told Luna, before her eyes travelled next to the Rockstar and met with Lincoln. "Um, who's _this_?" Michelle asked with a not to please tone causing Lincoln to narrow his eyes at her.

"Lincoln Loud. Her _brother._ " Lincoln said in a tone that was part defensive and part aggressive. "I'm here supporting my sister. Any problem with that?"

Michelle and Doug simply rolled their eyes at the white head before looking back to Luna with smiles. "Anyway, love the song, but…you're not exactly what we expected." Michelle stated as Luna and Lincoln gained surprised looks as both show hosts circled around Luna with Doug scratching his chin.

"Yeah, your look is _interesting_ , but it doesn't really fit with your song." Doug stated as Luna looked over herself, specifically her cloths. Lincoln glared at the two adults and was about to say something before Luna sheepishly spoke up.

"Oh, I-I was just trying to write something the whole world would love." Luna told them as she remembered the process of finding the right song to write.

"Great attitude. That's what this is all about." Michelle said as she put her hands together and talked in a tone that set Lincoln off a bit.

"So now that you've got the song covered, let's make you into a girl the whole world will love." Doug told the Rockstar as Michelle nodded in agreement.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Lincoln asked with suspicion and offense and Luna nodded, wanting to know what they meant as well.

"Nothing crazy." Michelle reassured. "Just a couple of little tweaks. Sometimes in the music biz, you gotta play the game to get the fame."

"And you do want the fame, do you?" Doug asked with a smirk as he and Michelle walked past Luna and Lincoln.

"Well…sure." Luna said simply as Lincoln wasn't feeling too good about this.

"Just trust us." Michelle told her as Doug flipped a switch causing all the spotlights above all shined down on Luna and Lincoln as music started playing and Michelle and Doug started to sing.

Michelle:

 _We've a lot of work to do and not a lot of time._

Doug:

 _Don't worry, dear, just sign right here._

 _Don't read between the lines._

Doug then brought up some sort of contract and handed a pen to Luna, which the Rockstar used to sign it without even reading a bit of it and with Doug quickly throwing it to the side once it was signed. Before Lincoln had a chance to step in Michelle came back in and shoved the 11-year-old away.

Michelle:

 _That's not supposed to fit that way._

Doug:

 _Your hair, your boots, your clothes, oy vey!_

Michelle and Doug:

 _We know what to do!_

 _We'll just fix a thing or two,_

 _Or three,_

 _Or four,_

 _Or five!_

Michelle and Doug then put Luna in a wheelie chair as they pushed her off into another room.

Michelle and Doug:

 _We love you, you're Luna, now change!_

 _You're destined for fortune and fame!_

 _There's so much room for improvement!_

 _We love you, you're Luna, now change!_

Luna was now off the chair as a single spotlight shown down on her, Michelle, and Doug as they latter two took a hand each and slowed walked with her.

Michelle and Doug:

 _And we know it might feel wrong._

 _But if you just play along…_

Michelle:

 _Everybody's going to…_

Michelle and Doug:

 _Love what you've turned intooooo~_

Suddenly Luna was now in a room backstage full of different outfits as Michelle and Doug put up a small area for Luna to change outfits in as they both constantly threw different kinds of outfits at her to try on.

Michelle and Doug:

 _We love you, you're Luna, now change._

 _It's all how you play the game._

 _All big stars could use improvement!_

 _We love you!_

 _We're perfect!_

 _We love you!_

 _Your worth it!_

 _We love you, you're Luna,_

 _Now change!_

The song ended with Michelle putting away the fold up wall that covered Luna and revealed the Rockstar in a completely different look that practically made her no longer resemble herself. She was now wearing a wig of pink hair with lighter pink high lights that was tied in a ponytail by a pink bedazzled scrunchie. She wore white heart earrings and golden bracelets and was had a very light pink and glittery dress with a white belt that had a gold buckle on it and a dark pink skirt underneath. She also had boots that went past her knees and were primary white and had a pink heart on the top of them with the bottoms being small heels that had a pattern of 3 colors with the top being yellow, middle being purple, and bottom being dark pink. She also had red glossy lip stick and an absorbed amount of purple mascara on.

Finally, Lincoln caught up with the rest of them and went completely wide eyed once he saw his sisters new look. "What the heck have they done to you?!" He shouted, with Luna not being able to provide a response.

* * *

Later, both could be seen walking back to their house. Both hadn't spoken to each other the whole trip back as Luna avoided facing him and Lincoln had an unreadable expression on her face.

When they entered the house, they found the rest of their sisters sitting on the couch. As soon as they entered Lincoln simply looked away from everyone, keeping them from seeing his face as Luna faced everyone.

Everyone raised a brow at first as Leni asked in a confused tone. "Uh, Lincoln, who's this? I thought you were with Luna."

"Dude. It's me, Luna." Luna said in an annoyed tone as she pointed to herself.

Everyone gasped in response as her voice was undoubtedly their 15-year-old sister. "What happened to you?" Lana asked in confusion as she and the rest of her sisters walked up to Luna and Lincoln.

"Nothing." Luna shrugged off. "The producers just made a few tweaks." This statement caused Lincoln to scoff and move a step away from Luna.

"A few tweaks?" Lori stated with as she and her siblings all thought Luna was crazy in calling her change a just a few tweaks. "You are literally unrecognizable!"

Luna then scoffed and looked away. "Give me a break dude." She said in a semi-sassy tone that made Lincoln grit his teeth at how Luna was treating the situation.

Just then Rita and Lynn Sr came into the room. They didn't seem to recognize Luna at first either as Rita said. "Oh hi, Rita Loud. You must be one of Lori's friends."

"Mom! It's Luna!" Luan told them making both parents gasp as well.

"Chill guys!" Luna said as she narrowed her eyes at her family. "Sometimes in the music industry, you gotta play the game to get the fame."

Luna then crossed her arms and walked upstairs, away from anyone and proceeded to walk into her and Luan room and simply stood in the middle of the room. She looked down and her expression softened a little bit before she heard. "You're not actually going through with this. Are you?"

Luna looked back and saw Lincoln leaning on the door frame with his eyes narrowed right at Luna and his arms crossed. Luna in turned narrowed her own eyes and said with certainty. "Well duh, dude."

Lincoln looked at Luna with complete disbelief as he said. "You can't be serious right? Look at you! You're not even you!"

"Appearances aren't everything dude!" Luna defended herself as she pointed at Lincoln. "So, they changed my cloths and hair? So what? It's not like they are changing who I am?"

" _Yet!_ " Lincoln stated with a raised voice. "You really think they're gonna stop with this? Luna, those two are obviously manipulating you into something else! And it's already working, downstairs you talked to every like a sassy diva, not the chillaxed Rockstar that I call a sister."

"They were all over my back, can you blame me?" Luna said as she tried to avoid the subject as quickly as possible. "Besides, they told me they loved me and my song."

"Do they love you Luna? Or just your potential to make _them_ more money and fame. Because if they meant what they said you'd wouldn't be wearing that ridiculous get up!" Lincoln explained as Luna started to growl and clench her fist. "Come on, we've heard of stuff like this happening all the time with famous people. They put on faces, embody those faces, and then they turn into selfish people who turn their backs on everyone that cared about all for the sake of fortune and fame."

Luna refused to response. She simply averted her gaze and crossed her arms. All the stuff her brother saying was bogus anyway. She wouldn't turn her back on her family and loved ones. She wouldn't change who she was on the inside. The producers wouldn't manipulate her. It was all lies.

Seeing his sister not responding, Lincoln growled in irritation before snapping. "You saw how everyone reacted! Imagine how'd they feel if they saw you preform on stage in that?! How would Chunk feel?! How would your music teachers and bandmates feel?!" Lincoln then brought out the trump card. "How do you think _Sam_ would feel?"

Luna's eyes widen at the mention of her girlfriend. She then gritted her teeth and glared hared and Lincoln while clenching her fist tightly and said through her teeth. "Leave…her…out of this…"

"You what, no!" Lincoln snapped back. "Think about it Luna! If Sam were right here in this room, what would she have to say about the Rockstar she fell in love with looking like this and letting those producers willingly manipulate her!"

Luna had enough at this point. She lowered her head to the ground and muttered. "Get out…"

"What?" Lincoln asked as he didn't quite hear Luna.

"I said…GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Luna's voice suddenly snapped as she pointed to he hallway with her face red from rage.

Lincoln himself flinched as he almost fell to the floor from this. His expression looked to one of hurt before he glared at Luna and said. "Fine." He then started to walk out but not before saying. "But don't expect me to show up for your performance. I was looking forward to hearing my sister play. Not whoever you are."

Lincoln then slammed the door, hard. Luna looked on as tears threatened to build up in her eyes, but she barley managed to stop them as she quickly climbed onto her bed and bury her face in her pillow before letting out a muffled scream.

"He doesn't get it! None of them do!" Luna yelled as she rolled over onto her back and looked right at her Mick Swagger poster.

Just then the poster moved as Luna's brain got to work again as she imaged the poster of Mick looking at her and speaking. " _Don't worry love. I do."_ The Mick Swagger poster told her as Luna's eyes widened at it. " _This is a tough business. Only one in a million makes it. You gotta do what you gotta do. Besides, its not like you're selling your soul."_

"Right?" Luna instantly agreed. "That's what I'm saying!"

" _You're still you."_ The poster reassured. " _You're still Luna Loud."_

Luna smiled at her poster…and then…

* * *

"Sorry, you're no longer Luna Loud." Doug told her as Luna was now once again found herself at the backstage area of the area of America's Next Hitmaker with Doug and Michelle doing even more touch ups and Luna holding her purple guitar.

"Excuse me, brah?" Luna asked in disbelief to Doug's statement.

"We did some pre-show testing, and the name Luna Loud just doesn't say 'Girl the Whole World Loves." Michelle stated while making hand gestures to emphasis her point.

"But you new one does!" Doug told Luna as he applied some powder to her face.

Just then Michelle grabbed Luna's iconic purple guitar, set it down, before putting a new one around her neck that had the name, "Lulu?" Luna asked with uncertainly and disbelief leaking from her voice.

"Yep! Just Lulu!" Doug stated as Luna only continued not to like it. "Isn't it fabulous?"

"This doesn't even have strings!" Luna pointed out as she held out the guitar which was essentially a pretty prop. "How am I supposed to play it?"

"Oh honey, you don't have to play. Or sing." Doug revealed making Luna's mouth gape. "You just have to lip-synch."

"Almost showtime." Michelle said as Luna was temporary frozen. "Break a leg Lulu!" And with that, the producers walked off giving Luna no change to argue.

"What…" Luna muttered quietly as she felt her whole world being torn apart. Lincoln was right along. They were using her and manipulating her. They wanted to change her name, and they didn't even want her to do the one thing she loved doing most.

Suddenly soft music started playing as Luna took off her fake guitar and looked at her reflection in the vanity before starting to sing.

Luna:

 _Who is that, in the mirror,_

 _Looking back, I don't know her,_

 _But she reminds me of someone I knew._

 _Someone real, with imperfections._

 _I can't deal, no direction._

 _Lost the map, where it was leading me to._

 _But maybe I was standing there all along._

Luna was now walking through the backstage area, passing through all the other 4 contestants and their parents who were helping them prepare to go on stage.

Luna:

 _What have I done?_

 _Is it too late?_

 _Trying to be someone I'm not,_

 _Now I'm someone I hate,_

 _For a moment in the spotlight then it's gone._

Luna then exited the building and saw that it was raining, but that didn't stop her from going out and continuing her song.

Luna:

 _What have I done?_

 _What price have I paid?_

 _It ain't worth it no more,_

 _It's material made._

 _I just want to be right back where I beloooooong._

Luna then walked up to a puddle on the ground as she looked at her reflection a drop of rainwater turning it to her looking at her _true_ self.

Luna:

 _What have I doOoOoOone?_

 _What have I…done?_

Luna was then found sitting on the roof of the theatre as she simply looks down and continues her song.

Luna:

 _Every word, is someone else's,_

 _Till I'm left with the ghost…of a girl._

 _I gave in and I regret it._

 _Gave to much but now I get it._

 _Changed myself and lost my way to change the world._

… _Maybe I can still rewrite that sooooong!_

Luna was now seen climbing down the latter of the theater as the wind picked up and blew her wigged hair in it, with it surprisingly not blowing off.

Luna:

 _What have I done?_

 _Is it too late?_

 _Trying to be someone I'm not,_

 _No, I won't be replaced with a moment in the spotlight it's gooooooone!_

Luna then reentered the theater as she started approaching the stage.

Luna:

 _What have I done?_

 _What price have I paid?_

 _No, it's not worth it no more,_

 _Its material made._

 _I just want to be right back where I belooooooooong!_

 _What have I doOoOoOone?_

 _What have I…done?_

 _What have I doOoOoOone?_

 _What have I…done?_

Luna then crossed her arms and looked down at the stage floor sadly until she heard. "Hey." Looking back, she saw her brother Lincoln staring at her with a soft but sad smile.

Luna was silent as her eyes widened a tiny bit as tears started to build up in them. Just then Lincoln held his arms out for a hug, and at that point Luna couldn't hold anything in as the tears escaped her eyes and she quickly ran to her brother and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his shoulder as she started sobbing with Lincoln rubbing her back gently.

"It's alright. I'm here for ya." Lincoln told her gently as he let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm so sorry…" Luna said in between sobs as she held her brother as close as she could. She was afraid he really wouldn't show up, but now he was here doing what he did best. Supporting his family.

The next few minutes were silent expect for the sounds of Luna crying. Lincoln simply held her close and allowed his musically talented sister to simply let everything out.

After a few more minutes, Luna finally calms down a little and pulls away a little face Lincoln but still holds onto him tightly. "I was…I was afraid you weren't gonna show…" She said timidly as she couldn't bring it to herself to look her only brother in the eye.

Lincoln in turn gave Luna a soft smile and pulled out a handkerchief out of his jacket pocket and used it to wipe Luna's tears away from her face. "I'm sorry for saying that, despite everything I'll always be there for you and everyone else and supporting you through everything."

Luna found herself hiccupping a few more times as she managed a smile and looked at her brother. "How'd we get so lucky to get an awesome bro like you?" She asked with a small chuckle before averting her gaze. "Especially with all the crap we put you through all the time…"

"Hey, we may duck, dodge, push and shove, but that's the way we show our love." Lincoln told her with a small smirk causing Luna to once again give a small smile. "Luna, no matter what happens between us, or any of our sisters, know that I will always love you and be there for you."

Luna's smile grew bigger as more tears started to escape her eyes and she wrapped her arms around her brother for another tight in embrace. As they hugged again, Luna said. "And you were right dude, they did everything you said they would do. And yeah, I don't think I could handle it if Sam saw me like this." She admitted as her face turned sad again. "I want the old me back…"

Just then Luna felt Lincoln separated from her as he grabbed her shoulders and looked her right in the eye. "Then let's go get her back!"

* * *

Currently, Doug and Michelle were talking to the stage manager that was in charge of things such as lighting and special effects. "And then we'll fire the glitter cannons." Michelle stated as Doug nodded in agreement.

"Focus groups loved the glitter cannons." Doug confirmed as they heard the door open.

"Um, Doug, Michelle," They heard Luna said as she and Lincoln came into the small room in the middle of where all the chairs were. "I've been doing some thinking, what if we made a few tweaks?"

"What do you have in mind?" Michelle asked a little to eagerly as she brought up a make up cart and Doug brought in a rack of flashy outfits.

"She's not taking about any of that crap." Lincoln said aggressively towards the producers as they simply ignored him and focuses on Luna.

"Well, how about if I actually perform the song? And I do it in my regular clothes. And I keep my name." Luna listed with a sheepish smile as Lincoln crossed his arms and nodded firmly.

"Sweetie, those a little more then tweaks." Michelle stated despite said statement making her a complete hypocrite.

"I know, but-" Luna tried to say but was cut off by Doug.

"Let me break it down for you. You go on as Lulu, or you don't go on at all. Are we clear?" Doug stated with a firm tone as Luna looked down.

However Lincoln wasn't backing down that easily as he glared at Doug right in the eye and walked up to him. "Now hold on! What do get to say in who she is! She's here own person, you can't just make her you little dress up doll!"

Michelle simply scoffed as she gestured to the entire room. "Listen kid, do you see all of this? We control everything that goes on in this show. Even the winners regardless of the votes. If you wanna get in the music biz, you either suck it up and let the real master work their magic or become some hobo that plays guitar for change."

"Yeah, so if your sister really wants to make it big, she can either do as we say, or hit the streets." Doug stated confidently.

It was taking every once of Lincoln's will power to not turn into NRG or Four-Arms and give these two the beating they deserve, but Luna's hand on his shoulder managed to calm him down enough. "Come on dude." She said quietly before walking out.

Lincoln simply sighed and followed his sister…but not before giving Michelle and Doug's foot a good stomp before quickly running out of the room with him hearing them yelp in pain.

"Well, that went well." Lincoln said sarcastically as she walked next to his sister. "What now?"

Luna was silent for a moment. What was she supposed to do? She wanted to make it in the music business, but she didn't want to give up herself to do it. Just then she knew what she had to do and looked up with a determined expression on her face.

"I know exactly what I got to do."

* * *

Later that night, the show was on full swing. Just about every seat was filled as with the Loud family sitting in the front row. A blue certain was currently covering the stage with Doug and Michelle standing to the side with microphones.

"Our next contestant hails from Royal Woods, Michigan." Doug announced as he gestured his hand towards the curtain hidden stage.

"Whoo! It's Luna!" Lynn cheered with a raised fist as Lucy simply gave a small smile and clapped.

"Please give a warm welcome, to Lulu!" Doug announced as the crowd cheered loudly as the two producers back away into the backstage as the curtain lifted up to show Luna still in her Lulu outfit and fake guitar.

"Lulu?" Luan gasp in surprise as they rest of the family looked confused as well.

"Don't worry guys." Leni reassured everyone. "Lincoln told us to wait and see."

Luna then stepped up the microphone and looked to the side to see Doug and Michelle poke their heads through the curtains slightly and gestured her to get on with it. Luna then looked to the crowd and spoke. "Sorry, I've made a huge mistake. This isn't me. I'm not Lulu." She told everyone as she threw the fake guitar to the side. "I am Luna Loud!"

Luna then took off her wing and threw it to away with Lola jumping up and catching it while saying. "Mine!"

Luna then ripped her outfit of and was now back to her normal look along with wiping the make up off as she pulled out her Mick Swagger signed purple guitar and tearing off the guitar behind her to reveal a bunch of amps before she starting playing the song that really showed the world who she was. Playing it Loud."

Michelle and Doug were left with stunned looks on their faces as Luna began singing.

Luna:

 _Rock n Roll is running through my veins._

Loud family:

 _Hey! Hey!_

Luna:

 _Electric soul like wires to my brain._

Loud family:

 _Hey! Hey!_

Luna:

 _I can't be wrong don't need direction,_

 _I can find my way!_

Suddenly Luna's roadie Chunk came in playing drums right behind Luna as the music really picked up with Luna singing her heart and showing the world she truly was.

Luna:

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _I got no time for turning it down!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Play it proud!_

 _I live it, I breathe it,_

 _Don't tell me I don't need it now!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Turning it up until your speakers blow out!_

"You're disqualified!" Michelle yelled at Luna as Doug crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. And then…

"Oh really?" A haunting chilling voice spoke up from behind that that made the producers flinch and slowly turn back.

When they did, they froze in fear as they saw Big Chill standing behind them and glaring at them. Before Michelle or Doug had a chance to do anything, Big Chill grabbed they both by their collars and said. "Now listen hear, I know everything that's happen and what you tried make Luna do. So, here's how this is gonna work. You're going to let her stay in this contest and actually let the contestant with the most votes win. Otherwise, I am going freeze every single cell you have. Until your bodies are nothing more than frost-bitten dust. Do I make myself clear?"

Michelle and Doug were completely petrified in fear as the ice-moth glared them right in the eye. Having no other choice, all they did was nod their heads and tried not to do anything to piss him off. "Good." Big Chill then threw them to the floor rather harshly before aiming his hand at their legs and shooting an ice beam out of it that incased their legs in ice, keeping them from moving anywhere. "Now why don't you stick around and listen to some real music.

And with that, Big Chill disappeared from sight, leaving Michelle and Dougs legs frozen to the floor and giving them no choice but to listen to Luna's song.

Luna:

 _First things first, I ain't no second place._

 _Rules are meant for bending till they break._

 _Right or wrong with no exceptions_

 _Rocking out my way!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _I got no time for turning it down!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Play it proud!_

 _I live it!_

 _I breathe it!_

 _Don't tell me I don't need it now!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Sorry I'm not sorry for being proud!_

 _Play it Loud!_

 _Turn it up until your speakers blow out!_

 _Until your speakers blow out!_

 _Until your speakers blow OUT!_

And with that, Luna finished her song and look to the crowd and smiled proudly as she all saw them cheering for her. The real her. Luna Loud.

* * *

Later that night, Luna was on the roof of the house. She was simply looking up at the clear night sky and the countless stars in the sky remembering everything that just went down the last couple of days.

As she was doing this, she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and took out to see who was calling her. She smiled when she saw it was none other then her girlfriend Sam and quickly answered it. " _Babe! I saw you on TV tonight! You were amazing!_ " She heard Sam's voice say as she put the phone to her ear.

Luna blushed at her GF's compliments and chuckled a bit. "Hehe, thanks Sam. Although I had a few hiccups along the way."

" _Yeah, Lincoln told me about that._ " Sam told her as Luna should have known Lincoln would do to Sam one way or another to tell her about this. " _I'm so sorry what you went through. I wish I could have been there for you."_

"It's fine love, really." Luna reassured Sam in a gentle tone. "I'll admit I did kinda freak out a tiny bit, but my bro was there for me. Even though I kinda acted like a jerk for a bit."

" _Well I'm glad everything worked out in the end for my little Lulu._ " Sam said in a bit of a puppy dog tone making Luna groan and blush in embarrassment.

"Come on Sam, really?" Luna groaned at her girlfriend using the name the producers tried to stick her with.

" _Hehe, sorry but after tonight I'm never letting that go._ " Sam said while giggling to herself making Luna pout. " _Besides, I think it's kinda cute."_

Luna simply sighed but couldn't help but put on a small smile at her girlfriends' antics and said. "Thanks Sam. I love you."

" _I love you to babe._ " Sam said back. " _You have a good night."_

"You to." And with that, Luna hung up her phone and decided to go back into the house for some much need shut eye.

* * *

 **THE OUTSKIRTS OF ROYAL WOODS**

Right outside the Loud family's town of Royal Woods, suddenly a shooting star was seen…coming close to the planet. Suddenly the 'star' was crashing towards the planet and at the outskirts of the town before crashing down and creating a large creator.

When the dust cleared, it turned out to be some kind of pod that looked like it could fit one person. The pod was made of some kind of white colored metal and had a single glass-like window in the front.

Suddenly a single orange eye became visible through the glass as a voice could be heard from the pod saying…

"So…this is earth huh?"

* * *

 _ **Man this felt great to write. I hope you guys enjoyed the extra songs I put in as well as the Easter Eggs I'm sure you've noticed as well as the extra scenes. And this is only the beginning of the season and there's so much more to do. So remember to Fav and Follow so you don't miss what's coming up. Leave a review, and stay tuned for the next chapter...**_

 _ **"Ja'orre Part 1"**_


	45. S:3 Cha:2 Ja'Orre part 1

**_Alright, time for a chapter that's been planned out for awhile now._**

 ** _Before you start though, I just wanna make this known to everyone. The OC that's introduced in this chapter was entirely conceived by my good friend Qazse. Design, personality, and a bunch of scenes involving him were completely made by him, so everyone big him a round of applause, he may not hear it, but it's the thought that counts._**

 ** _Also, just a note, this chapter isn't really action heavy. It's mostly for comedy, character building, and character development. But don't worry, the next chapter should have some good action scenes in it._**

* * *

Lincoln was currently waking through the woods near the outskirts of Royal Woods for one reason. A crash siting. About two days ago, on the night Luna was on America's Next Hit Maker, something was reported crashing into the woods right outside the Loud boy's hometown. Nothing was confirmed about what it was, and it wasn't deemed noteworthy enough to be reported as it wasn't anything like a plane or helicopter crash and it didn't cause any sort of notable damage. Most just assumed it was random space junk.

But Lincoln, while he didn't have anything to prove otherwise, was determined to find out. Even since he got the Omnitrix, Royal Woods, and pretty much everywhere he went became a massive alien magnet. He had to check out the site of the crash in case it was some kind of alien space craft or something of the like.

Currently, the white-haired boy had his phone out on the GPS app and had pinned the location where the crash was said to occur. "Alright, I should be getting close now." Lincoln muttered to himself as the red dot on his phone was getting closer and closer.

Lincoln looked up from his phone to moment to see where he was going so he wouldn't end up running into a branch or an entire tree. And when he looked up, he didn't see any of those two, he did see something. Footprints. Human footprints. _Fresh_ human footprints.

He wasn't alone in the woods right now.

They weren't that big, just a bit bigger than his so it was most likely a teenager. Lincoln looked in the direction of the footprints and decided to follow them. He noticed they were heading in the direction he was heading. It was probably some random guy wanting to check it out and if what he was about to find was dangerous, he would have to get to them and fast in order to save them.

After a few minutes of speed walking in the direction of the footprints, he suddenly heard a sound that strange to be hearing in the woods. He stopped and closed his eyes to listen more clearly and heard it again. Typing.

Someone typing on the computer.

Lincoln rose his eyebrow in confusion. Did someone bring a laptop into the woods? Well, he wouldn't get the answer just standing there. So, he decided to follow the footprints again but this time in a quieter approach so the person or possible alien around wouldn't hear him coming.

The sounds starting to get louder and louder when he heard a voice. "Day two. So far U.F.O has still shown no signs of reacting to the various machinery I have brought towards it and it doesn't seem to be interfering with any of my devices as well." The voice belonged to a female teenanger. In fact, it sounded pretty familiar to Lincoln, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He then decided to stay hidden and let the teenage girl speak more. "Currently, the machine remains inactive. It seems to resemble a sort of escape pod or small space shuttle. Current theory is that potential lifeform inside is in stasis due to inactivity of machine and lack of footprints around the area. Will continue to study and see if any sort of reaction occurs."

When she was done, Lincoln peeked behind the tree he was hiding behind and to get a look at the girl. Sure enough, it was someone around Lori's height. However, he couldn't get a good look at them as they wore a teal hoodie with the hood closed around their head and he could see she was also wearing sunglasses, obviously showing this girl didn't want anyone to see her face and possibly recognize her. He could also see some black hair leaking out of the hoodie. He was also able to see that they wore blue shorts and had lightly tanned skin.

But their voice, Lincoln swore they heard somewhere. "But where?" The boy unintentionally thought out loud.

The girl heard this and quickly tensed up and started to frantically look around. "Who's there?" She asked in a more scared voice then a demanding one. Lincoln silently face palmed at his accidental speech. Well, might as well make himself known. No use letting the girl be scared.

"Uh, hello there." Lincoln quickly said as he sides stepped behind the tree and into the girls view. The girl flinched at first, afraid it might be someone troubling or who would know her…but then she got a better look at the 11-year-old.

"Lincoln?" The girl asked slowly as she looked over his body.

Lincoln rose an eyebrow in suspicion as he moved his hands behind his back and was prepared to use the Omnitrix on the mysterious girl who knew his name. "How do you know my name?" He asked while slowly backing up.

He could see her eyebrow raise in confusion behind her sunglasses, as if she was confused to his question. But then she quickly looked over herself and saw she was still wearing her cloths to keep her identity secret. "Oh, uh, sorry. Give me a sec." Lincoln then watched as she took off her sunglasses and undid her hoodies hood and let loose her long black hair and brush it a bit with her hands to get it straight again. It was then that Lincoln realized who this 17-year-old girl was.

Beatrix Yates.

Lincoln's eyes widened as he saw the oldest Yate child in front of him. "Woah Beatrix! I haven't seen you in forever!" Lincoln said as the last time he saw Beatrix was when he returned the notebook that was full of drawings of his alien's forms.

Beatrix sheepishly chuckled as she scratched the back of his head. "Yeah well, my life can be a bit…busy." Beatrix admitted quietly knowing full well how little free time she had in her life due to her constant studies and volunteer work.

"Oh, right…sorry." Lincoln apologized as he experienced a small bit of what Beatrix's life was probably like when her family moved into town.

"I-It's fine. R-Really. It's fine." Beatrix reassured him while stuttering. Lincoln wasn't quite convinced by this from both Beatrix tone and stuttering but decided to let it slide for now when Beatrix asked. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well I-" Lincoln was saying before Beatrix interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait! Let me guess, you're here about the crash sighting?" Beatrix asked getting a nod from the Loud boy. Beatrix lightly chuckled as she said. "Yeah, me to."

Lincoln looked over Beatrix and said. "Well looks like you got a cool set up here." Behind Beatrix was a small fold up table with a laptop and some journals and a few graphs. Nothing to special but it was a nice little set up.

"Hehe, thanks. I've been expecting the area since the crash just a couple of days ago. And so far, nothing's happened with it. Here, I'll show you." Beatrix said as she gestured Lincoln to follow her. Lincoln did so and it was only a few steps forward, but it was enough for Lincoln to see a large crater in front of them. And in the middle of it was what he came here looking for.

A pod that looked big enough for one person around Beatrix's size. "So far nothings happened with it. I think if there's anything inside it must be in some type of slumber or stasis."

"Have you checked to be sure?" Lincoln asked as he leaned down a bit to get a better look at the pod.

"Er, well, no…" Beatrix said slowly before justifying her actions. "But I can't just go down there and bang on the pod. What if theirs a killer alien inside?"

Lincoln simply sighed with a smile before looking down. "Beatrix, sometimes you have to learn that if you wanna get anything done, you gotta learned to toughen up and get things done." Before Beatrix could respond, she watched as Lincoln jumped into the pit and started sliding down on his feet.

Beatrix gasp in panic as she watched the white-haired loud slide down. "Er, wait, Lincoln..." Beatrix struggled to say. But seeing as though Lincoln was already halfway down…

"Ah screw it. Wait for me!" The oldest yate child yelled as she started to follow Lincoln down the crater.

Once Lincoln was at the center of the crater where the pod was, he heard Beatrix following quickly beyond and quickly caught her before she almost tripped from reaching the bottom. "Hehe, thanks." Beatrix said awkwardly as she straightened out with Lincoln's help.

"No sweat." Lincoln responded with a kind smile before turning to the pod. "So, guess it's time we find out what this thing is about."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Beatrix asked with concern. "I mean, who knows what could be in there?"

"…Well, only one way to find out." Lincoln said slowly as he extended his fist over to the top. Nervous sweat slowly rolled down her forehead as she watched Lincoln carefully knocked against the glass on the pod with his fist and…

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Is someone out there?!" An excited voice suddenly came out from the pod, surprising both Lincoln and Beatrix.

Lincoln and Beatrix looked to each other slowly before turning to the pod with Lincoln saying. "Uh…yeah." The white haired Loud said slowly. "There's two of us."

"Oh my gosh! Finally! Social activity!" Before Lincoln or Beatrix could respond, suddenly a blue blur came out of the pod and grabbed Lincoln.

"Lincoln!" Beatrix yelled in concern as she saw the white-haired boy getting lifted into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAaaaah…wait…" Lincoln screamed as he was grabbed but stopped panicking when he realized…he was being hugged?

"Finally! Someone to interact with!" The alien said as he tightly hugged Lincoln.

"Well…glad we could…arrive but could you…please let me go." Lincoln said as he was started to have trouble breathing due to how tight the hug was.

"Oh sorry! My bad." The alien said as he let go of Lincoln while still hovering in the air. Luckily, he wasn't too far up and simply landed on his butt.

When Lincoln got up, he and Beatrix got a good look at the alien. It was…one of Ghostfreak's species. He surely resembled a ghost and had black creases over his body. He was a lot fatter than Ghostfreak though with his mid-section being very round. He had pale bluish-white and he had a single orange eye with a black pupil.

"Uuuum, hi." Beatrix said, a little frighten over his ghostly appearance. "It's, uh, very nice to meet you."

Just then Beatrix felt her hand being taken and shaken up and down rapidly in a strong grip causing her entire body to be lifted up and down rapidly. "Hi! My names Ja'Orre! And we are now best friends!" The ghost alien now known as Ja'orre introduced himself happily.

"O-O-O-Oh, g-g-great…" Beatrix said in a dopey tone due to the Ja'Orre's hand shaking making her extremely dizzy.

Lincoln chuckled sheepishly at the ghost's ironically happy attitude as he said. "Thanks, but I already have a best friend named Clyde."

"Oh ok," Ja'Orre simply shrugged as he turned to Lincoln. "I'll be friends with him to!"

Lincoln was taken back by this and asked. "R-really? But you've never met him before?"

"I know! I just like meeting new people and making new friends." Ja'Orre stated with a happy tone that Lincoln couldn't help but smile and lightly chuckle at.

Once Beatrix got her bearings again, she looked to Ja'Orre and quickly started asking questions. "So, Ja'Orre, were you just sitting in the pod the whole time till we came here?"

"Yep." Ja'Orre quickly answered.

"And you could have left anytime?" Beatrix asked with a confused expression,

"Yep." The ghost alien answered again.

"…So why didn't you?" Both Beatrix and Lincoln asked in unison.

"…I don't know." Ja'Orre said in a slightly goofy tone making both Lincoln and Beatrix fall down comedically.

"Ok…so why are you here on earth?" Beatrix asked after she and Lincoln recovered.

"Uuuuuuh…" Ja'Orre hummed as he poked under his eye in thought. "I was, uh, just exploring space and my pod ran out of fuel and crashed here."

"I guess that makes sense." Beatrix said as she looked at the pod and saw how everything inside it seemed to be turned off.

"So, do you have any plans now Ja'Orre?" Lincoln asked with some concern at this information as he feared this alien who shared speices with Ghostfreak wouldn't have a way home.

"No not really. I honestly didn't plan much ahead." Ja'Orre said sadly as he looked down in sadness.

But just then, Lincoln got an idea and made an offer to the ghost. "Hey, why don't you come home with me. I'm sure we can figure out something there." The Loud boy offered.

"Really?!" Ja'Orre asked as his single eye started sparkling at Lincoln.

"Woah, hold on." Beatrix said quickly as she put her hands-on Lincoln's shoulder. "Could you give us a minute Ja'Orre?"

"Okie Dokie!" Ja'Orre said as Beatrix gave him an overly big smile and thumbs up.

Beatrix then pulled Lincoln away from the ghostly alien and started whispering to him. "Lincoln, are you sure you know what your doing?" The oldest Yate asked with uncertainty. "I mean how would your family react to him."

"Don't worry they'll be ok with it." Lincoln reassured with her as he looked Beatrix in the eye. "I wouldn't have offered if I didn't think it through. Don't you trust me?"

Beatrix simply looked as Lincoln gave her a soft smile. Beatrix then sighed and gave Lincoln a smile and nodded. Lincoln then gave a wider smile as they both turned to Ja'orre with Lincoln saying. "Alright Ja'orre, let's go!"

"Yaaay! To new friends!" Ja'Orre cheered excitedly as he started to fly away.

Both Lincoln and Beatrix slowly looked to each other and asked. "He does know that Royal Woods is the other way, right?" Beatrix asked as Lincoln shook his head.

"No. I don't think he does." Lincoln answered as they both quickly ran after the ghost alien and calling out his name.

* * *

"So why am I wearing this stuff again?" Ja'Orre asked as he was currently wearing the hoodie and sunglasses.

"So, no one freaks out over a ghost just wandering the town." Beatrix answered like it was obvious as to why.

"Is that not normal here?" Ja'Orre asked with curiosity.

"N-no, not really?" Lincoln said with a small amount of amusement in his voice.

"Really?" Ja'Orre gasped out like it was someone discovering life changing information. "You humans sure are an interesting species."

"Uh, thanks." Beatrix giggled.

Soon enough the three of them made it to the Loud House. Ja'Orre looked over the messy yard and looked at all the objects that littered around the house and were even on the roof. Only one thought game to Ja'Orre's head. "Fancy."

"So, you're absolutely sure your folks will be fine with this?" Beatrix asked again just to make sure Lincoln knew what he was doing.

"Yep. What about you?" Lincoln asked making Beatrix raise her eyebrow. "Are your folks ok with you doing this?"

Beatrix seemed to get nervous at the question and started nervously laughing and said. "O-oh yeah, of course. I wouldn't be here if they weren't. It's not liked I told them I was taking soil sample in the woods just to investigate Ja'Orre's pod, hehehe." Beatrix quickly said with Lincoln looking at her with a face that was mixed with confusion and concern.

"My, what suspicious laughter." Ja'orre suddenly came in and commenting on Beatrix's nervous laughter.

"Let's just go inside." Lincoln said slowly as he simply opened up the door to his house. They looked inside and saw all of Lincoln's sister's sitting together on the couch watching TV and not hearing him opening the door. "Hey guys." Lincoln said, getting all of their attention.

All the sisters then looked towards the door and smiled once they all saw their brother. "Hey Lincoln." All the sisters greeted back.

"I brought some guest." Lincoln said as he gestured his head for the two behind him to came inside.

Beatrix was the first to come on as she came in rather nervously. The Loud family's eyes widened a bit as they saw the Yate child come into the house and give the family and sheepish wave. "Hey everyone…" She said quietly.

All the Loud sisters looked silently at the 17-year-old, but then Lynn cupped her chin in thought as she started to recognize Beatrix. "Hey!" Lynn said with the snap of her fingers. "Aren't you the girl with the family that has sticks up their butts?"

Beatrix flinched at the statement as everyone gave Lynn a deadpanned. Lynn noticed the looks she was getting and simply shrugged and said. "What, am I wrong?"

…Everyone was silent. They…really couldn't deny that. They all simply looked around awkwardly, averting their gaze from Beatrix with a few whistling. Beatrix sheepishly chuckled as she said. "I-It's fine. It's not the first time I've heard it." She revealed, trying her best to ease the tension and awkwardness. "We hung out for a few minutes but let me probably introduce myself, I'm Beatrix Yates."

"Well it's nice to see you again Beatrix." Leni greeted with a wave as she remembered interacting a tiny bit with the oldest Yate child.

"Thanks, You're Leni right?" Beatrix asked with a raised brow and hoped she was right. Sure enough, she was able to silently breathe a sigh of relief as Leni nodded. "And if I remember right the rest of you are Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily, right?"

She got a nod from each respective Loud sister, and once Lincoln saw that everyone was acquainted with, he said. "Alright now that you all got a proper introduction, there's someone else with us." Lincoln then looked out the door and said, "Hey, you can come in n-"

However, Lincoln was quickly interrupting by a blur that he knew was Ja'orre speed past him and crashing right into his sisters causing the couch to knock down and all of his sisters to fall to the floor. Expect for one which Ja'Orre wrapped into a hug similar to Lincoln.

Lori.

"Ah! Hey! What's going on!" Lori managed to say as she struggled to escape the bear hug.

"Hi! My name's Ja'Orre and we're gonna be best friends!" The ghost alien said as he only hugged Lori tighter.

"Ok, who's this guy and why is he so peppy?" Lana asked as she and Lola stood up, soon followed by everyone else.

It was then that Ja'orre dropped Lori in a similar fashion to Lincoln and looked to everyone. "Hello everyone! My name is Ja'Orre!" Ja'Orre introduced himself as he took off the hoodie and glasses to fully reveal himself.

All the Loud sisters gasped when they saw the ghost alien in his entirety. "Woah…" Lucy silently gasped as she looked at the pale bluish-white alien.

"Cool." Lana commented.

"Creepy." Lola said with a tiny wince.

"It's a Ghostfreak." Luna said as Ja'orre looked over to her and frowned a bit.

"Hey! I may be a little chubby, and I may be a ghost, but I am not a freak!" Ja'Orre said while crossing his arms.

"Oh, uh, sorry dude that's not what I meant." Luna said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

"Well things are certainly _freaky_ now! Hahahaha, get it?" Luan punned making everyone groaned.

Well, everyone except Ja'Orre. "Nyeh-heh-heh! I get it! That's a good one!" Ja'Orre complimented making everyone look at him in disbelief while Luan crossed her arms pridefully.

"So, where did you two find him." Lisa asked as she started looking over Ja'orre body, now getting the chance to witness other specimens of alien speices other then her own transforming brother.

"We found him at the crash site in the woods. His ship lost power and crashed down here." Beatrix explained as the kids heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Hey gang, just letting you know we're having my famous Lynnsagna for dinner tonight." Lynn Sr said as he and Rita came in the room.

"So, remember to wash up really good to-AAAAH!" Rita suddenly shrieked as she and Lynn Sr saw Ja'Orre floating in the middle of the room.

"…Sup." The ghost alien greeted with a simple hand wave.

"…I can explain." Lincoln said quickly.

* * *

"Ok, so let me get this straight, you and Beatrix went into the woods after a reported crash sighting. When you met up there, you found a pod that contained Ja'Orre and Ja'Orre is here because his pod crashed after it lost power while traveling through space. Is that everything?" Rita asked as her, her husband, and her daughter's all listened to Lincoln, Beatrix, and Ja'Orre explain the situation.

"That pretty much sums it up yeah." Beatrix stated with a sheepish smile.

"And might I say it's great to meet all of you." Ja'orre said politely.

"Well it's, uh, nice to meet you as well Ja'Orre." Lynn Sr said a bit nervously. While Ja'Orre did seem nice, he was always nervous around ghost and stuff of the like. He hated Halloween for a reason.

"Goo-goo!" Lily said happily as she reached out to Ja'orre.

"Aaww! What a cutie." Ja'Orre said as he suddenly grabbed Lily from Leni arms and started to lightly tickle the youngest Loud's belly making her giggle widely.

"Aaaaw." Most of the family members gushed at the cuteness of the little scene in front of them. At least Lily seemed to nice the ghost alien.

"So Ja'Orre doesn't really have anything to do or anywhere to go now." Lincoln told his family after Ja'Orre stopped tickling the belly of his baby sister. "So, I had the idea of him maybe staying here?"

Rita and Lynn looked to each other with uncertainly with the former speaking up. "I don't know Lincoln; we hardly have enough room as is. The only place he could possibly stay in our house is in the basement or attic."

"Hey, Beatrix why doesn't he stay with you?" Leni suggested with a smile.

However, Beatrix quickly shook her head and almost instantly responded with. "No, bad idea. My family…aren't the biggest fans of aliens."

All the Loud family groaned at this; they remember Lincoln telling them about their…reaction to the Yates meeting up with Diamondhead after _saving_ them. Just then they heard a thump on the floor and looked to seeing Ja'Orre in a begging position while looking at the family with his single orange eye teary. "Pleeeeeeease! I've got nowhere else to go! I swear you won't even know I'm here! Really! Look!" Just then Ja'orre, to emphasize his point, completely disappeared from sight.

Everyone looked to each other and thought about what to do.

"And this is the basement." Lynn Sr said as he and Ja'orre went downstairs. Ja'Orre looked around and saw it didn't have any sort of notable characteristic. Just a stone floor, walls, and a boiler in the corner of the room.

And the boiler is what Ja'Orre had his orange eye on. "Oooh, what's that?" Ja'Orre asked as he floated towards the boiler.

"That would be our houses boiler." Lynn Sr explained as he watched Ja'orre go over to it. "Like I said it's not much but-what are you doing?" As Lynn Sr was talking, he watched as Ja'orre flew right into the boiler.

"Mmmmm, cozy." Ja'Orre said from inside as Lynn Sr scratched his head and walked over to it.

"You, uh, doing ok in there?" Lynn Sr asked as he was completely confused as to why Ja'Orre just decided to fly into the boiler.

"Doing great in her boss!" Ja'Orre responded happily from inside. "It's nice, warm, and just my size. I'll take it!"

"Well…I guess that's settled." Lynn Sr slowly said with a sheepish chuckle.

A little while later, Lynn Sr and Ja'Orre were seen coming out from the basement. All the Loud and Beatrix were awaiting an answer from the two with Lynn Sr saying. "Well everyone, it's decided. Ja'Orre is-"

"Staying in the boiler!" Ja'Orre interrupted the Loud dad.

"I was gonna tell them." Lynn Sr said, not liking all too much that he was interrupted.

"Sorry." Ja'Orre quickly apologized.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. Are we literally letting a ghost stay in the house?" Lori asked, feeling uncertain about the situation.

"So? What's the big deal dude?" Luna said with a shrug as she tuned her guitar. "Ghost are easy to miss, can appear from anywhere, and don't take up much room. It's just like Lucy."

"It's true." The black haired Loud responded while looking up from her poetry book. "We're practically the same."

"Hold on, did you say your staying in the boiler in the basement?" Lisa said as she felt like she was the only one raising question to what the ghost said.

"Yep. It's like it was made for me." Ja'Orre said before letting out a blissful sigh. "I already feel at home." All Lisa could do was gain a strange look on her face as her eye started to lightly twitch.

"Well, I'm glad you got everything settled out." Beatrix said as she got up from the chair she was sitting on. "But I guess it's time I head out."

"What? How come?" Leni asked as she suddenly got in front of Beatrix. "You, like, just got here."

"Well, yeah, but…" Beatrix was saying but struggled to find the words to follow up with.

"You busy or something?" Lynn asked as she tossed a baseball up and caught in it in her hand.

"Well…not really. Today…is kind of a rare day." Beatrix admitted as due to her parents thinking she would be at the woods all day examining soil sample, she pretty much had a blank schedule today.

"Well then why do you have to go?" Ja'Orre asked as he tilted his head.

"Er…well…I…I guess I could stay for a bit." Beatrix said as everyone cheered. Beatrix couldn't help but smile the family's attitude. About to leave because, well, she felt like she's overstayed her welcome. She's never really been over a friend's house. Or have friends over her house…or really have friends. Real friends anyway. And this family, it was so much different from hers. But it was a good different.

"Yay! We're gonna have such a good time!" Ja'Orre said as he wrapped up Lori, Leni, Beatrix, Lincoln, and Lily into a group hug.

Everyone in the hug couldn't help but laugh a bit, except Lori who ended up with her face right next to Ja'Orre's armpit. "Let…me…go!" The oldest Loud child said as she struggled to escape the hug.

Just then, they all heard someone clearing their throat and Ja'Orre released everyone from the hug and looked to see Lucy walking and looking up at him. "Excuse me, Ja'Orre, but could I ask you something?" Lucy asked with a bit of…excitement? In her voice.

"And what would that be spooky child?" Ja'Orre asked with his usual peppy tone.

"Could you please possess me?" Lucy instantly asked, making everyone step back. "I've always wondered what it's like for a spirit to possess me. So please."

"Lucy! He's our guest!" Rita told her goth child. "You can't just ask him that out of the blue."

"No, no, no, Mrs. Loud. It's fine." Ja'Orre reassured everyone as he turned to Lucy. "Sure, I don't mind. Who am I to deny a request?"

"Thank you so much." Lucy said as she tried so hard not to fangirl right here and there. Lucy then spread her arms our and gave a small smile. "I'm ready."

"Ok." Ja'Orre said as he rubbed his hands together. "Now, since this is your first time, I'll be gentle."

"Wait, what." All the 13 or above people in the room said but could only watched as Ja'Orre quickly flew into Lucy's body through her chest.

Once Ja'Orre completely disappeared into Lucy, they watched as Lucy suddenly glowed blue. Ja'Orre possessed Lucy.

The possessed 8-year-old looked at their hands and tightened them into fist a few times to get a feel for the human body. "Ok, so far so good." They said with Ja'Orre's voice coming out of Lucy.

Everyone simply watched as Ja'Orre got a feel for Lucy's body. But then, the possessed 8-year-old stop frozen as their eyes widened. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Before anyone could react to the scream, suddenly Ja'Orre came flying out of Lucy's body as fast as he could.

He ended up running into the wall and clenching where a heart would be on the human body and breathed heavily.

"Awesome~" Lucy sighed happily as everyone looked to Ja'Orre in concern.

"Are you ok?" Beatrix asked as she helped the ghost up.

Ja'Orre took a few deep breathes as he said. "What just happened? When I was inside her it felt like I wasn't dead or alive, but somewhere in between. Like was I was floating in aimlessly in a pitch-black empty void. And it was more cold then deep space."

Lucy in turn adverted her gaze and cover her pink cheeks with her hands and said. "Stop, you're embarrassing me."

Ja'Orre in respond quickly floated right behind Lincoln for protection. Lola then looked to Lucy with a deadpanned look on her face. "You managed to creep a ghost out. Honestly, I'm not even surprised.

"Alright, now that… _that's_ over," Leni said awkwardly before giving a smile "Come on. Let's all have some fun today!"

Everyone was quick to cheer in agreement as the Loud family had not one, but two guests to interact with.

* * *

A few minutes later, Leni was leading Beatrix to her and Lori's room. Beatrix rose a brow at the ridiculous amount of locks that secured the door to her and her older sisters room shut, but simply went along with it. "So, what did you bring me here for?" Beatrix asked as she and Leni stepped into the room.

"One reason, and one reason only." Leni said in a surprisingly serious tone. Leni then pulled Beatrix to the middle of the room and rolled a full-length mirror in front of the oldest Yate child and said one thing. "We gotta work on your look girl!"

"M-my what?" Beatrix stuttered before Leni gestured to her entire body.

"Like, your cloths!" Leni said as she clapped her heads and adverted her gaze from Beatrix. "No offense, but your look…could use some improving." The 16-year-old had a tough time trying to say that Beatrix style wasn't really good without sounding mean.

Beatrix looked over her clothes and her sweater scarf before gaining a bit on an insecure looked and said. "I guess it is kinda…basic…" She muttered quietly as Leni put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"But don't you worry. I'm, like, sups good at fashion and finding what people look great in." Leni reassured her as she suddenly put out a sketch book and pencil. "Just stand still, I'll come up with something for you in no time. Then I just need to make them."

"O-oh, really. Thank you so much." Beatrix said with surprise in her voice. "So, how much would I owe you?"

"Owe me?" Leni questioned before scoffing. "Don't worry about it. I would never dream of making my friends pay for cloths I _wanna_ make them."

Beatrix's eyes widened a tiny bit as she muttered quietly. "Fr-friends?"

"Well, yeah." Leni said in a soft tone while looking up from her sketch book. "We're friends, right?"

Beatrix was silent for a moment before a small smile came to her face. "Yeah. I guess we are."

* * *

"Strike! Seriously Ja'Orre are you even trying?" Lynn yelled as she was currently hanging out with Ja'Orre and playing Baseball. Or rather trying to play as Ja'Orre missed every single pitch Lynn threw at him.

"I can't help it! I have no depth perception!" Ja'Orre yelled back while pointing towards his single orange eye.

"Ugh, ok, let's try something else." Lynn said as she took off her baseball glove. Just then an idea came to her head. She walked up to Ja'Orre, cracked her knuckles and said. "Alright Ja'Orre, why don't you show me what you got?"

"Oh, I really didn't bring anything with me to earth." Ja'Orre told the athlete who face palmed in response.

"No." Lynn said with a dead panned expression. "I mean show me what you can do. How good a fighter you are!"

"Oh, sorry no can do." Ja'Orre said while waving his hands around. "I'm not really a fighter, I'm a conscientious objector."

"A what?" Lynn asked with a raised brow, not knowing that the term meant.

"You know a coward." Ja'Orre explained simply as Lynn sighed in frustration.

"Is there anything cool you like?" Lynn asked trying to find anything action oriented that the ghost alien liked.

"Hmmmmm?" Ja'Orre hummed as he put a hand to where a chin would be and started scratching it.

"WOOHOOOOOOO!" Lynn cheered as she was currently bungee jumping off the roof of her house with one of Ja'Orre's tentacles wrapped around her waist allowing her to preform the jumping while Ja'Orre floated above the roof of the house.

"I must say Beatrix it's great to get to know you and your family a little more." Rita said as currently she and Beatrix were sitting on the couch with a few books on the coffee table.

"Same here Mrs. Loud." Beatrix said as she picked up one of the books on the table.

"I must say it's a bit embarrassing how much we kinda copied your family you first moved in." Rita said as she sheepishly chuckled. "I guess we kinda thought you were the perfect family and tried to replicate."

"Yeah…perfect." Beatrix muttered at a volume that Rita couldn't hear as a brief frown came to her face. She then shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head and said. "So I heard you wanted to be an writer."

"More then anything." Rita said blissfully. "Just the power to do whatever you want and being able to bring your stories and fantasy's to life through the power of writing is just the most wonderful things to me."

"Heh, sounds like you really know what your passion is." Beatrix said with sigh as she looked up in deep thought.

"Well what about you?" Rita asked as she looked to Beatrix.

"Huh?" Beatrix asked as she was snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the Loud mother.

"Do you have a passion in life you wanna turn into a career?" Rita asked again with a simple smile on her face.

"Um, well…" Beatrix tried to say as she gained a tint of pink on her cheeks. "I-I guess but…never mind, it's stupid."

"Nonsense!" Rita persisted as she completely turned towards Beatrix. "So long as it's something you truly love and want to do, it can't be stupid!"

Beatrix was still a bit unsure about sharing, but ultimately told Rita what it was. "Well…if you really wanna know, I've always wanted to be an inventor." The oldest Yate child revealed.

"Really?" Rita asked with curiosity as she tilted her head a bit.

"Ye-yeah, I've always thought it was one of the coolest things someone could do." Beatrix explained as her face turned to one of slight bliss as she explained why she loved it so much. "Just building whatever you can think of and using your inventions to change the world and really make a difference, it just sounds like the coolest thing ever, knowing that you put so much hard work into something and it making a difference."

"Sounds like you really thought about this." Rita commented after the 17-year-old finished her story.

"Ye-yeah…you can thank my grandpa for that." Beatrix revealed as Rita rose an eyebrow in curiosity. "He was an inventor himself and had so many crazy ideas that would seem impossible to the normal person. However, his moto was always 'The only thing that's impossible is impossibility' and he would never give up. Whenever something came to his mind, he wouldn't stop till it was complete."

"He sounds like a wonderful man." Rita said with a small laugh.

"He was." Beatrix said with a soft smile before she frowned. "Although, my parents aren't to on board with the idea. They think a much _fulfilling_ career would be something like a doctor or lawyer."

Rita frowned a bit. She respected the Yates, even after she and Lynn Sr stopped trying to copy them, but that respect went down a bit at hearing that. "Beatrix," Rita said in a firm tone as she put a hand to the oldest Yate child's shoulder. "I may not know your family as well as you do, but I know this. Your life is yours. No one else can tell you what to do with it."

Beatrix took in Rita's words and was silent for a moment before giving a small smile and saying. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Rita said while patting Beatrix's shoulder.

* * *

Lori was currently walking towards her room. She had to leave her phone to charge and by now it should be at least 90% or more. When she went into her room, she saw her phone was on her charging station and quickly grabbed. When she turned it on, she saw it was only at 81%.

"Weird." Lori said with a raised eyebrow. It should be higher than that. Lori simply shrugged it off though, it was still enough to do what she wanted to do. She turned on the phone and saw it was already on the camera app…but when she looked at the corner to her photo history, she saw something she didn't recognize.

She opened it up and saw it was a…a selfie of Ja'Orre. She silently growled. That little ghost touched _her_ phone. And used it to take a selfie! She scrolled through the photo…and another selfie of Ja'Orre appeared. And another…and another…and another…and another…

"Oh! You noticed all the pictures I took!" Suddenly Ja'Orre appeared behind her causing Lori to scream in a similar manner to when Lucy suddenly appeared from nowhere.

However, she soon growled at the ghost. "Care to tell me what you were doing with _my_ phone!" Lori demanded to know.

"Oh! I was exploring when I found it and started doing stuff just for fun! I must say human technology is a lot of fun! I never thought taking pictures of myself could be so fun!" The ghost alien explained happily as Lori narrowed her eyes at her and glared. "Oh, and this guy named Bobby called, but I told him you were busy and to call back later."

…

…

…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ja'Orre screamed while waving his arms around widely as Lori chased him while holding a bat.

* * *

"THANK YOU LOUD HOUSE!" Luna yelled as she finished playing a rock song with Beatrix as her audience.

Beatrix clapped in response and said. "Wow Luna! You're really good!" The oldest Yate child complimented as Luna chuckled a bit.

"Heh, thanks." Luna said modestly. "I may not have won America's Next Hitmaker, but I know I'll make it big!"

"Me to, you're great!" Beatrix said as she stood up. She then looked around and leaned closer to Luna and said. "You know, I probably shouldn't be saying this, but I love Rock and Roll. My favorite band is Smooch."

"Hey, that's my bros favorite band!" Luna revealed as she remembered when she went with Lincoln and Clyde to their fist concert which just so happened to be Smooch. However, her eyes widened when she realized a certain part of Beatrix's sentence and asked. "Wait, what do you mean 'shouldn't be saying this?"

Beatrix adverted her gaze and shifted her foot in the floor a bit and said. "Well, my parents think rock just rots the mind. Really, the only music most of my family listens to is classical and opera. I have to keep my love of rock and roll a secret."

Luna frowned at this and said. "Dude, your parents sound like total wads."

Beatrix looked down at this and admitted. "…Yeah…"

* * *

"I guess our house is gonna be a bit _ghastly_ now." Luan punned as she and Ja'Orre were head to head in a pun war.

"Maybe but know you don't stand a _ghost_ of chance." Ja'Orre punned back.

"Sorry Ja'Orre, but I'm not just gonna be a _specter_ to this." Luan countered.

"Well I'm not just gonna be on the _tail_ end of this." The ghost punned while lightly pulling Luan's pointy tail.

"Well I got my _eye_ on the prize." Luan punned back while pointing to Ja'Orre's single orange eye.

"Well you better _brace_ yourself for this next one." Ja'Orre joked while pointing to Luan's braces.

* * *

Currently, Lynn Sr was sitting at the kitchen table. He had a bunch of papers in front of him and a pencil in his hand and was currently taping the eraser on his cheek as he started a drawing of a building that looked like a restaurant in front of him.

Just then Lynn Sr groaned in frustration as he crumbled the drawing into a ball and threw it into a trash can that already had quite a few crumbled-up pieces of paper within it. "Uuugh, it's hopeless!" Lynn Sr groaned as he laid his head down on the table.

"Yo, yo, yo, L-Man what up?" Ja'Orre asked as he suddenly phased into the dining room.

"Oh, hey Ja'Orre." Lynn Sr said back in a tired down.

"Hey, what's wrong." Ja'Orre asked as he floated next to the Loud dad and patted his back. "Come on, tell your pal Ja'Orre what's going on."

Lynn Sr then sighed as he rose his head up and said. "Well, I'm trying to open a restaurant and I recently got the funding for it, and I even have an old building picked out, but I can't decide on a design for it." Lynn Sr explained as Ja'Orre nodded with understanding. "It's just, I really want this to be a success. But what if my restaurant isn't something people like, or if it doesn't stand out."

"Hmmm," Ja'Orre hummed in thought as Lynn Sr listed his worries about his future restaurant. "L-Man, listen to me. When you eat in your house, what's it like? How do you feel?"

Lynn Sr rose his eyebrow in confusion to the question and answered anyway. "Well, it's nice of course. Getting to spend time with and eat and talk with my family. I love just getting to spend time with your whole family."

"Well there ya go! Use that for your restaurant!" Ja'Orre said with the snap of his fingers. Lynn Sr gave a 'huh' in response as Ja'Orre explained further. "How about you try to emulate that in your restaurant. Instead of giving people the typical dining experience, go for a place that makes you feel like your getting a home cooked meal to share with all your family."

"Hey, that just might work." Lynn Sr said with new inspiration as he pulled up a new piece of paper.

"How about big tables and booth where entire families could sit. And an environment that has a comfortable 'at home' feeling." Ja'Orre continued detailing as Lynn Sr quickly started to write those down.

"Alright Ja'Orre, I think we got something here!" Lynn Sr said confidently as he and the ghost alien got to proper designing of the future restaurant.

* * *

"Wow, you sure have a lot of reptiles here Lana." Beatrix commented as she watched as over a dozen of reptiles ran up to Lana and crawled around the tomboy.

"Yeah, aren't they just precious." Lana cooed as her lizard Izzy crawled under her hat

Just then Beatrix flinched as she felt something crawling on her leg and looked to see an Iguana crawling up her leg. Thanks to her experience in doing stuff like rescuing wild animals and the such she didn't freak out like most people would at a big lizard crawling up them. Instead, she leaned down and picked up the Iguana and held it up to her face.

While she's handled animals before, she's never really had the chance to look and admire them. She watched as the Iguana looked her in the eye and stuck it's tongue out cutely. Beatrix light chuckled and said. "Aaww, he's a little cutie."

"I know right." Lana said happily. "His name is Rocko."

"Would you to quiet it down over there." Lola said from the other half of the twin's room. "Me and Ja'Orre are trying to have a tea party!" Sure enough, along with her stuff animals, sitting on the opposite end of the table was Ja'Orre…where a tux, top hat, and handlebar mustache and monocle.

"For tea, lady Lola." Ja'Orre asked with a fancy-man accent while holding up a tea pot.

"Of course." Lola said happily while holding up her teacup.

* * *

Later, the entire Loud family and Ja'Orre were standing in front of Beatrix as she stood in front of the open front door. "Thanks a lot for having me over. It was some of the most fun I've had, just about…ever." Beatrix told them as the family happily nodded. "Well, I better get going. It's getting late and my family should be home any second now."

The entire family all gave the oldest Yate child a goodbye as Ja'Orre said. "Come back anytime bestie!"

Beatrix giggled a bit in response and said. "I'd like that." And with that, Beatrix left the Loud House after giving on last goodbye.

Once she left, Lincoln proceeded to walk up to Ja'Orre and say, "Alright Ja'Orre, get a disguise on, there's somewhere I wanna take you."

"Oooo! Where are we going?" Ja'Orre asked excitedly.

"To my friends Clyde's house." Lincoln answered as he handed the ghost alien an oversized trench coat and hat. "You said you wanted to be his friend, well you gotta meet him first to do that."

"Yaaay! New friend!" Ja'Orre said excitedly as he quickly threw the cloths Lincoln gave him on and grabbed the white-haired Loud's hand and quickly phased himself and Lincoln threw the door. "Come on! Let's go!"

"Ja'Orre! Wrong way!" Lincoln told the ghost as he was dragged away.

Unknown to either however, a shadowy figure was watching them. The figure chuckled to himself as he muttered. "An Ecotonurite huh?" The figure said as he pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Hey Zed, it's _Phil_. I found something I think you'll like."

* * *

 ** _Honestly kind of like that this chapter wasn't as long as a lot of my previous chapters. I know a lot of you prefer the long action heavy chapters, but remember, I'm a human being as well that can get exhausted. Of course I love writing those chapters as well, I wouldn't do it if I didn't love it. But ya know, sometimes it's nice just to slow things down and write a simple, short, but really fun chapter. I hope you all liked it and stay tuned for part two._**

 _ **Also, in case you are wondering, Ja'Orre takes inspiration from a few characters, but the main one would be Ghost Nappa from DBZA!**_


	46. Sneak Peek

**_Alright, first off I wanna say that I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with my other stories especially a new story I've actually made. Any pony fans amongst my readers? I've created a non-canon crossover between Loud 10 and My Little Pony. I've gotten into the serious thanks to my friend Petrus and I couldn't help but make a story around it. I hope some of you check it out if you get the chance._**

 _ **Anyway, I figured I'd give you all a sneak peak at the next chapter to make up for the lack of updates. I'm busy working on it and I promise I'll get it out soon! I'm not giving up on this story one bit! I have so much planned and I don't plan on having my hard work, ideas, and the ideas of my friends to go to waste!**_

 _ **Oh, and one more thing. This is going to a guest review that none of you have seen the reviews for because I deny them. Basically all the reviews are the same, 'F*** you' 'Go F*** yourself' 'You are your story are s***' stuff like that. And I just wanna say to you...it's hilarious. No really. I find it really funny. I have an idea of who you are, but I won't call you out on it. I just find it hilarious how you use up your time to just type up hurtful comments I really don't care about. I don't dislike my haters or even get offend by them...I only pity them because of how much they waste their time to just do stuff like that just to try and make others feel bad. So go ahead, keep it up. I won't stop you. Just know that everytime you do, I just laugh at what you say and thankful that I'm doing productive things.**_

 _ **And one more thing, this goes out to all of my haters, people telling me to hurry up with the updates, telling me that my story sucks and I'm making bad decisions in it. I don't care. This is MY story. I do it HOW I want, update WHEN I want, and I just focus on having fun while doing it. And to anyone who has a problem with all that, I have only one thing to say to say to you...**_

 _ **"BITE MY COLOSSAL METAL ASS!"**_

 _ **And with all that said, I hope you guys enjoy the sneak peak.**_

* * *

"Oooooh! How's my wisp? Is my eye to big? Do I have ghost breath?" Ja'Orre asked anxiously as he followed Lincoln to the Loud boys best friend Clyde's house. Once again Ja'Orre was wearing a disguise so no one that saw them would suspect Ja'Orre of being a ghost/alien. Best to not attract attention to themselves.

"Relax Ja'Orre, Clyde's my best pal." Lincoln reassured his ghostly friend in a calm tone. "You two will get along greatly, trust me."

"Alright Lincoln, I trust you." Ja'Orre said as he simply followed the white-haired 11-year-old through the neighborhood.

The two then approached the Mcbride household and walked up to the door with Lincoln ringing the doorbell. They didn't even have to wait a full minute before they saw Howard Mcbride answer the door and smile at Lincoln. "Ah! Lincoln, how are you doing today?" Howard asked in a kind tone.

Lincoln gave Howard his own kinda smile and said. "I'm doing just fine today Mr. Mrbride. I'm just here to see Clyde, and to introduce him to my new friend Ja'Orre!" Lincoln then stepped aside so Howard could see the disguised Ja'Orre.

"Hello there sir!" Ja'Orre said happily as he held his hand out to Howard. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well Ja'Orre." Howard said as he shook Ja'Orre hand and shivered a bit. "Ooo, cold hands you got there."

"Sorry." Ja'Orre apologized as he pulled his hand back.

"No worries, we have mittens here if you need." Howard offered before stepping aside. "Anyway, any friend of Lincoln is a friend of ours. Clyde's in his room organizing his Ace Savvy collection."

"Thanks Mr. Mcbride!" Lincoln and Ja'Orre said in unison as Lincoln led Ja'Orre to where Clyde's room is.

Once in front of the door, Lincoln simply knocked on the door to the room. "Hello, who's there?" They heard Clyde's voice from inside the room.

"Clyde it's me!" Lincoln called out immediately in response

The two of them heard an excited gasp come from inside the room and followed by, "Lincoln! Come on it!" Not wanting to keep his best friend waiting, Lincoln opened the door and saw Clyde at his desk and smiling at him. "Linc! How's it going?" Clyde asked as he walked over to Lincoln and gave his best friend a hug.

"Doing just fine buddy." Lincoln reassured his best friend as they seperated. "Actually, I came her because I wanted to introduce you to a friend I just made." Lincoln then stepped aside and let Clyde get a clear sight of Ja'Orre. "Clyde, meet Ja'Orre. Ja'Orre, meet my best friend Clyde Mcbride."

Clyde looked over Ja'Orre for a moment before raising his eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you but...what's with the coat? It's the middle of summer?"

"Oh, right, uh hey Linc is it ok if I…" Ja'Orre quietly asked Lincoln, wanting to know if it was ok to show Clyde Ja'Orre's true appearnce.

"Go ahead. Clyde's cool." Lincoln reassured as he closed the door so no one would look in on them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clyde asked in a confused tone. But just then he gasped as something came to his mind. "Wait...does he have anything to do with alien stuff."

"You could say that." Lincoln said with a smirk as he nodded at Ja'Orre.

"Alright, get ready for this Clyde!" Ja'Orre said as he grabbed his coat and hat and proceeded and throw them off and show his true appearance. "Ta-Da!"

Clyde's eyes widened as he looked over Ja'Orre's ghostly form. "A Gh-Gh-Gh-Gh-Ghost…" Clyde stuttered as he looked into Ja'Orre's orange eye.

"No just the regular kind." Ja'Orre told the Mcbride son as he suddenly grabbed Clyde's hand with both of his and started to rapidly shake it. "Anyway, nice to meet ya! My name's Ja'Orre! I hope we can become great friends!"

"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-eah m-e-e-e-e-e-e t-t-t-t-t-to!" Clyde said as he was lifted up and down from Ja'Orre's hand shake.

"Glad to see you to getting along already." Lincoln said with an amused smirk as he watch Ja'Orre let go of a now busy Clyde.

It took a few minutes for Clyde to get back to his senses and once that was done, he readjusted his glasses and took another look at Ja'Orre. "Well, at least he's not trying to possess me or anything."

Suddenly Ja'Orre's pupil dilated as a nervous look appeared on him. "After Lucy...I don't wanna possess anything ever again." Ja'Orre said as he hugged himself and started shivering at the memory of possessing the 8-year-old Loud girl.

"...I don't even wanna know." Clyde said as he knew that anything that involved Lucy would most likely result in getting nightmares for days, if not weeks. Clyde then shook his head and smiled at the ghost alien. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ja'Orre. Especially since you're not the kind of ghost that's gonna take over my body and use it to do horrible things to me or others."

"Aw, shucks." Ja'Orre said with red...cheeks? Whatever they're called for him.

"Anyway, Ja'Orre is staying at my place for a while." Lincoln explained to his best friend. "He kinda crashed his ship here and now he doesn't have a way back home now."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that Ja'Orre." Clyde said to the Ectonurite in an apologetic tone.

"Eh, what happens, happens." Ja'Orre said casually before looking to Lincoln. "At least I was lucky enough to run into Lincoln. Beatrix to."

"Beatrix?" Clyde asked in a confused tone. "Who's that?"

"Lot's happened while you were gone." Lincoln told Clyde and telling him that he'd tell him later. "Anyway, I wanted to introduce him to you so we can take him around the town together and get him used to things. You in?"

"Heck yeah!" Clyde said enthusiastically to the two. "It's been too long since we've had a 'night on the town' and now we got someone new to add to the group. I'm in!"

"Woohoo! Bring it in!" Ja'Orre said as he wrapped up Lincoln and Clyde in each arm. Both boys laughed as Ja'Orre said. "Super Best Friends Group Unite!"

"Unite!" Clyde and Lincoln said in unison as the three of them burst out laughing at their antics.

"So, where should we head first?" Clyde asked as he and Lincoln were released from Ja'Orre's grip.

"Why don't we just go out and see where the day takes us." Lincoln suggested as he thought the best way to experience Royal Woods was to simply go around town and stop by wherever they passed. No sense in making a schedule.

"Woohoo! Randomness!" Ja'Orre cheered as he put his disguise back on. "Come on guys, let's head out! Charge!" And with that, Ja'Orre went out of the room as fast as they can.

"Ja'Orre! Wait for us!" Clyde and Lincoln yelled as they chased after their ghost friend before he could end up getting into trouble, or starting it.


	47. Ja'Orre part 2

_**Full chapter finally here...sorta. See, originally this was gonna bet he final part of the Ja'Orre arc, but when I thought about it, I think its best if I split it into 3 parts to keep this one from being insanely long. I don't want another instance of a chapter being almost 20k words XD. But I like what I was able to do with this one and the next one I can't wait to do. So I hope you all enjoy.**_

* * *

"Oooooh! How's my wisp? Is my eye to big? Do I have ghost breath?" Ja'Orre asked anxiously as he followed Lincoln to the Loud boys best friend Clyde's house. Once agai Ja'Orre was wearing a disguise so no one that saw them would suspect Ja'Orre of being a ghost/alien. Best to not attract attention to themselves.

"Relax Ja'Orre, Clyde's my best pal." Lincoln reassured his ghostly friend in a calm tone. "You two will get along greatly, trust me."

"Alright Lincoln, I trust you." Ja'Orre said as he simply followed the white-haired 11-year-old through the neighborhood.

The two then approached the Mcbride household and walked up to the door with Lincoln ringing the doorbell. They didn't even have to wait a full minute before they saw Howard Mcbride answer the door and smile at Lincoln. "Ah! Lincoln, how are you doing today?" Howard asked in a kind tone.

Lincoln gave Howard his own kinda smile and said. "I'm doing just fine today Mr. Mrbride. I'm just here to see Clyde, and to introduce him to my new friend Ja'Orre!" Lincoln then stepped aside so Howard could see the disguised Ja'Orre.

"Hello their sir!" Ja'Orre said happily as he held his hand out to Howard. "It's very nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you as well Ja'Orre." Howard said as he shook Ja'Orre hand and shivered a bit. "Ooo, cold hands you got there."

"Sorry." Ja'Orre apologized as he pulled his hand back.

"No worries, we have mittens here if you need." Howard offered before stepping aside. "Anyway, any friend of Lincoln is a friend of ours. Clyde's in his room organizing his Ace Savvy collection."

"Thanks Mr. Mcbride!" Lincoln and Ja'Orre said in unison as Lincoln led Ja'Orre to where Clyde's room is.

Once in front of the door, Lincoln simply knocked on the door to the room. "Hello, who's there?" They heard Clyde's voice from inside the room.

"Clyde it's me!" Lincoln called out immediately in response

The two of them heard an excited gasp come from inside the room and followed by, "Lincoln! Come on it!" Not wanting to keep his best friend waiting, Lincoln opened the door and saw Clyde at his desk and smiling at him. "Linc! How's it going?" Clyde asked as he walked over to Lincoln and gave his best friend a hug.

"Doing just fine buddy." Lincoln reassured his best friend as they seperated. "Actually, I came her because I wanted to introduce you to a friend I just made." Lincoln then stepped aside and let Clyde get a clear sight of Ja'Orre. "Clyde, meet Ja'Orre. Ja'Orre, meet my best friend Clyde Mcbride."

Clyde looked over Ja'Orre for a moment before raising his eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you but...what's with the coat? It's the middle of summer?"

"Oh, right, uh hey Linc is it ok if I…" Ja'Orre quietly asked Lincoln, wanting to know if it was ok to show Clyde Ja'Orre's true appearnce.

"Go ahead. Clyde's cool." Lincoln reassured as he closed the door so no one would look in on them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Clyde asked in a confused tone. But just then he gasped as something came to his mind. "Wait...does he have anything to do with alien stuff."

"You could say that." Lincoln said with a smirk as he nodded at Ja'Orre.

"Alright, get ready for this Clyde!" Ja'Orre said as he grabbed his coat and hat and proceeded and throw them off and show his true appearance. "Ta-Da!"

Clyde's eyes widened as he looked over Ja'Orre's ghostly form. "A Gh-Gh-Gh-Gh-Ghost…" Clyde stuttered as he looked into Ja'Orre's orange eye.

"No just the regular kind." Ja'Orre told the Mcbride son as he suddenly grabbed Clyde's hand with both of his and started to rapidly shake it. "Anyway, nice to meet ya! My name's Ja'Orre! I hope we can become great friends!"

"Ye-e-e-e-e-e-eah m-e-e-e-e-e-e t-t-t-t-t-to!" Clyde said as he was lifted up and down from Ja'Orre's hand shake.

"Glad to see you to getting along already." Lincoln said with an amused smirk as he watch Ja'Orre let go of a now busy Clyde.

It took a few minutes for Clyde to get back to his senses and once that was done, he readjusted his glasses and took another look at Ja'Orre. "Well, at least he's not trying to possess me or anything."

Suddenly Ja'Orre's pupil dilated as a nervous look appeared on him. "After Lucy...I don't wanna possess anything ever again." Ja'Orre said as he hugged himself and started shivering at the memory of possessing the 8-year-old Loud girl.

"...I don't even wanna know." Clyde said as he knew that anything that involved Lucy would most likely result in getting nightmares for days, if not weeks. Clyde then shook his head and smiled at the ghost alien. "Well, it's nice to meet you Ja'Orre. Especially since you're not the kind of ghost that's gonna take over my body and use it to do horrible things to me or others."

"Aw, shucks." Ja'Orre said with red...cheeks? Whatever they're called for him.

"Anyway, Ja'Orre is staying at my place for a while." Lincoln explained to his best friend. "He kinda crashed his ship here and now he doesn't have a way back home now."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that Ja'Orre." Clyde said to the Ectonurite in an apologetic tone.

"Eh, what happens, happens." Ja'Orre said casually before looking to Lincoln. "At least I was lucky enough to run into Lincoln. Beatrix to."

"Beatrix?" Clyde asked in a confused tone. "Who's that?"

"Lot's happened while you were gone." Lincoln told Clyde and telling him that he'd tell him later. "Anyway, I wanted to introduce him to you so we can take him around the town together and get him used to things. You in?"

"Heck yeah!" Clyde said enthusiastically to the two. "It's been too long since we've had a 'night on the town' and now we got someone new to add to the group. I'm in!"

"Woohoo! Bring it in!" Ja'Orre said as he wrapped up Lincoln and Clyde in each arm. Both boys laughed as Ja'Orre said. "Super Best Friends Group Unite!"

"Unite!" Clyde and Lincoln said in unison as the three of them burst out laughing at their antics.

"So, where should we head first?" Clyde asked as he and Lincoln were released from Ja'Orre's grip.

"Why don't we just go out and see where the day takes us." Lincoln suggested as he thought the best way to experience Royal Woods was to simply go around town and stop by wherever they passed. No sense in making a schedule.

"Woohoo! Randomness!" Ja'Orre cheered as he put his disguise back on. "Come on guys, let's head out! Charge!" And with that, Ja'Orre went out of the room as fast as they can.

"Ja'Orre! Wait for us!" Clyde and Lincoln yelled as they chased after their ghost friend before he could end up getting into trouble or starting it.

* * *

"Hmmm, Gus's Game's and Grub?" Ja'Orre said as the first location was none other then Royal Woods pizzeria and arcade, Gus's Game and Grub. "Hmm, Gus sounds like a nice name, I like games, but grubs are kinda gross."

Clyde and Lincoln chuckled in unison as the former spoke up. "Ja'Orre, that's just another way to say food on earth." Clyde explained to the ectonurite as Ja'Orre moved his orange eye to the two humans. "Anyway, this place is the coolest place in town to hang out!"

"Yeah!" Lincoln added in with an enthusiastic smile. "They're pizza and garlic knots are to die for! And there's a lot of great arcade game here. Not to brag, but me and Clyde hold some of the high scores."

"Oooooooo! Sounds fun! Let's go in!" Ja'Orre said in an excited tone as he suddenly rushed inside of the restaurant. Lincoln and Clyde simply chuckled as they followed the enthusiastic ghost alien inside. Once they opened the doors inside, they were immediately met with the amazing smells of pizza and garlic nose flooded their noses and made them drool.

And the sounds the various arcades in the other half of the establishment as well as all the people inside laughing and having fun either playing games or eating at the dining area. "This place…is…awesome!" Ja'Orre cheered as he started speeding around and checking out every inch of the arcade/pizzeria with complete fascination while also causing a few people to stare at him.

"We don't have anything like this back home!" Ja'Orre said as he took some time looking at the arcade machines. "There's so much sounds, smells, new stuff!"

Lincoln and Clyde simply smiled at Ja'Orre as he explored the establishment. "What should we do first? Get food! No, play games! No, food! No, Games! No-"

 _GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!_

Ja'Orre went silent as he and Lincoln looked to a now embarrassingly blushing Clyde as he patted his stomach to calm it down. Clyde chuckled sheepishly as he said. "I think food would be a good start." The Mcbride child said with Lincoln nodding in agreement.

"Sounds good." Lincoln said as he walked over to the counter. "You guys find us all somewhere to seat and I'll place our order."

"You got it Linc." Clyde and Ja'Orre said in unison as the white head went off to get the two of them food.

It didn't take long for Ja'Orre and Clyde to find an empty booth to seat themselves at across from each other. Once seated the two of them simply looked at each other in silence for a few moments before Clyde decided to speak up. "So, Ja'Orre, I know your shipped crashed her, but any reason you were nearby earth in the first place?"

"Eh, not really." Ja'Orre answered with the shrug of his shoulders as he leaned back in his seat. "Just kinda cruising the cosmos. Chill style."

"Oh cool." Clyde said as he awkwardly looked around. He was trying to find more conversation topics…but finding stuff to talk about with an alien ghost creature was a lot harder than he originally thought.

"Now I get to ask you a question." Thankfully, Ja'Orre spoke up first so Clyde didn't have to think of anything for now. "How long have you and Lincoln been best buds for?"

Clyde smiled widely at this. Now this was a story he would be more then happy to tell. "Well that my friend is quite the heart-warming story." Clyde said as Ja'Orre starred in anticipation with his single eyes sparkling. "Back on Halloween day 6 years ago, I was in my One-Eyed Jack costume trick or treating around Royal Woods. Suddenly, a girl which I would later find out is Lynn's sister jumped past me and before I knew it, I ended running into someone my age wearing an Ace Savvy costume. The impact caused my nose to start bleeding, and the kid was kind enough to offer his cape to let me plug my nose with. We then spent the night trick or treating, and I found out his name was Lincoln Loud, and our friendship only grew after that as we bonded over our shared love of Ace Savvy, Sci-Fi, video games, and just having each other's back."

Clyde then smiled pridefully as he said. "And our friendship only grew over the years. Truly a friendship story for the ages." Clyde then looked to see Ja'Orre single eye was watery as the ectonurite used some napkins to wipe his eyes with.

"That's so beautiful!" Ja'Orre wailed as he somehow blew into the napkin despite not having a nose. Clyde put a hand to the ghost aliens' shoulder as Ja'Orre took a moment to calm down from the heart-warming smile. "It's especially beautiful when you consider that most Osmosian's are rather aggressive."

This caused Clyde's eyes to widen a bit as he asked Ja'Orre in a confused tone. "Osmo-what? What are those?"

Ja'Orre tilted his head in response as the ghost alien asked. "You mean you don't know?" Clyde shook his head in response as Ja'Orre continued. "Well you're half Os-"

"Foods here!" Interrupting Ja'Orre was Lincoln as he suddenly came up to the table holding a large pepperoni pizza and a basket of garlic knots with a container of marinara sauce inside the basket as well. Lincoln set the food down between the two of them and said. "Dig in!"

"Woohoo!" Both cheered as they rose their hands up in the sky. Lincoln sat himself down next to Clyde as Clyde happily filled his empty stomach with pizza and garlic knots covered in sauce, while also making sure never to double dip.

Ja'Orre didn't dig in right away, instead he picked up a slice of pizza and inspected it for a bit. Lincoln noticed this as he was eating his own slice and told Ja'Orre. "It's pizza. It's _reeeeeeally_ good."

Ja'Orre looked back at his slice and shrugged. "Well, down the hatched." Ja'Orre then phased the slice through the part of his body where one would suspect a mouth would be a surprising a chewing sound was heard as Ja'Orre pull the slice out. The bite was interesting looking as it looks like the bite mark of something with incredibly sharp teeth.

Ja'orre hummed a bit as he chewed on the pizza, but then he froze as his single eye widened. Just then the two boys looked as Ja'Orre stuffed the entire slice in his mouth at once as his eye sparkled. "This is amazing!" Ja'Orre said with his mouth full as he chewed up and swallowed the pizza supposedly in a mouth he had somewhere.

He then eagerly took another slice and ate that one up quickly as well making the two boys chuckle. Lincoln then pushed forward the basket of garlic knots towards Ja'Orre. "Here, try these." The white-head told the ectonurite.

"And don't forget the sauce." Clyde added as he pushed the container of marinara sauce towards Ja'Orre and next to the garlic knots. "The sauce really brings out the flavor."

Ja'Orre swallowed the food in his probably mouth and rubbed his hands together as he looked at the garlic knots and sauce. "Don't mind if I do!" Ja'Orre said excitedly as he grabbed a knot and dipped it in the sauce for a second before eating it up. Once again Ja'Orre completely brightened up once he tasted it. "Is all earth food this amazing?" The ectonurite said in bliss.

"Well, depends on what your taste is." Lincoln answered as there was plenty of foods he liked and didn't like, and he was sure it would be the same for his ghostly friend. However, when he thought that, something clicked in his head that made him wonder. "Hey, wait, do you even need to eat?"

Clyde's eyes widened a bit when Lincoln said that and the questioned went through his head as well as he looked to Ja'Orre with a raised eyebrow. "Hey yeah, do ghost even need to eat? Er, well, ghost aliens."

Ja'Orre hummed in thought for a bit, before shrugging his shoulders and saying. "Well, I don't really _need_ to eat but that doesn't mean I can't and even don't want to." Ja'Orre explained as he happily ate some more food. Clyde and Lincoln looked to each other and shrugged before eating more of the food themselves.

A little later, the three of them gave sighs of satisfactions as they patted their stomachs with all the food on the table gone and eaten. Lincoln let out a burp and said. "Good as ever."

"Got that right." Clyde said in agreement.

Ja'Orre let out his own burp and chuckled before asking the two in front of him. "So, what now? Are we play some of those games?"

"Sure! Why not?" Lincoln said as the three of them got up from the booth. The three of them walked over to the arcade portion of the restaurant as Lincoln put a hand to his chin. "Now what should you play first? We should probably avoid shooters since your depth perception probably isn't the best."

"…It's true." Ja'Orre said with a lowered head as Clyde patted his back.

"And you don't have any legs so racing games and dance games are also out of the question." Lincoln muttered as he tried to think of a game that would be perfect for Ja'Orre. Just then Lincoln snapped his fingers as an idea came to him. "I got it!"

The group was now standing in front of…

"THE ACE SAVVY FIGHTING GAME!" Lincoln and Clyde said in unison as they brought Ja'Orre to one of their absolute favorite games.

"Oooooo! Cardy!" Ja'Orre said as he looked over the same console and couldn't help but admire all the playing card theme the entire machine and the heroes and villains had on it. "So how do you play?"

"Simple. You choose a character, and you fight to get the others health down to 0 and when you do, you win." Clyde summarized for the ghost alien.

"Interesting…" Ja'Orre commented as he went in front of one half of the console labeled 'Player 2' and looked at the control. "So, these are the controls."

"Yep!" Lincoln said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of quarters. "Here, it'll be better to show you then to just explain." Lincoln then inserted a quarter into each side of the machine and started up the game for himself and Ja'Orre.

A character selection screen came up and Lincoln was quick to choose Ace Savvy. "Now just pick you character." Lincoln instructed as Ja'Orre took ahold of the controls and looked at each character for a moment before deciding to choose Wild Card Willie.

"Now, let's see how fast a learner you are!" Lincoln said as the fight on the game started with Clyde watching in anticipation.

* * *

 _ **SUNSET CANYON RETIREMENT HOME**_

Currently at Royal Woods retirement home, Albert Baxter was currently enjoying a drink of punch while relaxing at the pool of his retirement home. Ever since Ghostfreak have Sue quiet the scare, Sue really let up on the rules in fear of spirits coming to get her…as well as buying a lot of anti-ghost and spirit things. But hey, that was Albert's problems.

All it meant was that he had a lot less to worry about and could actually enjoy living in the retirement home with his best buds and his girlfriend Myrtle.

But speaking of the devil herself, Sue came into the pool looking right at Albert and said. "Albert, you have a visitor."

Albert smiled in response as he looked to Sue and said. "Ah, my family here to surprise me?"

"No actually." Sue responded with making Alberts eyes widened a bit. "He says he's an old friend of yours. He's waiting in the lobby." Before Albert could ask anything, Sue walked away and out of the pool room.

Albert was confused. Who could be visiting him that wasn't any of his family? All of his friends lived here aside from Hector Casagrande and he knew that he'd give him a call before coming to see him. So, who could it possibly be?

Deciding to find out, Albert went into the locker room of the pool area and dried off along with putting his cloths on and walked out into the lobby of his retirement home and looked around for the person that was supposedly there.

But he scratched his head as he failed to find anyone out there waiting for him.

And then…

"Well, well, well. It sure has been awhile hasn't it Albert."

Alberts eyes widened as he froze. "Is that…no way…" Albert quickly turned around and saw an old man a little younger than him and wearing some casual cloths which included simple jeans, brown boots, and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. He had wrinkles on his faces and lines under his eyes his hair was dark gray at the top and lighter on the sides.

When Albert saw him, a giant smile come to the elderly mans face as he said. " _Phil!_ "

"Hey there Albert." Phil greeted casually with a relaxed smile as the two walked up to each other and both gave the other a strong handshake. "Never thought I'd see you living in a room." Phil said with a chuckle.

Albert laughed and rolled his eyes in response as he said. "Well have to settle down sometimes I guess." Albert then strongly patted Phil's shoulder and chuckled. "But enough about me, what have you been up to these past few years ya old bum?"

Phil smirked and looked around the lobby a bit before whispering into Albert's ear. "Let's talk about that in private." Albert nodded almost instantly; he knew this must have been dealing with plumber business if Phil wanted to speak about it in private.

Albert led Phil into his room in the retirement home and locked the door as Phil took a look around the room and gave a long whistle. "Not gonna lie, this is a nice place." Phil commented as he took a look at the 24-inch flat screen in the room. "Hell, I might retire here."

"Well, it would certainly make the place livelier." Albert said in a joking tone making Phil playfully punch his shoulder. "So, I'm guessing you haven't exactly been playing shuffleboard the past couple decades?"

"Not exactly." Phil said as he and Albert sat down on the bed in the room. "I've actually been…kind of a traveling the country and dealing with alien problems."

Albert chuckled and started shaking his head and said. "You just can't seem to retire huh Phil?"

"Can't help it." Phil stated as he crossed his arms behind his head. "You know I never could be happy with the simple life. I'm all about action, adventure, get the ladies~"

In response, Albert lightly shoved Phil making him chuckle. "Yeah, and all the injuries, danger's, and slaps to the face that's gotten you." Albert stated as Phil simply shrugged.

"Gotta take the bad with the good." Phil said casually as he stood up. "Anyway, I was just in the area and just figured I'd stop by an say hi."

"Well I'm glad you did." Albert said sincerely. "It's been far too long since I've seen my best friend."

"Heh, sorry about that. Been busy." Phil answered as he put a hand to Alberts shoulder. "Hey, have you heard anything from Hector lately?"

"He called me not to long ago." Hector answered as he remembered the call Hector sent him when his grandson was visiting him in Great Lakes City. "You should stop by the city and see him to."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Phil answered as his head directed to the shelf on the side of the room. A shelf that had plenty of photo's on top of it. "Hey, what are all these?"

Phil looked at the photos and a few of them were just random ones of Albert. Some when he was a kid, showing remarkable resemblance to Lincoln including have white hair even when younger, photos of Albert at various place including one of him on the beach shirtless, Phil didn't need to see that, but it was the last two photos that caught his interest.

"Woah, is this your family?" Phil asked as he picked up a large photo of Albert with his daughter, son-in-law, and all 11 of his grandkids. "Geez, ya think one of them would be part Necrofriggian with how much kids they've had."

"Hehe, yeah its quite the family." Albert said with pride as he stood next to Phil as they looked at the photo of the Loud family. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Now don't be getting sappy on me ya old coot." Phil said in a joking tone causing Albert to playfully push Phil with his shoulder.

"Who ya callin old ya geezer." Albert said as they both laughed for a moment.

Phil then calmed down as he put down the photo of Alberts family and picked up a photo of Albert with a woman about his age with brown hair that was done in a very tall due. "Hey, who's the lady."

"Taken." Albert said sternly before calming down almost instantly. "Actually, that's Myrtle. My, uh, my girlfriend."

Phil's eyes widened as he turned to Albert with quite the surprised expression on his face. "Your…girlfriend? Really?" Phil asked quietly as Albert slowly nodded his head. Phil put a hand to the back of his head as his eyes shifted around awkwardly. "Wow, I, um, didn't think you'd get back in the game after…Racheal."

"Well…we all gotta move on sometime." Albert said with a sad smile as he looked at the picture of himself and Myrtle. "Besides, she would want me to be happy. If our roles were reversed, I'd want her to do the same."

"Heh, well you deserve to be happy. You put in a lot of work back in the day." Phil said as he patted Alberts shoulder. "You more than earned some R&R."

"Thanks Phil. It really is great to see you again." Albert said genuinely as he set the photo down back on the shelf. Just then a lightbulb went off in Alberts head as he turned to Phil and said. "Hey, if you aren't to busy, how would you like to meet my family Phil?"

"Really?" Phil asked with his usual small smile on his face. "You sure they'd be ok with that?"

"Haha, they'd love to meet ya!" Albert said enthusiastically. "I can call up my daughter and ask if we can come over for dinner. And my grandkids would love to hear some old work stories."

"Ah yeah, nothing more exciting then unclogging toilets huh?" Phil said in a joking tone followed by a wink.

However, Albert shook his head in response making Phil raise an eyebrow as Albert explained the true situation. "Actually, they know what the plumbers really are Phil, I told them."

"Really?" Phil asked, not with an angered tone but with a curious one. "Why's note?"

"Uuuuh, well…I guess I thought it was time to quit lying to everyone ya know." Albert stated which, all things considered, wasn't technically a lie. "But don't worry, they've been keeping it a secret pretty well so far. I trust them."

After hearing that, Phil gave his best friend a small smile and nodded. "Well if its alright with you its alright with me." Phil said supportively before nodding his head. "Well, if that's the case I would love to come to dinner with your family Albert. It would be fun sharing some actual plumber stories with your grandkids."

"Great!" Albert said as he pulled out his pocket and began texting. "Just let me tell Rita we're coming."

"Hey, maybe I can show up in my plumber uniform." Phil said as he put his hands to his hips and puffed his chest out. "I brought it with me."

"Ya old coot." Albert said while shaking his head and chuckling. "If you wanna wear it, I won't stop ya."

Just then Alberts phone dinged as the old Baxter looked at it and smiled. "Hey, Rita says were good to come!"

"Nice." Phil responded with. "Just hope her cooking is better than yours. I'm not dying today."

Albert pushed Phil harshly causing Phil to laugh loudly as Albert grumbled. "My cookings not _that_ bad." Before looking at Phil and saying. "Besides, her husbands the cook of the family."

"Well anything's better than yours." Phil laughed out as Albert rolled his eyes and looked away from his friend but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"How?! How we're you so good!?" Lincoln yelled as he Clyde, and Ja'Orre were walking through the streets of Royal Woods. Lincoln and Clyde were a little more then upset due to, to put it bluntly, Ja'Orre completely kicked their ass at the game.

"I dunno." Ja'Orre answered with a shrug. "I just did what seemed right and didn't think about it to much."

"It's completely ridiculous." Clyde said in frustration. "Its like you figured out all the combos, exploits, and exact frame rate and movements."

"Everything just seems fast to me." Ja'Orre answered with another shrug as the two humans looked to him. "It's not an Ectonurite thing its just a me thing. It's weird but eh, what about me isn't?"

"Well welcome to the weird club." Lincoln and Clyde said with a chuckle as they knew they had plenty of weird things about them. Lincoln had 10 sisters, white hair and an alien watch. And Clyde had strange energy absorbing powers and more allergies then any human should normally have.

"Well, time to show Ja'Orre a Royal Woods hotspot!" Lincoln cheered as he and Clyde led Ja'Orre to another part of Royal Woods the two best friends loved to go to.

A gas station. A gas station called Flip's Food and Fuel.

When they went inside, they saw the man himself, Flip, sleeping behind the counter like he usually does and saw that the gas station also doubled as a convenient store. It smelled funny, a few of the lights flickered, and the place looked like it was breaking various health code violations.

"It reminds me of home." Ja'Orre stated as he looked around the store.

"The store isn't all to noteworthy, but there is one thing about this place that makes it a Royal Woods must see!" Clyde said as he and Lincoln took Ja'Orre to the one place that put Flips on the Royal Woods map.

The Flippee machine.

"What's a…flippee?" Ja'Orre asked as he tilted his head. "Oh! Is it anything like the bird?"

"No!" Lincoln and Clyde said in unison.

Lincoln laughed a bit before walking in front of the machine. "Here, let me just show you." Lincoln then took a large cup and put it under the nozzle that had the blue flavor of flippee above it. Lincoln then flipped the switch.

Ja'Orre watched a blue slushie substance came out of the nuzzle and quickly filled up the cup. Lincoln then put a lid and straw into the flippee and handed it to Ja'Orre. "Her, take a drink and see for yourself how great these are."

Ja'Orre took the flippee and looked at the straw for a moment for phasing it through where Lincoln and Clyde assumed Ja'Orre's mouth was. They watched as Ja'Orre took a small drink of the frozen beverage. Ja'Orre's single eye widened as the ghost-alien floated frozen.

Clyde and Lincoln were about to ask if Ja'Orre was alright, but they watched as Ja'Orre started to drink up the entire Flippee in one gulp. Lincoln and Clyde's eyes widened in worry as they shouted to Ja'Orre. "STOP!"

However, Ja'Orre didn't seem to hear them as he finished up the Flippee in 6 seconds flat. Ja'Orre sighed in satisfaction, until…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Ja'Orre shouted in pain as he clutched in head in agony as the biggest headache, he's ever gotten came to him as he started to squirm around the ground.

Lincoln and Clyde rushed to Ja'Orre sides to try and calm the ghost aliens' side to try and calm him down. "Ok, ok, Ja'Orre, you're fine. You're just having a brain freeze." Clyde explained as he patted Ja'Orre back.

"Yeah, we need to learn to sip." Lincoln said with a small chuckle as Ja'Orre started to calm down and take heavy breathes.

"Ok…Ok…I think…I think I'm good." Ja'Orre said as he steadily floated back up with his vision a little blurry. "Ok…next time…drink slowly."

"Yup." Lincoln said with Clyde nodding. Just then Lincoln felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and took it out and saw that his mom has sent him a text. Lincoln looked at it and smiled widely at what he saw. "Hey! My pop-pops coming to dinner tonight!" Lincoln said as Ja'Orre and Clyde looked at Lincoln.

"Oh cool! I haven't seen him in a while. Even before I went on that road trip." Clyde said as he hasn't interacted with Albert all too much now that he thought about it.

"Who's Pop-pop?" Ja'Orre asked curiously.

"He's my grandfather, Albert Baxter. But my family calls him Pop-pop." Lincoln explained as he put his phone back in his pocket. "My mom just texted me and told him and he and a friend of his is coming to dinner tonight."

"Huh, to bad we kinda already ate." Clyde said with a sheepish smile as he patted his stomach.

"Yeah, but hey, not gonna pass up the opportunity to hang out with Pop-pop," Lincoln stated as he'd take anything if it meant spending some time with Albert…even his family being abducted by a galactic warlord. Just then Lincoln turned to his two friends and said. "Hey, you two wanna come? I'm sure Pop-pop would like to see you Clyde and meet you Ja'Orre."

"I'd love to!" Clyde said before realizing something and pulling out his phone. "Just let me tell my dad's first."

"Well I'm always up for making new friends!" Ja'Orre said in his usual happy tone.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Lincoln said as he quickly rushed out of the store in excitement to see his Pop-pop and this friend of his. Ja'Orre and Clyde looked to see that Flip was still somehow asleep. The two of them simply looked to each other and shrugged and exited the store.

* * *

Once at the Loud House, Lincoln, Ja'Orre and Clyde walked up to the door. Once inside, Lincoln found himself being pulled into a choke hold by none other then his Pop-pop as the retired plumber chuckled and started giving Lincoln and ruff nookie. "Hey! How'd my little man doin?" Albert asked as Lincoln laughed and tried to escape his grasp.

"Haha! I'd be doing better if I could move around." Lincoln said as he flailed his legs around to try and escape.

"Huh, good point." Albert chuckled as he released Lincoln. "Alright, I'll show ya mercy. For now."

"Watch yourself old man." Lincoln said in a joking tone as he straightened up his jacket. "Next time I might need to go hero on you."

"Go ahead and try kiddo." Albert challenged while making a 'come on' gesture with his finger. "I've faced plenty of aliens in my day."

Just then the two heard the clearing of a throat and looked behind them to see Clyde and Ja'Orre still at the door. Clyde was the one who cleared his throat and then walked up to Albert and held his hand out. "Hello there Mr. Baxter, it's nice to see you again."

However, instead of shaking Clyde's hand, Albert did to Clyde what he just did to Lincoln and pulled him in a much light hold and ruffled Clyde's afro. "Ah, no need for formalities Clyde. You're my grandson's best friend. Just call me Pop-pop."

"Uh, ok Pop-pop." Clyde said with surprise tone.

Just then Ja'Orre floated up to Albert and held his hand out. "Hello there! My names Ja'orre! It's great to meet you Albert!"

"Heh, great to meet ya to." Albert greeted as he actually took Ja'Orre hand and gave it a friendly shake. After a moment of that, Albert looked at them all and said. "Now before we go any further, there's someone I want you to meet. Hey Phil! Come in here!"

Lincoln, Clyde, and Ja'Orre were confused at first, but watched as Alberts old Plumber partner and friend Phil stepped in from the other room. "Hey there." Phil greeted as he took a look a the three in front of him. But when his gaze shifted to Ja'Orre a small, barely noticeable smirk came across his face as he looked at the disguised Ectonurite. "It's nice to meet all of you, I'm an old friend of Alberts. Names Phil…"

"It's really nice to meet all of you."

* * *

 ** _And that's the end of part 2! I've brought in a pretty anticipated character and I have the next part planned so stay tuned to that._**

 ** _Now, I would like to response to guest review proposing an idea about Zed. You're idea was really cool, don't get me wrong but I'm sorry to say I won't be doing it. Me and my friend Qazse have already decided on things for Zed and I don't wanna change it. Once again, you're idea was really cool, I've just already decided on something._**

 ** _And to say this again, for those of you who don't know, I've created a crossover story of Loud 10 and My Little Pony. I've been a fan for a few months and I'm really proud of it. And hey, for MLP is good since the series just ended with a rather...lack luster final episode. At least in my opinion but I won't get into that here. Just check it out if you have time._**

 ** _And with all that said, remember to follow, fav, and review and stay tuned for part 3._**


	48. Important News Everyone!

_**Hey everyone. Ninjamon1228 here. So, I have a bit of an announcement.**_

 _ **Loud 10…is going on Hiatus.**_

 _ **Now, now! Don't worry. I'm not giving up on this fic. Not one bit! I still have so many ideas for a lot of things! Ronnie Anne, Clyde, some more OC characters as well as Alien Force and Ultimate Alien. This isn't gonna turn out like Gems Get Loud which, yeah, that's canceled.**_

 _ **Sorry but I've lost inspiration for that and Steven Universe has evolved into something so great I don't feel like I could truly make a great fic out of a Loud House crossover of it.**_

 _ **But that's besides the point, the reason why I'm putting this on Hiatus…fic number 5 is coming! I've been talking about this a lot with my best friend Petrus-C-Visagie and I've decided to go through with it!**_

 _ **Now, I'll still be working on the other fics as well. RWBY Academia and Fairy Tail Z I'll update when I feel like working on them and the My Little Pony story will continue updating until I get to a certain point then I'll also put it on Hiatus for this fic.**_

 _ **Now I plan on rotating these fics. This next fic will be another Loud House crossover fic so after awhile I'm gonna rotate fics. So I'll either be solely working on L10 and the anime stories, L10 MLP and the other stories, or the new fic and the other stories.**_

 _ **Now, what is this new fic all about? Well I'll give you a hint for what its gonna crossover with. It's an amazing anime gem made in 2007 that deserves a lot more love.**_

 _ **I'll hopefully get it ready soon so I hope you check it out!**_

 _ **And don't worry, Ja'Orre part 3 will be the chapter I work on when I switch back to work on Loud 10 again. I thank you all for your support and I hope you'll continue supporting me in the future!**_


End file.
